Reincarnated Into the World of Bleach
by onetim3
Summary: Kishin. Chigetsu Kishin. He was an assassin, student, grandson, one could call him many things but there was none more accurate than what he was right now. Dead...or so he thought. A loud roar echoed in the streets as a creature with a giant hole in its chest approached. He watched in disbelief as several Shinigami intercepted it. "I-It can't be. A Hollow? Did I...reincarnate?"
1. Dying Twice in 1 Day

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome. I wanted to try my hand at a Bleach story. This is a Reincarnated story. Yes I apologize, I suck at title names. It's a pretty straightforward title name though so I suppose it does the job of informing people what the story is. Anyways I have a couple of things I'd like to say: **

**1\. I've already written another Reincarnated story with the setting in the Naruto-verse. It's called "Reincarnated in the World of Naruto" so if you're interested you can check it out. It was basically my first real written story here so I recognize that it has many flaws, however I have completed that story. So yeah...if you're interested you can take a look. **

**2\. I've also begun to write the sequel to the first one called "Reincarnated into the World of Naruto PT2" so once again, if you're interested you can take a look. **

**Now a couple things regarding the story: **

**-Story setting begins ~50 years before Aizen's defection. **

**-If at any point in the story you see this: "888" it means there will be a scene change. **

**-There may be a lot of time skips in the beginning as we are talking about Shinigami years, so I'm not really going to spend time showing what the MC is doing for 10 years straight. Instead it may be that you'll just read within the story that 10 years has passed or something to that effect. **

**MC: Kishin Chigetsu **

** First Name: Kishin **

**Last Name: Chigetsu **

**Reading the story: **

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**Hopefully it will be easy for you to know who's thoughts you're reading. Okay...that was a long AN. I don't know if anyone actually reads these AN's but I suppose it's here for reference anyways. **

* * *

**UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey everyone, first I'd like to thank everyone who has continued to support me and the story! Now I'd like to address what the new AN is for. **

**The story was originally RATED T, but later on as the story developed I've decided that I will be adding some RATED M Scenes. These scenes will have sexual content in it. **

**Having said that you can keep reading the story and SKIP the sexual content scenes denoted by the symbols "XXX" **

**Also, there currently aren't that many. There is one in Chapter 19, and one in Chapter 25. So far that's all. There will be more in the future, but just know that the story is NOT changing its focus. The story is NOT about romance and NOT about smut or sex or stuff like that. The sexual content is just to add another dimension to the depth of the characters'. **

**The story is still focused on Kishin's journey and his life throughout the Bleach-verse. **

* * *

Chapter 1

_Dark...why is it so dark? Ah...right. I died...well I suppose it isn't so bad. It's sort of peaceful actually. Nice and quiet here. But where is here? I can't see anything. Nor feel anything. All I know is that it's sort of comforting like this. To have no worries about anything. I can finally just let go and drift off._

It was then that a blinding bright light flashed past the mind of this person. A loud noise echoed throughout their entire being.

_Eh? Who's disturbing my sleep?! What the hell is this light?! And why the hell is it so loud! It sounds like a goddamn semi-truck! _

The light became brighter and brighter and the sound became louder and louder until finally, that person opened their eyes, however...it was too late. The moment they opened their eyes an excruciating amount of pain spread throughout their entire being before disappearing just as fast. They only saw the flash of a bright light before seeing the splatter of red blood and then once again...black...pure darkness. This time however, it didn't take them long before they were able to open their eyes again, but what they saw simply left them a bit speechless. As they looked down they noted that they were currently standing above a small dead corpse. A badly mangled dead corpse. The only features that they could make of said corpse was that it had crimson red hair. The rest of the body was completely mutilated. It was then they heard a loud scream followed by more loud screaming and pretty soon they witnessed a huge crowd gathered together around the dead body.

_What's going on? Why am I standing over the dead body of a child? _

It was then they turned to look behind them and saw their own reflection in the glass mirror of the shop nearby. What they saw was a small boy that couldn't be older than seven or eight years of age. It was fair skinned with short bright crimson red hair and golden colored eyes standing at a height of about 129cm.

"W-What the hell?! Is that me?!" He waved his arms and walked in a circle several times, however no matter how he looked at it his every movement mirrored exactly what he was seeing in the glass window.

"My hair? I-It's crimson red?! A-And my clothes? It looks exactly the same as that of the dead body! What happened to my black hair? What happened to my assassin cloak?! Why am I in the body of a child?! What the hell is happening?"

He then turned back to look at the crowd that had now completely surrounded the dead body. As he walked over he waved his hands in front of people's faces, but no matter what he tried no one paid him any heed.

"Huh...fancy that...no one can see me. I'm in the same clothes as that dead body over there and have the same colored red hair. No doubt about it. I must be dead…"

He let out a loud sigh and sat down next to his dead body as he watched the police do their job.

_I'm pretty sure I died once already. After someone killed grandpa I spent a year tracking down the killers which I eventually found. Seems he was killed by a group of highly skilled assassins. Grandpa was an assassin himself. About 25 years ago, before I was even born, he was hired to kill a big mafia boss. Grandpa succeeded of course, however I guess he was unexpectedly discovered by that mafia boss's kid. That kid was only 5 years old at the time. I guess he couldn't bring himself to kill the kid and let him live. I was born not long after but I never had any contact with my grandfather. At the time at least. My dad was a wealthy business owner and my mom was a diplomat. One day while coming home from school I found them both dead. The assassins that were sent to kill them were also dead. The one who killed them was grandpa. The assassins were hired by a rival company against my dad. This all happened when I was 7. Was I sad? I can't really say. Mom and dad weren't really ever home anyways so I guess it felt more like we were roommates. Grandpa took me in after that day and taught me how to be an assassin. I learnt various skills from him ranging from weapon handling, poison, torture, interrogation, infiltration, hand to hand combat, pain resistance, science, medicine, profiling, etc. Anyways flash forward 14 years into the future. I'm 21 and grandpa is dead. I track down the 6 killers and kill them along with the person who hired them, but killing others comes with risks. Yeah...I died too. Not like I was a god or anything. Killing that many skilled assassins plus their boss who had a whole bunch of bodyguards...Anyways now I'm here. The last thing I recall was several tens of bullets to my chest. I'm pretty sure I should have died. So how did I end up here? And in the body of a fricken child. Do people call this reincarnation? And if I did reincarnate then this was a pretty shitty reincarnation. I mean honestly...this body died right after. And what's with the clothes? Don't tell me the kid was an orphan or something? Sigh...he was hit by a damn semi in the middle of the street and there's a piece of bread on the side of the road. Hm? And this store is the one that sells bread. Looks like my guess is spot on. Probably tried to steal a piece of bread, ran off and got hit. _

As he sat there in silence drowned in his own thoughts he suddenly raised his eyebrow curiously.

_Huh...I can recall the memories this body possessed and not just the memories from my own original body. Is it because my soul or whatever went into it? According to the memories of this body its name is Kyoya. Chigetsu Kyoya. But my name is Kishin. Sanada Kishin. Since he was only a 7 year old boy there aren't many memories saved up for me to sift through. I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do now. Just hang around here as a spirit I guess? Oh? I guess I could haunt people. That might bring me some entertainment. _

Kishin was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a loud roar echo throughout the city. The buildings around the corner trembled and quaked before some large and strange creature with a gaping hole in its chest appeared with a giant white mask on its face. All the people around the block started running and screaming something about terrorists as they dashed as far away as they could. Kishin just widened his eyes in shock.

"The hell is that?!"

At his loud exclamation the Hollow turned its head and shouted once more in excitement. It began dashing towards him causing Kishin to quickly turn and run, however as he attempted to dash off he was pulled back by the chain in his chest attached to that of his dead body.

Clink!

The force of the recoil caused him to fall to the ground and frown in confusion. "The hell is this! A chain? Are you serious?! I'm being chained down to my dead body!"

Just as the hollow was about to reach him several people dressed in a black colored shihakusho jumped down from the sky and intercepted it. After several minutes of fierce battling they were able to drive the Hollow off. Kishin just remained sitting there on the ground dumbfounded at what he just witnessed.

_Wha-No...that can't be right...those black garbs. Those swords on their waists. That monster with a hole in its chest...They look exactly like the characters in those manga and anime that my schoolmates and I used to read and watch. What are they called again? Shinigami? Hollow? It was so long ago... _

He then looked down to where a chain connected from his chest to his dead body was.

_This chain. All of this...how can that be? I-Is this the world of Bleach? There's no way! _

His thoughts were interrupted once more as one of the Shinigamis walked over to him and said, "Well. Looks like we got here just in time. If we were just a few seconds late this kid would have been Hollow food."

Kishin mentally cursed at the Shinigami's words but ignored it just as fast after he heard that Shinigami mention the word Hollow. Now he knew for sure he had somehow arrived in the world of Bleach. That Shinigami stretched his arms before placing the bottom hilt of his Zanpakuto on Kishin's head. "Alright kid. I reckon you'd rather not experience something like that again so I'll just send you off. Sorry about your death. It looked pretty gruesome. Off to the Soul Society for you."

Before Kishin could respond a glowing blue light erupted around his soul and in mere seconds, transformed into a black hell butterfly.

_It's dark again...so...the words of that Shinigami. That confirms it. I reincarnated into the world of Bleach huh? _

After taking a moment to let that fact sink in he began to laugh in his mind a bit manic sounding.

_...Ha-Hahahahaha! Or maybe this is just how the world is?! Hahaha! I'm not going crazy am I?! Hahaha!..._

He took a deep breath to calm down his emotions before thinking to himself once more.

_Ah, well, can't do anything about it so I mind as well go with the flow. _

It was then that Kishin felt he could move his own body again. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a clear blue sky, however surrounding him was a dark alley. He took in a deep breath before slowly getting off the hard ground. "He sent me to an alley? If this really is Bleach then that Shinigami sent me to Soul Society. But why did I end up in an alley?"

Just as he was about to walk out of the alleyway he took note of two individuals walking towards him. They were filthy looking and seemed to be in their mid 40's. One was fat and the other average looking.

"Oh? A kid? Hahaha! You might sell for a good price. Why don't you come with us. We promise we won't hurt you. Little boy."

Kishin stared at them with amusement like a predator watching two ignorant vegetarians bark in his face and said condescendingly, "Oh? Two lambs for the slaughter huh?" The moment he finished his sentence the two older men dashed straight for him, however Kishin immediately looked panicked and pointed behind them as he spoke with fear, "W-What the hell is that?!"

His words instantly caused the two older men to instinctively halt in their tracks and turn to look behind them with curiosity, however Kishin smirked and dashed right between the legs of the much larger man and kicked him where he was most vulnerable. Immediately that man groaned in horrible pain and slowly fell down to his knees whilst clutching the throbbing jewels between his legs. As he knelt down in pain he became eye level with Kishin and the moment they made eye contact he felt fear like never before.

Kishin smirked and said with a calm sinister tone, "Arara, what's this? Not so tough now are you? Can't believe you fell for that." Without waiting for a response he gouged out both eyes of the man. Blood spurted everywhere as that man screeched in horror and unbearable pain. This happened so fast that the other average looking man couldn't even react. He was too incredibly shocked. When he finally registered what happened he felt pure anger and fury.

_It's just a damn kid! I'll kill this little shit! _

However, when he returned to reality he lost sight of the small boy.

Kishin smirked as he had already dashed behind the other guy and also kicked him in his most precious spot once more causing the same thing to happen. As they were eye level Kishin wasted no time gouging out the eyes of that man as well causing him to scream in pain and agony. Blood spurted over Kishin's face and body as he darkly smiled watching the two men grovel and roll around on the ground howling in pain. He then walked away with a smug look on his face as he said mockingly, "This is why you two should treat kids nicely. I suppose you can count this as karma. To pick on a 7 year old kid? Seriously you two scumbags must be blind. Oh wait? Hahaha! I guess you are now. See ya!" Just as he made it outside the alley he was met by several other raggedy looking men and frowned.

_Shit...and it looks like my karma came faster than expected. They must have heard the loud cries of those two shitbags in the alley. _

It wasn't long before he was dragged back into the alley by the several tens of older men and was beaten black and blue. He groaned and grit his teeth curling up his body as he covered up his most vulnerable areas in protection. After several minutes of them beating him he had bruises and cuts all over him. Blood seeped down his mouth as he breathed heavily. He was starting to lose consciousness.

_Damn...I'm blacking out. The difference in our physical strengths right now is too much. Plus, too many of them for me to break free. _

Just as he braced himself for another bout of beating he and the group of men heard a loud ominous cry. The cry of a Hollow. Kishin sneaked a peek at his assaulters, however he widened his eyes in shock as he witnessed a Hollow swoop down from the top of the dark alley and chomped everyone's heads off. He didn't waste any time and immediately attempted to stand up to run, however he gritted his teeth as his right ankle was broken from all the beating he took earlier. He frowned and began to crawl as fast as he could out of the alley, however he stopped dead in his tracks as he witnessed another Hollow appear blocking the exit. A moment of silence passed by as he took note of the Hollow in front of him and the Hollow behind him and laughed self-mockingly.

"Ha! Hahahahaha! So that's how it's going to be huh?" He then growled darkly with a mix of nervousness and determination on his face. "Fine. Let's do this, you bastards. You want a piece of me? Then you'll have to pay the price."

He gritted his teeth and wobbly stood up on his one good leg while leaning against the stone hard wall for support. He panted heavily, still injured from his earlier beating and placed his fists in front of him. He took deep steady breaths. He focused his mind as his inner assassin came out. His heart rate slowed down incredibly. It felt like time was slowing to a halting crawl.

_Dying three times in 24 hours. What a shitty day._

It was then he heard a voice. A faint yet powerful, resonating voice.

..._**-ill them. **_

Kishin frowned as he didn't completely hear what was said, but then he heard it again.

_**Let me kill them.**_

Kishin was momentarily startled.

_Who are you? _

That voice, however, completely ignored his question.

_**Hehehe-Hahahaha! I'll tear these Hollow maggots to pieces. It seems they were drawn here by your reiatsu. **_

_What ar-_

Before Kishin could complete his thought he was interrupted by that voice inside his head.

_**Looks like we get to have some fun.**_

Before Kishin could even respond the two Hollows dashed right for him. It was then he felt a pounding headache and the only thing he could see was red. A burning sensation welled up inside of him and he felt nothing but the want to murder. To kill. To slaughter. A red crimson light erupted from his body and passed through the two Hollows before a loud resonating blast could be heard.

BOOOOM!

And then silence. The cry of the two Hollows were gone. The only sound left was that of the falling pieces of small rubble that had made up the walls of the alley. Kishin felt as if all the strength had been drained from his body and blacked out. The last thing he saw was the figure of some tall man in a white haori with white hair...

_**2 Days Later** _

_Dark...why is it always dark. Feels like deja vu. Ugh...damn headache. _

Kishin groaned as he stirred in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of flowers. He frowned and said aloud to himself. "Did I...die?" He was startled fully awake by the sound of a voice.

"Not yet."

Kishin quickly sat up in bed and stared at the person by his bedside.

_White Haori. Black shihakusho. Long white hair. Gentle looking face. This is...Ukitake Jushiro? If memory serves me right. _

Jushiro smiled amiably as he curiously watched the small boy in front of him stare right back and observe him.

_What a curious little child. We were informed of some Hollow activity on the outskirts of northern Rukongai in district 70. After the incident that happened not too long ago I decided to go see for myself and did indeed sense two Hollows, however when I got to the site there was a burst of powerful crimson red reiatsu and the presence of the two Hollows disappeared right after. I found this child in the spot of the residual energy field. Thankfully Captain Unohana was able to heal his injuries, but how interesting. He can't be more than 7 years old yet he's so calm. He's even taking the time to observe me instead of freaking out. _

Jushiro was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kishin speak. "Where am I?"

Jushiro amiably responded. "Don't worry, you're someplace safe."

Kishin just inwardly sighed to himself. _Oh...he sees me as a 7 year old kid...Ah well he's not wrong I guess. But it's a pain to have to act the part. Heh, whatever. I'll just do what I want. _

Kishin looked around the room once more before asking, "Okay, where is this room located?"

Jushiro widened his eyes in shock at the question. _H-He's really taking everything pretty calmly. H-He's only 7 years old right? Amazing! But will he understand what I say if I told him? Well, I'll just give it a try. _

Jushiro cleared his throat before responding, "Ahem...uhhh...you're in the 13th division barracks of Seireitei."

Kishin widened his eyes a bit surprised and tilted his head up to look at the ceiling as he pondered for a bit. "Hm...I see. Seireitei. Then was I not in Seireitei before? Rukongai maybe..."

Jushiro was once again astonished at the relaxed nature and fluency of the child before him.

_Incredible! The way he speaks and contemplates...his relaxed nature. Wait...does he really understand that Seireitei is a place? He's from Rukongai district 70. And the northern district at that where few souls interact with those of us from Seireitei. _

Once again Jushiro cleared his throat. "I found you in the 70th northern district of Rukongai."

"So it was Rukongai...then what about those…" Kishin paused for a moment thinking carefully about what he should say next.

_Do I say Hollow? Should I as a 7 year old kid even know what a Hollow is? Maybe I should play the 7 year old card a bit. It may be in my best interest to remain here in the Seireitei with Jushiro. For the time being at least. _

"...what happened to those monsters?"

Jushiro's expression softened as he recalled the state that he found Kishin in and responded, "Ah...those things. They're gone."

"Ehhh? What were they?"

Jushiro considered Kishin's question for a moment before electing that he mind as well tell the kid straight up exactly what they were since it seemed the young boy was sharper than most. "Those creatures were called Hollow. Essentially they are souls that have been corrupted."

Kishin then pointed his small finger at Jushiro and asked, "Then who are you?"

Jushiro let out a sigh of relief as he never thought the boy was ever going to ask him.

"I'm Jushiro. Ukitake Jushiro. And what's your name?"

"I'm…" He paused for a moment and recalled the soul that he was now in.

_I suppose...since I'm in this kid's body I should honor him a bit...His name was Chigetsu Kyoya. I'll take his surname. Chigetsu. Mn. _

He then pointed to himself and said, "I'm Kishin. Chigetsu Kishin."

Jushiro nodded happily. "Then you can call me Jushiro. Is it alright if I call you Kishin?"

Kishin nodded before asking, "So what happens to me now?"

Jushiro's expression faltered as he seriously gave it some thought.

_This child...if he's sent back out to Rukongai it'll actually end up being more troublesome. I never imagined that he'd have so much reiryoku for such a young age. His small body can't contain all of his reiryoku so he's unconsciously leaking it out as reiatsu. It's attracting Hollows causing them to crossover. I wonder if...I wonder if he'll be interested in sticking around. _

Jushiro cleared his throat and carefully asked, "Ahem...Shin-chan. What would you like to do? I'd like to hear what you think first."

_Ehhhh...Shin-chan? Didn't we just agree that he can call me by my first name? He's already using a nickname huh...that was fast. _

Kishin pondered for a moment before pointing to Jushiro. "Then, can I stay with you?"

_Gah...I sound so lame. I really said that in my 7 year old voice. _

In Kishin's head he seriously thought he sounded lame, however in Jushiro's eyes his heart skipped a beat.

_This child is precious! Hahaha! Very well, I'll take him in. _

Jushiro quickly nodded his head and replied with a smile. "Mn. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay here with me too! I'll work things out from my end so you don't have to worry about anything. From now on you'll be a member of the 13th division!"

Kishin was at a bit of a loss for words.

_Eh? Seriously? Just like that? Huh...that was easier than I thought... _

The next day Kishin was dressed in a black standard Shinigami shihakusho that had been fitted to his size. He was currently walking throughout the compound while following Rukia around who was showing him the place.

_Kuchiki Rukia. Hmm...So she's still here huh? And she looks pretty young. I reckon she's probably around 10 or 11 in human years so...maybe 100 or 110 in Shinigami years? Interesting...but, there doesn't seem to be a Lieutenant around. The atmosphere around here seems...a bit sad. I wonder if something happened. _

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Rukia pointed to a building and said, "This is the Rain Dried Hall. Captain Ukitake is in here most of the time to recover his health, so if you need to find him for anything you can come here."

Kishin nodded before asking curiously, "Rukia-senpai, did something happen? The atmosphere seems a bit gloomy."

Rukia inwardly flinched as her expression faltered a bit. She took a deep breath before replying, "I-I suppose you can say that...just last week our Lieutenant...Shiba Kaien passed away in combat…anyways that's why Captain Ukitake happened to be in Rukongai when you were found. He was still scoping out the area to make sure there wasn't any other strange Hollows in the vicinity."

Kishin frowned a bit at this revelation.

_Kaien? Did something like that happen? I don't remember too much about the story. I had stopped when the Bount arc aired so I'm not too familiar with all the details on what had happened. Everything I know that happened after the Bount arc was just from hearing what other people talked about and occasionally reading and seeing things on the web. _

Kishin took notice that the subject was bringing down the mood even more so he quickly changed topics.

"Rukia-senpai, Captain Ukitake said that I have reiryoku and my reiryoku is leaking out as reiatsu. Can you explain to me what it is and how it works?"

Rukia was snapped out of her depressed state and stared down at Kishin with a bit of shock.

_H-He already knows the terms Reiryoku and Reiatsu? A-And he wants ME to teach him about it? I...don't know if I can do a good job. _

Kishin noted the conflicted look on Rukia's face so he grinned and grabbed her hand as he pulled her over to the training ground. He then sat down on the grass in front of her and said teasingly, "Okay, I'm ready Rukia-sensei."

Rukia felt her cheeks tint a bit of pink in embarrassment at Kishin calling her sensei, but it was because of that that her conflicted feelings of doubt about her skills vanished and instead a certain feeling of pride welled up inside her. She was reminded of the time when she would ask Kaien to teach and train her as well so she smiled warmly and steeled her resolve.

"Heh. Very well, since you asked you better be prepared Kishin! No slacking off do you hear?"

Kishin grinned and nodded.

_Hoh? Seems my childish acting did the trick. Nice, now I can learn some more about how to control my own power. _

It was then Rukia began her lecture. Kishin sat and listened in great earnest as he took in all the information.

_Hmmm...I see. So there are three main principles of understanding regarding reiatsu. There is reiryoku, reiatsu, and then reikaku. Reiryoku is the amount of spiritual energy inside a person. In essence it is a measure of one's potential and is used to perform Kido. Reikaku is the skill of spiritual sense. In other words, seeing with the spirit instead of seeing with the eyes. To better feel and predict where a target will be. And finally reiatsu is spiritual pressure. The ability to exert and control one's spiritual energy. The better one can control one's reiatsu the stronger their power. At the same time continuous training and meditation can increase one's reiryoku raising their potential. _

As Rukia finished her explanation Kishin quickly interjected, "Rukia-san, I want to attempt to control my reiatsu right now."

Rukia was a bit taken aback but nodded approvingly. "Alright. It's true that your reiatsu is always leaking out of your body. It would cause a lot of trouble if you were to ever leave the Seireitei without learning how to control it."

Kishin nodded and immediately closed his eyes.

_Mn...this is similar to the training that grandpa put me through when I trained to become an assassin. Although I didn't have reiatsu as a human, the training principle is similar. Empty the mind of all thought. Focus on two points. The center point above the brows and the center point of the abdomen. Imagine a drop of water dripping down into the abdomen creating a small ripple and then flowing back up to the mind's point. Back and forth, back and forth, again and again and again. Take slow deep breaths through the nose and just feel. Let go. Let go of all reservations. _

He didn't know how long he was in his meditation for when he was snapped out of his thoughts from the feeling of someone violently shaking his shoulder. As he opened his eyes with annoyance he widened his eyes with a bit of shock. The training ground area was in shambles. The nearby buildings had cracks and tears in them and the passerby division members stood huddled in fear by the corner of the buildings. It was then he heard Rukia let out a deep sigh of relief. "Phew...You finally woke up."

Kishin stared in a bit of a daze before a curious expression graced his face. He then pointed innocently to himself and asked, "Oh? Did I do this?"

Rukia could only stare in disbelief at Kishin's nonchalant attitude.

_T-This kid! Honestly he's too relaxed. And h-how is it that he possesses such strong reiatsu? He's just like that prodigy who joined the 10th division. I believe his name was Hitsugaya Toshiro. _

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts as she scolded. "Kishin! Be a bit more concerned will you? If this was anywhere else but the Seireitei you could have killed someone. Understand?"

Kishin awkwardly smiled and nodded. "Aha...my bad Rukia-san. I'll be more careful."

Rukia could only sigh and accept his answer. It was then they were interrupted by the voice of Captain Ukitake.

"OOOHHH?! Amazing!"

Rukia was startled at Ukitake's unannounced arrival and quickly respectfully greeted him. "C-Captain!"

Ukitake just let out an amiable laugh. "Ahahaha, it's fine Rukia. No need to be so polite. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just...I couldn't help feeling the powerful reiatsu coming from the training field." He then turned to look at Kishin with careful consideration before nodding his head with an approving smile. "Mn. As I thought. It was coming from you Kishin."

Kishin had a smug look plastered on his face. "Yeah! I thought I'd train to get my reiatsu under control so it wouldn't keep bothering people."

"Ah, you only just woke up yesterday but are already trying so hard. You're growing up so fast."

Kishin simply smirked at Jushiro's comment. "Captain, I can't remain a kid forever. How about you help me with my training?"

Jushiro thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Mn...you're still so young...Haaaaah...but I suppose it would be in everyone's best interest if you got your reiatsu under control as quickly as possible. Very well. Then listen carefully. Just do like you did earlier, however the next time you go into deep meditation don't just let go of all reservations. The key is, once you feel that state of freedom, to then forcefully grasp onto it and control it. Like a rope. An anchor. A weight. Grab onto that feeling and bind it to yourself. That feeling is your reiatsu. Control it. Weave it. Bind it. Command it. It is yours. If you just let it go and have free reign like you did earlier you might end up seriously injuring someone. Understand?"

Kishin took a moment to contemplate Jushiro's advice before he smiled in understanding. "Oh? I see...I see! Hahaha so that's what I should do."

Jushiro and Rukia could only stare at Kishin dumbfoundedly as they watched him go right back into meditation as they both thought the same thing at that moment.

_EH? D-Did he really understand that? _

However they could only be forced to believe it as in the next moment they witnessed something incredible. A powerful burst of crimson red reiatsu erupted from Kishin's body. The crimson red aura was brighter the further it flashed out but got darker and darker as it neared the center of Kishin's body. Jushiro and Rukia felt their skin crawl a bit at how ominous the aura felt, however they were shocked that his reiatsu began to condense and coalesce towards the center of his body until all of it remained within a 5 meter radius of him.

"Incredible. Simply incredible. I only gave him minimal advice and he was able to understand what I meant. No...better yet he was able to feel and do exactly what I described. That's even harder. To think that he can already condense his reiatsu to a mere 3 meters around him when before it was leaking everywhere." Jushiro commented with a flat tone as he was so shocked inside that the tone of his voice didn't even change to match his feelings. Rukia however not only had an expression of extreme shock, but she also had a hint of fear.

_I-Incredible! His reiatsu is so powerful I thought I'd be crushed under its weight. I only get this feeling in the presence of Captains releasing their reiatsu. The amount of reiryoku he possesses is tremendous and the density of his reiatsu is heavy. He's only 7 years old! His potential is limitless. But his reiatsu felt so ominous. Like a murderer. Slaughterer. It was frightening. If he didn't control it when he did I'm afraid the surrounding division members could have ended up going insane. Perhaps even have their minds crushed from the pressure. A Shinigami's reiatsu somewhat reflects the kind of Zanpakuto spirit within them. Just what kind of Zanpakuto would he manifest in the future? _

After 5 minutes of successfully suppressing his reiatsu Kishin's back became drenched in sweat. He concentrated hard but pulling his reiatsu towards his body and keeping it contained felt almost like placing two magnets of the same polarity right next to each other and forcing them to stick. Instead of attracting each other they create a sphere of repulsion.

BAM!

Kishin was crushed into the ground under the weight of his own reiatsu as the dense energy he collected around himself rushed out and diffused into the area. Jushiro widened his eyes in alarm and quickly arrived by Kishin's side, but he let out a sigh of relief as he noted that Kishin was fine.

Kishin just huffed and panted heavily from mental exhaustion. "I think...huff...I kind of...huff...get it…"

Jushiro just smiled in relief and nodded. "Mn. How about you take a break for awhile."

Kishin could only nod in agreement.

The weeks and months passed by with nothing too major happening. He remained cooped up within the 13th division barracks on orders of Ukitake as he wanted Kishin to first learn to better control his reiatsu. Kishin didn't mind as that was his plan from the start. He would wake up at 5 in the morning to stretch for an hour and then jog around the barracks for two hours. Afterwards he'd eat and rest for an hour which by then was around 9am. He would then go to the training grounds and practice Zanjutsu with the other division members. At first they were hesitant to teach such a young kid how to wield a sword, but after Kishin managed to convince Jushiro to let him learn by stating that he wanted to be a Shinigami and how learning with the 13th division would be safer than him trying to learn on his own, the Captain could only sigh in agreement and gave in. Zanjutsu training went on for 2 hours which by then was around 11am. To the surprise of the entire division Kishin was surprisingly adept, but what they didn't know was that he was an assassin in his past life and retained his memories so he had plenty of experience with weapon wielding. From 11am to noon he would shower and eat which took another hour. Then from noon to 5pm he would train in controlling his reiatsu. Afterwards he gave himself 2 hours of free time which he would spend time playing pranks on the other division members or he would spend it with Rukia, having her tell him stories about Soul Society.

He had her read to him and make her teach him about Kido. Then from 7pm to 10pm he'd spend time with Jushiro. The Captain would spend his time in peace and quiet with Kishin and simply answered any and all questions Kishin had to the best of his ability. To Jushiro's astonishment, Kishin never ran out of questions to ask so they would always end up having lots to talk about for the full three hours. From 10pm to midnight Kishin would bring books from the 13th division library back to his room and simply read on more information about the world before sleeping and starting the entire process all over again.

He currently stood in the middle of his room as he observed himself in the mirror with curiosity.

"Ehhh? Even though an entire year has passed I barely grew at all. I don't look any different than I normally do except for the fact that I'm not skin and bones anymore and I'm not in raggedy clothes. I guess Shinigami really do age slower than humans. Still...even knowing that, it's still a bit weird witnessing it personally. If I was still human my 7 year old self would be 8 right now and there definitely would have been some sort of change. Oh well. I suppose that means there's more time for me to do what I want."

As he dressed in the standard Shinigami shihakusho and walked outside to begin his daily routine he took note of Jushiro walking out towards the entrance of the division so he rushed over. "Captain!"

Jushiro turned to see Kishin run over to him and smiled. "Shin-chan, how many times have I told you that you can just call me Jushiro."

Kishin pondered for a moment before replying smugly, "Then...Shiro-chan."

Jushiro let out a defeated sigh.

_I can't ever win against Kishin. _

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kishin asked, "Where are you going off to so early?"

"Mnnn...I was just going for a walk. Did you want to come? Now that I think about it ever since you arrived in Seireitei you haven't been outside of the 13th division barracks."

Kishin's eyes seemed to sparkle with a hint of mischief and intriguement as he quickly agreed to tag along. As the two of them were walking throughout the Seireitei they bumped into several people, all of whom were from different divisions. It was then that Jushiro waved his arms up high and shouted, "OHH?! Captain Shiba! Shiro-chan!"

Kishin stared at the direction that Jushiro was waving and inwardly flinched. He stared at the young boy walking next to Captain Shiba with curiosity.

_Hmm? Is that...Hitsugaya Toshiro? And who's Captain Shiba? The Captain before Toshiro? I wonder what happens to him for Hitsugaya to take over as Captain. Err...he looks like Ichigo's dad…_

As both parties closed the distance Jushiro amiably introduced everyone. "Kishin, this is Shiba Isshin. He's the Captain of the 10th division and the one next to him is Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro was immediately irked at Jushiro's introduction and quickly interjected, "O-Oi! My name is Toshiro! Hitsugaya Toshiro! Not Shiro-chan!"

Jushiro just simply smiled and pulled out a few pieces of candy from inside his haori putting them in Toshiro's hands before also giving some to Kishin. Toshiro pouted and replied bluntly, "I don't need your candy. I'm not a kid."

Jushiro just kept smiling and continued where he left off. "Captain Shiba, Shiro-chan, this is Kishin. Chigetsu Kishin. The young boy I mentioned about to you before."

"Oh? So this is that kid that you found on the outskirts of northern Rukongai district 70. Mnnn...Hoh? Not bad. He's got some presence. Nice reiatsu. How old is he?" Isshin asked.

"Kishin is...I believe he is now 8 years old in human years but technically 1 year old in Shinigami years. But if he were born as a Shinigami originally he'd be about 70-80 years old. And...since he arrived in Soul Society he's aging much slower so...I suppose his real age is...Ahhh...it's quite complicated. In the end he's 8 in human years but remains looking like he's 7 years old. Ah...well for simplicity sake let's just say that Shin-chan is officially a Shinigami so we'll just convert his human years all into Shinigami years. Shin-chan would then be 71 years of age."

Isshin and Toshiro simply stared at Jushiro with a blank expression completely lost at his long winded explanation, but in the end after taking time to process all the information they widened their eyes with a bit of shock as Isshin remarked, "E-Ehhh?! Truly? Hm...Damn. Not bad. So he's only technically 1 year old in Shinigami years and 7-8 in human years yet he already has a refined control over his reiatsu. If we go off of that then Toshiro is about 8-9 years old in human years and about 80-90 years old in Shinigami years. So I guess 81 years old huh? Anyways what kind of training did you put the kid through Ukitake?"

Jushiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah-Ahahaha, I really didn't do anything."

Kishin listened to them talk as he unwrapped a candy popping it into his mouth. He took note that Toshiro didn't touch his candy so he smiled mischievously and said, "Oi, kid, if you aren't going to eat your candy I'll take it off your hands."

A thick vein popped off of Toshiro's forehead. "H-Huh?! Oi oi, who do you think you're calling a kid? Aren't you a child yourself?"

Kishin smirked at his success to rile up Toshiro. "Me? A child? I wonder who's acting more childish right now."

Another vein popped on Toshiro's head as he balled up his fist in annoyance. Kishin stared down at Toshiro's fist and let out a sigh while shaking his head. "Haaa...never mind. You crushed your candy just now. What a waste."

Toshiro realized his mistake and involuntarily exclaimed, "AH! I-No...I mean. I-"

Kishin sported a smug look as he watched Toshiro's embarrassed reaction. "Ha-Hahaha! So you really did want the candy. Then you should have just said so."

Toshiro looked at Kishin incredulously as he realized he fell for Kishin's ploy. "Y-You tr-"

Before he could finish his sentence Kishin threw a few pieces of his own candy at him forcing Toshiro to widen his eyes in shock and catch the incoming sweets.

"There. You can have some of mine. Take it as compensation for providing me with a bit of entertainment."

A moment of silence passed in the air as Isshin and Toshiro just looked at Kishin with disbelief while Jushiro had an awkward and apologetic smile on his face. It was then the silence was broken from Isshin's loud laugh. "Ha! Hahahaha! Oi! I like this kid. Hahaha!" He made a thumbs up gesture to Kishin and praised, "Mn! Not bad kid! Not bad at all! Please be friends with Toshiro! He could use someone like you around him. He's too serious all the time."

Toshiro stared at his Captain in shock as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kishin still had that smug look on his face and nodded. "Alright. Then I'll come visit the 10th division sometimes. You come visit the 13th division sometimes too. Shi-Ro-Chan." Kishin remarked and teased towards the end.

Toshiro clenched his fist in disbelief and annoyance towards the end, however Kishin simply shook his head and sarcastically reprimanded, "Wow. You really didn't want to eat the candy."

Toshiro widened his eyes in extreme shock as he realized he once again crushed the candy in his hands. This time he couldn't hold back his irritation from all the teasing and taunting.

_Too hell with keeping my composure! I'm gonna strangle this kid to death right now or I won't be satisfied! _

Toshiro immediately dashed after Kishin who had already taken off running in the distance while shouting, "Captain Ukitake, thanks for showing me around but I think I'll head back to the barracks! Bye bye!"

Isshin and Jushiro could only stare dumbfoundedly and amusedly at the whole ordeal as they watched Toshiro chase after Kishin off into the distance.

Isshin made one last comment. "Huh. Your new recruit is really something. Ukitake."

Jushiro simply nodded his head. "Yeah…"


	2. Shinigami Academy

**AN: I'm uploading two chapters today. Now, I don't know how quickly I will be releasing chapters as I am trying to work on both the Bleach story and RITWON PT2. I'll do my best. As always, thanks for reading!**

**1\. I've already written another Reincarnated story with the setting in the Naruto-verse. It's called "Reincarnated in the World of Naruto" so if you're interested you can check it out. It was basically my first real written story here so I recognize that it has many flaws, however I have completed that story. So yeah...if you're interested you can take a look.**

**2\. I've also begun to write the sequel to the first one called "Reincarnated into the World of Naruto PT2" so once again, if you're interested you can take a look.**

**Now a couple things regarding the story:**

**-Story setting begins ~50 years before Aizen's defection.**

**-If at any point in the story you see this: "888" it means there will be a scene change.**

**Reading the story:**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Time Skip 5 Years_

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

_Again...I'm still not fast enough. _Kishin took in a gulp of air to catch his breath as he started dashing off again.

Fwish! Fwish! Fwish! Fwish!

His body blurred in one spot before appearing in another.

_I need more speed. My Shunpo still isn't good enough. Faster! Faster! Faster! _

His body began to blur even faster than before and the distance he moved became larger and larger with every step he took. Jushiro stood atop a tall building in the division grounds as he watched Kishin train.

_Mn...he's really pushing himself. He always has a relaxed and unconcerned expression or a smug look on his face. It's either one or the other and there is always a hint of mischief in his eyes, however he's quite earnest in what he does. Once he chooses to do something he does it wholeheartedly and with full force. His mischievous nature can cause some people to misunderstand him, but his heart is in the right place. Ever since he was chased after Toshiro that day and learnt that he couldn't outrun him because Toshiro could use Shunpo, he asked me to train him in this technique as well. I'm astonished with his progress. He wakes up at 5am to stretch for an hour before practicing his Shunpo for 10 hours. That's all he does. From 6am to 4pm in the evening. He only stops briefly to eat, drink, and recover his reiryoku. Then from 4pm to 6pm he trains his Zanjutsu and Hakuda skills. From 6pm to 10pm he trains in Kido. Then he meditates on his soul or reads until midnight before starting the entire process over again. He's been training like this for 5 years straight without stopping. His progress is frightening. I had an agreement with Genryusai-dono. Because Kishin possesses an extraordinary amount of reiryoku and powerful reiatsu he let me keep Kishin as a temporary member of the 13th division under the guise of security supervision. He agreed to let me watch over him for a maximum of 10 years before I would be forced to enroll him into the academy. I wanted to wait the full 10 years before sending him off, however the rate at which he is learning is simply amazing. He is more than ready to enter the academy. He's adapted well to life in Seireitei by now. I suppose I don't need to wait the full 10 years before having him enrolled. His control over his own reiatsu is still a bit shaky, but it is at least at a good enough point where he can even begin to manipulate it into heavy pressure at will. The issue of this problem lies in his body and vast quantity of reiryoku. His body is still too young to handle all of the strain and pressure it places on him so at best his reiatsu manipulation is around the 3rd seat level. Maybe the Lieutenant class level on good days. His circumstance is similar to Hitsugaya's in this way. Either way it's good enough where I feel comfortable sending him to the academy. Even though they would teach him how to control his reiatsu there as well I feel better that he learnt within the 13th division grounds. _

As Kishin completed his Shunpo training he moved on to the next thing on his agenda. He did his Zanjutsu training for two hours like he normally does before beginning his Kido training. Just as he was about to start practicing he was interrupted by Toshiro's voice.

"Surprise attack!"

Kishin smirked amusedly and immediately Shunpo'd away just in time.

"Tch. Not bad. You've gotten a lot faster, Kishin."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Kishin replied smugly.

Toshiro grinned with intriguement. "Oh? Think you're hot stuff now huh?"

Fwish!

It was then Toshiro widened his eyes in shock as Kishin appeared right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder as he heard Kishin say amusedly, "Tag. You're it."

Toshiro immediately swiped his hand behind him only to hit nothing but air.

"Y-You?!"

Kishin stared at Toshiro with a smug expression taunting him, "You what? Too fast for Shiro-chan now?"

Toshiro stared at Kishin on the roof of a building with careful consideration.

_What the? How did he...what kind of insane level of training has he been doing? It's only been 2 years since we last saw each other. In Shinigami years that's not much at all. Ever since I met Kishin 5 years ago we would occasionally meet. As irritating as I find this bastard I don't find him entirely horrible. I knew he was progressing really well but...2 years ago I was definitely still faster than him. But just now he…_

Toshiro was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kishin taunt him once more. "Hmm? Maybe it wasn't me that got faster, but you who got slower. Oh? Or maybe it's because of your short height? Your legs can't keep up."

A thick vein popped on Toshiro's forehead as he stared at Kishin with determination. "Y-You bastard! I'm older than you! You should learn how to respect your seniors!"

Kishin laughed and replied nonchalantly, "Sure sure, when you grow taller than me."

Immediately Kishin dashed off into the distance as Toshiro gave chase. Jushiro simply watched this all play out with a bemused expression.

_Mn. Kids should be kids. However...I must say...in a mere 5 years Kishin's Shunpo has already caught up to Shiro-chans. He's even faster than Rukia now. In fact he's even faster than the two 3rd seats Kiyone and Sentaro. But with the way he trains it does make sense. Most people don't train as hard as Kishin does. It's because they know that they have a long lifespan therefore they take things at their leisure, however maybe it's because Kishin was a human not too long ago that he has a sense of urgency in time and so he chooses to train with all his heart. If we use human time as a standard then the average Shinigami perhaps practices their Shunpo or some other skill approximately 4 hours a day averaging about 4 days a week. That's a total of 832 hours a year of practice in one skill. Kishin however practices his Shunpo wholeheartedly going at it for 10 hours a day every day. He puts in a total of 3640 hours of practice a year. That's a rate of 4.375x the norm of extra practice which means in one single year of practicing Shunpo he has effectively trained as if he trained for a little over 4 years in this skill. With the passing of 5 years in total he has put in the work of nearly 22 years worth of Shunpo practice. And since he's asked me to help give him pointers, as one of the few Shunpo masters in Soul Society, not that I'm bragging, there haven't been any major roadblocks along the way for him. And since he's not technically an official member of the division he hasn't been assigned any duties so all of his time is dedicated to training. No wonder Toshiro is astonished. If we use the same sort of logic in his other areas of training then in 5 years he's practiced Kido as if it were nearly 9 years and in Zanjutsu and Hakuda nearly 4.5 years. He spends less time training in his Zanjutsu and Hakuda skills, however he must be a naturally born talent in Hakuda and Zanjutsu. He was already very skillful in swordplay and hand to hand combat from the get go. He trains just enough to ensure that his skill in these areas isn't dull. On the rare days that he leaves the 13th division to stroll around Seireitei, people see him as a genius talent where everything seems easy for him, however they aren't aware of all the hardworking hours he puts into his training and studies every single second of the day. _

After several hours of dashing around both Toshiro and Kishin stood in the middle of the 13th division training grounds huffing and puffing.

"You've...huff...gotten...huff...faster." Toshiro remarked out of breath.

"And you...huff...haven't...huff...been slacking...huff...off." Kishin replied just as out of breath.

After their game of tag Toshiro stuck around for a bit exchanging greetings and whatnot with Jushiro and Rukia before returning to the 10th division. As their game took longer than anticipated Kishin decided to hold off the rest of his training today and sat relaxedly atop the roof of a building in the division grounds. Jushiro arrived and sat next to him as they both watched the sun disappear beyond the horizon letting the darkness of the night cover the sky. After a few minutes of silence between them Kishin commented, "Mn. I think I'm pretty fast now."

Jushiro simply let out an amused laugh. "Hahaha! So you beat Shiro-chan huh?"

Kishin nodded with pride. "Yeah, of course I did."

"So, are you still continuing with this sort of training?"

Kishin thought for a moment before answering. "Yes and no. I'm changing it up. I think the level of my Shunpo is at a decently high level right now. I'll keep my training regiment but I'm switching things up. I'll keep the morning schedule the same, however I'm no longer running for 10 hours straight. Instead I'll run from 6am to 10am for 4 hours. Then I'll practice Zanjutsu and Hakuda for two hours. My skills in those areas are pretty solid so I don't think I need to change anything there. I want to really work on my Kido and reiatsu control. I'll train from noon to 8pm in Kido. Then from 8pm to midnight I'll meditate and focus on my soul and control of reiatsu. Maybe read a few books here and there."

Jushiro could only sigh in astonishment at how well Kishin adjusted his training regiment. "Once again you don't cease to amaze me Shin-chan. You didn't even need my advice. You recognized that your skill in Shunpo is now at a high enough level where you don't need to go full force in training it, but you also ensure that you aren't shirking it from your schedule. I agree with your assessment on Zanjutsu and Hakuda. You must have a knack for fighting. You picked up on weapon handling and hand to hand combat so quickly that you're right about not needing to spend so much time in this area for now. And now you're trying to go full force into Kido training and refining your reiatsu control in meditation. Speaking of which, I've been curious, have you been able to hear the voice of your Zanpakuto again ever since that day in Rukongai?"

Kishin took a deep breath as he looked at the night sky and shook his head. "I...haven't. This is why I want to spend more time trying to meditate on my soul and controlling the flow of my reiatsu."

Jushiro nodded in understanding. "Actually. Kishin. I was thinking that you should enroll in the academy. You've been here for about 5 years now and you've made incredible progress. The truth is I had made an arrangement with the Captain Commander Yamamoto. He recognizes that you have great potential. The amount of reiryoku you possess is immense. If you learn to channel it properly you have the potential to become a Captain class Shinigami one day. The agreement between the Commander and I was that he'd let you remain in the 13th division for a maximum of 10 years under the guise of me being a security supervisor for you due to your immense reiryoku and reiatsu. After that you would have to enter the academy like all Shinigami here and then apply to join the Gotei 13 through proper channels after graduation. On average class lessons in the academy last for 6 years, however in truth graduation depends on the individual. As you know our Lieutenant, Kaien passed away, however he graduated from the academy in just 2 years. Captain Ichimaru of division 3 graduated in 1 year. And Toshiro also graduated in just 1 year. I personally believe that you can achieve the same feat as Toshiro and Captain Ichimaru graduating in a single year, however just know that you don't have to rush. Even if you can graduate in a year if you wish to remain longer you certainly can. So, what do you think? Interested in attending? Of course if you want we can also wait out until the 10 years are up."

Kishin stared at the night sky lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

_The academy huh? Over the past 5 years I've gotten a basic handle on my reiatsu. I just now confirmed against Toshiro that I'm not lacking in my Shunpo. I have built up a pretty good foundational knowledge of Kido over the years with help from Rukia and Captain Ukitake. The Hakuda fighting style here is very similar to my assassination hand to hand combat style I learnt from grandpa. Main difference is the incorporation of reiatsu and Shunpo in certain movements. This I have a pretty good handle on. Zanjutsu is about the same as well. My weapons training with grandpa was more than sufficient to help me sharpen up my skills in swordplay here. And I've finished reading all the books in the 13th division. The division owned about 1600 total personal books in its private collection. I spent nearly 2 hours every night reading for 5 years. Thanks to my training as an assassin I can average reading about 500 words a minute and retain most of the information I read. In essence if I really really tried I could probably read about 3000 total books in 5 years that average 100,000 words a book if I dedicate 2 hours every day to reading. I could read even more if I dedicate more time to pure reading. Thanks to those books I basically have an understanding of the workings of Soul Society and some of its history. It also helped me expand my foundational knowledge in all my other combat forms as well so I suppose attending the academy wouldn't be a problem. I suppose I could wait another 5 years, but I mind as well get it out of the way. Graduate. And join the Gotei 13. I'd officially get paid then as well. _

Jushiro took note of how long it was taking for Kishin to reply so he felt a bit awkward and guilty that he hadn't told Kishin any of this before until now.

_P-Perhaps I should have mentioned something to him at the very beginning right after Genryusai-dono and I had come to this agreement...I-Is Kishin perhaps upset? Or perhaps he doesn't want to attend the academy yet? _

However Jushiro breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard Kishin's answer. "Alright Captain Ukitake. Attending the academy sooner than later will be better. I'd rather get it out of the way. Plus I'll get paid if I officially join the Gotei 13 right? And I can start going on missions and do other things."

Jushiro nodded happily, however he also felt an odd sense of curiosity at how easily Kishin was taking the situation.

_Well...I suppose it is Kishin after all. There haven't been many things that have happened to make him flustered. Ahhh...but I have a feeling that many students might just misunderstand him. Kishin does have...after all...a unique personality... _

The next day Kishin continued his routine by waking up at 5am and stretching for an hour before training his Shunpo for 4 hours. Jushiro had informed him that the academy wouldn't begin their semester until the beginning of next week and so he had a week to prepare and do whatever he liked until that time. After his Shunpo training he normally started training his Zanjutsu and Hakuda skill, however as he was more than adequately well-versed in this area he decided to head to the Seireitei public library as he needed more books to read since finishing the entire private book collection within the division. Just as he was about to head out the door he stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called.

"Oh? Rukia-senpai? What's wrong?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I heard you were going to the library."

Kishin simply nodded.

"Then let me come with you. I want to get some books too!"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Two's a company."

As they both walked in peace and quiet next to each other Rukia asked with curiosity, "I-Is it true that you beat Toshiro yesterday in a game of tag?"

"Yeah. I did." Kishin replied matter of factly.

Rukia was shocked. "R-Really? Your Shunpo is that good already? I hear the speed of Toshiro's Shunpo is near a Captain's level."

Kishin nodded before smiling mischievously. "Senpai, don't tell me you want to play tag too?"

"E-EH? M-Me? N-No! Ahem...no thanks. I'm alright."

Kishin's mischievous expression turned back to his bored and relaxed face as he replied a bit disappointedly, "Oh. That's too bad."

Rukia was a bit baffled at Kishin's reply.

_Eh? Wait...did he want me to say yes? W-Well...it's not like I would mind…_

Just as they were about to enter the library they paused in their step to avoid being hit by the opening of the door. As a person walked out from the library entrance they paused and took note of Kishin and Rukia. "Oh? My apologies. I didn't mean to block the entrance."

Rukia quickly composed herself and replied politely, "No. It's alright Captain Aizen. We should be the ones who are more careful next time."

Aizen simply smiled and shook his head. "Ah, there's no need for you to be so formal in front of me. You're Kuchiki Rukia correct? The younger sister of Kuchiki Byakuya. And this young man is...ah, you must be Chigetsu Kishin right?"

Kishin simply replied lazily, "Yeah. That's me."

Rukia pinched Kishin's side causing him to slightly flinch. "Ow."

"Kishin, where's your manners? This is Captain Aizen."

Kishin just let out a sigh before he sarcastically said in a joyous tone, "Ahem. Yeah! That's me!"

This only caused Rukia to pinch his side harder. "Ow!"

Aizen simply laughed as he watched their antics and exchanged a few more pleasantries with them before excusing himself. As Aizen walked off he took a secret glance behind him at the two young Shinigami's retreating form with great interest. "Hoh...So that is Chigetsu Kishin. An interesting little fellow. He's a bit difficult to read. Was he intentionally avoiding direct confrontation with me? Or was that just how his personality is? And Kuchiki Rukia. I see that you are growing up well..."

As Aizen walked off lost in his thoughts Kishin was lost in his own thoughts.

_Tch. That bastard. He was sizing me up just now. I shouldn't get involved with anything about him yet. I'm not currently strong enough to protect myself from him. If I remember correctly he's supposed to be insanely strong...and the power of his Zanpakuto is supposedly complete hypnosis. He was supposed to have already placed most if not all those who hold any kind of authority in the Seireitei under his power. It won't matter if I try to drop hints to others that Aizen's a traitor. It's unlikely anyone will be able to do anything about it. They're more likely to end up dying in his hands if they become a nuisance. And I wonder how many people would believe me. And on the off chance that Aizen finds out I'm the one who's been dropping hints of his movements he might decide to quickly kill me. What's the best way to go about this...I'll have to think about this more in depth later. _

Kishin was snapped out of his thoughts as Rukia noticed how lost in thought he was so she took a book off the shelf and lightly tapped it on his forehead.

"Ow." Kishin replied apathetically.

Rukia frowned at his response and reprimanded, "Oi! Have a little more self-awareness."

Kishin smirked and replied amusedly, "Yes ma'am!"

This irked Rukia more so she once again tapped the book against his head, but this time a bit harder. "Ow. That one hurt."

"Really? I couldn't tell. Your apathetic expression didn't convey your feelings. Perhaps I oughta hit harder just to make sure."

Kishin quickly saluted and said, "Captain Aizen, you're back!"

Immediately Rukia panicked a little and turned around only to see no one. Kishin smiled mischievously and snagged the book from her hands causing her to yelp in surprise. As she turned back around, Kishin simply snickered at her mix of frustration and embarrassed facial expression.

"Hehe, for some odd reason that trick works every time."

Rukia could only let out a sigh. "Haaaah...you're too much to handle."

Kishin just smiled and put the book away as he and Rukia continued walking towards the higher floors of the library. "You may say that Kuchiki-senpai, but I know it's not how you really feel. At least with me you can always be yourself."

Rukia inwardly flinched at his statement. "W-What do you mean?"

"What else could I mean? You don't have to pretend to be so serious and strict about following the rules all the time. It's fine to just relax you know. I don't mind."

Rukia responded a bit flustered. "Y-You...I'm not so serious all the time. Right?"

"You are. When you're with others. Even when you're with Captain Ukitake. Also, senpai, you like to bottle up your frustrations, worries, and anxieties inside. You don't like to let people see that side of you because you think it makes you look weak. You think it makes you seem useless, but in truth if you don't tell anyone about them then how can you learn to overcome them? And the people who care about you, how would they ever know about what you feel if you shut them out?" He replied straightforwardly.

Rukia fidgeted in her spot with a depressed look lost in her thoughts.

_H-He's right...But what can I do? I can't shame the Kuchiki clan name but...my skills are only average. I'm not even a ranked officer in the 13th division. The power of my Kido is average at best in the division. My Zanjutsu skills are subpar. And Kishin and Toshiro who are younger than me can even perform Shunpo at almost the Captain level already! Kishin hasn't even been a Shinigami for more than 5 years and his Shunpo has far surpassed me! In fact his Shunpo has far surpassed anyone in our division except for Captain Ukitake. I-I'm a failure compared to him. Why did big brother even bother adopting me...I'll only drag him down. I couldn't even save Kaien-dono. _

Kishin frowned as he noticed that the atmosphere surrounding Rukia became gloomier and gloomier so he took a book off the shelf and smacked her on the head.

Bop!

"OW!" Rukia exclaimed immediately snapping out of her thoughts. The gloomy atmosphere around her instantly disappeared as she gripped the top of her head with both hands massaging the area she was hit. "What'd you do that for?"

Kishin gave her an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders. "Rukia-senpai, can I tell you a secret?"

Rukia was inwardly startled as Kishin's reply to her was completely out of left field. She could only nod her head extremely curiously. As Rukia bent her head down so he could whisper in her ear he immediately bonked her on the head again with the book in his hand.

Bop!

"OWWW!" Rukia exclaimed even louder. Many people in the library frowned and shushed them causing Rukia's face to heat up in embarrassment. "Y-You?! What did you do that for? Why'd you hit me?!" Rukia whispered loudly.

Kishin simply smirked and put the book away. "Do you feel better now?"

Rukia could only look at him completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kishin frowned at her answer. "Your facial expression earlier. The mood around you. It was depressing so I hit you. I know what you were thinking. You were probably comparing your skills to other people in the division. Being self-depreciating of yourself. Thinking yourself inadequate for the Kuchiki clan name. And...on top of it all you were probably thinking that Kaien-senpai's death was your fault."

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Kaien's name. A sorrowful expression painted itself on her as she recalled that event, however she was quickly snapped out of it when she heard Kishin warn, "If you want more souvenir's on that noggin of yours then keep up that depressing look."

"Ahahaha...I...sorry. I just can't help it."

Kishin grabbed a few books and set them down on a table as Rukia followed him and took the seat beside him.

"Rukia-senpai. Kaien's death isn't your fault. I heard the entire story from Captain Ukitake about the late Lieutenant." Before she could respond Kishin interjected. "Did Kaien-senpai want you to fight beside him?"

Rukia struggled to answer this. Kishin noted her silence so he continued, "Did you know that Captain Ukitake has two philosophies on fighting?"

Rukia flinched at the question as she recalled the memory when Kaien told her this. She folded her hands together and replied softly, "Captain...believes that there are two types of battles...those who fight must be able to distinguish between them. The one where we fight to protect life...and the one where we fight to protect one's pride."

Kishin nodded. "Right. Then again, if you think about it a little more, couldn't one make the claim that their pride is their life? Then should they lose their pride they would be left with nothing. So in the end, I think Captain's philosophy can be reworded or re-interpreted. Instead, it'd be more accurate to say that one should fight to protect what's in their heart. Whether that be human life, friends, comrades, pride, dignity, anything. Whatever is in their heart, that's what they fight to protect. Captain told me how Kaien-senpai fought a strange and powerful Hollow. How that Hollow possessed his body. And then how Kaien-senpai fought to regain control of his body and chose to die on your sword. Rukia-senpai. What kind of memory do you think Kaien-dono wanted you to have of him? I don't think it's one where you blame yourself for his death. I think he wanted you to carry on his will. His heart. And to remember him fondly. The hearts of people we carry on inside of us gives us strength. Don't you think? Rukia-senpai?" Kishin smiled a bit dejectedly and derisively at himself after he finished his little speech to Rukia.

_I wonder if she'll believe what I said. I may tell her all of this...but in truth I've never personally experienced these things myself. In my old life I killed people for a living. In order to do so I killed myself as a human. Detached my emotions and soul. All these complex emotional concepts and ideals...I gained with a heavy price...from the death of the ones I killed. Some would have family or relatives or someone close to them that would wish to take revenge on me. They would preach to me about their own philosophy and tell me why they hunted me down. They would tell me the reason they wanted revenge. The reason they fight. The reason they tried so hard no matter how futile and no matter how high a wall they would be forced to climb. In the end...all those who came after my life died...in my very hands. Over time I began to understand people. Every person who tried to kill me for revenge would first pour out their heart and soul to me. Wanting me to understand their hatred. Wanting me to understand their drive. Their motivation. Their feelings. And then they died. In my hands. In failure at taking my life. And it was as if every one of those people whose lives I took imprinted onto my empty soul a piece of what it was to be human again. Friends. Family. Comrades. I never before considered any of that. I only ever had two things. My skills. And grandpa. But after reincarnating...maybe it's because I ended up in someone else's body or maybe it's because I'm finally free from my chained life as an assassin. I'm starting to feel less empty. I suppose...the correct way to put it is I feel more free. To just be me. Not having to kill or restrain anything about myself. _

Upon hearing Kishin's spiel, Rukia immediately recalled the memory of when Kaien had told her the exact same thing. She then unconsciously whispered aloud as she recalled the words of the late Lieutenant. "...when we come into contact with each other...a heart is created between us…"

Kishin turned to look at Rukia curiously. "Hm?"

But Rukia was entranced in her own thoughts as she continued. "The heart is created when we think about something or someone. Because if I was the only person left in the world...then I wouldn't have a heart anymore. And if your heart is here...then that is your reason to be here. And that is enough."

Kishin widened his eyes a bit surprised at how deep Rukia's philosophy was and thought about what he heard her say for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Mnnnn...yeah. That sounds about right. Rukia."

It was then tears began falling down from Rukia's eyes causing Kishin to feel completely lost.

_W-What the...What's going on? Crap! Did I make her cry? I'm not good at stuff like this. _

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck a bit flustered. "Umm...sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry."

Rukia smiled at Kishin's apology and wiped her tears away as she shook her head. "No. It wasn't you. Rather...thank you. Kishin."

Now he was very confused so he could only reply completely lost. "Oh...um...you're welcome?"

Rukia just let out a joyful laugh while some remnant tears still streamed down her face. After several seconds passed by she managed to reign in her emotions. "Sorry. Thanks to you I remembered the words Kaien-dono told me that day. Mn. When one comes into contact with another, a heart is created…we must never die alone. Because then our hearts will live on within our comrades. Right? Kaien-dono..." She softly clutched the spot where her heart was on her chest as a reminiscent smile graced her lips.

Kishin could only remain seated next to her in an uncomfortable awkward silence not knowing what to say.

_One Week Later_

Kishin yawned as he walked off to the academy, however he was stopped right out front of the academy entrance by one of the Shinigami recruiters.

"Wait. Where's your class emblem?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Class emblem? What's that?"

That Shinigami just let out a sigh. "Haaaaah...another newbie who doesn't know the rules. Look. If you were late for the official registration testing then you need to get your reiatsu tested. Afterwards you need to take a generalized aptitude test to see what basic knowledge skills you have. After that you'll be placed in a class. Luckily for you today classes are beginning with a two hour delay just for people like you who didn't take the tests beforehand in order to give you all a chance to get situated in a class suited to your learning needs." He then pointed to where several long lines were formed and said, "You need to wait in one of these lines. Perform the two tests, and then get your class badge as well as dormitory number and key. After that you can head to your respective classroom for the start of lessons."

"Oh? So that's how it is. I see I see. Hm. Thanks for the info." Kishin said nonchalantly as he walked off to stand in line leaving that Shinigami recruiter completely speechless and baffled at his unconcerned attitude. As Kishin patiently waited in line he watched as the Shinigami in front of the booth place some sort of device that looked almost like a geiger counter in front of each person waiting in line.

_Hmmm...must be some sort of reiatsu or reiryoku detector. Probably determines the current standing of a Shinigami before placing them in a class. Makes sense. _

It wasn't long before he was up next. As Kishin stood before the booth the Shinigami behind the counter was about to do the same thing as he did with the others, however that Shinigami slightly flinched and stared with a bit of shock at him as he heard that Shinigami comment, "Hoh...you sure got some presence kid."

Kishin nodded indifferently. "Why thank you."

He took note of a thick vein that popped on the forehead of that Shinigami.

"Cheh. What's with your tone kid? Watch how you speak to your superiors."

Kishin inwardly sneered at the Shinigami but quickly lost interest and just remained silent as he waited for the test to be over. That Shinigami felt a bit ticked off at the fact that Kishin didn't even respond so he just clicked his tongue in annoyance and placed the measuring device in front of Kishin, however once more he widened his eyes in shock. He moved the device away and then moved it back. He did this several times but no matter how many times he did it he kept getting an error sign. In the end he called over another Shinigami and asked, "Yo, you know what's going on with this thing? It can't measure his reiryoku."

The second Shinigami furrowed his brow in deep contemplation and pulled out his measuring device, however the same thing happened. He then took a moment to study Kishin's frame for a good minute before a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head. He quickly recomposed himself and wrote on a sheet of paper before commenting, "Heh. You sure got a presence kid. Here, take this paper to your written exam and take this room key. Go on ahead and finish your registration."

Kishin nodded in appreciation before taking his leave. The first Shinigami raised his eyebrow questioningly and asked, "Oi, was that alright? To automatically place him in the top 100? We couldn't even measure his reiryoku."

The second Shinigami simply shook his head in a bit of nervousness. "Idiot. Of course it can't measure his reiryoku. It's because his reiryoku is a lot denser and more abundant than the rest of these guys out here. The quality of the reiryoku meter we brought with us can't read that high. There's no need to worry about his placement. He's definitely exceptional. Couldn't you feel it? Even without the reiryoku meter I knew right away that he had an immense amount. If you focused on him for just a few seconds you'd be able to feel it...the heaviness of his reiryoku leaking as reiatsu being emitted off his body. People like them are rare. Even in the Seireitei. Don't underestimate them. I've been doing this job for a long while. Captain Ichimaru and the 10th division's 3rd seat Hitsugaya Toshiro went through this process as well getting their reiryoku measured and it wasn't able to read them. Now look at where they are. It's not just them. There are others that went through this test and had the same result. Every single one of them became noteworthy people in Soul Society. You shouldn't try to make enemies out of people like that."

The first Shinigami felt his back drench in cold sweat as he recalled how he acted towards Kishin. Meanwhile Kishin couldn't care less about those two Shinigami as he was currently sitting in a room taking the paper exam in front of him that tested one's general knowledge about the workings of Soul Society, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, Hoho, The Gotei 13, the human world, reiatsu, and whatnot.

_Hm. Test is pretty general. Nothing very difficult on here. 30 questions that cover the surface layer knowledge at best. I suppose it makes sense. It can't be too difficult since the academy also recruits individuals from outside of Seireitei in Rukongai. People living on the outskirts wouldn't have too much knowledge about Kido or reiatsu yet. With all the books I've already read and with Captain Ukitake as a prime source of knowledge I think I've been properly equipped for paper exams. _

As Kishin finished up in less than 10 minutes and turned in his test he caught the attention of everyone around him. Some students stared with disbelief, some had a smug look thinking that he had given up, and others stared with indifference wondering how everything would turn out. As the proctor of the exam looked over the test they widened their eyes in shock. They double checked, triple checked, quadruple checked, however no matter how many times they looked over Kishin's test they couldn't find any mistake.

"Y-You really finished the test in 10 minutes?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders with lax and nodded. "Mn. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah-Er...well no...I was just surprised. That's all. Ahem. It says here that your name is Chigetsu Kishin, correct? And your reiryoku test has you ranked in the top 100. Very well, your placement will be Class-1."

At hearing the proctors words everyone in the room widened their eyes in shock at the realization that Kishin didn't give up nor was he trying to stir up some trouble. It was really because he finished his exam in 10 minutes! And the revelation that he had been placed in the top 100 of the reiryoku measuring test made them even more shocked. After Kishin took the Class-1 emblem and academy uniform he left the room leaving the proctor a bit dazed in amazement. "So...another genius enters the academy. It wasn't long ago when the genius Toshiro of the 10th division attended..."

Kishin changed into the academy uniform which looked similar to the standard shihakusho only the hakama was blue and the shirt was white with the emblem of the academy on in. As time winded down he quickly arrived in front of a large spacious room that had a large screen door leading to a training ground right outside.

_So this is the classroom for those in Class-1. Looks nice. Apparently Class-1 is an accelerated program. _

He was interrupted out of his thoughts when he heard a deep and gruff voice behind him.

"Move it kid."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity and turned to look at who was being so rude right off the bat. It was a large burly man who stood at about 195cm in height with tan skin and short black hair. He was a bit overly muscular and seemed to have a natural menacing look on his face. Kishin took note of two others beside him and one other in the middle.

_Hm? Seems that guy in the middle is the boss? The other three must be his lackeys. _

Seeing as Kishin didn't move nor did he respond the large burly man grunted disapprovingly. "Kid. I told you to move it. Better do so while I'm still asking nicely."

Kishin plastered an innocent look on his face as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Uh? Are you daft kid? My name is Oda. These two beside me are Ita and Haru." He then stepped to the side for a moment revealing the person behind him and said with great respect, "And this is the young master Takaki. Kasumioji Takaki."

After hearing Oda's introductions Kishin finally had an idea of the situation.

_Oh. So Takaki is of the Kasumioji clan. One of the high ranking noble families in Soul Society surpassed only by the 4 great noble houses like the Kuchiki clan. So these three idiots Oda, Ita, and Haru must be Takaki's dogs. _

Once again Oda noticing Kishin's lack of cooperation clenched his fist in annoyance. "Now that you know, move it or I'll remove you by force."

Kishin continued playing the innocent card and replied tauntingly, "Oh. Sorry sorry, I didn't know who you were. Umm...gorilla man right?"

Oda was immediately incensed as thick veins popped on his forehead in anger. "You bastard!" He then struck out with his large fist. The difference in height was incredibly noticeable. Oda was 195cm tall whilst Kishin was still only 129cm in height, however despite the difference in size and expectant difference in strength Kishin merely held up his left hand and caught Oda's giant fist.

Bam!

The sound made from the contact resonated through the hallway and a little bit of wind was generated from the force of the blow. A moment of silence passed by. Then another and another until the one who broke it was Oda himself as he asked in complete and utter shock. "H-How?! Impossible! Y-You were able to stop my fist?!"

Kishin smirked amusedly and gently removed his palm from Oda's fist. "Arara, all those muscles must be for show. No power at all."

Oda felt pure burning anger, hatred, and rage fill him up inside at Kishin's taunt, however he couldn't understand what happened. He was unsure of what he should do next, but then he heard Takaki's voice. "Oda! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get rid of this brat. I'd like to go in and have a seat now. Ita, Haru, you too."

The three of them frowned and nodded obediently. "Yes. As you wish, young master."

By now the hallway was crowded with other students as they watched with curiosity at what was happening. Oda, Ita, and Haru flanked Kishin on all sides and just as they made a move they let out a heavy breath and groan before falling to the ground unconscious. Takaki stared in disbelief. "W-What?"

Kishin smirked and walked right on top of Oda's unconscious body making his way over right next to Takaki.

"So, young master Takaki. Did you want to go in first?"

Takaki gulped in nervousness as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead. "I-It's fine. I-uh...I needed to use the bathroom anyways." Without wanting to stay there any longer he dashed off into the distance pushing past the crowd in the hallway. Kishin shrugged his shoulders and walked into the classroom taking a seat.

_Hmpf. Serves them right. There's two doors. They could have just used the other one. Didn't have to be so rude. _

As the incident came to an end and the crowd began to disperse there was one individual who was watching everything play out in the dark corner of the hallway. Aizen. He grinned in amusement and fixed the glasses on his head.

_Very interesting. He's quite a character. I see that Ukitake didn't shirk training him during his time under the 13th division's supervision. To overcome the difference in physical strength he exerted just enough reiatsu to nullify the attack. His reiatsu control, while shaky, is still quite refined compared to most. Especially for his age. And his speed in Shunpo is fast enough where they couldn't follow his movements with their eyes. He was also able to incapacitate his assaulters with minimal effort by targeting their weak points. In this regard he's quite accomplished in both Hoho and Hakuda. Another genius enters the academy much like Gin and Toshiro. Perhaps I should find a time to show him my Kyoka Suigetsu just in case he becomes someone notable in the future. _

The ring of the bell brought Aizen out of his thoughts as he walked off to teach his Calligraphy class.

As Kishin sat on his desk minding his own business he was interrupted out of his thoughts by someone sitting down next to him. "Yo! That was some pretty crazy stuff you did back there. How'd you do that?"

Kishin glanced at this new person with curiosity. They had long white hair that was tied up behind them and they had purple eyes. His skin was a light tan color and his body was slim yet well defined. He was about 175cm tall and seemed to be somewhere in his teens. Kishin surmised he was probably somewhere between 15-16 in human years or 150-160 in Shinigami years.

"And you are?"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name in Kinji. Tsunayashiro Kinji."

Kishin tilted his head a bit intrigued.

_Ehhh...Tsunayashiro? Another noble family? This family possesses quite some influence in Soul Society. Their main responsibility is to document the history of the Soul Society. I've read some of their books before to get a better understanding of the world. I never imagined I'd meet someone from the Tsunayashiro family here in the academy._

Kishin shook his hands in greeting as he replied, "I'm Kishin. Chigetsu Kishin. Nice to meet you Kinji. As for how I dealt with those idiots earlier I simply released a bit of reiatsu and out maneuvered them with Shunpo."

Kinji widened his eyes in shock. "Y-You can already control your reiatsu to that level? A-And you can use Shunpo? Y-You must be incredibly fast then, even I couldn't catch what happened."

"Ehhh? From your words it means that you've learnt how to use Shunpo too huh?"

Kinji nodded. "I'm not bragging or anything but since I come from a noble family I was taught the basics."

They were interrupted from their conversation as the teacher finally entered the classroom and introduced himself. "Good afternoon everyone. I am your instructor for the accelerated course Class-1, Onabara. Gengoro Onabara. You may address me as Gengoro-sensei or Gengoro-dono. Since it's an accelerated course we have no time to waste. I'll get over with the introductions quickly and we're going to begin right away. We're going to spend 1 month having all of you practice to control your reiatsu while building up your knowledge of what Shinigami actually are. What your duties would be. Things like that. Then we're going to go straight into training the four major combat forms. Hoho, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Kido. Before you leave class today make sure you each take one of these blank Asauchi with you. You'll also be tasked with infusing your reiatsu into your Asauchi and hopefully be able to one day awaken your very own Zanpakuto. Understood?"

"Yes!" Everyone responded.


	3. Aizen's Ploy

**AN:**

**-If at any point in the story you see this: "888" it means there will be a scene change.**

**Reading the story:**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_3 Months Later_

Kishin stood in the training field as Kinji stood opposite him. Both of them with their swords drawn. Everyone was currently practicing their Zanjutsu skills with a sparring partner and Kishin's partner was Kinji. Over the past couple months they had gotten to know each other pretty well being desk-mates and all. On top of that they also shared a dorm room together alongside one other person, however their third roommate named Raiga wasn't placed in Class-1 like them. He was instead placed in Class-2.

As Kinji attacked Kishin slashing left and right, up and down in a series of ferocious strikes, Kishin lazily gripped his sword and with minimal effort, he blocked, parried, and deflected each attack.

Ting! Cling! Clang! Clink!

The training was too easy for him. Kinji wasn't truly skillful in Zanjutsu, rather he was more skillful in Kido. The only reason he sparred with Kinji at all is because Kinji asked and they were on good terms. In truth it wouldn't have mattered to him who he sparred with. The skill level of everyone's Zanjutsu in the class was subpar at best even if this was Class-1. Not to mention he had skilled members in the 13th division to train against every single day for the past 5 years therefore he found his classmates quite lacking. Kishin continued to parry and block as he split his mind's focus in two. Defending and thinking to himself.

_Sigh...the academy is sort of boring. For the first month everyone only practiced controlling their reiatsu. This is obviously important and I can obviously still use some more practice controlling all of my reiatsu, however the level of my control over my reiatsu was already at the 3rd seat officer level when I first entered. After a month of strictly training just reiatsu control I'm pretty sure I've raised it to at least the Lieutenant level. Then we learnt about the duties of what Shinigami do and history and whatnot of Soul Society which I learnt all about already after reading the complete collection of books in the 13th division. Once the second month came around we began learning and practicing Kido, Hoho, Hakuda, and Zanjutsu all of which, while in the accelerated program, was still too slow for me. I ended up just doing my own things. It's at least nice that Captain Ukitake sends me new books to study regarding these subjects so I have something to do other than listen to the boring lectures. Third month seems to be much of the same. Sigh...well, I hear that the instructors are going to put together a list of students that they think are ready to visit the human world for practical experience as a Shinigami on the job. Hopefully Gengoro-dono puts my name down. I can use a change of scenery. The one thing that bothers me is that I found out Aizen is a professor here at the academy teaching calligraphy. Hopefully he just keeps to himself. I'd rather not meet him if I can help it._

Kishin was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the whistle prompting everyone to finish up their sparring practice. Kinji huffed and puffed as he fought to steady his breath. His back drenched in sweat.

"Kishin...huff...did I...huff...improve?"

Kishin looked to the sky for a moment in contemplation before simply replying in his relaxed tone. "Yeah, not bad. Your strikes feel like they have a weight behind them now. Not as floppy and flimsy as a month ago."

Kinji smirked in triumph. "Alright! If you say so then it must be true."

Kishin smirked and grouped up where the other students were. Gengoro waited for everyone to gather before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ahem. Next is Kido practice. Today I'll be assessing everyone's combat skill in Kido. You will be facing one of your fellow classmates in a one on one matchup. Only the use of Kido is allowed. No Zanjutsu, no Hoho, and no Hakuda. Chigetsu Kishin. You're first."

"Okay! Gengoro-sensei." Kishin replied amiably as he walked out on the sparring field, however everyone else in the class fidgeted uncomfortably. Over the past three months they had witnessed Kishin's skill in Kido and only one word could describe how everyone rated it.

Fearsome.

When everyone heard that Kishin was first, no one wanted to hear their name be called second, but they had no say in the matter. Gengoro shook his head at the class noting their growing anxiety. He knew that no one else in the class could match Kishin's skill in Kido but he had no choice. He needed to grade everyone in the class and he couldn't just decide to give Kishin special treatment and have him skip out on the test. Everyone had to go through it and so, that's why he chose Kishin to go first. To get this outlier of a student out of the way so the rest of the students wouldn't be anxious about whether they'll be the one's facing him during the rest of the test.

In the end Gengoro pointed to Kusumioji Takaki and said, "Alright. Takaki. You're second. Go on ahead."

Takaki's face paled at the realization that he had been the one chosen to face Kishin. Their relationship didn't have a good start as the very first time they met he had ordered his henchmen to attack Kishin. In the end Kishin had made a fool out of him and his men. Gengoro smirked silently to himself as he watched Takaki gloomily make his way on the sparring field.

_Heh. This kid Takaki is too proud. He boasts so much about his skills and talks too much. He picks on the weak and makes fun of others just because he's from a high ranking noble family? Hmpf. Having him face Kishin might humble him a bit._

Kishin smirked amusedly as he watched Takaki slowly stand opposite him on the sparring field.

"Oh! If it isn't...errr...who are you again?" He remarked sarcastically.

Takaki clenched his fist in anger and irritation but he kept it in. "Y-You...ahem...Takaki."

With an innocent looking expression Kishin nodded and replied, "Right right. So you're called Y-You ahem Takaki. I remember now. Sure got a strange name."

Takaki was incensed once more, however he again swallowed his anger.

_T-This bastard! He's doing this on purpose! He knows exactly who I am!_

Their banter was cut short as Gengoro gave them the signal to start. Immediately Takaki placed out his palm and started the incantation for Hado#: 31. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and fle-"

However Kishin lazily performed a swiping motion in front of him with three fingers and said, "Bakudo #1: Sai."

Immediately Takaki widened his eyes in shock and felt his arms lock behind his back interrupting his incantation. Before he could free himself, Kishin placed his hands together and said, "Bakudo #4: Hainawa." A crackling yellow ball of energy gathered at his palms before he thrust out his hands causing a yellow rope of energy to fly through the air and wrap itself around Takaki binding him in a tight hold. As Takaki struggled with all his might to try and break free, Kishin slowly walked towards him and drew red symbols in the air reciting an incantation, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini. Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat. Bakudo #9: Geki."

He placed his hand on Takaki's shoulder just as he finished his incantation causing a red light to glow off of his body and envelope Takaki, completely paralyzing him.

It was then they heard Gengoro shout, "Stop! The match is over. Victory goes to Kishin."

Kishin grinned and began walking away from a still restrained Takaki who yelled out, "O-Oi! Y-You can't leave me like this! O-Oi! I'm ta-"

Kishin cut him off as he interjected, "Ahhhh! Seriously so noisy. Fine fine. Your voice itself is a powerful Kido. You could annoy the enemy to death." He then snapped his fingers causing the yellow rope made of energy to dissipate around Takaki freeing him from his bind. Takaki by now was filled with rage to the boiling point at Kishin's comment so without warning he pointed his finger at Kishin's turned back and shouted, "Hado #4: Byakurai!"

Crackle!

A blue lightning beam shot straight at Kishin causing Gengoro and the other students to widen their eyes in shock. While many didn't like Takaki they didn't take him for a person who would attack someone so brazenly like this with their back turned, especially in front of an instructor. Takaki was after all, a member of a high ranking family and therefore his actions partially reflected their image.

Before Gengoro could intervene Kishin placed his palm behind him and said, "Bakudo #8: Seki."

A light blue energy sphere appeared behind him intercepting the blue lightning strike and repelled it completely. Takaki immediately realized his mistake and panicked, however Kishin turned and glanced back at him with a dark gaze reflected in his eyes. He pointed his finger at Takaki and replied very calmly, but to Takaki it was as if he had seen the devil.

"Takaki. Very bold move. Hado #1: Sho."

Takaki panicked and shouted, "Wait! I'm Sorr-"

Bam!

Before he could finish his sentence a small amount of energy gathered at Kishin's fingertip before discharging with a powerful force and knocked right into Takaki's chest. The force of the small energy thrust was powerful enough to send Takaki crashing to the ground and rolling for a few dozen feet before coming to a stop. He groaned in pain and was still conscious, but otherwise didn't get up for fear that Kishin would strike him once more. As Kishin turned back around to face the class he was met by the look of a frustrated Gengoro.

Gengoro let out a sigh and had everyone practice Kido individually while he took both Kishin and Takaki to his office.

"Haaaaah...Kishin...Takaki. Do you two realize what you did wrong?"

Kishin had a look of indifference as he replied, "I defended myself."

Gengoro let out another sigh. "Haaaaaah...but in the end you attacked back right?"

"Gengoro-sensei, are you familiar with the phrase an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth?"

Gengoro could only rub his temples in frustration.

_Sigh...Do I punish Kishin or do I not punish him? As for Takaki...although he comes from a high ranking family his actions today reflected poorly on the Kasumioji name. Still, in the end I'll likely have to leave his punishment to the Kasumioji family to decide upon. However Kishin is quite astute. He probably also knows this as well and knows that most likely Kasumioji won't be punished appropriately. Most likely he'd get a light scolding and that'd be all. In fact he'll probably be scolded for losing rather than for attacking a student from behind. Hmmm...well since no one got seriously injured…_

"Ahem ahem. Here's what's going to happen. Takaki, I'll have to give a report to your family about this incident. You were in the wrong and your actions reflected poorly upon the status you hold. I hope you recognize this and work to improve on this in the near future. As for Kishin, you'll receive a warning this time. Although you were attacked from behind, you also shouldn't provoke people too much. Since no one got seriously injured we'll leave things at that."

Both Takaki and Kishin could only nod in agreement and just as they both were leaving Gengoro asked Kishin to remain behind.

"Gengoro-sensei, did you need me for something else?"

"Haaaaah...Kishin...like Hitsugaya Toshiro you are a very rare generational genius. Please try to restrain yourself. Just a bit. You're leaps and bounds ahead of the other students here at the academy already. Any skill you use is potentially dangerous to the other students here. I understand that you couldn't let Takaki's actions go unanswered, however...I hope that next time you would trust that I will handle the situation."

Kishin clicked his tongue unhappily and crossed his arms but agreed. "Tch. Very well."

Gengoro once more rubbed the temples on his forehead.

_Sigh...perhaps I shouldn't have matched those two up. Ahhhh...each genius has their own extreme and unique personality don't they...Captain Ichimaru was cold, distant, and sarcastic. Toshiro was serious and stern. And now Kishin. He's mischievous, lax, and cunning. But each one was undoubtedly a genius on a different calibre than all the others._

Gengoro was brought out of his thoughts by Kishin's voice. "Sensei, did you need me for anything else?"

"Ah...ahem. Right, actually I wanted to ask if you were interested in being one of the students to attend the field trip to the human world to get some practical experience."

"Eh? I wasn't on the list already?"

Gengoro stared completely baffled at Kishin's question.

_T-This kid! He was that confident huh? He just naturally expected to be placed on the list without the need for his input. Sigh...Truly...geniuses indeed have unique personalities. I can't ever get a good read on him. He treats Kinji well and doesn't bother most of the other students, however if you get on his wrong side you'll pay the price dearly. I wonder if I'm listed on his good side or bad side. Wait wait wait...I'm a teacher. Tch. Why do I need to contemplate whether I'm on his good side or bad side?_

"Gengoro-sensei? Are you alright?"

Gengoro rubbed the back of his neck apologetically realizing he had spaced out. "Ah? Ahahahaha...uhhhh right, right, sorry. Where were we?"

Kishin smirked amusedly. "I give my consent to be part of the group heading to the human world."

"Oh! Right. Mn. Very well then. The field trip happens a month from now."

"Okay, then I'll be off. Gengoro-sensei." Kishin replied amiably as he began to walk off.

"Oh, Kishin."

Kishin paused in his step and turned his head as he asked, "Yes?"

"Ahem...how should I put this...for the next month try not to do anything...troubling."

Kishin smirked as he walked off and nodded. "Okay, no worries sensei. As long as I'm not provoked."

Gengoro just let out a defeated sigh as he watched Kishin's retreating form. "As long as he's not being provoked he says...Haaaaah...Kishin oh Kishin. Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

As Kishin returned to the training field where the rest of the class was he noted that Takaki had already returned. Kinji jogged over to him and curiously asked, "So? What's the punishment?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly. "Nothing."

Kinji raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "You're lying. Was it an embarrassing punishment?"

"Nope."

"...Then...you're serious about there being no punishment?"

Kishin smirked. "Yup."

Kinji could only stare at Kishin in awe. "Man. How do you do it? I mean, Takaki was definitely in the wrong, but still for retaliating and getting no punishment. How can I be more like you?"

Kishin shook his head. "I don't think you want to be more like me. You might just get into more trouble than it's worth."

The rest of the class day went without incident. As Kishin walked off towards his dormitory he heard a voice behind him. A voice he wished he didn't hear.

"Chigetsu-kun. So we meet again."

Kishin turned and fakely smiled. "Captain Aizen. I didn't see you walk by. My apologies."

"Not at all. How are you finding life at the academy?"

"Hmmm...it's alright I suppose."

"I see. I hear from the other teachers that you're the number 1 student and have a high chance of graduating within the year. Congratulations."

"Thank you. If all goes well, that is the plan."

"Is that so? Did you know that there will be a field trip sanctioned by the academy to the human world next month?"

Kishin inwardly frowned but kept an outwardly amiable appearance.

_Aizen is definitely up to something. The way he brought it up sounds like he's expecting me to go. What kind of trouble is he going to cause while we're there. Damn him._

"I heard about it from Gengoro-sensei. Why do you ask?"

Aizen just smiled with his all too innocent looking expression. "I was just curious is all. I'm sure you will be one of the students chosen to attend."

Kishin was about to answer but he took a momentary pause.

_Aizen...I see. You brought up the topic just incase I didn't know about it so I would be aware and ask for more details from Gengoro-sensei. You probably also hoped that I would ask permission from Gengoro-sensei to attend. And if that didn't work out you probably would have pulled some strings to make it happen. Your acting is quite good. If I didn't know your true nature beforehand it would have truly been difficult to know you were a traitor. What are you plotting?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Aizen said, "Well, I better get going or I'll be late to my calligraphy class. If you're ever interested in calligraphy then do stop by. Your presence would be welcomed anytime."

Kishin nodded as he watched Aizen walk away.

During the rest of the month classes continued to go smoothly. Luckily no more incidents like the one with Takaki happened. Everyone continued to hone their skills until finally the day of the field trip arrived. Kishin arrived by the large Senkaimon gate along with many of the other students who were attending the field trip. The trip was being led by three students, two male and one female whose names were Arashi, Boga, and Kasumi. They were in their 6th and final year studying at the academy and had experience going to the human world several times before. As Kishin waited for the senior students to finish their speech his ears perked up at one small detail they had given.

_Did they just say that at some point during our trip one of the teachers at the academy will join us in the human world to assess how everyone is doing? Don't tell me...Aizen…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the gate finally opened the portal allowing everyone to cross over. As Kishin followed everyone through he could only resign himself to the fact that there was a high possibility the teacher joining them later would be Aizen and that he had most definitely set something up. As they stood in the sky looking at the town below Arashi began his explanation.

"Alright everyone. We've arrived in Karakura Town. We'll split up into three groups. One led by Boga, Kasumi, and myself. We're going to show you all how to perform the Konso ritual and help souls in this world pass on to the Soul Society. Then, if possible some if not all of you will have the chance to perform the ritual yourself. Don't forget about safety. There are chances that Hollows could appear. While not all the time it does happen. It is a Shinigami's duty to then also get rid of these Hollows. We'll meet back here in two hours. Understood?"

"Yes." Everyone acknowledged.

After splitting up in three groups Kishin dashed along behind Kasumi as he was placed in her group. She took a careful look at him before commenting, "Not bad. I heard you were some sort of prodigy but still, your Shunpo is pretty good to keep up with mine."

"Oh? Is Shunpo one of your strong suits, senpai?"

Kasumi nodded proudly. "Heh, you could say that. I happen to be the fastest of all the year 6 students."

Kishin raised his eyebrow a bit intrigued. "Oh? Now I'm curious."

Before she could answer she spotted a soul so she directed everyone towards it. She showed everyone how to perform the Konso ritual after a lengthy talk convincing the soul to pass on before they moved on. This continued for two hours before they returned to the meeting point. When they arrived it had already been quite late into the evening so now it was completely dark. The moon shone in the sky and the stars illuminated the night, however Kishin frowned at this moment.

_Something feels off…_

It was then the loud cry of a Hollow could be heard. Everyone turned their attention towards it as Boga said, "It's a Hollow. Looks like just one. It'll cause trouble for the other souls in the area."

Arashi nodded. "Boga, if you and I go together we can take care of it pretty easily."

Kasumi nodded in agreement. "I'll stay here and supervise the others."

Kishin frowned as he felt that it wasn't that simple, but Boga and Arashi had already left. Everyone watched as they easily dispatched the Hollow in a mere minute before returning. The students breathed out a sigh of relief as Arashi and Boga returned proudly, however in the next moment another cry of a Hollow was heard.

"Another one?" Kasumi exclaimed in confusion.

Just as they turned to look where the cry came from they heard another cry. Then another and another and another.

"W-What?! So many!" Kasumi exclaimed in shock.

Arashi frowned in seriousness. "15 in total. We have to get out of here. Now!"

Just as they prepared to open a Senkaimon gate one of the Hollows leapt with great speed right at Arashi. Before it could strike him down Kasumi Shunpo'd next to him and pushed him aside, however she was now in the reach of the Hollows attack. Her heart skipped a beat as she knew it was the end. She shut her eyes and waited for the pain to hit her, however it never came. She was snapped back to reality when she heard a familiar voice.

"Senpai, are you alright?"

As she opened her eyes to look she stuttered in shock. "K-Kishin?! How?"

Kishin smirked and awkwardly set her down as carrying her taller frame in his currently small body looked a bit strange. He then replied smugly, "You said that you were the fastest Shunpo user in year 6 right? I guess you could say that I'm pretty fast myself."

She just stared at Kishin's small back in disbelief. "Y-You saved me with S-Shunpo? From that distance?!"

Kishin looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink. He then turned his attention back to the Hollows. "Seniors, I don't think that these Hollows are going to let us open a Senkaimon gate so easily. We should draw open a path for the other students to escape and one senior student should go with them to open a gate. I'll stay behind with two of you. Together we may be able to draw their attention and buy enough time for the others to leave. Then those of us remaining simply need to escape."

Arashi grinned with nervousness and determination as he stood by Kishin's side. "You're gonna stay behind huh? Heh. As your senpai I can't let you stay alone. Allow me to join you."

Boga nodded as he too stood by their side and said, "Kasumi. Go. Take the others with you and escape. We'll be fine."

She wanted to retort but Kishin didn't wait to listen as he shouted, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Just as a Hollow jumped down from the sky he fired a powerful pale blue fire right at its mask.

BOOM!

The mask was instantly crushed and the Hollow dissipated into thin air. All the students including the senior students stared in amazement as the same thought ran past their minds.

He performed a mid-level Kido without the incantation and it was actually strong enough to take out a Hollow in one shot?!

Kishin cracked his knuckles as he said nonchalantly, "Kasumi-senpai. Go."

He then unsheathed his sword and disappeared in a flash with Shunpo. His speed was so quick that none of the other students could follow his movements. Kasumi stared in awe but quickly returned to reality and ushered the students away in the distance while Kishin, Boga, and Arashi kept the Hollows focused on them. As two Hollows rushed towards Kishin from the front and the back, he quickly said, "Bakudo #21: Sekienton!"

Puff!

A red plume of smoke immediately covered the area around him causing the two Hollows to lose sight of him. This allowed him to mask his movement and snuck up on the Hollow behind him bisecting the creature right down the middle. He then turned and pointed his finger to where the other Hollow had stopped and said, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Once again a powerful pale blue fire roared through the air and passed through the red smoke that he created earlier right into the unsuspecting Hollow destroying it.

Kishin smirked. "Mn. I've been wanting to put my skills to use to see how I'd hold my own. Not too bad eh."

Just as a Hollow arrived behind him and struck out with its large fist he disappeared with Shunpo and arrived right behind its head.

"Arara, you missed."

The Hollow turned its head at the sound of Kishin's voice, however the moment it did Kishin slashed its mask apart effectively killing it.

"Four down, eleven to go."

He turned his attention to see how Arashi and Bago were doing, however he frowned as he watched them struggle. Just as they were on the ropes defensively Kishin placed out both his palms and said, "Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"

Whoosh!

Arashi and Bago were shocked when they saw a yellow energy rope wrap around them. Just as a Hollow attacked them Kishin gripped the rope tightly and pulled them all the way to his side before dispelling his Kido. Both Arashi and Bago panted heavily as their strength was draining from the drawn out battle.

"Kishin...huff...thanks!" Arashi said out of breath.

Bago nodded and commented out of breath as well. "You're...huff...a...huff...lifesaver."

Kishin noted that Kasumi and the others were just about to leave through a Senkaimon gate when another Senkaimon gate opened up right before them. One person stepped out from it causing everyone but Kishin to rejoice.

"Aizen…" Kishin whispered under his breath with a frown. He watched Aizen easily dispatch a Hollow that dashed straight for Kasumi and the others before he Shunpo'd with blinding fast speed arriving right before Bago, Arashi, and Kishin.

"Oh? This many Hollows have appeared here in Karakura Town? Are you three alright? You did well to hold out this long." Aizen praised in his soft amiable voice.

Arashi and Bago saluted Aizen as Kishin simply nodded. Aizen stepped forth and pulled out his Zanpakuto causing Kishin to inwardly flinch. Alarm bells rang in his head as he heard Aizen say, "Hm...with so many Hollows to deal with at once it leaves me no choice."

Kishin knew immediately what was going to happen so right before Aizen released his Zanpakuto he took a step back just making it into Aizen's blindspot and squatted down to rest on the air. He pretended to look lax and tired and closed his eyes right as he heard Aizen say, "Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Right after Kishin confirmed that Aizen had finished his initial release of Kyoka Suigetsu he opened his eyes and took note that Aizen had killed all the Hollows.

_Tch. I knew Aizen was up to something. So...was it because I drew too much attention? Being called a prodigy or genius at the academy probably placed me under his radar. He probably did the same to Toshiro when he heard that Toshiro was a genius at the academy. Then that means that the field trip, the Hollows, it was all a ploy for him to make me see his Kyoka Suigetsu. He wanted to make its release seem natural and not forced so I wouldn't be suspicious of him. Hmpf. That bastard. How crafty. If I wasn't aware of its abilities beforehand I would have definitely fallen for his trap. The problem now is that I'm not actually under his illusions so he'll know once he tries to manipulate my senses. Hehe...Aizen oh Aizen. Unfortunately you're not the only cunning one around. I squatted down and put on a tired expression for a reason. I'll pretend that I was tired from having to stall against the Hollows and this will give me an excuse for having closed my eyes and hence not falling under your spell._

Kishin was brought out of his thoughts as Aizen sheathed his sword. He then turned back to look at Boga, Arashi, and Kishin, however his eyelid slightly twitched for just the briefest of moments as he carefully studied Kishin's current position and watched him yawn whilst rubbing his eyelid.

_He...isn't under the effect of Kyoka Suigetsu's illusion? If he was he would have moved from his spot. I shifted his perception slightly and made the battle seem more intense than it truly was. I made it seem like a Hollow had appeared near him, but he looks completely unfazed and completely relaxed. In order to place him under Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnosis he had too see it right as I activate its release command. __Chigetsu-kun. How very interesting. Were you truly feeling tired and coincidentally closed your eyes right as I released my Kyoka Suigetsu? Or was it intentional? Have you somehow discerned the abilities of my Kyoka Suigetsu?...No. That's not possible. After all there are only two people in Soul Society who know of the true powers of my Kyoka Suigetsu. Tosen and Gin and neither of them have yet to make contact with Kishin. Then he truly was just tired and it was coincidental? Heh. So all my planning to get him to see my Kyoka Suigetsu was for naught. Still. To think that he wasn't even curious at all what my Shikai would be. I have yet to meet a single person who was never curious to see what the abilities of a Captain's Zanpakuto were until now. Most people would force themselves to remain conscious or awake and watch intently at the release of a Captain's Shikai, however it appears that same logic does not apply to this youngster. Very amusing...and unexpected. Never once have I had to attempt to release my Shikai in front of someone I have specifically targeted more than a single time._

Kishin yawned once more before standing back up and stretched his back as he said with an innocent and fakely surprised expression. "Oh! The Captains of the Gotei 13 really are amazing. You must be one of the strongest Captains, right? Captain Aizen?"

Aizen kept his innocent and amiable smile plastered on his face and shook his head. "Not at all. I can only be considered average amongst the other Captains. Come. We should probably return to Seireitei."

Kishin nodded as he followed behind Aizen and the other students through the Senkaimon and back to Soul Society. After returning everyone quickly disbanded and went their separate ways. Kishin didn't want to stick around too long either, however he didn't want to leave too quickly and make it seem like he was avoiding confrontation with Aizen. In the end he remained for a few minutes showing that he was completely relaxed and unconcerned about the incident before heading off. As he made it back to the academy grounds he took note of Toshiro's presence in front of the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" He curiously asked.

Toshiro glanced over at Kishin and inspected him for a moment before he let out a breath of relief.

"Haaaah...so you're back."

Kishin smirked knowingly. "So you heard about what happened already huh?"

Toshiro nodded in seriousness. "The Research and Development organization were monitoring Karakura Town as they knew students from the academy were heading there today on a field trip. They picked up on multiple Hollow signatures and sent out an urgent message to inform all divisions. In the end we were informed that Captain Aizen was supposed to meet up with you all there so the problem was left in his hands."

"Heh. I see. But that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Toshiro embarrassedly coughed and looked away as he grumbled, "Nothing. I was uhhh...just passing by and thought I'd pay Gengoro-dono a visit."

Kishin shook his head amusedly and patted Toshiro on the back. "How nice of you to worry about my safety."

Toshiro became even more embarrassed. "I didn't say I was!"

Kishin let out a laugh. "What, can't be honest with your feelings? It's alright. I'd be worried about my friend's safety too if I were in your position."

"Hmpf. Who said we were friends." Toshiro pouted.

Kishin could only shake his head. "For all your talk about not wanting to be called a kid, you sure are acting childish don't you think?"

A thick vein popped on Toshiro's head as he glared at Kishin's smug expression. "Tch. To think I was worried about your safety."

Kishin watched as Toshiro stormed off so he called out, "See, you were worried. Was it so hard to be honest about it?"

Toshiro simply kept walking away as he shouted back, "Huh?! Who'd be worried about an idiot friend like you!"

Kishin could only shrug his shoulders as he watched Toshiro disappear in the distance. It was then he heard Gengoro's voice behind him. "Wow, I've never seen this side of Hitsugaya-kun before. He's always been so serious and mature."

Kishin turned around and yawned as he walked inside the academy. "Mature? He's more of a kid than you'd think Gengoro-sensei. You just have to know how to push the right buttons."

Gengoro watched Kishin walk off as he sighed to himself. "Push the right buttons huh? I think only you would know how to do that. Chigetsu-kun."

The next couple weeks went by without incident as Kishin sat in class. As he was about to get up and leave after the lesson was over he was stopped by a Shinigami who wore the Lieutenant's emblem on their shoulder. "You're Chigetsu Kishin correct?"

Kishin took a moment to observe who this was. They were male and of an average build and wore the standard Shinigami shihakusho with the only main difference being the Lieutenant emblem on their shoulder. They stood at a height of 178cm and were light skinned with short blond hair and seemed to be around the age of 18 in human years. After finishing his observation he simply nodded and replied, "I am. Your emblem, you're the Lieutenant of the 3rd division under Captain Ichimaru, correct?"

"That's right. My name is Jin."

"Oh, so you're Jin-senpai. Then, did you need me for something?"

Jin nodded as he replied nonchalantly, "Did you know that sometimes exceptional students are given the opportunity to join other court division squads on missions?"

Kishin nodded a bit warily. "I do."

"Good. Then I won't waste too much time explaining. You're listed as one of the top students in the academy and those listed at the top are given opportunities to gain experience with official division missions. As the Lieutenant of the 3rd division I extend to you an invitation to join us for a week long mission. We're traveling to the outskirts of Rukongai eastern district number 50-60. The research and development department has detected Hollow activity in that area. Incidents like this are rare but not unheard of. We heard that you defeated several Hollows on your own whilst in the human world and successfully protected the other students. What do you say, interested?"

Kishin furrowed his brow for a moment lost in his own thoughts.

_3rd division? Under Captain Ichimaru...sounds like another ploy by Aizen, however it doesn't seem like Aizen will be tagging along. Perhaps he wants to observe me a bit under the guise of having me join up with the 3rd division. Still, even though I know that Aizen is probably pulling some strings here the mission sounds interesting. Very well Aizen, I'll play along for now._

Kishin snapped out of his thoughts and nodded in agreement. "When do we leave?"

Jin smiled approvingly. "I can give you 3 hours to prepare. But we leave today."

"Eh? Wasn't that a bit too short noticed?"

Jin simply smirked. "Is that a problem?"

Kishin also gave an amused smirk. "Heh. Interesting. Alright, no need for the 3 hours. Let's go now."

Whoosh!

In no time at all he joined up with the 50 other division 3 members who were going and followed them towards eastern district 50. As they were dashing through the air with their Shunpo the division members quietly chatted amongst themselves.

"T-This kid. He can actually keep up with our Shunpo?"

"I heard he battled against 15 Hollows in the human world and even managed to kill 4 of them."

"No way. It's probably an exaggeration. If any single one of us were to be faced against 15 Hollows I doubt we'd make it out alive let alone kill 4 of them. They were probably swarmed but Captain Aizen must have made it in time to save them."

"I don't know. Isn't that the reason why Lieutenant Jin asked him to join us? Because it's a fact that he killed 4 Hollows on his own?"

"Either way it's impressive enough that he hasn't tired out from the constant use of Shunpo."

"Heh, so what. He's still just a kid in the end. I heard he's only 75 years old and that he's only been a Shinigami for 5 years. Just how skillful can he actually be?"

"Right. It'd be enough if he doesn't drag us down during our mission."

The division members immediately shut their mouths as they met the glare of their Lieutenant. Kishin obviously overheard everyone's conversations but couldn't care less. After several hours of traveling they finally made it to the 50th district. Kishin took a casual glance at the division members and shook his head.

_Tsk. They can talk-the-talk but it doesn't seem like they can walk-the-walk. Look at them. Nearly half of them are tired out already. And it took so long to get here having to travel at their speed. Out of the division members who came only the Lieutenant, 5th, 8th, 9th, 12th, and 13th seat can claim to have a pretty good handle at Shunpo._

It was then everyone heard Jin give his orders. "Alright, split into ten groups of five people. Each group will be responsible for one district all the way up to district 60. Once you have your group then pick a district and head out. I will personally lead a group to district 57. According to R&D that is where they picked up on the most recent Hollow activity. Kishin, you stay here in district 50 and help out the others. There's still the potential of danger, but you won't be in the midst of the storm. Everyone understand?"

"Yes Lieutenant!" They all responded.

**888**

In a dark room sat Aizen and Gin as they watched on a screen that was projecting the image of Kishin and the others out on their mission.

"Hm. What a shame. Your Lieutenant didn't bring Kishin with him to the danger zone." Aizen remarked.

Gin could only keep that unchanging smile on his face as he replied, "Jin's in command now. I don't have any say."

"Heh, is that so. Gin. Well, it doesn't matter. I wonder how he will handle stress and death on the battlefield."

Gin kept his indifferent gaze on the screen, however he inwardly cursed Aizen before asking. "Are you somehow planning to send him to the danger zone?"

Aizen smirked as an amused glint shone in his eyes. "You don't mind if your Lieutenant Jin dies do you?"

Gin inwardly flinched but showed no outward appearance that he cared. "Ahya, he did so well on the paperwork. Oh well. He can always be replaced."

"Is that so? Gin? Then I'm glad to hear that. Once he dies the other division members will know and rush in to assist. No doubt Kishin will be amongst them."

Gin gave a curious glance at Aizen. "Captain Aizen, why are you so intrigued by this boy anyways?"

"I simply find him amusing is all. Our plan takes time. In that time I simply found some entertainment. Did you know. Gin. That he fought against 15 Hollows and managed to kill 4 of them whilst at the same time as saving his classmates. Had I not shown up at all, who knows what the outcome would have been. Very likely he may have managed to kill all 15 of them, however I needed an excuse to show him my Kyoka Suigetsu so I stepped in to help. Yet, even then the unexpected happened. He closed his eyes right before my Shikai activated, avoiding my spell."

Gin was startled at this revelation. "That kid didn't watch you unleash your Shikai?"

Aizen grinned. "Correct. Amusing. Don't you think? Most people, especially the young would have an innate and involuntary feeling of curiosity towards someone's powers. Especially one of the Captain class, yet he behaved completely against all my expectations. I simply seek to understand his character more."

Gin stared back at the screen that was currently focused on Kishin's image. "Does he know about your Zanpakuto's power?"

Aizen smirked with confidence. "No. The chances of him knowing are next to nil. Only two people know of my abilities. You and Tosen. I have faith that neither of you have told him about it. Right. Gin?"

Gin felt a formless pressure weigh down on him, however he didn't show that he was affected by Aizen's passive aggressive threat and replied jokingly, "Me? Hahaha, surely you jest. Captain Aizen."

Aizen once more smirked and returned his attention to the screen. "That is why it is impossible for him to know of my powers, therefore it must be his character. He must simply be a carefree type of individual, hence I wish to observe his character a bit more if I am to succeed in placing him under my hypnosis."

Gin slightly furrowed his brow. "Captain Aizen, is it really necessary to have him under your hypnosis though? He's only a single person. You already have the Gotei 13 Captains under your spell along with all the Lieutenants."

"Don't mistaken me. Gin. I do not fear him nor do I fear his potential. I simply believe he's amusing. And with his latent potential he may become a prominent individual in Soul Society one day. Having him under the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu means I can amuse myself some more and have all of the Gotei 13 dance in the hand of my palm."

Gin could only inwardly frown.

_Captain Aizen...you are indeed a frightening man._

"Captain Aizen, where is Tosen anyways?"

"He's there. Hidden within the 57th zone. To prevent others from interfering with my entertainment."

On the last and 7th day of the 3rd division's patrol in the area Aizen smirked and said, "This is it. Now, don't disappoint me. Chigetsu-kun."

**888**

Kishin stood on the roof of a building in boredom as he watched the five other division members walk around.

_Sigh...nothing to do. The actions in the 57th zone, but from the reports we get from Jin it appears they already took care of the Hollows. Now everyone is just doing their own things until the mission time is over before returning. Isn't this a bit odd though? I thought Aizen was the one pulling the strings to get me on this mission, but maybe I over thought it._

Just as Kishin was about to sit down and close his eyes they received an urgent distress message through their denreishinki sent from a member in the 57th district. The other five division members panicked as they exclaimed aloud in shock.

"W-What?! What do you mean Lieutenant Jin was killed?"

"No! It can't be! All the Hollows were supposed to be wiped out already!"

"Wait! How many did you say appeared?"

"T-Twenty?! That's overkill! Why did so many Hollows appear at once?"

Kishin frowned as he took in the information. "Oi! Your Lieutenant just died and your other comrades are still out there. Are you guys just going to sit here and babble or are you going to get a move on? We're in district 50, the furthest from district 57. If you want any chance at helping your fellows then move out!"

Kishin's scolding immediately shocked the five division members he was with out of their panic and quickly nodded in agreement. Kishin smirked and stretched his legs before saying, "I'll head over first. Catch up when you can."

Before any of the others could respond Kishin disappeared in a flash so fast that their eyes and brain couldn't register his speed.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!

Kishin dashed through the air as fast as he could as he contemplated what Aizen was trying to do.

_Tch. What are you up to Aizen? 20 Hollows? Why attack the Lieutenant? I was sure he was targeting me and not Jin. Unless...he wanted to force me over to district 57? But for what? I can't tell what he's thinking right now. Is it because he realized he failed to put me under his Kyoka Suigetsu? Is he starting to question whether I know about his Zanpakuto's powers? No...he's too calculating for that. Every move he makes is done with finesse, precision, and control. He's a master manipulator. He doesn't like it when something happens that he can't understand so he always tries to formulate the most logical reason. At the very least, that's what I remember about him from my past life. And that's how other people described him as well. In that case...then he probably bought into the fact that I just happened to be a lax person and his failure to place me under Kyoka Suigetsu was just a coincidence. But if that's the case, what's the purpose of doing all of this?_

In less than 20 minutes Kishin arrived on the outskirts of district 57. He took note that the members stationed in district 55, 56, and 58 were already here and also noted Jin's dead corpse on the roof of a building. Beside his dead corpse were also three other dead division members who were stationed here with him meaning all those who were stationed with Jin in this district had died except one person, but that one person was gravely injured. Just as several division members facing a Hollow were cornered a powerful blue lighting strike pierced that Hollow's skull killing it instantly. This caught everyone's attention as they turned to look where that Kido attack came from.

"UH? K-Kishin?!" They exclaimed.

Their momentary distraction kept them from sensing another Hollow that leapt up at them from beneath their feet, however in mere moments Kishin Shunpo'd just in time and intercepted it stabbing it right through the neck before slicing its head off.

"Oi oi, senpais. Why are you getting distracted in the middle of a life and death match? You can praise me later if you want." Kishin replied nonchalantly. His words broke the others out of their stupor as they refocused their attention.

"Senpais, how many of them are left?"

One of the members grit his teeth and responded, "16."

Kishin raised his eyebrow a bit astonished.

_16?! After taking 20 minutes for me to get here not including the two I killed just now the rest of these guys only managed to get rid of two? TWO?! What the hell are they doing?_

Kishin frowned and stared disapprovingly at the division members by him and remarked, "Oi, tell me you all have a good reason why all of you could only manage to take out two of them during this time."

They immediately felt flustered at Kishin's words but they couldn't deny that it was true. It was then the only individual who survived in Jin's group came before them and explained. "Be careful. While there are a lot of Hollows it isn't what killed Jin. There was a Gillian that ripped through the space for a brief moment and surprise attacked the Lieutenant. The chain of our command crumbled and that's why we were defeated."

Before anyone could respond to this revelation Kishin shouted, "Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" A crackling yellow energy rope shot from his hand and wrapped around the neck of an incoming Hollow. He then gripped the rope tightly and swung to his left causing the Hollow to crash right into another one. He then quickly pointed at them and chanted, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. I hope you guys like fire! Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

With the complete chant greatly increasing the power of his Kido the pale blue flames crashed into not only the two Hollows he stuck together but it also crashed into one other Hollow behind them instantly killing three in one blow. He then shouted, "Bakudo #21: Sekienton!" A giant red plume of smoke masked their presence as Kishin commanded, "Retreat to Jin's body and regroup!"

Immediately they all Shunpo'd away just in time before a group of 4 Hollows dashed into the red smokescreen. Kishin stood off in the distance on the roof where Jin's dead body was and cracked his knuckles before he once again chanted the spell for Hado #33. The power of his pale blue flames crashed into the 4 unassuming Hollows that were still inside the red plume of smoke.

BOOOM!

The force of the blow caused the red smoke to scatter. After the destruction of the technique came to an end 3 of the Hollows had died and the last was left badly mangled. The division members could only stare in disbelief and awe at how powerful and skillful Kishin was with Kido. Kishin didn't care nor did he wait for them to make a move. He smirked and felt adrenaline pump through his veins. He Shunpo'd right next to that beaten and battered Hollow and cut off its head.

"Hahaha, is this the best you can do? Hollow?"

_**Hehehe, Hahahaha! Nice. Very nice. Young master. That's a good expression you have on. Just like that. Can you feel it? The adrenaline? The weight of your blade as it sinks into flesh and how light it feels the moment you cut off a head?**_

It was then that Kishin realized that he was losing control.

_Oops...was I enjoying that too much? And this voice...I've heard it before._

_**Go on. Kill them. They're nothing but Hollow maggots. Can you feel the bloodlust in you? Use it! Control it! Master it! However...don't let it control you.**_

Kishin wanted to respond, however he didn't have time to formulate his own thoughts as a Hollow dashed right at him. He quickly Shunpo'd to his right before Shunpoing once more by its face and struck slicing its head clean off.

"8 to go." He breathed out slightly out of air.

_What was that voice just now? Don't tell me it was m-_

He snapped out of his thoughts as he took note of a Hollow jumping down at him from above with its mouth wide open. He pointed to its lower jaw and said condescendingly, "Your breath stinks. Hado #1: Sho."

Bam!

The force ejected from his finger crashed into the Hollow's jaw forcing its mouth shut. He then performed an upwards slash bisecting the Hollow right down the middle, however he was momentarily surprised as right after he bisected the Hollow there was another Hollow behind it. Kishin only had time to place his sword in a defensive stance and guard the punch that the Hollow threw out.

Wham!

Although he successfully guarded, the force of the punch still sent his small body crashing down towards the ground. It was then he noticed that he was falling straight towards 2 other Hollows that were waiting for him with their mouths open.

_Shit, I'm falling too fast I can't stabilize my body in time to get a good footing for Shunpo._

He placed his left pointer finger on his left side and said, "Hado #1: Sho."

Bam!

He discharged his own spiritual energy at his body causing him to shift horizontally through the air changing directions from where the Hollows were lying in wait. He then took that chance to spin several times before finally stabilizing himself and coming to a stop. He let out a breath of relief as he quickly Shunpo'd away. Instantly the other Hollow's lost sight of him, however he had appeared right by the two Hollows that were lying in wait for him earlier and slashed.

Swish! Schlick!

With two swings of his sword he successfully eliminated them.

"5 to go." He said smugly.

He took note of a Hollow charging at him from behind and one from the front so he directed one palm to each of them and chanted, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudo #9: Horin!" A yellow sphere of energy molded into a long yellow rope fluidly maneuvering itself through the air and captured both Hollows by the neck before dragging them through the air and stuck them together.

"Die! Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" A yellow electrical current discharged from Kishin's arms and travelled through the yellow rope before electrocuting the two bound Hollows until they turned to dust.

"3 to go." Kishin breathed heavily as he began to get tired. He widened his eyes in shock and quickly dashed to his right just as the ground beneath him shattered revealing a Hollow in hiding. He rolled on the ground a few times before getting back on his feet. He then immediately Shunpo'd away before he could be hit from behind by another Hollow. He breathed heavily as he felt his movements start to slow.

_Damn..huff...these...huff...bastards. Heh. Damn you too. Aizen. How'd he do it? These Hollows are only targeting me even though I'm not the only one here._

It was then he widened his eyes in shock as he felt an immense pressure behind him. He quickly turned and saw the space rip open revealing a giant Gillian. The giant fist of the Gillian came crashing towards him giving him only enough time to place his sword in front of him defensively.

BAM!

"GUUUH!" He spit out blood as his body was forced rolling uncontrollably through the air. He felt several of his ribs break from the reverberation of the punch against his sword. The bones in both his arms were also broken. The strength began to leave his body. As he began crashing towards the ground he could only muster enough strength to gasp and whisper, "Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi."

Whoosh!

From his badly broken palm gathered his reiryoku into the form of a blue ball of energy before shooting out behind him and creating a large elastic cushion that gently caught his falling body preventing him from crashing into the hard ground and buildings. He watched as the Gillian slowly made its way over to him and smiled self-mockingly.

"Damn. To think that it'd get the jump on me. How did it do it? There's no way I wouldn't have noticed something with that much reiatsu show up behind me unless there was some sort of interference."

He glanced to see what the current state of the other division members were, however he was shocked. "What the hell happened? Why are they all knocked out? Tch. This doesn't look too good for me."

_**Hahaha! Not too good indeed.**_

_You! Your voice went silent. I didn't think I'd hear you again. And right now at that._

**_Seems you're in a pinch. Young master._**

_Tch. Young master? Then you really ar-_

_**Oh? Seems you're in luck.**_

Kishin widened his eyes in surprise as he felt two familiar reiatsu signatures. Just as one of the remaining 3 Hollows jumped down from the sky to attack him he heard Rukia's voice shout, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

CRRRRRSSSHH!

The sound of the pale blue fire struck the Hollow in the face before she arrived right in front of it and slashed its head clean off. And just as the Gillian was about to charge up a red Cero he heard Toshiro's voice shout, "Sit upon the frozen heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

Kishin watched as a giant blue dragon made of pure ice crashed right into the Gillian's face and froze it completely before he saw Toshiro arrive in front of him.

"Kishin. Are you alright?"

It was then Rukia also appeared by his side inspecting his wounds before letting out a sigh of relief. "Seems we made it just in time. Hang on Kishin. We'll get you out of here."

Clink. Clink! CLANK!

The ice that froze the Gillians face broke as it let out a roar in anger, however they all heard and saw the same thing in the next moment.

"Shoot to kill. Shinso."

FWISH!

A thin silver light flashed through the Gillian's head effectively killing it as the light then dissipated revealing a thin sword slowly retracting back to Gin's side. He then walked over to Kishin, Rukia, and Toshiro and asked nonchalantly, "Phew. Made it just in time. Is everyone alright?"


	4. Joining the 3rd Division

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and reading. I forgot to mention what a Denreishinki is last chapter. Perhaps you guys know already or I suppose you could google it but starting now I'll put in the AN descriptions of things that I feel you all might want more info on. I'll probably also start putting down the Kido list as well at the end of each chapter if there was any Kido used so you can see what it translates to. That is if you all are interested in stuff like that. **

**-If at any point in the story you see this: "888" it means there will be a scene change.**

**Reading the story: **

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**-Denreishinki (Soul Pager): **Basically like the Shinigami version of a phone with a few various other applications. Tracking Hollows, getting missions, etc.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_6 Months Later_

Kishin yawned as he stood in line behind Kinji who simply shook his head at his friend's lax expression.

"Oi, Kishin. This isn't a time to be sleeping you know."

Kishin lazily rubbed his eyes as he replied, "But I'm bored."

Kinji could only let out a sigh of defeat. "You know that your exam is different from ours right? Right now we're performing the end of the year proficiency test, but you're taking the graduation test. That means that the qualifications for you to pass are different than us. We merely have to perform a series of low level Kido since that's the skill level that most of us are at right now after just 1 year at the academy, but you have to perform mid-level Kido with proficiency. Stay focused will you."

Kishin smirked and smugly replied, "Kinji oh Kinji, that's right. I've only ever used low-level Kido in class huh? About performing mid-level Kido, there's no need for you to worry about it. I'm not even worried about it and I'm the one who has to perform said spell."

Kinji rubbed his temples. "Haaaaah...I wish I could be as confident as you."

"What? Your specialty is Kido. This will be a cinch for you."

"Well I know that. I was worried for your sake, but I suppose if you're taking it so easily then you must really have this in the bag."

They were interrupted from their conversation as Kinji was called next to the field leaving Kishin to his own thoughts.

_Sigh...to this day I still have no idea why Aizen planned that attack on Lieutenant Jin and why he decided to lure me over to district 57. Was it to test my skills? To see what my true capabilities were? Is that why he somehow got 20 Hollows to attack that day? And on top of that I'm pretty sure he had something to do with the reason why I couldn't sense that damn Gillian when it ripped a hole through space to get behind me. Luckily R&D was also notified of the attack at the same time we were so they sent backup. Obviously Gin was sent. It was his division after all. I heard in my past life that Gin was actually not a bad guy...but how exactly? Anyways I suppose I was lucky that Rukia and Toshiro appeared when they did. _

He was brought out of his thoughts after Kinji performed several low-level Kido spells and one mid-level Kido spell allowing him to pass onto the next test. It was now Kishin's turn as he stood on the field. A different proctor that judged those who wished to take the graduation requirement test stood up and watched intently. The proctor then said, "Chigetsu Kishin of Class-1. Exam type, graduation. Give us a performance of the best Kido you can use. I shall judge you based on the power and execution of your technique."

Kishin nodded and placed his right palm in front of him saying, "Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi." A blue light flew from his hand onto the field and created a giant elastic net as he then said, "Hado #54: Haien!" He swiped his hand in the direction of the elastic net causing an ovular crimson energy blast to crash into it. Immediately it was lit aflame and burnt away until nothing of the elastic net was left. As a large plume of smoke rose in the air from the burning he then placed both palms out and said, "Hado #58: Tenran!"

Whooooosh!

A large gust of tumultuous wind blew from his hands and instantly dispelled the smoke as if it were never there. Kishin grinned at his work and waited for the proctor to say something, however he took note of how deadly silent the entire exam field was at that moment. Everyone's jaws had dropped to the floor and even the proctor couldn't believe his eyes.

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders and asked nonchalantly, "Is my test over or should I do more?"

His question snapped the proctor out of his daze as they replied, "Ah! Err, right. T-That was e-enough. Ahem. You may take your leave and head over to the next exam site."

Kishin nodded amiably and left a still completely stunned and shocked room-filled proctors and students. As he made his way over to the Hoho training site he took note of Kinji about to perform his proficiency test in Shunpo. Kinji stood on the starting line as before him was a long field with markers set every meter apart. As the examiner gave the signal to start Kinji immediately used his Shunpo.

Fwish!

In the end his one Shunpo landed him at the 10 meter mark. He let out a sigh and walked off the field catching sight of Kishin so he dashed over.

"Hey, so how'd your Kido test go?"

Kishin put on a pondering look before replying nonchalantly. "Hmmm...pretty good I think."

Kinji just gave a questioning glance as he watched Kishin walk to line up. Once again when it was his turn a proctor for the graduation requirement exam stood forth.

"Chigetsu-kun, the requirement to pass is to reach the 30 meter mark in one go."

Kishin nodded and unconcernedly stretched his legs as he stood before the starting line. Once the signal was given to start he immediately turned into a blur before reappearing in the distance right at the 30 meter mark. His speed was so quick that the proctor was still gazing at the starting line. It took them several seconds to realize that Kishin wasn't there anymore prompting them to turn their gaze to the field causing them great shock.

"S-So fast!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

Once again Kishin just shrugged his shoulders and walked away as he asked, "So, what now?"

The proctor cleared his throat. "Ahem. That is all. You have completed the exams for the general knowledge portion, reiatsu control, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, and now Hoho. Your final grade shall be released tomorrow where you will be told whether or not you passed."

Kishin nodded amiably before walking off with a stunned Kinji behind him.

"Y-Y-You're that fast?! A-Are you planning to join the Onmitsukido? Or perhaps division 2 under Captain Soi Fon?"

Kishin shook his head. "First, those two groups are essentially the same now. And to answer your question, not really. Or maybe? I mean I wouldn't mind division 2, but Captain Ukitake was the one who took me in and taught me. Plus they're missing a Lieutenant. I was thinking of earning some merit so I could fill in that position for the Captain to help alleviate his burdens a little. Even though there are two 3rd seat officers in the 13th division helping out I don't know how well it's working out for them. Maybe after helping Captain Ukitake for awhile I'll see whether or not division 2 is right for me. And besides, once I graduate I'll have to take another exam to join the Gotei 13. Then once I'm accepted into the Gotei 13 I don't even get to choose my first division. They'll technically place me wherever they see fit and I'll serve in that division for a bit before I can choose. I might even end up serving under multiple divisions first before I end up as a Lieutenant for Captain Ukitake. Then again if Captain Ukitake makes his request of me directly then I can skip all the trouble of serving under different divisions and go straight to the 13th division. In the end I haven't completely thought it through yet."

Kinji couldn't help having his jaw drop to the ground at Kishin's response. "Y-You're pretty confident that you're gonna graduate huh? And you said 'once' you're accepted, not 'if' you're accepted meaning you don't think getting into the Gotei 13 will be difficult at all right?"

Kishin smiled lazily. "You tell me. What do you think my chances are at getting in?"

Kinji didn't even have to think twice as he replied, "They'd be idiots not to let you in."

"Heh, see? Even you think so."

Kinji could only let out a sigh in defeat. "Who am I supposed to partner up with now Kishin? Once you leave I'll be left all alone."

Kishin simply patted Kinji's back. "Oi oi, don't be like that. You're more sociable than I am. People are less afraid to approach you than they are to approach me. You'll be fine."

Kinji could only nod as he lamented the fact that Kishin wouldn't be in the academy with him anymore. The next day Kishin checked his score for the graduation exam and was notified that he had passed becoming the 3rd person in all of Soul Society's history to graduate in a single year. Afterwards he applied to join the Gotei 13 and passed the entrance exam with no difficulties so he awaited his division placement. He sat in the waiting area of the Gotei 13 exam building and simply observed the other people around him who had also taken the test. In less than 20 minutes he was received by another Shinigami, however Kishin was slightly surprised at who it was.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting very long. I got here as quickly as I could once our division was notified that you were placed in our ranks. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kira. Izuru Kira. 3rd seat of division 3 under Captain Ichimaru. Pleasure to meet you, Chigetsu-kun."

Kishin was a bit dazed as the realization hit him that he was placed in division 3.

_This was...definitely Aizen's doing. He didn't want to make it seem suspicious and place me directly under his watch so he put me in division 3 to have Gin report on me. That's it isn't it. Not that he would suspect me of suspecting anything. But it makes him seem more trustworthy if something troublesome happens around me giving him the opportunity to step in and help. He can play it off as him not being directly involved with me yet was kind enough to help me. He'll probably want to try and gain my favor this way. Then once again he'll probably plot to try and show me his Kyoka Suigetsu. I avoided it once but the key is can I do it again? If I avoid it too many times he may start to actually suspect that I know of its powers. But why me? Why is he so interested in me? Tch. It's definitely because I happened to avoid his Kyoka Suigetsu that one time. If I had just fallen under his spell he probably wouldn't even bother paying attention to me anymore, but because he failed he's been slightly intrigued. Damn it. And going back to the topic of placing me in division 3 he knows that I fought alongside their members before so he thinks that I'll just feel it was the natural choice of my placement. To think that Aizen has this much control even over the small aspects of division member placement. _

Kishin quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and shook Kira's hand as he replied, "You can just call me Kishin."

"Oh? Very well then you can just call me Kira. It's actually quite an honor to have you join our squad as you're the 3rd person in all of Soul Society to ever graduate from the academy in a single year. The other being Hitsugaya Toshiro and of course our Captain, Ichimaru. Your skills are excellent and have been recognized by the Gotei 13. You've also accomplished some incredible feats even while you were at the academy so you've automatically been given a seated officer position of the 4th rank in our division."

"4th seat huh? That was quick."

Kira then began walking off as he said, "Follow me. I'll show you to the 3rd division barracks."

Kishin nodded and followed as he couldn't do anything about his placement except accept it for the time being. "Kira-senpai, did you serve under multiple divisions before you were placed in the 3rd division?"

Kira nodded. "Actually I did. I was first placed in the 5th division before being transferred to the 4th division. And then I finally moved to the 3rd division. I started out at the 5th seat but moved my way up to the 3rd seat. By the way Kishin, I wanted to thank you. About 6 months ago during that incident when you joined some of the members of the 3rd division in patrolling the 50th-60th district of east Rukongai you saved many of my fellow division members. I've heard of your amazing feats from them and they have been eternally grateful ever since."

Kishin let out a sigh as he recalled that day knowing it was all set up by Aizen.

"There's no need to thank me. In the end I was lucky and was saved just in time. My condolences about Lieutenant Jin's passing."

It wasn't long before they made it to the 3rd division grounds where Kishin was immediately greeted and swarmed by the members who had survived that fateful day. They began to give words of thanks and praise here and there that it was a bit overwhelming for him to take in. They were then interrupted by the sound of Gin's voice.

"Ohya ohya, it's Chigetsu-kun."

Kishin turned and greeted nonchalantly, "Captain Ichimaru. We couldn't properly get introduced all those months ago. Thanks to you destroying that Gillian we made it out alive."

Gin observed Kishin's frame for a moment in careful consideration before replying in his own nonchalant tone, "Not at all. In fact it should be me thanking ya' for saving the members of my division. If ya' weren't there I'm afraid the casualty count may have increased."

"Well it would have definitely increased by one more, myself, if you hadn't come when you did. Captain."

"Hahaha. You're quite humble aren't ya?"

"Actually it's quite the opposite. I simply speak my mind."

"Oh? I see I see. I hope being placed in the 3rd division won't be too hard on you as I know ya' didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Not at all. I'm here to gain experience. And I'm already acquainted with some of the members. I already feel like one with the team."

"That so? Then I'm glad. Ah, right. Congratulations on obtaining the 4th rank officer seat. Another testament to your prowess."

"Thank you very much Captain. I'll ensure not to shame the rank I was given."

"Mn. I trust that you'll do just fine. Oh, I should also congratulate you for graduating in a single year at the academy."

"It's fine Captain. It wasn't very hard. Of course you would know all about that. After all, you were the first to graduate from the academy in a single year and paved the way."

"Ohya ohya. I wanted to praise ya' a bit more, but it turns out I'm the one being praised instead."

Kishin just smiled without responding prompting Gin to smile back. The both of them had secretly been trying to probe what the other person's kind of character was throughout their conversation, however they both came to one single conclusion.

_He's secretly very cunning and doesn't give too much away about himself. It's almost like I'm talking to myself. _

All the division members who watched this conversational exchange between the Captain and Kishin couldn't help but feel extremely awkward. To them it seemed like they were watching two blades carefully dance around the other. One would attempt a jab but the other would deflect and in the next moment they would counter with a slash. That's what the conversation looked like to them, however even if that's what it looked like it didn't feel like it was dangerous at all. On the contrary to put the metaphor back in perspective it felt more like the Captain and Kishin were dancing around and sparring with flimsy plastic swords. That was a more apt description. In the end Gin pulled out some hoshigaki, which were dried persimmons, from his haori and tossed it to Kishin who caught them.

"A greeting gift. From me, Chigetsu-kun." As Gin walked away he waved his hand in the air and said, "I look forward to working with you."

Kishin stared at Gin's retreating form in the distance and smirked amusedly to himself as he took a bite out of the hoshigaki in his hand. "Mn. Not bad."

The days and weeks passed on quite peacefully during his time in the 3rd division, surprisingly. The 3rd division didn't really have a specific task or role other than to protect Seireitei if it was attacked, so for the most part he had plenty of time to himself which he completely dedicated to training. As he was currently practicing some of his Zanjutsu skills in the training field he took note of Kira's presence so he paused momentarily.

Kira walked over to him with a look of admiration on his face. "Kishin, your Zanjutsu skills are amazing!"

Kishin looked down at the katana in his hand and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I'm alright. Anyways, Kira-senpai, did you need me for something?"

"Right, did you know that Captain Aizen of the 5th division is holding a lecture today at the 5th division barracks. It's free for anyone to attend and he'll be covering topics like Kido, Zanjutsu, calligraphy, poetry, and literature. I was wondering if you'd be interested in attending. Me and some other division members are going there now."

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously. "What about Captain Ichimaru? Is he going to be here in the barracks?"

Kira simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure. To be honest we don't really know where he is most of the time."

Kishin had a pondering look as he simply replied, "I see."

"So? Interested in tagging along?"

Kishin smirked as he turned around and swung his sword. "It's alright. I'm fine here. Perhaps next time. I was going to pay Captain Ukitake a visit today anyways."

Kira had a look of disappointment but nodded his head. "I-I see. That's too bad. You'll be missed at the lecture."

"Mn. Tell me how it goes."

Kira could only let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright. I will."

Kishin turned around and stared at Kira's retreating form until he disappeared. It was then he felt an eerie, subtle, watchful eye on him so he smirked and said, "Captain Ichimaru. So you were on the division grounds today. No one knew where you went."

Gin smiled as he walked out from behind a tree and praised, "Yaaaa, not bad not bad. Your reikaku sensing is pretty good."

Kishin shook his head as he turned around to face Gin. "Just a little."

Gin took a moment to carefully study Kishin unsure of what to think before asking, "You're not interested in Aizen's lecture? I hear they are quite popular. Even the class he teaches, calligraphy, at the academy is always overfilled."

"That may be, however I planned to visit Captain Ukitake today. I haven't seen him since joining the 3rd division."

"Oh? Hmm...why not go tomorrow? After all, Aizen doesn't give out free public lectures like this everyday."

"It's fine. If I have questions I can always ask you, right Captain? Besides, I just graduated from the academy. I'm not really interested in hearing any more lectures for a while."

"I see. So that's how it is. Well, that's fine. If you ever have any questions then you can always come to me, though I can't guarantee I'd be a good teacher."

Kishin watched as Gin walked off before he furrowed his brow and sheathed his sword, slowly leaving towards the 13th division.

_Heh. They really wanted me to attend Aizen's lecture huh? He's going to be lecturing on Zanjutsu as well? I'm not an idiot. Another one of his ploys to make me see his Kyoka Suigetsu. He'll probably release its power to show the others trying to incorporate it into his lesson when he really is just placing everyone under his hypnosis. He's quite crafty coming up with so many indirect ways to place people under his control without them ever realizing it. _

Kishin snapped out of his thoughts as he finally reached the 13th division grounds. As he walked in he was amiably greeted by the familiar faces of the division members including one Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kishin? What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Senpai, what do you mean? I came to visit of course."

"O-Oh, right. I was just surprised is all. I'm sorry I couldn't come congratulate you when you passed the entrance exam for the Gotei 13. So, how are you liking the 3rd division?"

"It's fine Rukia-senpai. It's not a huge deal."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? Entering the Gotei 13 is a big milestone."

Kishin just shrugged. "It was to be expected."

Rukia let out a sigh and face-palmed. "Right...haha...where do you gain so much confidence?"

Kishin smirked. "Ability."

Once more Rukia let out a sigh. They were both interrupted by the sound of Jushiro's voice. "Oh?! Shin-chan! You're here!"

Kishin waved and greeted, "Captain Ukitake!"

"Ahahaha, your presence has been missed. You're the only one who Rukia-san seems to be able to relax around."

Rukia let out a choking cough at Ukitake's comment prompting Kishin to comment, "Really? I don't know about that. It seems Rukia-senpai is warming up to you Captain."

Rukia cleared her throat and interjected, "Ahem. Don't speak as if I can't hear you."

"Ehhh? But senpai, I'm speaking because I want you to hear me."

"Y-You, are you taking into account how I feel?"

Kishin put on an innocent look and asked, "Then...how do you feel?"

Rukia was at a loss for words as she didn't know how to respond. She hoped Kishin would just intuitively know how embarrassed and awkward she felt at that moment, however she kept her expectations too high. No, rather she knew that Kishin knew, but he was doing it on purpose. In the end Rukia excused herself as she was heading off to the Kuchiki manor leaving only Kishin and Jushiro behind. As the two of them sat down on the side of the courtyard drinking some tea Jushiro asked concernedly, "Kishin...are you being treated well in division 3?"

Kishin replied nonchalantly, "Mn. No worries there. I find Captain Ichimaru quite...interesting to say the least."

He then picked up a piece of candy from the pile that Jushiro placed on the table between them and popped it in his mouth. Jushiro smiled happily as he watched.

_Sigh. It's a shame that he wasn't placed in the 13th division. He could technically apply for a division after a year of serving in the division he was placed in. With his abilities, despite his young age he would make a good Lieutenant. The 13th division is missing one. As Captains have the ability to choose their Lieutenants I could ask him. But what if...he doesn't want to? If he were to become my Lieutenant he'd have to do not only the work required of him as a Lieutenant but my work as well due to my health._

Jushiro was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kishin ask, "Captain Ukitake, what can you tell me about Captain Aizen?"

Jushiro was a bit taken aback at the question but gave it some serious thought. "Captain Aizen huh? Hmmm...I suppose...he's very nice. He is very good at calligraphy and likes to help others in need. He's good at giving lectures and teaching. Oh, by the way that reminds me, he's holding a lecture today. How come you didn't go? Or did you not know?"

Kishin shook his head. "I know about it. I'm just not interested. I graduated from the academy not too long ago and have had enough of lectures for now."

Jushiro nodded understandingly. "So, why are you so curious about Captain Aizen?"

Kishin thought about how to answer as he popped another piece of candy in his mouth. "Well, everyone seems to really like Captain Aizen so I was just wondering what he was like."

"Oh? Hehe if you really want to know wouldn't that be all the more reason for you to sit in on one of his lectures?"

Kishin shook his head. "No. I think I'd rather come to you for advice and pointers if I ever have any, Captain Ukitake."

Jushiro felt his heart warm inside at Kishin's straightforward answer and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ahhh...hahaha you flatter me. I don't know if I'm that good of a teacher but I'll do my best."

"Don't worry about that Captain. It was because of your teachings that I'm currently so skilled in Kido and Hoho. But on the topic of Captain Aizen...does he give you a strange feeling sometimes Captain? Like...he's perhaps too nice? Or too friendly?"

Jushiro thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. We Captains don't meet too often these days. While Captain Aizen and I are on friendly terms we don't go out of our way to visit one another. The only other Captain that I see most often is Captain Kyoraku."

"I see...well, I just thought I'd let you know. I just have a feeling that something is off about Captain Aizen. I can't really place my finger on it. Call it a kid's hunch."

Jushiro tilted his head sideways in curiosity. "A kid's hunch?"

Kishin grinned and nodded. "Yeah. You know what they say. Kids pick up on things that adults can't. They just have...feelings you know. Like they can tell when someone has a terrible personality or when someone is very nice or when someone is very sad. Stuff like that."

Jushiro blinked his eyes even more curiously as he asked in amusement, "Then...Shin-chan...are you calling yourself a kid? Hahaha! Good! Shin-chan I was worried that you were growing up too fast but I'm glad that you wish to be a kid a little longer."

Kishin inwardly sighed and rubbed his brows in defeat. "I-I wasn't exactly trying to say that…"

Jushiro just continued to smile amiably and placed more candy on the table to which Kishin didn't mind. He picked one up popping it into his mouth. "Captain, I'm being serious here. Anyways, I just wanted you to know. Even if you and Captain Aizen are on good terms I don't get a good vibe from him so you should at least be more cautious around him and his actions."

Jushiro stared at Kishin for a moment and noticed that Kishin was actually very serious so he furrowed his brow and nodded. "Alright. I'll keep what you said in mind then."

They both sat in silence for another few minutes before Kishin broke the silence. "Captain Ukitake. Have you ever thought about looking for another person to fill in the position of Lieutenant?"

Jushiro flinched a bit in surprise as he was thinking about that earlier. He nodded and replied, "Actually I have…"

"What do you think about me Captain?"

Jushiro was momentarily shocked.

_D-Did he read my mind? Or perhaps he wanted to become the 13th division Lieutenant for awhile now? _

"Ahem. Actually I did think about you. Umm...did you actually want to fill in the position?"

Kishin stared down at his cup of tea for a moment in silence as he thought about it. "Captain. I would like to eventually fill in the position of Lieutenant if you would have me. You were the one who helped me learn and grow so I want to help you in return."

Jushiro raised a curious eyebrow. "Eventually huh? Hmmm...so that means not right now then right?"

"I'm currently stationed in division 3 but that might not always be the case. I hear that it's common for division members to transfer to multiple divisions before sticking to one place."

Jushiro nodded in agreement. "True. Does that mean you're expecting to transfer or are you planning to apply for a transfer to another division?"

Kishin nodded. "I am. I plan to remain in division 3 for a year and then try to transfer to other divisions. I want to gain some more experience first and see what the other divisions are like before settling in."

Jushiro nodded his head approvingly. "Mn. That's actually very mature of you Shin-chan. Then does that mean after you're done gaining the experience you want you'll become my Lieutenant?"

Kishin nodded. "Captain Ukitake. I do have a request though."

"Oh? What is it?" Kishin picked up a piece of candy from the table and said, "If you ever hear me say that I want to try a different kind of candy, then regardless of which division I'm currently stationed at, I would like you to immediately make me your Lieutenant. Is that possible?"

Jushiro flinched in confusion and curiosity. He studied Kishin carefully for a moment before responding. "What do you mean?"

Kishin looked at the piece of candy in his hand for a moment before smiling and replying amiably, "Hmmm...I believe it's called a secret."

Jushiro felt like he got cold water dumped on him as he was expecting a serious answer. Then again after knowing Kishin all these years his current answer wasn't a surprise either. "Uhh...ahahah...wait, can you really not tell me?"

Kishin popped the candy into his mouth and chewed. "It wouldn't be a secret otherwise would it?"

Jushiro could only awkwardly laugh. "Hahaha...I see."

"So Captain, is it possible? I don't mean to pressure you. I know I said it's a secret but...the truth is you would really be saving me a lot of trouble."

"Hmmm...so if I ever hear you say that you want to try a different kind of candy then that should be when I ask you to be my Lieutenant...alright. I can do that. Although it feels like I'm being pulled into one of your pranks."

Kishin smiled after hearing Jushiro's acceptance of his request. "Don't worry Captain. It's nothing like that. Ah, right. Can you keep this a secret between the both of us? Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even Captain Kyoraku."

Now Jushiro was extremely curious about what was going on, but elected to leave it at that as he didn't find that keeping this secret would bring anyone any harm so he nodded his head. "Very well, I promise not to reveal our secret to anyone."

Kishin inwardly grinned and also inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

_Phew. Great. I've taken my first countermeasure against Aizen. For myself at least. I know he must have played a hand at having me placed in the 3rd division. I know he's secretly observing me. Probably for some messed up entertainment. After today learning that he was giving a lecture and one part was going to be on Zanjutsu I knew he was definitely aiming for me. Maybe not just me, but I'm sure I'm included in his list of targets to place under complete hypnosis. Since he has some authority over where I could be placed it's possible he'll eventually have me placed under his direct supervision in the 5th division. Tch. Like I'd just sit around and let you toy with me Aizen. If I'm placed in the 5th division I'll just tell Captain Ukitake our code and he'll ask me to be his Lieutenant. Then I'll accept and leave the 5th division permanently and this will prevent Aizen from transferring me to a division under his control. Aizen always plans 5 steps, 10 steps, 100 steps ahead. If I don't want to be played in the palm of his hands then I have to start building shields and redundancy plans for myself just as far ahead. _

Kishin took a sip of his tea before he thought of something else. "Captain, what can you tell me about Central 46? I remembered reading about them in some of the books but...are they truly absolute in their rulings?"

Jushiro pondered for a moment at the question before letting out a sigh. "Haaaaah...well...Since you've read about them before from the books in our division then you already know that Central 46 is composed of 40 wise men and 6 judges appointed from all over Soul Society. The power and control they have was a right and privilege granted to them by the Soul King. They also set certain laws in place that should one break, they shall be judged by the Central 46. The punishments can be quite harsh."

Kishin nodded and chimed in, "If I recall, the Soul King exists in a different dimension than Soul Society, the Human world, and Hueco Mundo."

"That's right. The Soul King doesn't govern the Soul Society itself. Central 46 does in its stead. That is why Central 46 has such power and authority. Not even the Captain Commander can go against their ruling. But why are you curious about them?"

Kishin stared at his cup of tea in deep contemplation for a moment. After a few moments passed in silence he continued, "I was just curious Captain. After all, there wasn't too much information on them and they are an integral part of Soul Society's function. I just wanted a better understanding."

Jushiro nodded. "Mn. It's good that you want to learn more."

"Captain, I know I already made a request of you earlier but I actually have one more."

Jushiro raised his eyebrow extremely curious as Kishin had never made requests of him before. Sure he's asked questions and for information but true requests outside the scope of teaching him, it was a first. And it wasn't just one request, but now two.

"Go on Shin-chan. If it's in my power then I'll do my best."

"Mn. Then, this one is about Rukia-senpai."

"Rukia?" Jushiro exclaimed, completely shocked.

Kishin nodded. "If there ever is a need to station someone in Karakura Town and Rukia's name comes up, please deny it."

Jushiro was completely baffled at this point.

_I-I wonder what's going on? _

"Shin-chan...is there something troubling you?"

Kishin could only take a sip of his tea before staring out at the sky. "Not really Captain Ukitake. You know how I am."

Jushiro scratched the side of his cheeks unsure of what to say. Kishin noted this and continued, "Hmm...how to put this. Ah, well it's more personal. You see Rukia-senpai and I are close."

Jushiro tilted his head to the side intrigued and nodded in agreement. "Right. Well I agree with you on that. You are the only person where I've seen she relaxes her guard around. So what does this have to do with not stationing Rukia in Karakura town?"

"Hmm...let's just say that it's a secret between Rukia-senpai and I. If she is to be stationed in a town then perhaps somewhere like Kagamino city. Anyways, if Rukia-senpai is one day stationed for Karakura Town, instead of her, request that I go in her stead. Or someone else in the division."

Jushiro was a bit taken aback by everything. "Well...I mean...I suppose it isn't outside the realm of possibility that Rukia could be stationed there. The 13th division is after all, in charge of overseeing Karakura Town. I don't believe she'll be stationed there anytime soon as she is still working on improving her skills, however to comply with your request I suppose I could choose not to station her in Karakura Town. The thing is I can't send you in her stead since you aren't currently a member of the 13th division. And the one caveat is that if it is a decision made by Central 46 or the majority rule during a Captains meeting then I won't have too much power over it. Of course if you are the Lieutenant of the 13th division during the time that Rukia is ever supposed to be sent to Karakura Town then it becomes easier for me to prevent Rukia from being stationed there. With a Lieutenant in place then Sentaro and Kiyone no longer have to be here to perform some of my duties and the duties of a Lieutenant. It would give me more options to work with. But...does Rukia-san really have a secret about not wanting to be stationed in Karakura Town?"

Kishin gave Jushiro a convincing smile and replied, "That is a secret between us. I hope this isn't too troublesome of a request."

Jushiro tilted his head in confusion and intriguement but nodded his head anyways. "I see. Hmmm...well, I suppose it isn't in my place to pry open secrets between friends. Hahaha! Having secrets between friends makes their bonds stronger. Mn. I'm glad Rukia-san has someone she can share her secrets with."

Kishin smirked. "Don't forget Captain Ukitake. We have a secret too so that means our bond is stronger now right?"

Jushiro nodded. "Mn. Don't worry I'll keep our talk about Rukia-san a secret as well. Although the probability for Rukia to be specifically requested as the one stationed in Karakura Town seems highly unlikely, I'll keep in mind your request."

"Mn. That's all I could ask for. Captain."

_Thankfully Captain Ukitake is very accommodating. I've placed one countermeasure against Aizen for myself and one to help foil his plans from trying to steal the Hogyoku. If everything goes well Rukia will no longer be stationed in Karakura Town. Then she'll never transfer her powers to Ichigo. Then she'll never have to take in Urahara's gigai with the hidden Hogyoku. Then Aizen won't be able to get his hands on it that way. The question is...if it does go as I planned...how will Aizen counter-plan...my plan only saves Rukia from the trouble...but there are so many ways that Aizen can still obtain the Hogyoku. I'm sure of it. He must have some redundancy plans in place. Though I have no idea what they could be. Tch. This is like playing chess against someone who's pieces are all queens. He can move them whichever way he wants without much care while I'm left with only pawns on the board and perhaps the occasional rook or bishop. Tch. _

Kishin stayed and chatted with Jushiro for another hour or so before he returned to the 3rd division where he took note of Kira practicing his Zanjutsu on the training grounds. He walked over and greeted, "Yo! Kira-senpai."

Kira paused and wiped some sweat off of his forehead as he returned the greeting. "Kishin. You're back. How was your visit with Captain Ukitake?"

"Mn, it was nice. And how was Captain Aizen's lecture?"

"It was really eye opening. Captain Aizen is what you'd call a renaissance man I suppose. He has knowledge in just about every field. His poetry was also quite good."

"Ah...right. You enjoy writing Haiku's right senpai?"

Kira grinned and nodded. "Mn. Oh, Kishin, if you're ever interested in Haiku's then come talk to me. I'm always happy to teach or share."

"I'll think about it. Anyways, you're back to training. Did you learn some new Zanjutsu skills after Aizen's lecture?"

"Heh, I suppose you could say that. Captain Aizen gave some pointers to everyone. Not just in Zanjutsu but in all forms of combat. What do you say, 4th seat, want to try me out?"

Kishin smirked. "Interesting. Okay."

He stood on the training field opposite of Kira and got in a battle ready stance. Kira sheathed his sword as he placed his fists in front of him. After a few seconds of observing one another Kira dashed with great speed right for Kishin, however Kishin simply grinned as he easily followed Kira's movements.

Bam! Boom! Wham! Whoosh! Fwish! Fwoosh!

As Kira attacked in a series of punches and kicks, Kishin easily blocked and parried each strike. As Kira's left fist struck towards his chest he easily knocked it aside before countering and thrusting a palm strike right under Kira's chin.

Wham!

"Guuuh!" Kira groaned as some saliva flew from his mouth. He was flung through the air several meters away before crashing on the ground. Kishin smirked and commented, "Not bad senpai. Not bad."

Kira slowly got up as he heaved out a heavy breath.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Not bad you say...I never knew your skill in Hakuda was this good Kishin-kun."

"So, what else did you learn? Senpai." Kishin said amusedly.

Kira gritted his teeth and shouted, "Hado #4: Byakurai!" Just as the blue lightning was about to strike Kishin his body blurred into the distance with Shunpo easily evading the attack as he countered by saying, "Bakuda #4: Hainawa."

Kira widened his eyes in shock and quickly unsheathed his Zanpakuto slashing the yellow rope before it could ensnare him. He placed out his palm and shouted, "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

Kishin countered by placing out his own palm saying, "Hado #32: Okasen."

A burst of red flaming energy from Kira's hand clashed against a burst of yellow lightning energy from Kishin's hand creating a loud noise and large smokescreen to appear between them. Kira immediately followed up by shouting, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" As Kishin watched the pale blue fire arrive before him he countered by stretching out his palms and said, "Bakudo #39: Enkosen." A yellow spinning energy shield immediately appeared in front of him and negated Kira's attack. It was then Kira had Shunpo'd right behind Kishin and struck with his Zanpakuto, however in the next instant he widened his eyes in shock as he lost sight of Kishin.

Not a moment later he felt the cool touch of Kishin's blade against his neck.

"Mn. No wonder you're 3rd seat. Senpai. You're pretty strong."

Kira felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. "I-Impossible...your Shunpo is that fast already?"

Kishin simply retracted his blade and placed it back in its hilt as he began to walk off. "Kira-senpai. Thanks for letting me win today."

Without waiting for a response he disappeared into a building leaving a completely stunned and baffled Kira. In the shadow of the training grounds stood Gin as he watched the entire fight.

_Ehhhh? He's pretty good. He improves so quickly. His Shunpo is on the precipice of becoming as fast as a Captain's. His reiatsu control is Lieutenant level despite only being 76 years old. He's only trained as a Shinigami for 6 years. Not bad, not bad. To reach his level of Shunpo most Shinigami need to dedicate at least 20 years of practice. His Kido is also strong. Kira has been a Shinigami for at least 35 years now yet he lost to Kishin in every skill facet a Shinigami possesses. Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakuda, Kido. If Tosen wasn't hidden in area 57 on orders of Aizen and secretly interfered that day I bet he would have succeeded in killing that experimental Gillian. I was able to get rid of the experimental Gillian before anyone could truly engage it in battle and realize that it was more powerful and stealthy than the standard Gillians of Hueco Mundo. If R&D didn't receive the distress signal that day I probably wouldn't have been forced to go. Aizen wanted to see Kishin fight that Gillian, however he sort of cheated by having Tosen interfere. In the end I couldn't tell what Aizen was thinking._

* * *

**List of Kido Used: **

Bakudo #4: Hainawa (Crawling Rope)

Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi (Suspending Star)

Bakudo #39: Enkosen (Round Lock Fan)

Hado #4: Byakurai (Pale Lightning)

Hado #31: Shakkoho (Red Fire Cannon)

Hado #32: Okasen (Golden Flash)

Hado #54: Haien (Abolishing Flames)

Hadow #58: Tenran (Orchid Sky)


	5. Transfer to the 4th Division

**AN: Once again thank you everyone for your continued support! **

**Terminology:  
****-Kaido: **Turn Way or Healing Kido or Healing Spiritual Arts

**-Kakegoe:** Shouts and calls used in performances of traditional Japanese music/theater.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kishin sat in the back of the 3rd division courtyard as he drank some juice in peace underneath a large persimmon tree. Sitting across from him was Captain Ichimaru who took a bite out of his dried persimmon. They were separated only by a small wooden table between them. In the one year that he had been serving under the 3rd division he had expected more resistance and probing from Gin, however he found that he and Gin actually connected quite well. Every so often they would sit in peace and quiet in the division courtyard like this simply enjoying the shade provided by the persimmon trees. Sometimes they would exchange dialogue and sometimes Kishin even asked Gin for advice on certain Shinigami battle techniques.

They would both never reveal their true nature and character to the other, however in turn that also sort of revealed what their true nature and character was like. For instance. They were both calculative. They were both cunning. They were both intelligent. They were both sarcastic. They were both lax. So on and so forth. In the end they found that their efforts to mask their true nature to one another was what actually made them connect on a deeper level. In the beginning their probing conversations would feel distant and calculative, however over the past year it became the norm for them so occasionally they could even have somewhat normal conversations without all the cold, calculative, manipulative, and sarcastic aspects.

Kishin broke the silence between them first. "Captain Ichimaru. I have something to tell you."

Gin looked up from the dried persimmon in his hands and glanced curiously at Kishin's direction. "What is it?"

Kishin took a bite out of his own dried persimmon as he continued, "I applied for a transfer."

This revelation startled Gin a bit as he hadn't expected for Kishin to transfer so suddenly. After all he had only served in the division for a single year, of course not by his choice. Gin was lost in his own thoughts for a moment as he tried to discern what Kishin was thinking.

_So he's gonna transfer huh? Shinigami who get accepted into the Gotei 13 are automatically placed in a division not of their choice after the entrance exam. Unless of course you have the backing of some noble family that pulls some strings to get you placed somewhere else, this is how it goes for all the others. Of course in the end Aizen was the one who had Kishin placed in the 3rd division. Anyways once they are placed they have to serve for 1 year regardless of the division they were put in unless there are certain special circumstances that require or give permission for their transfer early. After 1 year of serving they then have the option to continue serving or to apply and transfer themselves to another division. Still, most people who hold an officer rank within a division will rarely ever transfer. He holds the 4th seat title yet he still wants to transfer huh? _

Gin picked up another dried persimmon and took a bite as he replied nonchalantly, "I see. So ya' applied for a transfer huh? Did ya' not like the 3rd division?"

Kishin shook his head and replied in his own nonchalant voice. "It's not that. The 3rd division was nice, but it's not where I see myself ending up."

"Oh? Then where do ya' see yourself ending up?"

Kishin simply shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure yet. I suppose I'll know once I feel something click. For now I'm going to transfer and gain more experience from other divisions that interest me."

Gin raised an eyebrow curiously. "Then which division did ya' apply to?"

"The 4th division."

This revelation startled Gin. "The 4th division? Under Captain Unohana? Hmm...to be honest I'm surprised. Why are ya' going to a place like that? With your skills I don't see ya' wanting to become a healer."

Kishin smirked. "Well, to gain experience. I don't see myself staying in the 4th division forever, however I would like to serve under Captain Unohana for a bit and learn some Kaido from her. Even if it's just a minuscule amount. I think it'd be interesting."

Gin couldn't make heads or tails of Kishin's decision. "To learn Kaido from Captain Unohana, wouldn't your time be better spent further increasing your skills in your other combat forms? Perhaps even spent tryin' to communicate with your Zanpakuto?"

"Hmm...it's not like I'm going to shirk my training in those areas, however, Captain, how would you rate my skills in each of the 4 Shinigami combat forms?"

Gin inwardly smirked to himself at Kishin's question.

_Haha, instead of answering my question he asked one in return. If I question his skills that'll give him more reason to leave and explore other areas. If I praise his skills he'll still leave since I confirmed his proficiency in those areas. He's pretty good at directing the flow of a conversation for a kid so young. Guess I can't change his mind into staying._

Gin took another bite out of his dried persimmon before answering, "Mn...your skills in the 4 Shinigami combat forms are pretty good."

"Since you say so Captain then it reassures me. Then I can afford to spend some time learning Kaido from Captain Unohana without worries of my other skills not being up to par."

"I see. Since ya' said that you don't think you'll be staying in the 4th division forever, do ya' have an idea of what division you'll transfer to afterwards?"

"I have. I think I'll apply to the 2nd division after."

"Oh? The 2nd division under Captain Soi Fon and the head of the Onmitsukido huh? That's an interesting choice, but also better suited to your skills. Is that the division ya' see yourself serving under in the end?"

"Hmm...I'll have to see if it clicks or not."

"Ehhh? Still not sure huh? But even though you're not sure ya' sure chose some interesting divisions. The 4th division to learn Kaido. The 2nd division that excels in Hoho and Hakuda. Maybe you'll end up liking the 5th division in the end. I hear Captain Aizen is a jack of all trades."

"The 5th division under Captain Aizen huh? I thought you'd ask whether or not I'd end up coming back to the 3rd division instead, Captain Ichimaru."

Gin curiously glanced at Kishin and carefully considered his words before saying, "Are ya' planning to come back? If ya' are planning on returning to the 3rd division in the end then the doors are always open to you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Captain."

Gin smirked to himself when he heard Kishin's answer.

_Hahaha, so in the end he didn't give a definitive answer and left himself open with options. Now that he's gonna leave the division I wonder what Captain Aizen will try to pull. He wanted me to observe him for a bit. As long as Kishin is in the 3rd division Aizen could tell me to send him wherever and whenever he wants. Aizen would have more control over Kishin this way for his sadistic entertainment, however Kishin is leaving for the 4th division. Even for Aizen it'd be slightly harder to influence the workings of the 4th division under Captain Unohana. Well, it's not impossible, but I suppose that's if Captain Aizen wants to put more effort in or not. Maybe he'll just let it go and watch how everything plays out. _

Gin was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Kishin stand up and begin to walk off so he quickly chimed in, "When do ya' officially transfer out?"

Kishin paused in his step. "A few days from now."

"Hmm...I see. Your presence will be missed."

Kishin smirked. "Heh, I'll miss the 3rd division as well." With that he slowly walked away from the courtyard.

_Phew. Finally I can get out of here and away from Aizen's watch. I wouldn't have minded staying under Captain Ichimaru if his division wasn't heavily influenced by Aizen's hands. _

The next few days passed on quietly as Kishin officially transferred out of the 3rd division and into the 4th. As he made his way just outside their barracks he was warmly greeted by the Lieutenant.

"Hello, you must be Chigetsu-kun. I'm Isane. Kotetsu Isane. Lieutenant of the 4th division under Captain Unohana. Please follow me and I'll show you to the Captain."

Kishin nodded as he obediently followed behind her. As they walked through the division grounds he took note of how busy everyone was in the division. They were either rushing around cleaning the Seireitei or practicing their Kaido or reading and studying about the body. After they passed through several medical wards they stopped before a large double door.

Isane stood to the side and warmly said, "You may go inside. The Captain is waiting for you."

Kishin nodded appreciatively as he opened the door. He took note of the nice calming scent of tea in the air and watched as a person carried some snacks to a table in the middle of the room. This person was undoubtedly Unohana Retsu. He then heard her call him inside.

"Come in and have a seat. Let's have a little chat."

Kishin nodded and did as she asked. Before long he sat in front of the small wooden table across from Unohana and helped himself to some tea and snacks. Unohana simply watched amiably.

_Mn. To think that this small boy has such a powerful presence already. Yet even in his young age he doesn't seem shy at all. _

She cleared her throat before speaking her mind. "Ahem. Kishin-kun. I saw your application to transfer into the 4th division from the 3rd division. I accepted of course, but I'm curious. I suppose I'll just get straight to the point. I've heard of your abilities and accomplishments. Is there a reason why you decided to join the non-combative unit of the 4th division?"

Kishin popped another snack in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed before answering amiably, "Yeah. I want to learn some Kaido."

Unohana was startled at his answer. "Learn Kaido? But why? With your skills and capabilities surely there isn't a need for you to do so."

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "Captain, the truth is I don't plan to stay here very long, however it is true that I would like to learn some Kaido. My plan is to remain in the 4th division for 5 years dedicating all my time to learning Kaido. Afterwards I plan to transfer out. I hope this is acceptable."

Once more Unohana was perplexed. "Is learning Kaido very important to you? I don't mind teaching you but this seems quite sudden."

"Hmmm...well, I know it seems sudden, but I would like to get my skills to the point where I can semi-heal my own injuries at the very least. During battles of great intensity there won't always be a medic around. In those cases one might need the ability to heal themselves. Or perhaps a comrade. But you're right to suspect that this isn't the only reason."

"Oh? It's not? Then what is the other reason?"

"The true purpose of me wishing to learn Kaido is reiatsu control. Captain Unohana, will you do me a favor and observe my control over my reiatsu? Then tell me what you think?"

Unohana raised her eyebrow curiously but nodded in the end. "Very well. Please show me."

Kishin nodded and stood up. He walked a few feet away before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He focused his mind and after taking a moment to collect himself he opened his eyes and released his reiatsu.

WHOOOOOOOOOSH!

Immediately a thick dense heavy pressure with a hint of bloodthirsty murderous aura filled the room as every single item in the room began to quake and tremble. The walls began creaking and the teapot on the table in front of Unohana cracked. She opened her eyes in shock. Her heart pounded in her chest and the blood in her body began to itch. Her skin crawled and her hands twitched wanting to grip her sword. She stared at Kishin in the middle of the room with great caution. For the briefest of moments the monster deep inside of her had risen to the surface with the desire to kill. After several seconds passed by the pressure disappeared and Kishin let out another deep breath before returning to his seat, however the door swung open as Isane shouted, "Captain! Are you okay?!"

Unohana quickly calmed down her instinct to kill and put on an amiable smile. "Isane. I'm fine."

Isane confusedly looked at the broken items in the room and the giant cracks on the walls questioningly, but in the end she nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. Unohana then glanced at Kishin curiously.

_I see now. It's incredible that he can manipulate his reiatsu to such a degree already for one so young, however I understand what he means. When he unleashes his reiatsu most of his reiryoku remains untouched. In other words he's only tapping into 25% maybe 30% of his power right now. Yet just that 25-30% of his control over his overall reiatsu is already at the Lieutenant level. Should he be able to tap into just 50% of his potential he would be releasing a pressure on the level of a Captain class Shinigami. At 80% control he could rival my own. It's a bit frightening to think about what level he could reach at 100% control. Perhaps he could rival the Head Captain himself. What's even more frightening is that this is his potential as a child. As he grows older the threshold of his potential will definitely increase. But what is with his aura...it's one of the most dangerous and powerful aura's I have ever felt. It reminded me of my own back when I carried the title of the first Kenpachi….Right now what he lacks is a teacher who can teach him how to better finely control his immense reiatsu. And what better way to learn how to finely control reiatsu then by learning Kaido. Using Kido to tap into reiryoku to stimulate reiatsu to heal. He wouldn't need to learn Kaido to control his reiatsu if he were older since by then his body would be mature enough to handle his power, however because of his young and immature body that can't contain all of his reiryoku he seeks alternative methods to grow stronger in his current situation. This is actually an intelligent move on his part. If he could increase his finesse in reiatsu control then despite his young body he can start to tap into more of his reserved power. In truth Hitsugaya-kun could benefit from taking the same approach as Kishin, however that will be left to Hitsugaya-kun's discretion._

Unohana took a deep breath in before letting a deep breath out and calmly sipped her cup of tea that wasn't broken due to it being held safely in her hands during Kishin's display of power.

"Very well Chigetsu-kun. I understand your intention. I will teach you some Kaido and help you learn to control the flow of your immense reiryoku, however I will not go easy on you."

Kishin grinned in joy. "I wouldn't have it any other way Captain Unohana..."

Under Unohana's guidance Kishin spent his first 3 months reading books for 6 hours every single day on Kaido and anatomy. He then spent the rest of the year practicing the ability to restore other people's reiatsu. Whenever he had time in between Kaido practice Unohana would make him study Kido as Kido played a large role in being successful in using Kaido. Kishin was astonished at how much more difficult Kaido was then just performing straight up Kido as it required much more focus, control, precision, and above all else, time. And to reduce the time it takes to heal someone it simply requires experience.

After a grueling year of studying under Unohana he had finally been able to successfully heal people from over exhaustion of their mental and physical faculties. Although the rate at which he can heal other people's exhaustion wasn't the best, he wasn't the worst. During his second year under Unohana he spent it completely focused on learning how to heal people who were actually wounded that had tears, gashes, and other external injuries. In this form he was less successful at. It was much more difficult to perform this feat as one had to first learn how to stimulate the patient's own reiatsu to help mend their body from the inside with the addition of his own reiatsu acting on the outside to heal the site of injury. It wasn't until the end of his third year in the 4th division that he was successful in this feat.

Kishin currently stood in the 4th division medical ward tending to a patient's wound that they received during a training exercise. As he was just finishing up the door to the medical ward slammed open revealing the frame of several members from the 11th division. Kishin's eyelid slightly twitched in annoyance at their appearance knowing they were just here to cause more trouble. As he had expected one of them stood out and shouted, "Oi! Which one of you is called Chigetsu Kishin?!"

Kishin smirked amusedly as he heard them ask for his name and he knew why. Not more than an hour ago a member of the 11th division was in the 4th division barracks getting treated for a sparring injury, however that 11th division member was being rude. He was making fun of the members of the 4th division calling them weak and useless even though they were the ones healing him. In the end Kishin asked to be in charge of that member's healing to which the others agreed. That 11th division member didn't hold back against Kishin either as he started calling him names like midget, pipsqueak, useless, fodder, and a burden. Kishin heard rumors that the 11th division, which was strictly a combat division, often made fun of the 4th division, however Kishin was incredibly irked by this so he beat that 11th division member to a pulp. Then he healed him. Then he beat him again. After healing him one more time he let that 11th division member go with his tail behind his legs. And now more 11th division members came back storming through the medical ward and calling for his name so he knew what the cause was immediately.

It was then he heard his name being called out once more so he stood up and walked over to them.

"Oi, can you guys shut up? You're being loud. This is a medical ward. Go take your kakegoe performance somewhere else."

That 11th division member was immediately incensed so he gritted his teeth and said menacingly, "Oh?! So you're the one eh? My name is Han. Remember that as I'm going to be the one to crush you."

Kishin put on an innocent smile and replied, "The wind sure is loud today."

A thick vein popped off on Han's forehead in anger. As he was about to reach out and grip Kishin by the collar he had instantly lost sight of him. It was then everyone heard Kishin's voice right outside the door.

"Oi. 11th division dogs. Like I said. This is the medical ward. There's no fighting here. If you want to duke it out then follow me. The 4th division may be a non-combat unit but that doesn't mean we don't have a training field."

With that Kishin walked off unconcernedly as the several other 11th division members quickly followed. It didn't take long before they all arrived on the training field. Han unsheathed his sword as he said, "No one interfere. This will be one on one. I'm gonna crush this kid."

Kishin stretched his arms and asked, "Why so adamant about fighting me? I only slapped one of your division members around a bit for his rude mouth."

Han smirked. "Heh. I'm here to reclaim the pride of the 11th division. How dare that idiot lose to a member of the 4th division. We, a strictly combat division had someone lose to you, someone in the non-combat unit. It reflects poorly on Captain Zaraki."

Kishin raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Then...you're here not to avenge that idiot, but rather to reclaim the 11th division's pride?"

"That's right."

Kishin could only give a deadpan expression. "Are you all idiots? Does that mean that whenever just one of you loses the victor of the fight has to fight the entire 11th division so you could hold onto your pride? Lame!"

"W-What! How dare you call us lame! It's a good thing we're at the medical ward cause I'll be sending you right over!"

It was then that Han dashed straight for Kishin with his sword drawn, however Kishin nonchalantly dodged the first three sword strikes before countering with a palm thrust, a punch, and then a kick.

Wham! Bam! Boom!

Han immediately flew through the air several meters before crashing on the ground completely knocked out. Kishin brushed the nonexistent dust off of his shoulders and said tauntingly, "Wow. You really hit hard. The ground that is."

Immediately all the other 11th division members gripped their swords in anger and rushed at Kishin who simply out sped and outmaneuvered them knocking them out one by one using only his Hakuda skills as he didn't want to kill them by drawing his sword.

Bam! Boom! Wham! Thud! Boom!

In less time than it took to boil a cup of tea Kishin had defeated and knocked out every single member of the 11th division that had arrived at the medical ward.

"Serves you right."

He then walked back into the medical ward building leaving the unconscious 11th division members sprawled out on the training field. Isane watched everything happen and was too stunned to even say anything. Kishin only wanted to go back to training his Kaido when once again, a few hours later some members from the 11th division intruded into the medical ward. This time however Kishin was a bit intrigued as he recognized the one leading the group.

_Madarame Ikkaku huh? If memory serves me right. I wonder if he's currently the 3rd seat in the 11th division at this time. _

"Which one of you is called Chigetsu Kishin?" Ikkaku asked loudly.

Kishin smirked and stepped forward as he replied, "I am."

"Heh! I see I see. Eh? You're just a kid aren't you?" Ikkaku turned to look at the division members behind him and scolded, "The hell? You lot lost to him? He doesn't even look 10 years old?"

Kishin interrupted before anyone could give a response. "If you judge me by my age and size you'll only end up beneath my foot."

This snapped Ikkaku back to reality and took a moment to size Kishin up. "Hmmm? Heh! Ha! Hahahaha! Good! Great! You got some attitude kid! I like it! You must be a fighter then right? Fight me?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously. "Why should I?"

"Huh? Obviously because I'm here challenging you to a duel, that's why?"

"Your division members have been coming in here yelling, mocking, and being rude to the 4th division members. What's most annoying is if I beat one of them they just go crying home and come back with some other peeps. Isn't that the definition of a sore loser?"

Ikkaku widened his eyes in shock. "Oi! The kids right! If you lost you lost! Take it like a man! If you want revenge then go fight him yourself. Don't go dragging the others into it! Understood?"

The other division members felt embarrassed and nodded in consent. "Yes!"

Kishin then interjected and pointed to Ikkaku as he said, "Then what about you? Aren't you here though because they came crying to you?"

Ikkaku smirked. "That may be so. But now I've given out my disciplinary orders. They have nothing to do with me now. Right now I feel like you're probably strong. You're right. I shouldn't judge you by your looks or age. Let's fight!"

Kishin smirked amusedly. "Right. The M.O. of the 11th division is fighting, fighting, and more fighting."

"Hehehe! That's right. We seek only the strong. Anyways you beat nearly twenty of our guys already in a fight. You're definitely strong. Come on. What do you say? Fight me!"

"And if I win?"

Ikkaku thought for a moment before asking, "What? There's no need for a prize or anything. We fight to fight because fighting is fun."

Kishin simply shook his head. "If I win you can't keep bothering me. It's because you think fighting is fun and you guys seek the strong that when you find someone worthy you probably won't leave them alone."

Ikkaku grinned. "If you win of course I have to fight you again! That's the whole point. When you fight someone strong you get stronger and stronger yourself."

"Tch. Damn. I knew I should have never gotten involved with the 11th division. Fine. How about this. If I win you can't mention me to your Captain. The last thing I need is your Captain chasing after me because you told him you found someone strong to fight against."

Ikkaku felt his adrenaline pump through his veins in excitement. "Oi! From your words just now you rate yourself a pretty tough customer. I hope you can walk-the-walk and not just talk-the-talk."

Kishin cracked his neck as he began walking to the training field once more and replied, "Promise none of you will say anything about me to your Captain and I'll show you what you're up against."

Ikkaku couldn't help feeling incredibly hyped and quickly agreed. "You got a deal! Show me what you're made of!"

Once they made it to the training field and stood opposite each other they both drew their swords. A moment of silence passed between them as not only the other 11th division members stood off to the side to watch, but many of the 4th division members came out to watch the show as well. Ikkaku smirked and released his reiatsu causing a powerful pressure to weigh down in the area. Everyone felt beads of sweat drip down the side of their forehead as they stared in awe at how powerful Ikkaku's spiritual pressure was, however in the next moment Kishin released his own reiatsu.

WHAAAAAAAM!

Instantly the pressure around the training field became so dense and heavy that everyone watching on the sidelines were forced down to their knees. Their backs all drenched in cold sweat as they began to struggle for air. Ikkaku widened his eyes in shock. A formless pressure began to weigh down on him as he stared at Kishin a few meters away. He felt a powerful bloodthirsty killing intent from him. One so powerful that he thought he was fighting against Captain Zaraki for a moment. His arms felt heavy. His shoulders felt like they had rocks on them. His feet felt like he was dragging them in mud. His expression instantly became serious, focused, excited, and nervous.

_This kid...his reiatsu is heavy. He easily blew away the influence of my reiatsu with ease and filled the entire area with his presence. It's as if I'm a little sailboat made of paper voyaging on the storm waves of the ocean. I could get crushed at any moment from just his pressure alone. _

Kishin smirked and noted the shocked and nervous expressions of all the members from the 11th division so he finally let up on his reiatsu causing the heavy pressure in the air to ease up again.

_Hmpf. I think I made my point with my reiatsu. Still. To think that in only 3 years my control over my reiatsu has gotten this far. It's all thanks to Captain Unohana's training. _

He snapped out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to Ikkaku and said nonchalantly, "Oi, we doing this or what?"

Ikkaku gritted his teeth and shouted with excitement and nervousness, "Hell yeah we are!"

He didn't waste anymore time and dashed right in. Kishin completely focused his attention on Ikkaku's attacks and countered appropriately. He deflected, parried, and blocked multiple strikes to his head, neck, arm, chest, leg, waist, thigh, ankle, feet, shoulder, and back. He met Ikkaku strike for strike not giving him any ground.

Ting! Clank! Ting! Cling! Zing! Clang! Clink!

Just as Ikkaku chopped down at Kishin's head he raised his sword to block it, offsetting the force just enough to make it non-threatening before letting it slide down his blade in a smooth parry. This left Ikkaku vulnerable as he couldn't stop his current downwards swinging motion so Kishin kicked out and struck Ikkaku right in the face.

Bam!

The force of the kick sent Ikkaku flying through the air disorientally. Before he could stabilize himself Kishin arrived in the air above him and sliced downwards right at his chest. Ikkaku quickly placed his sword in front of him defensively, however the force of Kishin's strike had knocked Ikkaku right out of the air and into the ground.

Wham!

He crashed into the dirt hard creating a dust cloud to rise in the air. As he struggled to get back up he felt the cool sharp edge of Kishin's blade on his neck.

"So, about that promise." Kishin said nonchalantly.

Ikkaku felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead as he responded with a nervous grin. "Yeah. I got it. None of the guys nor I will mention you to the Captain."

After Kishin confirmed Ikkaku's verbal verification he removed his blade from Ikkaku's neck and sheathed it back in the hilt. Ikkaku slowly got up and stared at Kishin for a moment in wonderment. The height difference between the two was quite noticeable. Kishin currently only stood at 131cm tall whilst Ikkaku stood at 179cm tall. He couldn't quite fathom how the little kid before him brought out so much power, however in the end he grinned happily and extended his hand amiably.

"Hahaha! Damn! I lost! You got some crazy skills and power kid! I like you! Call me Ikkaku. You're my friend from now on."

Kishin stared a bit dumbfoundedly at Ikkaku for a moment.

_Huh...well, I guess he isn't a terrible guy. The way he said it, I feel like this is how kindergartners make friends. Accepting his friendship shouldn't be a problem. What's the worst that can happen. _

Kishin extended his own hand out to him as they shook hands. "Alright. Ikkaku. Then you can call me Kishin."

Ikkaku nodded happily. "Alright! Now that we're friends I found another sparring partner!"

Immediately Kishin felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him.

_I suppose this isn't the worst thing that can happen. He could have decided to tell Kenpachi about me and I'd be chased around all day by that maniac. Tch. The question is how often is he gonna try to come bother me to fight…_

Kishin watched as the 11th division members left obediently behind Ikkaku. It was then he felt Isane hit him on the head.

"Ow."

Isane glared at Kishin as she scolded, "Don't do that again."

Kishin could only rub his head awkwardly replying, "Don't do what again?"

"Release your reiatsu like that. Even if you were trying to intimidate the 11th division members with your spiritual pressure you were affecting the other 4th division members as well. They were having a hard time breathing because of you."

Kishin finally took notice of the 4th division members in the area who were still heaving and panting pretty heavily and once more awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah...sorry."

Isane let out a sigh before shaking her head and returned to attend to patients in the medical ward. In the dark recesses of a building nearby the training ground stood Unohana as she had observed the entire ordeal take place. She watched as Kishin slowly walked off following Isane back to the medical ward before she stepped out from the shadows.

"He's improved. If his reiatsu control was about 25-30% of his total reiryoku before, then right now he's reached perhaps 37% of that capacity. Just that little increase in control was enough for him to put a heavy pressure on even Ikkaku. The 3rd seat of the 11th division who's strength and power should be on equal footing with the Lieutenant class. Not only that but his pressure was heavy enough to cause everyone to have trouble breathing and moving. Even Isane was having some trouble. He's nearing closer and closer to the Captain class level and he's yet to reach even 80 years old. Chigetsu-kun. Just how far will you be able to go? It's a shame that you'll only be in the 4th division for another two years before you leave. Still, the training that he's done here will go a long way in the future."

Kishin had no idea of Unohana secretly watching him as he simply continued on with his day. He finished his rounds in the medical ward before heading out to the library where he bumped into someone he hadn't seen for awhile.

"Toshiro? I didn't know you read?"

Toshiro was also surprised to see Kishin as they hadn't seen each other in the past 3 years.

"Kishin!"

Kishin smirked and replied, "That's me."

Toshiro realized that he was being made fun of again so he grumbled in annoyance, "Tch. It's you. And of course I read! I won't fall for your provocations this time."

"Haha, I know. What's with you? I can't ever tell if you're happy to see me or if you wish you didn't see me."

"Both."

Kishin shook his head. "You just make it too easy to poke fun at. Come on. Lighten up a little. You don't have to be so serious in front of me. We're friends aren't we?"

Toshiro let out a sigh as he unknowingly started following Kishin around the library. "Kishin, I heard you transferred to the 4ht division. Why?"

As Kishin stopped in front of a bookshelf and started browsing he replied nonchalantly, "I wanted to learn how to control my reiatsu better."

Toshiro raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Control it better? How does joining the 4th division help?"

"Well, Captain Unohana runs the 4th division. She's a master at Kido and Kaido. Both forms of techniques that require extreme precision in controlling one's reiatsu and tapping into one's own reiryoku. At best I can maybe tap into 35-37% of my reiatsu. I suppose you can think of it like this. My body is a dam. In that dam holds a vast amount of water. That water is my reiryoku. When I want to use my reiryoku to wield Kido I end up having to use more reiryoku than is necessary for the spell so it's a waste of my energy. For instance, let's say that to cast Hado #33 it would usually take one cup of water from the dam inside of me, but because my control isn't yet perfect it takes 3-5 cups of water. What a waste right?"

"And what about reiatsu? Well reiatsu is the ability to control your reiryoku and exert that as physical pressure. In essence imagine throwing a stone in a lake and it causes a ripple. Sure it ripples but the vast majority of the lake remains untouched and unshaken. If you want to truly shake things up then you need to drop something like a boulder, a mountain, an asteroid into the large lake. Am I exaggerating a little? Sure, but you get my point. A small pebble creates a small ripple. That's like your reiatsu's pressure on the outside, however if it isn't a big ripple it barely does anything. But drop a boulder in the lake? Large ripple. That can be felt much much more and so as it manifests as reiatsu you can exert more pressure. You can keep going with this analogy and drop something bigger than a boulder and continue on and on and on until the amount of reiatsu you exert is the full capacity of all your reiryoku. But what happens to the dam after all that water bursts and shakes, it could break. That's my body. I'm still too young for my body to handle all that pressure. Very likely my pressure would end up crushing myself. That's why I'm learning to increase my precision and control over reiatsu. Instead of using 3-5 cups of energy every time I exert myself I can try to narrow that down to 1 cup. The bare minimum and save myself a lot of energy. As my precision and control over using reiryoku gets better, the stronger my body becomes since I can start to alleviate the burden it places on my body. If that happens then the stronger my body is, the more powerful the reiatsu I exert will become, as I am less prone to crushing myself under my own power."

Toshiro widened his eyes in shock and revelation as he never thought of it like this. He stared at Kishin carefully and took note that the reiatsu leaking off of Kishin didn't seem as messy as it was before. It was starting to remain more and more contained closer and closer to the center of his body. Kishin took note of Toshiro's silence so he asked, "How about you? You know you can transfer to the 4th division as well and study under Unohana? Of course after I told you this you could also just try to dedicate your time into practicing more Kido. Honestly learning Kaido is pretty hard."

Toshiro turned to the bookshelf and pretended to look at some books as he replied, "I...I like the 10th division so I don't know if I want to transfer, but...but what about you Kishin?"

Kishin pointed to himself confusedly. "What about me?"

"Could you...teach me a bit about reiryoku and reiatsu control?"

Kishin was a bit startled at Toshiro's request as he seriously gave it some thought. "You want me to teach you?"

Toshiro nodded awkwardly. "Well...I mean if you have the time. I don't want to force you or anything. I know you're always really busy. But if you keep training the way you do then you'll…"

"I'll what?"

Toshiro clenched his fist a bit frustrated. "You'll end up leaving me behind."

Kishin was inwardly surprised as he wasn't expecting that kind of answer from Toshiro. He thought about it for a moment before he let out a laugh. "Ha! Hahahaha!"

"O-Oi! W-Why are you laughing! I was being serious!"

Kishin wiped a tear from his eyes. "Ah, sorry sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at your resolve or anything. It's just that I never thought I'd hear something like that from you. I mean, after all right now between the two of us you can already use the power of your Shikai. I can't."

Toshiro felt a bit better after hearing what Kishin said. "T-That may be true but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you can unleash the power of your Zanpakuto. To be honest...I think of you as my rival. But...I probably can't be a good rival for you. I beat you in only one area and that's the fact that I can utilize my Shikai. Aside from our skill in Hoho which is relatively equal I rank below you in all the other Shinigami combat forms. My Zanjutsu isn't as good as yours. My Hakuda can only be said to be at half of your skill level. And while our Kido used to be around the same level, I'm sure after you spent time learning under Captain Unohana you've surpassed me in that skill too. You even know Kaido now and you're continuing to work to improve your reiatsu control. Honestly I feel...inadequate."

Kishin closed his eyes for a moment taking in everything Toshiro said before he smiled and picked some books off of the shelf. He then threw them into Toshiro's arms startling him.

"Here. Take these books. Out of all the books Captain Unohana made me read I found these to be the most helpful for understanding how to increase my ability to control my reiatsu. You have 6 months to read all of them. I'll check up on your progress then. After that I'll help you put those theories into practice. Since I'm currently in the 4th division it should be relatively easy for you to come visit. Starting tomorrow every single day you should come pay me a visit. We'll spar for 2 hours everyday in Zanjutsu and Hakuda. That's about the best I can do."

Toshiro widened his eyes a bit surprised, a bit happy, and a bit frustrated. He grit his teeth and said with seriousness, "Kishin. Thank you. I won't let you down. You're my friend and rival. I'll work hard so I won't just be a burden that you're carrying along."

Kishin grabbed a book and smacked Toshiro on the head.

"OW!"

It was then the people in the library turned and shushed them causing Toshiro to blush in embarrassment. Kishin smirked amusedly as this scene of events was like deja vu except instead of it being Rukia this time, it was Toshiro.

"Why'd you hit me for?" He whispered loudly.

Kishin shrugged his shoulders and put the book in his hands back on the shelf. "You're my friend. When did I say that me taking some time to help you out was a burden for me? You should have a little more confidence don't you think? Genius."

Toshiro grumbled inaudibly, "You're good at using people's words against them."

Kishin raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "What'd you say? I can't hear you if you mumble."

Toshiro smirked. "Nothing. I said nothing."

Kishin grinned. "Mn. Then I look forward to seeing your progress. Toshiro-student-chan."

A vein popped on Toshiro's forehead knowing Kishin was back to his antics again.

_Calm down. It's just Kishin being Kishin. He's just trying to rile me up. _

Kishin smirked in amusement as he confirmed that his teasing statement was successful at causing the gloomy and serious atmosphere around Toshiro to disappear.

"Oh, Toshiro. You forgot. Other than beating you in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kido there's actually one more area I have you beat in."

Toshiro raised his brow curiously. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Kishin grinned and said, "Height."

Another thick vein popped on Toshiro's head as he balled his fist in anger. "Ki-Sh-In!"

Kishin let out an loud laugh and disappeared with Shunpo as he said, "Don't forget to check out those books before you leave."

With that he left a completely defeated, annoyed, frustrated, and thankful Toshiro behind.


	6. Transfer to the 2nd Division

**AN: Hey everyone I hope you're all doing well. Went shopping today for groceries and all I can say is...damn. Empty, empty, and more empty. People are really cleaning the stores out. I mean, I know we're going on a 24 hour lockdown soon but...no need to panic people. At least leave me one bag of flour...**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6! I hope you all don't think I'm going too fast. I personally don't think I'm moving too fast but...I suppose that's me. I didn't spend too long portraying his time in the 3rd or the 4th division but I'll spend a bit longer with his time in the 2nd division. There's still about 38-40 years before Aizen's defection timeline-wise to give you all an idea of what the timing is like. **

**Oh, and stay tuned for next chapter for Kishin will finally learn the name of his Zanpakuto! **

**Reading the story:**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Time Skip 2 Years_

Kishin yawned as he got up from his bed and stretched his back. He took a glance at the clock noting that the time was about five in the morning which was normal for him. After all these years he still did his utmost to train his hardest and kept to a certain schedule. He would practice his Hoho from 6am to 9am before joining the other 4th division members in training his Kaido from 9am to 3pm. He would do some of the duties required of him outside of the division from 3pm to 7pm before returning to the barracks and sparring with Toshiro for 2 hours. He would give Toshiro some pointers and advice on reiatsu control afterwards, though he was really surprised at the speed in which Toshiro took everything in. He really was a genius. The training he did with Toshiro continued to polish both of their skills. For the rest of the day up until midnight he would practice controlling his reiatsu. To be honest he found himself extremely busy everyday and never felt like he had enough time in the day to do everything he wanted, but he made due with what he could.

He yawned once more before getting ready for the day dressing in his standard black Shinigami shihakusho. He glanced at his still small frame in the mirror and let out a sigh. While he was still growing he was growing considerably slower than if he were human. He walked over to the wall in his room and leaned his back against it before taking a height measurement and marked it on the wall. He stepped back to take a look and let out another sigh.

"Haaaah...135cm...well...I suppose it's not too bad. I've grown a total of 6cm after 12 years of being a Shinigami. Not terrible I guess."

He stretched his arms and strapped his Zanpakuto on his back before setting foot out the door, however the moment he opened his door he was met by Unohana's amiable smile.

"Chigetsu-kun. Shall we have a chat?"

Kishin nodded as he knew what it was about. "Okay, Captain."

He followed her through the 4th division compound relishing the peace and quiet of the early morning. A few division members were also up and walking around, however the majority of them were still fast asleep. It wasn't long before they arrived at Unohana's office and took a seat around a small wooden table. She laid some snacks down and poured some coffee for Kishin which over the past 5 years she learnt that coffee was what he preferred to drink in the mornings. It was either that or some sort of fruit juice. Kishin appreciatively sipped his cup of coffee as he waited for Unohana to initiate the conversation which she did shortly after.

"So Kishin. It's been five years now since you've been part of the 4th division and learnt Kaido from me. You've also applied to the 2nd division. Have you heard back from them yet?"

Kishin nodded as he happily grabbed a piece of bread off the table and chewed. "Mn. I've been accepted and I transfer in a few days. "

Unohana stared in a bit of wonderment at Kishin. In her experience it was normal for division members to serve under multiple divisions before finally settling into one, however most of the time the transfers that occur were due to some sort of special circumstance or request of another party. It was rare for one to make the conscious choice of switching divisions so much and in such a short amount of time. Kishin had only spent 1 year in the 3rd division. He spent only 5 years in the 4th division. And now he was transferring out to the 2nd division. It slightly intrigued Unohana because she wasn't quite sure what Kishin's goal was.

"Ahem. Kishin, do you plan to remain in the 2nd division for long?"

He scratched the side of his cheek as he thought about it. "Well...I suppose it depends on what is considered long. In short I do have a time set for myself. I'm planning to serve in the 2nd division for about 8 years before deciding to transfer out."

Unohana was a bit startled at his answer. "Then...does that mean you already know what division you want to transfer to after the 2nd division?"

Kishin nodded reluctantly making Unohana raise her eyebrow in curiosity. "You don't seem to be very enthused about it."

Kishin smiled with a complicated expression and awkwardly said, "Well, that's because after the 2nd division I was thinking about going to the 12th division. But don't tell anyone about my plan yet."

Once more Unohana was startled at his answer. "The 12th division? Under Captain Kurotsuchi? That's...quite different from what I had expected. With your skills and talent I see you fitting in well with the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 8th, 9th, 10th, or 13th squads. And while your presence in the 4th division was welcomed it isn't suited to your skill set, however I do understand why you came here. In that case you must have a reason for wishing to eventually join the 12th division correct?"

Kishin simply smiled. "I do."

Unohana could only inwardly sigh as she picked up on the fact that he didn't want to elaborate too much so she resigned herself to accepting the fact that Kishin simply had a unique personality. Unique, but very calculative in the moves he makes. His choices may seem a bit odd to those looking on from the outside, however in truth they served a purpose for him. Unohana took a sip of her tea instead of coffee and then said in seriousness.

"Kishin. It's been 5 years now. It's time to show the progress of your training here."

Kishin nodded as he understood what Unohana wanted to see so he closed his eyes and focused on his reiryoku. In the next instant he filled the entire room with his powerful reiatsu.

WHOOOOOOSH!

The room immediately shook and quaked. The walls began to crack and many fragiles in the room instantly shattered. The teapot and coffeepot on their table was crushed in mere moments. After several seconds passed on by Kishin finally reigned in his reiatsu letting the atmosphere return to its peaceful calm. Unohana stared at Kishin for several moments in silence before she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

Kishin smirked and amiably asked, "So? How did I do?"

Unohana smiled and nodded in approval. "Mn. When you first came here you were at best able to exert around 25-30% of your reiatsu, but now I surmise you have reached about 42% control. You're nearly at the Captain class level. You should be very proud."

Kishin grinned and nodded. "Mn. It was sort of a grueling task but, thank you Captain. It's because of your guidance that I was able to improve this much."

"It'll be a bit sad to see you go, however your place is not the 4th division. Since you're planning to later transfer out of the 2nd division into the 12th I reckon the 12th isn't your last stop either is it? You're skilled in Hoho, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Kido. Are you planning to join the 5th division then? I hear that under Captain Aizen they are a division that are quite well versed in all four combat forms."

Kishin gave a thoughtful look and shook his head. "I haven't considered it."

"Oh? You haven't? You seem to be quite meticulous about the divisions you choose so I thought you might end up there."

"Ahhh...well don't tell anyone this but Captain Aizen just seems too nice."

Unohana's eyelid slightly twitched from his words. She too had always had a feeling deep down that something was off about Aizen, however she could never pinpoint what it was. No matter how many times she secretly observed him she never found anything wrong, but her instincts told her that there may be more to Aizen than meets the eye. To hear Kishin voice his own misgivings about Aizen made her curious.

"You say he's too nice huh? If that's the case is there something wrong with being too nice? Ukitake was the one who discovered you correct? I would also rate him as a very nice person wouldn't you?"

"Ah, Captain Ukitake. That's true. The Captain can be very very nice, however his nice is different. Captain Ukitake's nice is warm and playful. Captain Aizen's nice is...it just seems nice, but I don't know if I feel any real substance from him."

Unohana's eyelid twitched for a brief moment.

_No substance? That's quite an interesting way to put it. I haven't thought about it that way before. To think that Kishin is so perceptive at such a young age already. But even so...I don't know what to make of Captain Aizen._

She was brought out of her thoughts as Kishin ventured to ask, "Captain...I was wondering if you knew anything about an incident that happened a long while back. Maybe about a little over 60 years ago."

Unohana raised her eyebrow curiously. "What incident are you referring to?"

"I was reading through the history books and came across a section about the disappearances of souls in Soul Society. The 9th division elite task force under Captain Muguruma Kensei had disappeared. In the books it's called the case of the vanishing souls. The books don't elaborate much else on the matter. It just notes that the ones who were held responsible were the previous 12th division Captain Urahara Kisuke and the Kido Corps Commander Tsukabishi Tessai. It also notes that several changes in the Captain ranks occurred around the same time."

Unohana inwardly flinched at the past that Kishin had just mentioned. She took a moment to carefully consider what she should say before speaking her mind. "Well...what is it exactly that you wish to know about this incident? And before you ask, I just want you to know that I also don't know much about it."

Kishin nodded in understanding. "I was just wondering, has it ever been discovered what happened to the souls that vanished? And what happened to Captain Muguruma?"

A deathly quiet silence hung in the air after he asked his question. Unohana wasn't exactly sure how to answer as even though she was there at the time, everything had happened so fast. The evidence brought forth was brought forth too quickly and there just seemed to be more to the situation, however as Central 46 had already exacted their sentence everyone was forced to leave the matter as is. Unohana let out a sigh and sipped her tea just as perplexed as Kishin was about the incident. In the end she could only give a simple response.

"I was on standby at the 4th division barracks during the time of the incident so unfortunately I don't know all that much. I only know what I was told. According to the evidence the case of the vanishing souls was related to Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai. Their sentence was given by the Central 46 chamber. How the souls vanished we do not know. Perhaps only Urahara and Tsukabishi would know. And while it may not have been written down in the history books explicitly mostly everyone in Soul Society knows that the matter was related to Hollowfication. I was told that Captain Muguruma's status is labeled as unknown. Many speculate that he had perished during that incident."

Kishin stared down at his cup of coffee lost in his own thoughts.

_So...that's what happened. It's obviously not the full story and I bet Aizen had something to do with it. No, Aizen definitely did something. Hollowfication? While I didn't get that far in Bleach in my past life I do have some knowledge on this. If I recall there was supposed to be a group called the Visords that were Shinigami who achieved Hollowfication. And if Urahara and Tessai had been sentenced by Central 46 then how did they make it to the Human world? Was the punishment as simple as banishment? It seems either Captain Unohana truly doesn't know much or she has elected not to reveal what she does know. It could also be that she has speculations, but as she has no evidence she won't voice them aloud._

"Captain, the case of the vanishing souls or Hollowfication incident seems like it would be quite a big incident. Does that mean former 12th Captain Urahara and former Kido Corps Commander Tessai were sentenced to the underground prison beneath the 1st division?"

Unohana took another sip of her tea before she replied, "Their whereabouts are currently unknown. I believe the punishment given to Tessai was life imprisonment in the underground prison called the Shugo for the use of forbidden Kido, and Urahara was to be banished to the world of the living after having his power stripped from him. That is all I know."

Kishin nodded in appreciation. "I see. This was very informative Captain. Oh, by the way you mentioned the Shugo. If I recall, that's the 3rd level of the underground prison correct? There should be 8 underground prisons in total. I hear that the Muken is the deepest level and is used only on criminals who are immortal. Is that true?"

Unohana sipped her tea in contemplation for a moment. "I suppose that's one way to put it. In essence the Muken is the prison used to sentence criminals that Central 46 and Soul Society are unable to deal with. An individual who possesses Immortality or at least near immortality who has committed crimes against the Soul Society would definitely be locked up in the Muken."

"That sounds a bit hard to believe though Captain. Is there really anyone like that and is actually down there?"

Once again Unohana slightly flinched at Kishin's question, but she nodded her head. "There is one person."

Kishin was shocked at what he just heard as he truly didn't expect there to actually be someone that the Soul Society was unable to kill.

"There's actually someone down there? Who?"

Unohana could only let out a sigh of defeat as she noted the incredibly intrigued facial expression Kishin was making right now.

_I suppose letting him know who is down there isn't a problem. It's not like this information is supposed to be kept tight-lipped. It's just that people don't really talk about or mention it._

"The one currently sealed down in the Muken is known as Azashiro Soya. The 8th Kenpachi."

Kishin widened his eyes in shock. "The 8th Kenpachi?!"

Unohana smiled a bit at Kishin's rare reaction as she knew after getting to know Kishin all these years that there was barely anything that made him flustered or shocked.

"Captain, does that mean that Azashiro used to be the Captain of the 11th division?"

"Correct."

Kishin frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. It's to my understanding that the 11th division changes Captains by someone new killing the previous Kenpachi. Does this mean that the 9th Kenpachi defeated Azashiro? And if so then why is Azashiro still alive?"

Unohana turned to stare out the window seemingly lost in a trance before she spoke softly at the remembrance of the events that had happened.

"Azashiro...in truth he was only stopped due to the intervention of the Royal Guard."

Kishin was once more startled and shocked.

_What the? There's a Royal Guard? I've read the history books and whatnot but there's never been a mention of the Royal Guard! Was this mentioned in my past life? Damn I really should have finished Bleach in my past life. I never knew just how complex the world actually was._

"Captain, what's the Royal Guard?"

"The Royal Guard. Otherwise known as the Zero division. They are a group of Shinigami that reside outside the existence of Soul Society. Their power together is said to be greater than the entire Gotei 13 and their main job is to protect the Soul King."

Kishin was only becoming more and more shocked. He had learnt none of this in his past life so this was all new to him. He wasn't exactly sure what to think.

"So...it was the Royal Guard that intervened and apprehended Azashiro? But why?"

Unohana returned her gaze and attention to Kishin as she let out a soft sigh. "Haaah...Azashiro wished to wage an all out war on the Hollows and to do so he attempted to create soldiers out of the citizens of Rukongai. In the end his power was such that the Royal Guard needed to intervene to stop him."

Before they could continue anymore of their conversation they were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door and by the voice of Lieutenant Isane.

"Captain. Are you there? It's time to meet the others. Matsumoto, Nemu, and some of the other ladies wanted to get a head start and go to the hot springs early. I'm guessing they want to leave on their vacation break before they have to do anymore work in their division."

Kishin looked at the door for a moment lamenting the fact that his conversation with Unohana was interrupted before he stood up to excuse himself. "It appears you're needed Captain. I will take my leave."

Unohana nodded. "Mn. I probably won't be around for the next few days so I won't be able to see you off. It was a pleasure to have you amongst our ranks Chigetsu-kun. You're always welcomed to visit the 4th division."

"Mn. Thank you for teaching me how to better control my reiatsu. And thank you for this brief history lesson. It was very interesting and informative. Captain Unohana."

As they finished their official goodbye he opened the door and greeted Isane before excusing himself leaving a very confused Isane behind. The next few days passed by peacefully and the day in which he was transferring to the 2nd division arrived. As he was making his way there he took notice of a familiar reiatsu presence.

_Tch. Aizen huh? I suppose our paths were going to cross eventually. The 5th division is near the 4th division after all._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Aizen greet him. "Chigetsu-kun. Good morning."

Kishin nodded and was about to respond when he took note of a familiar looking Shinigami behind Aizen who also greeted him.

"Hello. My name is Momo. Hinamori Momo. 3rd seat of the 5th division."

Kishin placed both arms behind his head in a relaxed manner and replied nonchalantly, "Oh, so it's Hinamori-senpai then. And Captain Aizen."

Aizen smiled amiably. "Are you off to do some training this morning?"

Kishin shook his head. "Actually I'm going to the 2nd division."

"Oh? 2nd division? Why's that? Did someone get injured?"

"Not exactly. I just transferred."

His answer inwardly shocked Aizen a little as he hadn't expected Kishin to transfer yet again so soon. He knew that Kishin was going to transfer eventually to the 2nd division from Gin's intel but he still wasn't expecting it to already happen. He semi-understood why Kishin was transferring to so many divisions as he had surmised that Kishin was trying to learn other techniques to help improve his foundational skills, however if that was the case he wondered why Kishin didn't choose his division, the 5th division, which was known to be quite skilled in the four Shinigami combat forms. Not only would Kishin be able to have a steady base to live in, but he could rise up the ranks in that division and continue to hone and improve his skills. There would be no need for Kishin to keep moving around and going through the hassle of transferring. In this regard he was quite perplexed.

"So you're transferring to the 2nd division? I see. An interesting choice. I'm sure you'll do well there."

Momo quickly chimed in as she asked a bit confusedly, "Kishin-kun, sorry if I'm being nosy. I don't mean to, but I'm just curious. You were placed in the 3rd division, then you transferred to the 4th division, and now you're transferring to the 2nd division. How come you're going through so many places?"

Kishin thought carefully how he should answer but decided it was fine to just tell the truth. "I want to improve my skill. I don't mind the 3rd division, but that division doesn't have a set focus. I want to gain some experience by serving under some other divisions before settling into one, long term."

Momo nodded in understanding. "I-I see. Wow, you're pretty ambitious Kishin-kun. Good luck! I personally prefer the 5th division though. Hey, Kishin, since you want to gain a lot of experience you should think about joining the 5th division sometime. We'd be happy to have you."

Aizen nodded and replied amiably, "Hinamori is right. If you aren't sure what division you want to be in at the end you're always welcomed in the 5th division. Most members are quite skilled in all four Shinigami combat forms so you'll always have someone you can practice against to improve in any of these skills."

Kishin nodded appreciatively. "Mn. Thanks for the offer. I'll think about it when I feel I'm ready to settle into a squad." He quickly exchanged goodbyes with them before taking his leave.

_I'll be damned if I ever join under your watch Aizen. Be a part of the 5th division? Never in a million years._

It wasn't long before he arrived by the 2nd division gates. He took a moment to take in how luxurious just the entrance was. There was a nice long stone paved staircase leading up to a nice tall gate. There were two large red pillars by the base of the stairs with the insignia of the 2nd division Captain on the front.

"Guess the rumors I heard about the 2nd division are true. Due to Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda being from an incredibly wealthy family, he's paid for all the remodeling and facility upgrades within the division barracks. Not bad, not bad."

Kishin soon made it to the front entrance but stopped and didn't knock as several figures clad in all black appeared around him. He raised an eyebrow curiously at them as one of them stepped forward and said emotionlessly, "State your business."

Kishin smirked amusedly at the whole ordeal and replied nonchalantly, "I'm the new transfer."

That cloaked figure who talked to Kishin looked at a member beside him who pulled out some sort of book and flipped through it a few times before nodding his head. It was then Kishin heard them say, "I see. So you're Chigetsu Kishin. Transferring from the 4th division to the 2nd division starting today. Noted. You may proceed to enter." With that they disappeared in a flash leaving Kishin to his own devices.

He tilted his head to the side and shook his head. "So serious." He then pushed open the large wooden gate and entered the barracks. What he saw left him a bit speechless. The buildings inside were even more luxurious and they seemed to be sparkling. There was also a training field right in front of him with several tens of members from the Onmitsukido dressed in their all black clothing sparring in Hakuda. They all took note of his arrival and momentarily paused to observe him. It was then four throwing knives flew through the air from different directions aiming right for him with incredible speed, however Kishin shifted his body just slightly expertly catching two in his hands while the other two missed and collided against each other. He sported a smug look on his face and dropped the knives on the ground acting as if he were never attacked in the first place. Immediately the members training in their Hakuda skills who had paused to observe him quickly saluted him in approval and continued on with their training.

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders and was about to continue his walk in search of the Captain's quarters when he heard a loud, boisterous, and annoying laugh. "Pwuahahaha! Not bad kid! Not bad at all! You reacted pretty well just now."

Kishin turned to look in the direction of the voice and noted who it was. "Hm? Oh, you must be Lieutenant Omaeda."

Omaeda widened his eyes a bit shocked that Kishin knew who he was, however in the next moment he sported a proud and arrogant look as he laughed once more. "Hahaha! I see! So I'm that famous already that you knew who I was even without me having to introduce myself. I knew my notoriety had no bounds."

Kishin raised his eyebrow as he listened to Omaeda's self praise.

_This guy sounds like an idiot. He's really the Lieutenant…?_

"Alright kid. Let's see here...uh your name was…"

"Kishin. Chigetsu Kishin."

"Ah! Right right. Kishin. And you're here because…"

"...I'm the new transfer from division 4."

"Oh! Right. That's right. You're the new transf...EHHH?! Wait, we got a new transfer?"

"Oi, can you just take me to see the Captain."

Omaeda rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hahaha...are you sure you're in the right place kid? I mean...you look pretty young to me. Just so you know this is the 2nd division. Here we're part of the Onmitsukido. That means we deal with criminals and sometimes lead assassination missions. I'm not sure this is a place fo-"

Kishin got tired of listening to Omaeda ramble on so he cut him off by pointing to the roof of a building far off in the distance and said, "Lieutenant. How about you judge me by my skills instead of by my age. Do you see that tall building in the distance over there? I'll race you to it."

Everyone who was in the vicinity stopped everything they were doing when they heard Kishin's challenge to Omaeda and watched how everything would turn out. Omaeda raised his eyebrow questioningly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uhhh...I don't know. I'd rather not bully a little kid."

Kishin just smirked and taunted, "Oh, I didn't know the Lieutenant of the 2nd division that was supposed to be in charge of dealing with criminals and assassination was such a wuss. I guess that means you're only good at giving orders and can't do much on your own."

Immediately Omaeda was incensed as several thick veins popped on his forehead. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he stared daggers at Kishin. "That's it! You've got yourself a deal brat! First one to reach the tower wins."

Kishin grinned triumphantly and nodded. "Okay. Then everyone present here can be our witness."

Omaeda scrunched up his face and nodded. "Fine. No way I'd let a brat beat me." He quickly tasked someone to give them a signal to start as they lined up by the entrance gate of the 2nd division. Three seconds later they were given the signal to go.

FWISH!

In mere moments Kishin arrived at the top of the tower. It wasn't until a second later that Omaeda appeared huffing and puffing as he had put all his strength, focus, and power into his Shunpo. Omaeda grinned in triumph as he fought to catch his breath and said to himself, "Heh! Cheeky brat. He thought he could outrun me? Hahaha-eh?" It was then he took note of Kishin who was seated cross legged on the ground unconcernedly.

Kishin taunted Omaeda just a bit more as he fake yawned and said nonchalantly, "Oh, senpai. You're finally here. That's good. I thought you might have gotten lost or something. I mean, the Lieutenant of the 2nd division should be quite fast right? There's no way you'd let a kid, no...using your words there's no way you'd let a brat like me beat you right?"

Omaeda's face began to heat up and turn red in anger, frustration, and embarrassment. "H-Huh?! Y-You're here already? I mean. Ahem. Hmpf. I was going easy on you that time."

Kishin tilted his head to the side with an innocent expression plastered on his face and replied, "Oh? Then...I suppose once is luck and twice is called skill right? Senpai, should we race back to the entrance?"

Omaeda was now caught between a rock and hard place as he wasn't sure how to respond. He knew that he had lost as he truly didn't hold back in the first exchange. Now he lied and said he went easy on Kishin but Kishin just proposed they race again. He started sweating as he racked his brain for a way out. In the end he was saved from the sound of Soi Fon's voice.

"Oi! What's going on here?"

Omaeda quickly turned to face her and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "C-Captain. Ahahaha...uhhhh, oh I was just showing our new recruit around. Right, his name was-"

Soi Fon cut him off as she glanced at Kishin and said, "Chigetsu Kishin corect? I saw you race Omaeda earlier. Your Shunpo is near the Captain class level. I'm impressed. Weren't you serving in the 4th division before?"

Omaeda widened his eyes in extreme shock after hearing what Soi Fon said as the revelation hit him that Kishin was near the Captain level in Shunpo already. He never stood a chance. Although he was quite fast himself he couldn't claim that he would actually beat a Captain class Shinigami in Shunpo.

Omaeda was completely ignored by both Soi Fon and Kishin as Kishin nodded in response to Soi Fon's question. "That's right. I'm Kishin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Captain."

"Mn. Follow me."

Kishin nodded as they both disappeared in a flash of Shunpo leaving Omaeda alone feeling completely embarrassed and awkward at the whole ordeal.

Fwish! Fwish!

In mere moments Kishin had followed Soi Fon to the 2nd division Captain's office and stood before her. She took a few moments to size Kishin up before taking a look over a piece of document with some information on him.

"Hm. So it says here that you were under the supervision of the 13th division under Captain Ukitake for 5 years. You graduated from the academy in 1 year and served as a member of the 3rd division holding the 4th place officer rank for 1 year. Then you transferred to the 4th division for 5 years before applying for a transfer to the 2nd division. I accepted your transfer notice because I thought that it was a waste of your skill to be kept in the 4th division. You who graduated in a single year at the academy shouldn't be in a non-combative place like the 4th division. I honestly don't understand what the heck you were thinking. To be honest I was still a bit skeptical of how much of an asset you'd even be with your current age, however seeing as you could even out speed Omaeda means you aren't a hopeless case. Even if Omaeda shirks his training he's still quite fast."

Kishin smirked amusedly at how high and mighty Soi Fon was speaking to him. "So then Captain, do you have any tasks for me to complete at the moment?"

Soi Fon put on a serious expression as she walked out towards the training field and said, "Group 1, 4, and 7. Step forth."

"Yes." They shouted.

Kishin tilted his head in wonderment as he watched a total of 15 Onmitsukido members line up on the training field. Soi Fon then said with her stern and calm voice, "I heard that you were skilled in Hakuda. While you are young I won't judge you based on your age. I will judge you based on your skill. You previously held the 4th seat officer position of the 3rd division right after graduating the academy. I heard you were able to kill several Hollows and save your classmates when you were at the academy. I even heard you battled against 20 Hollows and survived saving some 3rd division members in Rukongai. I want to see your skills for myself. Then I'll give you a placement."

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously but nodded. "Okay. Then you want me to spar against these guys right?"

Soi Fon nodded. "That's right. No Zanjutsu and no Kido."

Kishin smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Okay. No problem." He stepped onto the training field as the 15 Onmitsukido members surrounded him. It was then Soi Fon gave the signal to start.

Swish!

Kishin immediately disappeared out of sight before reappearing behind two members of the Onmitsukido and bashed their heads together, knocking them out. This startled the others as Kishin's speed was actually greater than theirs. Without waiting for anyone to respond Kishin blurred once more and appeared beneath another member striking them right in their pressure points. He then dodged a kick, a punch, and countered a grapple hold. Just before someone could sweep his legs he jumped in the air and did a backflip while also kicking the chin of the person in front of him.

Wham!

As he landed back on the ground he ducked dodging a hook punch and struck the knees of two of the attackers locking their legs in place. He then performed a backflip and kicked the underside of those two attackers chins at the same time.

Bam! Bam!

It was then another attacker appeared behind him and attempted to grab his shoulder, however Kishin quickly gripped their wrist and threw them over his shoulder right into the hard ground. He then twisted breaking their wrist joint before flinging them into three other members. As Soi Fon watched she couldn't help feeling incredibly stunned. She had expected Kishin to do well, but she didn't expect him to win, however the spectacle before her showed just how much she had underestimated him. In a mere 10 minutes all 15 members of the Onmitsukido were lying on the floor groaning in pain or completely unconscious.

Kishin dusted his hands together and turned back towards Soi Fon as he asked nonchalantly, "So Captain, how did I do?"

Soi Fon furrowed her brows a bit in contemplation before she closed her eyes and turned to walk away. "We're currently missing a 3rd seat officer rank. You're promoted to the 3rd seat. You're now in charge of the nest of maggots." She then pointed to someone in the room and said, "You there. Show Kishin to his living quarters and give him the information documents pertaining to his new position."

"Yes Captain." They said respectfully.

Kishin just tilted his head seemingly amused as he watched Soi Fon disappear from sight. He waited patiently watching that member Soi Fon assigned to escort him dash around the room gathering pieces of papers and documents before they stepped outside to greet him. When they took off their black hood that was covering their head and face revealing who was underneath it revealed a pretty girl with a light tan skin color. They had nice brown hair and green eyes and were about 165cm tall, looking about age 15 in human years. Kishin was surprised as he recognized exactly who it was.

"Aren't you...Kasumi-senpai?"

Kasumi grinned amusedly and nodded. "Kishin. It's been a long time. I think about 6 or 7 years since I last saw you during the trip to the world of the living. It's good to see you again."

Kishin smirked in agreement. "That was a long time ago. I didn't know you joined the 2nd division. Then again I remember you telling me that your Shunpo was the best amongst the year 6 students. It makes sense."

"Mhm. I always planned to join the 2nd division, but you're something else. You went through the 3rd division and 4th division and now joined the 2nd division. I hope you're planning to stay."

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "That's a secret."

Kasumi pouted but simply nodded. "Alright I won't pry into my junior's life."

Kishin smirked amusedly. "Actually wouldn't that be senior? I'm the 3rd officer now. Unless I'm mistaken the Captain and Lieutenant positions are already filled which makes me the next highest ranking member."

Kasumi pouted once more and grumbled. "How did you do it...you were able to beat 15 members of the highly skilled Onmitsukido and beat Lieutenant Omaeda in speed with your Shunpo. Did you really serve in the 4th division for 5 years? Don't they just heal people?"

Kishin smirked once more. "Who knows senpai. Who knows."

Kasumi just raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Wouldn't YOU know. I mean you served for 5 years there."

"Hahaha, are you that curious about my life senpai? You should wait until I'm a little older before you hit on me."

Kasumi's face instantly flushed red and her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Y-You! Do you have no shame saying stuff like that out loud? And I'm not hitting on you. I was being genuinely curious."

"Alright. Whatever makes you feel better."

Just as Kasumi was about to retort, Kishin interjected, "So, where are my living quarters and what is this nest of maggots?"

Kishin's questions brought Kasumi back to reality as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and led Kishin to his living quarters. It was a nice luxurious building with all state of the art living accommodations.

"Wow. This is probably the nicest looking barracks I've ever been to."

Kasumi smiled with pride. "That's how the 2nd division is. If you stay with us then this is just part of the perks."

Kishin took a quick walk around the spacious room before taking a seat on the couch in the room and pointed to the seat opposite of him. "Alright Kasumi-senpai. Why don't you take a seat and tell me about the nest of maggots?"

Kasumi nodded and sat down as she laid the paper documents on the table between them. "Since you've been appointed as the 3rd officer you are in charge of overseeing the nest of maggots. It's also called the detention unit. It's located in the northwest section of the division grounds. The purpose of the detention unit is to house Shinigami that pose a potential threat and danger to others as well as to Soul Society as a whole whether or not they have actually committed crimes. Anyways no one is permitted to carry their Zanpakuto or any other sort of weapons into the nest of maggots. Not even you as the overseer. That means you must first possess superb skills in Hakuda. The fact that in less than 10 minutes you defeated 15 highly skilled members of the Onmitsukido without getting a scratch on you was probably what convinced Captain Soi Fon to promote you. Before I heard that you were going to simply serve as one of the Onmitsukido under Lieutenant Omaeda."

Kishin let out a breath of relief after hearing what Kasumi said as he would definitely be annoyed to death by Omaeda. "Alright Kasumi. Thanks for the briefing. I'll head over to the nest of maggots tomorrow morning and take a look."

Kasumi nodded. "That sounds good. As the overseer you only have to visit the nest of maggots once a month. Of course you could go more if you wish but that's the minimum requirement."

"Hm. I see, that's good to know. Oh, Kasumi-senpai, the 2nd division has their own personal collection of books right?"

"That's right. We do. Why do you ask?"

"I like to read. Where's the division's library?"

"Umm...it's located on the eastern side of the division grounds."

"Mn. Thanks."

Kishin waited a few moments in silence waiting for Kasumi to leave, however she remained seated without moving creating an awkward atmosphere. Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously and asked, "Was there something else you need senpai?"

Kasumi quickly shook her head. "No. Nothing. I just...I was wondering. I'm currently stationed as a member of the Onmitsukido under Lieutenant Omaeda, but I was wondering...would it be possible to serve as a member under your unit instead? I still haven't been able to properly thank you for saving my life all those years ago. At the very least please let me assist you during your time here in the 2nd division."

Kishin tilted his head a bit as he gave it some thought.

_Well...Kasumi was pretty helpful today. She's not annoying like Lieutenant Omaeda and we've already been acquainted before._

"Alright Kasumi-senpai. I'll have a chat with Omaeda tomorrow and see to your transfer."

Kasumi looked up happily and thanked Kishin before she took her leave. He then flipped through the documents a bit before putting them away and dashed off to the library. As he passed through several buildings he took note of the Shihoin family crest every now and then plastered on the wall of some buildings.

"Hmm...right. The Shihoin family is one of the great noble houses. The others being the Kuchiki, Tsunayashiro, and the Shiba clan. The name of the last great noble house remains a mystery. I can't find any records of it in the books. The books only state that there were once 5 great noble houses, however to this day only 4 remain active and the last is unknown. No one knows what happened to the last great noble house, they only know that history states the last of the great noble houses existed before the founding of the Soul Society. I wonder what happened."

He soon arrived in front of a giant pagoda looking building that spiralled up into a tall tower. As he walked in he took note of the many books stacked around the shelves. He quickly walked over to the history section carefully picking out some books to look at completely entranced. Then without warning someone bumped into him bringing his focus back to reality. As he turned to look at who the rude person was he momentarily paused and did a double take. They were young, maybe 12 or 13 in human years. They had long dark purple hair tied up in a ponytail, dark skin, golden irises, and they wore pink fingertip-less gloves.

_Ehhh? This person looks like...Yoruichi...but shorter. Is she related to the Shihoin family?_

It was then he heard them apologize. "Ah! Sorry sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. You see I was just looking for a book to bring back to the family manor and I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

Kishin was a bit confused at this moment as the voice of this person didn't quite match with what he imagined. "Who are you?"

They awkwardly rubbed the back of their neck and replied, "Oh, right. I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Yushiro. Shihoin Yushiro. The 23rd head of the Shihoin clan. And you?"

Kishin could only raise his eyebrow in curiosity. "You're...a guy?"

Yushiro frowned and crossed his arms. "Of course I'm a guy. Can't you tell?"

Kishin ignored his question and continued, "Then you're the clan head huh? So you're the one who took over the position after Yoruichi. I always wondered."

Yushiro gripped Kishin by the shoulders with a bit of excitement. "You know my sister!"

Kishin raised up his arms and nudged Yushiro's hands off his shoulders as he continued his browsing through the library books. "Can't say I know her, but I suppose you could say I know about her."

Yushiro's eyes gleamed with joy. "Right, my sister Yoruichi is amazing right? She's just the best! I hope she comes back one day. I wonder where she is right now."

Kishin picked out another book as he continued on his trek up the stairs, however he clicked his tongue when he noticed that Yushiro followed him.

"Ahem. Weren't you looking for a book to read and take back to the Shihoin manor? Why're you following me around?"

"Ehh? Isn't it obvious? It's not everyday I meet someone who actually knows about my sister and wants to talk about her."

"I never said I wanted to talk about her."

Yushiro completely ignored him as he continued, "Did you know that my sister is the fastest person in all of Soul Society? She's so fast that she has a title called Shunshin no Yoruichi. The Flash Goddess! I want to be just as amazing as her one day."

Kishin just let out a sigh and took a seat on one of the chairs nearby. "Good for you Yushiro." Just as Kishin was about to open his book and start reading he paused for a moment as a thought struck him. "Yushiro. If you want to be as good as your sister one day does that mean your Shunpo is pretty good?"

Yushiro smirked with pride. "Hahaha, you bet I am. I've worked tirelessly everyday to improve on my Shunpo!"

"Is that so...say, wanna race?"

Yushiro was a bit startled at Kishin's question but amiably nodded in the end. "Oh? Hahaha you want to race me? The current head of the Shihoin family clan and brother of the amazing Flash Goddess Yoruichi?!"

Kishin rolled his eyes a bit at Yushiro's over the top praise of Yoruichi and bluntly replied, "Are we doing this or not?"

Yushiro grinned and nodded. "Okay! I haven't played tag with anyone since my sister disappeared. Tag, you're it."

Kishin felt Yushiro touch his shoulder before disappearing in a flash.

"He's definitely fast. I'll give him that. Looks like I found a new training partner." Kishin said softly to himself and grinned as he disappeared in a flash right after.


	7. Sekiken Zansatsu

**AN: Alright chapter 7 is here! I know that I've been updating the Bleach story more frequently than my RITWON PT2 story. Don't worry I'm working on it. It's just nice to have a change of pace with writing the Bleach story after spending my time completing the first RITWON story. Anyways, on with the story. Thanks everyone for your continued support! **

**Reading the story:**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning Kishin got up early and dressed in his standard black shihakusho, however he left his Zanpakuto behind as he was heading to the maggots nest today. As he was walking through the compound he took note of someone lurking in the shadows which greatly annoyed him. After walking for several minutes without that person revealing themselves Kishin halted in his steps and said annoyingly, "Lieutenant Omaeda. How long do you plan to stalk me around?"

Omaeda nearly jumped out of his skin in shock and awkwardly stepped out from behind the shadows. "Ahhh...hehehe...how long ago did you know I was there?"

"Since the very beginning."

"Ehhh! No way!"

Kishin just let out a sigh. "Did you need me for something?"

"Uhhhh...no no. I was just ahem...wondering what you were doing today. After all you're a member under my patrol squad. It's only natural that I keep tabs on my subordinates."

Kishin just shook his head. "Lieutenant, are you really a member of the Onmitsukido?"

"Ehhh, what kind of question is that? Of course I am."

Kishin gave a doubtful look. "Really? Then aren't you supposed to be good at gathering information or something? Even if we don't factor that into account you're still the Lieutenant right? Shouldn't you be aware of the changes happening in the division?"

Omaeda crossed his arms with confidence and responded, "I do know what's happening around here."

Once again Kishin gave him a doubtful look. "Then, surely you know that Captain Soi Fon promoted me to 3rd rank officer yesterday and I am now in charge of the detention unit."

Omaeda smirked and replied, "Hahaha! Of course I kno-...EHHHH?! Y-You're the 3rd officer now?!"

"Lieutenant, are you sure you're alright?"

"AH! I-I'm fine. You know me. As the Lieutenant I'm super busy and sometimes the changes happening in the division don't reach me right away."

It was then they were interrupted by another division member. "Lieutenant! The air conditioning isn't working in building three!"

Omaeda nodded. "I know. I had it fixed already."

"The floor heaters in building two are overheating."

"I know. I had it replaced already."

"The roofing on building 8 needs to be replaced."

"I know that already. It's been taken care of."

"Ahh, as expected of you Lieutenant. You know the changes that are happening within the division as soon as they occur." It was then that division member took notice of Kishin's presence and saluted in respect saying, "Congratulations on your promotion, 3rd officer."

Kishin nodded amusedly. "Thank you. You can take your leave."

They nodded and disappeared, once more leaving Omaeda alone with Kishin. The atmosphere became a bit awkward as Kishin commented, "Well...Lieutenant. You certainly are quite aware of the changes happening in the division. At least we'll never be hot in the summer or cold in the winter or wet when it rains. I very much appreciate your efforts."

Omaeda's face flushed a bit red as he realized that even that random division member knew of Kishin's new appointment. He had been too focused and used to renovating the division grounds all the time that it just became normal for him to keep up on stuff like that. It was then Kishin recalled Kasumi's request so he broke the silence in the air speaking with the most convincing flattery he could.

"Lieutenant. I was wondering if you can humor a request of mine."

"Hm? A request? What is it?"

"Well, you're a very capable person Lieutenant and you have many wonderful subordinates under you. I on the other hand am very new. There is someone in your unit called Kasumi. She was a graduate from the academy about 6 to 7 years ago. I was wondering if it's possible for you to let her transfer to my unit. It would help me out a lot. I doubt a Lieutenant as amazing as yourself would mind the loss of one member. My Shunpo isn't even as good as yours. I know that I only won by luck and that you were taking it easy on me since I was a newcomer."

Omaeda smirked as he took in the praise Kishin was giving him and let out a loud laugh. "Pwuahahaha! I see I see. So you do realize how great I am. Mn. I guess you aren't hopeless after all. Kasumi huh? Alright I'll look into it. It shouldn't be a problem to let her transfer under your unit."

Kishin grinned in triumph.

_I had a feeling he was quite vain. Give him some praise to boost his ego and sense of self worth and negotiating becomes pretty easy with him huh. _

"Well then Lieutenant, I'll be on my way. As the 3rd officer I should take a look at what the detention unit is like. And thank you for accepting my request. This humble one can only hope to learn to be as magnanimous as yourself one day." He then turned around and began walking off as he heard the loud joyous laughter of Omaeda behind him. Kishin could only shake his head as he continued on.

"How did this guy really become the Lieutenant…"

It wasn't long before he crossed a bridge and strolled through a dark forest coming across a large stone cave with a metal door leading inside. Two Onmitsukido guards stood outside and greeted him as he walked through. The door led to a spacious cavern with a long flight of stairs heading downwards. After a few minutes of walking he ended up right before a giant double door. After taking a moment to observe the surroundings and noting that there were several Onmitsukido guards stationed nearby as well as several Kido barriers set in place should someone attempt to escape, he nodded his head approvingly.

"So no actual lock and key to the door huh, but enough manpower is stationed here along with Kido barriers for redundancy and precaution."

He then opened the door revealing a bright large and spacious interior. The ceiling was made of complete rock but the floor was made of sleek blue tiles. The moment he entered he caught the attention of every prisoner there.

"Huh? Who's this? Another inmate?"

"Hahaha! Kid, what did you do to end up here?"

"Idiot, we didn't do anything but we're here. Maybe he's like us and Soul Society deemed him to be a threat."

"Man he's young."

"Poor kid."

"No! Look guys he's still wearing a shihakusho, not the white prisoner clothing."

"Ah?! What are you trying to say? They just decided to let a kid in here? Are they tempting us to use him as a hostage to break out?"

It was then Kishin clapped his hands very loudly catching everyone's attention. "Ahem! Hello everyone. I'm your new overseer. Shall we get along?"

Immediately the room went deathly silent. Everyone took a moment to take in what they just heard before they all burst into laughter. "Pwuahahaha! What? You? You're just a little kid. You're gonna be our overseer? The 2nd division is really mocking us!"

It was then a giant burly man dashed right at Kishin attempting to grab hold of him, however Kishin blurred in a flash and disappeared before reappearing right in front of that large man and thrust out his palm.

FFFWHAM!

In a mere few seconds the giant prisoner flew across the room and crashed into the hard rock wall of the cave. Kishin then smiled innocently and once more addressed everyone.

"Ahem. Maybe you all didn't hear me the first time. I said, shall we get along."

It was then he was attacked by several more prisoners, however Kishin easily dodged, blocked, and parried before he quickly and mercilessly knocked them all to the ground. He then stood atop of their unconscious bodies.

"Yes I may be a kid and you may not like that I am your overseer, however you don't have a choice in the matter. I am your overseer starting today and that is a fact." He took note that there were still some disapproving eyes lingering in the room so he flared up his reiatsu immediately causing everyone in the room to feel as if a sharp knife was pressed against their neck. They began having trouble breathing and keeping their eyes open until Kishin stopped his torment of them.

"So then. Do any of you still have any complaints?"

The room was once again deathly silent as Kishin nodded in approval and addressed them amiably. "Okay. Now that that's over there's nothing for you all to fear. I won't bother any of you as long as you behave. Maybe I'll even bring you all some candy next time if I feel like it. Now for official introductions. My name is Kishin. Chigetsu Kishin. 3rd rank officer of the 2nd division and currently your overseer. This is the last and final time I'm repeating this. I hope we all get along."

The prisoners could only nod in agreement and nervousness accepting Kishin as their overseer. After confirming everyone's new change in attitude he amiably walked around taking a look at the place. He even chatted with numerous prisoners getting a better understanding of them and played some card games with some. After spending nearly two hours there he took his leave.

_Hmmm...so in the end most of the guys in the detention unit are people who have some pretty extreme thoughts but no spine to act on them. Well I suppose they might if given enough time. It's all about taking that first step. Soul Society might see them as a threat but as they are right now, I could kill most of them with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back. A few of them can be considered Lieutenant class level and 3rd or 4th seat level. The majority of the rest of them range below 5th seat level. I guess the incredibly dangerous criminals on the Captain class level are the ones who actually have the backbone to act on their ambitions and are sentenced somewhere under the 1st division barracks underground prison. The guys in the detention unit are still technically innocent. Wait, if I recall from the information documents that Kasumi gave me it seems that in the records Captain Kurotsuchi used to be in the detention unit. Apparently Urahara, at the time as the 12th division Captain, had freed Mayuri and made him vice director of the Research and Development department. After Urahara disappeared not long after Mayuri became Captain. So in that regard I suppose there could be Captain class Shinigami placed in the maggots nest. _

Kishin was snapped out of his thoughts as he noted someone waiting for him at the end of the bridge leading back to the main division grounds. He smirked and stopped right before their kneeling form and said, "Kasumi-senpai. No need to be so formal. You don't need to kneel like that in front of me."

Kasumi shook her head as she replied, "It's customary in the division for members under each unit leader to show the utmost respect."

Kishin simply shrugged his shoulders and continued walking on as he replied, "Suit yourself. Then you may rise."

Kasumi happily nodded and stood up as she followed behind Kishin. "How was the detention unit?"

Kishin simply replied nonchalantly. "Nothing too special."

"I-I see. Hopefully the inmates didn't give you too much trouble."

"Nope. We exchanged greetings. That's all."

Just as they made it back to the main division grounds Kishin felt the brush of a cool breeze behind him so he immediately dashed to the side.

Fwish!

A hand swipe flashed by his shoulder just missing him. He grinned both nervously and amusedly as he remarked, "That was close...Yushiro."

Yushiro laughed and reappeared right behind Kishin as he tagged him on the shoulder replying, "Hahaha! Not bad Kishin! But you haven't won against me yet. Tag! You're it!" He then disappeared dashing off into the distance leaving a completely baffled and stunned Kasumi and an incredulous looking Kishin.

"Haaaaah...he's fast as always."

Kasumi ran over to Kishin as she asked concernedly, "Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you? How dare that person attack the 3rd rank officer like that!"

Kishin could only shake his head amusedly. "Don't say that Kasumi-senpai. That person is actually Shihoin Yushiro. The 23rd head of the Shihoin clan. As you know they have deep ties with the Onmitsukido."

Kasumi was completely stunned by this revelation. "T-T-That's! The Shihoin clan head?"

Kishin lightly chuckled at her expression. "Yup. Unfortunately I became acquainted with him the other day. Bastard is incredibly fast. And I thought I was fast."

Kasumi could only widen her eyes in shock. "The Shihoin clan head, I heard, hasn't come to visit the Captain in a long time yet they came to see you? How? Why?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh...it was my fault. I regret asking him to race. Now he thinks that we can just play tag whenever he wants. It's because I know about his sister, the 22nd clan head of the Shihoin clan. Shihoin Yoruichi. He's super obsessed about her. And...I reckon that he doesn't visit Captain Soi Fon much since...I think Captain Soi Fon somewhat holds a grudge or something against Yoruichi-san."

Kasumi widened her eyes in shock again. "Grudge? Like what? And you know about Yoruichi-sama?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Do you know about Yoruichi? Kasumi?"

Kasumi nodded. "Well, I mean I only know a little bit. I heard that she was the fastest person in all of Soul Society and was given the moniker of Flash Goddess Yoruichi. I hope to one day be as fast as her and gain a cool title like that of my own."

Kishin nodded in understanding. "I see."

It was then they were interrupted again by the sound of Yushiro's voice. "Heeeeey! Kishin! How come you aren't chasing after me?"

Kishin shook his head in amusement. "Kasumi. Since you'd like to be my shadow do you happen to know if I have anything else I need to do today?"

Kasumi took out a notebook from her pocket and flipped through some pages before shaking her head. "No special assignments have been given to you currently and you already paid a visit to the detention unit."

"Alright. Then I guess I'll go practice my Shunpo against Yushiro for a bit. If I don't, he won't leave me alone."

Kasumi could only awkwardly nod at the predicament Kishin found himself in. Without another word Kishin disappeared in a flash right by Yushiro's side and tagged him on the shoulder before dashing off with his greatest speed into the distance.

Yushiro frowned and shouted, "Hey! That's not fair! I was purposefully waiting for you!"

Kishin just smirked and replied in the distance, "If I don't use underhanded tactics then how can I beat you?"

As they continued dashing about through the Seireitei a certain spiky white haired Shinigami took note of the commotion and tilted their head in confusion. It was precisely Toshiro.

"I-Is that...Kishin? What is he doing? And who's that person chasing him?"

He was slightly intrigued so he dashed off with his own Shunpo arriving right before Kishin startling him.

"Eh? Toshiro?!"

That one second of startlement slowed his speed down just enough for Yushiro to arrive by his side and tag him.

"Hahaha! You're it Kishin!" Yushiro then dashed off into the distance causing Kishin to let out a curse.

"Damn him."

Toshiro could only give a look of confusion as he asked once more, "Who's that?"

Kishin paused in his steps and replied, "That's Shihoin Yushiro. 23rd head of the Shihoin clan. Tsk. Why am I the one officially introducing the head of the Shihoin clan? Anyways he keeps bothering me wanting to play tag. What about you? What are you doing here?"

Toshiro rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I wasn't really doing anything. I was just taking a walk around the Seireitei after finishing some paperwork for Captain Shiba."

"Oh, I see...ah, then that's perfect. You can play tag with Yushiro."

Toshiro widened his eyes in shock and pointed to himself as if making sure that Kishin wasn't referring to someone else.

"M-Me?!"

Kishin smirked and nodded. "That's right."

"What about you?"

This time it was Kishin who pointed to himself and replied, "Me?"

Toshiro scrunched up his face and remarked, "Oi! Stop mocking me!"

Kishin just laughed. "Hahaha, alright alright."

Before he could answer they were interrupted by Yushiro's voice. "Oi! What's taking you so long? Why do I have to come back and ch-...eh? Who's this kid?"

A thick vein popped on Toshiro's forehead as he stared down Yushiro. "K-Kid?! Me?!"

Yushiro ignored his angry look and grinned as he responded, "Another playmate? Sweet! You must be pretty fast then if you're friends with Kishin. Alright it's decided. Why don't you both chase me."

In less than a second Yushiro arrived behind Toshiro and tagged him on the shoulder before disappearing off into the distance. Toshiro gave Kishin an incredulous look but Kishin could only shrug his shoulder. "Well, now you know what I'm dealing with. C'mon. If we don't chase him for a bit he'll keep bothering us. Truthfully I can't catch him alone."

Toshiro was startled at that piece of information. "Wait, what? Even you can't catch him?"

Kishin nodded in seriousness. "While I hate to admit it I do know my limits. I won't be able to catch Yushiro, but with your help we might be able to catch him off guard. What do you say?"

Toshiro cracked his knuckles as he recalled how Yushiro called him a kid earlier and grinned with determination. "Fine by me. Let's catch that bastard."

About an hour into their game of tag Yushiro came to an immediate halt atop a roof. His sudden stopping startled both Toshiro and Kishin causing them both to crash land right into Yushiro.

"AH!" All three of them shouted as they tumbled down to the ground.

Toshiro grumbled as he rubbed his sore head. "Why the heck did you stop all of a sudden Yushiro?"

Yushiro groaned and slowly sat up as he pointed right in front of them. "There was a small girl in the way. I was distracted by you two chasing me, I almost hit her."

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously and turned in the direction that Yushiro pointed to taking in the sight of a small girl. She wore the standard Shinigami shihakusho and had bright pink hair with the Lieutenant's badge on her left shoulder.

"Ehhh? Lieutenant Yachiru?"

Yachiru grinned and nodded. "Mn. You three are weird. Why are you running around?"

Yushiro stood up and amiably replied, "We're playing a game of tag!"

Yachiru's eyes widened with joy as she exclaimed, "Tag? Yay! Let Yachiru play too!"

Kishin face-palmed as he didn't want to continue this farce anymore.

Toshiro noticed Kishin's expression and smirked amusedly. "Hehe, what's wrong Kishin? You and I used to play tag all the time back in the day."

Kishin glared at Toshiro as he responded, "That was fun. This is torture. And...I'd rather not get too involved with Lieutenant Yachiru. Her Captain is a maniac."

It was then Toshiro realized that Kishin was right. If Yachiru was here then it meant that Kenpachi might not be too far away. And lone behold, not a moment later they heard Kenpachi's loud voice.

"Oi! Yachiru! Where did you go?!"

Immediately Toshiro and Kishin stood up and dashed off disappearing from sight leaving only Yushiro and Yachiru behind. Kenpachi appeared soon after as he exclaimed, "Oi. Yachiru, what are you doing here? Huh? Who's this little girl?"

Yushiro frowned as he retorted, "I'm not a girl! I'm a guy! I'm Shihoin Yushiro. The 23rd head of the Shihoin clan."

Kenpachi remained silent for a moment completely unfazed by Yushiro's introductions, but then he grinned maniacally as he responded, "Oh? You're the head of the Shihoin clan huh? Then you must be like Byakuya. Hahahaha! Great, another noble from a famous clan. Let's fight! You must be strong right? Don't disappoint me!"

Yushiro felt a bead of sweat drip down on the side of his face as he wasn't expecting that answer from a Captain so he turned around to confer with Kishin and Toshiro, however he widened his eyes in shock.

"W-What? Where did they go?!"

Yachiru smiled and said, "They ran away already."

"Huh?! T-Those bastards! They didn't even say anything to me."

Kenpachi cracked his neck as he geared up for a fight. "Oi, I have no idea what you're saying. Nothing should be more important than fighting me right here and right now clan head. Let's do this!"

Yushiro laughed nervously and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahahaha...Oh! I just remembered. As the clan head I have important business to attend to. Bye!"

Before anyone could make a move Yushiro disappeared in a flash of Shunpo with extreme speed. Kenpachi frowned and clicked his tongue.

"Tch. How boring."

Yachiru just smirked and climbed back on top of Kenpachi's shoulder. She then pointed in a direction and said, "Ken-chan. Go that way. I'm sure we can catch up to them if we follow this route."

As that took place Toshiro and Kishin had already dashed off safely into the distance. They both huffed and puffed for a good minute before getting their breathing back under control.

"I didn't realize we were that close to the 11th division's barracks." Toshiro commented.

Kishin just shook his head. "We weren't. Most likely Lieutenant Yachiru got Captain Zaraki lost. I hear she's not good with directions."

It was then they both nearly jumped out of their skin as they heard a voice behind them.

"Are you guys okay?"

As they both turned around Kishin let out a sigh of relief before widening his eyes with surprise.

"Kinji?"

Kinji smirked and nodded. "Surprised to see me Kishin? It's been a long while. Since you graduated first I haven't seen you since the academy. It seems you're doing well though."

Kishin nodded. "Kinji, let me introduce you. This is Hitsugaya Toshiro. 3rd officer of division 10. Toshiro, this is Tsunayashiro Kinji, my old classmate and roommate back at the academy."

Toshiro was slightly shocked at the realization that Kinji was from a great noble clan like Yushiro was, but in the end he politely greeted him.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kinji nodded in kind. "And I you. I've heard about you before. You also graduated from the academy in a single year."

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "It's not too much of an impressive feat."

Kinji awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahaha...I see. Kishin said something similar about how easy the academy was too. You're just like him."

Toshiro widened his eyes in shock and retorted, "Me?! Like Kishin? Am not!"

Kinji was a bit shocked at Toshiro's little outburst but laughed. "Hahaha! Well, then I guess not."

Kishin grinned amusedly and elbowed Toshiro on his side. "Oi, what's wrong with being similar to how I am? That's a compliment for you."

Toshiro crossed his arms and grumbled. "Only you would see it as being a compliment."

Kishin shook his head and turned his attention back to Kinji. "So, what squad did you join?"

Kinji smirked and replied, "I didn't join a squad. I joined the Kido Corps."

"EHH?" Toshiro and Kishin both exclaimed.

"Surprised? Well I can see why as you don't hear too many people directly going into the Kido Corps these days, but Kishin, you know already that my Zanjutsu skills aren't too great and my Hakuda skills are subpar. My Hoho skills are okay but what I'm best at is in Kido."

Kishin nodded. "I see. Well I suppose joining the Kido Corps was a good fit for you then. How is it? What's it like? Is it okay for you to be out here? They don't coop you up or anything right?"

Kinji frowned and shook his head. "What kind of books or rumors are you reading and listening to? Do you think the Kido Corps is some sort of dark cult or something?"

Both Toshiro and Kishin nodded their heads making Kinji drop his jaw in disbelief. "Y-You two! Ahhh...seriously. Ah well, I guess it can't be helped. Most of the members of the Kido Corps keep to themselves and when they perform official duties most members choose to mask their appearance and face. Ever since the incident a few decades ago causing the Kido Corp commander Tsukabishi Tessai and Kido Corp Lieutenant Ushoda Hachigen to disappear, not many have elected to join the Kido Corps. Also many strange and weird rumors about the Kido Corps go around so I guess I don't blame you both for thinking that way."

Kishin patted Kinji's back comfortingly. "There there. It's okay Kinji. We aren't judging you."

A thick vein popped on Kinji's forehead as he remarked, "Oi! Why are you treating me like a kid? I'm almost twice your age, you know that right?"

"Hahaha! Alright, I thought you were sulking."

Kinji just shook his head. "I'm not. I just wanted to correct both of your warped ways of seeing the Kido Corps. Anyways, what are you both doing hiding behind this wall? Looks like you both just ran a marathon."

Toshiro just let out a sigh. "Haaaah...it's a long story. What are you doing?"

"Me? I was on my way to Rukongai south district 60. I was supposed to meet up with some of my fellow members there. Some people from the R&D department are there as well. Supposedly there was some strange phenomenon happening."

Kishin frowned. "What kind of phenomenon?"

"Ummm...let's see. About a few years ago I think there was a report about a family that went missing. A few weeks later a soul or two would disappear every now and then from different parts of Rukongai. North, South, East, and West districts. At first it didn't seem like anything to be concerned about as it was only a few souls here and there from far away districts so Soul Society didn't really take note. Plus this was happening over the span of a few years so if there was a pattern it was very inconsistent and didn't raise much red flags. Soul Society attributed it to the workings of Hollows as when those sites were investigated they found traces of Hollows. Hollows appearing in Rukongai every now and then are a pretty normal occurrence, but just recently there have been reports of a strange creature seen on the outskirts of Rukongai south district 60 at the same time as reports of three souls missing in that area. It could just be another Hollow incident but the reports about a strange creature roaming about for a few days in a row piqued the R&D's interest, so they sent some members out there and requested assistance from the Kido Corps to see if it would be possible to capture this creature. That is, if it actually exists. Anyways that's where I'm heading off to."

Toshiro and Kishin looked at each other before facing Kinji and said at the same time, "We're coming with you."

Kinji raised his eyebrow questioningly but simply shrugged his shoulders. "I mean...I suppose you could. I guess there isn't a rule stating that you can't."

Kishin nodded. "Then, let's go."

The three of them dashed through Soul Society towards southern Rukongai to district 60 with great speed in order to meet with the team already there, however the moment they arrived near the site they could only stare in utter shock. Blood stains were splattered all over the ground and walls of the buildings nearby. The dead corpses of many Rukongai citizens and even the team sent from the Kido Corps and R&D department were lying around torn up and battered. Kinji's entire being shook. His face paled and his eyes widened in disbelief. His voice quaked as he attempted to say something.

"W-What...What is this?...What is this?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Toshiro couldn't move from his spot as he stood motionlessly in disbelief. "How did this happen?!"

Kishin was just as shocked as the other two, however he quickly came to his senses first and commanded, "Kinji, Toshiro, don't just stand there! Check for any survivors!"

They both snapped back to reality at Kishin's voice and nodded.

Standing above a tall building nearby were three cloaked figures as they witnessed Toshiro, Kishin, and Kinji's arrival. They were precisely Gin, Tosen, and Aizen. Gin broke the silence first as he commented, "Ah? This is unexpected. Was there s'posed to be reinforcements sent?"

Tosen frowned and was about to unsheathe his sword when Aizen said, "Wait. Tosen. Don't do anything yet. This is a pleasant surprise. Who would have thought that these three would appear here like this. Black didn't choose anyone to infect with the Hollowfication virus from the earlier batch of Shinigami, but perhaps he will choose from these three."

Tosen released his hand from the hilt of his Zanpakuto and commented, "Black is still in the early stages. It may not work."

Aizen simply smirked. "So it may seem, however it is also possible that it will evolve beyond what we could have predicted. After all, it didn't choose one of these Shinigami to infect. Instead it killed all of them even though its sole purpose is to find a Shinigami host."

Gin glanced around at all the dead bodies and chimed in, "Even if Black did choose to infect someone there's a very low probability that the person would live. The experiment hasn't been completed yet."

Aizen kept his amused grin on his face as he gave a simple answer. "It's fine. That is why it's called an experiment. Gin. Whether it works or not we only have to wait and see. If it does work then it'll give us valuable data for our next creation. If it doesn't work then it will give us equally valuable information. Either way let us simply watch the show. Thanks to Urahara Kisuke's reiatsu concealing cloak no one will be able to see or sense us. This is quite a nice parting gift we acquired from him."

At this moment Kishin took out his denreishinki and was just about to call for reinforcements when he sensed something dangerous behind him. Just as he ducked his head he heard the sharp whirring of the wind like a blade cutting through the air. Before he could be struck again he Shunpo'd off into the distance and faced whatever attacked him. He took note of a strange looking creature that seemed to be a Hollow, however the hole in its chest was much much smaller than normal. It was about 3 meters tall and was completely white with a black Hollow mask. It's left arm was humanoid and its right arm was shaped in a curved-like blade. It had one horn on the left side of its head and one on the right side.

"W-What the hell is that?! Is that a Hollow? What the h-"

Kishin couldn't finish his sentence as he was attacked by the Hollow again.

Fwish! Whish! Bang! Boom!

Kishin dashed around with Shunpo avoiding every strike, albeit just barely. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and blocked the Hollow's sword-like arm before it could cut him in half.

Cling!

Kishin grit his teeth with shock and alarm as he felt the powerful force behind the Hollow's attack reverberate through his arm.

_This damn thing is strong! And it's fast! It could keep up with my Shunpo! This is bad!_

Ting! Cling! Clang!

Zing! Ting! Clank!

Cling! Clang!

Kishin continued to move around doing his best to gain some distance from the strange Hollow while deflecting and parrying its attacks. He wanted to counterattack but if he made one wrong move or careless mistake he'd be paying a huge price for it. Just as it dashed down from the sky right at him he heard Toshiro shout, "Sit upon the frozen heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

FWISH!

A giant elongated ice dragon flew through the sky aiming right for the Hollow, however before it could hit, the Hollow expertly twisted its body and dodged it. Toshiro widened his eyes in shock.

"No way! How is that Hollow so agile and nimble?! What the hell is that thing?"

Just as that Hollow landed on the ground they heard Kinji shout, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Just as the blue fire closed in on the Hollow it dashed to the side avoiding the blast before running straight for Kinji. Toshiro and Kishin both widened their eyes in shock and alarm and dashed right after it. Kishin quickly took out his denreishinki once more and called for reinforcements before quickly stuffing it away.

Kinji frowned and placed his palms together as he shouted, "Hado #58: Tenran!" A giant whirlwind burst forth from his palms and sucked in the Hollow thrusting it into the air. Toshiro took this chance to create another ice dragon aiming right at the Hollow, however that Hollow did something that none of them expected. It fired a Cero right at the ice dragon.

BOOM!

A giant smokescreen filled the air obscuring everyone's vision, however in the next moment another Cero was fired out from that smokescreen.

"MOVE!" Kishin shouted in alarm.

Bang! Boom! Bang! Bang!

Several more Cero's were fired from its mouth forcing the three Shinigami to separate from one another. Kishin stood opposite of Kinji as they both placed their palms out and shouted, "Hado #58: Tenran!" Two giant whirlwinds gusted through the air and dispersed the smokescreen catching the Hollow right in between their attack. That gave Toshiro the chance he needed to fire another one of his techniques.

As Aizen was watching everything happen Gin let out a small comment. "Ohya ohya, seems like Black will lose at this rate. Those three are pretty good."

Aizen kept a smug look on his face as he temporarily closed his eyes and said, "It can't be helped. I'll give it a little assistance."

Tosen slightly flinched in shock as he replied, "Lord Aizen, let me instead. There's no need for you to raise your hand for something like this."

"There's no need to worry. Kaname. I won't even need to move from my spot. Just watch."

At this moment the Hollow was starting to get beaten back by the combined might of Kinji, Kishin, and Toshiro. Kinji then stuck out his palm and shouted, "Hado #63: Raikoho!"

Kishin widened his eyes in shock as he noticed that Kinji wasn't pointing at the Hollow, rather he was pointing at Toshiro. He dashed with his quickest speed and shouted, "Toshiro! Look out!"

Just before Kinji's Kido attack could hit Toshiro, Kishin appeared and slashed out with his sword, however even though he managed to stave off some power from the level 63 Hado that Kinji used with his sword he still felt the brunt of the attack.

"GUUH!" He groaned in pain. In the next instant he felt a massive pain on his back as Toshiro's sword slashed him from behind.

"UGGGHH!" Kishin groaned once more in pain and shock.

Everything happened too fast and too suddenly for him to register what was going on. Before he could even say anything, do anything, or move, he was blasted on the side from a Cero by that Hollow and crashed through the walls of several buildings in the vicinity completely battered, worn, and bloody. He was currently stuck in the cracks of a giant wall with barely any strength left.

Kinji realized what he had done at this moment and was completely confused and horrified.

Toshiro wasn't feeling any better as he couldn't understand what was happening either. He too was completely mortified at what he had just done to Kishin. His hands trembled and his mind cracked.

"W-What have I done? What did I just do?! KIIIIISSSSHHHIIIIINNNN!"

He turned to run towards Kishin's direction, however the Hollow appeared right before him. Toshiro's mind went blank as he lost all rational thought. He was completely filled with rage and hatred.

"You bastard Hollow! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

He swung his sword blinded in hate, however that Hollow was faster and slashed Toshiro in the chest before punching him straight into a giant building. Kinji was just as angry and blinded in hatred as he started firing off one spell after another in rage. Sokatsui, Shakkaho, Raikoho, Hado spells flew left and right as he began to become incredibly exhausted from his reiryoku expenditure. In his flit of rage he didn't care for aiming or timing and just shot spell after spell wherever he saw the Hollow. As he began to pant heavily for air the Hollow appeared behind him and slashed at his back before knocking him into the ground.

Just as the Hollow was about to stab Kinji and kill him, Kishin, who could barely remain conscious at this point, used whatever energy he could muster and pointed his finger at the Hollow saying with an inaudible voice, "Hado #4: Byakurai."

Crackle!

The blue lightning flew through the air right at the Hollow forcing it to dash off to the side before it could kill Kinji. It took note of where the blast came from and noticed that Kishin was still alive. Losing interest in Kinji and Toshiro it began making its way to Kishin who was still stuck in the sunken rock wall from earlier.

He breathed heavily gasping for air. He knew that taking on Kinji's Kido attack had numbed his body. Toshiro's sword strike left a deep wound on his back and that Cero blast he took sending him crashing through several buildings broke several of his ribs and bones. Even though he learnt Kaido from Captain Unohana he couldn't muster up any strength to move his arms or hands anymore to begin healing his damaged body.

"KUH!" Blood spurted from his mouth once more as he lay ingrained in the wall. His vision became blurry as his mind was going in and out of consciousness.

_Damn...it…_

As he began to lose his focus it was then he heard a voice inside his head. A voice he hadn't heard in a long while, but a very familiar sounding voice nonetheless. It was deep, but not too deep, resonant, but not grating to the ears.

_**Hahahaha! What's wrong? I've never seen you so beaten before! Where'd all your spunk go? Your bloodlust? Your pride? You've always been a cunning guy. Sagacious. Mischievous. Vicious. But otherwise loyal and dependable. But look at you now! Your current state is pathetic to look at. **_

Kishin could only smirk self-mockingly at himself as he tried to move his body.

_Ah...huff...you're right...this is pathetic of me. Damn it...huff...Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! MOVE! _

_**Heh! Hahaha! Pathetic. Truly pathetic. You possess so much potential and so much power. For you to be in the state you are in right now because of a thing like that? Tsk tsk. **_

_Heh...huff...talk and mock me all you want. Huff. I'll show you. I'll tear that thing to ribbons! Just...huff...give me...huff...a minute. _

_**Hahahaha! I'd like to see that. Young master. I really would. But it seems it may tear you to ribbons first. Look. It's about to attack. **_

As Kishin did his best to open his eyes he saw the blurry image of that Hollow right before him and all he could do was smile in frustration.

_**So you saw it huh? You know what's about to happen. **_

Kishin inwardly frowned as he tried to move his body again, but he was completely drained of strength and so he could only remain silent. He had no words to respond to the voice in his head.

_**You know who I am, don't you? **_

_Y- _

Before Kishin could complete his mental sentence he was cut off.

_**That's right. I'm your Zanpakuto. All these years I held off on meeting with you. I did so for a reason. I had hoped you would learn to face your demons first...that you would engage in more life threatening battles to unshackle yourself, but I guess not everything goes as planned. I suppose this experience you're having right now is good for you, but unfortunately it won't be much help if you also end up dying because of it. And so be it. I shall reluctantly lend you a hand, but I'm warning you now young master. My power is not to be taken lightly. Don't let yourself be consumed by madness, for it is not what I desire either. Are you prepared?**_

Kishin didn't hesitate for a moment as he mentally replied.

_I am._

_**Then hold tight of my existence. The Blade of Crimson Carnage! Give the command and call forth my name! I am-**_

Kishin widened his eyes in the next moment with a newfound resolve. He gripped his Zanpakuto that laid ingrained in the wall beside him, and just as the Hollow bit into his shoulder he wrapped his left arm around its neck locking it in place and shouted, "Wash all things in a river of blood, Sekiken Zansatsu!"

EEEEAAAARRRRR! WHOOOOOOSH!

A loud sinister sounding noise rang through the air as a burst of incredibly powerful, dense, and heavy crimson red reiatsu that gave off a murderous, sinister, and ominous aura erupted around Kishin. His Zanpakuto transformed into its Shikai release state and took on the appearance of a completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge as well as the tip. The hilt of the blade was obsidian black in color with blood red lotus flower patterns carved in it. The guard of the hilt was in the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkled with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom had the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade, while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moon had the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade of the newly transformed katana was 90cm long not including the hilt.

Kishin gripped his released Zanpakuto and stabbed it straight through the jaw of the Hollow and right through its skull. An insatiable thirst to draw blood and kill filled his entire being. He felt his heart race pumping with adrenaline and his eyes began to dilate. A sinister maniacal smile graced his lips as he let out a dark sounding laugh.

"Heh! Hehehe! Hahahahaha! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" He shouted over and over and over again as he gripped the Hollow tightly and removed his blade from the Hollow's head before stabbing it over and over and over and over again and again and again as if he were drunk on madness. The Hollow had completely died at this point, but Kishin didn't care nor did he notice. His actions only stopped because after a few seconds from the Hollow's death, its dead body expanded in size before exploding. The force of the explosion at such a close proximity effectively knocked Kishin unconscious whilst also causing him great damage flinging him crashing and rolling through the air and ground.

Gin, Aizen, and Tosen who stood hidden in the nearby distance watched with intriguement.

"Ehhhhh? It seems that Black chose the Hollowfication host to be Kishin." Gin commented in a semi-relaxed, semi-intrigued tone.

"Black...the fact that its body exploded on death meant it was able to reach the last stage needed for the final transference process. The question is whether or not Kishin will survive. It is a bit unexpected though. I did not think that our preliminary trial would actually be able to complete this phase." Tosen remarked.

Aizen simply stood unconcernedly with a bit of a bemused expression. "Whether he survives or not does not matter in the end, though the stronger the host the more likely they aren't to die. Although Black is in the preliminary stages of our trial run experiment it's still a more stable version of Hollowfication than the experiment performed on Hirako Shinji and the others several decades earlier. Since it chose Chigetsu-kun I'm curious to see the results. Will he live? Will he die? What will he become in the end? I'm looking forward to it."

Tosen furrowed his brow and commented, "It's also possible that he wasn't infected. As Black was a preliminary experiment it's uncertain whether it was able to successfully transfer the virus or if the virus even survived the process even if it reached the final stage. If he hadn't killed Black at that moment very likely Black would have simply killed him and wouldn't have undergone the transformation."

Gin simply replied to Tosen's comment in his nonchalant voice, "In truth, if we didn't interfere then those three kids would have definitely killed Black an' the chances of the transference process happenin' would have definitely been near zero. I'm a bit surprised though. He's been having trouble trying to communicate with his Zanpakuto and learn his Shikai, but it seems that isn't entirely the case. I personally found Kishin sorta entertaining. I kinda hope he doesn't die from something like this."

Aizen smirked. "Whether he lives or dies is but a matter of whether he will succeed in evolving into a higher being. It will be quite interesting to see. As for his Shikai, most likely he hadn't yet learnt how to wield its powers hence he did not use it during the entire fight until the very end. Perhaps in the end the spirit of his Zanpakuto refused to let him die. Like Kaname said, had he not killed Black when he did then Black would have ended up consuming him instead of being forced to start the Hollowfication transfer. Mn. I'm quite intrigued on how he will progress. It would also appear that his Shikai is quite interesting. Not only did it reinvigorate his strength, it almost seemed to have driven him mad. Regardless, although their appearance was unexpected, in the end everything seems to be going quite smoothly."

Gin could only keep his smiling expression on his face, however he secretly glanced at the back of Aizen's head inwardly full of spite for him.

_Captain Aizen...What exactly are you thinking right now you crazy bastard…_

It was then they witnessed reinforcements from several different divisions appear in the area who began to treat Kishin, Toshiro, and Kinji's injuries. Aizen lost interest so he began to leave. As he began walking away with Tosen and Gin following in tow Gin curiously asked, "What of the Hogyoku?"

Aizen simply smirked. "There's no need to worry. Gin. I've already laid down the foundations. It is only a matter of time before the Hogyoku in Urahara Kisuke's hands are in mine."

* * *

**MISC:**

**Zanpakuto Name:** Sekiken Zansatsu (赤剣惨殺 or 関剣惨殺)  
**Intended Meaning:** Blade of Crimson Carnage (Literal translation in google is Red Sword of Slaughter)  
**Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
-I did my best with getting as close to the intended name as possible from English translation to Japanese translation. Hope I did okay...  
-Also, if you are wondering **why** his Zanpakuto **isn't** actually **completely** crimson or red, **there is a reason.**

**Kido Spells Used:**  
-Hado #4: Byakurai (Pale Lightning)  
-Hado #31: Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)  
-Hado #33: Sokatsui (Blue Fire)  
-Hado #58: Tenran (Oracle Sky)  
-Hado #63: Raikoho (Fiery Lightning Howl)


	8. The Aftermath

**AN: Here's chapter 8! Hope everyone is doing alright. Thanks for everyone's reviews and support of the story. I'm a couple chapters ahead so it shouldn't be too long until I post chapter 9...probably...**

**Reading the story:**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Silent. Incredibly silent. Here in this place the world around was completely red. Crimson red. The sky above, even the lake below. In fact the lake itself was made of pure blood. The mountains that surrounded the lake were dark red in color and the clouds rolling in the sky were made out of a bloody mist. Only three things in this world were contrasted in color. The dark black obsidian forest that enclosed the lake around the shore, the small dark obsidian lotus shaped island centered in the middle of the lake of blood, and a crescent moon that was as dark as night that shone in the crimson sky.

Currently a single person was lying down on the small dark island completely unconscious. They were uninjured and seemed to be in a deep slumber. This person was precisely Kishin. His chest rose slowly and fell with every breath he took. As ominous as this world seemed one could even say that it was a world filled with peace and quiet, however that peace and tranquility had become disturbed. The howling of a beast echoed throughout the dark black forest. Its fearsome roar caused ripples to form on the giant lake of blood. Even though the noise rang loud it did nothing to disturb Kishin's sleep, almost as if he could not be woken.

Soon after the roaring echo was heard appeared a monstrous Hollow from the edges of the forest. It was 2 meters tall and humanoid looking, however it was dark black in color. Its body was covered in red tattoo marks and it donned a worn and tattered black colored hakama on the lower half of its body. It was completely bare chested and a giant gaping hole could be seen on its upper torso where the sternum would usually be. Two large black colored wings that were torn and riddled with holes in them extended from its back. Its white masked face was demonic looking as it had razor sharp teeth that were stained with blood. Its eyes were completely black with a yellow colored iris and a black centered pupil. One long bloody scar ran diagonally across the face of this Hollow and bloody tears were stained down its eyes to its cheeks. Two large jagged horns protruded from the side of its head and one shorter horn from the middle of its forehead. It also had long flowing black hair atop its head that fell down past its waist. Its large hands and feet had long nails as sharp as swords extending from them.

It screeched once more and approached the bloody lake, however the moment it came within a few feet of the lake's edge a ripple appeared on the bloody surface. The ripples became larger and larger until the entire lake began to tremble and shake. A violent wind picked up in the area as an enormous geyser shot forth from the lake and straight into the blood red sky. As the residual blood began raining back down onto the surface of the lake a figure appeared and remained standing in place of where the geyser had erupted from. It had a similar appearance to Kishin, however it seemed much older as if it were an adult version of him in his mid twenties, human years. It was 1.9 meters tall and wore a red tattered and torn hakama. A black chain belted around its waist area holding the hakama in place. Its upper body was bare naked revealing its strong defined muscles. It had long flowing red crimson hair that fell down to just below its waist and its eyes were completely crimson red. It had a red crescent moon tattoo in the center of its forehead and there was a large red lotus tattoo mark on the middle of its back as well as small red lotus tattoo marks on the back of its hands and the top of its feet. A long red tail protruded behind it and the tip at the end was razor sharp and dagger-like. It too had razor sharp teeth like that Hollow. Dark black shackles were wrapped around its neck, wrists, and ankles with long black chains attached to them binding him to the small island in the lake's center. This figure was actually Kishin's Zanpakuto spirit. The Blade of Crimson Carnage, Sekiken Zansatsu.

Both sinister looking creatures stared at one another in silence. Zansatsu on the lake's surface and the Hollow on the lake's shore. An ominous wind blew in the air as several minutes passed by before that Hollow let out an angry screech. Zansatsu merely grinned. His ominous yet striking presence made one feel a mix of assurance and fear. Assured of their safety, but also fear that at any moment he could turn against his own ally. He then spoke in a relaxed manner. His voice was deep, but not too deep. It had a comforting dark weight to it that resonated and echoed throughout the entire world.

"Hahahaha! So you finally found your way here! Hollow." Zansatsu glared condescendingly at the Hollow as it cautiously took one step forward. Zansatsu narrowed his eyes and directed his words at the Hollow mockingly and tauntingly. "Very well. I understand your intention. You wish to cross over and take the young master's body for yourself. Unfortunately I can't let you do as you please. Heed my words! This is my world! Hollow! Choose your next actions carefully!"

The Hollow screeched in anger and let out a bellowing war cry before letting go of all reservations and dashed right on the surface of the bloody lake aiming for the small island behind Zansatsu where an unconscious Kishin still lay. Zansatsu merely laughed hysterically and almost manically with a hint of anger laced in between at the fact that the Hollow actually dared make such a brazen move before him.

"Ha! Hahahahahaha! Fool! Begone!"

In less than a second the bloody lake shook and quaked, splitting itself apart opening a giant cavity right beneath the Hollow's feet. The Hollow tried to escape, however the moment the Hollow dashed in the air to prevent itself from falling deep into the hole it was smacked in the face by Zansatsu's powerful tail and was quickly forced down into the abyss. The surface of the lake quickly closed up and locked the Hollow down below in a dark grand prison leaving it unable to escape. Zansatsu smirked proudly to itself and spoke to no one in particular.

"I will allow you to stay. Hollow. However you shall be my prisoner. I won't allow you to take the young master's body. For now remain beneath the lake inside your lonely prison. Despite your monstrous look, the form that you possess is very similar to my own which means that you've successfully bound yourself to the young master's soul. Unfortunately I do not have the power to kill you. I can only suppress you. For now. You've underestimated the power of the young master's soul. Even though I can't get rid of you, you were gravely mistaken to think that you possess the strength to outmatch me, the original manifestation of Kishin's soul. Then again I suppose your existence isn't a terrible thing. The power that you could potentially grant the young master is a positive side effect. Hahahaha! One day, when the young master is ready, I shall let the two of you meet. When that day comes you and I will merge into one complete being, however...the time is not yet right. After all, the young master still hasn't even met me."

Zansatsu then turned away from the spot where he sealed the Hollow and walked over to a still unconscious Kishin. "It is still too early for you to come to this place. Young master. You must confront the darkness in your heart and soul first. The madness and anguish that plagues you. Then we can finally meet. For now I'll do my best to suppress your inner Hollow." He then placed his hand atop Kishin's forehead and caused him to disappear from the inner world. Zansatsu stared at the empty spot where Kishin once lay and smiled with anticipation. "I am waiting. Young master. Free me from these chains that bind me. Hurry and master the power of Shikai. Show me that you are worthy of my power! Muahahahaha!"

It was then Kishin stirred in his sleep. "Ugh…" He groaned as he felt a pounding headache hammering away in his brain. The last thing he remembered was calling out the name of his Zanpakuto. After that the only thing he saw was red and the only thing he felt was a strong desire to kill. He felt like he had gone mad. Insane even. After a few minutes went by the pounding headache in his head finally subsided so he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, however he was slightly startled at the sight before him. He was currently resting on a bed in a large spacious room. He knew this room well as it belonged to the medical ward in the 4th division barracks. The lights were dimmed and there were two couches in the room. What made him startled wasn't the fact that he was in the medical ward of division 4, but rather the sight of the two people asleep on the couches. On the left couch slept Toshiro and on the right was Kinji. The both of them were completely knocked out and seemed completely exhausted. It was then the memories of that fight came back to him. He recalled how Kinji had attacked Toshiro and how Toshiro had cut him from behind. This caused him to frown and scowl.

_Aizen! That bastard must have been nearby. There's no other explanation for what happened. We were clearly about to defeat that Hollow, but then Kinji shifted his attack to Toshiro and Toshiro attacked me from behind. Aizen must have at some point shown Kinji his Kyoka Suigetsu while he was still at the academy. I don't know how Aizen did it but he somehow kept himself completely concealed and used his powers to disrupt Toshiro and Kinji's senses. But why though? If he wanted us dead he could have just killed us? Is it because he wanted it to look like the Hollow killed us? Then why are we still alive? Why didn't he finish us off in the end? And what was that strange Hollow? What exactly was Aizen trying to do with it? _

Kishin was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of the door opening revealing Unohana who quickly and quietly entered the room. She widened her eyes in surprise as she saw Kishin awake so she went to his side. "Kishin-kun. How are you feeling?"

Kishin stretched his back and arms a bit before answering, "Mn, no pain. Everything feels fine."

Unohana nodded in relief. "That's good."

"Captain Unohana, how long was I unconscious?"

She gave a soft sigh before responding, "Haaah...about a week."

Kishin slightly flinched and accidentally raised his voice, "A week?!" His loud voice stirred Toshiro and Kinji awake as they both groggily opened their eyes and turned to the source of the noise. When they noticed that Kishin was awake they were immediately jolted fully alert and dashed over to his side.

"K-Kishin! You're awake! Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?" Toshiro and Kinji started questioning and shouting in panic and worry as Kishin could only wait for them to get everything off their chest. After they finished their frantic questionnaire Kishin gave them his signature smirking smug expression and replied, "Don't tell me you two have been here the whole week I was out?"

Immediately Kinji and Toshiro's faces turned red in embarrassment as they were caught red handed. Kishin just laughed at their reaction. It was then both Toshiro and Kinji reigned in their emotions as their expressions became solemn and regretful. They both spoke in a soft and despondent voice, "Kishin...we're sorry. We don't know what happened. W-We...We attacked and hurt you…"

Kishin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. As Kinji and Toshiro waited for the hateful words that they were expecting Kishin to say to them, instead they felt Kishin ruffle both of their soft white hair. Kishin lightly chuckled and shook his head.

"There there little puppies. Everything's going to be okay."

Kinji and Toshiro widened their eyes in shock and their jaws dropped in disbelief as Toshiro stammered, "Y-You? What are you doing?! Why are you treating us like puppies?"

Kinji nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah! This is serious! We did something terrible! How can you be so lax about this?"

Kishin simply shook his head in amusement. "It's not your fault. I know you both didn't intentionally attack me. Something strange happened during the heat of battle. I'm not angry over it and I didn't die right? So it's fine. You both shouldn't beat yourselves up over this. I'm not even mad."

Toshiro and Kinji could only continue to stare in disbelief. "Y-You're not mad? Or sad? Or angry at us? You don't hate us? Don't you distrust us now? I mean...we did something horrible that could have cost you your life!"

Kishin let out a sigh as he was getting bored of this conversation. "Look. I said it's fine so it's fine. I know you both weren't in your right state of mind when it happened. So drop it. I forgive you both even though there's nothing really to forgive. Now don't pester me about it again okay?" He noted that both of their eyes still carried a heavy weight and sorrow in them so he rubbed his temples unsure of how to beat some sense into them. In the end they were all interrupted as Unohana coughed to get their attention.

"Ahem. Hitsugaya-kun, Tsunayashiro-kun, Kishin has accepted both of your apologies. We have also heard both of your testimonies and it doesn't seem like Kishin is refuting what you both said, which means very likely that something strange did happen during the battle. Now, Kishin-kun, if you feel okay to walk then will you come with me to the 1st division quarters? You need to give your account of what happened that day. We've already taken Toshiro and Kinji's statements."

"Okay, Captain Unohana. Just give me a second." He quickly got out of bed and got dressed before walking over to where his Zanpakuto was currently leaning against a wall. The memories of his first release played back in his mind and the name of his Zanpakuto continued to echo inside his ears. He noted the changes to his regular Zanpakuto after it had undergone its Shikai transformation. Before it just looked like a regular Zanpakuto with no distinctive features, however after the transformation and returning to its base sealed state the spirit of his Zanpakuto had completely imprinted its soul into the sword. The hilt of the Zanpakuto was now crimson red instead of the neutral gray color it was before. Black standard diamond patterns were engraved on the sides of the hilt and the guard was a thin rectangular shape also crimson red in color. As he slowly gripped his Zanpakuto in his hands he let out a soft whisper of its name.

"Sekiken Zansatsu…"

He was brought out of his trance as he heard Unohana call his name inquisitively, "Kishin-kun?"

Kishin quickly strapped the blade behind his back and smiled amiably. "Right, I'm ready."

He looked over to where a worried looking Toshiro and Kinji still stood and simply shook his head in amusement. "Oi, if you two keep looking and acting like that you really will become puppies. Cheer up. See, I'm fine. I don't blame you for what happened so don't blame yourself. It was the enemy that did it so stop sulking. If you both keep acting like that then I really won't forgive you. Besides, you could also look at it this way. Kinji, I got hit by your level 63 Kido and Toshiro, you slashed me at point blank range with your sword yet both of you failed to kill me. What does that mean? Obviously you both need to work harder."

With those words he let out a loud laugh and left a completely stunned Toshiro and Kinji in the room. He amiably followed behind Unohana as she gave Kishin a curious glance and commented, "You don't seem overly fazed by what happened Kishin-kun. Most people would lash out or feel some sort of frustration and anger."

Kishin simply placed his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner and grinned. "Well I'm not like most people, Captain. And I know Kinji and Toshiro. They wouldn't attack me unless someone was interfering or influencing their actions."

Unohana furrowed her brows as she questioned, "You believe someone was interfering in that battle?"

Kishin nodded. "I do. There's no other real explanation. It's possible that Toshiro and Kinji were influenced by an illusion of some sort."

"An illusion? Could it possibly be the ability of that strange Hollow?"

Kishin thought carefully of how to answer as he replied, "Captain, that kind of Hollow wouldn't exist naturally would it? Or at least if it does, why would it find its way to Soul Society all alone like that? There must be someone behind this. Something that strong crossed over and remained largely undetected by the Soul Society. Something is definitely strange."

Unohana frowned and asked cautiously, "You aren't suggesting that a Captain was behind this are you?"

"I...couldn't say. But out of curiosity do you happen to know what the other Captains were doing at the time?"

"Captain Ukitake, Kyoraku, and I were having tea. Captain Aizen was giving a lecture to his division members. Kaname and Komomura were seen walking around the Seireitei. The only ones left unaccounted for are Captain Soi Fon, Ichimaru, Kuchiki, Shiba, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, and the Captain Commander."

Kishin could only frown as he noted that Aizen had already prepared an alibi. It wasn't long before they both arrived in front of the giant double doors of the 1st division leading into the Captains meeting hall, however they didn't go in, which confused Kishin. "Captain Unohana, is there a reason why we're waiting outside?"

She simply smiled and amiably replied, "Yes. We're waiting for all the Captains to gather first including the Head Captain before we enter."

"Eh? Then...I'm not giving a report only to the Head Captain but to all the Captains?"

"That's right. As you said earlier the existence of a Hollow like the one you, Toshiro, and Kinji fought seems highly unnatural. This is a big concern for Soul Society. We all heard Toshiro and Kinji's report already but they don't know how the Hollow ended up disappearing so we'd like to hear from you."

It was then Kishin felt a hand on his shoulder and the concerned voice of Ukitake. "Shin-chan! Are you alright? Are you feeling okay? No lasting damages right? Did it hurt? Are you sure it's okay for you to be walking right now?"

Kishin just awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck at Jushiro's overly doting and worried concerns. "Uhhh...Yes. Yes. Right. Yes it did hurt. And no problems walking."

"Pheeew…" Jushiro let out a long sigh of relief.

In mere moments the rest of the Captains had gathered and the giant double doors leading to the Captain's hall opened as Yamamoto walked through first. Everyone followed suit and took their spot standing either on the left or the right side of the hall. Kishin stood in the middle of all of them and knelt respectfully before all the Captains. He secretly took a quick glance at Aizen and inwardly cursed him.

Yamamoto then began his address in his old wise sounding tone of voice. "Chigetsu Kishin. I am sure you already know why you are here. Recount to us what you can in as much detail as possible of the events that happened that day."

Kishin closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. "That day Toshiro and I ran into Kinji on the Seireitei grounds. Kinji informed us of what he was doing as we chatted. Toshiro and I decided to join Kinji on his way to Rukongai southern district 60 after hearing how potentially dangerous it could be. When we arrived on site it was too late. We discovered that everyone in the vicinity had either died or suffered heavy injury both citizens and Shinigami alike. As I was about to contact reinforcements to rendezvous to our location and provide assistance I was attacked by a strange Hollow. It was completely white and had a black mask. It had two large horns on its head and was bipedal. It was roughly 2 meters in height and the hole on its chest was nearly closed completely. Its right arm was blade-like and its left arm was humanoid. Its speed and physical power was unnaturally strong. Furthermore it had the ability to fire Ceros. The most dangerous thing about this Hollow was that it moved and fought like a Shinigami. In the sense of battle it was highly intelligent even though it was not capable of speech. During the battle with the combined might of Kinji, Toshiro, and myself we were able to pressure that strange Hollow and nearly defeat it, however something strange happened in that moment. For some odd reason Kinji had fired his Kido at Toshiro. I was able to intercept the attack, however Toshiro struck me from behind. Somehow their minds were adversely affected. I reckon it must have been some sort of manipulation or illusion technique from a third party otherwise there's no way Kinji and Toshiro would have mistaken an ally as a foe. I was gravely injured in that fight. When the Hollow rushed to kill me I was able to strike a fatal blow to its head killing it. I don't remember much beyond that point as I had lost consciousness."

The room became deathly silent for a minute or two before Gin chimed in. "Yaaaah...I'm glad you're alright though Chigetsu-kun. It must have been pretty tough on ya' and the others."

"It is a shame that you weren't present, Captain Ichimaru. You saved me once before from a Gillian. Had you been there then we surely wouldn't have suffered."

Mayuri started complaining about how it was unfortunate that the Hollow couldn't be captured, greatly annoying everyone in the room.

Kyoraku fixed the straw hat on his head as he asked, "Kishin-kun, you mention interference from a third party. What makes you say that? Was it not the ability of that strange Hollow that caused Kinji and Toshiro to become confused?"

Kishin furrowed his brow as he thought about how to carefully answer this question. "I...can't say definitively, however I just feel that it is strange. If the Hollow did have such an ability then surely it would have used it much earlier on in the battle, but it didn't. In the end only when it was about to be defeated did this strange occurrence happen. Another strange thing is that only Kinji and Toshiro seemed to be affected. I feel quite certain that I remained unaffected."

"Hmmmm…" All the Captains deliberated in their heads for a moment until Tosen chimed in. "Perhaps it was a defense mechanism and it could only activate that strange ability when it feels that its life is truly threatened."

Unohana frowned and responded, "But if that is the case wouldn't it be highly likely to have an area of effect ability since Toshiro and Kinji were affected. If that is so then why was Kishin unaffected?"

Komamura voiced his opinion next. "It could be that it is a targeted ability instead and it only had time to affect Toshiro and Kinji."

Yamamoto slammed his staff on the ground as he finally decided to speak. "Hmm...Captain Kurotsuchi. We will leave this matter in your hands. Have the R&D department continue to keep a steady monitor on the situation in Rukongai. See if you can find anything related to a Hollow's ability to affect the mind of a Shinigami. It is possible that this strange Hollow could have been an Adjucha, an intermediate Menos. Captain Soi Fon, Captain Ichimaru, Captain Komamura, and Captain Kaname. Your squads will be in charge of patrolling the area of Rukongai for the next month. Each squad will be in charge of one full district in Rukongai. The North, South, East, and West districts. Report any strange activities or findings you may have. Captain Unohana. Have your squad ready on standby for the next month just in case. Meeting adjourned."

After Yamamoto gave out his orders everyone began to trickle out of the room. Just as Kishin was about to return to the 2nd division barracks he was stopped by the call of his name. He frowned as he recognized it as Aizen's voice.

"Chigetsu-kun. Are you sure you're alright? From what Hitsugaya-kun and Tsunayashiro-kun said, you took a hit from a Cero and were out for a week. Is it okay for you to be up and walking already?"

Kishin inwardly cursed Aizen but outwardly smiled. "It's no problem. I'm tougher than I seem."

Aizen smiled amiably. "I see. That's good to know. I'm glad you're feeling okay. Just know, if you ever need help you can always ask me. I'm always willing to lend a helping hand."

"Hm? Well, if you put it like that then what do you think about the whole ordeal Captain Aizen? Any thoughts on why Toshiro and Kinji's minds were afflicted?"

Aizen inwardly sneered in amusement as he politely replied, "Hmm...that is a good question. Since I wasn't there I can't say for certain, however it does seem that it may have been some sort of ability of that strange Hollow. Perhaps it possessed an ability to momentarily confuse and lead astray its targets. It could have a time delay effect or perhaps willpower could play a role in resistance. What do you think, Chigetsu-kun? As you were the one who personally fought it, how does my theory sound in practice?"

Kishin put on a pondering look, however he inwardly cursed Aizen.

_This bastard knows exactly what happened because it was all his fault. Tsk. His answer would make sense as well and I would seriously give it some thought if I didn't already know the real reason. His Kyoka Suigetsu really is a frightening power. _

Kishin let out a sigh and just shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose there's no use thinking about it now. The battle against that Hollow is over and I just regained consciousness. Whether or not we'll see another one like it is questionable, but if we do then we'll be better prepared to face it. For now I'll go get some more rest. Thanks for your input Captain Aizen." He then walked off leaving Aizen to his own thoughts.

_Very interesting. So he survived the ordeal. Did the Hollow virus work or did it not? During this past week he didn't suffer any affliction that would present itself as a symptom of Hollowfication. All of my past experiments caused some sort of outward change. Shinji, Hachigen, Kensei, Rose, and the others several decades ago had very strong reactions to Hollowfication, however Kishin doesn't show any change. Perhaps his soul is so overwhelmingly powerful that it immediately assimilated the virus into his being. Or perhaps his soul had completely crushed the virus. I suppose it could also be as Kaname had hypothesized. That while Black entered the final stage of Hollow transference, it had in the end, failed to actually perform a proper transfer. Hmm...I suppose I can only continue to wait and see. _

As Kishin was walking through Seireitei in the direction of the 2nd division he quickly paused in his step when he heard the sound of Rukia's voice.

"Kishin!"

He did a quick turn and saw her running over to him so he lightly waved in greeting. "Rukia-senpai, what are you doing?"

She huffed and puffed, catching her breath before responding, "I went to visit you in the medical ward but Toshiro and Kinji told me that you left to the 1st division to give a report."

Kishin smirked in amusement and slightly shook his head. "Those two are still there? I hope they know that I'm not returning to the medical ward."

Rukia frowned as she took a quick walk around him inspecting for injuries. "A-Are you sure you're okay? That you don't need to return to the medical ward?"

"I'm not that brittle senpai. I feel good as new."

"Phew...that's good. I was really worried when I heard what happened you know."

"Haha! Me too!"

Rukia gave him a confused look as she questioned, "What do you mean me too? You were the one who was there and took the brunt of the attack!"

Kishin just grinned. "I know. That's why I was also worried. Who knows if I would have made it out alive."

Rukia could only give him an incredulous look in disbelief at how nonchalant and relaxed Kishin was behaving. "Y-Y-You! How can you say that so unconcernedly?! We're talking about your life you know!"

"Haaaah...senpai, it's fine. I don't really worry about the what ifs after something has passed because it already passed. Since it happened it happened. I focus on the right now and plan for the future."

Rukia didn't know how to respond but Kishin's response made her feel a little better and alleviated some of her concern.

"You're quite the optimist Kishin."

He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. But it's a waste of time to dwell on the what ifs right? Instead, if I practice harder and get stronger then something like this won't happen again. Even if something unexpected happens I just need to gain the strength to completely overcome those odds."

Rukia couldn't help smiling a bit at his words. She nodded her head in agreement. "Mn. I'm glad that you're doing okay then."

Just as Kishin was about to walk off he noticed that Rukia seemed to have something else on her mind so he ventured to ask, "Are you okay senpai? You look like you have something to say?"

She fidgeted a bit before asking, "Umm...I know you've been transferring divisions a lot, but...I was just wondering...is the reason why you don't transfer to the 13th division is because you don't like it…"

There was a momentary pause in the air as a silence filled the space between them so quietly that crickets could be heard. It was then broken by the sound of Kishin's laugh.

"Ha-Hahaha!"

Rukia pouted and stammered, "O-Oi! Why are you laughing?"

Kishin laughed some more before wiping some tears away from his eyes. "Why senpai? Did you miss me?"

Rukia stomped her feet and turned away with her arms crossed. "Hmpf. Me? Miss you? Idiot. Who misses you? I-I was asking for the sake of the C-Captain. And you know, for the other d-division members. That's all."

Kishin grinned in amusement and took in a gulp of air to catch his breath. He took notice of a presence nearby but elected to ignore it for now and responded, "Don't worry senpai. I actually plan to return to the 13th division. Just not yet."

Rukia flinched in startlement at his answer and turned back around to face him. "Y-You are? Really?"

Kishin simply nodded his head. "Mhm. After I finish doing everything I want I'll come back."

"Mn. Okay, you better!"

"Yup. I'll be back before you know it."

"Mn, then...take care Kishin. I have to run some errands for Kiyone and Sentaro so I have to get going now. Take care of yourself okay?"

Kishin nodded and waved goodbye as he watched Rukia disappear off into the distance. He then turned his attention to that nearby presence he felt earlier and said amiably, "Captain Ichimaru. You really like playing hide and seek."

Gin had his usual smiling facial expression as he stepped out from the corner of the wall. "Ahya, I said it before and I'll say it again. Your reikaku sensing is pretty good."

"Just a bit."

"Ohya ohya, that's the same answer you gave the last time I complimented ya' on it."

"And you gave me the same exact compliment all those years ago as well."

"Hehehe, I see...Do ya' perhaps...have your guard up against me?"

Kishin tilted his head to the side with an innocent look on his face. "Whatever do you mean Captain?"

Gin studied Kishin's expression for a moment, unable to glean much so he let it go. "How are ya' feeling?"

"Mnnnn...perfectly fine. Thanks for asking."

Gin was inwardly shocked and surprised that Kishin was feeling so well after supposedly being infected by the Hollow, then again the keyword was supposedly. There's no guarantee that it had actually worked as Black was still a prototype.

"Ya' served in my division before. While short, I truly enjoyed your company so it's only natural that I was a bit concerned."

"Hm. Well as you can see I'm doing well Captain Ichimaru."

"It would seem so. That's good. Since division 2 is one of the patrolling parties you might be sent out again to do some recon. Best take some precautions in case another strange Hollow shows up."

"Oh? Do you think there could be more of them out there Captain?"

"I don't see why not."

"Hmmm, is that so? Well then I guess I should go train some more to ensure I don't get caught up in a mess like that again right?" Kishin grinned unconcernedly.

Gin gave Kishin a strange and confused look unsure of Kishin's true feelings on the matter. On the surface it seemed like Kishin truly was doing well and was simply unaffected by the whole ordeal. On the other hand most people would feel stressed, frustration, anger, confusion, and a host of other emotions after going through what Kishin went through.

_I'm usually pretty good at reading what people are truly feeling and thinking, however I can't get a good read on Kishin. If I push too much more he'll only place his guard up higher against me. _

Kishin broke the momentary silence between them as he asked, "So Captain, is there anything else you need of me?"

Gin simply shook his head and began walking off. "Nah, I just wanted to check how you were doing. Since you seem fine I'll take my leave first."

Kishin smirked and waved goodbye at Gin's back before turning and leaving himself.

_That was odd...why does it feel like Gin was trying to glean something from me like he was expecting something to be wrong with me after fighting that Hollow? Wasn't it just one of Aizen's experimentally enhanced Hollows? Was it supposed to do something other than be powerful enough to kill strong Shinigami? _

As Kishin furrowed his brow and continued on his way back to the 2nd division barracks he lightly touched the crimson hilt of his katana.

_My Zanpakuto...came to my aide but…_

He recalled how he couldn't remember much of anything after releasing his Zanpakuto except for the raging desire to kill. He felt that he had gone mad and insane for a moment.

_**I told you didn't I? Not to lose yourself to the madness. **_

Kishin was momentarily startled as he heard the voice of his Zanpakuto.

_Sekiken Zansatsu? _

_**You can refer to me as Zansatsu for short young master. **_

_Zansatsu...all those times I focused on my meditation you never once answered me. _

_**Of course not. You weren't ready to meet me yet. Surely you know that by now. **_

Kishin slightly frowned as he once more recalled the driving madness that clouded his mind from that fight.

_What happened to me? _

_**Heh. That was a small side effect of you activating the Shikai without being ready to handle its power. **_

_Side effect? What do you mean? Are you saying that will happen every time I activate the Shikai? _

_**I am not a very forgiving Zanpakuto. I am not meant for dueling or fighting. I am meant for killing. For slaughtering. For murdering. If you want to control the power of Shikai without losing your mind to the madness then train. How you decide that is up to you. **_

_Hmmm...I see...Is that why you refused to answer me whenever I tried to communicate with you? _

_**Yes. I didn't want you nagging me about learning Shikai when I knew you weren't ready for it. **_

_Ehhhh...how thoughtful of you. _

_**Tch. You forced my hand. **_

_I_ _did? So you only decided to lend me a hand after seeing that my life was in danger huh? _

_**Don't flatter yourself. I know what your personality is like, young master. I'm not so easy to rile up like you do with the others around you. **_

_Tch. You're no fun. _

_**And you're a cheeky brat. **_

_Oi, that's no way you should be talking to your young master. _

_**Learn to control the power of Shikai first. **_

_And you say I'm the cheeky o-_

"Ugh…" Kishin couldn't finish his mental sentence as he felt a pounding headache in his mind. His entire body felt like it was burning up for a split second before everything returned to normal.

"W-What the hell was that?"

_**Tsk. That bastard is acting up. **_

Kishin frowned at Zansatsu's words.

_You know what that was? _

_**Of course I do. It's that damn Hollow. **_

Kishin's eyes widened in shock and in confusion.

_What are you talking about? _

_**Heh. It seems that the weird Hollow you fought did something. Somehow it was able to infiltrate your soul and attach itself to it creating a Hollow in your inner world. I was able to suppress it, however it has already melded itself with your soul like myself. For now I'm the dominant one and can keep it at bay, but because it's still a part of you I reckon you're feeling its rampage within. **_

Kishin was extremely shocked.

_That Hollow infected my soul?! So that's why Aizen created that Hollow? How is that possible? _

_**I don't know myself. All I know is that I won't be able to hold it back forever. For now I can suppress it, however as it continues to grow and mature inside of you, at some point its soul and my soul will have to merge into one. And you must be the one to do it. **_

_And how am I supposed to do that? _

_**You must defeat the Hollow inside of you. Only then will it be completely subjugated and integrate smoothly with your soul. **_

_How did I not die? This is essentially Hollowfication, however doesn't it usually result in soul suicide? _

_**Heh, that's only if your soul and reiatsu are weak. Both of which are far from it. My existence is a testament to that. Also, that Hollow you fought didn't seem to be a pure Hollow. It had traces of the souls of Shinigamis. But there's no point in worrying about it. I can keep it contained and prevent it from overtaking your body...for the moment. You've yet to even learn how to control the full power of the Shikai so forget about the Hollow inside of you. **_

_Tch. Damn Aizen...No wonder Gin was probing my thoughts and feelings. He was curious to see if anything about my condition had changed… _

_**Well it has. **_

_You're quite talkative after all these years. _

_**Since you know my name and the release command for the Shikai there's no point in blocking you out anymore. **_

_Then help me learn to control the power of my Shikai. _

_**I can't. You must learn to do that on your own. The bloodlust and raging desire to kill...is your doing. **_

Kishin frowned in confusion.

_What do you mean? _

_**I am your Zanpakuto. I was born from your very soul. When you train to control the power of your Shikai you will understand. That which you have rejected and what you must accept. **_

Kishin wanted to reply since he was becoming more and more confused, however he was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of Soi Fon's voice.

"Aren't you too young to be thinking that hard? Your hair will turn gray if you keep that up?"

"Uh? Captain?"

Soi Fon nodded as she took a quick glance over Kishin's small frame. "Hmpf. You're the unit leader of the detention unit. How'd you get yourself beat up over something like a Hollow?"

Kishin was about to answer but Soi Fon cut him off. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Are you still fit to continue your duties?"

"I am."

"Good. The 2nd division is in charge of the eastern district of Rukongai. We'll be patrolling the area for a month. I'm putting Omaeda in charge of district 1-20. You're in charge of district 21-40. The 4th seat will be in charge of district 41-60 and the 5th seat will be in charge of district 61-80. We start tomorrow. Make sure the unit under you is prepared."

"Okay, I got it Captain." He watched as Soi Fon immediately disappeared before he let out an unfortunate sigh. "Haaaah...darn. Seems I'm going to be busy after just waking up. How should I go about training in my Shikai...and what does Zansatsu mean that I'm the reason for the uncontrollable bloodlust..."

He waited for a few seconds hoping Zansatsu would answer him, but to no avail. He walked to his quarters where Kasumi stood patiently waiting for him.

"Kasumi, I want you to inform our unit that we've been assigned to patrol the eastern Rukon district of sectors 21-40 starting tomorrow. Have them prepare all necessary items they need to complete the task. This will be our duties for the next month."

Kasumi knelt on the ground and bowed her head in respect. "As you wish."

Fwish!

She fled into the shadows after receiving her orders once again leaving Kishin all alone. He unstrapped his Zanpakuto and laid it across his lap, closing his eyes attempting to meditate on his soul. He blocked out all sound from the outside world and focused only on himself.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound of steady water droplets falling into a bath of water resonated in his mind. He saw nothing but darkness and felt nothing but a faint ripple that flowed through his body at the sound of every drip of the falling water droplets. Then...smoke. Fog. Mist. His mind became cloudy. His body felt heavy. And he began to feel as if he were being squeezed into a tightly enclosed box. Everywhere he turned within his mind felt as if he were hitting a brick wall. His heart rate sped up and he began to unknowingly heavily breathe. He felt trapped. Trapped within his own mind.

In silence.

In stillness.

In heaviness.

In fog.

In darkness...then he heard it.

No...he heard THEM. The whispers in his mind.

"_You killed him." _

"_You killed her." _

"_I've come for your life." _

"_You will die." _

"_This is the end." _

"_At last, I've found you." _

"_Murderer." _

"_Killer!" _

"_Monster!" _

"_Heartless beast!" _

"_Bastard!" _

"_Demon!" _

"_How could you?" _

The voices that began as whispers started to become louder and louder and louder. They rang in his ears and he couldn't help but clutch his head in pain as he said in agony, "Go away!"

However the voices only continued to echo louder.

"_Die!" _

"_You deserve this!" _

"_You aren't human!" _

Kishin clenched his teeth and gripped his hair so hard he swore he was going to rip it clean off of his head. The voices only got louder and louder and it started becoming painful down to his very soul. In the end he couldn't take it so he shouted with all his might, "STOP IT!"

It was then he opened his eyes. He found himself lying on the floor of his silent room completely drenched in sweat. His chest rising and falling rapidly from his heavy panting. His Zanpakuto still clenched in his tightly enclosed hands. He took a good minute to calm down before sitting back up and looked around. He was alone.

"What...what just happened."

Just as he voiced out his own words a sudden thought struck him. "Is this...what Zansatsu was trying to tell me...what I have rejected and what I must accept. In order to control the power of my Shikai…?"

He glanced down at his own Zanpakuto still clenched in his hands and for a brief moment, he thought that he felt something. A deep connection that resonated within him.

A connection that felt...lonely...?

No...it was anguish.


	9. To Face One's Demons

**AN: Here's chapter 9! Just FYI, there are some Kido spells that don't actually have a number so I arbitrarily gave it a number according to where I thought it would fit along the spectrum. **

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of several soft steady footsteps could be heard in the building of a well hidden place beneath a sector of Rukongai as Aizen, Gin, and Tosen made their way into a dark cool room. The only source of light was from several monitor screens that portrayed the Shinigami currently roaming about the four districts of Rukongai on their patrolling mission. Aizen took a seat as Gin and Tosen respectfully stood behind him. All three had their eyes glued to the screen monitors. Specifically the one that was focused on Kishin.

Tosen placed his hands behind his back and asked, "It has been three weeks since that boy was infected with the Hollow virus yet he shows no signs of Hollowfication. Gin, when you spoke to him are you sure that nothing seemed different?"

"He seemed perfectly fine. Didn't give any indication that something was wrong with his soul."

Aizen narrowed his eyes a bit on Kishin's frame. "It seems...that the Hollowfication did not work."

Tosen nodded in agreement. "It does seem to be that way. If it did work then he should have displayed some sort of physical or outwards indication of change. For three weeks to go by with nothing happening means that our prototype was probably a failure."

Gin chimed in with his nonchalant voice, "It's not that big of a surprise though. After all, we didn't have high expectations for it to work in the first place."

Both Gin and Tosen remained silent as they waited for Aizen to say something. After several moments of complete silence Aizen simply gave a little smirk. "It's too bad. The soul of the Shinigami we used for the blueprint of Black's formation along with the sacrifices of the citizens in Rukongai over the years didn't amount to a successful Hollowfication. We can only move on to the next project. The next one should be even more complete after seeing Black in action."

Gin glanced at Aizen for a moment and commented, "Then what of Kishin?"

Aizen simply crossed his legs, propped up his elbow on the arm of the chair, and rested the side of his cheek on his fist in a comfortable position. "It appears he isn't anything special. If the Hollowfication did not work on him then he's simply another Shinigami. One who has failed to evolve and break down the barriers between two beings to become something even greater."

Gin tilted his head a little at the answer Aizen gave. "Oh? But I get the feelin' that you aren't quite done observing him yet."

"Heh. I've arranged one final trial for him. If he truly does not manifest any symptoms of Hollowfication during this final trial then we simply move on. I've already set the stage for obtaining the next Shinigami souls as the basis for our next creation. We only need to stabilize and increase the density of the new creation's aura with the energy collected from the civilians of the Rukon district, however we can take our time with that. There's no need to rush things."

"And what kind of trial did ya' arrange for the kid?" Gin asked inquisitively.

"Nothing much. Just some Gillians and Hollows. And one of our failed mock arrancar. This is the last test. If he was truly affected in any way by Hollowfication then expending reiatsu and exhausting himself in battle may draw out the potentially hidden Hollow within him. If not then there's no need to waste anymore time on him."

Gin returned his attention on the screen as the three of them simply continued to watch on in silence.

**888**

Kishin stood atop a building in district 39 of eastern Rukongai. Currently the unit under him was separated into several teams and spread out across districts 21-40. Those were the districts he was in charge of. It had been two weeks since Yamamoto gave the orders to patrol Rukongai and there were only two weeks left before their mission would be over. Nothing crazy had really happened. He was currently alone in the vicinity as he had Kasumi take three other members out to do some surveillance of the rest of the district. Being alone left him to his own thoughts as he kept on recalling the whispers and voices that he heard inside his head a couple weeks ago. He recalled Zansatsu's words and he recalled the things those voices had said to him. To this day he still didn't know what to make of it. He wanted to train in his Shikai and try to understand what was going on within his inner-world, however with his current mission he just hadn't had the time to really attempt anything. Furthermore he knew that after the incident that happened that day after his fight with that strange Hollow that Aizen would be keeping a close eye on him. He'd been keeping his guard up, but to his surprise nothing had happened yet. It was then he felt a disturbance in the area. He felt wave after wave of powerful reiatsu that undoubtedly belonged to Hollows and furrowed his brow clicking his tongue in annoyance.

_Tch. Nothing happened yet huh? Guess I shouldn't have those kinds of thoughts since something always seems to happen right after. _

As he felt the reiatsu levels of the approaching Hollows an amused grin graced his lips. "There's quite a numerous amount of Hollows. And this reiatsu density...seems there are Gillian class Menos amongst their ranks."

No later than when he finished his sentence did multiple tears in the fabric of the surrounding space rip open as an influx of Hollows and Gillians stepped out.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of his denreishinki ringing caught his attention so he quickly picked up. "What is it?"

Kasumi on the other end of the line immediately responded, "Kishin, did you feel the wave of reiatsu? T-This is a Hollow attack! And there are so many signatures too! And so many are heavy and dense! I-It can't be a regular Hollow attack. The wave of reiatsu is coming from your direction. Is everything alright?! How does the situation look?"

Zing!

Kishin swung his Zanpakuto and immediately bifurcated a mid-sized Hollow that attacked him as he answered nonchalantly, "Kasumi, you and the other members make your way to my location, however you are not to engage. Stay at least 3 kilometers away from my position and remain on standby."

He ducked and dodged a hand swipe from a Hollow before slashing off its legs and decapitating its head before continuing without breaking a sweat. "I will take care of these Hollows...and Gillians. Ensure that none of the citizens come near my position."

Kasumi was shocked and wanted to retort, however Kishin didn't give her a chance as he commanded, "That is an order. As your unit leader you are to do as you are told. You all will only be in my way." With that he hung up and turned his attention to the 30 Hollows floating in the air and the 15 Gillians walking in his direction.

"So this is Aizen's ploy? To bombard me with numbers and see if I was truly afflicted by Hollowfication? Trying to have me rely on its power huh? Hahaha, then it seems my own power is being greatly underestimated if he thought this would be enough to pressure me now."

Kishin grinned as all 30 plus Hollows dashed right at him.

Fwish!

In mere moments he disappeared and flashed right behind the head of a giant burly looking one. As it turned its head towards him he slashed with his sword and killed it.

Swish! Whoosh! Fwish!

He dashed around with extreme speed slashing and hacking away with no wasted movement. His every strike sent a Hollow to its death. Just as he landed atop a building the hand of a giant Hollow crashed down towards him, however he simply twisted his body and cut off its arm in quick succession. It screamed in agony at the pain. In the next moment he slashed its body in half without a care in the world. He then jumped in the air avoiding two Hollows that attacked him from the left and the right causing them to crash right into each other. As he fell back down he spun his body to gain some momentum and slashed.

Swish! Schlick!

The two Hollows died instantly.

"Hahaha! Is this it?" Kishin said mockingly to no one in particular. As a Hollow jumped down from the air and one charged at him from behind he simply performed a wide arcing slash, timing his attack perfectly killing both Hollows at once. It was then he felt a heavy pressure in the air and took note that several of the Gillians were preparing to charge up a Cero, however not all of them were aimed at him.

"Oh? Seems the Gillians simply seek destruction and will take any source of food they can get huh? They're aiming for the citizens that haven't evacuated yet."

He quickly slashed another Hollow in half as he smirked. "Don't underestimate me. Hado #67: Gaki Rekko!" Kishin pointed his sword off into the distance firing off multiple green energy beams right at the Gillians. Before they could fire off their Cero the energy beams pierced right into it causing it to blow up right in their faces.

BOOOOOOM!

He then quickly Shunpo'd off into the distance as several tens of Hollows struck the spot where he was just standing.

"Hahaha! Too slow. Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!" A blue white rod appeared in his hand as he threw it right into the densest part of the formation of Hollows.

Whish! Whish! Whish! Whish!

The Hollows never stood a chance as the one rod split into a hundred and moved too fast for them to dodge. The rods spread out in a wide area stabbing and embedding themselves into the body of most of the Hollows pinning them into the ground. Without wasting any time at all he Shunpo'd with his fastest speed right before the 20 Hollows that were pierced through and cut off their heads before they could free themselves. It was then he heard several screams from the citizens still in the area that were being chased down by the Gillians. He quickly stuck out his palm and shouted, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

CRRRRSSSSSHH!

He fired a line of pale blue fire right in front of the 10 Gillians that were left, grabbing their attention. The other 5 had died earlier after having their Cero burst right in their faces. Kishin grinned and stretched his neck and shoulder seemingly enjoying the fight.

_Aizen oh Aizen. You really underestimate me. Yes you may have gotten the jump on me a few times, however regular Hollows? Gillians? If you don't resort to your silly tricks hidden in the dark then I'm afraid you won't learn anything about me. A straight up fight against regular Hollows and Gillians is child's play. _

Kishin quickly Shunpo'd away from his spot as one of the remaining Hollows tried to eat him. He then reappeared right behind it speaking in a condescending tone. "Here, eat this instead."

Schlick!

He immediately stabbed it behind its head and drove his sword right through its mouth before he returned his attention to the 10 Gillians that were now heading towards him. He smirked as he noted all 10 of them charging up a Cero.

ZIIIIIIING!

All 10 Cero's flew through the air aimed right at his location, however he simply Shunpo'd off into the distance and laughed. "Hahaha! This is why you all shouldn't aim at the same time and at the same spot. Well, not that it matters. You can't think for yourselves anyways."

The Gillians simply gave their signature scream at him as if they understood that he was mocking them, however it was really just the Gillians being Gillians. He flashed away right next to one and slashed at its eyes completely blinding it before slashing several more times through its hard mask and killed it.

"One down and nine to go."

One of the Gillians stretched open its mouth in an attempt to swallow Kishin whole, however he simply swiped his sword in its direction shouting, "Hado #54: Haien!" A crimson colored ovular shaped energy blast flew right into that Gillian's mouth and lit it completely aflame for several seconds before it died and disappeared in a flutter of reishi. By now he was completely surrounded by six Gillians that all charged a Cero aimed right for him.

Kishin simply shook his head amusedly. "Not the brightest bunch are they."

EEEAAAAAARRRR!

All six Ceros were released at the same time right at him, however he simply Shunpo'd upwards and into the sky escaping their entrapment of him.

BOOOOOOOOM!

The six Ceros had missed their target and instead the Gillians had killed one another.

"Hahaha, thanks for saving me the trouble guys. Three to go."

Bam!

He quickly used his sword to block a fist strike from one of the regular Hollows still around before slicing its head in half.

"Not a bad effort." He remarked nonchalantly.

EEEAAAR!

Once more another Cero fired from one of the remaining Gillians, however he easily dodged it.

"Your attack patterns are too easy to read. Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Whoosh!

A bright yellow chain flung out with incredible speed from his left hand and wrapped itself around the heads of all three remaining Gillians binding them together in a tight hold.

"Heh, you all came here together so you all can die together." He appeared above their heads in a mere split second before aiming his left palm right at them and chanted, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63: Raikoho!"

BOOM! CRASH!

The yellow golden aura condensed as electricity thundered and boomed with fearsome might straight down at the three bound Gillians. The power generated from Kishin's full incantation of the level 63 Kido instantly wiped the Gillians clean.

Swish! Shlick!

The last remaining two Hollows tried to take advantage of the commotion and attacked him, however he easily offed their heads.

"That should be the last of them."

It was then he heard Zansatsu speak to him which surprised him greatly as his Zanpakuto went radio silent two weeks ago.

_**Don't let your guard down young master. Something doesn't seem right. **_

Kishin narrowed his eyes in focus as he too began having a strange feeling that something was amiss, but he didn't have to wait long before he heard the loud whistling of the wind behind his head as if something sharp was cutting through the air.

TING!

He immediately reacted just in time and raised his sword up to block behind him. He tightly gripped the hilt of his sword and smirked as he remained locked in a defensive hold against some sort of invisible force.

"Ehhh? Nice try but no dice. You're a Hollow aren't you? But this attack of yours is most definitely not something just any old ordinary Hollow is capable of. Attacking while invisible huh? That's a pretty neat trick. Why don't you show yourself?"

Clank!

He and that Hollow quickly disengaged from one another as the invisible Hollow slowly made itself visible to him. Its body was gray and ape-like, but its head looked like a bull with two large horns protruding from it. It had a long scorpion-like tail and the claws on its hands were long and sharp. It stood at roughly 4 meters tall and its voice had a strange annoying echo to it.

"Kekeke! What a surprise Shinigami boy! Not only did you defeat the 30 Hollows but you even killed all 15 Gillians. Your energy will be such a great nourishment for my evolution!"

Kishin inwardly flinched in both shock and amusement at the fact that the Hollow just spoke with real human speech. "So, you can talk huh? What are you exactly?"

"Kekekeke! My name is Sting! Remember that well, Shinigami! Then again I suppose it doesn't matter since you'll soon be my lunch!"

Kishin raised an amused eyebrow at this Hollow named Sting and remarked, "Me? Be your lunch? I'm surprised you even want to stick around and fight me after watching me kill all the Hollows from earlier. Do you really stand a chance Stingy?"

Sting frowned and narrowed its eyes at him. "Stingy? You're a cheeky brat! I'm not like all those other pitifully weak Hollows. I am strong! If I consume you I might even become a Vasto Lorde class being! Muahahaha!"

Kishin also laughed after hearing Sting speak. "Ha! Hahahaha!"

This threw Sting into confusion. "Why are you laughing?! Are you mocking me?!"

Kishin continued to laugh for another few seconds before wiping a tear from his eye. "If I'm not mocking you then what else would it be? You? Become a Vasto Lorde? If nothing else you tell pretty good jokes!"

"Y-You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Fwish!

Sting dashed straight for Kishin and attacked in a flurry of stabs and slashes as it attempted to pierce him with its stinger, however Kishin deflected and parried every one of its moves.

Ting! Cling! Clank! Ting!

Zing! Zang! Zing!

Fwoosh!

Just before Sting could grab Kishin in its large hands he used his Shunpo to dash off to the side before arriving right by its left leg and slashed.

Swish!

"Arrrrrrghh!" Sting shouted in pain as it moved away.

Kishin grinned and swiped his Zanpakuto in the air beside him causing some of the blood dripping down from his sword to fling off onto the ground. "Ehhh, not bad. You moved just in time before I could cut off your leg."

Sting glared angrily at Kishin at his comment. "Y-You bastard! You dare cut me!"

"That's a dumb question isn't it? You want to eat me. I'll do more than dare to cut you. I'll kill you."

"Y-Y-You!"

"Hahahaha! Look, you may be able to talk, but you're still pretty dumb aren't you?"

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Damn you Shinigami! I'll show you just how terrifying I am!"

Kishin quickly narrowed his eyes in focus as he witnessed Sting vanish into thin air along with all traces of his presence. He scanned the area closely looking for any signs of Sting as he commented, "Ehhh? This trick again? You can turn invisible and perfectly conceal your presence, but did you know that it's completely useless? My ability lets me know where you are at all times as long as you're within 50 meters of me."

Kishin smirked as he felt a fluctuation in reiatsu for just the slightest and briefest of moments in his 5 o'clock direction so he quickly pointed with his finger and said, "Hado #1: Sho."

"GAH!" The sound of Sting shouting in shock rang in the air as it stumbled back a few times from Kishin's unexpected attack. Its invisibility also wore off after being hit. As Sting tried to recover from its stumble Kishin pointed to it once more and said, "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro." Instantly six rods of yellow golden light ensnared Sting and immobilized its entire body.

"Haha! Guess the hunter became the hunted."

Sting struggled with all its might trying to break free only to fail miserably. It struggled to speak as it voiced out its disbelief. "H-How?! No! It can't be. You can really sense me as long as I'm within 50 meters of you? So that is the power of your Zanpakuto! You crafty bastard!"

Kishin simply tilted his head to the side staring condescendingly at the Hollow. "Hmm? Not sure what you mean. Weren't you here at the very beginning of the attack? Did you ever see me release my Zanpakuto?"

"Eh? T-That's true...b-but if it's not the power of your Zanpakuto then what kind of power is it? Wait...you used Kido to sense me!"

"Ha! Hahaha! Wrong! I lied. I don't have any ability like the one I told you. You want to know how I found you? I used fear! Do you know what your weakness was? It's the fact that you understand language."

"I-I don't understand."

Kishin smirked as he slowly began walking towards Sting. "You don't understand? Hahaha! I disagree. You understood very well. You understood fear. You feared that I could actually sense your presence as long as you are within 50 meters of me. You thought back to our first encounter when you were still hidden from my sight. Since I was able to block your invisible attack you figured I was telling the truth about being able to sense you. Wrong! I simply have good reflexes. You can become invisible and mask your presence but you still interact with the surrounding environment. With the speed at which you attacked I heard it whistle on the air."

"Y-You tricked me?!"

"Bingo! Isn't it funny? Most creatures strive to gain intelligence to become stronger, but in this case it was because you have intellect that you're going to die. When I told you my fake ability you convinced yourself that I was telling the truth using evidence from our first encounter. This caused you to momentarily lose focus and expose your presence to me for just a moment. That's how I really found you."

"Y-You bastard! Damn you Shinigami! I'll kill you!"

"Hahaha! You? Kill me? What a riot! In the position you're in, never in a million years. Before I send you off why don't you tell me where you came from."

Sting tried to struggle free once more, however the six binding rods were truly too strong. "UWAAAAH!" Sting screamed and screamed some more trying to break free but to no avail. Kishin stared at the entrapped Hollow shouting and screaming in frustration. Realizing that it knew nothing he quickly lost interest.

"You bastard! You bastard! You bastard! I'll ki-"

Schlick!

Kishin stabbed it straight through the skull before slashing out, shutting it up and killing it. He condescendingly stared at the empty spot where the Hollow named Sting was trapped just a moment ago. His eyes reflected a dark cold aura that could only belong to ruthless killers and he softly spoke with a dangerously annoyed tone, "You shout too much."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

At the sound of his denreishinki he quickly shook out of his murderous trance-like state and answered the call. "Kasumi. The matter has been taken care of. Take the other members and continue your duties monitoring the 39th district. You all no longer need to remain on standby. I'll stick around for another hour before heading off to check on the members patrolling the 40th district. Report immediately if anything happens."

Click.

Kasumi on the other end of the line couldn't even get a single word in. She had called after noticing that all the Hollow signatures had disappeared before sensing the powerful reiatsu of a Hollow that was even heavier than a Gillian. She knew that she should obey the orders of her superior, but even so she was worried and thought that Kishin would need backup, however it appears that wasn't the case. The other three members by her side who were completely clad in their black Onmitsukido clothing turned to her and asked curiously, "What did the unit leader say?"

Kasumi just let out a sigh in defeat and relief. "Everything is handled. We are to resume our previous task."

Without further discussion they all dashed off.

**888**

Gin stared at the screen that showed Kishin killing the failed experimental arrancar and praised, "Yaaah, he's gotten pretty good. Don'tcha think? Captain Aizen. To think that he can use level 60 Kido's without the incantation to such an effect is quite impressive. He didn't use this level of Kido against Black."

Tosen had an indifferent expression on his face as he also gave a comment. "It is quite impressive. Perhaps he wasn't confident in using such a high level Kido before, or perhaps with his companions fighting Black alongside him he decided it was best to conserve his power. I wonder when he took the time to learn such high level spells. To think that his growth and potential is this great where he could learn level 60 Kido spells in just 3 weeks."

Aizen simply smirked and clasped his hands resting them on his lap as he responded, "No. It has only been 3 weeks since the incident with Black. He was unconscious for 1 and these past 2 weeks he's been on patrol around Rukongai. He had no time in between to dedicate his training into Kido which means he was already capable of using level 60's Kido spells during the incident with Black. The reason he didn't was most likely because he was being held back by Toshiro and Kinij. He realized that Black was not a normal Hollow and the way it battled was too tactical. If Kishin had utilized a level 60's Kido without being sure that it would meet its mark then he leaves open the risk for Black to exploit an opening to draw Kinji or Toshiro into the crossfire as well. His companions would end up as collateral."

"Hmmm...that makes sense. During the fight he seemed more skilled than the other two. Had he fought Black alone then it's possible he could have won. Sting never stood a chance." Gin nonchalantly replied.

Aizen just continued staring at the monitor in contemplation. "Sting. It may have been a failed experiment to create an Arrancar but the strength it possessed was on a similar level to that of Metastacia."

Gin let out a light chuckle. "Haha now that's a name I haven't heard in awhile. Metastacia was the Hollow that Lieutenant Shiba Kaien fought and died to, right?"

Tosen nodded. "Although Metastacia was also a failure its power was unique. It had the power to kill a Lieutenant class Shinigami like Shiba Kaien. To think that Kishin would be able to kill Sting, a Hollow no lesser in strength when compared to Metastacia, with ease means that he is most likely, at this stage, more powerful than Kaien was."

Gin simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it didn't seem like there were any signs of him being afflicted by Hollowfication. What now Captain Aizen?"

"Nothing. As I stated before. If he doesn't exhibit any signs of Hollowfication then he's merely another Shinigami. He may have more talent and potential than most others, but in the end he failed to become an evolved being. Let us continue with our next project, although it will be slightly more than a few years before my subordinates will have collected enough souls for us to begin our next creation."

Gin and Tosen simply followed behind Aizen as they all walked out of their hideout.

**888**

Two weeks later the patrol mission finally came to an end without any other major incidents happening. Kishin gave his report about the strange Hollow that had appeared during the mission before heading towards the 2nd division barracks, however as he was walking through the Seireitei he took note of Jushiro and Shunsui standing and talking amiably at the end of the street he was on. As he got closer they both warmly greeted him.

"Oh! Kishin-kun, good work on getting rid of that Hollow." Shunsui praised.

Jushiro nodded in agreement before commenting with a curious tone, "Mn, I agree, but it's a bit strange don't you think?"

Kishin had a feeling he knew what Jushiro meant so he nodded at the comment. "Strange that these weird Hollows keep showing up around me? Yeah, you could say that again Captain Ukitake. Why is it always me?"

Jushiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck in response. "Ah...hahaha...maybe they're just really drawn to your reiatsu?"

Shunsui studied Kishin for a bit before letting out a soft sigh in wonderment and decided to tease him. "Hmm...oh! Maybe they just find little Kishin-kun too cute to resist."

Kishin raised his eyebrow awkwardly at Shunsui's comment. "Errr...I think I'll just stick with it being bad luck."

Shunsui laughed while Jushiro simply let out a sigh and handed Kishin some candy. "Here Shin-chan. Have some chocolate. You handled everything very well. I'm very proud of you!"

Kishin didn't stand on ceremony and popped a chocolate into his mouth. "Mn, thanks Captain."

Shunsui fixed the straw hat on his head as he commented, "All of this must be quite hard on you Kishin-kun. Don't forget to relax once in a while."

"Mn. "I'll remember your advice Captain. But I still have a lot of things I need to learn and a lot of training left to do. I'd rather not be left so vulnerable again."

Shunsui could only stare at Kishin with a bit of wonderment and curiosity at how motivated he was dedicating himself to becoming stronger. "Your personal drive is impressive. Ukitake tells me that you're a fast learner."

"I try my best."

"Hmmm...I see. Well, if you ever need some help I wouldn't mind lending you a hand."

Kishin popped another piece of candy in his mouth and amiably responded, "I'll keep that in mind Captain."

As Jushiro and Shunsui continued on with their conversation Kishin quietly excused himself and began making his way back to the 2nd division barracks, however the sight of the Sokyoku hill caught his eye. For no reason in particular a memory surfaced in his mind about some information he recalled from his past life's knowledge about the hill.

_Urahara's training ground...is secretly located somewhere beneath the Sokyoku hill isn't it? If I remember correctly Yoruichi taught Ichigo how to use his Bankai there. Even Renji was able to learn Bankai there and best of all, no matter how much reiatsu they had expelled it was kept well contained and didn't give away their position. I needed to find a place to train in my Shikai. If I lose control again like the very first time then...the secret training ground would be the best place for me to try and master my own power wouldn't it? _

He quickly took a glance at his schedule finding no special missions assigned to him so he dashed off towards the bottom of the Sokyoku hill.

Fwish!

In merely a minute of dashing through the Seireitei he arrived at the foot of the giant hill. "Great. I'm here but...where the hell is the entrance?" He walked around and along the bottom of the entire hill searching for any indication of the entrance to no avail. "What the hell am I supposed to look for anyways? Since it's a secret training ground it can't be that easy to find. I doubt there'll just be a cave-like entrance right?"

He continued his search for hours and hours. The days passed by. The weeks rolled on. He searched the nearby forest at the foot of the hill for any signs or indication of an entrance. He scoured the area for any hints of a secret device that might activate a hidden door. He tapped on every tree, every rock, every object he found near the hill to no avail.

_3 months later_

Kishin silently scaled the rocky wall of the Sokyoku hill for the umpteenth time running his hand along the bottom and tapping on it crossing his fingers that something would happen. He had scoured the area for 3 damn months now yet he still came up with nothing. It was currently dark out and the moon illuminated the Seireitei in a glow of silver white light. Kishin just let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should just give up. Perhaps I need a special key or something."

Click.

He was immediately startled when he felt his finger indent into the wall of the hill. His heartbeat quickened as he turned his entire focus on where his finger hand sunk into. "D-Don't tell me...did I...find it?" He pushed harder until the hidden contraption wouldn't budge any further, however nothing happened. He frowned and let out another sigh. "Is it...a fake?"

Just as he was feeling disappointed he caught a glimpse of a hole appearing in the wall of the Sokyoku hill large enough to fit the size of a human being. Once more his heartbeat quickened. "I-I did it?" As he removed his finger from the concealed button and slowly walked over to the hole he noted that it completely closed up in merely a few seconds.

"Eh? So it's got a mechanism like that huh? I see. I suppose that makes sense." He smirked and went back to push the button once more opening up a hole in the wall. Just as he removed his finger he disappeared in a flash of Shunpo and dashed right into the hole in the wall.

Fwish!

With the speed of his Shunpo it wasn't hard to bridge the distance in one step. The hole led to a small dark tunnel with the only source of light being the light from the moon, however it didn't take long before the hole once again completely closed up, turning his surroundings completely pitch black. Kishin placed his right palm in front of him and said, "Hado #31: Shakkaho." Instantly a red ball of fire floated into the air hovering before him and illuminated the dark tunnel. Kishin tilted his head with intriguement as he continued walking down the single path. It wasn't long before he came to a dead end with a hole in the ground and a long ladder that descended downwards. Kishin grinned with a bit of anticipation and didn't waste anymore time as he swiftly descended down the ladder. It didn't take long before he was met with the familiar sight of the huge underground training area exactly as he remembered it looking like. A fake sky, rocky and earthy terrain, and the steaming mist from the healing hot spring in the corner.

"I...I did it! Hahahaha! Finally after 3 months! Glad it wasn't a waste of my time!" He stared for a few moments longer in awe as if he had discovered the largest goldmine in history. After relishing the fact that he actually made it he scoped the field a bit before standing in the middle of the area and unsheathed his crimson red hilt black diamond patterned Zanpakuto. He took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here so no point in delaying. I suppose I should just get started."

He stared down at the Zanpakuto in his hands. The memory and feeling of the madness when he first released its power surfaced in his mind causing him to grip the hilt a little tighter. He took a deep breath to prepare himself mentally before finally, he spoke the words for his Shikai's release. "Wash all things in a river of blood, Sekiken Zansatsu." Instantly his weapon began to transform into its Shikai release state. A double edged black katana with red bloodstain marks on the bottom edge. A black hilt with 5 crimson colored lotus flower patterns engraved on both sides. The guard was obsidian black in the shape of four crescent moons. The top and bottom moons faced towards the blade and the left and right moons faced away from the blade. This was the form of his Zanpakuto's Shikai. He gripped the hilt firmly and felt his mind, no, his soul immediately connect to his Zanpakuto. It resonated within him. It felt as if it was crying out in anguish and pain as a bloodthirsty murderous aura began leaking out from it. Kishin furrowed his brow and was about to swing his sword when his thoughts were interrupted.

_**So it begins…**_

Just as Kishin was about to reply he flinched and opened his eyes wide in shock. The training ground before him disappeared and instead was replaced by a world of darkness. He frowned and began walking around in this dark world, however no matter where he walked it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere at all.

"Zansatsu, are you there?" He waited for several minutes, however the only reply he received was complete silence causing him to frowned even more.

"Oi, where is…this." He said and whispered near the end as he tilted his head in confusion at the sound of someone softly crying. He turned to look behind him and was even more confused at the sight before him. Everything in the world around him was dark except...except for the small crying child in the near distance. He didn't know what to make of the situation but he figured standing around wouldn't help, so he slowly walked over to that child, however the closer he got the clearer the image of that child became. They were probably 7 years old. They wore a standard elementary school uniform consisting of black pants, a white dress shirt, a black tie, and nice black shoes. They had short black hair and were currently sitting with their face buried in their knees sobbing and crying. Kishin couldn't move from his spot for several moments as he was completely shocked.

"W-Wait...you're...me?" As he whispered out those words the crying from the young him instantly stopped. Kishin was about to approach when he halted his steps and flinched at the words his younger self spoke. The tone of the voice was sad...anguished...hurt...lonely…and even more...there was an underlying hint of insanity in every word.

"I'm you? Heh...hehehe-hahahaha! And what are you?"

Kishin furrowed his brow in confusion. He wanted to respond and say something but he didn't know what to say. And then...before he even had a chance the young him burst into a wisp of red smoke fading into the darkness. Kishin's heart pounded hard and loudly in his chest. He didn't know why but he felt slightly uneasy. Then, he heard it. Another voice.

"You monster."

Kishin frowned and turned to look behind him, however he was only getting more confused. This time it was a middle-aged man with brown hair.

"Who are you?"

That man smirked as if he had the upper hand and instead of replying he pulled out a knife and swiped right at Kishin. Kishin widened his eyes in shock and attempted to block with his Zanpakuto, however when he clenched his hand that was supposed to be wielding his weapon he took note that it had disappeared.

"What th-Ugh!"

Everything was so out of his control that he could only dash back and prop up his left arm defensively to block the attack. The knife cut his arm and blood began to seep down his hands as he let out a deep nervous breath. He kept his eyes focused on that old man who simply smirked and said with a dark tone, "How impressive. You were able to dodge my attack at that distance. Do you perhaps know who I am now?"

Kishin frowned and was about to retort, however it was then he noticed the knife. It was completely black colored and there was a symbol of a crow on it. His entire body trembled as he recalled where he had seen that knife before. "Y-You're...Genji?"

Genji smirked and twirled the knife in his hands. "So you do remember me." He then dashed forwards and attacked once more while shouting in anger and hatred. "You remember me! Then do you remember my son, Shun?! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU BASTARD!"

Kishin could only grit his teeth dodging and rolling aside to avoid being hit.

"You killed my son so I will kill you! You monster! Live in hell! Die alone! Why did my son have to die?! Tell me! He was a good man! He was a lawyer! He took good care of his baby sister! He looked after his mother! I loved him! Why did you take him away from us! WHY!"

Kishin felt his heart pound in his chest as the memories of what happened that day came flooding back in his mind. It was a rainy evening. Dark cloudy skies had covered the city casting a gloomy dark shadow over the area. People dashed about the streets in their raincoats. Others sheltered beneath the safety of their umbrellas. The sounds of their feet made distinctive splashing noises as they walked through the puddles on the ground. A humid smell had permeated the air of the streets from the dampened city and near the city center was a large white building that stood out from the other buildings in the vicinity. It was the courthouse. In front of the courthouse was a black car in waiting.

It wasn't long before the door to the backseat opened as a young man in his twenties wearing a long gray and fancy trench coat with dark brown hair and bright green eyes entered the car. This was Shun. He quickly situated himself and instructed the driver to take him home, however who was the driver? It was exactly Kishin. He had been undercover for his job pretending to be the new driver for Shun for the past week and today was the day that he had killed him. He had used a special drug placed in the car freshener that was attached to the AC unit and had it ventilate in the car. Of course he had taken the antidote himself already. Within half an hour, without Shun even realizing it, he had succumbed to a deep slumber. By then it was a piece of cake to kill the man. His body wasn't found until nearly a month later. As for the reason he killed Shun? It was because Shun was working on a case against a very influential man in the city. He was getting close to the truth about the dirty money trail of that man so in the end, Kishin was hired to assassinate Shun.

A few years later and he recalled the day when Shun's dad, Genji found him. The older man was disheveled and seemed to have seen better days, but Kishin knew that this old man had dedicated his life to search for his son's killer. Because of that Genji had neglected his own wife and daughter. He had become detached from them and was driven mad by his one and only desire. To seek vengeance and justice for his son. In the end, Kishin killed him too.

As the memory faded he returned his attention to what was happening right in front of him. Right here and now. This old man Genji had somehow returned and was trying to kill him once more. Kishin's emotions stirred as he continued to dodge the knife while Genji just continued to shout in anguish getting more tired with every strike and slash.

"You...huff...you bastard! Huff...just die already…" Genji panted heavily as tears streamed down his face. His voice cracked near the end of his sentence and he collapsed on his hands and knees. "Why? Why did my boy have to die? What did he do to deserve such punishment?"

Kishin stood in silence as he stared at the anguished face of the old man. He didn't know what to say. He could only give the one platonic answer that he had. "It was my job."

It was then the sound of Genji's crying stopped completely. His facial expression displayed disbelief. Then anger. Then grief. Then...insanity. "Heh...Hehehehehe! Hahaha-HAHAHAHA! So you're telling me that my son died for NOTHING?! Heh! Hahaha! Hahaha!" Genji laughed and broke down in mania. He clutched the small knife in his hands and rushed right at Kishin shouting with his insanic voice, "THEN YOU SHOULD DIE FOR NOTHING AS WELL!"

Kishin frowned and disarmed the old man before taking the knife and stabbing Genji right in the heart. Genji simply laughed as he began to cry once more. "Hehehehe...I see. My son who fought for justice died for nothing. And I who vowed to avenge him in the name of justice also...died for nothing. In the end...my son...I could do nothing for you. I left home. Neglected my wife and daughter. Searched and trained for years to avenge you...and in the end...I see now...there is no justice in the world. Only monsters."

Kishin didn't know why but he felt his heart pound in pain and agony as he watched and listened to the old man's last words before he began to turn into smoke, completely fading away. Kishin's facial expression contorted in confusion and...guilt. He didn't know why. He didn't understand. He had killed Genji once before. He had killed the real Genji. Back then he felt nothing for the man as he watched him die in his own hands, so why...why did he feel so horrible at this moment. He stared down at his blood soaked hands. The knife faded away in smoke and unknowingly...a single tear fell from the corner of his eye. And then...heard it once more. Another voice.

"You monster."

Kishin turned to see who it was only this time, instead of an old man, it was a young woman in her late twenties. Kishin once again felt his heart pound in his chest. He didn't know why but emotions that he never felt before started to surface throughout his entire being. He stared at the person in front of him and let out a soft whisper. "Aurora."

She smirked and pulled out a gun. "So you remember me. Then surely you remember my sister. Melanie."

Kishin could only grit his teeth as feelings of pain, hurt, sadness, anguish, sorrow, loneliness, and more began coursing through him all at once. He didn't know why but his eyes began tearing up and it began to blur his vision. He could barely see and dodge Aurora's attacks as she continued to scream at him in pain just like Genji. And just like Genji she too questioned him. Inquired him for answers. Wanting and wishing to know why one of her beloved had died.

Whilst all of this was happening, in a different plane of Kishin's mind sat one being on a black lotus island situated in the center of a bloody lake. It was precisely Zansatsu. He sat on the island with a complicated expression on his face as he stared at the chains that bound him. One of the chains had begun to crack, albeit it was a very small crack.

"Young master...only you can free yourself from your pain. And only you can free me from my chains. Only then...can you freely wield the power of your Shikai. Only then...will I be whole. Only then...can we fight together. Face your demons. Everything that you have rejected. Everything you locked deep away inside your soul. I was born from your very soul and these chains are proof that you have always rejected what you were...a cold...ruthless...monster…"

He then looked up to the crimson sky and the floating red clouds above before closing his eyes. "In the end...which one will you be? Complete and whole? Or insane and mad?"

He then smirked with anticipation. "I am waiting. Young master."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Hado Spells:**  
Hado #1: Sho (Thrust)  
Hado #31: Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)  
Hado #33: Sokatsui (Pale Blue Fire)  
Hado #54: Haien (Abolishing Flames)  
Hado #63: Raikoho (Fiery Lightning Howl)  
Hado #67: Gaki Rekko (Raging Light Fang) -Originally didn't have a number but I gave it number 67.

**Bakudo Spells:**  
Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)  
Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)


	10. 12 Years

**AN: Nothing really important to note as an AN today. Just updating the story so thanks for everyone's continued support! **

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Swish! Whoosh!

Schlick! Fwoosh!

Rip!

Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff.

The sounds of quick movement echoed in the dark. The loud panting of an individual resounded in the empty space. Blood dripped from all over their body as they knelt in exhaustion atop a dead body below them. The strong smell of iron smothered the air from the blood that painted their form. It was precisely Kishin. He gripped the dagger tightly in his hands as he plunged it into the heart of the man below him.

Kishin's body by now was riddled with bruises, scars, cuts, holes, and blood. In fact he was so bloody that one couldn't even tell the color of his skin. The only distinctive feature of him left that wasn't blood red were the golden colors of his eyes. He continued to pant heavily as he watched the body of the man below him fade away into the darkness just like the other 128 people before him. Kishin couldn't feel any joy at all as he watched the smoke dissipate into nothing. This wasn't victory. No...it was torture. His expression was anguished. He felt...alone. Cold. Hurt. A feeling that he thought he had discarded long ago. No...all of these emotions and painful expressions that he felt. He was sure that he had discarded them long ago, but here he was. Once again face to face with the very same people he had killed. He felt nothing for them then, but he couldn't understand it. That when he faced them again he felt everything.

Every word they said to him caused him pain. He continued to refute it at first. The words they called him. Of course he wasn't a monster. No. He was simply an assassin. It was simply a job. He was simply a tool. Nothing else. Monster? Him? Impossible. What does it even mean to be a monster? He had no concept of the word. He had no feelings that would make him even entertain the idea of such a stupid concept. People can call him whatever they want. He couldn't care less. In the end they'll just die like every other person that came after his life. So call him murderer, killer, monster, whatever hateful words they want. At least...that was what he had thought...but why now? Of all times. After all these years. Why did he feel guilty? Why was he so hurt? Why did he feel so...alone…

He clenched his fist and bowed his head in the darkness. The blood plastered on his face dripped down on his hands. He stared off into the darkness around and let out a soft whisper, "What have I done?"

It was then he heard a very familiar voice. It was his voice. "Hahaha! What have you done? You did exactly what you have always done. Kill. Nothing is wrong with that. You're a monster. No...We are monsters."

Kishin flinched as he slowly turned his head around and was met by the sight of all 128 people that he killed. Those that he was hired to kill, those that had sought him out for vengeance but failed, they were dead. All dead. Floating lifelessly in a lake of red blood. And standing before him was...himself. His past self dressed as an assassin. That version of him still had his old black colored hair instead of the crimson red one that he sported now. Kishin slowly got up and stood facing his past self unsure of what expression to make.

His past self snorted in disdain and mocked, "How pitiful you are. How pitiful you look. What's with your expression? Don't tell me that you feel guilty now after all these years. You already killed them once."

Kishin grit his teeth unsure of how to answer. It was then his past self tossed over his released Zanpakuto to him. It landed right before him stuck on the now bloody lake beneath them.

"Pick it up." Dark Kishin commanded.

Kishin frowned. "Why? What are you?"

Dark Kishin merely let out a hysterical laugh. "Ha! Hahahaha! I can't believe that you are the one in control."

Without giving Kishin time to respond, dark Kishin manifested his own look-alike Zanpakuto and began his onslaught. Kishin could only grit his teeth and defend himself from his darker version.

Ting! Cling! Ting! Clang!

Kishin continued parrying and blocking every attack, however his body ached and hurt all over from his earlier 128 battles. Not to mention this darker version of himself was just as skillful as him and for some reason was physically stronger as well. Every strike felt like he was being rammed against by a large semi-truck. He was being tossed around and toyed with by his darker version.

Dark Kishin just continued to laugh. "You're weak! You're a bastard! You're a monster! Why the hell are you feeling guilty? Do you think you can live a normal life? Do you think you can have friends? You don't deserve to have friends! You don't deserve to be anything other than being alone! You live in darkness! You belong in the darkness! Your hands are stained with blood! Your life is stained in blood! You never cared about anyone other than yourself so why would you start pretending that you care now?! That makes you weak! It makes you careless! You think you can just start over with a clean slate?! Stop fooling yourself! No! I am the true you! You are the weaker version of us!"

Kishin felt his entire being tremble with every block he made. The force of every blow that his darker version delivered was simply too intense. He had trouble breathing and almost couldn't process what his dark self was saying. "You...huff...what are you...huff...talking about?"

Dark Kishin only gave a maniacal smirk. "Hahaha! If you can't even comprehend then get out of the way! You don't deserve happiness! I'll show you what your life is truly supposed to be like! You are a killer and live in the darkness! I'll remind you what that's like! I'll kill Toshiro! I'll kill Yushiro! I'll kill Jushiro! I'll kill Rukia! I'll kill Kinji! I'll kill anyone and everyone who you think you actually made a bond with. Hahahaha!"

Kishin widened his eyes in shock at what he just heard and quickly side stepped an attack before finally finding a chance to counter.

CLANG!

Dark Kishin quickly blocked it and smirked. "Oh? It seems that made you a bit angry."

Kishin frowned and felt his heart pound loudly in his chest. He didn't get it. He should have no feelings and no care for things like friends and bonds. Did he find Toshiro, Rukia, Jushiro, and the others a bit interesting and amusing? Sure he did, but when? Why? When did he start thinking that it was okay to make friends? Wait...when did he even start considering Toshiro and the others as his friends? When did he think that he could simply start over and live a carefree life? Who was he really? Why was he feeling so frustrated?

Dark Kishin grinned and laughed some more as he continued his attack. "What's wrong? Confused?! Wondering why you feel conflicted? Frustrated? I'll tell you why! Because you're weak! You've got it all wrong! You thought that you can finally have a normal life with friends? Hahaha! Never! When your parents died you didn't feel anything. When your grandfather died did you actually think that you cared? Wrong! You left to avenge him out of obligation. Because he taught you what you know now you avenged him not out of love or care, but because you owed him a debt. That was all! You are a cold, ruthless, bloodthirsty monster! Nobody ever cared about you! So you don't need to care about anyone either! Your parents never wanted you! You were lucky if you saw them even once the entire year! You were nothing but a mistake to them! And your grandfather, he never cared for you either! He used you and trained you for his own purposes. He was a killer! And he turned you into one that was even better than him."

Kishin felt a sting in his heart. It was true. He knew it was true. There was a time in his life when he didn't want to admit that his parents didn't love him. He would always do his best to try and gain their favor. For them to just smile at him once. To say one word of praise to him. To just say good job or I'm proud of you...but the words he wanted to hear never came. A tear unknowingly fell from Kishin's eyes as he felt his heart clench in pain as he recalled some of the memories and words that his father had spoken to him.

"Dad, look! I drew a picture of our family! This is mommy and daddy! And this is me!"

Mr. Sanada didn't even spare a glance and simply stood up walking away as if Kishin's very presence didn't exist. As he walked away he simply spoke out in annoyance. "What a bother."

Another memory flitted past Kishin's mind soon after. "Mommy, can you read me a book?"

Mrs. Sanada frowned as she quickly paused her conversation on the phone and glared at Kishin disapprovingly. "Be quiet. I have to work. You know how to read already don't you?" She then stood up and walked away into a private room closing the door behind her. Again more tears began to drip down from Kishin's face as he recalled the image of his parents and the things they had said to him.

"I don't have time for you."

"I'm busy."

"Just be quiet."

"Stay still."

"Go to your room."

"Leave me."

"Do it yourself."

"What a waste of time."

The voices and memories of the words of his parents continued to echo in his mind until finally, the last thing he ever recalled hearing them say to him echoed louder than anything else...

"Why do you exist."

Was it a question? A statement? He didn't know, but it was that one final remark that broke him...and he began to question himself. Why did he exist? The light and joy around the world never entered his eyes again ever since. Even though his eyes were gold like the sun they never reflected warmth. Instead they reflected nothing but cold isolation. Cold abandonment. Lifelessness. He never again spoke to his parents. He never bothered them. Never interacted with them. He never had anything to ever do with them again. In fact, in all of his memories never once did he recall ever hearing his parents address him by his name. He didn't even know why they kept him around, then again perhaps it didn't matter to them. They were never home anyways. Perhaps they had already forgotten he existed and because they stopped interacting with one another they probably never even registered his presence.

He recalled the night that his parents were murdered. When he walked through that cold, dark, vast and empty house and into the living room, that was when he saw it. Blood pooling on the carpet. The blood plastered on the walls. The dead bodies of his parents on the floor. The dead bodies of the assassins that killed them strewn about the area. And one old man with a bloody knife in his hand standing in the middle of the room. His grandfather. And what did Kishin do? He did what he always did. Pretended that he didn't exist and walked off. His grandfather took him in not long after. When his grandfather was killed he didn't actually feel sad or any kind of emotion. He avenged him out of obligation. To repay a debt. Love? Kindness? Fondness? Admiration? Respect? Friendship? He never had these things so how could he understand what they were. He never needed them anyways, but still...why did it finally hurt? Why did he finally feel so pained at the fact that he never had these things. It never bothered him before, but now he couldn't understand it. At some point he unknowingly decided that it wouldn't be so bad to have them. No. Perhaps it was because deep down...he longed for those things. Yet even if he longed to have them, he knew it was probably too late. He was already too broken inside.

TING!

During his moment of distraction engrossed in his own thoughts he failed to properly defend against dark Kishin's attack and had his sword disarmed from him. As it fell off into the distance he quickly dashed to the side and rolled on the bloody lake into the distance to avoid being killed, however he couldn't avoid all of the attack and so a large gaping gash ran across the top of his chest down to his waist. He panted heavily and began to bleed profusely in pain. His own blood began pooling below him as he stared at his darker self.

"Why...huff...are...huff...you...huff...doing this?"

Dark Kishin stared at Kishin with disdain. His face contorted. His grip tightened around his Zanpakuto and he scowled at Kishin in the distance. As Kishin watched his darker self stride towards him it was then he saw it. The look of anguish, of loneliness, of pain, of madness in the eyes of his past self. It resonated within him. He took in the sight of the floating dead bodies that surrounded them. The lake of blood beneath them. The landscape of murder around them. With every step that his darker version took closing the gap between them, memories began to flash by in his mind. His childhood. His training. His jobs. The scream of his target's agony as he watched them die unfeelingly. The warmth of his victims' blood. The memories of every single person he killed and the memory of the plea that they all made right before their death. The anguished and pained words that they spoke with their dying breath beneath his hands. The look of hatred in their eyes. Their regretful expressions in their last moments. And then...nothing. Only loneliness. Abandonment. Betrayal. Darkness. And the image that pervaded his mind, the person who those emotions belonged to...it was none other than himself. In the beginning he wanted nothing but love...but in the end...he became nothing but the very tool that took it away.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of dark Kishin walking towards him became louder and louder as he got closer and closer until finally, Kishin lifted his head up from his kneeling position and gave one final look in dark Kishin's eyes seeing everything clearly. The look of abandonment reflected deeply in the eyes of his darker self, but more than that. Even deeper hidden behind in some corner of his darker self was a look of longing. And he finally understood.

Dark Kishin gripped Kishin by the throat and hoisted him up in the air and growled, "I've had enough. Disappear from my sight."

SCHLICK!

Kishin's chest was instantly impaled through by dark Kishin's Zanpakuto, however, he felt no pain. At least there was no physical pain. Instead he felt all of the feelings that his darker version was made from. Loneliness, abandonment, dejection, madness, and insanity. It was everything that his darker self had felt. Kishin could only close his eyes and smile in remorse. He gladly accepted the sword through his chest and embraced his dark self in a tight hold. He wrapped his arms around his darker self and whispered in guilt. "I'm sorry. I know now."

Dark Kishin's entire body trembled. Tears began running down dark Kishin's face as he felt the warmth of Kishin's embrace.

"You left me…"

Kishin nodded in shame. "I know…"

"You locked me away. Discarded me. Why must I be the only damaged one? Why must I be...the only monster…"

Kishin only tightened his hug. "I...didn't want to acknowledge what I was. But now I know...I am a monster. I know what a monster is now. It's me. You are the part of my true self that I never wanted to face and accept. All those times that people called me a killer. A murderer. A monster. I didn't believe it. But now I know. I really am all of those things. No matter how unfair I felt my childhood was...it's no excuse for what I became. I am a cold blooded killer and monster. You are me and I am you."

"You won't reject my existence?"

"No. Never again. I know what I am. What we are."

Dark Kishin closed its eyes as it felt the sincerity behind Kishin's words and finally, it began to fade away into a crimson cloud of smoke as it let out its last words. "Your chains are broken."

Kishin widened his eyes in a bit of shock as the blade that he had lost earlier in the fight began to transform whilst the blade currently stuck in his chest was absorbed into his soul. It was then he felt like he had become wholesome. Like his control over his own soul was more complete than before. He felt a burning sensation course through his entire being. It was his reiatsu. It felt like it was raging all through his body even more ferociously than before. He knelt to the ground as the weight and pressure under his own reiatsu made it difficult for him to stand. He was greatly confused. He thought he had a vast amount of reiatsu before but...it felt like he had even more now. It was then he heard a voice. The voice of his Zanapkuto.

"Young master. Don't fight it. This is your power. The strength of your complete soul. Your immense reiatsu."

Kishin struggled to catch his breath as he slowly lifted his head and took in the sight of the being before him. Standing in front of him was a 1.9 meter tall version of...essentially himself. Well, there were some key differences of course such as the razor sharp teeth that aligned its mouth. Then again, Kishin also had a toothy grin and sharper teeth than most. There was also the long tail that protruded from behind this person and their hair was much longer reaching down to the waist area. The several tattoo marks and shackles with short broken chains also made him look distinguishably different.

Kishin struggled to keep his own body upright as he attempted to speak. "Z-Zansatsu...ugh...is that...you…?"

Zansatsu gave a toothy grin and snapped his fingers causing the entire world to transform, taking Kishin to his inner world. Instead of standing on the lake of blood they were now situated on a black colored lotus shaped island surrounded by a bloody lake. The dark world now became red all around and the area surrounding the bloody lake was filled with dark obsidian trees. Large and tall blood red mountains stood in the distance and an obsidian dark crescent moon shone in the sky.

"Where...is this? What...ugh...is going on…?" Kishin asked as he continued panting for air.

Zansatsu stared at Kishin for a few moments with a mix of emotions. He watched as Kishin continued to struggle under the weight of his own reiatsu and grinned. "Relax. Young master. We're in your inner world. Allow me to explain everything to you. I suppose the first thing is...congratulations. And thank you. You see these broken chains on my body? These were the bindings you placed on your soul. They represent the things that you rejected about yourself and also all the feelings and emotions you discarded. You repressed your darkest demons within the very depths of your soul for so long that when I was born, I was born with these chains attached to me. I am your Zanpakuto, but in essence I am simply a manifestation of your soul. And hence my power was bound by you. When you activated your Shikai you accessed my power, but my power was linked and bound to your darker self. If you wished to freely wield the power of your Shikai then the only way was for you to overcome your demons. If you didn't, then I'm sure you could guess what would have happened. The darker part of your soul, the one that you repressed. The broken and damaged cold blooded murderous killer that you developed would have been the one to take over your mind when you used your Shikai since that is the only time it has the freedom over your body. I didn't think you would be able to confront the burden inside your soul yet so I thought the best way to protect you from yourself was to block out our internal link, however when your life was in danger I was forced to intervene. Needless to say you exceeded my own expectations. Now that you have learnt to accept the part of you that you have rejected for so many years you released the chains that bound me. The chains that would have restrained you when you unleashed the power of your Shikai no longer exist. You now have free reign over my power and you have become whole again. The pressure that you feel weighing down on you is your reiatsu. Your complete reiatsu. You could say that before you were only experiencing 70% of your full potential. Now you are experiencing the full 100% capacity of your strength. Don't worry though, your body will soon get used to it, but you'll have to work even harder now to control even more of your power. Your body will adjust to the weight of the pressure soon."

Kishin nodded his head as he began to feel less burdened by his own reiatsu. Although he was still breathing a bit rapidly he wasn't winded or sweating profusely anymore. He could even stand now, so he did just that and took a moment to take in the sight around him.

"So this is my inner world." He whispered to himself as he stared in awe at the crimson red and dark black scheme of the landscape around. It was then there was a loud tremble that shook the small island and the bloody lake. Kishin frowned as he steadied himself. "What was that?"

Zansatsu carefully glanced below the lake and crossed his arms. "It's your inner Hollow."

Kishin slightly flinched as he recalled Zansatsu having mentioned something about it before. "Right...I forgot that thing existed...you said that you trapped it right?"

Zansatsu nodded and pointed to the lake. "It's down there. Trapped in a bloody prison."

"I see...so I haven't had any adverse effects from the Hollowfication because you managed to stave off its power?"

"Very astute, however I'm afraid that won't be the case anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were made whole again everything about you grew in strength as well. That includes your Hollow. It has grown too powerful to be stuck below the surface of your inner world. Its bond to your soul is essentially perfect now. There is no real difference between it and I anymore. We both are two parts of your soul that need to be made whole. If we don't merge then your body will burst from the conflicting auras."

Kishin widened his eyes in shock. "What!"

Zansatsu smirked at Kishin's reaction. "Heh. This isn't like you young master."

Kishin clicked his tongue in response. "Can you blame me? I died twice and nearly died again in one day when I first arrived. Then not long after I have a Hollow planted inside me and now I might die from soul suicide."

Zansatsu laughed and gave a toothy grin. "It's fine because now, you've won. Had your madness taken over it would have definitely let the Hollow out and together with the brutal nature of the Hollow and the insanity of your inner demon you would have truly gone on a killing spree. You became a broken, damaged, bloodthirsty monster young master. All you had ever desired was to be accepted. Because no one accepted you, you never accepted yourself, but all you ever needed was to learn to accept yourself to be happy. You didn't realize this as a child and so as you grew up knowing only how to kill and it only warped your sense of self. I've been waiting for you. All this time. To let you know that even if no one else in the world accepts the broken monster that you are, I will. You may have become a warped and twisted monster, but deep down inside you aren't mindless nor completely heartless. Now that you are in control you can facilitate the fusion of both my soul and the Hollow's soul."

Kishin clenched his fist and felt a warm glow in his heart at Zansatsu's words. Right. He only ever needed to accept himself. As he turned his attention to the bloody lake he furrowed his brow in contemplation. "How do I merge your souls?"

"You must defeat it using me as your only weapon. If you successfully subjugate it then we will become one. If you fail, then we all die."

Kishin closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath letting that information sink in. Then, a few seconds later he grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Very well, consider it done. Like hell I'll die from something like this."

Zansatsu grinned as well. "That's more like it."

Rumble.

The surface of the lake began to tremble and quake as it split apart creating a giant cavity that led to a deep and dark abyss. In mere moments the sound of a Hollow's cry echoed from the darkness followed by the piercing whistle of the wind.

Bam!

The bloody lake rippled and shook as something appeared from the dark hole. Kishin glared at the large ominous creature. It was his inner Hollow. The 2 meter dark black frame and white bloody mask like face with three horns and long claws stood afloat on the bloody lake with its ripped torn wings spread open.

Zansatsu took one step forward, standing in front of Kishin. "It's time. Young master. The secrets of the Shikai are within me. Show me what you can do."

The giant cavity on the surface of the lake closed as Zansatsu transformed into its Shikai release state. The Hollow stared down at Kishin with anticipation whilst Kishin simply gave a toothy grin. He gripped his Zanpakuto and pointed the blade right at his inner Hollow. "You want my body? Then come and take it. I'll strap a leash around your neck and show you which of us is king…"

_12 Years Later_

Fwish! Whoosh! Whish!

Ting! Cling! Clang!

Ting!

Kishin quickly blocked a sword strike to his chest and twisted his body before dashing off to the side avoiding a level 4 Kido. He then pointed his hand at Kinji who stood in the distance and shouted, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

Kinji quickly countered as he shouted, "Bakudo #39: Enkosen!" As Kinji successfully defended against the attack, Toshiro arrived behind him and slashed with his sword, only he couldn't complete his attack as he was forced to defend against a roundhouse kick from Yushiro.

Bam!

The force of Toshiro's arm guard against Yushiro's kick caused a powerful wind to flutter about. Kinji quickly turned to them and shouted, "Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!" A yellow energy rope quickly flew through the air right at them, however Yushiro immediately Shunpo'd away while Toshiro slashed with his sword shouting, "Hado #54: Haien!" A blue and white ovular ball of flaming energy collided with the level 63 Bakudo and lit it aflame, disintegrating it into ashes.

Kishin took this chance and shouted, "Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!" A blue and white rod flew through the air splitting into a hundred more rods at both Kinji and Toshiro, but Kishin couldn't bother paying attention to them as he was forced to dodge and defend against a series of high level Hakuda attacks from Yushiro.

Wham! Boom!

Wham! Bam!

Boom!

Kishin grinned as he continued to parry and deflect all of Yushiro's attacks. "What's wrong Yushiro? Aren't you the proud head of the Shihoin clan? You can't lay a finger on me."

Yushiro gritted his teeth at Kishin's taunting and started becoming frustrated, however in his frustration his attacks started becoming more predictable and sloppy. Kishin grinned more and more laughing at his success. "Hahaha! Oi oi, I wonder what your big sis Yoruichi would think if she saw you right now."

Now Yushiro was super angry and frustrated as he began attacking in whichever way he could without thinking. Kishin smirked at his success and slashed with his Zanpakuto forcing Yushiro to dodge to the side, however in his fit of anger and flustered attack from just a moment ago his footing had become disoriented and put him in a bad position to dodge. This caused him to slightly trip over himself giving Kishin the opportunity he was waiting for.

Kishin immediately pointed his finger at Yushiro and chanted, "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."

Fwish!

Six rods of brilliant yellow light ensnared Yushiro who couldn't dodge in time due to his poor footing. He was immediately immobilized as Kishin rested his sword right on Yushiro's neck. "Guess you're out Yushiro."

Yushiro could only glare at Kishin with a look that communicated how unfair he thought Kishin's underhanded tactic of taunting him was. Kishin simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "It's not my fault you're easy to fool. You should work on that." He then smirked and twisted his body swinging his sword whilst also sticking out his left hand behind him shouting, "Hado #32: Okasen!"

CLING!

BOOM!

He successfully guarded against Toshiro's sneak attack while also canceling out Kinji's level 33 Hado spell.

Toshiro grinned as his sword was locked against Kishin's. "Tsk, you should just stay distracted."

Kishin simply gave a toothy grin. "Maybe you should just work on your stealth."

Both of them disengaged from one another and dashed to the side avoiding one of Kinji's fearsome Bakudo spells. Kinji could only click his tongue in annoyance. "Oi! Stay put you two!"

Kishin shook his head in amusement. "Your aim sucks Kinji!"

Kinji could only face-palm at Kishin's taunting tactics that he always used whenever the four of them sparred. As much as he hated to admit it, even though they all should be used to Kishin's antics by now and were expecting it, they all still couldn't help but feel somewhat frustrated every time. Kishin was just too good at messing with his opponent's head and getting under their skin. Kinji gritted his teeth and took a deep breath as he clapped his hands together shouting, "Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan!"

Kishin furrowed his brow as 5 giant steel chained pillars dropped down from the sky right at him. He quickly took a deep breath and channeled an immense amount of reiatsu into his Zanpakuto before slashing out. "Hado #78: Zangerin!" Instantly a giant ringed slash erupted from his blade and destroyed the 5 giant pillars crashing down towards him. Level 78 was currently the highest level Hado spell he could perform right now so it took a bit of a toll on him. Immediately afterwards he once more locked swords against Toshiro, blocking his attack.

Toshiro huffed as he tried to gain the upper-hand in their clash. "Level 78 huh? You bastard, when did you learn to do that?"

Kishin grinned and grunted as he fought back against Toshiro's pushing sword. "What's wrong? You still stuck on Hado #63? Poor Shiro-chan."

Toshiro gritted his teeth knowing that Kishin was taunting him which annoyed him greatly at how even though he knew what Kishin's tactic was, that it still had an effect on him. "Y-You...You! You're impossible!" Toshiro immediately disengaged as he couldn't come up with a good comeback and instead shouted, "Hado #63: Raikoho!"

Kishin smirked and Shunpo'd off to the side to dodge only to raise his eyebrow in surprise as he felt Kinji's presence behind him and heard him shout, "Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"

Before the twin flaming fires could strike him he simply and calmly replied, "Bakudo #81: Danku."

BAM!

A giant rectangular and transparent barrier appeared behind him intercepting and blocking Kinji's attack. Kinji frowned and stared at Kishin with seriousness. "You...when did you learn to use Danku?"

Instead of giving a direct answer to the question Kishin simply gave a wink. "I practiced. Now you aren't the only who can use Danku."

Toshiro appeared behind Kinji at this moment and slashed with his sword only for Kinji to block with his cane.

Ting!

Over the years Kinji had transformed and modified his sealed Zanpakuto into that of a 90cm long black colored cane with a dark purple tinted derby handle at the top. It had three small purple circular rings that hung around the collar of the cane with each ring having one small purple colored crescent-like blade protruding from the middle. The bottom tip of the cane was flat and circular giving it a stable grip on the ground.

Toshiro smirked and praised him. "Not bad Kinji. Your skills in weapon handling sure have gotten better over the years."

Kinji grinned and grunted as he struggled to hold Toshiro's sword back. "It's only thanks to the training I do with all of you. It's still a wonder how Kishin managed to find this secret underground training area. Here we can train to our hearts content."

While they were both engaged in a deadlock, Kishin pointed his finger in their direction and shot a level 4 Hado spell right at them. They both immediately disengaged to avoid being hit before Kinji shouted, "Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!" As the hundred rods of Kinji's Bakudo came flying straight at Kishin he quickly pointed his sword in front of him and responded, "Hado #67: Gaki Rekko!" Multiple beams of green laser light ripped through the air knocking away and destroyed all one hundred rods.

Toshiro clicked his tongue at how much more skilled Kinji and Kishin were with Kido compared to him and Yushiro. In terms of Kido skills Kinji and Kishin were always pretty closely matched. It was never really clear who was better than the other. He ranked 3rd and Yushiro ranked last. In terms of Hoho skills, once again it was never really clear who ranked first between Kishin and Yushiro, but he ranked 3rd and Kinji was last. In terms of Zanjutsu, once again it wasn't truly clear. The one who ranked 1st in Zanjutsu skills seemed to be a tie between himself and Kishin. Kinji was 3rd and Yushiro was in last place. And finally in terms of Hakuda skills, once more it seemed to be a draw for 1st between Kishin and Yushiro. He ranked 3rd and Kinji ranked last in this skill. Knowing that this couldn't go on Toshiro firmly gripped his blade and slashed out while shouting, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Immediately Kinji and Kishin widened their eyes in surprise as two elongated frozen blue ice dragons dashed through the air at both of them. Kinji immediately placed his cane out in front of him and released his Shikai. "Fade, Koku No Bo!"

Zing!

His cane immediately transformed into a 2 meter long black staff with purple patterned lines carved on it. The top had a black circle ring with one sharp crescent purple blade protruding from the left, top, and right side of the circle. The bottom of the staff had a black crescent blade on it with three small purple rings attached near the bottom right in-between where the crescent blade began to protrude from the cylindrical staff. Before the ice dragon could hit him he pointed the top of his staff at it and commanded, "Tsuiho Suru!"

Ding!

Immediately a circle portal appeared and engulfed the icy dragon inside before disappearing altogether.

On the other side stood Kishin as he too released his Shikai. "Wash all things in a river of blood, Sekiken Zansatsu!" Just as the icy dragon from Toshiro's attack approached within a meter of his frame he quickly slashed out with his sword and shouted, "Saku, Sekiken Zansatsu!"

SHING!

A fierce crimson crescent shaped aura erupted from his Zanpakuto and sliced the icy dragon in half as it continued to fly through the air making its way to Toshiro. Toshiro widened his eyes in shock and immediately Shunpo'd off into the distance to avoid being hit. He took a deep breath and stared at Kinji with a complicated expression.

"You...released your Zanpakuto..."

Kishin grinned as he noted the shocked expression on everyone's faces, including a still trapped Yushiro on the side.

"Right, all these years this is the first time you guys are seeing it."

Kinji tilted his head and stared at Kishin's released Zanpakuto as if trying to analyze it. "So...the ability of your Zanpakuto is to absorb your reiatsu and fire it as a powerful and sharp crimson blade. And the technique is deadly enough to not only cut through Toshiro's Hyorinmaru, but it even had enough power to continue on its attack as well. That's an impressive attacking ability."

Kishin smirked and slightly tilted the blade on its side letting the light gleam off of the crimson blood stains that painted its razor edge. "Hmmm, sure, let's go with that. Not a bad analysis Kinji."

Toshiro and Kinji narrowed their eyes in wariness, having no idea what Kishin's ploy was.

Kinji tilted his head in confusion. "Are you saying that that isn't its ability?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders and deactivated his Shikai, putting his Zanpakuto away and released Yushiro from his Bakudo spell before replying nonchalantly. "Let's just say that...your analysis isn't bad, but not 100% accurate. And the true power of my Zanpakuto is meant for slaughtering my opponents. Not for dueling, so let's end our sparring session here. Anyways you guys know the way out so I'll be heading off first. It's my last week in the 2nd division before I transfer out so I should probably do some final rounds. See-ya."

Fwoosh!

He immediately disappeared from the area leaving behind a completely baffled Toshiro, Kinji, and Yushiro behind.

_It's my last week here in the 2nd division. I spent a bit longer as a member in the 2nd division than originally planned, but that's alright. Oddly it seems that Aizen's been keeping quiet...he's probably planning something in the shadows. Will he pull some odd stunt in Soul Society? Rukongai? The World of the Living maybe? Captain Shiba is still around but I have no idea what was supposed to happen with him. All I know is that there must have been some sort of incident which caused him to lose the title of Captain which forced Toshiro to take his spot. The only problem is, I have no idea what that incident was or when it will happen or if something else is going to happen next. Well, I suppose that's fine for me. No use trying to dwell on it. Since Aizen hasn't bothered me for the past 12 years I was able to focus on greatly improving my skills, especially with the help of Urahara's secret training ground. The best Kido I can manage right now is a level 78 Hado and level 81 Bakudo. As far as my Shunpo skill goes I've finally reached the Captain class level. I'm not as fast as Captain Ukitake or Captain Soi Fon yet, but at least I've stepped into their realm of speed. My Hakuda skills are definitely top notch and my Zanjutsu skills aren't lacking either. As for my Shikai, I've gotten a pretty good handle on using its powers. My reiatsu control is at about 67% right now and I've definitely entered the realm of a Captain class combatant. I've begun exploring how to handle my Hollow powers as well, but until I can get a handle on the full capabilities of my Shinigami powers I haven't been relying on my Hollow powers. For obvious reasons I'd rather not rely on it. _

Kishin was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone call his name.

"Chigetsu-kun."

He quickly halted his steps and turned towards the voice only to be greeted by the sight of a tall slender man who was a bit pale looking. They had medium length unkempt green hair with one strand braided on the left side of their head. They had green eyes to match and wore a white/green haori over their standard black shihakusho.

Kishin raised his eyebrows with curiosity feeling like he should recognize who this was, however no one came to his mind right away. "You are?"

"Ahaha, right, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Tsunayashiro Tokinada. I am the current head of the Tsunayashiro family."

Kishin inwardly flinched as he recalled some information about this person.

_So this is Tokinada. He's the head of the Tsunayashiro family, one of the five great noble clans. I hear he's a bit detached from the ongoings of Soul Society and doesn't involve himself in most of its issues. Kinji is part of the Tsunayashiro family as well, however he isn't part of the main branch. Kinji is from a branch family. What does Tokinada want with me? _

Now that he knew who was speaking to him he gave Tokinada his full attention. "So you are the head of the Tsunayashiro family. What would you like from me?"

Tokinada just smiled amiably and responded, "I heard that you were good friends with Kinji. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

Kishin inwardly frowned. "Nope, haven't seen him all day. If I do I'll let him know you were looking for him."

Tokinada nodded appreciatively. "Thank you. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Then I'll be off." Kishin dashed away without waiting for a response leaving Tokinada alone on the rooftop.

_Hmpf. What a rude brat. Is he telling the truth or not telling the truth? I heard that he and Kinji were good friends. If Kinji isn't with him then where is that kid? Tsk. Forget it. Getting information from the Kido Corps archives can wait. There's still plenty of time. Soul Society...one day you will meet your end. And if I must be the one to do it then so be it. _

Kishin had no idea what Tokinada was thinking to himself, but he himself was lost in his own thoughts as he mumbled to himself. "That guy Tokinada...something is off about him. He's from the main branch so why would he bother about Kinji? Then again Kinji is pretty successful himself. All these years there hasn't been anyone who was able to take up the mantle of Kido Corp Commander and Kido Corp Lieutenant until Kinji came along. He's so skilled that he's been promoted to Lieutenant of the Kido Corps. Training with Kinji is the reason why my own Kido has advanced so smoothly and quickly. Since he's part of the Kido Corps and currently holds the highest position he has access to more information than anyone else in their organization. Learning Kido from Kinji is the best way to improve my skills."

Just as Kishin made it back to the 2nd division grounds he bumped into Soi Fon. "Greetings Captain."

Soi Fon glared at him for a brief moment before turning around and walked away, however she waved her hand motioning for him to follow. Kishin simply shrugged his shoulders and followed after her to the Captain's quarters. He waited for her to take a seat before he stood obediently in front of her. A few minutes passed by in silence which inwardly irked Kishin so he broke the silence first. "Can I help with anything Captain?"

Soi Fon simply scowled at him. "Why are you leaving?"

"Ah...so that's what this is about."

"Stop with your nonchalant tone and answer the question straightforwardly."

While others would be intimidated by Soi Fon's commanding tone of voice, it didn't faze Kishin one bit.

"Captain, you knew I was going to eventually leave. I told you four years ago. In fact I was going to leave four years ago but decided to remain a bit longer."

"Wrong! I gave you a chance to remain longer four years ago. That's why you are still here."

Kishin raised his eyebrow amusedly. "Then...it means you aren't giving me a chance to remain here anymore right? So my leaving should be fine."

"You imbecile! You still haven't answered my question."

"Haaah, I'm leaving because I want to."

His answer really irked Soi Fon but she could only clench her fist in disapproval. "That's it? That is your reason?"

"Yup. Is that a bad reason?"

"You're telling me that you are leaving the 2nd division because you want to? And furthermore the division you chose to transfer to is the 12th division? What could possibly entice you to head over to that crazy division under Kurotsuchi?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Must there be an absolute reason? I am merely following what I think is the next best course of action to take for me to continue and grow as a Shinigami. Is it wrong for me to want to expand my horizons?"

Soi Fon got angrier and angrier with every word that came out of Kishin's mouth, however she couldn't really disagree with his last couple of words. In the end she couldn't look at him anymore and turned her face away with a scowl. "You hold such an esteemed position within the Onmitsukido and 2nd division. When you leave your position will be empty. Have you thought about what kind of consequence your action is going to have on the division as a whole?"

"I have."

"And you still decide to leave? Then you clearly haven't thought hard enough."

Kishin shook his head and took a seat on the ground relaxedly further irking Soi Fon. Over the many years she had gotten to know Kishin's personality well and she came to one simple conclusion...she found his personality completely undisciplined and unrestrained. He did what he wanted when he wanted and didn't care at all about formality. He was too relaxed in nature. Worst of all was that he had the ability to back up his carefree character so reprimanding him about it or trying to discipline him with force was out of the question. Aside from herself there was probably no one else in the entire division that would be his match in combat. His rate of improvement was too great.

She rubbed her temples in frustration and continued, "There is no one else who is capable enough to take on your position as the commander of the Punishment Force and overseer of the maggots nest. Reconsider."

Kishin shook his head. "No."

Now Soi Fon couldn't hold in her frustration and stood up slamming her fist on the table. Her reiatsu flared up in the room causing cracks to appear on the walls and tiles creating a heavy pressure to weigh on the air. "Give me an acceptable answer!"

Due to her sudden burst of reiatsu filling the room Kishin was forced to flare up his own reiatsu to offset her pressure.

Wham!

Instantly the room was filled with two powerful opposing forces equal in strength. Soi Fon widened her eyes in shock as she realized her mistake. In her fit of anger just now her reiatsu could have easily injured a member under her own division, however to her surprise she felt the dense pressure that radiated off of Kishin's body which was just as powerful as her own.

"You...Your reiatsu is Captain level?!"

Kishin merely nodded. "Captain, if you don't mind would you please reign in your spiritual pressure? If this goes on the room will be destroyed under our reiatsu."

Soi Fon let out a sigh and sat down on her chair once more easing her pressure in the air to which Kishin did the same.

"When did you reach the Captain class level in reiatsu?"

Kishin simply gave an amused grin. "I'm improving everyday, Captain. Everyone is always sitting around wasting their days by lazing around. There's no sense of urgency to improve themselves."

"Are you implying that there is some hidden danger that we do not know of which require people to hastily train?"

"I'm merely implying that if more people didn't waste their time in the day lazing away then maybe there wouldn't be as many issues over smaller problems like the one the 2nd division is facing."

Soi Fon scowled. "You've been hiding your true talent and power all along."

"Well it's not like anything has happened where I was forced to take action. Besides I don't believe I am obligated to report how my training is going."

"Tch. Your attitude is just like hers."

Kishin gave a toothy grin. "You mean like Yoruichi-san's?"

Once more Soi Fon slammed her fist on the table. "Don't mention that name in front of me!"

A deathly silence filled the air for several moments before Kishin cleared his throat. "Ahem. Alright Captain I apologize for being so rude, however I have a suggestion."

"What is it?"

"Appoint Shihoin Yushiro as my replacement."

Soi Fon's face contorted at Kishin's suggestion. "You want ME to appoint Yushiro as the 3rd rank officer of the 2nd division and make HIM the overseer of the maggots nest and leader of the Punishment Force?! He. Is. HER. Sibling." Soi Fon growled darkly towards the end.

"Captain, Yushiro should not be held accountable for the actions of his sister. I know why he isn't deeply involved with the Onmitsukido. It's because he's young and has an immature mindset, however he most definitely has the skill. Over the years he has become more mature. While he's still a bit childish, I believe he at least has the right mindset now to properly fulfill the duties of the 3rd rank officer. As he is the current Head of the Shihoin clan he will eventually have to get involved with the Onmitsukido. Having him start as the 3rd officer is more than sufficient."

Soi Fon was greatly conflicted at Kishin's suggestion and he knew she was as well, however he truly believed that Yushiro should be appointed as his replacement.

_My sudden transfer out of the division probably reminded Captain about the time when Yoruichi just up and left without a trace or word. That's probably why she's frustrated and angry with me. No one has ever transferred out of the 2nd division after joining ever since Yoruichi had disappeared and Soi Fon took over. Well you can't really compare my leaving with Yoruichi's, but I do hold quite a high position in the division. I don't think Captain Soi Fon ever expected me to truly leave the division. Now I suggested to her that she should appoint Yoruichi's little brother as my replacement and that will probably constantly remind her of Yoruichi, but she is the Captain. She should set her personal feelings aside and appoint Yushiro. That would be the correct move. Besides the true core of the Onmitsukido was built through the hard work of the Shihoin clan and Captain Soi Fon is from a family that loyally supports the clan. Yushiro's been telling me that he wants to be more involved. This is the best I can do for you, Yushiro. I've planted the seeds. All that's left is whether or not they'll bear fruit. _

Both Kishin and Soi Fon had their conversation interrupted by the sound of Soi Fon's denreishinki.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

She furrowed her brow and looked at the message on the screen of her small device. After taking a moment to read the contents on the screen she put it away and stood up walking towards the door. "We'll continue this later. For now come with me. I received an urgent request from Central 46 to apprehend some criminals in district 44 of eastern Rukongai. Omaeda is on their trail right now so we'll meet up with them there."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity but didn't raise any questions and obediently followed after her. With their speed it didn't take them very long to reach Omaeda's location.

Fwish! Fwish!

With their timely arrival Omaeda immediately greeted them and began to give a summary of the situation. "Captain, Kishin, you're both here!"

Soi Fon scowled but kept her temper in check. "Skip the formalities Omaeda. What's going on?"

"Ahem. Right. Three days ago I was leading the patrol unit around Rukongai when we discovered something strange. Rukongai citizens began disappearing. There were no traces of their souls or energy left and there were no signs of any struggles. Furthermore, when Shinigami were dispatched to investigate the matter they too had disappeared in a similar fashion. As leader of the patrol unit I was able to discover seven suspicious looking individuals that happened to be near these incident sites. After investigating their backgrounds a little we discovered that they were all former Shinigami of the Gotei 13 that went missing 58 years ago. We don't know how or why they returned or where they've been. Up ahead is a wooden shack where they've bunkered in for now."

Kishin and Soi Fon frowned at nearly the same time as the same exact thought surfaced in both of their minds. Kishin voiced his thoughts aloud first. "Captain, doesn't this incident sound familiar?"

Soi Fon nodded in seriousness. "The case of the vanishing souls. During that incident souls began to disappear around Rukongai leaving no traces behind and showed no signs of struggle. All that was left of those souls ever having existed were the clothes they wore. Even Shinigami disappeared in the same fashion."

"Captain, that incident was related to Hollowfication experimentation wasn't it?"

"Tch...that's right. Why is it happening again?"

Kishin narrowed his eyes and focused his senses, however he raised his eyebrow inquisitively and turned his attention to Omaeda. "Lieutenant, how long has it been since the aforementioned suspects have holed up inside that shack?"

Omaeda gave a thoughtful look before answering, "About one and a half days."

"Did they set up a barrier before entering the shack?"

Omaeda tilted his head in confusion at where Kishin was going with his questioning. "No. Not that we can tell."

Now Kishin seriously furrowed his brow. "We're too late."

Soi Fon glanced over and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Captain, I can't sense any reiatsu or any hint of a living being within that shack."

Soi Fon widened her eyes in realization and immediately flashed by the door of the shack before knocking it down.

BANG!

The moment the door broke open she could only stand at the entrance dumbfoundedly. Soon after everyone else arrived behind her. Kishin took a peek inside and saw nothing but clothes on the ground with no traces of any signs of struggle or trace of a soul ever being present and commented, "They're most likely dead."

Soi Fon grit her teeth and scowled. "Damn it. How did this happen?"

In the end they could only return and report on their findings. After that incident Kishin didn't hear reports about any other strange things happening around Soul Society for the rest of the week, however he continued to rack his brain over the event.

_Vanishing souls. Hollowfication. It's definitely Aizen up to something again, but what is he doing? Is he performing more Hollowfication experiments? And why now? Before he used Urahara as a scapegoat so does he have someone else in mind as a scapegoat this time? Is it perhaps...Captain Shiba? Is that how he disappeared and Toshiro took over as Captain of the 10th division? Or perhaps he's doing something else? Wait...maybe I'm overthinking things. Souls disappeared in Rukongai but not all at once. Over the past 12 years there were indeed souls that disappeared, but nothing that significant. At least what has been reported by the R&D department, the disappearances over the years were considered normal with no traces of abnormality. The reason why this recent case was treated differently was because of the seven defected Shinigami reappearing, however they simply vanished. Definitely some sort of Hollowfication experiment. What is Aizen up to this time? Haaaah...I'd usually mobilize Kasumi and some others under my unit to do some recon and gather information, but I won't have that luxury anymore since I'm leaving today for the 12th division. _

Knock. Knock.

Kishin looked up from his table and over to the entrance of his room taking note of two figures. Kasumi in her standard Onmitsukido clothing style and Yushiro, who now sported a sleeveless black Shinigami shihakusho, orange shoulder pads, an orange waistband, and orange fingertip less gloves that extended up to his elbows. Yushiro used to wear pink which seemed to confuse many others about his gender, not that Kishin cared. It was Yushiro's choice, but since Yushiro became friends with not only him, but Toshiro and Kinji as well the two of them inquired about his dressing style until one day, Kinji decided to make a new garment for him. Since Yushiro wasn't picky and didn't know anything about fashion he simply accepted Kinji's change of his pink color choice to orange. In fact Yushiro seemed to be happier since orange reminded him of his sister.

Kasumi quickly knelt before Kishin and sadly greeted, "3rd officer. It has been decided that Shihoin Yushiro will be your replacement as the 3rd rank officer starting today the moment you are officially relieved of your post at noon."

Yushiro grinned and happily walked in taking a look around noting the several bookshelves, neatly piled documents, and royal red colored interior of the room.

"Ooooh, so this is what it looks like in your quarter's. It looks nice."

Kishin simply smirked and stood up noting that he only had half an hour before he would officially be relieved of his duties. "Yushiro. This is all yours now. I'm counting on you to take care of things. Honestly I'm both surprised and glad that the Captain has accepted your appointment as 3rd rank officer."

Yushiro grinned with pride. "Heh! Did you have any doubt? I'm the 23rd head of the Shih-"

Kishin simply waved his hands uninterestedly, cutting Yushiro off. "Alright. Do you know how many times I've heard that? It's good that you're confident but can you not go around spouting your title and what not everywhere you go? It's starting to sound like it's an ordinary title."

Yushiro pouted and crossed his arms which only made Kishin shake his head. "You're the 3rd officer now so try not to act too childish alright?" Before Yushiro could answer, Kishin walked over to Kasumi and addressed her, "Kasumi. You served me well as my shadow for the past 12 years and performed your job splendidly. I know Yushiro will be a handful but I hope you can serve him just as well as you have me. Please give him your support."

Before she could respond the sound of glass breaking echoed in the room. Both Kasumi and Kishin turned to the source which was obviously Yushiro. He had accidentally dropped a glass cup and could only awkwardly rub the back of his neck in apology. Kishin noted the doubtful look on Kasumi's face and let out a light and awkward chuckle. "Haha, good luck Kasumi. I believe in you."

She wanted to respond but Kishin simply said one last thing before disappearing. "Do your best Yushiro. And treat Kasumi well. You're in command now."

* * *

**MISC.**

**KISHIN'S ZANPAKUTO: **SEKIKEN ZANSATSU (Blade of Crimson Carnage)**  
Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Abilities:  
**Saku (Cleave): Details of this ability will be explained later in the story.

**KINJI'S ZANPAKUTO: **KOKU NO BO (Staff of the Void)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Fade  
**Abilities:**  
Tsuiho Suru (Banish): Details of the ability will be explained later in the story.

**HADO: **  
-Hado #32: Okasen (Yellow Fire Flash)  
-Hado #33: Sokatsui (Pale Blue Fire)  
-Hado #54: Haien (Abolishing Flames)  
-Hado #63: Raikoho (Fiery Lightning Howl)  
-Hado #67: Gaki Rekko (Raging Light Fang)  
-Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui (Twin Lotus Pale Blue Fire Crash)  
-Hado #78: Zangerin (Cutting Flower Ring)

**BAKUDO:**  
-Bakudo #39: Enkosen (Round Lock Fan)  
-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
-Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)  
-Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)  
-Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan (Five-Pillared Iron Weights)  
-Bakudo #81:Danku (Splitting Void)


	11. Hueco Mundo

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Kishin let out a sigh as he stood in a cold room lit with dull white lights hung on the ceiling. It was a very spacious room that was colored a dark teal shade of blue. There was a giant generator near the back of the room and giant screen monitors with computer type machinery that aligned several walls and areas. He had already been waiting for the past 5 minutes alone in this lab yet no one showed up.

"Where is the Captain? It's been two weeks already since I've been here but I have yet to meet Captain Kurotsuchi. Or Lieutenant Nemu for that matter. Instead I was greeted by the 9th rank officer. After taking an aptitude test and...ensuring that I was healthy I was told I'd be placed as the 5th rank officer. Apparently I don't have any special duties assigned to me except to report to the research lab at least 3 times a week to conduct mandatory research. Then all of a sudden I was told this morning that the Captain wanted to meet with me here in his main laboratory...tch...this isn't going to end well is it…"

Just as Kishin was mumbling to himself he caught a glint of something sharp protruding from the wall of the lab. It dislodged itself and flew through the air at incredible speeds aiming right for him.

Fwip!

He immediately caught the sharp object in between his fingertips before it could pierce him and frowned. "This is...a poisoned needle?"

It was then he noticed several tens of more needles jutting out from all the walls in the laboratory aiming right at him.

"Tch. I thought something was fishy when I didn't see Captain Kurotsuchi here."

FWISH!

All the needles were released from their compartments and flew straight at Kishin who clicked his tongue in annoyance and flared up his reiatsu.

WHAM!

The heavy and dense pressure of his reiatsu immediately caused all of the needles to halt in the air and crash back into the wall from the force exerted on them. He then raised his eyebrow in amusement as he felt a presence dropping down from the ceiling right at him.

Whoosh! Bam!

He performed a quick sidestep and avoided the ambush before slamming his palm on the back of his attacker sending them flying right into the wall of the laboratory. As he took a good look at who assaulted him he simply gave a toothy grin, semi-surprised and also half-expectant of who it was.

"Lieutenant Nemu. You sure have an interesting way of greeting people."

Nemu dislodged herself from the wall and instead of answering, she gave him an indifferent gaze and attacked him once more with a sharp long needle in her hand.

Fwish! Fwoosh!

Swish! Swoosh!

Kishin easily avoided Nemu's attempts to stab him. This continued on for several minutes until Kishin finally got bored so he quickly knocked Nemu's hand away and tripped her feet causing her to collapse on the ground. He then opened his palm and said nonchalantly, "Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku." A golden yellow chain instantly bound her, preventing her from moving. As Kishin was about to question her about exactly what was going on he heard the noise of someone clapping accompanied by the sound of their creepy voice.

"Very good. Very good. To think that you were skilled enough to avoid all of my needles. A level 60's Bakudo eh? How impressive. And your reiatsu...how is it already at the Captain class level? How magnificent! Yes yes! You must have one of the healthiest bodies around! Excellent! Now stand still and let me inject you with this serum."

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly at Mayuri and awkwardly scratched the side of his cheeks. "Umm...Captain...you do know who I am right?"

Mayuri continued his slow walk over and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Hmm? You are my new test subject are you not?"

"Ahem. Uhh, not quite. I'm actually the new 5th seat of the 12th division. Chigetsu Kishin. I was told that you wanted to meet me?"

Mayuri paused in his steps after hearing that and tilted his head to the other side once more in confusion. "What is that? A new member of the division? When did that happen?"

It was then Nemu spoke up in her indifferent tone of voice. "Master. We accepted his application for a transfer three weeks ago. He arrived two weeks ago."

Mayuri frowned and dropped the needle by his side. "Are you saying that we accepted a new division member and not a new test subject?"

"Yes."

After hearing that Mayuri tilted his head up to the ceiling and began to mumble to himself while tapping his fingers on his chin. For several long minutes the only sounds that could be heard were of Mayuri mumbling curses and disappointments to himself. In the end he turned to Kishin and said, "You. Your name was Kishin correct? How about you let me inject you with this serum anyways? As a member of the 12th division it is your duty to be of use to your Captain."

Kishin gave an innocent smile and shook his head. "I respectfully decline."

"Tch. Then what use are you to the 12th division."

"Ahem. I believe that I am quite skilled in combat and I am a quick study Captain."

"Hoh? Quick study you say? What is your purpose of joining the 12th division if not to be a test subject?"

"Of course I came to learn from the most intelligent person in all of Soul Society."

Mayuri grinned at Kishin's statement and let out a soft chuckle. "Heh! Hahaha! I see I see. So you are aware of my greatness. Well then. It is indeed true that you have superb combat skills being able to survive against my needles and I am actually slightly impressed that at your age you have reiatsu no weaker than my own...however the level of your intelligence remains to be in question. Very well. I accept your admission into the 12th division."

Kishin was going to make a comment about how he was already accepted, but in the end he decided he should refrain from making any mocking remarks to this psychopath. Mayuri studied Kishin for a bit from afar before asking, "What are you doing in my lab anyways?"

"Ah, well I was told you wanted to see me."

"Hmpf. Well I no longer need you here if you aren't participating as my personal research subject. You may go."

"Ahem. Then I'll take my leave Captain."

"Yes yes. Also, release Nemu from your spell."

Kishin gave a cunning grin and began walking away. "Of course Captain, however Nemu still has that needle gripped in her hands. I think I'll ensure my own safety first if you don't mind."

Mayuri simply clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_Tch. I suppose he isn't too unintelligent. I was going to have Nemu strike him again after he undid his Bakudo. As Captain I should refrain from abusing my power to forcefully detain him as my test subject, however if I have Nemu do it...heheheh! Hahahaha! Then that is related to infighting of division members and not a Captain overstepping his bounds. How unfortunate that he saw through it. A 5th rank officer who has Captain level reiatsu and seems to be a cunning little brat. It'd be best to be a bit more cautious of him. _

Kishin undid his spell just as he walked out the door and immediately dashed off towards the main research lab where most of the division members were.

"I suppose that could have ended up worse. I must be slightly insane for wanting to transfer here. Haaaaah...but it's only here where I can gather information that would give me more insight and knowledge compared to anywhere else."

It wasn't long before he arrived in front of the research department and took out his I.D. to enter the facility. Inside was a large and spacious room with white colored walls and blue tiled floors. Several connecting hallways attached to the main entrance where he was. He stood on the balcony and watched as several division members dressed in standard black shihakusho donning white lab coats carry items, documents, books, and various tools walk around from one section of the building to the other.

"Hm...busy as always."

As he continued to watch the busy division members walking about he heard a voice speak out behind him.

"Oi, why are you just standing around blocking the entrance?"

Kishin turned to face the owner of the voice and took in their appearance. They were fairly tall with short spiky black hair and had three small horns protruding from their head. After taking a moment to observe their features and cross-referenced it to the information he had gathered on the 12th division he finally pieced two and two together.

"Ah, you must be the 3rd officer of the 12th division and vice director of the research and development institute, Akon."

Akon raised his eyebrow curiously and also took a moment to study Kishin before he also had an epiphany. "Red hair...golden eyes...young soul...oh, then you're the new 5th rank officer of the 12th division, Chigetsu Kishin."

"That's right. I didn't think we'd meet so soon."

Akon shrugged his shoulders and walked around Kishin as he began to descend down the balcony to the lower level. "Well I'm a busy person. As the 5th officer you should get to work as well."

Kishin simply stared at Akon's retreating form until he completely disappeared.

"Then I guess I should." He immediately donned his own lab coat over his shihakusho and went to his working station. Just as he settled in he was interrupted by a call on his denreishinki.

"Yes?"

"This is Kishin correct? Make your way to the northern laboratory."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "And this is?"

"Oh, right. This is Akon."

Click.

The link was disconnected immediately afterwards which only caused Kishin to grin in amusement. "I'm usually the one that cuts people off. Hahaha I wonder what he needs me for. We just met 15 minutes ago."

Kishin let out a sigh and logged off of his computer as he made his way to the northern laboratory. The moment he opened the door he was met with a large and spacious room that was littered with documents, books, and strange devices all over the place.

"Wow...so messy…"

At his comment Akon turned to face him and motioned for Kishin to come closer.

"So Akon-senpai, we just met 15 minutes ago. Is there something you need me for already?"

Akon just let out a sigh and spoke with a bit of an annoyed tone. "Captain has asked me to form a small team to enter Hueco Mundo to do some research."

Kishin slightly furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Hueco Mundo? Isn't it quite dangerous to enter that place? Furthermore isn't it quite difficult to reach? And for what kind of research?"

Akon let out another sigh in annoyance. "I agree that I'd rather not go but it is Captain's orders. It's not like we've never been to Hueco Mundo before, it's just that whenever we do go it is usually led by Captain Kurotsuchi so it is usually pretty safe with the Captain's presence. Plus we never usually wander too far."

"Then...you mean to say that this time the Captain is not tagging along?"

"Correct. The Captain said that it would be a waste of his talents and time to venture into Hueco Mundo personally in areas that he has already been to and would rather spend his time on his other research."

Kishin could only scratch his head in confusion. "So...that means what exactly?"

"Haaaah...well. I don't know why, but Captain said that if you come along then everything should be fine. He said something about you coming along is like basically bringing a Captain class guard along. In this regard do you know what the Captain is talking about?"

Kishin let out a light chuckle as he understood exactly what Mayuri meant.

_So because the Captain knows I have Captain level reiatsu he's really gambling on the fact that I alone will be enough to act as a deterrent while in Hueco Mundo? Tsk. What a troublesome task. I wanted to use my time in the 12th division to dig up some more information and gain more details regarding the framework of the world. I also wanted to see if I could get my hands on any handy devices. _

Akon interrupted Kishin's thoughts as he continued. "So, aside from you, Lieutenant Nemu will be tagging along as well as four others. You six will serve as guards. I will be leading the expedition with three others to conduct research. In total there will be ten of us going. We're keeping the group small but not too small. We don't want to attract too much attention while there. Since Hueco Mundo is pretty vast and desolate I'm not expecting for us to really encounter much trouble. We'll be gone for about a year."

"A year? Huh...well I suppose that isn't considered very long...and how will we get there?"

"Hollows use something called a Garganta to travel throughout the different dimensions. Unfortunately we don't understand how that works yet, but we do have access to the Dangai."

"I see. The Dangai is also known as the precipice world and connects the Soul Society to the World of the Living. If I recall Hueco Mundo exists between the realms of the Soul Society and the World of the Living and is separated by the Dangai."

Akon nodded his head in approval of Kishin's knowledge. "That's right. For us Shinigami to traverse between the Soul Society and the World of the Living we must either possess a hell butterfly that directly guides us through a Senkaimon to either side of the realms or pass through the Dangai. Obviously passing through the Dangai is much more dangerous. Currently the only way for us to enter Hueco Mundo is to go through the Dangai as there is no hell butterfly that can directly lead us to that deserted place. We at the R&D have studied the Dangai for a long time so we know how to manipulate it to some extent where we can open a portal within to lead us to Hueco Mundo."

"I see...what is this research that we need to do in Hueco Mundo anyways? It doesn't seem all that important if the Captain himself isn't going."

For the third time Akon let out another annoyed sigh. "Haaah...I'd rather not go either but orders are orders. It's because of the recent incident that happened."

"Oh? You mean the one where some souls vanished in thin air just like the case from nearly a century ago?"

Akon raised his eyebrow a bit surprised that Kishin knew about it and nodded his head. "That's right. The case of the vanishing souls. It was due to Hollowfication experiments which are strictly forbidden by the Central 46 Chambers. Unfortunately even if we know what the cause of the event was we still have no clue how Hollowfication even works. We just know that it results in soul suicide and that in the end not only the soul is destroyed, but all traces of that person's physical existence is destroyed as well. With the recent case that just popped up of how some souls in Rukongai just vanished into thin air along with the criminals that the 2nd division investigated which had also just vanished, it seems like the cause was soul suicide by attempted Hollowfication. We don't have any leads here on our end in Soul Society so the Captain obtained permission from the Head Captain as well as Central 46 to send a small scouting and research group to Hueco Mundo to see if we can glean any insight on that end. As this has to do with Hollowfication then there might be answers we can obtain in the land of Hollows. Not only that but the strange Hollows that have appeared in Soul Society are also a concerning matter. That Hollow that you, Kinji, and Toshiro fought as well as the Hollow called Sting that you fought were alarmingly strange. All these years we attempted to discover more about them but came up with nothing. I think because of the recent case everyone finally decided that due to gaining nothing on Soul Society's end we can only look for clues in Hueco Mundo."

Kishin simply raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "That's good and all to hear but...what exactly would we even look for in Hueco Mundo? From what I've read, that place is a desolate wild land of plain desert. Would we really be able to learn anything?"

Akon rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "That's why the Captain doesn't want to go. He doesn't think we'll find anything useful, but we can't rule out the possibility that there's a small chance we would. That's why he's sending me to look for clues since I'm the vice director of the R&D institute. That's also why I find it annoying because I share a similar view as the Captain. I don't think we'll find anything that useful, but I have to go since I'm the next most experienced in research after the Captain. I understand everyone's viewpoint of how staying in Soul Society and learning nothing after all these years won't magically give us the answers we seek hence the mission to search Hueco Mundo, but...I wish it wasn't me that was going."

Kishin just grinned amusedly at Akon's continued complaints the entire time. "Senpai, you really really don't want to go huh?"

Akon nodded. "I don't."

Kishin just let out a small laugh. "Hahaha! That's too bad."

Akon was inwardly ticked off as he was expecting Kishin to give a word of comfort or pity, but instead he just received a jabbing remark. "Tch. Worst of all, Hueco Mundo is dangerous. Without the Captain's protection can we even survive…?"

Kishin gave a toothy grin. "The Captain asked for me personally to go right? Then there shouldn't be any problems."

Akon gave a doubtful look. "You certainly have confidence in yourself. The main reason why the Captain isn't tagging along is because he said bringing you is good enough. What does that even mean?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry so much senpai. I've never been to Hueco Mundo so this will be great!"

Akon's jaw dropped in disbelief at Kishin's nonchalant attitude. The main reason he called Kishin over to personally talk to him about the mission instead of inform him over the denreishinki was because he wanted to get a better understanding of Kishin's personality and character in order to reassure himself that he would be safe, however...now he was feeling even more insecure about his safety.

"Oi, do you realize how severe the situation is?"

"Akon-senpai, you work in the R&D division and while you all pride yourselves in gathering information I reckon the type of information you all keep up to date on is stuff based around your research and not the changes that happen in other divisions right?"

Akon awkwardly scratched the back on his head unsure of why Kishin was bringing that up. "Right...and what is your point exactly?"

"Akon-senpai, if I recall, at one point in time you were a member of the maggots nest."

Akon slightly flinched at the mention of that place and furrowed his brow. "How did you know about that? It was long before your time."

Kishin smirked at Akon's surprised reaction. "Former 12th division Captain Urahara Kisuke established the R&D institute and he brought you out of the maggots nest alongside Captain Kurotsuchi and several others to work under him right?"

Now Akon's interest was slightly peaked at how Kishin discovered all of this information. "For you to know about us, it seems you are well informed. It's not as if our past is buried in secret files but still...you'd have to do some digging to know. You still haven't gotten to your point."

"Akon-senpai, you're having some doubts and insecurities about everyone's safety while we're in Hueco Mundo right? Then there's no need to worry. First, as you said earlier we aren't going to be traversing too deeply nor to dangerous areas of Hueco Mundo. And second, before I came to the 12th division my previous post was the 3rd rank officer of the 2nd division as well as the commander of the Punishment Force and overseer of the maggots nest within the Onmitsukido. So by no means am I weak. There's no need to worry too much about our safety. As long as we aren't going to encounter a Vasto Lorde we should be fine. So when do we leave?"

Akon could only stare dumbfoundedly at Kishin at the revelation that the young kid before him was actually the commander of the Punishment Force and overseer of the nest of maggots. After taking several minutes to recover from his shock he cleared his throat and answered, "Ahem...uh...we leave in 3 days."

Kishin nodded in appreciation. "Okay. Sounds good to me."

_3 Days Later _

Kishin dashed off to where the giant Senkaimon gate was located where he was supposed to rendezvous with Akon and the others. There was only one Senkaimon gate in all of Soul Society which Kishin found to be a bit preposterous and overly strict, but he didn't make the rules. As he approached the giant gate he took note of two members from the Kido Corps that were present. One was someone completely disguised in the Kido Corps robes with their face masked. The other however, was someone he recognized. The familiar long white hair, purple eyes, and black purple cane that could only belong to one person.

"Kinji? So you're the one who's opening the gate for us?"

Kinji's mood immediately perked up at the sight and sound of Kishin's arrival. "Kishin, you're here. Looks like you're a bit early."

"Guess so. I didn't think it'd be you sending us off. Isn't this task a bit too low class for you to be concerned with personally opening the gates?"

Kinji just shrugged his shoulders. "Since I currently hold the highest position in the Kido Corps as Lieutenant I admit I do have a lot of work to do, however I needed a break from all of that stuff. Also, I heard the reason for this mission. A year long trip to Hueco Mundo? That's...how do I put it…"

Kishin smirked and replied, "Fun?"

Kinji could only give an awkward look. "Ahaha...actually I was going to say dangerous…"

"Hahaha, come on Kinji, be a bit more optimistic. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Haaaah...well I suppose you're not wrong, but this is Hueco Mundo we're talking about. The land of Hollows. And not just your average meddling Hollows, but Menos as well! Who knows if you'll run into them. And on top of that what if you run into Adjuchas? Or worse, Vasto Lordes?!"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders unconcernedly. "Doubtful. How large is Hueco Mundo? Vast. How many Vasto Lordes are out there? I have no clue but there can't be that many right? And even if there are, I doubt they're just roaming around Hueco Mundo. They each probably have an established castle or something. We aren't going to dangerous places like that. Besides, we'll only be gone for a year."

"Haaah...I suppose you're right. You guys should be careful though."

"We will. But it is a shame that you won't be coming with us."

"Heh, first, I'm not a member of the 12th division. And second, since you're going then there's no need for me to tag along. One Captain class combatant is enough."

Kishin raised his eyebrow amusedly. "Thank you for your confidence and praise. I never knew you thought so highly of me as to classify my skills as Captain level."

Kinji shook his head also amusedly. "Your reiatsu is Captain level. Your Shunpo is Captain level. Your Zanjutsu and Hakuda skills are seriously top tier. On top of that your skill in Kido is second only to my own. In fact even some Captain's of the Gotei 13 aren't as good in Kido as you and I. According to the information I have at hand perhaps only the Captain Commander, Captain Unohana, Captain Aizen, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Ukitake surpass you and I in use of Kido. For now at least. And on top of that your Zanpakuto abilities are mysterious since you haven't revealed its true power to anyone. Honestly I've been questioning to myself why you continue to transfer when you could hold a Lieutenant position in any squad if you just apply." He then leaned in a bit closer to Kishin's ear and whispered, "And to be frank, I think you could qualify to even be a Captain of the Gotei 13 right now if there were an empty position even though you haven't learnt how to use your Bankai yet."

Kishin just let out a light laugh which Kinji gave him a curious look and inquired, "Wait...you haven't...learnt Bankai yet right?"

Kishin just smiled and remained silent causing Kinji to widen his eyes in shock. "Y-Y-You! Don't tell me! You actually already learnt your Ba-"

Kishin gave a toothy grin and shook his head. "Look at you. Getting all worked up for nothing. While I wish I could say yes to your incredulous expression the answer is actually no. I haven't learnt how to use Bankai yet. I've been spending my time training my other skills. How else do you think I got so good with Kido? With your help and knowledge I advanced by leaps and bounds then what I could have achieved on my own. Besides, I also don't want to take things too fast with my Zanpakuto powers. I've been training with my Shikai to ensure I truly master its power."

Kinji gave an awkward smile at Kishin's answer. "Haha...for a moment there I thought you had already learnt Bankai. That...would be frightening to know just how much more powerful you'd be. I have a hard time matching up against you when we spar already."

"Well, that's just because you lack speed. You should work on that. Besides I'm not the only one who made improvements. You, Toshiro, and Yushiro already have Captain level reiatsu as well. To top it off you are the most skilled out of all of us in Kido. You worked and studied hard and now you're the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps."

Kinji slightly blushed at the comment and sheepishly rubbed his neck. "It's not that big of a deal." His tone of voice then became serious as he continued, "I can't afford to slack off. I need to gain enough influence to stand up for myself within my family affairs…"

At the mention of Kinji's family affairs Kishin's brow slightly furrowed as he recalled his brief encounter with Tokinada. "Hey, Kinji. I totally forgot about this but, about two to three weeks ago I bumped into your Clan head, Tokinada."

Kinji frowned. "What did he want?"

"Hmmm...nothing really. It was the day you, Toshiro, Yushiro, and I were practicing. I left early and that's when we crossed paths. He asked if I knew where you were. What's your relationship with him anyways?"

Kinji let out a sigh. "My position in the clan is...it's complicated. As you know I'm from a branch family within the clan and not part of the main family lineage. My father and mother passed away a long time ago so I live with my cousins. My cousins are part of the main family, but even then they don't hold very high positions in the clan. I was advised by the clan not to attend the academy. Something about there being no need to go through such a process since I wasn't from the main branch. I was told that all I needed to do was obediently serve the members of the main branch family. I, however, didn't agree. I didn't want that kind of lifestyle. As you know I attended the academy anyways much to the chagrin of my clan. It was because of me going against their wishes that I didn't receive any support or funding from my clan. I figured they would just cut me off completely and honestly, I didn't have high hopes for myself as a Shinigami either. I just wanted to get away from that suffocating clan of mine, but then I met you. It's because I kept training with you and learnt some neat tricks and tips from you that I was able to improve so much. Your advice on training my reiatsu and knowledge of Kido helped me so much that even when you left the academy I was able to keep ahead of the rest of the class and delve into deeper and more extensive knowledge of the field. I began to see a new light and pursued it. Then after I graduated and joined the Kido Corps my continuous training with you, Toshiro, and Yushiro only made me grow faster. Then three years ago my growth and influence within the Kido Corps became so great that I was promoted to Lieutenant. My clan who I thought decided to cast me away suddenly contacted me and began giving me praise telling me how I was one of the members who brought pride to the Tsunayashiro clan. How fakely absurd right? That's how many in the main branch family feel and talk about me except for the clan head, Tokinada. We never really interacted before and I've only ever seen him twice in my entire life. That is until a year ago. I suppose he started to take notice of me with how the clan talks about me. He started to approach me, but I don't really know what he wants from me. He treats me well and it doesn't seem like he judges me for the choices I've made in life nor does he judge me based on my accomplishments and failures. He hasn't asked me to do anything for him yet though."

Kishin frowned at the whole ordeal. "Kinji, it's not really my place to say anything about your clan, but don't let your guard down around your clan head. He gives off a vibe."

Kinji raised his eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "What kind of vibe?"

Kishin smirked and replied, "A me kind of vibe."

Kinji slightly shuddered at Kishin's response. "A-Are you sure he gives off a vibe like yours? Tch...then I really can't let my guard down."

Kishin let out an amused laugh. "Hahaha! Well it's good to know that you're aware of how terrible I can be."

Kinji just shook his head and was also bemused. "That's why I'm glad I'm your friend and not your enemy. With the clan head we never had much of a relationship to start with. Now he wants to start buttering up to me. If you think he has a similar personality to yours then I'm probably gonna be wrapped in the coil of a snake if I don't keep my guard up against him. Anyways thanks for the warning."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Akon and the others.

"Oh, Akon-senpai, you guys are finally here."

Akon simply nodded and turned his attention to Kinji. "Thank you for opening the Senkaimon to the Dangai for us."

Kinji simply shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mention it. I'm sure you all at the R&D have already manipulated and calculated everything within that space for your journey through to Hueco Mundo to go smoothly, correct?"

Akon nodded. "That's right, we have."

"Then did you all prepare in advance for your return trip?"

Once again Akon simply gave a nod. "Don't worry about that Kido Corp Lieutenant. Everything's been prepared. I have no desire to be stuck in Hueco Mundo under any circumstances. We've already prepared the set-up for our return date and furthermore, should anything unexpected happen and we're forced to return early, I have brought a device that can forcibly open a Senkaimon gate to connect us to the Dangai. From there R&D will immediately be alerted and guide us safely back to Soul Society."

Kinji let out a breath of relief as he had no desire to hear of any news related to Kishin being stuck in Hueco Mundo.

"Well then, I suppose I shouldn't delay your trip any longer." With that he and the other Kido Corp member took out an orb and channeled their reiatsu into it immediately causing it to connect to the giant Senkaimon gate creating a bright white light to generate from the archway.

Akon let out a deep breath before he steeled his nerves and said with confidence, "Let's go."

Kishin waved his hand at Kinji before following the others into the portal. On the other side was a large dark and creepy elongated hallway. Some strange goo was slowly oozing off on the side of the walls. They had entered the Dangai. Akon let out a sigh and turned around ensuring that everyone was present before he spoke up. "Alright. Seems like everyone made it okay. We've just now entered the Dangai. If you all follow me I'll lead us to the spot where we'll open a portal to Hueco Mundo. After running our calculations we have approximately 15 minutes before the cleaner sweeps the place so lets not dilly dally."

Everyone obediently followed behind Akon as he led them further inside. Their party consisted of four researchers and six guards making ten members in total including Nemu and Kishin. After a 5 minute walk Akon paused and took out some strange device sticking it into the wall of the Dangai. In less than a few seconds the wall began to split open revealing a grand desert on the other side. The moment they all walked through the portal closed leaving no traces or evidence that they had ever crossed over from the Dangai tunnel.

"Well...we're here." Akon said anxiously.

Kishin tilted his head to the side in wonderment as he took in the surrounding landscape. The sky was completely dark just as he had read about. Apparently it was always night time here. The land was illuminated by the giant moon in the sky. The desert was filled with sand dunes that stretched endlessly for miles and miles. A few dead looking and withered old trees could be seen every few hundred feet. Kishin took a deep breath feeling the heavy and rich reishi density in the air which was similar to the Soul Society. After completing his quick observation of the area he squatted low to the ground and ran his hand through the smooth soft sand.

"So this is Hueco Mundo…"

Nemu turned to look at Kishin and nodded in response. "Yes. This is Hueco Mundo."

Kishin raised his eyebrow at her response to which she simply kept her eyes focused on him.

"Lieutenant, that wasn't a question."

"Oh. My apologies."

Kishin kept his eyebrow raised but didn't pursue the awkward conversation. Instead he turned to Akon and asked, "So, what now? I only see sand and a few withered trees."

Akon let out a sigh and motioned for everyone to follow him as he began walking into the distance. "First we'll set up a basecamp. Since there are four researchers in total and six guards we'll split into two teams. Two researchers will be paired with three guards at all times. Kishin, you will lead the 7th and 8th rank officer guarding myself and one other researcher at all times. Lieutenant Nemu will lead the 4th and 6th rank officer guarding the other two researchers. That way there will be no confusion as to who will protect who if we are met with any sort of danger. How does this arrangement sound?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Akon's suggestion. They continued walking for another 30 minutes before stopping and setting up a base camp that was situated in a valley surrounded by large hill sized sand dunes. One main tent was erected for the purposes of setting up various machinery and lab equipment to conduct research while everyone's personal tents were set up surrounding the main tent.

Kishin nodded his head in approval at Akon's choice of where to set up camp. "Mn. Not bad. The large sand dunes will keep us hidden from sight and also act as a natural barrier protecting us from strong winds and sandstorms. We can also use the tall hills to our advantage to keep watch over a larger area. Seems like Akon-senpai knows what he's doing. The question is exactly what is he searching for?"

Although Kishin was simply speaking aloud his thoughts to himself he received an answer from Nemu who had quietly approached him from behind.

"Akon and the others will be setting up certain lab equipment to measure the stability of the rift between realms. Over the years it seems that larger and larger groups of Hollows are able to cross over from Hueco Mundo into Soul Society undetected by the R&D department. At least they are unable to detect them until it is too late. Under normal circumstances R&D should be able to pick up on spatial distortions that occur in Soul Society. Small minuscule spatial distortions might go undetected sometimes, but large ones that cause an influx of Hollows to appear going undetected is abnormal. For example, the time when you were attacked by that strange Hollow named Sting. Before that there was a large influx of Hollows and Gillians that arrived in Rukongai. R&D should have been able to detect their crossing and alerted you long before they arrived, however they weren't made aware of the situation until the Hollows had already crossed over. There were also many similar incidences that occurred just like that one in the past years."

Kishin glanced at Nemu and gave a thoughtful look. "So...then Akon and the others will begin by checking whether or not the separation of the two realms has weakened?"

Nemu nodded. "That's right. Being unable to detect regular Hollows crossing over is one thing but Menos with such a large amount of reiatsu being left undetected until the last minute is troubling. If this continues then there is a high likelihood that eventually even Vasto Lorde class Menos can cross over undetected and wreak havoc."

"Well, I suppose you have a point. What about the vanishing souls?"

Nemu simply shook her head with an indifferent expression. "I don't know. We should just leave that up to Akon."

Kishin smirked at her answer. "You have a point there."

Nemu held out her hand that had several pieces of candy in it out to Kishin and asked, "Want some?"

Kishin stared at the candy pieces in her hand for a few seconds before he smirked and shook his head. "It's alright. Maybe later."

She kept her hand in the same position for a few seconds longer before retracting it by her side. "I see. Then maybe later."

Kishin slightly tilted his head as he continued to watch Nemu in curiosity. After several minutes passed by in silence she turned to him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kishin placed his hands behind his head relaxedly and replied nonchalantly. "Nope."

Nemu tilted her head in confusion. "Then is there a reason why you keep staring at me?"

Kishin smirked. "Yup."

"May I know the reason?"

"Are you curious?"

Kishin's question slightly startled Nemu. Was she curious? She didn't actually know. All her life she simply obeyed the orders given to her by Mayuri. She had vague concepts of human related ideals and emotions but she could never truly say whether or not they were her own. She was, after all, artificially created. There were times when she believed that she could me more, but most of the times she believed that she was Mayuri's personal tool.

Kishin noted how she seemed to internally struggle on how to answer the question so he grinned and poked the side of her stomach since he was still a kid and couldn't reach her forehead. Sure he had grown but he was still only 144cm tall when compared to Nemu who was 167cm tall. Nemu glanced down at him confused which only made Kishin grin more.

"Forget it Lieutenant. You don't have to answer that question right now. I know what it's like to be treated as a tool. I'm sure that in time...you'll learn that even a human tool can have desires." With that he walked off leaving a stunned Nemu standing alone outside the main tent.

Kishin watched as Akon and the other researchers continued setting up their equipment in boredom. Aside from him and Nemu who stood guard outside the tent the other four guards were tasked with keeping constant watch above the hilly sand dunes. Minutes passed. Then hours until finally Kishin let out a sigh.

"Haaaah…"

Akon raised his eyebrow in response. "Is something wrong Kishin?"

"I'm bored."

Akon couldn't help but stare at Kishin in disbelief. Here they were in the middle of Hueco Mundo where danger could appear at a moments notice and Kishin was yawning totally unconcerned. He couldn't help but feel like his safety was in jeopardy. Kishin took note of Akon's disbelief and smirked in amusement.

"Senpai, four guards are already keeping watch and Nemu is down here to guard the main tent. You four continue your research."

"And what are you going to do then?"

Kishin gave a toothy grin. "I'll go scout out the area for a bit to get a better understanding of our surroundings. Be back in a few hours. If you need to reach me then just call my denreishinki."

Akon wanted to say something, but in the end he decided that what Kishin suggested wasn't a terrible idea. It's true that camp was already set up and guard duty was taken care of so having someone do some recon of the area would be helpful information to have. On top of that the one most suited for that task was precisely Kishin since he was previously a member of the Onmitsukido.

Akon let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright. Be back in a few hours. If you find anything suspicious let us know."

Kishin gave a quick wink before disappearing in a flash of Shunpo stunning everyone there. It took Akon several seconds before he recovered from his shock.

"N-No way...he's fast...faster than the Captain…"

Nemu who was standing nearby also had a complicated expression on her face. "I never knew he was this skillful. Not only does he possess Captain level reiatsu, but he's even faster than master…no wonder master said that everything should be fine if he comes along. The problem is that if he's that fast, how will I actually observe him and accomplish my task."

Akon turned to Nemu and questioned, "What do you mean by task? Wait...don't tell me that-"

Nemu simply nodded. "That's right. Master asked me to obtain as much data and information on Kishin as possible." She then pulled out a small jar that looked completely empty even though it wasn't.

Akon widened his eyes in shock before face-palming. "Don't tell me that the Captain asked you to implant those on Kishin?"

Once more Nemu nodded. "That's right. Master wanted me to find a chance to implant these nano sized cameras on Kishin. That way he can constantly monitor and observe Kishin's body and growth."

Fwish!

Before anyone could even react a fierce wind blew past them and the bottle in Nemu's hand vanished. She widened her eyes in shock and turned to look everywhere when both Akon and Nemu's attention were captured by the sound of Kishin's voice behind them.

"So this is what you put in the candy. I thought it was strange for you to suddenly have candy on you out of nowhere. I don't recall ever having information of you having a habit of passing out candy to people. That's more suited to Captain Ukitake"

Nemu's shocked expression returned to her neutral indifferent one. "I see. So you saw through my plan."

Before Nemu even had the chance to ask for the bottle back Kishin completely destroyed it by generating a level 31 Hado spell in his hands leaving nothing left of the item.

"Sorry Lieutenant, but I don't plan to be a guinea pig for the Captain. Now I'll really be off."

Once more he disappeared in a flash of Shunpo truly leaving camp this time.

* * *

**MISC.**

Hado #31: Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)

Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)


	12. Encounter in Hueco Mundo

**AN: Once again just want to thank everyone for your continued support! Hope you all are doing well! **

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The sands of Hueco Mundo softly fluttered about shifting the shape of the dunes ever so slightly as a gentle wind breezed through the air. The constant darkness of night was always present in the sky, but even still the world around was lit a glow in the light of the silver moon. The crystalline soft sand of Hueco Mundo reflected the light of the moon, further giving illumination to this dark world. Dead white and gray trees could be found every so often. Sometimes clumped together creating a small forest, but oftentimes spaced apart accentuating the difficult nature of life in a desert.

The world of Hueco Mundo had a quiet stillness to it that gave it a feeling of both peaceful solitude and silent danger, however this seemingly colorless world at this moment was contrasted by the movement of a certain bright crimson red haired person. It was obviously Kishin. His red hair truly stuck out in Hueco Mundo. He had been walking for about an hour already trying to find something to alleviate his boredom, but he had yet to come across anything interesting. Only more sand and trees. He was careful in ensuring that he didn't leave any footprints or tracks behind that could lead back to the campsite by using his Shunpo to make giant leaps to cover more ground. Only when he had gotten far enough did he begin to walk casually on the sand.

It had already been two months since they arrived in Hueco Mundo. It was both fortunate and unfortunate that nothing happened. The team wasn't in danger, but he on the other hand was dangerously bored. His attire currently consisted of his standard black shihakusho and a white colored cape-like cloak with a hood on the back to cover his head. Due to his still short stature in his childish body at 144cm tall he still had to carry his Zanpakuto around his back.

Just as Kishin let out a bored sigh he slightly flinched when he noticed the presence of a powerful reiatsu signature northwest of his position. "Hm?" He furrowed his brow in seriousness after taking a moment to truly take in the presence. "This reiatsu is at the Captain's level. And it's not just your average Captain's level reiatsu either. Don't tell me it's a Vasto Lorde? However, it seems like it's alone."

Kishin felt the presence move in a linear direction with no intention of approaching him. The presence simply continued to walk in one direction without stopping with a slow and steady pace.

"Huh...with how powerful that reiatsu was it should have been able to sense my presence at the same time that I sensed it, but it completely ignored me and just kept walking eastward." He gave a toothy grin. "Two months of nothing happening and the first thing that peaks my interest is a Vasto Lorde Menos. I wonder if I should go take a look or let it be."

He paced back and forth for a good minute before shrugging his shoulders. "Well it can't hurt to take a look. Worst case scenario is that I'm forced to fight it...judging by the weight of its reiatsu my Shinigami powers alone might not be enough...it might be a good chance to test my Hollow powers...ehhh...but should I really gamble my life like that...then again with my powers I might be able to kill it should I need to...decisions decisions."

Just as Kishin took a step forward he was halted by the sound of his denreishinki.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Tsk. Talk about bad timing." He grumbled a bit before taking a look at who was calling and picked up.

"Yo, Akon-senpai. What's up?"

"HURRY BACK TO CAMP!"

Kishin frowned in seriousness noting that something must have gone wrong and immediately began dashing back.

"Calm down senpai. Explain the situation."

He heard Akon take in a deep breath on the other end of the line. "Haaaaah...sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Nothing has happened yet, but we've detected several Hollow signatures approaching the camp's direction on the monitors that I've set up. These aren't any ordinary Hollows either. The signatures are too strong. It's very likely a group of Adjuchas."

"How long until they reach camp?"

"10 minutes at the most."

"Tsk. They must be moving pretty fast. How many were you able to detect?"

"Six in total."

"10 minutes huh...guess I'll be running at max speed."

"Will you make it?"

"Barely, but I'll make it."

"Tsk. I see. It just had to happen while you were out on your adventure."

"Hahaha, I didn't think you'd miss my presence so much senpai."

"Hmpf. I acknowledge that you have skill."

"Right right. You just don't want to die right?"

"Of course I don't want to die."

"Hahaha! Alright senpai, no need to fret. I'll be back soon."

"Haaaah...fine. But hurry it up. These are Adjuchas! There's no telling just how powerful they have become."

Click.

Kishin hung up and grinned with excitement. "Finally I get to see some action in Hueco Mundo. A fight with some Adjuchas huh? Should be fun! I wonder how strong they'll be. And although I was curious about that Vasto Lorde menos from earlier it can't be helped that I'm needed back at camp. Maybe it was for the best."

After nearly 10 minutes of running he could see the campsite in the near distance and slightly grinned as he could also feel the powerful reiatsu of six Adjuchas as well.

BOOM!

CRRRRSSHHH!

The sounds of a loud battle could be heard from the direction of the campsite while smoke and sand debris could be seen rising into the air.

"Seems the battle already started."

FWISH!

With one final push off the ground he whizzed through the air in one giant leap of Shunpo and arrived above one of the tall hilly sand dunes that shielded the campsite from view.

Boom! Bam! Bang!

Kishin observed Nemu and the other four officers facing off against six powerful looking Adjuchas just outside the entrance to the campsite. Just as one of the Adjuchas stretched out its long skinny arms to snatch up two officers, a giant blast of wind intercepted the attack and created a huge sandstorm as coverage that blocked everyone's vision. The giant sandstorm raged on for several seconds before dissipating. Taking its place was Kishin who stood nonchalantly between the Adjuchas and his teammates.

The 4th ranked officer couldn't help feeling a bit emotional and joyful as he stared at Kishin's back. The breeze in the air caused Kishin's white cloak and hair to flutter about in the wind and the moonlight that reflected off of his crimson hair made him seem very imposing. A silence filled the air as both sides had to take a moment for themselves in order to register what had happened.

Kishin smirked at everyone's silence. "Yo. Since no one died then I guess I got here just in time."

The 7th ranked officer finally returned to reality and pointed at Kishin while shouting in a flustered tone. "O-Oi! Kishin! What the hell kind of entrance was that?! And where the hell were you! Always taking a stroll on one of your outings! What if you didn't make it in time?!"

Kishin simply laughed amusedly. "Ha! Hahahaha! Come one, cut me some slack. You can't really expect me to just hang out around this place all day long right? That's so boring. As for my entrance, wasn't it cool!"

Everyone could only drop their jaw in disbelief at Kishin's current attitude. No one knew exactly how to respond to him, however their reunion was cut short as one of the Adjuchas spoke up. "Enough! We didn't come here to watch some sort of comedy show."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity and took a quick moment to observe the six enemies. "Oh? I forgot we had an audience. And who are all of you?"

The tall, skinny, completely white one with a long whip-like protrusion hanging from the back of its head spoke up. "I am Shawlong."

The one named Shawlong then proceeded to introduce the others. The giant and burly bull looking one that had yellow hair on its head was known as Yylfordt. The giant burly and masculine looking one with giant arms and red hair was called Edrad. The very tall, black colored, Gillian looking, white masked one was called Nakeem. The second tallest with a gray snake-like body, hammerhead skull with a bandage wrap on its right side looking one was called Di Roy. And finally Shawlong pointed to the smallest of the Adjuchas. A four legged panther and said, "This is our leader. Our king. Grimmjow."

Kishin tilted his head to the side as he had patiently waited for Shawlong to finish his introductions.

_Hmmm...Shawlong, Yylfordt, Edrad, Nakeem, Di Roy, and...Grimmjow. Not bad. I can tell just from their presence that they're tough customers. They all possess near Captain class level reiatsu. In fact the one named Shawlong and Grimmjow already possess Captain level reiatsu. Furthermore this Grimmjow...the reiatsu he possesses, even for an Adjucha is incredible. Don't tell me he's near the evolution stage of a Vasto Lorde? It's not as strong as the reiatsu I felt from earlier, but it's at least as strong as Captain Soi Fon's reiatsu. Even a little stronger maybe. And that name...where have I heard of the name Grimmjow before…_

Kishin didn't have any more time to think on the matter as Grimmjow had dashed right in and attacked with his claw. Kishin grinned and disappeared in a flash of Shunpo before reappearing by Grimmjow's side and slashed out with his Zanpakuto.

CLING!

The loud sound of his sword meeting Grimmjow's sharp claws rang in the air.

"Eh? Nicely blocked little kitty."

Grimmjow growled and slashed with his other claw, however Kishin easily blocked it and dashed backwards to distance himself. At this moment the other Adjuchas began to engage Nemu and the other officers in battle as well.

Ting! Clink! Ting!

Clank! Zing!

The sound of a fierce battle rang through the air as both sides continued their clash, however in only several minutes of battle the Adjuchas began to gain the upper hand. Kishin frowned and parried a claw strike from Grimmjow before expertly twisting his body to reach right beneath Grimmjow's chin and said, "Hado #1: Sho."

Bam!

The force of the strike sent Grimmjow flying back through the air for several meters while Kishin quickly stuck out his palm and shouted, "Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!" Instantly a hundred blue and white rods flew through the air aimed right between the other Adjuchas and 12th division members.

Fwish! Fwish! Fwish! Fwish!

This forced both of their sides to immediately separate. The 4th, 6th, 7th, and 8th ranked officers panted for air trying to catch their breath completely bloodied while Nemu stood in front of them. Her clothes were torn in multiple places and she had scratches and marks all over her body. She glanced over to Kishin and asked with her indifferent tone of voice, "Why did you intervene?"

"Because if I didn't then you all would have died. Well, everyone other than you Lieutenant."

Nemu turned to look behind her and noted how badly beaten the other division members were. "I see. The situation does not look good for us."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I acknowledge just how strong these Adjucha are, however to deal with them, I alone am enough."

Nemu inwardly frowned but her indifferent facial expression didn't change. "I don't understand. As powerful as you are even you wouldn't be able to fight against six Adjuchas alone."

"Lieutenant, how do you think the Captain would fair against these six?"

"Hm? The Captain? Why are you asking that?"

"Just answer the question."

"If the Captain were here then I think the Captain would be able to defeat these six."

Kishin smirked and nodded in agreement. "True. I think so too. And who is technically the Captain's replacement for this trip?"

Nemu slightly flinched at the question. "That would be...you."

"That's right. The Captain didn't come because I came. That means I'm the military deterrent. If the Captain wouldn't lose to these six then I won't either. Take the other members back inside the safety of the camp and treat their injuries."

Nemu hesitated for a moment before asking, "Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Killing is a specialty of mine."

Nemu wanted to question him more, however in the next instant Kishin unleashed his powerful reiatsu into the area creating a heavy and dense pressure to loom in the air. His aura was cold, dark, ominous, and bloodthirsty. Even Nemu couldn't help but feel as if she had entered the lair of a demon. She didn't waste anymore time and picked up the other four division members before dashing off into the safety of the campsite. The six Adjuchas on the other hand stood near one another as they stared at Kishin with extreme caution and wariness. Even Grimmjow had a slight frown as he gave a low growl. The reason why he felt a bit hesitant wasn't because the reiatsu coming off of Kishin was slightly more powerful than his own, but rather the murderous nature of Kishin's reiatsu was more ominous than his. He had killed many Hollows and didn't entertain the idea that he was a good guy, far from it, however when faced against such a dense bloodlust it truly made him wonder who was the predator and who was the prey.

Kishin noted the hesitant look in all of the Adjuchas eyes and gave a toothy grin. "Oi oi, don't back down now. I even went through all the trouble of sending my teammates away so neither of us have to hold back. Please entertain me for a bit. At least until I bathe in your blood."

Grimmjow and the others frowned at Kishin's nonchalant and taunting attitude. Shawlong turned to Grimmjow and asked, "What do you think boss?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and shouted, "What else! Kill him!"

At Grimmjow's words none of the Adjuchas held back any longer and dashed in to attack. Kishin grinned and tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto. "Finally. I was getting tired of this standoff."

BAM!

Yylfordt's giant fist came crashing down on Kishin's head only to hit nothing but empty sand. Kishin's speed was simply too fast. Before Yylfordt could even retract his fist Kishin had already slashed several times leaving several deep gashes on Yylfordt's arm causing him to scream in pain. "AAAAARRRGH!"

Kishin smirked and ducked his head avoiding Shawlong's giant claws before twisting his body while swinging his Zanpakuto to deflect Grimmjow's attack.

TING!

Grimmjow growled while Kishin just grinned. "Not bad little kitty. You're definitely faster and stronger than the other bumpkins around you."

Edrad scowled when he heard Kishin mock them and screamed in anger. "You bastard! Die!"

WHAM!

Edrad's fist hit nothing but empty sand as Kishin Shunpo'd right on his shoulder.

"See. So slow."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock at how easily Kishin was able to outmaneuver them. Without giving Edrad or anyone else a chance to respond he slashed out with his Zanpakuto and instantly blinded Edrad's left eye.

"AAAARRRRGGGH! MY EYE!" Edrad screamed in agony. He swung his hand up to his shoulder trying to swat Kishin away, however Kishin had already Shunpo'd next to the tall Gillian looking one named Nakeem. Nakeem panicked and stomped down with its feet only to meet the same result as Yylfordt and Edrad. Hitting nothing but sand. Before Kishin could strike Nakeem he was forced to parry an attack from Grimmjow.

Ting!

"Hahaha, wow little kitty. You got good reaction speed. Want to be my pet?"

A thick vein popped on Grimmjow's forehead as Kishin's taunting only egged him on. Kishin smirked and continued to dodge, block, parry, and defend against Grimmjow's ferocious claws.

Ting! Cling! Clink!

Ting! Zing! Zang! Zing!

The sound of two sharp objects clashing with one another rang loud and clear. Mixed within those noises were the sounds of Grimmjow's frustrated growling and shouting and Kishin's occasional taunts and laughs.

FWOOSH!

After several minutes of their close quarters clash they both separated and distanced themselves from one another. Grimmjow howled in anger before quickly forming a red colored Cero by his mouth and firing it out. Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity and quickly dodged it with a flash of his Shunpo.

BOOM!

A crater was formed where the Cero had hit and shot a mass of sand and debris into the air. Kishin gave a thoughtful look at the destruction the Cero had left in its wake.

"Hmmm...pretty strong."

Grimmjow growled and howled once more in anger and frustration before firing off another Cero.

Kishin simply held out his left palm shouting, "Hado #63: Raikoho!"

CRACKLE!

EEEAAARR!

BOOM!

The yellow thundering of Kishin's Kido and the red beam of Grimmjow's Cero collided in the air causing a giant force of wind to burst in the surrounding area. Sand and debris kicked into the air from the impact. Several seconds later the wind died down and the sandy smokescreen dissipated. The attacks had neutralized one another leaving both sides unscathed.

Kishin grinned and nodded in satisfaction. "Mn. Just as I thought."

Grimmjow frowned. "What do you mean just as you thought."

"The power of your Cero is about equal to the strength of my level 63 Kido. That's very impressive, but a regular Cero of that level won't be enough to kill me."

Grimmjow was now fuming with anger. Never before had he been met with such humiliation and constant taunting. Never before had he been faced with someone belittling his power like this.

"You damn Shinigami brat! You're just a kid! You dare speak to me about strength and power? I have killed and devoured countless Hollows and today I shall add you to my list of victims."

"Is that so?" Kishin then gave a sinister grin with a dark expression. "Then maybe I'll get a little serious."

Grimmjow and the other Adjuchas couldn't help but feel their soul throb and palpitate slightly in hesitation as the aura around Kishin became even more bloodthirsty than it was before. Kishin began to take slow and steady steps forwards as he unleashed his Shikai.

"Wash all things in a river of blood, Sekiken Zansatsu."

The six Adjuchas couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding at the sight of Kishin's released Zanpakuto. Kishin had an innocent smile plastered on his face, however the look in his eyes told the true expression he was exhibiting. Reflected deep within his golden colored eyes was the skilled monstrous killer that he was at this moment.

"So, who wants to play first?"

Di Roy gritted his teeth and shouted with a war cry, "Don't underestimate me! AAAAHHHH!" He charged forward slithering across the sand with his large snake-like body and hammerhead looking face. He opened his jaw revealing his large fangs and attempted to rip Kishin into pieces.

Kishin stood unmoving and gave a toothy grin as he whispered to himself, "Dead."

The moment Di Roy's face got within 3 meters of Kishin he simply swung his sword twice and said, "Saku." Two crescent shaped bloody colored blades flew out from Kishin's Zanpakuto with incredible speed. The sound they made when flying through the air was like two sharp pieces of metal sliding against one another. Di Roy realized his mistake too late. Even if he wanted to dodge he no longer could. Before anyone could even do anything his head had been sliced clean off by one of the crescent blades before his dislodged head was cut right in half by the other crescent blade.

Silence.

Flop.

The sound of Di Roy's headless body crashed on the ground completely lifeless in the next moment.

Put. Put.

After that, the sound of Di Roy's head that was split into two pieces hit the ground.

Dead. In mere seconds Di Roy had died.

Kishin scoffed and walked around the giant corpse before he once again stood face to face with the five remaining Adjuchas. He noted the stunned expression on all of their faces and smirked. "Next."

His nonchalant tone and belittling attitude immediately angered all of the remaining Adjuchas.

"UWAAAAAH!" They all shouted in anger and dashed right for Kishin.

"Hahahaha! That's it! Come on, don't hold back! I'll show you all what a true god of death is."

WHAM! FWISH!

Whoosh! Bam!

Boom! Bang!

BOOM!

Fists and claws thrashed through the air. Sand and debris flew towards the sky. Blasts of Cero crashed towards the ground. The battle had become completely chaotic and disoriented, however it was actually to Kishin's advantage. Due to the Adjucha's having such large body's they couldn't effectively fight together and were more hindrances to one another than being a threat to Kishin's life. This made dodging and deflecting their attacks even easier. Kishin dodged a fist strike from Edrad before spinning his body to avoid Shawlong's claws. He then slashed with his sword and cut Nakeem's legs several times before backflipping away to avoid Grimmjow's assault.

Just as Edrad slammed downwards with both fists at Kishin, he simply smirked and said, "Hado #58: Tenran!" A fierce whirlwind erupted from where he stood and staved off enough power from Edrad's attack to slow down the incoming fists. This let Kishin attack and move backwards to avoid being hit while saying, "Shitsuyona Shukketsu." A subtle red glow glinted from his sword as he slashed out creating a gash across Edrad's fingers. The cut wasn't shallow, but it wasn't deep either.

Kishin backflipped in the air escaping their encirclement and created some distance between himself and the five remaining Adjuchas. Aside from having some dirt stains on him he was relatively unharmed, however the same couldn't be true for the Adjuchas. They were all relatively frustrated and angry. Grimmjow, Shawlong, and Yylfordt didn't have any notable damages on them, however amongst them Di Roy was already dead. Nakeem's legs had multiple cuts and scars on them and a long gash ran across the top of all of Edrad's fingers oozing out blood. Once more both sides stood unmoving simply staring at one another in a standoff.

Kishin had a relaxed toothy grin expressed on his face while the Adjuchas had an angry, frustrated, and wary expression on their faces. Edrad frowned and shouted, "You bastard! You're pretty slippery aren't you?!"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "You're just slow."

Edrad growled and was about to rush in for another attack when Kishin shook his head in disapproval. "You might want to make sure you're fit for battle before you start rushing in."

Edrad narrowed his eyes in caution. "What the hell are you ta-...HUH?!"

It was then he noticed that the blood bleeding out of the gash on his fingers began to bleed more and more. Not only that but what was more alarming was the fact that the gash had grown larger.

"W-What-What is this?! What did you do to me?!"

For every second that passed by the gash only continued to grow. It became longer, wider, and deeper. The blood didn't dry out or clot up. Instead it only continued to ooze out faster and in more copious amounts. Edrad panicked as he tried to stop the bleeding, however nothing he did worked. By now so much blood had bled from his wounds that the sand beneath him turned completely red. Edrad continued to scream in agony until Grimmjow growled and cut off both of Edrad's hands.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Edrad screamed in pain and agony. "G-Grimmjow...why?"

"You fool! The only reason you're bleeding like that is because he used some sort of technique on you. Right before he cut you he said something and his sword glowed red. If you want to live then you can only go on without your hands."

Edrad panted for air trying to calm his emotions down. While his hands had been decapitated causing him to bleed out he was no longer bleeding as much as he was from the wound that was inflicted on his fingertips.

Kishin clapped his hands in approval. "Mn. Not bad little panther. Not bad. Good move."

After seeing what one slash of Kishin's sword did to Edrad, Nakeem who had been cut several times on his legs by Kishin was now extremely nervous. Kishin picked up on that and smirked. "Right, big Gillian guy. Your name was Nakeem right? Don't worry, I left you a different present."

Nakeem panicked after hearing that, however Kishin didn't care and simply said, "Guren."

At first nothing seemed to happen, however as the seconds passed by Nakeem began to scream in agony. The cuts on his legs began to swell and bleed profusely. Soon after the wounds split open Nakeem's legs as his blood began to protrude outwards in the shape of a lotus flower. Nakeem shouted in agony, "What is this?! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The lotus flower made out of Nakeem's blood continued to grow and ooze out of his legs. With each passing second more and more of his leg began to rip and tear open in order for his blood to spew out in the shape of lotus flowers. Once more Grimmjow frowned and instantly made the choice to cut off both of Nakeem's legs.

FWIP!

Kishin smirked and clapped his hands again in approval. "Very good little kitty. Excellent choice. By your actions you just saved both of your subordinates from death. For now at least."

Grimmjow glowered at him, however Kishin just scoffed. "Alright, playtimes over. Saku!"

SHIIIIING!

Kishin swung his sword twice creating two giant red crescent shaped blades of blood and reiatsu that sliced through the air with incredible speed aimed right for Grimmjow and Shawlong. The both of them reacted by quickly moving out of the way, however Kishin smirked in triumph. To everyone's shock the crescent blades that Grimmjow and Shawlong dodged didn't continue forwards in one straight line, instead they had changed directions and flew at an angle right for Edrad and Nakeem. Edrad quickly did his best to dodge on his side, however the crescent blade still sliced off a good portion of his right arm. Nakeem on the other hand wasn't as lucky. Without his legs he couldn't even move and was instantly bifurcated, dying a bloody death.

Kishin grinned at how shocked the remaining four Adjuchas were. "Well, I'd say good job at avoiding being hit, but my true target was actually Edrad and Nakeem from the beginning. Although I will say this. Edrad, not bad at avoiding death, for now."

Edrad was so angry, but at the same time he feared for his life. The little Shinigami kid that they were facing was the most fearsome foe they had ever encountered. Never had they imagined the predicament they would be in. As Kishin took a step forward cloaked in his red, ominous, and bloodthirsty reiatsu holding out his Zanpakuto looking like a demon from hell, Grimmjow growled and commanded, "Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, get out of here. You all are no match for this guy."

Shawlong wanted to retort, however Kishin sent another red crescent blade flying their way. It was so sudden that they all separated from one another dashing in different directions to avoid being hit, however even though they avoided the initial attack the crescent blade changed directions just as quickly as they had moved.

SCHLICK!

In merely a second later Edrad's head was sent rolling off of his body and onto the soft white sand staining it red with his blood.

Thud.

Edrad's large headless body collapsed onto the ground in complete stillness. Kishin smirked as the remaining three Adjuchas fired off their Ceros at him.

"Saku!"

Shing! Shing! Shing!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Kishin countered by firing off three bloody crescent blades at the three Ceros causing a giant blast of smoke to fill the air. He smirked in amusement after the smoke cleared several seconds later and deactivated his Shikai.

"So they left huh? Not a bad choice."

He sheathed his Zanpakuto and took a look around at the destruction of the battle. Three corpses laid lifelessly on the now red colored blood stained sand. Di Roy, Nakeem, and Edrad. All dead. As he stared off in the distance at the direction that the Adjuchas escaped in, he slightly flinched as a thought suddenly surfaced in his head.

_Hold on...Grimmjow...wasn't that the name of a pretty popular and famous villain in Bleach? I may not have ever gotten past the Bount arc but...I could have sworn that the name Grimmjow has popped up before when I browsed random information on the story in the past. Was this Grimmjow the one who later became popular? Maybe...I should have prioritized killing him instead?_

It was then Nemu, Akon, and the others rushed over to Kishin's side after they felt the reiatsu of the other three Adjuchas disappear into the distance.

"Kishin, are you alright?" Akon asked concernedly, however after he took a moment to observe Kishin's form he couldn't help but be a bit stunned. He found no injuries on Kishin at all, only dirt stains.

Kishin simply grinned and began walking back towards camp as he replied, "Akon-senpai, you can have these dead bodies. I'm sure they'll be useful research material. If nothing else I'm sure Captain Kurotsuchi would find them interesting."

His attitude after the fight left everyone completely speechless. Nemu ran up beside Kishin and started to walk beside him as she commented, "I watched the entire fight."

Kishin had an indifferent expression on his face as he simply responded, "And?"

Nemu stared at Kishin for a few moments greatly intrigued and asked, "I was trying to analyze your Zanpakuto's ability. The red crescent blade that you fired from your Zanpakuto, you called it Saku right? That means to cleave. My guess is that every time you utilize this ability it absorbs some of your reiatsu and fires it out in an amplified swing, but you have a more refined control over its movement and can even change its trajectory giving you more versatility and lethality in battle."

Kishin halted his steps prompting Nemu to stop as well.

"Let me guess. The Captain wanted you to figure out what kind of abilities I possess."

Nemu simply nodded. "That's right."

"Heh, you're very honest about it."

"Well there's no need to hide my mission from you. You already discovered the nano cameras. Instead of an indirect approach I decided a more direct one might work better."

"Are you prone to telling others what your plan of attack is? It's not very strategic."

"That's true...but I don't want to use underhanded tactics against you."

Kishin grinned and began walking off again. "Why's that?"

"Because...I think I would like to be on good terms with you."

"Hahaha, is that so?"

Even though Nemu had an indifferent expression on her face she couldn't help but feel a slight hint of joy and nodded in response. "Mn. And also I have a feeling that any underhanded tactics I try won't work on you anyways."

"You have a feeling you say? See, so you can feel things."

"I...wouldn't know for sure. It is a simple phrase to convey one's thoughts isn't it? It doesn't actually refer to having emotions."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "You still have a long way to go I see. Well, at least it seems you're making some progress."

Nemu tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing of import."

Nemu could only stare with curiosity at Kishin, however she soon remembered that they had gone off topic. "Kishin, you haven't answered my question."

"About?"

"About your ability. Was I right? About your ability called Saku."

Once more Kishin paused in his step and turned to face Nemu directly. "Alright, I'll tell you a little bit about my power since you and the Captain seem to be so interested, but on one condition."

Nemu obediently nodded and agreed. "Alright. What is the condition?"

"I know you have more tricks and devices hidden around camp to try and fulfill your...not so secret task from the Captain to implant nano camera's and who knows what else on my body. I'll tell you a little bit about my abilities on the condition that you give up and stop following the task that the Captain gave you. Also, remove all the traps you laid in place."

A second passed, then another and another. Soon several minutes passed by in silence as Nemu struggled to make a decision, finally after 5 total minutes passed by she nodded her head in agreement. "Alright. Since it'll probably be impossible for me to catch you off guard anyways causing me to fail in my task, I will agree."

Kishin just shook his head in amusement. "Glad to hear it. It was seriously getting annoying."

"Then, your ability?"

"Fine. Just so you know I'm not repeating myself."

"Don't worry, I have a good memory. So your ability is called Saku. Was I right when I said it absorbs your reiatsu and releases it in an amplified swing? And that you can change the trajectory of your attack?"

"So that's what it looked like to you huh? Your analysis is very close. Every time I utilize this power it drains a bit of my blood and reiatsu allowing me to fire out a sharp crescent blade. That crescent blade is made from my blood that is reinforced by my reiatsu. You're also correct when you guess that I can change the attack's trajectory."

Nemu stared at Kishin to which he stared back. A silence filled the air between them before Nemu blinked a few times and questioned, "Is that all?"

Kishin smirked. "Why? Are you disappointed?"

_In truth there's a bit more to my ability. I can increase the sharpness and cutting power of the attack if I enforce the crescent blade with more blood, and I can increase the power and speed of the attack if I enforce more reiatsu into the crescent blade. In essence, the more blood I use the harder and stronger the attack. The more reiatsu I use the more aura and Kido-like the attack becomes. I can also only change the attacks trajectory once. And because each use drains my blood I need to be a bit careful of how many shots I fire at a time and how much blood I put into each attack._

Nemu took a moment to observe Kishin's frame before she questioned in confusion. "If it drains your blood your body should be quite pale then. You used the technique several times in the battle, but right now your body looks fine. Unless...the blood drain requirement isn't very high?"

Kishin smirked. "That's a secret. I did say that I would only tell you a bit about my abilities, not all of them."

Nemu blinked a few times before giving a slightly downcast look. "I-I see. It appears my negotiation skills are lacking."

"Don't take it too hard on yourself. I would have never agreed to reveal all of my secrets to you anyways. You should just take what you can get."

"I see...then, what about the ability that caused that Adjucha named Edrad's fingers to bleed so much? What kind of ability is that?"

"Oh, that? It's an ability called Shitsuyona Shukketsu. It means relentless bleeding. When activated my blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. After that any cut, wound, gash, or damage that I inflict on the opponent will bleed continuously no matter how shallow the wound inflicted on them is."

Nemu gave Kishin a doubtful look. "But...didn't the cut continue to grow? Does your ability only cause the target to bleed?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Secret."

_If she observes a few more times she would eventually figure out my ability. When I leave a cut on their body it continues to grow longer and deeper until one end of the cut loops all around the body part and meets the back end of the cut I made. It also continuously forces the target to bleed faster and faster as time goes on until the target completely bleeds to death, but no need for Nemu to know all of that. _

Kishin could tell that Nemu was about to ask about his other ability so he simply continued, "Okay, you seem a bit dissatisfied so I'll tell you about this last technique I used against that Adjucha named Nakeem. The technique's name is called Guren. The name of this technique is also known as the crimson lotus. Tell me Lieutenant, are you familiar with the buddhist teachings of the eight cold hells?"

Nemu shook her head to which Kishin just closed his eyes and began walking off again prompting Nemu to follow.

"I see. Then let me enlighten you. In Buddhism the term Guren can also be referred to as the name Guren Jigoku. It is the seventh of the eight cold hells. It is said that those who commit great acts of evil are sent to the eight cold hells as punishment. Each layer of the cold hells becomes colder and colder. In the first hell one would be afflicted with chilblains all over their body. In the second hell those chilblains would burst. The third to fifth hells are so cold that it is named after the shrieking cries from those who suffer there. In the sixth hell one's flesh would turn completely blue due to the severe cold. And finally the last two hells. The seventh and eighth hell. Here it is so cold that one's body and flesh would no longer hold its form and split apart cracking open like the blooming of a lotus flower. Well, obviously my ability doesn't have anything to do with the cold, however my ability does somewhat resemble the seventh and eighth cold hell."

Nemu tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "How so?"

"Hmmm...let's see...when I cut my target and activate the ability of Guren their blood will begin to clump together into the shape of a blood lotus. The petals formed from their blood are so sharp that it will puncture and wound them both externally and internally. Furthermore, with each passing second the blood lotus will draw in more and more of their blood to form a larger and larger blood lotus. The blood lotus will grow on the site of the infected wound and split open the skin, flesh, and body of the victim. It will not stop growing until the blood lotus has completely absorbed all of the target's blood and completely split open the body of the victim leaving nothing of them left. All that would remain of them is a pile of tarnished flesh and bones and a giant blood lotus made from their blood."

Nemu slightly shuddered at the image Kishin painted for her of his ability while Kishin smirked at her reaction. "Well, what do you think? A pretty gruesome ability huh?"

Nemu simply nodded her head. "Yes. I believe that ability of yours is...very dangerous."

"Yes well, it is dangerous, however one can save themselves as you saw during the fight. As long as you cut off the limb that is infected you can stop the ability from affecting the rest of the body."

"That's...that's true, but that is a heavy price to pay as one would still need to give up an entire body part just to survive. Furthermore what if you had cut someone on their back. I doubt the victim would survive by cutting off their entire back."

Kishin just let out a small laugh. "Hahaha, I suppose it depends on who the victim is. Anyways, that's why I always tell people that my Zanpakuto isn't meant for dueling, but for killing and slaughtering."

_Well, my ability Guren is only effective if I cut my target with the bloodstained edge of my blade. _

Nemu gave him a curious glance before she questioned in curiosity, "Kishin. When I saw you fight I noticed that every time you cut someone, one of the lotus flowers on the hilt of your Zanpakuto would begin to glow more and more red, but also at times it would dim a little bit. What does that mean?"

Kishin furrowed his brow and turned to face Nemu as he responded with a hint of a surprised tone. "I'm actually impressed that you noticed that Lieutenant. You really pay attention to detail don't you? Unfortunately that's another secret that I won't be telling you."

The two of them were interrupted by Akon's voice the next moment. "Hey, you two. We're done packing. You guys pack your things too. Since we were found by those Adjuchas and three of them got away it's best for us to relocate. Only you two are left. Once you're both done we'll head out."

Kishin and Nemu nodded as they both quickly gathered their things. In less than 10 minutes they all set out and began searching for a new place to set up camp. Kishin took note that the three dead bodies of the Adjuchas he killed from earlier disappeared so he gave a curious glance over to Akon.

"Senpai, how'd you store the dead bodies of those Adjuchas? I don't see you lugging around some sort of giant box around."

"Oh. Those guys?" Akon pulled out three small black colored cubes to show Kishin. "These things are reconstruction and deconstruction reishi storage devices. They're called reivices. They can only hold inanimate or dead objects since they can't store things with reiatsu. There's also no breathable air inside. After you killed those Adjuchas they stopped leaking out reiatsu and only their bodies made of reishi were left. These devices can analyze and deconstruct those bodies into pure reishi, absorbing it and storing them inside. When we need to take them out the device will perfectly reconstruct the reishi body as it was originally found."

Kishin tilted his head seemingly intrigued by the small black cube. "Interesting. Is that what you used to store all of our tents and lab equipment?"

"That's right. Since our equipment doesn't possess any reiatsu it's easy to store, but things like Zanpakuto's and living organisms can't be stored inside since those things possess reiatsu. Other things that can't be stored are souls. Many people who live in Rukongai don't exhibit the capability of producing reiatsu, however since they have a soul they can't be stored and relocated using these devices."

"Hmm...I see. Did the Captain come up with this invention?"

Akon's cheeks turned slightly pink so he quickly turned his head away from Kishin's sight. "Ah...Actually I was the one who created it."

"Oh! Not bad senpai! You are indeed the vice chief of the R&D department."

"It's not that impressive of a feat. I still have a long way to go. This small device can't be considered a huge contribution."

"You may say that but the truth is that it's a very useful tool. How do I get my hands on one?"

Akon awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and responded, "If you really want one then...I'll gift you one when we return to Soul Society."

Kishin happily grinned. "Okay! Oh, senpai, did you discover anything useful during the couple months we've been stationed here?"

Akon furrowed his brow and gave a thoughtful look. "There does seem to be...a strange irregularity."

"Such as?"

"Well, after taking the time to monitor and measure the stability of the rift that separates Hueco Mundo from Soul Society I found that there seemed to be some interference in which at certain time intervals, the connection between the two realms is completely tuned out."

"Okay...which means?"

"It means there are times when I can't accurately measure the stability of the rift that connects Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. You can think of it as a security camera that overlooks a room. Then someone takes a picture of the room at the exact same angle that the security camera is watching and tapes that picture near the lens of the camera. On the security camera it looks like everything is fine, however in reality there is movement in the room. In short, someone has tampered with the R&D's equipment in Soul Society which prevents us from being able to monitor the crossing of Hollows into Soul Society. If we never came to Hueco Mundo to check the connection on this side then we may have never discovered the fact that someone has been manipulating the surveillance in Soul Society."

Kishin frowned as he already knew who was responsible for this. "Akon-senpai, didn't R&D check if the surveillance was tampered with after the first time that they were unable to detect Hollows entering Soul Society?"

"That's right, we did. The strange thing is that we didn't find anything wrong."

Kishin frowned once more. "Then...how does that make any sense?"

Akon pondered for a bit before frowning. "It's possible that someone installed a virus into the lab equipment in the department. It would have to be an incredibly subtle virus that is being masked as some sort of other program in the system, but if that's the case then it'd be a huge problem. We wouldn't know which of the millions and millions of programs the virus is being masked as. It'd probably take years to find it and delete it. Worst case scenario would be having to delete all of the programs at once and re-inputing them into the system one by one. At this point though that might just be what we have to do."

"But senpai, who would be able to do something like that? One of the Captain's maybe?"

Akon gave it some serious thought before shaking his head. "I highly doubt that. While I don't doubt the intelligence of any of the Captain's of the Gotei 13, in all honesty I can only think of two people who could devise a virus that could escape the detection of the R&D department. That'd be Captain Kurotsuchi and the former 12th division Captain, Urahara Kisuke."

Kishin inwardly sighed at how well Aizen had built his character into fooling everyone in the Seireitei. Just as he was lost in his thoughts he halted his steps and frowned becoming fully alert. His actions caught everyone's attention so they also stopped.

"What's wrong?" Akon asked nervously.

Kishin walked forward standing in front of everyone with a serious expression.

_This reiatsu...feels like the one I felt earlier before heading back to camp. _

"Everyone, if I tell you to run then run and don't look back."

Akon frowned in seriousness. "What is it?"

"You'll be able to tell soon enough once it comes a bit closer. But if you're really curious then I'll tell you. Just don't start shouting or making any unnecessary moves."

"Okay, better to be aware than lost."

Kishin nodded. "Alright. Since you're curious to know then I'll be straight with you. It's a Vasto Lorde."

Immediately everyone froze up and widened their eyes in shock. They felt genuine despair and fear inside their hearts. Akon clenched his fist as he nervously commented, "V-Vasto Lorde? A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. There's no mistaking it. This level of reiatsu is at the very least three times that of Captain Kurotsuchi's. The denseness and heaviness of this reiatsu is also at least three times that of the Captain's."

It was then that everyone felt the reiatsu of the mysterious Vasto Lorde menos approaching closer and closer to their current position. Everyone couldn't help but feel lifeless the moment they felt its reiatsu. Being enveloped in the presence of this mysterious Vasto Lorde's reiatsu made them lose all hope. In fact they couldn't even feel hope because all they felt was...nothing. And that scared them, all but Kishin who narrowed his eyes in focus.

Akon took a step back and asked nervously, "Shouldn't we be making our escape right now?"

Kishin simply shook his head. "No. With something this powerful and this close to us it wouldn't matter if you started running now or if you started running 10 minutes ago. If it wants you dead then you'll die. If you run then you might peak its interest and it'll chase after you. And if you run then it could create a chaotic situation. I wouldn't be able to properly defend you all in a situation like that. It's better if you all just stick close to me for now. If it wants to fight then I'll lock it down in a battle. You all can use that chance to run then. If we're lucky then it'll just leave us be."

Not a moment later a figure could be seen in the near distance. Kishin narrowed his eyes and took a good moment to observe the appearance of this Vasto Lorde. It was completely white in color including its mask. It seemed to be about 170cm tall in height with its Hollow hole in the middle of where its sternum would originally be. Two large horns protruded from the side of its head and a long line ran up the middle of its mask before diverging into three lines near the forehead. It didn't seem to possess any mouth or ears and two black wings stuck out on its lower back. It walked with a slow and steady pace as if it were merely taking a stroll around Hueco Mundo with no destination in mind. Everyone but Kishin felt fear well up inside them the moment they laid eyes on the approaching Vasto Lorde. Every second and minute felt like years to them until finally, that strange and imposing looking Vasto Lorde stood 10 meters away from them. It glanced over at them to which they simply glanced back. Both sides simply stared at one another for several minutes before Kishin closed his eyes as if coming to an understanding.

"Let's go. Don't make any unnecessary moves unless you wish to die."

When they all heard Kishin telling them to go they had all inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief and immediately walked off without taking one look behind them. Kishin stayed back a bit longer as he and that Vasto Lorde exchanged a few more glances at one another before they both turned away and walked off into the distance. Neither side ever exchanged any dialogue. In fact, without a mouth Kishin wondered if that Vasto Lorde could even talk. He quickly caught up to Akon and the others.

"Kishin, where the hell did you go? Why weren't you following us?" Akon whisper-shouted.

Kishin just grinned and continued walking onwards. "It's fine now Akon-senpai. You can speak normally again."

"Tch. I don't really understand. Did that Vasto Lorde really not care about us at all? It just let us go?"

Kishin furrowed his brow and deeply contemplated for a moment. The image of that Vasto Lorde popped in his head. "Who knows...it seems that Vasto Lorde we encountered wasn't interested in us. Or perhaps it was, but maybe it has its own principles in attacking others. Whatever the case may be, just be glad that we didn't have to engage that thing in a fight."

Akon let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. "You're right...let's just...let's just hurry and find a new place to set up camp and finish our mission here."

* * *

**MISC.**

**-Reivice: **It is a small hand held black colored cube that can analyze and store reishi matter. It cannot store things that exhibit reiatsu or the device will break. It also can't store living things or things with a soul. It is an object that was created by Akon.

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Shikai Release:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**-Saku (Cleave):** Kishin channels some blood and reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires out a red crescent blade at his target. The more blood he infuses the harder, stronger, and sharper his attack becomes. The more reiatsu he infuses the faster and more aura and Kido-like his attack becomes. He has the ability to change the trajectory of this technique one time after it is fired.  
**-Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):** When activated his blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever he cuts, no matter how shallow the cut is, it will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**-Guren (Crimson Lotus):** When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them left as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.

**KIDO:**  
Hado #1: Sho (Thrust)  
Hado #58: Tenran (Orchid Sky)  
Hado #63: Raikoho (Fiery Lightning Howl)

Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (100 Steps Fence)


	13. Return to Soul Society

**AN: Hey everyone hope you're all doing well. My left eye's been swollen and I couldn't see well for a day. Conjunctivitis...well, at least it's not Covid, but it has hindered my writing progress a bit. Anyways, I'm still here to update. Chapter 14 should follow not too long after. As always, thanks for your continued support.**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Kishin yawned as he waited for everyone to finish packing their bags. Their year long mission had turned into 3. Mostly because one single year wasn't enough for Akon and the other researchers to find anything, much to Akon's chagrin. Kishin was just as disappointed. He was happy at first that he got another 2 years to explore Hueco Mundo, however in truth that didn't happen. First and foremost, Hueco Mundo was incredibly vast. And second, he could never stray too far from the camp or else he could potentially jeopardize the rest of the team's safety. He wanted to argue that they'd be fine without him for a few days or weeks, but in the end he lost the argument and was forced to always remain within a 10 minute Shunpo distance from the camp. This severely limited his range of exploration and so he spent most of his days in Hueco Mundo completely bored. In turn he simply read books that Akon downloaded for him to pass the time.

But finally their mission in Hueco Mundo had come to an end and they were preparing to return to Soul Society. He took a deep breath in as he sat on the soft sand watching the still and ever perpetual night of Hueco Mundo. Aside from the incident with those six Adjuchas and that one Vasto Lorde nothing else had happened during their time here. He inquired Akon of his findings, but it didn't seem that there was too much to report. The interesting bits that Akon was able to discover, however, included the potential threat of someone having implanted a virus in the R&D department's massive operating programs, the strange occasional abduction of Hollows in Hueco Mundo for who knows what, and the bodies of the three dead Adjuchas that were recovered after Kishin killed them several months ago. Unfortunately Akon wasn't able to glean anything related to Hollowfication or the vanishing souls case, however the abduction of Hollows in Hueco Mundo seemed extremely mysterious and suspicious.

In truth, describing it as abduction may be the wrong term to use as there was no evidence to directly link the disappearances of the Hollows in Hueco Mundo as some sort of kidnapping, however after thinking about it some more Akon had theorized that someone or something must be behind it due to the appearances of strange Hollows that have been encountered and documented in Soul Society's history. An example would be Metastacia that killed Shiba Kaien, the completely white and black masked Hollow that Kishin, Toshiro, and Kinji fought, and the Hollow that he fought called Sting. All three of those Hollows were extremely strange and couldn't have developed by normal means. Pairing that with the discovery of Hollows going missing in Hueco Mundo and someone implanting a virus in the R&D departments systems only furthered Akon's theory. The questions Akon failed to understand were for what purpose, who is behind it, and since when has this been happening.

Kishin had no idea how Akon even discovered that Hollows were being abducted in Hueco Mundo, but he didn't question the man's methods. After all, he knew who was behind it anyways. The problem that Kishin faced was that even if he knew it was Aizen, he had no way to expose him. Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu was too perfect of a counter to anything Kishin could come up with. Even if he had incriminating evidence, if and when he presented it to any of the Captain's, the case would go nowhere. With everyone being under Aizen's complete hypnosis he could simply make the evidence go away. He could plot to make another Captain take the fall. He could even simply kill and get rid of a Captain all together.

And if by some miracle Aizen was found guilty, then he'd be placed on trial by Central 46, but Kishin knew that Central 46 was the most unreliable justice system in all of Soul Society. In all honesty he didn't really understand what requirements were needed for people to be chosen as a member of Central 46, but if he had to guess then he guessed that the only requirement would be that one only needs the ability to count to the number two because that's how dumb he thought the people who sat on the council of Central 46 were. In the end the only thing he could think of doing was to try to stop Aizen's plans from going the way that he already had knowledge on, but even then he knew that that wouldn't stop Aizen from achieving his goal since he'd just come up with another plan. In fact he knew that Aizen probably had several redundancy plans in place already. On top of that he began having doubts if he should even try to interfere at all. The reason was because he didn't know what other plans Aizen had as backup and those could potentially result to being even more dangerous and bloody. Kishin let out a bored sigh lost in his thoughts when he felt Nemu's presence behind him.

"Is everyone finished?"

Nemu nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, then let's get going."

Kishin stood up from his seated position and stretched his back before turning his attention to Akon.

"Senpai, we're just waiting on you."

Akon nodded his head and took out a green colored sphere. After pressing a button and throwing it in front of him, a little portal opened up leading into the Dangai. Akon let out a relieved sigh. "Haaaah...finally we're finished here. Let's go."

No one raised any objections and entered the portal following Akon. The moment everyone stepped into the Dangai the portal closed and the green sphere shattered. A black hell butterfly was waiting for them and led them straight back into the Soul Society.

"Phew." Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief as they stood in front of the giant Senkaimon gate in the Seireitei. Kishin looked up to the bright blue sky that contrasted the dark night of Hueco Mundo in which he had spent three entire years.

"So senpai, we don't all need to report to the Captain right?"

Akon raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Well...no, bu-"

Kishin grinned and patted Akon's back interrupting him. "Then I'll leave that to you and the Lieutenant. I was mostly acting as a guard anyways so there's nothing that interesting I have to say. Have a good chat!" He then dashed off into the distance.

Akon could only let out a sigh in defeat. "Haaaah...well he was quick to disappear." Akon turned to look behind him only to let out another sigh. "So the others left already too huh? Guess it's just you and me Nemu."

Nemu nodded her head and began walking off. "Mn. Let's go report to the Captain."

**888**

Fwish!

Kishin dashed through the Seireitei heading towards the 10th division barracks as he hadn't seen Toshiro and the others in a while. Just as he landed atop the roof of a tall building he took note of Gin and Kira walking around the street. "Well...I haven't seen Captain Ichimaru and Kira-senpai in a while. I wonder if they'll be surprised if I greeted them first." He smirked and disappeared in a flash of Shunpo.

Fwish!

Gin and Kira halted their steps as Kishin arrived right in front of them.

"Ohya ohya, Kishin-kun? What a surprise. Ya' popped up pretty fast there." Gin commented with an amused tone.

Kishin grinned and waved at them. "Yo, Captain Ichimaru. Kira-sen...pai? Eh?" He took note of the emblem on Kira's left shoulder and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Kira-senpai, are you the Lieutenant now?"

Kira grinned and embarrassedly nodded, "Ah...uh, yes. Haha, while I am still lacking in many areas I will do my best to serve the 3rd division as its Lieutenant."

"Hmmm...I see. Then, congratulations on your promotion!"

"T-Thanks!"

Gin still had his unchanging smiling facial expression as he watched the exchange between the two and questioned, "So Kishin-kun, it's nice to see you again, but did ya' stop by only to say hi?"

"Yeah, that's all. I haven't seen you both in a while so I thought I'd drop in and say hello."

"Oh? I see. Then how've you been?"

"Pretty good. Did anything interesting happen the past few years?"

Before Gin could give an answer, Kira tilted his head to the side in confusion at Kishin's question and chimed in, "Umm...Kishin, what do you mean by that? Were you not here?"

Kishin inwardly frowned at Kira's comment as it most definitely meant that something had actually happened. "Ahem. Right...I was out on a mission for the 12th division. I'm guessing from your tone of voice that something pretty big happened."

Kira nodded. "Well, this past year Abarai Renji became the Lieutenant of the 6th division. I became the Lieutenant of the 3rd division. Hinamori became the Lieutenant of the 5th division. And…"

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously at Kira's pause towards the end. "And?"

Kira cleared his throat before continuing. "Ahem. I guess...the biggest change was that Hitsugaya Toshiro was named the new Captain of the 10th division."

Kishin slightly flinched as he was greatly shocked. "Toshiro became Captain? That's...that's...but what happened to Captain Shiba?"

Kira awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and turned to look at Gin who simply shook his head. "No one knows. He disappeared."

Kishin tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean disappeared?"

"I mean he disappeared. Over the past couple years there were reports of members from the 10th division dying while stationed in the World of the Living. Specifically Naruki city which is under the 10th division's jurisdiction. Captain Shiba went to investigate and according to him, he fought a strange Hollow much like the one you fought, only instead of being completely white it was completely black colored with a white mask. Shortly after giving his report he disappeared a few weeks later and never came back. A real mystery. Anyways the 10th division needed someone to take the reigns and Hitsugaya was the perfect candidate. He already served in the division, is powerful, intelligent, and has already learnt how to use his Bankai, so after he passed his Captain's examination he took over."

Kishin was inwardly stunned at how much had happened in just 3 years. The 3 years that he was away from Soul Society and something as major as this happened, not that he would have had any power to prevent the incident from happening anyways. He had known that something was going to happen to Captain Shiba but still, he hadn't expected it to be coming so soon and that this was what happened. In fact he still couldn't be sure if this event was similar to how Captain Shiba disappeared in the past or if it was different since he didn't have that knowledge.

Gin noted Kishin's silence and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Kishin let out a sigh. "Haaaah...seems like a lot happened in just 3 years. Well, Captain Ichimaru, Lieutenant Kira, it was nice to see you both, but since Toshiro was promoted to Captain I should go congratulate him. I'll be off then." Without waiting for a reply he dashed off with incredible speed.

_Captain Shiba is gone? Toshiro is the new Captain? Then...there's only one place that Captain Shiba could possibly be...The World of the Living! If he fought against a strange Hollow like the one I did then...does Captain Shiba become a Hollowfied Shinigami? No...that can't be right...but why did he go to the World of the Living after defeating that strange Hollow? According to Gin, Isshin returned safely to Soul Society and gave a report before disappearing. What happened exactly? _

Kishin struggled to filter out his memories of what he knew of the past and future before an epiphany hit him.

_Wait...the only thing that would keep Isshin in the World of the Living would be...Ichigo's mom right? And Isshin opens up a medical clinic I believe. Right, this must be the reason why Isshin returned to the World of the Living and didn't come back, but why hasn't anyone gone to search for him? Why doesn't Soul Society send a team to confront Isshin? Then again...after Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, and the Captain's from nearly a century ago disappeared Soul Society didn't do anything at the time either. _

Kishin's facial expression turned into a disbelieving and dumbfounded one as that thought crossed his mind. "Haha...wow...now that I think about it Soul Society doesn't seem to really care about pursuing these kinds of matters unless it is an immediate threat to the safety of the Soul Society as a whole. Even though Urahara was framed for Hollowfication experimentation and was supposed to be stripped of his power before being exiled to the World of the Living, he simply disappeared before his power was taken away. Even Tessai who was sentenced to the 3rd level of the underground prison wasn't pursued after. Neither was Yoruichi or the other missing Captains at the time. Soul Society and Central 46 simply didn't care that they disappeared and didn't even send out a search party. They just calmly accepted that the criminals they passed judgement on left."

Kishin let out a sigh and shook his head. "And this is why I don't understand the justice system within Soul Society nor do I understand how the members of Central 46 are appointed. They all seem pretty daft to me. I guess in the end they just didn't care that Isshin disappeared. Since they didn't find that he would be any threat to the security of the Soul Society as a whole they just let him be."

Fwish!

He finally halted his steps as he arrived right outside the entrance to the 10th division barracks. He took a deep breath before walking inside, however the moment he took one step into the barracks he was smacked in the face by something incredibly soft.

"Ooft!" He groaned as his face was squished into a soft barrier before the recoil knocked him into the ground. He simply blinked a few times confused at what just happened before he heard the sound of Matsumoto's voice.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was in a rush and wasn't paying attention. Are you okay kid?"

Kishin slowly sat up and just stared at Matsumoto who was in front of him. Her large breasted chest was the first thing that came in his line of sight. The memory of how it felt against his face replayed a few times in his head before he covered his face with his right palm in defeat and sighed with a whisper. "Haaaaah...soft."

Matsumoto tilted her head in confusion. "Hmm? What was that? If you whisper I won't be able to hear what you say."

Kishin shook himself out of his trance before standing back up to face her. "It's nothing."

Matsumoto smirked as if she knew why Kishin was in a trance and teased, "Oh? Hoho, could it be...you're Kishin right? Don't tell me just now you were enthralled by the softness of my breasts? Muahahaha! So? What do you think? Pretty good huh? Boy..."

Kishin raised his eyebrow at her and knew that she was trying to make him feel embarrassed by teasing him, however he wasn't bothered in the slightest and simply gave her a confident toothy grin. "Mn, soft as clouds. Way better than my pillow."

Matsumoto was a bit taken aback at his answer and stared at him with disbelief written all over her face. She wanted to tease him more since her teasing always worked against Toshiro, however the answer she received from Kishin went beyond her imagination. She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and replied, "Oh...haha...uh, I see."

"Ahem, anyways Lieutenant, I heard about what happened. Where's the Captain?"

Matsumoto's face became a bit downcast as she recalled the events that took place the past few years and let out a soft sigh. "Haaah...Captain Hitsugaya is in the training field."

Kishin nodded in appreciation and began walking off when he heard Matsumoto call out to him. "Kishin-kun...thanks for stopping by. Everything happened so suddenly and everyone is still dealing with the repercussions. Toshiro could use a friend."

He smiled back at her in response. "I can't say whether he'd be happy to see me or annoyed, but if he's sulking then you can trust me to beat some sense into him. Oh, by the way where were you off to in such a hurry?"

Matsumoto grinned and began walking off as she replied, "To buy more liquor of course! I ran out. See you later!"

Kishin shook his head in amusement as he watched Matsumoto disappear off into the distance before he continued on his way to the training ground. There he found a single person drenched in sweat looking completely exhausted. It was obviously Toshiro. Kishin watched for a bit as Toshiro continued swinging his sword in a series of refined movements, however every time he began the start of the advanced movement set of his sword formation his form would become sloppy and rough. Toshiro gritted his teeth in frustration and tightly gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto before swinging out in a wide arc slashing the air in irritation.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

He then panted heavily as he stared at the ground in anguish.

Kishin let out a sigh from the corner he was watching from and slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Yo."

Toshiro flinched in startelement at the sound of the voice and whirled his head around to see who it was. When he took note of Kishin's appearance he could only stare in shock. "K-Kishin?"

Kishin smirked in amusement. "The one and only."

"What are you doing here? And when did you get back?"

"Just got back today. And what am I doing here? Am I not allowed to visit?"

Toshiro awkwardly looked away and sheathed his sword. "Right...sorry."

Kishin just let out a light laugh at Toshiro's reaction. "Hahaha, what's with that? You're apologizing for no reason Toshiro. Or should I say, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro's eyes became downcast as he heard Kishin address him as Captain. "So you heard."

Kishin simply nodded. "I did. I'd say congratulations, but something tells me you aren't that happy about being promoted."

"Haaaah...how can I be? Captain Shiba is missing and Central 46 has no intention of allowing Soul Society to search for him. They don't want us Shinigami needlessly stirring up trouble and problems by trying to search for the Captain. They also don't seem to really care that Captain Shiba is missing. Instead they simply declared him as being exiled from Soul Society."

"I see...then you were chosen as Captain because?"

"Well...the 10th division couldn't just go on without a Captain. I mean...I suppose it could, but that isn't ideal for the Gotei 13. You, Kinji, and Yushiro already knew that I've learnt how to use my Bankai. Captain Shiba, Captain Ukitake, and Matsumoto knew as well. In fact Captain Shiba wanted me to succeed him as the 10th division Captain someday. I just never imagined it'd happen so soon. It was Captain Ukitake that recommended me to take the Captain's examination so I did. After I passed I was granted the title of the 10th division Captain."

"I see. And you're out here alone training with a sloppy form because?"

Toshiro flinched at Kishin's comment. "I...I just don't understand. That's all."

Kishin lightly grinned as he walked over to one of the nearby buildings and sat down on the front porch that was facing the training grounds. "Well, I can understand your confusion. I don't understand what's going through the minds of the Central 46 chamber either. But, what's done is done. After Central 46 has made a ruling we can't go against it else we're held accountable as well. And who knows what sort of idiotic and ridiculous sentence Central 46 would give us."

At this point Toshiro also walked over to the porch and sat down beside Kishin. "But what about the Captain? Am I supposed to just...to just forget about the Captain's safety?"

Kishin looked up to the sky for a moment lost in his own thoughts before replying nonchalantly, "Eh, you don't have to worry about Captain Shiba's safety. He's perfectly fine."

Toshiro widened his eyes in shock and joy as he turned to face Kishin. "You...did you hear something? Do you know something? Do you know where the Captain is?!"

Kishin grinned and leaned against a wooden pillar. "I can't say definitively, but let's just say that I have a pretty good idea of where Captain Shiba is."

Toshiro stood up and quickly asked with excitement, "W-Where is he?!"

"Calm down."

"How can I be calm? If you know where the Captain is then we should go to him right now!"

Kishin simply shook his head. "Unfortunately we can't do that."

Toshiro frowned as he took a seat once more. "Why not?"

"You're Captain now Toshiro, think about it for a moment."

Toshiro furrowed his brow and pondered to himself for several moments before resting his head in his hands. "Haaah...Central 46...huh...because their ruling is absolute and they don't have a history of ever overturning the rulings they made they won't just let us go searching for the Captain. Even if we told them that we have an idea of where Captain Shiba is they wouldn't believe us. Plus they already ruled that Captain Shiba is exiled. Even if we found him he wouldn't be allowed to remain in Soul Society. In fact Central 46 will probably make things harder on him instead. Then that means...it'd be better to not report any of this to Central 46."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "That's right. If you want to bring Captain Shiba back then you have to report it to Central 46, but since they exiled him already then bringing him back will only mean that Central 46 will have the Captain's powers stripped from him causing him more trouble. Also, because you were his subordinate they wouldn't let you detain Captain Shiba due to your close relationship. They'd send someone else instead. And you can't arbitrarily go meet Captain Shiba or else you'll be violating orders from Central 46 and they'd probably pass some sort of ridiculous sentence on you."

Toshiro clenched his fist and asked, "Wait...you still haven't told me. Where is the Captain anyways?"

"Hmmm...if I'm not wrong...then he's in the World of the Living."

"Huh? Why would he be there? Wait, and how did you find out anyways? You haven't told me that either."

"Hmmm...well...I am a member of the 12th division and have access to the knowledge, tools, and equipment of the R&D department. If you want specifics then I can't tell you how I know, but you'll just have to trust me on this."

Toshiro gave a suspicious glance at Kishin. "What are you hiding from me?"

Kishin simply smirked in response. "I'm obviously hiding a lot of things from you."

Toshiro just face-palmed as he knew Kishin was just being Kishin, however even though he felt that Kishin was hiding some significant secrets from him he always felt that he could trust him. In the end he just let out a sigh. "Fine. Have it your way then. Are you sure the Captain is fine?"

"He should be."

Toshiro stood up and exclaimed in disbelief. "W-What do you mean he should be?! Didn't you say before that he was alright?"

"Haha...I mean, I'm not omnipotent. Look, we're talking about Captain Shiba here. Of course he'll be alright. I know he's somewhere in the World of the Living. You should know the Captain better than anyone Toshiro. He returned after fighting a dangerous Hollow and then he CHOSE to leave Soul Society. Even though he didn't tell anyone about his leaving it was still a choice that he made. He probably made it for a good reason so you should trust in your Captain's decision. The best way you can help is to stop sulking about the matter. I think that Captain Shiba would be glad to know that the 10th division is under your care. Don't you agree?"

Toshiro let out a sigh and let Kishin's words sink in before he nodded. A new found resolve filled his eyes. "Right. Since Captain Shiba chose to leave then he must have his own reasons. Then...I'll trust that the Captain is fine. Mn...I should do my best to lead the 10th division."

Kishin grinned and yawned as he stood up to stretch his legs and back. "Alright. Well, I'm gonna return to the 12th division."

"Eh? Already?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"But you just got here?"

"Not really. I mean we had a whole talk and all."

Toshiro just stared at Kishin a bit stunned. He didn't really know what to say in response.

Kishin stared back at Toshiro for a moment before closing his eyes and turned his back towards him. "Toshiro."

"Hm? Yes?"

"Watch out for-..." Kishin paused mid-sentence and furrowed his brow.

_No...I...shouldn't say anything about Aizen. Tsk._

Toshiro tilted his head in confusion at Kishin's sudden change in demeanor. "Watch out for what?"

A moment of silence passed between them before Kishin continued, "Nothing. It's been a long day and I just returned to Soul Society not too long ago. Just...you are Captain now so watch out for yourself...I guess is what I meant to say."

Toshiro blinked a few times unsure of what to say. "A-Alright...I will. Are you're alright though Kishin?"

"Yeah...like I said. Just a bit tired."

"I see...then, make sure to get some rest."

"I will."

Just as Kishin began walking off he heard Toshiro say from behind, "Kishin. Thanks for stopping by. Even if we can't see Captain Shiba, I...I appreciate you telling me about him. Even though I know you're hiding some secrets from me and I have no idea how you know where he is when all of Soul Society couldn't find his whereabouts, I'll trust you."

Kishin smirked and nodded. "It's only natural."

"Heh. Natural you say...You know, there are times when I don't really understand you, but even so I'm oddly okay with that."

"I'm only telling you this stuff because...I guess I..."

"You guess you...?"

"...I guess I consider you a friend."

Toshiro's facial expression turned 180 degrees from a serious and melancholy expression to complete dumbfoundedness. "Eh? Come again?"

Kishin face-palmed and said a bit embarrassedly, "I said...I'm telling you because...I consider you a friend."

The atmosphere became a bit awkward as Toshiro scratched the side of his cheek in amusement. "Umm...Kishin. Are you perhaps...by any chance embar-"

"Shut up! I'm not embarrassed! I've never had friends before okay. It's...weird to admit it so straightforwardly."

Toshiro was at a loss for words. He didn't know how he should respond but he couldn't help the smile that involuntarily graced his lips. In all his years of knowing Kishin never once had he ever thought he'd see Kishin become flustered. And of all the things to be embarrassed about he never once imagined that this cunning, vicious, deceitful, intelligent, and powerful red headed friend of his would be embarrassed to utter the word friendship. Sure Kishin had mentioned the words a few times in conversation, but never had he ever been so direct and outwardly spoken with the word before. At this point Toshiro didn't even care about what secrets and hidden motives Kishin might have and decided to just unconditionally place his trust in his friend.

Kishin took a deep breath as he recomposed himself. "Ahem. I'm leaving now."

"Eh? That's it? Are you sure there's nothing else?"

Kishin clicked his tongue and began walking away. "Tch. Just remember to keep our discussion between us. And don't go off trying to do something rash."

Toshiro smirked and waved at Kishin's retreating form. "Alright. Got it. Friend!"

Kishin nearly tripped over his feet when he heard Toshiro's comment at the end.

_That bastard. Tch. Consoling others isn't what I do...I can't believe I almost told him about Aizen. It's useless anyways even if he knows. Toshiro might go and do something rash and stupid if he found out Aizen was behind everything happening in Soul Society. _

_**Oh, young master. I see you're finally showing some more compassion towards your friends. **_

_Zansatsu? Tch. What a bother. _

_**Hahahaha! Ever since you defeated your darker self and your soul became complete you've been slowly discovering some of your humanity. **_

_I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the same as always. _

_**Hahaha, sure, sure. In the past you wouldn't have opened up to people like you did just now. **_

_Open up? Like what? _

_**Do you really want me to say? You actually called Toshiro your friend out loud and meant what you said. **_

_I...what's wrong with that?! _

_**Nothing. That's what I'm telling you. This is the first time you ever sincerely and directly acknowledged anyone as a friend. This is good. You're making progress, young master. **_

_Hmpf. I haven't heard your voice in a while so why are you up now? Why don't you go back to sleep or something. Shouldn't you only appear if I'm in mortal danger or if I enter my inner world? _

_**Hahaha, that and if our bond is strong enough then I can shortly manifest myself in your mind. You could shut me out if you wanted. Plus, rarely does anyone gain the upper-hand against you in a conversation so I thought it was amusing. You gave that kid Toshiro some ammunition against you. **_

_That was once. I'm over it now. _

_**True. But still it was amusing to see you trip up over yourself. **_

_I'm your master. Shouldn't you back me up and not want me to trip up over myself. _

_**Sure, if you're up against your enemy. But I don't have to worry about that. You're quite ruthless to your enemies. **_

Kishin smirked at Zansatsu's comment and was brought out of his mental conversation as he arrived back at the 12th division. He went straight to the research lab and sat down at his designated work station. "Alright. Finally some time to myself."

Kishin logged into his computer and began combing the database. It didn't take long before something caught his eye.

"Eh? This...looks interesting. Oh, this would definitely be useful. Ah, as the 5th rank officer I can easily procure something like this from the lab huh? Nice. I wonder if Toshiro would be interested in something like this. Hmmm...nah. Then we couldn't make height jokes in front of him anymore."

Kishin smirked and clicked the item that appeared on his screen. It was a small bottle of white circular pills called Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor. He quickly placed an order and continued browsing the database as he waited for the pills to be delivered to his desk. 10 minutes later he was interrupted by the sound of Akon's voice.

"Ahem. Kishin."

Kishin turned to look behind him and noticed the pills he ordered were in Akon's hands.

"Eh? Senpai, isn't your position a bit too high up on the spectrum to be personally hand delivering orders to your juniors?"

Akon awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and placed the bottle of Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor pills on Kishin's desk. He then also pulled out a small black cube and handed it to Kishin.

"I came because I promised to give you a reivice. I keep my promises. Since I saw that you placed an order for the Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor pills I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Oh, nice senpai. Thanks."

"Kishin, are you really planning on taking the SCGF pills?"

Kishin picked up the bottle and nodded his head. "Yup."

"I see...you do know that it doesn't boost your reiatsu or Shinigami powers at all right?"

"I know."

"Well...I won't tell you not to take them but...you're already pretty ferocious the way you are. If you take those pills I think you'll only become more ferocious."

Kishin smirked at Akon's comment. "Senpai. The Captain was the one who developed these pills right?"

Akon nodded. "That's right. As you know Shinigami's develop at a much slower rate than humans do, physically at least. Within 5 years a human's physical growth can change drastically. Especially in their year of puberty, however for Shinigami it'd probably take a span of at least 50 years, sometimes even up to 70 or 80 years just to have a similar change in physical growth as that of a human. Many Shinigami were a bit impatient with having to wait so long to grow in height so they asked the R&D department to come up with something. At that time the Captain had already created a drug that allowed him to perfectly regrow limbs and organs that were cut off or destroyed. He just tweaked the serum a bit and that's how he created the SCGF pills. You need to take it twice a day. Once in the morning when you wake up and once before you go to bed. During those times the drug will slow the flow of your reiatsu and redirect its energy into stimulating your growth hormones to accelerate your growth. It will also help guide the reconstruction of your reishi body making your growth more natural. In essence it is called the Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor pill because it allows your Shinigami body to grow as if you were human. Instead of waiting several decades to grow a few inches you can grow like a human who can grow several inches in height in a few years. But…"

Kishin raised his eyebrow. "But what?"

"Haaah...if you start taking these pills now then in 8 years you'd probably grow into your full natural height. Wouldn't you only be more intimidating then?"

Kishin smirked in amusement. "Senpai, don't tell me you're scared of me?"

"I would be if we were enemies. I saw your battle against those Adjuchas in Hueco Mundo. You already sport an ominous aura. Once you grow into your full height I think you'd only be more intimidating."

"Hahaha! Wouldn't that be a good thing? Like you said we aren't enemies. I do find it a bit annoying that I'm growing so slowly in my Shinigami body. As you know senpai, I once was a human, so I suppose you could say I'm a bit impatient about my physical growth."

"Well, then you'll find the pills extremely satisfactory."

"Great. That's what I was hoping to hear. Oh, by the way how'd the report to the Captain go?"

Akon simply shrugged his shoulders. "The Captain is the Captain. He solved the issue of the virus in a second. Apparently the Captain had a backup of all the running programs that we are running in our system so he deleted everything and wiped the slate clean. Then he just uploaded the backup and everything was up and running again."

"Ehh? As expected of Captain Kurotsuchi. It's good to know that the virus problem was solved."

Akon nodded in agreement. "Right, but the mystery still lies in the abduction of Hollows. Well, since there is no concrete evidence that someone is abducting them and performing experiments on them there's nothing we can really do at the moment. We can only make Central 46 and the Gotei 13 Captains aware of the situation hoping that someone will find something useful."

Kishin frowned and questioned, "Is that a wise decision? Making the Gotei 13 aware? What if it's someone within the Gotei 13 that is behind all of this?"

Akon just shook his head. "There's no other choice. We can't solve this on our own and it is a problem for the entire Gotei 13, not just the 12th division. Plus there isn't a guarantee that the culprit is one of the Captains or even part of the Gotei 13. The probability is high, but not absolute. Even if the culprit is a Captain there's no way that they would be able to come out unscathed against the entirety of the Gotei 13."

Kishin inwardly frowned in disagreement.

_If only you knew how wrong you were, Akon-senpai. Aizen already has them all in the palm of his hands. _

After exchanging a few more talking points with Akon he returned to browsing the 12th division's database, however this time he was searching through the restricted archives.

"Sorry Akon-senpai. I don't have anything against you, but I'm going to borrow your login password for a bit." He mumbled to himself.

_Being stuck in a team together with Akon for 3 years sure made it easy to find out what his login details were, not that he needs to know that I know what it is now. _

As Kishin was scrolling through the incredibly long archive there were a few files that caught his eye.

"With Kaien's passing and Isshin's disappearance I wonder what'll happen to the Shiba Clan...Let's see...if I recall correctly at some point and time someone new took over for the Clan. A woman I think...but for now it seems like the position of the Shiba Clan Head is vacant. Surprisingly the information that the 12th division has on the Five Great Noble Clans isn't that in depth either. From what I can gather there was a point and time when Soul Society didn't exist. In that time there were Five Great Noble Clans. They were the Kuchiki, Tsunayashiro, Shihoin, and Shiba Clan. The fifth of the Great Noble Clans name was long lost. Apparently once Soul Society was established the fifth of the Noble Clans mysteriously disappeared, however the other four Noble Clans continued to hold onto their high status and power. They have great influence over the workings of the Soul Society and even the Gotei 13 divisions aren't supposed to get involved with the issues and politics of the Noble Clans. In fact not even Central 46 has much power over the Great Noble Clans...I wonder why the Great Noble Clans are able to possess so much power? What makes them so special?"

Losing interest in the topic he clicked on the next folder that caught his interest.

"Oh? Well I guess this might answer my question. According to this, apparently the Soul King gave certain tasks or granted favor to these Great Noble Clans. Certain special duties were given to them huh? That must be why they hold so much power. Eh? So the Kuchiki Clan is tasked with compiling and protecting the history of the Soul Society? I originally thought it was the Tsunayashiro Clan that was tasked with such a duty, but I guess I was wrong. Who the heck is the Soul King anyways? I wonder what kind of person they are. According to the conversation I had with Captain Unohana a long while back, the Soul King is protected by the Zero division. Now I'm curious who the members of the Zero division are. From the information I've gathered I only know that the 12th division Captain before Urahara, Hikifune Kirio was promoted to join the Zero division. I believe the reason was...the invention of the Artificial Souls. Apparently her work was recognized as a major contribution to Soul Society. Hmm...this Soul King must be pretty strong then right? I wonder if I'll get a chance to meet them and the Zero division one day."

After completing his reading he simply moved on to the next subject and clicked on the file labeled as Quincy.

"Eh? So there's some information on Quincy's huh? As expected. I don't remember all that much about Quincy's. There wasn't too much information given on them from what I recall in my past life. What I do remember is that Ichigo was supposed to have a Quincy friend right? And that the Quincy's should be nearly extinct."

As Kishin continued reading through the files he slightly raised his eyebrow with interest while taking in everything that was recorded.

"So Captain Kurostuchi performed experiments on a Quincy named Ishida Soken...Eh? Didn't Ichigo's Quincy friend have the surname Ishida? Ah...I forgot his name. I'm pretty sure he wore glasses or something. So, it seems that Quincy's have the power to absorb reishi. They are human's that possess powerful reiatsu and can live longer than normal humans because of that. Approximately 200 years ago all Quincys were killed."

Kishin furrowed his brow in contemplation as he simply talked to himself. "I wonder how many are left in the world?"

He kept on reading for a few more hours through the 12th division's restricted archive until his eyes started becoming droopy. He yawned and took note that it was extremely late at night already so he called it quits and returned to his sleeping quarters. After letting out a soft sigh he stared at the SCGF pill bottle in his hands.

"One at night, one in the morning...Well, here goes nothing."

He popped a pill in his mouth and gulped. A moment of silence passed before Kishin grinned in pleasant surprise. "Eh? Not bad. Tastes like watermelon. To think that Captain Kurotsuchi was kind enough to give these pills flavor."

He then paused as he thought about it for a moment. "Unless it's not...ah well, it tastes good. No need to think about what exactly went into it. If Akon-senpai says the results are great then I'm sure I'll be just fine…"

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes as sleep soon took him over.

* * *

**MISC.**

**Reivice: **It is a small hand held black colored cube that can analyze and store reishi matter. It cannot store things that exhibit reiatsu or the device will break. It also can't store living things or things with a soul. It is an object that was created by Akon.

**Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor Pills (SCGF Pills):** Allows for a Shinigami to grow physically like a Human. One pill taken in the morning and one at night.


	14. The World Of The Living

**AN: Hey everyone, as I said last chapter, chapter 14 followed shortly after. As always, thank you for your continued support. **

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 14

In a semi dark average sized room laid Kishin on his soft comfortable twin-sized bed. The sound of his soft breathing was the only noise that filled this space. His bed was situated in the middle of the room located opposite of the doorway entrance. There was also a small bathroom that was connected to his bedroom on the right side of the wall. A dresser that held his clothes stood on the opposite wall of his bed to the right side of the entrance. A mahogany colored wardrobe was erected next to it where he hung several of his identical looking shihakusho. The only source of light was from the sun that managed to shine through a small thin crack from the incomplete closing of the window curtains on the wall to the left of the bed. Kishin continued to sleep soundly and peacefully until he heard a loud knock on his door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He frowned in his sleep and scrunched up his face in annoyance. Instead of waking up he simply turned on his side and went right back to sleep. At least he tried to when he heard the knock on his door again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kishin groaned and pulled the bed sheet covers over his head.

_Go away. Go away. Go away. _

He mentally chanted, however he had no such luck.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He huffed in defeat and let out a long drawn out yawn as he sat up in bed.

"Who is it?" He asked hoarsely with his tired morning voice.

From the other side of the door replied a muffled sounding voice. "It's Akon."

Kishin lazily rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed opening the door to his room. "Oh, Akon-senpai. What is it?"

Akon stared down at Kishin's disheveled look and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Were you still sleeping?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders replying sarcastically, "Oh no. I was found out."

Akon could only shake his head in silent amusement as he followed Kishin inside the room. "You're usually up by 5am aren't you?"

Once again Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Can you blame me? We were in Hueco Mundo for three years. The bed sucked. Then I came back here to my room on my nice fluffy soft and comfortable mattress. You bet I'm gonna treasure it for at least one day."

Akon awkwardly scratched the side of his cheeks. "I-I see."

"So, what's up senpai? You didn't disturb my sleep for nothing right?"

"Right. We have a mission."

Kishin raised his eyebrow intrigued. "We just got back from one. But, go on."

"Well, you know about what happened with Shiba Isshin already right?"

Kishin walked into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth as he replied, "You mean how he disappeared?"

Akon nodded. "That's right. And also how he fought a strange Hollow in the World of the Living."

Kishin paused midway in brushing his teeth to respond with a muffled voice. "What about it?"

"Ahem. After the late Captain Shiba reported on the strange Hollow, Captain Kurotsuchi was given permission to station some members of the R&D department in the World of the Living to investigate. Unfortunately they haven't been able to discover much of anything. Since we've returned from Hueco Mundo the Captain decided to reward us by stationing you and I in the World of the Living."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in suspicion and rinsed his mouth before replying, "Describe how this is a reward?"

Akon let out a sigh. "The Captain was happy with the present that you got him."

"What present?"

"Ahem. The three Adjuchas you killed. I told the Captain that it was you who killed them which allowed for us to successfully extract their bodies."

"Okay. That doesn't explain the reward part."

"Right...well, in truth the Captain hopes that by stationing us in the World of the Living, you might be able to miraculously procure more...specimens for him."

Kishin shook his head in amusement. "So the reward is sending us off to do more leg work huh? There hasn't been a report on any other suspicious Hollow activity after the late Captain Shiba made his report though. And the members currently stationed there haven't found anything either."

Akon nodded in defeat. "I know. I don't think it's necessary for us to go but orders are orders. The Captain hopes that you'll be lucky again and...encounter something interesting."

"Hahaha, I'm not a bundle of good luck you know. I might just be the opposite."

Akon could only shrug his shoulders. "Anyways, I thought I'd let you know. Besides, Shinigami aren't supposed to remain in the World of the Living for long periods of time anyways. They have to make regular reports back to Soul Society and that's why division members end up rotating shifts. I believe the longest that any single Shinigami has ever been allowed to remain in the World of the Living was a total of 4-5 months. Central 46 has never allowed a Shinigami to remain past that time. That's why division members end up rotating shifts. Take it as...this mission being our turn to take over a shift."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders as he got dressed in his standard black shihakusho.

_Well, this actually works in my favor anyways. I've been trying to find an excuse to go to the World of the Living but came up with nothing. Then Captain Kurotsuchi sends me a free pass. Nice. _

Kishin followed Akon around for a bit as they both grabbed a few items from the research department before once again standing right in front of the giant Senkaimon gate.

"Aaaand we're back." Kishin commented.

Akon rubbed the back of his neck as he sported a tired look. "Well, at least it's not that dangerous in the World of the Living as compared to Hueco Mundo. Oh, right. There's one more thing Kishin."

"What is it?"

"It's regarding your reiatsu. It's too dense and powerful so the moment you enter the Senkaimon a restriction seal known as a Gentei Reiin will be placed on your body. It's normally only placed on Captains and Lieutenants, however you're a special case."

Kishin remained silent for a moment before he let out an amused sigh. "So I'll have my reiatsu forcefully reduced by 80% huh?"

Akon nodded. "Right. Due to your strong reiatsu it could end up affecting the World of the Living. To prevent that from happening you'll only have access to 20% of your total power while there, but even if that's the case it should be more than sufficient. It is the World of the Living after all, not Hueco Mundo. The dangers that we could potentially face there are...well, I guess low class Hollows mostly."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. I was actually expecting this to happen the moment you told me I would accompany you to the World of the Living anyways."

Soon after two members of the Kido Corp arrived and opened the gate that led directly to the World of the Living. Akon and Kishin didn't hesitate to walk through. They were accompanied by two other members of the 12th division as well. In less than a few seconds they arrived standing in the clear blue sky above Naruki City. The place where Isshin had been attacked by a strange Hollow. Kishin glanced down at his chest and noted that a seal in the shape of a thistle, the symbol of the 12th division, appeared on his left pectoral.

_Oh, so this is what it's like to have my reiatsu sealed. Interesting. _

He then took a good look around and sucked in a deep breath.

_The air is definitely different. It's not as rich in reishi as Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. I wonder where I died. Was it here in Naruki City, Karakura Town, or a different place? I wonder if I can find an article about my death. Ah...but then again I was an orphan so...chances of there being any articles or reports about my death is probably scarce. Plus it happened so long ago._

Kishin took note of the many residential buildings in the area and the tall skyscrapers in the distance. When he looked down he took note of several kids running around a neatly cut grassy area. "Looks like a park."

Akon took a deep breath and began walking towards an average sized building nearby.

Kishin just followed suit.

"Senpai, does that building belong to the 12th division?"

Akon simply nodded. "It does. At least until we don't have any need for it anymore."

"I see...Ahem. Well then senpai I'll ju-"

Akon immediately grabbed Kishin's shoulder just as Kishin turned around trying to leave. "Not so fast."

"Ahaha...did you need me for something senpai?"

Akon gave Kishin a suspicious stare and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "To take a look around."

"Haaaaaah...I knew this was going to happen."

Kishin just gave an innocent smile to which Akon just face-palmed in response. "You...even in Hueco Mundo. Can't you just stick around in one spot where you're supposed to?"

Kishin immediately shook his head. "Now you're asking too much of me."

Akon's jaw dropped a bit in disbelief. "T-That...How is that asking too much of you?"

"Come on senpai. We've known each other for a little over three years now. Do you really have to ask?"

Once more Akon let out a sigh. "Haaaah...as long as you promise not to stir up any trouble."

"Have a bit more faith. I didn't cause any trouble in Hueco Mundo."

"True. But isn't that because there was nothing but desert where we were stationed. Now we're in a place filled with people. You're not going to mess things up in the World of the Living are you?"

Kishin just let out a light chuckle. "Obviously not. I just want to take a look around. Besides, do you all really need me here? You have enough hands on deck and I doubt you'll encounter any trouble while here. At worst you'll probably encounter a Hollow, but nothing you guys can't handle."

Akon let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright. It's not like I can keep you anyways."

Kishin grinned in triumph. "That's the spirit. You know how to reach me if you need to. Later." Without giving Akon time to respond he dashed off. Kishin took his time making his way from the edge of Naruki City to Karakura Town. He walked around the streets of Karakura Town's residential area in leisure. He passed by several people and waved his hands to their faces only to receive no reaction from them.

"Of course they can't see me. Still...I want some coffee...should I head to a coffee shop and make myself a cup? Hmm...but that would count as stealing right? To humans it'll look like some sort of ghost is making some coffee."

Kishin kept walking for a bit longer before he came upon a phone booth with a yellow-book inside. "Aha, exactly what I was looking for."

He immediately walked inside and opened the book scanning through the yellow pages. "Let's see here...obviously Isshin isn't using his Clan name anymore. He'd be using the moniker Kurosaki right? So then...Kurosaki...Kurosaki...Kurosaki…"

As Kishin was flipping through the pages in the phone booth a few kids were walking just outside along the street when they paused and watched with fear in their eyes. All they could see was the book in the phone booth floating in the air having its pages flipped every so often. One of the kids pointed and stuttered with a shout, "G-G-G-GHOST!"

All the kids immediately began running away shouting and screaming in fear. "AAAAAHHHHH! RUUUUN!"

Meanwhile Kishin who was in the middle of flipping a page heard the screams and turned his head only to see the retreating form of the kids in the distance.

"Eh? Ghost? I don't see or sense any Hollow around here." He simply shook his head and continued looking through the book. "Kids."

As he looked through the K section eventually he stopped before the name he was looking for. "Aha, found it. Kurosaki Clinic. I wonder though…"

He then flipped to the U page and searched for a good few minutes before letting out an amused sigh. "Haaah. Right, of course the Urahara shop isn't listed in the book. I supposed that'd make it too easy."

He quickly closed the book and began his trek once more along the street. After 45 minutes of many twists, turns, and walking he finally stood in front of a cream colored building with a green roof. A small parking lot was built in front and to the side of the double doored glass entrance and a blue sign that read Kurosaki Clinic was posted on top. A side building was attached to the clinic portion that was meant for residential living.

"Finally I'm here. It was farther than expected."

Just as he was about to enter the parking lot he paused in his step and smirked, sensing a person with strong reiatsu behind him. That person spoke with a calm, but firm and feminine voice. "Who are you?"

Kishin slowly turned around to see a young woman. She was of average height with fair skin and had medium length light brown hair that fell past her chin. She was currently carrying a bag of groceries in her arms. Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity and responded, "I'm Kishin. And you are?"

She gave Kishin a once over with her eyes before she tilted her head to the side also in curiosity. "Umm...I apologize for my rude tone just now. It's just that you're dressed in a Shinigami shihakusho and carrying a Zanpakuto. My name is Masaki. Excuse me but...you are a Shinigami correct? You're still so young though, to think that you would be sent out on missions already."

Kishin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck at how quick Masaki was to change from an assertive and cautious tone to a gentle and motherly tone. "Ah, right. I'm a Shinigami. You don't have to worry about me, I'm tougher than I seem. So your name is Masaki huh?...Masaki...Masaki...Masaki...eh? Wait, your surname wouldn't happen to be Kurosaki would it?"

Masaki simply nodded her head. "That's right. Kurosaki Masaki. That's me."

A lightbulb flashed in Kishin's head as he lightly tapped his fist in his palm. "Oh! So that's how it is." However in the next moment another epiphany struck Kishin and he inwardly flinched in confusion.

_What the? Wait...I know my memory on the information I have about the Bleach story is limited but...I'm certain that Masaki was the name of Ichigo's mother...why does Masaki possess reiatsu?! Wasn't she supposed to be human? _

Masaki raised her eyebrow intrigued by the young boy. "That's how what is?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing. Hey, Masaki-san, do you know where I can find Isshin?"

Masaki slightly flinched and her expression immediately became cautious as she asked, "Why are you looking for Isshin?"

"It's nothing bad. I promise. I'm an old friend of his. Just tell him that Chigetsu Kishin wants to say hi and he'll know who I am."

Masaki gave Kishin a suspicious look but in the end she nodded. "Alright. Wait here for a moment. I'll be right back." With that she quickly dipped inside the clinic. Five minutes later she popped her head back outside the door and motioned for Kishin to come in so he did. The moment he entered the house he took note of the reception desk in the front. Two couches were situated on the right side of the room with a table in between for people to wait and relax in. A small coffee and snack bar stood right next to the entrance. Kishin's eyes immediately sparkled with joy as he had been craving some coffee, so he didn't stand on ceremony and helped himself to a cup. Just as he was in the middle of pouring some coffee into a styrofoam cup he heard the all too familiar voice of Isshin shouting in shock.

"AH! W-What the?! The cup is...it's floating!"

It was then Masaki slapped Isshin on the back of the head and scolded him. "Shhh! You'll scare Ichigo if you're that loud."

Kishin nearly dropped the hot cup of coffee in his hands when he heard that. He immediately turned to face the two adults and widened his eyes in shock at the baby in Masaki's arms. It was tiny and had orange hair currently neatly wrapped in a blanket like a little hot dog. It took him a good minute before he came back to his senses.

"Is that…"

Masaki nodded at Kishin's semi-speechless expression. "Yup. This is Ichigo, our son. He's one year old."

Isshin then chimed in. "Oi. Masaki, who are you talking to? And why is that cup of coffee floating in the air."

Masaki glared at Isshin and replied, "Honey, you can drop the act now you know. You said that it was okay to let him in."

Kishin furrowed his brow and questioned, "Umm...don't tell me...that Isshin can't see me…"

Masaki just gave an awkward and apologetic smile. "S-Sorry. He can't hear you either."

Isshin then let out a deep sigh before he stared at the floating cup where Kishin would be. "Yo, Kishin-chan. It's been a while hasn't it...Uhhh...as you can tell I can't see or hear you so it's gonna be a bit difficult to have a conversation. Jeez, why aren't you in a gigai or something? Anyways it's g-..."

As Isshin continued to ramble on about nonsensical stuff, Kishin just shook his head amusedly and ignored him as he returned his attention to Masaki.

_If she possesses reiatsu and knows about Shinigami then she should have knowledge about Urahara right?_

"Masaki-san, Isshin has a point. I should get a gigai. Could you do me a favor and tell me how to get to Urahara's shop? I'm sure he's got a spare."

Masaki nodded and walked over to a map pointing to a lot. "It's right there. It's not too far from here."

Kishin nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. I'll be back later after getting a gigai."

Kishin and Masaki stared at Isshin who wasn't paying attention and was still rambling on about stuff so they both could only shake their heads in amusement. Kishin gave one more glance at the baby in Masaki's arms before he disappeared in a flash of Shunpo.

Fwish!

In mere moments he arrived right outside a dirt lot. On that lot of dirt stood a simple looking cream tan colored house with wood furnishings on the outside. A giant wooden garage panel was located on the front of the house while a gray van was parked on the right side of the building. A giant sign hung on the top of the house that read Urahara's Shop. From the outside the shop looked like it was currently closed. Kishin just shrugged his shoulders and walked around to the side entrance where he opened the door.

"Talk about bad security. Not even locked."

He immediately walked inside and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. The room was dark as no lights were turned on. There were several shelves that filled the room with various kinds of items on them. As he walked around a bit he attempted to call out. "Ahem. Hello? Anyone home?"

He waited for several minutes but received no reply so he shrugged his shoulders and picked a candy bar off the shelf. Just as he was about to open it he heard a deep gruff voice behind him. "Oh? You haven't paid for that yet."

Kishin smirked and turned around seeing a tall, tan, and muscular man who sported a white t-shirt, an apron, and glasses stare at him.

"Ah, Tsukabishi Tessai-san. So it's you."

Tessai inwardly flinched and narrowed his eyes a bit as he carefully studied Kishin's frame. It was then a loud clap was heard in the room before the lights suddenly turned on and the sound of an eccentric voice filled the room.

"Ahhhh! Are we being robbed? Please don't kill us, we don't have much!"

Kishin's facial expression showed a mix of curiosity and disbelief at the words spoken by the obvious person he was looking for. He turned his head and saw Urahara standing by a hallway door with a cane in his right hand and a fan in his left. He wore green pants, a dark green shihakusho top, and a black colored haori with white diamond patterns aligning the bottom. Kishin took out 50 kan from his pocket and handed it over to Tessai before opening the candy bar and taking a bite.

"Yo. Urahara-san."

Urahara flipped open his fan and covered half of his face as he commented with curiosity, "You are...Chigetsu Kishin...correct."

Kishin smirked and nodded. "As expected. Nothing really gets past you does it?"

Urahara smirked behind his fan. "Let's just say that I'm well informed."

"I see. Let me guess. The source of your information is Yoruichi-san."

Urahara grinned even more as he carefully studied Kishin trying to figure out why he was here. "So, tell me. What does the 5th rank officer of the 12th division want with little ol' me?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow and nonchalantly retorted, "Who said I wanted anything to do with you?"

A moment of silence passed between them. Then a minute passed in silence until finally Urahara closed his fan and remarked both teasingly and sarcastically, "Then...could it be? You're really here to rob us?!"

Kishin smirked and gave Tessai another 50 kan before picking up another candy bar from the shelf and took a bite. "Actually you're right. I came to see you."

"Haaaah...you're an odd one."

Kishin smirked. "I can say the same for you."

"Follow me."

Urahara walked through the hallway and opened up a sliding screen door that led to a cozy little room with a tatami mat and cushioned pillows around a small round wooden table. The both of them took a seat while Tessai left to brew some tea. As they sat in silence for a minute, Urahara then asked with curiosity. "So...truly, what can I do for you Chigetsu-kun? Do you need a gigai?"

Kishin took out a small black box. The reivice that Akon had gifted to him and activated it. In a mere moment a gigai dummy that looked just like him appeared. A few seconds later he quickly inhabited it and stored the reivice away.

"As you can see I already prepared my own gigai. I visited the Kurosaki clinic before coming here since I needed directions. Having an excuse to get that information makes me seem less suspicious."

Urahara just stared at Kishin intrigued. "Huh...I see…"

After Urahara took a moment to absorb what Kishin just said he inwardly flinched and cautiously narrowed his eyes in focus. Once more he opened his fan and covered half of his face. "How do you know about the Kurosaki's?"

Kishin smirked and placed his left hand in front of his face pretending to hold his own fan making fun of Urahara and replied, "Indeed, how do I know."

Urahara was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to expect from Kishin but...his current interaction with Kishin greatly surpassed what he thought their meeting was going to be like. In the end Urahara closed his fan and let out a sigh. "Haaaah...alright, shall we drop the act."

Kishin nodded in agreement as Tessai re-entered the room and served them both tea. Kishin's eyes sparkled in appreciation as he took a sip. "Mmm, tasty."

Urahara awkwardly scratched the side of his cheeks. "So, how was your trip to Hueco Mundo?"

"Hmmm...it was alright. Boring for the most part. Akon did most of the work."

"I see...and now you are stationed in the World of the Living. Might I know the reason why you are here visiting me?"

Kishin took another sip of his tea before replying in seriousness. "Aizen Sosuke."

Immediately both Tessai and Urahara flinched in wariness as Urahara tightened his grip on his cane. Kishin took note of their tenseness and just shook his head. "Ah, you don't have to worry about me being a spy or something like that. I'm not on his side or anything. Actually it's quite the opposite."

Urahara cautiously glanced at Kishin and replied, "Unfortunately I can't just believe you outright."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's fine. It's better to be cautious."

Urahara took a sip of his own tea before he asked, "Then...why are you here to see me about Aizen?"

"The Hollow that Isshin fought. You and I both know that it wasn't a normal Hollow. I'm certain that Aizen had something to do with it. I fought a similar looking Hollow years ago and now another one pops up and attacks Isshin."

Urahara furrowed his brow. "You say that you fought one similar to the one that Isshin fought? And how did you feel afterwards?"

"Awful."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I was out for a week before I regained consciousness. So the experience was awful."

Urahara once more furrowed his brow.

_What does he mean by awful? If he truly fought a Hollow like the one Isshin did then does that mean he exhibited symptoms of Hollowfication like Masaki? Or perhaps like the Visords? But if he did then how is he still alive? Furthermore how is he still able to remain in Soul Society? _

"Chigetsu-kun. Can you elaborate on what you mean by awful?"

"Why? It sounds like you're implying that something happened to Isshin after he fought the Hollow."

"Hmmm...what if something did?"

Kishin furrowed his brow. "Is that the reason why Isshin can't see or sense spiritual beings?"

Urahara paused for a moment thinking how to answer. "I suppose you could say that it is related."

"Then you're implying that it's not directly correlated?"

Urahara smirked. "You're sharper than you let on."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was indeed a compliment."

Another awkward silence filled the room. In the end Urahara continued, "You brought up the Hollow incident for a reason I presume?"

Kishin nodded. "That's right. I brought it up because Aizen was involved. Why did he do it?"

Urahara closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "Hollowfication."

"Oh...so he still hasn't given up."

Urahara raised his eyebrow in curiosity at Kishin's comment. "You know that Aizen is behind the Hollowfication incidents?"

"That's why I'm here seeing you and not Aizen."

"What do you mean by that exactly? How can I help you with Hollowfication?"

"It's not what you can help me with per se...it's that I want to know if you have a plan."

"Plan? Plan for what?"

"I know you know what I'm talking about."

Urahara narrowed his eyes in wariness. "You know about that thing…?"

"It's fine to just say it Urahara-san. Yes, I happen to know about the Hogyoku."

Silence once more. Both Kishin and Urahara took a moment to sip their tea before Urahara continued, "I see...how odd."

"What's odd?"

"That you know about the existence of the Hogyoku. You haven't been around very long and you weren't even born during the time when the Hollowfication incident happened with Aizen all those years ago. How is it that you've come to know that I possess the Hogyoku? And how is it that you've discerned the truth about Aizen's true nature?"

Kishin smirked. "If you're thinking that I know because I am a subordinate of Aizen's then you can cross that off your list. Anyways, how I know is not important. What is important is that Aizen wants the Hogyoku in your possession. What's worse is that he knows you're here in the World of the Living. What I can't understand is why he hasn't taken it from you yet."

Urahara furrowed his brow as he too seriously thought about it.

"Urahara-san, what is Aizen thinking?"

Urahara could only let out a sigh. "Haaah...That I don't know."

Kishin also let out a sigh. "Haaah...that's unfortunate."

"Well then Chigetsu-kun, what do you think is going on in Aizen's head?"

"Other than planning to steal your Hogyoku? I have no idea. I was placing my hopes on you."

"Ahaha...sorry. I don't know."

"Out of curiosity, what have you done with the Hogyoku anyways?"

"It's sealed away."

"Is there a reason why you don't just leave it sealed away forever?"

"I wish I could, however the seal won't hold it for long. The seal's effectiveness is weakening with every passing year and I'm not quite sure why yet. I need an alternative method for hiding it."

"You really can't destroy it?"

"No. I've tried everything, but I've yet to find a way to destroy it."

"How exactly are you planning to hide it after the seal fully weakens?"

"I don't know. I have an idea, but…"

Kishin shook his head. "I don't think it'll work."

"Hm? Do you know what my idea is?"

"I have a guess."

Urahara raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Do tell."

"Let's see...before you disappeared from Soul Society you were working on a special type of gigai technology were you not? In fact...the gigai you are in right now is extremely special. It's what currently hides you from Soul Society's detection. If it can hide you, someone who possesses extremely powerful reiatsu, then perhaps you are trying to create a special gigai where you can store and hide the Hogyoku in. So, how'd I do?"

Urahara stared at Kishin in both awe and wariness at how close his guess was. He slightly pulled down his hat over his eyes before asking, "Are you truly...not one of Aizen's followers?"

"I'm not."

"I see. I can't say whether or not you're right, but your guess just now sounds like an interesting idea. Tell me, why don't you think it'll work?"

"Aren't there ways to remove the Hogyoku from the host?"

"Perhaps, however if the Hogyoku is hidden then Aizen would never know where to look for it."

"I don't see how this is a good idea. How long would you be able to hide it for?"

"Until I can find a way to destroy it."

"After all these years you still haven't found a way to destroy it. Do you really think you will in the future?"

"I'm not sure, however I must try."

"That's true, but don't you have another way to hide it?"

"Oh? I don't recall saying that I will be using the method you described."

Kishin furrowed his brow in seriousness. "Really? Then how exactly are you planning to hide it?"

"For now I will restrengthen the seal around it as much as I can. I still need some time to figure out exactly how I will keep it away from Aizen."

"Tch. Very well. I suppose that's fair, however I advise you not to hide it within a gigai."

"You're quite adamant about that."

"Because I don't think it'll work."

"You're quite confident that it won't."

"Then let me put it this way. You're too sure of yourself if you think it will."

Urahara furrowed his brow and let out a sigh before taking a sip of his tea. "I'm doing my best to come up with a method...oh, errr...what about you Chigetsu-kun?"

"What about me?"

"Since you seem to know quite a bit about the Hogyoku as well...perhaps you'd like to hide it?"

Kishin frowned. "I want nothing to do with it."

"But-"

"That thing will only cause me trouble. On top of that I have no way of hiding it. Furthermore I'm not currently a match against Aizen. If he and I fought I'd die. And if he discovers that I possess the Hogyoku he would undoubtedly hunt me down. Giving it to me is like serving it up on a silver platter."

Urahara raised his eyebrow at Kishin's comment. "You're not very confident in yourself are you?"

"You can drop the teasing remarks. I know my limits and I'm not an idiot. If I have possession of the Hogyoku I'd die by Aizen's hands, but that's why I'm confused why you're still alive."

Urahara slightly flinched and frowned at Kishin's statement since he also couldn't really give an answer. He truly didn't know what Aizen was thinking. Did he know where his base was? Did he know where he currently hid the Hogyoku? What is Aizen's current strength? What are the chances that he'd survive if Aizen did decide to attack him right now? There were too many unknowns and too many questions to ask, however he couldn't mind himself to focus on them because the only thing he did have control over was looking for a way to better hide the Hogyoku. In the end both Urahara and Kishin let out a sigh in defeat and stress. Tessai refilled everyone's teacup in silence to which Kishin nodded in appreciation. He then took another sip and commented, "So this is what it's like to have overwhelming power...no matter how we try to plan around Aizen it just won't stop his momentum."

Urahara closed his eyes in contemplation, but he too couldn't come up with a good countermeasure. "If he was just a being who had overwhelming brute force and power then it would still be possible to defeat him, however it's his unique ability that's the problem."

Kishin frowned as he knew it as well. "The power of his Kyoka Suigetsu...it's too hard to counter."

Urahara glanced at Kishin with interest as he asked, "Are you aware of the power of his Kyoka Suigetsu as well?"

"I am. It's been hard trying to avoid falling under its spell all these years."

"Oh? So you know how it is activated then?"

"I do. The activation for his ability involves a short ritual where one must see the release of his Shikai. Once that is over that person will be placed under Aizen's ability of perfect hypnosis. His ability allows him to control all five senses of his targets perfectly. Mass, weight, touch, taste, smell, sight, spatial orientation, time sensation, etc. He'd have control over all of it. The problem is I have no idea what its weakness is. Furthermore, his Shikai is already so powerful I can't really fathom what his Bankai would even be. What about you, Urahara-san?"

Urahara frowned and let out a long drawn out sigh. "Haaaaah...I don't know either. I've been thinking of how to counter his ability for a long time now, however I haven't been able to devise a good counter strategy against it yet. On top of that...unfortunately I don't know what the power of his Bankai is either. I can only surmise that it is just as fearsome or even more so than his Shikai ability. I am surprised and impressed though, Chigetsu-kun. That you've been able to avoid falling prey to his Kyoka Suigetsu. Are you sure you haven't been affected by it yet?"

Kishin nodded with confidence. "This I'm certain of, but it did cause me quite some grief early on in my years as a Shinigami. Aizen took note of his failure to place me under his hypnosis so over the years he began targeting me. Treating me as if I was some sort of toy. I don't quite know why, but approximately 3 weeks after I killed the strange Hollow that was similar in description to the one Isshin killed, I felt like I haven't been targeted by Aizen any longer. Almost as if he lost interest or couldn't be bothered with me anymore. Maybe he got bored. Either way it was both perplexing and a relief for me."

"Huh...I see. Then...this is a good thing. Listen well Chigetsu-kun, that Hollow that you fought was a very special one."

"In what way?" Kishin asked intrigued, however inwardly he already knew why.

"That Hollow you fought, as you described, it was probably a prototype to the one Isshin fought. The one that Isshin fought was meant to infect others in an attempt to Hollowfy them."

"Okay...does this mean that Isshin was Hollowfied?"

Urahara carefully studied Kishin for a moment before deciding to tell the truth. "Actually, the one who killed the Hollow wasn't Isshin. It was Masaki."

Kishin narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion. "I thought it was odd that I sensed reiatsu leaking from Masaki's body. What is she exactly?"

Urahara lowered his gaze and tilted his hat as he replied in seriousness, "Quincy."

Kishin slightly flinched in shock. "Come again?"

"Quincy. Kurosaki Masaki is a Quincy."

Kishin furrowed his brow in confusion having no idea what was going on. The knowledge he had in his previous life did not include this fact.

"You're saying that Masaki is a Quincy...she defeated this Hollow that has the power to Hollowfy spiritual beings...does this mean that she was Hollowfied?"

Urahara took a sip of his tea and paused in silence for a moment. "She was indeed afflicted by Hollowfication, however the soul composition of a Quincy is different than that of a Shinigami. Quincy souls cannot coexist with Hollowfied souls. In the end they would destroy the other. This goes beyond soul suicide. It is more like soul murder. It's like trying to mix oil and water. Masaki was supposed to die, however I was able to save her."

Kishin narrowed his eyes in focus. "What do you mean?"

"It is the reason why Isshin can't see or sense spiritual beings. In order to save Masaki he gave up his Shinigami powers to create a powerful envelope of energy that surrounds Masaki's Quincy soul. In doing so it keeps the Hollowfied poison in her soul at bay."

Kishin rubbed his temples at the new information he just received. "Then...this was the reason Isshin returned to the World of the Living and chose to exile himself from Soul Society. And they even got married and had a kid. This...surpassed my expectations…"

Urahara smirked and let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, right?"

Kishin gave him a disbelieving expression and took another sip of his tea. "Now I have no idea what's going on."

Urahara stared at Kishin with seriousness and asked, "Now you know why that Hollow Isshin fought was so special. This is why I asked you how you felt after you fought the prototype. So? Did nothing truly happen?"

Kishin smirked and held out his teacup to Tessai who gladly refilled it. "I'm perfectly fine. It was a prototype after all. Perhaps with finding nothing wrong with me it caused Aizen to lose interest."

Urahara closed his eyes and thought for a moment before nodding his head. "I see. Perhaps you're right."

Kishin stood up and began to walk out the door causing Urahara to call after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm in a gigai now so I'm heading back to the Kurosaki's. I told them I'd be back after getting a gigai."

"What about our discussion about Aizen?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to think anymore. Certain events have surpassed my expectations and all plans I've thought of don't seem like they'll hinder Aizen in the slightest. What about you?"

Urahara unfurled his fan covering half of his face and replied, "I'm still thinking."

"I see. Well, I've got nothing. The only foolproof plan that I can think of is to become strong enough to the point where even if Aizen uses his power, he won't be able to kill me. Unfortunately that just takes time. Anyways I'll be in the World of the Living for a few months so I'll stop by again, Urahara-san." He threw 50 kan to Tessai before grabbing a candy bar off the shelf and walked out of the shop.

Urahara stared at Kishin's retreating form and mumbled to himself. "What an interesting kid."

Tessai turned to Urahara and asked, "What do you make of him?"

"Heh...I don't know yet. He doesn't seem like he's lying about not being on Aizen's side, however he's keeping secrets from us."

"That may be, however everyone has secrets to keep."

"True. I'm curious about whether or not he's lying about being afflicted by Hollowfication. Did you notice Tessai-san, he never flat out said that he wasn't afflicted. He simply dodged the question saying that he felt awful or that he was fine. Anyways, what I'm most curious and impressed by is how he knows so much about Aizen and myself, although I doubt he'll ever divulge this secret of his."

"Was it alright to tell him so much?"

Urahara just smirked as he replied nonchalantly, "I barely told him anything. He already knew so much."

"But what about Masaki's identity and the weakening of the seal around the Hogyoku?"

"Now now Tessai-san, there's no need to worry about that. From the information I've gathered on him he should be trustworthy."

"Should be? How confident are you about that?"

"Before meeting him? 50/50. After meeting him? 70/30."

"Hmmm...I suppose those odds aren't that bad."

"We'll have to take it. Especially if he's telling the truth about not being exposed to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu."

"But do you trust him when he says that he's not Aizen's subordinate?"

Urahara paused for a moment in contemplation before answering with confidence. "He's not one of Aizen's subordinates."

Tessai stared at Urahara for a good long minute before asking, "And how confident are you about that?"

Without hesitation Urahara replied, "I'm at least 90% sure of this."

"I see...however there's still that 10%...then wouldn't it have been better to not reveal that the seal around the Hogyoku was weakening?"

"No. For some odd reason he knew that I was in possession of the Hogyoku. Furthermore he guessed that I was searching for a way to conceal it. Like I said earlier I'm curious how he came by this information, but questioning him about it won't help. First, he'll probably never tell us. And second, if he truly isn't on Aizen's side and can continue to avoid being placed under Kyoka Suigetsu's ability, then he'll become an important ally and chess piece. Instead of keeping him at a distance it's better to gain his trust early on if we can."

"Mn. I see. The child has a point though. What will you do about the Hogyoku?"

Urahara frowned. "I really don't know…"

* * *

**MISC.**

**Reivice:** A small hand held black colored cube that can analyze and store reishi matter. It cannot store things that exhibit reiatsu or the device will break. It also can't store living things or things with a soul. It is an object that was created by Akon.

**Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol): **A seal where individuals who possess Captain or Lieutenant level reiatsu have their power sealed by 80% while in the World of the Living. Therefore these individuals only have access to 20% of their true strength.

**Gigai:** An artificial body used by Shinigami in the World of the Living so they can be seen and interact with other Humans.


	15. Kido

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. There's a cover image of the story now. It was my attempt to draw a bit of what Kishin looks like. I suck at drawing, but I tried my best. Anyways, it's also on my Deviant Art page so you can also head there to look.**

**Copy and Paste Link: deviantart .com****/onetim3/art/Kishin-Chigetsu-839705562  
**

**Anyways that's all I have to say. Hope everyone is doing well and thank you all for your continued support. **

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 15

_5 Years Later_

Kishin yawned as he arched his back and stretched on his bed. His arms ended up hitting the headboard above him in the process. "Unf." He groaned groggily from the impact. He continued to lay there on his bed in the darkness for a few moments longer just staring up at the ceiling. It was still too early for there to be any sunlight out. He took a deep breath in before getting out of bed, slowly walking to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and stood before the mirror. After 5 years of taking the Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor pill he had grown considerably. Before he took the pill he was only 144cm tall, but now he stood at 180cm tall. He no longer had the look of his childish self. Before, others would call him cute due to his short stature and childish body, but now his muscles had become incredibly defined and well proportioned. In essence he had grown out of his small 10 year old-like body and into a 15 or 16 year old dashing young man.

His crimson hair had grown considerably longer as well. It now reached down to just past his shoulder in length. He had it tied up in sort of a messy high ponytail style. A few of his bangs draped over the front of his forehead between his eyes reaching down to his nose while a few long strands of his hair were left hanging down the right side of his face reaching the bottom of his chin. A black colored cross-shaped earring that was actually a modified reivice hung on his left ear. The bottom of the cross reached just down to his lower jaw level. He yawned once more and changed into his standard black shihakusho tying a red colored sash around his waist before strapping his Zanpakuto on his left side. He took one more glance in the mirror. His sparkling golden eyes reflected in the glass. If one had to describe his look then it could only be both flawlessly handsome and dangerously roguish. The aura around him was both dignified and intimidating. It was an odd mix of both spectrums, however it fit his characteristics perfectly.

He picked up a small blue and white bottle resting on the cabinet above his bathroom sink and opened it revealing a half full container of white Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor pills. Without hesitation he popped one in his mouth and swallowed before putting the bottle away. Kishin let out a soft sigh before turning to look at the clock.

"5:45am." He whispered to himself.

_It's been 8 years since I've joined the 12th division and 7 years since Isshin was exiled. Ever since going to the World of the Living 5 years ago and meeting with Urahara, nothing's changed much. We still don't have a plan to stop Aizen. Then again...now that I've thought about it it's not like I'm obligated to stop him. As long as I can come up with a method to protect myself, it should be fine. _

Kishin let out a sigh and took out a small white rectangular box from his pocket. He flipped open the top with one hand revealing 20 thin white cylindrical cigarette shaped objects inside. He slid his left thumb over one lifting it in the air and held it between his lips before closing the box with the rest inside putting it away within his right chest pocket. With a snap of his fingers a little crimson red Kido flame was generated from his reiryoku and protruded from the tip of his left thumb acting as a lighter. He slowly brought that little flame to the edge of his look-alike cigarette and ignited it. A thin white smoke began diffusing into the air as Kishin took in a deep breath inhaling the contents within the thin white object before exhaling the excess smoke into the air. The corner of his lips rose into a small smile as he stared at the object between his fingertips.

"Well, I guess I can say that I've made a contribution to the R&D division, although it can't be considered much of a contribution at all."

Kishin opened his door and finally stepped out onto the division grounds only to be greeted by the sight of Akon. He smirked as he watched Akon lazily yawn and rub his eyes.

"Yo, senpai. You're up early."

Akon slowly turned his head and groggily answered back. "Oh, Kishin," he yawned, "as expected of you. Always the early riser."

"You're no different senpai. Heading off to the lab again?"

"Mn. Where else would I go."

Kishin shook his head amusedly. "Do you do anything else besides spend your time in that place?"

"Not really."

"Hahaha, that's true."

Akon was fully awake by now and took a moment to get a good look at Kishin.

"Something on my face, senpai?"

Akon blinked a few times before he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "No, but I got to say the SCGF pills really worked well for you. You've grown so much in just 5 years."

"Yeah, I got to hand it to the Captain. He really made an incredible drug."

"True. Even though all the drug does is make it so a Shinigami can grow like they would if they were human. I'm guessing that you're still growing huh?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I think so. I don't think I've reached my full height yet. Wait, senpai, this drug doesn't make me continuously grow until I'm a giant does it?"

Akon simply shook his head. "What kind of weird imaginations are you having? All the drug does is allow for you to grow like a human and reach your full potential in physical growth. It won't cause you to arbitrarily grow continuously. That's a different drug."

"Ehh? So R&D has a drug like that too huh?"

Akon let out a sigh. "Well...I guess you could say that the Captain has made...a lot of different strange drugs over the years."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "Very true. It's been hard avoiding his attempts to have Nemu place weird bacteria and nano devices on my body."

Akon just shook his head in pity. "I can't help you there."

"That's true. The Captain has probably infected you already with many strange things."

"I can't argue with that one." Akon then took note of the object Kishin was currently smoking and smirked. "Lighting a reigar this early huh?"

Kishin just grinned and took another puff of his reigar. "It doesn't hurt. It's mostly recreational anyways."

"Well, even if that may be the case it's still a pretty popular item demanded of the 12th division. Your reigar invention is like a healthy cigarette. It's mostly made of reishi. Once you ignite it with a bit of Kido it slowly converts that reishi into inhalable smoke. Once one inhales the smoke the reiryoku component separates from the smoke and diffuses into one's body while the excess reishi that can't be absorbed is exhaled back into the atmosphere. On top of all that it comes in different flavors."

Akon gave a sniff in the air as he then commented, "Mint flavor today huh?"

Kishin took another puff as he nodded. "The amount of reiryoku one can replenish by smoking a reigar isn't really that significant. That's why it's mostly recreational."

Akon just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, didn't you make another set of special reigars just for you? Those are useful."

"True, but I haven't had a chance nor a reason to use them yet."

Seeing Kishin smoke a reigar caused Akon to take out his own. He took a puff of his vanilla flavored one and once more stared at Kishin. Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Senpai, don't tell me you've fallen in love with me?"

Akon shook his head in amusement at Kishin's teasing remark. "I'm just confirming that I was right."

Kishin tilted his head to the side a bit and inquired, "Right about what?"

"Remember all those years ago when I first delivered the SCGF pills to you? I said that you'd probably look more intimidating and ferocious when you grow up."

Kishin gave a toothy grin at Akon's comment. "Oh? Well, what do you think then? Are you intimidated by my presence?"

Akon awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek. "I don't really know."

"Hahaha! Senpai, I thought you said you just confirmed that I looked intimidating."

"I-I did. But rather than make people feel uncomfortable...how should I put this. If you were ugly then I think scaring people with your intimidating aura would work. Unfortunately you turned out to be a handsome guy so you'd probably captivate people instead."

Kishin blinked a few times at Akon's words. A moment of awkward silence filled the space between them before Kishin let out an amused laugh. "Hahaha! Unfortunately you say…?" The sound of his voice in his teenage body was deeper and more mellow sounding now than it was when he was a child. It was actually quite comforting to listen to. He wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye amused at Akon's comment before calming down. "Are you sure you haven't fallen in love senpai?"

Akon shook his head at Kishin's teasing. By now he had become accustomed to Kishin's antics. "I was just stating the truth." It was then Akon felt his entire body shudder in fear. He felt as if he stood before the devil himself. He couldn't even think about anything else because he had to focus all of his mental power on breathing. His hands trembled by his side as he noted the look in Kishin's eyes. The sharp glare of those golden uncanny eyes made Akon feel as if he could die at any moment. It felt like those eyes could see and pierce right through his very soul. Then, like magic, the deathly aura that made Akon feel nervous and scared disappeared into thin air.

Kishin smirked at Akon's confused look and relaxed his gaze as he innocently asked, "So, Akon-senpai. Did I meet your expectations of being an intimidating person?"

Akon felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his forehead. He was speechless for a good minute before he awkwardly and anxiously responded, "U-Uh...Um, r-right. Yes. Actually...I think I was wrong."

Kishin had an innocent look plastered on his face as he responded, "Wrong how?"

Akon took a gulp of his saliva in nervousness. "Rather than intimidating, I'm pretty sure I saw the devil just now."

Kishin just smirked and walked over to Akon patting him softly on the shoulder. "Don't be so dramatic senpai. I'm not that bad." He then walked off waving his hand in the air leaving a stunned and incredulous looking Akon behind.

Kishin stood just outside the entrance of the 12th division grounds and gave his legs a light stretch. Even after all these years he made sure to keep up with a certain training regiment. He still ran and practiced his Shunpo in the early mornings so it was still dark outside, but with every passing minute the sky became lighter and brighter.

_Let's see. When I visited Karakura town 5 years ago Ichigo was already born. I can't think of any good plan that would prevent Aizen from obtaining the Hogyoku. In fact...if I did mess up Aizen's plan then he might resort to a more...bloody approach. I wouldn't be surprised if in the end he just decides to kill Urahara and the others outright. Since it doesn't seem like I can stop him from obtaining the Hogyoku then the most important thing is increasing my own strength. Since Aizen seems to have lost interest in me and hasn't bothered me for the past 20 years it doesn't seem like I'll have to implement the secret plan I had with Jushiro. Ichigo should be about 6 years old right now so...it won't be long until Aizen reveals his true colors right? I should ask Jushiro if he'll appoint me as the 13th division Lieutenant soon. After that I should just let things play out and see how events unfold. As I am right now I still wouldn't be a match for Aizen. I wonder what the hell his Bankai is...it can only be more fearsome than his Shikai...probably. In the end, increasing my personal strength is the best option. I should attempt my own Bankai training soon. Now that I think about it there's really no need for me to care what Aizen plans to do against the Soul Society. It's not as if I'm obligated to be Soul Society's guardian or anything. Guess I'll play it by ear. _

Just as Kishin finished stretching and prepared to dash off he was interrupted by the sound of Nemu's voice. "Are you heading out on a morning run?"

Kishin grinned and turned around to face her. He took in her early morning appearance. She braided her long hair behind her and kept her bangs parted on the side of her face. She donned a short black kimono that extended to the middle of her thigh and wore a white nagajuban beneath. A white obi with a red cord was fastened around her waist. The Lieutenant emblem of the 12th division was wrapped around her left sleeve. Kishin was now taller than her, being 180cm in height where she stood at 167cm in height. She gave him her signature indifferent gaze. A moment of awkward silence filled the air between them before she slightly tilted her head and smiled. Kishin just let out a sigh and shook his head amusedly. The reigar in between his lips had now completely burnt out and disappeared into the air in a flutter of reishi particles.

"Lieutenant, don't tell me you're here on Captain's orders. Another task of trying to put some weird creation of his on my body?"

Nemu relaxed her guard and shook her head. "Actually no. Not this time."

Kishin could only smirk at her response not believing her words. "Not this time you say...oh joy. That means the Captain still hasn't given up."

"That's right. He's very intrigued by you. In fact he was very happy about the present you gave him 5 years ago."

"But he was quite disappointed that nothing happened while Akon and I were stationed in the World of the Living."

"Even if that is the case the Captain still wishes to show you his regard."

"I see...well, the Captain has a strange way of showing his appreciation."

"What do you mean?" She then pulled out a syringe and continued, "The Captain only wishes to repay your kindness by injecting you with this drug enhancing serum."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in obvious doubt. "And what does it enhance exactly?"

...

The sound of crickets could be heard as a silence filled the air.

Nemu just gave Kishin a confident blank stare while Kishin could only shake his head in both disbelief and amusement. "Alright, let me guess, neither you nor the Captain has an idea of how that serum will affect someone."

"Correct." Nemu answered with a straight face unashamedly.

Kishin just smiled in amusement and defeat. "I can tell this conversation isn't going anywhere. So, given that you said you aren't here to play one of the Captain's tricks, what did you really need me for?"

Nemu put the syringe away and took out a packaged box. "Captain said that since you're going on a morning run that you should deliver the contents of this package."

Kishin gave a good look over the package. It wasn't very large and was wrapped up in a purple linen cloth. "The Captain wants me to deliver this? Where to?"

"To Captain Aizen in the 5th division. He placed an order for some items."

Kishin frowned and immediately declined. "No thanks."

"Eh? Why?"

"You're already up aren't you? Is there a reason you can't make the delivery yourself?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate."

"No."

"Then I guess Captain Aizen won't get his package."

Nemu gave a downcast look and bit her lip in shame. "I...I guess it can't be helped. Captain Aizen won't get his package."

Kishin stared at Nemu for a moment longer before closing his eyes and turned his back to her. "Lieutenant, you've attempted to use the pitying and puppy dog face on me hundreds of times in the past already. Give it up. I won't fall for it." Just as he was about to dash off he was stopped by Nemu's words. "Wait."

"What is it?"

Nemu just stared amused and confused at Kishin's back. "Are you really not going to deliver the package?"

"I'm not."

"But...then Captain Aizen really won't get his package."

"And that's my problem why?"

Nemu was at a loss for words. "Do you not care?"

Kishin just tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I care about something like that?"

"Well, Aizen is a Captain."

"And?"

"Wouldn't this help your standing in the Gotei 13?"

Kishin just let out a light chuckle at Nemu's comment. "Ha-Hahaha! Help my standing? Nemu, you've known me for 8 years now. Do you really think I care about something like that?"

"Ah...I suppose not. But Aizen is a Captain. I hear he is very well respected in the Seireitei and that he is a kind man. Surely you'd like to use this opportunity to meet with him? And ummm...you can be friends with him."

Kishin just shook his head. "Let me guess. The only reason you're this pushy with trying to get me to deliver this package is because you or the Captain already doused the wrappings of the package with some sort of bacteria or weird nano device. The instant I touch it I'll have fallen for your trap."

Nemu's hands holding the package slightly twitched giving Kishin all the answers he needed.

"I thought so."

Nemu clicked her tongue. "Tch. Attempt 1,231 failed."

"Lieutenant, how many more times are we going to have to go through this?"

"You never know. One of these days I might succeed."

"Maybe...but not today."

Nemu let out a long sigh. "Haaah...If it were master then he probably would have succeeded."

"Hahaha, can't argue there. Even if the Captain says that he's interested in me he's obviously not THAT interested. He's not actually invested. He lets you do all the work. If he truly wanted to study me he would have come personally to pull his tricks. Can't say I would be able to avoid him then. To the Captain, I'm probably more like...a lottery ticket. If his number is called then he'll be happy and if not then it doesn't matter."

Nemu then unwrapped the package revealing a small box inside. "Well, since I can't get you to fall for my trick will you still deliver the item? Captain Aizen really did place an order."

Before Kishin could answer both he and Nemu were interrupted by Aizen's voice. "Oh, is that what I ordered?"

Nemu and Kishin turned their attention to where Aizen was standing. Nemu politely greeted him whilst Kishin nodded his head acknowledging Aizen's presence.

"Lieutenant Nemu, Kishin-kun. I see you both are up quite early this morning."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing new."

Aizen picked up the box from Nemu's hands before nodding his head. "I see. Were the both of you about to deliver this to my quarters?"

Nemu immediately shook her head. "No. Actually I asked Kishin to deliver it but he refused."

Kishin inwardly cursed Nemu's straightforwardness and honesty. Aizen glanced at Kishin and simply smiled amiably. "Haha, I see. Well I don't blame you. The 5th division is quite far from the 12th division. But I must say, you've grown quite a bit since the last time we've met, Kishin-kun."

"I took some growth factor pills. That's all."

"I see, but that's not the only thing that's different about you. Your presence is quite powerful. The reiatsu being emitted off of your body is at the Captain's level. I'm impressed with your progress."

"You praise me much. Captain Aizen, did you come all the way here just to pick up your order?"

"Mn, that's right."

"I see. It's quite a far walk. You must have gotten up even earlier than us to make it all the way here."

"Yes, but I do enjoy the early mornings. The sunrises can be quite beautiful."

Just as Kishin was about to make an excuse to leave, Aizen interjected. "Kishin-kun. Would you mind walking back with me to the 5th division? I could use some company."

Kishin was about to refuse and make up an excuse when he noted that Nemu was still nearby.

_Haaaah...would Nemu's honesty expose me if I make an excuse? She already knows I was going on a morning run. Guess I can't make up a different lie now._

"Ahem...actually I was about to head out on a run and practice my Shunpo."

_Alright, now just leave me be Aizen. Don't accompany me. Don't accompany me. Don't accompany me._

"Oh? I see. Would you mind if I accompany you for a bit? At least until we near the 5th division?"

Kishin mentally fell on the floor after he heard Aizen's question, but kept an unchanged expression on his face. In the end he simply shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "Alright. That's fine with me Captain." He then turned to Nemu and quickly asked, "So, what about you Nemu? You're up early as well, care to join us?"

Nemu immediately declined. "It's alright. Captain Kurotsuchi needs me back at the lab so I'll be off."

Kishin could only inwardly sigh as he watched Nemu disappear from her spot. After he turned back to face Aizen he could only mentally curse at the smiling face of his.

_Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I'll make small talk with him. I wonder if he'll let slip anything useful._

Soon they both dashed off into the distance.

Fwish! Fwish!

The cool morning air brushed against Kishin's face as he dashed through the Seireitei in the direction of the 5th division grounds at a leisurely pace, not too fast and not too slow. Aizen dashed beside him as he commented, "Ahh, the morning air feels good does it not?"

Kishin replied nonchalantly, "Mn. The morning air always wakes one up."

"I agree. By the way Kishin-kun, your reiatsu is at the Captain's level now. Have you learnt to use your Bankai yet like Captain Hitsugaya? If I recall you two are quite close."

"Well, even though I have Captain level reiatsu I'm still a long ways away from learning Bankai."

Aizen was inwardly doubtful but nodded his head. "I see."

"Captain Aizen, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Well, since I'll have to eventually learn to wield my Bankai I was wondering if you had any tips of your own. What was Bankai training like for you?"

Aizen remained silent for a moment before replying, "In essence, to obtain one's Bankai one must be able to manifest their Zanpakuto spirit and then defeat it. For me personally, it embarrasses me to say but it took me a long time before I was even able to manifest my own Zanpakuto spirit. It took even longer before I was able to defeat my Zanpakuto and obtain Bankai."

Kishin doubted every word that Aizen spoke about himself, but nodded appreciatively. "I see. It sounds like it'll be a grueling process."

"Ah, don't worry about that Kishin-kun. You're a talented individual. I can tell. With a little bit of work I'm sure you'll master your Bankai in no time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll just have to do my best. By the way Captain Aizen, what did you order? It must have been quite important if you came to pick it up personally."

Aizen held out the black box in his hand and replied nonchalantly, "Oh, this? Ah, actually it's nothing special. Just some stamina recovery pills for my division members to help with their training."

"Eh? You came to the 12th division just to personally pick up some stamina recovery pills? I see you treat your division members very well Captain."

Aizen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing that special. It's the least I can do. Everyone is always working so hard. Right, how are you liking the 12th division? You've been there for quite awhile already. Have you decided to settle in that squad?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"I see. Well, if winds ever seem to change for you then you're always welcomed in the 5th division."

"I appreciate the sentiment and offer. I'll seriously consider it Captain."

Kishin paused in his step on top of a roof as they stood just outside the entrance to the 5th division and commented, "It appears we've arrived."

"Indeed it does. Would you like some tea before you go?"

"That's alright. I should keep to my schedule."

"Oh, I see. I apologize if my self invitation caused you to deviate from your schedule."

"There's no need for you to worry about that Captain. We still got a light jog in."

"Well then, it appears we must part."

Kishin nodded and saluted Aizen. "I'll be off then. It was a pleasure chatting with you Captain."

Fwish!

Kishin booked it out of there immediately afterwards with a slight frown on his face. "There's no way Aizen visited the 12th division so early in the morning just to pick up some stamina recovery pills. He must have been snooping around and did something. Maybe after his little virus was deleted all those years ago he came back to implant another one. Or maybe it's something else? Tch. And him having trouble achieving Bankai? Yeah right. What the hell could his Bankai be anyways? I still need to find a way around his Shikai ability too. I could fight him blind I guess...hahaha, yeah right. I'd probably die. Maybe...a Kido spell? But...to create an entirely new Kido...I'll have to ask Kinji."

As he thought about Kinji another thought crossed his mind as well.

"Kinji's from the Tsunayashiro family. One of the Great Noble Clans. After Isshin left Soul Society the Shiba Clan hasn't been able to recover from the loss. No one took over the Clan and it fell in status. That is, until just recently Shiba Kukaku, Kaien's younger sister took over, however they still didn't regain their status. What seems weird is how they lost their status. It...doesn't really make sense. Just randomly, one day it was announced that they were no longer considered one of the Great Noble Clans, however as far as I know the Clans hold more power than nearly any governing system in Soul Society. I hear that the Clans can even influence Central 46 so how did they just randomly lose their status? Was it due to the influence of the Shihoin, Tsunayashiro, and Kuchiki Clan? No...it can't be...right? Then again there's no other plausible explanation, but would the other Great Noble Clans do that? I can't see Yushiro having anything to do with it. He's the current head of the Shihoin Clan so I doubt he had a part to play in it. And Byakuya? It also doesn't seem too likely. Tokinada? But how can one Great Noble Clan affect another one so much?"

Kishin shook his head as he stopped right outside the Tsunayashiro Clan grounds.

_Forget it. I'm not part of the Great Noble Clans. Their issues are their own. I hope Kinji is home._

He currently stood at the edge of a moat filled with clear clean water. Pretty colored koi fish of varying sizes peacefully swam about beneath the surface. There were four luxurious deep red colored bridges that connected the pieces of land separated by the moat. One bridge was stationed in each of the cardinal directions. As Kishin walked across the southern bridge a neatly paved road was stretched out before him flanked by a lush green bamboo forest on either side.

"Well, I've never actually been to the Tsunayashiro Clan grounds before but it looks nice." He commented aloud to himself.

It wasn't long before he reached the end of the road and saw a large traditional style Japanese looking compound. A large sign hung above the archway entrance that read "Tsunayashiro Clan" on it. Before he could even take a step closer he saw someone walk out from within the compound. They were roughly 186cm in height. Their body build was slim but not lanky. They were fairly pale and their face was gentle looking. Their long white hair flowed down to the middle of their back. They had deep purple colored eyes and wore a black shihakusho with a purple sash tied around their waist. A black prayer bead necklace was worn around their neck and they also wore a deep purple colored haori over their shihakusho. A familiar black and purple cane was gripped in their right hand. Kishin obviously recognized this person as Kinji.

"Kishin? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Was my presence that obvious?"

Kinji just smirked as he stood before Kishin and leaned on the cane in his right hand. "With a reiatsu as powerful as yours I'd have to be dead to not notice."

"Hahaha, did my presence cause you any trouble with your clan members?"

Kinji just grinned in amusement. "Whether or not it did you wouldn't have really cared either way."

Kishin also grinned back. "It's courtesy to ask though right?"

"Hahaha, sure, sure. Since you're curious anyways then yes, your Captain level reiatsu was unfamiliar to our clan so they were highly alert."

"Should I scare them a little more?"

Kinji immediately panicked a bit inside and quickly shook his head. "Oi oi, if you flare up your ominous reiatsu here I think you'll really end up killing some of the elders in my clan."

"Oh? Have you had a change of heart towards your clan members?"

Kinji just let out a defeated sigh. "Haaaaah. You still like to tease people don't you?"

"It makes it easier to know their weaknesses."

"I can't argue with you there. So? Why the sudden visit?"

"Actually I came to see you. I'm glad you're actually here."

Kinji raised his eyebrow in curiosity and started walking into the compound as he motioned for Kishin to follow. "Let's talk inside."

"Alright. By the way Kinji, you used to be more tan. You really shut yourself indoors away from the sun huh? Are you sure the Kido Corp isn't some sort of dark cult that hides and lives in the shadows?"

Kinji just face-palmed at Kishin's comment. "They aren't! Ahem. But, I will admit that my new duties as the Lieutenant of the Kido Corp has kept me...holed up indoors for a long...while..."

Kishin just smiled amusedly to himself and continued to follow behind Kinji. The moment Kishin entered the compound he immediately raised his eyebrow in silent amusement at the quiet stares he received from the other Tsunayashiro Clan members nearby. Kinji also took notice and let out a sigh while shaking his head. "Just ignore them. There aren't very many outsiders that come to visit the Clan so you're like a rare animal that they have never seen before."

"Thanks for the lovely comparison."

Kinji just smiled. "You're welcome."

"I wasn't praising you."

"I know. Oh, well if you don't like the animal comparison then it's probably your face."

"My face? Meaning?"

"You're too handsome. Would it kill you to mark your face with a scar or something?"

"That's not what someone normally says to a friend."

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but please don't if that's your way of looking out for me."

"It's your fault I act like this now. Your personality rubbed off on me."

"Now that's a compliment."

Kinji just shook his head in amusement and stopped outside a luxurious looking building. It was decently sized and was a deep purple in color with black specks that sparkled off the walls. The tiled roof was black and a few large stone pillars aligned the front of the house creating a neat porch for one to relax on.

"This is your residence?"

Kinji nodded. "Yup. We can talk freely here."

They didn't waste any more time and entered the house. To the left of the entrance was a kitchen and to the right was a living area. A few feet beyond the doorway were stairs that led to an upper level and a long hallway was situated to the left of the staircase. Kinji pointed with his cane up the stairs and said, "You head on up first. Turn right after you get upstairs and you'll see a large office. We can talk there. I'll be right up."

Kishin nodded and followed the instructions. The moment he reached the office area he couldn't help but nod in approval. It was a pretty spacious room with the walls being cream colored and the floor being carpeted in royal red. The entire back wall was actually all glass windows with a wooden mahogany desk situated nearby. The entire right wall was simply made of bookshelves filled with documents, papers, and books. To the left were three black colored couches centered around a neat circular mahogany coffee table.

"Not bad...I could use an office like this one."

Kishin then heard Kinji's voice behind him. "Too bad. This one's mine."

Kishin grinned and turned around seeing Kinji roll a tray cart with various snacks and drinks on it. The both of them sat down on the couches in the room each with a cup of coffee in hand and a tray of snacks set between them on the table. Kinji took a sip of his coffee before asking, "So, you didn't come to the Tsunayashiro Clan just to say hi did you?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders and lit a reigar.

Puff.

"Hi."

Kinji could only grin in amusement. "You're getting a share of the profits for those reigar's right?"

"With Akon-senpai's help, thankfully yes."

"That's good. A lot of people like them."

"I never imagined they'd be so popular. I created them on a whim."

"Hahaha, don't tell me next that you saw it in a dream or something."

Kishin smirked. "Would that make me seem less cool if I said I did?"

"Not telling."

"Heh. Alright, I suppose I'll get to the main topic. I'm sure you're busy anyways."

Kinji just shook his head. "I don't mind. I may be the Lieutenant of the Kido Corp and have a lot of work to do, but I have time to spend for you."

"I feel honored."

"And you should be. I don't make time for just anyone you know."

"I know I know. I was telling the truth when I said I feel honored."

"Great! So, what's got you so troubled that you came to see me about it all the way in the Tsunayashiro Clan?"

"I wanted to ask you some things regarding Kido."

"Kido?" Kinji paused for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay...that's rare. You're really good at Kido already. What's the problem?"

Kishin took another puff of his reigar before asking, "How feasible do you think it is to create an original Kido?"

Kinji furrowed his brow immediately after hearing the question. "You want to create an original Kido?"

"Maybe."

"It'll be tough...but not impossible. After all, that's how all the current forms of Kido came to be in the first place. Someone had to devise them, however let me guess...an original Kido made by you can't be anything as simple as some sort of mid-level Kido."

Kishin stared at his cup of coffee and took a sip before continuing, "Well, I suppose not."

"Then what kind of Kido are you trying to make? I can only give you an assessment after you tell me the effect you're trying to achieve."

Puff.

"How about...a Kido that lets one teleport?"

Kinji's face slightly contorted in deep contemplation before he answered, "Well, there is a Kido spell that does that already. Its name is Kukanten'i. It was developed by the late Kido Corp Captain Tsukabishi Tessai, but use of this Kido is strictly forbidden by Central 46. There is another spell, but it's also difficult to use. Bakudo #94: Hako Okuri. With that spell you can generate a barrier around any object that you are in direct physical contact with and then teleport that object to any location that is within your sphere of reiatsu."

"I see. What about a Kido that manipulates time?"

"Hmmm...well, in that case I can think of two spells that fall under that category. One is called Jikanteishi. Another forbidden Kido that was developed by the late Captain Tsukabishi. It temporarily stops the time of all those in a certain area. It is an incredibly powerful Kido spell that requires not only an immense amount of reiryoku to use, but also control. Then there is Bakudo #87: Gyogai. This spell creates a barrier around a target that is close to you and temporarily halts the time of anything within the barrier. It's a useful spell to temporarily prevent someone's death, but it's very hard to use and master."

Kishin closed his eyes and nodded his head as he listened to Kinji's explanations. He took another puff of his reigar before asking, "What about a spell that has to do with illusions or hypnotism?"

Kinji gave a thoughtful look before sipping his coffee and answered, "There's Hakufuku. This spell can knock a target unconscious and slightly distort their memory. Then there's Bakudo #26: Kyokko. This spell can warp the light around the caster and hide not only their physical form from view, but also their reiatsu. As for a counter spell against illusions...I guess there's Bakudo #25: Noren Mekuri. This spell can rip through barrier type illusions like Bakudo #26 and reveal things that were hidden from view."

"I see...but there's no spell that can counter hallucinations, hypnotism and what not?"

"Hmmm...not that I can think of. Why? Is that the type of spell you want to develop? A counter-spell against hallucinations and hypnotism?"

"Maybe...well, how feasible do you think it'll be?"

"That depends. First off there aren't any spells that even cause hypnotism. Maybe Hakufuku, but from what you've asked me so far I'm guessing you're talking about countering against a much stronger form of hallucination and hypnotism. If that's the case then it depends on the specifics of the illusions you're trying to develop this Kido for."

Kishin gave a thoughtful look before replying, "What about countering against a type of hypnotism that aims to control and distort all of someone's senses?"

Kinji frowned as he thought about it for a moment. "That...well, I surmise that with enough reiatsu one would be able to break themselves free of the illusion in the first place but-"

Kishin cut him off as he shook his head. "No. I want to create a super powerful Kido that can counter against the worst case scenario. Say...something like an illusion that controls all of one's senses...perfectly. So well that not even their own reiatsu can break them free from it. An illusion that can control someone even if they know they are in an illusion. I want to create a counter to something like that."

Kinji raised his eyebrow both intrigued and oddly confused at Kishin's vague but seemingly specific request. "Okay...well an illusion like that is...how do I put it...overwhelmingly powerful. For someone to have that sort of power would mean that it could potentially give them the strength to control everything in their surroundings. Where'd you even get the inspiration of such a technique that you have to come up with a counter for it?"

Kishin just grinned and took another puff of his reigar. "I dreamt about it."

Kinji nearly choked on his coffee at Kishin's jabbing remark as he recalled their conversation from earlier. "You…"

Kishin just smirked. "So, does saying that I dreamt about it make me sound less cool?"

Kinji massaged the bridge of his nose. "Oddly enough, the fact that you can sit there so relaxedly and say that you dreamt it up doesn't make you look any less cool. You're just mysterious now...and weird." He inaudibly mumbled at the end.

"What was that?"

"Hahaha! Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Kishin smirked and continued, "So? What do you think? Is it plausible?"

Kinji just let out a sigh. "Haaaah. Well it's not impossible, but it'll be extremely difficult. In fact if you succeed, a spell that can remove and defend against a perfect hypnosis effect that controls all of one's senses that even reiatsu can't defend against would be an incredibly high level Kido spell. It's a spell that would have to be able to counter the control of all 5 senses at once. I'm guessing it'd be categorized as a level 80 or 90's Kido spell at the very least."

"I see...and what if I want that spell to last as a shield to constantly ward off the hallucination?"

Kinji frowned. "Jeez. What kind of dream did you have where there's a power that can constantly place you under control even after you remove it? The fact that you want to create a Kido spell that not only removes the illusionary effect, but also to create a barrier to constantly keep yourself shielded? That'd definitely be a level 90's Kido. It may start as high as a level 95 Kido spell. That's near the limit. The Kido spell that you're talking about will be incredibly complex. First off, illusions are one of the most complex things to create. It's just as difficult to counter them. Second, being affected by just one sensory illusion is already hard to deal with, but two or more? Very difficult. Especially if you want to counter them. Third, the illusion you want to counter against is, as you have described, so perfect that even if you know you're under the illusion, you can't get out and no matter how strong your reiatsu is you'll still be trapped. And finally fourth, even after all of that, you want to ensure that some sort of barrier can be erected around you to constantly ward off the illusion. That's the type of illusion counter spell you want to make."

Kishin took a moment to listen to Kinji's summary before amiably nodding his head. "Yeah. That about sums it up."

Kinji could only drop his jaw in disbelief. In the end he just let out a long defeated sigh. "Haaaah...maybe you're better off taking some sleeping pills. Your dream sounds crazy."

"Hey, I'm being serious here. Can you give me some tips at least?"

"Alright alright. Let me think. Hmmmmm...First, you'll have to think about how to protect yourself from the illusions. To prevent all 5 of your senses from being controlled I would suggest you come up with a spell that is similar to my Zanpakuto's ability."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Okay. If I recall, your Zanpakuto is called Koku No Bo. It has an ability called Tsuiho Suru that lets you create a portal sending anything it envelopes into a separate void dimension. Your ability Modoru creates another portal where you can send things in your void dimension back out into the world."

"That's right, however those aren't the abilities I'm talking about."

"Oh? Are you sure you want to reveal to me more about your Zanpakuto's abilities?"

Kinji simply shrugged his shoulders as he replied unconcernedly, "If I can't trust one of my closest friends then who can I trust?"

Kishin smirked and replied straightforwardly, "No one."

Kinji just grinned. "Haha, I expected an answer like that from you, but it's fine. I trust you anyway."

Kishin couldn't help but clench his fist a bit and was inwardly happy that Kinji would place so much trust in him. It was another feeling that he never had the chance to experience before. In the end he nodded and seriously replied, "Alright, I'll keep your ability between us."

"I know you will. This ability of mine is called Utsuro. In essence it's a technique where I semi-erase my existence. Although I can still be seen while using this technique I can't be affected by anything. Physical attacks, Kido, time, spatial distortions, anything that would affect my senses, sight, smell, taste, touch, it would be unable to interact with me. The obvious drawback to this technique is that those around me would still be able to see me, however they can't sense me or hear me. Think of it as me becoming a living hologram. Everything would phase through me, but I can still be seen. Another drawback is that I can't interact with anything either when I use this technique. My physical attacks, Kido, reiatsu, nothing I use while this ability is active will interact with anything either. Anyways, it's a great defensive and support technique of mine that can save my life if I'm ever in a pinch. When you try to devise your Kido, I would urge you to think of a way to model it after this technique."

Kishin narrowed his eyes a bit in focus as he took in the information Kinji just gave him. By now his reigar had already dissipated into thin air so he lit another one and took a puff. "I see...to make a Kido spell that can isolate my senses in a certain range...that...might work…"

Kinji smiled and continued, "The second thing you need to consider is how large scale or small scale the technique should be in order to function properly. This you can only test with trial and error. Third, you need to consider what form and shape the spell will look like to help you bring the Kido into being. The fourth thing you need to consider is...will the spell you devise be feasible within the limits of what Shinigami can perform."

Kishin furrowed his brow at Kinji's statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, there is a limit to the strength of a Shinigami. Within the realm of Kido at least. You should know this as well since you're one of the greatest Kido users I know. Level 99 is the highest level Kido spell devised. Do you know why? Because that is the limit a Shinigami's soul can take. At least as far as what has been known and discovered currently. Anything higher than level 99 and the amount of power it would require would begin to cause the soul to deteriorate. You once told me about the former 12th division Captain Urahara Kisuke. Before he was exiled his research on how to strengthen a Shinigami's soul was sanctioned by the Soul Society. Although the research didn't produce the results Soul Society wanted it remains a fact that Soul Society is aware of the limits a Shinigami's soul can take. If the research had been successful then I'm sure that Kido would not be limited to 99. Anyways, it is because there seems to be a limit that there were attempts made to try and get around this limit. That created two more separate categories of Kido. The first is Ura Kido. In other words, Hidden Kido. And the second is forbidden Kido. Even I don't know what the Hidden Kido's are. I only know that they exist. My guess is that if I can be promoted to Captain of the Kido Corps then I'll come to learn what these Hidden Kido's are. For now what I do know is that they are only known to very few people and are quite powerful. As for forbidden Kido, to try and get around the limit of a Shinigami's soul these Kidos aim to utilize the energy in the surrounding world and dimensions. Kido is usually supplemented by the caster's reiryoku, however forbidden Kido not only uses the caster's reiryoku, but it also taps into various mechanisms of the very nature and fabric of the world. So...just be mindful of these things when you're trying to create your Kido."

Kishin took a puff of his reigar before closing his eyes and nodding in appreciation. "Thanks, Kinji. Don't worry, I'll do my best."

Kinji just let out a sigh. "Haaah...that's why I'm worried."

Kishin just gave his signature toothy grin. "So, is there anything else I need to consider?"

Kinji gave a good long stare at Kishin before he let out a sigh and held out his hand. Kishin smirked and took out a reigar from his chest pocket as Kinji lit one for himself. As Kinji took a puff he then gave Kishin a serious look. "If you really want to create such a high level Kido then there is one last thing you need to accomplish. The fifth and last requirement is that you at least master a Kido in the level 90's."

Kishin furrowed his brow and let out a sigh. "I thought you might say that."

"Obviously. So, tell me. What level Kido spell are you able to use as of right now?"

Kishin stared out the window for a moment in silence and contemplation before replying, "As of right now...Bakudo #84 is the best feat I can manage."

Kinji nodded his head in approval. "That's actually impressive. Just so you know you can think of it like this. Learning level 88 Kido and beyond is like trying to learn and master a Bankai. It'll take some time, but you'll get there."

"Tch. What about you? Kido Corp Lieutenant?"

Kinji sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he replied, "I'm not that great."

"It's me. There's no need to be so modest and humble Kinji. Just be straight with me."

"Ahem. Then...I'm currently working on a level 90 Kido."

"Eh? So you're already working on spells that high? Tsk. Looks like I need to work harder. If we really compare the complexity of learning level 88 Kido to that of learning Bankai then...I suppose we can say that you've already stepped into that realm of strength."

Kinji just shrugged his shoulders. "You can say that, but it's truly difficult. It'll be a long while before I can use Kido in the 90's, but once I do I have a feeling that I'll finally be promoted and recognized as the new Captain of the Kido Corps."

The two of them remained seated and continued talking and chatting the rest of the day away in peace and quiet.

* * *

**MISC.**

**Reivice: **A small hand held black colored cube that can analyze and store reishi matter. It cannot store things that exhibit reiatsu or the device will break. It also can't store living things or things with a soul. It is an object that was created by Akon. (Kishin wears a modified Reivice in the form of a black cross-shaped earring on his left ear)

**Reigar:** Similar appearance to a cigarette. It is made completely of reishi and can be ignited by generating a small Kido flame at the end of the reigar. When lit, one can inhale the smoke of the reigar and the reiryoku component within will be absorbed through the lungs diffusing into the Soul's body and restores that individual's reiryoku reserves. Although the amount that is restored is miniscule. The excess reishi matter of the smoke is exhaled back into the atmosphere.

**Nagajuban: **Simple robe/shirt worn beneath a kimono.

**Obi:** A sash that as usually worn along with traditional Japanese uniforms/kimono outfits.

**Kinji's Zanpakuto: **Koku No Bo (Staff of the Void)  
**Release Command: **Fade  
**Shikai Design: **A long 2 meter black staff with purple marking patterns engraved all along the shaft. The top of the staff is shaped with a black circle and three purple crescent shaped blades. One crescent blade protrudes from the left of the circle, one on top of the circle, and one on the right of the circe. On the bottom of the staff is one long black colored crescent shaped blade. The joint where the crescent blade connects to the bottom of the staff has three purple colored circular rings attached to it.  
**Shikai Ability:  
Tsuiho Tsuru (Banish):** With the top of Kinji's staff he can create portals that sends anything it envelopes into a separate dimension unique to himself.  
**Modoru (Return):** With the bottom of Kinji's staff he can create portals that lets him send anything within his void dimension back into the outside world.  
**Utsuro (Be Empty/Be Hollow):** Both ends of Kinji's staff emits a purple glow and temporarily removes his existence from the world. In this state he is unaffected by things from any other dimension both physical and non-physical. The drawback is that he also cannot interact with or effect anything in the world either. He can also still be seen by those around him.

**Kido: **  
-Bakudo #25: Noren Mekuri (Curtain Stripping)  
-Bakudo #26: Kyokko (Bending Light)  
-Bakudo #94: Hako Okuri (Farewell Box)

**Unnumbered Kido: **  
-Hakufuku (White Crawl)

**Forbidden Kido:**  
-Kukanten'i (Spacial Rift)  
-Jikanteishi (Temporal Stasis)


	16. 13th Division Lieutenant

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. I tried to draw a picture of Kishin's Zanpakuto (Sekiken Zansatsu) and Kinji's Zanpakuto (Koku No Bo). I also attempted to draw Kinji. Can't say I was very good at it but still, if you're interested you can take a look. They are posted on my deviant art. **

**Copy and Paste Link: deviantart .com****/onetim3  
**

**Anyways that's all I have to say. Thank you all for your continued support.**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Several Weeks Later_

Kishin currently sat within the secret training ground under the Sokyoku hill as he continued to wrack his brain over devising the basics for a Kido spell that could effectively counter Kyoka Suigetsu's ability, however the more he thought about it the more frustrated he became. Beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead as he began to feel a headache coming on. In the end he let out a loud sigh, ruffled his hair, and screamed aloud in stress. "Aaaarrrrrrggghhh! I don't know!"

Once more he took in a deep breath before tipping backwards lying flat on his back and sprawled out like a starfish. He stared up at the fake blue sky of the training ground for several moments before finally turning over and got up on his feet.

"A Kido spell that counters perfect hypnosis...ugh...what a troublesome ability."

Kishin made his way over to the hot spring and stripped bare naked as he was the only one currently here. After untying his hair and letting it free fall down past his shoulders he neatly piled his clothes on the side and immediately sank into the incredibly warm water. He did, however, leave on some black cuffs that were strapped around his ankles. His muscles instantly relaxed in the hot bath so he let out a comforting sigh.

"Haaaah...maybe I'm going about this all wrong...maybe I don't need to completely remove the effects of Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu. Maybe I should focus on another aspect that might help grant me an advantage over his unique ability."

Just as Kishin closed his eyes and leaned his back against the wall of a giant boulder, his eyelid slightly twitched when he sensed another presence nearby. He smiled to himself and waited for several minutes, however that presence didn't reveal themselves so he decided to extend his greetings first. "How long are you going to hide in the corner like a pervert?"

It was then he heard the laugh of what sounded like a man's voice, however what he saw was most definitely not a man. It was a black cat.

"Hahahaha! So you sensed my presence did you? Not bad kid. Not bad at all."

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly and commented, "Yoruichi?"

The cat smirked and walked over to the edge of the hot spring before taking a seat on the ground. "Yo. Good instincts. How did you know it was me?"

Kishin just smirked as he dipped his head under the water for a quick second getting his hair wet. "I just had a feeling."

Yoruichi carefully studied Kishin for a moment before responding, "Well, I also had a feeling you would say something like that. Kisuke told me about your meeting with him."

"Hahaha! He did huh? That was over 5 years ago, Yoruichi-san. I didn't see you during the few months I was stationed in the World of the Living so let me guess...you were snooping around Soul Society getting information for Urahara-san at the time."

"Heh, you're pretty sharp."

Kishin went back to closing his eyes and leaning against the boulder completely relaxed. "So? I'm sure you've known about me for quite some time. Why have you come to see me now? Yoruichi-san."

It was then Kishin slightly furrowed his brow as he felt a burst of reiatsu leaking from Yoruichi. Just as he opened his eyes he was immediately stunned and stupefied at the sight of a completely naked Yoruichi. His face instantly heated up turning completely red for a split second before he covered his face with his right palm taking a few moments to calm down his shocked expression. Even if he knew that she could transform into a human and cat it was still strange to see. Especially when she so suddenly became completely bare naked for him to see.

Yoruichi simply let out a loud unruly laugh as she also slipped into the hot spring sitting on the opposite side of Kishin. Her feminine voice returned to her as she teasingly said, "That never gets old. So, Kishin-kun. What do you think? I'm pretty good looking huh?"

Kishin just let out a sigh as he stared at Yoruichi who was now bathing in the same hot spring as him completely naked. Her slender, slim, and very fit body of dark colored skin made it easy for Kishin to spot her through the haziness of the fog rising from the water. Her long dark purple hair was let loose flowing down by her side and around her atop of the hot spring. Her well endowed treasures just slightly peaked above the watery surface and her golden colored irises gleamed in her eyes. A confident and prideful expression was plastered on her face as she gave Kishin a smugful grin.

In the end he simply grinned back at her and nodded his head in approval. "Mn. I definitely give you an 11/10."

His answer peaked her interest a bit as she stared back at him. They held each other's gaze for an undetermined amount of time. Both of their golden colored eyes reflected in the others, however there were some significant differences. Her eyes were a bit more amber gold in color and showed a hint of playfulness and wisdom. His eyes however seemed to sparkle a bit like crystal gold, but within the depths of his eyes were hints of a sad damaged soul and a dangerous killer. Yoruichi was a bit taken aback by this and her expression slightly faltered, unsure exactly of what to say. She hadn't exactly expected for two such extreme characteristics to reside within Kishin's soul. In fact she had been expecting Kishin's eyes to reflect a similar personality trait to her own. Something akin to playful mischief. After she heard Kisuke describe what their encounter was like she had assumed that his true nature was mischievous and cunningness.

Kishin closed his eyes after seeing Yoruichi's current facial expression having an idea of what she was thinking. "I'm guessing that I'm different from what you expected."

A moment of silence passed between them before Yoruichi responded, "You must have had it rough growing up. Either as a Shinigami or when you were a human. Sorry."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "It's in the past."

"I see."

"You don't have to pity me or anything Yoruichi-san. I don't need it. I bet you thought that I'd have some sort of mischievous or playful personality."

"I did."

Kishin smirked. "Well I do."

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side a bit in contemplation. "It's odd."

Kishin just laughed. "Hahaha! I suppose so." He then placed his hand over his heart and continued, "I guess you can say...it's just how I deal with what I am. I'm not some sappy, guilt-ridden, completely insane murderer." He then cupped some water in his hands and stared down at it for a moment. For just a brief moment his eyes reflected a bit of sorrow in them. "I'm just someone who has accepted what he is, and I work with it."

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel as if she was going to tear up. She quickly sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her right arm while also slapping the surface of the water causing it to splash around as she shouted in a loud pitying tone, "AHH! So sad! You poor thing! What hardship must you have had to go through!"

A thick vein popped off on Kishin's forehead as the water Yoruichi splashed around smacked him in the face. "Oi! I said I didn't need your pity! And stop splashing the water around! I want to relax in the water, not play around!"

A split second later Yoruichi returned to her normal playful self. "Oi! I was being sympathetic just now! Is that the kind of attitude you should be taking with people who are pitying you?"

"But I just said that I don't ne-"

Yoruichi immediately cut him off. "HUH?! You're just gonna trample over my goodwill?"

In the end Kishin could only let out a sigh and shake his head in silent amusement as he replied in a nonchalant sarcastic tone of voice. "Yay...I've been pitied. Thank you for feeling sorry for me."

Yoruichi smirked in satisfaction. "You're welcome."

An awkward silence soon filled the air as they both sat in quiet stillness. In the end Kishin curiously asked, "Were you here for the training ground or were you here looking for me?"

"Oh? Pretty sharp kid. But sorry to disappoint. I came here to relax in the hot spring."

"Let me guess. You were roaming around Soul Society earlier gathering information."

"Like I said. You're pretty sharp. You being here happened to be a bonus. Which brings me to my next question, how did you find this place?"

Kishin just shrugged. "Tangible secrets are meant to be discovered eventually. Call it luck."

Yoruichi gave him a suspicious stare, but in the end she just let out an amiable laugh. "Hahaha! You're just like Kisuke said you'd be."

"Hm? And what did he say I was like?"

"That's a secret."

"It's fine. I already know what he told you."

"Oh? And what do you think Kisuke told me?"

"Obviously that I was a very handsome and very reliable person who you would fall in love with at first sight."

Yoruichi could only let out another amused laugh. "Hahahaha! You've got spirit. Nice, I like that."

"Can I ask you a more personal question, Yoruichi-san?"

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?"

"How come you haven't gone to visit Yushiro?"

Yoruichi sported an awkward smile as she scratched the side of her cheek. "Ehhh...well, Yushiro is...how to put it. He's a handful."

Now it was Kishin's turn to let out an amused laugh. "Ha! Hahaha! I can't argue with that one."

"See, you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, Yushiro is doing just fine without my presence. In fact he's doing better than fine. He's not just the Clan Head, but he's even involved in the Onmitsukido now as well as the Gotei 13 as the 3rd ranked officer and Commander of the Punishment Force. He even oversees the nest of maggots."

"True. He's earned it."

Yoruichi gave Kishin a knowing look and said appreciatively, "I know you had a hand in it. Thanks for helping the little brat out. He's a good kid, but he's always been a bit too childish and immature. Meeting you has helped him grow."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really do anything. He just wouldn't leave me alone, that's all. So in reality he did it himself."

"Hahaha! I can see Yushiro doing that. Hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."

Kishin just smirked. "Too late for that."

Once again they both sat in the hot spring in complete silence, however this time it was a very comforting silence instead of an awkward one. Several minutes passed on like this until Yoruichi ventured to ask, "What are you doing down here all alone anyways?"

"It's a training ground. What do you think?"

"You cheeky brat. I know that much. What kind of training?"

Kishin furrowed his brow before responding, "Kido training."

"Oh? Kido? Are you skilled in that field?"

"Heh, you don't have to act so clueless Yoruichi-san. Isn't your specialty gathering information?"

She grinned to herself in response. "Yet you're a bit of a mystery. You keep your true talents and skills well concealed. The information I've gathered on you is probably outdated by now."

"I see. That's too bad."

"So? What kind of Kido are you working on?"

"Heh...I'm trying to make a Kido that can defend against Aizen."

Yoruichi slightly frowned at his answer. "Oh…"

"Difficult right?"

Yoruichi laid back in the water letting herself float on the surface as she answered, "Good luck with that."

"I'm trying. Actually it's great that you're here. Did Urahara-san make any progress in dealing with the Hogyoku?"

"What do you think?"

"Tch. Nil huh?"

"Unfortunately so."

"Yoruichi-san. If you fought Aizen right now how would you fare?"

"It's too late. I've seen his Kyoka Suigetsu."

Kishin could only let out a sigh. "Haaaah...guess we're still stuck at the drawing board."

Yoruichi noticed that the atmosphere turned a bit stressful at the mention of Aizen so she changed the subject. "I heard you were skilled in Shunpo and Hakuda."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "You heard?"

"Wanna go a round or two?"

Kishin gave it some thought before standing up and walked over to where his clothes were. "Alright. Why not."

Yoruichi's eyes beamed with joy as she too stood up. It was then she caught sight of Kishin's much taller frame than hers. She was only 156cm tall whereas Kishin's current height was 180cm tall. The entirety of his naked back was turned to her revealing his well proportioned and defined muscles from his wet glistening neck down to his powerfully strong legs. Kishin only dried the lower half of his body and only put on his black colored hakama leaving his torso bare as he intended to return to the hot spring. After he turned around he took note that Yoruichi was already dressed in a black backless sleeveless undershirt with an orange over shirt that had two white straps on each shoulder. She wore black stretch pants and a beige colored sash around her waist. Just as she finished tying up her hair in a ponytail she grinned and commented, "Not bad Kishin. I'll give you a 9/10, but since I couldn't see the front I can't score you any higher."

Kishin simply smirked in response and disappeared in a flash of Shunpo right after.

Fwish!

Yoruichi grinned and disappeared even faster. Their images blurred with such great speeds that it was difficult to follow their movements. As Kishin gave chase he could only grin in silent amusement at the expected outcome. Every time he got close to her and was about to touch her she would increase her speed and disappear just out of his reach. She was teasing him and he knew it, but he had already expected it. After all, there's no way Yoruichi who held the title of Flash Goddess would be so easily captured.

Fwish! Whoosh!

Swish! Fwish!

Swoosh!

For several hours the only sounds that could be heard were the whistling and whirling of the wind with amused laughter occasionally mixed in between. By now they were both completely drenched in sweat from dashing around for so long. In fact they were still at it. Kishin grinned as he noted that Yoruichi was getting slower and slower. It may have taken several hours but by now he could easily catch her if he wanted to, but he didn't. In the end he just chased behind her, falling just one or two steps in her shadow. Just as he dashed through the air to get behind her he widened his eyes in shock at her sudden stopping.

Bam!

He was still moving too fast mid-dash and crashed into her knocking them both to the ground. He let out a groan as their loud panting filled the air. Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff. Yoruichi stood hovered above him as she took a moment to calm down her breathing and asked, "Why. Huff. Are. Huff. You. Huff. Losing on purpose? You could have caught me 40 minutes ago."

Kishin also had to take a good minute to calm his breathing before he responded beneath her frame. "It wouldn't matter. It took several hours just to tire you out to the point where I could catch you."

Yoruichi stared down at him for a moment longer before she grinned and stood back up on her feet removing herself from above his chest. "Heh, even if that's the case, not once did your Shunpo ever slow down. Mine did. I may be faster than you right now but you've got more stamina and endurance. You can keep up the same level speed of your Shunpo for hours. I get tired out."

Kishin slowly got up and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that impressive of a feat. You haven't been in practice for a long time. I practice nearly every morning."

"I see, not bad Kishin. Not bad. It's only a matter of time before your speed catches up. I'm impressed." She then smirked and teasingly remarked, "You should marry into the Shihoin family. I think you'd fit right in."

Kishin just shook his head as he began to walk back towards the hot spring to wash his sweaty body. "And who would I marry? You?"

"Hahaha! What's wrong? Scared I'd say yes?"

Kishin smirked and teasingly replied, "Then marry me, Shihoin Yoruichi."

Yoruichi just grinned amusedly as she watched Kishin re-enter the hot spring. Her eyes momentarily wavered before she silently swallowed some saliva and nodded her head approvingly. "Mn. I now give you an 11/10. It appears we're both quite well endowed, wouldn't you say?"

Kishin just closed his eyes and leaned back against the familiar boulder from earlier. "So was that a yes or no?"

"Hahaha! It's too bad. If you were born a hundred years earlier we might have been a good match."

"So a no then?"

Yoruichi couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "Unfortunately I'm unavailable."

Kishin raised his eyebrow slightly surprised and slightly expectant of her answer. "Really? So you and Urahara-san are open about your relationship?"

Yoruichi's cheeks slightly flushed pink before returning to normal. "Ahem. Whether or not we voice it doesn't matter. Anyways, I was kind of serious about you joining the Shihoin family. What do you say? I'll find a nice girl for you."

"I highly doubt it."

"Now now, don't say that. What about...Oh! You can marry Yushiro!"

"What happened to finding a nice girl?"

"Hahaha! Love has no gender!"

SPLASH!

Kishin sent out a torrent of water that drenched Yoruichi's entire body after hearing her comment. He still sat completely relaxed inside the hot spring and replied, "I agree. Love has no gender, but have you heard of preference?"

Yoruichi just smirked and began ringing out the water in her clothes. "Alright. I'm joking around. I didn't think you'd be such an interesting kid."

"Keep calling me kid and I'll start calling you aunty."

"Bahahaha! Do you want to call me aunty? You can if you want. I don't mind. I'm more than 100 years your senior you know. Maybe even two."

Kishin just let out an amused sigh before a thought struck him. "Yoruichi-san. I've been wondering, but why don't you carry around your Zanpakuto?"

...

Silence filled the air for several minutes before she replied in seriousness. "What makes you think that I don't carry my Zanpakuto?"

Kishin just gave her an innocent look and replied, "So you do?"

Once more they held each other's gaze for several long moments before she gave in and replied defeatedly, "You're really an odd one. You even know that I don't carry around my Zanpakuto. Seems you really did your research on Kisuke and I."

"Then I was right. You don't carry around your Zanpakuto. How come?"

Yoruichi momentarily closed her eyes as if recalling something serious. She then gave a slight grin and answered, "That's a secret."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "So there is a legitimate reason then?"

"Heh. There is."

"Can I not know about it?"

Yoruichi stood up and began walking out towards the exit as she replied, "Let's just say that the less people who know about it the better. Anyways, it's about time I head back. I probably won't be back in Soul Society for a while so this is goodbye. For now. It was nice meeting ya, Kishin."

The corner of her lips then rose in a knowing smile as she gave one last comment, "By the way, nice ankle weights. "

Fwish!

And with that he watched her disappear in a flash of Shunpo. The corner of his own lips rose up in a smile as he spoke aloud to himself. "Heh. So she could tell."

He remained within the training grounds for another hour or so before deciding to take his own leave. After getting dressed he took a moment to stare down at the black cuffs strapped around his ankles and unlocked them.

Click. Click.

He gave his ankles a quick stretch rotating them a bit after freeing them from the black device. "Well, even if I took these ankle weights off to lighten my speed I probably still couldn't catch her, but it's thanks to these that I've been able to make breakthroughs with my Shunpo." He quickly stored them away in his earring before disappearing in a blur of Shunpo with a speed even faster than when he was chasing Yoruichi from earlier.

The next morning as Kishin was heading out of the 12th division he took note of Akon standing by the entrance.

"Yo senpai. This is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you out here."

Akon glanced behind him at Kishin's approach and retorted, "And where should I be?"

Kishin just smirked and stood beside Akon lighting a reigar to take a smoke. "Do you really think I need to answer that one senpai?"

"Tch. The lab."

Kishin just let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha! See, even you know the answer. So? What're you doing out here standing like a guard to the 12th division grounds?"

Akon gave Kishin a good long look before closing his eyes and took out his own reigar lighting it.

Puff.

"You told me a few days ago that you were thinking about finally leaving the 12th division."

"Yeah."

A quiet comforting silence filled the air between them before Akon let out a sigh. "Haaah...you really don't want to stay?"

Kishin just took a puff of his reigar before an amused grin graced his lips. "I've been here long enough. I'm going to ask Captain Ukitake if he'll accept me as his Lieutenant."

"I see...that's...good. You deserve to be in a higher position."

Kishin just smirked and shook his head. "It just means more work. It's not as great of a deal as you make it sound."

Akon smiled in amusement. "Well you could use some more work."

"It's such a bother."

"But you'll be good at it."

"That doesn't mean I'll like it."

"At least with more responsibility you won't go running off on your own in boredom like you did in Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living."

Kishin just grinned. "You really think that senpai?"

Akon took a moment of pause and stared at Kishin before shaking his head. "You're right. Haha, it probably wouldn't change that spontaneous attitude of yours."

"Heh, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just different from a lot of others. I guess you could say that you're more interesting than others in the division."

"Now it sounds like your inner scientist is coming out, but please don't make me sound like some sort of lab rat. I get that enough from the Captain and Nemu."

"Haha, true. You know, when we first met I didn't think I'd like you."

"You can be honest about it senpai. It's because I swooped in and saved everyone's life in Hueco Mundo. You felt a sense of security with me around. And then like all good novels you, Nemu, and the other division members who were stationed with us on that mission fell in love with the hero."

Akon just face-palmed at Kishin's sarcastic and greatly exaggerated remark. "It's nice to see that while you've physically grown, that personality of yours remains the same."

"Eh? So you don't mind the way I talk?"

"Actually it's one of your interesting points."

"Heh, I'll admit that it wasn't so bad being in the 12th division. I learnt a lot of things. Got some cool new gadgets. Was able to invent my own stuff. Travel to Hueco Mundo...avoid the 1000+ different tactics that Nemu has tried to come up with to observe me…" His voice trailed towards the end to which Akon just shook his head in amusement.

"Haha, I suppose it would be a good time for you to transfer then. I don't blame you. It can get tiring."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Nemu is nice, when she's not in mission mode."

It was then that both of their reigars had completely dissipated into pure reishi prompting Kishin to begin walking off. He waved his hand behind him and said, "I've already packed my things senpai. Let's stay in touch. I might need to ask favors of you in the future."

Akon just amusedly grinned as he watched Kishin's retreating form in the distance as he mumbled to himself, "He's already expecting to be accepted into the 13th division huh? That's just like him."

It didn't take Kishin long before he arrived just outside the familiar entrance of the 13th division. As he stood there by the large archway that led to the division grounds he lit another reigar as memories of his early days here came flooding back to him. "It's been so long already...I'm finally back."

Just as he took a puff of his reigar he heard a loud shout that sounded just like Kiyone's, one of the dual 3rd seat officers, voice shout, "Who's so daring as to smoke by the 13th division!" It was then she dropped down from the air and kicked with her feet, however Kishin easily side stepped and dodged her attack causing her to crash into the entrance wall.

Bam!

"O-Ow!"

Kishin just smiled amusedly as he took in her appearance. She was pretty short, being only 154cm tall. She had short dark blond hair and gray colored eyes. She sported a standard black shihakusho, but the white undershirt she wore beneath it had a collar that popped out over it. She also wore white gloves. Kishin waited for her to rub her head and turn around to face him before he nonchalantly greeted, "Yo! Kiyone."

Kiyone had a surprised and confused look on her face as she squinted her eyes and craned her neck to look upwards. "You! How dare you smo- ...errr...wait. You seem a bit familiar...have we met before?"

Kishin grinned and took another puff of smoke right in front of her before blowing some of it right in her face. This immediately made her angry, however after taking a moment to sniff the smoke her angry face only turned confused. "M-Mint? What the? What kind of cigarette is mint flavored?"

"Kiyone. It's me."

She raised her eyebrow still completely clueless. "Who's me?"

"Haha! Kishin."

It was then a lightbulb flashed in her head. "Ah! Kishin?! Wait...you're saying that YOU are Kishin? As in the little baby cute looking crimson haired ferocious reiatsu looking Kishin?"

Kishin awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek at her description of him before nodding his head. "That's me."

"HAH?" She then pointed at him in shock. "B-B-But...you're so tall now? And…"

Kishin gave her a mischievous smile which instantly caused her heart to waver for a few moments. "T-That can't be. You can't be Kishin. Our poor, cute little Kishin turned out to be a dangerously handsome man that probably eats young girls for breakfast! I refuse to believe it!"

Kishin scratched the side of his cheek unsure of how to respond so instead he bent down a little lower so their eyes could meet. In less than a second after their eyes met Kiyone's eyes began to tear up a little in sentiment. "I-It's really you. Kishin-kun. Our little baby Kishin."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in awkward silence as he wasn't expecting such a strong reaction from Kiyone. He watched her sniffle a bit before feeling her punch his arm and comment, "Hmpf! How could you make us wait so long before you returned to the 13th division huh?! You ungrateful brat. Do you know how long it's been? Rukia said you were going to return to the 13th division someday, but that was years ago you hear me? Years! Jeez, we were all starting to doubt whether or not you were actually going to come back. Captain Ukitake kept defending you saying that you still had things you wanted to experience, but he was obviously sad every time he learnt that you transferred to a new division that wasn't ours."

Kishin had an awkward and apologetic look on his face as he responded, "Ah...s-sorry?"

Kiyone just let out a deep sigh in defeat. "Haaaah...forget it. You're here now right? Better late than never. Wait...you are here returning to the 13th division right? Or...No, you're only here to visit?!"

Kishin just shook his head in amusement and took another puff of his reigar. "I'm here to rejoin the 13th division."

Kiyone rejoiced, but then she noted the reigar between Kishin's lips and slightly frowned. "Oi, the Captain's health isn't the best. Especially his lungs! You can't smoke that near him!"

He looked down at his reigar before nodding. "I promise I won't. It's not my wish to hurt the Captain's health anymore than it already is."

Kiyone nodded in satisfaction as Kishin quickly finished his smoke. He then followed her inside before stopping just outside the Captain's quarters.

"Captain isn't in the rain dried hall today?" Kishin asked.

"Nope. He's feeling pretty good today so you should be able to have a good chat with him."

He nodded in appreciation before knocking on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

From within the room he heard Jushiro's muffled voice through the door. "Come in."

Kishin immediately opened the sliding panel door and walked inside. The moment he revealed himself Jushiro froze in shock and his facial expression turned from relaxed to joy.

"S-Shin-chan?!"

Kishin grinned as he sat across from Jushiro.

"Hello Captain."

Jushiro took a moment to take in Kishin's current look. He wore the standard black shihakusho with a red colored sash wrapped around his waist. His slightly longer than shoulder length crimson colored hair was tied up in a semi-messy high ponytail style, some bangs fell in front of his forehead between his eyes, a few long strands of his hair also fell down on the right side of his face reaching just to his chin, and an earring of a black cross hung on his left ear reaching just to his lower jaw level. Jushiro was momentarily shocked at how much Kishin had grown since the last time he saw him, however the one key feature that remained the same was Kishin's golden colored eyes. After finishing his observation Jushiro cleared his throat and ventured to ask, "Ahem. Kishin...is it perhaps...are you here for...I mean could it be that you would like a different kind of candy?"

...

A few seconds of silence filled the air before Kishin burst out laughing. "Pfffft! Ha! Hahahaha!" He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he responded, "Captain, I'm happy that you still remember that."

Jushiro could only sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Ahaha, of course I remembered."

After taking a minute to calm down Kishin noted that Jushiro had already placed several pieces of candy on the table so he gladly took one and popped it into his mouth. "Actually Captain you're right. I came to ask if you would still like to have me as a Lieutenant."

Jushiro's eyes immediately beamed with joy as he quickly nodded his head. "Yeah! Of course! Hahaha! So the day is finally here! It's been so long since you've been back in the 13th division. Hahaha, I was beginning to think that you forgot about us."

Kishin could only awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "I never forgot about the 13th division. I'm finally ready to return."

Jushiro couldn't help the grin that graced his lips. "Mn. Welcome back. Shin-chan." He then stood up and walked over to the corner of the room where a closed wooden cabinet stood. After rummaging around for a bit he then walked back to Kishin and placed a Lieutenant emblem on the table. "Finally we have use for this again. Alright Shin-chan. This is now officially yours."

Kishin nodded and stared at the Lieutenant emblem for a moment before picking it up. "Are you sure Captain? You're really alright with me?"

Jushiro amiably nodded. "Mn. There's no one else I would rather have as my Lieutenant."

In the end Kishin grinned and tied the emblem on his left shoulder. A moment of silence passed in the room before Kishin asked with curiosity, "So...is that it?"

Jushiro just nodded his head. "Yup. Pretty much. As you know Captains have the right to appoint their own Lieutenants without the need to go through extra paperwork and whatnot. Now that you're my Lieutenant I'll just send a hell butterfly to inform Central 46 of this matter and that's that."

"Huh...well, I wasn't expecting too much to go into the appointment but...the process really is lax."

"Ahaha...that's true. Well, it may seem that way but in reality it is a pretty tough process. After all, since choosing a Lieutenant is up to the discretion of the Captain of a division it could take as short as a day for a new appointment, or years and decades. The initiation of a Lieutenant's appointment may be very quick and simple, but the process in choosing one can be very tough. Just like right now. I didn't appoint anyone as Lieutenant for decades after Kaien passed away for one single reason. That reason is because there was no one I found who was more suitable than you to be Lieutenant, Shin-chan. In fact, if we hadn't met then I have a feeling that the position for the 13th division Lieutenant would have remained vacant for a long...long time."

Kishin closed his eyes for a moment, taking in everything Jushiro said before he got on his hands and knees and bowed with great respect. "Captain, I promise that I will do my best to help you manage the division. You were the one who found me and took me in. Taught me the basics of how to be a Shinigami and showed me kindness. You gave me shelter, food, and knowledge. You placed your trust in me and always continued to support me. Of all the Captains that I have served under I respect none more so than you. Please accept my show of gratitude."

Jushiro was speechlessly stunned. He hadn't expected Kishin to do something so extreme, especially since he knew exactly what Kishin's personality and character was like. He was instantly flustered and wanted to tell Kishin that he didn't have to do all of that, but in the end, as he stared at Kishin bowing lowly to the ground before him in a show of respect he could only feel the sincerity from the words that Kishin spoke to him. After nearly 10 seconds passed by in silence Jushiro finally said, "Mn. I have seen and accepted the sincerity in the gratitude that you have reciprocated, Shin-chan. Let's do our best together."

Kishin got up from his bowing form and nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

After exchanging several more talking points with Jushiro he finally excused himself and walked back out to the division grounds.

_Okay. I'm finally a Lieutenant and back in the 13th division. Mn. It feels more natural being back here. I feel more relaxed. Now then...I think it's time I try my hand at Bankai. To do that I should pay Yushiro a visit. _

As Kishin continued walking through the division grounds he noted the shocked and jaw dropped expressions on the nearby division members faces.

_Right...at some point I should probably officially introduce myself as the Lieutenant of the 13th division to the rest of the division members…_

Just as Kishin was heading back out of the division grounds from the same way he entered he felt someone bump into him.

"Ooft!" They let out as they began to fall towards the ground.

Kishin widened his eyes in pleasant surprise noting who it was.

_Rukia?_

As she was mid fall Kishin was able to fully take in her current appearance. She was still short as ever, being only 145cm tall. Her soft looking black hair fell just around her shoulders with several long strands falling just between her eyes. She still wore the standard black Shinigami shihakusho with a white sash tied around her waist. Before she could fall completely to the ground Kishin extended his hand and pulled her back up immediately catching her in his arms. Once more Rukia let out a startled sound.

"Ooft!"

Several seconds soon passed by with Rukia still stuck in Kishin's arms, however her face was tightly pressed against his chest making it difficult to breathe. In the end she couldn't take it anymore and began to bang her hands on Kishin's chest letting out muffled demands that he let her go. Kishin just smirked and did as she asked, releasing his hold on her.

"PAH!"

Huff. Huff. Huff.

She panted for a few moments before catching her breath. "O-Oi! I'm sorry that I ran into you but how could you just smo...eh?" She paused mid-sentence as she finally got a good look at who was standing before her. This person who was both the cause of her temporary fall and her savior. As she stared for several long moments she couldn't help feeling a sense of familiarity.

Kishin just gave her his signature toothy grin and greeted, "Yo! Rukia."

Her eyes instantly widened in shock with revelation. "K-K-Kishin?"

"The one and only."

"B-B-But how? You? And your height? But yo-"

Kishin ruffled her hair a bit interrupting her shocked speech. "Miss me?"

Rukia still couldn't believe her eyes so she continued to stare in a daze. A good minute later she finally recomposed herself. "Ahem. I know it's been awhile since we last saw each other but...isn't your rate of growth too...I don't know...fast?"

"Hahaha, it's fine isn't it? I just became a pseudo human for a few years that's all."

Rukia was confused, but in the end something did come to mind. "Wait...Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor pills?"

Kishin grinned at her answer. "So you know about those."

Her facial expression turned from shock into wonderment. "I see. I suppose that does make sense as you are a member of the 12th division." Even though she managed to calm down her shocked expression she couldn't help staring in awe at Kishin's current look to which he gave her a simple smile. It was simple, but that's what made it captivating. In the end Rukia couldn't help but quickly turn her face away as her cheeks tinted a shade of pink. She then quietly grumbled to herself, "How did that little kid turn out to be like this…"

Kishin smirked and shook his head in amusement. "Rukia. Since you seem so shocked then might as well just get all the shocking events out of the way."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Kishin pointed to his left shoulder which now had the 13th division Lieutenant emblem on it. As he predicted, Rukia's facial expression once more turned into shock.

"W-Wh-"

Kishin poked her forehead interrupting her stuttering comment. "Yup. I'm the 13th division Lieutenant now. So uhhh...help me break this new info to the rest of the division members will ya? Thanks!"

Before Rukia could even respond he waved his hands and dashed off into the distance.

_Sorry Rukia. I'd love to stay and chat but we've got plenty of time for that. I need to get something first._

Fwish! Fwish! Fwish!

Several minutes later he arrived just outside the familiar 2nd division grounds. The long luxurious looking entrance didn't change one bit, however this time he easily detected the Onmitsukido guards that were stationed in the area. The moment he arrived by the giant gate the familiar scene of several Onmitsukido guards flashed to surround him. Kishin smirked at their slightly surprised reaction when they took note of his appearance, however he also knew that they figured out who he was already as his familiar reiatsu gave him away. Once more one of the guards stepped up to confront him.

"State your business."

Just as Kishin was about to speak everyone was interrupted by the opening of the gates and the loud shout of Yushiro's voice. "Hahaha! Kishin! You're here!"

The atmosphere instantly turned awkward as Kishin turned to the Onmitsukido guards and pointed to Yushiro replying, "Ahem. Actually I'm here to see him."

The guards could only give each other an awkward glance before shrugging their shoulders and disappearing from view once more. Yushiro stood proudly in front of the entrance and immediately invited Kishin inside. It wasn't long before they both ended up in Yushiro's office which was once Kishin's own. As they both took a seat, Yushiro finally had a chance to take a good look at Kishin's appearance. Just like everyone else he was a bit shocked.

"Eh? Are you really...Kishin?"

Kishin smirked. "You invited me inside without even first confirming that fact?"

Yushiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Ahaha...I mean, I would never mistake your reiatsu, but still...I know we haven't seen each other in a few years but how'd you grow up so fast?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "If I have to explain every time I'd be really rich."

"Hahaha...I see. Ummm...Oh? Did you come here to challenge me to a game of tag?"

"Yushiro, are you that bored?"

Yushiro just let out a long drawn out sigh. "Haaaah...Yes."

Kishin just let out a light chuckle at his answer before saying, "Actually, I came to ask you a favor."

This caused Yushiro's ears to perk up a bit. "Eh? A favor huh...Mnnnn, what do you need brother?"

Kishin just raised his eyebrow in curiosity at Yushiro's way of addressing him, but he just shrugged it off since Yushiro's personality was unique. "I was wondering if you could get something for me."

"Hm? Get something for you? Me? If you can't get it yourself then it must be pretty special."

"I suppose you could say that. It's something that is kept hidden within the Onmitsukido barracks. I need to borrow it."

"Ehh? Something within the Onmitsukido barracks? What is it?"

"It's called the Tenshintai. Have you heard of it?"

Yushiro furrowed his brow as he thought about it for a moment. "Tenshintai...Tenshintai...Tenshintai...Ah! That humanoid looking faceless doll thing?"

Kishin smirked and nodded. "That's right. That thing. I need you to sign off on using it for a while and let me borrow it."

"Hmmm...Okay, I can do that, but what does that thing do anyways?"

"Eh? You don't know what it does?"

Yushiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahahaha...nope. To my knowledge it's just been sitting in the corner collecting dust for who knows how long now. It doesn't get used. I assumed it was useless. Should I know what it does?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter I suppose. I'm guessing it's not used since it's considered a pretty dangerous way to train."

"Dangerous to train? What the heck are you planning to do Kishin?"

"Train."

Yushiro gave him a suspicious glance but in the end he shrugged his shoulders. "Ever so secretive."

"Hahaha, why, curious?"

"I always am."

"That's very true. Want me to tell you?"

"Now I feel like I'll fall into one of your elaborate traps if I say yes. Fine. I'll get you the Tenshintai or whatever. Is it going to cause me any problems though?"

Kishin gave a thoughtful look before nodding his head. "Yup."

"EHHH?! Then...uhhh...should I really be giving it to you?"

"Hahaha, come on Yushiro, I only want to borrow it for a bit. Not long. I promise. Just rent it out from the Onmitsukido for a week and secretly lend it to me for a few days. I'll return it to you before the rent date is up. Just keep this between the two of us and it'll be fine."

Yushiro just scratched the side of his cheeks suspiciously before he made up his mind. "Alright. That's fine. Then wait here. I'll be back soon."

Fwish!

Kishin grinned amusedly to himself as he stood up and walked around his old office space as he waited for Yushiro to come back. "Guess Yushiro didn't change much. The biggest change would be the giant crest of the Shihoin Clan that's plastered on the back wall and a few black cat figurines on the desk."

He picked up one of the black cats and thought back to his encounter with Yoruichi. Soon after he heard Yushiro's voice once more, "That's my sister."

Kishin turned to the doorway where Yushiro stood and simply grinned. "You know, if you said this to nearly everyone but me they would think that you've gone insane. To say that this figurine representing a black cat is your sister with such a straight face is a shocker."

Yushiro just pouted. "But it's true."

"Hahaha! I know that, but others definitely won't."

"Eh? You believe me?"

Kishin just smirked. "Actually I've known for a long time now that your sister can transform into a cat."

Yushiro was slightly startled by this as he handed over the white doll of the Tenshintai over to Kishin. "Here. I got it for a week and a half just in case."

"Thanks Yushiro."

"Hehe, don't mention it. I am the 2-"

"Yushiro, what did I say about spouting your title like that?"

"Tch. Fine. Anyways, how'd you know that my sister can turn into a cat?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Is it supposed to be a heavily guarded secret?"

Yushiro simply nodded his head. "Actually it is. Not many people know about it."

Kishin furrowed his brow with great interest and curiosity. "Say, Yushiro...how does your sister turn into a cat anyways? What kind of ability is that?"

"Didn't you hear me say that it was a heavily guarded secret?"

Kishin just smirked and nodded his head. "I did. So?"

Yushiro could only sigh in defeat. He could never win against Kishin's way of talking. "Haaaah...you aren't really expecting me to answer you right?"

Kishin just nodded his head. "I am."

"Eh? Really?"

"What's wrong? Is it really that much of a secret that I can't know?"

"Err...well, I mean...not really. It's just that it's not heavily talked about."

Kishin grinned and sat down on a nearby couch getting comfortable. "I'm all ears Yushiro. I'm really curious."

Yushiro hesitated for a moment before pouting in defeat. "You can't tell anyone else."

Kishin performed a zipping motion on his lips as he responded, "Promise."

In the end Yushiro let out a sigh. "Alright. Like I said before it's not that it's supposed to be a super super secret...and since you're my friend I guess it doesn't hurt to let you know a bit about it. The truth of the matter is that it's really known only to a few. The truth is...I can turn into a cat as well."

Kishin instantly widened his eyes in shock and nearly fell off the couch. "W-What?! You can?"

Yushiro smirked in triumph at Kishin's reaction and proudly nodded. "Heh! That's right. I can. In fact, all members who possess a pure enough Shihoin bloodline and learn the secret technique of the Clan can do it, but the technique is only passed down to the Heads of the Shihoin Clan and their direct descendants. Since I'm the 23rd Head of the Clan, naturally I'm privy to its secret technique."

Kishin furrowed his brow in contemplation. "Then...do you turn into a black cat as well?"

"Ah...actually I'm an orange colored cat."

Kishin raised his eyebrow incredibly intrigued. "Is there a particular reason why the Shihoin Clan has such a profound technique and can transform into cats?"

Yushiro remained silent for a moment before nodding his head. "There is. Truth be told the Shihoin Clan is a Beastial race."

"Eh? Beastial race? What do you mean?"

"Mnnn...Hmmmm...errrr...how to explain it...I don't know too much about this myself, but from what I understand and from what I was told the Shihoin Clan is part of the Bestial race or rather, we are Demi-humans. You see, other than Shinigamis, Hollows, Humans, and Quincys, there were also Demi-humans. I was told that a long time ago when Soul Society was first formed the Demi-humans were forced into another dimension called the Beast Realm. I was told that the Bestial Clans wanted to be the rightful rulers of Soul Society. Driven by their desire to dominate and control the other races they rebelled and fought against the others and hence they were banished from the cycle of reincarnation. The Shihoin Clan at the time was the only Demi-human race who didn't rebel and hence the Shihoin Clan wasn't banished to the Beast Realm. In fact, I was told that it was the Shihoin Clan ancestor who helped prevent a great war from breaking out and that is why our Clan is recognized as one of the Great Noble Clans. In fact, according to the history books of our Clan the very first Great Noble Clan is known as the Kamunushi Clan. Supposedly they were once the most prominent of the Great Noble Clans and held the most power and authority, but I'm not sure what happened. Once the formation of Soul Society was established it is said that they locked themselves away refusing to appear in public and no longer interfere with the matters of Soul Society...or anything really. No one has seen them ever since Soul Society was first established. Strange if you ask me. Anyways, I believe the second of the Great Noble Clans that came about was the Tsunayashiro Clan. The third was the Shiba Clan. The fourth was our clan, the Shihoin Clan, and the fifth and last of the Great Noble Clans to come into being was the Kuchiki Clan. From what I was told, although this is the order in which the Great Noble Clans were established the truth is that they all came into being in less than 10 years apart, so in essence I guess you could just say that all 5 of the Great Noble Clans were established at about the same time. Also...I find it strange that the Shiba Clan isn't considered a Great Noble Clan anymore but...well...back to the topic of the Bestial race and the Beast Realm, whether or not the story is true I don't really know. All I know is that our ability to transform into a cat is because we are actually Demi-humans and had something to do with those who were banished into the Beast Realm. I'm not sure if the Beast Realm actually exists though. And if it does I have no idea where it would be."

Kishin furrowed his brow in deep contemplation greatly perplexed and intrigued at the whole ordeal.

_The last of the Great Noble Clans is called the Kamunushi Clan? And no one's seen them since the establishment of the Soul Society? That's...way too odd...And the Beast Realm? Is there really such a thing? Damn...I should have asked Yoruichi about her cat transformation. Maybe she could have told me more. Eh? Wait...isn't Captain Komamura a...dog or wolf or something? Then he's...he's a Demi-human too right? Maybe this Beast Realm stuff isn't that far fetched and actually exists._

He was brought out of his thoughts as Yushiro continued to ramble on. In the end he stored the Tenshintai in his cross shaped reivice earring and returned to the 13th division.

* * *

**MISC.**

**Tenshintai (Divine Transfer Body): **An artifact that was created by Urahara Kisuke. It is an object that belongs to the Onmitsukido and is a humanoid plain looking doll-like object. This object forcibly manifests one's Zanpakuto spirit facilitating the process of obtaining Bankai by subjugation.

**Ankle Weights:** These weights were a design of Kishin's with some help from Akon. They are specially catered towards Kishin's reiatsu and forcefully condenses his reiatsu down towards his feet. This causes a heavy and dense pressure to weigh down on his legs making it much harder for him to move. Because it uses his reiatsu as a weight he can freely adjust the amount of pressure and heaviness applied to his legs. He uses these for training his Shunpo.

**Great Noble Clans:**  
**1.** Kamunushi Clan  
**2.** Tsunayashiro Clan  
**3.** Shiba Clan  
**4.** Shihoin Clan  
**5.** Kuchiki Clan


	17. Achieving Bankai

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. Not much to say today, just as always, t****hank you for your reviews, for reading, and always, for your support! **

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 17

It was currently early in the morning of Soul Society. The sun was already out and cast its light across the Seireitei lighting it aglow with a warm gentle heat. It seemed to be the start of a peaceful day, however in this moment it didn't quite seem that way in the 13th division barracks. Currently dashing throughout the division grounds were both Kiyone and Sentaro. The two 3rd ranked officers of the 13th division. They ran from one end of the barracks to the other end in what seemed to be a frantic search.

It was also at this moment that Rukia had finally finished dressing herself and left her bedroom. There were days when she spent her nights at the division barracks and days when she spent them at the Kuchiki manor. Last night she had obviously spent it at the division barracks. The moment she stepped foot outside onto the division grounds she was startled and jolted fully awake by the feeling of having her shoulders grasped by Kiyone's hands. Her eyes widened in shock and awkwardness at their close proximity as she simply waited for Kiyone to catch her breath.

After several seconds passed by Rukia hesitantly asked, "K-Kiyone-senpai. W-What's wrong?"

Once more Kiyone fought to catch her breath. Huff. Huff. Huff. Pheeeew… After getting her breathing under control she stared Rukia in the eyes with a look of hope. "Rukia! You're close with Kishin right? You should know then!"

Rukia awkwardly scratched the side of her cheek in confusion. "Aha...know what?"

"Know where he is!"

Rukia just gave a blank stare at Kiyone for a moment not registering what she was talking about. She pointed to herself just to make sure that Kiyone was truly speaking to her and questioned, "Me?"

Kiyone furiously nodded her head. "That's right. Surely you know where the Lieutenant's gone off too!"

Rukia blinked a few times, having no idea what Kiyone was going on about, however...then it hit her. She quickly recalled the conversation she had with Kishin yesterday after he returned from visiting the 2nd division.

**Flash Back To Yesterday**

"Kishin? You're back?"

Kishin just grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Got what I needed."

Rukia just gave him a confused glance. "What did you get?"

"Hehe, secret."

She pouted at his answer and quietly mumbled, "When did you learn to keep secrets…"

"Hahaha, when did you ever think I wasn't keeping secrets?"

"Tch. You were cuter back then…" She silently grumbled to herself.

Kishin just smirked in amusement. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I was just saying that you sure have grown up. You don't even call me senpai anymore."

"Hahaha, if it'll make you feel better then…" He bent down by Rukia's ear and whispered teasingly, "Senpai…"

His warm breath and deep voice caused her body to slightly tremble. Not in a repulsive kind of way, but in a warm fuzzy feeling kind of way. She quickly stepped aside from Kishin and placed up her hands to keep him at arms length away. "Y-You...you still like to tease people I see. You may have grown but your personality is the same as always."

He just gave her a toothy grin. "Wouldn't it be boring otherwise?"

"Hmpf. Maybe you can use a little boring."

"Hahaha, be honest Rukia-senpai. It was boring without me around wasn't it?"

She was about to retort, however she couldn't deny that after most of the 13th division learnt of Kishin's return that things in the division seemed to become more lively. Even more so after word spread of his promotion as their new Lieutenant. Rukia on the other hand felt a little conflicted deep down inside. She was ecstatic that Kishin finally came back, though she refused to openly tell him that less she give him some more ammunition to use against her. He was the only one that didn't solely recognize her by her status as a member of the Kuchiki Clan, therefore he was always open with her and didn't harshly judge her.

She knew that due to her average, perhaps even below average Shinigami skills that people mostly acknowledged her due to her status. It bothered her more than she liked to admit. She knew her power wasn't worthy of the Kuchiki Clan name. It also bothered her that she knew for a fact that if she didn't have the Kuchiki Clan name tied to her, she'd practically be a nobody. But Kishin didn't judge her worth by her adopted Clan name and it was a liberating feeling. He judged her as she was. Simply herself. Ever since she took on the Kuchiki Clan name it was both a blessing and a curse, but when she was around Kishin she could just be herself. She didn't need to be a stoic, cold, calm, collected, graceful, and a well-spoken individual. She could talk, do, and act freely. Even when she first met Kishin all those years ago as a kid he didn't see her as a "Kuchiki." He saw her as Rukia. He even asked her to teach him and wanted to spend time together and never once was it because she bore the name Kuchiki. As for the reason why she felt conflicted? It was because of Kishin's position as the new Lieutenant. She was still haunted by the death of Kaien.

Kishin slightly frowned when he noticed Rukia's crestfallen expression. A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes as he bent down and commented, "Where's my present?"

His question caught her off guard. She was immediately distracted and confused. "What present?"

He smirked at his success noticing her expression return to normal. "Well, don't I get two presents?"

"Wait, first you ask about a present and now you're asking for two? What for?"

"Isn't it obvious? The first one is for finally returning to the division after being gone for so long. Didn't you miss me?"

Rukia's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at his answer. "D-Do you have no shame saying stuff like that!" She exclaimed. Her cheeks lightly flushed since she couldn't outright deny the fact that she did miss his presence.

Her reaction only made Kishin grin. "So? My present?"

"I-Idiot! When did you become so materialistic?"

"But I'm not?"

"Then why are you asking for a present?"

"My present doesn't have to be physical."

Rukia raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Then...what do you want?"

Once more Kishin grinned as he caught her in his trap. "Tell me you missed me."

Rukia's face turned tomato red. "Y-Y-You want what?!"

He just gave her a triumphant look. "I want you to hear you say, 'Kishin, I really really really missed you! I'm so glad that you're back! Never leave again!' Just like that."

Rukia immediately kicked his shin causing him to let out a groan. "Ugh!"

She tried to glare furiously at him, but her flushed cheeks didn't help her case. "T-That's impossible for me."

Kishin put on his best hurtful expression. He clutched his shin where she kicked him and lowered his head to the ground staring off to the side completely dejected. "I see...so you didn't miss me at all."

Rukia gritted her teeth. She knew he was only acting. After all, she spent 5 years during Kishin's early days teaching, reading, playing, and spending time with him. They exchanged letters from time to time after he left the division to remain in contact as well. Nevertheless his acting was always too good. She couldn't help feeling that she wronged him so she let out a defeated sigh. "I...I missed you..." She whispered.

Kishin definitely wouldn't have heard her if he didn't have such good hearing. He immediately beamed and stood back up. "I missed you too! Rukia."

She blushed once more and turned her back to him. "Hmpf. There. I said it. Are you happy now?"

Kishin just had a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "Now for present number two."

She turned back around with an incredulous look. "You still want more?!"

"Well, this one is for my promotion to Lieutenant."

She squinted her eyes at him with a wary look. "And exactly what are you asking for this time?"

He bent a little lower and pointed to his cheek. "How about...a good luck kiss?"

Whack!

"Ow!" He groaned out as Rukia smacked him on the head.

"You're impossible!" She huffed out.

Kishin just rubbed his head in amusement.

_She's honestly the only one who dares to hit me like this. I hope that never changes. Ahem...I am by no means a masochist. _

He stared at her grumbling inaudibly to herself and couldn't help the involuntary smile on his lips.

_Guess she's feeling better now. That's good. _

He let out a satisfied sigh and began walking off. Rukia quickly turned to see his retreating form and inquired, "Where are you heading off to now?"

Kishin just waved his hand in the air and replied nonchalantly, "I know that I was just promoted to Lieutenant of the 13th division so no doubt I have a lot of work to do, but...can you tell Kiyone and Sentaro to keep up the work they have been doing for a few more days? I have something I need to do that requires my full attention for a bit so I won't be around. I promise I'll do my job properly when I come back. Thanks!"

It took a few seconds for Rukia to register what he just said before she widened her eyes in shock and disbelief. She immediately dashed after him and began to shout, "WA-" However it was too late.

She watched as Kishin had instantly vanished from her sight. His presence disappeared completely causing her to stand alone within the division grounds completely confused. "What the...how could he...I mean he just…"

In the end a thick vein popped off on her forehead as she clenched her hands into an angry fist shouting to no one in particular. "You cheeky brat! You're making fun of me aren't you? You can't just dump something that important on me and then disappear! Come back here!"

**End Flashback**

Once more Rukia turned her attention to Kiyone's inquiring eyes unsure of what to say.

_Haha...he was actually serious about being gone for a few days…_

Rukia cleared her throat before addressing Kiyone. "Ahem...errr...how to put this…"

Kiyone just eagerly nodded her head. "Yes? Go on. Where is he?"

Rukia just awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Kishi-I mean...Lieutenant Chigetsu said that he had something important to do and that it required his full attention. He said that when he returns he promises to perfectly fulfill the tasks and responsibilities as the Lieutenant of the 13th division. Until then he uhhh...he hopes that you and Sentaro-senpai will continue to excellently perform the duties required of the Captain and Lieutenant."

A thick vein popped on Kiyone's forehead as she involuntarily gripped Rukia's shirt tighter and tighter. "T-That. Little. BRAT!"

Rukia awkwardly and nervously let out a light laugh. "Aha...hahaha...errr...Kiyone-senpai?"

Kiyone glared at Rukia and involuntarily answered in a stern and annoyed voice. "What?!"

Rukia immediately swallowed down her words and just stared off to the side. "N-Nothing. It's nothing."

**888**

Deep within the Sokyoku training grounds currently stood a clueless Kishin as to what was going on in the 13th division. Instead he lightly stretched his muscles and let out a relaxed yawn as he stood in the middle of the rocky terrain. With a quick snap of his fingers his cross-shaped earring gave off a dark light before the Tenshintai that he stored inside of it reappeared before him. He gave it a once over before his expression turned serious.

"Tenshintai. Otherwise known as the Divine Transfer Body. According to records it was developed by Urahara-san and kept deep within the Onmitsukido weapon barracks. A tool used to forcefully materialize one's Zanpakuto to accelerate learning one's Bankai. And in order to learn Bankai one has to defeat and subjugate their Zanpakuto spirit. Supposedly it shouldn't be used for more than 3 days, and records show that the only person who was ever able to successfully achieve Bankai by this training method was Urahara himself. Well...I suppose according to what I know Ichigo also succeeded."

After taking a moment to prepare himself for a grueling fight he positioned the plain looking white colored humanoid doll in front of him. He smirked and said to no one in particular, "Well then. Let's get started."

WHOOOOSH!

He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and stabbed the Tenshintai causing an abrupt flash of light to emerge from the doll. A giant cloud of crimson red fog and smoke erupted from the humanoid object before completely disappearing. In its place was instead a 1.9 meter tall creature. It was precisely Kishin's Zanpakuto spirit, Sekiken Zansatsu, however there were key differences to its form then from the last time. It was still fair skinned and looked remarkably similar to Kishin. On top of that it was still completely bare chested which exposed its slim and well defined muscles. Zansatsu still wore a red tattered hakama, however that hakama now had a black colored tint to it with some black streak marks that it didn't have before. It was still held to its waist by a black chain and a long tail still protruded behind him with a sharp dagger-like tip. His hair was still long and red, flowing down to his waist, but there were also some black highlights present now. His eyes had also slightly changed. They were now completely black with blood red irises where before they were completely blood red. This change was also a bit different from the eye coloration of a vast majority of other Hollows as most hollows or hollowfied beings had a completely black sclera with yellow irises. Black obsidian colored shackles were strapped around his neck, wrists, and ankles. That part didn't change. Neither did the tattoos of a red crescent moon on his forehead and the red lotus flower patterns on his back, hands, and feet. On the side of his head however, he now had a long black jagged horn protruding from the right side while on the left side was a black broken jagged horn. The last noticeable physical change were its semi-long sharp nails that were now pure black in color.

Kishin slightly furrowed his brow as he took in Zansatsu's changed appearance from the last time they met. After a moment of observing his Zanpakuto he commented, "So this is what you look like after merging with my Hollow. You went into a sort of incubation period after I defeated the Hollow during the time I unlocked the Shikai, so I didn't get a good look at the time."

Zansatsu simply smirked, showing off his sharp row of teeth. His voice was semi-deep and mellow sounding, but it now had a Hollow-like echo to it when he spoke. "Well well, you're a bit hasty aren't you?"

Kishin simply grinned right back in response. "I don't think so. I've trained with my Shikai for more than 10 years now. I think I'm ready to learn my Bankai."

"Hah! Bankai huh? Did you really have to resort to this cheap little tool? It's uncomfortable inhabiting such an object."

"That so? Sorry but you'll have to bear with it for a bit. Or...You could always give up. That'll make things go faster."

Zansatsu simply grinned in amusement. "You think learning Bankai will be that easy?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "It could be if you gave up."

"You seriously haven't changed much."

"You would know best."

"Hahahaha! You're right. I would. Since you forced me to take this form then you know the condition for learning Bankai don't you?" Zansatsu rhetorically asked.

Kishin just nodded with seriousness. "I'm prepared."

"Good. The process may slightly differ for each individual but the end result is the same, however I'm warning you now, young master. If you don't defeat me you'll die."

Kishin narrowed his eyes in focus. "Always so violent aren't you?"

"Hahaha! You only have yourself to blame for that."

Red smoke soon appeared before both Zansatsu and Kishin. The smoke then slowly transformed into liquid blood before finally turning into the Shikai release state. Both of them gripped the katana in their hands as Zansatsu narrowed his eyes with seriousness. "What I'm about to say is redundant since you probably already know, but I'll say it anyways. Most others who face their Zanpakuto will usually become heavily injured if they lose, however...should you lose to me young master you will die. Period."

Kishin tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto and responded with confidence. "Then kill me. If you can."

Zansatsu simply smirked. "That's my line!" He then immediately disappeared in a flash prompting Kishin to do the same.

Fwish! Boom! Bang! Boom!

Ting! Cling! Clang! Cling!

Whoosh! Boom! Bang!

In only several short moments they had exchanged dozens and dozens of strikes. Each one precise, each one incredibly accurate, and each one extremely deadly. Kishin focused all of his mental power on the battle against Zansatsu. He didn't dare goof around when facing his Zanpakuto, after all he knew just how deadly his own power was. Both of their swords were in the Shikai release state and that meant getting cut even once with the wrong end of the blade could spell a disaster for either of them.

He quickly parried a strike to his knee before countering with an upward slash to Zansatsu's chest.

Ting! Whoosh!

His attack missed as Zansatsu expertly dodged backwards, but he didn't let up on his assault. He stepped forward and slashed down at Zansatsu's chest only to have his attack parried. This left him open for an attack so he quickly spun to his right to avoid a piercing sword thrust aimed at his own chest. As he turned he used the torquing momentum to increase the power of his sword attack aiming right for Zansatsu's neck, but Zansatsu expertly ducked downwards to avoid getting his head cut off.

FWISH!

The loud sound of Kishin's sword swinging and slicing through the air echoed in the giant room. He frowned and quickly flexed the muscles in his arms to stop his swinging blade from overshooting allowing him to keep a good control in switching sword stances.

Ting! Klang! Cling!

Metal sparks flew in the air from the clashing of their blades. Loud high pitched shrieking noises of metal sliding against metal rang on the training field. So far the fight between them seemed pretty even. Neither one currently held the upper hand. Both of their Zanjutsu skills and techniques were incredibly similar, which Kishin had of course expected. He quickly raised his sword in an upward slash meeting Zansatsu's downward slash.

KLANG!

The force generated from the meeting of their blades caused a powerful ripple of air to pulse out from the center. Kishin immediately weakened his hold for a brief moment and tilted his blade down to the left just slightly while still keeping his blade in contact with Zansatsu's. This caused the heavy pressure of Zansatu's blade to slide down and off to the side throwing him a bit off balance. Kishin smirked and immediately pushed out with his blade now throwing Zansatsu completely off balance and wide open to attack. Without hesitation he swung his sword in a horizontal arc aiming right for Zansatsu's chest, however Zansatsu expertly responded by leaning back and letting his entire body fall to the floor. Kishin's attack had missed.

Before Kishin could follow up, Zansatsu's dagger-like tail flung out at Kishin's leg forcing Kishin to jump backwards in order to escape being captured. This bought Zansatsu enough time to reorient itself into a standing position, however Kishin was no slouch. The moment his feet touched the ground again he blurred and disappeared in a flash of Shunpo.

FWISH!

The moment he appeared by Zansatsu's side he slashed with his sword. "Shitsuyona Shukketsu!"

Zansatsu widened his eyes in shock and quickly dashed away while swinging his sword to defend himself.

CLING!

Schlick!

Blood spurted out as Zansatsu landed back on the ground. A decently sized cut marred his back. Blood seeped out from it and the wound began to grow larger and larger. In the end Zansatsu could only grin in respect for his young master's skill in combat. "Not bad young master. Not bad at all. You got me."

Kishin just furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Not quite. You reacted pretty fast there. I meant to cut you with the front of the blade, not the back."

Zansatsu just let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, never. If I'm going to be cut then there's no way I'd let you cut me with the front edge. You and I both know that the match would come to a short end should either one of us get hit with that ability."

They didn't waste anymore superfluous words and continued on with their battle. Kishin attacked with a series of slashes, strikes, thrusts, cuts, stabs, and counters. Just as Kishin slashed out with his sword, Zansatsu expertly defended with the incredibly hard metal shackle on his left wrist while infusing his blood and reiatsu into his blade.

Kishin widened his eyes in shock and immediately Shunpo'd backwards as he heard Zansatsu shout, "Saku!"

Kishin struck out with his blade to defend against the powerful crimson crescent reiatsu infused blood attack.

KLANG! CRRRRRRRRRRRR!

A loud noise from the initial impact of the blood crescent blade against Kishin's sword rang with a crisp loud noise. Then a high pitched grinding noise of metal on metal was emitted from the contact of Kishin's sword pushing against the reinforced blood crescent blade. The force behind the attack was too powerful and sent him flying through the air. He gritted his teeth as the momentum of Zansatsu's attack didn't stop. In the end he managed to twist his body and escape the deadlocked position he was forced into.

Just as he prepared to defend against the attack once more knowing that Zansatsu could still change the trajectory of the attack, he slightly furrowed his brow and noted that instead of redirecting the attack at him, Zansatsu caused the attack to return. He watched as Zansatsu held out its blade and reabsorbed the attack back into the sword.

Kishin raised his eyebrow, greatly intrigued. "That's a neat trick. You didn't teach me that one."

Zansatsu just smirked. "Well you're learning it now aren't you?"

Kishin could only grin at Zansatsu's cunningness.

_This bastard never told me I could reabsorb the blood I used for an attack by simply redirecting the attack back at myself. Then again, now that I think about it it does make sense. _

Kishin was brought out of his thoughts as he and Zansatsu reengaged in their close quarter sword fight.

Ting! Cling! Ting!

Clink! Clank!

As their swords were held in a deadlock against one another Kishin commented through gritted teeth and heavy breath, "So instead of redirecting Saku to chase after the enemy you can reabsorb the technique back into the blade. What other secrets of the Shikai did you keep from me?"

Zansatsu just gave a toothy grin in response. "Secrets? I didn't keep any secrets from you. Even though you've trained with the Shikai for over 10 years there is still room for improvement. The little trick I pulled just now isn't anything special. You just never realized that you could do it. Or rather you never tried."

"I see. You used the 4th technique of the Shikai's ability. That way when you use your blood to attack the enemy, if it isn't guaranteed to injure them, then to not weaken yourself throughout the battle you reabsorb the blood."

"As expected of you young master. You already deduced how it was possible. That's right. The 4th ability of the Shikai is called Nomu. It's more of a passive ability where every time you cut your target the blade will absorb some of their blood and store it inside the lotus flowers of the hilt."

Kishin tightened his grip on the hilt of his katana as he continued to push back against Zansatsu's blade. "Right. And as long as the blade is in contact with a target's blood I can turn Nomu's passive ability into a more active one where I speed up the rate at which I can absorb a target's blood. I can continue to take in and absorb the blood around me until all 10 of the lotus flowers are full. I can then absorb the blood stored in the lotus flowers to replenish my own blood loss or even use the blood stored in the flowers instead of my own to act as the base of the Shikai's techniques."

Zansatsu nodded. "And since this ability absorbs blood, your blood is no different, young master. The blade can obviously reabsorb your own blood back into itself, however the reiatsu that is expended for the attack can't be reabsorbed."

Ting!

They both disengaged from one another as Kishin stared thoughtfully at Zansatsu in the distance. "I see. I should've known. Are you sure there aren't anymore tricks you'd like to show me?"

Zansatsu just grinned. "The Tenshintai will run out of time with all this questioning don't you think?"

Zansatsu quickly stabbed the ground where his blood kept leaking out by the wound that Kishin had inflicted on him earlier. The blade began to absorb all of the blood it was in contact with helping Zansatsu conserve as much of his own strength as possible. Two of the lotus flowers on Zansatsu's Zanpakuto began to glow a brighter and brighter red.

In the end Kishin just smirked and commented, "You're right. The Tenshintai time limit will run out if this goes on. Whether or not you've got anymore tricks up your sleeve, I've got tricks of my own."

Zansatsu frowned, however in the next moment he widened his eyes in shock and understanding as he heard Kishin shout, "Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!"

Fwish! Fwish! Fwish! Fwish!

Instantly a hundred white blue rods flew through the air aiming to restrain Zansatsu who could only dodge and slash his sword to avoid being hit. "Hahaha! I've got to hand it to you young master! Looks like I'll have to pull all the stops in order to compete against you."

Bang! Cling! Clang!

Their fierce battle continued to rage on.

_2 days later _

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

Kishin laid flat on his back heavily panting for air on the ground. He was completely drenched in both sweat and blood. Large gashes and cuts marred his body all over as he stared at the fake blue sky plastered on the ceiling above. Laying beside him was Zansatsu who had Kishin's sword pierced in his heart. Zansatsu's tail had been cut in half and he was also missing an arm. In the end Zansatsu simply smirked and let out a loud laugh. "Ha! Hahahahaha! Not bad! Not bad at all young master! You actually won. Congratulations on achieving Bankai."

Kishin could only grin as his muscles ached all over his body. "You bastard. You really did almost kill me."

Zansatsu also grinned. "I warned you beforehand."

A moment of peaceful silence filled the air between them before Kishin turned his head to see that Zansatsu was slowly disappearing returning into the white doll looking Tenshintai object. Before Zansatsu completely disappeared he made one final comment.

"Young master, although you've learnt how to activate the Bankai, don't use THAT technique. You aren't ready for it yet."

Kishin lazily closed his eyes and slightly nodded. "Ah...Got it. I know my limits."

Thud.

Zansatsu finally completely disappeared leaving only the dull white doll of the Tenshintai lying next to Kishin. The terrain from their battle had become completely devastated. Giant craters and cracks were everywhere, however the one place that remained absolutely untouched was the hot spring to which Kishin was slowly crawling over to at this moment.

"Ugh." He groaned as he slowly dragged his injured body over to the healing hot spring. During the entire fight he had absolutely avoided this place for obvious reasons. The minute he reached the edge of the warm pool of water he didn't even bother undressing and simply plunged himself into the hot bath. A few moments later and he resurfaced already beginning to feel better.

"Haaaah...a hot bath after nearly dying is definitely the best."

He soaked in the water for nearly an hour before redressing himself in a new pair of clothes that he kept stored in his earring. He took one more glance at the devastating landscape before shrugging his shoulders and left.

"I don't think Yoruichi would appreciate what I did to the place where she and Urahara-san trained as kids, but...oh well. Not like they're using it anymore."

Fwish!

He arrived just outside the 13th division barracks and took in a deep breath. "Kiyone and Sentaro are probably angry huh?"

He placed a reigar between his lips, however he didn't light it and simply walked inside. The moment he stepped foot into the grounds, as he expected, he was met by the two 3rd seat officers.

"Oi! Lieutenant! Where the hell have you been?! Eh? A-And that reigar? How could you even smo-"

Kishin quickly placed his hands over Kiyone's mouth effectively silencing her before responding amiably, "Alright alright. I apologize for disappearing so suddenly. But hey, I was only gone for like 2 days." He then placed his reigar in front of her face and continued, "See? Not even lit. It just feels comfortable to have one. So? What did I miss while I was gone?"

It was Sentaro who answered as he simply let out a deep sigh. "Haaaaaah...Lieutenant, it's good that you're back. Since you just became the Lieutenant not long ago you should first familiarize yourself with the paperwork that's required of you. After that you should familiarize yourself with the Captain's duties. Then you should at least visit Karakura Town once to get a good understanding of the place since it's the jurisdiction of the 13th division to oversee it. You should also take some time to try and get to know the other Lieutenants of the other divisions at some point."

Kishin nodded his head appreciatively towards Sentaro and began to walk off. Kiyone pouted and crossed her arms before asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm glad you asked. I have no idea."

Both Kiyone and Sentaro nearly tripped over themselves at Kishin's comment. In the end Kishin halted his step and turned back his attention to them. "So...can one of you show me where the Lieutenant's office is supposed to be?"

Sentaro glanced over to Kiyone and whispered with disbelief, "I-Is the 13th division going to be alright?"

Kiyone could only scratch the side of her cheek unassuredly. "You're asking the wrong person Sentaro."

Kishin obviously overheard them and just cleared his throat. "Ahem. Don't worry. Didn't Rukia relay my message to both of you? Like I said. I promised to properly fulfill my duties as the Lieutenant when I returned. Plus, don't you trust the Captain's judgement? Anyways less dilly dallying."

In the end Kiyone and Sentaro just let out a sigh and showed Kishin to his new official quarters. His new place was situated on the eastern side of the division grounds. It was a fairly large and elongated building with plenty of space inside. In front of the building was a neatly trimmed and well paved garden while to the left of the building was a small grassy training ground. Behind the building was an artificially carved out pond that had colorful looking koi fish swimming inside. Kishin was mildly surprised as he didn't recall there being such an extravagant looking place back when he was living with the division all those years ago.

As if Kiyone knew what he was thinking she grinned and proudly commented, "Hehe, not bad huh? Apparently the Captain thinks really highly of you. He said that one day you would return to the division as the Lieutenant and so he's been carefully maintaining this place for you. He wanted you to feel at home when you came back."

Kishin felt a warm bubbly feeling well up inside of him. Something that he never felt before. It was a strange emotion for him to feel and he couldn't quite place his hand on how to describe it. He was literally speechless for a few moments before he snapped out of it and replied embarrassedly, "Ahem. I-I see. It seems even when I wasn't around I caused the Captain some trouble…"

Sentaro let out a light chuckle and amiably slapped Kishin's back. "Bwuahahaha! Nonsense! Obviously Kiyone and I didn't let the Captain do the work. The moment the Captain began working on renovations we did all of the heavy lifting and labor."

Kiyone nodded in agreement. "That's right! We would never let the Captain do something so tedious as redecorating or cutting the grass."

Kishin could only awkwardly glance at the two 3rd ranked officers, a bit baffled at their attitude.

_These two are...how to put it...are they masochists or something? When it comes to the Captain they're a bit...over the top. _

In the end Kiyone and Sentaro left after explaining a few things, finally leaving Kishin all alone. The moment he walked inside the building he noted the cool air conditioned room and the well polished wooden floor. It was a long rectangular room. Centered near the back wall of the room situated on the long side was an office desk and chair. To the right of the desk down towards the end of the room were several bookshelves. Some bookshelves were empty and some were already filled with books and documents. There were also couches and a coffee table centered in between nearby. To the left of the desk on the other end of the large room was an empty space left for Kishin to do whatever he wished with it. He grinned and nodded appreciatively to himself.

"Seems like the Captain put a lot of thought into the design. He remembers I like to read so he added bookshelves with books, but he didn't want to overdecorate and left most of the room for me to customize things to my liking."

He slowly walked over to the right of the desk and opened a large sliding screen door that led right to the backyard where the pond of koi fish was centered. A large oak tree provided shade nearby. Kishin stood on the edge of the door taking a moment to relish the soft wind that breezed through the air and decided to leave the sliding door open. Just as he walked over to the bookshelves to see what kinds of books were stored within he heard some footsteps right outside the building. Since the entrance door wasn't closed that person waltzed right in and shouted, "Oi! Kishin! You really left for TWO whole days?! I thought you were joking around?"

Without turning to look who it was he continued browsing the books with an amused smile on his face. "Yo! Rukia-senpai."

Rukia just let out a defeated sigh at his nonchalant attitude. "Haaah...where did you go anyways?"

Kishin picked up a book off the shelf and brought it over to one of the comfortable couches nearby taking a seat. "Curious?"

A thick vein popped on her forehead at his dodgy way of answering. "You really never give a straight answer do you?"

Kishin closed the book just as quickly as he opened it. The sound from him closing the book made a loud snapping noise.

Snap!

The abruptness of his actions momentarily startled Rukia, but Kishin just grinned and pointed to the seat opposite of him. "Relax Rukia. It's just me. Didn't mean to scare you."

Rukia furrowed her brow, slightly unsure of what Kishin was planning. She wasn't sure if her heart could take the rollercoaster of emotions that Kishin always took her on. One moment he'd be teasing her, in another he'd be consoling her, then another moment later he'd encourage her. It didn't stop there. In one sitting with Kishin he could make her feel nervous, anxious, happy, sad, angry, frustrated, scared, intimidated, safe, and amazed. When she heard the book suddenly snap in Kishin's hands she had absolutely no idea which Kishin she'd be facing.

As if Kishin could tell what was going through her mind he stood up and disappeared in a flash before her eyes. Then, without warning he lightly tapped the book in his hand on top of her head.

"Ow." She reflexively cried out.

Kishin just smirked and waved the book in front of her face. "Earth to Rukia. You there?"

She gave him a glare. "What'd you do that for?"

"Hahaha! To snap you out of your scary thoughts."

"What scary thoughts?"

"Your face was scrunched up like you were worried and amused all at once. Honestly you'll get wrinkles and age faster if you keep that up."

Rukia lightly rubbed the top of her head and clicked her tongue as she took a seat on one of the couches. "Tch. You're the last person I want to hear from about aging faster."

"Oi oi, all I did was accelerate my physical growth. Once I grow into my full height I'll stop taking the SCGF pills. Besides, the pill doesn't age my soul."

"Hmpf. I hope you grow into a hundred foot giant."

"Pfffft! Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You know senpai, if you open up to others in the division like you do to me then you won't seem so lonely to them."

Rukia pointed to herself a bit confused and embarrassed. "Huh? M-Me? Do I come across like that? Who did you hear that from?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Just some food for thought."

A moment of silence passed between them before Kishin broke the ice. "So? How are things going with your Clan?"

Rukia clenched her hands together in nervousness and hesitation. "I-It's...It's fine."

Kishin stared at Rukia for a good long minute before shaking his head. "I'll hit you on the head again if you lie."

"Huh? But you lie all the time don't you?"

"Oh? So you were lying? Then everything isn't fine?"

"You...tricked me."

Kishin just waved his hand in the air. "No I didn't. Deep down you really wanted to tell me. You just couldn't bring yourself to do it. So? What's wrong? Is someone bullying you? Since I'm the Lieutenant now it's okay for you to tell me, senpai. I'll go kill them."

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even though the words that Kishin spoke to her sounded really extreme, he had said it both playfully and semi-seriously. She felt both happy and scared that Kishin supported her since his way of doing things could be...well, uncivil is the polite way to put it. In the end she just stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. "I'm too weak. I don't know why big brother adopted me into the Kuchiki Clan. Well...I mean I know that the reason is because I resemble his late wife, Hisana, but still...is that really all? I mean he doesn't really bother to talk to me either. Don't get me wrong. I'm really happy that he took me in and he treats me well, but I hate how the other members of the Clan talk poorly of my brother behind his back."

Kishin tilted his head with curiosity and went back to sitting on the couch across from Rukia as he asked, "What kinds of things do they say?"

"They say that big brother is a fool for taking someone like me in and that it will only disgrace the honor of the Kuchiki Clan. They say that big brother has no pride left for the Great Noble Clans and that the only reason he still holds the title of the Clan Head is because of his powerful reiatsu. They accused him of being a ruler with his fists instead of reason."

Kishin thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "And?"

Rukia stared at Kishin with a look of disbelief and hurt in her eyes. "What do you mean, and? Big brother isn't like what the other Clan members say...but he doesn't say or do anything about it. He just accepts all of the horrible things they say about him and I'm the source of the problem. I'm the reason why he has to endure all of the hate from the Clan."

Kishin furrowed his brow a bit as he noted the conflicted look in Rukia's eyes. "What about you?" He softly asked.

"Hm? What about me?" She asked back.

Kishin just let out a sigh. "It's not your brother I care about...I want to know if people are bothering you?"

Rukia remained silent for good long while. Kishin noted the pained look in her eyes and knew that she was probably subject to even more verbal abuse and unsavory rumors than Byakuya was. Obviously it was because she wasn't originally a member of the Clan and at the end of the day, Byakuya was still the Clan Head who held tremendous power. People could badmouth that guy all they want, one look from him was all it took to shut them up. Rukia on the other hand was like a little bunny in a den of wolves. She'd have to bear all the negativity that came her way with no way to fight back. Even if Byakuya forbade anyone to speak poorly of her and punished those who mistreated her, he wasn't omniscient. He couldn't know every little detail and thing that goes on in the Clan and Rukia definitely wouldn't tell him if she was being abused in anyway. She was already so worried that people talked shit behind Byakuya's back that there was no way she would try to add more issues on his plate by telling him if she was being mistreated.

Several minutes went by with still no answer from her. It only made him angry. He stood up from his seat and walked around the coffee table before sitting down right next to her. He lightly patted her head and asked with a hint of darkness laced in his words, "Tell me the names of everyone who's bullying you."

Rukia shifted a bit beside him before asking with nervous curiosity, "W-Why?"

He looked down so that their gazes met. His gold crystal eyes instantly captivated her, but her entire being also shuddered in fear when she saw that his eyes reflected a desire to murder. Kishin didn't bother hiding his intent to kill so he simply gave a not so innocent smile and replied, "Once I know their names I'm going to go kill them."

Rukia immediately slapped her hands over his eyes in order to break their gaze as she quickly shook her head. "You can't!"

"Tch. Why not?"

"Are you an idiot? You can't just go killing people if you don't like them!"

For the first time ever Rukia witnessed Kishin put on a pouting expression as he grumbled out, "But I'm not doing that."

"Then why would you try to kill them?"

Kishin just crossed his arms and looked away from her. "First, it's not TRY to kill them. It's fact that if I want them dead then they're definitely dead. And second, they hurt you didn't they?"

Rukia was a bit speechless at the reasons that he gave her. She didn't even notice that her anxiety and troubled feelings had already completely disappeared. Instead they were replaced with a feeling of warmth from the knowledge that Kishin was actually angry for her. Then, just as quickly as that warmth filled her up, it was replaced by the feeling of anxiety once more, however this time her anxiety stemmed from the fact that she just realized that Kishin's way of resolving everything was to kill people.

"D-Don't kill them..."

Kishin could only click his tongue with dissatisfaction. "Why not?"

"Because...at the end of the day they are still part of the Kuchiki Clan. And murder is a crime Kishin. I...I don't want you to get hurt or get into trouble over something small like this."

Kishin remained silent for a good long minute before letting out a deep breath and easing up on his murderous intent. "You say it's a small matter, but for me it's not."

"What do you mean?"

He let out a soft sigh and stared Rukia in the eyes once more. This time a softer gaze reflected his golden irises. He hesitated to speak for a moment before he commented, "I don't know what it's like to have important things."

Rukia furrowed her brow a bit and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What...do you mean?"

In the end he stood up and placed some distance between them as he pretended to browse the bookshelf. "Nothing. Never mind. We're getting off topic."

Rukia bit the bottom of her lip having no idea what Kishin was talking about, but she understood that Kishin didn't want to elaborate so she decided not to pressure him. Kishin finally got his thoughts back in order and sat back down on the couch opposite of her before he continued, "Let me get this straight. From what I can gather the happenings in the Kuchiki Clan are...unfavorable towards both you and your brother if I'm putting it nicely."

Rukia warily nodded her head unsure of where Kishin was going with this.

He smirked and continued, "Then isn't the answer simple."

Rukia just stared at him with confusion. "How?"

He gave a toothy grin before pointing at her. "Since you seem to be at the core of everything going on in the Kuchiki Clan then all you have to do is become strong. Then no one can say anything bad about you and in the end everyone will accept that what Byakuya did was a good thing."

"E-EH? Become strong? Me? You make it sound so simple. I'm not...good at anything."

Kishin just let out a light chuckle. "Well, maybe for right now, but that doesn't mean it always has to be that way."

"What do you mean?"

Kishin stood up and walked out towards the training ground by his quarters. "Rukia, there's no telling what the future will be like. In the event that I leave my post I want you to be the one that takes over my position as the new Lieutenant of the 13th division."

She widened her eyes in shock. "Me?! That's impossible. With my skills I can't even become a seated officer."

"That's true."

Rukia pouted a bit at his answer. "That...you're supposed to console me aren't you? Not agree."

"Hahaha! Senpai, do you want me to always console you or do you want to be strong enough to console others?"

His counter question inwardly jolted a new revelation within her. She clenched her fist and walked over to stand by Kishin as she asked with a soft voice, "I...don't want to remain weak. Is it really possible for me to become stronger?"

Kishin smirked and ruffled her hair. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

She craned her neck up to look at his much much taller frame. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for several long minutes before she gave a confident reply. "You're Kishin."

Flick!

"Ow!" Rukia exclaimed as Kishin lightly flicked her forehead. "Why'd you hit me?"

"You idiot. I'm not just Kishin. I'm your Lieutenant now. Seriously, I thought we were having a moment of understanding."

A lightbulb then clicked in Rukia's forehead. "Oh. Ha...Hahaha...sorry. Right. You're the Lieutenant."

He just let out a defeated sigh. "Senpai. I'm no longer that little kid you used to look after all those years ago. I've already become Lieutenant. You taught me a lot of things back then and put up with my...pranks...so let me help you out a bit. Tell me, do you want to become stronger?"

Rukia felt a warm feeling as she stood by Kishin's side and nodded. "I do."

"Good. Then let's get started."

_Several Hours Later_

Kishin lazily slept under the shade provided by his building on the front porch facing the training grounds as Rukia stood on the grassy field drawing her sword and sheathing it over and over and over again and again and again. Sweat dripped down her body as she continued the same exact motion. She breathed heavily and felt her arms become incredibly heavy. Her shoulder and arm muscles ached from the continued simple, yet difficult motion that Kishin had her do. As she sheathed her sword once more she took one glance over to where Kishin relaxedly slept. A thick vein popped on her forehead as she glared at him.

"Oi! I thought you said that you'd help me get stronger! What is this? I've been doing what you told me to do for hours already. I've drawn and sheathed my sword hundreds of times. What's next?"

Kishin gave a light yawn as he slowly glanced over to her. "887."

Rukia tilted her head in confusion. "887? What's that?"

"That's the amount of times you've successfully completed your Iaido form. Keep going until you've reached 1000."

"E-Eh? 1-1000?!"

"That's right."

"I-I see. Wait...what's after I finish that?"

Kishin mischievously smirked and replied, "Then you'll do 1000 downward slashes."

"I see. Then it'll be 1000-wait! What?! Don't tell me I'll be performing 1000 sword strikes for each different basic Zanjutsu form?"

Kishin once more let out a lazy yawn and held out a thumbs up to her. "Great. You understand the training quickly, senpai. Keep up the good work."

"W-Wait! How will this he-"

He cut her off as he interjected with a serious tone, "Rukia. I'll give it to you straight. Your Zanjutsu skills suck."

Rukia pouted at his blunt answer. "Gee, thanks."

He just gave a light chuckle. "Hahaha, I'm not being mean or anything, but if you truly want to get stronger then don't be ashamed to admit your shortcomings. Honestly you have to train from the basics once more. Trust me. The training may seem tedious, boring, and meaningless right now, but the fruits of your labor will show in battle. Just trust me on this. I didn't become Lieutenant from nothing you know."

His words immediately removed all doubt within her heart as she silently went back to drawing her sword with even more determination this time. As Kishin continued to lazily nap on the porch he slightly opened one eye and took a peak at her silently smiling to himself.

_Sorry senpai, but the process will be really tedious. After 1000 sword draws is 1000 downward slashes. Then upward slashes. Then horizontal slashes both left and right. Then downward diagonal slashes and diagonal upward slashes. From there it'll be stabs and then turn strikes. Guard stances, counter strikes, parrying motions, etc. etc. I wasn't lying before when I said that one day I want you to hold the Lieutenant position, but before that happens…_

He let out a soft sigh and stared up at the overhang of the roof providing him shade quietly muttering to himself, "You'll need to become strong enough to stand on your own two feet first."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Tenshintai (Divine Transfer Body): **An artifact that was created by Urahara Kisuke. It is an object that belongs to the Onmitsukido and is a humanoid plain looking doll-like object. This object forcibly manifests one's Zanpakuto spirit facilitating the process of obtaining Bankai by subjugation.

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Shikai Release:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
-Saku (Cleave):  
**Kishin channels some blood and reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires out a red crescent blade at his target. The more blood he infuses the harder, stronger, and sharper his attack becomes. The more reiatsu he infuses the faster and more aura and Kido-like his attack becomes. He has the ability to change the trajectory of this technique one time after it is fired.  
**-Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):**  
When activated his blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever he cuts, no matter how shallow the cut is, it will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**-Guren (Crimson Lotus):**  
When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them left as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.  
**-Nomu (Drink):**  
This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities like Saku or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does. An advantage granted by this ability is the fact that he can reabsorb the blood he used for his Saku technique as long as the attack has yet to dissipate.

**KIDO:**

Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (100 Steps Fence)


	18. The Lieutenants Meeting

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. **

**Updates for the story are coming fairly steady/fast to my surprise. I have a document where I write down my ideas for the story and I have (for the most part) the overall picture of where I want the story to head. As for the small details and things in between I sort of just sit and write and write off the top of my head. Then I leave for a bit and re-read and think how to progress the chapter into the next one and I sit down and write again. After finishing a few chapters I wait several days to think about what was written and sometimes new ideas of how something should progress in the story comes to mind so I change things here and there. When I hit sort of a writers block on how to proceed with a chapter I actually just work out. I don't know why but working out and exercising just helps to clear my mind and come up with new ideas.  
**

**BTW, how do you guys feel about Mature Content/Scenes? (Though I've never written one before so...can't say it'd be good if I do)**

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Hiya!" "Heya!"

"Ha!" "Hua!"

"Eyya!"

The sound of Rukia's voice echoed from the training ground just outside of Kishin's office as he sat at his desk looking through paperwork that he had to sign off on to ensure that the division could continue to run smoothly. The large sliding door that led to the training ground was left open so he could occasionally monitor Rukia's training progress, however at the moment he had nothing to say. She had wholeheartedly dedicated herself to training and improving her basic forms in Zanjutsu. It had already been a week since they began. If he had something to comment on then it would be how the facial expression she made every time she swung her sword looked pained and anguished. No doubt training with the sword continuously reminded her of Kaien and the time when Kaien trained her in Zanjutsu.

Just as he was looking over the next piece of documents his fingertips slightly twitched when he felt Yushiro's reiatsu near his quarters.

_What's he doing here?_

Then it hit him. A lightbulb clicked in his head as he had totally forgotten about returning the Tenshintai. It was then the loud sounds of Yushiro's running footsteps could be heard before he appeared right in front of the room huffing and panting.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Kishin...huff...didn't you say that you were going to return that Tenshintai thing before the deadline?!"

Kishin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he guiltily replied, "Ha...Hahaha, right. Sorry, I forgot."

"What?! You forgot?! I could get into major trouble you know!"

Kishin just awkwardly smiled and snapped his fingers causing the Tenshintai to manifest out from his earring.

"I know I know. So much happened all at once that it slipped my mind." He then pointed to the stacks of paper on his desk and continued, "See? This is all the bothersome work I have to do now. Besides, don't you still have time to return it? You rented it out for a week and a half right?"

Yushiro pointed accusingly at him and replied, "That may be so, but it's been a week and a half of a half! I have to return it by tomorrow you know! If I didn't come looking for you then you probably would have never remembered to return it."

Kishin once more could only awkwardly scratch the side of his cheek. "Yeah yeah...I apologize. I admit I'm at fault, but look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Heh, the deadline isn't up yet so technically you won't get in trouble."

Yushiro's jaw just dropped in disbelief as he silently mumbled to himself, "And you say I'm childish."

Kishin just waved his hand. "Alright. Well you can have it back. I'm done with it."

Yushiro raised his eyebrow with curiosity. "Really? You're done using it? What was its use anyway?"

"Haha, if you really want to know then ask one of the Onmitsukido members tasked with keeping inventory in the weapon barracks."

Yushiro could only stare at Kishin with suspicion in his eyes but in the end he just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll find out either way." Yushiro picked up the Tenshintai and just as he was about to head out, he paused in his step recalling the second reason why he had stopped by. He quickly pointed his thumbs up and amiably commented, "Ah! Right, I forgot. Congratulations on becoming a Lieutenant Kishin!"

He simply nodded in response as he watched Yushiro disappear from his sight. Once more he stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk and sighed. "Haaah...what a bothersome thing to do." He cracked his knuckles and went right back to reading, writing, and signing off on documents. It wasn't until a couple of hours later when he had finally finished. He worked nonstop without food or rest just to get all of the tedious paperwork out of the way. Due to his efforts he had completely finished all the work that was piled up for both his duties as the Lieutenant and the work that was supposed to be overseen by Ukitake. By now his mind was empty and exhausted so he laid his head down on the wooden table.

"Why did I become Lieutenant again?" He mumbled lamentingly to himself. After taking a moment to rest he turned his attention back to the training ground just outside the door. Rukia's loud shouting when swinging her katana echoed across the field and into his ears. Her voice was unknowingly soothing to him. His mental exhaustion was already beginning to lighten. He watched as Rukia continued to practice the basic Zanjutsu forms. The sleeves of her shihakusho were rolled up to her elbows and her hair was tied into a low ponytail style to keep it from getting in the way, save for a few loose strands that managed to come loose and fall down by her right eye. Her breathing was a bit uneven from all the work she was putting in, but she didn't stop nonetheless nor did she slow down.

He watched her thrust her sword in a forward piercing motion before retracting it back to her side. Her clothes began to stick to her body from the sweat produced from her workout. It was completely ruffled at this point making her look incredibly disheveled, but Kishin couldn't help staring in a trance. To him, it was like he was watching a small bunny swinging a wooden stick around. It was a bit comical, but in a good way. He also took note of the frustrated and pained facial expression she was unknowingly making. Once more he was sure that the cause was because she was still haunted by the death of Kaien.

_Rukia. What do I need to do so you stop hurting…_

In the end he couldn't help himself from leaving her alone so he silently strode over making his way directly behind her. Rukia was completely lost in her own little world and didn't register his presence as she pulled back her Zanpakuto. It was then that she accidentally bumped into him.

"Eh?"

She was about to turn around when she felt Kishin place his hands over hers. His action also forced their bodies to press up against one another entrapping her between his arms.

"Kishin? What are yo-"

"Here Rukia." He cut her off. His hands slowly guided her sword closer to the side of her body which in turn brought her even closer to his. He bent his head a little lower and spoke softly by her ear. "Like this."

Rukia couldn't help feeling self conscious at their current position. If anyone else saw them when looking on from the outside without any context of the situation, they could only interpret the scene as Kishin embracing her gently from behind. Her face no longer had a pained expression, but rather it burned crimson red from a myriad of different emotions. She didn't dare look up at him at this moment and simply let him guide her body.

"K-Kishin...I can do it myself." Her voice slightly trembled sounding almost like a small whimper. It only made him want to tease her more, so he did. He squeezed his hands a little tighter around her own smooth tinier ones.

"How does this feel?" He softly breathed out almost seductively.

Rukia couldn't answer him. She couldn't think straight. Her mind was currently plagued by the image of him embracing her from behind. She could only think about how large his hands were compared to hers. Her breathing was already quite winded before when practicing her sword skills, but it was nothing compared to how rapid her breathing had become in this moment.

Kishin's eyes unknowingly wavered. He felt a slow burning sensation course through him when he heard how heavy Rukia's breathing had become beneath him. His own breathing began to involuntarily quicken. He bit the bottom of his lip trying to keep himself together and began to slowly move her hands into a striking position. He placed his feet beside both of hers to correct her stance and brought his left hand down to her small tiny waist. Rukia's entire body shook when she felt his hand on her side. An odd but pleasurable tingling sensation ran from the tip of her scalp and down to her very toes. She couldn't move or do anything. She had no idea what was going on with herself. The driving force of her internal turmoil was that she knew she should move or push him away, but even more than that...she really didn't want to. She liked how close they were, and right now she was completely at his mercy.

Kishin fought his own internal battle. He instantly regretted grasping her waist because it became ten times harder not to let his imagination go wild. He had only wanted to tease her a bit and stop her from making such a sad expression, but now he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. He had effectively backed himself into a corner. He closed his eyes doing his best to keep calm and shifted her body into the proper posture.

"Remember the motion." He struggled to breath out as he guided her sword to perform a perfect forward thrust. The ending stance forced his chiseled chest to completely press down on her small warm back. The smell of Rukia's sweet scent mixed with her sweat drove him mad. His heart rate quickened and he felt his lower half beginning to react. His hormones started to run a bit rampant.

Rukia was no different. There was no way she was remembering anything about the corrected sword form Kishin was helping her with. She tried to tell herself that Kishin was only demonstrating the correct way to perform the sword strike. She tried to force the image of Kishin being the little kid who she taught and played with all those years ago into her mind, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see him as a kid anymore. Especially not in their current predicament. Several long seconds passed by between them until Kishin exhaled her name in a soft and desperate exasperated breath.

"Rukia..."

Him calling her name brought her back to reality so she immediately distanced herself from him and turned around to face him, however she kept her gaze on the ground and responded, "Y-Yeah?"

Kishin licked his lips and took a step towards her to which she responded by taking a step back. He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her reaction taking several more steps forward, but Rukia responded by taking several steps back. The distance between them didn't change. In the end he gave up, but he was secretly thankful that she kept her distance and didn't look at him because he just now noticed the large tent forming below his body.

He gave a hesitant cough and said, "Ahem. So senpai, did you commit it to memory?"

"Commit what to memory?" She nervously replied.

"The sword form."

She awkwardly shifted in place and quickly nodded her head. "Y-Yeah. I mean yes! Of course! I got it."

"Really?"

"Mhm. No problem."

After buying himself a little time he let out a deep breath in relief, finally managing to calm his raging hormones and mentally cursed himself for nearly losing control. Had Rukia not distanced herself from his body when she did then she would have definitely noticed how turned on he was. He didn't know if he would have been able to properly explain to her what was going on with him then. In the end he cleared his throat and stretched out his arm ruffling her hair. The tension in the air finally dissipated.

Rukia pouted and slapped his hands away, finally gaining the courage to meet his gaze. "Stop that. I'm not a kid you know."

Kishin just smirked back with a hidden meaning in his response. "Neither am I."

"Hmpf. You should show me some more respect. I was once your teacher you know."

"Oh? But I do show you respect. I still call you Rukia-senpai from time to time don't I? In fact, I hold the higher status now. Shouldn't it be you showing me some respect?"

She clicked her tongue and folded her arms. "You interrupted my training."

"Hahaha, I had to correct your form. Bad training is worse than no training."

Rukia let out a sigh in defeat as she couldn't argue with his statement, but the memory of how he corrected her posture earlier replayed in her mind causing her to blush. There was no way she remembered the corrected form when the only thing she could recall was the warmth of his body and the loud rapid beating of his heart. Her own heart skipped a beat at that last realization.

_Wait...why was his heart beating so fast?_

Kishin took note of her silence so he waved his hands in front of her. "How about you take a break from training today?"

She glanced up at him in confusion. "Why? I haven't even made it through half of the forms today."

"It's fine. I can't stay to watch over the rest of your training today anyways."

"Why not?"

"I need to attend a Lieutenant's meeting."

"Oh? The other Lieutenants are gathering today?"

"Yeah, Rangiku sent out invitations."

Rukia raised her eyebrow in curiosity at his comment. "I didn't know you were on a first name basis with Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Kishin was momentarily caught off guard by her statement. "Senpai, are you by any chance...jealous?"

"I-I am not! That's not why I said that!"

He just grinned at her reaction. No doubt she didn't make that comment due to jealousy, rather it was because she was actually curious. But after she heard Kishin's comment she couldn't help thinking whether or not she'd be jealous over something like that. She wasn't exactly sure how to gauge the level of relationship she had with Kishin. Was it a division member to Lieutenant relationship? Acquaintance level? Friendship level? Close friends level? Student to teacher level? She didn't want to entertain the thought of the nature of their relationship being anything more intimate than these levels. She didn't know if she could handle the strain on her heart.

Kishin had quickly disappeared before blurring back by her side with a cold water bottle and handed it to her which she gladly accepted. He watched her gulp down the cool water before he quickly tore his gaze away to mentally scold himself.

_Stop it Kishin. I'm better than this._

It was then his attention was brought back to her as she let out a satisfied gasp after rehydrating. She gave him a beaming smile and said appreciatively, "Thanks! I really needed that."

His eyes involuntarily widened. He felt a hard thumping pound in his chest as one singular thought crossed his mind.

_Cute..._

Rukia cocked her head to the side in curiosity as she noted his silent and stunned expression. "Kishin?"

He felt his cheeks burn up in embarrassment having no idea what came over him. He quickly turned to look away from her and awkwardly gave a light cough. "Ahem, you're welcome."

She stared at him suspiciously wondering why he was behaving so oddly, but in the end she simply shrugged her shoulders. "So, you were saying that there was a Lieutenants meeting right? Have you met the other Lieutenants?"

His expression finally returned to normal as he responded, "Well, now that you mention it I haven't. I only really know the Lieutenants of the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 10th, and 12th divisions."

Rukia nodded her head. "I see. If I'm not wrong they're Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Kotetsu Isane, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Kurotsuchi Nemu right?"

Kishin just smiled and clapped his hands in praise. "Ohhh! Nice senpai, you got it right!"

The hidden sarcasm in his words caused her to glare at him.

"Senpai, you'll burn a hole through my chest if you stare at me like that."

Rukia just crossed her arms and huffed. "Hmpf. Then hurry up and burn."

"Hahaha, don't be like that. I'm sorry if I wronged you in anyway."

She just let out a defeated sigh. She didn't know why, but no matter how hard she tried she could never bring herself to actually be angry at him.

"By the way senpai, who are the other Lieutenants again?"

Rukia gave him a look of disbelief. "You...aren't seriously asking that right?"

Kishin just grinned in response. "I'm giving you a pop quiz."

"What for?"

"I'll give you a reward if you get it right."

"Reward? But…" she gave him a suspicious glance, "isn't a quiz like naming the other Lieutenants a bit too easy for a pop quiz?"

"Then you'll take it?"

"What are you scheming?"

"I'm not. I'll really give you a reward if you can name the other Lieutenants."

"I don't know..." She responded with hesitance.

Kishin just gave her an innocent smile. "Aren't you even a little curious as to what the reward could be?"

Rukia hated to admit it, but she had MAYBE just the HINT of curiosity. In the end she conceded. "Ahem. Then...the 1st division's Lieutenant is Sasakibe Chojiro, the 5th's is Hinamori Momo, the 6th's is Abarai Renji, the 7th's is Tetsuzaemon Iba, the 8th's is Ise Nanao, the 9th's is Shuhei Hisagi, and the 11th's is Kusajishi Yachiru."

Kishin smirked in triumph. "Congratulations, you pass."

"Of course I did. So, what's the reward?"

He bent down so their eyes were level and amiably replied, "Here, you can kiss my cheek."

Whack!

"Ow!" He exclaimed while rubbing his head where she hit him. "Senpai, you're really strong when you want to be…"

Rukia didn't dare to look at him as she silently grumbled to herself. "Should've known it was just another prank."

Kishin just grinned at her reaction and asked, "Do you know what they're like?"

Rukia shook her head. "Not really. I haven't had the chance to interact with most of them."

He raised his eyebrow a bit in curiosity and ventured to ask, "What about Renji?"

His question caused her to slightly frown and shift uncomfortably in place. "What about Renji?" She responded with a soft voice

"Well...I heard you two were...close?"

She furrowed her brow and wanted to respond, but she didn't know what to say.

Kishin frowned at her silence and patted her head. "Fine. You don't have to say anything. I get it."

She carefully looked up and noted his sour facial expression. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to apologize. "Sorry. I just don't know what to really say."

He just let out a sigh. "Do you like him?"

His question startled her and came completely out of left field. Now she really didn't know what to say.

"What exactly are you implying? I don't see how that is relevant."

"So you do like him."

She immediately shook her head and swatted his hand away from the top of her head. "Of course I like him. Renji is a very close friend of mine. We grew up together in Rukongai, it's just...in the past couple of decades we haven't really spoken to each other. I was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan and had a lot of responsibilities to uphold so..."

He stared her in the eyes momentarily trying to see within the depths of her gaze, but ended up not gleaning much. "So...you like him…as a friend?" His lips involuntarily curled into a slight smile near the end.

Rukia pouted a bit, having no idea what was going through his head and wondered why he asked something like that.

"What's with you…" She silently grumbled.

He just gave her a gentle look and poked her cheek. "Fine. I won't pry."

Her puffed out cheeks instantly deflated from his action. She felt both embarrassed and warm from him suddenly poking her so she lightly covered her cheek where he had touched. She couldn't help the involuntary smile that graced her lips. Ever since she became a Shinigami she had experienced many ups and downs. Mostly downs if she had to count. She was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan which was both a great honor and a burden. She began to build a wall around her ever since and started to see less and less of her friends until she no longer met or talked with any of them at all. She began to smile and laugh less and less and she unknowingly built a cool, graceful, and lonely exterior. She became isolated. It especially got bad when Kaien had died. That is, until she met Kishin. Even from their very first meeting back when he was a kid she always felt free with him.

Kishin just let out a tired yawn, but was unable to sleep due to the Lieutenants meeting that was about to take place. Just as he was walking away, Rukia called out to him. "Is it time already?"

He yawned again and nodded. "Pretty much."

A saddened look flashed past her eyes. "Then...I won't keep you."

He paused and turned to look at her. A soft smile graced his lips. "Sorry Rukia."

She simply shook her head and sheathed her katana. The realization that Kishin held a higher position than she did came back to hit her in this moment so she mentally scolded herself for being so careless as to not address him with his title.

"It's fine. I'll head out first...Lieutenant."

When the word Lieutenant rolled off of her tongue she couldn't help but feel internally conflicted at how distant it made her and Kishin seem.

Kishin however, just waved his hand uninterestedly. "It's fine Rukia. Just address me like you always have. I'm not a stickler on the whole formality thing."

She gave him an unassured and awkward glance as she inquired, "But...last week when we talked, didn't you flick me on the forehead saying how you were the Lieutenant now? Wasn't it because you wanted me to address you by that title?"

Kishin raised his arms to stretch his back and lazily replied, "That's because I was trying to get a point across to you at the time. You can go back to addressing me as usual. Besides, you were doing just that a few moments ago."

Rukia silently thought about his words for a few moments before just smiling and nodding. His actions reminded her of how lax Kaien was about the whole formality thing as well. "Okay, Kishin. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and quietly watched her disappear into the distance feeling a bit relieved and a bit disappointed.

"What am I going to do with you…" He whispered beneath his breath.

It didn't take him long before he reached outside the entrance of the 10th division grounds. Apparently Rangiku had offered to host the meeting in the backyard of the 10th division quarters. He placed a vanilla flavored reigar between his lips lighting it with a small red kido flame from the tip of his finger before stepping inside, however the moment he stepped foot into the division he crossed paths with a familiar looking short white haired person.

"Eh? Toshiro?"

Toshiro halted and turned to look at who had addressed him so informally, however he could only frown as he didn't recognize the person standing before him. "Who are you? And it's not Toshiro. It's Captain Hitsugaya."

A moment of silence hung in the air between them before Kishin bursted out laughing. "Ha-Hahaha!"

A thick vein popped on Toshiro's forehead at Kishin's reaction. "Oi! What's so funny? You should show some respect to a Ca-"

…

Toshiro cut himself off and furrowed his brow in confusion. The reiatsu he felt was too familiar, so familiar in fact that he couldn't mistaken it, however it was coming off of the person who stood right before him. In the end he ventured a guess.

"K-Kishin?"

Kishin smirked when he heard his name being called and wiped away the tears that fell from the corner of his eyes. "Yo!"

Toshiro's jaw just dropped in disbelief. He could only stare at Kishin with his eyes wide open having no idea what to say. He was having trouble believing what he saw in front of him. It was a much much taller Kishin. They hadn't seen each other in the past few years for various reasons. Mostly because they were both extremely busy. He was sure Kishin was busy doing who knows what, but he was extremely busy integrating in his new role as the 10th division Captain. Even so, he never could have imagined that the next time they met that Kishin would have grown to his current height.

Kishin just waved his hand in front of Toshiro's shocked face and commented, "You'll catch flies if you don't shut your mouth."

"You-...But how...why are you-...it can't be…right?"

Kishin just raised his eyebrow seemingly amused. "You're mixing your sentences. Speak properly or I can't understand you."

Toshiro just pointed at him accusingly. "This is impossible! How did you grow so much? Even if you were taller than me before it's impossible for you to grow so much in such a short amount of time! It's only been 4 years since we last saw each other!"

"What can I say? I guess my growth spurt came faster than expected."

"You liar! I knew you were keeping secrets from me since the last time we spoke. What is this witchcraft!"

"Hahaha! What are you going on about?"

"There's only one possibility in which you could have grown as fast as you did."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You sold your soul to the devil!"

"Ha! Hahaha! Toshiro, I think you're losing it."

"Don't lie to me Kishin! There's no way you grew this tall naturally. If that were the case then there's no way I'd be shorter than you!"

"Are you implying that you'd grow up to be taller than me someday?"

"Isn't that obvious? Haven't you heard that the longer it takes for a flower to bloom the more beautiful it'll be once it does?"

"Oi oi, your analogy sucks. You're seriously comparing yourself to a flower right now? Besides, doesn't that refer to your beauty and not your height?"

"What does it matter? It works the same. I may be short now but once I hit my growth spurt I'll be taller than anyone."

"Sure sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Wait, we're getting off topic. You haven't answered my question."

"What question."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes in focus as a serious look shadowed over his face. "What is the secret behind your growth?"

Kishin gave a toothy grin and held out a bottle high in the air.

"Vitamin C!"

Instantly the pill bottle disappeared from Kishin's hand as Toshiro had utilized his fastest Shunpo to steal it. "You liar! I'll get to the bottom of this right now!" He glanced at the label and read aloud, "Shinigami Conversion Growth Factor pills. What...What is this?"

Kishin just stared at his empty hand for a moment and blinked in amusement. "Uhh...Toshiro, are you by chance addicted to drugs?"

Once again a thick vein appeared on Toshiro's forehead in annoyance. "Me?! You're the one who pulled this out."

"Hahaha, really? Then why is it in your hands?"

Toshiro just ignored Kishin as he read the label of the pill bottle. "I see. So this is the secret behind your growth. By taking this pill it allows your body to grow like a human body. Then...if you've been taking it for the past few years it would make sense why your height is so tall now."

"Done reading?"

Toshiro glared at him before opening the bottle. "Hmpf. Seeing as how you're my friend I should make sure that this drug isn't dangerous."

Just as he was about to consume a handful of pills at once, Kishin widened his eyes in shock at his extreme action and immediately gripped his arm to stop him. "Oi, are you crazy?"

Toshiro simply smirked. "Why'd you stop me? Afraid I'd grow taller than you in one go?"

Kishin finally let out a defeated sigh as he had enough messing around with him. "You can't just eat them all in one go. It's supposed to be one before bed and one when you wake up. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Toshiro simply grinned in response. "So that's how it is. Where the hell did you get yourself such a miraculous drug?"

Kishin couldn't help but smile at Toshiro's comment. "Miraculous drug you say? Weren't you accusing me of selling my soul to the devil?"

Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders. "I did, but then again it's highly unlikely. You're the one who'd have the devil hooked around your finger, not the other way around."

"Nice to know you think so grimly of me."

"Don't lie. You thought I complimented you just now."

"You seriously haven't heard of these?"

Toshiro simply shook his head. "Let me guess. A creation of the R&D department. Captain Kurotsuchi is crazy. I don't make it a habit to know everything that comes out of that lab."

"Then, are you going to hand back my pills?"

…

A deathly silence loomed in the air before Toshiro gave a mischievous grin and downed a pill. Kishin was momentarily shocked at his actions and was just about to say something when he heard Toshiro comment, "I've gotta go, it was nice seeing you!"

Fwish!

Toshiro immediately dashed off. Kishin could only watch as he shouted towards his back. "Where are you going?!"

"I took a pill. I'm going to sleep!"

In the end Kishin remained awkwardly standing in the same spot greatly bemused.

"He just took my pills? No class at all." He mumbled to himself. It was then he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around to see who it was he simply grinned and greeted, "Yo, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku remained silent for several minutes as she just stared at Kishin's face. She circled around him a few times and pulled on his arms. Tapped his chest, poked shoulder, and patted his back before returning to face him in front and asked, "You...are very familiar. Have we met before? I never forget a handsome face, especially one as handsome as yours, but...who are you?"

He just gave her a smile and bent down slightly so their eyes were level with one another. In less than a few seconds after their eyes met Rangiku immediately knew who he was.

"N-No way! Kishin-kun?"

"Hahaha, the one and only. I've been getting that reaction a lot."

"W-Well no wonder why. I mean...look at you! You've grown so much in such a short amount of time. I mean it's only been like 5 years since I last saw you and back then you were a little kid."

"Time flies right?"

Rangiku gave Kishin a suspicious stare as she responded, "Time flies, but not that fast."

"Well, you can ask Toshiro about it next time you see him."

"Eh? The Captain? Why? Oh, where is he anyways?"

"He went to sleep."

"Sleep? What the...it's still too early for that. What about his work? Why'd he go to sleep all of a sudden?"

"Haha...like I said, you can ask him when you see him next."

"Haaah...that's odd. Of all days too...Well, whatever. The party is starting soon!"

Kishin tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Party? Don't you mean meeting?"

Rangiku simply winked and laced her arm around his. "Well Kishin-kun, how about you escort this beautiful lady to the party?"

He grinned in amusement playing along. "It'd be my pleasure to escort a beautiful lady such as yourself."

She slightly pouted at his response. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Hm? Should I be?"

"Haaah...here you have such a beautiful lady leaning on your arm and you're still so calm and confident. You know, everyone I've pulled this trick on gets flustered. All except you."

Kishin smiled as a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes. He leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, "Would you like to see the source of my confidence?"

Her face immediately flushed bright red as she immediately released his arm in embarrassment, however before she could move too far away he linked their arms once more keeping them hooked together. "What's wrong? I already promised to escort you, fair lady. Please allow me to do my part."

His words and actions didn't help alleviate Rangiku's flushed face one bit as she simply let him do as he pleased and mumbled, "You're no fun to tease…"

Kishin just let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, well on the bright side I think you're very fun to tease. Rangiku-san."

As they continued walking through the division grounds for several minutes Rangiku finally calmed down her emotions, but even if that was the case she had another emotion coursing through her mind right now. Confusion. By now they had passed by the same building twice already. They were going in circles. While their arms were still linked she couldn't help but look up and ask, "Errr...Kishin, you do know where we're supposed to go right?"

He halted his step and answered her with confidence. "Nope. I have no idea where we're supposed to meet."

…

The sound of crickets could be heard in the silence that filled the air between them at that moment. Then, several seconds later Rangiku bursted out laughing in shock. Then she laughed in amusement and started slapping Kishin's arm involuntarily. "Ha! Hahahaha! Pahahaha! Oh god! Hahaha! You-Hahaha! All this time you-Hahaha! This is too much! Hahaha!"

She laughed and laughed feeling her abs begin to ache, her lungs heaved desperately for air. Kishin just awkwardly but confidently rubbed the back of his head unashamedly. Finally Rangiku had calmed down and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Pheeeew...Jeez. Why didn't you say anything if you didn't know where we were supposed to go?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I was trying to be a proper escort. So, how'd I do?"

Rangiku could only shake her head in amusement. "Even though you failed miserably to get us to the designated site," she gave him a wink before continuing, "I'll give you a pass since you're really interesting."

Kishin just gave her a toothy grin in response as she pulled him to where they actually needed to go. A few minutes later and they had arrived behind a large white colored building with neat wood furnishings on the outside. A long wooden platform circled around the building for people to walk on. A neatly cut grassy area was situated in the back with a long rectangular table set up outside. Some chairs were stationed around the table and on top of the table were several grills that were currently heated with hot coal underneath. Around the grills were different cuts of meat and vegetables. A giant cooler was situated at both ends of the table filled with ice and alcohol.

Every Lieutenant from each division had already arrived. They were currently standing around amiably chatting away as they waited for the host to show up, which of course was Rangiku. They were the last to show up for obvious reasons. The second they stepped into the back their presence was made known from Rangiku's loud entrance.

"Everyone! Hello! We're here!"

Everyone turned their attention over and also greeted back.

Renji clicked his tongue and commented, "Tch. Oi, Matsumoto. You're the host aren't you? How could you show up so late?"

Rangiku just lightly waved him off. "Don't be like that Abarai," she gave him a wink and teasingly continued, "how about I give you a kiss to make it up to you?"

Renji's face instantly heated up in embarrassment so he turned his back to her and retorted, "W-Whatever. You're here now so forget it."

She smirked in triumph, however she gave a sideways glance at Kishin knowing that he was tougher to crack than the others. As Kishin walked around, the other Lieutenants came up to him in order to greet and congratulate him on his recent promotion. Kira came over and offered him a drink. "Kishin, you never cease to amaze me. Now that you're here it seems a bit nostalgic. I remember the time when you served in the 3rd division, but now you're already the 13th division Lieutenant."

Kishin didn't really give a response as he took a sip of the alcoholic drink in his hand and nodded his head in approval. "Mn. Not bad."

In the end they both simply stood next to each other and watched everyone chat away in silence. The atmosphere between them became a bit awkward so Kishin was just about to break the ice when he was interrupted by Kinji's voice. "Hey, how come you didn't come say hi?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "You looked busy chatting away with Lieutenant Sasakibe."

Kinji scratched the side of his cheek in awkwardness. "Y-Yeah…"

"What's with the hesitant response?"

"Uhh, nothing. It's just that Lieutenant Sasakibe has an interesting personality. He talked a lot about the Captain Commander. It was sort of hard to find an opening to interject into the conversation so mostly he talked and I listened."

"I see. I'm surprised to see you here seeing as you're part of the Kido Corps and all."

Kinji just shrugged his shoulders. "Matsumoto invited me. She said that when she was making the invitation cards Toshiro mentioned me and so here I am."

Kishin took a moment to look around before commenting, "This isn't a meeting huh?"

Kira nodded his head. "Yeah, it's a party. Actually, we Lieutenants meet up every couple of years in a gathering like this to destress from our work and just to get to know each other or to simply hangout. We call it a meeting, but truth be told we only have serious meetings if there's something drastic happening in Soul Society."

"So we're just hanging out for the rest of the day?"

Kira awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ha...haha...yeah. Errr...were you expecting something else?"

Kishin just gave Kira a blank stare for several long moments before shaking his head amusedly. "Well...I wasn't sure what to expect, but then again I should have known a party and drinks were going to be involved with Rangiku as the host."

It was then some loud shouting noises could be heard from Renji and Rangiku who were in the middle of having an argument. Everyone just gave them a curious glance until Renji shouted out, "I am not a scaredy cat!"

Rangiku just stared back at him with a mocking smile. Her face was completely flushed from drinking too much. She rested her chin on her hand and retorted, "Oh? Not scared huh? Then how's your progress going?"

A thick vein popped off of Renji's forehead at her comment. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's a work in progress!"

"Work in progress? How can that be when clearly you haven't even made a single move."

"I-I'm working on it at my own pace okay!"

Rangiku just took another swig of her drink and slurred, "Soooooo sloooooow."

"Tch. You're drunk."

"I am nooooot! Ssssseeeeee. I can shtill twalk fwine."

Renji just face-palmed. "Do you even hear yourself?"

Rangiku smirked. "I dare you," she paused momentarily as she semi-nodded off before regaining consciousness, "I dare you to talk to her tomorrow."

Renji just frowned. "You can barely remain conscious. This conversation is over." Just as Renji turned around to walk away, Rangiku retorted, "Scaredy cat."

Renji halted his steps and turned back to face her. A frustrated look gleamed in his eyes as he responded, "Me? A scaredy cat? Hmpf! I know that you're close with Captain Ichimaru right? Then I dare you to tell him that you like him."

Rangiku's flushed face immediately returned to a normal color. Any trace of her being drunk instantly disappeared as she seriously glared back at Renji.

"Is that a challenge?"

Renji smirked in triumph. "Hmpf. Do you dare or not?"

Sparks flew in their eyes as they held each other's gaze before Rangiku smirked. "Then let's put it to a bet. The loser has to do the dare."

Renji smirked with confidence not backing down. "What's the challenge?"

She then pointed to everyone else. "Capture the flag. We'll split into teams and whoever leads their team the best to capture the other team's flag wins the challenge. Only Hoho, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Kido are allowed. No Zanpakuto abilities. The loser will have to perform the dare."

Renji scoffed. "Afraid you'll lose if you fight me by yourself?"

"Hmpf. Don't flatter yourself. I can stomp you in my sleep."

"Oh? Is that so? Fine! I accept your challenge."

As everyone stood in silence watching the whole ordeal they all couldn't help the awkward look that showed on their faces when they had suddenly been dragged into Renji and Rangiku's bet.

Kishin just scratched the side of his head in confusion. "How'd we get dragged into their mess?"

Kinji just let out a sigh. "Haaah...no wonder most of the Kido Corp members keep to themselves. Dealing with others is troublesome."

It was then that Rangiku dashed over and gripped Kishin's arm. "Since there are a total of 14 Lieutenants we'll each get to pick 6 others to be in our team. My first pick is Kishin."

Renji just smirked and nodded. "Fine. Then I'll choose Hisagi."

"Fine. Then I'll pick-"

Before Rangiku could finish her sentence Kinji stepped forward and interjected, "Ah, I'll be on Kishin's team."

Everyone stared at Kinji in awkwardness, but he didn't care as he simply gave a smile keeping his thoughts to himself.

_Like hell I'd be on a team against Kishin. If this is really going to happen then any team against Kishin would get murdered._

Kishin just glanced over to Kinji and smirked amusedly. "You sure acted fast."

"I would like to keep my life."

"You make me sound like some sort of demon."

"When you're fighting you're worse than a demon."

"Ouch. That hurts."

"I can hear the sarcasm."

Kishin just grinned and shook his head. While everyone was still staring at Kinji in awkwardness it was then Kira followed suit. "Ahem, then...uhh...I'd like to be on Kishin's team as well."

Nemu was next as she nodded and walked over. "Yes. Since it seems like this challenge is going to happen then I would also like to be on Kishin's team."

Yachiru jumped in the air excitedly and threw her hands up. "Yay, Yay! This sounds fun! Then let me join Kishin's team."

Isane just let out a sigh and walked over standing behind Kishin's back to hide herself. "I-uh...since it's like this then I'll follow Yachiru and Nemu's lead." Although that was the excuse Isane gave, in truth she had chosen to join Kishin's side for a different reason. It was because she witnessed his strength back when Kishin was a member of the 4th division. The ominous pressure of his reiatsu was still ingrained in her mind to this day and she didn't want to be against it. Especially since her Captain, Unohana told her that one day he may even be stronger than her.

Kishin just stood on the side silently speechless and inwardly amused as he turned to Kinji and commented, "How did it become like this? I'm not the one leading the challenge, but why does it feel like I was chosen as the captain of a team?"

Kinji just shrugged his shoulders. "The instinct to survive is strong."

Once again Kishin just shook his head in amusement. "There you go again. Am I really that terrifying?"

"Worse."

"Haha, you really don't think highly of me do you?"

"It's actually the opposite. That's why I'm on your team."

"You mean Rangiku's team."

Kinji just smirked and whispered, "Sure, sure. You tell yourself that."

At this moment the area was completely silent. What just transpired was completely out of Renji's and Rangiku's expectations. The two of them were planning on choosing their teammates, however they never expected that the teams would end up choosing itself. Then again they did sort of dump the situation on everyone. In the end Rangiku just awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Errr...ahem. Well then. There you have it Renji. Kishin's tea-errr...I mean my team will be Kishin, Kinji, Kira, Nemu, Yachiru, and Isane."

Renji furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "Hmpf. Fine. Then my team will be Hisagi, Chojiro, Omaeda, Momo, Iba, and Nanao."

It was then that Nanao fixed the glasses on her head and inwardly cursed that she had been forcefully dragged into this troublesome game. In the end both teams walked over to the 10th division's public training ground. It was a giant field of paved dirt with some giant rock cliffs in the nearby surrounding. Both teams stood opposite of one another and placed down their flags. Kishin just lazily stood to the side with Kinji and lit a reigar in boredom.

Kinji just shook his head in amusement at his actions. "You're not concerned at all are you?"

Kishin simply shrugged his shoulders exhaling the vanilla flavored smoke from his lips. "Neither are you Kinji," he took a glance at Renji and the others before continuing, "you alone could defeat them."

Kinji waved his hands. "You jest. Me against 7 Lieutenants? I'd lose."

"You're being modest. You'd smoke the floor with Lieutenant class combatants. Just in reiatsu alone. Your reiatsu is Captain class already. Not to mention you're already working on Kido in the 90's. As for them," he paused and took another glance at Renji and the others, "they still have a long way to go."

Kinji just smirked in response. "By your logic you should be able to defeat them even more so than me given the fact that your Kido spells are probably even more devastating than mine. Even more so if we're talking about reiatsu. You possess Captain level reiatsu that's even greater than mine. Even without Kido, your Hakuda and Hoho skills alone would be enough to subdue everyone here. We aren't even including your Zanjutsu skills which are even more ferocious than your Hakuda skills."

Kishin just shook his head. "No thanks."

Kinji raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "What, not going to join the fight?"

"Should I?"

Kinji thought about it for a brief moment before he nervously asked, "You-uhh...you won't...kill them...right?"

Kishin just gave a toothy grin without responding, causing Kinji to face-palm and sigh in defeat. "Haaaah...right. Maybe it's best if you sit this one out."

Kishin gave a triumphant smile and patted Kinji on the shoulder. "Great. Then I'll leave it to you."

It was at this moment Rangiku and the others noticed that Kinji and Kishin didn't join their strategy meeting.

"Oi, what are you two doing? We need to plan our attack." Rangiku scolded.

Kishin just placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner and responded, "It's fine. I've already thought of a strategy."

"Eh? What is it?" She asked.

"Simple. I'll guard the flag and Kinji will press the attack. You guys can support him."

Kinji's facial expression was immediately shocked as he didn't think that Kishin would really dump all the responsibility on him, but before he could respond Nemu interjected, "But Kishin, with your strength wouldn't it be better if you were on the frontlines?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want me to kill them?"

Everyone's jaws dropped at how nonchalant he could be when saying something so extreme. In the end everyone agreed that Kishin would guard the flag and everyone else would work on stealing the opposing team's flag. Kishin took a seat right next to the flag unconcernedly. The reigar between his lips continued to release a steady stream of vanilla scented smoke in the air. The others just let out a defeated sigh at his actions and got into position.

Yachiru was the first to speak out. "Nay nay, is it really okay like this? Kishin's not going to fight?"

Rangiku could only scratch the side of her cheek in awkwardness. "Well...I guess not. The Captain always spoke highly of Kishin so that's why I chose him first but...things didn't exactly go as planned."

Kinji just waved his hands and shook his head. "It's fine. Kishin's always been like that."

Everyone turned their attention to him as they questioned, "Right, Kinji. You're close with Kishin right? What's he thinking exactly?"

Kinji just shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to say. He's always been a bit of an enigma, although I will say this. If you want to keep your life then don't get on his bad side. He's the type of person who will defend his friends, as for everyone else? It depends on his mood."

Everyone's jaws dropped in realization at how fickle Kishin's personality actually was. Kira then hesitantly asked, "U-Umm...then how would one know if he considers you a friend?"

Kinji could only give an awkward chuckle. "Ha-haha...to be honest it took me a few years to figure out this side of Kishin and it took even longer to hear him tell me that he considers me a friend. I can't help you guys out on that one. Maybe if you spend enough time with him then he might start calling you a friend." Kinji noted everyone's mixed feelings so he just smirked and added, "On the bright side, if you ever manage to get on his friends list then you can consider Kishin as your greatest ally."

It was then Renji and the other opposing team members got in formation. Renji, Hisagi, and Iba stood in the front whilst Chojiro, Momo, and Omaeda stood several meters behind them. Nanao remained back by their flag as the guard.

"Oi? What's the hold up? Getting cold feet?" Renji remarked from across the training field.

Rangiku furrowed her brow and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Hmpf. Fine, let's do this."

Their formation took on a similar appearance as Rangiku, Nemu, and Kira stood in front whilst Kinji, Isane, and Yachiru stood behind them. Both sides stood in a stare off as the wind slightly rustled in the area. Silence. Neither side made a move for several moments, however Kishin got bored watching this quiet stillness so he chimed in, "Just start already!"

A thick vein popped on everyone's forehead at Kishin's comment, but it gave them the signal they needed. Immediately both sides began rushing at the other, but before either side could even get close Kinji let out a sigh and shouted, "Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!"

Fwish!

A hundred white and blue colored rods flew through the air towards Renji and the others. Hisagi widened his eyes and instantly countered by firing off his own Bakudo #62.

Bang! Boom! Bam! Boom!

The hundreds of rods clashed midair in the middle of the training field, however Kinji wasn't fazed in the slightest. Instead he simply chanted his next spell. "Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan!"

Everyone but Kishin widened their eyes in disbelief and shock at how easily Kinji had nonchalantly utilized a level 70's Kido spell. While they had expected Kinji to be able to perform Kido feats at that level as the Lieutenant of the Kido Corp, it didn't make it any less shocking when they witnessed its use in combat. Especially since he had utilized the spell to great effect without the incantation.

BANG!

The five giant iron pillars fell right on top of Hisagi effectively pinning him to the ground.

"GAH!" He shouted in shock and pain as the heavy pillars grounded him.

While everyone was distracted by what just happened Kinji simply continued on. He pointed his finger straight at Chojiro and chanted, "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."

Fwish!

Six yellow rods instantly ensnared the 1st division Lieutenant and paralyzed his movements. Renji, Omaeda, and Iba were about to rush in to break Chojiro free of the rods, however Kinji didn't let them get too close as he shouted, "Hado #58: Tenran!" A giant tunneling tornado blasted across the field forcing the three Lieutenants to dash away with their Shunpo in order to escape the deadly whirlwind.

It was then that Momo pointed her finger towards the yellow rods binding Chojiro and shouted, "Hado #4: Byakurai!"

Crackle!

She shot forth six separate pale blue lightning beams at the yellow rods causing them to break apart, freeing Chojiro. By now Rangiku, Nemu, and Kira had crossed the center line and engaged in a close quarter sword fight with Renji, Iba, and Chojiro. Omaeda on the other hand was busy running away in panic from Yachiru who was happily chasing behind him. Their fight wasn't quite a fight per se. It seemed more like a game of tag. As for Isane, she stood opposite of Momo to which the both of them simply stood in awkward silence. Neither one wishing to attack the other. Instead they had a silent tacit agreement that they would just watch how things played out, after all it wasn't as if the outcome of the challenge would affect them anyways.

The entire battlefield looked a bit comical. Nanao simply stood by her team's flag completely unconcerned and simply read a book. Isane and Momo stood off to the side in awkward silence. Omaeda was busy running around screaming for help as he was chased by Yachiru all around the area. Hisagi continued laying flat on the ground unable to move due to the giant steel pillars that held him down. Kinji just stood in place unsure of whether he should continue or not. Nemu and Chojiro had somehow found a table to sit around and were now exchanging tea drinks. Kira and Iba simply sat laid back against an earthen wall taking turns drinking alcohol from one of Iba's flasks, and Kishin sat in a relaxed manner by their flag smoking a reigar. The only ones who actually engaged in combat at this moment were Rangiku and Renji. The two of them were too engrossed in their fight exchanging sword strikes, verbal disses, and taunting remarks to notice that no one else was helping them.

The fight continued on for another 10 minutes with no end in sight so Kinji let out a deep sigh and decided that things couldn't continue this way. He simply clapped his hands together and said, "Bakudo #85: Roppo Fujin."

Zing!

A giant three-dimensional green colored cross shaped barrier was erected right around Rangiku and Renji, trapping them inside. This caused both of them to stop immediately and come back to their senses. It was then they finally noticed that no one else was fighting. Renji took a quick look at his teammates before he hesitantly asked, "O-Oi! What the heck? What's going on here? Why aren't you guys fighting?"

Rangiku had the same thought as she pointed at Kinji and commented, "What's the big idea here? You made a mistake! You trapped me along with Renji! You're only supposed to target him!"

Kinji just shook his head. "Look. No one else is invested in the fight. First, what's the point of this fight anyways? It serves no benefit to any of us. The only ones who have something to lose are the two of you. Second, we didn't want to fight in the first place. Our actions are the only natural outcome. And finally third, just sort this challenge out by yourselves. In fact, can't you both just agree to disagree or something? Or just do things at your own pace? How about we all just calm down, sober up, and think about the situation a bit. I can only imagine what kind of scolding we'll get from Captain Hitsugaya if he saw us right now."

At the mention of Hitsugaya's name Rangiku and Renji immediately calmed down and awkwardly rubbed their necks.

Rangiku let out a light chuckle and nodded. "Ahaha...right. Uhhh, the Captain would probably yell at us. T-Then let's end things here for today. I'd rather not get more work dumped on me…"

Renji coughed and nodded in agreement. "Ahem. Agreed. It's best to end things here. We'll call it a draw, therefore neither of us has to do the dare. It's best if word of our actions today don't get back to Captain Kuchiki…"

In the end everyone returned to the backyard where they were previously and took a seat around the long table that was set up with grills and meat on top, however the atmosphere became extremely awkward. The only sounds that could be heard was the sizzling of the meat cooking on the grill. After several minutes of the awkward silence Kishin stood up and excused himself.

"Well, it was nice meeting everyone. I'll take my leave."

Rangiku stuck out her hand towards his retreating form as she tried to stop him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the 13th division."

"Why? We only just started?"

"I'm a busy person."

"Are you leaving because of the awkward atmosphere?"

"No, I'm leaving because you're all so chatty."

Rangiku gave a cough at his comment before clearing her throat. "Ahem. Well...AH! I know, it'll be fine after a few drinks."

Kishin just waved his hand in front of him. "I'll pass."

"But why?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"But wouldn't it be a shame to leave on a bad note like this?"

"Who said I'm leaving on a bad note?"

"Is that sarcasm again?"

He just smirked and started walking off. "Think of it as an awkward note instead of a bad one."

"B-B-But Kissshhhiiiinnn! I promised the Captain that you'd have fun at the gathering...if you just leave I'll get scolded."

He halted his steps when he heard her comment and turned back around to face her. "Say that again?"

"Ahem...ah…" she twiddled her fingers as she continued, "the reason for the party today is actually to celebrate your promotion to Lieutenant…"

Kishin couldn't help raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

Rangiku just let out a long sigh in defeat. "Haaaah...the Captain's gonna kill me for this. You see, the reason that the Lieutenants meeting is being held in the 10th division is because it was supposed to be a celebration for your promotion. When the Captain heard that you got promoted," she then paused and began to pace back and forth repeatedly, "he kept pacing like this over and over and over again mumbling to himself about what sort of gift he should give you. He kept mumbling something about being your important friend and therefore he should do something for you. In the end I suggested a party and...ahem...that's how this makeshift Lieutenants party came about. The Captain told me not to tell you but…"

Kishin just awkwardly stared at Rangiku before turning to look at everyone else and asked, "Did you all know about this?"

They all shook their heads and replied with the same thing. "We had no idea." They then quickly followed up with, "Ah, but congratulations on your promotion!"

In the end Kishin just awkwardly shifted in place having no idea how he should react. He never imagined that Toshiro had a hand in the party and that it was supposed to be a gift for him. It was then he asked with confusion, "But...if what you said is true then why isn't Toshiro here with us?"

Rangiku just huffed in confusion as well. "Hmpf. Well that's what I want to know. You said that he went to sleep. Plus, he was the one who was looking forward to seeing your reaction at the party the most. How could he just abandon the hard work and effort that I put in for him."

It was then Kishin could only shake his head in silent amusement as the image of Toshiro popping a SCGF pill in his mouth before running off to sleep replayed in his mind.

_I guess he didn't want to be left behind in the dust. Growing taller to keep up with me is important to him huh? Haha! To think that he wanted to give me a gift. Honestly that guy...it's only a Lieutenant position..._

Kishin just smirked and turned to walk away prompting Rangiku to hesitantly call out to him, "Ah? W-Wait. Kishin? Are you really not going to stay?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I appreciate the thought," he then turned to give everyone one more glance before turning back, "but I think it's fine to leave it at this. Toshiro's asleep anyways so it's not like he'll know what happened. Just tell him that we all had a great time and he'll believe it."

Before she could convince him to stay he disappeared in a quick blur. This caused her to let out a defeated sigh. "Haaaah...I failed…"

It was then the rest of the Lieutenants began dispersing as well. "Ah? Wait...you're all leaving?"

Kinji just nodded apologetically. "Sorry Matsumoto. Now that we all know the true meaning of today's party, without the guest of honor it just doesn't seem as lively anymore. Maybe next time."

With that he too left. And soon followed the others.

At this point Kishin had already arrived back in the 13th division grounds. The sun had just set out of sight and the darkness of night crept over the sky. Just as he was walking towards his quarters he took note of someone sleeping on the outside porch of his office building near his personal training ground. He silently walked over and stood before them letting out an amused smile.

"Rukia." He whispered.

Her short neck length black hair sprawled out over her face and the floor. A few strands of her hair would flutter up and down from the soft steady breathing of her sleeping frame by her lips. She was currently sleeping in a semi fetal position. Her sheathed Zanpakuto gripped in her hands. He took note that her shihakusho was a bit messy, loose, and ruffled so he shook his head in amusement once more.

"Even though she was supposed to be done practicing for the day she came back and practiced some more...idiot…"

He slowly bent down and gently cradled her into his arms bridal style as he carried her over to his personal living quarters. The room was quite spacious. There was an open area after walking through the entrance. The floor was made of a nice smooth wood that was neutral gray in color. A long black couch was centered towards the front of the room while a large soft light gray and white fur rug lay beneath. A slick black rectangular table stood nearby and several black bookshelves lined the white walls of the room. A fireplace was situated on the one black colored wall facing the couch acting as an accent to the rest of the room. To the right of the couch stood tall glass windows that led outside to a small garden and pond. Behind the couch in the upper left quadrant of the room was a neatly cleaned kitchen whereas on the upper right quadrant of the room was a divider wall leading to his bedroom. As he made his way in that direction he couldn't help thinking to himself that Ukitake designed his room in a much more modern style comparable to that of the human realm. He surmised that it was probably because the Captain knew he was human before he died and hence, the Captain thought he'd be more comfortable with a modernized design. To him however, he actually didn't mind either way.

Kishin couldn't help grinning to himself as he noted how light Rukia felt in his arms. Her soft warm breath tickled his chest as he made his way into his sleeping quarters. Just as he stepped foot into the bedroom he paused feeling something wet on his chest. When he looked down he took note of a tear that fell from the corner of her eyes and then heard her softly whisper out, "Kaien-dono...I'm...sorry."

Kishin just let out a sigh and walked over to his soft king-sized bed, compliments of Jushiro. The Captain truly treated him well. His bed was centered in the middle of the bedroom with the headboard leaned up against the back wall. To the left of the bed were several windows with the curtains currently closed. On the opposite wall towards the foot of the bed stood a tall and wide mirror. His dresser and wardrobe was stationed to the right of it. On the right wall of the bed was a door that led to a connecting bathroom. Once more Kishin let out a sigh and knelt before his mattress before slowly tucking Rukia into the bed. Just as he was about to stand up and leave he felt his shirt being tugged on. She had at some point clenched her hand into his shihakusho when he was carrying her, preventing him from escaping her clutches.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm surprised she was able to sleep through all of the moving around. She must've really tired herself out."

It was then he heard her mumble in her sleep with a heartbroken expression. "Don't...leave me...please." Several tears soon followed rolling down from her eyes leaving small watery streaks along her soft smooth cheeks.

Kishin just let out a troubled sigh. "Haaah...I guess she's still feeling guilty over Kaien's death huh…"

He softly wiped away her tears and said to no one in particular, "If you feel that much guilt over Kaien's death which wasn't your fault...then how will you feel about me? I've killed way more people than you have. Rukia..."

There was a silent pause in the air as he just stared at her with a heaviness in his eyes. It was then he heard her whisper out his name. "Ki...shin."

He tilted his head a bit to the side. "Are you awake senpai?"

…

Silence...

He just let out a soft breath after not receiving a response and lightly poked her cheek. "If you can hear me while you're sleeping then just sleep peacefully. Tell those bad dreams of yours to go away or I'll kill them."

As if Rukia had heard him she loosened her grip on his shirt and continued to sleep away. Her scrunched up facial expression finally relaxed. He smirked and stared at her sleeping form for a bit longer wondering if she unconsciously let go out of a sense of security or out of fear. He leaned in a bit so that their faces were closer. So close that he could feel her breath tickle his nose. He noted how loose her top became from all the moving and shifting around. One side of her shoulders were now completely exposed revealing her delicate and soft milky skin to him. He couldn't help but lick the bottom of his lip and didn't even notice that his eyes began to dilate with want and need. He reached over with his hand and softly brushed a lock of fallen hair away from her face before gently running his hand down along her soft delicate neck.

"You have no idea what sort of danger you put yourself in right now...Rukia." He groaned to himself with an unknowingly growing desire.

It was then he noticed how easily just one of his hands could wrap around her entire neck. The image of her innocent, vulnerable, and tiny naked body writhing, panting, grinding, begging beneath him for more. To take her and ravish her, to have her completely at his mercy...it caused his breath to quicken and heart to race. If he so wished, he could have his way with her. It would be so easy. He wanted so desperately to taste her right now, but he fought hard to hold back. He never felt this way before. To want something so badly. He bit the bottom of his lip, hard enough to draw some blood. The pain helped him keep a level head as he continued to kneel by her side. She seemed so fragile to him. All it would take to end her life was a simple squeeze. That realization caused his entire body to shudder in fear and excitement. His lower half began to have a reaction. A very...strong reaction.

Before he lost control over his raging hormones and wandering thoughts he turned away and gripped his arm with his other hand keeping it locked by his side. Kishin gritted his teeth and stood up walking out of the bedroom and back into the living area to lay down on the couch. It took him several long minutes before his raging blood cooled down. He let out a long deep sigh and stared at the dark ceiling above, his eyes reflected his current dilemma of frustrated feelings.

"The hell is wrong with me…"

He raised his hand above him and squeezed the empty air frowning in shame at what he had just imagined doing to Rukia.

"Get yourself together..."

With that he laid his arm atop of his head and shut his eyes letting sleep take him over.

* * *

**MISC.**

**Lieutenants: (Last Name, First Name)**  
**1st.** Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2nd.** Marechiyo Omaeda  
**3rd.** Izuru Kira  
**4th.** Kotetsu Isane  
**5th.** Hinamori Momo  
**6th.** Abarai Renji  
**7th.** Tetsuzaemon Iba  
**8th.** Ise Nanao  
**9th.** Shuhei Hisagi  
**10th.** Matsumoto Rangiku  
**11th.** Kusajishi Yachiru  
**12th.** Kurotsuchi Nemu  
**13th.** Chigetsu Kishin  
**Kido Corp:** Tsunayashiro Kinji

**KIDO:**  
Hado #4: Byakurai (Pale Blue Lightning)  
Hado #58: Tenran (Orchid Sky)

Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (100 Steps Fence)  
Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan (5 Iron Pillars)  
Bakudo #85: Roppo Fujin


	19. Hormones?

**AN: Hey everyone! First, I APOLOGIZE for the long authors note today. And yes, Chapter update was quick. Truth be told I'm several chapters ahead. **

Now, I'd like to address some things. First, this chapter is heavy on Rukia and Kishin's interactions, but just so you all know it will NOT affect the overall focus of the story. That said I do need to dedicate some time and some chapters to this if Kishin is to have any sort of meaningful relationship with others.

Next, I know I asked last chapter, but still not sure how you all feel about Mature/Sexual Scenes in the story. Because of that it won't be written in. Instead, I'm going to upload those scenes separately. That way if you don't want to read it then there's no problem, just keep reading the story as is. You can also find the story on Archive Of Our Own with the scenes written in.

If you **DO** want to read it then **you can go here**: www. fanfiction (.net) /s/13586378/1/RITWOB-XXX

**Or Search Fanfiction: RITWOB XXX**

**Or go to Archive Of Our Own and search: **"Reincarnated Into the World of Bleach" posted under my name, onetim3

**So how does this work then?** Basically, if you want to read the Rated M Scenes then when you see "**XXX**" that means you should go to "**RITWOB XXX**." That will have the scene written in it. After the scene is over you can return here to continue reading the story as is.

**NOTE:** You do NOT have to read the Mature scenes in order to understand the story. At least for now. The main purpose of the Rated M Scenes are to delve into another side of Kishin's character. After all, he's not some perfect goody two shoes nor is he innocent.

**PLEASE:** Also read the ending note at the very bottom of the story. I'll be posting up a **poll** on my page with this update. I would appreciate it if you vote AFTER you've read the chapter and the Mature Content Scene. (I know this probably won't do anything but I'll say it anyways, don't read it if you are under 18 okay?)

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Transition To Rated M Scenes: "XXX" = Go to "RITWOB XXX" story. **

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey everyone, so update AN. Obviously, the poll results came in and the majority vote was to have the Rating change to M with the MA scenes written in. **

**Now there will be an indicator to when those scenes occur. You'll see "XXX" and if you don't want to read those scenes then just skip that scene and read on. **

**As always, thanks for everyone's continued support! **

* * *

Chapter 19

Currently on a giant fluffy bed laid Rukia as she was sprawled out like a starfish soundlessly asleep. She continued to sleep until she felt the warmth of one of the sun's rays on the side of her cheek that peeked through the crack of the curtains in the room. The soft caress of the light caused her to stir in her sleep and roll around on the bed. This action caused her to groggily open her eyes. Her vision blurred a bit from having just woken up so she couldn't get a good look around her.

"Hm? Was my bed always this soft and big?" She quietly mumbled to herself.

She rubbed her eyes a bit to clear her vision and blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. The longer she stared the more she inwardly panicked. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest since she didn't recognize the room she was in.

"W-What the...where am I? This isn't my room?"

She stared down at the bed and noted the large soft mattress beneath her. The bedsheets were black and smooth and the blanket was deep red in color. She noted the wardrobe in the room that was left half open. Some male clothes hung inside causing her to panic even more.

"What did I do last night? What happened to me?"

She began to question herself as she stood up on the wooden floor taking a deep breath to calm herself down to analyze the situation. It was then that it hit her. The scent in the room was all too familiar. She couldn't help but walk over to the bed one more time and slowly picked up the blanket before hesitatingly taking a quick sniff.

"It smells like...Kishin?"

Her head tilted to the side a bit in confusion as she took another whiff just in case she was wrong. A faint musk. A slight tinge of vanilla. No doubt a scent that came from his reigars. In the end she held the blanket in her hands with a blank and unbelieving stare. "There's no mistake. It's Kishin's scent."

It then dawned on her that perhaps it was a bit strange that she happened to recognize how Kishin smelled, but then again she couldn't help it. He had that sort of intoxicating scent that drew people to him. She quickly shook her head getting rid of her wandering thoughts and dropped the blanket.

"Don't tell me this is Kishin's room? How did I end up here?"

She silently tiptoed to the door and poked her head out like a small rabbit checking if it was safe to leave the burrow. She didn't see anyone so she began to slowly walk out towards the exit, however she cursed herself as she accidentally bumped into a vase. Before it could hit the ground her survival instincts kicked in and she immediately caught it before it hit the ground.

Clunk.

The sound of her hands safely wrapped around the falling ceramic vase rang in the air for a quick second before it turned silent once more. She slightly cringed and closed her eyes in prayer that nothing would happen to which she let out a sigh of relief not long after. "Haaaah…" She gently set the vase back on its pedestal. Just then she heard the sound of soft even breathing. Curious she quietly walked over and took a peek over the couch from where the noise was coming from. What she found caused her to freeze up in place. It was Kishin. Quietly and peacefully asleep on the couch. His right arm was resting on top of his forehead while his left arm laid across his chest. His head was tilted slightly to the right and his right leg had fallen off the edge of the couch.

After Rukia had put the pieces together that she had somehow ended up in Kishin's living quarters she had wondered where he was, but now that she found him she didn't know what to do. She could only stare and gulp down her saliva because she wasn't expecting to find Kishin in the current state that he was in. She hadn't expected that he would be shirtless! Furthermore she didn't realize that she was slowly inching closer and closer towards him wanting to take a closer look, but she quickly snapped back to her senses when he slightly shifted a bit in his sleep. Her cheeks instantly flushed bright red as she stepped away from the couch as fast and silently as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up to find her in an embarrassed mess.

"What exactly happened last night…" She whispered to herself in confusion.

Rukia closed her eyes and attempted to recall the events of last night. After Kishin had left for the Lieutenants meeting she had also left the training grounds, but she decided to come back to train since she never got through all of the forms. She didn't want to let Kishin down since he was taking the time to look after her training. She had to show results. She knew that she was at most average at best...no, rather she knew she was below that. Sure she knew how to activate her Shikai, but her pure Zanjutsu skills were terrible. Even when Kaien set aside time to train her many years ago her skills still weren't good enough to land her a seated officer position. She refused to remain a weak and useless person. Even more so she didn't wish to be a burden to Kishin and let his good intentions as well as hard work and effort in training her to be a waste.

That's why she returned to training after he left for the meeting yesterday, but it took her a long time to complete all the basic sword forms and when she did finish, she was so exhausted that she could barely move an inch. In the end she took a seat on the porch by Kishin's office and decided to close her eyes for a quick moment to recuperate some strength. That was the last thing she remembered, except…a hazy image surfaced in her mind. The warm feeling of being cradled in someone's arms. The soft touch of a mattress beneath her. The gentle brush of her neck being stroked. And the semi-vicious words about killing her nightmares. Her entire face heated up in bright crimson red as she recalled the blurry image of Kishin's form leaving the bedroom. Realization finally dawned on her as she softly touched her neck.

"It wasn't a dream...H-He...must've found me outside of his office and brought me here to sleep so I wouldn't be stuck outside…"

Her heart began to race as the hazy images from last night started becoming clearer and clearer the more she connected the dots. In the end she wanted to smash her head into the wall and dive into a hole never to come back out. "I should...leave before things get complicated…"

Just as she was about to head out the door she couldn't help but pause and take one more glance at Kishin's sleeping form. A moment of silence passed before she cocked her head to the side in curiosity and confusion. "Odd...he's usually awake by now. I must've...caused him a lot more trouble last night than I thought. Maybe I should repay him first."

She glanced at the kitchen in the corner of the room before making up her mind and steeling her nerves. She quickly and quietly walked over talking to no one in particular as if trying to convince herself that she'd be fine. "Okay. My skills as a Shinigami may be a bit below average but I can still cook. As an apology for troubling Kishin I'll just make him some breakfast really quick and set it on the table before taking my leave. Mn. That should be fine. I'll be done and out in no time." It was then her own stomach growled causing her to blush in shame.

"D-Damn it stomach of mine...the food is for Kishin, not me." She quietly scolded herself.

She proceeded to take a look around the kitchen and began to take out some pots and pans along with some food items from the fridge being as quiet as she could, except she was oblivious to the fact that she was failing miserably at that part. All the shifting, moving, and clanking sounds caused Kishin to stir on the couch. He let out a soft groan and rubbed his eyes a bit before sitting up to look around.

_The hell is going on? So noisy._

Just as he turned his head to look in the direction of the noise he momentarily froze at the sight before him. It was precisely of Rukia attempting to make some food, however smoke was rising in the kitchen air and pancake batter was plastered all over her face, hands, and arms. He couldn't help stare in shock at how...terrible she was at cooking.

"Pfft..."

His entire body started to shake as he was having an incredibly hard time holding back his laughter. He never imagined that he would one day witness a sight like that of Rukia struggling to cook breakfast and he didn't want to make any loud noises to catch her attention. The warm glow of the sun gleamed off of Rukia's disheveled look. To Kishin's eyes she looked like a delectable snack. He couldn't help the involuntary skip in his heart as he watched her struggle to make some breakfast. It was a sight he never had the chance to witness before. He had no idea what brought on the fact that she was attempting to cook in his kitchen, but he found it amusing nonetheless. In the end he simply smirked and quietly made his way to the corner of the wall that led to the kitchen just silently watching. It was then he saw her glance at a bunny candy dispenser that was set on the kitchen counter and heard her speak to it.

"This is a lot harder than it looks Chappy." She then proceeded to respond to herself with a soft voice attempting to imitate a cute Chappy voice. "Don't worry. You can do it Rukia-pyon."

"But Chappy, what if Kishin doesn't like pancakes?"

"It's fine. It was in his pantry right? Surely he likes pancakes-pyon."

While her silent banter went on with herself, Kishin was about to burst out laughing in shock and amusement, that is until he heard the part where she was trying to make the pancakes for him. A warm fuzzy feeling stabbed his heart and his eyes clouded over in confusion.

"She's...making breakfast for me? Not for herself?" He silently whispered.

He couldn't remember the last time someone made him food like this. In fact he didn't know if anyone ever did. He always made his own food. He always took care of himself. He was experiencing a new feeling in this moment and he felt a bit conflicted. First Jushiro, taking him in as a child and always silently supporting him. Treating him with kindness without hidden ulterior motives. With Jushiro, he, for the first time in his life, had experienced what it was like to be an actual child and to have an adult care for him.

Then Toshiro, who tried to throw him a party as a congratulatory gift just for being promoted to Lieutenant. He had actually made a friend that actually cared for whatever small achievement he made. Yushiro let him experience what it was like for the first time to be annoyed at how much someone can be so carefree and want to play around. Kinji let him experience what it was like to have someone place their unconditional trust and faith in him. And now this. Someone actually waking up earlier than himself trying so hard to make him breakfast. To others it may seem like a simple act of kindness, but to Kishin it was as if one of his wishes when he was a child came true. To experience waking up in the morning to the warmth of a simple gesture just like this instead of the cold abandonment he received. He had already came to terms with his past and after everything he went through he accepted the way he turned out, but he couldn't help seeing a glimmer of the naive dreams he had as a child through Rukia's current actions.

All he could do was stare at Rukia's back as she attempted to cook the pancakes. He watched for an undetermined amount of time, but the longer he watched the more conflicted he felt. He felt conflicted for several reasons. One, no one has ever cooked like this for him before so he felt a strange...warmth invade his heart. Two, it was just too amusing to watch Rukia struggle to make something as simple as pancakes. And three, although it was amusing to watch her struggle, in the end she burnt pancake after pancake and he was pretty sure that the kitchen would be set on fire if this continued. There was definitely nothing edible that came out from her cooking. He surmised that while he felt touched by her actions, he would also probably die if he ate anything she made. In the end he walked out from his hiding spot and leaned against the wall.

"Looks burnt to me."

His sudden comment nearly shocked Rukia to death as she immediately dropped the bowl of pancake batter in her hands onto the floor.

Clang!

"AH!" She screamed in panic. She took several deep breaths and turned to face Kishin. An awkward and apologetic look covered her face.

"K-Kishin...ahem...you're awake."

He just grinned at her flustered reaction. "So...what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing…" She responded without meeting his gaze. In fact she didn't dare to look at anything but the floor since Kishin was still shirtless. Furthermore she was too embarrassed and shocked that she was caught failing miserably at her current task.

Kishin just shook his head and walked over until he was standing right before her. He couldn't help licking his lips as he gazed down at her, only wanting to tease her some more. "Senpai, are you trying to make breakfast or are you supposed to BE the breakfast?"

Her face immediately turned beet red at his comment. "I-Idiot! Obviously I'm making pancakes."

"Hahaha! Could've fooled me. Half the batter is burnt, the other half has you completely covered."

Rukia wanted to retort, but she didn't have any good comebacks. In the end she realized that the ruckus she made had probably woken him up. Something that in the beginning she tried hard not to do, but in the end after she got frustrated with not being able to cook one good pancake, had failed miserably to accomplish. She quickly cleared her throat and apologized. "Ahem. Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up. I wanted to repay you as an apology for causing you trouble last night, but I think...I only made things worse. I even wasted your kitchen ingredients."

Kishin was about to laugh, but he noted the serious look in Rukia's expression and knew that she had really tried to do something out of goodwill. His lips curled into a smile as he patted her head. "So you went through all this trouble just to make breakfast for me huh?"

"Ah...well...I mean...don't misunderstand. I was, well, you know, this happened. And then I thought…"

Kishin just grinned some more as he listened to Rukia tongue tie herself so he brought his hand down to her cheek and softly wiped off some batter that had gotten on her face. His action caused her to shut her mouth in embarrassment.

"Rukia, it's fine. Actually, I'm happy that you tried."

She finally gained the courage to look up and stared him in the eyes. "You're happy? But I wasted so much?"

Kishin just shrugged. "I'm not poor or anything. It was just pancake batter. No one has ever tried to make me anything like this before, so thank you."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. The sincerity behind his words were real, but she also felt a heaviness in her chest because the sadness behind his words were also real. In the end Kishin poked her forehead bringing her out of her mental stupor. "Go wash up. You're a mess."

"But...what about the kitchen...and the mess I made. And-"

He just waved his hand and interjected, "I'll take care of it. Besides...I have a feeling that if I leave you alone in the kitchen any longer I won't have a kitchen left."

Rukia pouted at his remark. "Hmpf...to think I tried to be nice."

"Hahaha! Senpai, be nice in moderation okay?"

"What does that mean?"

He then pointed to the dozens of burnt pancakes in the trash bin. "If you're going to make me breakfast, I'd like to be alive after I eat your food."

Rukia's face turned completely red as she stomped on Kishin's foot. "I-Idiot! That was practice. I was merely improving my skill before I made a perfect one."

"Okay okay, how about you take a break from 'improving' your skill today and go wash up."

She gave him a sideways glare, but in the end she let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose...then I'll take my leave. Thanks for taking care of me last night...umm...I'm sorry for all the trouble." Just as she took a step forward her stomach growled incredibly loudly. Now she truly wanted to dive into a burrow and never come out again.

Kishin however, just grinned amusedly and ruffled her hair. "There's a bathroom in my bedroom. Go wash up in there. I'll make us some breakfast."

Rukia couldn't help the loud hard pounding of her heart in her chest at his words. She didn't know why she was feeling so self conscious around him.

"I-I think it's best if I ju-"

Before she could finish her sentence Kishin cut her off. "Since you wasted so much of my pancake batter it would only be right if you fulfilled my request. Right? Rukia-senpai."

"B-But-"

Once more Kishin cut her off as he teasingly commented, "Why're you so nervous? Something wrong?"

Rukia could only swallow down her words and anxiously shook her head. "N-No. Nothing's wrong...ahem."

"Great. Then go wash up. I'll make us breakfast."

She couldn't find a reason to turn him down so she simply nodded. "Alright...then I will humor your request this one time…"

Kishin watched as she disappeared into his bedroom. A burning urge to follow her strongly filled his being, but he simply clenched his fist and shook his head in the end. "What the hell is wrong with me...it's Rukia-senpai…"

He took a moment to stare at the mess in the kitchen and grinned to himself. He stretched a bit to loosen his muscles and put on an apron before cleaning up the disaster. Several minutes later and the kitchen looked good as new. It was then he heard the shower turn on causing him to involuntarily smile. He covered his face with his right palm for a moment taking in a deep breath. He had no idea that his own cheeks were slightly flushed at that moment.

"Stop...stop...stop...it's Rukia-senpai."

He took one more deep breath to rid himself of Rukia's naked image in his head and went back to the task at hand. Cooking. He cracked his knuckles before grabbing some items from his fridge and cracked some eggs into a bowl lightly whisking them and seasoning them with a pinch of salt, sugar, mirin, and soy sauce. He prepared two servings of salmon cutting them into thin slices and started to preheat the frying pan. Then from his kitchen cupboard he lightly seasoned the salmon filets with some salt and pepper before very lightly coating them in some flour. Afterwards in a small glass bowl he combined some mirin, sake, soy sauce, and sugar for a teriyaki glaze sauce to later coat the salmon pieces. On the back burner he placed down a saucepan and combined some water with kombu making a dashi.

It was then that the preheated frying pan was hot enough to begin cooking the salmon so after adding some oil and butter he began to pan fry the salmon. The sound of a crisp crackling sizzle filled the kitchen air at the moment that the salmon filets hit the hot pan. At the same time the dashi he had prepared was now boiling so he brought down the heat, removed the kombu from the saucepan, added some bonito flakes, and let it simmer for a good minute before removing the pan entirely from the heat to let the bonito flakes steep in the hot liquid.

Kishin quickly returned his attention to the salmon filets and turned them over, getting a nice even cook on both sides. Afterwards he added the teriyaki sauce he made to the frying pan and basted the salmon to ensure a nice even coating. The savory smell of the food began to permeate throughout his living quarters. Even though he was the one cooking it and was obviously planning to eat it soon, he couldn't help but salivate in anticipation. After coating the salmon he set it aside and covered the pan to keep the food warm while he continued working on the other breakfast elements.

After 5 minutes of letting the bonito flakes steep in the dashi liquid he strained the bonito from the dashi before reheating the dashi broth back on the stove. He added some white miso paste to the dashi broth and evenly mixed it in before cutting some tofu and scallions into small pieces adding them to the broth.

"Salmon teriyaki, done. Miso soup, also done."

He turned his head to look at the rice cooker on the kitchen counter and opened it nodding his head in approval.

"Rice, still enough for two people. All that's left are the eggs."

He placed a rectangular pan on the stovetop and poured a bit of the beaten egg mixture into it ensuring to get a nice even spread over the entire pan. After getting a nice cook on the thin egg layer he quickly took his chopsticks and from one end of the thin egg layer, he flipped it over on itself folding it into a nice rolled shape. Once more he added some egg mixture into the pan and repeated the process over and over and over until he had completely made a nice fluffy and thick rolled tamagoyaki. Just as he finished and was removing the tamagoyaki from the pan, he nearly dropped it on the floor at the sound of Rukia's cough from his bedroom.

"Ahem."

Kishin let out a deep sigh of relief noting that he hadn't dropped the egg dish. He set it on a plate and took out the second tamagoyaki, however he also nearly dropped that one when Rukia poked her head out from the bedroom and sheepishly asked, "Uh...I just remembered...I don't have spare clothes."

Kishin's eyes glossed over a bit. He had already gotten the image of Rukia naked in the shower out of his head, but now he couldn't help letting his imagination run wild once more at her words. He just stood by the kitchen island in a daze doing his best to calm the rapid beating of his heart. His body felt hot so he gripped the edge of the counter. The grip strength in his hand was greater than any human being and soon showed as the edge of the counter began to crack. He was brought out of his stupor when Rukia questioned him once more, "Kishin?"

He coughed to clear his throat and mind and turned to look at her head that poked out from behind the wall. "I'll...be right there. Just give me a second."

Rukia just raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously but nodded her head and popped back into the bedroom. That is until she realized what Kishin had just said. By then it was too late as Kishin stood behind her within the bedroom.

"Rukia."

She immediately tightened her grip around the large towel that was wrapped around her small body deathly afraid that it would somehow come loose. Kishin on the other hand was deathly afraid that he'd rip the towel out from around her body at any second and accidentally hurt her small fragile frame. The fact that some water droplets dripped down from her still wet hair and onto her exposed naked neck didn't help quell his raging hormones.

_Fuck._

He mentally cursed himself.

_I want her._

He quickly turned his gaze away and opened his wardrobe grabbing a black t-shirt and red shorts tossing them on the bed. "Here. You can wear these for now. There's an adjustable string on the shorts so you can just pull and tie it tight." He quickly made his way to the door but gave one last glance at her and commented, "Or you can just keep the towel wrapped around your waist. That works too." He then made his way out before he could lose control over himself and pin her to the wall.

"Shit...to think that Shinigami body's go through phases like this too...what's wrong with me? I didn't even feel this much want and need when in front of Yoruichi. True she was desirable...but my body wants…" He paused as the image of Rukia in just a towel dominated his mind. "Or is it my head playing tricks on me…"

He furrowed his brow and finished plating up the food of rice, tamagoyaki, pan fried teriyaki salmon, some pickled vegetables that were left in his fridge, and a small bowl of miso soup placing them on a small square kitchen table. He sensed Rukia's presence hiding behind the wall so he waited for several long moments, but she didn't come out. It was then a loud growling noise came from Rukia's stomach so Kishin grinned and shook his head.

"Breakfast is ready. Better eat while it's hot."

Rukia could only bite the bottom of her lip mentally scolding herself for ever agreeing to stay behind. She then cursed her stomach before poking her head out from around the corner only to be met with a smugful grin on Kishin's face.

"I-I see…" Was all she could say. She gulped down her salivating palate and attempted to excuse herself. "Actually now that I think about it, I'm probably not decently dressed enough and have already caused you too much trouble. I appreciate everything you did bu-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted once more by the sound of her loud growling stomach. Kishin just gave a light chuckle and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Rukia. Just eat. I won't bite. Promise."

In the end she could only concede to her body's needs, plus the smell of the food was greatly enticing. Kishin smiled as he watched Rukia slowly walk over. His eyes reflected a possessive desire when he saw her dressed in his t-shirt that was obviously too large for her. The hem of the shirt reached down to the middle of her thigh. In the end she had elected to keep the towel wrapped around her waist since wearing his shorts would have been too large and awkward for her to walk in. He inwardly scolded himself and closed his eyes.

_It's just Rukia. It's just Rukia. It's just Rukia. She's my important friend. That's all._

He opened his eyes once more taking in her appearance in his clothes and cursed himself.

_Fuck. I've lost it. I want her so badly...What's going on with me..._

It was then that Rukia finally took a seat opposite of him. She didn't touch the food nor did she say anything. Kishin felt the nervous tension radiating off of her body so he rested his elbow on the table before leaning his cheek against it and stared at her. He did his best not to show how much he wanted to rip her apart...in a good way...he supposed. It didn't take long before Rukia cracked under the pressure. Without meeting his gaze she attempted to break the silence.

"W-What is it?"

Once more Kishin could only grin in amusement. "What is what?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Staring at you like what?"

"You know...like...that."

"Hahaha, I have no idea what you're talking about. You'll have to be more specific."

Rukia didn't have a chance to respond before her stomach growled again. A mischievous glint flashed in Kishin's eyes as he used his chopsticks to cut into the tamagoyaki and held a small piece in front of Rukia's lips.

"Here senpai. Say aaahhhh."

His actions momentarily stunned her. She wanted to say something, but the moment she opened her mouth it was stuffed with the tamagoyaki that was held between Kishin's chopsticks.

Plop.

"Mmmpf?!" Was the only sound she could let out.

Kishin watched her facial expression turn from an embarrassed one to a shocked one to a confused one to finally a satisfactory one as she chewed on the fluffy tasty egg dish. He smirked and began to eat his own food as the nervous tension in the air had finally melted away.

"See? Was it so hard to come have breakfast with me?"

Rukia swallowed down her food before pouting a bit. "Since I'm fulfilling your request...promise you'll forget about the pancake thing."

Kishin just lightly chuckled. "But it's a precious memory now."

"P-Precious?! More like embarrassing. It was my mistake."

"Yeah, but a mistake you made for me right?"

Rukia was about to retort, but then she recalled his words of how no one ever tried to give him anything like this. She thought back to the time when she grew up on the streets and didn't have anything either. She knew what the feeling of having nothing was like. Of receiving nothing. In the end she coughed to clear her throat and continued to eat her food. "Hmpf. We shouldn't let the food go cold."

Kishin just nodded amiably as he watched Rukia's eyes sparkle when digging in. Just as Rukia stuffed a piece of salmon in her mouth she couldn't help but ask, "Did I really fall asleep outside?"

Kishin just nodded. "You did."

"Really? My memory is still a bit hazy. I could've sworn I only closed my eyes for a moment."

"Well then, it was a very long moment."

"You didn't have to bring me here."

"What, and leave you outside completely defenseless in the cold of night? What kind of Lieutenant would I be then?"

Rukia furrowed her brow as she questioned, "So...you really carried me here?" Her cheeks flushed once more in a bit of pink as she imagined herself being carried in his arms.

Kishin looked up from his plate of food and playfully commented, "Don't worry. You were only slightly heavy."

A thick vein popped on Rukia's forehead after hearing his comment. "Are you trying to say that I'm fat!"

Kishin just gave a light chuckle before his expression turned serious. "I'm just joking. I could toss you across the Seireitei with a single hand so you better not shirk on eating."

Rukia simply glared at him, but Kishin just glared back. Neither one backed down. In the end she let out a defeated sigh and went back to eating her food, but then she recalled that it was because of her that Kishin was kicked out of his bed.

"Oh, sorry about the bed. You should have let me sleep on the couch instead."

"Who said that I didn't sleep on the bed?"

Rukia gave a confused expression. "What are you talking about? You spent the night on the couch didn't you?"

Kishin just gave her a mischievous grin. "Are you sure I spent the whole night on the couch?"

His counter question caused Rukia to scrunch up her face in even more confusion. "What are you trying to say? That you and I slept on the sa-"

She cut herself off at the image she was painting for herself. Her face turned bright pink as she stuttered, "Wait...then did you...did we…but this morning..."

Kishin grinned and decided to tease her a bit more so he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "When I returned to the barracks I found you asleep on the porch. I couldn't just leave you lying outside in the cold could I? So I brought you inside, but...you just wouldn't let go of my shirt so I was left with no other choice but to join you. Did you know you snore senpai? Oh, and you're oddly strong when cuddling in bed."

Rukia's entire body turned beet red in shame and embarrassment. She really really wanted to slam her head into the wall and dive into a hole never to come back out. Kishin noted that she probably couldn't take much more so he just shook his head and chimed, "Just kidding."

His words instantly brought Rukia back to her senses. "What do you mean just kidding?"

"I mean nothing indecent happened between us last night."

Rukia's cheeks remained red as she couldn't help letting her imagination go a bit wild at his words. "I-Idiot! Who said anything about doing indecent thi-things?!"

He just smirked. "Oi, why is your face so red senpai? Are you running a fever? Or...maybe you're a bit disappointed?"

Rukia simply turned her gaze downwards to focus on her food and began eating to distract her wandering thoughts. "Ah, the food is getting cold." She then proceeded to stuff her mouth full, no longer paying Kishin any attention.

He on the other hand couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. Not long after they both finally finished their breakfast and cleaned up the dishes. By now the sun had fully risen in the sky letting its rays shine through the windows of Kishin's living quarters. Just as Rukia put away the last dish she cleared her throat and commented, "Ahem. Thank you for breakfast. It was actually very good. I would rate it very high on the Chappy scale."

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly at her and responded, "The Chappy scale? Now that you mention it you were talking to some weird rabbit thing earlier."

Her eyes immediately beamed and sparkled at the mention of Chappy so she vigorously nodded her head and pulled out the bunny head shaped soul candy dispenser as she spoke with a softer tone of voice. "That's right. This is Chappy-pyon."

…

Kishin just stared at her in awkward silence.

…

Rukia just stared back with beaming eyes.

In the end he awkwardly tilted his head to the side and responded, "Right…"

He then walked out of the kitchen getting away from the strange atmosphere that was created in the room and tossing his apron over the couch. Rukia smiled at the Chappy dispenser in her hand with a look like she was holding a precious treasure and put it away before following behind Kishin.

"Well then Lieutenant, I apologize for all the trouble I caused you last night and this morning. I promise to repay you somehow. If there's nothing else, I'll get going." She quickly saluted him and just as she opened the door to leave, Kishin appeared behind her and held the door shut. His body extremely close in proximity to her own. He dipped his head down reaching just behind her right ear. His warm breath tickled the nape of her neck as he spoke with a soft but low husk-filled voice, "Then how about you repay me right now?"

Rukia's entire body involuntarily shuddered. Her mind was drawing a blank. She wanted to respond, but she couldn't. She felt like she had entered the den of a vicious predator. Like a rabbit being held down by a lion. And although one would normally be filled with fear in a position like that, the fact that she knew it was Kishin who was behind her made her feel oddly okay with her current predicament. She could only gulp down her saliva and remain unmoving.

Kishin couldn't help gulping down his own saliva as he didn't really know what came over him. He couldn't help some of the involuntary...physical urges that surfaced every now and then. Rukia was just too easy to tease and rile up. He could get all sorts of reactions out of her and never get bored. To him, she just seemed so...fragile and delicate. He could crush her with one hand if he wanted to. His palm could easily lace around her neck and snap it. He confirmed that fact last night and that thought both scared him and excited him. He still wasn't sure if it was the raging hormones in his body that was making him feel this way or something else, but when he recalled hearing her whisper his name last night he couldn't help thinking to himself that her screaming his name might not sound so bad either. He knew he was a damaged person already, but confirming to himself the aforementioned previous facts made him realize even more of what kind of a twisted monster he was inside.

His blood began to boil over and swore that the loud thumping in his chest echoed throughout the room. Being so close to her made his body go wild. He could smell the scent of his own shampoo coming off of her body and it made him want to ravish her right now. His breathing quickened and just as he brought his hand near her shoulders, he paused. His hand froze when he noted that Rukia's entire body was trembling. The room was still incredibly silent with neither one of them moving. For what seemed like an eternity was actually only a few seconds as Kishin closed his eyes and pushed off of the wall, turning away from her. He...for the first time feared what he might do to someone he acknowledged as important to him. Then again he never had important people in his life before so he didn't even know what it really meant to acknowledge someone as important. It's because he never had to struggle over this feeling before that he never had to worry about what sort of actions he took against others, but now...needless to say it was a different experience for him and he wasn't sure what to make of it yet.

In the end he coughed aloud to clear his throat breaking the silent and...very prominent sexual tension in the air trying to play things off coolly. "Ahem. Sorry about that. I...didn't mean to scare you or anything."

His words brought Rukia back to reality. Scared? Her? There was no way she was going to tell him that her body was trembling earlier not from fear, but from wanting to feel him touch her. She had no idea why either. Her body was reacting all on its own. She quickly turned around and also tried to play things off coolly. "Ah...n-no, it's fine. Although you do take your pranks a bit too far sometimes. Ahaha…"

Kishin uncomfortably shifted in place rubbing the back of his neck in shame. "Y-Yeah...sorry." His back remained turned to her as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. There was no way he could face her until the physical evidence of his desire for her, given by the strong reaction of his body's lower half, went away. Another moment of silence filled the room, but this time there was an odd air of disappointment between them. Both of them having no idea what was going on with themselves. In the end Rukia once more opened the door to leave.

"Then...I'll get goi-"

"Wait." He interjected.

Rukia tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What is it?"

He mentally scolded himself for blurting that out. He let out a silent sigh of relief after getting his body under control and walked forward flicking her on the forehead.

"Ow. What'd you do that for?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. A smile graced his lips as the atmosphere between them finally returned to how it normally was. "No reason."

She lightly scowled at him rubbing her forehead. "So? You were saying?"

Kishin wracked his brain for a reason as to why he told her to wait. In truth he didn't know what came over him. There wasn't really any reason for why he told her to stop. It was then a lightbulb clicked in his head for an excuse and so he pointed to his bedroom. "You forgot your Zanpakuto."

Rukia immediately became embarrassed for forgetting something so important. She was too caught up in everything that happened before that she was just trying to leave as quickly as she could before something happened that they both might regret. Or maybe they wouldn't regret it? She didn't know what to think.

Kishin watched with amusement at Rukia who awkwardly dashed into the bedroom to grab her Zanpakuto. As she was walking back out she paused by his bedroom door and looked down at her current attire. She was still dressed in his shirt and towel.

"I...there's no way I can walk out looking like this."

Kishin shook his head in disagreement. "Why not?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Idiot! What would the other division members think seeing me dressed like this?"

"They'd wonder where you just came from."

"Exactly! And what would I tell them?"

"You tell them the truth."

"What truth?"

Kishin stepped in front of her and gave a mischievous smile. "That you spent the night at my place," he then bent down to reach her ear and whispered, "and that you left fully satisfied this morning."

Rukia finally couldn't take anymore teasing remarks after everything that happened this morning. She was having a hard time trying to understand her own thoughts and feelings while also trying to understand Kishin's, so in the end she clenched her hands into a fist as a thick annoyed vein popped on her forehead. Without warning she slapped Kishin on the head.

"Ow." He responded while rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Rukia glared at him and huffed. "Hmpf. Stop teasing me already. Take this seriously. I really can't go out like this."

He just let out an amused sigh. "Okay. I understand." Without warning he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"W-What are you doing?!" Rukia exclaimed as she lightly flailed in his arms. Her action only made Kishin hold her tighter.

"Just be still for a moment okay? I promise no one will see."

She wanted to retort, but she couldn't since the next thing she saw was nothing but a blur. She felt the wind on her face for a couple seconds before it stopped. When her senses fully came back to her she was shocked to discover that they were both now inside her personal room in the division barracks. Kishin gently put her down and smiled at her speechless expression. In the end he opened the door to leave and made one last comment. "You can keep the shirt and towel if you want. A gift from me."

Fwish!

He then made himself scarce. The second he made it back to his living quarters he immediately took a cold shower. As he stood underneath the shower head letting the cold water run over his body he just leaned his head against the glass shower door and sighed. "Is this what they mean when they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder...Yoruichi definitely has an incredible figure. The same could be said about Rangiku, but when I'm around them I don't lose my self control."

He glanced through his glass shower door seeing Rukia's pancake battered shihakusho hanging on the wall of the bathroom and shuddered. The realization that Rukia had been naked in his shower not too long ago caused his imagination to run wild. He groaned in frustration. His body started burning up. He was aroused...very aroused. The cold water did absolutely nothing to help. He shut his eyes trying to think of something, anything to get rid of Rukia's naked image in his head, but to no avail. He was way too turned on at this point knowing that Rukia was in here just prior.

He recalled the scent of his shampoo on her body which instantly flooded his mind with dirty thoughts. He turned to see his bottle of shampoo and body wash and shuddered as he imagined Rukia lathering up her small naked frame all over the place. A low dark groan unknowingly escaped his lips. His breathing had unknowingly turned into heavy panting. He could hardly think about anything anymore. There was only one solution that came to his mind which would help alleviate his current predicament. And that was to simply give in and relieve himself, but he tried not to go there. Kishin took one more glance outside the glass shower door at Rukia's shihakusho and cursed. His mental willpower didn't even last a second.

"Fuck it. I can't help it any longer."

With that he simply let his fantasy play out...

**XXX**

Kishin shut off the water and opened the bottle of body wash squirting a decent amount on his hands before lathering up his body, except while doing so he had imagined that it was Rukia's hands on him instead. His body burned all over the place. His blood boiled and itched everywhere. God did he want her more than anything at this moment. It didn't take him long before he snaked his hand down to his growing erection and lubed it up with body wash. His eyes were fully dilated at this point and his breathing, rapid. His heart was pounding so hard he felt like it would tear out of his chest. He couldn't wait any longer and pumped his cock back and forth trying to relieve his physical frustration.

He thought of Rukia and imagined what she'd look like completely naked. The image of her completely exposed and writhing beneath him played over and over in his head. It only made him harder. Before, he was holding himself back trying not to let his thoughts go wild, but now he simply let go of all reservations. The size of his penis grew larger and larger and continued to rise the more he thought of her. He leaned forward resting his head on the cool glass shower door. His left arm pinned above his head as his right hand slid along his cock. A warm fog began to condense on the glass door from his deep and heavy breathing.

He recalled their encounter yesterday morning when she was training with the sword. Her small hands gripped tight around the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Ungh…" Kishin let out an involuntary moan as he recalled how soft her small milky hands felt and imagined her hands gripping the base of his cock instead. A low growl escaped his lips as he could see it so clearly. The image of how she'd struggle to hold his large meaty member. Of how her delicate fingers would barely wrap around his organ. The girth of his penis was definitely larger and thicker than the hilt of her Zanpakuto. His head was filled with thoughts of her pumping his cock using both of her cute little hands to try and get him off. His head was spinning in anticipation knowing how soft and smooth it'd feel to have her touch him. He tightened his grip on the shaft of his penis creating an even tighter hole for him to pump into. The body wash made it easier to slip in and out. He then couldn't help but wonder just how much tighter and wetter and warmer it'd feel to fuck her pussy.

His desire for her only grew more and more.

"Damn it!" He shouted beneath his breath. His chest heaved heavily up and down. His breathing became arhythmic. He was getting closer and closer and swore that he was on the verge of insanity, but the stimulation wasn't enough so he reached down with his other hand and pumped himself faster and faster with both palms, occasionally bucking his own hips into his hands. His body began to perspire with sweat from how much his body was burning up.

_So. Damn. Fucking! CLOSE!_

It felt like he was high on drugs. He did his best to keep his voice down but he was struggling to think straight. Actually he was already long past that point.

"Fuck!" He cursed in pleasure.

"Nghhhh! GAHHH…" His lips parted open as he heavily panted out wanting desperately to cum.

"Haaah...Shit, Rukia!" He couldn't help calling out her name letting out low deep growls and moans as she completely dominated his mind. Her cute lovable cheeks stained with pancake batter from this morning made its way to the surface of his head, only the pancake batter was replaced with an entirely different substance. He broke away from the glass shower door and arched his back against the shower wall. His head rolled back hitting the hard barrier behind him.

"Nghhhh! Ahhh! SHIIIT!" He breathed out through his nostrils and clenched teeth. He could feel it. He was right there, dancing on the edge. His right hand pumped near the base of his cock as fast as he could while his left hand moved along the mid of his veiny shaft to the tip of his mushroom head stroking in concentric circular motions all so he could reach the high that he so desperately needed.

"Fuck! Shit! Shit! SHIIIT! RUKIAAA!" His loud deep voice hoarsely echoed in the shower as the high he was aiming for finally came. His body shuddered in ecstasy, his cock stretched taut as he shot out stream after stream of his thick potent cum, painting the glass shower door a creamy white. Several long seconds later his burning body finally began to cool down. His breathing, still rapid.

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Fuck..." He softly breathed out as he remained leaning against the wall. He felt a bit light headed after a much needed orgasm. The images that finally drove him over the edge played back in his mind. The image of his hand grasped tightly around Rukia's smooth silky neck. Of her little hands weakly gripping his arm trying to keep him from choking her out. The soft smoothness of her skin grinding against his. The hot sweat that rolled off of their bodies from their burning lust and desire. His cock entering and splitting her wet soaking pussy apart. Her screaming out his name barely able to take his giant member inside of her small tiny body while he relentlessly drove into her. The trembling of her body as she came on his stiff hard cock. The gasping breath she'd take for air as he pounded into her again and again and again. The sound of her begging him for more, whimpering and moaning and shouting and...god he was losing it.

"Did I...really just masturbate...to Rukia-senpai…"

He couldn't help clenching his hand feeling terribly ashamed at how he defiled her in his head. But the worst part was...he was still incredibly hard. The images wouldn't leave him and so he could only clench his teeth and once more, he got to work...

**XXX**

An hour and a half later he stood in his office and held a black hell butterfly in his hand. "A message from Central 46? Then they received my application."

After taking a moment to absorb the contents of the message he let the butterfly go. "Guess I'll take that trip now."

He made his way to Jushiro's quarters and knocked on the door before receiving permission to enter. Jushiro smiled as he saw Kishin enter and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Shin-chan! How are you?"

Kishin thought back to this morning and awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek. "I'm...uhh...great."

Jushiro raised his eyebrow in curiosity at his nervous answer, but decided to let it slide. "Do you want some tea?"

He just shook his head. "It's alright. Actually I came to inform you of my departure."

"Hm? Departure? Where are you going?"

"Sentaro and Kiyone told me that to fully integrate into my position as the Lieutenant that I should visit Karakura Town, the 13th division's jurisdiction, and become familiar with it. I already filled out all the necessary paperwork and just this morning Central 46 sent a hell butterfly approving."

Jushiro's eyes brightened. "Ah, right. That is an important task. You sure work fast!"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Just doing what I must."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I got permission to leave for 2 months."

"Oh? 2 months huh?" Jushiro gave a pondering look, but Kishin just smirked and continued, "Don't worry about anything Captain. I've finished all the paperwork that was piled in the office for the both of us. As long as nothing unexpected happens there shouldn't be any tedious work required of you for a while."

Jushiro just awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Ahaha...no...well that's not why I was thinking so hard. I was just wondering if you'll be okay."

Kishin cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh...well, I was just wondering if it might be too boring for you to be gone for that long. Ah, not that I'm saying you should spend less time there. Oh, but the division will be a little less lively during the 2 months you're out."

He just blinked a few times before an involuntary smile graced his lips. Once more a strange feeling of warmth filled him inside. To think that one day he could experience a feeling of belonging somewhere. He then felt internally conflicted. All of these new emotions and feelings weren't things he was used to experiencing and it made him a bit uncomfortable. The look in his eyes became a bit lost so Jushiro couldn't help but ask, "Ahem...Shin-chan, you know...if you ever need advice or help you can always ask me right?"

...

A silence filled the air. Kishin thought that he had a neutral expression on his face but turns out he was more bothered about what was going on with him than he let on if even Jushiro was able to tell. In the end he conceded and awkwardly shifted in place. "I uh...guess I could use some...advice."

Jushiro's eyes beamed and sparkled. He threw that line just incase but he hadn't actually expected that Kishin would take him up on his offer. "Ask away Shin-chan! I'll do my best to help out anyway that I can."

Kishin scratched the side of his cheek not knowing how to start or what to really ask. He was confused about his feelings. No. Rather, it wasn't quite confusion, but instead he didn't know what to do or how to proceed. "Then...Captain...what do you do when you really want something?"

"Hm? Hrrrmmm..." Jushiro pondered for a bit as he rubbed the underside of his chin in contemplation. "Is there something that you want Shin-chan?"

Once more Kishin thought back to this morning and what he did in the shower. His heart began to beat a little faster recalling Rukia in his shirt and towel. There was no way he could bring himself to tell Jushiro that he had a sudden urge to ravish Rukia. "What if...there is something that I want."

"Hm...I see. Well, I suppose it depends. How badly do you want it."

Kishin just gulped down his saliva. "I think...to the point of possession..."

"Ehh? Possession huh? It must be something extraordinary then if it's something that you want that badly Shin-chan. Tell you what, why don't you tell me what it is and I'll see if I can help you get it."

Kishin immediately shook his head. "Ah, no. Err...it's not...I mean. That'd...be difficult I think."

Now Jushiro was extremely curious. "Really? Even for me? Hmmm..."

Kishin mentally face-palmed not knowing what came over himself. Of course there was no way Jushiro could give him a good answer if he didn't give the entire context so he decided to re-word his question. "Captain...what does it mean to have important things?"

Jushiro's eyes momentarily wavered. It was now that he understood just how heavy the deeper meaning behind Kishin's question and internal struggle was. His facial expression softened as he stared at Kishin with a gentle gaze. "To have important things means that you hold them close to your heart. They can be anything. It can be a physical object, an idea, a person, or even an emotion. As long as you would do anything to protect it, that is what it means to consider something important."

Kishin slightly furrowed his brow. He stared down at his hand and clenched it into a fist. "To do anything to protect it huh..."

Jushiro nodded. "That's right."

Kishin was even more confused now.

_Would I? No...do I want to protect Rukia? That can't be. I only thought about how I would ravish her, take her...how I would want her...to not hurt...I don't get it. _

"Captain. My heart beats faster when I'm near this...so called important thing. What does that mean?"

Jushiro couldn't help blinking a few times in amusement and shock. He was shocked for two reasons. One, he was sure that Kishin was so distracted by his own thoughts that his expression and question sounded like he was a 7 year old kid again asking Jushiro to teach him things. And the second, he just now realized that Kishin was probably talking about a person and not a thing. He didn't want to expose Kishin's thoughts so he simply smiled and replied, "If your heart beats faster when you're near this important thing then that means that you have feelings for it."

Kishin slightly frowned. "Feelings? What kinds of feelings?"

"Ahem. Well, can you explain to me in more detail how you feel?"

Kishin was hesitant at first, but he really needed to try and sort out what was going on with him internally so he nodded. "Okay...other than my heart beating faster I also...ahem...think about it...and want to hold it...maybe?"

Jushiro couldn't help the giant grin on his face at Kishin struggling to put his feelings into words. "Shin-chan. That means that you consider this thing important to you and you like it. A lot. Maybe you have the urge to be near it. Or find its presence soothing. Whatever the case, don't let go of this feeling. Keep it close to your heart. Okay?"

Kishin just sighed in defeat. He was still confused. What is want? What is desire? What lies beyond that? Important things? He never had that before. Love? He never had that before. Joy? He never had that. The closest thing he ever had to joy was when he spilled the blood of his target. To protect? Protect what though? He didn't know what he was feeling towards Rukia and that unsettled him. Did he have feelings for Rukia? Well what are feelings? What does it mean to have those? Was it just lust? When he thought back to his shower he definitely checked that box, but something deeper in his soul told him there was more. It slightly irked him that his internal life became so much more difficult. He couldn't deny that his life was a little more straightforward when all he had to do was think about how to kill a target and then do it. In the end he chatted with Ukitake a bit longer before shelving the discussion. He returned to his quarters and dialed Akon's phone number on his denreishinki.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Click.

"Hello?" Akon said in an indifferent voice.

"Senpai. How're you doing?"

"Hm? Senpai? Me? Who is this?"

"Senpai, you didn't check the caller I.D before picking up? Rude. It's me, Kishin."

"Eh?! Kishin? Ah, sorry. I was in the middle of looking over some important research materials. Did you need me for something?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the World of the Living. It's a bit abrupt but I got permission from Central 46 not long ago. Can you prepare a hell butterfly for me for crossing over."

Akon nodded. "I can do that. Are you at the Senkaimon gate already?"

"Actually can you send it to my office in the 13th division barracks."

"Not using the giant Senkaimon gate?"

"There's no need. I have a personal Senkaimon now anyways thanks to you and Kinji."

Akon just grinned and shook his head. "Right. I forgot about that. Oi, just remember not to abuse it. I don't make personal Senkaimon gates for just anyone. And I reckon neither does Kinji."

"I know. The both of you would know whenever I go through it anyways so not like I can just sneak off. It just saves me time from having to travel all the way to the one singular giant Senkaimon gate at the central tower."

"Kishin, even though you have a personal Senkaimon you'll still be placed under a Gentei Reien. I hope you're aware."

"Yup. I got it. It's honestly not a problem."

"Okay. Done. Once you open your Senkaimon you should see a black hell butterfly waiting for you."

"Thanks senpai."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I got permission for 2 months."

"Eh? 2 months huh? Central 46 was pretty generous letting you be gone for that long."

"What can I say, I'm exceptional."

"Tch. Right, right. I'm hanging up now."

"Hahaha, alright, sorry for the trouble, Akon-senpai."

Click.

The moment Kishin hung up he walked down to the end of his office and placed his hand on the frame of his personalized Senkaimon gate. A bright white light was then emitted within its arch revealing a black hell butterfly that was waiting inside to which he simply followed it through.

Whish.

The light vanished behind him and not a second later a set of shoji style doors opened revealing clear blue skies on the other side. Kishin stepped out and stood on the air. He had arrived in Karakura Town.

"Finally back."

He took a glance around him and noted the lush green trees and well maintained grass in the area. A paved sidewalk ran along the outside of a large open park. The sound of children running around and playing games filled the air. Young adults laid together in the shade of the trees reading books or having a picnic lunch. Mother and fathers stood or sat nearby the playground area. All in all Kishin had arrived in quite a lively place within Karakura Town. He stood unmoving in the sky and just plainly stared at everyone down below.

"So carefree."

He slowly fell to the ground as an image of him and Rukia sitting beneath the shade of a tree poking fun at each other and just being in each other's company surfaced in his mind. He immediately rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "When did I start thinking about her so much...ugh...is this what people call catching feelings? It can't be right?"

He took a deep breath in and sighed in defeat. "Two months away from Soul Society...and away from Rukia...maybe...this is a good thing. I need to cool off."

He looked eastward and began walking towards Urahara's shop getting his mindset back into a more serious mode. "I should be fine as long as Aizen leaves me alone, but just in case I need to continue increasing my own strength."

He stared down at his hands and clenched them to fists. "For the next two months I should learn how to control my Hollow powers. I vaguely recall something about there being Visoreds who were able to control Hollowfied powers. No doubt that group was the same group who escaped Soul Society during the Vanishing Souls incident with Urahara-san. Now how to get him to spit out their location..."

* * *

**POST AUTHORS NOTE. **

**Sorry for the long ending note, but I want to address some more things. **

If you read the Rated M Scene by going to "**RITWOB XXX**" then in your opinion, was it okay? Should I continue doing it this way for any future Rated M Scenes? Should I change the rating of the story to M and just write them in instead? Or should I just give up on the Rated M Scenes entirely?

The main reason why I'm not directly writing these kinds of scenes in the story right now is because I still want people to be able to enjoy the story without having to worry about the Rating, hence the creation of "**RITWOB XXX**" for those of you who are OLD enough and don't mind reading that kind of content. There's also Archive of our own. I want to be considerate.

Your thoughts are appreciated.

**POLL is now up on my PROFILE PAGE! Please vote for your choice. I'll leave it up for the next 3-4 days. **

**POLL:** www. fanfiction (.net) /~onetim3

**P.S.** I want to address a few more things that many have asked me either in the Reviews or in PM.

**1.** There will be NO harem.

**2.** Yoruichi x Kishin will NOT happen. My Reasons: She defected from Soul Society for Urahara, has unconditional trust in him, left her Clan Head position for him, gathers intel for him, trained with him, played with him, grew up with him, lives with him, etc. She basically has given up everything for him. I didn't really want to trample on her history with Urahara. Sorry that this pairing will not happen even though I almost decided on it.

**3.** Soi Fon x Kishin will NOT happen. My Reasons: I just don't see them as a couple. She's too serious for him. Another one of her main characteristics is her obsession with Yoruichi and I think Kishin would get annoyed with her after awhile. Plus she has a strong moral stance and is unbending in her beliefs. Kishin's personality isn't like that. They just wouldn't meld together. Although if they ever had to work together to assassinate someone, that's a different story.

**4.** Rangiku x Kishin will NOT happen. My Reasons: For future story purposes. I mean, she's the driving factor for why Gin is doing what he's doing, and I have plans for him. Hopefully I can incorporate it well.

**5.** Nemu x Kishin will NOT happen. My Reasons: There's just no way Kishin could be intimate with someone who's body is filled with drugs that would cause him harm.

**6.** Unohana x Kishin will NOT happen. My Reasons: First, she is over 1000+ years old and vastly different in mentality right now. Second, she's mainly a healer and doesn't join in on fights. Third, I don't see her having a lot of meaningful interactions with Kishin. There's no real reason for the two of them to see each other very much. She gives off more of a motherly vibe than potential love interest. And fourth, their inner characteristics might seem similar but are actually vastly different. She's a violent maniac and murderer. She seeks out people to kill and fight just because she wants to fight someone strong. She takes pleasure in going around randomly killing. That's who she is. Kishin isn't like that. Don't get me wrong, he has no problem killing people and he has no problem taking enjoyment from doing it, but he doesn't do it arbitrarily. It's not like he'll just walk around Rukongai and kill every person he sees. That's something that Unohana's true inner self would do. She's almost basically the female version of Zaraki. In essence, the true monster between them would go to Unohana. So, yeah I don't see them as a couple.

**7.** Rukia x Kishin is the main pairing. My Reasons: Her character is more malleable. She's not yet set in a single way when the story has started. She's still growing and learning more and more. Her personality and character fit better for Kishin. She's been hurt and knows pain and loneliness. She is still struggling to find her own way and learn to stand on her own two feet. Her power is still growing and there's still a lot about the world that she has yet to experience. She has built a persona of a cold, graceful, and respectable lady of the Kuchiki Clan. While that has become part of her character, deep down she also just wants to be free and not have to be so serious all the time. During those moments she is playful in nature and more relaxed. Kishin can give her those things. He is still growing and learning more just like her. Although his pain and loneliness differs than hers, they both have difficulties that they have to live with or have experienced, or will experience. He's got a mischievous and relaxed attitude that kind of gives Rukia the freedom she needs to not be so serious all the time. That's what gets her to open up more to him and in turn lets Kishin experience more of what it feels like to have gentle moments like these. The two of them can give each other different, but more meaningful experiences. She might be able to soothe his more violent nature if needed, and if she's being too soft in her decisions or actions then he could be more forceful if needed. To me, it just seems like they have a better potential for more meaningful interactions.

**8.** **FINALLY** the last thing I'd like to say. The focus of the story will **NOT **change. A chapter here or there might be dedicated to relationship building, sure. I mean I can't just not dedicate any time to building up relationships with others in the story or it won't seem as meaningful. **BUT**, that does NOT mean that the focus of the story is changing. The main plot and theme will continue with following Kishin's journey throughout the Bleach-verse. The story is NOT going to be some sort of smut, lemony, sex filled conquest story. That's just a detail to help add another depth to the development of the characters.

**THANK YOU! Everyone who read through ALL of that. I'm very very SORRY for such long notes. **


	20. The Visored

**AN: Hey everyone, so the poll is looking like it's heading towards changing the Rating to M. I'll leave the poll up for another day or two, but just wanted to let you all know. **

**And yes, I know I updated a Chapter not too long ago, but what can I say? You all are awesome! **

**So a few things: **

**1\. Thank you to everyone who already voted.  
2\. The poll is still up and will be up for another day or two.  
3\. REMEMBER, the focus of the story will not change. I don't even know how many M Rated scenes there will even be.  
**

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 20

It was currently the break of dawn in Karakura Town. The sun slowly began to peak above the horizon casting a faint light across the sky painting it in a light pinkish orange hue. Somewhat like a peach fruit. The atmosphere in the air was both serene and peaceful, but the temperature was on the cooler side seeing as it was the beginning of autumn. On a small dirt lot stood an unassuming little building. It was the Urahara Shop, and currently a thin line of white smoke rose in the air above the roof, however it wasn't any ordinary smoke. Rather than the smell of tobacco, the smoke produced a vanilla flavored scent. It was precisely generated from the thin white reigar currently resting between Kishin's lips.

He sat on the dark gray colored roof of the shop in silence and simply took in the sight around him. Instead of donning his shihakusho he wore a well fitted white colored dress shirt leaving the collar and upper chest portion unbuttoned. The sleeves were rolled back to his elbows and a slim black tie loosely hung around his neck. A slick black watch was also strapped around his left wrist. As for his pants he wore a black colored skinny fitted khaki with a black belt around his waist. The main reason for his change of attire was because he was in a gigai and would need to occasionally interact with Humans to buy food and drinks. Since he was the Lieutenant of the 13th division and it was their job to oversee Karakura Town he figured he probably needed to have the decency to at least buy stuff instead of wandering around in his Shinigami form and take stuff. If he did that it would only freak people out since it'd look like a thieving ghost to them.

Kishin took another whiff of his reigar as he recalled his conversation with Urahara from the other day.

**Flash Back To Yesterday**

Currently sitting around a small wooden table on some tatami mats were both Kishin and Urahara. They silently and leisurely drank some warm sweet tea for a few minutes before Urahara amiably inquired, "So Chigetsu-kun, you're finally back. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. How have you been?"

Kishin just took another sip of his tea and smiled approvingly of the taste before he responded, "I've been doing well more or less."

"I see I see. That's good to hear. Oh, congratulations by the way."

Kishin just smirked and stared at Urahara with curiosity. "So you know already? Word sure travels fast. It hasn't even been a month."

Urahara just grinned. "Come now, you know me. I like to keep up to date on my information. To think that you've been promoted to Lieutenant of the 13th division already. That's a big step, Chigetsu-kun. That must be why you're here in Karakura Town, am I right?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Aren't you banned from Soul Society? I thought Yoruichi wasn't going to be back there for a long while so how'd you get your info?"

Urahara just grinned even larger. "Hehehe, that's a trade secret."

Kishin raised his eyebrow suspiciously before a thought came to mind. "Trade secret huh? Well...I have a pretty good idea anyways."

"Eh? You do?"

He just grinned and took another sip of his tea. "You were the previous 12th division Captain and very first president of the R&D department. You probably have a whole bunch of secret programs and tools hidden there letting you pull up information whenever you want."

Urahara could only rub the back of his neck with a facial expression that showed as if he was a kid caught doing something bad. "Ahahaha…" He then attempted to steer the conversation away. "Ahem. So...how long will you be in Karakura Town?"

Kishin just smirked at his reaction. "Don't worry. I won't say anything to Captain Kurotsuchi. Even if I did, I doubt he'd find all of your hidden devices and programs anyways. Instead it would only drive him mad and I can only imagine what sort of suffering the rest of the 12th division members would have to endure."

"Ahahah...much appreciated. Ahem, so? Will you be here for a few days? Weeks? Months maybe?"

"Right, I'll be here for the next 2 months."

"Oh? 2 months huh? Then, do you need a gigai? Or maybe a place to stay?"

Kishin thought about it for a good long minute. "Well, a gigai? No. But if you're offering a temporary living quarter, then that depends."

"Depends on?"

"On what the catch is."

"Hahaha, catch? No no, nothing like that. Feel free to stay here during the next two months. No cost."

Kishin shook his head in amusement not believing for a single second that there wasn't some sort of price to pay. "Come on Urahara-san. I'm not an idiot. What's the rent?"

A few seconds passed by in silence before Urahara answered, "Well, there's no rent or price per se. I can't think of something off the top of my head right now, but how about we do this. If I need some help later on I'll let you know. Other than that you're free to live here and use this place as you see fit."

Kishin just placed his hands on the floor behind him and relaxedly leaned back as he replied, "There's no way I'd agree to something like that."

"Eh? Why not? It's not such a bad deal for you is it? You get a place to stay and you can ask me any questions that you want to while here."

"That's true, but your condition is too vague. Even if you can't think of something right now, what if I stay here and then a few days later you ask me to do something completely outrageous? Or maybe you'll put something in my food? The tea maybe? Hide something under my bed? Try to subject me to a weird experiment of yours? God forbid I got enough of that from Captain Kurotsuchi."

For several long moments a deathly silence hung in the air before Urahara let out an awkward laugh. "Ahahaha...well, then how about this. You're free to stay here and the price is having a chat with me every now and again."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "We can do that already whether or not I stay here."

"That's true, howe-AH!" Urahara was cut off and rubbed his head as he was hit from behind by Yoruichi's foot.

"Oi, Kisuke! Stop messing around with the kid already. With the way the conversation is going you'll only end up driving him away." She commented as she abruptly burst into the room.

Urahara could only continue to rub his sore head in awkwardness. "Y-Yoruichi-san...you're back…"

She just let out a loud boisterous laugh and nodded amiably as she noted Kishin's awkward facial expression. "Hahaha! Yo! Kishin-kun. It's been awhile huh?"

He just gave a toothy grin seemingly amused at her speedy entrance. "A month hasn't even passed since we last saw each other."

"Hahaha! That's true, and in that time you were able to become a Lieutenant. Not bad not bad. So, you need a place to stay huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave Urahara a sideways glance before returning his attention to Yoruichi. "I'm not desperate for a place to stay, but it'd be nice to have one. Although Urahara-san was nice enough to offer, his conditions are too ambiguous."

She just waved her hand in the air and said while staring at Urahara, "It's fine it's fine. Just stay here. It's been a long while since we had any guests. Especially guests from Soul Society who don't want to capture or kill us. RIGHT? Kisuke."

Urahara rubbed the back of his neck apologetically and nodded in agreement. "Hahaha, of course, of course. You're right." He then turned his attention back to Kishin and continued, "It's just as Yoruichi-san says. Just stay here. We'd be happy to have you."

Kishin smirked in amusement at how whipped Urahara seemed to be and made his decision. "Alright. Since you insist so much then I'll be in your care."

Urahara let out a defeated sigh and took a moment to recollect himself before he turned back to business mode. "So then, Chigetsu-kun. Now that the small details are out of the way I know that you actually came to see me for something else, right?"

"I did."

"Then, what can I help you with?"

Kishin paused for a moment wondering how to bring up the topic of the Visored before he continued, "I wanted to talk about something related to the Vanishing Souls Incident that happened about 100 years ago."

Urahara momentarily closed his eyes as he simply rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I see. Let me guess...you're searching for someone. Am I right?"

Kishin couldn't help but inwardly praise Urahara's intellect and deduction skills as he grinned and nodded. "Seems you already know."

Urahara just grinned in response. "I have had my suspicions. You know about me, Yoruichi, and Tessai already. You even know about Aizen and the Hogyoku. It's only natural that the only thing left that would interest you about the Vanishing Souls Incident is them."

"Hahaha, well then I guess there's no point in beating around the bush. Can you tell me where they are?"

"Why do you want to meet with them?"

Kishin just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You were able to guess this much so surely you already know the answer."

Urahara smirked knowingly. "I thought so."

"So? Can you help me out?"

"Haaaaah...I could...but they may not be so friendly initially."

"That's fine. I'm not looking for friendly. I'm looking for helpful."

"I see. To be honest I'm quite impressed that you were able to suppress your Hollowfication without any dangerous side effects for so long."

Kishin gave a thoughtful look before he answered, "I wouldn't exactly say that there weren't any dangerous side effects. After all, I was at risk of dying."

"Oh? Really? Then...what exactly happened? It seems like you never showed any physical manifestations of ever being afflicted. That's the only way you were able to hide it from Aizen and Soul Society. How did you accomplish that?"

Kishin just smiled relaxedly and shook his head. "I don't know. It just happened. Call me lucky I guess. I was afflicted, at risk of dying, and so I simply overcame it."

Urahara couldn't help but let out an amused sigh. "Haah. You really are an odd one…"

"So? Will you help me?"

"Haaah...very well. The group you're looking for call themselves the Visored. I'm sure you know who they are already. They've hidden their base quite well, but tomorrow at 8am you can find a member of their group at the shopping district for routine...well, supply shopping. Once you find them then how you proceed is up to you."

Kishin nodded in thanks. "Much appreciated."

Urahara just let out another sigh. "Haaah. I have a feeling that I'm going to get yelled at for this. Ahem. Anyways, Chigetsu-kun, do you know what they look like already?"

He nodded in affirmation. "I've seen their disappearance and exiled files in the 12th division's database. As long as they haven't majorly changed what they look like then I have a pretty good idea of what to look for."

"I see...then, I wish you luck."

**End Flashback**

Kishin took in a deep breath feeling the cool morning air enter through his nostrils. It was an incredibly refreshing feeling. By now his reigar had completely dissipated into pure reishi particles and the sun had now risen above the horizon line fully bathing the town in a warm bask of light. He checked the time on his watch which read 7:45am. It was nearly time to head to the shopping district so he lightly stretched his muscles before jumping off the roof of Urahara's shop. The moment his feet touched the ground he popped a green colored soul candy into his mouth which instantly separated his Shinigami soul from his gigai.

Psh!

Without wasting any time he blurred away in a dash of Shunpo leaving an artificial soul to inhabit his gigai. It didn't take too long before he arrived just outside the shopping district. He laid in wait on a nearby rooftop and simply said, "Bakudo #26: Kyokko."

Instantly his entire form as well as reiatsu vanished from sight and disappeared like a ghost leaving no evidence of his presence ever having been there. He stayed hidden within his barrier and simply waited. Patiently scanning the crowd of people for any familiar features belonging to the Visored. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Soon after a good twenty minutes flew by before he finally spotted two of the eight people he was searching for. They were both female.

One was short. Even shorter than Toshiro. She had brown eyes with blonde colored hair that was tied in a spiky pigtail. She had a few freckles on both sides of her cheeks and she wore a white shirt with a red jogging suit. The other female stood at a more average height. She had turquoise colored eyes and wore red oval shaped glasses. Her hair was long and black and was tied in a braided ponytail style behind her. A few of her bangs hung in front of her face on either side of her cheeks. She wore a long sleeved sailor fuku with a teal blue collar and a matching colored pleated mini skirt. They were both carrying several bags of essential supplies in both hands as they began to take their leave from the shopping district.

Kishin had on a thoughtful expression as he silently murmured to himself. "If I'm not wrong...that must be Sarugaki Hiyori. Former Lieutenant of the 12th division and the other must be Yadomaru Lisa. The former Lieutenant of the 8th division." He watched as they both walked side by side right past the building he was hiding on none the wiser. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's see where you've all been hiding."

Without further ado his inner assassin and Onmitsukido tailing skills kicked in. He followed them around for nearly 40 minutes stalking from the shadows. It was at this moment that he tracked them to a private location that had several large warehouse storage buildings spread out in the surrounding area. Those buildings provided good coverage, hiding a more unsuspecting storage house in the far back by the end of the road. He took note of a person standing in front of the last building. They were male and had medium length blonde hair. They wore an orange dress shirt, a dark purple tie, and black pants.

Kishin smirked as he immediately recognized who it was. "Hirako Shinji huh? So this is where they've been hiding all this time. Can't say it's very luxurious, but who am I to judge."

He watched Hiyori and Lisa banter a bit with Shinji from around the corner of a building before he attempted to draw closer to hear what was said, however he inwardly cursed at that moment. A slight pulsating disturbance rippled out into the area the moment he had taken one step within 15 meters of the warehouse.

"A detection barrier Kido? Tsk. They're definitely cautious."

Kishin just clicked his tongue in annoyance and stood relaxedly in place. Since his presence was already made known he figured there wasn't a need to play things hidden in the shadows any longer. As he had expected. A few seconds later he was completely surrounded on all sides by the 8 Visored. Their facial expression gave away what they currently felt. Wary and cautious.

Kishin just smirked at their reaction and broke the silence. "Yo."

His greeting however only gained him a sneering glance from the Visored. He noted that aside from their clothes, they essentially looked the same as they did 100 years ago. Hacchi was still a tall giant burly man standing at a whopping 257 centimeters tall. His signature pink mustache gave him a gentle look contrasting against his olive green tuxedo.

Mashiro still had her signature green short colored hair and wore a white bodysuit along with orange colored boots, gloves, and scarf.

Kensei had short light gray hair, a purple shirt, green cargo pants, black combat boots, and fingerless gloves. He reminded Kishin a bit of a soldier in the army.

Love wore an all green jogging suit along with a pair of dark sunglasses, but what made him really stand out was his signature star shaped afro.

As for Rose, his defining features were his long wavy blonde hair and black suit.

For a good long while nobody made a move. Finally Shinji furrowed his brow and took a step closer saying with a wary tone, "Who're you?"

"Who do you think?"

"What're ya doin here?"

"Heh, take a guess."

Shinji couldn't help feeling extremely wary as he noted Kishin's look. He didn't recognize the reiatsu coming off from Kishin's body, but the clothes that Kishin currently wore were the same as the one he wore in his gigai form. It threw Shinji off a bit, but what made Shinji and the others tread lightly was the fact that Kishin carried a Zanpakuto by his waist.

In the end Shinji raised his eyebrow with a bit of curiosity and responded, "Kid, shouldn't ya be in school? It's not good t'be wanderin around a place like this." His expression then darkened a little as he continued, "Ya never know what kinda people you'll meet."

Kishin just gave a toothy grin unaffected by Shinji's intimidation tactic. "Did you call me a kid? Does that mean I should call you old man?"

"Eh?" Shinji gave a deadpan expression at Kishin's counter statement. Before they could go on and on with their roundabout way of talking, Hiyori got annoyed and pointed an accusing finger at Kishin shouting aloud, "Oi! That katana by your waist. That's a Zanpakuto isn't it? And you're clearly emitting reiatsu off your body. How'd you find us anyway?!"

Lisa fixed the glasses on her head and chimed in with seriousness, "You...followed us didn't you?"

Kishin clapped his hands in approval. "Not too shabby, although it's a bit late to take notice."

Hiyori frowned at this realization. "You were able to hide your presence from both Lisa and I. Who are you? You have an ulterior motive for following us don't you? Spit it out!"

He just placed his hands up in an innocent gesture. "Alright alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

A thick vein popped on Hiyori's forehead. A strong urge to want to attack him coursed through her veins. "HUH?! What did you say?! You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that baldy!"

Kishin just let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, why are you getting so mad? Is it because of what I said? Don't take it to heart. When you grow up I'm sure you can find some panties to fit into."

Now Hiyori was seething in anger. She balled up her hands into a tight fist and dashed out, but before she could get very far Shinji immediately intercepted and restrained her by the waist.

"Let go of me Shinji! I'm going to teach this guy a lesson that he won't forget!"

Shinji just struggled to hold Hiyori's moving frame as she kicked and thrashed about in his arms. "O-Oi! Hiyori-Ah! Ow! My face! Sto-Stop movi-Ow! Hold still will ya?! Yer makin this difficult."

"Like hell I will! I told you to let me go! I'll show this kid who's panties are in a bunch! He'll regret ever crossing paths with me!"

The comedic scene lasted for another good minute before Hacchi let out a sigh and brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "Ahem. Errr...everyone, perhaps we should get back to the main issue." He then turned to face Kishin and asked, "Young man. There is a reason why we are cautious by nature. Since you did not flee the moment you were exposed I assume that you came here with something in mind. What is it that you want?"

"Well, I suppose we should get to the main topic. I came here to meet all of you."

They all narrowed their eyes in focus after hearing his words. Hiyori finally stopped struggling and settled down letting Shinji step into the conversation again. "And why are ya lookin fer us?"

"You call yourselves the Visored correct?"

They all flinched at his comment, but they didn't deny it. Instead they became even more wary and cautious.

Shinji frowned and asked, "What if we are?"

"Heh, then I've come to the right place."

"Meaning?"

"I've come seeking advice."

His answer threw them all off a bit. Shinji couldn't help rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "Alright. Enough with the beating around the bush. Get to the point."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "I asked Urahara-san where you all were. He told me about your routine supply run so I waited and tailed two of your members back here."

"Eh? Kisuke did? So? What do you want?"

"I already told you. I came seeking some advice. And maybe some training."

Now everyone's wariness turned into curiosity as Hacchi chimed in, "What kind of training? And what advice do you seek?"

Kishin placed a reigar between his lips before responding, "Hollowfication."

Everyone immediately had a stunned expression on their face. Their expression then turned serious as Shinji cautiously asked, "Hollowfication? You? What's going on exactly?"

"Well. Since I'm here asking for some advice and training there's no point in hiding it. Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Chigetsu Kishin. I'm the Lieutenant of the 13th division and an acquaintance of Urahara-san's. I have a Hollowfied soul and would like some guidance on how to access its power."

Everyone could only stare in shock and silence. A good ten seconds ticked by with no one saying a word until Shinji let out a loud troubled sigh. "Haaaah...Tsk. So Kisuke gave us up huh?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders unconcernedly. "Yeah, he did."

Shinji just clicked his tongue. "So you say." He then grabbed a denreishinki from his pocket and dialed Urahara's number. It didn't even ring once before the call was answered. Shinji just clicked his tongue again. "You bastard. You knew I was going to call didn't you?"

Urahara just gave an awkward laugh on the other end of the line. "Ahahaha...so I see you've met him then."

"Tch. Then he was telling the truth. You sent him here?"

"Now now Hirako-san, it's not like that. I know how much you guys are trying to lie low, but I couldn't help it. The only ones who can help him now are all of you who have experience in this field."

Shinji just let out a defeated sigh. "Haaah...damn it. This sounds troublesome."

"Ehhh? I thought you'd be happier."

"Idiot, why would I be happy about having to teach some stranger how to control Hollowfied powers?"

Urahara smirked before becoming serious. "Well, you'd gain another member of the Visored right? Or ally at the very least. And also...he knows the truth."

Shinji's eyelid slightly twitched. "Eh? Really?"

"Yeah. And that's not all. He not only knows about all of you, but he even knows about Aizen."

Shinji furrowed his brow in deep contemplation. He slightly paused before he continued, "You sure he isn't on that guys side?"

"I guarantee it."

In the end Shinji just sighed once more. "Alright. Got it."

Urahara beamed on the other end of the line after hearing that. "Oh? Great! Then I'll leave things in your hands. Good luck!"

Click.

Shinji just stared at his denreishinki for a bit and shook his head at the whole ordeal. He took one more glance at Kishin before turning around and started walking towards the warehouse at the end of the street. "Guess you're legit. Come on. Follow me if ya truly want to learn more about Hollowfication."

Kishin grinned, inwardly elated that things went more smoothly than he had anticipated. Before coming here he had half expected them to be the type that punched first and asked questions later. Instead they turned out to be more civil than what he had imagined. Well, for the most part anyways as he took one glance at Hiyori and smirked.

_She's a bit hot tempered._

The moment he stepped foot inside the giant warehouse he took note of how spacious and empty it was. There wasn't much. A few stacks of giant wooden logs on one end, some metal poles and blocks on another end, and several broken floor levels up the building. It was then that the garage-like metal shutters completely closed, locking them all inside. Everyone stared at Kishin to see what his reaction would be, but they all just curiously raised their eyebrow to find that he was completely relaxed.

Shinji just grinned and said, "Kisuke tells me that you know who we are already. In fact he tells me that you happen to know even more than that. To be honest I'm a little shocked seeing as I don't ever recall meeting someone like you."

"What can I say? I'm exceptional."

His answer caused Shinji to smirk in amusement, but Hiyori slightly scowled in annoyance.

"Well, even if you do know about us I guess we should introduce ourselves anyways. I'm Hirako Shinji." He then proceeded to go down the list of everyone else's names including Hiyori, Lisa, Hachigen, Love, Rose, Kensei, and Mashiro. After that he took a seat on the edge of one of the broken top floors and continued, "Just so you know we don't really trust you Shinigami."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine. I don't expect you to outright trust someone you just met. Though the way you said Shinigami made it sound like you completely renounced yourself as one."

Shinji furrowed his brow. "We are Visored now. Out of curiosity, how much do ya know 'bout us anyways?"

"I know enough."

"Like?"

"I know that you are the former 5th division Captain. That Rose was the previous 3rd division Captain. I know that Love was the previous Captain of the 7th division and Kensei was the previous 9th. Hiyori was the 12th division Lieutenant, Lisa the 8th's, Mashiro the 9th's, and Hachigen was the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps. I know that it was Aizen's doing that caused you all to Hollowfy. I know it was Urahara that managed to stabilize your souls and brought you all here to the World of the Living in order to hide from both Soul Society and Aizen."

A long silence followed Kishin's words for an undetermined amount of time as everyone took in what he said. In the end Shinji smiled and stood up nodding in approval. "I see. Then you pretty much know the whole story. Fine. Even though you're a Shinigami and affiliated with Soul Society, after learning from us you'll be considered a Visored as well. I don't know how you managed to keep your Hollow under radar from detection all this time, but I won't pry." He then turned to Hacchi and said, "Can you put up a barrier?"

Hacchi immediately nodded. "Yes. No problem." Hacchi clapped his hands twice as he said, "Ura Bakudo: Ichinodo-Hachigyo Sogai!"

Kishin's eyes slightly widened in a bit of shock as he heard Hacchi chant his spell.

_Ura Bakudo? To think that Hacchi knows a Hidden Kido spell. I've never heard of Hachigyo Sogai. He definitely deserves the title as the former Kido Corps Lieutenant. He's quite accomplished._

Hacchi's spell immediately placed an invisible barrier on the outside of the warehouse, cutting them off from the awareness of all those looking on from the outside. Kishin then turned his attention back to Shinji and commented, "Well, I'm ready to start whenever."

"Then...I suppose we should just get started." Shinji gripped his sheathed Zanpakuto and was just about to get in a battle stance when Hiyori jumped in and stood in the air blocking the way.

"H-Hiyori?" Shinji stammered out.

She simply huffed out and drew her sword first. "Hmpf. I'll do it."

Shinji just gave her a deadpan expression. "B-But ar-"

"Shut up baldy! It's fine isn't it? Besides, I need to teach this guy a lesson for talking back to me earlier."

Kishin just cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Are you going to explain what we're doing?"

Hiyori mischievously smirked and pointed her blade at him. "Isn't it obvious? Even if you say you came here to learn from us there's no way we'd teach you if you're unworthy. Draw your sword. Let's see if you got the mettle to withstand the training."

Kishin just blinked at her words before he let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha! So that's how it is." He leisurely stood in the air opposite of Hiyori and said relaxedly, "Alright. Bring it on."

She frowned in seriousness and anger. "Why didn't you draw your Zanpakuto? You mocking me?"

"Not at all, but I can sense the level of your strength. You're better off benching on the side."

His comment immediately incensed her so she gripped her sword tightly and retorted, "You're gonna regret that."

Kishin just smirked and motioned with his pointer finger taunting her to attack. "Make me."

Hiyori was instantly filled with rage and dashed out with her greatest Shunpo striking with her blade full force at his head.

FWISH!

Her sword easily tore through the air, however she widened her eyes in extreme shock when she hit nothing. "Huh?" She exclaimed in confusion. She then felt her heart skip a beat in fear and shock when she heard Kishin say from behind her, "Not bad, but too slow."

She immediately attempted to swing her sword backwards, but Kishin just stuck out his hand and blocked her elbow from performing any range of motion. Her attack failed just as fast as it began.

"I told you that you should bench."

Hiyori grit her teeth and quickly dashed away to put some distance between them. She narrowed her eyes in focus and seriousness as she grumbled aloud, "You bastard." Her hand rose up to the side of her head and caused some white reishi matter to condense on her face. Kishin's eyelid slightly twitched as he watched incredibly intrigued.

_What exactly is she doing…_

Not a second later a white colored wide skull mask with a horn centered on her forehead and a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows appeared on her head. Kishin cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow in curiosity when he felt her reiatsu not only skyrocket in density and volume, but also slightly change in nature between a mix of a Shinigami and a Hollow.

"Ehhh? So is this how you control the power of Hollowfication?" He asked bemused.

Hiyori just scowled, noting his unfazed attitude. "Still not gonna draw your sword?" She remarked with an echoed voice.

Kishin gave a pondering look for a quick second before he shook his head. "True...your reiatsu definitely feels much stronger with that mask on, but...even amongst the Captain's of the Gotei 13 it's sorta average."

Hiyori couldn't take it anymore. His condescending and provocative way of speaking to her made her seething mad. She really wanted to cut his head in half and so she dashed out again, but this time even faster than before. All of her physical attributes had greatly increased after donning her mask. Once more she swung her blade to bisect Kishin in half, however in the next moment she truly felt fear in her heart. She had no idea what happened, but she lost sight of him at the last moment. She cut nothing but air again. Like deja vu she heard Kishin comment from behind, "Better this time, but your movements are too predictable."

She immediately tried to turn and slash, but Kishin gripped her neck from behind and tossed her into the pile of metal poles.

WHAM!

CLANG!

The loud sound of her crashing into metal along with the poles dispersing from the impact rolling on the ground echoed inside the warehouse.

"Ugggh!" Hiyori groaned as she attempted to get back up, but the moment she was able to reorient herself in a standing position she felt her heart stop in cold fear. Kishin was already standing in front of her. His cold, bloody, ominous reiatsu rolled off of his body like a demonic killer. He simply pressed the tip of his pointer finger against the middle of her mask and said, "Hado #1: Sho."

Bam!

Crack!

Clank!

The force of his Kido caused her head to roll back and hit the ground while at the same time causing her mask to break a part. The sound of her shattered mask hitting the concrete floor rang in the air. Everyone watching the match could only stare in disbelief at how easily Hiyori was defeated. A single thought flashed into the surface of everyone's head.

_Didn't he say that he was a Lieutenant? What kind of monster is he?!_

Hiyori just lay on the ground flat on her back in shock. No. That wasn't the only thing she felt at this moment. She felt fear. Genuine fear. The ominous reiatsu that leaked off of Kishin's body had seeped its way into her mind. She had never imagined that even with her Hollow mask that she stood no chance. The difference in their skill level was simply too great. After laying still for several long minutes in silence, her fear and shock went away and was instead replaced with disappointment in herself. She just now realized that Kishin never once drew his sword. Even after she donned the Hollow mask. She recalled how she talked a big game and fought with seriousness, but she realized now that to Kishin, she seemed more like a joke.

Kishin simply let out a nonchalant, "Huh." As he noted how Hiyori's Hollowfied reiatsu disappeared after her mask broke. "It's more similar to a Hollow than I thought. Once the mask breaks the dual pressure of Shinigami and Hollow reiatsu dissipates."

It was then Shinji arrived before Hiyori and asked concernedly, "You okay?"

She had on a frustrated look before clicking her tongue in defeat and annoyance. "Tch. I'm fine."

Shinji just breathed out a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to Kishin. "You...you're not normal."

Kishin pointed to himself with a confused expression. "Me?"

"Who else am I talkin to."

"I don't get what you're trying to say. How am I not normal?"

Shinji just stared at Kishin with a strange gaze. He inwardly felt a little fear himself as he finally realized just how monstrous Kishin's potential was and just how strong he already was in order to effortlessly defeat Hiyori in her Hollowfied state. Shinji then ventured to ask, "You...you said that you're the Lieutenant of the 13th division right?"

"That's right."

"How did you arrive in the World of the Living?"

"I came through a Senkaimon."

Shinji then hesitatingly asked, "Then...right now. You-"

Kishin smirked as he had a feeling that he knew what Shinji wanted to ask, so he nonchalantly interjected, "Of course. All Lieutenants and Captains have one when they come here."

Shinji felt a bead of cold sweat drip down his back at Kishin's confirmation. In fact it wasn't only him. Everyone except Mashiro felt shocked and slightly nervous after hearing what Kishin said, so she just scratched the side of her head and asked with confusion, "Errr...what are you guys talking about? Lieutenants and Captains have what when they come here?"

Lisa furrowed her brow in seriousness and said, "Gentei Reien."

Mashiro just cocked her head to the side and asked, "So?"

Kensei rubbed the bridge of his nose at Mashiro's cluelessness and filled her in. "It means that this kid defeated Hiyori in her Hollowfied state even though he only has access to 20% of his total power."

Mashiro was about to retort when she finally let the weight of Kensei's words sink in. Her expression went from confusion, to shock, to seriousness, to finally a bit of fear.

Shinji narrowed his eyes in focus and said, "Kishin. There are three main levels to go through in order for you to obtain control over your Hollowfied powers."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"One, you have to enter your inner world and subjugate your Hollow, merging its soul with your Zanpakuto's by defeating it. Two, learning to focus your Hollowfied reiatsu into a physical mask that you can wear in order to access the power of your Hollow. And finally three, training by combat while using your mask in order to extend the time limit that you can remain in a Hollowfied state."

"Eh? So that's how it is. Then I guess I already passed stage 1."

Shinji couldn't help but let out an awkward sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck and clicked his tongue. "Why didn't ya say so earlier?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not the one who attacked without fully explaining things."

"Haaah...fine fine. It's my fault."

Hiyori finally got back up and crossed her arms with mixed emotions. Kishin put on a gentle smile and stuck out his hand innocently asking, "No hard feelings?"

Hiyori turned to stare him in the eyes and wanted to scowl, however she didn't really know what came over her. When she saw his large hand stretched out to make peace with her she couldn't help recalling how it felt to have her neck grasped by him. Contrary to what she had imagined, instead of the image of him viciously tossing her around, instead the image was that of his current gentle and warm look that he was currently giving her. She mentally cursed herself as she felt her cheeks begin to blush.

_Damn him! Is this the famous "use good looks to get out of any trouble" tactic?_

Hiyori's face turned beet red all the way to her ears as she quickly stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away. "Whatever. I guess you pass."

Kishin watched her walk off inwardly amused at how she could still act like she had given him a proper test after taking a beating like she did. Shinji then coughed to grab Kishin's attention. "So? Have you tried to summon your Hollow mask before?"

Kishin just shook his head. "Nope."

Shinji then grinned. "Well, you saw how Hiyori did it right? So give it a go."

Kishin nodded and brought his right hand up to the side of his face as he closed his eyes and focused. Deep within his soul he felt a strong primal force. That force accentuated one thing. Instinct. The instinct to live. The instinct to kill. The instinct to want, to take, to ruin, to grasp, to rule. He focused on that. Unbeknownst to him some white reishi matter had begun to condense on the side of his face. It was slow, but it was building. The seconds passed by. Then a minute. Everyone watched with both bated breath and incredulity. They all wondered what Kishin's mask would look like, but they were stupefied because it was taking so long for him to completely summon it. In the end it sort of ruined everyone's excited mood and instead they all just awkwardly scratched the side of their face feeling a bit foolish for having such high expectations.

Finally Hiyori couldn't take it anymore so she shouted, "Oi! The hell is wrong with you?! Why's it taking you so long to summon a damn mask!"

Her loud shout broke Kishin's concentration and immediately the half mask that he had successfully summoned completely shattered back into pure reishi particles. A thick vein popped on his forehead as he glared at her.

"I was almost there."

Hiyori just smirked in triumph. "Hoh? So there's something that you do suck at huh? Hahaha! Not so tough now are you?"

Kishin just gave her a not so innocent smile as he commented, "Someone's looking to die early."

That immediately shut her up as she just huffed and quietly grumbled, "Tsk. You're no fun."

Shinji just face-palmed and flicked her on the head. "Enough teasing Hiyori. Go and prep the equipment."

"Hmpf. Fine. I was just saying what was on everyone's mind. Seriously, one minute and he can only summon half the mask?" She turned and gave Kishin a doubtful look as she commented, "You sure you were Hollowfied?"

Kishin gave her an amused look and flared up his reiatsu causing Hiyori to immediately dash out of sight and disappear deep into the warehouse. Her voice echoed in the building somewhere as she said, "Take a joke will ya!"

_Several Hours Later_

Shinji and the others lazily sat around not doing much. Lisa was reading some swimsuit magazines while Rose was reading a book. Kensei was in the middle of doing some bench presses and Mashiro stood to the side chatting away with him. Love was reading a manga, Hacchi, despite his incredibly large frame, was knitting, and Hiyori and Shinji were fighting over the last piece of their snack.

Meanwhile in front of all of them in the spacious warehouse was Kishin as he continued to awkwardly run in place on a strange yet simple looking rowing machine. He had already been rowing and running on the equipment for the past couple hours. At first he was a bit intrigued by the machine that was supposedly called the Hiyori Super Trainer, but the more time he spent on it the more he got bored. The training was too static and he had already deduced the purpose of the machine. In the end he huffed out a breath and stopped in place.

"Eh?" The Visored all paused what they were doing and turned to Kishin.

"Why'd you stop?" Shinji asked.

Kishin just hopped off of the machine before replying, "I understand that the machine utilizes my reiryoku to work. Its purpose is to measure the amount of my reiryoku before I tire out right?"

Shinji raised his eyebrow and responded, "Maybe."

"Well, then since that's the case should we just move on to the next part of the training? Even with a Gentei Reien I can row on this thing for 3 or 4 days straight before I exhaust myself. Is that sufficient for the next step?"

Shinji gave him an awkward look semi-disbelieving and semi-shocked. "You...really are a monster huh? What hole did you crawl out from?"

"What? Me? I'm just your average Shinigami who's trying to avoid a storm."

"Yeah right. Your soul is unnaturally strong to be able to handle so much of your reiatsu. If at 20% of your strength you can row for 4 days straight then at 100% of your strength you can row for 20 days straight right? Just so you know how abnormal you are, I can only row on that thing for 14 days before getting tired."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "You say I'm abnormal but what's considered normal anyways to compare? If anything, the abnormal ones are the Captain Commander Yamamoto, Aizen Sosuke, and Kenpachi Zaraki wouldn't you agree? They could probably row on this thing for an entire month. Maybe longer. Besides, this Hiyori Super Trainer machine isn't really accurate."

Hiyori's ears perked up at his comment and interjected, "HUH? You mocking my machine?!"

Kishin just shrugged. "All it does is absorb reiryoku. It's only useful for measuring the reiryoku of amateurs who don't know how to finely control their spiritual energy. For people who have a good control over their spiritual energy they can just feed this machine the most minimal amount to keep it running. In doing so they could row several times longer if they wanted to. Like me. Even though I have a Gentei Reien, my control over my reiryoku output is sufficient enough where I can row for nearly 4 days straight even at 20% of my strength. I mean, you can throw Captain Zaraki on here if you want. The machine would do wonders measuring the amount of reiryoku he has. His control over his spiritual energy is awful."

Shinji could only let out a sigh. "Haaah. Fine. We can skip the prep since you seem so confident in your ability, but there is just one little thing that you need to do before we start the actual training."

"Hm? What's that?"

Hiyori then chimed in as she pointed at Kishin and remarked, "Dumbass! You need to be able to at least summon your mask in under 5 seconds or there's no point in the next part of the training!"

Kishin just clicked his tongue. "What a bother…"

_Several Days Later_

Bang!

Boom! Bang!

Whoosh!

Deep beneath the warehouse was a rocky terrain similar to the one underneath the Sokyoku hill. Currently the Visored sat on the side watching a battle take place between Kishin and Kensei.

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

Kensei panted for air trying to catch his breath as he stood a few meters away from Kishin. His muscles had begun to ache and multiple bruises marred his body. His white colored hockey-like six eye slitted Hollow mask slowly began to fade away from his face as he reached the time limit of his Hollowfication. Kishin on the other hand was only slightly out of breath. Some dirt stains marked his body in different places as a white mask slowly eroded from his face as well. His mask was white in color and showed a ferocious row of sharp teeth by the mouth area. Some blood stain markings were painted on the tip of some of the teeth. Two jagged horns protruded from the side of the mask and one smaller horn protruded from the middle of the forehead. Black scar lines ran through the horns with the pointed tips having a blood red tint. A red scar ran across the mask that began a little to the left of the middle horn and down across the bridge of the nose in between the eyes stopping just a few centimeters away near the bottom of the right eye. Two holes appeared around Kishin's eyes to let him see. Currently his eyes were black in color with red colored irises, a side effect from donning the mask. Crimson colored blood tear droplets and lines ran down from the eye to the jaw of the mask as well. This was precisely the manifestation of Kishin's Hollowfied powers as a Hollow mask.

After the both of them took a minute to catch their breaths Kensei narrowed his eyes and commented, "Learn to hold back a little you bastard."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still getting used to the amplification effects the mask provides. I haven't adjusted to it yet."

"Tsk. If I hadn't utilized my Hollow mask I could have died."

"Well then, it's a good thing that you have a Hollow mask."

Kensei was at a loss for words as he didn't know how to reply to Kishin. In the end he just let out a deep sigh and walked off to the side as he said, "Oi. Who's next?"

For several long seconds nobody moved an inch. For the past several days they had all been chipping in by taking turns to train Kishin in the use of his Hollow mask. Firstly, Hiyori never took part in the training since they already knew that with her level of power she wouldn't be able to pressure Kishin enough to progress his training. Hacchi didn't join in since he was the only one who'd be able to heal the others injuries, Mashiro didn't join in either since her level of power wasn't much greater than Hiyori's, and they discovered that even Lisa wasn't strong enough to pressure Kishin. In the end the only ones who could properly train Kishin were Shinji, Kensei, Love, and Rose.

Finally Love let out a sigh and stood up walking over to the middle of the field. "Tsk. Guess I'm up." He commented.

Kensei just gave him a glance and said, "Don't get careless. The kid's not a pushover."

Love just nodded in seriousness. "I know."

Kishin patiently waited as Love stood opposite of him and greeted, "Aikawa-san. Then I'll be counting on you."

Love just huffed. "Heh, yeah right. I'll be honest with you kid, after observing you the past couple of days I've come to the realization that your skills as a Shinigami surpasses a lot of us. You aren't even a hundred years old yet. Quite frankly I'm a bit shocked. Throw Hollow powers into the mix and you'd become a different type of monster all on your own."

Kishin just gave a toothy grin and shook his head. "You flatter me, but unfortunately it seems my talent in Hollowfication isn't really that good. I can only maintain my Hollow mask for 3 seconds."

Love just scratched the back of his head. "Well, not sure if I should say this but honestly, I'm kinda glad that's the case. My pride would take a little hit if you were able to master Hollowfication right away."

Kishin just smirked. "Well, should we get started then?"

"Tch. Alright." Love immediately put on his mask and said, "Then let's get started."

BAM!

Kishin frowned in seriousness and sidestepped just in time before he could be hit by Love's forward punch. The giant boulder behind him instantly shattered to pieces.

_Heh, this bastard isn't pulling his punches. He's serious alright._

Just as Kishin found his footing he thrust out with his palm aiming right for Love's chest. Before he made contact, Love shifted his body to the right quickly dodging and threw up a left sideways kick. Kishin responded by twisting his body performing a backwards roundhouse kick. Just as Love's kick attack missed, Kishin's kick arrived in front of Love's chest to which he responded by crossing his arms in front of him to block. The moment before Kishin's kick made contact with Love's arms he donned his Hollow mask.

WHAM!

His reiatsu immediately skyrocketed and his physical power was dramatically boosted.

BOOM!

Love was instantly shot flying through the air crashing into several large rock formations before rolling and skidding on the ground.

"UGHHH!" He groaned out from the impact. His bones quaked throughout his entire body and he felt his blood wanting to lurch out from within his chest.

Fwissssssssh!

Love was able to roll off the rest of the impact before standing back up and skidding on the ground for another several dozens of meters before stopping. He took a moment to catch his breath before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Puh!"

He gripped his throbbing chest and commented, "Damn bastard. Even if he can only activate his Hollow mask for 3 seconds the one thing he has mastered is how fast he can wear his mask. And he knows how and when to use it to capitalize on dishing out damage. Because he didn't have his mask on when he kicked I didn't guard well enough. I hate to say it but...his Hakuda skills are better than mine."

Kishin still had his leg extended out from his kick just now and nodded in approval at the power behind it.

_Although I can only wear the mask for 3 seconds right now it only takes me an instant to put it on. If I apply it at the right time I might be able to instantly kill my target. The problem is, it takes at least 7 minutes after my mask disappears before I can throw it back on._

Just then his mask dissipated as the time interval maxed out and so he turned his attention back to Love who was having a hard time catching his breath. "So, ready for round two?"

Love could only sigh in defeat as he got back in a fighting stance. "Now that your mask is gone you better prepare yourself kid. I ain't holding back."

Kishin just nodded. "If what you guys said is true and that placing me under severe pressure will help me reduce the interval time I can put my mask on as well as increase its duration, then by all means, don't hold back."

"Tch. Then here I come. Prepare yourself."

Boom!

Once more Love and Kishin engaged in a fierce battle as the other Visored simply watched the spectacle.

* * *

**MISC.**

**Hiyori Super Trainer: **A rowing machine that absorbs reiryoku for the purpose of trying to measure how long it takes someone to exhaust themselves.

**VISORED (Last Name, First Name):**  
**1.** Hirako Shinji  
**2.** Muguruma Kensei  
**3.** Aikawa Love  
**4.** Otoribashi Rose  
**5.** Yadomaru Lisa  
**6.** Sarugaki Hiyori  
**7.** Kuna Mashiro  
**8.** Ushoda Hachigen

**KISHIN'S HOLLOW MASK:**  
White in color with a ferocious row of sharp teeth by the mouth area. Some blood stain marks are painted on the tip of some of the teeth. Two jagged horns protrude from the side of the mask and one smaller horn protrude from the middle of the forehead. Black scar lines run through the horns with the pointed tips having a blood red tint. A red scar runs across the mask that begins a little to the left of the middle horn and down across the bridge of the nose between the eyes stopping just a few centimeters away near the bottom of the right eye. Two holes appear around the eyes to let him see. His eyes in this form turn black in color with red colored irises. There are also crimson colored blood tear droplets and lines ran down from the eye to the jaw of the mask.

**KIDO:**  
-Bakudo #26: Kyokko (Bent Light)

-Ura Bakudo: Ichinodo-Hachigyo Sogai (Hidden Way of Binding: First Path-Eight Twin Joined Cliffs)-[So originally this is a Kido spell that Hacchi created. I decided to designate it as a Hidden Bakudo Spell and gave it as the First Path. Of course it will still be Hacchi's creation, but it has now been placed in a category]


	21. Shunko

**AN: Hey everyone, so about the results of the poll.**

**1\. Thank you for everyone who voted.  
2\. I apologize to everyone who voted but didn't have the result that they wanted.  
3\. The story's rating will be changed to M, BUT not yet. I'll change the rating once there's another M-Rated Scene in the story.  
4\. REMEMBER, the focus of the story will not change. I don't even know how many M Rated scenes there will even be.  
5\. Even though the focus of the story will not change, do keep in mind that some future chapters will be a bit heavy on Rukia x Kishin interaction. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 21

It was currently midday as the sun shone high in the sky. Although it cast a warm glow on the town there was still a chill in the air. The trees that had green leaves started turning different shades of colors. Some had hints of orange, others red, even some yellow. The presence of autumn could definitely be felt. Many people walked and roamed the streets in warm coats or jackets. The occasional scarves, hats, mittens, and gloves could be seen on people who were a lot more sensitive to the cold.

Currently at this moment Kishin was taking a stroll down the street in his gigai. A week had already passed since he began his training with the Visored. Although he would like to say that his training was going well, the truth was that it was a slow process. For him at the very least. Before he could only keep his mask on for a duration of 3 seconds, but now he had increased that duration to a whopping 3.5 seconds. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of his Gentei Reien that slowed down his progress speed.

He initially thought that with the Gentei Reien suppressing his reiatsu that it'd be easier for him to draw on the power of his Hollow soul. In theory it made sense to him. If 80% of his Shinigami powers were suppressed then that'd mean that there would be 80% less power balancing out his Hollow soul. In that case his Hollow self should become more dominant and be easier for him to draw on its power, but that didn't seem to be the case because he was definitely struggling on this front. It made him wonder if the Gentei Reien had actually truly sealed off a portion of his Hollowfied powers.

His hypothesis was that since his Hollow powers and Shinigami powers already merged into one, the Gentei Reien suppressing his Shinigami powers inadvertently suppressed his Hollow powers. That was until he recalled what Urahara told him when he asked about it.

**Flash Back To Yesterday**

"Urahara-san, I have a question for you."

Urahara cocked his head to the side and began fanning himself as he replied, "Hm? A question? What is it?"

Kishin had on a pondering look as he asked, "I seem to be having trouble utilizing my Hollow powers. Is it because I have a Gentei Reien sealing most of my Shinigami powers that it also seals my Hollow powers?"

Urahara instantly stopped fanning himself as he seriously thought about it. In the end he closed his eyes and answered, "Ah...to be honest you make a good point, but I don't believe that is entirely the case."

"You don't? Then...why does it seem so hard to access my Hollow powers?"

"Hmm...you pose a good question Chigetsu-kun. If I had to answer honestly then…" He gave a light cough before continuing, "Ahem. It's probably because you just lack talent."

Kishin gave Urahara a blank stare for a moment before he pointed to himself as if confirming that Urahara was addressing him. "Me?"

Urahara just awkwardly laughed. "Ahaha...r-right. N-Now don't get angry or anything Chigetsu-kun! It's not my intention to fault you for what you're not good at."

"Haaaah." Kishin let out a sigh and took a seat. "Well...this is unexpected. I guess I really just lack talent huh…"

Urahara went back to fanning himself and looked on with amusement. "Ohya? Are you pouting by any chance?"

A self mocking smile graced Kishin's lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. It was just unexpected that the fact I can't utilize my Hollow powers well is due to my poor talent."

"Hahaha! Well we all have something that we're bad at. Besides, you're plenty strong already without your Hollowfied powers, so I hear from Hirako-san and the others."

"Come on Urahara-san. You know who we're up against. Any increase in strength is a must."

Urahara couldn't really argue back and let out a sigh. "Haaah. Chigetsu-kun, with regards to your Hollow powers the truth is that it'll just take time. If I'm not wrong then the Gentei Reien is partially responsible for your inability to draw out your Hollowfied powers."

Kishin's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Go on."

"Ahem. In truth, it is true that after merging your Hollow powers with your Shinigami powers that the Gentei Reien inadvertently affects your ability to draw out your Hollow powers, but it only affects your ability to draw it out. It doesn't actually suppress and seal your Hollow powers away like it does your Shinigami powers. In fact, due to having most of your Shinigami powers temporarily sealed away it should be easier for you to utilize your Hollow abilities."

"Okay...I'm listening. Then the reason why it's harder for me is because?"

"Haaah. Well, the reason why it's tough on you is because you don't have experience with utilizing Hollowfied reiryoku. Also, the Gentei Reien acts like a box on your powers. Think of it like sealing the majority of your powers in a thin membrane. Outside the membrane is the power you can access and everything inside the membrane is the power you can't access. 20% of your Shinigami powers remain outside the membrane and 80% of it is locked inside. Your Hollow powers are attached to your Shinigami powers so 20% of it is also outside and 80% of it is also locked inside."

Kishin just nodded in understanding. "I follow you so far, but I hear a catch coming on."

"Hehe, that's right. Here's the catch. The Gentei Reien is only meant to trap your Shinigami powers so the 80% of your Hollowfied reiatsu that is attached to your Shinigami powers and locked inside the box can actually diffuse to the outside to let you access it."

Kishin just gave a confused stare. "How should I go about doing that?"

Urahara just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, this brings me back to your lack of experience. Once you get a good handle and feel for using your Hollowfied reiryoku then it'll be a lot easier for you to pull out the rest of your Hollowfied powers from the seal. Think of it like this. The Gentei Reien seals approximately 80% of your power. In that case once all of that comes back to you then the amount of time you can enter your Hollowfication will also increase by a factor of almost 5 times."

Kishin's ears perked up a bit at Urahara's statement. "Really? If that's the case then the fact that I can maintain my mask for 3.5 seconds actually correlates to approximately 17 seconds?"

"That's right. So in essence you aren't doing too badly. Plus, it's only been a week right? Just keep at it."

**End Of Flashback**

Kishin just let out another sigh. His warm breath could be seen diffusing into the cool autumn air. He walked for a little longer and only stopped until he came upon the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Well, I haven't seen them for awhile. Since I'm here in Karakura Town I mind as well stop by."

He walked over to the glass double doors of the clinic and stepped inside the warm heated building. A little jingle could be heard throughout the building that signaled whenever a potential customer arrived, which he obviously wasn't in this case. Kishin immediately noticed that not much had changed since the last time he was here. The table of snacks and coffee was still situated to the right of the entrance, so he didn't stand on ceremony and poured himself a cup just as he did when he had first visited here several years ago. Just as he took a sip of the hot coffee in his styrofoam cup he saw from the corner of his eye the color of an orange haired kid walking out from the corner of the back room.

Soon after, that 6-7 year old looking kid stood right before him and said, "Hi. Sorry for the wait. Dr. Isshin will be with you shortly." He then grabbed a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it and held it out to Kishin as he continued, "You just need to fill out this form. You can take a seat on one of the couches if you'd like."

Kishin just stared in silence at the kid.

_Orange hair...looks about 6-7 years old. That's about the right age. So this is Ichigo huh?_

Ichigo took note of Kishin's silence and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Erhm...sir?"

Kishin just smirked and shook his head. "I'm actually not a patient."

His answer confused Ichigo. "Then...if you're not a patient are you visiting for something else?"

It was then that Isshin's voice could be heard. "Oi! Ichigo, tell the client I'll be right there!"

Ichigo just yelled back, "He said he isn't a patient!"

"Eh? Not a patient? Then who is it?"

Ichigo simply turned back to stare at Kishin and asked, "Well...who are you?"

Kishin couldn't help but smile amusedly at the whole ordeal and shouted out, "Captain Isshin! Seems like you're busy today!"

Not a moment later the sound of loud running footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs. Two seconds later and Isshin dashed out from the corner of the back room. He stared at Kishin for several long seconds but he had no idea who he was looking at.

"D-Did you just call me Captain Isshin?"

Kishin just smirked. "Yo. Captain Shi-"

Put!

Isshin immediately slapped his hands over Kishin's mouth and made a shushing motion.

Ichigo just raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Dad? Do you know this guy?"

Isshin was about to respond, but he couldn't help taking another glance at Kishin still having no idea who he was looking at. Isshin's face became more and more confused.

_The hell is this? No one's popping up in my memories. He called me Captain and was just about to shout out my last name. He definitely knows who I am, but who the hell is this guy?_

In the end Isshin just shooed Ichigo away. "Ichigo, go tend to your sisters until your mom comes back. I have some important things to discuss with our guest."

Ichigo just gave a suspicious glance at the two of them but nodded and left anyway. Immediately Isshin was on full alert and questioned warily, "Who are you?"

Kishin just grinned amusedly and threw his hands up in front of him. "Relax. It's me. Kishin."

"Eh?" Isshin was completely dumbfounded. "Y-You...WHAT?!" He stammered and shouted before clasping his hand over his mouth. He then quickly recomposed himself. "Ahem. You said that you're Kishin? As in Chigetsu Kishin?"

Kishin just nodded. "Yup."

"You're the same Kishin that Ukitake took care of?"

"Yup."

"The kid who visited several years ago?"

"Yup."

"As in Toshiro's friend Kishin?"

Now Kishin was getting irritated. "Can you stop with this line of questioning? It's getting annoying."

Isshin was immediately convinced. "Yup. That's something that Kishin would say."

"Thanks." He dryly replied.

Isshin just let out a boisterous laugh. "Hahahaha! Well, this is a surprise. How'd you grow up so fast? Wait, that's not important. What brings you here?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I was around and decided to drop by."

"Is that so? Hahaha! Well, whatever. It's good to see you. Wait...or is it good to see you? How come you're here in the World of the Living? Has something drastic happened? Is it...Aizen?"

Kishin shook his head and sipped his coffee. "No, nothing like that. I became the 13th division Lieutenant and so I'm here in Karakura Town for a couple of months."

"Oh, I see…" Isshin replied, then realization struck him as he replied again with more vigor, "OH! I see! Hahaha, so you made it to Lieutenant huh? Not bad kid! But it seems like Toshiro's still got you beat. He's Captain already."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders and replied sarcastically, "And I wonder how that happened? If only a certain someone never abandoned their post."

Isshin just guiltily scratched the side of his cheek. "Ahaha...ahem! So, how do you like being Lieutenant?"

"The paperwork is terrible."

Isshin immediately slapped Kishin on the back and nodded in agreement. "RIGHT?! Honestly I never liked sitting down looking at paper."

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Didn't you open a clinic?"

"Hm? Yeah, what of it?"

"So much for not liking to look at paper. Didn't you have to sit down and study for hours to learn medicine? Then you had to take tests and now you have to fill out paperwork for patients and whatnot."

Isshin just coughed trying to steer the conversation away. "Ahem. You didn't mention me to Toshiro or Rangiku did you?"

Kishin shook his head. "Per your request I did not say anything."

"Phew. That's good."

"Captain, why don't you want them to know?"

Isshin waved his hand in front of him. "Don't call me that. I'm no longer a Captain. Just keep calling me Isshin. As for why I don't want them to know? Obviously the less they know the better. One, I don't want them to act on impulse and try to find me. If they violate the rules of Soul Society then it'd be bad for them. And two, it might only cause them anxiety and to needlessly worry. Anyways, how are those two doing?"

"Fine. For the most part. Toshiro is busy trying to fully integrate in his role as Captain and Rangiku seems to have gotten over the fact that you're gone."

Isshin couldn't help but feel a little irked that Rangiku was already over his departure. "I-I see."

Kishin smirked and teased, "You seem a bit disheartened. Sad that your Lieutenant got over you so quickly?"

"I-I am not! Ahem. Well, it's understandable. She's a strong girl. Let me guess, she probably heavily drank for a year or so before she came to terms with my departure."

"More or less. I can tell that she's doing her best to completely support Toshiro so he doesn't feel overly burdened."

Isshin let out a sigh of relief. "Haaah. That's good."

Kishin gave a thoughtful glance as he recalled the situation of the Shiba Clan and so he decided to let Isshin know. "Did you hear about the Great Noble Clans?"

"Hm? What about them?"

"In particular the Shiba Clan."

Isshin slightly furrowed his brow. "What about the Shiba Clan?"

"They dropped from status as a Great Noble Family."

Isshin's eyelid slightly twitched in shock. He frowned and rubbed the bottom of his chin before he commented, "Huh. That's surprising."

Kishin just stared at Isshin for a moment gauging his reaction before he continued, "It was very sudden."

Isshin just nodded. "I bet it was."

"Well, do you have anything more to say?"

"Hm? Like what?"

"Like how or why they just fell from their status as a Great Noble Clan."

"Haaaaah...I mean...maybe?"

Kishin rubbed the back of his head at how lax Isshin was taking the news. "You don't seem to care much."

Isshin just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's true. I don't care too much, I mean it's not really my problem anymore. I knew that after I left, the position of the Clan Head would be vacant, but I was confident that it'd be Kukaku to step up to the plate. So? Who's Clan Head now anyways?"

Kishin just smirked. "It's like you said. Kukaku took up the position."

"Oh? See, I thought so. She's actually the perfect one to take over. Even if she's a bit rough around the edges she's actually quite reasonable and strong in her own right."

"Just so you know Isshin-san, she's only taking up the position as the temporary Head of the Clan. She hasn't actually announced herself as the official Head."

"Ehhhh? Is that so...well, I forgot to mention that she's headstrong and stubborn too. There aren't many of us Shiba's left. She should just hurry up and take on the role."

"But Isshin-san, exactly how did the Clan fall from status? It seemed a bit suspicious if you ask me?"

Isshin just rubbed the back of his head as if he felt a headache coming on. "There's only two possible reasons."

"Oh? So there is a reason behind it."

"Well, I'm only guessing since I don't know the whole story, but since I was once the Head of the Clan I do know a little bit about it. Each Great Noble Clan has a special task or was granted favor from the Soul King. You know this already right?"

Kishin nodded his head. "Yup."

"Good. Then I'll skip over the minor details. In essence, other than certain tasks granted to the Clans they each also possess a special generational weapon that they pass down and protect. If a Clan loses this weapon then there's a 50% chance that they will lose their status as a Great Noble Clan."

"Eh? 50%? So it's not guaranteed that a Clan would fall from status for losing their generational weapon?"

"That's right. It depends on the context of the situation as well. Anyways, each Clan has kept the weapon they are tasked with passing down mostly a secret, so I don't know what weapon the Tsunayashiro or Shihoin Clan possesses. And no one has even seen or heard from the last of the Great Noble Clans so forget them."

"Hm? Then what about the Kuchiki Clan?"

Isshin rubbed the bottom of his chin as he pondered a bit. "The Kuchiki Clan. Hmm...ah, well there was an incident that happened decades ago. It was documented in Soul Society's history so I do actually know what the generational weapon of the Kuchiki Clan is."

"You do? What is it?"

"Well, it was before my time as a Captain and also before Byakuya became a Captain. In fact this incident occurred before Byakuya even became the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. The previous Clan Head, Kuchiki Ginrei found an abandoned boy in Rukongai and saved him from a Hollow attack. I suppose not unlike how Ukitake found you, Kishin."

"Okay...how is this connected to what we were talking about?"

"Ah, right. Anyways, the boys name was Koga. I'm not sure on the details but eventually Ginrei trained the boy and took him to the Kuchiki Manor. There his daughter had become acquainted with Koga and I guess they developed a liking to one another. He soon got married to Ginrei's daughter and therefore was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, but his birth and status was questionable leading to distrust and unrest in the Clan. Then at some point Ginrei entrusted their Clan's ancestral weapon to Koga. It was because Koga's innate ability was similar to that of their Clan's ancestral weapon's ability. I believe he had wished for Koga to master this weapon. I also believe that he did it to show that not only did he support the marriage and adoption of Koga into the Clan, but it was to quell any unsavory rumors, words, and feelings that the Clan would have about Koga. Especially if Koga was successful in taming and mastering the Clan's ancestral weapon."

"And what was the name of this weapon?"

"Oh, right. I left that part out. The name of the weapon was Muramasa. It was a powerful weapon that had the unique ability to control the Zanpakuto of other Shinigami. But, the story is a bit tragic. I'm not keen on the details but something happened and Koga lost control. Most likely he was driven into madness and insanity by the adverse effects of wielding the Kuchiki Clan's ancestral weapon. He was eventually stripped of his position and power. Sealed away by both Ginrei and the Captain Commander. I'm not too sure what happened with the weapon. Only the Kuchiki Clan knows what became of Muramasa."

"What happened to Kuchiki Ginrei? The previous Head of the Clan?"

"Ahhh...Ginrei...well I heard that the Koga incident caused him to become disheartened and filled with guilt for pushing on the Kuchiki Clan's ancestral weapon to the boy that he became ill. In the end he passed away and that's how Byakuya became the Head of the Clan."

Kishin tilted his head greatly intrigued. "Then...you're saying that the Shiba Clan lost their generational weapon and that's what demoted them?"

Isshin shook his head. "Actually it's not that simple. First, these weapons are actually all Zanpakutos. They were Zanpakutos that were once wielded by the very first Head of each of the Clans and then passed down through each successive generation. According to the Shiba Clan records, we used to have one as well, but at some point right before the founding of the Soul Society it was written that the Clan gave up the weapon. I don't know what happened to it, so this isn't the cause of the Shiba Clan's demotion."

"Eh? If not the weapon then what?"

Isshin just sighed. "Haaah. Well, I did say that there were two possible reasons for a Great Noble Clan to be demoted. Since the Shiba Clan didn't have a generational Zanpakuto to pass down in the first place then obviously it goes to reason number two."

"Okay, which is? You can stop beating around the bush Isshin-san."

"Tch. Don't be so impatient. Ahem. There was a treasure in the Shiba Clan that was sealed and locked away. It was part of the Shiba Clan's duty to guard and protect the treasure at all costs. Losing that treasure is the same as failing the duty entrusted to the Clan by the Soul King and that would be the same as denouncing the Clan from its Great Noble status."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "A treasure? What treasure?"

Isshin just shrugged his shoulders. "There wasn't much detail written about it. I only know that it was a broken mirror called the Dark World Mirror and the records state that it must remain sealed away. The purpose of the object was never mentioned. It was a relic from before the establishment of Soul Society and it was supposedly given to the very first Shiba Clan Head from the Soul King."

Kishin was in a bit of a daze, lost in his own thoughts for a few moments. "Huh...aren't you worried that something happened with the mirror then?"

Isshin just shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly speaking? A little, but at the same time, not really."

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly at him. "So both?"

"Hahaha! Well, it's a bit unsettling that the mirror is gone. That is IF that is the cause of the Shiba Clan's demotion. But, there isn't any use thinking about it now. I couldn't see what was actually special about it when I saw it. It didn't emit any kind of special power or anything. Plus, what would I even do? I'm just a mere Human now running a clinic with my wife and kids."

Kishin just grinned at Isshin's answer. "I suppose so." He recalled Isshin telling Ichigo to take care of his sisters so he ventured to ask, "You have...two more kids?"

Isshin smiled and amiably nodded. "OH! Yeah, that's right. Yuzu and Karin. They're both two years old now."

"Twins?"

"That's right. Fraternal. Yuzu's got hair just like her mom and Karin's got hair just like mine. They're so cute!"

Kishin just let out a sigh at how carefree Isshin was. "You're really happy huh?"

"Haha, of course I am. I never imagined I'd find true love here in the World of the Living."

"True love? What's that?"

Isshin gawked a bit at Kishin's question. "D-D-Did you just ask what true love is?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "Is it supposed to be important? Is true love different from ordinary love? What does love feel like?"

Once more Isshin just gawked in disbelief at Kishin, but then he took a moment to truly take in what Kishin was asking and felt a bit of pity. He didn't know what sort of life Kishin had lived to make him question what something like love was, but he was certain that it must have been quite a difficult life. A life that had probably scarred his soul.

Kishin patiently stared at Isshin with a questioning glance as he waited for an answer. Isshin just coughed and replied, "Ahem. Errr...wait, you're actually expecting an answer?"

Kishin just nodded. "I would like to know what this love you speak of is."

Isshin just let out a sigh. "Haaah. Well, errr. If I had to explain it then it'd be like your heart pounding really fast when you see the person you like. You want to be with them and ummm...I guess you want to see them smile. In true love, you would do anything for them. Even sacrifice yourself and die for them."

Kishin cocked his head to the side in contemplation. "A pounding heart?"

Isshin nodded. "Yeah. A pounding heart."

Kishin recalled how his heart loudly pounded at certain times when he was around Rukia. He then recalled the other things he felt and asked, "What about feeling your blood boil over? Or a burning sensation coursing through your body? What about wanting to touch them? Is that also considered love?"

Isshin was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected the conversation to go this far and he knew exactly the feeling that Kishin was describing to him. It was obviously lust. A desire to physically want another person, but he didn't know how to break that down to Kishin so he just coughed. "Ahem. I mean...it plays a role in love. Why are you asking all of this anyways?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders keeping a straight face showing no evidence that he was curious about learning this stuff for himself. "No reason. Isn't it normal to want to learn more about how people behave and why they behave the way they do?"

Isshin just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and sighed in defeat. "Haaaah. I-I suppose so…"

"So?"

"Hm? So what?"

Kishin just stared at Isshin expectantly. "So is there anything else I should know?"

Isshin just blinked a few times and felt a bit of a headache from all the questioning about love. In the end he let out a sigh and said, "Well...you should really just go out and experience it for yourself. That's the best way to learn, but I mean, it's hard to put into words. Just one day when you meet the one you'll suddenly just think something like, 'Ah...I want to be with this person.' Something like that."

Kishin had a blank look on his face for a moment as he thought about what Isshin just said. "You're saying that I'll just...randomly know one day?"

Isshin huffed as he found it tougher to explain than he thought and inwardly hoped that one day he wouldn't have to be the one explaining to Ichigo what love is, like he was to Kishin. "Look, just don't overly think it. You'll wear yourself out. Here, when I say the word love who do you think of?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously wondering where Isshin was going with his line of questioning and was about to answer that he didn't think of anything or anyone, however...for some odd reason he pictured Rukia's cute little face sitting across from him as they shared breakfast that one morning. Right...the whole reason he wanted to know more was because he was questioning what he was feeling.

In the end he remained silent causing Isshin to smirk in amusement. "Oh? Seems like you thought of someone huh? Well don't sweat it kid. It's okay to take things slow so you can sort yourself out."

Kishin just let out a quick sigh not knowing what he felt. "Isshin-san, do you think about Masaki a lot?"

"Hahaha! Of course I do!" His expression then turned serious as he continued, "I think about her all the time. Especially when she goes out. She's a bit clumsy and way too kind. She wants to help people whenever she can and sometimes forgets to put her own safety before others. It's during times like those where I think to myself that I just want to hold her in my arms to make sure that she's still here."

A heavy silence permeated the air for several long moments before it occurred to Kishin that one day Masaki would die. "Isshin-san…"

Isshin noted the semi-serious expression on Kishin's face so he became a bit serious as well. "Something wrong, Kishin-chan?"

He thought about it for a moment before he decided that it wasn't really any of his business. "It's nothing."

Isshin just glanced at Kishin suspiciously. "Sure?"

Kishin nodded. "Yeah. Just watch out for your family if you care about them so much."

Isshin smirked and decided to try and tease Kishin a bit. "Oh? Hahaha are you jealous of my family?"

Kishin could hear the teasing undertone of Isshin's comment and was about to retort, but the memory of his miserable childhood surfaced and he couldn't help but feel somewhere deep down that just MAYBE, he was a little jealous. He looked Isshin in the eyes with a soft expression and just shrugged his shoulders. "Guard Masaki well. Just because you lost your Shinigami powers and she's a Quincy doesn't mean that you should let her run off fighting monsters and Hollows on her own. You have to protect what's important to you right? At least that's what Captain Ukitake told me."

Isshin was a bit caught off guard at Kishin giving him what felt like a real heartfelt answer so he could only stupidly stare and reply, "Y-Yeah…"

Kishin smirked and started to walk out causing Isshin to call after him. "Eh? You leaving already?"

"Pretty much. Just stopped by to say hi and to see how you were doing."

"Oh? How nice of you, er, but don't make it a habit. What if you get tracked by Soul Society or something?"

Kishin just waved his hand in the air. "There aren't many people in Soul Society who can successfully tail me. Don't worry about it."

"Eh? That so? Well, you were always a confident kid."

Kishin smirked and opened the door but stopped halfway out as he turned back and said, "Your kid. Ichigo."

"Hm? What about him?"

"It's hidden. Really deep, but he's got some strong reiryoku. Watch out for him. One day his reiatsu may attract some Hollows to your family." Kishin then left, leaving Isshin standing awkwardly in place.

Just as Kishin arrived back outside the small dirt lot of the Urahara shop he took notice of the two kids sweeping and dusting the place right outside the building. One was a short little boy with red hair and the other a girl with black hair. Kishin smirked and waved at them as he greeted, "Yo, Jinta, Ururu. I see you're both working hard."

Ururu slightly shuddered in fear. She didn't dare to meet Kishin's gaze as she quietly nodded in response. Her soul told her that the man standing before her was a dangerous killer. Even Jinta was slightly afraid even though Kishin never gave them a reason to be fearful of him. In the end he quickly made an excuse about having to clean the back of the building and dashed out of sight.

Kishin just stood in front of the shop bemused at the two kids' reactions. "Am I really that scary?"

It was then he was interrupted by Urahara's voice. "Frightening!"

Kishin grinned and shook his head in amusement. "Urahara-san. Isn't this child abuse?"

"What? Child abuse? Of course not. Jinta and Ururu aren't your typical ordinary Humans. They're exceptional."

"Huh...I see."

"Well Chigetsu-kun. How was your visit to the Kurosaki's?"

"You bastard. How did you know I went to visit the Kurosaki's?"

Urahara just laughed and walked inside his shop as he began fanning himself. "I didn't know. You told me just now by confirming it with your answer."

"Tch. It seems I should just keep my guard up around you."

"Eh? No no no. Please don't do that."

Kishin clicked his tongue and followed after Urahara as he too walked inside the shop. "Urahara-san. I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu. It's power can control the 5 senses, but what if we combat him by utilizing our reikaku?"

Urahara let out a quick sigh and sat down around the small table in the room before shaking his head. "I've already thought about that. It's not feasible."

Kishin furrowed his brow and also took a seat around the table. "Not feasible? Why not?"

"Haaah. Don't misunderstand the nature of utilizing reikaku in battle Chigetsu-kun."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hrm...allow me to explain. As you know, when one fights in battle they are prone to use their senses to help them judge and make decisions in the fight, but there's only so much your natural physical senses can help you detect."

"Right...I understand that much. That's why we Shinigami utilize our reikaku to assist us in battle."

Urahara just sighed. "Haaah. Yes, that's true, but this is why I say not to misunderstand the nature of utilizing reikaku in battle. Your eye may be trained enough to see the speed of a thrown baseball, but what about the speed of a bullet?"

Kishin slightly frowned. "You are suggesting that this is where reikaku is applied?"

"That's right. Reikaku is the ability to sense reiatsu or to see with the spirit. It is a sense that exists beyond our normal 5 senses, however its use is still applied to our 5 senses."

"Okay, then you mean to say that with the use of reikaku one would be able to see a bullet fly through the air when normally they could not?"

"Bingo! It's good that you understand Chigetsu-kun. This is done unconsciously. When you fight in high level battles where your 5 senses can't normally keep up, this is unconsciously corrected and supplemented by your use of reikaku. Your reikaku enhances your vision, smell, taste, touch, etc. Because of this you aren't really using reikaku sensing to escape Kyoka Suigetsu's effect. Rather it is through reikaku sensing that enhances your other 5 senses so you can do battle. That is why this method is not feasible to face off against Aizen's power."

A deathly silence loomed in the air as Kishin wracked his brain over Urahara's answer. In the end he tilted his head confused and asked, "But in the end one still uses their reikaku to sense the reiatsu of other beings that possess spiritual energy. This is done without filtering our reikaku through our other 5 senses."

Urahara clapped his hands in approval. "Very good Chigetsu-kun! I was hoping you'd mention that. You're right, we use our pure reikaku sensing skills to gauge the strength and presence of other beings that possess reiatsu. But this won't help you in a fight against Aizen."

"And why not?"

"That's because this method only tells you generally where the reiatsu is coming from. When beings with reiatsu fight they release their reiatsu all over the area. Using pure reikaku sensing alone isn't going to cut it. All you'll see is a mass of their reiatsu spread all over the place. It can help you pinpoint the general location of the person, but it won't help you see the person's exact location. For example, if you stayed here and I went outside my shop I can use my reikaku sensing to tell that you are in my shop, but I wouldn't be able to tell that you were sitting down or that you were by my table. So you see I can pinpoint your general location as in the shop, but other than that I can't actually see your physical form."

Kishin let out a sigh. "Haaah. What a bother. Then...what about Tosen? He's blind but doesn't he use reikaku to see?"

Urahara once again clapped his hands in approval. "Excellent Chigetsu-kun excellent! I'm glad you brought that up. Tosen is a special case. I already investigated his background. He was born blind and therefore his reikaku sensing that would normally amplify his vision instead was dispersed into his other 4 remaining senses."

Kishin's eyes widened in realization. "I see. So it's not that Tosen can see with reikaku per se, but rather he is using something like echolocation."

Urahara smirked and nodded his head. "That's right. For giving up his sight from birth he has enhanced the entirety of his hearing to a new level. When enhanced through reikaku he can hear the reiatsu pulse of other spiritual beings and see them in his mind. There are limitations to this though, for example. He is unable to see what your face looks like. He can't tell what color your skin is or what color your clothes are."

Kishin pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a bit of a headache from all the thinking. "But isn't this still a feasible method to fight Aizen? Just close your eyes and focus on using your reikaku to sense his presence."

Urahara shook his head. "No no. First, to do so it takes a great amount of focus and concentration to pinpoint someone's location exactly with reikaku. Remember, you can find their general location, but if you want to be exact and know where they are standing, that requires a great deal of mental energy. Normally one would have to remain completely still in order to succeed. And second, the method you described is probably only feasible for you since you have not seen Kyoka Suigetsu's release. Although you'll have to train for probably a hundred years at the very least if you want to be able to use this method in battle like Tosen. For us and many others it's too late."

Kishin just frowned. "Is it because you all have already seen Kyoka Suigetsu?"

Urahara became serious as he nodded. "Correct. Remember the power of Kyoka Suigetsu is complete hypnosis. Even if we tried to use this method now it won't matter. Aizen would have complete control over what I hear and make me see false images of him."

"Haaah. Well, that's a shame."

Urahara just rubbed the back of his neck replying with a self-mocking tone, "I know right? Ahahaha..."

"But...Urahara-san. It is to my understanding that Zanpakuto's release their own unique reiatsu. While it is greatly similar to that of their wielders, it is slightly different. Couldn't you practice using this method to better guard yourself against Kyoka Suigetsu?"

Once more Urahara sighed and shook his head. "Not unless we can actually get close enough to Aizen or his Zanpakuto. I find myself repeating this a lot but, remember what I said? One can use reikaku to generalize a person's location, but not their exact position. Worst is that once Kyoka Suigetsu is released it will disperse its reiatsu into the surrounding area. Even if we try to sense its location we wouldn't be able to pinpoint its exact position. The only surefire way is to actually be in contact with his Zanpakuto and confirm where the reiatsu is coming from, but do you really think Aizen would just stay still and let us hit him? Plus, there's one other problem. A flaw especially for those who have already seen Kyoka Suigetsu."

Kishin frowned as he thought about it as well. "Your other senses will interfere...right?"

Urahara nodded. "Correct. Even if we focus with all our might using the method we discussed, Aizen can still disrupt our other senses and leave us scrambled in the head. Think of it like listening to your music with headphones in the middle of a loud club centered inside a volcano. Even if you try to focus on the music in your headphones the club music would overpower it and distract you. And if that doesn't do it then the scorching heat from the volcano will break your concentration. That's just the tip of the iceberg of what Aizen can do to disrupt our senses. That's why you're so very important Chigetsu-kun. You haven't seen Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Tsk. Sorry to break it to you but I don't have any plans to fight Aizen."

Urahara just waved his hand in the air. "Now now, don't be like that. I have a feeling that whether or not you have plans to fight him, you'll probably be forced to face him at some point. You should prepare yourself as much as possible if and when that time comes."

"I know." Kishin replied in seriousness. He stood up and stretched his back before asking, "Can I borrow the underground training area?"

"Eh? Ummm...sure. What for?"

"What else? To train."

"Ahahaha, sure sure."

"Thanks. By the way, where's Yoruichi? I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Ah, she's actually in the underground training area right now."

"Oh? Then...that's actually perfect timing."

"Perfect for what?" Urahara asked, however he didn't receive an answer as Kishin removed a rug and opened a hatch on the ground jumping down to the training ground beneath the Urahara Shop.

Fwish!

Thump.

He landed on the rocky terrain and caught sight of Yoruichi taking a nap nearby.

_So she came down here to sleep? Not a bad idea I suppose, though her choice of the rock hard ground isn't exactly what I'd go for._

He slowly made his way over to her and lightly tapped her foot with his own. Yoruichi stirred a bit in her sleep but otherwise didn't wake up. Kishin just grinned amusedly and tapped her foot again, this time harder. Once more she just stirred and groaned. "Ngh. No. Milk." She quietly let out.

"Yoruichi?" He tried calling her name but to no avail, so instead he bent down by her face with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pinched her nose and covered her mouth as he began counting down in his head.

_One...Two...Three...Fo-_

"PAH!" She exhaled and inhaled a deep breath of air as she jolted up completely awake. "The hell is going on?!"

Kishin just grinned and greeted, "Yo. Yoruichi-san. And good morning."

She turned to her left seeing a smug look on Kishin's face and huffed. "You? Well this is unexpected. Can I give you a word of advice?"

"By all means, please do."

"Heh, cheeky brat. Don't wake women up like that. How're you gonna find yourself a wife in the future if this is how you wake up a sleeping beauty such as myself?"

Kishin just gave her an innocent and confused look. "Huh? You? A sleeping beauty?"

"What's that? Are you doubting my good looks?"

"Nope, I mistook you for a black cat that brings bad luck."

A thick vein popped on her head as she sat cross legged and said sternly, "Oi! Don't bad mouth my cat form. I take great pride in it you know!"

"Pfffft! Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that of all things for you to get angry about it turns out to be your cat form. So that's your weakness huh?"

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue before letting out a sigh. "Haaah. Alright, you woke me up for a reason right? What's up?"

Kishin also turned a bit serious at this moment as he asked, "I want you to teach me how to use Shunko."

Yoruichi involuntarily flinched at his request. She carefully studied him for a good long minute before she slightly furrowed her brow and carefully asked, "How do you know about a technique like that? Did Kisuke tell you?"

Kishin just smirked. "I'm exceptional."

"Hmpf. More like odd."

"Call me a box of tricks."

"Or lies."

"Come on. Don't be like that Yoruichi-san."

She stared at him a bit longer before sighing in defeat. "Shunko huh? Was it Yushiro who told you?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Is it so bad that I know about it?"

She just leaned her cheek against her fist and waved her hand in the air nonchalantly. "It's not that it's bad per se, it's just that I'm quite shocked. There's really only two ways to come by this technique."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"The first way is to learn about it from the Head of the Shihoin Clan. This is a special technique that is documented and passed down only to the Heads of the Shihoin Family."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "Then the second way?"

"That's to be smart enough to put the pieces together and learn it by taking the Onmitsukido training foundations to the pinnacle."

"Eh? The Onmitsukido?"

"That's right. The training regiment of the Onmitsukido is modeled after the necessary qualities one needs to eventually learn and activate Shunko. Although currently I don't see anyone in the Onmitsukido that actually has a talent for it. Actually...maybe Soi Fon...but I haven't seen her in action for a long time so I can't really say if she's reached that point of enlightenment yet."

Kishin just rubbed the bottom of his chin in wonderment. "Hmmm...I see. During all this time I haven't heard or seen Yushiro use this technique. Does this mean he's keeping it a secret for now?"

Yoruichi's eyelid slightly twitched. "Hoh? So it wasn't Yushiro who told you. You're a box of secrets aren't you?"

He just raised his hands up in an innocent gesture. "Come on Yoruichi-san. Are you really that surprised after everything that has happened? I knew about Aizen and the Hogyoku. Surely me knowing about Shunko isn't that shocking."

She let out a sigh and stood up stretching her back. "Ahh, well you have a point. Okay, so you want to learn Shunko huh?"

Kishin stood up and nodded. "That's right. Please teach me."

She carefully studied him for a bit before saying, "Do you know what Shunko even is?"

"If I'm not wrong it brings together the form of Hakuda and Kido right?"

Yoruichi just smirked. "In essence, yes, but it's not that simple. If your Hakuda skills aren't at the mastery level then the Kido released in this form will cause you to end up hurting yourself. Your speed also needs to be up to par to match your Hakuda skills so when releasing your Kido in the form of Shunko you don't end up killing yourself from the release of your own power."

"Okay. I think I'm good on all three fronts."

Yoruichi just grinned and shook her head. "Convince me."

"How?"

"Hehe, if you can tag me in 1 hour, then I'll consider teaching you the technique."

Kishin smirked and nodded. "Alright, I accept the challenge. Any special conditions you'd like to impose?"

She thought for a moment before nodding. "No Kido or Zanjutsu. And since it'll be a game of tag I'll be nice and won't fight back. Catch me if you can."

Kishin thought about her listed conditions for a quick second before agreeing. "Okay. Sounds good to me. Oh, but there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

Kishin gripped the front of his shirt and pulled it off to the side revealing the tattoo of a snowdrop flower on his left pectoral. Yoruichi immediately understood when she saw it. "Gentei Reien huh?"

Kishin nodded. "Yeah. I only have 20% of my power so I can't really give my all when chasing you."

Yoruichi just thought for a moment before she shouted, "KISUKE!"

The loud thumping sounds of someone scrambling about could be heard before they both saw Urahara poke his head out from below the ceiling of the training ground. "Y-Yes?" He replied.

"I need you to put a temporary Gentei Reien on me."

"Eh? Why?"

Yoruichi just smirked. "To make the challenge fair."

"Challenge? What challenge?"

"Oi, can you do it or not?"

Urahara just awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahahaha...alright alright, one second." He fumbled around a bit and mumbled to himself before he arrived before Yoruichi with a cat sticker in his hand. Kishin raised his eyebrow both confused and intrigued and asked, "What's that?"

Urahara just grinned. "This is a pseudo Gentei Reien. It'll suppress 80% of Yoruichi's reiatsu. The difference is that she can pull off this sticker anytime she wants so it's only useful for doing stuff like this."

Urahara then stared at Yoruichi with a mischievous glint and semi-lewd look in his eyes as he said, "Y-Yoruichi-san, ahem. Please lift up your shirt for me so I can place this on."

She smirked and decided to tease Kishin who was watching everything and so she replied, "Please be gentle okay? I'm delicate."

Urahara nearly had a nosebleed. "Y-Yes! No problem. Now if you please."

Yoruichi glanced at Kishin's unperturbed expression and just let out a sigh. "Ah, forget it. The kid's not taking the bait."

Urahara was about to protest but Yoruichi just smacked him on the head.

Whack!

"Ow! Y-Yoruichi-san?" He said in confusion as he rubbed his head.

She just took the sticker off of his hands and stuck it on her shoulder. "We've got a minor here."

He just pouted a bit. "Then later?"

She just stuck her hand in his face and pushed him away ignoring him. "So Kishin, you ready?"

Kishin just smirked and replied, "I don't mind giving you 10 seconds for hat n clogs to relieve himself."

Yoruichi just laughed out loud. "Bahahaha! You hear that Kisuke? You've just been labeled a 10 second wonder."

Urahara just coughed to clear his throat before playfully responding, "Ahem. Be nice. At least give me 1 minute."

Bam!

"Ow!" He exclaimed as Yoruichi hit him again.

"Alright, enough play time." She then turned her attention back to Kishin and asked, "You ready?"

Kishin bent down and removed his ankle weights really quick before he nodded. "Whenever you are."

Yoruichi grinned at his actions before shouting, "Start!"

FWOOM!

The both of them instantly blurred into the wind as Kishin chased after Yoruichi's back. They whizzed through the training ground dashing and prancing, sprinting and racing only leaving behind a streak of orange and white in their wake from the color of their clothes. Yoruichi was inwardly shocked as she compared Kishin's current speed to the last time they played tag. She knew he handicapped himself last time due to the ankle weights, but now that they were off his speed had dramatically increased. Even though they were only at 20% strength their speed had scaled appropriately.

Kishin narrowed his eyes in focus and concentration doing his best to memorize every detail of Yoruichi's movements. Just as he was about to grab her shoulder she flexed her ankle to apply some strength at the last second giving her a jerking boost to dash to the left just out of his reach. He smirked and could only inwardly praise her level of mastery in Hakuda and Hoho. He was about to chase after her when he noted that she had dashed behind a giant boulder.

"That won't save you Yoruichi-san."

"We'll see ab-"

Before she could finish her response she noticed Kishin appear above her in the air. As he was falling down towards her she grinned and said, "You made a mistake heading in the air. It'll slow you by a ta-"

Once again she couldn't finish her sentence as she widened her eyes at the realization of what Kishin was doing.

He smirked and threw the pebble in his hand straight at her. She could only clench her teeth and dash back to dodge. That gave Kishin the time he needed to step on top of the large rock she had hid behind and flexed his leg muscles. The veins on his leg muscles contracted from his preparation to leap. Just as Yoruichi found her footing again from dashing backwards, Kishin threw another pebble at her causing her to frown and perform a flip to the side. That was the chance Kishin was waiting for as he finally kicked off of the rock formation right as Yoruichi was midair.

BOOM!

The top of the rock formation cracked and crumbled from his forceful push off of it. A wave of wind was left behind in his trail as he shot through the air at an incredible speed. Yoruichi felt her heart pound in shock and slightly in panic at his speed. Just as Kishin stretched out his right arm to grab her balled up form from her flip, she grinned and stretched out her body horizontally.

FWIP!

The sound of his hand swiping through the air falling just a tad beneath her arched back missing just by a hair's breadth could be heard. He was moving too fast to completely stop so he could only continue to move forward in motion. About a second later they both landed on the ground at the same time standing approximately 5 meters apart. A bead of nervous sweat dripped down the side of Yoruichi's head as she commented, "You almost got me."

Kishin huffed and stared at her in seriousness. "I'm surprised you were able to react like you did."

She just stared warily at him and said, "What's with the pebbles? Isn't that cheating?"

Kishin just grinned as a mischievous glint flashed by in his eyes. "There were no rules against it."

She could only click her tongue at his answer. "Tch. Damn you."

He just let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, don't be like that. You set the rules."

"Oi oi, be a little more honorable will ya?"

"Nope. You're the Flash Goddess Yoruichi. It's honorable enough that I'm only using pebbles to try and hinder you."

"Why does it seem like you're a natural at playing tricks when playing tag?"

"Do you have to ask? Your brother Yushiro loves to play tag. When I first started indulging him in the game I was never able to catch him. He wouldn't want to quit playing until I could tag him so I could only resort to tricks."

Yoruichi took a moment to imagine how Kishin and Yushiro's game of tag looked like in her head before letting out a laugh. "Bahahaha! I see. No wonder." She then got a bit more serious as she recalled his words. "You said that when you FIRST started. Does that mean that if you were to chase after Yushiro now that you wouldn't need to use these kinds of tricks."

His lips curled upwards in a slight smile as he smuggingly replied, "You tell me."

WHISH!

He instantly disappeared from his spot and went straight back to chasing Yoruichi. She simply furrowed her brow taking the challenge much more seriously now after realizing that not only was Kishin fast, but he would definitely pull some sort of trick again.

Bam!

Kishin slammed his hand on the ground just missing Yoruichi's smaller frame.

Swish! Whoosh!

Fwish! Fwoosh!

Their game of tag continued on. Time trickled down as only 10 minutes remained of their game before the hour was up. At this moment Kishin chased after Yoruichi towards the wall of the training ground, falling only a single step behind her and closing. Yoruichi clenched her teeth as she took note of a pebble aimed right at her back so she dashed up to avoid it. Kishin jumped up right after her. He stretched out his right arm to tag her chest, but she expertly spun horizontally midair to avoid being touched. He grinned and reached out with his left hand crossing underneath his stretched out right arm to tag her back, but she quickly responded by stretching out her leg and kicked off of the training ground wall.

Fwish! Bam!

The sound of his hand missing and of her loud kicking off the wall resonated in the giant room. Kishin quickly grabbed a pebble from his pocket and tossed it at Yoruichi who was almost on the ground. She gritted her teeth as the pebble honed in on her location. Just as it reached 5 inches in front of her face her foot touched the ground once more giving her a platform to pivot her body to dodge just in time. That was when Kishin used the wall as leverage kicking off of it straight for Yoruichi. This time the distance between them was short enough where the speed he gained from the boosted kick off the wall helped him close the distance near instantaneously. Yoruichi widened her eyes in shock as she didn't have enough time to dodge.

Tap!

Kishin grinned in triumph as he successfully gripped her shoulder, however before he could celebrate he heard Yoruichi say in the distance, "Onmitsu Hoho-Shiho #3: Utsusemi."

Kishin furrowed his brow as the Yoruichi he had gripped onto disappeared and was replaced with her beige colored neck warmer.

"Neat trick." He approvingly commented.

She grinned in the distance with a smile on her face. "You're the last one I want to hear about using tricks. Nice though huh? Want to learn?"

Kishin smirked. "Let me guess, I gotta catch you first."

Her eyes gleamed with playful mischief. "You know the drill."

Kishin glanced down once more at the beige neck warmer before a frustrated expression clouded over his eyes. Yoruichi noticed his disheartened mood and couldn't help wondering what was wrong.

"Oi, you oka-" Her eyes widened in shock as he threw the neck warmer in the air just far enough and level enough where it blocked her sight of him. This caused her to instantly lose track of where he was. Just then she took note of a pebble flying straight at her. She was about to dodge when she felt his presence behind her at the same time.

_This kid! Damn him! He got me!_

Left with no other options she dashed into the air, however Kishin grinned in real triumph this time and instantly dashed after her gripping her ankle in his hand.

Fwip!

"Seems like I caught you. Yoruichi-san."

She clicked her tongue in defeat as they fell back down to the ground. "Tch. You got me. I lowered my guard for just a split second because of your acting skills. I thought you had lost hope for a second."

Kishin stretched his legs and back as he replied, "Just because I can't catch you? How fragile do you think I am?"

She just shook her head in amusement and let out a satisfied sigh. "Haaaah. Alright. Well, since you caught me I'll agree to teach you Shunko. After having you chase me around for nearly an hour I can tell that your Hoho and Hakuda skills are satisfactorily sufficient."

"Thanks for the assessment."

"You're welcome. Oh, how's your Kido though? Just so you know if you want to truly master Shunko then you should at least be able to handle level 70's Kido spells."

Without directly answering Kishin simply said, "Bakudo #81: Danku."

Dun!

A giant transparent and rectangular barrier appeared near instantly before dissipating, surprising Yoruichi for a split second. She then proceeded to let out an amused laugh. "Hahaha! Well then, I guess I shouldn't have doubted you. But seriously though, you can perform 80's level Kido that effortlessly? Seems I've misunderstood your true capabilities."

Kishin just shrugged. "So, do I meet all your qualifications to learn Shunko now?"

Yoruichi grinned and nodded. "Alright. There shouldn't be any problems now, but there is one caveat."

"What is it?"

"Your reiatsu. It's not really elemental based. You see my reiatsu is sorta lightning affiliated. There are others in Soul Society who have elemental affiliated reiatsu like Toshiro who's reiatsu can permeate ice or the Captain Commander who's reiatsu has a fire element to it. You though...I don't really know how it'll affect you nor do I have any idea if learning Shunko will be of any use to you."

Kishin just waved his hand. "I mind as well try right? Who knows? It might work."

Yoruichi couldn't disagree so she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Then let's get started."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Shunko (Flash War Cry):** An advance fighting technique that combines Hakuda and Kido and directs one's Kido into their arms and legs.

**Dark World Mirror:** A broken object that the Shiba Great Noble Clan was entrusted to watch over and protect by the Soul King.

**Great Noble Clan's**  
**1\. **Kamunushi Clan (Generational Zanpakuto: Unknown)  
**2.** Tsunayashiro (Generational Zanpakuto: Unknown)  
**3.** Shiba (Generational Zanpakuto: Unknown)  
**4.** Shihoin (Generational Zanpakuto: Unknown)  
**5.** Kuchiki (Generational Zanpakuto: Muramasa)

**Hoho: **  
-Onmitsu Hoho-Shiho #3: Utsusemi (Way of Onmitsu-3rd of the Shiho: Cicada Shell)

**KIDO**  
-Bakudo #81: Danku (Splitting Void)


	22. Back In Hueco Mundo

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, I try my best to message back, but I may not always get to everyone so I apologize. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Currently situated around a small wooden table sat Kishin and Urahara. Tessai was also there patiently serving tea to everyone. The white steam from the hot warm liquid filled the air with a gentle sweet aroma as Tessai poured a cup for everyone. A low calming purring noise could be heard from Yoruichi in her cat form as she slept peacefully in Urahara's arms. Tessai quietly handed Kishin a teacup to which he gladly accepted. The sound of everyone sipping their drink and quietly sitting around made for a somewhat peaceful, yet comical scene. Mostly because they each were so different from one another that it almost seemed like they were an estranged family. Urahara and his cat. Tessai and his large frame and mustache who didn't seem gentle at all handling the delicate tea set. And Kishin who's features were youthful, handsome, and roguish and didn't seem like he belonged in the setting with the two older gentlemen. In fact, if someone from the outside was to witness this scene right now without any context of what sort of relationship they all had, then they might have mistaken the scene as Urahara and Tessai being the parents having tea with their adopted son. Finally everyone set their cup down after basking in this short moment of peace.

Urahara glanced at Kishin and asked, "You're leaving today right?"

Kishin nodded. "The 2 months is up. I should be receiving a Hell Butterfly soon that'll guide me back to Soul Society."

As if on cue a black Hell Butterfly flew into the shop and landed on Kishin's shoulder. He took a moment to read the message before standing up. "Speak of the devil. Akon's always on time with these things."

Urahara raised his eyebrow with a hint of surprise at the mention of Akon's name. "Oh? That kid huh? I didn't know you two kept in contact. To think he'd go out of his way to do something as simple as send out a Hell Butterfly for you."

Kishin just shrugged and walked outside the shop preparing to leave. By now he was already dressed back in his shihakusho and was in his Shinigami form. Urahara and Tessai just stood in front of the shop watching.

"Well then, Chigetsu-kun. Have a safe trip back." Urahara chimed in.

Kishin just nodded. "I can safely say that the 2 months here were fruitful."

"Well that's good to hear. Do be careful. Chigetsu-kun. Who knows when Aizen might decide to make his move."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about. You're the one who has the Hogyoku."

Urahara awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Haha...right…"

Kishin smirked and unsheathed his Zanpakuto stabbing the air with an unlocking motion before re-sheathing his blade. A giant shoji style door opened up with a bright light shining from within. The Hell Butterfly flew off of his shoulder and into the door as Kishin followed suit. He gave one last glance at Tessai, Urahara, and Yoruichi who was still fast asleep in Urahara's arms and said, "Right, give Yoruichi my thanks for her guidance." It was then the doors closed vanishing along with him.

Kishin let out a sigh as the doors opened up once more. "Back to Soul Society after two long months..."

Just as he stepped outside of the door he immediately widened his eyes in shock. "This! …Why am I in the Dangai?"

He took a quick glance and gripped the Hell Butterfly floating in front of his face once more reading its contents, but he could only frown in seriousness. "This is unmistakably a Hell Butterfly that Akon-senpai sent me. Why the hell did it lead me to the Dangai…"

Rumble.

Kishin felt the dark purple tunnel shift and shake causing him to inwardly curse. "The Kototsu! Shit!"

He immediately began running into the distance as a bright yellow light began to shine brighter and brighter behind him. The Kototsu rushed at him with no rhyme or reason, only seeking to get rid of anything and everything that wasn't supposed to be there.

"How could Akon-senpai send me the wrong Hell Butterfly!"

Fwish!

He dashed even faster and faster as the Kototsu slowly began to close the distance. It was then that Kishin noticed a hole in the wall and cursed once more as realization struck him.

"Fuck. I'm being set up."

He grit his teeth having no other choice and dashed right into the hole in the wall successfully escaping the Kototsu and leaving the Dangai. Just as his feet touched the ground beneath him the portal he jumped out from closed up and disappeared. He just stood there in place staring at the spot where the portal was located not a second ago and kicked the sand beneath his feet into the air.

"Shit. I've been had."

He took a moment to come to terms with the unexpected situation he was placed in before taking in the surrounding landscape. He noted the familiar dark night sky. The moon shining up above. The crystalline soft white sand beneath his feet. Some sparse dead white trees.

He let out a long drawn out sigh. "Hueco Mundo?"

_Don't tell me...Aizen? But why now of all times? He's the only one who'd have a reason to do this, but since when did he follow my trail? And what's the point in sending me to Hueco Mundo?_

Kishin was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed smoke and fire burning just 1 kilometer away in the distance.

"Well, not gonna figure anything out standing in place. Mind as well go check it out."

**888**

Currently in a dark room sat Aizen, Gin, and Tosen as they watched on a monitor screen of Kishin walking through the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo. Gin kept his indifferent facial expression as he commented, "Ohya? Guess it worked."

Tosen replied right after, "There is no way that Aizen-sama's plan wouldn't have worked."

Gin just let out a soft sigh. "I didn't mean it like that. After all, there's no way someone like Akon woulda been able t'tell the difference of which Hell Butterfly he sent under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence. I was just makin a general statement."

Aizen grinned from his seated position and also made a comment. "Chigetsu Kishin. How amusing."

Gin gave a sideways glance at Aizen and curiously asked, "What's brought on the sudden interest in the kid again?"

Aizen just smirked. "His rate of growth is much greater than I had originally anticipated."

"Eh? Is that so?"

"Indeed. I had originally thought that he would stagnate and plateau or need at least another century or two before he came to wield any true power, but it appears that isn't the case."

Gin turned back to the monitor screen that portrayed Kishin's image with a look of curiosity and wonderment. "Captain Aizen, when did you come to that conclusion?"

Aizen's lips curled up into a slight smile as he recalled a memory and replied, "The day I made a trip to the 12th division barracks in order to reinstall the virus that was wiped away, I had by chance encountered him once more. That's when I was able to see it clearly. His rate of growth did not stagnate or plateau."

"Ehhh? Then...are we back to observin the kid's growth?"

"Not quite. I think I'll meet him in a bit."

Gin was inwardly shocked while Tosen shifted in place just as shocked. Tosen then inquired, "Lord Aizen...are you truly going to meet with him? The plan has not yet come to fruition."

Aizen just kept his amused and unconcerned smile plastered on his face. "His rate of growth has exponentially increased. His reiatsu alone is already greater than many of the Captains in the Gotei 13 and it's still growing. He's the only one in all of Soul Society with a Lieutenant's level of power and above that has not yet been placed under my Kyoka Suigetsu. At first I had surmised it was due to chance, but now it seems that the more likely answer is that he knows the truth."

Gin and Tosen again, were shocked at this revelation.

"How is that possible?" Tosen asked concernedly.

Aizen just waved his hands relaxedly. "Do not worry. Kaname. It matters not that he knows. Rather, I must thank him."

Gin furrowed his brow slightly confused and asked, "Thank him? Did something happen?"

"Indeed. Ever since our re-encounter I've kept a close eye on him and especially watched his movements in the World of the Living." Aizen then grinned with a seemingly hint of joy in his eyes to which Gin didn't miss picking up on.

"You seem happy Captain Aizen. Did ya' witness the kid do somethin' interesting in the World of the Living?"

"Heh. You can say that. Thanks to him I now know where Hirako Shinji and the others are hiding."

Gin slightly frowned and inquired, "Those guys? They hid themselves pretty well, so how did the kid find them?"

A moment of pause hung in the air before Aizen answered, "Urahara Kisuke."

Gin put on a thoughtful look. "Ehhh? That man huh? But, that means that Kishin is not only aware of the existence of the the Hollowfied Captains, but Urahara as well. And if he's acquainted with them then...it makes sense that he'd know 'bout us too."

Aizen grinned in agreement. "That's right. Perhaps if he was only acquainted with Urahara Kisuke then there would still be a high likelihood that that man would not reveal our true nature to him, but the fact that he's now acquainted with my old Captain means that he sought them out for a reason."

Gin slightly frowned. "Are you suggesting that his soul was Hollowfied?"

Tosen also frowned as he questioned, "But he never showed any symptoms of being afflicted by Black."

Aizen continued to stare at the screen watching Kishin draw nearer and nearer to the destroyed Hollow Colony in Hueco Mundo and smirked. "Sometimes experiments do not go the way you expect. In fact sometimes they exceed our expectations. Our creation of Black was unstable. No, rather it was undoubtedly unstable, but in the end we had actually succeeded. We used a Shinigami's soul to act as the delivery method for the Hollow virus inside. After infecting Chigetsu Kishin, the Shinigami soul should have been accepted by his soul and entered his body. Then the capsule should have disintegrated releasing the Hollow virus inside, but we miscalculated. If my hypothesis is correct, the Shinigami capsule did not disintegrate right away. That allowed his soul to wrap another protective layer around both the capsule and the virus containing it within."

Gin furrowed his brow as he understood where Aizen was going with this line of thought. "Ohya...if that's the case then no wonder he never showed any signs or symptoms. The delivery method wasn't instantaneous which allowed his body enough time to build up the strength to suppress the foreign Hollowfied soul."

"Correct. Hence he was able to conceal the fact that he had been Hollowfied. The question is since when has he been in contact with Urahara Kisuke and Hirako Shinji and for how long has he known the truth about our goals."

"Well then...what are you going to do about Hirako-san and the others, Captain Aizen?"

An unconcerned look gleamed in Aizen's eyes as he replied, "Nothing."

"Eh? Nothing?"

"That's right. Nothing. They are but failed mock Arrancars. The strength that they have gained did not amount to much. Quite disappointing."

"Captain Aizen, why the need to send Kishin to Hueco Mundo?"

"He was able to hide his Hollowfication from us for quite some time. I'm curious to see exactly what he has mastered during his time with the my old Captain, so I sent him near Nnoitra."

"Eh? Nnoitra? I see. That guy was out lookin' for more Vasto Lorde Menos right? Oh, right he's probably near that Hollow Colony right now…"

Aizen noted that Gin had something more to say so he asked, "What is it, Gin? Do you have any misgivings?"

Gin just shrugged his shoulders. "Like you said, Captain Aizen. I've met with Kishin a few times too in the past years. He's an interesting kid. Is Nnoitra gonna be able to cut it?"

Before Aizen could answer, Tosen was the one who chimed in. "Even though Nnoitra was enhanced with only the incompleted Hogyoku, he still ranks amongst the Espada and possesses strength and reiatsu equal to that of a Captain."

Gin just gave a thoughtful, yet still doubtful look.

Aizen still had an unconcerned look on his face and simply said, "That is why I need the other half of the Hogyoku. With both together they should fuse into one complete whole. The amount of power it could grant at that time will be exponentially greater."

It was then that the live camera feed showing them the image of Kishin in Hueco Mundo lost sight of him. A split second later and a sword was driven into the camera lens destroying the device. The screen went black causing Tosen to stare a bit dumbfoundedly at what just happened. Gin had a look of intriguement on his face whilst Aizen just grinned with amusement.

"Nan-ya, to think that he knew he was being watched. What a creepy kid." Gin commented.

Aizen just took a moment to collect his thoughts before standing up and walking away.

"Lord Aizen, is something the matter?" Tosen inquired.

Aizen paused in his step and replied without turning around, "Come. Kaname. Gin. Let's go and greet our very important guest."

**888**

Fwish!

Kishin slowly fell back to the ground and sheathed his sword as he destroyed the flying spy cam hidden in the dark sky. He frowned as he stared at the broken device on the desert sand.

"Aizen...I thought you might be watching. What're you thinking…"

His eyes and senses darted all around him on high alert for a few more minutes before he let out a relaxed breath. "Guess it was just the one."

Kishin tugged on the front of his shirt and stared down at his chest noting that the Gentei Reien was lifted upon his departure from the World of the Living and entry into Hueco Mundo.

"At least I'm back at full power. It would have been bad had the Gentei Reien remained in effect."

He kept walking for another 10 minutes until finally he arrived where the smoke and fire was coming from. He stood on the edge of a sand dune and looked down below at a decently sized cavity that stretched on for a few kilometers into the distance. It was currently filled with ruined rocks and destroyed broken dens. Kishin furrowed his brow and said to no one in particular, "This looks like...it belonged to a colony of Hollows. I remember reading about them in the 12th division's archives, but what happened here? It's all destroyed. Seems like it happened fairly recently too."

Kishin took a step down into the cavity and walked around a bit taking in the sight of the destroyed colony until he paused and turned to look in the direction of a plume of smoke located 30 meters to his right. A powerful reiatsu loomed in the air from that direction. No doubt it was on the Captain's level. No, calling it Captain's level wouldn't be the right terminology. The reiatsu Kishin felt was not that of a Shinigami, but rather a Hollows.

"A Vasto Lorde?" He said to himself with a hint of curiosity.

Just then a figure emerged from the smoke into Kishin's view. He took a moment to note the appearance of this new creature. They were male and humanoid looking and were also very tall, standing at an approximate height of 215cm. Their body build was a bit thin and lanky and they sported black silky hair that fell just to their chin level. Their left eye was covered in a white eyepatch and they wore a white jacket that was left mostly open in front of their chest which revealed most of their abdomen and midsection. The collar of the jacket was flared up and outwards. Three silver metal rings were strapped around each of its wrists and a white hakama was worn below its waist. They carried on their shoulder a giant long black axe-like weapon that had one giant crescent shaped blade protruding from the end.

Kishin cocked his head to the side as he stared at this newcomer with curiosity. "No mask? Not quite a Vasto Lorde either then right...then, if the 12th Division's database is correct, this is...an Arrancar?"

It was then that the Arrancar noticed Kishin's presence and grinned with excitement. "HUH?! ...Ha! Hahaha! What the hell is this? Oi! To think that I left one alive! Guess I get to have a little more fun then."

Kishin didn't overly concern himself with the fact that the Arrancar in front of him went a bit crazy and just continued to stare in wonderment. His unfazed and relaxed expression ticked off the Arrancar so they snarled and dashed forwards swinging their giant crescent-like axe right at him. Just as the axe was about to cut Kishin in half he took a step back and flashed away with Shunpo.

FWISH!

BAM!

The attack missed and crashed into the sandy ground kicking up a giant cloud of debris into the air. Kishin stood nearly 10 meters away with an eyebrow slightly raised semi-surprised at the amount of strength that the Arrancar in front of him was able to exert. After the debris cleared away he then asked, "You're an Arrancar right?"

The response he received was a disdainful snort. "Heh! Arrancar? Hahahaha! Don't compare me to something as lowly as a random Arrancar."

Kishin furrowed his brow in confusion. It was then he took note of a number 8 that was tattooed on the tongue of that creature. "If you aren't an Arrancar then what are you?"

"Heh!" That creature stuck out their tongue showing off their number and responded, "I'm the number 8 Espada Nnoitra! Gilga Nnoitra! Remember that! You lowly scum." It was then Nnoitra noticed something odd and asked, "Oi! You? Your reiatsu isn't that of a Hollows. You a Shinigami?"

Kishin just nodded in amusement. "I am. So you're the number 8 Espada huh? Does that mean something?"

Nnoitra was ticked off at Kishin's comment. "The hell? You don't know about the Espada? What rock have you been living under? Ha! Well it won't matter after I'm through with you."

Nnoitra didn't waste anymore time talking as he dashed out and slashed with his axe once more. Kishin let out a sigh and unsheathed his own Zanpakuto, raising it up just in time to stop Nnoitra's attack.

CLANG!

A loud ringing noise of metal against metal echoed into the vicinity. Nnoitra was momentarily shocked that his attack had been stopped, but Kishin didn't care how Nnoitra was feeling as he simply swung his sword to the right forcing Nnoitra's axe to move along with.

CLING!

The motion threw Nnoitra off balance leaving him completely vulnerable for an attack. Kishin didn't let the chance slip by and instantly stabbed his blade into Nnoitra's right chest.

Schlick!

"GAAAAH!" Nnoitra shouted in pain from being pierced through. He gripped his left hand tightly on his axe and swung horizontally trying to bisect Kishin, but Kishin merely retracted his blade and swung to the right intercepting the attack.

KLANG!

Orange sparks flew out from the contact point of the two sharp objects for several seconds as they both pushed against the other. With Nnoitra gaining no advantage he disengaged and dashed backwards covering the wound on his chest with his right hand. Blood seeped out running down his right pectoral and dripped onto the sand he was standing on. He stared at Kishin both warily and disbelievingly as he commented, "You...were able to pierce me…"

Kishin just gave Nnoitra a look of confusion as he replied, "Why do you look so surprised? You have an axe. I have a sword. Both weapons are made to inflict harm on others. It'd be a pretty crappy weapon if it couldn't even do that much."

Nnoitra grinned as a maniacal look showed on his face. "Hehehe! Hahaha! Well then, let's do this shall we? Since you can cut through my hierro then you must be pretty strong huh? But I'll show you that I'm even stronger!"

Kishin just stood in place completely unfazed by Nnoitra's boasting. He had already sensed the reiatsu coming off of Nnoitra's body and while it was indeed powerful, it didn't reach his level of power. While he still didn't let his guard down, he didn't really consider Nnoitra a threat at this point.

_He'd be dangerous if he had some sort of unique ability, but...seems like he might just be a brute that throws his weight around._

Kishin swung his sword to the right, blocking one of Nnoitra's attacks. He then swung to the left, then up, and down, in front of him. The sound of their blades clashing against one another rang loud and clear within the ruins of the Hollow Colony. As Kishin continued to defend against Nnoitra's attacks he also began to converse with him.

"So…"

Cling!

"What happened here?"

Cling! Klang!

"Did you do this?"

Ting! Wham! Cling!

"Come on, answer me?"

Whoosh! Boom!

Zing! Klang!

Cling!

Kishin blocked several dozen more strikes as he simply continued with his line of questioning. "I'm really curious. At least say something will ya?"

A thick vein popped off on Nnoitra's head. He was getting angrier and angrier with each passing second. Here he was seriously trying to kill Kishin, yet Kishin just nonchalantly tried to have a conversation in the middle of their life and death match.

_This fucker! He doesn't take me seriously is that it?! Is he looking down on me? How dare him! I am the strongest! How dare he mock me!_

Nnoitra gripped the handle of his axe with both hands and swung downwards with as much strength and force as he could muster.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! DIIIEEEE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs in anger.

Kishin just grinned and stuck out his palm. "Hado #71: Sodai Sho!"

Instantly a powerful force of reiatsu was expelled from his hand and slammed right into Nnoitra's chest casting him off into the air for nearly a hundred meters before he fell back to the ground rolling and skidding stopping only after he crashed into a giant boulder.

BAM!

The boulder cracked and indented from Nnoitra slamming into it. Not even a second later Kishin flashed right in front of Nnoitra and said, "So, gonna answer my question yet?"

Nnoitra groaned and coughed up some blood from the force of the earlier impact. He just gave Kishin a hateful look and gripped the shaft of his axe attempting to stand back up.

"You...ugh...you bastard…" He managed to breathe out in pain.

Kishin just let out a sigh. "I seriously want some answers. That's the only reason you're alive right now. What is an Espada? What's the significance of being number 8? How many of you Espada are there? Why are you out here in a place like this?"

Nnoitra huffed and heavily panted as he leaned on his axe to stabilize his footing. "Like hell I'll tell you! You only need to know that I'm going to be the one to kill you!"

Kishin just gave a doubtful look. "You?"

SWISH!

"GAH!" Nnoitra involuntarily screamed out as Kishin swung his blade creating a large wounding gash across his chest.

"Your choice. Tell me what I want to know or I'll kill you right now."

Nnoitra scowled and just as he was about to swing his axe, Kishin pointed his finger at him and chanted, "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."

Swish!

Six yellow rods of light instantly bound Nnoitra's movements paralyzing him completely causing him to widen his eye in shock, but Kishin didn't stop there as Nnoitra's reiatsu was quite powerful so for extra measure he continued and said, "Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku."

Cling!

Four yellow chains of Kido swirled around Nnoitra's body binding him tightly further restricting his movements.

"Look. Just answer this one question then. Where can I find the other so-called Espada?"

Just then Kishin felt another presence nearby that dashed right at him from above. Right before he was hit he flashed away about 5 meters in the distance and took in the appearance of this newcomer. They were male as well and were decently tall, standing at about 178cm in height. Their body build was somewhat slim and they had dark blonde hair with a turquoise colored mark on their right cheek. They donned a white lab jacket with rolled up sleeves and wore black gloves and boots. Remnants of a Hollow mask could be seen on the middle of their forehead.

Kishin just cocked his head to the side and asked, "Who're you?"

They frowned in seriousness as they stared back at Kishin and responded, "I am Tesra. Lindocruz Tesra. I won't let you hurt Nnoitra-sama!"

Kishin raised his eyebrow intrigued. "Then. Do you also bear a number like that guy?"

"I am not one of the esteemed Espada like Nnoitra-sama. Leave now. Shinigami. You are not welcomed here."

"Ehhh? I'm not welcomed here? Look, it wasn't my choice to come to this dump. But since I'm here I'd like some answers. Unknowingly there seems to be a lot of interesting things going on around here. Since that Nnoitra guy isn't going to spill the beans then maybe you'd like to tell me what I want to know."

Tesra immediately shook his head. "Forget it." He then turned to face Nnoitra and was about to attempt breaking Nnoitra free, however he became confused a split second later. His vision of the world suddenly began to spin. He started with looking at Nnoitra but somehow he ended up looking at the night sky of Hueco Mundo.

Plop.

His head hit the ground.

PSSSHHHHH!

Following that was the blood that sprayed into the surrounding air and sand from his neck where his head had been cut off from.

Shhht.

The sound of Kishin sheathing his Zanpakuto back into the scabbard echoed in the surrounding space as he commented, "If you aren't an Espada and won't answer my questions then there's no need for you to stick around."

Thud.

Tesra's headless body collapsed on the soft white sand in front of Nnoitra who just stared wide-eyed with disbelief. His face and body was now covered in the blood of his subordinate causing him to feel a sort of conflicting emotion inside. He never once paid any mind to his only Fraccione and didn't treat Tesra well either, but for some odd reason he fleetingly lamented Tesra's death. Even if it was just a tiny bit. Only two thoughts crossed Nnoitra's mind. That Tesra was a fool for butting in and that it was a bit of a pity that he died.

It was then that Kishin returned his attention to Nnoitra. "So, where were we...Oh, by the way, sorry about that. Did it hurt to watch your subordinate die in front of you while you were unable to do anything to stop it?"

Nnoitra felt a boiling rage inside of him as he heard the sarcastic and taunting undertone in Kishin's voice. Furthermore he couldn't even move or lift a finger because of Kishin's Kido spells. He felt humiliated. Humiliated that he was stuck in place without the ability to do anything. It was even more humiliating that he was at the complete mercy of his enemy. He never felt such humiliation and rage in his life before.

Kishin could see the burning hatred in Nnoitra's eyes and just smirked at him. "Alright. Seems like you really won't talk. Then you can just die."

Just as Kishin unsheathed his Zanpakuto once more, he widened his eyes in shock. He felt an incredibly powerful reiatsu rushing towards their direction and immediately Shunpo'd backwards 30 meters away just as something crashed down where he was standing previously.

WHAM!

A giant cloud of sand erupted into the surrounding area obscuring his vision. Kishin furrowed his brow in seriousness as he felt how heavy and dense the reiatsu of whatever being had dropped down from the sky was.

_Sure are a lot of people dropping in from the sky today. Hueco Mundo's got a strange weather system._

It was then his fingers slightly twitched as he faintly recalled the familiarity of this reiatsu. A dark gloom. A void feeling of emptiness. A memory and thought surfaced in Kishin's mind of one particular encounter from long ago during his first trip to Hueco Mundo. The image of an average sized humanoid Vasto Lorde with no nose, mouth, or ears flashed in his head.

"Is it...that Hollow?"

Whoosh!

The debris had finally dissipated revealing a wounded but freed Nnoitra and a new figure standing nearby. They were roughly 170cm tall with a build both slender and muscular. They were male and had pale white skin. A broken mask was attached to the upper left side of their head in the shape of a broken horned helmet. Their hair was short and messy and black in color. A few strands fell between their distinctive green eyes. Teal green colored lines descended below their eyelids. They donned a long coattail high collar white jacket with a matching white hakama. A black sash was tied around their waist area. The distinctive hole that marked all Hollows was located right along their sternum and a teal green colored Zanpakuto was strapped on the left side of their waist.

For several long moments Kishin and that Arrancar just stared at one another in silence. Both contemplating something. Their silent stare off was interrupted by Nnoitra who struggled to steady his body while lifting his axe in a combat stance. He huffed and panted a bit, still haggard from his afflicted wounds, and growled out in displeasure, "Why are you here...Ulquiorra?"

Kishin cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Ulquiorra? So that's your name huh? I'm also curious. Why ARE you here?"

Ulquiorra's facial expression simply remained indifferent, showing no semblance of having any emotions as he said, "Nnoitra. Return to Las Noches."

Nnoitra simply frowned. "You dare to give me a command?!" He then pointed his axe towards Kishin, "I ain't leavin til I have this fuckers head!"

Ulquiorra simply gave an uninterested look at Nnoitra and replied, "You? Take his head? If you used your pesquisa then you should be able to tell. With your strength you're lucky to still be breathing the same air as him."

Nnoitra was immediately incensed. "Be careful what you say to me you little prick or the first head that I'll chop off is yours."

Kishin just watched on in amusement hoping that they'd bicker and talk more so he could gain some more information, but alas it wasn't meant to be as Ulquiorra simply ignored Nnoitra and turned to address Kishin. "You seem familiar."

Kishin's ears perked up at his comment. "Oh? So you think so too? Your reiatsu is very familiar, but if I'm right and you're that Vasto Lorde that I encountered before, then I gotta say you sure changed appearances."

Ulquiorra replied with a similar line. "You are that Shinigami child that once wandered into Hueco Mundo correct? Your current appearance is also quite different."

Nnoitra was only getting angrier and angrier as both Kishin and Ulquiorra ignored him like he was some insignificant fly, so instead of waiting around for them to banter and talk he gripped his axe and dashed out, however the moment he took one step forward Ulquiorra chopped down with one hand right on Nnoitra's neck, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Plop.

His body fell to the ground in a deep slumber.

"Why'd you do that?" Kishin asked.

"Had I let him proceed you would have killed him." Ulquiorra replied matter-of-factly.

Kishin just grinned in agreement. "True. I didn't know you cared about his life that much. You two friends or something?"

"A foolish question. There is no such thing among the Espada."

"Ehh? Is that so? Then you're an Espada as well? That guy laying there is number 8 so what about you?"

"There's no need for you to know such a thing."

"Really? Even though I'm super curious? Since you were able to knock him out with a single hand then you've gotta be ranked higher than him right? If that's how your numbering system works that is."

Ulquiorra just ignored his question. "You are quite brave to venture into Hueco Mundo on your own."

Kishin just waved his hand in the air replying nonchalantly, "Well it wasn't by choice, but I digress. You wouldn't happen to have a way to send me back to Soul Society now would you?"

Once again Ulquiorra ignored Kishin's questions and continued on with his own line of comments. "You're quite calm about being stranded in Hueco Mundo."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

"This is the land of Hollows. You could be eaten at any moment."

"Oh? That sounds gruesome. So? Who's going to be the one that eats me?" Kishin gave a taunting smirk before continuing, "Will it be that guy on the ground there? Or maybe...you?"

For the first time since their meeting Ulquiorra showed a facial expression that wasn't indifference, but rather curiosity. "You are not perturbed by my presence?"

"Should I be?"

"Your reaction this time is vastly different than when we first met decades earlier."

"Is it really all that surprising?"

"Your attitude suggests that you are confident enough in your skills to face me in combat."

"Can I take it that you mean to fight me then?"

Ulquiorra glanced down at Nnoitra and gripped him by the collar. "There is no reason to fight you. We will take our leave."

Kishin furrowed his brow at Ulquiorra's answer. "Leave? Why come all this way to save that guy in the first place if you aren't friends?"

"I am simply fulfilling my task. There is still much work to be done. Losing a member of the Espada right now would only be more trouble than it's worth."

"Oh? What kind of work is it exactly that you all are doing?"

Ulquiorra simply ignored Kishin and began dragging Nnoitra away. Kishin just had an amused expression on his face as he said, "It's not good to turn your back on your enemy you know."

Ulquiorra paused in his step and glanced over his shoulder as he responded, "Do you intend to fight me?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think my chances are against you?"

A heavy silence hung in the air for a good ten seconds before Ulquiorra just began walking away again and replied while not directly answering the question. "I reckon that neither you or I would currently benefit from a fight against one another." Just before he took off he asked with curiosity, "What is your name, Shinigami?"

Kishin stared with an amused expression and answered, "Kishin."

A few seconds passed in silence as if Ulquiorra took some time to commit the name to memory. He closed his eyes for a split second before saying, "I shall remember your name. Farewell."

WHOOSH!

Kishin watched and inwardly praised the speed in which Ulquiorra dashed off with an unconscious Nnoitra.

"Ulquiorra huh? Somewhat interesting." He said as he sheathed his Zanpakuto. It was then he felt like lightning struck him as a thought crossed his mind.

_Ulquiorra? Isn't that...if I recall, a very famous and powerful villain? Just like Grimmjow?_

He just stared at the spot where the two Espada had disappeared from and let out an amused "Huh," before he started walking off again. He walked and walked and walked having no idea how much time had passed nor what he was searching for.

"How...the hell am I going to get out of Hueco Mundo without Akon-senpai?" He said to himself.

Then a thought crossed his mind. "I could...head in the direction of where Ulquiorra went and enter Las Noches. Supposedly that's the domain of the Hollow King named Barragan if I recall correctly. The files that the 12th division had on him state that he's an incredibly powerful and ancient Hollow and is possibly one of if not the first Vasto Lorde that ever came into existence. There's probably a way back if I go there."

His train of thought then paused as he thought about something else. "If...Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are famous villains then...they must work under Aizen right? If memory serves then Aizen came to Hueco Mundo after he defected. He must have at some point taken over Las Noches and defeated Barragan. Does that mean that Las Noches is currently under his control? Or did he take over Las Noches after he left?" He then clicked his tongue. "Either way he eventually takes over huh…if he didn't already."

Another several hours passed as Kishin continued to wander around. This time he was moving in the direction of Las Noches. Just as he let out a yawn he felt the reiatsu of several beings rushing in his direction so he paused and turned to look. A little dust cloud rose in the distance and started to become larger and clearer with every passing second. Soon whatever was rushing towards him was close enough in the distance where he could make out their form, however he was a bit surprised at what he was witnessing.

"Eh? Is it Hollow hunting season or something?" He said to himself amusedly as he took in the sight.

What he saw was a little girl with big wide eyes and a cracked cartoon-like white skull of a Hollow mask on top of her head of green short hair. A large scar ran down from the top of her forehead to between her eyes and over her nose. A red lined tattoo ran horizontally across her face right below her eyes. Her clothes were that of a simple green gown and a large hood that covered the entirety of her small baby-like body. She was currently running, screaming, and shouting with her hands in the air. Tears flung off of her face into the wind behind her. If that didn't peak Kishin's curiosity enough then he found the three Hollows dashing alongside her, also screaming out in fear, quite strange.

One was large and pastel yellow colored with black spots. They had a dark pink colored tiki masked face.

The second looked humanoid with an insectoid head. That one had an eyepatch over their right eye and a thin purple loincloth around their waist.

And the last was a giant eel-like Hollow that was dark purple in color that had a giant white plate with horns on its head for a mask.

The four made for a comedic scene as they didn't slow down their speed when running towards him as chasing them were several tens of Adjuchas. It didn't take long before they were just 15 meters away.

10 meters away.

7 meters.

5 meters.

3 meters.

2.

1.

"AAAHHHHH! HELP!" The little girl Hollow cried out.

FWIP!

She immediately jumped by Kishin's feet and gripped his ankles to hide behind him. Soon after the three other Hollows that were running alongside her also dipped behind his back. What made Kishin feel a bit flabbergasted was that the giant eel-like Hollow which was definitely several tens of meters tall had also tried to hide behind his back. Just then the Adjuchas chasing them halted their steps and stared at the now five estranged beings, Kishin being included.

An eight meter sized purple bird-like Hollow stepped forward and scoffed at the scene. "Kekeke! What's this? A new face? Oi, brat! You with these four buffoons?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously at them, and then he looked down at the small girl at his feet and asked, "So...who are you? And what's going on?"

The little girl sniffled and cried as she trembled in fear. "T-Those guys are trying to eat us! Pwease help us! Nel doesn't want to die! Waaaaah!"

Kishin was at a loss for words. He was pretty sure that hugging his ankle right now was a Hollow, but he couldn't quite make heads over tails on the situation. It was then the insectoid head Hollow hiding behind him also chimed in. "Those guys are bad! We only wanted to play a game of tag! How could they be so heartless as to try and eat us?!"

"Y-Yeah! All I did was poke one of their tails to start a game. Pesche, it's your fault! You told me it would be okay!" The large tiki headed one said.

"What?! How could you blame that on me? I wasn't the one who actually did it? It's your fault Dondochaka!" Peshce replied.

Kishin felt a growing headache slowly coming on. Before the strange conversation could go on any further the bird-like Adjucha interjected, "Hand over those four or we'll eat you along with them!"

Kishin just let out a sigh. He stared at the several tens of Adjuchas standing across from him before looking back down at the shivering girl below him and asked, "You called yourself Nel right?"

She quickly nodded. "Mhm. Pwease help Nel good sir! Pwease!"

"Haaah...alright, then you'll owe me a favor."

Nel immediately nodded her head. "Mn! Nel will help good sir if good sir helps Nel!"

Kishin nodded his head in approval after hearing Nel's verbal confirmation.

"Okay."

He then picked her up by the shirt and dropped her into the one named Pesche's arms. "Just stay put and don't move."

He took a few steps forward and turned his attention to the pack of hungry Adjuchas. "Look. A lot of strange events have happened to me today so I'm not in particularly the best of moods. Your first choice is to leave, no questions asked. The second is to die. I won't repeat myself."

All the Adjuchas just turned to look at one another for several long moments before they all burst out laughing.

"Bahahahaha! Oi, who does this guy think he is?"

"Hahaha! What a dumb Hollow!"

They continued to laugh and shout until finally, one of them noticed something off and came back to their senses. "Uh? Wait...how come his reiatsu doesn't feel like a Hollow's?"

Another one of them also realized this and became astonished. "I-It...a Shinigami?"

Whoosh!

At that moment they all lost sight of Kishin at the same time. It was then they heard his voice right in the center of all of them.

"I gave you all a choice, yet here you all still stand. You chose death." Before any of them could react, he swung out his Zanpakuto in a horizontal motion and said nonchalantly, "Hado #78: Zangerin."

FWOO-WHAM!

A giant circular ringing slash of Kido erupted from his blade and instantly bisected the several tens of Adjuchas from the waist killing them near instantly.

Shhht.

The sound of Kishin sheathing his Zanpakuto into the scabbard was the only sound that could be heard from the stunned silent atmosphere of everyone's reaction.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Soon after, the noise of one split Adjucha body hit the floor followed by another and another and another all looking like flies dropping dead on the ground until finally, the several tens of Adjuchas that were grouped together laid sprawled out on the soft sandy crystalline sand staining the ground crimson red in their pool of blood. The four Hollows that had asked Kishin for help could only stare in shock and fear at what they had just witnessed. They realized during Kishin's verbal exchange with the other Adjuchas that he was in fact, not a Hollow, but rather a Shinigami. Furthermore when Kishin utilized his Kido spell just now they had clearly felt the bloody aura of ominous death roll off of his body.

Kishin just let out a satisfied sigh before turning back to face the four strange Hollows. "Alright, it's been taken care of."

Nel couldn't help but gulp down her nervousness and snuggled deeper into Pesche's arms, but Pesche wasn't fairing much better as he hid behind Dondochakka's larger bodily frame. Dondochakka on the other hand shut his eyes and began quivering in absolute fear mumbling some prayers about becoming invisible.

Kishin couldn't help but sigh in awkwardness. He would have killed them too had he not actually needed some help and information. And from the looks of things they were more likely to talk than the other bunch. For several long moments the situation didn't change between them, but Kishin couldn't wait forever so he clapped his hands to grab their attention.

CLAP!

They all flinched in fear, but Kishin just shook his head. "Look. I'm not going to hurt you since we made a deal. You didn't forget about that right?"

Nel hesitantly scratched the side of her cheek not daring to look Kishin in the eye. "Ahhh...d-did Nel say that...haha...ummm...w-w-what can Nel do for you?"

Kishin just squatted down so they were a little more level with one another and said, "Are you scared of me?"

Nel immediately nodded her head. "Y-Yes. AH! I-I mean n-no, of course not. N-Nel wouldn't be s-scared of t-the evil S-Shinigami's."

"Evil Shinigami's?"

"Ah! I-I mean the b-bad Shinigami's."

"Bad Shinigami's?"

Nel slapped her hands over her eyes realizing that she wasn't making her situation any better. "I-I mean N-Nel is sowwy...N-Nel doesn't know what she is saying anymore. P-Pwease forgive Nel…"

Kishin seriously felt a huge headache. He thought that these Hollows would be more helpful but the situation exceeded his expectations. He wondered if it would just be faster to torture the information he needed out of them and skip the whole pretending to me nice thing.

"Look. Do you want me to kill you?"

Nel immediately trembled in fear and shook her head. "No! P-Pwease don't hurt Nel or her friends."

"Okay, I won't."

"What? Why are you going to Ki-" She paused mid sentence as she realized what Kishin just said. "Eh? You really won't kill us?"

Kishin just smirked. "That's right. I'm not."

"Eh? But why? You are Shinigami right?"

"I am."

"You are evil right?"

"Only if you want me to be."

"AH! Then n-no! Nel doesn't want that."

"Alright little Nel. Then I won't be."

"Really? It's that easy?"

Kishin just nodded, finding himself to be doing a ridiculous thing such as indulging the words of a baby. "That's right. It's that easy. Since you don't want me to kill you and your friends then I won't. Since you don't want me to be evil then I won't."

Nel's eyes instantly brightened. "Wow." She said in awe as she stared at Kishin.

Now that she had a chance to get a good look she couldn't help tilting her head to the side slowly walking over to him.

"Pretty."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Pretty what?"

She instantly pointed her little finger at him and said, "You pretty."

Now Kishin felt awkward being called pretty by a little baby. "Ahem. I think you mean handsome."

Nel just nodded. "Mn. Ah! Wait...you trick Nel?"

Kishin felt another headache coming on. "I'm not tricking you. I really need help."

"Eh? Help? What kind of help?"

Kishin inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief as he was finally getting somewhere. "I need help getting home."

"Oh! Home? Right. You Shinigami, you not supposed to be here. This is Hueco Mundo."

Kishin amiably nodded. "That's right. I got lost a-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt something off. He immediately reacted by instinct and drew his sword swinging it to his right.

KLANG!

The sound of metal hitting metal resounded loudly in the air. Nel immediately screamed in shock and fear running back into the arms of Pesche.

ZING!

The sound of Kishin's sword sliding against his attacker's sword rang out as they disengaged from their interlocked position. Kishin frowned as he took in the appearance of the person standing in front of him. They were dark skinned, male, had dark purple braided hair, some goggles over their eyes, stood at about 176cm tall, and donned a unique black cloak over a standard shihakusho that hid their reiatsu from detection.

Kishin turned his body fully facing his attacker semi-unperturbed and smirked while asking somewhat cautiously, "Well this is a surprise...to what do I owe the honor of meeting you here? ...Captain Tosen."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Well, I wonder what will happen between Kishin and Tosen? How exactly will Kishin return? Hmmm...Ahem...until next time.**

**Oh, and as you can tell Nnoitra is still the #8 Espada and he hasn't become the #5 Espada yet. And Nel has already been expelled from her position. **

**KIDO: ****(If the spell is underlined then that means it's an original Kido Spell I made that does not exist in canon) **  
-Hado #71: Sodai Sho (Grand Thrust): Basically a much more powerful version of Hado #1.  
-Hado #78: Zangerin (Lotus Flower Ring)

-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
-Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)


	23. True Colors

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. Heres Chapter 23. I'm already several chapters ahead in my writing so I surprised myself with my writing speed. Sometimes the writing just flows out. Hopefully...it stays that way and I won't be stuck on a chapter. **

**Now then, will Kishin return to Soul Society? Will he and Tosen fight? Will Aizen show himself? Read to find out! **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 23

A still silence hung in the air. The ever perpetual darkness of the night in Hueco Mundo's sky only accentuated the tense atmosphere in this moment. A large pool of blood tainted the soft crystalline sand of the desert in the nearby distance. A strong sense of iron and death diffused into the air from the smell of the pile of dead Adjucha bodies that Kishin had just slain not too long ago. This was greatly contrasted by the other side of the field in which four cowering, trembling, scared Hollows stood frozen in place. They were Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and their giant eel-like Hollow called Bawabawa. And in the midst of the contrasting sides stood Kishin and Tosen.

Tosen slightly furrowed his brow in seriousness, finally speaking out. "I'm surprised that you were able to block my attack just now. Did you know I was there?"

Kishin just smirked and quickly scanned the area trying to find hints or traces of Aizen nearby. "You wouldn't happen to be alone now would you? Captain Tosen."

Tosen again just furrowed his brow. "What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

"No reason in particular. Is it so hard to answer my question straightforwardly?"

"A foolish question."

"Well then, I'll take it that you aren't alone."

"Take it however you wish."

"Did you come to save me Captain?"

Tosen remained silent causing Kishin to curl his lips in a knowing smile. "Seems it's the opposite then."

Tosen just pointed his blade back at Kishin. His Zanpakuto was an average sized katana with an orange colored hilt that had a teardrop shaped guard. The base of the teardrop arced over the top of the blade while the tip of the teardrop pointed below the sharp edge of the blade. Several teardrop holes decorated the bottom of the teardrop curve as a small ring protruded from the tip of the teardrop guard. "Prepare yourself." Tosen said with a serious tone.

Kishin just gave a curious glance. "Why are we fighting?"

"You are dangerous."

Kishin pointed to himself as if making sure that Tosen was addressing him. "Me? What's brought this on?"

"You need not know."

"Captain Tosen, no, since you're acting this way then maybe addressing you as a Captain isn't very fitting. I suppose I'll just have to address you as Tosen now right?"

"Address me how you wish. It matters not."

"Alright then, Tosen-chan. At least tell me the purpose of why you've come to attack me."

Tosen scrunched up his face in disapproval at how Kishin addressed him, but otherwise didn't comment on it. "You've been quite busy recently, Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin slightly frowned at the comment. "Well...this is unexpected. You say that as if you already know what I've been up to."

"It is I who should be saying that it is unexpected."

"Ah?" Kishin rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness, understanding that Aizen had probably found him out. "Then I guess the gig is up. I had hoped to stay off of Aizen's radar, but the bastards got more tricks, eyes, and ears than I thought."

Tosen remained indifferent as he got in a fighting stance. "Prepare yourself. Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin just let out a sigh knowing that he had no choice now but to fight. "Oi. Nel. You and your entourage get out of here."

Nel's ears perked up at his order. "Eh? R-Really? Ish okay?"

"It's fine. You'll probably die if you stay."

Nel's eyes teared up as she stared at Kishin preparing for battle. Sniff. Sniff. "W-Will you be okay?"

"Why are you asking that? I thought you didn't like Shinigami?"

She simply ignored his comment. "Waaaah! Don't die! Nel doesn't even know evil Shinigami's name!"

Kishin just sighed. "Just go. It's not like you're off the hook. After I deal with this guy I'll come find you. You still owe me a favor."

Nel sniffled and nodded. "Mn." She then made herself scarce with the others.

Tosen frowned and commented, "To address me as only some guy. You think too highly of yourself."

Kishin held out his Zanpakuto in front of him and nonchalantly replied with a hint of a taunting undertone, "What's this? Are you getting angry? Kaname-chan?"

WHOOSH!

Near instantly Tosen dashed forwards without waiting any longer and slashed with his sword aiming right for Kishin's neck, however Kishin just grinned and easily countered the attack.

TING!

He then kept his blade connected to Tosen's and performed a concentric circular sliding motion forcing Tosen's blade down towards the ground.

SHIIING!

The sound of metal sliding against metal rang loud and clear in the area. He then slashed upwards towards Tosen's chest in which Tosen quickly avoided the strike by leaning back and Shunpoing away. Kishin however, didn't let Tosen regain his footing or composure as he Shunpo'd right after him and struck at Tosen's head. Tosen could only awkwardly swing his sword up to block.

KLANG!

The loud ringing noise that reverberated from the sword strike entered Tosen's ear and slightly disoriented him. Kishin took that chance to expertly kick Tosen in the right leg joint causing him to kneel over.

"Uh!" He groaned out in shock.

Kishin then slashed right towards Tosen's chest, but Tosen quickly brought his sword up to defend.

KLANG!

Once more the sound of metal on metal echoed out. Kishin smirked and kicked Tosen in the head while he was still preoccupied with blocking Kishin's sword.

BAM!

Tosen flew through the air for several tens of meters as he struggled to regain his balance. Kishin dashed after him and just as Tosen stabilized himself, Kishin pointed his finger at him and shouted, "Rikujokoro!"

FWISH!

Six rods of yellow light bound Tosen midair preventing him from moving his muscles, however he expertly responded as he said, "Nake, Suzumushi." A high pitched ringing noise echoed from Tosen's Zanpakuto. The powerful vibrations it produced in the air instantly caused the six rods binding him in place to shatter, freeing him from their hold. Kishin slightly furrowed his brow as he began to slowly recall the abilities that Tosen possessed.

_That technique he just used. I don't really remember it since it didn't seem that memorable, but if I recall he once fought Kenpachi alongside Komamura. He had an ability that shoots a bunch of swords, but what's dangerous about him is his Bankai. I think it removed all of someone's senses or something to that effect. It won't be good if I get caught up in that._

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Tosen shout out, "Hado #54: Haien!" As the purple aura of dense flaming energy shot at him he stuck out his palm and shouted back, "Hado #63: Raikoho!"

CRSH! CRACKLE!

The two Kido spells crashed into one another creating an explosion of smoke, however Tosen felt his heart palpitate in shock as the yellow thundering energy of Kishin's Raikoho had actually overpowered his own Kido spell and continued on straight for him. He was forced to Shunpo away to his left, but that's exactly where Kishin had moved to intercept him. Kishin slashed down with his sword forcing Tosen to swing up with his blade.

TING!

As their swords were locked together Kishin chanted out, "Saku, Sekiken Zansatsu." His Zanpakuto instantly transformed into his Shikai release state as he fired out a dense and powerful crimson crescent blade.

SHIIIING!

The force of the attack from being so close instantly shot Tosen down into the ground.

BOOM!

A giant cloud of sand and debris kicked upwards and into the air from the impact of his crash. Before the crescent blade disappeared, Kishin changed its direction, having it fly back towards him and reabsorbed the blood back into the lotus flowers of his Zanpakuto. As the sand and debris continued to obscure the area around Tosen, Kishin simply Shunpo'd with incredible speed right into the middle of all the dead Adjuchas and stabbed his blade into the blood soaked ground. With a calm and indifferent tone of voice, he said, "Nomu." Instantly the blood on the ground began to flow into the flowers of his Zanpakuto. Kishin focused his mental energy on absorbing as much blood as fast as he could into his blade.

One flower.

Two flowers.

Three, four, five flowers began to shine brightly in crimson red before he heard Tosen shout out from within the dust cloud, "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko!"

FWING!

Hundreds of sharp pointed blades flew out from the sandy debris aimed straight for Kishin. He quickly countered as he stuck out his palm and said, "Bakudo #84: Hachikaku Kabe!" A large and orange colored three-dimensional eight pointed rectangular barrier appeared before Kishin defending him from the attack.

TCH. TCH. TCH. TCH. TCH.

The sound of the sharp blades stabbing into the wall could be heard, however they were unable to fully break the barrier. Kishin then slashed out with his blade sending out another bloody crimson crescent blade flying out from his Zanpakuto.

SHIIIING!

The loud sound of metal grinding against metal sounded out from the crimson blade as it flew with incredible speed through the air. Tosen furrowed his brow and avoided the attack by Shunpoing into the air, however the crescent blade immediately changed directions and trailed after him. Tosen frowned and swung his blade downwards to intercept the attack.

KLANG! ERRRRRK!

A loud piercing grating sound echoed from the clash of Tosen's katana against the bloody crimson blade of Kishin's ability. Tosen gritted his teeth as he had underestimated just how powerful the technique was. No matter how hard he pushed against it it wouldn't budge or move an inch. Instead, the force behind the attack continued to send him flying upwards. It was at that moment that Kishin appeared behind Tosen's back and slashed down with his katana.

Tosen felt a bit of panic in his heart and immediately acted on instinct shouting, "Nake, Suzumishi!" The loud high pitched noise echoing from his blade caused just a powerful enough vibration to interfere with the crescent blade pressed against his sword so that he could have just enough time to reposition himself in a way to get hit without taking any fatal damage.

Swish! TING!

Tosen's left arm spurted out blood as a large gaping wound was inflicted on it from his choice maneuver, however in doing so he had successfully turned in time to block Kishin's katana. To Tosen it was a small price to pay for not dying by Kishin's more deadly blade techniques.

WHAM!

Due to Kishin having the higher ground swinging down along with gravity he also had the power advantage. Once more Tosen was sent flying down into the ground crashing into the sandy floor. A few moments later and Kishin landed on the ground as well with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Odd. Your move just now seemed a bit desperate." Kishin curiously commented.

Tosen was currently in a crawling position heavily huffing and panting as he struggled to stand back up.

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

By now the black cape he wore had been completely torn off. The left side of his shihakusho was ripped to pieces. Blood dripped down from his left arm. Bruises and dirt stains marred his body all over the place. Tosen took a moment to catch his breath before staring at Kishin with caution and amazement.

"You...are much stronger than you let on. To think that you are only a Lieutenant..."

Kishin just smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." He then carefully studied Tosen's battered frame and asked, "You know about my Zanpakuto's abilities I presume?"

"What if I do?"

Kishin just let out a sigh. "Haah. Of course you would. Nemu definitely wrote a profile on me and left it in the 12th division. No wonder you chose to take my attack and avoided my blade."

Tosen furrowed his brow and commented, "Apparently you did not tell her everything. Your Zanpakuto can absorb the blood of others. Isn't that right? I presume it can do more...or that you lied to Lieutenant Nemu."

Kishin just shrugged. "If you want to know, why don't you let me cut you a few times? I assure you a quick death, though don't blame me if it's not so painless."

Tosen grit his teeth as he felt the throbbing pain on his left arm from where he was cut earlier. "Why do you not use your Hollowfication?"

Kishin inwardly frowned and narrowed his eyes at Tosen's comment. "Well then...I had suspected already but you're finally confirming my thoughts."

"And what thoughts might those be?"

"That Aizen is a cunning bastard. Did he tail me during my two months in Karakura Town?"

Tosen didn't give a direct answer, instead he just frowned and said, "You are more difficult to deal with than I imagined. You truly are dangerous."

"You said that already. So? What are you going to do about it?"

Tosen remained silent for a moment before he held his sword straight up in front of him. He then placed his left hand over the circular ring near the guard of his katana and said, "Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki-Enma Korogi."

Kishin's fingers slightly twitched as he witnessed Tosen release his Bankai.

_Can't let myself get caught up in this technique._

The circle ring by Tosen's hand expanded and soon became 10 giant glowing rings. As Tosen slashed out his katana the ten rings flew out to surround both him and Kishin within a circular perimeter. The rings then began to generate a black light from within its center.

Kishin furrowed his brow and instantly channelled an immense amount of reiatsu into his blade.

FWOOSH!

His ominous blood red reiatsu flared up around his Zanpakuto as he swung out his sword at one of the rings and shouted, Saku!"

SHIIING!

The glowing light from one of his lotus flowers on the hilt of his Zanpakuto instantly faded away as all the blood that was stored inside of it was completely drained, becoming a razor sharp and incredibly powerful crimson crescent blade. The crescent blade flew through the air at blinding speed and power, given how much reiatsu and blood he had put into the attack. It near-instantly crashed into one of the circular rings of Tosen's Bankai before it could finish emitting and connecting the black colored lights.

KLANG!

The immense force of the crescent blade knocked the giant ring out of the circular formation with no sign of resistance. Tosen couldn't help feeling shocked to his core as he witnessed his Bankai's ability being instantly shattered before it could even take on its completed form.

"H-How...with only your Shikai?"

Kishin didn't pay any heed to Tosen's shocked expression and instead held out his palm as he quickly chanted, "Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

RUMBLE! CRACKLE! EEEAAAARRRR!

A devastating giant blue lighting cannon shot out from Kishin's palm and roared through the air seeking to destroy everything in its path. Tosen could only grit his teeth as he was too dazed and shocked, unable to react in time. Just before the attack could obliterate Tosen into dust, a nonchalant voice echoed in the air.

"Bakudo #81: Danku."

BOOOOOOOOM!

Not a moment later a giant plume of fire, smoke, sand, and debris crashed into the air for several kilometers. Five seconds passed. Ten seconds passed. Thirty seconds. It wasn't until nearly two whole minutes flew by that the cloud of debris cleared away. Kishin just stood in place with an unsurprised look in his eyes as he noted the two new figures of Aizen and Gin standing by Tosen's battered frame.

_Finally he shows himself._

"I thought you might be around." Kishin said nonchalantly.

Aizen just smirked. "Ohya. It's just as I thought. You have indeed grown powerful. Even more powerful than I had originally imagined."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "I'm surprised you've decided to show me your true colors."

It was at this moment that Tosen bowed his head to Aizen in shame. "Forgive me. Lord Aizen. I am incompetent. I could not force him to utilize his Hollowfication and instead caused you to needlessly step in."

Aizen's facial expression didn't change from his amused and unconcerned look as he replied, "It matters not, Kaname. You did more than enough. Because of you I have a fairly good understanding of his strength."

Kishin frowned as he listened to them talk. "I reckon you haven't only been keeping tabs on me during my trip to Karakura Town?"

Aizen smirked. "Good instincts. And it appears you are not surprised by my appearance here."

Kishin gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto tighter and ventured to ask, "Why are you here? And why did you send me here?"

"Heh. For two reasons. The first was to assess your growth."

"And the second?"

"To have a chat."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "A chat huh? Alright. I can get behind that. What do you want to talk about?"

Aizen stared at Kishin with intriguement and asked, "How long have you known about our true motives?"

Kishin just shrugged. "What true motives? Care to fill me in on the details?"

Aizen just grinned in amusement. "You truly are an interesting child. Why continue to feign ignorance?"

"Me? Feign ignorance? Not at all. I really don't understand the way you do things."

"Oh? You presume that you know what I've done? Then you know more than just our motives."

Kishin just tilted his head to the side unperturbed by Aizen's comment. "So? You want the Hogyoku right? Why not just take it?"

"Hm. Not going to answer my previous question then? Well, that's fine. As for the Hogyoku, I can take it whenever I wish. There's no need to rush things."

"Tch. Ever so confident."

"Confidence comes from having ability. Are you not the same?"

"I never said I didn't have confidence."

"I see. Let me ask you this, have you known about me since the very beginning?"

"Now how would I know about that?"

"You are the only one with a power above the Lieutenant class Shinigami in all of Soul Society who has not yet been placed under my Kyoka Suigetsu. You have successfully avoided my attempts to get you to see its release and even more so, you have kept your distance from me."

"Is it so odd to not be on close terms with you? It's not like I'm acquainted with every single Captain of the Gotei 13. Why should you be any different?"

"Hahaha! Indeed. Very well. I will simply assume that you have known the truth about us nearly from the beginning. That would explain most of your behavior until now."

"Get to the point."

"Now now. Don't be so impatient, Chigetsu-kun. I took all this time to send you here to Hueco Mundo so I can personally have a free and open discussion with you."

"Then shall we skip the small details. I know you want the Hogyoku. And now you know that I know. Where was my mistake? I was sure I escaped your radar for some time."

"Indeed you did. After you fought the modified Hollow named Black that was meant to transplant a Hollow virus inside a Shinigami, I kept close tabs on your condition. Unfortunately even after 3 weeks you somehow managed to suppress the Hollow deep inside your soul preventing the typical symptoms of Hollowfication. After that you became less interesting."

"Tch. Then when did you get interested again?"

"When I came to pick up the supplies I ordered from the 12th division. Do you remember?"

Kishin frowned. "Our encounter was brief."

Aizen gave a thoughtful look as he replied, "Yes. Brief, but you did spark another interest for me. The one thing you couldn't hide from me was the strength of your reiatsu. It had grown exponentially more powerful than I had imagined. Most Shinigami who show talent like yours would stagnate or plateau in some area of their training. Sometimes it would take a century, perhaps even two before they can overcome their tribulations and gain enlightenment. You on the other hand, kept growing."

"That's it? That's the reason why you took a sudden interest in me again?"

"Indeed. I knew at that moment that I had underestimated your potential. While I did not focus much time on observing you, I did start to pay some more attention to your movements. Imagine my surprise when I found that you were in contact with Urahara Kisuke in the World of the Living. Furthermore when I discovered your meeting with the Visored."

Kishin felt inwardly conflicted the more they conversed. He felt like he was becoming an open book to Aizen. He was sure that he wasn't tailed by anyone, but then again he wasn't sure what methods Aizen was using to track him.

_This bastard had, at the very least, a hundred years to set up devices, tricks, and whatnot in the World of the Living. He could have been watching from anywhere._

Aizen noted the sour look on Kishin's face and said relaxedly. "Do not worry. If you fear that I will move against the Visored then allow me to put your mind at ease. I will do nothing to them. If you fear that I will move against Urahara Kisuke. Then fear not. His life will be in no danger."

Kishin just frowned even more. He felt like his face was going to turn into a wrinkly old man if he kept frowning, but he couldn't help wondering exactly what Aizen was planning to do. "Why go through all this trouble? Aizen…"

Aizen bent his arm by his chest and held up his palm as if he were giving a speech and answered, "How much do you know about the World?"

"The World? What are you going on about?"

"Heh. The World. Soul Society. Hueco Mundo. The World of the Living. Even the Royal Palace. What about the Souls? Humans? Quincies? Hollows? Shinigamis? Where in all of this is god?"

Kishin furrowed his brow. "What are you getting at? God? Do you mean the Soul King?"

Aizen smirked. "The Soul King? Hahaha! That thing is unqualified to be called a god. No. You see, there is no god. Heaven's throne is vacant. No one stands at the top of the World. No being to give judgement when judgement is needed. No being to punish those who need to be punished. No being to give comfort and safety when all seems lost. I shall rectify this."

"You're rambling."

There was a moment of pause in the air as Aizen momentarily closed his eyes deep in thought. As he reopened them he simply turned and began walking away, confusing Kishin. "Where are you going?"

"I have said all that I have come to say."

"That's it?"

Aizen paused in his step and let out an amused sigh. "Heh. That's right. I simply wanted to meet you and talk to you face to face without any pseudo barriers between us. You know the truth of our motives, and now I am also aware that you know. Furthermore, you now are aware that I know about you."

Kishin narrowed his eyes in caution. "And what exactly will you do with this information?"

Aizen just smirked. "Why nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean exactly that. I will do nothing. You are intriguing Chigetsu-kun. Not only because my intuition tells me that your potential is still growing, but because you are the only one in all of Soul Society to have been able to discern the truth about us."

"And you're going to do nothing?"

"That's right. I confronted you so there's no need for us to hide our true characters from one another. That is all."

"You aren't concerned that I will expose you?"

Aizen's lips curled upward in an unconcerned but also confident smile as he replied, "Expose me? You have known about me all this time and you have yet to say a word nor have you made any significant moves to work against me. You and I both know the reason why."

"And if I happen to let slip some of the truth?" Kishin ventured to say testing the waters of how Aizen would respond.

"Oh? By all means. I welcome you to do so, however I already know that you won't."

Kishin frowned. "You're quite confident. And how do you already know?"

"Heh. You already know the answer. After all, it would be quite tragic if somehow the Gotei 13 witnessed you killing innocent people of Rukongai. Or perhaps you'll be seen killing members of the Great Noble Clans. No...it could be that a Captain witnesses you killing their unarmed Lieutenant. My, there are so many different possible crimes that you MIGHT commit. Chigetsu-kun. I wonder how the Gotei 13 will hunt you down."

Kishin narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. "So blackmail is your answer huh?"

Aizen just let out a light chuckle. "Blackmail? Not at all. I would have you see it as a friendly suggestion in which it would be in your best interest to simply not interfere. At least until my plans have come to pass."

"Tsk. Bastard."

"Ohya? Did that anger you? By all means you are free to stop me." Aizen then turned his head to glance over his shoulder. His eyes reflected a confident taunting look as he continued, "That is...if you believe you have the strength to do so right now."

Kishin didn't reply as he and Aizen simply stared at one another for a few long moments in silence. Aizen grinned and commented, "Do not worry. I will not make life difficult for you. Simply wait until I accomplish my goal. You can do whatever you wish after that."

In the end Kishin let out an annoyed sigh. "Is there a reason why I am still alive then?"

Aizen grinned and started walking off again as he replied without directly answering Kishin's question. "Train. Train to your heart's content. Grow strong. Use up all of your potential. Master your Hollowfication. How far will you go? I expect great things from you. Chigetsu Kishin."

FWISH!

He then disappeared along with Gin and Tosen.

Kishin just stood unmoving in place for what felt like the longest time. He simply stared at the spot where the three Shinigami Captains had just been prior and let out an irritated sigh. "Haaah. That fucking bastard. He set all of this up just to show me how powerless I am to do anything even if I know the truth. Well, it's not like I was planning to directly move against him anyways but...to think that he's letting me go just like that? And he wishes for me to grow stronger? What the hell is going on through his head…"

In the end he deactivated his Shikai and sheathed his Zanpakuto as he started his search for Nel and her entourage.

_Damn Aizen. He could have at least had the decency to send me back to Soul Society. I'm not even sure how much time has passed. 12 hours? 16? A day? Central 46 will definitely be alerted that I have missed the return time. I can only imagine what sort of ridiculous judgement they're passing on me right now._

Kishin clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch. Maybe I just shouldn't go back if I have to deal with a sentence given by Central 46."

_3 Days Later_

Kishin currently lay in the soft crystalline sand simply resting in peace and quiet. A reigar was held between his lips emitting smoke into the dark night sky. He just stared up at the moon. The only source of illumination in this gloomy world.

"I wonder if anyone is trying to look for me?" He then thought of Akon and let out an annoyed huff. "Tsk. I hope that bastard finally realized that he sent me the wrong butterfly."

As he continued to look at the moon's illumination he couldn't help thinking that it looked sort of graceful and serene. It reminded him of a certain someone.

"I wonder if Rukia-senpai will miss me." He then grinned and mumbled to himself. "I hope she didn't slack off on her training for the past 2 months just because I wasn't there…"

He shook his head right after as he recalled the memory of her exhausted frame sleeping outside his office door. "Nah. Rather I hope she isn't overdoing it. She's too unaware of how defenseless she leaves herself sometimes."

Kishin remained like this for another 15 minutes before he sat up and turned his head to the west. "Hm? Nel?" He questioned as he felt her familiar reiatsu.

"The hell? I've been looking for her everywhere and now she randomly appears before me? Talk about finding what you're looking for when you least expect it."

In no time at all the dust cloud that rose in the distance from Nel and her companion's running forms approached closer and closer until they were right upon him. It was then he heard her yell out, "Waaaah! You're alive!"

Bam!

"Ooft!" He huffed out as Nel jumped through the air crashing into his chest. She gripped his shirt and rubbed her tiny head into his chest crying and sniffling and shouting. Kishin couldn't help feeling a bit speechless and awkward. Firstly, he and Nel barely knew one another. Secondly, she was a baby, but her physical prowess was definitely unordinary, and thirdly, he was a bit confused because just now he realized that Nel's face was unmasked which would make her an Arrancar.

_A baby...Arrancar?_

After several long moments Nel finally calmed down so Kishin picked her up off of his chest and set her down on the sand. He then turned to look at her and said, "When I told you to leave with your entourage, you guys sure ran far."

Nel just sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "W-We didn't go too far at first...but then we felt Lord Aizen's presence so...we got super super scared and ran without thinking."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "You know Aizen?"

Nel nodded. "Mhm. Everyone in Hueco Mundo knows Aizen. He's the current ruler of Hueco Mundo."

"Eh?! So that bastard has already taken over huh? I had a feeling..."

Nel tilted her head to the side at Kishin's comment. "You know Aizen-sama?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately I do."

"D-Did you fight against Aizen-sama?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that."

Nel just widened her eyes in shock and surprise. "You really fought Aizen-sama and survived? WOW! You amazing! Even though you are evil Shinigami."

Kishin just rubbed the back of his neck deciding it wasn't worth his time trying to explain to her the details. "So? Where did you guys run off to anyway? No matter how far you guys ran there's no way I wouldn't have been able to catch up."

Nel started to tremble a bit in fear as if she was recalling a nightmare. "I...we...we fell into the Forest of Menos."

"Forest of Menos? Never heard of it."

Nel just nodded before pointing to a dead white tree nearby. "See that? That's actually only the tip of the trees that grow up from beneath Hueco Mundo's desert landscape."

Kishin turned to look at the white lifeless tree with a thoughtful expression. "Just the tip? Then there's an entirely new landscape down below the desert?"

Nel just nodded. "Mhm. That's right. There are a lot of Menos there like Gillians and Adjuchas. They all serve Aizen-sama."

"Eh? Is that so...seems that bastard has been quite busy."

Nel just tugged on Kishin's sleeve and said, "What happened to sir Tosen?"

"Eh? You know Tosen as well?"

"Of course. Sir Tosen serves under Lord Aizen."

Kishin just let out a sigh. "Haaah...well, it's too much of a bother to explain. Let's just say that nothing really happened. So? Ready to fulfill your promise?"

Nel fiddled her thumbs and nervously nodded. "Y-Yes...Nel will do her best to help sir evil Shinigami."

Kishin just sighed again. "Alright, enough with the evil Shinigami. Just call me Kishin."

She immediately perked up at his reply. "Sir's name is Kishun?"

"Kishin."

"Kishun?"

"Kishin."

"Kishun?"

"Ki-..." He stopped halfway noting that no matter how many times he repeated his name this little Arrancar was going to get it wrong. In the end he just nodded his head in defeat. "That's right."

Nel's eyes began to water and tear up as she looked at him like she was seeing a long lost friend. Sniff. Sniff. "Sir has become friends with Nel."

Kishin pinched the bridge of his nose. He no longer wanted to argue or correct her since it'd only bring him more headaches so he simply didn't comment on what she said and instead steered the conversation to a different topic. "Can you help me return home?"

Nel wiped away her tears and once more twiddled her thumbs. "Where are you trying to go?"

Kishin thought for a moment before saying, "Soul Society."

Nel immediately felt her heart drop into her stomach. She lowered her head in shame. "I...Nel doesn't know how to go to Soul Society…"

Kishin just stared down at her for a long while before lying back down on the sand unconcernedly. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something before a thought struck him. "Eh? Wait, what about the World of the Living?"

Nel cocked her head to the side. "Human World?"

"That's right. Can you send me there?"

Nel closed her eyes and puffed up her cheeks. She placed her finger on the side of her head as if she was thinking incredibly hard. "Mmmmmmmm...Ah! Nel thinks it's okay."

Kishin immediately perked up. "Really?"

Nel just nodded. "Mhm. Hollows go to the Human World all the time. Much easier than Soul Society. Nel can open a Garganta and let Kishun go through."

Kishin breathed out a sigh of relief and rubbed the top of Nel's head amiably. "Great! That's perfect."

Nel's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and a bit of happiness at the fact that she was able to be helpful. She then sadly asked, "T-Then...are you leaving right now…"

Kishin noted her sad expression, but he just lightly patted her head. "Unfortunately I have to. If I don't then I'll be in big trouble. You don't want that to happen to me do you?"

She immediately shook her head. "No...but Nel doesn't want Kishun to go either."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime in the future. Just...stay out of trouble. Besides, you have Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa."

Nel looked over at the three other Hollows beside her before she turned her attention back to Kishin and sadly nodded. "Okay...then promise to visit Nel again in the future."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "Alright. I promise."

Nel sniffled a bit before taking a step off to the side and stuck both of her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth as she concentrated with all her might.

"HNNNNNNNNNN-URRRRGGGGGHHHH-HAAAAAAA!" She yelled out strenuously and seriously.

Kishin had an expectant look in his eyes, that was until he noted the size of the black portal that appeared. It was just large enough for a small...very small person to walk through.

"This…"

Nel huffed and panted as she struggled to keep the Garganta open and said excitedly, "Nel did it!"

Kishin just awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck having no choice but to take what he could get. "Ahem. Thank you for sending me back home." He lightly patted Nel's head before he let out a defeated sigh. Just as he was about to enter the portal he paused and looked inside noticing nothing but empty dark space. "Um...how am I supposed to travel through?"

Nel gave him a blank sideways glance and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Just make a reishi foothold."

Kishin let out an awkward cough. "Ahem. Right. Of course that's how." He then began to army crawl his way through the small portal. As he made his way through the dark Garganta he said to no one in particular, "I never thought I'd ever be doing something like this…"

Once he made it all the way through and into the dark void space he finally had enough room to stand again. Instantly a large rectangular pathway of reishi was generated below him as he took a moment to observe the dark void space. It was...well for one, obviously dark. As for what was odd, to him it felt like the entire void space was simply filled with a turbulence of reishi particles.

"Huh...I wonder how the Garganta actually works...it's like the Dangai but...there's no risk of being swept away by the Kototsu."

He then turned to look on either side of him and down below seeing nothing but the pitch darkness of the empty void. "Well...then again I guess there's the risk of getting lost and to forever be walking in empty space…"

He was about to continue on his leisurely walk when he heard Nel's voice shout from the portal she held up open behind him. "AHHH! P-Pwease hurry to the other side! Nel can't hold the connecting portal forever!"

A bead of sweat rolled down from Kishin's forehead as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops. I thought she would just open the portal for me to go in, but I guess she's gotta maintain the connection so I actually make it to my destination. Makes sense."

Without delaying any further he dashed through the Garganta on his foothold of reishi for a good 10 seconds before he saw a light up ahead that seeped out from another small tunnel. Once more he sighed and inwardly cursed.

_Damn...gotta crawl through again._

He crouched down flat on the reishi path he made and began his army crawl through the end of the tunnel. No later than the moment his feet made it out of the dark crevice did the portal immediately shut tight and disappear.

Snap!

He laid flat on his chest, still in the position from his crawl out of the Garganta and noted the sparse orange, brown yellow, and red colored leaves on the trees nearby signaling the season of autumn. The ground beneath was cold. A slight chill permeated the air. Children dressed in warm coats and scarves played nearby. Some couples in jackets held hands to keep warm walked along the paved pathway around the area he was currently laying at. He surmised that he had ended up in the middle of a park. In fact it was the very same park that he had come upon when he first arrived through the Senkaimon two months ago.

"Huh? Well fancy that." He mumbled to himself.

Kishin took a moment to recollect himself before standing up and dusting himself off. "Not bad. She actually sent me to Karakura Town even though I never specified exactly where in the World of the Living I wanted to go."

He looked eastward and immediately began his trek towards Urahara's Shop. That is, until he felt a very familiar reiatsu. He instantly stopped in his tracks feeling somewhat surprised.

"Rukia?"

Just as he turned to look behind him he was immediately tackled into the ground.

"Ooft!"

THUD.

He just lay completely still on the ground remaining flat on his back as he felt the weight of Rukia's smaller frame on top of him. Her hands gripped tightly around the collar of his shihakusho as she began to shake and shout at him. "You idiot! Wherehaveyoubeen?! Doyouknowhowmuchtroubleyou'vecaused?! I'vebeensearchingeverywhereforyou! Youcan'tjust disappearlikethat! You just became the Lieutenant not long ago, how dare you try to leave your post! I know you said that you wanted me to take over one day but this is too soon! The 13th Division still needs you! Do you know what kind of sentence Central 46 was going to give you?! I know you have a bad habit of not following the rules but that doesn't mean you're allowed to do WHATEVER you want WHENEVER you want! You hear me!"

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

She heavily panted for air after her spitfire rant, her eyes unknowingly teared up a bit.

Kishin just had a guilty look on his face as all of this was happening. The truth was, he didn't quite catch any of what Rukia said since she was shouting and shaking him and speaking so fast. He simply waited for her to get everything off of her chest. He already knew that he was probably going to be in some sort of trouble, though it wasn't his fault, but now he figured that he might've been in more trouble than he originally imagined with the way Rukia was acting. In the end he heard her whisper out, "I was...concerned for you."

Kishin just let out a comforting sigh. A few months ago he had such a strong urge to ravish her, but being away from her for over 2 months let him cool down. Even though she was so close to him right now, in fact she was literally sitting on top of him, he didn't feel like he was going to lose control over himself, rather he just felt a sort of calming peace. It was the kind of peace one would feel when they think…"_ah, this is nice_"...It was that kind of calming peace. In the end they remained in their somewhat precarious position for several moments longer.

Kishin looked up from his lying down position and noticed her scrunched up face and troubled look. Though she tried not to show that she was worried, her eyes betrayed her feelings. He just grinned and reached out with both of his arms wrapping them around her small petite frame and pulled her down close to his chest. His actions startled her, but she simply went along with it.

She didn't want to admit it at first, but she was greatly bothered by the fact that Kishin didn't tell her that he was leaving for the World of the Living for two entire months. Of course she knew that he didn't have to say anything. He was after all, the Lieutenant. And as for her? She was only a member of the division with no rank to her name. She did her best trying not to think about him for the two months he was gone. She thought it'd be easy since he wouldn't be around, but unknowingly he had already become someone irreplaceable to her. She couldn't help remembering how they spent a morning together. Her failed attempts to make him breakfast, even though she had told him to forget it, she herself couldn't forget that memory. And then afterwards when he picked her up in his arms and brought her back to her own living quarters, she still had his shirt and towel. For some reason she couldn't' bring herself to throw it away. That wasn't all. Every time she trained with the sword she would remember his teachings, his words, instructions...and his teasing remarks. And every time she performed that one movement of a simple forward thrust, she couldn't help but remember the warmth of his body from that one time he intervened.

Before Kishin, when she trained in Zanjutsu, she had felt nothing but pain and anguish deep in her heart. And while she still did, she had recently also begun to feel somewhat flustered and bubbly. She even began to slowly smile as the image of his face would pop up in her head from time to time when training. It was odd. She wouldn't have noticed it at all if it wasn't for Ukitake who made a comment one day. While Kishin was gone she would train everyday by his quarters, but it would feel lonely without him present to watch over her practice. It felt a bit lonely because he was the one who always teased her and the one who talked to her freely. She knew he was prone to violence and was sometimes rough with his words. Evident by his extreme reaction during that time when he told her that he was going to murder everyone in the Kuchiki Manor who had bullied and put her down, but she also knew that he could be gentle and kind and playful. Mostly playful if she had to pick.

She didn't realize it, but she was already accustomed to his presence. The ominous and bloodthirsty reiatsu of his...she thought she must've lost her mind because while she knew she should be afraid and scared and frightened for her life in the moments when Kishin unleashed his spiritual pressure, she felt oddly okay with it. It was because he had never once directed his intent of murder on her. Instead, he gave her warmth and comfort and freedom. No matter how brief their time was together during the short time he had returned to the 13th division as the Lieutenant, his impact on her world was much larger than she could have imagined. The impression he left on her was stronger than she cared to admit.

And so, when he snuggled her into his chest, she could only simply oblige. Resting her head against his warm broad chest. The steady pounding of his heart calmed down her earlier frantic display of emotions.

As for how Kishin was feeling in this moment, he was a bit taken aback. He had half expected her to push off of him and half expected her to berate him or at the very least, hit him for hugging her like this so suddenly. He wasn't teasing her right now. He truly had an involuntary urge to just hold her for a bit. He thought it felt nice, but he thought that she might've misinterpreted his actions as teasing her. The development of the situation exceeded his expectations so now he didn't know if he should let go or not. In the end he just mentally shrugged.

_If she's okay staying like this, then I'm okay staying like this._

He grinned and squeezed a little tighter. It was then he slowly tried to recall the words she rushed out to say and asked, "Senpai, exactly what kind of sentence did Central 46 give me?"

His question snapped Rukia back to reality. Just as she was about to answer they were interrupted by the sound of Akon's cough. "Ahem."

Rukia immediately separated from Kishin's arms and sat a few feet away from him. Her back was turned to both him and Akon as her face turned red from embarrassment at being caught in such an intimate position with Kishin. Kishin just remained lying on the ground with his arms spread open from Rukia suddenly tearing away from him. He felt a cold void around him and raised his eyebrow in both amusement and slight disappointment.

"I-uh...I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Akon awkwardly asked.

Kishin just craned his neck back a bit seeing Akon's upside down frame from his current position and smirked. "Yo! Akon-senpai. You've got some explaining to do."

Akon nervously and guiltily rubbed the back of his neck. "Aha...ahaha...s-sorry..."

Kishin just grinned and sprung up from the ground standing back on his feet. He noted that Rukia still seemed a bit too embarrassed so he decided not to say anything and let her calm down. Instead he faced Akon and crossed his arms. "Well, what happened?"

Akon awkwardly scratched the side of his cheeks. "Ah...you see. I'm not sure exactly what came over me. I must have been too distracted by the research I was doing that I accidentally sent you the wrong Hell Butterfly. Ahem. Anyways, soon after Central 46 was informed 24 hours later that you never returned to Soul Society. I heard about that soon after and didn't believe it so I double checked that I sent you a return Hell Butterfly…"

"And that's when you noticed that you sent the wrong one?"

"Ahaha...right...I am...very sorry. I have no idea how that happened. I've never sent the wrong Hell Butterfly before. Not sure what came over me. It wasn't my intention to sabotage your or anything."

Kishin just waved his hand in the air. "Alright. It's fine. What kind of sentence did Central 46 pass on to me?"

Akon let out a sigh. "Haaah. It was tough. They were going to label you as a traitor for abandoning Soul Society and exile you. They said that they had indulged your request to stay in Karakura Town for two months yet you decided to defy them and stay past the limit. You were about to be announced as a criminal."

Kishin couldn't help but inwardly sneer at the extreme reaction Central 46 had and just let out a sigh. "Haaaah...I wasn't even gone that long right? You said that they WERE going to, so I take it that they didn't pass that kind of judgement. What happened afterwards?"

"Right. Well, since I found out pretty quickly that I sent the wrong Butterfly I went to appeal to Central 46 on the matter and explained the situation to them. They argued that even if that was the case you should have still passed through the Dangai to return. It wasn't long after when Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Tsunayashiro, and Punishment Force Commander Yushiro also made a direct appeal to Central 46 to reconsider your punishment as they all vouched for you."

Kishin was slightly surprised that so many people had gotten involved. "Eh? Everyone really went through that much trouble for me?"

Akon just nodded. "We all asked Central to give us at least 1 month to find out what happened and to look for your whereabouts, but they denied us. Soon after Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru also made an appeal for you stating that the situation was out of your control and that what happened to you was not an act out of choice, but rather a mistake on Soul Society's side."

Kishin furrowed his brow and mentally cursed as he recalled his encounter with Aizen in Hueco Mundo.

_That bastard. He sends me to Hueco Mundo and creates this mess for me and then plays nice and appeals for me. He could have just sent me back with him. Tch._

"So? I assume you and Rukia being here had to do with some sort of agreement that Central 46 had conceded to?"

Akon nodded. "That's right. Luckily they hadn't made an official ruling yet so there was still room for negotiation. They had finally agreed to give us 1 week to look for you before you would officially be labeled as a traitor and exiled."

Kishin just shook his head. "They really wanted me gone huh?"

It was then Rukia walked over and chimed in, "We've been searching for your whereabouts for five days! Where did you go?"

Kishin just awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck not exactly sure how to answer. He couldn't exactly just tell them that he ended up in Hueco Mundo, met Aizen, and had a baby Arrancar send him back to Karakura Town could he?

_Well...now I'm in a bind. What sort of excuse am I supposed to make...AH?_

It was then an idea struck him. "Ahem. Well, I was stuck in the Dangai. Soon after I was chased by the Kototsu. It chased me for a little while before I was able to successfully escape it by finding an accessible time axis that opened up in the wall of the Dangai caused by the disturbance of the Kototsu. The presence of the Kototsu sort of messes up the whole time axis and it caused a great fluctuation."

Akon furrowed his brow in suspicion, however as he thought about it a bit he shrugged his shoulders. "Well...I suppose that's a possibility. One hour in the material world is approximately 2000 hours in the Dangai, however when the Kototsu is present then that time is distorted and fluctuates greatly. It's not currently understood how greatly the Kototsu's presence affects this phenomenon, but we do know that if you get hit by the Kototsu then it'll blow you out of the Dangai forcing you to experience 100 years of time." He then turned to look at Kishin once more and curiously asked, "Are you sure that this is what happened?"

Kishin just nodded. "Yup."

Akon stared at Kishin for a few moments longer before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, you're lucky that you didn't get directly hit by the Kototsu then. It's too bad that you didn't jump through a time distorted tunnel where you appeared a few days back in the past. That could have saved a lot of trouble."

Kishin just stared at Akon with a confident grin, but mentally he was praising himself that his made up story was believable. It would be even more so if someone like Akon from the R&D department thought it was plausible. In the end they had all safely returned to Soul Society. Of course Kishin was immediately halted by the Onmitsukido upon his re-entry into the Seireitei. He was seriously irked by this, but he let it slide since Yushiro was the one leading them. Mostly to ensure that things went smoothly and to bother Kishin with a bunch of troublesome questions.

He was soon escorted to the Central 46 underground assembly hall where the 40 wisemen and 6 judges sat in a dark room with numbered plaques covering their faces. It was his first time actually entering the Central 46 chamber and meeting any of them but he had to say, he was greatly underwhelmed. They were exactly as he had imagined them to be. No, they were even worse. He greatly disapproved of how they questioned him. In essence they asked and he answered, however they left no room for discussion. The inquiry only made it sound like the old men would get the answers they wanted without letting him elaborate or give context. For instance, they asked him if he received a Hell Butterfly.

He said yes.

They asked if he went through a Senkaimon.

He said yes.

They asked where he ended up.

He said the Dangai.

They asked why he did not return to Soul Society.

He replied that he couldn't. He wanted to continue his answer but they immediately stopped him. They doubted his answer and said that the Dangai connected to Soul Society and that if he wanted to, then he should have been able to find his way back. He was about to tell them that it was due to the Kototsu, but before he could even get started they interrupted him again and started berating him for speaking out of turn. Even when they asked him about what happened in the Dangai and he told them about the Kototsu, they had a hard time believing his words as not much was understood about the Kototsu and the effect it has on the Dangai. They kept questioning and arguing back and forth about how it seemed a bit too convenient for Kishin to give that kind of answer and argued that it was more likely that he had attempted to defect from Soul Society.

As Kishin listened to their nonsensical banter and illogical reasonings, he couldn't help but recall the memory from his past life of how Aizen had killed the Central 46 members and inwardly felt that Aizen did one good thing before his defection. This line of bothersome questioning went on for a while longer before he was finally released, successfully avoiding a possibly disastrous sentence.

As he slowly trekked outside of the giant orange walls that blocked off the Central 46 Compound with a tired look in his eyes he took note of Rukia, who nervously stood waiting just outside the entrance with her back currently turned to him. He stopped walking and simply stared at her small petite frame in the distance. Just seeing her somehow made him feel better. The pressure he was putting himself through by constantly pushing himself to train, the tedious paperwork of a Lieutenant, his meeting with Aizen and his silent threat, Central 46, all of it was gone. The tenseness of his shoulders that he didn't even know was there had quickly relaxed. A warm comfort washed over him. And finally a thought struck him.

_Right...it's so simple. Why was I even worrying about how I feel about her? I like being around Rukia-senpai. That's it. Who cares about all the stuff that follows. I'll just deal with it as it comes along._

He watched as she began shifting in place, clearly impatient about wanting to know what the result of his sentence was so he smirked and snuck up behind her.

"Guess who?" He playfully said as he covered her eyes with his hands.

Rukia instantly jolted from the suddenness of what just happened and involuntarily shouted, "AH!" She then realized who it was as she noted the familiarity of the scent, the voice...the touch.

"Kishin!" She huffed out.

He just let out a much needed lighthearted laugh at her reaction after facing 46 stubborn old men. "Were you waiting for me senpai?" He asked as he removed his hands from her eyes.

She took a moment to calm her shocked heart before she breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that the only way Kishin was able to walk out from the Compound was if he was freely let go.

Kishin took note of her relieved expression and felt relieved himself. He simply bent down and rested his head on her shoulder, taking in a deep breath in exhaustion.

_Mmm...she smells nice._

Rukia blinked a few times with a blank stare on her face from the unexpected development before she came back to her senses. "O-Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

"Senpai…" He softly whispered, his warm breath tickled the base of her neck sending light tingles down her spine as he curled his lips into a slight smile. "Just indulge me for a bit. Central 46 was mean."

Rukia was about to retort, but after hearing what he said and recalling how she felt when she heard that he was close to being exiled from Soul Society, she just let out a defeated sigh and stayed put. Unknowingly curling her own lips into a gentle smile as well.

* * *

**MISC.**

**Garganta: **The void between worlds used by Arrancar and Hollows to move between the Human World, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Dangai.  
**Kototsu:** More commonly known as The Cleaner or Sweeper. Gets rid of any and all things that don't belong in the Dangai to prevent others from taking advantage of the time distortion.

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Shikai Abilities:  
1\. Saku (Cleave): **Kishin channels some blood and reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires out a red crescent blade at his target. The more blood he infuses the harder, stronger, and sharper his attack becomes. The more reiatsu he infuses the faster and more aura and Kido-like his attack becomes. He has the ability to change the trajectory of this technique one time after it is fired.  
**4\. Nomu (Drink): **This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities like Saku or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does. An advantage granted by this ability is the fact that he can reabsorb the blood he used for his Saku technique as long as the attack has yet to dissipate.

**Tosen's Zanpakuto: **Suzumushi (Cricket/Bell Bug)  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Nake (Cry):** Generates a high pitched tone that vibrates on the air which can potentially knock unconscious those that hear it.  
**2\. Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko (Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts):** Tosen's Zanpakuto vibrates on the air and creates a trail of swords that follow after the movement of his blade. The trail then turns into hundreds of blades that shoot out at the target.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1\. Suzumushi Tsuishiki-Enma Korogi (Bell Bug Closing Ceremony-Field Cricket):** The circle by the Zanpakuto's guard glows and grows larger multiplying into 10 giant circle rings. The rings then spread out around Tosen and the target and creates a black light inside the ring. The black light then spreads and connects with the other black lights creating a giant sphere of darkness that takes away all the senses everyone inside except for the sense of touch. Only those who wield Suzumushi are unnaffected.

**KIDO: (If the spell is underlined then that means it's an original Kido Spell I made that does not exist in canon) **  
-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
-Bakudo #81: Danku (Splitting Void)  
-Bakudo #84: Hachikaku Kabe (Eight Pointed Wall): Generates a strong 3 dimensional orange colored rectangular barrier wall.

-Hado #54: Haien (Abolishing Flames)  
-Hado #63: Raikoho (Fiery Lightning Howl)  
-Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho (Flying Dragon Striking Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon)


	24. I Won't Leave You

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well and continuing to stay safe, but also enjoying your summer. Next chapter the rating will CHANGE to M. Having said that, for those of you who don't wish to read the Rated M scene then don't worry. There'll be an indicator when reading the story so you can skip that scene and read on. **

**Chapters 24 and 25 are heavy on Kishin x Rukia. **

**BTW, the story is getting close to when Canon timeline starts. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = Fool/Idiot  
*Onii-sama = Big Brother  
*Obasan = Aunt**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Whoosh!

"Ha!"

Psh!...

Whoos!

"Hiya!"

Psh!...

Whoos!

"Ha!"

Psh!...

The sound of a compressed reishi ball flying through the air across Kishin's personal training ground could be heard followed by the sound of Rukia's voice as she shouted and swung her Zanpakuto at it. She was currently starting the next stage of Kishin's training plan for her. Kishin had asked Akon to build a certain machine for him where he would supply it with his reiatsu and in turn the machine would condense it into a small mass of reishi in the form of a tennis ball. The machine would then fire out the reishi ball towards Rukia where she would practice her Zanjutsu forms. Of course much to her chagrin, Kishin didn't ease up on her training. She still had to practice all basic Zanjutsu forms 1000 times, but with the added difficulty of trying to accurately and precisely hit the reishi balls that he sent her way.

Whoosh!

Once again another reishi ball flew through the air as Kishin leisurely read a book while sitting on the chair that was attached to the small cannon-like machine fueling it with his reiatsu.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Haaa!" Rukia shouted with a winded breath as she performed the very last swing of her Zanjutsu forms.

PSH!

The reishi ball immediately exploded into small harmless reishi particles from her last successive strike. A relieved smile graced her lips knowing that she was not only done, but that she had actually made no mistakes today. The strength in her hands immediately left her, causing her Zanpakuto to fall to the ground. She was completely exhausted. In fact it wasn't just her hands that lost their strength. Her legs were just as tired and buckled beneath her, no longer strong enough to keep her up right. Her eyes slowly began to close from her worn out state painting her vision darker and darker.

Kishin immediately dropped the book in his hand and arrived by Rukia's side, catching her before she could completely collapse on the floor.

"Mmmm…" She unknowingly hummed in comfort as she lay buried in his arms. Her chest heavily rose up and down as she continued to take in deep breaths. Her entire body was drenched in sweat from the intense training she had just completed. She couldn't think of anything right now because her mind was completely spent from focusing for so long at her previous task. If anyone saw this scene right now then to them it would look as if Rukia lay dead in Kishin's arms. That's how utterly and completely exhausted she was.

Kishin couldn't help but grin in amusement as he held her close to his chest. She felt incredibly warm due to her workout. In fact, he slightly frowned as he noticed that even for an intense workout she was a bit too warm. Soon after he noticed her stirring a bit in his arms. Her face scrunched up a bit in discomfort.

"Rukia?" He softly called out to her in question.

"Hngh…" She lightly groaned out. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry image of Kishin's face. Her lips curled up into a slight smile as she struggled to speak.

"I...I did it."

Kishin just frowned even more. Her voice sounded a bit too weak for her to simply be tired. He immediately cradled her even closer to him and picked up her Zanpakuto on the ground before disappearing in a blur with both of them.

FWISH!

Soon after they appeared in his bedroom. He tossed her Zanpakuto to the side and gently leaned Rukia against the wall of the room. A concerned look showed on his face.

"Senpai...you're burning up…"

She gave him the best smile that she could muster. "I'm...huff...fine…"

He furrowed his brow and leaned in closer pressing his forehead against hers. His eyes immediately widened in alarm. "You! ...you have a fever. Don't tell me you were already sick before we started training this morning?"

She remained silent at his question and didn't meet his gaze. He immediately scowled at her reaction to his question knowing that he had guessed correctly.

"Tch. You have two choices. One, go clean yourself up right now and get out of these sweaty clothes, or two, I'll do it for you."

She immediately widened her eyes in panic. Her exhausted body immediately felt like it had gained some semblance of strength as she immediately got up and with great difficulty, crossed her hands over her chest looking like a rabbit in a wolf's den.

"Y-You wouldn't dare…" She tried to speak out in a commanding tone of voice, however it came out quiet and meekly instead. Any other time and Kishin would have teased her, but given her body's current state he couldn't help but feel a bit angry and worried. He immediately grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her chest causing her to yelp in shock.

"Ah! Wait! What ar-"

She never got to finish her sentence as she noticed that Kishin was holding her hands as gently as he could as if afraid he'd break them. He concentrated with all his might and started to use the little skill he had with Kaido to begin restoring the strength in Rukia's fingers, palms, and arms. A green light glowed in the space between them for a good few minutes before Kishin let out a huff. Without saying anything he simply knelt down and placed his hands near her legs and once more, focused on restoring as much strength as he could back into her calf muscles. After 5 total minutes passed by he huffed out an apologetic sigh. He just sat on the ground with his head lowered feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, senpai. I didn't notice you weren't feeling well and put you through all that training."

Rukia's eyes just widened in shock. She never imagined that she would one day witness Kishin with such a frustrated look about him. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he cut her off as he commanded, "Go wash yourself up. I'm not particularly good at Kaido but for now you should be able to walk and move your arms enough to bathe yourself. That is...unless you actually want my help?" His question at the end was filled with a bit of hope.

Rukia just dashed into the bathroom and replied, "I-I'll be fine. Thanks." She immediately shut the door behind her.

Kishin remained seated in place on the floor and didn't move until he heard the shower turn on. He let out a sigh and instantly blurred out of the room.

FWISH!

He moved with Shupo at an incredible speed and immediately arrived before Kiyone.

"AH!" She cried out in startlement before letting out a sigh taking note of who it was that appeared out of nowhere. "Haaah...Jeez! Lieutenant, what was that for? You nearly scared me to death!"

Kishin just gave her a pleading look in his eyes and said, "Kiyone, I need a favor."

"Eh? A favor?" She inquired to herself. But then she recalled that one time that Kishin disappeared for 3 days right after he became the Lieutenant and left his work for her and Sentaro to finish so she gave him a suspicious and doubtful look. "You...aren't going to make me do your work again are you?"

Kishin immediately shook his head. The serious and sincere aura around him caused Kiyone to realize that he was actually serious about needing something. In the end she let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. Alright Lieutenant, what favor do you need of me?"

His eyes immediately perked up. "Can you lend me one of your shorts."

Kiyone's face instantly turned beet red in embarrassment from what Kishin just asked of her. "Y-Y-You w-w-want my s-s-shorts?"

He immediately knew what she was probably thinking so he put on a serious expression. "Kiyone...please."

She came back to her senses and awkwardly coughed. "Ahem. At least tell me why."

"It's for Rukia."

"Oh, so it's for-AH?! What? Kuchiki-san? Why doe-"

Kishin cut her off and interjected, "It's a long story. Can you lend me one? Or some?"

Kiyone just stared at him for a good long minute before sighing in defeat. "Alright. This all sounds suspicious but...fine. I'll help you out. Just wait one second." She disappeared in a flash of Shunpo for several long moments before returning with a bag of clothes. "Here. While I'm curious why YOU need to borrow clothes for Kuchiki-san, I won't pry. I'm a bit taller than her, but not by a whole lot. With her...ahem...lower asset she should fill out quite nicely."

Kishin nodded and thanked her before taking the bag and disappearing just as fast, however the moment he got back to his room he mentally cursed Kiyone for painting a mental image of Rukia's perky ass in his head.

_I can't be having these kinds of thoughts...she's sick._

It was then he noticed that the sound of the shower had just turned off.

"Rukia. I'm leaving some clothes on the bed here. Let me know when you're done changing. I'll be right outside the door."

He rummaged his closet for a shirt and tossed a snow white colored one on the bed next to the bag of shorts. He then walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. Not five minutes later and he heard the door open behind him along with Rukia's soft weak voice. "I'm done."

He immediately turned around and felt some butterflies in his stomach the moment that his eyes laid eyes on her attire. His large white shirt fell down to the mid of her thighs covering a majority of the blue shorts she wore. It almost made it look like she wore nothing beneath the shirt.

She nervously looked away from him when she noticed his piercing gaze. "Is...everything okay?"

Kishin could only grit his teeth. He was getting turned on. He could smell his shampoo and body wash on her body. He noted the way his loose fitting shirt propped up a bit by her upper chest no doubt from the mounds that pushed against it. Her pure violet eyes sparkled in the light accentuating both the cuteness and gracefulness she carried in her every move. Thoughts and feelings of wanting to take her right here and now plagued his mind, but he held back because he really didn't want to hurt her. One side of him wanted to have his way with her, but the other side of him simply wanted to hold her as gently as possible. He had no idea how someone could feel two different extreme emotions at the same time for the same person. A closer glance at her face told him that she was still feverish and that she was struggling to just stand here in front of him. In the end his reason won him over and he quickly pointed to the bed.

Rukia tilted her head to the side in confusion as she traced where his finger was pointing to. "What?" She inquired.

"You. Bed. Sleep. Now." He said without room for discussion.

She bit the bottom of her lip wanting to argue that she was fine, but she began to feel dizzy and so she simply obliged. As she got into his giant fluffy bed she felt a bit of deja vu setting in. This was now the second time she was sleeping in his room and she couldn't help but relish in the scent of his smell. As she settled in, Kishin carefully draped the blankets over her small frame doing his best to make her comfortable. He then knelt down on by the edge of the bed so they were eye level with one another.

"Tell me how to help you."

"Hm?" She blinked a few times at his sudden request.

Kishin couldn't help feeling a bit useless as he repeated, "I said tell me how to help you. I've never taken care of a sick person before. What do you need? What can you eat? How long will you sleep? I only learnt how to treat physical wounds and restore someone's reiatsu from Captain Unohana. We never covered illnesses…"

Rukia just gave him a blank stare as she didn't know what to say. She was definitely not expecting this. She was going to ask Kishin how he even acquired the shorts she was currently wearing. In fact when she saw them her mind wandered to unsettling conclusions such as the shorts belonging to the many women that Kishin might have...copulated with...obviously she had no right to judge or tell him what to do. He was an adult in his own right and could make his own choices, but it unknowingly bothered her when she thought of that being a possibility. Before she could ask her own questions she felt her eyes grow heavy. Tired from over exhausting herself. The scent of him while resting in his comfy bed made her feel safe and relaxed.

"Kishin…" She whispered out with a quiet breath. "I just...need...sleep."

"Huh? Wai-" He was still waiting for her to give him instructions, but in the end she had completely shut her eyes falling into a deep slumber. Kishin just stared at her cute sleeping face feeling somewhat conflicted.

"Senpai...why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well today?" He softly whispered to himself as he brushed away a fallen lock of her smooth dark hair from her cheeks.

"Nghh…" She groaned out, slightly stirring on the mattress. Her body began to shiver a bit beneath the covers causing a serious frown to appear on Kishin's face. He immediately picked up his denreishinki and dialed Akon's number. A few rings later and he heard Akon's voice.

"Kishin?"

"Tell me all the information you know on how to cure a fever."

"Eh? Fever? Who's si-"

"Senpai. Please." Kishin said, cutting Akon off. His stern and somewhat pleading tone made Akon curious about what happened, but in the end he knew better than to stall Kishin when he seemed to be getting impatient.

"Ahem. Well, a fever huh? If it's just a normal fever with no other illnesses accompanied with it then treatment is simple. Just mix a few drops of our fever reducing serum into a cold water bath and drench a towel in it before using it as a cold compress. The fever should go away within the next 8-10 hours."

Kishin's mood immediately became more joyful. "Since when did the 12th division have something like that?"

"What, we always did. We have a lot of stuff. You probably didn't notice it while you were here since there's so many things to look at. Plus, there was no reason for you to take notice of something like this."

Kishin just nodded. "Hold onto one for me. I'm coming to get it."

"Eh? Right now?"

"Yeah. Right now."

Akon wanted to say something more but it was too late. Kishin hung up and disappeared in a flash. In no time at all he shocked Akon with his speedy arrival, grabbed the medicine, exchanged a few more notes with him, and returned to the bedroom where a sick Rukia currently lay. He quickly filled a basin with cold water and placed a few droplets of the clear colored fever reducing medicine that Akon gave him into it. Then, taking the towel in his hands he dipped it in the cool bath and wrung out the excess water making a cold compress before gently placing it atop of Rukia's forehead. He noted that her uncomfortable facial expression soon began to ease up after he applied the cool towel on her head.

"Akon-senpai said the fever should go away sometime in the next 8-10 hours."

He noticed that her breathing had become a bit shallow and so he hovered his hands over her chest and immediately started easing the physical strain on her body with Kaido.

_Akon said that it's best to just let the fever run its course. The medicine should help with reducing how long the fever lasts. All I can do is wait and try to make her more comfortable._

A green light was soon generated from his hands casting a warm glow over Rukia's body. He focused as much as he could on easing her body's physical functions. A minute went by. Still no sign of improvement. Three minutes. Five minutes. Seven minutes. Finally ten minutes later and he let out a relieved sigh. Her breathing had finally returned to normal. No longer strained and shallow. Her facial expression was soft and gentle showing that she was resting comfortably. Kishin just continued to kneel down by her side occasionally changing the cool compress on her forehead when needed. As he did so he couldn't help but scold her a bit in the process.

"Senpai, you idiot. Who told you to push yourself like this?"

As if she had heard him she shifted a bit in bed and pleasantly moaned, "Mnnnn..."

Kishin smiled and shook his head. "Senpai. Can you not be so cute even when you're sick..."

He remained by her side for an undetermined amount of time. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep still kneeling by the bed. His head lay down on the edge of the mattress and at some point, he had unknowingly snaked his hand beneath the blanket lightly entangling his fingers with hers. They had simply remained like that for the remainder of the evening and night.

It wasn't until the next morning when Rukia stirred awake. She felt...incredibly light. Light as a feather in fact. That wasn't all. She was incredibly refreshed. No semblance of her ever being sick or having a fever could be seen. Her skin was glowing and healthy. The strength in her arms and legs were strong as ever. And her chest didn't hurt from struggling to breathe, but she furrowed her brow in confusion as she felt a comfortable weight on her left hand so she turned her head to take a peek.

"E-Ehhhh? Kishin?" She whisper-shouted. It was then she noticed that he was still fast asleep in an awkward position. His head rested on the edge of the mattress, a basin of water lay down beside him, his hair a disheveled mess, his clothes ruffled and crumpled, and what made Rukia nearly burst out laughing was the little bit of drool that fell from the corner of his lips.

"This idiot. What's going on here?"

As she slowly sat up in bed she felt something drop from the top of her forehead and onto her lap.

"Eh? A towel?" It was then she put the pieces together. "He...stayed here all night taking care of me?"

She looked back down to where their fingers were slightly laced together. A warmth washed over her body, but it wasn't caused by a fever. "T-This idiot...I told him I only needed some sleep. He didn't have to do all of this."

She couldn't help but smile as the sound of his soft even breathing entered her ears. With her free hand she lightly patted the top of his head. Her cheeks burned a hint of crimson red as she never did something like this before. "K-Kishin does this to me all the time so it should be fine right?"

Her eyes involuntarily sparkled as she noted how soft his hair was. "Is his hair naturally this smooth or is it because of his shampoo?"

An unknowing playful glint flashed in her eyes as she began to play with the top of his hair. "It really is crimson red. Almost like...the color of blood, but it feels nice."

"Having fun there senpai?"

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin in shock at the sound of his sudden voice. "AH!" She immediately retracted her hand. "T-This...it's not what it looks like!"

Kishin slowly lifted his head and wiped the drool from his mouth with the sleeve of his shihakusho. "It looks like you were playing with my hair."

Whack!

"Ow!" He groaned out and rubbed his head from where Rukia had hit him. "What the-why'd you hit me?"

She just blinked a few times staring blankly at him before answering, "Ah...well, I was hoping to knock you out with that one hit."

Kishin narrowed his eyes at her, his lips curled up in a mischievous look. "Oh? I see you're feeling a LOT better, senpai."

"Hehe...w-wait, Kishin. Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't mean it. I was just making sure that it wasn't a dream. That's all!"

Kishin just tightened his hold on her hand where their fingers were already intertwined and replied, "A dream? I'll show you that it's not a dream!"

Just as he stood up at his full height and was about to press her down into the mattress he was flung across the room from Rukia kicking him with both feet in the chest.

Bam!

"OW!" He groaned out as he laid against the wall of the room rubbing the back of his neck. "What gives Rukia?"

She just stared at him with a flustered expression. Her cheeks burned bright red as she hid herself behind the blanket revealing only the upper half of her face as she responded, "B-Baka! What were you about to do?!"

Kishin relaxedly sat on the floor and inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief noting that she was really all better since she was so lively. He just stared at her a bit playfully and replied, "I was only going to check if your fever was really gone. Why? What did you think I was going to do?"

She refused to answer and instead just huffed out in defeat. "Hmpf."

He just grinned at her reaction. "Okay senpai. It seems you're feeling better. Are you okay to move around? You didn't have dinner last night so you need to eat a lot today."

As if on cue her stomach began to loudly growl at the mention of food. Kishin just smirked in amusement at her current disposition. He could tell that she was feeling completely defeated, but Rukia's facial expression was anything but amused. She instead glared at Kishin with a flustered look in her eyes. Her cheeks were red and she mentally cursed him as well as her stomach. It was then she came to a realization.

"Wait...I spent all night here…"

Kishin cocked his head to the side at her anxious comment and slowly stood back up. "Yeah. I mean you did so before so there shouldn't be any problems right?"

She immediately flung the blanket off of her and jumped out of the bed. "No problem?! It's the opposite! I was supposed to return to the Kuchiki Manor yesterday to continue my studies on Noble etiquette. I'm definitely going to get yelled at by my teacher!"

Kishin just blinked a few times with a blank stare on his face as he watched at how quickly Rukia dashed out of the room, then dashed back into the room to grab her Zanpakuto, then dash back out of the room before stumbling by the entrance door and opening it running and dashing outside. He was now left all alone in the messy room. His lips curled up in an amused grin as he simply shrugged his shoulders and dashed after her.

FWISH!

Rukia took note of his sudden appearance beside her dashing through the Seireitei and questioned, "E-Eh? Kishin? What are you doing?"

He simply smiled back at her and amiably commented, "I'm coming with you."

"Huh? What do you mean you're coming with me? I'm going to the Kuchiki Manor!"

"I know. I've never been there before so I'll be in your care."

"AH? B-Bakamono! You can't just decide that on your own!"

"I can't? Huh...then, will you invite me?"

She gave him a completely dumbfounded look. "Why do you want to visit the Kuchiki Manor so suddenly?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders as he sported the look of an abandoned puppy. "Please?"

...

For several long moments she stared at him trying to refuse, but in the end she couldn't fight the look in his eyes so she let out a defeated sigh. "Haaah...Fine, BUT! Don't cause any trouble okay?"

His expression immediately perked up. "Hahaha, sweet! Ahem...I mean thanks."

Rukia just shook her head and buried her face in the palm of her hand. "I'm going to regret this aren't I…"

Tip. Tip.

The sound of their feet abruptly stopping could be heard as they stood in front of a large luxurious Japanese style compound. Rukia glanced over to Kishin and coughed to clear her throat. "Ahem. You behave yourself okay?"

Kishin smirked and nodded. "Of course. You know me."

"That's why I'm begging you to NOT do something reckless."

"Okay okay, I won't kill anyone."

"Goo-Hey what?!" She widened her eyes in alarm after realizing what he just said. "You! I changed my mind! You can't co-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the giant entrance doors opening, leading into the compound. The first thing that Kishin took note of when the doors opened was a woman who seemed to be in her mid to late thirties, physically wise. She was dressed in a pink colored kimono with a purple obi, was 158cm tall and quite slim, had fair colored skin, semi-long black flowing hair that fell down to her chest, and had a gentle but elegant aura about her. She had somewhat similar features to Byakuya.

Rukia widened her eyes in shock and immediately greeted this person with great respect. "A-Ayumi-obasan. Please pardon my rudeness. It was not my intention to shout and loiter by the entrance."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity at Rukia's overwhelming politeness in front of this person.

"Hm? What?" He sounded out as he felt her lightly tap his foot.

His nonchalant behavior really made her want to slam his head into a wall and then bury herself into a hole and not come out so she wouldn't have to feel so embarrassed. She quickly let out a cough and straightened her back. "Ahem. Ayumi-obasan, this is Chigetsu Kishin, the Lieutenant of the 13th division."

Ayumi let out a small light hearted laugh in amusement as her lips curled up in a gentle smile. "I see that you two are quite close."

Rukia's cheeks turned a shade of light pink. "Ah...ummm...w-well we are from the same division so-"

Kishin smirked at Rukia struggling to try and explain what their relationship was like so he lightly patted her head and interjected, "That's right. Rukia-senpai and I have a SPECIAL relationship."

Rukia was about to retort, but she was interrupted by the sound of Ayumi's voice. "Oh? Is that so?" She then turned to look at Rukia and continued, "Then...don't tell me...is this your boyfri-"

Rukia immediately shook her head in embarrassment. "No! I mean...ahem. Please forgive my outrageous behavior Ayumi-obasan. Lieutenant Chigetsu was just escorting me back to the manor. He will be LEAVING now."

Kishin stared into Rukia's eyes with a look both mischievous and unwilling. She just stared back with a look that told him that he should leave before he causes more trouble. In the end they were interrupted by Ayumi's lighthearted laugh.

"Hahaha! I see. It appears you both are VERY close." She commented with a curious and knowing glance. She then turned around and began to walk back inside as she said, "Come in. Rukia, you should probably go see your etiquette teacher. I don't think they are very happy right now. Oh, and Lieutenant Chigetsu is it? Please, come in as well. We would be happy to have you."

Kishin gave Rukia a look of triumph while she gave him a pleading look. Kishin just grinned and walked inside causing Rukia to let out a sigh of defeat following behind him. The moment they entered into the compound he noted how large and spacious the place was. An entire courtyard neatly paved with smooth stone and trimmed green grass with a giant koi pond nearby was the first thing that entered his line of sight. As the both of them followed Ayumi further into the compound Kishin scooted a bit closer to Rukia and asked with a soft whisper, "So...who is she exactly?"

Rukia just whispered back to answer, "That's my aunt Kuchiki Ayumi. She's the biological daughter of my grandfather, the 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Ginrei."

Upon hearing that, he immediately thought back to his conversation with Isshin a long while back.

_Oh? If that's the case then she's the one who married that Koga guy right?_

He gave Rukia a questioning glance and replied, "Then she's also Byakuya's aunt right?"

Rukia nodded. "That's right. Onii-sama's parent's passed away a long time ago in combat and grandpa Ginrei passed away decades ago from declining health. It was before I was brought into the family."

Kishin furrowed his brow and asked in seriousness, "She isn't bullying you is she?"

Before Rukia could answer, Ayumi halted her step and chimed in, "I adore Rukia-chan. There's no way I'd do something like that."

Kishin just turned to glance Ayumi in the eyes for a few long moments before he said unbelievingly, "Either you're very good at lying or you're telling the truth."

Whack!

"OW!" He shouted as he rubbed his shin where Rukia had kicked him.

"Don't just accuse Ayumi-obasan like that." She scolded him.

He gave her a hurtful look as if he had been wronged. "Senpai...that hurt."

Rukia just let out a long drawn out sigh. She really had no idea what was going on with her anymore. She was back in the Kuchiki Manor and should be showing her graceful and calm demeanor, but she couldn't help letting her playful and unrestrained side surface when being near Kishin. Unknowingly her lips curled up into a smile. She usually felt lonely and stressed when here, but to her surprise she didn't feel that way knowing Kishin was beside her.

Ayumi just let out a laugh again interrupting the two of them. "Hahaha! Oh my, my apologies. I meant no harm just now. It's just that I find you both very amusing and refreshing. You see, things in the Manor can be quite stifling and for the most part, very serious. And Rukia-chan, I've never seen you act like this before. It reminds me of how Byakuya was back when he was a child. I'm happy to know that you have someone you can laugh and relax around with like this."

Rukia's cheeks heated up again in embarrassment. "Ah...no, uh, Ayumi-obasan. I...ahem." In the end she had nothing to counter with so she simply bowed her head in respect and said, "I should go apologize to my teacher."

Ayumi just nodded. "Mn. But…"

Rukia paused in her step as she could tell Ayumi had more to say. "Ayumi-obasan, is there something wrong?"

Ayumi smiled and pointed at Rukia as she responded, "Rukia-chan...I won't exactly pry into your private life but...I believe your current attire might spark some...rumors around the Manor."

Rukia looked down at herself and immediately widened her eyes in shock. She had completely forgotten that she was still dressed in Kishin's shirt and someone else's shorts. Her face instantly heated up in embarrassment. "I-I…" She stammered out not knowing what to say.

Ayumi just let out another small laugh before taking out the purple colored Haori she was carrying with her and draped it around Rukia's smaller frame. "Here you go. Now go and get changed and pay a visit to your teacher. Don't worry about your friend here. I'll take care of him until you come back."

Rukia nodded in thanks. "Mn. Sorry to have caused you so much trouble." She then turned to Kishin and commanded, "You. Listen to Ayumi-obasan and don't go off on your own. And don't cause trouble for Ayumi-obasan." She then dashed off leaving only Kishin and Ayumi.

Ayumi smirked and glanced over to Kishin with a look of curiosity. "So...what is your relationship with little Rukia-chan?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh? Are you wary of me?"

Kishin just grinned relaxedly. "I think you have it the other way around."

She raised her eyebrow intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if I find out that you're actually hurting Rukia-senpai…" His reiatsu then slightly flared up around the two of them causing Ayumi's skin to crawl in fear as he continued, "I definitely won't leave you unscathed." His eyes reflected a cold darkness in them that told Ayumi he was speaking the truth. He then reigned in his reiatsu letting the atmosphere return to normal, however Ayumi felt inwardly conflicted.

_I...have misjudged this person. He's extremely dangerous. His aura is even more threatening than little Byakuya's...but there's no way I misread the way he looks at Rukia-chan._

She took a few moments to calm her beating heart. Her noble spirit reignited her confident and elegant stature giving no semblance of ever being shaken up. "You care for her, don't you."

The look in Kishin's eyes became a bit more gentle as he thought about it. After a minute passed by, lost in his thoughts he replied, "Yes...I think I do."

Ayumi just turned and stared at Kishin with an incredulous look in her eyes.

_What the...this guy! Don't tell me he doesn't even realize his own feelings towards Rukia-chan? And his crazy ominous presence...does Rukia even know what kind of dangerous person she's getting close to? Sigh...oh youth…_

As the two of them simply stood in the middle of the open garden they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a calm apathetic voice. "Ayumi. What are you doing out here?"

Both Ayumi and Kishin turned around at the same time. What he saw was an elegant looking man. No doubt a noble. They had gray eyes, long black silky flowing hair tied up in a kenseikan, fair white clean smooth skin, an expensive looking white scarf wrapped around their neck, fingerless tekko gloves, a standard shihakusho, and a sleeveless white Haori signifying their status as a Captain of the Gotei 13.

_Kuchiki Byakuya?_

Kishin immediately discerned who they were.

"My, Byakuya. What are you doing here?" Ayumi responded with a question to Byakuya's previous question.

Byakuya just narrowed his eyes at Kishin and said, "I felt a presence I did not recognize in the Kuchiki Manor. So it turns out to be the Lieutenant of the 13th division."

Kishin grinned and waved his hand as he greeted, "Yo! Captain Kuchiki. This is the first time we've met since the time when I reported to the Captain Commander about that Hollow incident right?"

Byakuya furrowed his brow disapprovingly of Kishin's lax attitude, but otherwise didn't make a comment about it since he still properly addressed him as a Captain. "Why have you come to the Manor unannounced?"

"Hmmmm...because...I wanted to?" He attempted to give a valid answer.

Ayumi just let out a giggle while Byakuya remained unamused.

"What is the purpose of your visit?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I came to escort Rukia back from the 13th division."

A silent pause hung in the air for several long moments before Byakuya closed his eyes and began walking away. "I see. So Rukia has returned." Before he could walk too far he paused and said, "Lieutenant Chigetsu, come with me."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity but shrugged his shoulders and followed. It wasn't long before they ended up sitting in a guest room with tatami mats and a round wooden table with a giant open screen door looking over a river that ran through the Kuchiki Compound. Kishin couldn't help but awkwardly scratch the side of his cheek at the realization that the Kuchiki Compound was so large that it could even fit their own personal running river through it.

Byakuya took a seat and stoically commented, "You are the Lieutenant of the 13th division."

Kishin gave Byakuya a curious glance and took a seat opposite of him as he sarcastically replied, "I know."

Byakuya ignored his sarcastic undertone and asked with an unemotional tone of voice, "How is Rukia doing?"

Kishin smirked and couldn't help but wonder if Byakuya actually cared for Rukia's well being. "She's doing well, but she's also struggling internally."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you should be more attentive to what goes on in your clan."

Byakuya slightly frowned at his words. "What are you talking about? How would you know what happens in our clan?"

"I know because Rukia has to deal with the constant abuse that your clan members give her."

"Abuse? I have heard of no such things going on in the clan."

Kishin narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at Byakuya's unfazed attitude. "That's why I told you to be more aware of what happens in your clan. Don't you even know that Rukia is being subject to harassment here? Don't you care?"

Byakuya's face somewhat scrunched up a bit at Kishin's words. "There is no evidence to prove what you are saying. Furthermore, even if what you say is true, while it is unbecoming of someone in the Manor to act this way towards Rukia, I cannot simply watch over her at all hours of the day. She is a Kuchiki. She too should have her own pride and not need my protection."

Kishin gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. There's no way he accepted Byakuya's off-hands approach. Rukia was important to him. He still didn't know exactly to what degree, but there was one thing he did know. And that was that he liked being around her and he felt comfortable around her and he hated when she wasn't happy. She already seemed so fragile to him that he feared that one day she'd just crumble into the wind. He never had someone in his life that was important to him before and for the first time, he felt that he might have found that with Rukia.

He scowled at Byakuya and darkly replied, "While Rukia has her pride, she is also hurting and needs support."

Byakuya furrowed his brow at Kishin's aggressive undertone and sternly replied, "You are not a member of the Kuchiki Clan. You need not mind that which does not concern you."

Kishin slammed his fist on the table causing a loud noise to echo out from the room.

Bam!

"Anything to do with Rukia concerns me!"

A still silence hung in the air. A palpable tension filled the room between them for several long moments before they were interrupted by the arrival of Renji. "Captain! Are you alright?!" Renji then took notice of Kishin's presence, the tension in the air, and the awkward silence that permeated the area. "Uhh...ahem...did I interrupt something?"

Byakuya just closed his eyes and ignored Renji as he replied to Kishin, "You have already fulfilled what you came here to do. I believe it is time you take your leave."

Kishin just furrowed his brow and ignored what Byakuya said. "Why don't you do anything?"

"There is nothing to be done. The people of this Manor are already aware of the status Rukia holds. As someone who bears the Kuchiki name she will also bear the pride of one as well. There is no need for me to intervene."

"Tch. I should have expected an answer like that from you."

Byakuya slightly frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Status? Pride? Those are things you speak about as the Head of the Clan, but what about your feelings for her as her older brother? Doesn't that come first?"

Byakuya could only grit his teeth at Kishin's words. "And what would you know about something like that?"

Kishin was left speechless since there wasn't anything he could say. He didn't have siblings and didn't really have a right to speak out on that part. He just felt frustrated because he felt Byakuya wasn't even aware of what Rukia was internally going through. "Do you know about Shiba Kaien's death?"

Byakuya was a bit taken aback at his sudden change in questioning. "What about it?"

Kishin just clenched his hand into a fist. "Are you aware that Rukia is suffering because of what happened?"

There was a momentary pause before Byakuya answered, "That is something that she must come to terms with."

"You! ...Even if that's the case, have you even asked her if she's okay?"

"There is no need. Should she need something she need only ask."

"Tch. You think that she doesn't want to? With your attitude how could she? Do you even know how it traumatized her? In fact, being in this Clan has driven her farther away from her friends. You all force her to isolate herself, to put up a wall, to-"

He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Rukia's voice. "Kishin?"

He immediately turned his head to see that she was standing next to Renji. A conflicted look in her eyes. He couldn't help feeling like he wronged her.

"Rukia I-"

She had a hurt look in her eyes as she stared back at him and softly asked, "Do I...seem that weak to you in your eyes?"

He couldn't help feeling his entire body freeze up. The sound of something shattering in his heart echoed in his mind at the realization that she had heard the things he had said. There was no way he should be feeling guilty about wanting to tell Byakuya to better protect her right? However, when he realized that she thought he saw her as a weak and fragile soul, staring at him with a pained look knowing that he was the cause, he didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what to do. It was easier when he didn't have anything he deemed as important. He could say, do, kill, act, pretend, and play around all he wanted without caring, but ever since he confirmed that he really cared about Rukia…

He grit his teeth. He didn't know that he could feel such strong emotions. He didn't even know that such strong emotions like the one he was currently feeling even existed. In the end he stood up and excused himself. "I...have overstayed my welcome."

He gave Rukia one more glance, a look of guilt reflected in his eyes, but he was more hurt by the look that she currently gave him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered out to her before disappearing in a quick blur.

Byakuya stared at the spot where Kishin had just stood before turning to look at Rukia. He noted the pained expression in her eyes and so he simply stood up and began walking away. Before he completely disappeared out of sight he paused and asked, "Are there people bothering you within the Manor?"

Rukia slightly flinched at Byakuya's question, but she recalled the entire conversation that she had overheard earlier and also recalled the part where Byakuya said that she was a Kuchiki who had her own pride. In the end she simply clenched her hands and replied, "I will be okay, Onii-sama."

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder at her for a long moment before closing his eyes and turning away. "I see." He then disappeared into the distance.

This only left Renji and Rukia. Renji felt nervous and awkward since this was the first time in decades that he and Rukia had actually been alone like this. In fact, they haven't even talked in decades even when they weren't alone in a room together so he struggled on how to react. Just as he was about to pat her on the shoulder and say something he halted his hand when she moved away. A tear fell from her eyes. Without saying anything to Renji she simply dashed off to her room.

She didn't know why she felt so hurt. In fact, she also felt happy. She was happy that Kishin actually confronted Byakuya and knew that she was hurting inside. She was happy that Kishin wanted to do something to help ease the pain in her heart, but she was hurt because she realized that she liked him. And she didn't want to be seen as some sort of broken fragile damaged good in his eyes.

"He...does he see me as such a weak person? A burden? Did he tell Onii-sama all of that because he doesn't want to deal with me anymore? Is he leaving me? Does he not want to see me anymore? Is that why...he left like that…"

She simply remained in her room for the rest of the day. Her emotions were running all over the place.

_3 Weeks Later_

Kishin woke up early as he always did and immediately dashed out from his living quarters for a morning run. Ever since that day in the Kuchiki Manor he and Rukia haven't talked to each other. Their eyes never even met. He felt...lost. Dejected. He didn't know. He had no idea that he could feel this way about someone. What was worse was that he had no idea that these feelings could last so long. Weeks had already passed but he didn't feel any better. He felt like he just lost a piece of his soul. He had confirmed not long ago that he didn't care about the complicated little stuff and that he just wanted to be around her. He confirmed that he liked her presence and he'd deal with the other stuff as it came along, but now he didn't know what he was doing. He was doing the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. He ran away. And it was simply because she gave him a look like he had betrayed her. It unsettled him. It made him...angry at himself, but he didn't know why he was angry at himself. He ran and ran and ran for five hours straight before returning to his quarters. He was drenched in sweat and immediately removed the top of his shihakusho exposing his bare chiseled chest to the cool air. His breathing was a bit heavy from his workout since he ran harder and faster than he ever did before trying to get rid of his gloomy mood and thoughts.

Just as he walked back into his living quarters he paused and took in the scent of food in the air. His stomach involuntarily growled signifying his hunger.

_What's...going on?_

A look of confusion was plastered on his face as he cautiously strode forward, but the second the kitchen came into his line of sight he immediately froze in place. What he saw was Rukia in his kitchen cooking breakfast. She was wearing a light purple colored t-shirt, some white shorts, and a red apron. He watched for an undetermined amount of time until he was snapped back to reality by the sound of her voice.

"Hm? Ah! K-Kishin...ahem...y-you're back…" She nervously commented.

He just stared at her in confusion, in shock, with warmth, guilt, want, longing, hurt, he didn't know anymore.

She awkwardly shifted in place at his silence. Her gaze was stuck on the floor as she asked, "Why aren't you saying anything…"

"I...what are you doing here?" He quietly asked.

She slightly flinched at his question and felt her heart break a little inside.

_He...doesn't want me here. I must have made a mistake._

Without looking at him she immediately bowed and apologized. "S-Sorry! I just wanted to apologize for troubling you. That's all. I was wrong to come here without permission!"

She immediately began to run towards the door, however in that moment something clicked back in Kishin's head. The soft glow of the sunlight on her body, the gentle playful atmosphere surrounding her aura, the delicate icy features of her eyes, the milky gleam of her soft skin. He recalled the words that Isshin once told him.

_"Just one day when you meet the one you'll suddenly just think, 'Ah...I want to be with this person.' Something like that."_

As that memory resurfaced in his mind he couldn't help but actually have that feeling right at that moment as he watched her slowly run pass him.

_I want to be with her._

Before she could step even a foot away from him he immediately gripped her arm and pulled her into his chest.

"Ah! Ooft!" She cried out from the suddenness.

Kishin just hugged her close to his chest, not letting go for fear that she'd run out again. "I missed you." He whispered out.

Rukia immediately felt her eyes tear up. Her heart began to palpitate faster and faster. She didn't really know what to expect when she came here. In fact, she was never really angry at him. After taking a few days to cool down from that incident in the Kuchiki Manor she had realized that she didn't really care about the minor details. She had missed his presence. She just wanted to do something to repay him for his kind intentions and so during these past 3 weeks she attempted to learn how to cook a proper breakfast. The reason she didn't meet Kishin for so long was because she didn't want to give away what she was up to. When she had finally succeeded she planned to meet him here like this and apologize for troubling him.

While things didn't quite go the way she had imagined, being held in his arms right now and hearing him say that he missed her was better than anything she had hoped for, so she simply buried her head into his naked chest, some tears fell from her eyes as she whispered back, "Idiot. I thought you didn't want to see me anymore…"

Instead of responding to her verbally, Kishin simply tore away from her and placed his hands on the sides of her soft milky cheeks. Before she could even say anything he dipped his head down and kissed her. It was far from gentle. It was a bit rough and wet, but it was filled with want and longing and emotion.

"Mmpf!" Rukia hummed out from their interlocked lips in shock, but she soon began to fall into his rhythm as what started as a rough wet kiss had slowly turned into a smooth, gentle, and passionate one.

Kishin's body was on fire. Her lips tasted better than he could have ever imagined. His tongue slid through the crevice of their interlocked lips and into her warm cavernous mouth. It soon found its own mate and pushed down against her soft silky tongue. She simply responded in kind and soon their tongues were dancing, pushing, and pulling locked in a feverish war of dominance. Their bodies had unknowingly begun to move as Kishin strode forwards, pushing Rukia up against the wall of the kitchen. With her no longer able to tilt backwards his lips had gained more force pushing and parting hers open.

She was a bit taken aback at everything that was happening. Her body was tingling all over the place and she was beginning to lose air. Finally she placed her hands onto his chest and pushed him away.

"PAH!"

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

Both of their chests heaved up and down as they sucked in a deep breath of much needed air. "Kishin...huff...wait...huff…"

He just growled and gripped her hands pinning them on the wall beside her head. He laced his long fingers through her tinier ones and lowered his head, nuzzling into the nape of her neck.

"Rukia..." He deeply breathed out her name. "I don't care anymore. I don't know what I'm feeling. I only know that I want to be with you. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Rukia's heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she listened to his sudden confession. For several long moments they simply remained in place. She was still backed against the wall, her hands pinned beside her. Kishin's fingers still laced through hers. His head gently resting on her shoulder. Then the memory of what they just did came rushing into her head. The soft touch of his lips. The rough and forceful wet kiss.

_And god..._

She shuddered at the memory of how his tongue had massaged against hers.

"Kishin…" She softly whispered, her breath winded and rapid.

"Mmm…" He simply hummed out burying his head into the crook of her neck. "Don't leave me." His voice was deep, soft, and almost desperate sounding.

Rukia blinked a few times at his words and smiled at his almost childlike request. "As long as you don't want me to, then I won't."

He nodded against her shoulder. His hair slightly tickled her neck. "It's your last chance to leave."

She cocked her head to the side slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Kishin slowly lifted up his head and rested his forehead against hers. His golden crystalline eyes stared deep into her soft violet ones. "I just realized that you are irreplaceably important to me. I've never valued anyone as important before, Rukia. So I don't know what I'll do if you disappear from me. You know how I am. I might get violent, or angry, or want to kill someone, I'm so damaged you don't even know. Are you sure you would accept me? You really won't leave me?"

Rukia felt a bit of pressure weigh down on her shoulders. She never knew he had these kinds of insecure feelings, but as she gazed into his eyes that showed his sincerity and vulnerability, she realized that she too, had many insecurities. That she too, was a bit damaged. And yet...he accepted her. All of her. She firmly stared back at him and replied encouragingly, "I won't leave you."

A sense of relief washed over him and he immediately claimed her lips once more.


	25. Calm Before The Storm

**AN: Hey everyone, the rating will now change to M. If you see XXX then that means that there is a scene that contains sexual/explicit content. Again just skip that scene if you don't want to read it. **

**Now, for this chapter the Rated M scene isn't very long nor is it THAT explicit, but there is a chapter in the future that does get hot and heavy incase you were wondering.**

**Canon timeline starts next chapter. As for this chapter, I sorta had a tough time writing it, but the other future chapters seem to flow better so it is what it is I suppose.**

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = Fool/Idiot  
*Onii-sama = Big Brother  
*Obasan = Aunt**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Kishin sat at his office desk scribbling on some sheets of paper. There were some documents that he needed to look over for the division and it was taking up a lot of his time. Normally he'd be cursing under his breath and complaining, but lately he had been in a pretty good mood. His thoughts couldn't help but wander from time to time on Rukia and what she was doing. It had already been a couple months since the time when they shared their first kiss. He could still recall the taste of honey, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her body...he shook his head and refocused on the paperwork. An involuntary smile graced his lips.

If there was one thing he had to complain about then it was that he had agreed to take things slow with her. He had seriously wanted to just have his way with her right there and then, but he was afraid that he'd scare her away. That was a side to him that he never thought he'd ever have. If she didn't forcefully stop him, he really might have just taken her against the kitchen wall. She had been completely flustered and shocked at what they had just done and she seemed to have been under a lot of pressure, though he couldn't blame her since he was completely lost and absorbed in the moment.

"I...probably dumped a bit too much on her at once." He silently mumbled to himself as he recalled telling her how damaged he was.

_Will Rukia really be okay with me?_

He wondered to himself as he placed the last of the paperwork away before lying his head down on the wooden mahogany table in exhaustion.

"On the plus side, taking things slow let us cool off so things between us aren't awkward."

Knock. Knock.

The sound of someone at his door immediately woke him from his tired state.

"Who is it?"

A hesitant and awkward sounding voice came from the other side of his door. "Ahem. It's Renji."

Kishin raised his eyebrow slightly amused as he had somewhat been expecting Renji to visit him sooner or later.

_So he finally decides to visit. Figures after he overheard everything that happened at the Kuchiki Manor a few months ago._

He leaned back in his chair and made himself comfortable as he responded, "Come in."

The door opened at his permission revealing the familiar look of Renji's long red hair tied in a ponytail, the black tribal tattoos that marked his upper body, the white headband that was wrapped around his forehead, and the standard black Shinigami shihakusho over his body.

Kishin waited for several long moments as Renji just stood in silence in front of his desk. It only caused his eyebrow to raise up in curiosity. "Was there a specific reason for your visit or were you attracted to my office desk?"

"Ahem." Renji lightly coughed before he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I-uh…"

Renji thought back to the incident at the Kuchiki Manor a couple months ago and finally became serious. "What happened to Rukia?" He asked.

…

Silence.

Kishin didn't answer right away as he thought about how to respond. He then answered with his own question, "What do you mean what happened to Rukia?"

"I was there when you spoke to Captain Kuchiki. I-I didn't know that there were people in the Manor that were causing her trouble or that she was still deeply scarred by Kaien's death. I tried to investigate a little more on my own the past couple months but...ahem. Is she...alright?"

Kishin simply nodded his head. "She's fine, or rather...I'll make sure she's fine."

Renji's eyelid twitched at Kishin's response. "What do you mean by, you'll make sure she's fine?"

Kishin crossed his arms with a serious expression on his face. "I mean exactly that. I won't leave her alone if she's feeling sad. She's important to me."

Renji shifted uncomfortably in place. He came here to ask about Rukia hoping to learn more about how she was feeling and thought that he could try to help her, but now he was feeling...conflicted. He already knew that he liked Rukia. He thought about her a lot, but he was always hesitant because he was afraid coming forward with his feelings would ruin his friendship with her. He had decided to take things slow and thought he'd have plenty of time to grow close to her again. He joined the 6th division because he wanted to surpass Byakuya and get closer to Rukia, but here he was standing in front of Kishin feeling...extremely wary.

Renji ventured to ask, "Are you...ahem...are you and Rukia close?"

Kishin just grinned. "Is that a problem?"

A long moment of awkward pause hung in the air. Kishin could see the conflicting emotions flashing by in Renji's eyes. Undoubtedly he was feeling insecure, jealousy, a bit of anger, confusion, maybe even hate? Though it was hard to tell who it was directed at.

"Is there something wrong? Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji again, shifted uncomfortably in place at Kishin's question. Was there something wrong? Yes. There was. Renji didn't like how Kishin had answered his questions. It made it almost seem as if...as if he had lost his chance to reignite his close relationship with Rukia. Like he had lost the chance to tell her how he felt. The memories of their time together in the Rukon district resurfaced in his mind causing him to clench his hand into a fist.

_No...there's no way that Rukia and Kishin are together. They are just close because they work in the same division. I on the other hand work under Captain Kuchiki and I see her a lot in the Kuchiki Manor. We grew up together in the Rukon district. We have history! But…_

Renji couldn't help recalling that recently Rukia's mood around the Manor had seemed to be somewhat more cheerful than normal. She still kept that serious, graceful, and cool exterior when there, but it no longer seemed forced. Rather, it seemed like she was handling whatever internal struggles she was having before much better.

Kishin noted the silence around Renji and let out a sigh. "Haaah. Lieutenant Abarai, you're here to talk about Rukia right? Can you get on with it?"

Renji froze at Kishin's question. His shoulders tensed up as he realized that Kishin kept using Rukia's first name. He gritted his teeth and responded, "I-I am. I wanted to know what kinds of problems she's been facing. I don't want her to face these things alone."

"You should really be asking her these things yourself."

"I…" Renji didn't have a good answer as he knew that to be true, but he and Rukia haven't spoken to each other in decades. He didn't know how to approach her.

Kishin just waved his hand in the air. "It's fine. You don't have to worry. I'll protect her."

"Eh? What? Wait! What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly that. I'll protect her."

"P-Protect her from what?"

"From everything that makes her sad."

"Y-You...if you say it like that then other people might misinterpret your words."

"Misinterpret? Like what?"

Renji's face turned a shade of red in frustration as he struggled to give an answer. "L-Like...people might think you two are a c-c-couple or something instead of having a superior and subordinate relationship."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong with that?"

Renji's eyes widened with incredulity. "W-What's wrong?! Obviously you shouldn't be having that sort of relationship with those who work under you!"

"Why not?"

"W-What?! B-Because…" Renji was getting more and more flustered and frustrated. He didn't know what he was saying anymore. His instincts told him that there was something suspicious going on between Rukia and Kishin. He took a good look at Kishin and inwardly frowned.

_He's good looking. Tall. Well built. He's a Lieutenant and I hear that he's pretty strong. The way he talks...he's got a silver tongue. He's even backing me into a corner. Would Rukia be able to resist this guy's charm? Especially if he's the one lending her help when she needs it?_

Renji's blood was boiling. He didn't like it. He didn't like where his mind was wandering to and the conclusions he was drawing for himself.

Kishin noticed but didn't really care. He stood up and began to walk out of the office.

"Hm? Wait, where are you going?"

Kishin paused halfway out the door and turned back to look behind him at a flustered Renji. "I'm going to the Kuchiki Manor."

"EH?! What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Rukia's over there."

Renji had an almost panicked expression on his face. For some reason he strongly had an urge to not let them meet. "You shouldn't!"

Kishin just cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

"B-Because...Ah, she's busy right now! Right, she's in the middle of one of her noble lessons!"

"That's fine. Then I'll wait." He continued on his way causing Renji to follow after him.

"You're seriously going? It could take several hours before she's done."

"So?"

"So wouldn't your time be better spent doing something else?"

Kishin halted his step causing Renji to let out an inward sigh of relief. His relief however, was short-lived as Kishin responded, "I always have time to spend for Rukia." He then continued on his way.

Renji just stared at Kishin's back completely dumbstruck and defeated. He had no idea how he was supposed to stop Kishin from heading to the Kuchiki Manor so instead, he decided to excuse himself and get there first. "Ahem. Well then Lieutenant Chigetsu, I'll take my leave first."

Fwish!

Kishin merely watched with an odd expression at Renji's quick departure, a hint of a cold and dark light flashed by in his eyes.

_Should I just kill him?_

His right hand twitched with an urge to grip his Zanpakuto, but then the image of Rukia yelling at him surfaced in his head.

"Tch. Fine. For Rukia-senpai, I'll play nice. For now."

He continued on his leisurely stroll through the Seireitei heading towards the R&D department. He wasn't in any sort of rush to get to the Manor. Even though he urgently wanted to see Rukia right now he wasn't without any semblance of self control. He knew that he'd only place more pressure on her shoulders if he smothered her with his feelings and desires. It was tough on his part since it was his first time ever feeling this way about someone, but he managed to restrain himself enough.

Just as he turned a corner he paused and took note of someone walking towards him in the distance. A presence he was all too familiar with.

_Captain Ichimaru?_

A few hundred steps later and they finally stood face to face.

"Ohya. Lieutenant Chigetsu. Fancy meetin' ya here like this."

Kishin simply remained indifferent. "I'm sure it is."

"Hahaha, what's the matter? Does seein' me make ya uneasy?"

He simply smirked completely unperturbed. "Are you sure that you aren't the one feeling uneasy? Captain Ichimaru."

Gin's facial expression remained unchanged from his usual snake-like foxy look as he elected not to answer. The atmosphere between them soon became awkward as they seemingly had nothing else to say. In the end they both continued on their way, that was until Kishin stopped and quickly interjected, "Wait."

Gin paused and turned to look over his shoulder. "Hmm? Got somethin' else to say?"

Kishin pointed to a large hill in the distance that had several tall trees on top and said, "I do."

Gin was immediately intrigued as to what Kishin had to say to him, after all Kishin already knew the truth about him being with Aizen. After thinking about it for a moment he shrugged his shoulders. "Ya wanna talk at that hill over there? Odd spot don'tcha think?"

"There's something I want to ask you. I think you'll find it better if we talk where we won't be accidentally interrupted."

Gin inwardly frowned having no idea what Kishin was up to. The truth was that he was somewhat wary of Kishin for several reasons. The first was that Kishin knew the truth about him and Aizen yet he had no idea how Kishin ever found out. The second was that he knew Kishin was also quite a cunning person. And the third was that he witnessed Kishin's fight against Tosen and understood just how powerful Kishin truly was. Had Aizen not intervened then Tosen would have undoubtedly died, and Kishin hadn't even utilized his true strength in that fight.

Kishin noted Gin's silence and commented, "Don't worry. No tricks. I really want to talk."

Gin just gave an awkward smile. "What makes ya think I'm worried?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "So you're not? Great! Then you have no problem following through with my request right?"

Without directly replying, Gin immediately blurred into the distance to the designated location atop the hill; Kishin followed suit.

Fwish!

They both stood in the shadow of one of the large trees on the hill that overlooked part of the Seireitei. For a good long minute neither one of them said a word. They simply took in the view before them. Kishin took that time to filter through his thoughts recalling that Gin wasn't supposed to be on Aizen's side. Well, at least that's what he had heard. He didn't actually know the details. All he knew was that Gin never truly followed Aizen.

It was Gin who finally broke the silence. "Nan-ya, you're acting pretty relaxed around me. Don't see me as a threat huh?"

Kishin simply ignored the comment.

Gin gave another curious glance over to Kishin before he continued, "So? Ya wanted to talk right? What's on your mind?"

Without beating too much around the bush he immediately asked, "What do you think about Aizen?"

Gin's facial expression simply remained indifferent to the question, but mentally he was quite careful in choosing his words. "Captain Aizen is Captain Aizen. Why're ya askin?"

"That's not a very straightforward answer."

"Ya didn't ask a very straightforward question."

"Alright, then let me change my question. Why don't you trust Aizen?"

Gin tilted his head in curiosity. "What makes ya say that?"

Kishin just shrugged. "Then you trust Aizen?"

"Trust? What a strange thing to ask. Captain Aizen has never once told me to trust him."

Kishin raised his eyebrow at Gin's comment. "Then why do you follow him?"

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"Why can't I be? There's no need for us to pretend in front of each other anymore so I'm curious. Why are you following Aizen?"

"Hmmm...are ya gonna ask Tosen the same thing?"

"Nope."

"Eh? Why not?"

"I'm not interested in why Tosen is following Aizen. I'm interested in why YOU are following Aizen."

"You're a strange kid."

"You keep dodging the question."

"I'm simply following Aizen because I find him interesting."

Kishin had on a doubtful look. "Captain Ichimaru, why lie about this to me?"

"Oh? Does it seem like I'm lyin to ya?"

"Obviously."

"Heh, ya really are a creepy kid."

"Says the guy who never opens his eyes."

"Ouch. That hurts."

...

Again they stood in silence. Their earlier conversation going absolutely nowhere. It wasn't much different than how they normally conversed. Jabbing and poking attempting to probe the other person's thoughts. By now the sun was high in the sky as midday had just arrived. Kishin mentally shook his head in annoyance.

"What's Aizen's weakness?" He ventured to ask.

Gin just remained completely still. For several long moments he didn't move or say anything. Finally he turned to look at Kishin, ignoring his previous question and asked, "You don't seriously think that you could defeat Captain Aizen do you?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "For one, I never had any plans to directly fight that guy. It was him who didn't leave me alone. And secondly, I'd like to know his weakness because with the way things are going, it seems like I might have to fight him eventually whether I like it or not."

Gin put on a thoughtful look before he simply replied, "Captain Aizen has no weakness."

"Really? So even you don't know."

"Did ya really think that Captain Aizen would have a weakness?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Hahaha! You're a strange kid. Do ya know how Captain Aizen's gotten this far? It's not hard to find the answer. Just think about everything that he's accomplished. Ya know about it too right? He's even fooled the entire Gotei 13. All of the things that Captain Aizen has been able to achieve is because Captain Aizen is strong. A weakness? There isn't one."

Kishin just smirked. "He's fooled everyone but me."

Gin also smirked. "That's why I keep saying that you're a strange and interesting kid. How'd ya find out about us anyways?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would. Mind sharing?"

"I looked into a crystal ball and it told me what I wanted to know."

Gin let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha! Ya still got a sense of humor I see. Alright, I won't pry."

Kishin huffed out a sigh. "Since it's going to be like this then forget it." He began walking away leaving Gin a bit surprised. "Ya leavin' already?"

Kishin waved his hand in the air. "You don't seem to be in a divulgatory mood. If you won't share then there's no point for us to continue this any longer."

"Oh? You were quick to give up."

"I'm not giving up. It's you who's letting go of an opportunity."

Gin slightly furrowed his brow. "And what opportunity would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kishin said halting his step. "The opportunity to get one over Aizen."

Gin stood in silence for a moment seemingly deep in thought. After thinking to himself for a few seconds he answered, "Heh, sorry but I'm not interested."

Kishin waited a few more seconds to see if Gin had anything else to add, however Gin didn't say anything. In the end Kishin let out another sigh. "Haah. Suit yourself. I don't know why you're so tight lipped, but is Captain Aizen really that scary? He's just a Shinigami."

Gin kept his indifferent facial expression as he replied, "You'll end up dead if ya think like that."

"Hahaha, really? Just testing the waters on how you'd respond. Since you don't seem that keen on cooperating then there's nothing I can do."

"You assume that I want to betray Captain Aizen."

"Well, you said it yourself earlier right?"

"And what did I say?"

"You said that Aizen never once told you to trust him. That means you don't trust him."

Silence once more.

Gin inwardly praised Kishin's ability to use other people's words to his advantage and slightly grinned. "Trust and betrayal are very different things."

Kishin nodded at his comment. "I agree. And so I never asked you to betray Aizen. After all, how can you betray someone you don't even trust in the first place?"

"Ohya? How do you know that I don't personally trust Captain Aizen? I only said that Captain Aizen never told me to trust him."

"Oh? Then do you personally trust Aizen?"

"What if I do?"

Kishin shook his head at Gin's roundabout answers. "Fine. Doesn't seem like we'll get anywhere with this. You do whatever you're gonna do then. Maybe we can cooperate in the future."

Gin just stared at Kishin's retreating form deep in thought. "You're a weird kid. Aren't-ya scared that I'll stab you in the back?"

Kishin simply waved his hand in the air as he slowly walked away. "I welcome you to try."

"You're oddly confident."

Kishin paused and glanced over his shoulder as he repeated the words that Aizen once spoke to him in Hueco Mundo. "Confidence comes from having ability, Captain Ichimaru."

"You're not afraid of Captain Aizen?" Gin asked with a curious glance.

"Me? Afraid? What makes you think that?"

"You knew about us for a long time yet you didn't make any moves. Isn't it because you're aware of just how powerful Captain Aizen is and fear his power?"

An unconcerned smile found its way to Kishin's lips as he responded nonchalantly, "Don't mistake fear and caution, Captain Ichimaru. I don't tremble or quake or shake in his presence. If I did then you can argue that I fear him. Instead of fearing Aizen, I am rather cautious of him."

FWISH!

Without dancing around with more playful words he disappeared in a flash of Shunpo leaving Gin all alone to his thoughts.

Kishin now stood in front of the familiar research building of the 12th division in which he was once a part of. His lips curled into a slight smile as the memories from his time here came back to him. As he leisurely strolled into the building he took notice that nothing had changed. People still looked haggard and disorganized running from one end of the building to another end with documents, papers, research materials and whatnot in their hands. Inside the labs were people too focused on their work that they didn't even register anyone else's presence.

Kishin just shook his head and finally made it to Akon's personal lab. Conveniently the door was left open. He walked in and watched as Akon typed into a computer while occasionally looking to his right where some strange looking chemical was hoisted up on a rack. Kishin raised his eyebrow in amusement as Akon didn't register his presence behind him.

"Ahem." He loudly cleared his throat.

Akon nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around as fast as he could, however in his startled state his hand swiped through the air heading right towards the strange chemical. Kishin immediately reacted and stretched out his palm, restraining Akon from making any large and wild movements.

_Phew...that...was my fault. I have no idea what that chemical is but I'd rather not have it spill and find out the hard way._

Akon also let out a large sigh in relief before finally taking note that Kishin was the one who snuck up behind him. "Oi! Kishin, I should have known."

Kishin just rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

Akon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Don't lie. You totally meant to scare me. Haaaah...well, what're you doing here?"

A light generated from Kishin's cross-shaped earring before a broken spy cam appeared in the palm of his hand. "Senpai, can you make me a few of these?"

Akon tilted his head in curiosity. "That's...a remote controlled flying spy cam? Seems broken. Why do you have one?"

Kishin just shrugged. "Can you make me a few?"

"Hmmm...yeah, should be pretty easy to make. I can make them smaller and even more inconspicuous if you want."

"Oh? Haha, I knew you could do it."

"What do you need spy cams for?"

"Mmmm...long story. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Personal huh?"

"You can say that."

"Always so secretive."

"Well, you owe me don't you?"

Akon just massaged his temples. "Unfortunately I owe you too much, but since it's you then it's fine."

"Great. How long til they're ready?"

"I can make you 10. They should be ready by the end of the week."

Kishin lightly patted Akon's shoulder in appreciation. "Thanks. I'll come back then."

Akon wanted to say something more, but in the end he refrained from asking and simply watched in amusement as Kishin happily walked out of his office.

It wasn't long after when Kishin reached the Kuchiki Manor. Just as he was debating whether to enter through the front door or not, he heard the sound of Ayumi's voice come through the gates. "Lieutenant Chigetsu is it? Why don't you just come in."

"Eh? How did you know I was coming?" Kishin curiously inquired as the entrance gates opened.

Ayumi just let out a light giggle. "Well for one, Renji ran back here completely out of breath mumbling something about you and something about Rukia and something about distance."

Kishin furrowed his brow disapprovingly. "Is that right?" A dark cold glint sparkled in his eyes.

Ayumi quickly coughed after seeing the murderous look in his eyes and knew that she probably shouldn't taunt or tease Kishin about anything having to do with Rukia.

_How did Rukia end up with such a dangerous guy?_

"Ahem, Lieutenant Chigetsu, are you coming in or not?"

Kishin nodded and walked in through the front gate. "Since you're inviting me in then it'd be rude not to accept your kind gesture."

"Hahaha, you're an odd one."

"Is that odd good or odd bad?"

Ayumi studied him for a moment before leading him inside the Manor. "I don't know yet. Can I be honest with you?"

Kishin simply nodded. "I'd prefer it if you were."

"I see. Then...what is it exactly that you see in Rukia-chan?"

He halted his step causing Ayumi to pause as well and gave her a curious glance. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Well...you...it just seems odd to me that you found an interest in Rukia."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's your aura. It's…"

"It's what?"

"Ahem. Excuse me for saying this but it's dark. Your aura gives off a cold, bloody, ominous, almost demonic feeling. I just...I mean. It just seems odd that someone with your kind of presence would take an interest in our little Rukia-chan."

Kishin remained silent for a good long moment as he thought about it. In the end he nodded in agreement. "You're not wrong. I'm completely damaged."

Ayumi raised her eyebrow in curiosity as she wasn't expecting him to admit something like that. She stared him in the eyes trying to discern more about what kind of person he was inside.

Kishin simply stared back. "I'm damaged, but...I don't know what it is. I won't lie to you. I'm a killer. There's no doubt about that. I wouldn't hesitate in taking someone's life if I really wanted to. I'm good at spilling blood and I find it satisfying when I do."

Ayumi bit the bottom of her lip feeling confused and slightly uneasy as she hesitatingly commented, "Errr...you aren't really helping your case here Lieutenant." However, her expression softened right after as she noted the gentle look in Kishin's eyes as he continued, "I think the better question is why Rukia is with someone like me, because for me, she makes me want to be gentle. But for her? I don't know what she sees in me. I'm just happy that she accepts me."

Ayumi narrowed her eyes and carefully stared at Kishin deep in thought as if attempting to see if he was lying, but in the end she let out a deep breath and sighed in relief. "I see. You're sincere about her. I thought that maybe you were just chasing after something because it was a new experience for you and that after you were done with it you'd throw it away."

Kishin frowned and immediately shook his head. "Never."

"Oh? Hehehe, I see. It seems Rukia is quite lucky to have someone like you around her then. Are you two by any chance...dating?"

An awkward expression soon found its way to Kishin's face. He slightly shifted in place wanting to say yes, but then again it was never really made clear between them. "I...we-uhh…" In the end he simply rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "I think it's better to leave that question to Rukia. As long as I can be with her then it doesn't matter to me what kind of label people throw on it."

"Hmmm? ...haha, how cute."

"Huh?" He questioned at her sudden remark.

Ayumi just giggled some more. "The two of you are sorta cute."

"What're you talking about?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. I won't keep you. You're here for Rukia right? Follow this road til you see a building with a green tiled roof. She'll be in there."

Kishin nodded in appreciation and thanked her before dashing off. The moment he disappeared Ayumi turned to look at the large tree nearby and smirked in amusement. "So Byakuya, what do you think?"

A small distortion in space around the tree rippled in the area before revealing a fair skinned stoic and and well groomed noble who stepped out from within a barrier. "Ayumi. Why did you invite that boy inside the Manor?"

"Is there something wrong? He came to see Rukia-chan."

"Exactly. Rukia needs to focus on performing her duties as a Kuchiki Noble as well as improving her skills as a Shinigami."

"Now now Byakuya, I know you actually care for Rukia don't you? You just have a hard time showing it. You didn't want me to invite him inside because he's close with Rukia-chan right?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her comment. "He's too dangerous to leave around her."

"You don't actually believe that do you? Not after what you just heard him say."

"It is precisely because I heard what he said that I know he is unsuited to be by her side."

"Ehh? Don't tell me it's because of his status or background or something?"

Byakuya furrowed his brow at her comment. He recalled how Ayumi was married to Koga who had no status or background. Koga was then sealed away not long after their marriage. He then recalled his own marriage to Hisana who also had no status or background. She had passed away not long after their marriage. And now Rukia was close with Kishin who also didn't have much status or background aside from his title as Lieutenant, but even that didn't really amount to anything. He found it strange and ironic that Ayumi and himself had fallen in love with and chosen to marry people of no background. They both went against the wishes and advice of the Clan. In the end both of their marriages had been short lived. He couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of curse placed on the Kuchiki Clan to have them fall in love with people of no status only to have their short time of happiness ripped from them.

"Byakuya?" Ayumi questioned at his silence.

Byakuya simply didn't say anything as he turned around walking off into the distance.

Ayumi pulled out a fan and covered the bottom half of her face as an amused smile graced her lips. "My...things seem to be picking up around here. Byakuya's showing more interest in Rukia's affairs nowadays, Renji's grown a spine after a sense of urgency and asked me to stall Lieutenant Chigetsu for a bit, and this Chigetsu Kishin character is quite interesting as well. Rukia oh Rukia, I wonder just which one of these three you will side with."

She then grinned to herself and began walking away saying beneath her breath, "Welp, my bet is on Lieutenant Chigetsu. Not only was he serious in what he said earlier, but he left a deeper impression on me than Renji's watching and waiting tactic and Byakuya's silent roundabout approach method."

**888**

Kishin followed Ayumi's instructions and soon found the green tiled building she had mentioned before. He could smell the scent of cinnamon, vanilla, chocolate, and other assorted sweets.

"A kitchen?" He mumbled to himself.

A smile found its way to his lips at the thought of Rukia trying to better her cooking skills. He couldn't help but think to the one time where she failed to make him pancakes. Then the time when she surprised him 3 weeks after the Manor incident with breakfast, which also happened to be when they shared their first kiss. Just as he entered the building with a smile on his face he stood frozen in place right after, a bit shocked at the sight before him. Renji and Rukia were cooking side by side. Both of them had flour and dough and different bits of cream and frosting on them. Worst of all...Rukia was smiling.

A deep desire of wanting to kill Renji immediately filled his thoughts. Just as his murderous reiatsu was about to leak out from his body he stopped at the sound of Rukia calling his name.

"Kishin, you're here?"

He just stared at her. He desperately wanted to kill Renji right now and he knew it was foolish of him since the reason was simply because she was sharing what seemed like such an intimate moment with Renji and not him, but he eventually came back to his senses. With a simple wave of his hand he motioned for Rukia to come over which she quickly obeyed and did as he asked. He took note of her beaming smile and internally sighed in defeat. All thoughts about killing Renji left him as he saw the genuine happy look in her eyes.

"Kishin, are you okay?" She blinked and asked as she stood in front of him.

He didn't answer her for a moment. His silence was making her feel nervous with thoughts like she had wronged him, but not long after he gently cupped the bottom of her chin to keep her still and leaned down licking the sugary cream off the side of her cheek.

"Ah! W-What are yo-"

Kishin just smirked and licked his lips. "Mmm. Tasty."

She immediately placed her hand over the cheek that Kishin had licked as her face turned cherry red from a mix of embarrassment and giddy warmth.

Renji on the other hand who was still in the room was instantly shocked and enraged. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing Lieutenant Chigetsu!" He immediately charged over and stood between them.

"R-Renji?" Rukia stammered out, still a bit flustered.

Kishin however, stared Renji in the eye with a triumphant look. "Is something wrong Lieutenant Abarai?"

"I-I-Is there something wrong?!" Renji stammered. "Did you seriously just ask that? What you just did was wrong!" He shouted accusingly.

Kishin put on an innocent facial expression and asked nonchalantly, "Hmm? And what did I do?"

Renji's face heated up in anger. "You licked her!"

Kishin just glanced down at Rukia and asked, "Did you hate it?"

Rukia just coughed and didn't answer. This infuriated Renji even more. It was then that Renji had a wild idea. He bent down and was just about to lick Rukia on the cheek as well when she immediately whacked him on the head.

Bam!

"OW!" Renji shouted out as he rubbed his head. "Why'd you hit me?"

Rukia placed her arms on her hips and glared daggers at him. "What do you think you were about to do?"

"What, you let Lieutenant Chigetsu do it and you didn't stop him nor did you deny liking it!"

"That! That...ahem. That doesn't mean you should do it!" She then turned to Kishin and was about to say something when she noticed the murderous look in his eyes. She had known Kishin long enough now to know that he was really on the verge of hurting Renji.

Whack!

"Ow!" Kishin massaged his ribs where Rukia had hit him. "Senpai...why?"

She just huffed out a deep long sigh feeling a massive headache coming on. "You come with me. We need to talk." As she began to walk off into the backroom of the kitchen she paused and turned to Renji. "You, stay here and reflect on what you did wrong." She then dragged Kishin into the backroom, shutting the door behind them.

Kishin just stood in place with a sour look on his face while Rukia just glared at him with an incredulous look on hers. "You...I saw the look in your eyes. You were seriously about to hurt Renji weren't you?!"

"Tch. So what."

"You! I told you before that you can't just go attacking people like that!"

He simply responded by looking straight into her eyes. "He was about to lick you! You think I'm going to just stand there and let someone else do that to you?"

Rukia was at a bit of a loss for words as she struggled for an answer. "Tha-That doesn't mean you should hurt Renji. He's my friend!"

"Your friend?! He hasn't spoken a word to you in decades! Since when did you both all of a sudden become so buddy buddy?"

Rukia shifted a bit in place hesitantly fiddling with her thumbs. "He...this morning he came to talk to me and apologized for never having the courage to say a word to me for so long. Renji said that he thought he was doing the right thing by sitting back and not interfering with my life because I finally had a family with the Kuchiki clan. He didn't want to ruin that for me."

"And now he just suddenly comes to talk to you again and everything is fine?"

Rukia gave Kishin a stern look. "Why not? He's my friend Kishin. My friend! We haven't talked for more than 40 years! I was happy that he finally wanted to talk to me again."

Kishin just scowled. "That's so random! You don't find it odd that he all of a sudden wanted to get close to you again?!"

"What's wrong with that!? You think I should just push him away?!"

"I-…" Kishin stopped himself from finishing his sentence as he could see the look in her eyes growing more and more painful. He clenched his fist and swallowed down his words.

"Then what am I?" He softly whispered. A hurtful expression was reflected in his own eyes.

The space between them became heavy and tense as a still silence permeated the air. After several long moments of Rukia not giving an answer he felt his heart breaking.

_What's wrong with me? I'm not this fragile am I? Please say something...anything...senpai…_

In the end he closed his eyes and turned to leave, however he didn't get far when he felt Rukia wrap her arms around him hugging him from behind. She squeezed his waist tightly and softly spoke into his back. "I don't know what you are to me yet...or what we are...I still have a lot of things I need to figure out for myself, but...don't leave. I need you. Please…"

Kishin just stood in place with his back turned to her for an undetermined amount of time confirming the physical sensation of her gripping him tight. The feeling of her snuggling her head into the middle of his back. The warmth of her body flushed against his. In the end he let out a long defeated sigh shaking his head out of the gutter. The tension in his shoulders finally relaxed.

"Senpai, I'm the one who's afraid that you'd leave me. Not the other way around."

He unhooked her arms so he could turn around to face her. He smirked at her pastry covered face, a mischievous glint flashed within his eyes. Rukia immediately picked up on it and nervously backed up into the wall behind her.

"Uh...haha...Kishin, what are you thinking?"

He just licked his lips and walked closer. "Well, I think you should make it up to me for causing me to worry."

"Haha...and exactly how sho-Mmpf!" She never had a chance to finish her sentence as Kishin suddenly attack her lips igniting a burning heat throughout her body. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck keeping their faces locked together in a wet and passionate feverish kiss.

**XXX**

Kishin happily grinned as he felt her kiss him back. Without warning he quickly broke away from their interlocked lips, both of them taking in a gulp of much needed air. He lifted her up with his right arm causing her to yelp out a bit in shock. Her hands gripped his shoulders to stabilize her body from the maneuver.

"What are you doing?" She asked, completely flustered in their very intimate position, however Kishin didn't give a verbal response and only went back to reclaiming her lips. His tongue glided along her bottom lip, pushing against it both softly and gently as if coaxing her to let him into her adorable mouth. A moan reverberated from her throat as she anticipated what was coming next. With no resistance she parted her lips and immediately made way for him. Once more, just like that day when they shared their first kiss, their tongues began to dance in a frenzy of pleasurable domination. The taste of sweet honey, of chocolate, hints of vanilla, Kishin felt as if he was sampling all of the delicious desserts that Rukia had attempted to bake from earlier as he explored every inch of her hot wet cavern, but this wasn't enough for him.

His left hand immediately snaked beneath her shirt and apron finding the perky round jewel of her smooth firm breasts. He grinned against her lips feeling her jolt and shudder in his arms. His hand touched and kneaded her soft silky mounds pinching her hardened nipples. Although her breasts weren't all that large, he loved how easily they squished within his palm. His ministrations were causing a fire to burn within her causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Hnnnng...gaaah..." She broke away from their impassioned kiss squirming and wriggling in his arms. Her mouth hung agape as she struggled to breathe out his name. "Ki-haaah...shin-nghhh."

He growled with desire and lust at how she raggedly panted out his name. She was making it difficult for him to hold back. His tongue immediately found its way to the base of her milky neck and he began to taste her. He started at her clavicle and slowly moved his way up leaving a warm wet trail up to the tip of her chin. As his tongue moved across the nape of her neck he felt her quiver beneath him. He knew immediately that he had found one of her weak spots.

Rukia's eyes wavered when he paused there and quickly attempted to stop him. "Kishin...huff...huff...wai-aaahhh! Mmpf!" She couldn't finish her sentence as he instantly suckled her there, occasionally grazing his sharp teeth against it. She felt the warm wetness of his silky tongue lapping at her neck. The strong pressure of his sucking lips and the light grazing of his sharp teeth against her was too much. She quickly wrapped her left arm tightly around his neck while covering her mouth with her right hand to stifle her loud moans.

Once more Kishin grinned at the reaction she was giving him. A burning fire was building inside of him as he began to completely lose himself in her. A large tent started forming through his hakama evident of his growing lust.

"Rukia...huff...huff...I want you." He voiced out with a deep dark husk.

"Wait, Kishin we should st-OHHH!"

He ground his hips against her core letting her feel just how turned on he was cutting off her attempt to stop them.

"Mmm...Fuck! Rukia I-" He was also cut off from her action of kissing him. She hummed against his lips feeling a burning need inside. He just growled back and gripped her tiny waist with both of his hands once more grinding his hips into hers, but much harder this time. The friction caused by their movement caused them both to let out low involuntary moans of pleasure. Kishin was completely losing his self-control. He snaked down his hand beneath her skirt and immediately pressed down on her little lovely button against her warm soaked panties.

A sucking gasp of air entered Rukia's lungs before she let out a deafening scream at the sudden burst of shocking stimulation. "HUUUUH...I-It's too mu-UHHH! AHHH!"

Realizing how loud she was just now she immediately and instinctively bit down on Kishin's shoulder to muffle her moans. "HAA-Ampfff!"

Kishin grinned in triumph at how responsive she was to his touch. The slight sting he felt from her biting his shoulder trying desperately to keep quiet only turned him on more. He could feel just how dripping wet she was as he continued to torturously rub and press down on her clit with his thumb in slow concentric circles. At the same time he began teasing the slit of her pussy by sliding his long slick fingers back and forth along her entrance without slipping his fingers inside.

Rukia immediately responded by bucking and grinding her own hips into his palm desperately wanting more. No, needing more. Her entire body was trembling against him at this point. She was losing strength in her arms and legs. Her body tingled and burned shaking all over the place. She had told him that she wanted to take things slow, but right now she was losing herself in the moment. She felt so good flushed against him. And the way he touched her...made her feel...she wanted to be even closer than they were now. She could feel his growing erection against her inner thigh and even though she couldn't see it, she knew he'd completely fill her if they continued on like this. It scared her and excited her as she imagined how it'd feel to be connected with Kishin, but she didn't know if he'd even fit inside of her.

"Please...huff...Kishi-AH! ...m-mooore…"

The sound of her needy trembling whimper immediately elicited a hoarse pleasurable moan from him. "Ugh...you're so fucking wet Rukia...I'm...huff...I'm going to ta-"

**XXX**

Knock. Knock.

The sound of knocking on the door immediately interrupted them causing Kishin to grit his teeth in hatred for whoever was on the other side.

"Ignore it." He said with a low dark growl.

Rukia was completely flustered and burning with lust so she also mentally cursed whoever was at the door. She was going to reach the high heavens soon and for a moment, she was really going to simply ignore whoever interrupted them like Kishin had commanded, but they were interrupted again by the loud knocking of the door followed by Renji's voice. "Oi? You guys done talking yet?"

Kishin turned to glare at the door with a murderous glint in his eyes, however Rukia finally came back to her senses. She quickly pushed him off of her and slumped down to the ground, taking a few long moments to get her shaky rapid breathing under control.

Kishin stared at her with eyes still full of lust. The moment she stood back up he cornered her back against the wall and was about to reclaim her lips, however she immediately pinched his sides to stop him.

"O-Ow! Rukia...why?"

She just glanced up at him, for a split second she thought that she saw the image of an abandoned puppy in his eyes causing her to let out an amused laugh. "Heh-Hahaha!"

She then motioned for him to lower his head to which he simply complied. Rukia grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "There. I think I've made it up to you now right?"

Kishin wanted to tell her no and that they should continue, but in the end he couldn't fight against her beaming sparkling eyes so he just crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh. "Fine. For now."

She grinned and took a quick moment to make herself presentable before awkwardly walking out the door and greeting Renji.

"What...took so long? Rukia, are you alright?" Renji asked suspiciously.

She simply nodded her head. "Everything's fine. I'm going to clean up and call it a day."

Kishin just walked past Renji completely ignoring him while following behind Rukia. "I'll help."

Renji could only rub the back of his neck in awkwardness having no idea what just happened. He thought Rukia brought Kishin back there to scold him, but they both came out looking pretty content. In the end he just shrugged his shoulders. The atmosphere wasn't tense anymore so he simply let it slide. Thirty minutes later and the place was all cleaned up. Renji continued to give Kishin and Rukia suspicious looks as he noted that the two of them were a bit too content, but neither of them were acting strange around him leading him to glean nothing.

Kishin didn't give him any murderous looks and Rukia continued to talk to him like normal. He couldn't really complain since his change in attitude towards Rukia after not talking to her for over 40 years was incredibly sudden, but he had no choice. He felt a sense of urgency and danger if he didn't try to reignite his relationship with Rukia ever since he visited Kishin early in the morning. To his surprise Rukia gladly accepted his gesture of reigniting their friendship. Renji was brought out of his stupor as Rukia walked out of a changing room dressed back in her shihakusho.

"Alright. I'm done."

Kishin smirked and stood up from where he was seated. "Then let's go Rukia."

"Mn." She simply replied as they both started walking out the door side by side.

Renji stared in a daze before he cried out alarmingly, "W-Wait! Where are you two going?"

Rukia just turned and gave Renji a confused look. "We're going back to the 13th division. Why?"

Renji nervously scratched the back of his head. This was the worst case scenario for him since he couldn't just arbitrarily go with them. He still had his duties as a Lieutenant to fulfill and he pushed back his paperwork this morning to come be with Rukia. Now he had to go complete his duties.

Kishin and Rukia just stared at Renji's conflicted look before they asked at the same time, "Something wrong?"

Renji sighed in defeat. "Uhhh...N-No...nothing. I'm...fine."

They just shrugged and continued walking off into the distance, but not before Rukia said, "Renji. Thank you...for coming to speak to me again. I thought that maybe you might have resented me for distancing myself from you ever since I became part of the Kuchiki family. It was nice seeing you again."

She then turned and left with Kishin.

Kishin glanced down at her with a somewhat jealous look in his eyes so Rukia gave him a blank stare back. "What?"

He just clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It was nice seeing you again? Really?"

Rukia blinked a few times before venturing to ask, "Are you...jeal-"

"I am not!" He quickly interjected before grumbling out, "...maybe I really should kill him."

Rukia furrowed her brow and pinched his side.

"OW! Senpai, you've been doing that a lot lately."

"Hmpf. Then stop threatening to kill people."

"Then how am I supposed to protect what's important to me?"

Rukia gave him a confused look. "Protect what's important to you? Like what?"

"Like wha-? Senpai...it's obviously YOU." He said with an incredulous look.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up at his straightforward answer. "I-I'm what's important to you?"

"Didn't I make that clear to you a while ago? You said you wouldn't leave me, but what if...what if someone takes you away from me…"

Rukia felt a warmth invade her heart. She smiled and gently laced her fingers through his.

"No one's going to take me away from you…" She whispered softly and re-assuredly.

He immediately tightened his hold on her soft milky hand.

"I'll kill anyone who tri-Ow!" He shouted out and rubbed the side of his stomach where Rukia had pinched him.

She just glared at him and scolded, "There you go again talking about killing people."

Kishin just clicked his tongue in defeat. "Tch."

It was then the memory of his talk with Aizen in Hueco Mundo surfaced in his mind mixed with the knowledge that he had about the events to come.

_Will Aizen have Central 46 station Rukia in the World of the Living? Will Urahara be left with no choice but to hide the Hogyoku in a gigai? ...NO! I refuse to let Rukia be the carrier. Anyone else but her…_

He tightened his grip on their interlocked hands and gazed at her with a hesitant look. "Rukia..."

"Hm? What is it?" She curiously responded noting the strange look Kishin was giving her.

"If...if one day someone named Urahara Kisuke offers to give you a gigai, you absolutely refuse him."

Rukia raised her eyebrow in confusion at his sudden request. "Errr...where is this coming from?"

"Senpai. Promise me you will refuse. No matter what." He said seriously.

Rukia noted the pleading look in his eyes and found it hard to refuse so she simply nodded her head. "Okay...fine. I'll do as you say, but where is this coming from? And who's this Urahara Kisuke person?"

Kishin let out a sigh. "It's...sorta a long story. In short, just be careful if you're ever demanded to patrol the World of the Living okay?"

He watched as Rukia had on a pondering look intently thinking to herself. Her violet colored eyes seemed to sparkle a bit at the angle in which she currently tilted her head. He couldn't help feeling his heart flutter at her cute thinking face and the sound of her innocent voice as she replied, "Okay. Since you're asking then I'll do as you say."

She glanced up at him noting the stunned look in his eyes. "Something wrong?"

She tilted her head to the side when he didn't give her an answer. "Kishin?" She curiously called out.

He just gave her a warm smile. "Senpai, can I kiss you?"

She was a bit taken aback at his question. Her cheeks flushed red as she tore her gaze away from him. "I-Idiot. Why are you asking that?"

He blinked a few times in amusement at her embarrassed reaction. "Isn't it courtesy to ask for permission?"

She fidgeted a bit unable to run away due to their interlocked hands and turned even more red. "E-Even if that's the case...you wouldn't listen anyways."

"Then...I can't?" He teasingly replied.

"Y-You...since when did you start asking for permission?"

"So...you won't let me then?" He teased again.

…

After a moment of silent pause she blushingly turned her head away and whispered near inaudibly, "Idiot...just hurry up and do it."

Kishin smirked at her cuteness and shyness and immediately dipped his head down claiming her sweet lips for himself...

It wasn't long after before they arrived back at the 13th division barracks. Both back in a business mindset. Kishin returned to his office whilst Rukia went off to do her own things. Just as he neared his designated building he paused and frowned noting a presence within his office.

_This reiatsu...what does this bastard want?_

Kishin clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked into his office seeing a tall scholarly looking man with brown hair, brown square glasses, who wore the standard Shinigami shihakusho and a Captain's haori signifying the 5th division on the back. This man was of course, Aizen Sosuke. Kishin stood by the entrance as the two of them stared at one another in silence. Finally Kishin decided that he should find out why Aizen had stopped by. He put on a fake amiable smile and said with sarcastic enthusiasm, "Captain Aizen, what a pleasant surprise. For you to come all the way here in the 13th division barracks and visit me, it must have been quite a walk. Why don't you take a seat?"

Aizen grinned at Kishin's blatant sarcasm. "Ohya...do you resent me for what I did?"

Kishin kept an indifferent facial expression as he walked around Aizen and sat in his office chair. "Resent is a very strong word Captain Aizen. I prefer...irritated, annoyed, bothersome, irksome. Actually I can't quite find the right term to express how I feel. Oh, wait...how about a life sucking cancerous leeching plague that won't go away no matter what I try to do."

Aizen just let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, so that's how it is. I assure you I hold true to my word. I will not make your life difficult."

"Really? Then care to explain why you have the sudden urge to pay me a visit?"

Aizen simply ignored Kishin's question and walked over to the bookshelves slowly looking through the different sections. "Hmmm...I see that you are close with Kuchiki Rukia."

Kishin's eyelid slightly twitched at the mention of Rukia's name. His heart rate sped up just slightly as a growing anxiety began to build up inside of him, however he kept his calm and cool exterior as he questioned, "And what if I am?"

Aizen just smirked. "Nothing really. I was just curious and...somewhat surprised."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hmmm...I was surprised because it's you."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "And again, what do you mean by that?"

"Hahaha, are you truly that wary of me? Lieutenant Chigetsu."

"That depends. Do I need to be wary of you?"

"Oh? Then I suppose I shall answer you the same. That depends."

"Do you usually give such roundabout answers?"

Aizen grinned and picked a book off of the shelf before taking a seat on the nearby couch. "I simply asked because I wanted to see how you'd answer me."

Kishin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Why are you interested in my relationship with Rukia?"

"Because I didn't expect that someone like you, a man who had been able to hide the truth of your Hollowfication for so long and the only person in all of Soul Society to have been able to discern the truth about me, to have such an obvious weakness."

Kishin silently clenched his fist into his chest holding back his murderous intent to kill Aizen. Instead he calmly replied, "So much for you not making my life difficult."

Aizen grinned and flipped a page in the book he was reading. "Am I making your life difficult? I was merely asking a simple question and making a simple statement."

"Yet here you are causing me needless stress. That's part of making my life difficult." Kishin then stood up and walked over to the bookshelf picking a book and sat down on the couch opposite of Aizen. "So? Surely you didn't come here just to have some idle chat with me like we're long lost buddies or something."

"Heh. Indeed."

"Then why are you here?"

The sound of pages being flipped filled the air for a bit as Aizen didn't answer. After a minute or so he then looked up and glanced at Kishin. "Since you are close with Kuchiki Rukia then I assume you would be most displeased if I involved her in my plan."

Kishin flipped a page in his book and answered without meeting Aizen's gaze. "Mn. I would very VERY much prefer it if you left Rukia alone."

Aizen just smirked. "I thought so, however I'm afraid I had already set my eyes on her from the beginning."

Kishin paused mid-page turn. "Meaning?"

"Ohya? Although you do not show it you are actually quite anxious are you not? Chigetsu-kun."

Kishin mentally hacked off Aizen's head thousands of times followed by shouting string after string of curses in his mind, but he otherwise continued to keep his indifferent looking expression. "Why don't you just get to the point. I get what you're saying. You won't make MY life difficult, but you're still going to toy around with other people. And let me guess, Rukia is on your list."

Aizen grinned as a gleam of approval shone in the depths of his eyes. "I'm glad you understand, Lieutenant Chigetsu."

"Tch. So? What is your plan for Rukia exactly?"

Aizen crossed his legs relaxedly before resting his hands on his lap. "Unfortunately it appears I must modify my plans."

Kishin raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Meaning?"

"I was hoping that Kuchiki Rukia would continue to toil in darkness and torment herself over Shiba Kaien's death, however surprisingly she has begun to handle her depression quite well. Furthermore her skills as a Shinigami have become much more polished than what it was before. I imagine you had a hand to play in this?"

Kishin just went back to looking at his book and flipped a page. "Do you ever ask questions that you don't already know the answer to?"

Aizen smiled in amusement. "I came here to apologize to you in advance."

Once again Kishin paused mid-page turn. "For?"

A smug look appeared on Aizen's face. "For planning to involve your beloved Kuchiki Rukia in an experimental game."

Kishin seriously wanted to tear off Aizen's head right now, however he held himself back. He had already guessed that Aizen was going to involve Rukia, in fact he undoubtedly knew since he had knowledge of this event already, but he had somewhere deep down inside hoped that Aizen would decide to leave her alone.

_Haaah...I guess it just wasn't meant to be._

He gently lowered the book in his hand down onto his lap and stared Aizen in the eyes. "What experimental game are you playing?"

Aizen just stared back, not breaking eye contact with Kishin. "Do not worry. I have already modified my plans. There is no need for you to know the details."

Kishin slightly frowned. "Then why come tell me any of this at all?"

Aizen stood up and placed the book in his hand back on the shelf. "I came to tell you for two reasons. One, to inform you that your beloved Kuchiki Rukia will play a role in my plans. As for the second, to put your mind at ease. Should everything go smoothly then Kuchiki Rukia will not be harmed, so there is no need for you to involve yourself when the time comes."

Kishin grit his teeth at Aizen's blatant boasting. "And should I interfere during your little play, let me guess. The Gotei 13 might possibly witness a CRIME of mine."

Aizen held his hands behind his back with a complacent smile on his face. "You understand well, Chigetsu-kun."

"Tch. So the real reason you came here to tell me all of this was to warn me not to move against you? I didn't know you feared my involvement that much."

"Fear your involvement? Not at all. Like I said, you are free to try and stop me anytime you wish. Although do keep in mind, it is the Hogyoku I want and I WILL obtain it. Until that time comes I'm sure you understand well your position. Of course, should you agree to look at my Kyoka Suigetsu right now then I will reconsider my plan."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "How dumb do you think I am? You could go through with your plan even easier after I see your Kyoka Suigetsu."

Aizen shrugged his shoulders and started to slowly walk towards the exit. Just as he reached for the door he paused and commented, "Lieutenant Chigetsu, I'm sure you will know when I decide to act to obtain the Hogyoku. I hope that when that time comes you will let things proceed as I have planned them to be. After all, I'm sure someone of your character could tolerate being hunted by the Gotei 13, but what of your dear friends such as Captain Hitsugaya, or Lieutenant Tsunayashiro? Or worse, your beloved Kuchiki Rukia?"

Kishin clenched his hand into a fist. "Don't push your luck...Aizen."

Aizen slightly narrowed his eyes in amusement. "Ohya. Now that is an interesting expression you are making, Chigetsu Kishin. Do not worry. I already promised you that Kuchiki Rukia will remain unharmed. Of course, that is as long as things proceed as I have ordained them to be."

Kishin narrowed his eyes as he watched Aizen open the door and leave. He then plopped down and laid flat on the couch staring up at the ceiling. The image of Rukia's innocent, cute, and graceful looking face stuck in his mind. A deep long sigh escaped his lips.

"Haaah...Senpai...I wish I could just lock you in a room where you'll be safe forever…"


	26. Aizen Makes His Move

**AN: Hey everyone, I know the update was fast. Anyways, canon timeline starts, but as you'll see in the story we aren't going to be following what Rukia does in Karakura Town. **

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = Fool/Idiot  
*Onii-sama = Big Brother  
*Obasan = Aunt  
*Chappy = Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny. **

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 26

_8 Years Later_

Currently resting in the shade of a giant tree was Kishin as he laid silently on the neatly cut grass outside behind his office quarters. His arms gently cushioned his head underneath him as his legs were somewhat crossed relaxedly, however he was anything but relaxed given by his furrowed brow on his forehead. A reigar was nestled between his lips releasing a scent of cinnamon into the air since he had heard how the smell could possibly calm one's nerves, but it did absolutely nothing to soothe his worries. And the source of his worries? Kishin breathed out a plume of smoke and sighed deep in thought as he recalled the events of 1 month ago.

**Flash Back 1 Month Ago**

Kishin sat at his desk currently going through some paperwork that came in for him today. The sound of his pen could be heard as he scribbled some notes down. He was completely focused on his work since he was intent on getting everything done for the rest of the month. Just as he picked up the next sheet of paper from the stacked pile on his desk he paused, his fingers twitched and his grip tightened, slightly crumpling the sheet of paper in his hand.

He frowned as he read the contents of the document. He read it twice just in case and three times for good measure. Finally he let out an annoyed sigh and clicked his tongue in frustration before setting the piece of paper down on his table.

"Haaah...isn't this a bit odd? Then again I suppose if it was seen as her choice it wouldn't really raise any flags. Most people would just wonder out of curiosity what she's thinking. It's not too hard to find an excuse either…"

Kishin glanced once more at the document of Hinamori Momo's transfer notice into the 13th division and recalled his meeting with Aizen 8 years ago inside this very office.

_So the modified plan he was talking about is to send Hinamori to the World of the Living huh? Then...what does he want Rukia to do? That bastard. Don't tell me he wants to send Rukia just to toy with me?_

He clenched his hand into a tight fist feeling a bit irked. Just then he heard the sound of Rukia's voice.

"You...look stressed."

Kishin immediately perked up at her presence and relaxed his hands. "Senpai, what're you doing here?"

She puffed out her cheeks and walked inside. "What? Am I not welcomed?"

He simply grinned and strode over to where she was standing. "What's mine is yours." He stated matter of factly.

She pouted a bit at his answer. "Hmpf. Trying to suck up so you don't get hit?"

Kishin just smirked and hugged her close to his chest taking in a deep whiff of her intoxicating scent. "I haven't seen you for a week. Are you avoiding me?"

A smile found its way to her lips as she snuggled her head into his chest wrapping her arms around him before taking in his scent as well. The top of her head barely reached the bottom line of his pectorals. "I wasn't avoiding you. I was...ahem...preparing a gift."

"Gift?"

Rukia nodded and broke away from their tight embrace. She then held out a bag of cookies in front of her. "These...ahem...these are for you."

Kishin widened his eyes in pleasant surprise. He pointed to himself to make sure that she was talking to him. "Me?"

Rukia's cheeks instantly flushed pink. "Idiot, who else am I talking to?"

He felt a flutter in his heart and immediately took the bag opening it. The sweet smell of cinnamon wafted into the air. He couldn't help staring down at the bag of slightly disproportionate Chappy shaped cookies before glancing back at Rukia.

"You...made these?" He somewhat cautiously asked. He was both incredibly touched and incredibly wary, wondering if they were edible.

Rukia was inwardly ticked at his doubtful sounding question so she balled up her hand into a fist. "You! ...Fine, seems you don't want them."

Just before she could reach out and snatch back the bag of cookies, Kishin stuck out his hand and held her at bay. The length of his arm kept her far from the bag. He just smirked and shook his head.

"No, if you made them then they're all mine."

He immediately popped a cookie into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. His curious expression was soon followed by a blank stare, then a horrid one before an awkward one.

_S-Salty! ...did she use...salt instead of sugar?_

He glanced over at Rukia's expectant gaze and could see the excited look behind her violet colored eyes. Instantly he knew that she had spent a long time trying to perfect these cookies.

"S-So? How is it?" She nervously asked.

Kishin put on his best fake smile still feeling the dryness in his mouth that was caused from the excessive salt of the cookie he ate. With as much confidence as he could muster he simply praised, "They were great! The best cookies I've ever had."

He saw her eyes beam and sparkle at his comment. He couldn't help noting just how cute she was. After 8 long years they had grown even closer than before, though they still hadn't really made it clear to one another what the nature of their relationship exactly was, Kishin didn't care. As long as he could be with her he didn't mind the small details and it seemed that Rukia still had a lot on her plate. She wasn't ready to make any kind concrete commitment yet. A main factor was that Byakuya didn't really seem to approve of Kishin's involvement in her life and so he figured he'd need to win Byakuya's approval first. He just hoped that he continued to have the patience to chip away at the stoic Kuchiki's personality before he had the urge to murder him.

As he was lost in his thoughts of Rukia he noted the empty feeling in his hand and widened his eyes in shock and panic. The bag of cookies he was holding was back in Rukia's grasp.

"Wait! Senpai, give those back!" He shouted and stretched out his hand to take back the bag, but Rukia had already grabbed a cookie and popped it into her mouth right after commenting, "These were the only cookies that didn't burn so I couldn't taste test them, but I'm glad that they turned out okay."

She chewed only once before her eyes widened in shock. She immediately spat out the cookie and coughed at the extremely salty taste in her mouth. "BLEH! Keh, Geh, Eh!"

Kishin immediately slapped his hand over his face. Right after Rukia finished gagging from the horrible taste of the cookie she glanced up at Kishin with an angry glare.

"You!"

Kishin guiltily rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to say. "Uhhh...haha...Senpai, sorry?" He attempted.

A thick vein popped on her head in anger, but then she let out a sigh and stared at the bag of cookies in her hand.

_That idiot...he still ate it and told me it was good even though I accidentally used salt instead of sugar…_

The feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach made her warm and bubbly as she returned her focus to Kishin with a soft and gentle look. "You idiot. Why did you eat it if it was this bad?"

He just let out a defeated sigh. "Isn't it obvious…"

Rukia clenched her hand over the bag already knowing why he ate it. It was simply because she made it. She didn't know why, but Kishin always treated her so well...even though he always threatened to kill other people he didn't like. She was the only one he'd ever handle with gentle care.

Kishin noted the defeated look in her eyes and smirked. He immediately dipped down and kissed her. Their kiss lasted a good 5 seconds before they parted lips. A calm feeling of serenity passed between them as the sound of their satisfied breath filled the air. He gently touched his forehead against hers as he licked his lips and whispered beneath his breath, "Mmm...there. Now the cookies taste much better."

Her cheeks flushed pink as she also whispered out, "Idiot."

Thud.

The sound of the cookie bag hitting the floor echoed in the room as she dropped them in favor of wrapping her arms around Kishin's neck dragging him in for another wet impassioned kiss. He gladly obliged snaking his hands around her waist pulling her close into his chest. Their make out session lasted for another 5 minutes before Rukia managed to break away. Somehow they had ended up on the couch in Kishin's office with her lying down on the cushions and Kishin propped up above her. She stabilized her hands against his firm broad chest as they both heavily breathed for air. Kishin growled at her for stopping him and was just about to pick up where they left off, but her being the more sensible one immediately pinched his sides.

"O-OW! Senpai...why do you keep doing this to me?"

Rukia grinned as they both sat up on the couch. She lightly patted the top of his head as he rubbed the side of his stomach.

"There there. It's okay."

Kishin just clicked his tongue. "If anyone else were to do this I'd kill them."

Rukia gave him a playful yet daring look and commented, "And that's why I keep doing this."

"Tch." He leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "I let you off for now, but…"

"But what?" She curiously inquired.

He turned to stare her in the eyes, a mischievous and serious gleam sparkled past his irises. "But keep it up and one day I'm really going to have my way with you."

Her cheeks immediately turned crimson red. As red as Kishin's hair.

He grinned at her reaction and seductively whisper in her ear. "All of you."

The softness of his warm breath sent electrical tingles down her spine and his words painted blinding explicit images in her head and she felt her body instinctively react with want, desire, and lust...

If anyone else were to tell her those words she would have immediately been repulsed, but when coming from Kishin's mouth she couldn't help but slightly anticipate the pleasure his touch would bring her. She quickly coughed and walked over to his desk distancing herself from him before she lost control of her mind and decided to jump him instead.

"Ahem. I have work to do so I can't hang around here all day." She then noticed the document on his desk and tilted her head in curiosity. "Hm? Are we...getting a new transfer? Eh? Hinamori Momo? Isn't she the Lieutenant of the 5th division? Why does she want to transfer to the 13th division?"

Kishin just stared back at the ceiling unconcernedly. "Her transfer document states that she wishes to gain some more experience in the World of the Living and to do so, it was in her best interest to transfer here. She wants to expand her knowledge and experience new things before she transfers back to the 5th division."

Rukia raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Really? That's...odd, but I suppose it's not unlike what you did then right?"

Kishin inwardly laughed as he knew the real reason was because of Aizen. "Well, it's not like I can just refuse her transfer without a reason." He said nonchalantly as he walked over next to her.

Rukia glanced up at him and tilted her head in confusion. "Were you actually going to reject her entry?"

He glanced down at her and smirked. "If only I coul-OW!" He cried out and rubbed his side where Rukia pinched him.

"Why would you deny her entry? You should help out Hinamori if she wants to gain more experience."

Kishin just slowly wrapped his arms around Rukia hugging her from behind while sneakily slipping something into her pocket. "Senpai...can I lock you in a room for a year?"

Stomp.

"OW!" He groaned out as Rukia slammed her foot on his toe, but he didn't let her out of his arms.

"What kind of twisted thoughts are you having?" She commented from within his warm embrace.

He just shrugged and comfortably rested his chin on her shoulder. "Nothing, I figured you wouldn't agree."

She lightly leaned the side of her head up against his, feeling a safe comforting warmth flow through her as she worryingly asked, "Kishin, are you alright? Something seems to be on your mind?"

He just let out a sigh. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?"

"Mhm. By the way, you said that you had some work to do. What is it?"

"Oh, right. I'm being stationed in the World of the Living and I'm supposed to show a rookie around." She then glanced down at the transfer notice on Kishin's desk and continued, "I'm guessing the person I'm showing around is Hinamori-san."

Kishin gritted his teeth at her answer.

_Aizen...that bastard. Why does he need Rukia to go to the World of the Living as well? Two Shinigami's in Karakura Town? For what?_

Rukia noticed the sour look on his face and curiously asked, "Are you sure there's really nothing wrong? You seem more stressed today than usual."

Kishin just snuggled into the nape of her neck. "Can you refuse going to the World of the Living? I didn't even receive a notice."

"Hm? No, I can't." She then pointed to his stack of paperwork, "The notice is probably in there. You didn't finish your work yet."

"Tch." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"Okay...I promise."

"And remember the promise we made a while ago?"

"Oh, you mean about accepting a gigai from someone named Urahara Kisuke?"

Kishin squeezed his arms around her tighter. "No. I said to NOT accept a gigai from him."

Rukia let out a light chuckle at his worried response. "Hahaha, alright. I got it. Jeez, what's got you all worked up?"

Once more he snuggled closer into her warmth as if trying to leave his entire scent and being on her body. "You are...so important to me Rukia. You are...my light. You're everything that I never had. I promise to protect you, but sometimes things might get a little rough in between. Just bear with it for a bit, okay?"

Rukia furrowed her brow and turned around in his arms to face him. "Now you're worrying me. Are you really okay?"

A few seconds of silence passed between them before he pulled out a thin black necklace with a lotus flower ornament on it and gently laced it around her neck.

"Everything will be fine. Just think about me if things get rough alright?" He said with a soft whisper.

Rukia was momentarily stunned at the sudden gift that Kishin had given her. She lightly touched the necklace lost in thought before a huge smile found its way to her lips. She then playfully poked his head. "Hmpf. Do you think that if I think about you that I'll feel better when I'm in trouble?"

Kishin innocently smiled back at her. "Don't you?"

She let out a light cough before wiggling her way out of his arms. "Ahem. That's for me to know." She then walked over to the exit opening the door. Just as she opened it preparing to leave she halted and turned back to face him. "I've gotta go and prepare to leave. I'll be gone for about a month. From the looks of it, Hinamori-san's transfer is today right? It's pretty sudden but I'll go greet her before we leave. I'll see you in a month, okay?" Her eyes reflected a warm encouraging look.

Kishin just rubbed the back of his head having no choice but to go along with everything for now. "Alright. If you're gonna go then go before I really tie you up and lock you away for a year."

Rukia grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. With one last glance she softly commented, "T-Thank you...for the necklace. I love it." Her face turned red as she quickly dashed off leaving only Kishin in his office. He simply stood in place watching the spot where Rukia had just been standing lost in thought.

_As long as she doesn't take off that necklace then I can track and monitor the status of her soul._

He then stared down at his desk which showed the details of Hinamori's transfer. "Why her? She'll start out as the 4th ranked officer here. Rukia is currently the 5th ranked officer, but those two together in Karakura Town?"

He frowned and seriously tried to think what Aizen was planning.

_From what I know, Aizen sent Rukia to Karakura Town, had a Hollow attack Ichigo, and then had Rukia turn him into a Substitute Shinigami._

A tapping sound filled the silent room as he rhythmically drummed his fingers atop of his wooden desk. "Doesn't this all seem a bit too much like a gamble though? What if Rukia ended up killing the Hollow instead? And...after spending time training with me there's now way she'd lose to some random ass Hollow."

Kishin ruffled his hair a bit, having trouble understanding Aizen's plan. "This time he's sending Hinamori so…"

He frowned as Rukia's image surfaced in his mind. "I have no idea what he's planning. I wonder if I can somehow sneak into Karakura Town…"

He decided to go for a walk to clear his head when he bumped into Jushiro on his way out. "Eh? Captain Ukitake?"

Jushiro weakly smiled and waved his hand in a welcoming gesture. "Shin-chan! It's good to see you."

He simply nodded but frowned soon after. "Captain...you're not feeling well today are you?"

Jushiro just let out a ragged cough before he guiltily rubbed the back of his head. "Ahaha...just a tad bit. Oh, by the way we have a new transfer, but you probably already knew that."

Kishin let out a sigh. "Hinamori Momo right? I saw."

"You don't seem very enthused…"

He just shrugged. "Captain, who was it that assigned Hinamori and Rukia to the World of the Living?"

"I believe it was Central 46 who decided on it. I'm not sure how they came to that decision but Central 46 is Central 46."

"Unfortunately..." He condescendingly remarked. His eyes reflecting an expression lost in thought.

_Central 46? Those old codgers are good for nothing. More like Aizen decided on it. Wait...how did Aizen decide on it? Did he use his Kyoka Suigetsu on Central 46? Or did he get rid of Central 46 already?_

Jushiro noted Kishin's silence so he asked, "Is everything okay Shin-chan? I know...I mean I recall our conversation a long long time ago but...unfortunately I was powerless to overrule Rukia's appointment to Karakura Town."

He simply waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's fine. I think senpai should be okay now." He then noted Jushiro's semi-haggard look becoming worse and worse. A concerned look flashed in his eyes. "Captain, you're definitely not well today."

Jushiro let out a wheezing cough before he weakly scratched the side of his pale colored cheek. "I'm alright...for the most part. I'll be spending most of my time in the Rain Dried Hall so you can find me there if you need anything."

Kishin nodded. "Then please go there immediately. You're getting worse. I'll handle anything that comes up."

Jushiro nodded apologetically. "Sorry to trouble you."

He just shook his head. "Just rest well Captain."

"Mn."

He watched Jushiro disappear around the corner of a building before he frowned and blurred into the distance arriving just outside the Central 46 compound. Several guards were stationed on the roof around the compound causing Kishin to raise his eyebrow questioningly.

_Well...I wanted to check for myself. Since I'm not under Kyoka Suigetsu's effect I'd be able to tell if those guards were made from Aizen's illusions, but it seems they're actually real. Does this mean he hasn't eliminated Central 46 yet then?_

Just as he was lost in thought he frowned when he sensed Aizen's familiar presence walking towards him.

"Ohya. Lieutenant Chigetsu. I thought that you might show up."

Kishin leaned relaxedly against the wall of a nearby building and nonchalantly replied, "Oh, were you waiting for me? Then I guess I should have come later and made you wait for a few more hours."

"Hahaha, you've retained your sense of humor I see. That is a good sign."

"You mistake humor for sarcasm."

"Oh? Is that so? My apologies."

"Alright Aizen, enough with the niceties. Why did you send Hinamori to the 13th division?"

Aizen grinned at his question. "I was wondering when you'd ask. As I told you years ago, I've modified my plan."

"And?"

"And like I told you years ago, you need not know the details. Just let things play out as I have calculated."

"How did you get Central 46 to agree to your outrageous conditions?"

"What outrageous conditions are you talking about?"

"Hinamori is a former Lieutenant. Rukia is the 5th ranked officer. Even if the purpose of Hinamori's transfer is to gain some more 'so called experience' in the World of the Living there's no way Central 46 would have agreed to send both Rukia and Hinamori at the same time."

"Ohya, I told you did I not? There is no need for you to know these things. And regarding your beloved Kuchiki Rukia, should things go as planned then she will be unharmed. No need to fret."

Kishin furrowed his brow in obvious doubt and stared Aizen in the eyes. They held each other's gaze for an undetermined amount of time as neither one of them gave way. This only caused Aizen to grin even more. "What's the matter, Lieutenant Chigetsu?"

Kishin simply turned around and began walking away. His voice, low and dark as he growled out, "She'd better remain unharmed. Aizen." His ominous reiatsu slightly flared up as a warning causing Aizen to narrow his eyes in amusement. For a moment Aizen felt his fingers tingle with a sense of wanting to draw his sword. He watched Kishin's retreating form in the distance and grinned with expectation. He couldn't help seeing a slight reflection of himself in Kishin.

_My oh my...Chigetsu Kishin. What astounding progress you have made. Even now 8 years later you continue to grow even more powerful. Just how strong are you now? I wonder…_

As Aizen was lost in his own thoughts, Kishin had stormed off deep in thought himself.

_That bastard is strong. I can tell just from his reiatsu. I wonder...should the two of us fight right now who would have the advantage…_

**End of Flashback**

Kishin let out the last puff of smoke from his reigar watching it disintegrate into pure reishi particles. His eyes finally opened revealing the jewel like glow of his golden colored irises. The various branches and leaves from the tree above him were the first thing that came into his line of sight.

"Rukia should be coming back today right? It's been exactly one month so…"

He clenched his fist with doubt as he thought about Aizen.

"It wouldn't be that easy would it? He said that she wouldn't be harmed but...he never said that she'd be free from trouble. It's Hinamori who's been implicated..."

Kishin pulled out his denreishinki and flipped it open, seeing a red dot on a map of Karakura Town. It was precisely the tracker that showed the whereabouts of Rukia as well as the status of her soul. He let out a relieved sigh as he took note that she seemed fine. "No damage to her soul. Seems like she's not moving anywhere right now."

He turned a bit into a different position to get more comfortable when he felt his hand brush up against the letter that lay beside him reminding him of something important. He gently unfolded it and read its contents once more. An amused grin found its way to his lips as he temporarily put his thoughts on Rukia and Aizen's plan on hold.

"Kinji finally made it to Kido Corps Commander. Guess I should go pay him a quick visit. I'll check on Rukia's status later. I hope she chooses to come back instead of remaining behind..." His voice faltered a bit towards the end, doubting the little hope he was giving himself.

He walked out of the division grounds heading towards the direction of the Tsunayashiro Clan while deep in his own thoughts. In fact he was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice he had just walked past Byakuya and Renji. To Renji it seemed like Kishin was ignoring them so he was immediately incensed.

"Oi!"

Kishin just kept on walking, not registering Renji's shout. That ticked Renji off even more so he stormed over and shouted again while gripping Kishin's shoulder.

"O-Uh?!"

The instant Renji's hand touched Kishin's shoulder he immediately retracted it on pure instinct. He suddenly felt like he was standing on death's door for a moment. His back unknowingly became drenched in cold sweat as he simply stood unmoving from his spot. It was then that Kishin took note of Byakuya's and Renji's presence so he turned around and stared amusedly at Renji's stunned expression.

"Oh? Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Kuchiki. I didn't notice you two walk by. How is everything?"

Renji finally snapped back to his senses. His heart was still beating a million miles a second, but he had no idea why. The aura around Kishin was normal like it always was, but he could have sworn that not a second ago he felt something dark and cold from Kishin's presence. He gave Kishin an awkward look and hesitatingly replied, "Y-Yeah…"

Byakuya on the other hand narrowed his eyes in caution. For a split second he thought that he felt Kishin's reiatsu rise to a higher level than even his own.

_No...that is impossible. For a mere Lieutenant who came from Rukongai and has not even trained for 100 years to have reiatsu more powerful than even myself…_

Kishin took notice of Byakuya intently staring at him so he raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Something wrong Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya furrowed his brow and simply turned away walking off into the distance leaving only Renji and Kishin behind. The relationship between the two Lieutenants was somewhat awkward. It wasn't friendly per se, but it wasn't hatred or something of that like. The awkwardness stemmed from both of their personal relationships with Rukia of course.

Renji had started to slowly act like a friend again to Rukia, but he liked her more than that.

Kishin on the other hand had a more...ambiguous but intimate relationship with her if it had to be put into technical terms. This in turn caused the both of them to have mixed feelings when interacting with one another. Well, mostly for Renji than Kishin. To Kishin, he didn't actually care much about Renji. For the 8 years he and Rukia spent together he had effectively confirmed that she held no romantic feelings for Renji. No, rather...she confirmed that she may have once had a hint of those kinds of feelings for Renji, but due to their distancing from one another and Kishin's intrusion into her life she had long since moved on.

Renji gave a slight cough before he questioned, "Ahem...so, Rukia is supposed to return today right?"

Kishin nodded but was inwardly doubtful. "That...is the plan."

Renji just raised his eyebrow in confusion at Kishin's hesitant answer. "You don't sound too sure of yourself."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I trust Rukia."

His answer didn't leave room for Renji to comment so they both just awkwardly stood there in silence.

"Lieutenant Abarai, your Captain is long gone by now."

"E-EH?! C-Captain Kuchiki?" Renji turned around to look for Byakuya only to find no one.

Kishin just shook his head. "Well, since it seems that we're BOTH busy people, I'll take my leave first."

Renji immediately stuck out his hand and shouted, "W-Wait!"

"What is it?"

Renji awkwardly shifted in place before a strong resolve shone in his eyes. "I won't give up on her."

Kishin narrowed his eyes and smirked disapprovingly. "You did for more than 40 years. You already had your chance." He disappeared after speaking those words leaving a frustrated Renji behind.

He soon arrived in front of the familiar large Japanese style compound of the Tsunayashiro clan. A lush green bamboo forest surrounded the area. Their giant green stalks and leaves slightly swayed in the wind as a gentle breeze passed by. Though it was only his second time visiting he felt that the scenery around here painted a somewhat peaceful atmosphere. That was, however, broken by the sound of someone's snake-like voice greeting him from behind.

"Well, if it isn't Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin mentally cursed before turning around and nonchalantly greeted, "Tokinada-san. It's been a while since we first met."

"Hahaha, yes...yes it has. How have you been?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

Tokinada placed his hands behind his back taking slow steps forwards as he replied, "I'm doing well myself. Ever since I took over for the clan it's been a bit stressful, but I'm managing. Oh, my apologies. You must be here for Kinji correct?"

Kishin simply nodded keeping his answer short. "I am."

Tokinada gave Kishin a thoughtful look, taking a moment to stare at him as if trying to discern something before walking off towards the bamboo forest nearby. He waved his hand in the air and said, "Then it would be rude of me to keep you too long. It was nice seeing you again, Chigetsu Kishin-kun."

Kishin narrowed his eyes as he watched Tokinada disappear into the forest of green bamboo.

"Creep." He said to no one in particular not caring if anyone heard. It wasn't long before he arrived in front of the familiar dark purple colored building that belonged to Kinji. He didn't even have the chance to knock before Kinji appeared in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Kishin, I thought you might stop by."

Kishin just smirked and noted that Kinji still wore a purple colored haori, however it now had the mark of the Kido Corps on it which was a black circle symbol with three protruding peaks around it printed on the middle of the back. Furthermore, above the symbol the words Kido Corps was inscribed whilst below the symbol the words Commander was inscribed.

"Well look at you. Pretty fancy and official now aren't you?"

Kinji's cheeks turned a light pink color in embarrassment as he let out a light cough. "Ahem. Well, I mean...it wasn't easy getting into this position you know?"

"Hahaha, sure sure. Anyways, congratulations on your promotion. It looks good on you."

"Thanks. Wanna come in a-" Kinji never got to finish his sentence as they were interrupted by the sound of Toshiro's voice.

"Oh? Your new haori is...flashier than I had imagined."

Kinji just rubbed the back of his neck. "You know the only difference is the symbol and words printed on the back otherwise everything else is the same."

Kishin turned his attention towards Toshiro and smirked in amusement. "Seems you grew again, but...162cm huh? Haven't gotten more of those pills have you?"

A thick vein popped on Toshiro's forehead as he pointed accusingly at Kishin. "You! I was denied more pills because R&D said they ran out and aren't currently producing, but I know it was actually you who told them not to sell me any!"

Kishin just laughed. "Hahaha! Where's your proof?"

Another vein popped on Toshiro's forehead. "You bastard! Eh? You grew again didn't you?"

Toshiro immediately stood next to Kishin and measured their difference in height before scowling. "Tch. You grew another 5 centimeters. So? Did you finally stop growing?"

Kishin shook his head. "I just stopped taking the pills. I may only be 185cm tall right now but I feel like I've got another centimeter or two left in me."

Toshiro just crossed his arms at Kishin's boasting. "Hmpf."

Kinji just let out a lighthearted laugh at their banter. He himself stood at a solid 186cm tall so he was technically still the tallest of the group, but at least Toshiro wasn't the shortest anymore. That spot now went to Yushiro who was only 154cm tall. It was then Toshiro turned to Kishin and commented, "Right, Hinamori and Kuchiki are returning today aren't they?"

Once again Kishin gave the same answer he gave Renji. "That's...the plan."

"Oi, what's with that reaction?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Give me a break. I'm stressed."

"Eh? Why?" Toshiro curiously asked, however he then smirked amusedly and teasingly said, "Haha...is it cause Kuchiki-san's been gone?"

Kishin took a moment to simply stare at Toshiro ignoring his comment as he knew that Hinamori was being dragged into some plan that Aizen concocted.

_Well...no need to needlessly worry him right now. They might still return today. Who knows. Aizen did say he modified his plan and from what I've seen things did play out somewhat differently than expected...but...And Toshiro may be my friend, but Hinamori isn't. Sorry Toshiro. If someone's going to take the fall, I won't let that be Rukia. For now I'll have to wait until Rukia is back in Soul Society so I can easily reach her before I try to involve myself further. _

He rubbed the back of his neck unconcernedly and simply replied, "Not everything has to do with Rukia-senpai you know?"

Kinji lightly chuckled and interjected with a knowing glance. "Haha, even if that's the case I've seen the way you treat her."

Kishin just waved his hand in the air. "We're getting off topic."

Toshiro gave Kishin a strange look. "Right...what is going on between you two anyways?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow at the look Toshiro was giving him. "What are you talking about?"

Toshiro just rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Nothing. It's just...knowing you and with how you act around Rukia…" Toshiro's cheeks immediately turned red as he thought about what possibly went down between his friend and Rukia. He immediately turned his back to both Kishin and Kinji changing the subject. "Ahem. Ah, right, Kinji. Congratulations on your promotion."

Kinji just gave both of his friends an awkward glance before acknowledging Toshiro's comment. "Thanks. Anyways, you both sure have a lot of free time if you can hangout this care freely in front of my house. Want to come in?"

Toshiro shook his head. "Actually I've got to get back to the 10th division. I know that Matsumoto is probably slacking off on her work right now because I temporarily went out."

Kishin also refused. "Sorry, but I just came by to see you for a bit. There's still some work left for me to do as well."

Kinji just let out a sigh. "Haaah...figures. Well, since I was just promoted to Kido Corps Commander today I actually need to head to the Kido Corps archives and sort some things out. I wouldn't have been able to entertain you guys long anyways."

Toshiro nodded. "Then let's part here. We should find some time to meet again. When was the last time we all sparred? Yushiro included?"

Kishin thought for a good moment. "A long...time. Years maybe."

A nervous smile found its way to Kinji's lips. "Is it okay for all of us to be sparring like we used to? I feel like we might really hurt one another this time."

Toshiro grinned in response. "Have more confidence in yourself Kido Commander." He then waved and left, leaving only Kishin and Kinji. The two of them stared at Toshiro's retreating form in the distance before Kinji curiously asked, "By the way, how's your original Kido spell coming along?"

Kishin simply grinned. "It's not really complete yet but...let's just say I've made more progress than I originally thought I would have."

His answer sparked a surprised look on Kinji's face. "Eh? What does that mean?"

Kishin just waved his hand in the air. "That's a secret. At least for now. But just know that I think...sometime in the future Kido in the 100's may not be impossible after all. At least for me." He gave Kinji a playful wink before blurring off into the distance.

Kinji was simply left dumbfounded with his mouth hung agape for who knows how long.

Several minutes later and Kishin arrived back at the 13th division grounds. He rubbed the back of his head feeling anxious. He already tried to rest to calm his nerves. He walked through the Seireitei, talked with Renji, congratulated Kinji, met Toshiro, for some odd reason he felt like a piece of him was missing.

_Damn it...I never knew that people could grow so attached to other people. Maybe I really should have just tied Rukia to the bed and locked her away for a year…_

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue in annoyance before pausing and frowning in his step. He looked over to his office building and felt another headache coming on.

_Aizen? If he keeps visiting me like this then people will start to think that we're friends._

He didn't waste any more time loitering around and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. As he had already guessed, there sat Aizen in one of his couches reading a book.

"Ohya. You've returned, Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin simply strode over and sat on the couch opposite of Aizen. A familiar sense of deja vu settled in. He leaned back into the soft comfortable cushion of the couch and got in a relaxed position before asking, "So? What did you do to Rukia and Hinamori?"

Aizen smirked. "Now now, what makes you think I did anything to them?"

Kishin ignored Aizen's remark and continued, "Let me guess. They aren't returning today like scheduled. Is that it?"

Again Aizen simply smirked. "I see you understand quickly." Before Kishin could ask about Rukia or lash out, Aizen placed a small projector-like object on the table between them and pressed a button. Immediately the image of Rukia appeared on the screen. Kishin watched the video play all the way through before returning his attention to Aizen.

"What do you think? Lieutenant."

Kishin crossed his arms with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You expect me to believe this video as proof of Rukia being unharmed?"

Aizen closed the book he was reading and turned his full attention to Kishin. "Yes. I told you already didn't I? I keep my promises. I did not harm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Then why do I hear a 'but' coming on."

"Heh. Very astute. I did not harm her, but her presence in the World of the Living is still needed."

"For what?"

"Come now Chigetsu-kun. You mean to say that all this time you haven't formulated your own thoughts on why I've done what I've done."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "Are you having fun toying with me?"

Aizen simply remained indifferent. "Has your desire to kill me grown?"

"Who says that I have the desire to kill you?"

"Oh? Are you not attaining more power for that very reason? Is it not because you know the truth about me that you have resolved yourself to grow stronger in order to defeat me?"

"Is that what you want?"

Aizen simply changed the topic. "Kuchiki Rukia will remain unharmed as promised, but she will remain in the World of the Living for a little longer along with Hinamori Momo."

"And how do you know that Rukia will simply remain behind and not return?"

"Hahaha! Come now Chigetsu-kun. You should know that answer better than anyone else. So, you tell me. Would she leave an injured comrade behind for herself?"

Kishin frowned as he didn't recall seeing Hinamori anywhere in the video. "What did you do to Hinamori?"

"Why nothing that you need to concern yourself with. I assure you that she's still alive...not that you truly care about her well-being anyways correct?"

Kishin crossed his legs and stared at Aizen with contempt ignoring his last comment. "You know, I may not have had a desire to personally kill you before, but I'm starting to change my mind."

"Ohya, you say that as if you can kill me anytime you want."

"Maybe I could."

"Now that, I would like to see."

The tension in the air had suddenly risen to extreme levels as they both raised their reiatsu inside the building. They both controlled their reiatsu to simply swirl around them and not spread any further than the room they were in. The table between them shattered into dust, the walls cracked and the bookshelves crumbled. The sound of glass breaking, wood creaking, metals bending, and floor shaking could be felt and heard. For several long moments this continued on between the two of them before they both slowly reigned in their spiritual pressure. Neither one of them seemed to be fazed in the slightest, however they each had their own thoughts during their little test of each other's strength just now.

Aizen kept on a relaxed facial expression and fixed the glasses on his head.

_Ohya...it is as I thought. The force of his reiatsu is even more powerful than it was when he fought Tosen. One day soon it may even rival my own. The rate of his growth reminds me almost of my youth. How amusing._

Kishin on the other hand simply lit a reigar a blew a puff of smoke into the air showing a completely unperturbed expression.

_This bastard. I definitely won't come out unscathed if we fight. I'd lose an arm and a leg at the very least if we seriously fought. And that's the best outcome. Although I'm pretty confident he'd lose an arm himself. Tch. All these meetings with Aizen, it almost makes me seem like an accomplice…_

He breathed out another cinnamon flavored smoke with it once again, not doing anything to alleviate his stress. "So? You didn't come here just to show me that Rukia is unharmed did you?"

Aizen momentarily closed his eyes in a relaxed manner. "Yes. I did. I wanted to put your mind at ease."

Kishin just stared for a long moment at Aizen in silence before commenting, "If Rukia doesn't return then she'll be labeled a traitor by Central 46. You think I'll just standby and let that happen to her?"

"Yes. You will. That is, if you wish for her safety." Aizen said straightforwardly.

"How is Rukia being labeled a traitor keeping her safe?"

Aizen let out a light chuckle. "Do not worry. Since you miss your beloved Kuchiki Rukia so much then I will send you to her when the time comes. Before then, simply wait. I will make another promise to you right now that I will ensure her sentence is not severe."

"You…" Kishin felt a burning urge to kill Aizen right now, however his reason won him over.

Aizen stood up and began to slowly make his way to the door. "Lieutenant Chigetsu. Shall I give you a piece of advice?"

"What is it?"

"Well...perhaps it is too late for you, but I shall tell you anyways. The path of the strong is a lonely one. It is a path in which you must walk by yourself. Only then can you have no weaknesses. Had you not fallen for Kuchiki Rukia then you would have been quite a thorn to my plans."

Kishin simply scoffed at Aizen's comment. "You say that now, but if you couldn't find a way to take advantage of my situation then you would have likely killed me decades earlier. Isn't that why you placed the entire Gotei 13 under your Kyoka Suigetsu? Had you not done that then the moment any one of them became a problem you would have simply killed them."

Aizen just smirked and opened the door. "See? You would have been quite a thorn to my plans had you truly walked the path of a lone warrior."

Kishin watched as Aizen left his quarters before smirking and shaking his head.

_I wonder if Aizen bought my little act just now?_

A small square shaped device soon appeared out of his reivice and into his hands. The moment he powered it on, the image of Rukia walking around with Hinamori and Ichigo through Karakura Town appeared. The small spy cams he planted on Rukia before she left for Karakura Town allowed him to keep tabs on how she was doing in the World of the Living. It was precisely because of this that he had a fairly good understanding of what happened. His eyes then fixated on Hinamori and Ichigo.

"As I expected, Rukia never turned Ichigo into a Substitute Shinigami, but Hinamori did. What did Aizen do to her?"

He watched as a Hollow appeared in the town and noted how Rukia was teaching Ichigo how to properly fight it. Unknowingly he began to slightly pout in disapproval.

"Tch. Senpai, you're too nice. And why does it look like you're so close to him?! Wait...Y-You aren't living in his closet ARE YOU?!" He shouted at the small device in his hands. His current disposition was a bit comedic as he was talking to himself yelling at a screen monitor as if he were watching his favorite character make a poor life decision. Even if he was monitoring how Rukia was doing with spy cams he didn't overstep his boundaries and spy on her when she went inside the Kurosaki clinic. He knew she was temporarily living there with Hinamori and assumed that they were given proper guest bedrooms, but it was only now that he recalled how she lived in Ichigo's closet from his former knowledge of events.

His reiatsu unknowingly leaked out of his body as he thought how close Rukia and Ichigo might be and how it was possible that she was staying in the same room with another guy. Furthermore, he just recalled that Ichigo greatly resembled Kaien and would definitely bring back old memories of the late Lieutenant in Rukia.

Bam!

It was then that his door was suddenly flung open as Kiyone dashed into the room with a concerned expression on her face. "Lieutenant! Are you alright?! I felt a-"

She paused mid-sentence as she took in the completely destroyed room. Her mouth hung agape in shock and confusion. She wanted to question Kishin about what happened, but the second she made eye contact with him she felt her entire body shrink in fear. She felt like her life was incredibly threatened at this moment so she simply stepped back outside the door and apologized.

"I-I-I'm sorry for disturbing you…"

She immediately closed the door as quickly and quietly as she could before hightailing it out of there. Her intrusion brought Kishin back to his senses as he let out an irritated sigh. "Haaaah…"

He watched for another hour before turning off the device. "So Aizen somehow got Hinamori to transfer her powers to Ichigo. She doesn't look...very well. Rukia wasn't at the scene when Hinamori transferred her powers so I'm not too sure what happened, but it seems she's in a gigai. If I guess correctly then Urahara must have offered his help. Originally it was supposed to be Rukia."

He put away the monitor device before he began to clean up his destroyed room. "Don't tell me Urahara hid the Hogyoku in Hinamori's gigai? But if he did...doesn't he know the relationship between Momo and Aizen? What's Urahara planning?"

Kishin scratched the top of his head wondering what was going to happen. In the end he simply lit a reigar and stared at his personal Senkaimon that was miraculously unharmed.

"Guess I'll have to play along with Aizen's little game for a bit. Rukia, I'll come to get you...soon. Wait for me just a little longer."

* * *

**MISC.**

Soooo...Hinamori's been implicated. Interesting. What will become of Hinamori and Rukia...

Anyways, seems Kishin has made some progress on developing his own Kido and has gleaned some insight into what level 100 Kido Spells would look like. How will they manifest in the story later and what spells did Kishin create exactly? Also, his own level of strength seems to be steadily rising near Aizen's own power. Will they fight in the near future? I wonder...

Anyways, as always, thanks for everyone's continued support!


	27. Apprehension

**AN: Hey everyone, so FYI, there will be a pretty hot and heavy scene in this chapter towards the end. Just letting you know ahead of time. You don't have to read it if it's not your thing. Again, that scene will be indicated by the "XXX" symbol.**

**Also, I know that I said romance is not going to be the main focus of the story, but for the CURRENT arc in the story there are a lot of moments with Kishin and Rukia's interactions. The main reason for this is because in Canon, the main driver of the plot was centered around Rukia. Rescuing her was the driving force for why Ichigo, Urahara, and their entourage planned the events to storm Soul Society. **

**While things slightly differ this time around, it remains that Rukia is a driving force for Kishin and his actions in the current story. That's why there is a heavy feeling of romance right now. After the arc is over the heavy focus on Kishin's romance with Rukia will lighten up since the future issue and problems aren't using Rukia as collateral. **

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = Fool/Idiot  
*Onii-sama = Big Brother  
*Obasan = Aunt  
*Chappy = Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 27

_2 Months Later_

It was currently a cloudless night in Soul Society. The moon's rays casted a gentle illumination across the Seireitei giving it a peaceful look, however there was a tense feeling in the air surrounding a particular 13th division Lieutenant. It was precisely Kishin as he was currently on the phone with Akon. His eyes narrowed as he listened to what Akon had to say on the other end of the line.

"Kishin? Kishin, you there? Hello?" Akon inquired as he hadn't heard a response for a good minute.

Kishin frowned as he tried to gather his thoughts into words and said, "Let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai left for Karakura Town this morning because Central 46 assigned them the task of arresting Hinamori Momo and Kuchiki Rukia?"

Akon felt his mouth dry up in nervousness at Kishin's displeased attitude and nodded. "Uhh...ahem. Yes. That is the case."

Kishin clenched his hand into a fist.

_Aizen! That bastard! He did this on purpose._

Although he mentally cursed Aizen he had already expected this play of events to happen.

"Akon-senpai, have you prepared a Hell Butterfly?"

Once more Akon nervously nodded. "I-I have. Did you receive the message sent from Central 46?"

Kishin narrowed his eyes and stared at the black colored butterfly floating around his desk. It was a message sent from Central 46 not even 5 minutes ago with instructions that he was being assigned as backup to assist in the capture of Kuchiki Rukia and Hinamori Momo. He checked the authenticity of it and determined that it was undoubtedly a butterfly sent from Central 46, however Kishin knew that it was Aizen who sent it. He already speculated that Aizen had killed Central 46 a few months ago and was pulling the strings on things, however he wasn't quite sure what the situation was with the guards stationed outside the compound as they were real living bodies. Aizen didn't kill them so he wasn't sure what he did to them. Regardless, he was pissed off because Aizen had sent Renji and Byakuya ahead of him to retrieve Rukia. Furthermore he wasn't even informed of the situation until just now as everything happened during the Captain's meeting early in the morning. Jushiro couldn't attend due to his poor health and that was why the 13th division was left in the dark.

Akon coughed to get Kishin's attention back. "Ahem. The Hell Butterfly I sent should be waiting at your personal Senkaimon. It'll lead you directly into Karakura Town. I'm not sure what changed, but the R&D department couldn't find any traces of Hinamori or Kuchiki-san until yesterday. Sorry Kishin...I meant to inform you the second we found Kuchiki-san, but…"

Kishin just clicked his tongue and walked over to his personal Senkaimon that was set up in his office. "It's fine. I'll go now. I'm hanging up."

"Eh? Alright. Are you su-"

Click.

Kishin ended the call cutting Akon off and activated the Senkaimon. He quickly sent a Hell Butterfly to Jushiro with a message before jumping through. In no time at all he stood in the familiar night sky of Karakura Town. The first thing he did was check his denreishinki that was still tracking Rukia's position. She had never taken off the necklace he gave her which helped him monitor her status the entire time.

"Tch. Aizen purposely sent Byakuya and Renji ahead to toy with me."

He looked northward and began dashing in that direction towards Rukia's location. "Wait for me senpai. I'll be there soon."

**888**

Just as the moon glowed in Seireitei, there was a full moon out in the World of the Living as well. It cast its silver light upon the town's landscape giving the place a more magical glow, however there was a heavy and tense atmosphere that permeated in the air. It was especially so on the curb of a sidewalk underneath a single street lamp post. There stood Rukia, her hand hesitantly resting on the hilt of her Zanpakuto as standing in front of her was Renji and Byakuya. Laying on the ground unconscious was Hinamori as she had been incapacitated earlier from a surprise attack by Renji and just several yards away laid another injured and unconscious person.

Rukia felt her heart pounding in her chest from anxiety and nervousness as she asked, "Why are you doing this? Renji."

Renji frowned and held his Zanpakuto by his side, already drawn. "Rukia, why didn't you come back?! You went missing in the World of the Living for two damn months! Hinamori going missing is one thing, but YOU?! What were you thinking?"

Rukia gritted her teeth. "Hinamori is still recovering. I can't leave her here by herself completely defenseless!"

"You?! She's a criminal! You should know that by the laws of Soul Society! She gave her powers to some Human brat! You should have arrested and reported them the moment you found out."

Rukia shook her head. "She had no choice! Something happened and she was injured in a fight against a Hollow while we were momentarily separated. Had she not transferred her powers, she and that Human would have died!"

"How naive! Dying is a risk we all take when facing Hollows. She should have been prepared for that eventuality."

"H-How could you say that?! Hinamori was your classmate!"

Renji was feeling more and more frustrated the more they conversed. In truth he did pity Hinamori's situation, but it was Rukia's safety that he cared more about. The problem was that she was making things difficult. "Rukia, don't resist. I heard that your sentence isn't too bad. Central 46 has decided that you'll be put under house arrest for 6 months to reflect on your actions. Be glad that you're part of the Great Noble Clans."

Rukia clenched her hand into a fist. "And what about Hinamori? What will happen to her?"

Renji tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto as he begrudgingly sounded out, "She'll be executed for treason."

Rukia's eyes immediately widened in shock. "What?! She wasn't even given a trial yet!"

"Central 46 has already determined that no trial is necessary. She'll be imprisoned back in Soul Society and an execution date will then be set."

"You can't tell me you're okay with this?"

"Rukia! Don't make this difficult. Hinamori's fate has been sealed, but your punishment is still light. Only 6 months of confinement! If you resist then you could be walking on death row as well. Just surrender. Please!"

A complicated look flashed by in Rukia's eyes. She could just imagine how hurt and destroyed Kishin's face would look like in her head. She knew...she knew that he'd do something rash and outrageous if he found out that she was sentenced to be executed like Hinamori, but she couldn't just leave her. It didn't feel right to her. She was responsible for Hinamori's trip to Karakura Town and she failed to act as a proper escort and supervisor. On top of that the image of an orange haired person appeared in her thoughts.

_Ichigo…_

She stared Renji in the eyes with a hesitant look and asked, "What will happen to the Human?"

This time it wasn't Renji who answered, but Byakuya as he said with an emotionless tone of voice, "He will have the spiritual power that he received stripped from him. If he resists then he will be killed."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat already knowing the outcome. There was no way Ichigo would willingly let this happen with his personality. He'd fight til the very end and that'd mean his death. She was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. She could return willingly with Renji and Byakuya. Her sentence would only be 6 months of house arrest, but Hinamori would face death row. On the other hand if she fought back, she'd most likely face death row as well alongside Hinamori. As for Ichigo? No matter her decision she knew he'd resist either way and end up dead. She had to find a way to either convince Renji and Byakuya to let Ichigo live or to have Ichigo comply with having his power stripped from him and leaving Hinamori and her alone.

In the end she held her ground and made up her mind.

_I'm sorry...Kishin._

She tightened her hand around the hilt of her Zanpakuto in resolution and said with a firm voice throwing in her last hope and chance at negotiations, "If I return with you willingly then will you at least spare the Human?"

Byakuya immediately declined. "No. Whether you come with us willingly or not will not change the fate of the Human. As I said. Should he willingly let us strip him of his powers then he will be spared from death, if not? Then he shall be killed."

Rukia shook her head. "Please, Onii-sama...Please spare the Human."

Renji frowned at how adamant and stubborn Rukia was being so he pointed his blade at her. His feelings and thoughts were in complete turmoil as he couldn't understand what Rukia was doing. "Rukia! Stop with this nonsense! You are a Shinigami. He is a Human. His fate is NOT your responsibility. It was Hinamori who committed the deed. Stop trying to defend them and come back."

"I can't." She resolutely declined.

That was the last straw. Byakuya simply closed his eyes and spoke Renji's name. Renji felt his heart pound loudly in his chest with pain as he knew exactly what Byakuya wanted him to do. He was to take Rukia by force since she wasn't willing and so he steeled his resolve and tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto.

_Rukia...forgive me. Since you won't come willingly then I'll take you back by force. It's the only way to save you from being sentenced to death._

Rukia noted the air change around Renji and immediately drew her sword just as Renji dashed forward and slashed with his katana.

Cling!

Sparks flew from the contact point of where their swords were interlocked. Both gritted their teeth as they tried to gain the advantage in their initial clash. Rukia began to feel the pressure as Renji was physically stronger than her by a large margin. She knew that this couldn't go on or she'd lose so she expertly tilted her sword to the side and let his blade slide against hers out of the way. Her parry caught Renji off guard as he hadn't expected Rukia's sword skills to improve to the point where she could perform a smooth counter like she just did. His moment of shock gave Rukia an opening and she took it. The muscle memory of her everyday training with Kishin kicked in and her body started moving on its own. She took one step forward and slashed at Renji's chest.

Fwip!

The sound of her blade cutting through the air before tearing into something echoed in the surrounding space followed by the sound of Renji's shocked and injured voice.

"Guh!"

He had managed to lean off to the side just enough to avoid any serious injuries to his body. He was only lightly grazed along his left rib cage. A tear appeared in his shihakusho as a little blood seeped out from his wound. Rukia was about to press on her attack, not with the intent to kill, but with the aim to knock Renji unconscious, however Renji was able to swipe his sword at her causing her to stop in her tracks, keeping her at bay.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

He took a quick second to catch his breath and carefully considered Rukia's current sword stance. "You've...improved."

Rukia was just as surprised as Renji was. She kept her Zanpakuto held out in front of her, but internally she was shocked that she had managed to injure Renji at all. He was incredibly gifted in Zanjutsu so she hadn't expected to yield such a result in their first exchange, but she knew why she improved so much and a small smile found its way to her lips.

Renji noted her somewhat slight change in attitude and narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "Rukia, you've gotten a lot better at wielding a sword, I'll give you that, however you still aren't good enough to fight me one on one. You just caught me by surprise. Stop resisting and come with us."

Rukia furrowed her brow and simply remained silent. Renji frowned and felt incredibly frustrated so he did the only thing he could. Fight. He brandished his sword in hand and slashed at her leg only to have it blocked, however he simply retracted his blade to his side and thrusted out with a forward jab straight at her chest. Rukia quickly responded by taking a swift step back to create some distance before pivot spinning to her left and striking out at Renji's arm.

Cling!

The sound of her sword being blocked by Renji's sword rang between them.

"Why are you so stubborn? Just come back!" Renji shouted.

Rukia gritted her teeth. "I can't just leave them! It's not their fault."

"It's too late for them! Not for you!"

"I won't abandon them!"

Ting! Klang!

They clashed blades several more times before Rukia began to feel even more pressure. Her breathing started to become labored and the feeling in her arms were becoming heavier.

_Damn...Renji is definitely gifted in swordplay. My skills have improved a lot, but I'm still not a match against Renji._

She then took a cautious glance at Byakuya's unmoved form in the nearby distance.

_Onii-sama...I have to think of a way to convince big brother or else all of this is for naught. If Onii-sama personally makes a move then there'll be nothing that anyone can do._

Cling! Clang!

Whoosh!

Rukia dashed back with her Shunpo taking in a deep breath as beads of sweat began to fall down the side of her forehead showing her body's progressing exhaustion. Renji smirked and stood several meters away from her. "You can't keep this up forever. I don't want to hurt you. Just come with us. This is the last time I'm asking nicely. Please...Rukia."

Rukia simply shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Ting!

Rukia widened her eyes in shock at how fast Renji appeared before her and struck down with his sword. She barely had time to react and defend herself as their blades interlocked once more. She was slowly losing ground as Renji's physical strength and body mass gave him a clear advantage in their current position. She was forced to place one of her hands on the blade of her katana to help block Renji's fierce attack. Her legs began to give out and she was forced down onto one knee. That was when she felt a powerful blow to her stomach where Renji had kicked her. She flew through the air like a soccer ball and slammed right into the street lamp causing her to feel a numbing pain spreading through her body.

"Kuh!" She groaned out from the impact.

Renji felt a pain in his heart, but he couldn't stop now. He had hoped that Rukia would fall unconscious from that attack just now, but she was more resilient than he thought. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was being too stubborn and he didn't want Byakuya to get involved or else things might really get ugly.

"You left me no choice but to hurt you like this Rukia. You might hate me for this, but I don't want you to die."

Just as Renji came within 5 meters of Rukia he paused and furrowed his brow dashing back just in time to avoid being hit by a giant sword.

Bam!

The ground where the giant blade made contact with was immediately cracked and split apart and holding that blade was an orange haired Human male dressed in a standard black shihakusho who appeared to be somewhere in his mid-teens.

"I-Ichigo?!" Rukia struggled to breathe out as she gripped the street lamp to support her body.

"Why are you here?! Go away!" She shouted out.

Ichigo had an annoyed look on his face as he simply dismissed her orders. He looked over at her and simply said, "No."

Rukia just stared at him in disbelief. "You idiot! Didn't you read the letter I left on your desk? You're not part of Soul Society so there's no need for you to get involved in our affairs! Go back!"

Once again Ichigo defied her orders. "Oi, shut up. Quite your nagging. I'm here because I want to. You and Momo just up and left without saying anything. Don't you think that's a bit rude? Besides, look at the state you're in. I'm not going to leave you and Momo behind to face your troubles on your own. I owe you both a lot so just stand there and watch. I'll take care of it for you both."

Rukia felt conflicted at his answer. She didn't know how to respond and so she could only remain silent.

Renji on the other hand felt a bit of rage in his heart as he stared at Ichigo. "So you're the Human brat who stole Hinamori's powers. You're the reason she went missing in the World of the Living. You're the reason Rukia won't return with us."

Ichigo frowned at Renji's hostile tone of voice. "So? Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Renji just smirked. "Brat. I'm Lieutenant Abarai. Abarai Renji of the Gotei 13's 6th division. And I'm the one who's gonna get rid of you and put an end to all of this messed up situation."

Ichigo noted the two unconscious people on the ground and furrowed his brow.

_Hinamori? She's unconscious. Was it this guy Renji's doing? And...Ishida? What's he doing here?_

He then refocused all of his attention on Renji as a confident look shone in his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you but that's not gonna happen. Why don't you and your companion just go back from wherever it is that you guys came from."

"Like hell!" Renji shouted as he dashed forwards and slashed with his Zanpakuto. Ichigo widened his eyes in shock at how quick Renji's attack was.

Swish!

He couldn't block in time as his left shoulder was cut and started bleeding. Renji just laughed. "Ha! Hahaha! You stole Hinamori's power and this is the best you can manage? Guess that big sword of yours is nothing but flashy. I'll end this with the next strike!"

Zing!

Bam!

The sound of Renji's sword cutting through air hissed in the wind as he slashed down at Ichigo's head, however Ichigo managed to block it in time, albeit barely. The force of the attack sent Ichigo skidding back along the ground several meters before he could stabilize his body. He took a moment to recompose himself and stared tauntingly at Renji. "I thought you were going to end it with your next strike? Guess what? I'm still standing."

Renji scoffed in annoyance. "Heh. Brat, don't get cocky with me. You think your words hold any weight with your lousy performance just now? You don't know anything do you?"

Ichigo just smirked unconcernedly and held his sword with both hands. "The only thing I know is that you aren't taking Momo or Rukia away."

Renji had a look of irritation in his eyes. "In the end you're nothing but a brat. You don't even know the name of your Zanpakuto do you?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "Name? What, do you all name your Zanpakuto's or something? That's a bit pretentious isn't it?"

Renji just smirked condescendingly and placed his hand over the flat of his blade. "I thought so. You don't even know the name of your Zanpakuto and you dare stand before me talking nonsense." He then chanted, "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Shing!

In mere moments the katana in Renji's hands transformed into a large blade segmented into six different sections with the top half of the blade colored in black and the bottom edge of the blade colored white. The beginning and the end of each segmented blade had two sharp and pointed protrusions extending from the edge. The guard was bronze in color with the handle a dark red.

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock at the major transformation that Renji's sword just underwent.

Rukia also widened her eyes in shock.

_He actually decided to release his Shikai here of all places?! He's serious about killing Ichigo!_

It was then that Renji smirked in contempt at Ichigo and swung down with his sword. His Zanpakuto immediately stretched out in a whip-like manner and flung down ferociously. Ichigo tried to defend, but he couldn't as the moment his blade made contact with Renji's, the overwhelming force of Renji's strike weighed down on Ichigo's arms and caused him to lose ground for a moment. That moment was all it took for Renji's uniquely designed blade to sink its protruding fangs into Ichigo's other shoulder wounding him and drawing blood. It created an even deeper wound as it retracted back to Renji's side like a stretchable rubber band.

Renji just grinned at Ichigo's kneeling form on the ground. "Heh! It's 2000 years too early for you to take me on brat."

He then swung his blade out once more in a whip-like motion as it stretched out to strike Ichigo in the chest, however it was precisely at that moment when Rukia jumped back into the fray using her sword to knock Renji's blade to the side.

CLANG!

She huffed and stood firmly in place as she said, "Ichigo, run! Get out of here!"

Ichigo however, was still too shocked and dazed trying to contemplate what happened that he couldn't respond or move. Renji on the other hand was incredibly displeased.

"Rukia! What do you think you're doing defending a Human brat? You are a Shinigami. NOT Human. Your life is currently in a precarious situation because of Hinamori and this brat. Move out of the way."

Rukia just gritted her teeth.

_I...have no choice._

The image and memories of the times she spent with Kishin flashed by in her head. She recalled his warm and smiling face whenever he saw her. She recalled the warmth of his touch and the safety and comfort of his arms. The wet and impassioned feeling of his lips. The gentleness and care in the way he handled her. She recalled being happy. Free. The times she spent with Kishin were some of the happiest memories of her entire life. She lightly caressed the necklace around her neck. The weight and heaviness behind it reminded her of him and a smile found its way to her lips. She recalled how he had told her that when things got rough, that all she needed to do was think of him to feel better. And he was right. She felt better just thinking about him. It was because of him that she was able to steel her own resolve at this very moment.

With that final thought she held out her Zanpakuto in front of her and began to slowly turn it in a counter-clockwise motion as she said, "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki." In no time at all her Zanpakuto transformed into its Shikai release state as the blade, hilt, and guard turned completely snow white in color. The guard also transformed into a hollow snowflake-like pattern with a long white ribbon extending from the end of the pommel. A cold breeze circulated around her as the moonlight only accentuated the exquisiteness of her Zanpakuto's beauty.

Renji furrowed his brow in seriousness and frustration as he glowered at her. "Are you serious...Rukia. You're really going to resist until the very end?" His words had a hint of an angry and confused undertone in it. Rukia simply held her sword in front of her having already made up her mind.

"Please. Just let Ichigo go."

Renji didn't answer as he didn't even know what to say at this point. He was so angry and frustrated and confused at Rukia's actions. He couldn't understand her.

Byakuya also slightly frowned at Rukia's stubbornness and commented, "You refuse to return no matter what. Your actions are unbecoming. You are choosing to defy the laws and orders of Soul Society. It seems you have been spending too much time with Lieutenant Chigetsu. His unbridled and careless nature has poorly influenced you. If I recall he too had once overstayed his time in the Living World. Now you are doing the same. Rukia."

Rukia bit the bottom of her lip feeling wronged. No, rather she felt that Kishin was being wrongly accused because of her actions. "Onii-sama, this has nothing to do with Kishin."

Renji immediately disagreed. "No! Captain Kuchiki has a point. That guy is too wild and unpredictable. He's a bad influence on you Rukia. He must have filled your thoughts with radical ideas. That's why you're being like this isn't it!"

Now Rukia felt angry. She hated that Kishin was being criticized and harshly judged for actions and choices that SHE was making. "You're wrong! Kishin has been nothing but supportive of me."

Renji couldn't take much more of this. Since she chose the hard way then he would knock her unconscious and take her back by force. Just as he took a step forward he paused and widened his eyes in shock. Rukia reacted the same as she felt a powerful swirl of reiatsu being emitted from behind her. When she turned to look at the source she became even more shocked. It was coming from Ichigo. His reiatsu had all of a sudden risen exponentially and was currently greater than both hers and Renji's. Before she could make a move he stood back up and grinned. "Rukia. I told you didn't I? That I'd handle this."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he dashed in front of her and straight at Renji. Renji tried to react, however the pressure that Ichigo was emitting from his body had overwhelmed him and caused his movements to drastically slow down. He was unable to completely defend against Ichigo's upwards vertical strike and was forced back stumbling and reeling in shock before he was able to catch himself on a metal rail nearby to stabilize himself. The special goggles that he wore to help him find Rukia and the others on his forehead were instantly split in two. A large gash was left on his forehead causing blood to flow down his face.

Ichigo just smirked with confidence at Renji's bewildered expression and commented, "Heh! I don't know what's going on exactly but I feel great! Hahaha!" He then dashed at Renji once more as they exchanged several more blows before Renji was forced down onto his knees. A triumphant look shone in Ichigo's eyes as he stared at Renji's beaten and sorry form.

"What's wrong? You've gotten a lot slower! I told you that you ain't taking Rukia or Momo. It's time to end this!" He dashed in the air and slashed down with his sword. His reiatsu created a dense and heavy atmosphere that weighed down on Renji preventing him from acting in time.

Swish!

The sound of Ichigo's blade slicing through the air could be heard, however the ending result wasn't what was expected. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia stared with widened eyes at the broken blade in Ichigo's hand. His once giant Zanpakuto was reduced to nothing but a handle and two inches of the blade if even that. The large majority of his sword was missing. Ichigo looked around confused at what had happened when he noticed Byakuya standing in the distance holding the missing part of his Zanpakuto. He couldn't help but feel his heart palpitate a bit in fear and extreme disbelief.

_N-No way! You're kidding right? He was standing so far away!_

It was then that everyone lost sight of Byakuya. In the next instant he was already standing behind Ichigo.

Psh! Psh!

The sound of blood gushing out from a wound pierced the deafening silence in the air as Ichigo began to fall to the ground incapacitated. Byakuya just stared emotionlessly at Ichigo's falling form and commented, "You're slow. Even when falling."

Thud.

The sound of Ichigo's body hitting the floor filled everyone's ears soon after. Blood pooled out from his sides and onto the ground beneath him. Rukia immediately panicked.

"Ichigo!" She shouted and ran towards him fearing for his life, however Renji came back to his senses and dashed out to stop her.

"Don't Rukia! He's dead!" He shouted as he ran to intercept her.

Just before he and Rukia could cross paths the sound of metal hitting metal rang in the air with a loud shrieking cry.

KLANG!

FWOOSH!

What followed after was the fierce eruption of two clashing reiatsus pushing against one another generating a vicious pressure and wind that caused Renji to lose his balance and roll through the air uncontrollably crashing into the metal rails nearby.

"UGH!" He groaned out in pain.

Rukia on the other hand was completely unharmed as she was currently held against the chest of someone's strong warm arms.

TING!

The two blades that were interlocked a moment ago disengaged from one another as the two people involved in that earlier scuffle stood opposite of each other. These two were precisely Byakuya and Kishin. Before Renji and Rukia crossed paths it was Kishin who intervened and struck out to kill Renji, however Byakuya reacted in time to counter the attack leading up to the current situation.

"K-Kishin?" Rukia exclaimed in shock.

Renji and Byakuya were also shocked at his timely arrival, although Byakuya didn't show it on his face.

"What are you doing here? Lieutenant Chigetsu." Byakuya cautiously asked.

Kishin just frowned. His killing intent was real and he would have killed Renji with his attack earlier had Byakuya not intervened.

Byakuya frowned at Kishin's silence and narrowed his eyes in focus.

_His reiatsu is stronger than my own...how is that possible? Could it be that he does not have a Gentei Rein placed on his body right now? No...even if he didn't he undoubtedly still possesses Captain level reiatsu._

Byakuya tightened his grip on the handle of his Zanpakuto as he commented, "You intended to kill Renji just now with your attack didn't you? Your aura right now tells me that you still intend to do so."

Kishin didn't hide it and simply nodded. "That's right. He was about to attack Rukia earlier so I'll have him pay with his life."

Renji wanted to respond, however he found that he couldn't. His skin was crawling in fear as he felt all of the bloody, ominous, murderous intent from Kishin's body focus in on him. Kishin's reiatsu was overwhelmingly more powerful than his, in fact it was even more terrifying and denser in pressure than Byakuya's. Renji had to focus his mental willpower just on breathing.

Just as Kishin took one step forward he felt someone tug on his arm.

"Rukia?" He questioned as he turned his attention to her. He noted the mixed expression of pain and happiness in her eyes.

"Don't...please." She softly whispered knowing that she was asking a lot of him.

Kishin frowned and clenched his hand into a fist. "I'm going to kill Renji. Don't stop me senpai."

Before he could take another step he felt his arm being tugged on again.

"Rukia. Let go." He growled out.

Rukia just shook her head. "No."

"Rukia."

"No."

"Rukia!"

"NO!" She shouted aloud whilst clinging onto his arm.

Kishin gritted his teeth stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Senpai. He was going to attack you. I'm just going to get rid of him real quick okay? It'll be over before you know it." He tried to reason with her.

Rukia just kept shaking her head burying her face into the side of his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Everything is...everything is…"

Kishin's expression faltered a bit at Rukia struggling to put her feelings into words. In the end he let out a sigh and reigned in his murderous intent. Instead he wrapped his arms around Rukia's small frame and held her close to give her some comfort.

_She's...probably incredibly conflicted right now. She was forced into an impossible situation having to choose to stand by her moral code or to go against her friend and brother._

He noted her trembling in his arms from fear that if she loosened her hold on him just a little, that he'd kill Renji and be forced into a death match against her brother. Once more he let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. You win. Rukia."

Her ears perked up at his words so she slowly lifted her head to stare him in the eyes. He just smirked at her cuteness and shook his head.

_I can't win against her._

In the end he lowered his Zanpakuto and took in the chaotic situation. Ichigo laid flat on the ground slowly bleeding out to death, Renji leaned against the metal rails on the street struggling to support his injured body, and Ishida and Hinamori laid unconscious in the nearby distance. His attention was returned to Byakuya when he heard the Captain say with a serious tone of voice, "It appears you no longer intend to kill Renji."

Byakuya noted how Rukia's simple words managed to quell Kishin's blatant rage and also didn't miss the fact at how openly intimate they were being right now. "Why are you here? Lieutenant Chigetsu." He repeated once more.

Kishin tightened his grip around Rukia and answered nonchalantly, "I was sent by Central 46 as backup. If you don't believe me then you can check your denreishinki on the mission directives. I'm sure you've received a status update on the situation by now."

Byakuya simply gave Renji a look to which Renji nodded in understanding. In less than a second's notice Renji pulled out his denreishinki and stared at the screen for several long moments before a complicated look flashed in his eyes. "He...He's telling the truth Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya merely closed his eyes deep in thought before he stared back at Kishin. "Your mission was to provide backup, however you would have killed Renji had I not intervened. Explain yourself. Had you simply stayed back and watched then everything would have been taken care of."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not always the greatest at following the rules, wouldn't you agree? Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in disapproval, but otherwise didn't pursue the matter. Instead he redirected the conversation. "Since Rukia and Hinamori have been captured then let us return."

It was then that Ichigo managed to struggle back from unconsciousness and strugglingly lifted his head up to argue. "Don't...huff...don't think that I'm done yet...huff. You guys aren't taking them anywhere."

Kishin turned and stared at Ichigo with indifference.

_The kid sure has grown up, but he's still a kid after all. His body has no strength left and from the looks of it, Byakuya cut his Saketsu and Hakusui. His reiryoku is leaving him. He'll die at this rate._

The look in Byakuya's eyes showed nothing but disdain and pity for Ichigo's current disposition as he said indifferently, "To remain conscious after taking my Senka attack. You are quite resilient for a Human. Had you simply kept to yourself then you may have had a chance to live, however since you insist on dying today then I shall send you on your way."

Kishin felt Rukia tense up in his arms knowing that she was going to try and stop Byakuya, so instead of letting her strain herself more than she already had he decided to act instead.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Captain Kuchiki. Just let the kid be. He can't fight back now anyways. There's no need for someone of your caliber to stoop to the level of a Human."

…

A momentary pause of deathly still silence loomed in the air. There was a palpable tension in the surrounding area for a good long minute before Byakuya shut his eyes and sheathed his sword.

Ichigo frowned and retorted, "Looking down on me huh?" He then struggled to move as he groaned in pain and said, "I...huff...I don't care what you think of me, but I won't let you guys take Rukia and Momo away. If you want to then you'll have to do it over my dead bo-"

"Shut up!" The sound of Rukia's loud voice echoed in the area drowning out Ichigo's words. Her eyes watered as she stared at Ichigo slowly dying on the ground. She clenched her hand into a fist in frustration. The image of Kaien's dead body flashed in her mind before being replaced by the image of Ichigo's now dying body. The two images began to flash by interchangeably causing a tear to fall from the corner of her eye.

_This idiot! He's in no condition to act tough. He might really die if he keeps running his mouth off. Why can't he understand that he should just stay put._

She quickly wiped away the tear from her cheek and fought back the flood that threatened to fall. "Just be quiet...Ichigo. Stay there. Don't move. Live. Even if it's just for a little longer...live."

Kishin stared at Rukia's little back as she had broken away from his embrace just now. He stared at her before looking over to Ichigo. A lightbulb clicked in his head in understanding. In fact, it wasn't just him. Byakuya also seemed to understand where Rukia's frustration was coming from and commented, "I see that you deeply care for the boy. He does indeed resemble him."

Ichigo frowned having no idea what Byakuya was talking about. The only thing he knew at this moment was that if he didn't do something then Rukia and Momo were going to be taken away, but before he could run his mouth off again he was beaten to the punch by Kishin. "Alright. The entire situation seems to have gotten a bit too dramatic. Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, why don't you both take Hinamori and head back first."

Rukia felt conflicted at Kishin's proposal, but her worries were immediately dispelled from the feeling of Kishin's comforting hand on her shoulders and the look in his eyes that said 'trust me' in them.

Renji also felt conflicted as a turmoil of emotions was raging inside of him. He was angry, he was frustrated, he was confused, he was...there were no words he could use to describe how he felt. Perhaps if he tried then it would be a sense of loss. He tried so hard to convince Rukia to return, but she stubbornly rejected him time and time again, yet here was Kishin saying nothing but a few sentences and she merely accepted the outcome? Worst of all was the blatant intimacy that they were showing in front of him and Byakuya. He hated it and wanted to refute Kishin's suggestion, however Byakuya never gave him a chance as the Captain said in his emotionless tone of voice, "Renji. Grab Hinamori and open the Senkaimon."

Renji gritted his teeth and held back his anger. "Yes, Captain."

Ichigo widened his eyes in panic and was about to shout his refusal, but he never had the chance as Kishin suddenly blurred right in front of him and placed his palm by his face as he said, "Bakudo #14: Inemuri."

Thud.

Ichigo immediately felt his eyes grow heavy. Without being able to process what happened his pupils dilated several times before he fell completely unconscious. His head falling to the ground.

Byakuya turned to face Kishin with a somewhat curious glance and asked, "What will you be doing then? Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin remained crouched by Ichigo's sleeping form and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about that. I promise to escort Rukia back to Soul Society within the hour. I won't let her sentence become any worse than what it already is."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and stared at Ichigo on the ground. "What do you plan to do to the boy?"

"You already cut his Saketsu and Hakusui. I'm just going to close up his wounds so he won't bleed out to death."

"You would help that Human? That seems quite unlike you."

Kishin simply smirked. "Oh? And you know what I'm like?"

Byakuya didn't say anything more and soon left through the Senkaimon that Renji had opened leaving only Rukia and Kishin on site with an injured Ichigo and unconscious Ishida. Rukia knelt by Ichigo's side as an expression of guilt shone on her face.

"Ichigo…" She softly whispered.

Kishin frowned and crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Senpai...you...do you like him?"

Rukia widened her eyes in confusion at Kishin's question. "Like him? What are you talking about?"

"You're showing such a concerned expression...did you fall in love with him?"

Rukia stared at Kishin with an incredulous expression on her face, however she noted the playful look in his eyes and pouted. "You...even now you're teasing me. Hmpf!"

Kishin just grinned as he noted that the mood around her was becoming brighter again. For a short while they both sat around Ichigo in silence with nothing but the glowing green light of Kishin's Kaido illuminating the darkness between them. The silence was broken from Rukia's low whisper. "Thank you."

Kishin just smirked. "Don't thank me yet."

"Eh?" Rukia stared at him in confusion.

Kishin's smile just got wider as a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes. "Don't thank me yet because I'm still debating on how you're going to make it up to me for choosing to leave me for an extra two months. You didn't even send me a message."

Rukia immediately felt guilty and nervous. "Ha...haha...sorry."

"What're you getting so nervous for senpai? I haven't even told you what your punishment is."

Rukia awkwardly scratched the side of her cheek. "You have that look in your eyes."

That prompted him to stare her in the eyes. "What look?" He playfully asked.

She simply swallowed down her saliva as her cheeks turned a hint of red. "T-The desirous kind?" She meekly responded.

Kishin grinned and didn't deny her answer, but before he could respond they were interrupted by the sound of someone walking towards them.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kishin let out a sigh as he stopped treating Ichigo's wounds and stood up facing the direction of the new party member. "Well, I thought it was about time you showed up. Took you long enough."

"Ya! What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here, Chigetsu-kun."

Rukia just tilted her head in confusion. "U-Urahara-san?"

Urahara simply smirked and pulled out his fan. "Yo, Kuchiki-san. Looks like things got a bit rough."

Kishin glanced down at Ichigo's injured body and commented, "You did it didn't you…"

Urahara immediately stopped fanning himself and closed his eyes in seriousness. "I did. I'm sorry."

Kishin just shook his head. "I told you it was a bad idea years ago."

"I know you did, but I had no choice. The seal broke and I had to resort to an alternative method."

"You put it in her gigai didn't you?"

"I...yes. You're right."

"Why? You know what their relationship is like."

"I know, however given the circumstances I had no choice. Besides, it was precisely because I knew what their relationship is like that I decided on it."

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Meaning?"

"After she completely becomes Human it would be easy for me to change her memories."

Kishin's eyes reflected an understanding look in them. "So that was your plan."

Urahara nodded. "She may not know his true nature and what I did may not have been the most ethical...however in this way her living as a Human with changed memories would be a far less cruel thing than to let her return to that monster's side don't you think?"

Kishin just shrugged. "You should have tried harder. She's gone now."

"Well with the two people sent to retrieve her I couldn't exactly fight back. Especially with THAT guys attitude. He's not only extremely powerful, but stubborn as well."

"Haaah...it's too late now to regret."

"Chigetsu-kun, you must've guessed this was a possible outcome. Is there a reason why you didn't intervene?"

A self-mocking smile graced Kishin's lips as he simply answered with a rhetorical question. "How did you end up here again?"

A lightbulb clicked in Urahara's head, but it didn't make him feel any better. Instead his eyes reflected sympathy towards Kishin. "I see. So blackmail huh? Then this result was inevitable."

Their conversation was interrupted by one extremely confused Kuchiki Rukia. "W-What are you two talking about? What's going on?"

Kishin just sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"Wh-ah!" She yelped out at the sudden motion.

"I'll leave him to you then." Kishin said as he nodded at Ichigo's unconscious body.

Urahara simply nodded. "The situation has turned for the worse. I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you already have."

"Perhaps."

"Thought so. I'm taking Rukia back now." Just as he opened a Senkaimon Urahara quickly asked, "Will you help?"

Kishin just shrugged. "I already am."

Whoosh.

The sound of the Senkaimon shoji doors closing echoed in the surrounding space before disappearing along with Kishin and Rukia inside. It didn't take long before they both stepped outside of the Senkaimon that was located in his personal office. Two Hell Butterflies flew out with them with their imprints on them and left straight through the walls heading towards the Central 46 Compound to signal their return. Rukia hesitantly looked up at Kishin and asked, "So...what'll happen now?"

Instead of directly answering he shoved her against a wall and claimed her lips. He was desperate to feel her touch. He was starved of her and missed her. He didn't give her anymore chances to waste words or speak. His tongue found its way into her mouth and he tasted every part of her. Every crevice, every wall and more. He was being a little rough with her, but Rukia didn't mind. In fact she had missed his touch and presence every bit as much as he did hers, so she openly welcomed his affectionate display of want and need. They only ever parted lips to fill their lungs with air before they were locked back into a kiss of passionate fervor.

Both of their body's were on fire. They had been starved of each other's touch for several months. If it was only that then they could cope, but with the added pressure of knowing that something terrible could have happened with Rukia's sentence, it only fueled their desire to completely possess the other person more for fear that one day they might never get the chance to ever again. Kishin gripped the top of her shihakusho and began to pull it apart, however Rukia quickly gripped his hands and broke away from their kiss. The sound of their lips parting echoed in the dark room; a string of saliva was the only thing that kept their tongues connected. The loud panting and huffing and gasping noise of their breaths intermingled in the short space between them.

"Huff. Huff. Kishin. Huff. Wait." Rukia attempted to recollect her thoughts as she squirmed a bit, stuck between a wall and Kishin's body. She wanted him, but she knew that she also needed to understand the situation that was happening around her. Kishin on the other hand just growled into the nape of her neck. He kissed and sucked her there eliciting a pleasurable moan from Rukia's soft sweet lips. He spoke in between kisses as he worked his way up to nibbling her ear.

"You."

Muah.

"Will."

Muah.

"Be confined."

Muah.

"For six months." His warm breath tickled the side of her head as his teeth gently pulled at the tip of her ear.

**XXX**

His hands kneaded her breasts through the cloth of her shihakusho whilst his leg pressed between her tender thighs and rubbed against her sex. He felt her shudder beneath him losing strength in her body to resist his advances. Instead of continuing to fight him she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to help keep herself upright. Her head tilted back against the wall behind her and her lips opened up into the shape of an _O_.

"Ohhhh god! Mmmmm, Kishin...it feels gooood…"

He smirked and whispered into her ear. His voice low and husky and needy. "You're under house arrest for six months. You're MY prisoner Rukia. So it's time for your punishment."

He pressed and rubbed his leg against her core even harder creating more friction causing a guttural shout to escape her lips. Without warning he picked her up and blurred out of the office. In but an instant they arrived in his bedroom. A place Rukia had become all too familiar with. She blushed bright red knowing that they weren't going to stop tonight. She knew that he was finally going to take her and she had no plans on stopping him.

"Ah!" She yelped out as Kishin tossed her down on the soft giant mattress. He immediately followed suit and pinned her down beneath him, gripping her shihakusho and pulled.

FWIIIIP!

The sound of her clothes ripping and tearing a part echoed loudly in the room exposing the entirety of her upper naked body to the cool air save for the bra that covered her small perky breasts. Kishin growled at the sight of her and was about to ravish her roughly and coarsely and thoroughly having his way with her in every way that he could, however just then he noticed how stunning she was. The moonlight shone through his window and illuminated a soft glow on the entirety of her body. The milkiness and tenderness of her skin. The disheveled sexiness of her hair. The small but hard perky breasts that pressed up against her bras. The heaviness in which her chest heaved up and down for air. The sound of her shaky breath. The vulnerable look in her eyes as she struggled to cover up her body with her arms.

_Beautiful._

He thought to himself.

_She's beautiful._

He repeated.

His momentary pause gave Rukia the time she need speak. "K-Kishin…"

The sound of her almost inaudible voice entered his ears causing him to wake up from his stupor. He finally took note of her somewhat scared expression causing his heart to ache a bit in guilt and shame. He slowly leaned down and gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." He softly whispered.

"I got carried away. It's just...I missed you so damn much. I want you more than anything. I've wanted you for so long. I've dreamt about this. I'm sorry." He planted a soft wet kiss against her cheek and said both sincerely and encouragingly, "You're so beautiful. The most beautiful."

Rukia felt her body burn up at his words. This time her body didn't burn from pure animalistic lust, but rather from love. From gentleness. She cutely shook her head and stared up at him with her pure violet eyes. "It's okay. I want this. I want you. I was just...are you sure you want me?"

Kishin immediately kissed her in response. "You're the only one I want. Rukia...I'm not good with feelings, but I think...I think I love you. If needing you and missing you and wanting you and thinking about you is love, then I love you."

Rukia felt a tear roll down the side of her cheeks. She felt her chest tighten and her voice catch in her throat. Just his simple words and confession to her made her completely melt with emotion. In this moment she no longer cared what her sentence was. Whether it be imprisonment or death, being able to share this moment with Kishin was all she needed to be at peace.

"I'm all yours." She whispered.

That was all he needed to hear to pick up where he left off, this time however he was much more gentle and caring with his touch. His hands began to roam her body softly and slowly taking the time to remember every inch of her. He began by caressing her neck. His fingers slowly grazed over her throat as he fought the urge to choke her. He continued down to the valley of her breasts unclipping her bra in the process. His light airy touch caused goosebumps to form on her skin. Her breathing quickened in anticipation.

Kishin smirked at her reaction and immediately gripped one of her soft mounds into his hands kneading and massaging.

"Ooooooh…" She involuntarily cried out.

Kishin determined at that moment that her mewls and moans were the most beautiful sounds in the entire world. He immediately lowered his head and began sucking and licking her other breast occasionally nibbling and pulling her hardened nipple with his teeth. Once more Rukia cried out in pleasure, but much louder this time. She squirmed beneath him and gripped his hair wanting more. Without warning she lifted up her hips and started grinding her core against his leg that was trapped between her thighs.

"Nggggh...Rukia…" He breathed against her breasts. "I...I-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Rukia quickly interjected. "More! Please Kishin. I feel hot…"

Kishin bit the bottom of his lips as he felt her continual grinding up against his leg.

_Screw slow. I want her to feel good!_

In but a split second he propped himself off of her and repositioned himself by her lower half. With a quick tug and pull he untied the string around her hakama before completely undressing her. Now she was truly naked in all of her glory for him to see and what he saw was stunning. She was the most beautiful specimen in all of creation. Worthy of being worshipped as a goddess in her own right. Furthermore, she was bare at her core. Perfectly and cleanly shaven. Smooth as pearls can be.

He saw her blush as bright as his hair as she meekly commented, "I-It's customary for noble ladies of the Kuchiki clan t-to clean our bodies well…"

Kishin simply moaned with anticipation and immediately threw the top half of his shihakusho to the ground revealing his chiseled upper body. His abs glistened in the moonlight. His heavy breathing caused his chest to rise and fall accentuating the strength in which his abs contracted. Rukia couldn't help but stare. It wasn't her first time seeing him shirtless, but given their current circumstances she grew to want him even more given by her body's reaction between her thighs. She was wet, very wet, but just seeing him shirtless made her even wetter if that was possible. Her dilated eyes fixated on his handsome face before scanning down his perfectly sculpted body. Her only thought in that moment was that she was staring at a godly creation. She swallowed down her saliva wanting more, something Kishin didn't miss out on.

He smirked and dipped his head down right between her thighs. His soft breath tickled her gushing wet pussy causing her to twitch as he teasingly said, "You're so wet. Do you want me that badly, senpai?"

Rukia groaned a bit in frustration. "Please Kishin…"

"Please what?" He asked while softly blowing hot air at her pulsating sex.

Rukia gripped the sheets of the bed and shut her eyes as she responded, "Touch me, please...AH!" She jolted at the end as Kishin immediately gripped her silky waist to hold her down before burying his head against her heat. His lips immediately planted hot burning kisses against her entrance. No sooner than the moment that his wet tongue entered her did she release a deafening cry in pleasure. Her hands immediately gripped his hair and pulled as she began to squirm in place. Her legs hooked around his neck as his nose pressed up against her clit. He buried his tongue deep inside her tasting and swirling and lapping against the walls of her sopping wet pussy loving how sensitive she was. He could tell that she was close to orgasm from the way she arched her back up to desperately grind her hips into his face.

He smirked against her heat and immediately shoved a finger inside of her. Rukia jolted and threw back her head against the bed as she felt his long finger reach deep inside of her, but that wasn't all. A second later and she felt herself being filled again as Kishin shoved a second finger inside of her, massaging and stretching her inner walls. She was right on the precipice of cumming. She was shaking and shivering and out of control. Her hands pulled tighter against his hair and her legs wrapped tighter around his neck and then, it hit her. Her eyes shut tight and her back arched up. Her thighs quivered and shook as a fierce electrical storm wracked her body.

Kishin had two fingers stretching inside of her, his tongue lapped against her walls, and his free hand had pressed down against her clitoris in quick concentric circles. All of this was too much for Rukia which had sent her over the edge.

"Kish-AHHHHH! HMMMM! I-AHHHH!" She screamed and writhed and pulled losing herself in heaven. Her heart pounded so loudly that it was all she could hear in her ears. Her screams were simply magical music to Kishin's ears as he became incredibly hard beneath his hakama. His eyes were full of lust and desire. A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes as he noted that Rukia's entire body had just started to relax after tensing up from her orgasmic release, so before she could completely catch her breath he sucked on the lips of her pussy and with his fingers still inside her, he curled them up against her G-spot pushing right against it.

Once more a throaty scream of pleasure ripped out from Rukia's already hoarse vocal cords. "Wai-AHHHH! NO-OOOOHHHH KISHIIIIIIIN!"

Her body shook and trembled like an earthquake of tremendous magnitude. She squirmed and writhed once more as a second orgasm rushed through her body like a fierce wildfire. Her mind was empty of all thoughts but bliss. Her eyes saw nothing but stars. She had never felt a feeling so intense and pleasurable before in her entire life. Finally after several long long seconds passed her body completely relaxed. Her legs hung loosely on Kishin's shoulders like jelly, her arms fell down beside her devoid of strength, her chest moved rapidly and heavily as she struggled to gasp for air. Sweat rolled off of her beautiful sweet skin as she simply lay there on the bed completely vulnerable, but completely satisfied.

Kishin grinned and licked his lips savoring her taste on his tongue. He planted soft tender kisses along her inner thighs before slowly and gently lowering her legs down onto the mattress. A giant tent protruded from his hakama as his member strained to be released.

"Rukia." His hoarse sounding voice brought her attention back to him. She could see the large tent formed beneath his hakama causing her to swallow down her saliva. She was scared because while she never saw his member before, she had felt it press up against her in the past when they engaged in intimate activities together. Kishin noticed the nervous and hesitant look in her eyes and grit his teeth.

"I'll...I'll stop if you want me to." He struggled to say, however he was met by Rukia's pleading eyes.

"No. Don't stop. I'm just nervous, but I want this. I want you. Please."

A loud thumping pounded against his chest at her encouraging words so he bent down and claimed her lips with reassurance. Then, in one fluid motion he stripped himself free of his hakama becoming just as naked as Rukia. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the very thing that stirred her hesitance, and for good reason. He was huge. While she didn't have any experience to compare him too, she did receive proper and detailed educational instructions on the matters of intercourse. The pictures and models that she had studied all paled in comparison to what she was staring at right now. Her eyes wavered and her hands quivered. The hesitant look in her eyes was still there. Her chest palpitated in a bit of fear and unease, however, she couldn't help but also feel a growing sense of anticipation. She wanted him. She was already so wet, especially from the two orgasms that Kishin gave her from earlier. She was as ready as she'll ever be to receive him, but she couldn't help thinking to herself that he'd never fit. Even so, the longer she stared at it the more she couldn't help wanting to touch it. She glanced him in eyes and nervously asked, "C-Can I?"

He immediately nodded and helped guided her small trembling hands to his large erect penis. The moment her hands touched the shaft of his throbbing member, he sucked in a cool deep breath relishing the feel of her soft hands on him. Being touched by her felt better than anything he had ever dreamt or imagined of before. His member pulsated at her nervous touch so he said encouragingly, "This...is only for you."

Rukia shuddered and grew more confident at his words. She wrapped her small hand around his thick shaft feeling shocked that she was unable to close her fist completely around his girth. There was a slight gap of space between the tip of her thumb and the tip of her middle finger as she held his meaty member in front of her. The weight and heaviness of it made her entire body itch with desire. She grew curious and slowly began to pump her hand back and forth along his cock eliciting a pleasurable hiss from Kishin's lips. That only encouraged her more so she repeated the same action again and again causing his breathing to become labored.

"Ugggh...Fuck. Rukia." His voice was low and throaty filled with a burning need for more. He couldn't mind the words that he spoke as he had dreamt about this moment for so long. Rukia grinned and smiled loving the sound of his deep hoarse voice and knowing that she was the cause of his pleasure. She grew bolder and gripped him a bit tighter, but this time with both of her hands pumping faster and faster.

"Shit! God Rukia, you...Unf! You have no idea what you're doing to me…"

Rukia's confidence continued to soar as she realized that she wanted to bring Kishin unimaginable pleasure just as he did to her, so she grinned and playfully responded, "And what do I do to you?"

Kishin groaned and without warning, he gripped her hands and shoved her down onto the bed.

Fwump!

The sound of her back hitting the soft mattress with Kishin hovering above her echoed in the room. He nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck and growled, "Last chance."

Rukia gulped and knew what was about to happen, however she wanted him just as much so she simply nodded. "I want this."

"Fuck." His response was crude, but it was filled with love and emotion. He propped up his body with his left arm so as not to crush Rukia beneath his weight whilst his right hand gripped his hardened member and guided himself right to the entrance of her vagina. A light green glow flowed from his hand and onto his cock creating a slick thin transparent membrane acting somewhat like a condom. He had learnt this trick during his time in the 4th division studying Kaido under Unohana. After the spell was cast he immediately pressed the head of his dick against her sopping wet folds and pushed.

"AH!" Rukia cried and whimpered at his intrusion. He had only pushed the head of his cock in her but she already had such a strong reaction. Perhaps she was over sensitive still from the two orgasms she had before, or perhaps she was just so incredibly wet and filled with want, but one thing was for certain, she felt him completely stretch her from just that one instance and it felt good! She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down into her nape as she clung onto him whilst quivering in pleasure.

Kishin sucked in a deep breath taking in her sweet smelling scent and slowly continued, pushing further and further into her.

"Mmmmmm…god it feels so good in you..." He groaned into her ear as he felt her walls clenching around his engorged member. Rukia also let out a moan as her legs shook uncontrollably from Kishin's slow penetration. Shinigami didn't have a hymen like Humans did, although even if she did she would have long since lost hers due to her extensive training as a Shinigami, therefore she knew that she wouldn't feel any pain from Kishin entering her. Even still the feeling of having something so large enter inside of her required a bit of time for her to appropriately adjust.

Kishin paused and waited for her to stop shaking and clenching his cock. She was gripping him so tightly that he had trouble pushing in. Their chests moved in sync as the only sound that could be heard in the room was their heavy breathing. "Rukia...huff...you're so tight."

She simply nodded and continued to cling tightly to his neck. "I'm...huff...I'm sorry…it feels too good! I feel so full!"

Kishin just shook his head. "I'm only half-way in."

Rukia widened her eyes in shock at the revelation that she had only taken half of him inside her yet she felt so completely full already. Kishin just smirked and stared at her eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. His action caused her to relax beneath him loosening her contraction around his penis. It was then his eyes gave a look of triumph as he growled out, "You're mine."

"AHHHH!" Rukia screamed in shock and pleasure against his ears as she felt him slam his hips into hers with one quick motion burying the entirety of his massive cock deep inside of her. Electrical storms of sparking pleasure wracked her body. Her back arched up in shock from the sudden feeling of being filled to the brim. There wasn't any room left inside of her for Kishin to penetrate. His mushroom head was already resting against the wall of her cervix pushing on the bundle of nerves that caused her entire body to convulse in a pleasure of violent orgasm. She felt numbing tingles pulsating from the top of her scalp, to the back of her neck, down her entire spine, and at the tip of every finger and toe. A burning heat of coursing raging fire filled her stomach and pussy like never before.

Kishin felt a stinging sensation across his back as Rukia had involuntarily dug her nails along his sweat silken skin in response to being overstimulated. To his surprise, he loved it. The feel of her sharpen nails racking against him. He pulled back his hips half way out to ease up on her cervix to give her time to catch her breath. A pleasantly shocked expression plastered his face as he lovingly stared down at her. "D-Did you just cum senpai?"

Rukia couldn't answer right away as she was still gasping for air. A few moments of heavy breathing later she managed to struggling gather her voice. "Ki...huff...huff...Kishin. It's...It's too big."

Kishin just growled and kissed her before shoving his cock back into her.

"AHHHHH!" Once more a deafening cry rung out from Rukia's beautiful lips.

"Then should I stop?" He teasingly breathed in her ear pulling back a bit.

"No! Please no! I need mo-"

SMACK!

He immediately slammed his cock back into her going in and out creating a slow steady rhythm as her body began to move on its own gyrating her hips against him.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! Yes Yes Yes!" She shouted and squirmed and grinded against him.

He smirked and grunted as he never planned to stop in the first place. He just loved to hear her ask for more. No, begging for more. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved knowing and hearing that she wanted HIM. He continued thrusting forward and back in long deep and slow motions, however he soon began to pick up the pace filling the room with sounds from Rukia's moaning cries, his low deep grunting, and the loud smacking of his hung balls against her perky peach-shaped ass.

The bed moved in sync to the force of their rocking, the smell of sex filled the air, beads of sweat rolled off of his body dripping down onto her small gorgeous frame. Rukia struggled to even moan as her breathing became extremely labored. She felt too good. Her strength was leaving her. She was melting in a pool of pleasure. Kishin groaned against her ear and pinned her arms above her head with his left arm whilst his right hand found its way to the base of her neck.

"So. Fucking. TIGHT! UGH!" He growled while pounding into her over and over and over again. His hand tightened around her neck, not tight enough to choke her, but tight enough to pin her deep into the mattress as the rest of her body squirmed and writhed beneath him.

"Ki-haaaaah!" She couldn't form a coherent sentence at this point. Her mind was only filled with words like Ah, Oh, and Yes as her thoughts were completely dominated by Kishin's figure. The figure of this god-like perfectly sculpted person in her eyes was inside of her, plowing deep inside her sex making love to her with wild abandon. She never felt such fulfilling bliss before.

"I'm-HAH! I'm so close!" She raggedly huffed in his ear.

He immediately grunted in response and released his hold on her arms as well as his hand around her neck to reach down below their grinding bodies to rub on her pearl-smooth clitoris. "You're so fucking wet and so FUCKING tight. God I love you Rukia! Go ahead. Cum for me. Cum on my cock!"

"Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD! KISHIN!" She pulled his hair and wrapped her legs tight around his waist as if afraid that he'd leave her wet needy cavern and grinded her hips into his giant long pole once more before crying out in a deafening moan. "I'M CUMMIIIIIING!"

Kishin felt her walls clench tightly around him in a death-like grip as she came all over his rock hard dick. He wouldn't last and immediately buried his head into the crook of her neck gripping the sheets beside her as he erratically slammed his hips into hers.

"I'm gonna cum Rukia. I'm…"

He felt her nod into the side of his head still too weak to say anything from the running orgasm she was still experiencing. With every lift of his hips he'd bring her entire body into the air with him since her legs were still firmly wrapped around him. And when he slammed down into her he slammed them both into the mattress below them.

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap!

SmackSmackSmackSmack!

SmACK! SMACK!

The sound of his balls slapping her ass cheeks made crisp loud noises in the sex filled room until finally, with one last and final thrust he buried himself deep inside her to the very hilt pushing right up against her cervix and screamed the one word that brought him joy.

"RUKIAAAAAA!"

"KISHIIIIIN!" She screamed right back as his last thrust against her cervix overwhelmed her body in shocking stimulation bringing her to her fifth and final orgasm tonight.

Thud.

After tens of seconds passed by from the passing of their orgasmic bliss Kishin then briefly collapsed on top of Rukia before rolling on his back, but in the process he tucked her body close to his and rolled her with him so she was lying motionlessly on top of his chest. His cock still buried deep inside of her as both of their sexes continued to pulsate and throb in their post orgasmic high. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the air between them while their sweat that rolled off of their bodies intermingled.

Rukia's eyes became incredibly heavy from the intensity of what they just did, not to mention the fact that she came five times and took such a huge thing inside of her. She was exhausted, but pleasantly so. She had completely forgotten about Ichigo and Momo less her own punishment at this point. She listened to the rapid beating of Kishin's heart pounding in his chest with each thumping becoming slower and slower as he began to calm down from his high. She couldn't even muster the strength to move her head and look at him as she weakly commented, "Mnnnn."

She tried to form words but instead only a nonsensical moan came out.

Kishin nodded in understanding and shut his eyes as he slowly pulled out of her throbbing heat. A low moan escaped Rukia's lips from the motion as all the juices and cum trapped within her tight wet cavern was finally released, spilling all over Kishin's V shaped waist. He could feel her breath hitch from the feeling of the gushing liquid flowing out of her sensitive entrance. Kishin also undid the barrier around his penis causing his massive load of cum that was captured to spill and mix with Rukia's love juices. With one hand tightly holding onto Rukia's sweaty frame, his other hand grabbed some tissues off of the nightstand by his bed to clean up the mess that they made.

**XXX**

For a while they both simply laid there in the dark taking comfort from being within each other's presence. Rukia's eyes began to feel heavy as her mind wavered in and out of consciousness. With the last of her strength she managed to whisper out, "I love you…"

A smile found its way to Kishin's lips as he took in one last deep breath before pulling the blankets up to cover them and wrapping his arms around her tiny naked frame. "I love you too."

And less than several seconds later they were lulled to sleep from the sound of each other's soft steady breathing.

* * *

**MISC.**

Well, things are moving along. Rukia has returned, Hinamori's been captured, Byakuya and Kishin nearly fought a death match. What of Ichigo and Urahara? Hmmmm...oh, and finally Kishin and Rukia consummated their feelings. With Hinamori implicated, how will that affect Toshiro? Until next Chapter...

**Saketsu (Binding Chain):** Area where chain of fate used to reside when a Shinigami was a Plus Soul and acts as a boost to one's spiritual power.  
**Hakusui (Soul Sleep): **The source of a Shinigami's spiritual power.

**Renji's Zanpakuto: **Zabimaru (Snake Tail)  
**Release Command: **Howl  
**Shikai Appearance: **His Zanpakuto transforms into a large blade segmented into six different sections with the top half of the blade colored in black and the bottom edge of the blade colored in white. The beginning and the end of each segmented blade has two sharp and pointed protrusions extending from the edge. The guard is bronze in color with the handle a dark red. **  
****Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Can extend and retract at the joints between the segmented points of the blade making it useful as a very long whip as well as a sword.

**Rukia's Zanpakuto:** Sode No Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)  
**Release Command: **Dance  
**Shikai Appearance: **Her Zanpakuto transforms into a color that is completely white. The blade, hilt, and guard included. The guard also transforms into a hollow snowflake-like pattern and a long white ribbon extends from the end of the pommel.

**Senka (Flash Blossom):** An advance Shunpo technique in which the user moves behind the target and attacks and seals the target's Saketsu and Hakusui.

**KIDO: **  
-Bakudo #14: Inemuri (Forced Slumber)


	28. Plan

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you're all doing well. First, SORRY for the LONG Author's Note. After reading through the recent reviews I suppose I should help clarify some things.**

**1.** Romance aspect. You'll find that there is a heavy emphasis on the romance between Kishin x Rukia for the CURRENT ARC in the story. The main reason is because just like in Canon, the Soul Society arc is heavily influenced around Rukia. She was the main driver for the plot in the Soul Society arc. She's the reason why Ichigo and the others stormed the Soul Society in the first place. While things may slightly differ this time than in Canon, it remains that she is still a large driver for our MC in the current arc. Kishin is still fleshing out his understanding and feelings towards Rukia. He is taking in the experience he has with his feelings of love for her because back when he unlocked the power of his Shikai, he fought his inner demons to control his power. During that time he gained two very important things.

The first was his recognition and acceptance of himself.

The second was the memory of his deepest desire. And that desire was to receive love, something that he never had. Some people who are psychologically damaged in this way and never had something but then receive it later on have a strong sense of possessiveness for the things that they were never granted. At least this is how Kishin was influenced. For Kishin in particular it was love. And so that is why there is a heavy emphasis on Kishin and Rukia's interactions.

AFTER the arc is over the heaviness on their romance will lighten up. That's because Rukia isn't being used as collateral against Kishin and his actions in the future. It is also because Kishin and Rukia would have then solidified what their relationship is like so there won't need to be as much build up of growing their closeness with each other in the later arcs. Aside from the above details there are also plot driving factors that align with the actions and characteristics of certain personality traits of the characters. For instance, Aizen being the main obstacle. Read point #2 for a more detailed explanation.

**2.** The main reason why Kishin hasn't made any serious moves against Aizen is because he understands just how powerful Aizen is. On top of that he respects Aizen's intellect. The fact that Aizen knows about Kishin means that Kishin also knows that Aizen would suspect him should Aizen's plans derail from his original calculations. He didn't want to risk Rukia's safety in favor of testing Aizen's limits due to his interference. At least not until Rukia was safely within his sphere of reach again. Now that Rukia is back within his reach he will start thinking of how to throw a small wrench in Aizen's plans.

Also, Kishin's best plan really is to strengthen himself as much as possible since he's the only one not under Kyoka Suigetsu's effect. At the end of the day, no matter how much he plans and tries to play tricks or games they are meaningless in the face of Aizen who can make the entire Gotei 13 see whatever he wants. The thing he is hesitant of the most is that he does something, Aizen suspects him, and then Aizen creates a huge scandal that makes things even worse for him or for Toshiro, or Kinji, or Yushiro, or Jushiro, or Rukia. That is why he's patiently biding his time by growing his own strength before trying to create any waves.

So it's not that he doesn't have ideas, but rather he knows things will possibly turn worst for him. He takes his queue from looking at what happened to Urahara and the Visored. At that time Aizen was only a Lieutenant, but he managed to not only trick and get rid of 4 Captains and 4 Lieutenants with ease, but he also got rid of Urahara and Tessai and framed them. What makes the situation even worse for Kishin is that he knows Aizen has already taken over command of Central 46 and so it's not Central 46's words that are law, but it is Aizen's words that are law.

**3.** I understand that as people continue to read, they'll have certain misgivings when they read a chapter and feel like there isn't any life in it or that the direction of the story won't be unique anymore. I promise that it will, but it's hard to see it when the story isn't yet complete. The direction a chapter takes and the actions characters make have a purpose to the overall story. If it seems like the story is heading towards a strong adherence to Canon, then there's a reason. If the story seems to diverge from Canon, then there's a reason. These details may not be obvious right now, but when placing oneself in the mind of these characters and seeing where the entire story heads, then it'll start to become more obvious.

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = Fool/Idiot  
*Onii-sama = Big Brother  
*Obasan = Aunt  
*Chappy = Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.  
*Ryoka = Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 28

The darkness in the sky over Soul Society had begun to lighten up as the sun started to slowly peek above the horizon. It was currently still and quiet in the Seireitei despite the events that happened yesterday. For most of the division's in Soul Society the matters pertaining to the other day did not truly involve them, therefore they simply carried on their day as if nothing was amiss. As the sun continued to rise into the sky a streak of golden light was able to sneak through the cracks of a window curtain in a semi-dark bedroom casting a warm glow on two sleeping individuals. They were precisely Kishin and Rukia, both completely naked beneath the warm covers of the fluffy blanket snuggled and cuddled in each other's arms.

Kishin was the first to stir awake as he felt the warmth of the sunlight on his shoulder. He was glad that he woke first as he was able to take in the cute sleeping form of Rukia pressed up against his chest. Her steady warm breath tickled his torso and made his heart flutter. A smile found its way to his lips as he simply watched her sleep a little longer. Her arms bent up next to her chest as she slept on her side facing towards him. Her hair was a complete mess, but it only made her look more desirable. Her long lashes accentuated the cuteness of her face making her graceful even when sleeping. The skin on her body was completely smooth and milky feeling like silk that flowed in the wind through one's fingers. Her legs were intertwined with Kishin's locking their bodies in place. It was then he took note of all the marks he had left on her body from their vigorous activities last night.

She had tens of hickeys all over the crook of her neck that travelled down her shoulders and right into the valley of her breasts. A faint handprint could also be seen lining around the base of her neck where he had held her down into the mattress. He didn't move the blanket since he didn't want to disturb her sleep, but he knew that there were definitely more marks that travelled down the rest of her body. Once more his eyes landed over the pressure mark around her neck causing him to grit his teeth in shame. He propped himself up with his elbow, lying on his right side as he gently traced his fingers over the impression.

"I'm sorry Rukia...I thought I was careful…"

He felt guilty at the mark that he left on her because she was so delicate. He didn't want to hurt her, but he realized that he really could have even though he was careful when trying to control his strength. A deep breath escaped his lungs as he dipped down his head to place a soft gentle kiss atop her forehead.

_She's so incredibly beautiful._

He bit the bottom of his lip feeling himself turn semi-hard. The feeling of Rukia's soft thighs locked with his own only made him more turned on. Soon after he felt her stir awake.

"Nghhhh…" She moaned out as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Kishin?" She softly breathed out.

He smirked and brushed away a lock of her fallen hair from her cheeks. "Good morning senpai. Did you sleep okay?"

Rukia grinned and nodded her head. "Mhm. I feel-" She stopped mid-sentence as her cheeks suddenly turned bright red.

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly at why she suddenly stopped and asked, "You feel what?"

She simply buried her face into his chest not daring to look him in the eyes feeling completely embarrassed. "I feel your...your...down there…"

"Hm?" He pondered what she was getting at, but then a lightbulb clicked and he smirked in understanding. His erection was pressed up against her stomach which was the cause of her embarrassment. He gently gripped her hand and brought it up to his lips placing a soft wet kiss against it.

"Sorry Rukia. I can't help it. You're too cute."

She blushed at his comment and buried her head further into his chest. "You idiot…"

He smirked and rolled them over pinning her down into the mattress as he hovered above her. His move elicited a playful yelp from Rukia's lips as he laid quick gentle kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Smooching sounds and low moans filled the room for several long moments before Rukia covered his lips with her hand to stop him. She heavily panted trying to catch her breath to quell her building desire.

"Kishin...huff...huff...we can't."

He simply licked her hand that pressed up against his lips before pulling it away and landing a soft kiss against her chin.

"Why not?" He asked seductively.

She shuddered at the sound of his raspy morning voice, but in the end she shook her head. "I'm...huff...I'm still sore."

Kishin immediately stopped what he was doing as the feeling of guilt washed over him once more.

_Right...I-I may have been a bit too rough yesterday…_

He lowered his head down into the nape of her neck in shame and apologized. "I'm sorry. I got carried away last night. I should have been more careful with you."

"No." She quickly responded.

She gently ran her fingers along his strong muscular back and felt the long red scar lines that ran down his spine caused by her involuntary violent scratching. "I should be the one to apologize. I hurt you."

Kishin shook his head and nuzzled closer into her. "No." He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I love the feeling of your scratches. They make me feel even more alive when I fu-"

Fwip!

She slapped her palm over his lips to prevent him from finishing his sentence. Her cheeks flared up in bright crimson red knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Ahem. L-Lets just call it even then." She meekly commented.

Kishin bit the bottom of his lip, his eyes still locked on his hand mark on her neck. "Rukia...I could have hurt you."

He traced his fingers over the red line and was about to apologize again, but she cut him off. "It's fine."

He slightly frowned at her response. "It's not fine. I want you to te-"

She cut him off again as she held his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I said it's fine." Her cheeks turned red as she continued, "I-I know that you would never hurt me. And besides...I kind of liked it…" Her voice turned nearly inaudible towards the end.

Kishin's eyes widened in shock as he kept his golden crystalline eyes locked on her pure violet ones trying to see if she was lying, however there wasn't a trace of a lie in her.

_She...She liked it?_

An involuntary groan escaped his lips. He was really hard now, but he held back knowing that Rukia was feeling sore. He took a deep breath in before taking a deep breath out. He turned his head to look at the time and noted that it was still incredibly early. He focused his mind on more serious matters to calm down his hard erection and let out a sigh in annoyance knowing that things pertaining to Rukia and Hinamori's punishment would be discussed in even more detail today at a Captains meeting.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, noting the irritated facial expression on Kishin's face.

He just kissed the top of her eyelid and rolled out of bed. "Let's get cleaned up senpai. Unfortunately we still have to deal with discussing the details of your punishment."

Rukia's expression became solemn at his reminder. She sat up and bit the bottom of her lip in anxiousness. "Will Hinamori really be executed?"

Kishin noted the conflicted look in her eyes and remained silent electing not to answer.

_Now that Rukia is back and within my reach I'll have to think about how to handle Aizen. Toshiro isn't going to sit around and let Hinamori get executed. I just know it. He'll probably try to do something that'll get him in trouble so I can't just sit by and watch him ruin himself. I need to be careful on how I go about helping though…_

He simply strode over and pulled the blanket away from Rukia's body.

"Ah! Hey-"

He smirked and cradled her into his arms taking her to the bathroom and into the shower.

"Kishin?" She inquired whilst attempting to cover her naked body with her arms.

Kishin on the other hand just grinned and gently set her down. "Don't cover yourself up in front of me Rukia. I love you. Every part of you. You're completely flawless so there's nothing you have to be embarrassed about with me, okay?"

She blushed at his words but meekly nodded in the end. "O-Okay…"

Soon after the warmth of the water flowed down their bodies completely relaxing their muscles. Rukia winced every now and then when moving around as she still felt sore at her core. Her actions caused Kishin to feel a little guilty, but she continued to scold him for thinking that he hurt her. The longer they showered the more comfortable she started to become being naked in front of him. They helped scrub and wash each other's body to rid each other of the smell of sex. About an hour later they had become presentable once more in their Shinigami shihakusho, albeit a violet colored scarf was wrapped around Rukia's neck to cover up the love marks that Kishin had left on her there.

"Do I look weird?" She curiously asked while touching the scarf.

Kishin simply shook his head. "Nope. It matches your eyes. Besides, your brother wears a scarf all the time. Just cause it's not cold out doesn't mean you can't wear a scarf right?"

Rukia could only agree since she needed to wear the scarf so as not to die of embarrassment from other people asking her about the marks on her neck.

"What now?" She asked.

Kishin walked over to her side and gently patted the top of her head. "You stay here. When we arrived last night two Hell Butterflies informed Central 46 and the other Captains of our return. There should have been another Captains meeting this morning discussing the details pertaining to the status of both you and Hinamori. I had already sent an extra message to Captain Ukitake before I went to retrieve you yesterday to make arrangements for your punishment going forward."

Rukia clenched her hands into fists still feeling worried. Before she could voice any form of objection or questions she was interrupted from a Hell Butterfly entering the room.

"Hm?" Kishin stared expectantly at the butterfly and held out his finger towards it reading the contents within before it flew off into the distance.

"W-What did it say?" Rukia nervously asked.

Kishin looked down at her worried expression and grinned poking her nose. "Everything went according to plan."

She pouted at his action before tilting her head to the side in question. "Which means?"

"Well, originally your punishment was 6 months of house arrest. The problem was where to keep you prisoner."

"Then...was it decided where I would be jailed?"

He nodded his head with a triumphant look. "I told you yesterday didn't I? That you'd be my prisoner. The message I sent Captain Ukitake was to make arrangements for you to be held prisoner in the 13th division barracks until your sentence ends."

"Then...I'll be held in the 13th division prison?"

"Nope. You're going to stay here in my living quarters for the next 6 months."

"EH?" She doubtfully questioned. "That doesn't seem right though does it?"

"Why? Do you want to stay in the 13th division prison?"

"Ah, no! It's not that, but I'm just confused. How can my sentence be that light? At the very least I thought I'd be forced to be confined in a cell."

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Originally yes. And truthfully you are supposed to."

Rukia gave a curious glance at his answer. "Then...why aren't I?"

He smirked and walked out of the bedroom with Rukia following in tow as he answered, "Since you're being held prisoner under the jurisdiction of the 13th division then we have a say as to how you'll be imprisoned. That's why, your prison will be my living quarters where I can keep an eye on you. You aren't allowed to leave the building, but I reckon it's better than being stuck in a cell right?"

Rukia felt a loving warmth invade her heart at how far Kishin was going for her. He came to personally retrieve her in Karakura Town. He prevented Byakuya and Renji from performing the finishing blow on Ichigo because she wanted to save him. He healed Ichigo's wounds because she didn't want Ichigo to die. He held back his rage and anger and didn't kill Renji nor did he fight Byakuya because of her. He reassured her that everything would be fine and gave her a sense of warmth and security. And he even arranged for her imprisonment to be within the 13th division barracks under his supervision in the comfort of his own home. She stared at his back and bit the bottom of her lip. She felt that she didn't truly deserve him, but she didn't think that she would be able to let him go. Her body moved on its own as she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his back.

"Kishin. What is our relationship?"

Kishin closed his eyes and recalled that they never really announced or made clear what their relationship was. In truth he didn't care because he was able to be with her, but he could tell that she felt a bit confused at this moment and so he turned around in her arms and kissed the tip of her nose.

Muah!

She cutely scrunched up her face and covered her nose. "What was that for?"

He just pinched the sides of her cheeks lightly pulling at them. "What do you want us to be? It doesn't matter to me because I've already given myself to you."

Realization struck her at that moment.

_I see...so all this time he was only waiting for me to say something about it._

She stared confidently into his golden colored irises and said, "Then let's date."

Kishin just ruffled her hair. "Okay, then lets date."

A smile formed on both of their lips. Before they could get anymore intimate they were interrupted by the knocking on the door. Kishin let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. Rukia noted his sour look and was about to ask what was wrong when she took note of the reiatsu on the other side of the door.

"Renji?" She questioned, however her facial expression turned a bit serious and nervous in the next moment as she also felt a much much more powerful and familiar presence approach as well. "Onii-sama…"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Alright alright. I'm coming." Kishin replied as he opened the door revealing Renji and Byakuya on the other side. He motioned for them to enter the room to which they did.

A complicated look shone in Renji's eyes as he took in Rukia's frame. "Rukia I…"

She just shook her head and gazed at him with an understanding look in her eyes. "It's fine Renji. I know. You were only following orders. I don't blame you for anything."

Renji clenched his hands into fists feeling incredibly guilty.

Byakuya on the other hand remained silent for several minutes just staring at Rukia. While his expression remained indifferent, the look in his eyes were complicated and conflicted. He especially felt curious as to why Rukia wore a scarf. An accessory he rarely ever saw her wearing. As if Rukia knew what Byakuya was staring at she anxiously shifted in place and carefully fixed the scarf around her neck slightly hiking it up a little to cover more of her skin.

Byakuya slightly furrowed his brow, but in the end he decided it wasn't worth his time to mention the article of clothing and instead, turned his attention to Kishin and asked, "What is the meaning of this, Lieutenant Chigetsu?"

Kishin already knew that Byakuya was eventually going to ask about the form of her imprisonment so he simply shrugged his shoulders unconcernedly. "This is where Rukia will be staying for the duration of her punishment. You didn't seriously think that I would throw her in a prison cell did you?"

Renji widened his eyes in shock. "What?! You mean to say that Rukia is going to live HERE in YOUR personal quarters for the next 6 months?! No way! I object! That's not right!"

"Why not?"

"It's not proper!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Throw her in an actual prison cell?"

"That…" Renji couldn't exactly agree to that, but then a thought came to him. "Instead of your quarters why not an empty one? Or another female's quarters!"

Kishin shook his head. "There is no one more suitable than myself, the 13th division Lieutenant, to keep watch over Rukia's sentence."

Renji fiercely shook his head in disagreement. "You've got to be kidding me! I think it's better if Rukia returns to the Kuchiki Manor and remains there for the duration of her sentence."

Kishin just waved his hand in the air dismissing Renji's suggestion. "Everything has already been settled. Rukia will be safe here. I can promise you that."

Renji wanted to continue and refute, but Byakuya interjected, "Very well. We did not come here to change what has already been decided."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Then why are you here?"

Byakuya gave a quick glance at the surrounding space before turning around and heading for the door. "Renji. Let's go."

Renji clicked his tongue in annoyance but followed behind Byakuya obediently. He gave one last look at Rukia and let out a defeated sigh.

_Haaah...in the end she's safe...I guess that's what matters the most...but Rukia, is there really no place left in your heart that loves me instead?_

He noted the bright look in her eyes and sighed again. "I'm glad you're okay...Rukia." He then disappeared alongside Byakuya.

Rukia cocked her head to the side as she stared where Byakuya and Renji were just standing. "What...was that about?"

Kishin walked by her side and patted her head, an amused and knowing smile on his face. "Your brother may not show it but...he was secretly relieved that your sentence wasn't serious. On top of that he was silently observing the place to see if it was suitable for your imprisonment."

Rukia gave him a doubtful glance. "Onii-sama did? Are you sure about that?"

Kishin just nodded. "Yeah. Your brother and I may not exactly see eye to eye on most things, but he cares for you. He has his own troubles to think over."

"Own troubles? Like what?"

"He's struggling to find what the right answer is."

"Right answer? Stop speaking in riddles Kishin."

He smirked and ruffled her hair.

Whack!

"Ow!" He groaned rubbing his side as she pouted at his actions. "Fine, don't tell me what you know."

A hissing sound echoed in the air as he sucked in a deep breath whilst massaging his ribcage. "I'll tell you senpai. Don't be mad okay?"

She smirked and walked into the kitchen making some coffee. "If there's something burdening my brother then...I want to help if I can."

Kishin nodded and stood by the kitchen counter sipping the cup of coffee that Rukia handed to him. "Your brother is struggling with the idea of upholding the laws of Soul Society versus acting on what he thinks is right, and fight to protect you from harm."

Rukia furrowed her brow at his answer. "Onii-sama is...he would go against the law for me?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say for sure. Right now? That'd be hard to judge, but I have a feeling…"

"Hm? A feeling? What kind of feeling?"

"Mmmm...I've got a feeling that maybe sometime in the future Byakuya might have a change of heart and see that the laws aren't as clear cut and infallible as they seem to be."

Rukia raised her eyebrow in suspicion, noticing that Kishin seemed to be hinting at something more than just what her brother was thinking.

Kishin smiled and simply stared in amusement at her expression that was lost in thought. He just watched her for several more minutes before he decided to ask, "Senpai, how would you feel if Renji dies?"

Rukia immediately snapped her head at him and stammered, "W-What are you saying?! Wait...you-you aren't planning to kill Renji are you? Just because I stopped you last night y-"

Kishin waved his hand and quickly interjected, "No, nothing like that." He then ran several different simulations of future outcomes in his head before continuing, "I'm not going to kill Renji or anything, but say…there's a situation where he might die…" He paused and noted the painful look in her eyes as she mulled it over so he sighed and gently patted her head. "Never mind. It was a silly question."

She slightly frowned and stared up at him with a worried look. "Kishin, is there a reason you asked?"

"Maybe…"

"Why?"

"Haaaaah…well, because I don't particularly like him."

She raised her eyebrow in curiosity at his answer still confused. "Errr...but what does that have to do with Renji dying?"

Kishin indifferently shrugged and sipped his cup of coffee. "Nothing really. It's just, if you can cope with his death then I won't have to go out of my way to help him if the time ever comes. That's all."

It took Rukia a good minute to let his words sink in before she stared at him with widened eyes in bafflement.

Whack!

"Ow!" He let out whilst rubbing his head.

Rukia crossed her arms and stared disapprovingly at his behavior. "Kishin, that's practically no different than saying you want to kill Renji."

He smirked and replied, "Ehhhh…well there's a slight difference."

Whack!

"Ow!" He replied once more, rubbing his head. "Alright alright. Don't be upset senpai. I get it. Renji is your childhood friend and even though he's made some questionable choices like attacking you before, it remains that you care about his well-being."

Rukia raised her eyebrow at him wondering where he was going with this. "Go on."

He smirked and sipped his coffee again. "Fine. I will reluctantly keep an eye on him IF I happen to be around."

Rukia glared at him for a bit before letting out a long sigh in confusion. "Kishin, what's going on exactly?"

For a moment he didn't answer and simply stared down at his cup of coffee.

"Kishin?"

He smiled at her confusion and quickly finished his coffee before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rukia quickly asked still completely confused and feeling a bit sad that he was leaving.

"Don't worry senpai. I've got some things to do today. The Hell Butterfly from earlier informed me of Hinamori's situation. She's currently being held in the 1st division's prison cell and will be executed by the Sokyoku in 25 days."

Rukia jolted with a panicked look on her face. "But-"

Kishin cut her off and gave her a look of reassurance. "Just trust me senpai. I'll figure something out okay?"

She could only bite her tongue and nodded. "Sorry for the trouble. If it wasn't for me and not doing my job well then none of this would have hap-"

"Rukia!" His loud shout startled and cut her off. "Look at me." He commanded.

As their eyes met his gaze softened. "It's not your fault senpai." The image of Aizen appeared in his head as he said more encouragingly. "Seriously. It's really not your fault. There's more to the situation than you think."

Rukia furrowed her brow and vaguely recalled something from yesterday. "Wait...does this have anything to do with the strange conversation you were having with Urahara-san?"

Kishin smirked and opened the door. "Yeah. Just leave things to me."

He then closed the door behind him and dashed off into the distance leaving a semi-bewildered Rukia behind.

FWISH!

As he dashed through the Seireitei he headed in the direction of the 2nd division.

_I've got no choice but to involve myself now. I can't let Toshiro ruin himself over Hinamori's sentence. The question is how do I go about this? Now that Rukia is safely back within my reach and Aizen is making large moves to obtain the Hogyoku, it'll be in my best interest to move in a way where I let Aizen expose his true colors to the rest of the Gotei 13, then before he can obtain the Hogyoku I'll make my move to stop him._

He focused his thoughts on what he knew and the events that were currently happening.

_This time Urahara placed the Hogyoku in Hinamori's gigai. Even though it's not Rukia being executed, it seems Hinamori is still being executed via the Sokyoku. I already have a plan to stop that from happening, but if things go similarly to the events that I know of, then Aizen will have gotten his hands on the second method to remove the Hogyoku from Hinamori's gigai. Now then...will Aizen still fake his death and go through all of that fiasco?_

Fwish!

He snapped out of his thoughts as he arrived before Yushiro's office quarters. He stood by the entrance door which was left wide open and took note of Yushiro sleeping with his head laid down on his desk. Shaking his head he knocked on the door causing Yushiro to jolt out of his chair.

"I-I was just resting my eyes for a moment Captain!" Yushiro shouted in alarm, drool still dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Kishin just gave an amused grin. "Oi, I'm not the Captain."

"Eh? AH? Kishin?"

He waved his hand and walked inside. "Yo, Yushiro. Been awhile. Seems you're doing well."

Yushiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Aha...ahem. What brings you here? Wait, are you here to play?" He gave an expectant look in his eyes.

Kishin just shook his head. "You really love to play don't you?"

Yushiro pouted and crossed his arms. "Figures. If you aren't here to play then you're going to ask another favor of me aren't you...how come I never get a reward huh?"

"Reward? Do you really want one?"

"Eh? I was just saying and grumbling but are you really going to consider giving me something?"

Kishin thought for a moment before smirking. "Sure, why not."

Yushiro's eyes perked up at his answer. "Really? What is it? What is it? When do I get it?"

A mischievous look flashed by in Kishin's eyes as he replied, "How would you like to see your sister?"

Yushiro immediately froze and turned serious. "Are you...being serious right now?"

Kishin took a seat on a chair nearby and crossed his legs relaxedly. "I am."

Yushiro gave a doubtful look. "Really? No one's seen or heard from my sister for over a hundred years."

Kishin smirked and played with a cat figurine on Yushiro's desk. "Sure no one has heard or seen her for over a hundred years...except for me."

"AH?!" Yushiro's eyes widened in shock. "Y-Y-You, do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do. So? Do you want to see her or not?"

"I do I do!"

"Great. Then you'll do me a favor?"

"I will! What do you want?"

Kishin smirked in triumph. "For the next 30 days I need you to keep an eye on the western gate of Seireitei. Also, I need you to patrol the 1st district of western Rukongai at the same time."

Yushiro had a confused look on his face as he asked, "That's...it? I can do that in my sleep. What's the catch?"

Kishin put the cat figurine away and stood back up looking out the window. "Yushiro...do you trust me?"

Without question Yushiro immediately responded, "Duh. You're my good brother! Why else do you think I've done all these favors for you before?"

Kishin's lips curled into a smile as a warm feeling filled his chest. "Yushiro, sometime in the next 30 days there'll probably be some Ryoka that appear in Soul Society."

Yushiro slightly narrowed his eyes in understanding. "And these Ryoka will supposedly appear in the western district of Rukongai?"

Kishin nodded. "That's right."

Yushiro took a moment to contemplate what Kishin said, wondering how Kishin knew this, but he didn't pry and instead asked, "Then, is there something you wanted me to do with these Ryoka?"

"That's right. First, if something happens that would expose you then wait until the coast is clear for you to act. What I want you to do is to help those Ryoka into the Seireitei and bring them to the secret training ground beneath the Sokyoku hill."

"EHHH? You want me to HELP them infiltrate the Seireitei, not get rid of them? Isn't that equal to committing treason?"

Kishin just waved his hand in the air. "Here's where your reward comes in."

Yushiro cocked his head to the side. "I'm not following."

Kishin then pointed to the black cat figurine on the table. "Your sister Yoruichi. She'll be leading the group of Ryoka."

Yushiro flinched at his comment. "Y-You're sure?"

"I am." He replied with confidence.

Yushiro narrowed his eyes for a minute before his heart began to palpitate in excitement. "Heh...Hehehe-Hahaha! So big sister is coming back? Hahaha! Nice! Okay, I'm not sure exactly what's going on but if sis is gonna be among the Ryoka then something huge is going to go down. Alright, you can leave the west prefecture to me Kishin."

Kishin nodded in appreciation. "Thanks Yushiro."

Yushiro just gave a thumbs up and a wink. "Sure sure, by the way, is there anything else you need help with?"

Kishin thought about it for a moment running some simulations in his head before nodding. "Actually there is."

"What is it? Let me know and I'll get it done."

"Do you know how to activate and use the Shihoin Shield?"

Yushiro was a bit taken aback at the question, but he nodded. "I do, but the Shihoin clan isn't in possession of that item. We gave it away to Captain Ukitake as a gift."

"I know."

Yushiro scratched the side of his cheek. "That item-" he stopped mid-sentence as realization struck him causing him to stare at Kishin with an incredulous look in his eyes. "You...you're planning to destroy the Sokyoku? And the Ryoka...big sister...you guys are trying to stop the execution of Hinamori Momo?"

Kishin grinned in amusement wondering when Yushiro was going to put the pieces together. "That's right. We're going to stop the execution of Hinamori Momo."

"Ehhhh? What...is going on?"

"Even if I tried to explain you probably wouldn't get it. You'd only have more questions. Instead, ask your sister about it when you see her."

Yushiro had a complicated look in his eyes for several long moments before letting out a confused sigh. "Paaaaah...I don't get it."

Kishin just shook his head. "See what I mean? Instead of trying to think things through, just follow my plan."

"Okay. Since you say that big sis is gonna be there then I'll ask her about it when I see her." A giant grin appeared on Yushiro's face as he thought about being reunited with his elder sister again after being separated for so long.

"Alright calm down. Don't get all giddy just yet. And keep everything a secret."

Yushiro refocused and the aura around him became serious. "Roger. I am still the Head of the Shihoin clan as well as the leader of the Punishment Force. Keeping secrets is a specialty of mine. So let me just make sure I got this right. You want me to patrol and keep an eye out for the Ryoka and big sis in the west precinct of Seireitei and Rukongai for the next 30 days and help prepare the Shihoin Shield to destroy the Sokyoku before Hinamori is executed."

Kishin nodded. "That's right."

Yushiro gave Kishin an awkward look as he then asked, "But...it'll require myself and one other of the Captain class to unleash the full power of the Shihoin Shield to destroy the Sokyoku."

Kishin just smirked. "Don't worry about that. The unsealing of the Sokyoku requires the Kido Corps to take action. No doubt Kinji will be present. I'll have him join you on that front."

"Ehhh? Okay…but what about Hinamori afterwards?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to talk to Toshiro. One of the main reasons I'm doing all of this is because I know he won't sit still and let her be executed. Once you and Kinji destroy the Sokyoku I'll have Toshiro and Kinji take her and protect her. You help out on that front. With the three of you together then Hinamori should be well protected."

"Okay...but won't we all be hunted down by the Gotei 13 and be labeled as criminals and traitors? Where will we go? And...my clan...and what about the Captain Commander?"

Kishin gave an encouraging pat on Yushiro's shoulder. "Don't worry about all of that. Yushiro, listen to me and listen well. There are things happening in the shadows that have blinded the entire Gotei 13. These things will come to light very soon. In the aftermath of the entire ordeal no one will be faulted or blamed for the actions that they have taken. At least we won't. Just trust me on this. It's also the reason why your sister will be making an appearance here in such a long time. You don't have to worry about negative consequences."

Yushiro gave another suspicious glance at Kishin, but in the end he trusted this brother of his so he simply nodded and saluted him. "Then I'll put my faith in you brother!"

Kishin nodded in appreciation. "I'm counting on you Yushiro."

Without exchanging anymore words he blurred out of the office and left the 2nd division grounds heading straight for the 10th division.

_Haaah...what a pain. With Yushiro's help then Ichigo should be able to infiltrate the Seireitei much easier, however the question is how strong he'll be at the time. If things go well then they won't use Kukaku's canon to force their way into the Seireitei. Now then...how exactly will you react...Aizen…_

Fwish!

He soon appeared above the roof of the 10th division Captain's building and found Toshiro restlessly pacing back and forth just outside. A look of panic and stress was plastered all over his face easily giving away what he was thinking. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Kishin's presence.

Plop!

The sound of his loud entrance as he dropped down to the floor resounded in the air, but even then Toshiro didn't take notice.

"Oi." Kishin attempted to get Toshiro's attention, however Toshiro simply frowned to himself, gripping tighter and tighter onto the wooden railing nearby.

"Oi!" Kishin tried again, but once more he received no reply. In the end he walked right behind Toshiro and whacked him on the head.

BAM!

"AH!" Toshiro yelped out in shock. "K-Kishin?!" He replied completely flustered.

"Yo. Pay attention will ya? Others will think you're plotting something in the dark."

Toshiro immediately froze up at Kishin's comment.

"Heh. Guess I hit the nail on the head huh?" Kishin said nonchalantly.

"I-uh...I don't know what you're talking about." Toshiro attempted to act normally, however he failed miserably.

Kishin just smirked and gripped Toshiro by the collar, dragging him into the building.

"O-Oi!" Toshiro remarked confusedly and semi-nervously.

Kishin just walked over to a chair and took a seat before motioning for Toshiro to take one as well which he soon did.

"Look. I know what you're thinking."

"Y-You do?"

"You're planning to break Hinamori out when she's transferred to the Senzaikyu aren't you?"

Again Toshiro froze up in place having no good answer, so instead he remained silent.

"Thought so."

Toshiro clenched his hands into fists clearly frustrated and stressed. "Kishin, don't try to stop me. I know that I-"

"I'm not going to stop you."

Toshiro frowned and stood up as he shouted, "If you stop me I-EH?" He paused as he just realized what Kishin said to him. "You-uhhh...did you say that you WON'T stop me?"

Kishin smirked at Toshiro's bewildered expression. "That's right. I'm not going to stop you."

Toshiro felt completely lost and sat back down in confusion. "Ummm…"

Kishin just waved his hand and continued, "I'm not going to stop you. Since you're going to do something reckless anyways I'm going to help you."

Once more Toshiro felt completely lost and confused. He cocked his head to the side and asked suspiciously, "You're...going to help me? Like...help me FREE Hinamori?"

"That's right."

"Errr...but…"

"No but's."

"But-"

"I said no but's."

"BUT KISHIN! YOU will get into huge trouble for this and you'll be hunted by the Gotei 13 and-"

"Haaaah…" Kishin let out a long stressful sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the entire ordeal. "Look. You don't even have a plan. I do."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "You do? Wait...you have that look about you. What's going on?"

A mischievous grin found its way to Kishin's lips as he replied, "There are bigger things happening in Soul Society. Just listen."

He then proceeded to repeat the parts of destroying the Sokyoku that he discussed with Yushiro to Toshiro. After he was done Toshiro furrowed his brow in contemplation. After a while he returned his attention to Kishin and asked, "I suppose...this plan would work. But after the Sokyoku is destroyed and I have Hinamori, what'll happen to us? The Captain Commander isn't going to let this go."

Kishin nodded. "I know. That's why I'm enlisting help."

"Eh? Help? From who?"

Kishin frowned as a somewhat helpless look shone in his eyes, but in the end he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. "Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku."

"Eh? Are you sure? Will they actually help us?"

"I don't know. It's asking a lot, but if I explain the situation to them then I think there's a good chance that they'll help."

Toshiro fidgeted in his seat feeling unsure, but he didn't have any better plans or any plans at all really so he could only grit his teeth and accept. "Where should I go after I take Hinamori?"

"Head to the secret training ground beneath the Sokyoku Hill and wait for me. If I don't show up within an hour then head to my office and activate the Senkaimon to escape to the World of the Living. Look for someone named Urahara Kisuke. Yushiro and Kinji will be your backup."

…

Silence.

After Kishin finished explaining his plan neither of them spoke for several long minutes. Toshiro felt conflicted because he knew that his rash decision in wanting to save Hinamori was going to implicate Kishin, Yushiro, and Kinji. Not only that but Kishin was going to ask Jushiro and Shunsui to help as well. The entire ordeal would involve many many party's and would throw the entirety of Soul Society into chaos.

Kishin smirked and knew exactly what Toshiro was thinking so he stood up and placed an encouraging hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "Look, don't think too much about it. I told Yushiro this already. Our plan and actions won't implicate anyone in the end."

Toshiro looked up clearly confused and bewildered. "What do you mean our actions won't implicate anyone?"

Kishin walked towards the door resting his hand on the handle. "Don't you find it strange?"

"Find what strange?"

"Don't you find it strange that Rukia's sentence was only 6 months of house arrest when she went missing for 2 months in the World of the Living along with Hinamori? Sure she's part of the Great Noble Clans, but when did Captain Kuchiki make a direct appeal to Central 46 to lighten her sentence?"

Toshiro furrowed his brow in thought. "Then...are you saying that someone is pulling the strings behind the scenes?"

Kishin smirked at Toshiro's quick thinking. "When I went missing for just a day Central 46 was ready to exile me. An extreme punishment, but it wasn't death. As for Hinamori, her crime was overstaying her time in Karakura Town and also turning a Human into a Shinigami. While it is known as a serious crime, her crimes do not warrant death by way of the Sokyoku."

Toshiro frowned in seriousness as he thought about it. "That's...That's true...then what's going on here?"

"Toshiro, when is the Sokyoku usually supposed to be used?"

"That's...it's used on the most dangerous and nefarious criminals that are at the very least Captain level in strength."

"That's right, but what about Hinamori? She's only at the Lieutenant level in strength and can easily be disposed of. There's no need to use the Sokyoku to execute her. Think back to the Vanishing Soul's Incident. You've heard about it before right?"

"I have. Didn't the previous 12th division Captain get exiled for Hollowfication experimentation?"

"That's right. Isn't that considered an even more dangerous crime than Hinamori's transfer of her powers to a Human? After all, during the Vanishing Soul's Case six Captains, four Lieutenants, and the Commander of the Kido Corps were implicated. That's a loss of nearly half the entirety of the Gotei 13's military force. You'd think that the perpetrators would have been sentenced to death by execution of the Sokyoku, but they weren't."

Toshiro frowned and frowned even more. "Then...what is going on here?"

"Toshiro, I'm telling you this so you don't have to think too much about the consequences of what we're doing. Just focus on the plan we have to save Hinamori. Everything else will naturally fall into place."

Toshiro stared at Kishin's back in wonderment. "You know something about this don't you?"

"I do."

Toshiro slightly flinched as he wasn't expecting Kishin to actually admit to knowing. "Is there a reason why you aren't telling me the whole story?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "Even if you knew there would be nothing you can do. Instead it would only serve to distract you from the goal you should be focusing on."

"How can you already know that I won't be able to help?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Toshiro nodded. "Give it to me straight."

"Alright. Don't take it the wrong way Toshiro, but the truth is you aren't strong enough to make a difference."

"Wha-" Toshiro started, however he stopped himself from finishing his sentence and stared ashamedly at Kishin's back. "Am I...really not strong enough to help share the burden with you...Kishin."

Kishin simply nodded his head. "Sorry. You aren't strong enough."

Toshiro clenched his hands into fists feeling completely powerless. "Is the enemy that strong?"

"Aside from the Captain Commander, there isn't any other Captain that stands a chance."

Toshiro widened his eyes at the claim that Kishin just made. "How can that be?"

"You don't have to be so surprised. Just focus on the plan. Saving Hinamori is your top priority. Leave everything else to play out as it should. Just trust me on this."

Toshiro took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before giving Kishin a complicated look. "I...I trust you, Kishin. But how do you know about what's really happening?"

"Call it luck, or maybe I was unlucky. Either way I found out so let's leave it at that. Like I said, you'll only get distracted and get your priorities mixed up. When you aren't aptly prepared to know something then knowing too much is worse than knowing nothing. Just leave it to me."

In the end Toshiro nodded in defeat. Although he truly wanted to know what was going on, after hearing that he was completely useless in facing such a hidden danger he decided that he'd focus on doing what he can like Kishin suggested. And that was focusing on protecting and saving Hinamori. The sound of the door opening and closing could be heard as Kishin started his trek back towards the 13th division.

_Now to try and convince Captain Ukitake._

"Eh?" He paused and turned his head to his left just as he stepped outside the 10th division grounds. "Kinji?"

Kinji also paused and leaned on his cane noting Kishin's presence. "Yo, did you just come back from comforting Toshiro?"

Kishin smirked and nodded. "Let me guess, you're here for the same thing?"

"Haha, was it that easy to guess? I know he's agonizing right now about Hinamori's situation." Kinji's eyes then turned serious as he made a quick tapping motion with his cane on the ground immediately erecting a transparent Kido barrier around the two of them.

Kishin raised his eyebrow and took a moment to look around. "A barrier to prevent others from listening in. Seems you have something to say."

Kinji sighed as he looked inside the 10th division, particularly at the building designating the Captain's quarters. "C'mon Kishin, you and I both know what Toshiro is like. Don't tell me that you haven't figured out that Toshiro's going to do something reckless?"

"Oh? So you figured that as well?"

"Obviously. How long have we known Toshiro? If I couldn't predict that much then I'm pretty much a failure as a friend don't you think?"

"Then what are you going to do about it? Try to convince him otherwise?"

Kinji just gave a look that said that Kishin was underestimating him.

"What?" Kishin amusedly asked.

Kinji just shook his head. "And how long do you think I've known you for? Obviously you already told Toshiro something."

"Hahaha, so you guessed that much huh? And?"

"And?! Don't beat around the bush Kishin. Just give it to me straight. What is your plan?"

"My plan? What makes you think I have a plan?"

"Oi oi, how dumb do you think I am? It's you of all people."

"Heh, alright fine. I was going to visit you sooner or later to tell you about it anyways. Good timing."

"Coincidence. So? What is the plan?"

Kishin took a moment to glance back within the 10th division grounds before he proceeded to tell Kinji about destroying the Sokyoku and protecting Hinamori. Kinji took a few moments to think the details over before nodding his head in approval. "That...should actually work. I can coordinate the timing of unsealing the Sokyoku with Yushiro's preparation of the Shihoin Shield. That should buy Yushiro enough time to complete the preparation and arrive right when I finish releasing the Sokyoku. It can be destroyed right after."

"Great. Then I'll leave that part to the both of you. You know how to activate the Senkaimon in my office so if things go south, take Toshiro and Hinamori and go to the World of the Living."

"Alright, but what about you? What'll you be doing during the rest of the time?"

Kishin narrowed his eyes as his expression became serious. "Kinji, I'm going to tell you something that I haven't yet told anyone else."

Kinji noted the atmosphere around Kishin become a bit heavy so he furrowed his brow and nodded. "Alright, I'm all ears."

"Remember when I asked you for advice on creating an original Kido spell that can counter illusions?"

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Haven't you been wondering the reason why I was so specific?"

Kinji slightly frowned. "What's going on? Don't tell me that there's some sort of illusion that the Gotei 13's been placed under?"

Kishin smirked at Kinji's quick wittedness. "Ehhh, not bad. That's right. You've all been put under a spell."

Kinji's eyes immediately widened in shock. "Wait what?! I was just throwing that out there as a joke. Explain thoroughly."

"It's Captain Aizen. He's not the man that you all believe him to be. I reckon at some point he showed you the power of his Zanpakuto correct?"

"Y-Yeah...that's right. During our academy days he once substituted for our Zanjutsu instructor who happened to be busy that day. Captain Aizen taught us about communicating with our Zanpakuto and what the release of a Shikai looks like."

"Oh? So that's how it went."

Kinji noted that there was more to Kishin's words so he quickly questioned, "Exactly what is going on here?"

"Alright, listen well and keep it a secret Kinji. Aizen is the one behind everything happening in Soul Society. Even as far back as the Vanishing Souls Incident to right now and the execution of Hinamori. The power of Aizen's Zanpakuto isn't whatever he told you it was. Its true power is the power of complete hypnosis. The moment you see his Zanpakuto's release is the moment you fall victim to its power. It has the power to control all 5 senses of anyone who has seen its release. What makes it so deadly is that you only need to see the release once. After that you'll fall victim to its power every time Aizen utilizes his Shikai."

...

For a good long while Kinji took in the information that Kishin just gave him. He didn't move or speak or do anything, but with every passing moment his eyes would become wider and wider and wider turning from confusion to shock to seriousness to a bit of fear as he realized just how much power Aizen held over the entirety of the Gotei 13. He hesitantly stared Kishin in the eyes and asked, "I-If what you say is true then Central 46 and the orders they are giving a-"

Kishin simply nodded. "Naturally Central 46 has been disposed of. The one issuing the orders is Aizen."

"But why? Why would he do all of this? What's his goal? What does he want?"

"He wants the Hogyoku."

"Eh? Hogyoku? What's that?"

"It's too much of a bother to explain. What I can tell you is that it's currently implanted within Hinamori and Aizen needs the Sokyoku to destroy Hinamori's complete being in order to extract the Hogyoku from within her. That's why this is happening."

"I see. So that's why we're destroying the Sokyoku, but if what you say is true and Aizen has everyone under his hypnosis then how exactly are we to counter him? ...Eh? Wait, your Kido spell. Don't tell me...you knew. You knew all this time about Aizen and his powers. The-Then you were creating a spell to specifically counter his Zanpakuto's ability. Were you able to do it?"

Kishin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "I'm close, but it's not quite ready. Remember when I told you about Kido spells in the 100's not being impossible?"

"I do. Wait, don't tell me that the spell you're making to counter Aizen is a Kido spell that falls within the 100's?"

Kishin simply nodded. "It is...so you can imagine how difficult it is to complete it, but once it's done then I'm 100% confident that even if I fall under the power of his Shikai, I'll still be able to fight him without being influenced by his complete hypnosis."

"Eh? How? Exactly what kind of spell is it? And how did you surpass the limit of level 99?"

"Aizen's power deals with controlling the 5 senses, however spiritually aware beings possess not only 5 senses, but 6. My spell has to do with that. As for the matter of surpassing the limits of level 99, I simply combined and stabilized the force of a different source of power with my Shinigami powers and treated those two energy sources as one complete whole, it can break the limits and barriers that hold back the soul of a Shinigami."

"What? Combining and stabilizing two different energy sources as one to eliminate the barrier of a Shinigami's soul? Like wha-!" Kinji stopped himself from finishing his sentence as he carefully studied Kishin's frame. "Kishin, have you...are you...but wait...it can't b-"

Kishin just waved his hand in the air. "It happened a long time ago. I'll tell you in detail about what exactly happened another time. For now lets focus on saving Hinamori. Can I count on you to do your part?"

Kinji had a complicated look on his face, but in the end he sighed and closed his eyes nodding in defeat. "I got it. You can count on me." He then gave Kishin a concerned look as he asked, "Are you...are you alright though? You don't feel negative side effects?"

"C'mon Kinji. Who do you think you're talking to?" He gave one last look at Kinji and winked before dashing off into the distance.

It wasn't long before he arrived back in the 13th division grounds pacing outside Jushiro's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door he was interrupted by the sound of Jushiro's voice. "Shin-chan, it's okay. You can just come in."

Kishin stood in place for a second gathering his final thoughts before opening the door and walking inside. "Captain, how are you feeling today?"

Jushiro just smiled and poured two cups of tea. "I'm feeling much better today. Here, have a seat."

"Thanks Captain." Kishin made himself comfortable and took a sip of his tea.

The two of them sat in peaceful silence for a while before Jushiro broke the ice. "It seems Rukia is doing well. I went to see her not too long ago."

Kishin grinned as he wondered what Rukia was currently doing. "Captain, thanks for fighting over keeping jurisdiction of her punishment."

Jushiro just waved his hand relaxedly. "No no, don't thank me. It is as it should be. I don't want Rukia to suffer either. It's better if she remains here in the 13th division for her 6 month probation. That said, it's unfortunate that I was unable to be of any help for Hinamori's situation." Jushiro then noticed the look on Kishin's face as if he wanted to say something so he ventured to ask, "Shin-chan, there's something you want to tell me right?"

Kishin didn't hide it and simply nodded. "Actually Captain, I'm sure you're aware of Toshiro's close relationship with Hinamori right?"

Jushiro furrowed his brow and hesitantly asked, "Is...Hitsugaya-kun planning to do something?"

"He is."

"Haaaah...I thought it might come to this, though I had sort of hoped that he wouldn't act."

"Captain, what if I told you that I decided to help him?"

"EHHHHH?!" Jushiro's eyes widened in shock. "A-Are you really?"

Kishin gave a toothy grin. "I am."

Jushiro was a bit tongue-tied and couldn't form coherent sentences for several minutes at Kishin's confirmation of rebelling. Finally Jushiro was able to reign in his shocked state and took a long sip on his tea before refocusing his attention on Kishin. A serious expression was worn on his face.

"Shin-chan...you do realize what you're saying and doing right?"

Kishin simply nodded. "I am. That is why I'm here."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Captain...not only am I going to help Toshiro free Hinamori, I'm here to make unreasonable requests of you."

Now Jushiro was completely baffled. One, he never expected Kishin to tell him straight up that Toshiro was going to rebel. Two, he never imagined that Kishin would also choose to rebel. And three, he never imagined that Kishin would not only tell him all of this, but also request his involvement. Jushiro set his tea cup down and sighed.

"Haaaah…" He stared at Kishin for a good long while noting the confident and unwavering look in his eyes.

_Shin-chan...Shiro-chan...what should I do…_

Kishin noted the conflicted look in Jushiro's eyes so he smiled and said, "Captain Ukitake, at least hear me out."

Jushiro raised his eyebrow questioningly and nodded in defeat. "Alright. I'll at least hear you out."

And so Kishin proceeded to tell Jushiro most of what he told Yushiro and Toshiro leaving out the bit about the Ryoka. After he finished recounting what he discussed with the others, Jushiro frowned and rubbed the bottom of his chin deep in contemplation. "This...so using the Shihoin Shield...that would definitely work. And with Yushiro being the current Shihoin clan Head he would be able to prep the power of the Shield better than I could. And you have a point. Hinamori's situation does seem strange. Even though Central 46 is a bit unreasonable, to go even this far to execute Hinamori, a previous Lieutenant and now 4th ranked officer of the 13th division by way of the Sokyoku is overly excessive. Why go through the trouble of unsealing the Sokyoku for her?"

Kishin nodded. "Will you help Captain?"

Jushiro closed his eyes and thought about the entire situation for several long minutes. His brows wrinkled and his face scrunched up, but in the end he let out a defeated sigh. "Haaaah...I can't just let you handle this on your own Shin-chan. And things do seem to be quite suspicious. Alright, I'll talk to Kyoraku. If things proceed as you planned then Kyoraku and I will do our best to stall Genryuusai-sensei."

Kishin beamed at Jushiro's verbal confirmation in joining his endeavor. "Thanks Captain. I'm sorry to have sprung this on you so suddenly."

"No no, what you said makes perfect sense. Or rather, the events happening in Seireitei right now don't make much sense. There isn't much justification in the way things are panning out for Hinamori's case. Don't worry Shin-chan, you can count on me. Besides, while it was incredibly short, it remains a fact that Hinamori is still considered a member of the 13th division."

"Then I'll have to trouble you Captain."

"Mn."

Kishin respectfully saluted Jushiro once more before he took his leave. The moment he stepped back outside he took in a deep breath of much needed fresh air.

_Haaaah...things are in place. Aizen...the question now is, how will you respond? If you thought I was just going to sit on the sidelines and do absolutely nothing then I'm sorry to disappoint._

He smirked to himself and headed back to his living quarters. As he opened the door the smell of something savory filled the air in the room. He immediately began to salivate while his stomach let out a growl. He followed the trail of smoke to the kitchen and happily grinned seeing Rukia cooking some lunch. Without warning he snuck up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Ah! Kishin? Baka! I'm in the middle of-"

Smooch!

He immediately cut her off with a passionate kiss before he broke away licking his lips in satisfaction. "Mmmm…you taste good senpai."

Rukia blushed and stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" He yelped in shock.

Rukia just huffed and returned her attention to cooking. "B-Baka! You're distracting me."

"I don't mind." He playfully responded.

Rukia just gave him an incredulous look. "But I do! It's hard enough not to burn anything when I'm not distracted."

Kishin took note that nothing was burnt and was greatly impressed. "You're right...nothing is actually burnt...how?"

A thick vein popped off on her forehead as she pointed the spoon in her hands at him. "Hmpf! I've practiced!" A smile soon formed on her lips as she gave him a proud triumphant look. "Since I'm going to be here for the next 6 months I figured I should do at least this much…do you not like it?"

Kishin immediately shook his head and hugged her from behind. "No...I love it."

* * *

**MISC.**

Alright, so Kishin's gearing up to face Aizen. Next chapter Kishin and Ichigo will meet. I wonder how that meeting will go...will Kishin be able to prevent Aizen from taking Hinamori. What exactly is the power of Kishin's Kido Spell that'll help him counter Kyoka Suigetsu? Does Kishin have any other Kido Spells in the 100's that he's created? What is the true nature of Kido Spells in the 100's? Will Rukia really be safe the rest of the arc now that she's returned? Hmmm...a little bit of answers, many more questions to be answered.

Well, next chapter should be quite interesting to see. How will Ichigo react to seeing Kishin...


	29. Ryoka

**AN: Hey everyone, back with another update. Not much to say for this Author's Note after leaving such a long one last Chapter. **

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = Fool/Idiot  
*Onii-sama = Big Brother  
*Obasan = Aunt  
*Chappy = Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.  
*Ryoka = Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei  
*Senzaikyu = Palace of ****Penitence/Repentance Palace  
*Sekkiseki =Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.  
*Shakonmaku = Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.  
*Sokyoku = Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Kishin yawned and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel draped around his waist after taking a morning shower. His arm rose in the air as he stretched his back a bit. His head slightly moved from one side to the other as he loosened his stiff muscles. His hair was still a bit damp and left hanging down his head flowing slightly past his shoulders. He made his way over to the bed and smiled at Rukia who was still asleep beneath the covers. Her attire consisted of a simple underwear with a large white t-shirt that belonged to him. The lotus flower necklace that he gave her was still laced around her neck. Her soft breathing filled his ears as he neared ever closer. A warm fuzzy feeling attacked his heart and butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach.

_I don't think I'll ever get over how cute and beautiful she is._

He sat at the edge of the bed causing it to dip down beneath his weight as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. His action caused her to stir awake.

"Kishin?" She groggily inquired.

He smirked and softly brushed the side of her cheeks. "Morning sleepy head."

She pouted and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision as she took in the sight of him. "Hmpf. Are you saying I'm lazy?"

Kishin just let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, what's wrong with that? It's only been about two weeks so you've still got more than 5 months of punishment to serve. It's okay to take this time and sleep all you want. I'll take care of you. Promise."

Rukia pouted again and sat up in bed whilst crossing her arms. "I'm not a useless person. I'll pull my own weight around here thank you very much."

Kishin gave her a curious glance and simply replied, "Sure sure, but you don't have much weight to pull around."

Whack!

"Ow!" He rubbed his head where she had hit him. She blushed at his teasing remark and glared daggers at him. "I-I eat a lot okay!"

Muah!

He quickly pecked her on the cheek leaving a wet kiss mark on her face before walking over to the closet to get dressed. "Senpai, while I don't mind you sleeping as much as you want, I think that it's best for you to get up. It's better for you to be up and about stretching and using your muscles. If you rest too much then you'll get stiff."

"I don't think I'll ever grow stiff with you around…" She whispered near inaudibly.

Kishin widened his eyes and immediately understood the underlying meaning in her words. A large grin formed on his lips as he tied his hakama around his waist. "On second thought, I change my mind. Just lay in bed. I'll make sure to stretch you out every night. Full body. With me around I promise you'll get more than the daily recommended exercise." A playful glint flashed in the depths of his eyes as he imagined their sweaty bodies rubbing and grinding together deep into the night.

Rukia's face flushed crimson red at his comment so she threw one of the fluffy pillows on the bed at him.

Fwump!

A dull sound echoed from the pillow hitting his back. "B-Bakamono! I'm more likely to be super sore the next day…"

"Hahaha, don't be like that Rukia." He turned around still shirtless and pressed her down into the mattress planting light airy kisses along her jawline. His left hand slipped beneath her shirt and rested over her smooth cute bellybutton. "Tell me you don't like it when you feel me inside here."

She shuddered at his touch and his teasing dark voice. The memories of their carnal nights together flooded her thoughts causing her to quiver beneath him. Her breathing grew rapid causing a mischievous smile to form on Kishin's lips. He gave her one long and deep passionate kiss before standing back up and completed dressing himself in his shihakusho. Rukia just laid on the bed sprawled out on her back huffing and panting with her eyes closed. She mentally cursed Kishin for leaving her in that state of physical lust. After a few minutes of her lying there she finally managed to return to reality and sat back up with a grumpy glare in her eyes.

"And where are you going today?" She asked with a slightly unhappy undertone.

Kishin just smirked and poked her forehead. "Don't be like that. I promise to make it up to you. I didn't mean to tease you like that."

"Hmpf. You totally did." She replied unbelievingly.

"Hahaha, c'mon senp-" he didn't finish his sentence as a thought came to him. He turned around and stared at her scrunched up face which only accentuated her cuteness. It was like watching a bunny bare its non-existent fangs at him. "Senpai...say the word and I'll take you right now."

"Eh? Ah...w-wait-" she noted the hungry desirous look in his eyes and pulled the blanket up to cover her face. "I'm fine now Kishin! Ahem, are you seri-"

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!

Kishin and Rukia were both thrown out of their thoughts and turned to look out the window at the same time. Both of them furrowed their brow in contemplation. Rukia broke the silence first as she questioned, "Is that...is that the warning bell? Someone is actually invading the Seireitei?"

Kishin let out a sigh and strapped his Zanpakuto to his waist.

_So it begins. Yushiro, I'm counting on you._

Rukia turned to see Kishin standing in silence and raised her eyebrow both curiously and concernedly. "Kishin, what's going on?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the bedroom. "If I'm not wrong then it must be Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. "W-WHAT?! What do you mean it's Ichigo?" She hopped out of bed and immediately started dressing herself in her shihakusho while continuing her line of questioning, "What makes you say that? Why would he be here? How would he even know how to get here? Wait! Don't tell me it was Urahara who helped him? Who the heck is that Urahara person really? After all the work that we went through to keep him alive he decides to offer his life up to the Soul Society? What is he thinking?! I'm gonn-"

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

She huffed and puffed in anxiousness and worry as Kishin cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. His lips curled into an amused smile. "Senpai. Take it easy there okay? Just trust me. I won't let Hinamori get executed and I already made some plans to help out Ichigo."

Rukia took a good minute to get her breathing under control before a look of confusion and astonishment flashed in her eyes. "W-Wait...you are really going to help stop Hinamori's execution? And you already made plans to help out Ichigo? Then...that night on the day you rescued me, you and Urahara-san were talking. It didn't make sense to me but something really is happening isn't it?"

Kishin nodded and patted her head reassuringly. "Yes. That's why, don't worry too much. You only need to trust me. Senpai, I need to get going because there are things I need to take care of. You are still technically under house arrest so you can't go anywhere. Stay here and don't leave, but keep your Zanpakuto on you just in case alright? And call me if something happens."

Rukia gritted her teeth feeling completely useless. She wanted to help, but she couldn't argue with Kishin's reasoning. She let out a drawn out sigh and clenched her hands into fists unwillingly. "A-Alright. Fine. I'll stay here for now. But if something bad is happening then don't expect me to just sit tight like a statue."

Kishin nodded. "Alright, fine."

Rukia was a bit taken aback as she thought Kishin was going to fight her more on that point, but he instead readily agreed.

Kishin just smirked and poked her nose. "I wish I could tie you up to the bed."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "You're being a bit extreme aren't you?"

He simply gave her a quick wink. "Love you."

Fwish!

A burst of wind breezed in the room as he blurred into the distance before Rukia could reply. She tried to keep a grumpy face, but her feelings betrayed her and so she let out a sigh of defeat. "Haaah...love you too...be careful, Kishin."

Kishin made his way into the midst of Seireitei and took note of the giant Sekkiseki walls that had already fallen down from the sky preventing anyone on the outside from entering. His gaze turned towards the western gate in the far distance knowing that the cause of everything was due to Ichigo and his entourage making a fuss in that direction.

_I wonder how things went...did Ichigo fight Jidanbo? Did they encounter Gin? Did Ichigo really come here with his Human friends?_

Kishin narrowed his eyes, remaining still in silence for a few long minutes before he dashed out to the secret underground training area beneath the Sokyoku Hill where he had asked Yushiro to bring Ichigo and the others. He arrived unhindered and took a seat on the flat surface of a giant rock formation simply waiting.

"Hopefully everything goes well. So far it seems that Aizen has planned things to go exactly as I recalled the events of the future, however he's using Hinamori as a pawn this time instead of Rukia."

He laid down on his back relaxedly and flipped open his denreishinki that currently tracked and monitored Rukia's status.

_She really stayed put and didn't secretly leave._

A smile found its way to his lips. "I know you wanted to join in the fray senpai, but not just yet."

He frowned as he thought more about Aizen wondering what his next move would be. "Since I had Yushiro intervene they shouldn't need to use Kukaku's cannonball to break through the Shakonmaku surrounding the Seireitei. Now the question is, does Aizen know that I'm the one pulling the strings behind the scenes and messing with his little game and how is he going to react…"

He furrowed his brow and let out a sigh as he simply continued waiting. An hour passed. Four hours passed. Evening came and turned into night. Kishin frowned at how long it was taking and was just about to sit up and leave when he felt a few reiatsu presences enter the training ground.

_Oh? This is definitely Yushiro's reiatsu. Mmmm...Yoruichi's with him, so is Ichigo huh? There's four others…_

It was then he heard in the distance Ichigo's voice. "Oi, uhhh...Yushiro right? Look, I still have no clue what or who you're talking about. And this place...it looks really familiar. It looks like hat 'n clog's underground training area. Also, you keep saying that Yoruichi is your sister, but no matter how you look at it Yoruichi is a cat. Not only that but isn't Yoruichi a male cat? But maaaan, thanks for your help. Without you we wouldn't have gotten into the city."

Yushiro simply ignored Ichigo's comments and waved his hand in the air shouting aloud, "Kishiiiiin! We're here!"

Everyone by Yushiro's side plugged their ears at his loud voice.

Yoruichi, who was still in her cat form and held in Yushiro's arms, widened her eyes in shock. "E-Eh? Kishin? That's who you're taking us to meet?"

Yushiro amiably nodded. "That's right. This was all Kishin's plan."

"Kishin? Who's that?" Ichigo curiously asked.

It was then that they stopped before a giant rock and all looked up. At first they saw nothing, but then Kishin sat up and revealed himself to everyone down below.

"Yo. What took so long?" He asked as he jumped down.

Thud!

A little dust cloud rose around his feet as he landed on the ground in front of everyone. Yushiro just beamed and held out Yoruichi in front of him as he excitedly replied, "You didn't lie! You were telling the truth! Big sis was with the Ryoka! Hahahaha! This is awesome! I got to see my sister again!"

He then rubbed his cheeks against Yoruichi's cat face causing Yoruichi to give a helpless look at Kishin. "You! How could you tell Yushiro about me? And how did you know where we'd be?"

Kishin just smirked and lightly patted Yoruichi's head. "This is what you get for being in your cat form. You can't outrun Yushiro in that visage. And it wasn't hard to guess where you'd be. The western district is Urahara's base of operations." He then looked at everyone else taking in their looks. He already knew Ichigo. He was the orange headed spiky haired one wearing a black Shinigami shihakusho with a red string wrapped diagonally across his chest. He stood at about 178cm tall with a lean somewhat muscular build. He had peach colored skin and brown eyes and was about 15 years old in age. His facial features bore a striking resemblance to that of Shiba Kaien.

Next to Ichigo was a man with glasses with chin length dark blue hair that fell on either side of his face. His build was quite lean and slender and he stood at an average height of 175cm tall. He was fair skinned and blue-eyed also seeming to be around the age of 15. Kishin knew that this person was Ishida Uryu. He had seen Ishida through the spy cams he had hidden in Karakura Town during Rukia's stay there. Ishida wore white Quincy style clothes looking almost like a priest. A blue line ran down the middle of his clothes and a white and blue striped glove was worn on his right hand.

Next to Ishida was a woman with waist length long flowing burnt orange colored hair. Like Ichigo she too had brown eyes. She was average in height standing at about 159cm tall with a slender but quite curvaceous build. She was fair skinned and had quite a prominent bust size as well. She seemed to be the same age as the others and had her hair tucked behind her ears held in place by blue colored hairpins on the side of her head. Kishin recalled her name as Inoue Orihime. Orihime was wearing a simple pink t-shirt and gray colored pants.

Standing in the back of the group were two men. One was extremely tall standing at a height of 197cm. They were just a bit older than the others, though they physically looked much older. They had a dark tan and somewhat short shaggy brown hair with brown eyes and they had a tattoo on their left shoulder that read love and death in italian. They were quite muscular and wore a gray tank top with a red stripe mark on the left side and black pants to match. Kishin recalled this person being named Sado Yasutora.

And last but not least, the final member of their entourage was a somewhat burly man who stood at 183cm in height. They had chin length black hair that was held back and mostly covered by a green colored bandanna. They were partially missing part of their left eyebrow and they wore a light tan shirt with a green vest over it with matching green pants. This person Kishin knew about as he had researched him when looking into the Great Noble Clans. This was Shiba Ganju, the younger brother of Shiba Kukaku and Shiba Kaien.

Finally after he finished noting who everyone was he couldn't help but wonder why Urahara and Yoruichi even let Sado and Orihime come. Their battle power wasn't anything significant. It was then the silence in the air was broken by Ichigo's voice. "Hm? AH! It's you!"

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity and pointed to himself. "What about me?"

Ichigo frowned and immediately placed his hand on his Zanpakuto. "You're the one who took Rukia away! Where is she?!"

Yushiro immediately stepped in between them and glared at Ichigo. "If you attack my good brother then I'll take you out first."

Ichigo stared confusedly at Yushiro and then to Yoruichi. "Are you serious?! This is the guy who let those other guys take Momo away and no doubt he took Rukia away as well! We came here precisely to save them. I'm not just going to stand here and pretend that he wasn't involved!"

Before Kishin could make a move or say anything Yoruichi jumped out of Yushiro's arms to mediate the situation. "Hold on a second Ichigo. And Yushiro, you too. Stand down."

Yushiro pouted, but he could only listen to his older sister. Yoruichi let out a sigh and took a seat on the ground whilst wrapping her tail around herself. "Listen here Ichigo. Kishin is not our enemy. It's true that he took Rukia away, but there's no need to worry about her." She looked over her shoulder and up at Kishin before continuing, "Isn't that right? Kishin."

Kishin just smirked and leaned against the rock wall nearby. "You don't have to worry about Rukia. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She's fine and resting well back at my place. Her punishment was 6 months of house arrest. The problem here is Hinamori. There's only ten days left before her execution."

Ichigo frowned again, having a hard time believing Kishin's words. "I'm supposed to just believe this guy? I'll believe it with my eyes when I see Rukia."

Kishin furrowed his brow and took a step forward. "And what is she to you?"

"Huh?! You're asking me that? More like I should be the one asking YOU that. Why should I believe anything you say about Rukia?"

"You don't have to. And I don't need to explain myself to you."

"What's that?!"

Yoruichi let out a long sigh in frustration. "AHHH! Quiet! Both of you! Look, can we have a civil conversation. We need to figure out what's going on." She turned to Kishin and asked, "How did you know we were going to be at the western gate? And why did you have Yushiro bring us here?"

Kishin glared at Ichigo for a moment longer before turning his attention to Yoruichi. "How I know about the western precinct doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm helping in the rescue of Hinamori."

"Oh? Kisuke did say that you'd help. Care to fill us in on what your plan is?"

Kishin crossed his arms and stared Yoruichi in the eyes confusedly as he asked, "I would but...I'm curious. What exactly was YOUR plan? Just waltz into the Seireitei and one man army your way through?"

Yoruichi awkwardly coughed in guilt before she recomposed herself. "Ahaha...well things went a little off the rails at the start. We came through the Dangai using Kisuke's Senkaimon, but we were chased by the Kototsu. We entered a time tunnel that blasted us out earlier than our expected arrival time. This worked in our favor, but we ran into some trouble. We ran into Jidanbo, the west gate's guardian and had a scuffle with him. Afterwards we had a brief encounter with Ichimaru."

Kishin had an unperturbed look on his face as he had already expected those turn of events to happen. "What happened after?"

Yoruichi turned to face Yushiro and continued, "Well, we treated Jidanbo's injuries and were taken in by the elder of the Rukon district. That's where we met Ganju and soon after, Yushiro found us. I was going to take everyone to Kukaku, but Yushiro told us about some sort of plan and insisted that he help sneak us inside Seireitei. We still ended up seeing Kukaku, but in the end I decided that our best bet was to have Yushiro sneak us in. Using Kukaku's cannonball method would be too flashy."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "Well, say that you made it into the Seireitei, what then? You all would have been fish on a chopping block."

Ichigo frowned and retorted, "What's that?! You underestimating us?"

Kishin simply waved his hand dismissing Ichigo's comment. "I'm not underestimating you all. Rather, I'm stating a fact." He then pointed to Orihime and said, "I can tell from your aura that you don't have what it takes to fight." He pointed to Sado right after and said, "The amount of reiryoku you possess is too little to be of any use here. There are thousands of Shinigami in the Seireitei and 13 Lieutenants. Not to mention the 13 Captains. You'll only end up dead." He then pointed to Ganju after and said, "Your strength isn't that great either. None of you stand a chance at saving Hinamori."

Ishida furrowed his brow and took a step forward. "Oh? Then what about Kurosaki and I?"

Kishin shook his head. "You're a quincy huh?"

"Wha-? How did you know?" Ishida warily asked.

Kishin just shrugged. "From my interaction with Yoruichi, you should have been able to guess that I'm acquainted with Urahara. I know who all of you are already. I really don't get why that guy let all of you come here."

Yoruichi quickly interjected before another heated argument could start up. "Let's! Just all calm down. What's done is done. They are here. So, Kishin. I realize that our plan wasn't great, but we had to work with what he had with the time given to us. What about you? Since you knew we were coming and had Yushiro bring us here I reckon you have a better plan?"

Kishin took a moment to recollect his thoughts before nodding. "I do. Leave the saving to Toshiro, Yushiro, and Kinji. We'll wait until the day of the execution to save her when she's brought out of the Senzaikyu."

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock and anger. "WHAT?! NO! Why should we wait until the very last moment? It could be too late then! We should save her before then!"

Yoruichi held up a paw to stop anyone else from voicing dissent before she continued, "I reckon there is a reason why you want to wait until the last moment?"

Once again Kishin nodded. "That's right. Several reasons. It's only 10 days until her execution. The Sokyoku will be released, but Yushiro and Kinji will destroy the Sokyoku using the Shihoin Shield."

Yoruichi's eyes widened in realization. "The Shihoin Shield?! But that was given to Ukitake."

"That's right. I've enlisted the help of Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku."

"AH?! Even Ukitake and Kyoraku are helping?"

"They are. So you see my plan is better than your half-assed run amok in the Seireitei plan. Anyways, the real reason why we need to wait until the last moment has to do with Aizen."

Yoruichi frowned at the mention of Aizen's name. "And why's that?"

"I already know what Urahara-san did. Aizen wants to use the Sokyoku to obtain the Hogyoku. You know that don't you?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes before letting out a sigh. "So you know about that...I see."

Ichigo and the others tilted their head in confusion as Ichigo inquired, "Know about what? Who is this Toshiro, Kinji, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Aizen person you guys are talking about? What the hell is the Hogyoku? What the hell is the Sokyoku? What the hell is going on here?"

Kishin crossed his arms and stared at Yoruichi. "I see you and Urahara really didn't tell them anything. Well, I suppose they don't really need to know since it'll just distract them."

Before anyone could comment, Yoruichi put up her paw and said, "It's fine. Everyone. There's no need to concern yourself with these matters just yet. It'll only confuse all of you more. Right now your only concern needs to be the rescue of Hinamori." She then turned to look back at Kishin and asked, "Your plan wouldn't happen to include us in it would it?"

Kishin took a moment to glance at Ichigo and the others before letting out a sigh. "Unfortunately you all didn't enter Soul Society discreetly. Now everyone is looking for all of you. The best choice for you all is to simply remain here and train for the next 10 days and prepare yourself for the final confrontation."

Ichigo frowned and shook his head. "I refuse! I'm here to rescue Rukia and Momo. You think I'm just going to wait around here and do nothing? I can't trust a single word you say! I haven't forgotten that you did something to me that night, knocking me unconscious."

Kishin smirked and immediately released his reiatsu into the area.

FWOOM!

"UGH!" Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Orihime, and Ganju cried out in shock and alarm at the same time as they struggled under the weight of Kishin's spiritual pressure. Their breathing became labored and sweat began dripping down the side of their faces. Kishin narrowed his eyes and said nonchalantly, "Look at the state you guys are in. This is merely the level of a Lieutenant's reiatsu but you all are having such a hard time standing already. You think you guys can accomplish anything like that?"

Before anyone could answer Kishin increased the level of his reiatsu again immediately causing Ichigo to fall down on his hands and knees. Everyone else laid completely flat against the floor desperately trying to breathe.

"This is only the level of an average Captain's reiatsu. Look at all of you groveling on the ground. You can barely breathe let alone move. And you think you're some hot shit? Don't get snarky with me. If you want to go out there and die then I won't stop you, but if you want to save Hinamori then shut up and listen."

Whoosh!

The heavy pressure in the air immediately dissipated as Kishin reigned in his reiatsu. Yoruichi slapped a paw over her face in awkwardness whilst Ichigo and the others took several long minutes to catch their breath and to calm down their beating hearts. Ichigo had an unwilling look in his eyes as he stared at Kishin with frustration.

"You bastard! Huff...huff...I-"

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted and interjected.

"Y-Yoruichi?"

"Haaah...just let it go."

Ichigo frowned and angrily inquired, "Why should I? This guy's dangerous...and no one even told us who he is yet!"

Yoruichi let out a slight cough before answering, "Right. Well then, allow me to introduce him. As you all have probably guessed by now he is a close acquaintance with Kisuke and I. His name is Chigetsu Kishin and he's the Lieutenant of the 13th division."

Ishida widened his eyes in shock as he struggled to stand back up and asked suspiciously, "How can that be? You said he's a Lieutenant...but he said that he raised his reiatsu to the level of a Captain's. Doesn't that mean he's a Captain?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "No. The truth is that Kishin is really a Lieutenant, however his true power has transcended far beyond that. The only reason why he's not a Captain is because all the posts are already filled. Anyways let's get back on topic. If you can't trust Kishin then at least trust me. There's no need to argue against Kishin. He's telling the truth and is trustworthy. I can guarantee that."

Ichigo and Ishida clicked their tongues at Yoruichi's answer whilst the others simply felt a hint of fear grow in their hearts at the memory of how powerful and dangerous Kishin's display of power was just a moment ago. Kishin clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Great, so now that that's all settled can we get a move on?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow still feeling displeased, but in the end he held back his temper. "Tch. Move on to what?"

Kishin pointed at Ichigo and said, "Of everyone here, you have the greatest potential. You should spend this time training to become stronger. If I'm not wrong...it's possible for you to gain the strength of a Captain within the next 10 days. As long as you're willing to suffer a little and put in the effort that is."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "Suffer? What do you mean?"

"Heh. Look, there's not a lot of time left before Hinamori's execution. That means you can't take it easy and learn step by step. That means the only way to uncover your potential and have you grow stronger is to suffer and fight over and over again and again to the death."

"Fight...to the death?"

Yoruichi took a moment to stare at Kishin before asking, "Kishin...are you planning to train him?"

He took a moment pondering to himself before nodding. "It's bothersome, but I promised Rukia that I'd do something about the whole situation. These kids are too weak and useless to be of any help the way they are right now and honestly speaking, I already laid the groundwork for everything. Even without them we can save Hinamori. They're only useful as a distraction."

Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist and stepped forward. "Useless?! You talk as if we aren't here. We aren't here to be one of your disposable pawns. I'll show you useless you bastard! I'll take on your little challenge. If what you say is true and I can become as powerful as a Captain in 10 days then I'll train and become stronger than you in 10 days!"

An amused grin found its way to Kishin's lips.

_He thinks he can be stronger than me in just 10 days? There's confidence and taunting, but this is blatant cockiness. He really is still a brat. Isshin, you should have taught your kid some more manners. If it wasn't because he was your kid and Rukia caring about him I might have killed him myself already._

"What about the rest of us?" Orihime ventured to ask.

Kishin glanced over at the others and shook his head. "Sorry. No matter how much you guys train in the next 10 days you won't be useful in battle. You'll only end up being a burden."

"WHAT?!" Ishida, Ganju, and Sado exclaimed at the same time.

"You're looking down on us!" Ganju retorted.

"Yeah!" Sado and Ishida agreed.

Kishin gave an annoyed sideways glance at Yoruichi to which she sighed and started walking away. "Sado, Ishida, Ganju, you three come with me. I'll continue your training as we wait for the next 10 days."

Orihime then pointed to herself and asked, "W-What about me?"

Kishin pointed to a nearby rock. "You go wait over there."

"Eh? W-Why?"

A dark glint flashed in his eyes as he replied, "You've got the unique ability to heal injuries right?"

"Uh-huh...but how did you kn-"

"Just wait over there because your power will be needed to heal Ichigo's injuries while he trains."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "Oh? Just MY injuries huh? You're saying that you won't get hurt at all aren't you?"

Kishin smirked and walked several dozens of meters away. "Once we get started then you'll understand just how different our level of powers are. Maybe then you'll learn to be a bit more humble and start acting less like a cocky brat. Just because you gained power quickly doesn't mean you're THAT special."

Ichigo frowned and took a few steps forward while drawing his Zanpakuto. It had no handle or guard and simply had white bandage cloths wrapped around the hilt. The blade seemed to be as long and tall as Ichigo himself. It somewhat represented that of an oversized khyber knife. The top half of the blade was black in color and the bottom half was white. Ichigo took up his stance and retorted, "Heh. Cocky? I'm not cocky. I just hate being looked down upon. I'll show you that it's you who's being cocky."

"Really? Earlier you got a glimpse of how different the strength of our spiritual pressures were yet you still act like this. I won't go easy on you. I'm not as kind as Urahara or Yoruichi."

Ichigo tightened his grip around his Zanpakuto inwardly knowing just how strong Kishin was from his earlier display of power. He also couldn't help but feel that Kishin's appearance seemed very familiar.

_Have we met before? Even before the time when he took Rukia away? I feel like I've seen him somewhere a long time ago…_

Ichigo shook himself out of his thoughts as he asked, "So? What kind of training are we going to do?"

Kishin just smirked motioning with his finger for Ichigo to attack him. "The type of training we're going to do is fight to the death. I want you to come kill me."

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock and wariness. "W-What? You want me to kill you?"

Kishin nodded. "That's right. Come at me with not only the intent to kill, but to actually kill. Every swing of your blade should be meant to take my life."

"Are you serious? Even though I don't like the fact that you took Rukia away, it remains a fact that Yoruichi trusts you. You haven't even drawn your Zanpakuto yet. I'm not going to attack an unarmed opponent."

Kishin frowned and shook his head. "Seems you still don't understand just how different our strengths are yet."

"No, it's you who's taking me too lig-UH?!" Ichigo never got to finish his sentence as he had already crashed into a giant boulder smashing it into pieces.

"GAAAHH!" He shouted out in pain from the violent impact. He had no idea what happened. One second he was talking and the next he crashed into a boulder. Blood dripped down from Ichigo's lips as he lay unmoving in the middle of the rubble.

_What...happened?_

It was then he heard Kishin's condescending voice. "Do you understand the power difference between us now? I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you. I know what I'm doing, but you're being too naive. If I tell you to come kill me, then don't waste words on your nonsensical moral crap. You know who gets those privileges? Those who are on a similar level of power as their opponent. If you aren't even near the same level of strength as someone, then don't start spouting stuff about fairness, justice, moral code, honor, and all that other stuff. Words only matter when you're still standing in the end."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and groaned trying to stand up, but he couldn't. His bones felt broken and his muscles ached all over the place. Kishin shook his head and said, "Oi. Inoue. Heal him."

Orihime hesitated, staring fearfully at Kishin. She couldn't follow anything that happened. She only knew that Ichigo had lost. The person in her heart and mind that she never imagined would ever lose, lost without being able to utter a single sentence. Finally her senses came back to her as she heard Ichigo cough up blood.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted and ran towards him. She immediately placed her hand over her hairpins and shouted, "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" A golden light lit up on her hairpin before an orange barrier covered Ichigo's body, healing him inside.

After several moments passed by Ichigo stood back up and huffed in frustration. "You bastard...what did you do?"

Kishin relaxedly stood in place and answered, "I slapped you in the face. Wasn't that obvious?"

Ichigo's eyes wavered in shock and fear. "You...that's impossible! You were standing so far away, there's no way you were able to hit me without me-" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence as realization struck him.

Kishin smirked at Ichigo's reaction. "Seems you finally understand just how vastly different our strengths are. Are you ready to start taking the training seriously now?"

Ichigo tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto and said, "Inoue. Get back."

She was about to refuse since she didn't want to see Ichigo get hurt again, but Ichigo cut her off. "Inoue! Please. I can't fight at full power if you're too close."

In the end Orihime could only grit her teeth standing off to the side. Kishin nodded approvingly and once again, motioned for Ichigo to attack. "Come kill me. If you can."

Ichigo frowned and dashed out with his sword. His reiatsu began to flare up around him violently kicking up a storm of wind in the area as he swung his blade right at Kishin's chest, however Kishin merely held out his hand and caught the giant blade between two fingers.

TING!

"UH!" Ichigo widened his eyes disbelievingly.

_N-NO WAY?! Impossible! With only his fingers? He caught my blade with his fingers?! What is he? A monster?!_

Kishin had a complacent look in his eyes as he simply held Ichigo's Zanpakuto off to the side. He then curled his middle finger and thumb together with his free hand bringing it near Ichigo's stunned and scared face.

"Hmpf." He huffed out in contempt and flicked.

BOOM!

The force of his flick sent Ichigo flying through the air and crashing into several giant boulders before falling to the ground. Ichigo's grip strength wasn't strong enough to keep hold of his Zanpakuto and so his sword was ripped free from his hands at Kishin's move. Kishin just tossed Ichigo's Zanpakuto to the side and once again said to Orihime, "Go heal him."

And once more Orihime healed Ichigo's wounds.

"Pick up your sword and come at me again."

Even though Kishin said those words, Ichigo simply stood unmoving from his spot. His legs and hands shook in fear.

_Me? Kill him? Have him draw his sword? Won't attack an unarmed opponent? What the hell was I thinking before...there's no way I can fight him! What the hell is he? How can there be such a huge difference in our strengths?_

Kishin frowned at Ichigo's trembling form in the distance. "So, this is it huh? This is the resolve you came to Soul Society with to save Hinamori and Rukia?"

BAM!

Without warning he blurred right next to Ichigo and slapped him so hard across the face that Ichigo was sent crashing into another rock.

"You thought you could do something with this measly amount of strength and willpower?!"

BAM!

Once again he slapped Ichigo around without letting up with every criticizing remark he made.

"You got scared just because you can't beat me?"

BAM!

"You thought you were some hot shit because of how fast you gained power didn't you?!"

BAM!

"Where's all your bravado now?!"

BAM!

"Where did your courage go?!"

BAM!

"Did you give up?!"

BAM!

"What a waste of Hinamori and Rukia's efforts!"

BAM!

"I don't see what Rukia sees in you."

BAM!

"You're worthless!"

BAM!

"Useless!"

BAM!

"If you can't respect the power that you gained then why come here at all?!"

BAM!

"If you can't even muster the courage to fight me right here and now then rip out your own power and just live as a Human brat!"

BAM!

"What did you obtain power for huh?!"

BAM!

"If your life didn't matter to Rukia then I'd have killed you by now!"

BAM!

"Tell me Ichigo? What were you thinking when you came here?"

BAM!

"What did you expect when you came here?"

BAM!

"Well let me be the one to break it to you."

BAM!

"You!"

BAM!

"Aren't!"

BAM!

"Anything!"

BAM!

"SPECIAL!"

BAM! BOOM!

Ichigo laid on the ground completely bloodied at this point. He was barely breathing and he was barely conscious. Kishin had effectively beat him til he was literally an inch away from death. Kishin scoffed and stared down at Ichigo's pitiful state and remarked, "This is your best? What a joke. Just lay there and die groveling and begging for whatever is left of your pathetic life to the very end. You can't even save yourself. Don't expect to save anyone else. I can't believe I wasted my time on you." He then turned and started walking away.

Orihime was shocked to the extreme. Everything happened so fast that she didn't have time to say a thing. She ran as fast as she could and shouted, "Soten Kisshun, I reject!"

Fwoosh!

Immediately an orange barrier enveloped Ichigo beginning the process of healing his injuries. Tears fell from her eyes non-stop as she knelt crying beside Ichigo's bloodied body repeating his name over and over and over again. His face was so swollen that he was unrecognizable. It was then that everyone else took notice of what happened.

"ICHIGO!" They all shouted.

Ishida immediately shot forth a blue arrow at Kishin, however Kishin simply caught it in his hand and squeezed. The arrow was instantly crushed turning into pure reishi particles. Ishida frowned and shot several tens of more arrows, however the moment any of the arrows came within ten feet of Kishin they were instantly crushed from the force of Kishin's reiatsu.

Sado attacked next as his right arm transformed into an armored black and magenta colored arm as he shouted, "El Directo!" A giant blue energy beam shot right for Kishin, however he simply stared indifferently at the attack and swatted it away off into the distance.

Before any of them could make another move, Yoruichi dashed between everyone and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Yoruichi with unwillingness in their eyes.

"Yoruichi. Please move." Sado said in a commanding tone of voice.

Ishida fixed the glasses on his head and also said, "Yoruichi, I can tell from Ichigo's reiatsu that he seriously almost died. I won't tolerate this kind of behavior. He clearly meant to kill Kurosaki just now."

Yoruichi just shook her head and took a moment to stare Kishin in the eyes. She then let out a sigh and said, "Everyone, go back to training."

"What? But Yoru-"

"I said enough!" Yoruichi interjected, cutting everyone off. She then proceeded to explain. "I understand how you all must feel, but trust me. If Kishin truly intended to kill Ichigo then Ichigo would undoubtedly be dead right now. While Kishin's training method is...extremely harsh. There is a reason why he beat Ichigo to nearly an inch of his life."

WHAM!

It was then a large burst of reiatsu erupted from Ichigo's body. It was no weaker than a Lieutenants level of reiatsu. In mere seconds Ichigo crawled back up and stood on his own feet. His breathing was labored, but he otherwise had a more resolute look in his eyes. His body was no longer trembling in fear and his wounds had healed for the most part.

Kishin smirked and nodded in approval. "Well. It seems you finally understand what kind of resolve you need to have if you want to gain the power to protect the things you want to protect."

Ichigo gripped his chest feeling sore, but he nodded in confidence. "Yeah. I'm not going to give up."

Ishida and the others stared in shock at Ichigo's spike in reiatsu.

"H-How…" They all simply stared unbelievingly at the new development. They then looked to Yoruichi and then at Kishin before they all thought to themselves.

_No way...Yoruichi was telling the truth? Kishin's method actually worked to bring out Ichigo's latent potential?_

Yoruichi smirked at everyone's reaction. "See? While Kishin's method is harsh and cruel, it is the only method that can help Ichigo grow faster with the limited amount of time we have to work with. If you all understand that then get back to training. I said it before and I'll say it one more time. You can trust Kishin."

_Two Days Later_

Kishin was just returning to the 13th division barracks when he halted his steps and took note of Jushiro's worried facial expression.

"Captain!" He shouted as he ran over. "What's the matter?"

Jushiro felt his heart pounding within his chest as he struggled to give Kishin an answer. The look in his eyes were painful and anxious, but in the end he let out a sigh knowing that he needed to let Kishin know. "Shin-chan. Listen to me carefully. Rukia has been taken to the Senzaikyu."

WHAM!

A burst of reiatsu immediately rolled off of Kishin's body for several long seconds before he reigned in his emotions. A murderous look glossed over his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists. Jushiro felt his skin crawl from Kishin's little outrage and he immediately tried to calm Kishin down. "Shin-chan, take a deep breath. I won't let anything bad happen to Rukia."

Kishin gnashed his teeth and frowned. His thoughts were running through hundreds of different situations until he came to an understanding. In the end he asked Jushiro to explain the situation, though it came out as more of a low growl.

Jushiro sighed again and began to recount what happened. "The Ryoka that appeared two days ago haven't been found. They were able to defeat Jidanbo, the western gate keeper and survived an encounter with Captain Ichimaru. After that they disappeared. The west precinct of Rukongai has already been swept, but nothing was found. Captain Ichimaru was going to be punished by the Head Captain for letting the Ryoka escape, however Ichimaru informed everyone that the Ryoka were here for Hinamori. It's a known fact that these Ryoka were indeed close with Hinamori and was confirmed by the members of the Onmitsukido who had done reconnaissance in the World of the Living. One of the Ryoka was reported to have bright orange hair which was synonymous with the Human who received Hinamori's powers. In light of this Ichimaru's punishment was going to be even more severe."

Kishin clenched his hands even tighter, nearly drawing blood in his palms as he commented, "Let me guess. Before punishment was given Captain Ichimaru informed everyone that because Rukia also knew the Ryoka, she must be the one helping them escape detection from Soul Society, therefore she is being held prisoner in the Senzaikyu along with Hinamori."

Jushiro nodded in defeat. "That's right."

"But the Senzaikyu is a place only for prisoners on death row. Specifically prisoners meant to be executed by the Sokyoku."

Again Jushiro nodded. "That's right. Once this matter was brought to Central 46's attention they determined that due to Rukia's potential and very likely involvement in the Ryoka's invasion of Soul Society she is being treated as a criminal of the highest order. As you know Central 46 does not tolerate any rebellious behavior against the Soul Society. They have sentenced her to be executed alongside Hinamori 8 days from now."

Kishin's heart tensed up.

_I need to see her!_

He immediately began walking out of the division.

"Shin-chan wait! Where are you going?"

"There are things I need to do. And...I need to see Rukia. I need her to know that everything is going to be alright. I promised to protect her but...I...I-"

Jushiro quickly interjected seeing the pained look in Kishin's eyes and said encouragingly, "Shin-chan. Don't forget. We still have a plan which will work in favor of protecting Rukia as well as Hinamori."

Kishin nodded before dashing off.

_Damn it! I should have left Ichigo and the others alone. If I simply let them run around the Seireitei then Aizen wouldn't focus his attention on Rukia. He probably guessed that the Ryoka's disappearance had something to do with me since I'm the only one who knows the truth about him. This is his way of saying that I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries…_

FWISH!

He appeared once more deep within the secret training ground beneath the Sokyoku Hill and slowly walked over to Yoruichi who was still in her cat form currently watching Ichigo and the others continue their training.

"Eh? Kishin, you're back already? You just left." She then noted the scowl on Kishin's face and frowned. "Did something happen?"

"There's a change in plans."

"Hm? What happened?"

"Rukia's been sentenced to be executed with Hinamori."

"WHA-!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Kishin.

For a long while no one said a word or made a sound. It was Ichigo who finally broke the silence. Anger was shone all over his face as he marched over to Kishin and gripped him by the collar. "You! You said that she was safe! Why is she now being executed?!"

"Ichigo, hold on. Cal-" Yoruichi was interrupted as Kishin brushed Ichigo's hands off of his shirt. "She's being framed because you all disappeared."

"What are you talking about?" Everyone inquired in confusion.

"Soul Society has been searching for all of you for the last 2 days but came up empty. The only one who made contact with all of you was Ichimaru Gin."

"And?" Ichigo asked.

"He was going to be punished for letting you all live, but then he accused Rukia of being the one who helped you all escape detection from Soul Society. Now she's been imprisoned in the Senzaikyu and will be executed with Hinamori in 8 days."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed once more.

Ichigo frowned and clenched his hands into fists. He then started walking towards the exit.

"Wait Ichigo! Where are you going?" Yoruichi shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go save both Momo and Rukia right now!"

"What? D-Don't be a fool! You haven't finished your training!"

"So what?! I can't just sit around and wait while they rot in a prison cell."

Yoruichi was about to retort, but Kishin placed his hand in front of her. "Wait, Yoruichi. This is for the best."

Yoruichi glanced questioningly up at Kishin. "What do you mean?"

Kishin then whispered back, "This actually works in our favor. You know as well as I do that Aizen is behind this."

Yoruichi frowned and nodded. "Yes. But why? What's his goal in doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants Ichigo and the others to run amok around Seireitei. It's all a game to him."

"A game? Doesn't he want the Hogyoku within Hinamori?"

"He does, but while he waits he wants to observe Ichigo's progress. You know the truth about Ichigo's birth don't you?"

"Tsk. Damn Sosuke. Then what? We simply go along with it? You said it yourself earlier. The others don't stand much of a chance running around in Seireitei."

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "Not necessarily. The Captain's won't be on the move just yet. There's 8 days before the time of execution. In those 8 days Ichigo can become stronger the more he fights. I can't sit around and train him here anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still a Lieutenant. I need to give some semblance of my presence above ground pretending to search for the Ryoka."

Yoruichi gritted her teeth. "Then we just run around for 8 days?"

Kishin nodded. "That's right. Head towards the Senzaikyu and attempt to retrieve Rukia and Hinamori. Hide every so often to heal and conserve strength."

"We're essentially using Ichigo and the others as bait then huh?"

Kishin let out a sigh. "Yes and no. Think of it more as a risky way of training them. Split into two groups. Ichigo will be one group and the rest will move together. You keep track of Ichigo's movements and Yushiro will keep tabs on the others. That should ensure that no one will die. The Seireitei is huge and luckily the divisions don't really move as one cohesive military entity. With you and Yushiro guiding them you all should be able to avoid any major mishaps."

"Why don't we just keep them here and continue to train them like you suggested earlier? You already plan to destroy the Sokyoku. There's not really a point to follow through with the silent pressure that Aizen is putting on is there?"

"Tch. Normally no...but I can't rule out the possibility that the next person to be framed and thrown into the Senzaikyu would be Captain Ukitake or Toshiro. Maybe even Yushiro or Kinji. If any of them are forced to be imprisoned in the Senzaikyu then the final plan that involves them will be ruined. Right now Aizen doesn't know how or if we'll destroy the Sokyoku and he doesn't know that we have a plan to take Hinamori to the World of the Living. He also probably wouldn't expect that I would be the one to confront him and prevent him from chasing after. To ensure that none of the important pieces are out of line the role Ichigo and the others will play is to serve as a distraction from our overall plan."

"Oi! The hell are you two talking about over there?" Ichigo yelled by the exit.

Yoruichi let out a sigh ignoring Ichigo and nodded at Kishin. "I guess we're left with no choice. Very well. We'll do as you say."

Just as she got up to walk towards the others to explain the new plan, Kishin added, "Yoruichi-san. When you think Ichigo is ready, you should teach him how to unlock his Bankai."

Without waiting for a response he left the training ground and headed for the Senzaikyu.

"Rukia, I'm on my way. Just bear with the situation for a little longer."

* * *

**MISC.**

Well, things are set in motion. Aizen is being a real thorn in the side. Ichigo and Kishin's first real interaction wasn't all too friendly. Ichigo sure got a beating. What will Kishin and Aizen do now? What will become of Ichigo and the others? Will Kishin's ultimate plan to keep Hinamori away from Aizen work? How will Byakuya and Renji react to the new development? How is Rukia feeling right now? Until next chapter :)

**RYOKA (Last, First): **  
1\. Kurosaki Ichigo  
2\. Sado Yasutora  
3\. Ishida Uryu  
4\. Inoue Orihime  
5\. Shiba Ganju  
6\. Shihoin Yoruichi

**Orihime's Power:** Shun Shun Rikka (Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield): Sealed form is in the shape of a six flower petal hairpin on the side of her head.  
**1\. Soten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Shield Return):** Creates an orange barrier around her target reversing and rejecting an event that an object has experienced.

**Uryu's Power:** Quincy Techniques  
**1.** **Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow):** Uryu draws in reishi from the surrounding area to create blue arrows that he can shoot at his targets.

**Sado's Power:** Right arm transforms into a black/magenta colored armored arm.  
**1\. El Directo (The Direct):** Fires a blast of concentrated spiritual energy as a mid/long range attack.


	30. Aizen's Death

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well! Things are moving along a bit. The vocabulary terms list has grown a bit...but I hope you guys find it helpful. **

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 30

TapTapTapTapTap!

The sound of running footsteps echoed in the streets of Seireitei as Kishin dashed towards the Senzaikyu. He had to see Rukia. He had to tell her that he wasn't going to let her die. He needed to let her know that everything was going to be alright. He couldn't help feeling guilty inside as he recalled how he had told her to leave everything to him. How he had told her that everything was going to be fine. That he'd protect her. That he'd keep her safe. And yet the situation changed to where she was now imprisoned in a dark cold cell.

Just as he completed climbing the long flight of stairs that led to the center of the giant white tower that was the Senzaikyu, he halted and paused taking note of Renji who was standing at the bottom of the entrance. Renji scowled and angrily strode over to Kishin immediately gripping him by the collar and shouting, "You bastard! Didn't you promise that Rukia would be safe with you?! Look what happened! Now she's being sentenced to death with Hinamori! Where were you huh?! Why weren't you by her side all this time?! Now she's being accused of sheltering those damn Ryoka and she's being treated as a criminal of the highest order!"

Kishin frowned and shoved Renji off of him. "I know! You don't think I'm agonizing over this?"

Renji clenched his hands into fists while gnashing his teeth. He furrowed his brow and frustratingly said, "Do you know how much trust and faith Rukia's put in you? Do you know how much she cares about you? Did you know that she went willingly to prison because she didn't want to implicate you? When she was accused of helping the Ryoka she didn't even deny it! Don't tell me, did you have something to do with it?!"

Kishin gritted his teeth as he instantly understood why Rukia didn't fight back. It was because she knew the real reason why the Ryoka went missing. Renji had hit it on the mark. It was because of him. She was taking the blame in his place so that all eyes would be drawn to her instead of him. She didn't want him to be the one imprisoned.

Renji gripped Kishin by the collar once more and angrily growled, "What do you have to say for yourself?! Huh?! Lieutenant Chigetsu!"

Kishin brushed Renji's hands off of him and simply walked past, but not before saying, "I'm not going to just sit around blaming myself. I agree, this was my fault. I was negligent, but at the same time I've already saved her."

Renji frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kishin just continued walking on. "I promised Rukia that I'd protect her. Just wait and see. I won't let her get executed." He didn't waste any more words on Renji and walked up to the long wooden bridge that connected to the Senzaikyu. Before he could keep going however he was stopped once more. This time he ran into Byakuya.

Byakuya also took note of his presence and stared indifferently at him. "Lieutenant Chigetsu. Why are you here?" He asked in his emotionless tone of voice.

Kishin simply stared back with a look of indifference as well. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see Rukia."

"For what reason?"

"For what reason does there need to be?"

"Rukia is a prisoner of the highest order. If you don't have a legitimate reason for needing to see her then I suggest you return to your quarters."

Kishin furrowed his brow at Byakuya's poor attitude. "Did you even fight for Rukia's innocence?"

"There was no need. She did not deny her involvement in the disappearance of the Ryoka."

"That doesn't mean that she WAS involved."

Byakuya's eyes glowered. "She did not fight for her own innocence. That is as good as claiming her own involvement." He then said with a hint of a suspicious undertone, "Unless of course...she was merely trying to mask the tracks of the true accomplice."

Kishin narrowed his eyes at Byakuya's perceptiveness and replied, "And what if she was?"

Byakuya's hand lightly rested against the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "If she was then she would still be labeled an accomplice for not coming forward when she had such knowledge."

Kishin frowned. "You're quite adamant about keeping her in prison."

"I will do what the law requires of me. Even though we are of the Great Noble Clans we are not above the law."

"Is that so? And what if this law that you uphold so dearly to turns out to be nothing but a corrupt game that others use to manipulate and play around with?"

Byakuya's hand slowly began to enclose around the hilt of his Zanpakuto as he replied, "It appears you do not think highly of our laws, Lieutenant Chigetsu. Perhaps you feel as if you stand above them."

Kishin just scoffed. "Laws are mere guidelines Captain Kuchiki. They are hardly absolute."

"And what would you know about laws? You who rarely obey the rules in the first place."

Kishin smirked as he stared at Byakuya with a complacent look in his eyes. "Of all people I thought you'd understand where I'm coming from the most."

"Of all people you say? What makes you think I need to lower myself to your standard of thinking?"

"Lower your standard? You insult yourself Captain Kuchiki."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? Didn't you go against your own clan's wishes and marry Hisana who came from Rukongai? I reckon your own clan has its own set of rules and laws. That's why I figured that you'd be able to understand what I'm saying."

Byakuya's heart clenched up for just a split second in wariness. "What do you know about Hisana?"

"It doesn't matter what I know. Don't you think that you're being overly dramatic with the whole rules and regulations thing?"

"Without rules and regulations there would be chaos."

"And who do you think created those rules and regulations and by extension, the laws in the first place?"

Byakuya slightly frowned. "You think you can sway me with your words?"

Kishin ignored Byakuya's comment. "Tell me Captain Kuchiki, are we Shinigami perfect beings?"

Byakuya simply remained silent and didn't answer so Kishin just continued, "That's fine. You don't have to say it, but you already know the answer. We aren't perfect. And who creates the laws? Us flawed beings. We are imperfect flawed creatures and so too are our laws by nature. This absolution you obsess about upholding the law is just an illusion you're creating for yourself so you don't have to personally make the hard choices and decisions. Why don't you think for yourself for once instead of running around acting like Soul Society's loyal dog."

Byakuya was inwardly enraged as his reiatsu began to leak out from his body. "Careful what you say to me, Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin didn't break eye contact as he raised his own reiatsu to match Byakuya's. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"You talk too much."

"You just can't accept the truth. You're only acting this way because you know what I said is true."

"You know nothing about me."

"Is that so? Then how dare you presume to know things about myself."

"Are you the one harboring the Ryoka?"

"I advise you to think the entire situation through, Captain Kuchiki."

"Are you the one harboring the Ryoka?!" Byakuya asked again, but with a fiercer undertone, but Kishin simply dismissed it. "I'm going to see Rukia, Captain Kuchiki. Since you won't stand up for her then I. WILL."

Byakuya frowned. "Stand up for her you say. And what are you planning to do for her?"

"I will save her somehow."

"Can I take your words as future acts of rebellion against the Soul Society?"

"Take them how you will. You're the one assuming things, not me." He then rested his own hand against the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "If you draw your sword against me right now then I wonder which of us will be in violation of the laws? Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya inwardly cursed and stared down Kishin for several more minutes before he finally reigned in his reiatsu and eased up his hand on his sword. Without exchanging any more words with Kishin he turned around and blurred into the distance.

Kishin scoffed before a concerned look found its way back to his face. He dashed towards the cell door at the end of the bridge where two Shinigami guards with frightful expressions were standing. Those two guards had witnessed the entire scene with Byakuya and Kishin and they felt just how terrifying the force of both of their reiatsus were. It was so powerful that if Byakuya and Kishin didn't control the majority of their spiritual pressure to surround just them, the two guards would have definitely been instantly crushed under the weight. So when Kishin stood in front of them they nearly fainted on the spot.

Kishin just pointed to the door and said with a commanding tone of voice, "Open it."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir!" One of the guards fearfully saluted and took out the key to unlock the prison cell. In mere seconds the stone door opened revealing a dark circular room with a cement floor and a small winding staircase leading up to a slitted window that looked out towards the Sokyoku Hill. The prison cell wasn't empty however as two individuals sat near that slitted window. One was wearing an all white colored robe which was Hinamori whilst the other was wearing a standard Shinigami shihakusho.

"Rukia!" Kishin anxiously shouted which immediately caught her attention.

"Kishin?" She responded almost disbelievingly as she stood up from Hinamori and ran down the stairs to meet him. The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs she was whisked off of the ground and into Kishin's strong warm arms. She told herself that she wasn't going to get emotional because this was a choice she deliberately made to protect him, but in the end she couldn't help but let a tear fall from the corner of her eyes as she snuggled deep into the comfort of his chest. He held her tight and took in her scent. "You idiot. Why didn't you plead innocent?"

"Baka...you know why."

"Tch. I promised that I would protect you. Why are you trying to act like the hero now senpai?"

Rukia just smiled and relished the feeling of his presence. "Hmpf. It's called heroine! I'm a woman you know."

Kishin just smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Muah!

"Sorry sorry. Heroine." He then noted that she didn't seem too haggard or frightened at all. Instead, she was rather relaxed. "Uh...senpai, you do realize the situation you're in right?"

She stared up at him with her cute violet eyes and nodded. "Uh-huh. I know."

"Err...then how come you don't look like a person who's about to be executed?"

"Hehe, that's because I trust you."

"Hm? And what does that mean?"

She pressed her lips to his ear and softly whispered, "You said that you wouldn't let Hinamori get executed and you said that you had a plan to help Ichigo and the others. Since it's you, I know you have some sort of mischievous plot brewing in the dark. Since I was under house arrest anyways I figured I'd help take some heat off of your back."

Kishin just blinked a few times before giving her a blank stare. "Senpai...you voluntarily came in here to take away the suspicion from me and prevent a full scale investigation?"

She nodded. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "You're unbelievable. You were supposed to call me if something happened, remember?"

She simply gave him an innocent look and awkwardly turned her head. "Haha...I forgot."

He furrowed his brow and continued, "And the necklace. Where is it?"

She pouted and huffed. "Hmpf. You were tracking me with it huh?"

Kishin felt his heart clench up in guilt as he nervously coughed. "Ahem. W-What makes you say that?"

A triumphant look flashed in her eyes as she lightly patted him on the head. "I found out a while ago. Urahara-san made a comment about my necklace one day and asked if he could see it. He then told me about it and asked who gave it to me. It was too late for him to keep quiet about the necklace after he found out that you gave it to me since he already told me what its use was for."

"Wha- ...that...damn him! How could he do that…" Kishin grumbled unhappily.

Rukia just smirked and let out a sigh. "I'm happy that you want to ensure my safety, but Kishin. I'm a Shinigami too. It's inevitable that I'll be placed in a dangerous situation one day."

"Tsk. Fine. I know, but why did you have to take it off? At least keep it on so that if you ever DO need my help and you're far away then I can at least find you."

"I know I know. I just wanted to teach you a lesson."

Kishin pouted and tickled her sides.

"Ahahaha wai-ah! Hahaha Kishin stop! Hahaha no-hahaha no more! Please!" She laughed and cried and squirmed at his ministrations.

He just grinned and continued for several more seconds as he replied, "This is your punishment for worrying me senpai. I almost fought your brother just now to get to you."

Rukia immediately sobered up and turned serious at his comment. "W-What?! Nii-sama?"

Kishin realized he made a mistake in telling her that and quickly attempted to rectify his words. "I mean, we talked for a bit and he got mad that I didn't protect you well and I apologized and blah blah blah. Anyways, long story short nothing happened. At most he's slightly displeased with how I handled things." He gave her his best convincing smile to which she gave him a suspicious stare.

In the end she nodded and hopped out of his arms.

Plop!

The sound of her feet hitting the cement floor echoed in the dark prison cell. Kishin furrowed his brow and stared at Hinamori who remained unmoved the entire time.

"How's she doing?" He ventured to ask.

Rukia just shook her head. "Not well. I try talking to her every so often, but she only tells me that Captain Aizen will come rescue her."

Kishin silently nodded having expected this sort of result. He then noticed the two guards nervously pacing back and forth by the prison door occasionally popping their heads in to see if Kishin was finished with his visit. They were simply too scared to say or ask anything of him. Kishin just let out a sigh and lightly brushed his fingers over Rukia's soft cheeks. "I think my visitation time is up. The guards are getting antsy. Actually, I'm pretty sure prisoners in the Senzaikyu aren't even supposed to get visitors so…"

Rukia just nodded. "I understand. Go before you get in trouble and locked up in here too. If you do then what I did will be for nothing."

He smirked and quickly bent down to steal a kiss from her lips before pausing by her ear and whispered, "Whatever you hear or sense, don't worry about it. It's just part of the plan. Even if you hear something as drastic as I died or something."

Rukia immediately had a concerned look on her face after hearing his words. "Don't! ...Don't joke about you dying…"

He lightly smiled and poked her cheek. "It's not a joke. I'll save you. I promise." He then straightened up and gave her a playful wink before taking his leave. His heart and mind now at ease knowing that Rukia was doing just fine.

_Alright, Aizen should have his eyes trained on Ichigo for now, but I doubt that guy is gonna leave things be. I bet he was hoping I intervened so he'd have an excuse to break his promise and mess with me. And if I'm right then I bet he'll pin some sort of scandal on me sooner or later, but that's fine. I've set up the important pieces already anyways. I just need to keep him away from Hinamori._

Just as he got to the bottom of the long stairwell he paused and noted a familiar face. "Captain Unohana?"

Unohana smiled and lightly nodded towards Kishin. "Lieutenant Chigetsu. It's good to see you again after so long. How are you?"

"I'm fine, though the entire situation that's currently happening is being blown out of proportion."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Rukia is being sentenced to be executed. I'm upset."

Unohana nodded in understanding. "Of course. It would be strange if you weren't. I'm sorry that there wasn't anything I could do for Ms. Kuchiki-san."

Kishin just shook his head. "It's fine Captain. Are you here to check on the prisoners?"

"That's right. I'm just checking the status of their health. Although they are sentenced to be executed, the least I can do for them is make them more comfortable before the time comes. They were, after all, once important members of the Gotei 13."

Kishin nodded and continued on his way but not before Unohana called out to him. "Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Ar-hm?" Unohana didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as dashing past the top of the stairs and onto the open spaced tiled floor were three haggard looking individuals. They were precisely Orihime, Ganju, and Sado. Kishin mentally slapped his palm to his face.

_What the hell are they doing here? And wait...how'd they get here so fast? Where's Ishida? _

The sound of the three Ryoka's loud and heavy panting could be heard as they struggled to catch their breath from running all the way up the long flight of stairs.

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

"See! I...huff...knew...huff...this was the way to come. All we needed to do was sense where Ki-Mmpf!" Sado immediately covered Orihime's mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence as he noted the murderous look in Kishin's eyes that was telling them to shut up.

"Mmmpfff! Pah!" Orihime finally struggled out of Sado's grip and gasped for air. "Sado-kun? What's wrong?"

A nervous bead of sweat fell down from the side of Sado's head as he gave Kishin an apologetic look whilst Ganju's legs began to quiver fearing the dark glint in Kishin's eyes. It was then that Unohana ventured to ask, "Ahem. Lieutenant Chigetsu, have you encountered these Ryoka before?"

Kishin immediately shook his head. "Of course not Captain. How could I have had the chance to encounter these Ryoka before. It's my first time seeing them. I never imagined that they'd disappear for two entire days and make it this far inside the Seireitei."

Unohana gave a suspicious glance but decided not to pursue the matter. Kishin took a step forward towards Orihime and the others while saying, "I'll take care of this Captain."

"Oh? I see...very well. Are you planning to kill them?"

Kishin mentally cursed but he answered Unohana straightforwardly. "No. I'll capture them and imprison them in the 13th division barracks. Captain Ichimaru said that there were a total of four Ryoka, however there seems to be one here that doesn't match the description of one of the Ryoka that Captain Ichimaru described. That means Captain Ichimaru never encountered this person." He said whilst staring at Ganju. "That means there are still two Ryoka missing. It's probably best to capture them alive and gather information from them first before killing them."

Orihime, Sado, and Ganju felt their spines shiver in nervousness at how calmly and coldly Kishin spoke the words of killing them. Unohana simply stared at Kishin's back for several long moments before she closed her eyes and nodded. "I see. Then as you proposed, I shall leave this matter to you. Judging by their reiatsu the matter should be easy enough for you to handle."

Kishin nodded in agreement as he watched Unohana continue on her way towards the Senzaikyu. Just as she disappeared beyond their sight he glowered at the others and said beneath his breath, "Where the hell is Yushiro? He should have known better then to let you guys come confront me when I was near another Captain."

Ganju awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he was the first to reply, "Yaaa...hahaha...well you see something unexpected happened and we ran into this crazy Captain named Kurotsuchi. Ishida distracted him so we could leave and Yushiro followed him to help guide him to a safe escape route."

Sado and Orihime nodded as Orihime continued to explain, "W-We're sorry Chigetsu-kun. We didn't mean to cause you trouble it's just...with Yushiro gone we were wondering where we should go next. We felt your reiatsu earlier and so I thought that it was probably best to come find you."

Kishin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_What the hell...why didn't they just stay put until Yushiro got back? If they felt my reiatsu from earlier then it was when I was talking to Byakuya. That means they felt his reiatsu too. Did they really think it was a good idea to come find me while I was clashing reiatsus with someone like Byakuya? _

They noted the stressed look on Kishin's face so Sado ventured to ask, "Are you alright?"

Kishin couldn't even glance at them and just let out a long drawn out sigh. "Look, you can't do much given the current situation so it's probably best if you just stay jailed up. You'll be safe in the 13th division prison for the time being."

Ganju put up his palms and questioned, "Wait wait wait! You actually want to throw us in jail? Can't you just pretend like we escaped or something?"

Kishin had an indifferent look in his eyes as he responded, "Really? Me? Failing to capture the three of you? With my strength? What's more believable after Captain Unohana already felt the level of your strength? Me capturing all three of you or all three of you somehow miraculously surviving and escaping me?"

...

A moment of still silence loomed in the air as Ganju thought it over before scratching his head in awkwardness. "Haaah...right right...if only you weren't such a monster then you can play it off like we got lucky or something...tch."

Orihime simply tilted her head in confusion. "Hm? But can't we still play it off like we got lucky? I mean we are technically lucky right? Because we know Chigetsu-kun and so couldn't Chigetsu-kun just let us go?"

Sado felt another bead of sweat drip down the side of his head as he elected not to reply. Kishin again pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to lose any braincells from listening any further. Instead of trying to explain himself he simply commanded, "Look at me." As if on cue they all turned their focus back on Kishin, however the moment they made contact with his eyes their pupils dilated and darkened as black cherry blossoms began to fall around them. Thud. They fell to the ground completely unconscious under the influence of Kishin's Hakufuku. He shook his head and picked up their bodies.

_I should have just told them to remain in the training ground. Aizen's interest is with Ichigo anyways, not these guys. _

Whoosh!

It wasn't long after that he brought them back to the 13th division and locked them in the prison barracks. Their unconscious bodies laying next to one another.

"Just stay put and don't leave." He said to no one in particular.

_3 Days Before The Execution_

Kishin wandered around the Seireitei pretending to look for the Ryoka when in reality he was simply waiting for the day of the execution to arrive. He watched as tens and dozens and hundreds of Shinigamis grouped up patrolling the streets of Soul Society. Every so often when a group passed him by they would respectfully salute him before going on their way. He merely nodded his head and kept to himself deep in thought.

_There's no way Aizen expects the Sokyoku plan to go well so he definitely has the second method to extract the Hogyoku from Hinamori. I just need to make sure that he doesn't get his hands on Hinamori in the end, but at the same time I need Aizen to reveal his true nature to the Gotei 13. I already gave Yushiro the Shihoin Shield to prepare. So far everything is going as planned, but why hasn't Aizen made any more moves? Maybe I intervened too much?_

He slowly made his way towards the direction of where the Lieutenants were hosting a meeting by the eastern wall of the Seireitei. As he neared closer and closer he noticed something odd. The presence in the air was too heavy. He frowned and slightly halted his steps staring at the corner of a building that led to an open area by the eastern wall.

"Why are all of the Lieutenants gathered by the wall? And...why do I feel the presence of four Captains?"

The frown on his face became even uglier as he took note of who the four Captains were.

_Captain Ichimaru, Captain Tosen, Captain Komamura, and Toshiro…_

"Well...this can't be good." Just then a light bulb clicked in his head.

_Wait...don't tell me that Aizen-_

He never got a chance to finish his thoughts as someone appeared right in front of him.

Fwish!

Kishin took note of the all black uniform that distinguished them as a member of the Onmitsukido, however Kishin obviously recognized who this person was.

"Yushiro?" He curiously inquired, noting the panicked look on Yushiro's face.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Yushiro immediately gripped Kishin by the shoulders and quickly said, "Get out of here! Go hide somewhere!"

"What? Why?"

Yushiro just started pushing Kishin away as he continued, "Hurry! Something happened this morning."

Kishin smirked and said nonchalantly, "Don't tell me...Aizen's dead?"

Yushiro's entire body shook in shock as he stared wide-eyed at Kishin. "H-How'd you know? Wait...you didn't actually kill Aizen did you?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously at the way Yushiro worded his question. "What do you mean by that? You make it sound like I'm the suspect."

Yushiro didn't beat around the bush and nodded. "Well you are! Aizen left a letter in his office last night and your name was mentioned. The letter states that you had wanted to talk to Aizen regarding Hinamori and Rukia's execution. Something about Rukia being wrongly accused and something about you having information about the Ryoka. Since you were the last person mentioned on the letter you're the prime suspect. Not to mention that the letter states you have something to do with the Ryoka!"

Kishin glanced around the corner and relaxedly said, "Then...around the corner on the eastern wall...don't tell me. The reason I feel the presence of four Captains and the other Lieutenants in one spot is because-"

Yushiro cut him off and nodded. "Yeah! Aizen's dead body is currently impaled on the eastern wall!"

"Oh? Haha, well shit." Kishin amusedly cursed aloud.

He immediately turned around to leave when he heard Tosen speak his name. "I thought I felt your presence nearby, Lieutenant Chigetsu. No. With how the current situation stands, perhaps I should refer to you as simply Chigetsu Kishin."

Kishin scoffed, noting the mocking undertone in Tosen's words as he recalled that he stated something similar to Tosen back when they fought in Hueco Mundo. Without batting an eye he nonchalantly waved his hand in the air and greeted the blind Captain. "Yo! Captain Tosen. I didn't take you to be such a petty person. Did I hit a nerve the last time we fought?"

Tosen's hand slightly twitched at the comment.

Fwish! Fwish! Fwish! Fwish!

Soon after the others by the eastern wall appeared and surrounded the area. Yushiro who still had his hands gripped on Kishin's shoulders quietly whispered in the space between them. "I have orders to arrest you Kishin. Do something. I already have my hands on you so knock me out or something and get out of here. Pretend we're fighting."

Kishin inwardly sighed and stared Yushiro in the eyes as a red light flashed by in his irises. Yushiro instantly felt his mind grow drowsy. Black colored cherry blossoms slowly fell around him and his pupils dilated several times before he fell unconscious on the ground.

Thud.

Gin smirked nearby and commented, "Yaaa, not bad not bad. Your skill with Hakufuku is pretty good, Lieutenant Chigetsu. The Onmitsukido has orders for your capture. Can we take it that you putting up a resistance against the Commander of the Punishment Force as admission of your guilt for colluding with the Ryoka and killin' Captain Aizen?"

Kishin didn't respond while Toshiro clenched his fist feeling guilty. Toshiro felt that it was his fault in wanting to save Hinamori that led Kishin into this mess. He knew and trusted that Kishin wasn't the culprit, but as matters stood he had no way to prove Kishin's innocence. Just as he wanted to step forward and defend Kishin he paused and noted the look in Kishin's eyes that told him that everything was still fine and that this matter didn't affect the overall plan.

The next to speak out was a large burly man standing at a whopping 288cm in height. They wore bronze plated armor and bracers over their shihakusho. A bucket-like helmet was worn over their head. This person was the Captain of the 7th division, Komamura Sajin. "Lieutenant Chigetsu. To collude with Ryoka and kill a Captain of the Gotei 13. This is an inexcusable crime. What do you have to say for yourself?"

…

Silence.

A palpable tension was growing in the air as all the Lieutenants stared with both disbelief and wariness at Kishin. Kishin however didn't feel any tension at all as the aura around him was completely relaxed. He had wondered if Aizen was going to fake his death. In fact the outcome that was currently happening was one of the situations he had been prepared for. To him it didn't matter whether or not he was labeled as the killer because he was still going to wait for the day of the execution. The original plan of destroying the Sokyoku didn't change at all since he already had those pieces in place. While things were going to get a bit more dramatic, at least he no longer had to pretend to be looking for the Ryoka around Seireitei for the next few days.

Since Kishin remained silent this entire time Komamura rested his hand on his Zanpakuto and said, "Everyone, arrest Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin smirked and shook his head. "Captain Komamura. I see you are good friends Captain Tosen."

Komamura slightly frowned beneath his helmet. "So you do have something to say, Lieutenant Chigetsu."

Kishin nodded. "I have just one thing to say."

"And what would that be?"

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Are you familiar with this phrase, Captain Komamura?"

"Yes, I am. What about it?"

Kishin shrugged and pointed his chin at Tosen. "Nothing really. It's just that you have undoubtedly kept your enemy close to you all this time."

Tosen's finger slightly twitched and interjected before Kishin could say too much. "Enough. Arrest him."

All the Lieutenants were hesitant at first, however they steeled their resolve soon after since they were in the presence of four Captains. Just as Iba took a step forward he stopped and widened his eyes in shock and fear. The pressure in the atmosphere had suddenly increased dozens of times over causing the surrounding floors and walls to crack and quake under the violent rumble of Kishin's reiatsu. Instantly all the Lieutenants present knew that they stood no chance. The reiatsu leaking from Kishin's body wasn't at some ordinary level of strength, it wasn't even at an ordinary Captains level of strength. No, his reiatsu was shaking and weighing down on everyone with such ferocity that if they didn't personally know Kishin, they would have thought he was some old monster who had lived for hundreds and hundreds of years.

Kishin simply smirked at everyone's stunned reaction and commented, "Well then, Lieutenants, Captains, if you don't mind I'll just take my leave."

However, before he could take one step forward he heard Komamura shout, "With such a violent reiatsu, perhaps you truly did kill Aizen! You hid your true strength well Lieutenant Chigetsu, but don't think that you can perturb a Captain with just your reiatsu alone! HAAAAA!" Komamura dashed forwards and punched out with his fist aiming straight for Kishin's head.

BAM!

The floor where Kishin was standing moments prior was instantly smashed through creating a giant gaping hole in the ground, however Kishin was already on the roof of a nearby building.

"My apologies Captain Komamura, but with a speed that slow you won't be able to catch me. Oh, and allow me to add some words of advice. That thing on the wall may look like Aizen, but maybe you're all just under an illusion. Some food for thought."

TING!

Kishin smirked and blocked a sword strike to his back with his Zanpakuto.

"A cheap trick Captain Tosen, but you'll have to do better than that. Figures that a blind person would aim for a blindspot." He mocked and taunted attempting to rile Tosen up.

Tosen furrowed his brow and dashed back just as Komamura appeared in the air and slashed down with his Zanpakuto. Kishin stood completely unperturbed and slashed upwards to block, however he didn't miss the fact that Tosen dashed back in to strike him from the side.

WHOOSH!

BANG!

At the last second he blurred away with Shunpo at a speed faster than Tosen and Komamura could react to, causing their attack to destroy the roof of the building.

Komamura frowned and curiously inquired, "Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ichimaru, why haven't you both acted?"

Gin just waved his hand in the air. "Ah? Me? No no, two on one is already unfair dont'cha think? We're giving a Lieutenant enough face already letting him fight two Captains of the Gotei 13 don't ya agree?" He then turned to Toshiro and playfully said, "Don't ya think the same, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth hating the current situation. He didn't really like the vibe that Gin gave off, but he had to admit that Gin gave him a way out so he coughed and commented, "Ahem, Captain Ichimaru has a point. Four Captains against one enemy would be a disgrace to the title given to us of the Gotei 13. We'll leave it to the two of you, Captain Komamura, Captain Tosen."

Meanwhile Kishin had an amused look in his eyes as he continued to dodge, parry, and block the combined attacks of Tosen and Komamura while listening to Gin and Toshiro's excuses. Just as Komamura was about to retort, Kishin slashed with his blade right at the bronze bucket helmet.

KLANG!

Bam!

"Ugh!" Tosen groaned out as Kishin kicked him in the stomach after Tosen had blocked the sword strike to Komamura's head.

"Tosen!" Komamura shouted in alarm.

"Don't lose focus, Komamura." Tosen replied.

"He's right 7th division Captain." Kishin interjected nonchalantly as he slashed at Komamura's arm.

TING! CLANG! CLING!

He continued his onslaught at a leisurely pace simply taking his time. Taking on both Tosen and Komamura to him was no trouble at all. It had been awhile since he last tested his strength in a true battle and so he took this time to warm-up a little. There wasn't a Captain in the current Gotei 13 that he didn't dare take on except perhaps the Captain Commander himself and possibly Aizen if he didn't have to.

_I wonder if I should take this chance to kill Tosen? After all, if Aizen's gonna frame me for his death then I might as well kill an actual Captain._

A diabolical look flashed by in his eyes as he glanced over at Tosen. Tosen immediately felt his heart increase in palpitation as a foreboding sense of danger descended on him. He had no idea why, but he felt that he was in danger of losing his life.

CLANG!

Kishin defended a strike to his leg from Komamura before ducking his head feeling the back of his hair rustle in the wake of the wind left behind from dodging Komamura's arm swipe.

"Keh!" Komamura grunted in frustration at being unable to land a successful hit on Kishin the entire time. After exchanging dozens and dozens of blows with Kishin alongside Tosen he had finally realized just how skilled Kishin truly was. No matter what the two Captains did and no matter how they coordinated their attacks they never even placed any pressure on Kishin.

Just as Komamura was about to go in for his next attack he paused and widened his eyes in shock. He had instantly lost sight of Kishin.

FWISH!

Kishin shook his head and rested his palm against Komamura's back while saying nonchalantly, "Captain Komamura. I hold no grudge against you, but I want you to remember this for future references. You attacked me first."

"GRRRR!" Komamura growled and attempted to twist his body to counter, however Kishin just smirked and said, "Hado #71: Sodai Sho."

BOOM!

"ARRRRRGGGH!" Komamura's loud shout was heard in the wind as he was blasted through the sky by the powerful force of Kishin's Kido spell. Kishin then turned his attention to Tosen and tilted his Zanpakuto towards the light of the sun letting it gleam off the edge of his blade. "If you thought you could use Captain Komamura to help kill me then you were too naive, Captain Tosen. Not holding a grudge over our fight from a while back now are you?"

Tosen gritted his teeth feeling a bead of nervous sweat drip down his back. "Chigetsu Kishin. I will cut you down here and now to rid Soul Society of a stain amongst its ranks."

"Ha! Hahahaha! That's a good joke. I guess we'll see in the end exactly which of us is the stain."

Whoosh!

Kishin arrived before Tosen with such speed that Tosen barely had time to react. By the time Tosen registered Kishin's presence he had already lost wind of him again. This time Kishin was right behind Tosen.

"Slow." Kishin remarked as he slashed with his Zanpakuto.

PSH!

A large gashing wound ripped down from Tosen's right shoulder across his back and down to his lower left waist.

"Ugh!" Tosen groaned in pain. He tried to turn and slash to get his own hit in, however Kishin simply kicked him in the head before he could even finish his movement.

BAM!

The force of the kick sent Tosen crashing down into a large tall building nearby. A contemptuous look was the current expression that Kishin was making as he glanced at Gin from the corner of his eye. Gin merely watched with an amused expression on his face, however he definitely wasn't feeling at ease. Toshiro watched with wide-eyes in shock as he felt conflicted. Obviously because he didn't know the truth about Tosen so he couldn't quite understand why Kishin had actually stuck around to fight and injure Tosen and Komamura.

If the two Captains watching everything were having mixed feelings then there was nothing much to say about the Lieutenants watching the whole ordeal. They were simply dumbstruck and scared at how easily Kishin was tossing around Captain Tosen and Captain Komamura like they were two plastic ping pong balls. It was only now that they realized that the limits of Kishin's abilities were already far beyond that of a Lieutenant.

"K-Kishin…" Toshiro finally managed to say, though with great difficulty.

Kishin just waved his hand and gave Toshiro a reassuring glance. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me." His eyes didn't hide his murderous intent when he said those words as he took a step forward in Tosen's direction. It was then a loud shout could be heard in the distance. Everyone recognized it as Komamura's voice.

"BANKAI! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" An immense amount of reiatsu erupted into the air before coalescing into a giant titan-like humanoid golem hundreds of meters tall. It took on the form of a black armored samurai that had a red cloth covering its face. The giant held a large black and white katana in its hands and mirrored every move of Komamura's.

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously at the giant completely unfazed in the face of Komamura's ability. "Ehhhh? To think a Captain of the Gotei 13 would release their Bankai against me? A mere Lieutenant. I'm honored."

Komamura frowned, noting how unperturbed Kishin was in the face of his ultimate weapon and growled, "Any last words, Lieutenant Chigetsu?"

A mischievous glint sparkled in Kishin's eyes as he said, "Actually yes." Without warning he quickly chanted, "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

"Uh!" Komamura's eyes widened in shock as he attempted to slash down with his sword, however it was too late. The six rods of yellow light appeared around his waist binding his body in place. He was no longer able to move, rendering his Bankai useless.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku! Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!"

Whoosh! Cling!

In mere seconds four yellow chains of Kido wrapped around Komamura's body further restraining him before several rods of white blue Kido embedded themselves in the joints of his body making it even harder for him to move his limbs. Kishin took a moment to appreciate his handiwork before pointing his finger at Komamura's hand and finally said, "Hado #1: Sho."

PANG!

The power of Kishin's simple Kido spell was enough to force Komamura to unclasp his hand around his Zanpakuto causing it to fall to the ground. His Bankai mimicking his actions also dropped its large samurai sword causing a giant dust cloud to rise in the air as the giant weapon fell to the ground.

"Captain Komamura. I ask that you wait there and not pursue me any further. Though I didn't kill Aizen, that doesn't mean that I won't kill anyone."

Komamura growled and raised his reiatsu attempting to break free of Kishin's Kido with spiritual and brute force, however no matter how hard he tried he remained completely stuck. He glared at Kishin with anger and frustration. "Damn you Lieutenant Chigetsu! Just why are you doing this?! Why did you kill Aizen?! Why have you decided to rebel against Soul Society?! Answer me!"

Kishin just sighed and shook his head. "Weren't you listening to anything I said before Captain? I told you, I didn't kill Aizen. Well, not that me saying that will change anything. You'll get it, sometime soon probably."

Just then Iba snapped back to his senses and pulled out his Zanpakuto. "CAPTAIN!" He shouted in panic and worry, however before he could move an inch from his spot Komamura shouted back, "STOP! Iba, don't yet throw your life away. You aren't his match."

Komamura then turned to look at Gin and Toshiro as he questioned, "Captain Ichimaru, Captain Hitsugaya, I understand where you're coming from. It is true that it is dishonorable for a Captain of the Gotei 13 to stoop so low and gang up on a Lieutenant, HOWEVER, Lieutenant Chigetsu is no longer a Lieutenant. Surely you can see that. And while it may also be disgraceful to gang up on an enemy, that is only if the enemy is of equal strength to oneself. Rather, when an enemy is greater in strength then there is nothing disgraceful about attacking in numbers. It is a testament of that person's might. We must not fail in capturing or killing such a dangerous criminal in the Soul Society!"

Kishin listened at Komamura's attempt to enlist the help of Gin and Toshiro with an amused grin on his face. He already knew that no matter what, Toshiro and Gin had no interest nor the desire to fight. Or rather, he knew that Toshiro had no desire to fight. Gin on the other hand he didn't quite know, after all he and Tosen were taking orders from Aizen. It's possible that Gin was ordered to help if Tosen was on the verge of dying.

Bam!

The sound of rubble being shifted around echoed on the air as Tosen finally re-emerged from within the building he had crashed into earlier.

"Oh? Captain Tosen, you're still alive? You should have ran away when you had the chance. Coming back out here and showing yourself to me was a bad move."

Just as Kishin turned to fully face Tosen he paused and took note of the new person standing in the way. They were male with fair skin and dark gray eyes. They were approximately 181cm tall and had a lean built body. Their hair was short and colored black. Three scar lines ran down the right side of their face while the number 69 was tattooed on the left side of their cheek. Another tattoo in the form of a blue horizontal line also ran across the left side of their face crossing the bridge of their nose. A black choker was laced around their neck with matching armbands around both of their upper arms. They wore a sleeveless shihakusho with the Lieutenant's emblem wrapped around their left arm.

Kishin narrowed his eyes with an unappreciative look as he said with a dark murderous undertone, "Lieutenant Hisagi. Move."

Hisagi gulped in nervous fear and shook his head. "No. I won't let you kill Captain Tosen!"

Kishin took a step forward with an indifferent expression on his face. "Last chance. I'll kill you myself if you won't move."

Even though Kishin's tone of voice was emotionless when he said that, to Hisagi it felt as if a knife was being held to his throat the entire time. Every step Kishin took made Hisagi feel like he was that much closer to death.

Toshiro couldn't bear to watch anymore as he didn't want Kishin to do anything that he'd regret. No, rather he couldn't bear to watch Kishin do something that might implicate his future when he knew that Kishin hadn't done anything wrong yet, so he stuck out his hand and shouted, "KISHIN!"

Kishin paused and felt his mind return to reality. He had momentarily entered his killing mode and was simply about to slaughter everyone who stood in his way without a second thought, however Toshiro's voice brought him back to the bigger picture.

Toshiro also took notice that the look in Kishin's eyes returned to those that he was familiar with instead of the demonic ones Kishin had when wanting to kill everything in his path. He let out a deep sigh in relief before continuing, "Kishin, ju-just think about this. Think about what you're doing. Don't do something that'll cause some major problems later on for yourself. What about Rukia?"

Kishin immediately retracted his killing intent at the mention of Rukia's name and let out a sigh. He stared at Tosen before glaring at Hisagi. "Tch. You really aren't going to move are you?"

Hisagi took a step back and held out his Zanpakuto in front of him. "Like I said. I won't let you k-UH!" Hisagi never got to finish his sentence as he instantly lost sight of Kishin.

Kishin didn't care for someone like Hisagi. Someone of Hisagi's level could never have stopped him from fighting Tosen in the first place so he merely blitzed the Lieutenant and arrived before Tosen.

"Wha-!" Tosen couldn't even get in his involuntary exclamation before he was hit.

SCHLICK!

Blood spurted out as Kishin's Zanpakuto pierced right into the right side of Tosen's waist greatly impeding his ability to maneuver around. Kishin smirked and retracted his blade before swinging it once more going in for the kill.

BAM!

Tosen dashed back just in time managing to avoid a fatal blow, however he was severely injured as he crashed down into the ground below.

PSSSHHH!

The sound of blood spewing into the air and onto the ground filled the deathly still silence in the area from everyone's stunned expressions. Tosen groaned and panted struggling to stand as he used his right hand to cover the left side of his shoulder, the shoulder that was now missing a left arm.

"TOSEN!" Komamura shouted in alarm. His shout was soon followed by Hisagi's. "CAPTAIN!"

Hisagi angrily turned towards Kishin blinded in rage and hate as he took one glance at the ground where Tosen's chopped arm laid before glancing at Tosen's left shoulder spewing blood on the ground. Without being able to form any rational thought he brandished his Zanpakuto and dashed right at Kishin.

SWOOSH!

Hisagi dashed so fast with his Shunpo that he left a powerful wind in his wake. In mere moments he arrived by Kishin's side and struck out with his Zanpakuto aiming to kill with all his might.

"AHHH!" He shouted in anguish, however Kishin never even glanced at him.

Swat.

BOOM!

In but a mere fraction of a second, before Hisagi could even swing his Zanpakuto 1cm from its original position he was slapped into the distance by the back of Kishin's hand as if he were a fly being swatted out of the sky. Kishin simply stood on the rubble of the building completely unfazed and faced Tosen acting as if nothing had just happened whilst he nonchalantly commented, "You shouldn't have joined Captain Komamura in attacking me. I might have simply left then. Clearly you didn't learn your lesson from our last fight."

Everyone but Gin was confused as Kishin kept mentioning something about him fighting Tosen before, however no one ever elaborated and Tosen never commented on it. Just as Kishin was about to attack once more and land the finishing blow on Tosen, he paused and noted several more Captain signatures heading his way.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue and sheathed his Zanpakuto. "Just know Captain Tosen, had I really wanted you dead, then you'd be dead, but I digress." He gave Gin a curious look and Toshiro an encouraging one before he disappeared, Shunpoing off into the far distance leaving everyone stunned and dumbfounded at what they just witnessed.

It wasn't long before he arrived back inside the secret training grounds beneath the Sokyoku Hill. To his surprise he found that he wasn't the only one here. "This reiatsu. Yoruichi and Ichigo?"

He slowly walked over to where he felt the spiritual pressure of a battle happening and found Yoruichi in her Human form standing nearby watching Ichigo battle what appeared to be the manifested spirit of his Zanpakuto. Yoruichi immediately took notice of his presence and gave him a questioning glance. "Kishin? What are you doing back here?"

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Things got a bit too crazy up top so I decided to wait things out down here."

"Hm? Exactly what happened?"

"Ah nothing much. Aizen framed his death on me and now I'm a wanted criminal of Soul Society. What's up with you? I see that you started Ichigo on his Bankai training."

Yoruichi was too shocked to care about explaining Ichigo's progress in Bankai training and instead questioned him about Aizen. "Y-You're a wanted criminal of Soul Society now? What the...and Aizen faked his death? For what purpose does that serve? Where's he going to go for the next 3 days?"

Kishin took a seat on the ground and placed a reigar between his lips before answering nonchalantly, "Pretty much, but it's not anything to worry about. I figured this might happen. Anyways my guess is that Aizen's hiding himself in the Seijotokyorin."

"Eh? Seijotokyorin? The residential district of Central 46? I see...that place is forbidden for anyone to enter regardless of who they are. That would make sense. Why go through the trouble though?"

"I've got two guesses. One, to mess with me because I slightly intervened in his little plan. As for the second, to passively watch over everything happening in Soul Society for fun."

Yoruichi slightly frowned. "He's gone through this much trouble to set everything up. You don't actually believe that he'll sit around and let us succeed in rescuing Hinamori and Rukia do you?"

Kishin smirked and nodded. "Actually I do. Extracting the Hogyoku from Hinamori by using the Sokyoku is just his first plan. He never actually banked his chances on it working in the first place."

"Just his first plan? Then what's the second? Isn't the Sokyoku the only method to remove the Hogyoku from Hinamori's soul?"

Kishin furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Seems like Urahara didn't tell you. There's actually a second method."

"What?! Damn Kisuke. Why didn't he say anything?"

"I don't know. Ask him yourself, but if I had to guess then it was probably because he didn't expect that Aizen would actually find the second method. And now that you mention it, that's probably the third reason why he faked his death to hide beneath the Central 46 Compound in the Seijotokyorin."

"And what exactly is this second method you speak of? Are you implying that it can be found within the Central 46 Compound?"

"Well, to answer your questions I'm not really sure what the second method is. At least I can't really tell you in great detail. I only know that it has something to do with Urahara's research that was sealed away deep within the Daireishokairo. With that information Aizen can personally remove the Hogyoku from within Hinamori as long as he gets his hands on her. After that he probably intends to spend the remaining days until the execution in the Seijotokyorin."

"Tsk. Then we need to ensure Hinamori's safety above all else once Yushiro and Kinji destroy the Sokyoku."

"I know. That's why I'm having Yushiro and Kinji assist Toshiro in protecting Hinamori."

"I see, but what about Rukia? What exactly are you going to be doing?"

Kishin frowned and seemed to stare off into space a bit before taking a quick glance down at Ichigo who was still in the middle of fighting his Zanpakuto spirit. "I'll...entrust Rukia's safety to Ichigo."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, focusing her complete attention on Kishin. "You still haven't answered my question. What will YOU be doing?"

He sighed and took a whiff of his reigar. "Well, someone's got to stop Aizen or he'll just go after the Hogyoku."

"Eh?! You're planning on taking on Aizen?"

"Unfortunately I'm the only one that can."

"But by yourself?"

"It has to be by myself."

"But why?"

"Because I'm the only one not affected by his Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Still, to take him on by yourself? At least having others with you will help distract him."

Kishin laughed and shook his head. "Yoruichi-san, you're smarter than that."

Yoruichi frowned at his remark. "What? You thi-" she paused in her retort as realization struck her.

Kishin took another smoke of his reigar and grinned at her reaction. "Seems you finally realized. That's right. As long as I fight alongside someone who has been affected by Kyoka Suigetsu, then I'd be fighting a losing battle from the very start."

Yoruichi clenched her hands into fists as she understood what would happen. "You're right...most likely he'd have his Kyoka Suigetsu affect your allies in making them think that you are him and have them attack you instead."

"And that's why for right now, only two people stand a chance against him."

Yoruichi let out a sigh and glanced down to where two beings were locked in a fierce battle. "I see. So it's down to you and Ichigo huh…"

"That depends."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"For right now Ichigo would be of no help at all. He's too weak. Even if he learns how to utilize his Bankai before the execution date the level of strength he would possess at that time would amount to nothing against Aizen. In essence, it's really down to whether or not I can stop Aizen. If I can't, then yeah. Ichigo can have a turn at him in the future."

Yoruichi gave Kishin an odd look as she curiously inquired, "Exactly what are your chances against him?"

Kishin let out a conflicted sigh. "Haaah...forty percent? I can't really say. Aizen is a bit hard to gauge since I've never seen him actually fight."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes deep in thought. "Forty percent huh? That's still pretty good. In that case you should be able to stall him long enough for us to return to Karakura Town with Hinamori and have Urahara do something about the situation."

"Hahaha, you have too much confidence in me. Aizen is a tricky opponent. Not sure what he's got planned. And does Urahara have a plan? What's he going to do? Lock her up in a cell with a powerful barrier until all of her reiryoku completely dissipates turning her into a Human? Then what? Alter her memories and have her live life as a regular Human? How long will that last for? Unless Urahara relocates entirely there's no way he can keep Hinamori completely hidden away. Besides, there's also Toshiro..."

Yoruichi just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm not the one with the plans. Leave that to Kisuke. By the way, I thought you wanted to wait until Aizen revealed his true nature to the Gotei 13? If you confront him beneath the Seijotokyorin then what happens after?"

"That's easy enough. He already faked his death and pinned it on me. When he finds out that the execution failed he'll attempt the second method in extracting the Hogyoku, but I'll stall him and if I'm lucky, I'll kill him. Then I'll simply make his framed death a reality. Oh, by the way I hope you guys didn't touch my room back at the Urahara Shop because I'll be living with you all if I'm actually lucky enough to kill the bastard."

Yoruichi smirked in amusement. "Oh? Is that so? Well if you can kill Aizen then there wouldn't be a need for Hinamori to carry the Hogyoku inside of her and become a Human."

Kishin just waved his hand in the air dismissing Yoruichi's comment. "Just stick to the plan. If I don't show up in an hour in this place after the execution then that means I failed at stopping Aizen...or that I'm dead."

"Dead? That's pretty extreme don't you think? I thought you wouldn't leave Rukia so easily."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "I'm not...honestly what I'm doing goes against what I would originally have done, but Aizen's too annoying to leave alone so it leaves me no other choice really. Tch. If only I never got involved with Toshiro, Yushiro, Kinji, Rukia, and Captain Ukitake."

Yoruichi glanced down at Kishin's sitting form as a look of appreciation flashed in her eyes. "Kishin, I realize that you're sacrificing a lot. I know this might not mean too much to you but...thanks. Aizen won't likely be able to obtain the Hogyoku because of you."

Kishin smirked as he watched his reigar completely disintegrate into pure reishi particles. "You're right. Your thanks doesn't mean anything to me."

Yoruichi blinked a few times a bit speechless, but in the end she let out a loud boisterous laugh. "Pffft! Ha! Hahahaha!"

Kishin just glanced at her with a curiously raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Hahaha! Haaaah..." She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye before responding, "Nothing. It's nothing. That's just a very Kishin-like answer that I had expected from you."

"Well I am the guy in question."

"Hahaha! I know I know."

Kishin shook his head at Yoruichi before changing topics. "By the way Yoruichi-san, I have a question."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You said that you brought everyone to see Kukaku before leaving with Yushiro right?"

"That's right. What about it?"

Kishin furrowed his brow as he recalled his conversation with Isshin a long while back. "Regarding their demotion from being one of the Great Noble Clans...did Kukaku happen to mention anything?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Kishin. "What are you implying?"

Kishin felt a tension build up within Yoruichi and immediately knew that she knew something. "Did they happen to lose a mirror?"

Yoruichi widened here eyes in shock and quickly inquired, "What do you know about that item?!"

Now Kishin was curious since Yoruichi had such a strong reaction from just him mentioning it. He put up his hands defensively and nonchalantly replied, "Calm down. I don't know much. I only know as much as Isshin told me."

A look of understanding flashed by in her eyes at the mention of Isshin's name. "Haaah...I see. So that idiot was the one who told you. That makes sense."

"Hm? By the sound of it you seem to know what this Dark World Mirror is."

Yoruichi slapped her palm to her face. "Haaaaah...so that idiot Isshin even told you its name."

"Haha, guess I really shouldn't know about it. What's so important about it anyways?"

A blank look appeared on her face as she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Actually I don't know what it is either."

Kishin immediately felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him as he was expecting Yoruichi to know more since she had such a strong reaction to him knowing about the item. She just let out another sigh and continued, "I don't know what the Dark World Mirror is, however the less people who know about it the better. Only the head honcho's of each of the Great Noble Clans know about this item. We don't know what its use is, but we do know that its important and dangerous."

"Is that so? Then its true. The Shiba Clan lost the item?"

Yoruichi's look turned serious as she nodded her head. "Yeah. That mirror was currently sealed away with multiple protective barriers and seals. All of them incredibly powerful, however when Isshin disappeared it left the order of things in the Shiba Clan completely in disarray. As you know there aren't many Shiba's left. One day while Kukaku and Ganju were out of their headquarters someone broke into the place and stole the mirror."

"What?! Someone just waltzed into the Shiba Clan headquarters and broke through multiple powerful ancient seals and barriers and took it? How does that happen?"

Yoruichi closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I don't know. Kukaku said that there was barely any residual reiatsu left by the thief, however she did say that whoever it was, their reiatsu was incredibly powerful. Almost beast-like. Anyways the trail of the thief's reiatsu didn't permeate beyond the Shiba Clan's headquarters so they must have used a method to conceal themselves when they left so as not to be easily tracked."

Kishin rubbed the bottom of his chin lost in thought. "Will something bad happen now that the mirror is gone?"

"No. Well...not yet. I'm sure Isshin already told you that the Dark Mirror World that the Shiba Clan had sealed away was broken so it can't really be used."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he ventured to guess a theory. "You said that the other Great Noble Clan heads are aware of the Dark World Mirror too right? And the fact that the one that the Shiba Clan was guarding is broken and the fact that you say that the broken piece doesn't pose a threat on its own means...Yoruichi-san, are the other Great Noble Clans protecting another piece of the mirror?"

Yoruichi slightly frowned and sat on the ground with her arms crossed by her chest. "I'm not sure if I should praise you or scold you for your intellect. Don't speak a word about what you know to anyone else got it?"

Kishin was inwardly startled that he actually hit it on the mark. "Then...the other Great Noble Clans really do have another piece of this Dark World Mirror. And the seals..." He recalled a conversation he had with Yoruichi a long time ago and curiously guessed, "The reason why you don't carry around your Zanpakuto...you're using it as a keystone to hold together a seal that locks away a piece of the Dark World Mirror?"

"You?! How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, I've come a long way since the last time we talked. I'm quite a master at Kido now you know. I might even be better than Kinji, the current Kido Corps Commander, so I know a thing or two about barriers and seals."

Yoruichi clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Enough of this conversation. I already revealed things that I shouldn't have. Damn Isshin. Even if he left his position he still shouldn't have mouthed off about something like this. That idiot." She then glared seriously at Kishin and continued, "Since you know now you had better keep your mouth shut. Even though I don't know what the Dark World Mirror is the records of our family does mention that it needs to remain a secret and locked away for eternity. So don't go digging your nose in this stuff again okay?"

Kishin awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek and nodded. "Alright alright, got it. Promise." He then coughed and attempted to steer the conversation away. "Ahem, anyways, enough about that. How's Ichigo's Bankai training going?"

Yoruichi sighed and turned her focus back to Ichigo. "He's doing quite well. He fought and surprisingly defeated Kenpachi. Even though he sustained some heavy damage in that fight, after his training with you he was able to come out on top. The problem was we ran into Mayuri afterwards. He took advantage of Ichigo's wounded state and placed a poison on him, knocking him out. Ishida arrived just in time to intervene so I took Ichigo and brought him back here. He was out for a few days before making a full recovery. Seems the drug Mayuri used wasn't life threatening since he most likely wanted to keep Ichigo healthy as a test subject."

Kishin laughed and nodded. "Hahaha, that definitely sounds like Captain Kurotsuchi. So? He woke up and you decided to train him in Bankai?"

"That's right. The drug kept him out for a while. He just woke up a few hours ago. With only three days left until the execution there isn't enough time to storm the Senzaikyu and grab both Rukia and Hinamori and escape. Especially with Ichigo's current level of strength so Bankai training is the only thing left."

"Is that so? Well, it seems he's not doing too horribly. He's managing to hold his own against his Zanpakuto for now. What's your estimate?"

Yoruichi gave a thoughtful look for a moment. "He's a natural talent. After his short time training with you his fighting spirit became even stronger. I think you set a new bar for him. He's aiming to become stronger than you. Probably another day or two and he'll have succeeded in learning Bankai. Either way I'm confident that he'll be able to attain Bankai before the time of the execution."

"Ehhh? That's some high praise you give him Yoruichi-san. So? What do you think then?"

"Hm? What do I think about what?"

"Heh. What do you think about him surpassing me? Any chances?"

Yoruichi gave a hesitant smile and relaxedly leaned back on her hands. "Hard to say. Who knows what the future holds, but presently? It'll be hard for Ichigo to match you in combat. You still outclass him in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Hoho. Don't even mention Kido. That kid doesn't have a knack for it. He's more like Kenpachi. He has high spiritual pressure and great physical capabilities, but when it comes to using refined techniques like Kido then he's a lost cause."

"Well, I expected as much."

"Are you really planning to wait here for the rest of the three days?"

Kishin nodded. "I am. If what you say is true and it'll only take Ichigo a day or two before he learns Bankai then that means I've got a little bit of time to teach him how to fight in his Bankai state."

An awkward look appeared on Yoruichi's face as she recalled the time when Kishin first started training Ichigo and how Ichigo suffered greatly at his hands. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea? You aren't going to traumatize the kid again are you?"

Kishin just smirked. "That would depend on his attitude."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Great Noble Clans:**  
**1.** Kamunushi Clan (Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror)  
**2.** Tsunayashiro Clan (Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror)  
**3.** Shiba Clan (Dark World Mirror piece stolen)  
**4.** Shihoin Clan (Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror)  
**5.** Kuchiki Clan (Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror)

**Komamura's Zanpakuto:** Tenken (Heavenly Retribution)  
**Bankai:** **Kokujo Tengen Myo'o (Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination)**  
-Summons forth a giant black armored Samurai standing at about 100 meters tall that wields a giant blade. There is a red cloth that covers the front of its face. The giant has tremendous physical power and mimics each and every one of Komamura's own movements.

**KIDO:** **(If the spell is underlined then that means it's an original Kido Spell I made that does not exist in canon) **  
-Hado #1: Sho (Thrust)  
-Hado #71: Sodai Sho (Grand Thrust): A much stronger version of Hado #1 that generates a powerful thrusting force from the palm of one's hand.

**Unnumbered Kido:**  
-Hakufuku (White Crawl)

-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
-Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)  
-Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)


	31. Kuchiki Byakuya

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. **

**On my deviant art I attempted to color in Kinji's Zanpakuto and Kishin's Zanpakuto. You can check those out on my deviant art page author named: Onetim3. Again, I am not an artist and my drawings and coloring and whatnot are shabby, but I tried my best. There will be an updated picture of Kishin as well, but not until we reach a certain future Chapter in the story. **

**Also, I try to respond to everyone's reviews if I can, but if not then I apologize. And the reviews by the way seem to be getting delayed on Fanfiction. The story will update with a new review, but the review itself won't be viewable to me until 3-4 days later. Not sure if this is a technical problem with the site or if this is how its supposed to be...but its been doing that for awhile now, just thought I'd share that.**

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

-_**"Hello, how are you doing?"**_(Hollow Ichigo taking over Ichigo's body and speaking)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Bam!

A giant rock formation was instantly smashed into pieces casting various earthy debris into the air as dashing sounds of two individuals moving around the secret underground training ground could be heard.

Whoosh!

Shing!

Boom!

Kishin smirked and did a backflip in the air before landing perfectly unharmed on the ground opposite of Ichigo. "You missed again."

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance and tightened his grip around his Zanpakuto. "Bastard. Quit moving around!"

"Hahaha! Your skill with Shunpo has gotten better. I'll give you that, but you're still a far cry away from being able to use it effectively against someone of the Captain class."

Ichigo frowned in irritation as a thick vein popped on his forehead. "Oh yeah? Well then how about this?!" He placed his Zanpakuto in front of him and with his left hand, braced it along his stretched out right arm as he shouted, "Ban...Kai!"

WHAM!

An enormous amount of reiatsu shot out from Ichigo's body and filled the entirety of the underground training hall as dust and debris kicked up into the air. For several long seconds Kishin's vision was obscured from all the debris circulating the surrounding area. When it finally cleared he took note of Ichigo's new form. The top of his shihakusho had transformed into a black slim fitted long coat with the inside colored red whilst still retaining the regular look of the bottom half of his hakama. The giant Zanpakuto in Ichigo's hands that denoted his Shikai had now drastically transformed into the size of what seemed like a regular Zanpakuto long sword completely black in color with some red diamond patterns engraved on the hilt of the blade. A small broken black chain hung loosely at the end of the pommel and the guard had four prongs bent out of shape in the form of the manji. He then heard Ichigo say with confidence in his voice, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he took a moment to feel out the presence being emitted from Ichigo's body. "Tensa Zangetsu huh? The name of your Zanpakuto's Bankai. A pretty impressive aura. Since we've got some time left before the execution why don't you show me what you've got."

Ichigo frowned and pointed his blade at Kishin. "Fine with me, but still not gonna draw your Zanpakuto?"

"For someone like you who just learnt how to activate his Bankai?" Kishin then smirked and placed his right palm out in front of him. "Hado #79: Buki Henkan." In mere moments a burst of crimson reiatsu flowed out from Kishin's hand and into the shape of a red colored standard sized katana. Kishin swung it once to the side causing the wind to whistle as his blade cut the air. "This will be enough to take you on."

Ichigo frowned, gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto tighter. Even after entering his Bankai he couldn't help but feel as if he was staring at an endless void not knowing if there was ever an end to the darkness. He thought that after learning Bankai that he'd be able to bridge the gap between him and Kishin's power and see just how much further he needed to walk before he caught up, but a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead as he realized that he was still too ignorant of how powerful Kishin truly was. Even in the face of his Bankai Kishin remained unfazed. It really made him wonder where Kishin got his confidence from. On top of that Kishin continued to pull out more and more tricks and abilities out of nowhere that he didn't even know was possible. In all honesty it reminded Ichigo a bit of Urahara and how that hat n'clogs never seemed to be backed into a corner.

Kishin smirked and motioned with his pointer finger for Ichigo to attack. "What're you waiting for? Scared?"

Ichigo grit his teeth and retorted, "Who'd be scared of you?! AHHH!"

Ting!

Kishin swung his Kido sword in front of him, blocking Ichigo's initial attack.

Clang! Cling! Clang!

He continued to block and parry every one of Ichigo's moves matching blow for blow with his Kido blade in hand. He blocked to his left and twisted his body swinging right for Ichigo's neck, however Ichigo was able to react in time and ducked his head to dodge.

FWISH!

The sound of Kishin's blade cutting the air echoed loudly in their ears. Ichigo attempted to counter by swinging his blade up diagonally towards Kishin's chest, but Kishin leaned to his right just enough to dodge the attack. He then struck out horizontally at Ichigo's chest causing Ichigo to dash back to dodge.

FWIIIP!

The sound of Kishin's blade tearing through Ichigo's shihakusho resounded in the training space. Just as Ichigo regained his footing he widened his eyes in shock as he noticed how the Kido sword in Kishin's hand had instantly transformed into a long spear. The long spear gave Kishin more reach as he stabbed forwards right for Ichigo's chest.

"UH!" Ichigo awkwardly leaned to his side, barely able to avoid the attack. It was then he was caught unprepared again as Kishin swung the spear at Ichigo's disoriented side, not giving him time to catch his breath.

"GUH!" Ichigo groaned out in shock as he instinctively brought his sword up to block.

BAM!

The sound of the two weapons clashing created a fierce whirlwind to generate at the center point of their intersection. Kishin grinned and tightened his grip on his spear as he firmly planted his feet on the ground and made a torquing motion with his body letting him overpower Ichigo's stance and sending him flying off into the distance.

Bam!

Boom!

Bam!

Crack!

Ichigo rolled several times through the air crashing into several giant boulders before being able to stabilize himself. His chest moved rapidly up and down as he worked to steady his breathing. Kishin nodded in approval as the weapon in his hands transformed once more into a katana. "Not bad. Your physical abilities have certainly drastically increased ever since you entered your Bankai."

Ichigo frowned feeling a bit dejected as he stood in the rubble of rocks beneath him. "Why? Why can't my speed keep up with you? I even entered Bankai."

Kishin looked on indifferently and said, "Isn't it obvious? In your base form you can't even read my speed. Entering Bankai may have boosted your overall power several times greater than what it normally is, however even then you're only slightly above the average Shunpo master. I'm simply better than that. I'm not your everyday run of the mil Captain class fighter. You're gonna have to train a lot harder and a lot longer if you want to catch me."

"Then what about your weapon? What the hell is it? Why did it transform?"

"Oh this?" He said while lifting up his blade. "This is an advanced Kido spell that lets me utilize my reiryoku to generate a weapon that can transform into many others. What do you think? Not as durable as a Zanpakuto, but still pretty useful wouldn't you agree?"

Ichigo frowned and got into another battle stance as he focused all of his attention on Kishin. "Tch. Not as durable you say? Then I'm gonna break it."

Not too far away was Yoruichi as she sat watching the two of them spar. She felt a bit nervous for Ichigo so she ventured to say, "Oi, Kishin. At least train him. Don't just beat him into the ground."

Kishin gave her a hesitant look before awkwardly scratching the side of his cheek. "Ahhh, what a pain, but fine. You're right that he needs to experience some sort of equal pressure if he's going to improve at all."

A thick vein popped on Ichigo's head as he glared at both Yoruichi and Kishin disapprovingly. "Oi! You both looking down on me?! Who says that I'd go down that easily?"

Kishin shook his head and blurred next to Ichigo near instantly causing Ichigo's heart to skip a beat in shock.

KLANG!

BAM!

"GUUUH!" Ichigo shouted as he barely had time to block Kishin's attack before crashing and rolling across the ground.

"You know you should really think before you talk. Those kinds of words are reserved for opponents of similar strength. Right now the words you should be saying are please teach me and I won't give up and thank you." Kishin simply remarked.

Yoruichi slapped her palm to her face as she whispered to herself, "How is that considered giving Ichigo equal pressure..."

Ichigo huffed and panted as he regained his footing. Once more he brandished his sword and Shunpo'd by Kishin's side striking out at Kishin's arm.

Fwish!

Kishin took one step back avoiding the attack and slashed upwards with his Kido blade. Ichigo quickly brought his sword down and blocked the attack before kicking out with his leg at Kishin's head.

Fwip!

"Uh?!" Ichigo let out in shock as Kishin easily caught his leg.

"Nice try." Kishin remarked as he swung Ichigo through the air several times before slamming him into the ground.

"GAH!" Spit and saliva came flying out from Ichigo's mouth as he felt the impact shake his entire being. Kishin didn't stop as he threw Ichigo into a giant boulder causing it to smash into nothing but rubble. Then following right after he appeared behind Ichigo and stabbed him in the right leg with his Kido blade.

Schlick!

"AHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain.

Kishin smirked and placed his hand right on Ichigo's back preventing him from turning around. He then pulled out his blade and pushed Ichigo down into the ground slamming him into the rocky terrain.

BOOM!

A giant crater was formed as dust and rock debris flung out from the hole. Ichigo lay in the crater injured and bleeding and disoriented whilst Kishin stood atop of Ichigo's flattened body.

"What a disappointment. You even used your Bankai but is this all you can do? Come on now Ichigo. What happened to your Getsuga Tensho? Surely you can use your Shikai ability in Bankai right?"

As if Ichigo had been woken up from a stupor the light in his eyes shook in realization.

_Uh? Getsuga Tensho? That's right! I still have Getsuga Tensho! How could I forget!_

Ichigo groaned and swung backwards with his blade forcing Kishin to dash off of him and into the distance. He then struggled to stand and brandished his sword in hand as he fueled his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto. Immediately a fierce swirl of dark black reiatsu with a tint of red in it began to flow around his Zanpakuto. Ichigo glared at Kishin and said, "Thanks for reminding me, but you might regret it."

Kishin smirked and rested his Kido blade against his shoulder. "I'm glad you keep gaining more and more confidence, but so far that confidence hasn't done you any good against me. Might want to hold your tongue and speak after you land a hit on me. In fact, I'll allow your words if you can make me draw my Zanpakuto."

Ichigo gritted his teeth realizing that while he didn't like hearing what Kishin said, it remained a fact that Kishin really hadn't drawn his Zanpakuto the entire fight. In fact, Kishin didn't utilize his Shikai or Bankai while he was already in Bankai. It made his heart quicken and his stomach drop wondering just how much more powerful Kishin would be if he utilized his Zanpakuto. In the end he steeled his resolve and shouted, "Getsuga...TENSHO!"

ZING!

A giant black and red slash of reiatsu erupted from Ichigo's blade heading right for Kishin.

Kishin stared on unperturbed, and right before the black Getsuga could reach him, he Shunpo'd off into the distance avoiding any damage. It was then that Ichigo shouted once more, "Getsuga Tensho!"

ZING!

Another dark black Getsuga came crashing down at Kishin to which he smirked and dashed out of the way. A giant gaping trench was formed from where Ichigo's attack had landed causing Kishin to let out a whistle in approval. "Phew. Not bad not bad. A pretty fearsome attack. No doubt I'd sustain some serious injuries if I'm hit by something like that."

Ichigo frowned and heavily panted wondering how Kishin could still keep his cool. "You...huff...huff...you bastard. GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Once more Ichigo shot forth a giant black Getsuga at Kishin. This time Kishin didn't move and stared at the black Getsuga expectantly. Just as the attack arrived 8 meters in front of him he slashed out with his Kido blade and shouted, "Hado #78: Zangerin!"

FWOO-SWISH!

BOOM!

A crimson ringing slash of Kido crashed into a raging black slash of reiatsu causing a giant blast to occur in the surrounding space. A giant cloud of smoke spread into the air and obscured everyone's vision for several seconds before dissipating. Both Ichigo and Kishin were unharmed and left in the midst of the opposing attacks was a deep and giant trench. Kishin cocked his head to the side taking a moment to appreciate his work whilst Ichigo stood on the opposite side feeling a bit lost and dejected. His Bankai didn't work against Kishin nor did his strongest attack. He was at a loss for what to do.

_How? How can he be this strong? Why? Even my Bankai isn't enough? Not even the Getsuga Tensho? He hasn't even drawn his Zanpakuto yet. He hasn't even used his Shikai. He hasn't even used Bankai._

Kishin noted Ichigo's look of dejection and silently pondered to himself. He instantly transformed his katana into a spear and said, "Heads up!"

"Huh?!" Ichigo responded, however it was too late. Kishin threw the spear in his hands right at Ichigo not giving him time to recollect himself.

PSH!

"AHHH!" Ichigo screamed as the spear pierced his left hand, however it didn't stop there. Kishin threw it with such speed and force that it dragged Ichigo through the air pinning him into a giant rock formation in the distance. Kishin then arrived before Ichigo and snatched away his sword before brandishing it in his hands and using it to stab Ichigo right in the center of his chest.

SCHLICK!

"AHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in agony as blood spilled out of his wound.

Yoruichi widened her eyes in shock and shouted in alarm, "Kishin! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

Just as she approached she stopped in her tracks as Kishin motioned for her not to move. "Don't interfere, Yoruichi. I know what I'm doing. Just watch."

Yoruichi felt conflicted, but in the end she refrained from interfering. Ichigo began to lose consciousness as his life force was leaving him.

_Am I so much weaker compared to him? Yoruichi said that I've obtained a Captain's level of strength so why? Why can't I compare to him at all? Why am I losing?_

_**You're weak!** _

An echoed high pitched voice spoke within Ichigo's head.

_Huh? Who's talking?_

_**Hahahaha! Kekekeke! Stand aside. I'll kill that bastard for you!** _

_Wha-?!_

Kishin furrowed his brow as he noticed a change happening to Ichigo. He was writhing and shouting seeming to be in agony. His reiatsu was starting to rise exponentially and some white reishi matter began to condense on the left side of his face. Kishin smirked and dashed back just as Ichigo gripped his own Zanpakuto that was impaled in his chest to slash out at Kishin.

WHAM!

Ichigo's attack missed hitting the ground by his side causing a giant crater to form from a single swing. Yoruichi widened her eyes in shock and stammered, "D-Don't tell me! I-Is he Hollowfying?!"

Kishin placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and nodded. "That's right. You should know that he had that potential already."

Yoruichi nodded and grit her teeth. "I knew it was possible, but I didn't think it'd happen so soon. This is bad. If he can't control it th-"

Kishin waved his hand in the air to cut her off. "There's no time for him to train in his Hollowfication, but I needed to bring it out. He needed to experience it at least once so he knows what the sensation is like."

It was at that moment that a loud eerie cackle interrupted their conversation as Ichigo stood with half a mask on his face in the distance seeming to have lost his marbles. _**"Hahahaha! I'm free! Hahaha! Yo! Ichigo! You suck! You have no idea how to control and utilize the power of your Bankai! You're letting your reiatsu crush your own body!"**_ He then turned to stare at Kishin and dashed with incredible speed shouting, _**"I'll get rid of this guy for you! Hahaha! Getsuga Tensho!" **_

ZING!

Kishin smirked and shook his head disappearing right before he could be hit by the black Getsuga.

**_"HUH?!"_** Masked Ichigo stared disbelievingly as Kishin had Shunpo'd with even greater speed than he had ever used before when they fought previously. It was then Masked Ichigo heard Kishin's voice behind him. "Only half a mask? Not enough to beat me."

_**"KEH!"** _Masked Ichigo shouted in alarm attempting to slash his blade behind him, however Kishin was faster and kicked Masked Ichigo into the ground.

BOOM!

Another large crater was formed from where Masked Ichigo laid sprawled out like a pancake. As Kishin was falling down to the ground Masked Ichigo turned around and slashed upwards shouting in his Hollow voice, **_"Getsuga Tensho!" _**

Kishin smirked and finally unsheathed his Zanpakuto shouting back, "Saku, Sekiken Zansatsu!" His Zanpakuto instantly transformed into its Shikai release state firing out a powerful blade of crimson blooded reiatsu. He fueled his blade with just enough power to cancel out Masked Ichigo's attack.

BOOM!

A giant plume of smoke erupted into the air. Kishin narrowed his eyes and noted the disturbance in one part of the smokescreen. It was then that Masked Ichigo appeared heading right towards him. Kishin quickly swung his sword to the right blocking an attack from Masked Ichigo before sliding his blade down aiming to cut Ichigo's throat.

SHING!

FWISH!

A loud screeching sound echoed in the area from their grinding blades before the sound of the wind being cut followed suit as Masked Ichigo had managed to duck backwards to avoid being hit. Masked Ichigo quickly backflipped midair to reorient himself to face Kishin, but by then Kishin had already appeared before Masked Ichigo and placed his palm against his face.

"UH!" Masked Ichigo exclaimed in shock with his Hollow voice.

Kishin's face remained indifferent as he shoved Masked Ichigo through the air throwing him into several tens of giant boulders.

BAM! BOOM!

CRASH! BANG!

Thud!

Kishin arrived right in front of Masked Ichigo's flattened form on the ground and said nonchalantly, "What's wrong Ichigo? You gonna let yourself be controlled like this? A bit pathetic don't you think? You trained to obtain your Bankai all this time just to have it stolen out of your control soon after."

Masked Ichigo groaned and struggled to crawl back into a standing position. He glared at Kishin with anger and hate and prepared for his next attack, but then he paused as if paralyzed in place. His hand reached for his mask and started to pull it off.

_Get out!_

**_"AGH! N-No! What do you think you're doing?! Ichigo you damn fool!"_ **

_I said BEAT IT!_

**_"AHHH! Stop it! The only way you stand a chance is to let me take over! You idiot! Sto-"_ **

_AAAAAHHHH! OUT!_

PSHHH!

With one last final pull Ichigo tore the mask clean off of his face causing the mask to disintegrate into dust.

"Phew!" He breathed out a sigh of relief. He returned his attention to Kishin while struggling to hold his sword. "Sorry about that...I'm ready."

Kishin just stared at Ichigo's frame for a few moments before laughing. "Ha! Hahaha!"

His response left Ichigo completely dumbfounded. "Eh? Wha-What?"

Kishin just shook his head and sheathed his Zanpakuto. "Forget it. This is good enough. You've got a feel for what it's like to fight with your Bankai. You got a sense of what it's like for your Hollow to interfere and you were able to wrestle back control from it. This'll do for now."

Just as he started walking away he paused when he heard Ichigo call out to him. "Wait! What do you mean that's it?! I can still keep going!"

Kishin glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. "Have you taken a look at yourself? You're bleeding out from your chest and leg. Your bones are shaking. Your muscles can barely keep you moving. Don't forget. In a few hours from now the execution starts. Why don't you take that time to heal up and rest. I'm entrusting Rukia's safety to you."

His words brought Ichigo back to his senses as realization struck him. It was then he took note that he was badly wounded and felt all the pain hit him at once.

"UGH!" He fell to his knees struggling to breathe as Yoruichi appeared by his side. Ichigo struggled to keep his eyes trained on Kishin and asked, "I fought Kenpachi a while ago. He was a Captain, but he wasn't anywhere near your level of strength. Just how many guys are as strong as you?"

Kishin gave a thoughtful look before replying, "As strong as me you ask? Hmmm...then I guess two? I'm not sure about the true strength of some of the other Captains, however I can definitely say that there are two who are as strong as I am, maybe even stronger."

Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist and asked, "Two...who are they?"

"They're Aizen Sosuke and the Captain Commander Yamamoto. You'll definitely die if you fight either one. Luckily you probably won't have to. Just go soak in the hot spring and heal up." He then started heading to the hot spring himself when Ichigo bombarded him with more questions.

"What happened to me? You sounded like you knew what was going on."

Kishin let out a sigh and was about to answer when he felt a message ding on his denreishinki. "Hm?" He flipped open the device and read the contents of the message before he furrowed his brow and stared off in the direction of the Senzaikyu.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

Kishin clicked his tongue and typed something back before putting away his denreishinki. "Seems that Renji is locked in a fight against Byakuya."

"Eh?!" Yoruichi exclaimed bewilderedly. "Why?" She ventured to ask.

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "He probably wanted to rescue Rukia. Tsk. Now I have to go and save his ass. There's no way that he'll beat Byakuya. And...given how I sort of angered Byakuya a while ago he might be itching to kill someone. That someone might just be Renji."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But why are you saving him? That doesn't really seem like your style."

"Haha, you're right. It's not, but I promised Rukia that I'd look out for him. Regardless of how I feel about the guy he's still her childhood friend." Before he could leave he heard Ichigo ask once more, "Wait. You haven't answered my question. What happened to m-"

"Just ask Yoruichi. She knows." He quickly interjected before blurring into the distance. His voice echoed in the space as he said one last thing. "Next time we meet will probably be above the Sokyoku Hill. Don't be late."

FWISH!

With that he had completely left the secret training ground. When he arrived above in the Seireitei he frowned and noted two reiatsu signatures coming from the direction of the Senzaikyu.

_Definitely Renji and Byakuya. Tch. So troublesome._

He gave his legs a quick stretch before dashing with incredible speed in that direction. "Can't let Renji die. Not sure if Byakuya would be kind enough to let him live this time around. Especially after I riled him up a few days ago."

The sound of battle grew louder and louder as he neared ever closer to the site of battle. He could feel Renji's reiatsu fluctuating knowing that he was being placed under extreme pressure. "If this goes on much longer then he really will die...EH?!"

It was then he felt the density of Byakuya's reiatsu exponentially rise in the area causing him to frown. "Don't tell me...he used his Bankai…"

With one final leap off of the roof of a building he arrived right atop one of the many tall towers nearby that overlooked a giant open space of blue colored tiles just in time to witness the scene of Renji being cut in a multitude of areas unable to do anything against the blizzard of Byakuya's pink colored cherry blossom blades of his Bankai.

Thud.

Renji's body fell to the ground completely bloodied, staining the ground beneath him in a pool of his own blood. His life force quickly leaving him. Kishin breathed a sigh of relief, noting that Byakuya was kind enough to hold back and not immediately mince Renji into a pile of ground meat. Renji's hand was still gripped tightly to his broken bone-like sword that was transformed into a giant tan colored bone bamboo snake with a giant white skull and red lion's mane. At least, that was the form that his Bankai took on before being completely broken by Byakuya's Bankai.

Byakuya stared down at Renji's beaten frame emotionlessly and slowly walked forward whilst speaking aloud, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. It summons forth a thousand blades that rise from the ground scattering infinitely more blades into the wind. It is impossible to know their numbers much less to read and predict the trajectory of their path. Avoiding them is near impossible. There is nothing one can do but simply watch as one watches the wind. One can do nothing but stand motionlessly in place, frozen and still, and then be swept away from this world."

Byakuya then stopped a few feet away from Renji before continuing on his speech, "Shall I tell you the difference between you and I?"

Renji fought to maintain his consciousness as he struggled to look up at Byakuya. His broken Bankai transformed into smoke before returning to its basic sealed Zanpakuto state. Byakuya still kept that indifferent stoic facial expression as he didn't break eye contact from Renji's unwilling look and continued, "It's class. A beast may see the moon reflected on the water's surface, but trying to capture it will only result in sinking into the water. Your fang will never reach me...Never. Be proud of the fact that you were felled by this blade and still retain a Human form, though I must say that I am quite surprised. Renji. I had expected to find Chigetsu Kishin making his way here to act on a foolish decision, not you. As he is the one who has no regard for the law or authority."

As Byakuya started to walk away, Renji struggled to get into a crawling position. His breathing extremely shallow and ragged. Kishin, who was standing and watching atop a tall tower in the shadows, sighed and noted how severely injured Renji was. He couldn't detect anyone's reiatsu in the vicinity that could reach Renji in time and save him from death, noting that in a minute or two, Renji would breathe his last breath and die so without waiting any longer he appeared right before the Lieutenant's dying frame and stepped on his back.

"AHH!" Renji shouted in pain as the pressure of Kishin's foot on his back agitated his wounds.

Byakuya also paused in his step and turned to look over his shoulder in shock, but his expression soon turned into hostility. "...Lieutenant Chigetsu...no. You are no longer a Lieutenant."

Kishin completely ignored Byakuya and kept his foot pressed down on Renji's back. "Don't get up. You'll die faster."

Renji gritted his teeth trying to muster some strength to resist, however he couldn't move a muscle and was forced to remain lying on the ground beneath the weight of Kishin's foot. "Damn you Kishin...what are you doing here? Get off me. I'm going to defeat Captain Kuchiki and save Rukia."

Kishin scoffed and shook his head. "You? In a couple of minutes here you'll be dead. A blade swung at the cost of your own life will save no one. Just shut up and lie down. Stay still so I can treat your wounds."

Renji was about to retort, however he widened his eyes in shock right after as he let what Kishin said sink in. "Wait w-what? You're going to heal MY wounds? But why?"

Kishin rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "Cause I promised Rukia I'd keep an eye on you. And unfortunately she'd be sad if you were dead."

Renji wanted to reply, but instead of words coming out he coughed up a pool of blood. Kishin stared down at him with a look that said I told you so and placed out his palm preparing to cast a Kido spell when he was interrupted by the sound of Byakuya's voice. "What do you think you're doing? Chigetsu Kishin."

Kishin turned back his attention towards Byakuya and smirked. "Ah, right. Captain Kuchiki. You're still here. Don't mind me, I'm just going to place a barrier or two around Renji so he won't interfere."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in caution. "Interfere? There's no need to go through the trouble."

Shing.

A pink light glowed around Byakuya's hand before turning into a regular looking katana with an open frame four pane window-like cross guard bronze in color and a lavender colored hilt. He took a step forward and took up a combat stance before continuing, "It is meaningless to waste your time setting up a barrier. It will only last if you are alive, and I shall strike you down right now. To think that you truly dared show yourself in front of me."

Kishin furrowed his brow and mentally noted that Byakuya's Bankai was still active, but he ignored Byakuya's taunt and said, "Bakudo #87: Gyogai. Bakudo #85: Roppo Fujin."

Renji's body was immediately enveloped within an orange prism before a green colored three dimensional cross shaped barrier enveloped that. Byakuya's heart slightly trembled in astonishment at what he just witnessed.

_Level 80's Kido with no incantation? I had already suspected that he had a Captain's level of reiatsu, however...his skill in Kido is far beyond what many Captain's are capable of. Even I would struggle with casting Kido spells #85 and 87..._

Kishin took a moment to inspect his barriers and nodded to himself after ensuring that they were strong enough. "Don't move Renji. You'll be fine as long as you're inside my barriers." He then took a step forward and focused his complete attention on Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki. There's no need for us to fight. I just came here to take Renji away."

Byakuya tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto as he cautiously observed Kishin's movements. "Just to take Renji away you say? Don't pretend to act innocent. The barriers you placed around Renji was meant to prevent him from dying and to shield him from external damage which means you plan to stay and fight. I have already been informed of your treachery. It appears that I was correct in my assumption before."

"And what assumption would that be?"

"That you were the one harboring the Ryoka."

"And so what if I was? Why hasn't Rukia been released yet?"

"Central 46 does not overturn their ruling. Besides, she is an accomplice. There's no doubt that she knew of your involvement. That must be why she did not defend her innocence."

"Well...I can't say that you're wrong."

Byakuya frowned. "So that was indeed the case. Then all the more reason for me to strike you down. To dare use Rukia as a pawn in your schemes. You a-"

"Now wait just a moment Captain Kuchiki. It was never my intention to use Rukia in my so-called schemes, as you put it. Some unexpected things happened and it led Rukia to being taken to the Senzaikyu."

"And now she will die in your stead. No matter. I will kill you here and now."

"Oh? So even after me telling you all of this you still won't fight for Rukia's safety?"

"I told you before. She is an accomplice. Had she never associated herself with you then this would never have happened. She must take responsibility for her own actions."

Kishin just shook his head. "Well, fortunately I won't let her die."

"Oh? I had thought that you only meant to take Renji and leave. It appears you also wish to storm the Senzaikyu."

"Storm the Senzaikyu? Hahahaha!"

"Is this situation amusing to you?"

"Ah, sorry sorry. My apologies Captain Kuchiki. If I wanted to storm the Senzaikyu then I could have broken out Rukia and Hinamori ages ago. Unfortunately there are some matters that require the current events to persist."

Byakuya furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? What else are you scheming in the dark? Where is that Human Kurosaki Ichigo and the other Ryoka?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I told you before didn't I? That the laws you follow aren't absolute. That they are flawed. That there may be some who are using it to their advantage to manipulate others. Didn't I tell you to think the situation over? Don't you find it strange? The entire execution utilizing the Sokyoku? Why go through a grand showing to execute Hinamori with the Sokyoku? You don't find that the law you're upholding is giving out an unjust sentence? Surely you must find the situation suspicious."

"Trying to sway me with words again? They are meaningless now. You are a traitor to the Soul Society and have even gravely injured the Captain of the 9th division. I will do my duty and kill you here and now."

Kishin unsheathed his Zanpakuto and slightly lifted it in a defensive position whilst commenting, "Think the situation over Captain Kuchiki. I don't want to have to hurt you. It remains a fact that you're still Rukia's older brother."

"Oh? You say that as if you have the upper hand, Chigetsu Kishin."

Kishin gave a light sigh and stood in a combative stance.

_Guess I've got no choice but to fight. I need to stall Byakuya long enough for Kinji to get here and take Renji away._

WHOOSH!

The pressure in the area immediately became incredibly dense and heavy as both Byakuya and Kishin raised their reiatsu to incredibly high levels, however as they continued to raise the level of their reiatsu, Byakuya began to frown more and more taking note that while he was beginning to reach the limits of his spiritual pressure output, Kishin's was still going.

Kishin took note of Byakuya's sour facial expression and smirked. "No point in stalling Captain Kuchiki. If you're so adamant about killing me then make that a reality."

Byakuya frowned and retorted, "You're overconfident."

FWISH!

With one giant leap Byakuya closed the gap between him and Kishin and swung down with his blade.

CLING!

Kishin swung his own blade up in response. He carefully focused on the movement of Byakuya's strikes dodging left, blocking an attack to his leg and parrying a strike to his chest. As their swords were interlocked between them he expertly slid his blade down Byakuya's in an attempt to catch the Captain off guard, however Byakuya quickly responded by twisting his body to the left and dashing back with Shunpo to create some space between them. Kishin smirked and inwardly praised Byakuya's skill in Zanjutsu and Hoho, but he didn't let up in his attack. Right as Byakuya landed back on his feet Kishin dashed forward with incredible speed aiming to cut Byakuya's left shoulder.

WHIIIIIRRRR!

The sound of his blade cutting the air made a loud whistling noise on the wind, but before he could even swing halfway down he paused and dashed back in the air performing a backflip into the distance avoiding the thousands upon thousands of pink colored cherry blossoms that flew in to intercept him.

"Phew." Kishin breathed out as he took note that Byakuya no longer held a Zanpakuto in his hands. Rather it had returned to becoming one amongst the millions upon millions of little tiny blades that were floating and swirling in the air around the stoic Captain. "Tch. Right, your Bankai is still active."

Byakuya simply stood in place unmoving as he stared complacently at Kishin.

"Chigetsu Kishin. Though you remain a traitor I shall give you praise. You have trained for less than a century and already possess a level of reiatsu greater than even my own. You who are not even a member of a noble clan. Your skill in Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Kido are at a level that even most Captain's have yet to reach...however, do not think that you can defeat me without even releasing your Shikai."

Kishin stared at the swirling pink cherry blossoms floating around Byakuya for a few moments in silence before he closed his eyes and mused aloud, "Shikai? That's interesting. You said Shikai but not Bankai. Why's that?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes cautiously and responded, "Even though your reiatsu has reached a level even greater than my own, do not speak so casually about Bankai. You may be a talented individual, but even for you to reach Bankai when you have yet to live a hundred years is being too optimistic. Activate your Shikai so that I may crush it completely and you along with it."

Kishin sighed and slightly raised his Zanpakuto up to his side. "Captain Kuchiki, you should learn not to speak so carelessly as if you understand everything about someone. Did you honestly believe that I have yet to achieve Bankai?"

Byakuya slightly flinched at his comment but didn't respond.

Kishin smirked at Byakuya's reaction and continued, "Well, no matter. I said it before didn't I? You're Rukia's brother. I can't kill you even if I wanted to...but that doesn't mean I'm going to do nothing." He then placed his Zanpakuto in front of him and chanted, "Wash all things in a river of blood, Sekiken Zansatsu!"

SHING!

His Zanpakuto instantly transformed into its Shikai release state causing Byakuya to furrow his brow in caution. "So that is your Zanpakuto's Shikai, however if you have achieved Bankai as you say you have then you dare not release it in the face of my own Bankai? You're too confident, Chigetsu Kishin. Or perhaps you were spouting nothing but more nonsense."

Kishin grinned and tilted his katana letting the light of the sun gleam off of the crimson blood stain that colored the edge of his blade. "I'm afraid you'd really end up dead if I used my Bankai, Captain Kuchiki. Anyways, whether or not I'm overconfident or if I have true ability, why not test me out yourself."

Byakuya was inwardly enraged at Kishin's continuous nonchalant attitude, but he kept his outward expression calm as he replied, "Very well. You'll regret not going full force while I gave you the chance."

FWOOSH!

Byakuya immediately directed the hundreds of millions of cherry blossoms to strike Kishin down, but Kishin immediately Shunpo'd several times to dodge.

Bam!

Boom!

Bang!

Bam!

Every ground, wall, and tower that Kishin landed on was immediately destroyed a second later by Byakuya's Senbonzakura as he attempted to rip Kishin into smithereens. Kishin continued to dash around in leisure as Byakuya's Senbonzakura was unable to keep up with his speed.

"Hahaha! What's wrong Captain Kuchiki? Pretty hard to catch a moving target isn't it?"

Byakuya gritted his teeth and closed his eyes taking a moment to calm his emotions before finally lifting his hands and responded, "Your speed is indeed quite fast, however…"

Kishin widened his eyes in the next second as he noted that the speed of Byakuya's Senbonzakura had doubled.

Whoosh!

Bam!

Boom!

Bang!

_Captain Kuchiki is serious about killing me eh…_

Kishin mentally mused as he quickly twisted his body into an aerial spinning backflip to dodge a wave of Senbonzakura petals. Just then he heard Byakuya shout, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

Kishin was momentarily stunned as he hadn't expected Byakuya to resort to Kido as well. Before the blue flames could reach him he countered with his own Kido. "Hado #41: Kongobaku!" A swirling blast of an orange flaming fireball flew out from his palm and crashed into Byakuya's Kido spell, canceling one another out.

FWiSH!

Kishin then kicked off of the ground and avoided another strike from Byakuya's Senbonzakura. "Tch. This is getting annoying."

It was then he heard Byakuya shout out another Kido spell. "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

Kishin simply raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he replied with another counter, "Bakudo #80: Sodai Seki!" As the yellow rods of Byakuya's Kido spell circled around Kishin, a giant blue barrier in the shape of a sphere extended out from his body and surrounded him pushing away all things that came into contact with the shield.

BAM!

The yellow rods were unable to enclose around Kishin and were instantly repelled, breaking a part. Byakuya frowned in seriousness and attempted to catch Kishin off guard by utilizing his Senbonzakura to attack from behind, but Kishin scoffed in disdain and stuck his palm out behind him. "Hado #63: Raikoho!"

CRACKLE!

BOOM!

A giant blast of yellow thundering lightning crashed into the wave of Senbonzakura petals temporarily disrupting their forward motion. Kishin then sliced downwards with his blade and unleashed a bloody crimson blade strike in Byakuya's direction.

SHING!

BAM!

Right before the attack could reach Byakuya he utilized some of his Senbonzakura to form a shield in front of him to intercept the attack. Kishin smirked and shouted, "Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Byakuya stared indifferently at the spell and simply spread out his Senbonzakura to shred the yellow chains of Kido into pieces, but Kishin merely followed up and said, "Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan!"

Byakuya widened his eyes in alarm and quickly dashed out of the way as 5 giant heavy iron pillars fell from the sky crashing down at the spot where Byakuya just stood prior.

"You have quite the skill with Kido in combat." Byakuya warily remarked.

Kishin grinned and replied, "You're quite skillful yourself, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya simply frowned and began to weave his hands even faster all around creating even more complex maneuvers with his countless Senbonzakura blades. Kishin in turn continued to dodge and dash around to avoid being cut; he took note that he was slowly being surrounded on all sides by Byakuya's cunning movements of his Senbonzakura. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and immediately Shunpo'd atop one of the tall towers in the distance to avoid being trapped. Byakuya frowned and quickly directed all of his Senbonzakura right to the very tower that Kishin was on and commented, "I commend you for your ability to remain level headed and aware in battle against the hundreds of millions of blades of my Senbonzakura, however this is the end!"

Kishin frowned as he noted the oncoming wave of Senbonzakura petals in his direction and placed out his left palm in front of him. "Hado #89: Hyoga Seiran!"

FWOOSH!

A giant burst of ice quickly erupted from Kishin's hand and crashed down below from the tall tower that he stood on. The wave of ice soon covered the entirety of Byakuya's concentrated Senbonzakura attack momentarily freezing the hundreds of millions of blades in place. Byakuya remained temporarily stunned. Shock was written all over his face. It was then that Kishin slashed out with his Zanpakuto shouting, "Saku, Sekiken Zansatsu!"

SHING!

A blood crimson blade flew out from his katana straight down for Byakuya causing the stoic Captain to snap out of his daze and dash atop a tall tower to avoid being hit, however the blade instantly changed directions following the Captain's movements.

"What?!" Byakuya exclaimed in shock. He was able to move just fast enough to avoid being fatally injured, however his arm had been grazed by the crimson blade attack causing some blood to drip down from his wound.

FWISH!

Kishin then appeared behind Byakuya's back and slashed down with his Zanpakuto.

FWIP!

The sound of his blade cutting something in half echoed in the air as Kishin stared at the sight before him. He smirked and tossed Byakuya's ripped Captain's Haori off to the side as he heard Byakuya's voice in the distance. "Onmitsu Shiho #3: Utsusemi."

Just as Kishin landed back on the ground the sound of ice being shattered filled his ears before a giant cloud of white mist burst in the air. His Kido spell was shattered by the sheer force of Byakuya's Senbonzakura freely floating by the Captain's side once more. Byakuya gave a cautious glance at Kishin's Zanpakuto and commented, "So the power of your Zanpakuto is the ability to fire out a condensed blade formed from your reiatsu that can freely change its trajectory. Indeed a versatile and dangerous technique, however it is incomparable to the hundreds and millions of blades that make up my Senbonzakura. Take pride in being able to injure me once with that katana. I shall acknowledge that you are a formidable foe, and that is why I shall kill you with my very own hands."

Kishin furrowed his brow taking note that Byakuya was most likely going to activate another one of his Bankai's abilities.

_Tch. If he uses his Senkei ability then I'll be trapped in a space with him forced to fight a death match...Hm?_

He then took note that Renji's presence had vanished and smirked to himself.

Byakuya frowned and commented, "So you can still make such an expression in your current situation? I see. It appears I have not taken you seriously enough, however that shall end now. I have resolved to kill you once and for all and therefore shall show you the true form of my Senbonzakura. You will be the second person to have ever-"

"AH! Wait wait wait!" Kishin quickly interjected, cutting Byakuya off.

Byakuya was inwardly taken aback at Kishin's change in demeanor and again, frowned, though a bit of confusion could be seen in his eyes. "You have something more to say?"

Kishin grinned and deactivated his Shikai causing Byakuya to narrow his eyes in bewilderment. "Why did you undo your Shikai? You can't possibly think that you can sway me with your words at this point."

Kishin sheathed his Zanpakuto and shrugged. "I already told you didn't I? That I don't wish to kill you. You're Rukia's brother after all, and...ahem…" He coughed feeling a bit awkward as he continued, "Since you're her brother then it only makes sense that we'd butt heads sometimes. Why don't we call it a day?"

Byakuya became more and more confused as he listened to Kishin's little speech. "What do you mean by your words?"

Kishin awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek and answered, "Isn't it obvious? Rukia and I are dating. Right, since we only made it official the day Rukia returned to Soul Society we haven't had a chance to make it publicly known yet, but well, since you're her brother then I guess that'd make you my future brother-in-law right? Haha, so I can't kill my own brother-in-law and th-"

WHAM!

Byakuya's reiatsu immediately started trembling in the air as an incredibly violent and hostile aura erupted from within his very soul. He glared at Kishin with death threatening eyes as he gritted his teeth speaking with a murderous undertone. "Brother. In. Law? You? It appears...that I absolutely. Must erase you. From existence."

Kishin awkwardly coughed and waved his hand. "Ahem. Well, it's nice to know that even though you won't stop the execution from happening, you still seem to care about Rukia more than you let on, so don't worry, Captain Kuchiki. I promise to deliver on my word. I'll save her. We can finish our little family dispute afterwards." He gave a quick playful wink before disappearing in a flash of Shunpo off into the distance.

Byakuya could only stand in place unmoving as his reiatsu became even more violent after hearing Kishin speak the word family to him, however in the next moment he started to have feelings of regret and doubt. The image of his parents and Hisana flashed by in his mind as he recalled the words Kishin just said. He stared down at his hands and clenched them into fists as he questioned himself. "Brother-in-law? His words should not matter since Rukia will be executed in a few hours...however…"

He stared up at the Senzaikyu and felt his resolve to uphold the law begin to waver.

_Hisana….mother, father, what should I do?_

As Byakuya was left alone to his thoughts, Kishin dashed through the underground sewer system beneath the Seireitei to avoid being found and detected. He had learnt how to navigate the complex tunnel system during his time as a member of the 4th division so he was unimpeded in any way whatsoever. It didn't take him long before he popped out from the ground and into a dark cold warehouse within the 13th division barracks. He moved the tile to the side and propped himself up on the dark floor before setting the tile back into the ground making it seem as if nothing was amiss. It was then he heard the sound of Kinji's voice.

"Took you long enough. Since you're here then you were able to settle things with Captain Kuchiki?"

Kishin smirked and turned around to see Kinji sitting on a wooden crate next to Renji's unconscious body on the ground that was currently enveloped in one of Kinji's Kido spells.

"Yo, Kinji."

Kinji just clicked his tongue. "Do you ever answer any questions people ask you?"

"Hahaha, sometimes. So? How bad does it look for Lieutenant Abarai?"

Kinji gave a thoughtful look before letting out a sigh. "Haaah. I gotta say, Captain Kuchiki sure did a number on him. Thanks to your temporal stasis barrier his wounds didn't get any worse, but it'll take awhile to treat him."

Kishin furrowed his brow at that answer. "We don't have much time left though."

"I know I know. I can't fully heal him with the time we have left, but I can at least get him to a point where he won't die." He noted the concerned expression in Kishin's eyes so he waved his hand and continued, "Don't worry. I won't be late. I'll be at the Sokyoku Hill on time. I still have to unseal the giant halberd remember? They won't start without me. The question is, what about you?"

Kishin took a seat on his own crate and leaned back against a stack of boxes relaxedly. "I'll be there too, just in hiding. After I ensure that things go okay I'll be heading off to the Seijotokyorin to confront Aizen."

"Eh? Aizen is in the Seijotokyorin? Don't tell me you plan to fight him?"

Kishin paused for a moment in silence before nodding his head. "There's no other choice. If I don't return within an hour after you guys have taken Rukia and Hinamori to the secret training ground then head straight to my Senkaimon and then to the World of the Living."

"Eh? But what about you?"

"You should assume that something went very wrong or that I'm dead."

"W-WHAT?! Dead? You don't mean to say that you're going to fight Aizen to the death are you? All alone?!"

"Oi, I don't plan on dying, but it remains a fact that my opponent isn't an easy target."

"Tch. What about your Kido spell? Is it even ready yet?"

Kishin clenched his hand into a fist mentally noting that it wasn't quite complete yet, but he gave Kinji a confident look and pretended that it was. "No worries. I've got it covered."

Kinji gave a suspicious look, but he nodded his head believing in Kishin's words. "Alright. If you say so. You should head out first. I'll stay here for a little while longer and get his life force back up to a stable level before leaving for the Sokyoku Hill."

"Alright. Then I'll go first."

"Oh, wait. What happened with Captain Kuchiki? You...ahem...you didn't actually kill him did you?"

Kishin smirked and commented, "Oh? What makes you think I can kill Captain Kuchiki?"

"C'mon. Don't play innocent with me. I heard from Toshiro about your fight against Captain Komamura and Captain Tosen. There's no way Captain Kuchiki alone was enough to stop you."

"Hahaha, is that how it is? Well you don't have to worry about the uptight Captain. He's my future brother-in-law after all."

"Oh? Then he's f-" Kinji widened his eyes in shock and exclaimed, "W-Wait what?! F-F-Future b-brother-in-law?! Don't tell me...you and Kuchiki-san a-are getting m-m-marri-"

Kishin stuck his hand in the air and quickly interjected, "Ah, let me stop you there. We're just dating, but I think I really love her so...yeah. I mean only two things happen when you date someone right? You either breakup or you get married and I don't think I'll be able to ever let her go ergo...we'll eventually get married right? And that makes Byakuya my future brother-in-law. Of course I can't kill him. Anyways, I'll see you in a few hours. Don't be late."

Fwish!

He disappeared back beneath the underground sewers leaving a jaw dropped wide eyed Kinji completely speechless at Kishin's nonchalant, optimistic yet reasonable response.

* * *

**MISC.**

Alright, so now Byakuya knows that Kishin and Rukia are officially together. Next chapter things will be getting pretty chaotic and pretty action packed. With a fight that close to the Senzaikyu I'm sure Rukia felt the reiatsu of the two most important people to her clashing. Anyways, stay tuned for the execution and more in the next chapter.

**KIDO:** **(If the spell is underlined then that means it's an original Kido Spell I made that does not exist in canon)  
**-Hado #33: Sokatsui (Blue Fire Crash)  
-Hado #41: Kongobaku (Adamantine Blast): Originally didn't have a number. I gave it number 41 with the effect that it has a similar level of strength to Sokatsui, but it also has a burning effect that ignites whatever object it hits on fire hence its higher number rating than Sokatsui.  
-Hado #63: Raikoho (Fiery Lightning Howl)  
-Hado #78: Zangerin (Cutting Flower Ring)  
-Hado #79: Buki Henkan (Weapon Transformation): Takes the user's reiryoku and generates a Kido weapon that can transform into many other handheld weapons such as a katana, spear, dagger, etc.  
-Hado #89: Hyoga Seiran (Glacier Vapor Storm): Originally didn't have a number. I gave it number 89. When Koga used it against Byakuya in the Anime it was able to break Byakuya's Danku albeit it took like 15 seconds. Also Byakuya stated that Danku can block Kido up to 89 so I arbitrarily decided that this was a good placement.

-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
-Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)  
-Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan (Five Iron Pillar Penetration)  
-Bakudo #80: Sodai Seki (Grand Repulsion): A much stronger version of Bakudo #8. Generates a large blue barrier sphere that envelopes the caster's body entirely and repels anything that comes into contact with the barrier.  
-Bakudo #85: Roppo Fujin (Hexagon Seal Array): Doesn't have a number in Canon, but I gave it number 85.  
-Bakudo #87: Gyogai (Five Support Cover): Doesn't have a number in Canon, but I gave it number 87.

* * *

**Ichigo's Zanpakuto:** Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Always in Shikai Release state.  
**Shikai Appearance: **It has no handle or guard and simply has white bandage cloths wrapped around the hilt. The blade itself is as tall as Ichigo himself. It somewhat represents that of an oversized khyber knife with the top half of the blade black in color and the bottom half white in color.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**-Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer): **Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is blue in color.

**Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu ****(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)  
Bankai Appearance:** In this form Ichigo's shihakusho transforms into a black slim fitted long coat and his Zanpakuto shrinks into the form of a black colored katana. The guard takes on the shape of a manji and the handle has red colored diamond patterns on it.  
**Bankai Abilities:**  
**1\. ****Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer):** Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is black in color with a red tint.

* * *

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge up to the tip. The hilt of the blade is obsidian black in color with 5 blood red lotus flower patterns carved on both sides. The guard of the hilt takes the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkle with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom have the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moons have the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade itself is approximately 90cm long.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Saku (Cleave):** Kishin channels some blood and reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires out a red crescent blade at his target. The more blood he infuses the harder, stronger, and sharper his attack becomes. The more reiatsu he infuses the faster and more aura and Kido-like his attack becomes. He has the ability to change the trajectory of this technique one time after it is fired.

* * *

**Byakuya's Zanpakuto:** Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Scatter  
**Shikai Appearance: **A regular looking katana that has a simple cross guard with an open frame shaped like a four-paned window. It has a bronze guard with a lavender colored hilt.  
**Shikai Abilities: **The blade portion of his Zanpakuto dissipates and becomes a thousand flowing blades that look like cherry blossoms in the light allowing him great versatility in maneuvering and cutting his target(s).

**Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)  
Bankai Appearance:** Byakuya drops his sword and summons forth 1000 giant blades. Those blades then scatter releasing an innumerable amount of blades in the hundreds of millions looking like pink colored cherry blossoms in the light. Byakuya can control the blades with his mind and eyes, but the speed of his attacks are enhanced if he uses his hands.


	32. Chaos

**AN: Hey everyone, back again with an update. Finally the time of the execution is here. How will things turn out in the end? Read on to find out :) **

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

-_**"Hello, how are you doing?"**_(Hollow Ichigo taking over Ichigo's body and speaking)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Kinji slowly made his way towards the Sokyoku Hill as several members of the Kido Corp followed behind him. His dark purple Haori slightly fluttered in the wind as a small breeze whisked through the air. A silent tension was growing in the atmosphere as the time of the execution was near. It would start the moment that he arrived on the Hill and so he took his time to get there.

Ding.

It was then he heard the jingle of his denreishinki and quickly took a peek at the message that was sent.

_Hm? It's from Yushiro. Finally, it looks like he's ready._

A smile graced Kinji's lips and his mood slightly perked up causing a member of the Kido Corp behind him to tilt their head to the side and curiously ask, "Umm...Commander? What is it? Did something good happen?"

Kinji coughed and quickly switched his demeanor back to his solemn and emotionless one as he replied, "It's but a private matter."

That Kido Corp member sensing that Kinji didn't want to elaborate or say anything further was tactful enough not to ask anything more. It wasn't long after before they arrived atop the large Hill. A solemn tension filled the air as Kinji took note of everyone who was present. Captain Ukitake stood off to the side of the giant guillotine archway along with Sentaro and Kiyone.

Toshiro stood opposite of Jushiro along with Rangiku right behind him.

Captain Kyoraku was present standing next to Jushiro with his straw hat covering his current facial expression. Nanao silently stood beside her Captain holding a large book in her arms keeping her eyes closed and emotions to herself.

Captain Komamura stood next to Toshiro with Iba obediently standing behind him.

Captain Unohana and Isane took up their positions by Kyoraku and Nanao.

Captain Soi Fon stood to the left of Komamura simply waiting for the entire ordeal to be over with whilst Omaeda stood behind her eating a bag of potato chips. Everyone present could tell that the loud chewing sounds made from Omaeda's snacking were starting to get on Soi Fon's nerves.

And last but not least, the Captain Commander Yamamoto was present along with his Lieutenant, Chojiro as they stood at the head of everyone with Yamamoto preparing to give his address. Rukia and Hinamori were already standing before the giant guillotine arch.

Kinji silently mused to himself noting how different the facial expressions of Rukia and Hinamori were. Rukia had a calm and graceful look showing that she remained fearless and unconcerned in the face of being executed. Hinamori on the other hand had an expression of dejection and loss. Her eyes reflected nothingness and emptiness. Kinji knew it was most likely because she got word that Aizen had died. He took one more sweeping glance around before raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

_Huh...I wonder if Captain Kuchiki will app-_

His thought was left unfinished as he took note that Byakuya finally arrived completely alone and walked straight past him taking a silent stand off to the side of Unohana. He gave no outward appearance of being emotionally affected by the entire ordeal at all, however only he himself knew what struggles he was currently internally fighting. Kinji's eyes rested on the stoic Noble Captain for a moment in curiosity.

_Well...I guess that answers my question. Eh?_

Kinji took note of some white linen cloths wrapped around Byakuya's left arm and the torn stitched up Captains Haori on his back and immediately thought about Kishin.

_Seems that he injured Byakuya in their little confrontation from earlier. Well, it seems like about half of the Captains of the Gotei 13 are present. Only Kurotsuchi, Zaraki, Tosen, Aizen, and Ichimaru are missing. I wonder where Kishin is hiding._

It was then that Kinji was brought out of his thoughts as Yamamoto slammed his giant wooden cane on the ground to gather everyone's attention. In his wise old voice he turned to address Rukia and Hinamori. "Kuchiki Rukia. Hinamori Momo. Do you have any last words to say?"

…

There was a quiet moment of still silence as a solemn feeling permeated the air. Hinamori simply shed a single tear and shook her head. The look of lost hope as if there were no meaning left in the world was present on her face. That look made Toshiro's heart throb in pain. Rangiku placed an encouraging hand on Toshiro's shoulder feeling useless knowing that she couldn't do anything to help her Captain.

Rukia who stood next to Momo also shook her head. "No. I have made my peace." Her calm and graceful demeanor caused many of the Captain's to feel a bit perplexed and awe at how fearlessly she faced her execution head-on.

Yamamoto curiously glanced at the two prisoners before grunting and tapping his large wooden cane on the ground again. "Very well. Release the Sokyoku."

Kinji inwardly sighed and nodded taking up a position near one of the large wooden posts that had one of the giant ropes tied to it which held the Sokyoku in place. He placed his own cane on the ground and commanded the other Kido Corp members, "Take your positions. Let us begin."

With their orders given they all weaved a few hand signs before a burst of light blue reiatsu erupted from around the Sokyoku. In mere seconds after that the giant ropes that held the sealed Sokyoku in place began to rip and tear apart before flying off into different directions down below the giant cliffside hill. It was then that three stone boxes hovered in front of Rukia and Hinamori. One for both of their arms and one by their legs. Those boxes tethered them to it, and as it slowly ascended into the air it brought them with, only stopping when they reached the top of the giant guillotine archway.

BOOM!

Not a moment later the giant halberd that was the Sokyoku burst into a blazing tornado of heat and fire taking on the form of a giant flaming phoenix. Rukia felt her heart beat faster and faster as she stared at the true form of the Sokyoku. Its burning heat made her skin feel dry as a prickly sensation like she was being stabbed by needles roamed all over her body, however she closed her eyes and took deep breaths filling her thoughts with Kishin. The memory of his handsome face, his warm body, the gentleness of his touch...her heart soon began to find its calm. During her stay in the Senzaikyu she had heard that he was accused of killing Aizen which caused her to immediately worry for his safety. Even though he told her not to pay attention to any rumors or events going on within the Seireitei it didn't lessen her concerns.

The rumors and information going around had only gotten more and more dramatic. There were orders for his arrest, then she heard that he injured two Captains and that the new order was no longer just capturing him alive, but dead or alive. Then she had heard that he had gone missing. Worst of all was that she was stuck in the Senzaikyu powerless to go confirm what the truth was. She was thrown in even more turmoil when she felt Renji's reiatsu fall to life threatening levels. Then to top it off she felt the fierce fighting reiatsu of both Kishin and Byakuya. Even though the walls of the Senzaikyu were made of Sekkiseki minerals, with the level of strength and power that both Byakuya and Kishin possessed their reiatsus were able to leak through the prison tower and let her sense their presence. She was heartbroken because there was no way she could hope for either one of them to come out victorious. She wanted only for them both to be safe. Thankfully in the end she felt that the fight between them had ended prematurely with no change in either of their life force presence.

_Kishin...you're okay right?_

She quickly returned to her calm mental state and gave a quick glance down at Byakuya who currently kept his eyes closed and facial expression indifferent.

_Nii-sama..._

Shen then also decided to keep her eyes closed and focused on the image of Kishin's face in her mind. It helped her find some solace and courage. Down below Yamamoto remained unfazed in the presence of the Sokyoku's true form and began to explain the nature of the execution's ritual. "Kiko-oh. The spearhead of the Sokyoku has taken on its true form as the officiating executioner to render the ultimate punishment! The execution will be over once the prisoners' bodies are pierced by it."

Everyone watched with bated breath at the spectacle. Some had looks of curiosity, some had looks of indifference, and some had looks of sadness, but Ukitake, Kyoraku, Toshiro, and Kinji had looks of expectance. Not expectance in the face of watching the execution play out, but rather in knowing that Yushiro was nearby and that the Sokyoku was about to be destroyed.

As if on cue when they were all thinking of Yushiro, a long rope flew down from the air and wrapped itself around the fiery phoenix's neck before it could move. Two giant steel rods at the end of that rope then fell down to the ground stabbing into the earth. The Sokyoku's true form screeched in anger and flapped its fiery giant wings, but in the end it was unable to do anything. Whilst everyone was still confused and shocked at what just happened, Yushiro dashed down from the air and placed his hand on one of the rods with a loud boisterous laugh.

"Bahahaha! Made it just in time!"

Kinji smirked and appeared before the other steel rod as he replied, "As if you were planning to be late in the first place."

"Hm?" Yamamoto grunted in shock at the unexpected turn of events.

FWOOSH!

Yushiro placed a giant wooden shield between the two of them that had the crest of the Shihoin Clan on it. Yushiro grinned and gripped the orange colored hilt of his Zanpakuto that was strapped behind his back.

_Let's get this over with. I temporarily took out my Zanpakuto just for this Kishin. Technically I'm going against protocol by removing my Zanpakuto from within the Clan's sacred grounds, but with big sis's Zanpakuto still keeping the barrier formation together it'll be okay if my Zanpakuto is gone for a day or two. _

Without wasting another second both Kinji and Yushiro unsheathed their Zanpakuto and stabbed it into the giant shield channeling their reiryoku into the artifact. Their immense energies quickly traveled along the rope wrapped around the Sokyoku's neck in a shining blue light and instantly caused the powerful phoenix to explode.

BAM!

A fierce whirlwind erupted as the Sokyoku completely disintegrated into broken fragments of flaming balls falling down towards the ground. The sky that had turned an orange hue from the Sokyoku's giant body had now returned to its clear blue color.

Soi Fon widened her eyes in shock and angrily glared at Yushiro as she shouted, "How dare you! You are the Head of the Shihoin Clan! Do you truly wish to follow in the footsteps of a traitor like Yoruichi that much?! You shame the Onmitsukido and your family name!"

Before Yushiro could even respond, a blinding blue light of reiatsu filled the giant guillotine causing it to shine and glow across the entire hill before creating a loud cracking noise as it burst and broke along the top of the connecting arch.

FWOOM!

CRASH!

A giant gaping hole also appeared beneath the arch looking as if someone had sent an attack straight down the middle of the ground piercing into the earth below. Everyone quickly turned their attention to the top of the execution stand and widened their eyes in shock once more. Standing on the broken archway were three individuals. They were Ichigo, Kishin, and Toshiro and between the three of them were Rukia and Hinamori.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and immediately took in the site of Kishin holding her in his arms. He smirked at her delayed reaction and poked her cheek. "Not going to even say thank you?"

She pouted and elbowed him in the side before quickly wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "You idiot! I heard that you were accused of killing Captain Aizen! You're a wanted criminal! How did that happen?!"

Kishin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders in response. "Eh...things happened, but it's all part of the plan remember?"

She glared up at him, but in the end she huffed out a sigh in defeat. It was then Ichigo interrupted their little reunion. "Ahem!"

"Hm?" Rukia turned her head and finally took notice of the strawberry headed Human. "Eh?! I-Ichigo? You're here too?"

A thick vein popped on his forehead at her reaction. "Oi! What kind of expression is that? I came here to save you and Momo. Tch. I even risked my life to get this far but," he pointed to Kishin and continued, "who knew that this guy already had everything planned out. Honestly I feel a bit useless here. He won't let me do anything. With him its all training this and training that and shut up and follow orders and blah blah blah. Yeesh, it's like having an annoying older brother around."

Kishin just smirked ignoring Ichigo's complaint and patted Rukia on the head before shoving her into Ichigo's arms.

"E-EH?!" Rukia and Ichigo both exclaimed unprepared at the same time.

Kishin ignored their shocked expressions and placed Rukia's Zanpakuto that he was carrying in her arms. "Take this. You might need it. Oh, and Ichigo, don't you dare let her out of your sight. If she gets hurt because of you I'll kill you myself. Oh, and don't even dare touch her in a weird way. I'll kill you. Also, don't even dare to look at her weirdly or you're dead."

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance. "See what I mean? Why are you always ordering me around huh? I'm not one of your henchmen." He then stared down at Rukia with curiosity and asked, "Errr...what is your relationship with this violent guy anyways? He's an ass."

Rukia was left speechless for a moment, but before she could respond Toshiro coughed and interrupted. "Ahem. We should get going."

It was then that Yamamoto furrowed his brow and questioned, "What is the meaning of this? Captain Hitsugaya? You have decided to rebel and side with the traitor and the Ryoka?"

Soi Fon also shouted in anger and disbelief. "Kishin! You bastard! To go as far as helping the Ryoka infiltrate the Seireitei is one thing but THIS?! Destroying the Sokyoku and freeing the prisoners?! I can't believe you were once a member of the Onmitsukido! You're a disgrace to one who once bore the title of Commander of the Punishment Force! And to think you'd even give up your position as a Lieutenant. It appears Ukitake was too easy going on you!"

Ukitake who stood nearby immediately felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his head feeling completely awkward as he heard Soi Fon cuss Kishin out.

_Ahahaha...uhhhh...I wonder what Captain Soi Fon would say about me personally then when she finds out that I'm actually helping Shin-chan out..._

Komamura's anger wasn't any less than Soi Fon's. In fact it was even greater as he glowered at Kishin. "Chigetsu Kishin! I've been waiting for you! You dared to take Tosen's arm! I will bring justice upon you and have you pay for your crimes!"

Jushiro and Kyoraku inwardly sighed at the same time knowing that total chaos was about to ensue, however they had already mentally prepared themselves for what was about to happen. Byakuya on the other hand was still conflicted as he recalled that Kishin told him he was going to save Rukia.

_So this is what he meant back then. But what will he do now...is he so foolish to think that he will actually be able to save Rukia in this way?_

Before anymore arguing, banter, and criticism could go on Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground and commanded, "All Captains and Lieutenants, apprehend the prisoners as well as the traitors."

Kishin smirked and said, "Let's go."

"Right." Toshiro and Ichigo responded.

FWISH!

The three of them instantly utilized their Shunpo to dash towards the forest, however appearing right before them were Soi Fon and Omaeda, Komamura and Iba, and last but not least, Byakuya.

Soi Fon scowled and commented, "Did you really think that you can escape from us Captains? How naive. Exactly what did you think was going to happen? That you'd stop the execution and we'd just let you all walk out of here freely? Foolish!"

Rukia bit the bottom of her lip as she stared at Byakuya and whispered, "N-Nii-sama…"

Byakuya kept an emotionless facial expression, but he was inwardly filled with turmoil. Kishin waved his hand in the air and gathered everyone's attention as he replied, "With only three of you stopping us? Then it's practically no different than letting us walk off freely."

Soi Fon wanted to retort, however she was interrupted by the sound of Yushiro and Kinji appearing on the scene. Kishin smirked and nodded to them. "Great timing. A slight change of plans. Kinji, Yushiro, Toshiro, take Rukia and Hinamori and get out of here like we discussed."

Toshiro frowned and ventured to ask, "What about you and...the Ryoka?"

Kishin turned his head towards Ichigo before replying, "Don't worry about us. It's time for Ichigo to be of some use."

Ichigo glared back at Kishin and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch. Bastard. It'd be nice if you filled me in on your change in plans beforehand."

Kishin just shrugged. "Can't be helped. I'm working on the fly." He took a moment to glance at Byakuya before continuing, "I hoped that Captain Kuchiki wouldn't interfere but I guess I wasn't previously convincing enough." He then felt the murderous intent hidden within Byakuya and awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek. "Haha...rather than convincing him to remain a neutral party I think I just convinced him to kill me even more."

Everyone gave a curious glance between Byakuya and Kishin for a quick moment noting that Byakuya seemed to hold some sort of personal grudge against Kishin, but they all quickly put that to the back of their minds and brandished their weapons in hand.

Soi Fon rested her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto as she said, "Do you really think that you all stand a chance? Kishin, Yushiro, you both are or were once part of the Onmitsukido. Surely you know what it means if I draw my swo-UH!"

She never got to finish her sentence as she was instantly whisked away into the distance by another intruder.

"EHHHH! C-C-CAPTAIN!" Omaeda shouted in alarm and confusion.

Kishin stared off into the distance mildly amused.

_What impeccable timing, Yoruichi-san. Though we never discussed her doing something like this it seems she wanted a bit of time to confront her old subordinate._

Komamura growled noting the disadvantaged state he and Byakuya were in. Before he could make a move Kinji clapped his hands together and said, "Bakudo #85: Roppo Fujin!"

ZING!

A green colored three dimensional cross shaped barrier instantly enveloped the burly Captain keeping him stuck inside of it. Without waiting around to exchange more meaningless words, Kinji, Toshiro, and Yushiro disappeared with Rukia and Hinamori. Rukia wanted to stay, however she was forcefully taken away by Yushiro. This left only Byakuya, Omaeda, Iba, a trapped Komamura, Ichigo, and Kishin.

"Well...this is awkward." Kishin lightly commented.

Byakuya frowned and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Chigetsu Kishin. I shall erase you both together."

Komamura also chimed in as he quickly said, "Lieutenant Omaeda. Iba. Captain Kuchiki and I will leave the Ryoka for the both of you to handle."

Iba worriedly glanced at the barrier that still kept Komamura trapped and asked concernedly, "But what about you Captain?"

Komamura growled and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "This barrier won't hold me...Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

WHOOSH!

A giant armored samurai quickly appeared behind Komamura and slashed down with its giant blade.

ERRRRRRKKKK!

A loud screeching and fierce silver green light flashed in the surrounding area as Komamura attempted to break Kinji's spell. Every second that passed caused more and more cracks to appear on the green barrier. Komamura gritted his teeth and held his ground pushing his blade against the barrier growling out in intense focus until finally, a loud shattering noise echoed in the area as the barrier finally broke into pieces.

Ichigo furrowed his brow and questioned, "What now?"

Instead of answering Ichigo directly, Kishin quickly placed out his palm and shouted, "Hado #3: Hirameku!"

ZING!

A flash of bright blinding white colored light erupted from Kishin's hand causing everyone to quickly shut their eyes. A couple seconds later and the light disappeared, however Iba and Omaeda were nowhere to be seen. Ichigo widened his eyes in confusion and glanced at Kishin. "What the...what happened to the other two guys?"

Kishin simply shrugged. "Just some insignificant flies. They shouldn't bother us again for awhile."

"Eh? What did you do t-"

Cling!

Ichigo grunted as he slashed out with his giant sword to block Byakuya's attack. "Oi. I was still talking."

Byakuya frowned and slid his blade along Ichigo's attempting to slash at Ichigo's arms, however Ichigo quickly countered by taking a quick step back whilst twisting and pushing his blade against Byakuya's to disengage from their interlocked position. "Heh. Compared to Kishin's Shunpo you're a bit slow, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in disapproval at Ichigo's remark. "So you were training during your disappearance."

"Yeah. That's right. Don't think that things will go the same way as when we last fought, Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo replied while completely focusing his attention on the Captain.

It was then that Kishin coughed and gently patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "He's all yours."

"E-EH?! Wait, where are you going?" Ichigo wanted to ask Kishin what was going on, but it was too late. Kishin already dashed off into the distance. Byakuya was about to give chase, however Ichigo clicked his tongue and said, "Oi. I don't think it's a good idea for you to turn your back to me."

Byakuya paused and glanced at Ichigo with contempt. "You think you can stop me on your own?"

Ichigo smirked. "Well, the last time we fought I was definitely not your match, however…" He immediately raised his reiatsu to incredibly high levels causing a violent whirlwind to swirl in the surrounding area as he recalled his training with Kishin. "Heh. As much as that guy irks me it remains a fact that I got a lot stronger thanks to him. I think holding you here won't be much of a problem."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in caution as he stared at Ichigo feeling inwardly confused.

_What's going on? This child is only a Human yet he can exude such spiritual pressure...what did Kishin do to him?_

It was then that Komamura quickly chimed in. "Do not worry Captain Kuchiki. I won't let that traitor escape." He deactivated his Bankai and quickly dashed after Kishin's trail...

Meanwhile up on the Sokyoku Hill stood Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake along with their subordinates. None of them had yet to move a single step from their spot causing the Captain Commander to curiously glance at Kyoraku and Ukitake. "Why are you both still here?"

Ukitake attempted to fake cough and replied, "Eh...Eh...ah, guess my health isn't the greatest right now. Haha…"

Kyoraku also attempted to make an excuse as he gave a long yawn and said, "Yamaji, it's alright isn't it? I mean three Captains gave chase already. I didn't stretch this morning. Who knows? I might pull a hamstring or something."

Unohana silently mused to herself whilst Yamamoto remained unamused. He slammed his cane on the ground and scolded, "Enough! I have already given the order. You two are to join the other Captains and retrieve the traitor, Ryoka, and the prisoners."

…

Silence.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and gave one long good look at the two Captains before asking with an angry undertone, "What is it? You two seem to have something you wish to say."

Ukitake struggled to find his words so in the end it was Kyoraku who said with a loud sigh. "Haaah...Yamaji. Things have gotten a bit dramatic no? I mean let's just think about it for a minute. Would Central 46 really give the order to execute someone like Hinamori-chan and Rukia-chan with the Sokyoku? That thing hasn't been unsealed for hundreds and hundreds of years. I mean Central 46 never even attempted to try and execute Azashiro this way. Granted it probably wouldn't have worked but still, you have to admit that something seems fishy here."

Ukitake quickly agreed. "That's right! The Sokyoku is usually released for executing criminals of the Captain class! Why go through all this trouble to-"

"Enough!" Yamamoto quickly interrupted. He took a step forward and questioned, "It appears that the two of you were aware that this was going to happen. That means that the two of you were accomplices. Whether or not you believe or think that Central 46's decisions are right or wrong does not matter. They are the law that governs Soul Society. It has been that way for millennia's. You need not understand their process. You need only obey the order. In this way Justice shall be preserved. That is the way of the World. If every person were to always have their own individual justice be met then the world would descend into chaos, therefore you two had better have a good explanation for your disobedience."

Ukitake slightly frowned whilst Kyoraku gave a light sigh. Kyoraku tilted his straw hat on his head a bit and took note that Unohana, Isane, Chojiro, Nanao, Kiyone, and Sentaro were still atop the hill. Knowing that he and Ukitake wouldn't be able to talk themselves out from a confrontation with Yamamoto he quickly gripped Ukitake by the shoulder and commented, "Guess we've got no choice eh? Ukitake. Since Chigetsu-kun and Hitsugaya-kun fulfilled their parts then I guess we should do ours no?"

Ukitake curiously glanced over his shoulder at Kyoraku and questioningly responded, "Y-Yeah...but what are y-"

FWISH!

Kyoraku just smirked and dashed off with Ukitake into the distance at an incredible speed. Yamamoto gave a huff before disappearing in a blur soon after. Unohana sighed and closed her eyes as she turned around and started to walk off.

"E-EH? Captain?" Isane questioned.

Unohana just let out another sigh. "Haah...come, Isane. I sense Kishin's reiatsu heading towards the direction of the Central 46 Compound. It just so happens that I wished to see something for myself."

**888**

Kishin smirked as he nearly made it to the Central 46 Compound while taking note that Komamura was still chasing after him. "He's persistent isn't he?"

Tap!

He quickly halted his step atop the roof of a building and waited several long seconds for Komamura to catch up.

FWISH!

Soon after the sound of the wind rustling and the flapping of a Captain's Haori fluttered nearby. Kishin turned and stared at the giant burly Captain who stood several meters away on another rooftop sensing the anger rolling off of his body.

"Oh? Captain Komamura, you seem to hold a strong grudge against me."

Komamura once more unsheathed his Zanpakuto and shouted, "I will reclaim justice for Tosen! And I shall begin by taking off your left arm."

Kishin lifted said arm and taunted, "Here. Come take it. That is, if you can."

Komamura gritted his teeth at how nonchalant Kishin could still act in the current chaos that Soul Society was currently thrown in. "Do you have no shame or honor?! Have you even realized what turmoil you have caused the entirety of the Seireitei to undergo?!"

Kishin just shrugged. "Captain, I don't have time to waste words with you, but I'll expect an apology from you when all of this is over."

"Apology? Exactly what are you plotting?"

"Me? Plot? Haha, nothing. I'm not plotting anything. I'm just letting someone else's plot reveal itself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ahhh, nothing nothing. It's so bothersome to explain what's going on when things are already in motion. It's faster if things just play out. Oh, where is Tosen anyways?"

"You dare address Tosen without his honorific title as Captain? How brazen of you."

"Fine fine." Kishin waved his hand in the air and sarcastically continued, "Captain Tosen it is then. So? Where is he? I didn't see him at the execution."

"Hmpf. He's recuperating from his injuries."

"Oh? I see I see. So he's probably with Aizen."

Komamura furrowed his brow in confusion. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

Kishin simply ignored Komamura's comment. "Yo, if you're only going to talk and not attack then am I free to go? I have something I need to do."

"Hmpf. Very well. Don't get cocky just because you caught me off guard the last time we fought. Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Once more the giant armored samurai of Komamura's Bankai appeared and slashed down with its mighty giant blade instantly smashing apart the entire building that Kishin was just standing on, however its slow movements let Kishin easily avoid being hit.

"UH?!" Komamura grunted in shock as he turned around to find Kishin standing behind him. Kishin just smirked as he recalled the memory of how Aizen defeated Komamura in his head and said, "Hado #90: Kurohitsugi."

"Wha-?!" Komamura wasn't even given time to finish voicing his shock as he was quickly enveloped within a giant black coffin. In just a second later the black coffin disappeared revealing Komamura completely incapacitated. The helmet covering his face had finally come undone as it shattered and broke into small tiny pieces revealing the light brown colored fur of a well groomed wolf head that was hidden before.

PSH!

The sound of blood spewing out in multiple places on Komamura's body echoed in the empty street that they were standing in as his giant body fell to the ground.

Thud.

Kishin took a moment to glance down at the defeated Captain's frame beneath him with indifference. "Still conscious? Well, that was to be expected. I was barely able to bring out a third of the true might of that spell, but I imagined it worked as well as I needed it to. Don't worry Captain Komamura. The injuries you sustained aren't enough to kill you, however I advise you not to move. If you agitate your wounds too much then you'll die from bleeding out. I know I said this before but...just remember. You attacked me first. I was simply defending myself."

FWISH!

He immediately left without waiting around to hear what Komamura had to say in response. A couple flash steps later and he arrived before the entrance of the Central 46 compound. There was a bridge that led from the outside towards the inner sector right across a circular moat that surrounded the compound. Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly as he took note that some of the guards were still around.

"Odd. So the guards are still here, but...if I had to guess then Aizen probably placed them under his Kyoka Suigetsu."

He nonchalantly walked up to the sealed door prompting one of the guards atop the wall to shout, "Halt! State your bus-UH?!"

Kishin completely ignored the guards and raised his spiritual pressure in the area to incredibly high levels which caused all the guards on the nearby wall to faint underneath the weight of it. He then unsheathed his Zanpakuto and broke the door leading inside. As he expected there was no alarm sounding out his intrusion into the Compound and so he dashed right through and entered the dark underground assembly area. He had come here only once before as the memories of his time being questioned by the Chamber resurfaced in his head. As he stood at the familiar doorway overlooking the assembly hall he smirked and mused at the sight and smell of blood.

"Well, it's good to know that I didn't break through the Compound for nothing. Turns out that they really are dead. Great. Good riddance."

Not a shred of remorse or grief was present in Kishin as he dashed past the dead bodies of the Central 46 Chamber and headed down a long winding stairwell that led towards the Seijotokyorin. There was a dark blue light that illuminated the long way down, though visibility was still relatively poor, however there was a light shining through the space of an open archway right at the very bottom of the stairwell he was following. That was the entrance to the Seijotokyorin.

_Aizen should be here…_

Tap.

He stopped walking the moment he entered through that archway door taking in the sight before him. It was a large gigantic hall with well polished brown colored wooden flooring with 46 tall thin towers that represented the different residences that the Central 46 Chamber members lived in.

"Ehhh? Pretty impressive." He quietly commented.

"Is it now?" A voice echoed from the darkness deep within the back of the giant spacious room.

Kishin turned in the direction of the voice taking note of the three familiar reiatsu signatures of Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. He smirked and slowly walked forward in their direction. "I had thought that you'd be here."

Aizen grinned and finally stepped into the light with Gin and Tosen behind as he replied, "And I had thought that you might show up here, Chigetsu-kun. No, rather I should say that I have been waiting."

"Heh. Framing me for your murder Aizen? It's almost like you can see the future."

"Oh? Are you suggesting that I was foreshadowing my own death at your hands?"

"Very astute." Kishin then glanced over at Tosen and noted his missing arm. "I see you're doing well, Tosen, but let me know if you ever need a helping hand." He taunted towards the end.

Tosen frowned and was about to retort, but Aizen held up his palm to stop him. "Chigetsu-kun. I'm a bit curious. Now that you're here what exactly do you plan to do? Surely you don't believe you can kill me."

Kishin furrowed his brow and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "Actually that's why I'm here. I know that you're after the Hogyoku and I'm sure you already guessed that I'd interfere with the execution. I know Urahara placed the Hogyoku inside Hinamori's soul and I know you have another method of extracting it, but you've missed your chance. Hinamori is out of your reach now. You won't be able to capture her anymore."

Aizen stared indifferently at Kishin for several long moments before letting out a sigh. "Haaah. So you even realized that there was another way to extract the Hogyoku from a soul...or was it Urahara Kisuke that informed you? Well, not that it matters. Either way I commend you for planning this far in advance to keep her away from me. Then again, for you to succeed you must be able to keep me here. Do you honestly believe that you possess enough strength to stop me?"

"Well I won't know unless I try right? Don't tell me you think you'd come out unscathed from a fight against me? Having observed me all this time I'm sure even you have your reservations."

Aizen narrowed his eyes in amusement and caution. "My, I was right about you. Such an interesting child, but you should think carefully about your next moves, Chigetsu-kun. Have you ever been able to outmaneuver me? Your Hollowfication was thanks to me. Your battles and struggles here in Soul Society were thanks to me. As for your meticulous meetings with Urahara Kisuke and the Visoreds, they were all but meaningless in the grand scheme of things. Instead it only served to reveal your true nature to me. Hinamori Momo and Kuchiki Rukia's assignment in Karakura Town was because of me. Kurosaki Ichigo entering Soul Society, Rukia's execution, your crime, it was all part of my plan. Try as you might to resist, but even you know that you are powerless to do anything in the end."

Kishin furrowed his brow at Aizen's boasting. "Gloat as much as you want, you still have to pass through me if you want Hinamori, and I've been itching to carve you up for awhile now."

Once more Aizen let out a sigh. Tosen placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and commented, "Aizen-sama, I shall t-"

Aizen waved his hand in the air cutting Tosen off as he stepped forward and commanded, "Gin, Kaname. Do not interfere. I shall take care of him myself. I am curious to see exactly just how powerful he has truly become."

Kishin smirked as he watched Aizen walk towards him. "Shall we?"

Aizen grinned and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "I once told you that confidence comes from having ability. Your confidence in this moment means you are quite sure of yourself, Chigetsu-kun. Very well, why don't you show me the skills you seem to be so proud of."

BAM!

In but a mere instant both Kishin and Aizen disappeared into the wind as their swords clashed against one another generating a fierce whirlwind to erupt in the surrounding space. Sparks of silver and orange light flickered in the dimly lit room as the high pitched sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the air. Kishin's sword whizzed past Aizen's head as the Captain ducked and stabbed at Kishin's chest.

FWISH!

Kishin quickly twisted his body in the air before swinging his sword around at Aizen's throat only to have it blocked midway.

CLANG! KLING!

TING! CLINK!

WHOOSH!

The both of them moved so incredibly fast that even some of the other Captains would have trouble following their speed. Kishin's entire mental attention was focused on Aizen as he didn't dare lose focus for a single moment.

_His speed is incredibly fast. It's slightly faster than mine, but he's just a hair slower than Yoruichi._ _Even still he employs his Shunpo with incredible precision and skill. _

CLING!

Kishin turned just in time to block a sword strike to his back before twisting his blade along Aizen's own attempting to stab towards the Captain's chest, however Aizen quickly turned his body and side-stepped the attack.

WHOOSH!

The sound of the air being pierced resounded in the room. Aizen smirked and slashed his blade diagonally at Kishin's neck, but Kishin kicked off of the ground dashing far to his left to avoid the strike creating some space between them.

"UH?!" He widened his eyes in shock and quickly twisted his body just in time to block a sword strike to his ribs as Aizen had already appeared behind him.

_Even though I'm on full alert, this bastard still managed to find an opening to get behind me. Is it a difference in experience?_

Kishin gritted his teeth and slid his sword in an upwards motion pushing Aizen's blade in the air. This left Aizen's chest vulnerable for attack so Kishin quickly slashed down with his sword.

FWIP!

The sound of his sharp blade cutting the air echoed on the wind, but Aizen merely grinned and dashed backwards with Shunpo.

Kishin didn't let up and shouted, "Saku, Sekiken Zansatsu!"

SHING!

His Zanpakuto quickly transformed into its Shikai release state sending a giant bloody blade right where Aizen had landed.

Aizen furrowed his brow and quickly slashed out with his Zanpakuto as he chanted, "Hado #78: Zangerin."

FWIM!

BOOM!

A giant smoke cloud diffused into the air as Aizen's powerful Kido attack clashed against Kishin's powerful bloody blade.

"My my, what a dangerous ability, Chigetsu-kun." Aizen semi-warily remarked as the smoke cloud dissipated.

Kishin narrowed his eyes and simply replied, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're starting to sweat? Aizen."

"Heh. Trying to provoke me? Now now Chigetsu-kun, you should know better than to waste your time with that."

"Really? It never hurts to try right? Who knows? Maybe I'll hit a mark."

Aizen took a moment to glance at Kishin's Zanpakuto in curiosity. "Sekiken Zansatsu is it? It appears you've trained quite extensively with your Zanpakuto. I can sense the harmony between you and your blade. Quite impressive for someone your age."

"Oh? A compliment from you? That's some high praise."

"Then allow me to give you more praise. The fact that you can contend against me with your current skill level in Zanjutsu is quite impressive. Take pride in that. Even your skill in Hoho, while indeed slower than my own, is still fast enough to allow you to react to my attacks. Then I wonder…"

Kishin furrowed his brow. "Wonder what?"

"What of your Kido?"

Kishin widened his eyes in shock as Aizen chanted out without warning, "Hado #4: Byakurai!"

Kishin clicked his tongue and quickly Shunpo'd away to avoid the giant lightning blast. The wall behind him was immediately left with a giant gaping hole in it causing Kishin to mentally note that Aizen's skill in Kido was truly fearsome, but without falling behind he chanted out his own Kido spell. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

PEW!

A fiery red cannonball flew through the air right for Aizen as he smirked and responded, "Hado #32: Okasen!" A yellow lightning flash erupted from Aizen's hand and smashed into Kishin's Kido spell causing a burst of dark smoke to disperse into the air. Aizen grinned and simply continued, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

Kishin furrowed his brow and didn't back down. "Hado #41: Kongobaku!"

BOOOOM!

A red and blue flare of colors illuminated the room from the clash of the opposing fire oriented Kido spells. Their little bout continued on as they continued to alternate casting spells at one another with Aizen casting one and Kishin countering before Kishin casted one with Aizen countering.

"Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!"

"Hado #67: Gaki Rekko!"

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!"

"Hado #54: Haien!"

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

"Bakudo #80: Sodai Seki!"

"Hado #58: Tenran!"

"Hado #71: Sodai Sho!"

"Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan!"

"Bakudo #84: Hachikaku Kabe!"

"Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

"Bakudo #81: Danku!"

As spells flew from one corner of the giant room to the other Gin and Tosen began to slightly back up more and more into the distance not wanting to get caught up in the devastation that was causing the very air itself to quake and tremble. They merely stood and watched in awe and shock at how Kishin was able to keep up against Aizen in a battle of Kido. They watched as the white and blue rods of Aizen's Bakudo were destroyed by the laser green light of Kishin's Hado before the yellow chain of Kishin's Bakudo was destroyed by the fiery flame of Aizen's Hado.

Then they watched as Aizen countered with his Rikujokoro while Kishin defended by creating a giant repulsing shield around his body. After that Kishin attacked by summoning forth a giant whirlwind with Tenran while Aizen destroyed it by generating a giant force thrust with Hado #71. They then stared in awe as both Aizen and Kishin clapped their hands together as Aizen had summoned 5 giant iron pillars to fall down on Kishin only for Kishin to generate a thick barrier wall above his head to block the fall of Aizen's spell until finally, their minds caught up to the present moment as the loud roaring of Kishin's level 88 Hado spell thundered through the air crashing into the giant transparent wall of Azien's Danku spell.

FWOOO-BAAAANG-BOOOM!

CRRSSSHHH!

A giant smoke cloud burst into the air as several of the surrounding residential towers were instantly crushed into smithereens from the residual force generated by the wind of the impact. Gin and Tosen's hair and Haori fluttered violently in the wake of the wind as the smoke cloud persisted for 5 total minutes before clearing up, letting them see the state of the battle once more. On the left far end of the room stood Kishin unharmed and on the right far end stood Aizen also completely unharmed. Neither one of them looked fazed in the slightest. A palpable tension so thick that it seemed near tangible filled the atmosphere as the air began to tremble and quake. Gin noted that it was due to Kishin and Aizen raising their reiatsu to their highest levels.

_Ehhhh? That kid sure is something...to be able to match Captain Aizen toe to toe with Kido alone...how scary how scary, but his reiatsu isn't quite on Captain Aizen's level just yet…_

Aizen grinned in the distance feeling his heart palpitate with excitement. For him it had been far too long since he had faced someone in combat like this. No, rather he had never once faced an opponent that was ever able to fight him so equally before. In the history of his entire life as a Shinigami he never once fought a foe where they could match him blow for blow.

Kishin noted the smile on Aizen's face and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "What's so amusing?"

Aizen tightened his grip on his sword and simply replied, "Why you of course. I've long been wondering to what degree your strength has actually risen to, but I must say that I'm quite impressed. You continue to exceed my expectations, however...are you sure you should be fighting me so brazenly like this?"

Kishin furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Aizen raised his Zanpakuto in front of him. "You already know what ability my Zanpakuto possesses do you not? Are you sure you can afford to fight me so straightforwardly like this? It takes only a mere moment for you to fall beneath its spell."

Kishin smirked and replied with confidence, "The very first time our swords made contact with one another was when I got a feel for your Zanpakuto's reiatsu. In that clash I confirmed that the surrounding reiatsu around the Central 46 Compound is the same. That means you released your Kyoka Suigetsu already even before I got here. I won't fall under its spell since you're already using its ability on the entire area. If you want to catch me in its hypnosis then you'll have to cease the use of its ability first and release it once more in front of me."

Aizen narrowed his eyes in approval and slightly nodded his head. "My my. So you already discovered that much. Impressive, Chigetsu-kun. You're right. While it is quite difficult to distinguish, it is easier for those who have yet to fall under my Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnosis to recognize its release than for those who have already fallen under its spell, but no matter. Do you really think that you stand a chance? I can simply undo the release and release it once more."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "I know. So? Are you?"

Aizen smirked in amusement. "You don't seem too bothered about that. Could it be that you...perhaps have found a way to counter my Kyoka Suigetsu?"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders ignoring Aizen's comment. "I'm slightly surprised."

"Oh? Surprised? And why's that?"

"I'm surprised that you aren't in more of a rush to finish our battle and chase after Hinamori. Do you see me as that little of a threat? No...rather...are you that confident that you can recapture Hinamori whenever you wish?"

Aizen remained silent for several long seconds before a light chuckle escaped his lips. "Heh...Hehehe-hahaha! Chigetsu-kun, I told you that you have yet to outmaneuver me all this time, but then again I do commend you for your efforts."

Kishin felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stared at Aizen's blatant confidence.

_Why is he so calm about this? What's he planning? Don't tell me he has even more up his sleeve? How exactly will he get to Hinamori?_

Aizen noted the questioning look in Kishin's eyes so he fixed his glasses and said, "Do not worry. All will be explained in time."

Kishin narrowed his eyes in caution. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh? Have you not figured it out yet? Well, that's fine. As I said, everything will be explained soon."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that you're purposely staying here to fight me?"

"Very astute, Chigetsu-kun. You remind me of myself during my youth as a Shinigami. The rate of your growth, the cunningness and intellect of your mind, the strength of your reiatsu, given a few more decades and perhaps you would come to the same conclusion as I have."

"Conclusion?" Kishin questioned as he cocked his head to the side confusedly.

Aizen smirked and nodded. "That's right. If you knew what I know and were given a few more decades to reach your limits as a Shinigami then you would have realized it as well. You would have realized that there is nothing left. Only stagnation at the end of the road of your journey as a Shinigami. You would have felt lost and buried yourself in seeking knowledge. In doing so perhaps you would have discovered the eventual truth of the World. You would then seek power and a way to break the boundaries of a Shinigami and a Hollow. You would seek to reach a higher level and also wish to rectify this false world that we call reality. You too, would see that with the strength you have obtained, to seek and break away from the stagnant cycle created by that of the past."

Kishin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck having no idea what Aizen was talking about. "Alright...you lost me. You're talking with words that don't give substance. Stalling for time won't help you Aizen." He decided not to waste more words and pointed with his Zanpakuto shouting, "Hado #89: Hyoga Seiran!"

Aizen scoffed and slashed with his Zanpakuto at the oncoming giant wave of frosty ice shouting, "Hado #78: Zangerin!"

FWING!

BOOOOOOM!

A giant ringing slash of Kido erupted from Aizen's blade in a vertical strike cutting down the middle of the giant wave of Kishin's Kido forcing the icy spell to split in half and smash against the wall around Aizen. Gin and Tosen were inwardly startled and had to quickly Shunpo away as fast as they could off into the distance to avoid being caught in the aftermath of the attack.

CLANK!

The sound of the entire wall and surrounding buildings and floors of the Seijotokyorin instantly being covered in ice resonated in the grand hall. Aizen smirked and commented, "A fierce attack. You can perform Kido at even level 89 now. Most of all, it had quite a devastating effect even without the incantation. Very impressive, Chigetsu-kun. I dare say that aside from myself and the Head Captain there exists no other Captain that can rival you in skill with Kido."

Kishin clicked his tongue at his failure to restrict Aizen. It was then his eyelid twitched in shock as he heard Aizen say, "Hirameku!"

SHING!

A brilliant light flashed from Aizen's hand forcing Kishin to momentarily shut his eyes.

Swish!

"UH?!" Kishin exclaimed in shock as he felt his movements become restricted followed by the sound of Aizen's nonchalant voice, "Rikujokoro." Six yellow rods of Kido had instantly bound Kishin around the waist during his momentary distraction.

_Shit!_

Aizen smirked and raised his finger in the air as he said complacently, "It has been quite entertaining, Chigetsu Kishin, however I'm afraid it is time we part."

Kishin felt his heart palpitate in alarm as the reiatsu around Aizen started to emit a dark powerful glow. The light in the surrounding space also seemed as if it started to darken and glimmer out of focus. Kishin immediately knew what Aizen was about to do so he calmed his nerves and closed his eyes in focus as he began to prepare a counter spell.

Aizen's voice then echoed clear and loud in the giant hall as he began chanting both calmly and confidently, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud!-..."

Kishin on the other hand took a deep breath and chanted at the same time, "Grand castle of time! Sieging wars unable to bring down the mountain! Stare down below with contempt. Encircle all within your grasp. Stand still and tall, be proud and arrogant! Hold disdain for both mortals and immortals alike. A fortress of unshakable might!"

"...-Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" As Aizen completed his chant a giant black coffin began to form and box Kishin inside.

Kishin narrowed his eyes as his view of Aizen became blocked from the black wall rising up in front of him, but in the face of Aizen's attack he simply responded, "Bakudo #90: Kin No Kyuden!"

* * *

**MISC.**

**CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Ichimaru Gin**/**Kira Izuru **  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Aizen Sosuke**/**Hinamori Momo **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tosen Kaname**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Chigetsu Kishin

**Kido Corp Commander: **Tsunayashiro Kinji

**KIDO:** **(If the spell is underlined then that means it's an original Kido Spell I made that does not exist in canon. _Italics_ is the Incantation.)  
**-Hado #3: Hirameku (Flash): Generates a blinding flash of white light from the caster's hand.  
-Hado #4: Byakurai (Pale Blue Lightning)  
-Hado #31: Shakkaho (Red Fire Canon)  
-Hado #32: Okasen (Yellow Fire Flash)  
-Hado #33: Sokatsui (Blue Fire Crash)  
-Hado #41: Kongobaku (Adamantine Blast)  
-Hado #54: Haien (Abolishing Flames)  
-Hado #58: Tenran (Orchid Sky)  
-Hado #67: Gaki Rekko (Raging Light Fang)  
-Hado #71: Sodai Sho (Grand Thrust): Generates a powerful force thrust from the caster's palm. It is a much more powerful version of Hado #1.  
-Hado #78: Zangerin (Cutting Flower Ring)  
-Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho (Heaven Shaking Flying Thunder Cannon)  
-Hado #89: Hyoga Seiran (Glacier Vapor Storm)  
-Hado #90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin): _Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!_

-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
-Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)  
-Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)  
-Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan (Five Iron Pillar Penetration)  
-Bakudo #80: Sodai Seki (Grand Repulsion): A much stronger version of Bakudo #8. Generates a large blue barrier sphere that envelopes the caster's body entirely and repels anything that comes into contact with the barrier.  
-Bakudo #81: Danku (Splitting Void)  
-Bakudo #84: Hachikaku Kabe (Eight Pointed Wall): Generates a 3 dimensional rectangular orange barrier wall used for multiple defensive purposes.  
-Bakudo #85: Roppo Fujin (Hexagon Seal Array)  
-Bakudo #90: Kin No Kyuden (Palace of Gold): Effect currently N/A, will be shown next chapter.  
_Grand castle of time! Sieging wars unable to bring down the mountain! Stare down below with contempt. Encircle all within your grasp. Stand still and tall, be proud and arrogant! Hold disdain for both mortals and immortals alike. A fortress of unshakable might!_

* * *

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge up to the tip. The hilt of the blade is obsidian black in color with 5 blood red lotus flower patterns carved on both sides. The guard of the hilt takes the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkle with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom have the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moons have the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade itself is approximately 90cm long.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Saku (Cleave):** Kishin channels some blood and reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires out a red crescent blade at his target. The more blood he infuses the harder, stronger, and sharper his attack becomes. The more reiatsu he infuses the faster and more aura and Kido-like his attack becomes. He has the ability to change the trajectory of this technique one time after it is fired.  
**2\. Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):** When activated his blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever he cuts, no matter how shallow the cut is, it will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**3\. Guren (Crimson Lotus):** When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them left as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.  
**4\. Nomu (Drink): **This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities like Saku or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does. An advantage granted by this ability is the fact that he can reabsorb the blood he used for his Saku technique as long as the attack has yet to dissipate.

* * *

**Aizen's Zanpakuto:** Kyoka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower Water Moon)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Kudakero (Shatter)  
**Shikai Appearance: **A normal looking katana with a green colored hilt and an elongated hexagonal shaped guard looking almost like a diamond.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Kanzen Saimin (Complete/Perfect Hypnosis):** By showing his target(s) the release of his Shikai he can place anyone who has seen it under hypnosis where he can control all 5 senses of the target(s) such as sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch. The targets only need to see it once for Aizen to place them under his hypnosis whenever he releases his Shikai in the future.

* * *

**Komamura's Zanpakuto:** Tenken (Heavenly Retribution)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Roar  
**Shikai Appearance: **A normal looking katana with a rectangle shaped guard with the long sides pinched in towards the middle like a squared-off hourglass. It is decorated with a pattern of vertical lines.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
**  
**Bankai:** **Kokujo Tengen Myo'o (Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination)**  
**Bankai Appearance:** Summons forth a giant black armored Samurai standing at about 100 meters tall that wields a giant blade. There is a red cloth that covers the front of its face.  
**Bankai Abilities: **  
**1.** The giant has tremendous physical power and mimics each and every one of Komamura's own movements.


	33. The Truth

**AN: Hey everyone, back with another Chapter. The climax of the Soul Society Arc has arrived. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! **

**Anyways, a****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

-_**"Hello, how are you doing?"**_(Hollow Ichigo taking over Ichigo's body and speaking)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Darkness.

Silence.

Gin and Tosen stood off to the side in the far distance of the Sejotokyorin with different inward feelings. Tosen felt that the fight was over as he stared at the giant black coffin that stood in the space where Kishin was enveloped. Gin on the other hand felt somewhat conflicted. He didn't actually dislike Kishin, however he also didn't know what to think of him. What he did know was that the power that Aizen displayed was exactly as he had expected. Mighty and powerful and confident, but the power he witnessed Kishin display was shocking and amazing to say the very least. He knew Kishin had grown in power, but he never imagined that he could grow so much in power that he could react to Aizen's speed, compete with his Zanjutsu, and match his Kido. Even now as the giant black coffin stood like an unshakeable mighty pillar in the giant hall he felt that there was a chance that Kishin still hadn't died.

Since Gin felt this way then there was nothing to say of how Aizen was feeling. He also didn't think that Kishin had died just yet. In fact he didn't miss the fact that Kishin was chanting his own spell to counter his level 90 Hado attack. Unsure of what the result was he elected to remain still and simply watch the next events unfold.

_How unexpected...to think that he has even mastered Kido in the 90's...now then...The question is whether his spell was strong enough to save him from my full incantation Kurohitsugi._

As if on cue the giant black coffin slowly began to dissipate revealing the contents within. There stood a large twelve-sided golden barrier with thousands and thousands of cracks all over its surface, however in the end it managed to maintain its form safely protecting Kishin inside. Kishin was also free of the six rods that bound him from Aizen's earlier binding spell. He huffed and panted as he had struggled to keep his barrier from breaking apart against the torrent of Aizen's incredibly powerful Kido spell.

Clink.

Clank.

Cling!

KLANK!

Having served its purpose the golden barrier began to shatter into thousands of small pieces making a loud sound like fine china being smashed into dust. Aizen narrowed his eyes in amusement, his lips curled up into a slight smile. "To withstand my Kido. I applaud you, Chigetsu Kishin. I find now that killing you may be a waste."

Kishin took a quick second to catch his breath before refocusing his attention on Aizen. "Huff...is that so? You say that as if you've already won."

Aizen let out a light chuckle. "I've just thought of something interesting. Why not join me instead? Chigetsu-kun. It's rather much more worth your while to join me than to remain a member of the Gotei 13. No, with your criminal record you are currently labeled as a traitor. You are no longer even considered a member of the Gotei 13 so why not simply start over in a new place with a clean slate? I assure you that the conditions are much better on my side."

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly at Aizen's offer. "Join you? Well, that is an interesting suggestion, but no thanks. If you came to me with that proposal 40 years ago then I might have actually considered it."

Aizen was inwardly intrigued as he hadn't expected Kishin to actually voice that he may have joined him at one point and time. "You say 40 years ago...what has changed since then?"

"Hmmmm…" Kishin pondered a bit before responding, "I found important people to me. I won't abandon them."

Aizen closed his eyes and sighed. "I see. Then how about this. Join me and those people whom you hold dear will remain completely untouched. I will see to it that they do not meet misfortune."

Kishin let out a sigh of his own before shaking his head. "That's a nice offer, but they are their own person. After what you've done? They'll join the efforts of Soul Society to hunt you down and kill you. In that respect I'll be dragged in as well. In the end we were set to be on opposite sides."

"My oh my. I'm disappointed, Chigetsu-kun. You have the potential to become so much more yet you tether yourself to needlessly worldly things. Friends? Family? Love? You've placed too many limiters on yourself. Without them you and I could remake the world in our image. Stand above as the world's guardians. As its leaders. As its gods."

"Remake the world? To lead? Gods? So this is what you were talking about before? You wish to rule the entire world?"

Aizen grinned at Kishin's contemptuous reaction. "Don't be so quick to judge, Chigetsu-kun. When you discover the truth of the world then I reckon that you too will come to the same conclusion that I have."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "You keep repeating things about the world. Why not just tell me yourself if you have all the answers."

Aizen merely shook his head. "The truth of the world is something that you will only believe when you discover it yourself. I can tell you, but how much of it would you believe? After all, with the passing of time the stories and information passed down through each successive generation has taken and hidden away the core of the ugly truth of the Soul Society and of how the world came to be. How much of my words would you be willing to accept as reality."

"The ugly truth of the Soul Society? You make it sound like what you're doing is some sort of act of salvation for the Soul Society."

"Oh? I can't say that you are correct, however it isn't quite wrong either."

"Your word games are getting too wordy."

"Heh. Very well. Then allow me to give you some direction. Should you survive, I advise you to search the hidden archives of the Tsunayashiro Great Noble Clan. Perhaps you'll find something...interesting."

"Tsunayashiro Clan? What the...exactly what's going o-Tch!"

TING!

Aizen cut Kishin's sentence short as he dashed forward and slashed with his Zanpakuto forcing Kishin to defend with his own.

"Bastard, I didn't take you for one to interrupt when someone is talking."

Aizen smirked and slashed several times aiming for Kishin's neck, chest, leg, and arm. Kishin took a quick step back just far enough to avoid the slash to his neck before he raised his Zanpakuto to defend against the slash to his chest. He then swung his Zanpakuto downwards to block the slash at his leg before raising up his katana to block the attack to his arm.

ERRRRK!

A high pitched noise of their metal blades scratching against one another pierced and echoed in the giant hall.

"I have already told you all that you need to know about this matter, Chigetsu-kun. There is no longer a need to speak on the subject. I look forward to what the future holds when you come to learn the truth."

Kishin grunted and pushed off against Aizen's blade before swinging down towards Aizen's head.

Cling!

Aizen quickly parried the strike before thrusting out his blade in a piercing stab. Kishin moved slightly to his right and spun in a quick motion whilst swinging his sword in a wide sweeping arc letting the momentum build up in his slashing strike.

CLANG!

Aizen raised his Zanpakuto to the left side of his body, easily defending against the attack.

WHOOSH!

A burst of wind erupted from the contact point of their blades due to the force behind Kishin's strike. Aizen's hair and Haori fluttered in the wind, however he didn't budge an inch from his spot. He smirked and tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto before applying incredible strength in his arm and slashed against Kishin's blade.

FWOOSH!

The force of the strike from Aizen's attack sent Kishin skidding across the room on his feet. Smoke rose out from the side of Kishin's feet as he had applied incredible pressure to his legs to hold his form onto the ground so as not to be sent flying off from Aizen's attack. After skidding across the giant room for several dozens of meters he finally stopped and glared at Aizen.

Aizen merely grinned and took up a relaxed stance as he commented, "Come now Chigetsu-kun. You don't truly believe that you can defeat me with only your Shikai now do you? To not even utilize your Hollowfication against me is quite insulting. Furthermore, with your level of skill then surely you've acquired your Bankai by now. Is there a reason why you're holding back? Perhaps you wish to stall for time? A fruitless endeavor. I assure you that no matter how much time you plan to stall for it is simply meaningless. I have already won."

Kishin furrowed his brow. "You've already won huh? What makes you say that?"

"Hehehe, like I said before our fight. I shall explain in due time. Since it appears that you are still capable of fighting then you should utilize your trump cards now. Your Shikai alone is meaningless against me. I am already aware of its abilities. It's true that the powers of your Zanpakuto are deadly, however they have one very obvious weakness. You must be able to cut your target for your abilities to be effective. Unfortunately my skills in Zanjutsu are greater than yours. I'm sure you've discovered this fact already."

Kishin gritted his teeth cursing Aizen in his head.

_Tch. I hate to admit it but the bastard's got a point. My skill in Zanjutsu is pretty damn good...but I'm still lacking compared to him. And his physical strength...he's been holding back against me. No choice._

Kishin let out a soft sigh before straightening his posture. "Well, I can't argue with your logic there. You've got a point, Aizen." He slightly lifted his Zanpakuto to his side and said nonchalantly, "Ban...kai…"

FWISH!

A fierce and violent wind erupted around Kishin as his murderous cold reiatsu rolled off of his body. Aizen narrowed his eyes greatly intrigued as he stared at the transformation taking place. A red crescent moon appeared on the center of Kishin's forehead whilst red lotus flower tattoos appeared on the back of Kishin's hands, the top of his feet, and the middle of back.

Clang! Clink! Clank!

The jangling sound of black shackles with short broken black chains resonated in the giant hall as they appeared clasped around Kishin's neck, his wrists, and his ankles. The blade of his Shikai remained unchanged as it still appeared completely black in color as a double edged bladed katana with red blood stain marks on the bottom half of the sword. The guard remained black in color with tints of crimson red. Its shape retained the look of four crescent moons whilst the hilt of the blade was still black with five red lotus flower patterns engraved on both sides of the handle, however there was one distinct difference that Kishin's Zanpakuto had that it didn't have in its Shikai form. And that was the ominous red blood mist that continuously diffused out from the razor sharp blade. The peculiar thing about the bloody mist was that it never strayed more than 5 meters around the sword.

"Akai Shi No Zencho." Kishin said with a dark confident sounding voice that resonated throughout the giant hall.

Aizen narrowed his eyes in caution, feeling an ominous and bloodthirsty presence roll off from Kishin's body. "Oh? Akai Shi No Zencho is it? So this is your Bankai. Its appearance is quite...interesting…"

"Heh. Getting cold feet? Too late!"

FWISH!

Kishin arrived before Aizen and swung down with his blade only to miss as Aizen cautiously avoided being hit. Just as Aizen landed on the ground in the distance Kishin swung his blade in that direction and shouted, "Chi Nagare Kawa!"

FWOOM!

A giant river of pure blood 100 meters long, 10 meters wide, and 20 meters deep flowed out from Kishin's blade washing everything in its path into blood. Aizen widened his eyes in both shock and curiosity as he instantly made the decision to Shunpo far away to his left ensuring that he wasn't engulfed in Kishin's technique. A mere instant later and the entire river of the violent flowing blood completely dissipated into a giant cloud of bloody mist before disappearing completely, however left in its wake was a 100 meter long 10 meter wide and 20 meter deep cavity as if everything that was in the path of the river was washed away.

Aizen furrowed his brow and curiously stared at Kishin. "An intriguing ability...and quite devastating. Your Bankai has the power to generate a river of blood that can destroy all things in its path be it physical matter or reishi by assimilating it into blood. And if my guess is correct then I assume that it has some other ability that has to do with the blood mist flowing forth from your Zanpakuto."

Kishin mentally cursed and praised Aizen for his intuition and intellect.

_What a guy...to not only discern a portion of the ability of my Zanpakuto but to also correctly guess that there's a connection with the blood mist around my sword and that of my attack. And all that from observing only one strike._

Aizen smirked and commented, "You've elected to show me your Bankai, surely you don't plan to back down now? I must admit that the power of your Bankai is fearsome and I reckon that there are even more secrets that it possesses, however even still, to not utilize your full power after all this time? You'll only end up dead, Chigetsu-kun."

Kishin furrowed his brow feeling somewhat uneasy at Aizen's words.

_Why is he taunting me like this? I thought he'd want to stall for more time and discern more of my Bankai's abilities but...is he in a rush to reach Hinamori? Perhaps he's not as confident as he lets on?_

Kishin was snapped out of his thoughts as he ducked and dodged a slash from Aizen's Zanpakuto. He then countered and swung his own Zanpakuto aiming right for Aizen whilst also shouting, "Saku!"

SHING!

A bloody crimson blade flew out from his sword forcing Aizen to dash into the air to avoid being hit. "So the abilities of your Shikai can still be utilized in your Bankai? I see. I suppose I should have expected it as your Zanpakuto didn't quite change its appearance."

Just as the crimson blade missed its mark it sharply turned and changed directions flying at Aizen once more. Aizen narrowed his eyes and swung down with his blade while shouting, "Zangerin!"

Kishin stared indifferently and slashed at the air in Aizen's direction whilst he was busy defending against Kishin's Saku technique.

"Chi Nagare Kawa!"

FWOOM!

Once more a giant bloody river roared through the air causing Aizen to frown and shout, "Hado #89: Hyoga Seiran!"

FWOOSH!

A large icy wave flowed out from Aizen's hand and smashed right into the giant bloody river of Kishin's attack, however the icy Kido spell stood no chance and was immediately disintegrated becoming part of the bloody attack. Aizen did however manage to buy himself just enough time to find his footing and dash off to the side to avoid being engulfed in the ominous red river.

Poof!

Once more the bloody attack turned into a mist of blood as Kishin slashed out with his sword and shouted, "Saku!"

SHING!

Another bloody blade flew out towards Aizen causing him to narrow his eyes and blur away with Shunpo. This time he arrived behind Kishin and slashed down with his sword aiming for Kishin's shoulder, however Kishin raised his left hand and utilized the shackle around his wrist to block.

CLANG!

Aizen's eyelid momentarily twitched as he mentally commended Kishin's bravery in blocking his sword strike with the metal cuff around his hand. Just then Kishin turned his body to the side to slash at Aizen's rib cage whilst the red crescent blade that he slashed out earlier changed directions and arrived in front of Aizen. Aizen narrowed his eyes and let the crescent blade crash into his Zanpakuto while purposefully lifting his feet off of the ground. He took advantage of the force behind Kishin's Saku ability and let it push him off into the distance allowing him to both defend against the crescent blade and avoid Kishin's sword strike at his ribs. Once Aizen had reached a far enough distance he swung his blade to the side and caused the bloody blade of Kishin's Saku ability to fly off crashing into the side of one of the nearby towers.

BOOM!

Kishin clicked his tongue in annoyance at how well Aizen continued to fend off his attacks, however he also couldn't help but continue to mentally praise how powerful and skillful Aizen was.

_ Tch. He's definitely showing off his experience. How he reacts in battle is incredible, but I just need to land one good hit on him and I'll gain the advantage. Best way to do that is to catch him off guard._

Aizen remained unperturbed as he stared at Kishin with expectant eyes. "Your skills alone as a Shinigami are quite fearsome, Chigetsu-kun. Since you will not join me then I suppose I should dispose of you. There is only one Shinigami amongst the Gotei 13 that, while little, poses a potential threat to my plan. That is Yamamoto Genryusai himself for his sheer fighting prowess, however I now see that you have a potential to reach the Head Captain's level in the future. Perhaps I should pluck the bud before it blooms."

Kishin scoffed and shouted, "Hirameku!" As a blinding light flashed in the room, Aizen grinned and mused aloud, "Using the same trick as me? Naive."

SCHLICK!

Aizen turned behind him just in time and slashed Kishin's arm clean off with a complacent smirk on his face, however he widened his eyes a mere second later as the Kishin he slashed dissipated into nothing but a piece of a ripped shihakusho sleeve. Kishin's emotionless voice then echoed in Aizen's ears from behind as Kishin slashed out with his sword, "Onmitsu Shiho #3: Utsusemi."

"KUH?!" Aizen exclaimed in a momentary state of shock. As quickly as he could he dashed off to the side and shouted, "Buki Henkan!"

TING!

A purple colored blade made of Kido quickly appeared by Aizen's side as he attempted to block Kishin's sword strike, however the moment Kishin's Zanpakuto came into contact with Aizen's Kido blade his Hollow mask immediately appeared on his face instantly boosting the power of not only his reiatsu, but all of his physical abilities as well.

CLANK!

SWISH!

The Kido blade in Aizen's hand shattered without resistance as Kishin's Zanpakuto slashed across Aizen's chest leaving a gaping wound on his body.

"GUH?!" Aizen groaned out as his feet slid across the giant room several tens of meters away with blood dripping down from his gash. Kishin smirked and stared at the trail of blood that was left on the ground from Aizen skidding across the giant hall.

"It's over, Aizen."

Aizen frowned as he held his hand over the gaping wound on his chest. Blood seeped out between his fingers unable to stop the bleeding.

"It's over you say..." He lowly growled in dismay, however his frown soon curled up into a complacent smirk. "Heh. It is indeed."

"Tch. Still acting tou-UH?!" Before Kishin could finish his sentence he widened his eyes in shock and felt a burning pain on his left arm.

PSH!

Not a moment later blood came spewing out of his arm as a large gaping wound ran down from the tip of his shoulder all the way down to the black shackle around his wrist. Kishin stared confusedly at Aizen in the distance, however once more he widened his eyes in shock as the Aizen he was staring at dissipated into nothing but a mere illusion.

"N-No...there's no way that I was affected by Kyoka Suigetsu…" He then took note of Aizen standing several meters away unharmed, albeit there was a long rip in his Haori and shihakusho that ran across his chest. "Aizen! What did you do?"

Aizen smirked complacently and lightly grazed his fingers over the torn portion of his clothes. "My my, that was indeed quite close. I commend you for your efforts, Chigetsu-kun. You almost managed to injure me. If I'm correct in assuming that your Zanpakuto can still utilize all of its Shikai techniques whilst in Bankai then I would have been in a bit of a bind had your attack actually connected just now."

Kishin grit his teeth as he wracked his brain for an explanation, however no matter how he thought about it he couldn't understand when Aizen had placed him under his complete hypnosis. As if Aizen understood where Kishin's frustrated look was coming from he decided to give an explanation. "I see that you are confused. Indeed you are not wrong. During the entire fight I did not show you the release of my Kyoka Suigetsu. In fact you already confirmed that my Kyoka Suigetsu was already released, therefore I could not perform the ritual on you unless I undid the release."

Kishin frowned not liking where this was going. "Then what did you do to me…"

"Heh. You know about my Kyoka Suigetsu's power already don't you? Just seeing its release once will cause one to fall under its spell every time it is released thereafter. Has it ever occurred to you why? Exactly how does Kyoka Suigetsu hypnotize you?"

Kishin gripped his hands tighter on his Zanpakuto as he tried to think about what Aizen was saying. It was then a look of realization flashed in his eyes. "The soul…" He lowly growled out.

Aizen smirked and slowly clapped his hands. "How very astute. Indeed. Kyoka Suigetsu hypnotizes the very soul itself. That is why one only needs to see its release once to be affected every time thereafter. Do you understand now? Chigetsu Kishin." Aizen pointed to the Hollow mask on Kishin's face and said relaxedly, "From the look in your eyes it seems you've already guessed it. Correct. The unique Hollow you fought that granted you the power of Hollowfication was also under the influence of my Kyoka Suigetsu. Your soul assimilated the Hollow's soul, however it is not the dominant soul within you. Your Shinigami soul is the base and your Hollow soul is but a branch of your true powers. I cannot affect you with my Kyoka Suigetsu normally, however when you don your Hollow mask that is when you let your Hollowfied soul dominate the majority of the space within you."

Kishin clenched his hands into fists now understanding what happened and immediately removed his Hollow mask. "In other words...should I utilize my Hollowfication against you I'll be affected by your Kyoka Suigetsu, however since the source of that power didn't originate from within me then as long as I fight you as a Shinigami I'll remain unaffected."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Aizen nodded in approval. "Indeed. You understand well, Chigetsu-kun."

Kishin narrowed his eyes and commented, "No wonder you taunted me to utilize my Hollowfication earlier. Your Kyoka Suigetsu was already released in the surrounding area so the moment I don the mask I'd be under your control."

Aizen was about to respond, however he narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he noticed that the blood that flowed out and around Kishin's wound was simply being absorbed into the blood mist around Kishin's Zanpakuto and cycled back into him. "Interesting…"

Kishin brandished his sword in hand and focused his attention on Aizen. "Tch. Well it's nice to know that my Hollowfication doesn't work on you. That just means I'll have to kill you without it."

Aizen smirked and shook his head. "It's too late. It appears you've lost your chance."

"What are you tal-hm?" He paused and turned to look at the entrance of the Seijotokyorin taking note of two new individuals in the room. "Captain Unohana? Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Kishin curiously called aloud.

Aizen lowered his sword by his side and slowly walked over towards the two newcomers and greeted, "Welcome. Captain Unohana. I thought that it might be time for you to show up by now."

Unohana took a moment to glance at the surrounding area and quickly analyzed and guessed what occurred before turning back to face Aizen. "Captain Aizen...no. That's not quite right. I suppose it would be Aizen Sosuke, the traitor."

Aizen smirked and paused in his step whilst Gin and Tosen came out from their hiding spot to stand behind him. "Hm. Did you immediately guess that I'd be here?"

Unohana closed her eyes deep in thought for a moment before she responded, "The corpse doll that you created was quite convincing. The Seijotokyorin is strictly forbidden to all no matter the status or reason a person has for visiting. It is the only place in all of the Seireitei that you could hide and escape detection." She then turned to glance at Kishin and continued, "Furthermore, I found it strange that Lieutenant Chigetsu was the one who was blamed for your death. While it may have been short, he did serve under me in the 4th division at one point and time. As I had personally trained him I had gotten to know his character quite well. Even then he seemed to have his misgivings about you. I followed his reiatsu signature here to find quite an astonishing sight."

She then closed her eyes recalling a conversation she had with Kishin a long time ago when he still served under the 4th division.

**Flash Back**

"Since you're planning to later transfer out of the 2nd division into the 12th I reckon the 12th isn't your last stop either is it? You're skilled in Hoho, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Kido. Are you planning to join the 5th division then? I hear that under Captain Aizen they are a division that are quite well versed in all four combat forms."

Kishin gave a thoughtful look and shook his head. "I haven't considered it."

"Oh? You haven't? You seem to be quite meticulous about the divisions you choose so I thought you might end up there."

"Ahhh...well don't tell anyone this but Captain Aizen just seems too nice."

Unohana's eyelid slightly twitched from his words. She too had always had a feeling deep down that something was off about Aizen, however she could never pinpoint what it was. No matter how many times she secretly observed him she never found anything wrong, but her instincts told her that there may be more to Aizen than meets the eye. To hear Kishin voice his own misgivings about Aizen made her curious.

"You say he's too nice huh? If that's the case is there something wrong with being too nice? Ukitake was the one who discovered you correct? I would also rate him as a very nice person wouldn't you?"

"Ah, Captain Ukitake. That's true. The Captain can be very very nice, however his nice is different. Captain Ukitake's nice is warm and playful. Captain Aizen's nice is...it just seems nice, but I don't know if I feel any real substance from him."

**End Flashback**

When she reopened her eyes she nodded to him and said, "It appears that you've known about Aizen all this time, haven't you? Chigetsu-kun. I apologize that I was unable to be of any help in clearing your name when you were accused as a traitor. Although I must say...you did quite a number on Captain Komamura."

Kishin lowered his Zanpakuto and deactivated his Bankai knowing that the fight between him and Aizen was over. With Unohana and Isane present along with Kyoka Suigetsu still in effect, continuing to fight would only be disadvantageous for him. He let out a light sigh and responded to Unohana, "Knowing or not knowing, it made no difference. He already placed the entirety of the Gotei 13 under his hypnosis. All it takes is seeing the release of his Zanpakuto once for it to take effect. Besides, I have no qualms about being labeled a traitor as long as Rukia is safe. As for Captain Komamura, he attacked me first."

"Hypnosis?" Unohana inquired warily.

Aizen smirked in amusement and joined back in the conversation, "Chigetsu-kun, if your only true concern is that of Kuchiki Rukia's safety then you should truly consider joining my side. As for you, Captain Unohana. Your guess was quite close. Your insight and intuition is good, however you made one crucial mistake. What you analyzed was not a corpse doll."

"UH?!" Unohana and Isane widened their eyes in shock as they stared at the identical corpse doll held in Aizen's hand.

"W-When?!" Isane questioned, completely bewildered.

Aizen narrowed his eyes with a complacent smile. "When? I've been holding it this entire time. It's just that I did not let you see it until just now." He then glanced over to Kishin and commented, "Then again only you remain unfooled by this little trick."

Unohana furrowed her brow and questioned, "What is this?"

"Heh. You'll soon understand. I'll release it now. Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Clank!

The sound of a mirror shattering echoed in the large room as the corpse doll in Aizen's hand transformed into his Zanpakuto. It was a regular looking katana with a green hilt and elongated hexagonal shaped guard. Isane and Unohana instantly widened their eyes in shock, however Unohana quickly recovered from her startlement as Aizen continued his explanation, "This is my Zanpakuto. Kyoka Suigetsu. Its ability is perfect hypnosis."

Unohana furrowed her brow and quickly came to an understanding after putting together the bits and pieces of information that both Aizen and Kishin had told her. "I see. So that's how it is. Seeing the release of your Shikai is the ritual for placing others under your perfect hypnosis. Indeed...I was one of the Captains present during your Captaincy test. That means that Ukitake, Kyoraku, and the Captain Commander are also under your spell since they were also present at that time. Then you found some other time or opening to show the release of your Zanpakuto to the other Captains and Lieutenants."

Aizen grinned and sheathed his katana back by his waist. "Correct. Perfect hypnosis controls all five senses. It can control every facet and dimension of a target including mass, weight, touch, sight, smell, hearing, form, shape, and more to replicate that of the enemy. In other words, it can make a fly appear to be a dragon or turn a marsh into a flower bed. And all I need to do to activate it is to simply show the release of my Kyoka Suigetsu to the enemy. Whoever lays eyes on it even once will be hypnotized into doing my bidding."

Unohana slightly frowned as she then questioned, "Then your Bankai...after showing the release of your Kyoka Suigetsu during your Captaincy exam you utilized your hypnosis to fabricate a false Bankai to us didn't you?"

"Heh. Correct again, however...do not be mistaken. Just because I elected not to reveal my true Bankai does not mean that I do not have one. You should take solace in having that knowledge, Captain Unohana."

Kishin didn't miss out on hearing that part and furrowed his brow in caution.

_If his Shikai is perfect hypnosis...just what in the world is his Bankai? In general a Bankai grants a strength multiplier of at least 5 to 10 times greater than the Shikai. Just what could be 5 to 10 times greater than perfect hypnosis…?_

For a good long minute nobody made a single move. Aizen finally closed his eyes and took a step forward before Gin and Tosen both pulled out some long white cloths causing it to encircle them and Kishin.

"What the?! Sentan Hakuja?" Kishin let out confusedly wondering why he was being taken with them.

Aizen just smirked and said reassuringly, "No need to panic, Chigetsu Kishin. You wish to know the truth do you not? I shall simply explain on a different stage." He then turned his attention back to Unohana. "This is farewell, Captain Unohana. I don't foresee us meeting again."

FWISH!

A burst of wind erupted in the giant room before Aizen, Tosen, Gin, and Kishin disappeared from their spots.

"C-Captain Unohana. What should we do?" Isane worriedly questioned.

"Haaah...Isane. Prepare the Tenteikura and relay what we have discovered to the other Captains and Lieutenants. Include the Ryoka as well."

"Yes!"

**888**

FWISH!

As the swirling white cloth began to dissipate Kishin took note that he was now back atop of the Sokyoku Hill. Aside from Aizen, Gin, and Tosen there were others present as well. Sentaro, Kiyone, Chojiro, and Nanao were here as they had never left. Even Omaeda and Iba were back after Kishin had knocked them out earlier. To Kishin's surprise Byakuya and Ichigo were present as well. Both of them looked beaten and bloody, but they were otherwise alive and standing. It was at this moment that Ishida, Orihime, Sado, and Ganju made it up the long flight of stairs on the side of the giant hill and came dashing over. In fact, even Renji was with them.

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity and figured that Ishida must have found out where Orihime and the others were being kept prisoner and broke them out. He had no idea how Renji ended up with them. Then again the last he saw of Renji was inside a dark warehouse within the 13th division grounds being healed by Kinji so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that they all met by coincidence.

"K-Kishin?!" Ichigo struggled to question both startled and confused in his bleeding banged up state. "What are you doing back here? And wait, where did you go? And who are those guys?"

Byakuya was even more shocked than Ichigo was as he stared at Aizen in disbelief, however he managed to quickly recompose himself as he commented, "Captain Aizen...so y-" He paused mid sentence as a voice boomed in his head. In fact, it wasn't just him. All the Captains and Lieutenants throughout the Seireitei heard Isane's voice at this very moment. A look of understanding soon flashed past Byakuya's face as he narrowed his eyes at the three traitorous Captains.

Aizen smirked and stood completely still with a look of contempt on his face. "I see. So Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu have relayed what they discovered. Well, it would be strange if they didn't."

It was then that the sound of Toshiro's loud screaming voice could be heard as he appeared from the bottom side of the Sokyoku Hill. "AIZEN!"

FWISH!

Toshiro landed by Kishin's side as he glared murderous daggers at the traitorous 5th division Captain.

"Ohya. Captain Hitsugaya. So you were still around then I see. And Hinamori?"

"Don't you dare speak her name. You're unworthy!"

"Heh. Unworthy you say? What's the matter? Ah, is it perhaps that the only person she can spare to think about is me? Well, that's understandable. After all, I did train her not to live without me."

Toshiro clenched his hands into fists so hard that he drew a little blood from his palms. "You bastard! What did you do to her?!"

"Me? Didn't I just tell you. I trained her not to live without me. After she heard news of my death did she attempt to kill herself? I advise you to simply kill her yourself and save her from her misery."

"YOU-"

"Toshiro." Kishin interjected, catching his friends attention. "What are you doing here?"

Toshiro took a deep breath to calm his emotions before responding, "It hasn't been an hour yet so we waited as per planned, but after hearing what Isane said I can't just leave this be. Hinamori's suffering inside because she wasn't executed and now she's trying to take her own life wanting her body to be buried beside Aizen's! Do you know how absurd that sounds? I'll kill him!"

Kishin turned his attention back to Aizen and asked, "What did you do?"

Aizen just smirked and closed his eyes. "Did I not tell you long ago? I made modifications to my plan."

"What are you talking about? Hinamori's strong attachment to you was one of your modifications?"

Aizen let out a light chuckle. "Correct. After having learnt that Kuchiki Rukia was no longer suffering from her internal turmoil over Shiba Kaien's death and that she had begun to drastically improve her skills as a Shingami training under you, she no longer became as perfect of a piece in my plan as I had hoped. In light of this I had to condition Hinamori even more to devote her entire being to me. I even trained her to fear the Hollow that I sent to Karakura Town the night that she transferred her powers to a Human." He then turned to Ichigo and continued, "Since she could not fight properly due to fear, she was gravely injured and was left with no other choice but to transfer her powers to you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kishin furrowed his brow and inquired, "Then why did you send Rukia with her?"

"Heh. Have you not figured it out? For two reasons. The first is that Hinamori's mental condition was not stable enough to give proper training instructions. That was the role I entrusted to Kuchiki Rukia. As for the second reason, it was simply because I wished to see exactly how you would move against me."

Kishin furrowed his brow feeling slightly angry. "You did it on purpose just to see how I would react?"

"Correct, Chigetsu-kun. Ever since I found out that you were in contact with Urahara Kisuke I kept close tabs on him and the Hogyoku. I knew that you both were probably planning to hide away the Hogyoku, however I did not know how yet. I observed him for a few years after our confrontation in Hueco Mundo and discovered what his plan was. He was preparing a Gigai that breaks down the reiryoku of a spiritual being turning them into a Human and he planned to implant the Hogyoku in the soul of that being. After knowing that, I deliberately set up the events behind Hinamori's loss of powers. I knew that Urahara Kisuke would take this chance to implant the Hogyoku inside of her. All he needed to do was wait until she was completely Human to alter her memories and hide her away from me."

Toshiro widened his eyes in shock and dashed out in anger. "You bastard! You dare!"

"Wait!" Kishin stretched out his hand to stop Toshiro from charging in, but just then he was interrupted from Ichigo dashing in front of him and charging in as well. "Stop!" Kishin attempted, however it was no use.

Toshiro dashed in the air above Aizen and shouted, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Near instantly his right arm transformed into an ice dragon head whilst his left arm transformed into an ice dragon claw. Giant ice wings protruded from his back as a long ice tail extended from behind him. His feet were covered in icy talons as 3 giant diamond-like purple colored ice flowers floated above his head consisting of 4 petals each.

Ichigo also slashed out with his sword as he was already in Bankai and shouted angrily, "You're the one who caused all of this you bastard!"

Aizen just smirked and stared indifferently at the pincer attack of Toshiro and Ichigo. With a simple swing of his sword he destroyed Toshiro's Bankai and left a large gash on the Captain's chest and shoulder and with his free hand he lifted up a single finger and caught Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"UH?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock.

_No way! Even Kishin didn't dare to stop my blade with his bare hands when I'm in Bankai!_

FWISH!

With a single slash Aizen left a giant wound along Ichigo's waist causing blood to spurt out on the ground. "Ohya? I thought I cut you in half, well, no matter."

Thud.

Ichigo fell to the ground unable to move as he recalled how Kishin told him that Aizen was probably stronger than him.

_D-Damn it…_

"KUH?!" Aizen widened his eyes in shock as he looked down at his chest where Toshiro's sword pierced through him. Toshiro growled and pushed his sword further and further into Aizen's body as he commented, "What you cut down was an ice clone. It's only effective once against my enemies, but that's all I need. Pay with your life, Aizen Sosuke..."

"Hn. Don't speak so carelessly, Captain Hitsugaya. It'll make you appear weak." Toshiro widened his eyes in shock as he heard Aizen's voice behind him. It was then the Aizen impaled with his sword vanished into thin air.

CLANG!

The sound of two metals clashing echoed in everyone's ears as Kishin arrived just in time to block Aizen's sword strike against Toshiro's back.

"Well countered, Chigetsu-kun." Aizen amusedly remarked.

"K-Kishin?!" Toshiro inquired in shock as he had been caught off guard by Aizen's trick.

Kishin just clicked his tongue and disengaged from Aizen whilst dragging Toshiro back with him. "Don't rush in so recklessly you idiot." He glared at Aizen and mentally cursed the traitorous Captain as he had felt that something was off the moment that they returned to the Sokyoku Hill.

_This bastard. So he released his Kyoka Suigetsu in the surrounding area immediately after we landed. He didn't even bother to wait and show me its release either. _

Kishin then turned to look at Ichigo's sorry state on the ground bleeding out to death and was just about to walk over to help, but it was then a hand rested on his shoulders.

"Kinji?" He questioned.

Kinji nodded and walked over to Ichigo placing him in a barrier to stop him from dying. "I've got this."

"But what ab-"

Before Kishin could voice his questions he was stopped as he felt Rukia's presence behind him. "Kishin, we heard everything from Isane. Don't worry, Yushiro is with Hinamori."

Aizen narrowed his eyes in amusement and stared at Rukia and Kishin for a moment in consideration. "My my...Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia furrowed her brow and stared cautiously at Aizen causing the defected Captain to let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, now what is with that glare of yours? No need to be wary. In fact, I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?"

"That's right. Why not join me?"

Kishin stepped in front of Rukia to shield her from Aizen's gaze and growled, "What do you think you're doing? Aizen…"

"Oh? Why nothing really. If Kuchiki Rukia were to join my side then wouldn't you too join me? I am merely extending an invitation."

Rukia peeked out from behind Kishin's back and shook her head. "Never!"

Aizen let out a sigh and shook his head in disappointment. "I see. That's too bad." He then went on continuing his explanation. "Well, where was I? Oh, right. I discovered that Urahara Kisuke planned to embed the Hogyoku inside a soul and I knew that there were only two ways to remove an item that has been treated this way. The first method is to use intense thermal disruption like the Sokyoku to completely evaporate the soul surrounding the foreign object inside. As for the second method, one needs to somehow disrupt the composition of the soul that will forcefully separate the object from it. I had guessed that this method laid within the past research methods of Urahara Kisuke. If he could implant an object inside the soul then surely he had devised a method to remove it. The reason why I had Kuchiki Rukia and Hinamori remain in Karakura Town for an extra two months was precisely because I was still searching for that method. You see, I was never planning on using the Sokyoku as the method of extraction in the first place."

Kishin furrowed his brow in confusion, however he soon widened his eyes in understanding as he recalled that Aizen kept telling him how he had already won during their fight. "It...you...since when?"

Aizen grinned and commented, "I see you've realized it. Correct. I told you before did I not? That I've already won. After discovering what method Urahara Kisuke was going to use to hide the Hogyoku I decided to kill off Central 46 just prior to sending Kuchiki Rukia and Hinamori Momo to the World of the Living. Then, after I confirmed that Urahara implanted the Hogyoku in Hinamori I searched for the method of extracting a foreign object from the soul in the Daireishokairo...and I found it. Hidden within his sealed away research files. After having the method in my hands," he glanced at Byakuya's haggard form nearby and continued, "I sent Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai to retrieve the criminals."

Kishin grit his teeth and asked, "And the reason why I was sent later to retrieve Rukia?"

"Heh. I was merely wondering what your reaction would be. That's all. In fact I was quite impressed. To think that you were able to hold back all this time and not make any large waves to move against me the entire time in fear of what I would do to your precious friends and beloved. I commend you for your self-restraint."

"You bastard…"

"Ohya? Angry are you? Everything has been in my control from the very beginning, Chigetsu-kun. I hope you do not feel frustrated. After all, did you really think that you or anyone else could actually have been able to hinder or stop my plans from coming to fruition? I, who have had my eyes on the Hogyoku for over 100 years? Of course not. It's no surprise that you all lost."

Kishin clicked his tongue in annoyance and asked, "Then the Sokyoku? Why go through with it? And the Hogyoku...when the hell did you take it?"

"Heh. The moment that Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai stepped foot back into Soul Society through the Senkaimon with Hinamori in tow, I had already released my Kyoka Suigetsu in that area. It was not difficult to make them believe that they were taking the prisoner away. Taking the Hogyoku from within Hinamori's soul took but only a few moments. I promptly returned her to their side after I was done without anyone ever realizing that she was gone. As for the Sokyoku? It served two purposes. The first was that I had hoped to kill Hinamori this way. It would be quick and painless. As I had trained her to not be able to live without me, I found that it would be quite merciful to kill her in this way. Don't you think so as well? It would grant her liberation from suffering in a world without me. As for the second, I was simply curious as to how you all would react. I wanted to see exactly what you all had planned in order to prevent me from obtaining the Hogyoku." He glanced at Ichigo on the ground before continuing, "I also wished to observe your growth, Ryoka boy. I must say, you did quite well considering how little time you had to grow into your power. Though I regret not being able to watch your fight against Captain Kuchiki due to someone's timely interference. Now the-"

FWISH! FWISH! FWISH! FWISH! FWISH!

Aizen's sentence was cut short as the sound of the other Captains and Lieutenants arriving on the Sokyoku Hill appeared one after the other. It wasn't long before nearly all Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 were present. The only one's missing were those from the 4th, 11th and 12th divisions.

Aizen smirked and took in the sight of everyone surrounding him. "My my. What a showing." He turned to see Yoruichi nearby and commented, "Ah, it's been quite a long time since we've last met, Shihoin Yoruichi, however you don't seem too pleased to see me again."

Yoruichi furrowed her brow and responded, "Aizen. You bastard. How long have you been watching us?"

"Us? I see. You are referring to Urahara Kisuke and yourself I presume. I believe your question should be reworded to when have I not been keeping watch?"

"Tch. Continue to gloat all you want. You may seem confident, however there is nowhere left for you to run. Regardless of the power of your Kyoka Suigetsu."

Aizen let out a slight laugh causing Yoruichi to frown. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing. Everything that has happened thus far was quite entertaining. I applaud everyone's efforts even though they mattered not in the end."

Kira who was also present turned to look at Gin with a complicated and pained expression in his eyes as he felt completely betrayed. "C-Captain Ichimaru...it's not true right? You haven't joined Aizen. You're only pretending right?"

Gin's facial expression remained indifferent as he started to walk forward to respond, however he never got as far as one single step before he was held in place from behind with a sword held to his neck.

"Don't move." A feminine voice said from behind him.

Gin slightly frowned and remained completely still. "Rangiku…"

Her face scrunched up a bit as she struggled to fight her confused emotions. "Gin…" She softly spoke his name. It almost seemed as if she had hoped she was currently in a dream. That this was all a bad nightmare and that she would wake up from it at any moment, however it didn't happen.

Even with his eyes closed Gin could see the pained expression deep within her. His heart rate quickened just slightly in guilt knowing that he was hurting her, but he resolved himself to continue through with his own plans. He slightly turned his head towards Kishin recalling what they once discussed. The fight that he witnessed of Kishin against Aizen played back in his mind causing him to ponder if he was making the right decision.

Tosen was also currently held captive by Hisagi at this moment and Komamura who had been somewhat healed by Unohana glared at the defected 9th division Captain. "Tosen! Explain yourself! Is this the justice that you spoke of?"

BAM!

Before anyone could make any more fuss of the situation the sound of Yamamoto slamming his cane into the ground caught everyone's attention. He slowly opened his eyes glaring with indifference at Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. "Aizen Sosuke. Ichimaru Gin. Tosen Kaname. This is as far as you go. To think that three Captains of the Gotei 13 are responsible for bringing chaos to the Soul Society. To murder the Central 46 Chamber and impersonating them to then be so brazen as to drag the entirety of the Gotei 13 into a sinister plot."

Aizen smirked and turned to stare at the old elderly Captain. "Ah, Head Captain Yamamoto. Thank you for your short but concise summary, however you've been informed of the truth far too late."

"Silence! Your actions are unforgivable. You shall be executed immediately."

"Heh." Aizen closed his eyes and smiled complacently.

"You can still act calm in this situation? It seems you haven't realized exactly what kind of position you're currently in." Soi Fon cooly remarked.

Aizen remained completely unperturbed and calmly responded, "I don't realize what position I'm in? No. It's quite the opposite, Captain Soi Fon. It is meaningless even with all of you here."

"What are you talking about?" Soi Fon narrowed her eyes with a hint of caution.

"You'll understand in a moment. It is time after all."

FWOOM!

"UH?!" Rangiku and Hisagi immediately dashed back as a yellow rectangular light fell from the sky enveloping the three traitorous Captains inside. As everyone's eyes followed the trail of light their eyes wavered for just a moment as they took in the sight in the sky. There was a giant Garganta opened above the clouds with tens of Gillians inside of it, but what made everyone feel shocked was the mysterious giant purple colored eye that was hidden deep in the darkness of that space.

Kinji furrowed his brow and commented, "Negacion. A pillar of light that creates an isolated space that Menos use to save their fellow Hollows. Aizen...so this is why you remained so calm. You've already planned your escape."

Aizen glanced in Kinji's direction and commented, "Ohya. Tsunayashiro Kinji, the new Commander of the Kido Corps. I don't believe I've congratulated you just yet. This is quite excellent though. You are close friends with Chigetsu-kun are you not? Then perhaps the two of you just may discover the truth."

Kinji frowned in confusion having no idea what Aizen was talking about.

Just as Gin began to float into the air heading towards the giant hole in the sky he slightly turned and gave Rangiku an apologetic look. "Ahhh...what a let down...I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner for just a little longer...this is goodbye, Rangiku. I'm sorry..."

"Gin…" Rangiku softly whispered his name as she watched him ascend into the sky along with Aizen and Tosen.

BAM!

The sound of a rock being crushed could be heard as Komamura slammed his foot on the ground. "Tosen! Come down here! I don't understand! Why did you become a Shinigami? Wasn't it because you wanted to carry out justice for your friend who passed away? Where has your sense of justice gone?!"

Tosen remained indifferent as he emotionlessly replied, "I told you, Komamura. The only thing I can see with my eye is the least bloody path. Justice is always there. The path I follow is justice."

Ukitake furrowed his brow and took a step forward staring up at Aizen slowly floating away on a bed of rock. "So you've joined with the Menos. Why?"

Aizen stared back with indifference. "To reach higher."

"Have you fallen so much, Aizen?"

"Hn. You're too arrogant, Ukitake. No one stood at the top from the beginning. Not you, not me, not even the gods." He slowly removed his glasses and slicked back the hair on his head. "However, that unbearable vacancy on heaven's throne ends now."

CLANK!

The sound of Aizen's glasses shattering to pieces echoed in the air as he crushed them between his fingers. "From now on...I shall stand atop the heavens. Goodbye, Shinigami. Goodbye, Ryoka boy. You've come quite far for a Human." As Aizen stepped foot atop one of the large white hands of a Gillian he gave one last look at Kishin. "Chigetsu-kun. I look forward to our next encounter. I wonder if by then, you shall have learnt the truth."

Toshiro gritted his teeth and shouted in anger. "Wait! Aizen you bastard!"

However Aizen didn't bother to give Toshiro another look as the giant Garganta closed in the sky disappearing along with all the Gillians and the three traitorous Captains.

_Several Hours Later_

There was currently an orange hue cast across the sky over the entirety of the Seireitei as the sun had begun its descent into night. The loud noises of people chattering and shuffling about could be heard as the medical unit of the 4th division rushed around treating people's injuries atop the Sokyoku Hill. Due to all of this it was currently quite busy on the chaotic overhang of the cliff. The giant guillotine arch of the execution stand was missing a giant portion in the middle of where the two long wooden posts were supposed to intersect. There was also a giant gaping hole in the ground beneath the execution stand from when Ichigo had stabbed his Zanpakuto into the arch and destroyed it. A long deep trench also ran horizontally across the Hill created at some point from Ichigo's battle with Byakuya.

Kishin gave a light sigh as he sat on the ground watching the hustle and bustle before him. He watched as Toshiro sat on the ground beside an unconscious Hinamori as Unohana attempted to assess her current level of health. Rangiku stood behind her Captain to give him moral support, but she herself wasn't doing too well either as her mental and emotional state was currently in turmoil from the confusion of Gin's betrayal.

Kira was currently knelt down on the ground still staring up at the sky where Gin had disappeared into the Garganta from earlier. Hisagi was in a similar position though instead of Gin, his thoughts were on Tosen.

Komamura was currently seated with his eyes closed deep in thought. A confused expression was plastered on his face as he was just as bewildered as Hisagi was from Tosen's betrayal. Even though Unohana healed the injuries that he sustained from his fight with Kishin much earlier in the day she hadn't had time to heal him completely. She only performed some quick first aid to ensure his life wasn't threatened and so he was currently getting a more in depth treatment from some other members in the 4th division.

Ichigo was still here as well as he was currently surrounded by Orihime, Ishida, Ganju, and Sado with an orange barrier enclosing him inside to heal his injuries, compliments of Orihime's powers.

Renji who had shown up with them on the Hill was getting a more thorough treatment for his injuries that he sustained against Byakuya as the medical team started draping some bandaged cloths around his body. Although Kinji had healed his wounds with Kido it was only to the point where his life wouldn't be threatened. Renji still had considerable wounds that needed to be dealt with.

And finally Kishin turned his head to his right and watched as Rukia sat beside Byakuya's injured frame as the Captain was being treated by some 4th division members. He had sustained some extensive damage during his fight against Ichigo that seriously needed some attention. Their fight had been more evenly matched and grueling than the stoic Captain had thought it would be. Ichigo in his Bankai state and Getsuga Tensho ability proved to be more dangerous and more troublesome than the Captain had liked to admit, however with his more refined skills such as Kido and the versatility of his own Bankai coupled with his years of battle experience he was more than a match against Ichigo's sheer volume in power. In the end the fight between them had ended in a draw, at least that was the result due to the interference of Aizen and the others showing up.

Another sigh escaped Kishin's lips as he saw the look on Rukia's worried face become shocked and startled before turning back into worry. Byakuya had lifted up his hand to reach out to her to which she immediately took hold of and warmly squeezed. A few tears had rolled off of her eyes and Kishin knew that Byakuya must have told her the truth about Hisana. It was then he heard a purring beside him so he turned and looked down to where the source of the noise came from, however he was momentarily stunned at the sight before him. Down by his lap were two cats. One completely black in color and the other, orange. No doubt they were Yoruichi and Yushiro in their cat transformations. Kishin felt a bit awkward as the two Shihoin siblings purred and sat by his side. It was his first time ever seeing Yushiro transformed into a cat so he stared at his playful friend with intrigue.

"What?" Yushiro inquired, however Kishin widened his eyes completely dumbfounded as the sound of Yushiro's voice was completely feminine.

"What? Shocked that Yushiro's voice sounds like a woman's in his cat form and mine sounds like a man's voice in my cat form?" Yoruichi mischievously commented as she stared at Kishin's reaction.

Kishin just cleared his throat before giving an awkward look at the two siblings. "Ahem...why the hell does your guys voice change to sound like the opposite gender when you're in your cat forms?"

Yoruichi just licked her paw and indifferently replied, "Isn't it more fun that way? We get to mess around with people and it's funnier to see people's reactions when they find out that I'm a woman or that Yushiro is actually a guy."

Kishin just rubbed the back of his neck mildly amused. "Isn't it enough already to shock people when they find out that you aren't a cat? You have to mess with them even more and make them think that you're the opposite gender too?"

Yushiro walked a bit closer in his four-legged form and swayed his tail from side to side like a slippery snake in the air replying to Kishin's comment, "Well, if we're going to play a prank then go big or go home right? Hehe."

Kishin raised his eyebrow somewhat amused before shaking his head. For a good long while the aura around the three of them remained peaceful, that was until Kishin turned to Yoruichi and asked, "So? Seems we failed in the end. I never imagined that Aizen would have already gotten his hands on the Hogyoku from the very start. What're you gonna do now?"

Yoruichi let out a sigh and was about to answer, but Yushiro quickly interjected with a bit of panic in his voice. "S-Sister! Y-You aren't going to leave again are you?! The last time you disappeared I didn't see you for over a hundred years!"

Yoruichi again let out a sigh and amusedly pawed Yushiro's face. "Don't be silly Yushiro. I obviously didn't show myself for over a hundred years because Kisuke's name wasn't cleared. Soul Society was still searching for us back then, but it's different now. Aizen showed his true colors and even killed the members of Central 46. I reckon a lot of things will be changing around here. Although I won't be sticking around for long you'll see me more often than before."

Yushiro's eyes immediately beamed as he rubbed up his whiskered face against Yoruichi's neck. A low purring noise came from his lips evidently happy that he could see Yoruichi more often now. Yoruichi on the other hand turned and gave Kishin a helpless look in her eyes to which he smirked and shook his head. "Don't look at me. He's your brother."

It was then a large shadow fell over Kishin as someone stood in front of the setting sunlight. Kishin turned his attention to the person responsible and greeted, "Yo, Captain Komamura. Have your wounds fully healed?"

Bam!

The loud noise of Komamura instantly falling to his hands and knees bowing his head to Kishin could be heard throughout the entirety of the giant hill. "Lieutenant Chigetsu. I deeply apologize. It appears that I was the one that was truly blinded. I wrongly accused you and attacked you. As a Captain it is truly disgraceful of me for not having investigated the matter more thoroughly before coming to a final conclusion."

Kishin stared at the beastly Captain bowing his head before him for a few long seconds before he waved his hand uninterestedly and commented, "Alright, the matter is over. I accept your apology, Captain Komamura. You shouldn't bow your head so easily. You are a Captain after all and I'm just a Lieutenant."

Komamura took a deep breath before lifting up his head and nodded appreciatively towards Kishin. "Mn. Thank you for accepting my apology. Though I am a Captain it remains that I was too blinded to even see through the truth of my best friend Tosen. I am truly ashamed." He then stood up and started to walk off into the distance, but not before he said one last thing. "Lieutenant Chigetsu...After today's incident the crimes that you have been accused of will likely be completely dropped, but just in case I will do my all to ensure that you and your comrades do not face any negative consequences."

Kishin smirked and closed his eyes relaxedly. "Heh, I see. Then I'll be counting on you for that, Captain."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.

**HOHO (Step Method): **  
-Onmitsu Hoho-Shiho #3: Utsusemi (Way of Onmitsu-3rd of the Shiho: Cicada Shell)

**KIDO (Demon Way):** **(Underlined means it's an original Kido Spell I made that does not exist in canon. _Italics_ is the Incantation.)  
**-Hado #3: Hirameku (Flash): Generates a blinding flash of white light from the caster's hand.  
-Hado #78: Zangerin (Cutting Flower Ring)  
-Hado #79: Buki Henkan (Weapon Transformation): Takes the user's reiryoku and generates a Kido weapon that can transform into many other handheld weapons such as a katana, spear, dagger, etc.  
-Hado #89: Hyoga Seiran (Glacier Vapor Storm)  
-Hado #90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)

-Bakudo #44: Sentan Hakuja (Thousand-Coil White Snake): Obviously doesn't have a number in canon, but I decided to number it as 44.  
-Bakudo #90: Kin No Kyuden (Palace of Gold): Creates a large 12 sided golden barrier with the defensive capability of defending against even Hado #90 as long as the caster's strength is at a sufficient enough level as to not be overwhelmed by the enemy's own power.  
_Grand castle of time! Sieging wars unable to bring down the mountain! Stare down below with contempt. Encircle all within your grasp. Stand still and tall, be proud and arrogant! Hold disdain for both mortals and immortals alike. A fortress of unshakable might!  
_

* * *

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge up to the tip. The hilt of the blade is obsidian black in color with 5 blood red lotus flower patterns carved on both sides. The guard of the hilt takes the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkle with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom have the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moons have the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade itself is approximately 90cm long.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Saku (Cleave):** Kishin channels some blood and reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires out a red crescent blade at his target. The more blood he infuses the harder, stronger, and sharper his attack becomes. The more reiatsu he infuses the faster and more aura and Kido-like his attack becomes. He has the ability to change the trajectory of this technique one time after it is fired.  
**2\. Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):** When activated his blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever he cuts, no matter how shallow the cut is, it will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**3\. Guren (Crimson Lotus):** When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them left as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.  
**4\. Nomu (Drink): **This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities like Saku or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does. An advantage granted by this ability is the fact that he can reabsorb the blood he used for his Saku technique as long as the attack has yet to dissipate.

**Bankai: Akai Shi No Zencho (The Omen of Red Death)  
Bankai Appearance: **There is no difference in the appearance of Kishin's Zanpakuto except for the fact that there is a red blood mist that flows out from his blade. That blood mist does not stray more than 5 meters away from the blade. Kishin also gains a red crescent moon tattoo on the center of his forehead as well as lotus flower tattoos on the back of his hands, the top of his feet, and a large one on his back. Black colored shackles with short broken black chains also appear around his neck, his wrists, and his ankles.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1\. **The abilities of his Shikai are still able to be utilized in his Bankai form. The blood mist around Kishin's Zanpakuto can absorb the blood around him and fuel his Zanpakuto powers or siphon the blood back into his body.  
**2\. Chi Nagare Kawa (Blood Flowing River): **A river of blood erupts from Kishin's Zanpakuto 100 meters long, 10 meters wide, and 20 meters deep engulfing all within its violent wave. It washes all things it touches into blood before everything dissipates into a large cloud of red bloody mist. Other secrets of this ability are currently N/A.

**KISHIN'S HOLLOW MASK:**  
White in color with a ferocious row of sharp teeth by the mouth area. Some blood stain marks are painted on the tip of some of the teeth. Two jagged horns protrude from the side of the mask and one smaller horn protrude from the middle of the forehead. Black scar lines run through the horns with the pointed tips having a blood red tint. A red scar runs across the mask that begins a little to the left of the middle horn and down across the bridge of the nose between the eyes stopping just a few centimeters away near the bottom of the right eye. Two holes appear around the eyes to let him see. His eyes in this form turn black in color with red colored irises. There are also crimson colored blood tear droplets and lines ran down from the eye to the jaw of the mask.

* * *

**Aizen's Zanpakuto:** Kyoka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower Water Moon)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Kudakero (Shatter)  
**Shikai Appearance: **A normal looking katana with a green colored hilt and an elongated hexagonal shaped guard looking almost like a diamond.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Kanzen Saimin (Complete/Perfect Hypnosis):** By showing his target(s) the release of his Shikai he can place anyone who has seen it under hypnosis where he can control all 5 senses of the target(s) such as sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch. The targets only need to see it once for Aizen to place them under his hypnosis whenever he releases his Shikai in the future.

* * *

**Toshiro's Zanpakuto:** Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Sit upon the frozen heavens.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A normal looking katana albeit longer in length than normal at about 1.4 meters long. The guard has the shape of a four-pointed bronze colored star. The hilt is light blue in color. A crescent shaped blade is attached to the pommel by a long metal chain which can extend if necessary.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Can transform water into ice. His slashes can generate long Chinese looking ice dragons with red glowing eyes that can fly out to freeze all things it touches.

**Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru (Great Roaring Coldly Shining Moon)  
Bankai Appearance: **Toshiro's right arm transforms into an ice dragon head whilst his left arm transforms into an ice dragon claw. Giant ice wings protrude from his back and a long ice tail extends from behind him. His feet are covered in icy talons and 3 giant diamond-like purple colored ice flowers float above his head consisting of 4 petals each**  
Bankai Abilities:  
1\. Zanhyo Ningyo (Lingering Ice** **Puppet): **Toshiro can generate an ice clone of himself to fool and trick his opponents though the trick usually only works once.

* * *

**Ichigo's Zanpakuto:** Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Always in Shikai Release state.  
**Shikai Appearance: **It has no handle or guard and simply has white bandage cloths wrapped around the hilt. The blade itself is as tall as Ichigo himself. It somewhat represents that of an oversized khyber knife with the top half of the blade black in color and the bottom half white in color.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**-Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer): **Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is blue in color.

**Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu ****(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)  
Bankai Appearance:** In this form Ichigo's shihakusho transforms into a black slim fitted long coat and his Zanpakuto shrinks into the form of a black colored katana. The guard takes on the shape of a manji and the handle has red colored diamond patterns on it.  
**Bankai Abilities:**  
**1\. ****Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer):** Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is black in color with a red tint.


	34. Saying Goodbye

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. I tried to get to everyone and hope I answered some of the questions you all had without giving too much away about the future development of the story. **

**Also, some of you have PM'ed me asking if there will be something to do with the Bounts. My answer to that is...yes! They are not just a filler in my story. They have a certain importance to the overall story. Well, you'll have to read the chapters and see what I mean. It's not that a whole lot of time will be spent on the Bounts themselves, but there is a significance to the backstory of their creation. Ahem...but as I said you'll have to read the future chapters and see what I mean. I promise it won't be like the Anime Bount Arc filler as that filler had basically no significance to the Bleach universe. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

-_**"Hello, how are you doing?"**_(Hollow Ichigo taking over Ichigo's body and speaking)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 34

_One Week Later_

"Haaaaaah…" Kishin let out a long drawn out yawn as he stretched his arms above his head whilst lying in bed. He took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling of his dimly lit bedroom. The light of the sun was unable to penetrate through the thick window curtains. Although he was usually an early riser, with how hectic everything had been in the Soul Society he decided that sleeping in every now and then wasn't so bad. He could use the extra rest, but he was slightly unhappy as he turned to look to his right where his hand rested on the empty spot where Rukia would usually sleep.

"Tch. Now that everything is over with Rukia's sentence has been completely lifted. She doesn't have to be my prisoner anymore and…"

He recalled how Bakuya had immediately taken Rukia back to the Kuchiki Manor and prevented her from staying within his residence any longer. An amused grin found its way to Kishin's lips as he silently shook his head at the memory.

"Haha...right...Byakuya knows that Rukia and I are dating now. There's no way he would let us live together, but isn't he taking the whole overprotective big brother role a bit too seriously?"

Again he brushed the empty air to the right of the mattress and let out an annoyed huff. "Haaaa...senpai...I know you want to listen to your brother and improve your relationship with him but now you're neglecting me."

He laid there for several more minutes before staring at the clock and decided that it was time he got up. With a quick whisk of his arm he threw the blanket off of his body and rolled out of bed. The first thing he did was open the curtains letting the bright stream of golden light enter his room. He then walked over to his wardrobe and started getting dressed. He donned the standard black shihakusho with a red sash tied around his waist. His crimson colored hair was tied in a mid-length ponytail and his black reivice earring hung down his left earlobe. With a quick grab of his Zanpakuto strapping it to the left side of his waist he finally took a step outside onto the 13th division grounds, however when he saw who was waiting for him nearby he immediately turned around attempting to dash back into his quarters.

"Ahem!" The sound of someone's loud cough caused Kishin to pause in his step. He mentally sighed and turned back around to face the individual.

"Yo, Kiyone. So...what can I do for you?"

Kiyone angrily glared and pointed accusingly at him. "You! Have you seen the paperwork that has stacked up on your desk?! You've been slacking!"

He put up his hands defensively and replied, "Hey, cut me some slack okay? I was wrongly accused of betraying Soul Society and was kicked out of my position for a few days. Then I was dragged into a troublesome fight and blah blah blah. Can't I take a few days off?"

Kiyone's glare became even fiercer as she responded, "Look, I get it. A few days off is fine, BUT! It's been a WHOLE week. Just how much longer are you planning to put off your work? With everything that's happened there's even more work for you to do now! At least hurry up and approve the finance work for the 13th division so we can repair the damaged areas that our barracks sustained during the chaos!"

Kishin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in annoyance. "Alright alright. I got it." He then mentally cursed Ishida and the others as he heard of how the 13th division buildings were damaged. When he brought Inoue and the others to imprison them here Ishida was the one who broke them out, but in the process there was a scuffle and that led to parts of the barracks sustaining damage. Furthermore, in that process was how Renji came to meet the others as one of the buildings destroyed was the warehouse Kinji had taken Renji to recover in. In the end Renji helped Ishida and the others on their quest to rush to the Sokyoku Hill to save Rukia and Hinamori. Well, they were all too late by then anyways.

Kiyone simply gave him a suspicious look. "Promise?"

"Yeah yeah, I promise. No worries. C'mon, I've been a Lieutenant for how long now? The 13th division's internal structures have improved since I've been here. Just leave it to me."

"Hmpf. Where's Rukia when I need her…" Kiyone silently grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ahem. Nothing. Well then, I'll be off Lieutenant. And make sure you do good on that promise. Bye!"

Kishin just shook his head as he watched Kiyone disappear further inside the division grounds.

"Rukia huh…" He silently pondered to himself. A smile soon found its way to his lips as he thought about her. "Heh. Maybe I should go pay a visit to the Kuchiki Manor. Since Rukia's doing her best to improve her relationship with Byakuya then I should too right? I mean...we'll be future brother-in-laws won't we?" He quietly mused to himself whilst heading out of the division grounds.

The first place he decided to stop by was the Kuchiki Manor as he hadn't had a chance to see Rukia ever since the incident with Aizen. Just as he turned a corner he quickly paused and halted his step as he felt the loud screaming and panting and huffing of Orihime's voice. "Kurosaki-kuuuun! EH?!"

WHOOSH!

Crash!

Boom!

Kishin blinked several times, completely confused at what Orihime was doing. Due to his timely halt he had managed to avoid being a cushion for Orihime's wild running, but it was also due to his presence that Orihime had lost focus and tripped over her legs falling and tumbling down into the ground rolling like a bowling ball right into the wall.

"Pah!" Orihime huffed aloud as she stood right back up acting as if nothing had just happened. "C-Chigetsu-kun!"

Kishin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and wondered if he even wanted to know what was going on. "Y-Yeah…" He hesitantly responded.

With a frantic tone of voice Orihime asked, "H-Have you seen Kuchiki-san?! I've been looking all over for her but I can't find her!"

Kishin furrowed his brow and lightly brushed his fingers over his chest pocket that currently held the necklace that Rukia took off a while ago. Well, it functioned as a tracker device as well but details details. Since she didn't have it on her he couldn't directly check where she was.

"Chigetsu-kun?" Orihime inquired curiously at his silence.

Kishin let out a sigh and closed his eyes, focusing his entire mental power on just finding Rukia's reiatsu. He blocked out all other reiatsu signatures and emptied out his thoughts. For several long moments he remained as still as a buddhist statue. After a good long while he finally opened his eyes and looked out towards the western precinct of Rukongai.

"Found her." He quietly mumbled.

"Chigetsu-kun?" Orihime inquired once more whilst tilting her head to the side.

Just then Ichigo's loud voice could be heard as he dashed on over to them. "Oi! Inoue! I heard you shouting for me. Is something wro-"

Ichigo paused and took note of who was standing next to Orihime so he curiously raised his eyebrow and let out confusedly, "Eh? Kishin? What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer he was interrupted by Orihime's frantic voice. "K-Kurosaki-kun! You're here!"

Ichigo didn't miss the worried look in Orihime's eyes so he gave her a questioning glance and asked, "What's wrong Inoue? You seem pretty flustered?" It was then a thought struck him as he gave Kishin a suspicious look and ventured to guess, "Wait...d-did this guy do something to you?"

Kishin slightly frowned and turned to walk away not bothering with the two orange haired kids. This only caused Ichigo to raise his eyebrow in awkwardness. "A-Ah?! W-Wait! Kishin, where are you going? I was just joking! Don't be mad."

Again Kishin simply ignored them and continued walking away. It was Orihime who brought Ichigo's attention back to the reason why she called for him as she tugged on his shihakusho sleeve. "Kurosaki-kun. I can't find Kuchiki-san anywhere! I've been looking all over the place but no matter where I look I can't find her! I was hoping Chigetsu-kun would know since he and Kuchiki-san seemed pretty close...but…" She turned to stare at Kishin's retreating form in the distance and continued, "Ummm...well he just walked away."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he stared up at the sky in wonderment.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime questioned at his silence.

Ichigo coughed and then motioned for her to follow him. "Let's go Inoue." He then started dashing off into the distance as Orihime hurried after him.

"E-Ehhh? Where are we going?"

Ichigo smirked and turned a corner as he replied, "Well, since we need to find Rukia then all we need to do is follow Kishin. He definitely knows where she is."

"Ehhh? He does? But he didn't say anything earlier when I asked him."

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders. "That's just the kind of guy he is. Don't sweat the small stuff. If we follow him then we'll find Rukia."

"I-I see...ummm...but how do you know that Chigetsu-kun knows?"

Ichigo had a pondering look on his face as he recalled the conversations he had with Yoruichi on the subject. He then let out a sigh and said, "Well...when I was training with Yoruichi-san alone we would have some down time in between lessons. I asked her about Kishin and so she told me some stuff."

Orihime just gave him a questioning glance. "What kind of stuff?"

"Mmmmm...well, just stuff I guess. She told me how they met and how he knew about Aizen and Urahara-san as well as her. She mentioned how he's a bit mysterious and violent and how she trained him and how he became a Lieutenant and how skillful he is in Zanjutsu, Hoho...Kido...Hakuda…" Ichigo's voice trailed towards the end as he recalled all of the praises that Yoruichi had given Kishin. A thick vein then popped on his forehead just recalling how she had teased him about his first fight against Kishin and how he was too hot blooded and temperamental which caused him being shamelessly beaten into the ground black and blue time and time again.

Orihime noticed how quiet Ichigo had suddenly become and stared at him questioningly. "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo snapped himself out of his thoughts as he stopped and noted that Kishin's presence had also stopped moving. Without realizing it they had followed Kishin out of the Seireitei and into a large meadow within the western Rukon district.

Kishin stood just a few meters ahead of them in silence as a few dozens of meters ahead of Kishin stood Rukia who was currently wiping some tears away from her eyes whilst talking to the Shiba siblings, Shiba Kukaku and Shiba Ganju. A look of understanding flashed past Ichigo's eyes as he Ganju had at some pointed confronted Rukia on the Sokyoku Hill about Kaien. It was then where the truth about Kaien's death was revealed. He slowly walked up standing next to Kishin.

Kishin smirked at Ichigo's presence and commented, "Took ya long enough to catch up."

Ichigo smirked back and replied, "Shut it. We're just as worried about Rukia as you are."

"Doubt it." Kishin immediately replied leaving Ichigo a bit speechless.

"I-Is this a competition to you or something?"

Kishin grinned as he stared at Rukia's small back in the distance and shook his head. "It's not a competition. It's just a fact."

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch. I don't get you."

Kishin just let out a light chuckle. "Haha, you don't have to. Oh, by the way, didn't I tell you that Aizen was stronger than me? Why the hell did you go charging in head first?"

Ichigo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and turned to face away from Kishin lessening the pressure on him from Kishin's glaring eyes. "Ahaha...uhhh...well I was caught in the heat of the moment. That guy said a lot of things and it pissed me off. I sort of just moved without thinking."

"Yeah? Well next time you might want to think a bit unless you want to be horizontally bifurcated again."

"Uhhhh...right. I'll keep that in mind."

"So? When are you guys going back?"

Ichigo scratched the side of his cheek but he had no idea so he turned to Orihime and asked, "Inoue, when did Yoruichi-san say we were heading back?"

Orihime tilted her head to the side and placed a finger to her lips thinking hard to remember. "Hmmmmmm...AH! Actually we're leaving later today!"

"EHHH?!" Ichigo exclaimed aloud in shock. His loud voice caught everyone's attention, including Rukia, Kukaku, and Ganju in the distance. Rukia immediately dashed over with Kukaku and Ganju behind her.

"Kishin? Ichigo? Inoue? What are you guys doing here?"

Kishin took a moment to glance from Rukia to Kukaku and noted that there wasn't any air of hostility or tension between them and understood that the Shiba Clan head had forgiven Rukia for Kaien's death so he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Muah!

Everyone nearby immediately widened their eyes in shock and awkwardness not knowing exactly how to react at Kishin's public display of affection, but he didn't care. Rukia also tensed up and madly blushed at his surprise move.

"W-W-What are you doing?" She said embarrassedly.

Kishin just smirked and straightened back up. "That's your punishment for neglecting me for an entire week." He then pointed to the necklace he had placed around her when he bent down to kiss her just a moment ago and continued, "And don't even think about taking that off."

Rukia looked down to where the necklace hung around her neck and smiled. Truthfully she felt a bit naked without it, but now that it was back she felt wholesome again even though she knew what the true purpose behind its use was.

"Ahem!" Kukaku coughed to bring the two back to reality. Kishin turned his head and took a moment to observe the temporary head of the Shiba Clan. It was his first time actually meeting her in person. She was about 168cm tall with green eyes and black colored messy hair that parted down in half at the small of her back. A white bandage cloth was wrapped around her forehead and the top left of her hair. There were also bandage wraps around her right shoulder and ankles. She wore a white skirt and a very open red robe that clearly exposed her bosom beneath. Her right arm was missing and in its place was a type of prosthetic. Her left arm had a tattoo on it and her Zanpakuto, which seemed a bit shorter than a normal katana, was strapped behind her back. She took note of Kishin looking her way so she smirked and teasingly commented, "Heh, like what you see?"

Before he could answer he felt Rukia slap her hands over his eyes as she scoldingly said, "B-Baka! W-Where do you think you are looking?!"

Kishin merely scratched the side of his cheek and nonchalantly responded, "You can't blame me for this senpai. It's not like I was actively looking with some perverted intention. And it's also not my fault that she's wearing clothes that barely cover anything."

Rukia pouted at his answer and quickly turned around to face Kukaku giving a quick apologetic bow. "S-Sorry for his rude behavior. I'm sure he didn't mean to s-s-stare…" Her words trailed a bit at the end as she was now made conscious of Kukaku's large bosom from Kishin's comment of Kukaku's clothing.

Kukaku just let out a boisterous laugh as she noted Rukia's red colored cheeks. "Bahahaha! Don't worry. I'm not planning to steal him or anything. Although...he's quite the looker. If you ever don't want him, just let me know. I'll take him off your hands." She teased towards the end with a playful wink.

Rukia felt even more embarrassed now and wanted to dig a hole to hide inside, but Kishin just grinned and placed his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer into his chest. "Senpai, don't tell me you were jealo-AH!" He groaned out as Rukia elbowed his side. "I-I am not! I was just worried that you were being rude. Hmpf."

Kishin smirked and was about to kiss her, but he was interrupted as Kukaku let out another cough. "AHEM!" She simply stared wide eyed at the two lovebirds wondering how they could be so public with their affection in front of people. "Can you two please save that for when you're both alone?"

Kishin blinked a few times and had a look as if he was considering whether or not to just do what he wanted, but Kukaku decided not to let him finish his thought and instead quickly interjected, "Ahhh never mind never mind. You don't look like you care." She let out a sigh and shook her head amusedly. "You're exactly as Yoruichi said you'd be." She turned around and started walking back towards her house, but not before motioning with her hand for everyone to follow her. "Come on in. Since you all came this far out you mind as well stay and have some tea or something before going back."

Like obedient little ducks everyone followed in line behind the Shiba Clan head and into her strange looking house that had two giant stone hands erected on either side of her residence with a tall giant tower standing behind. Kishin craned his neck upwards and mentally noted the simple but also very unique nature of the tower knowing that it was actually a giant cannon. A few minutes later and everyone was seated inside the main room of the Shiba residence. It was spacious enough to fit up to 30 people inside and had long tan colored tatami mats on the floor. Some wooden sliding door panels lined the walls of the room and a large comfortable colorful looking cushion where Kukaku usually sat was centered at the head of the room. She immediately took a seat on it and ordered, "Oi, Ganju. Go bring a table and seat mats. And don't forget the tea."

Ganju immediately nodded with fear and respect. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

As Ganju left to gather the items Kukaku gave a curious glance over to Kishin. "So...you're the one who fought Aizen...so I heard from Yoruichi."

Kishin shrugged his shoulders at her comment. "Guess I am."

Kukaku smirked at his answer and pulled out a pipe lighting it on fire. As she took a quick puff she turned to Ichigo and said, "I heard that you made a lot of progress kid. Not bad not bad. Yoruichi gave you some high praise."

Ichigo pointed to himself in question. "Eh? Me? Yoruichi praised me?"

Fwish.

Tap. Tap.

Fwip.

The sound of Ganju returning and setting up the table and the seat cushions and tea interrupted everyone's thoughts as they could only wait and silently stare at Ganju with curiosity as his muscular burly frame moved with a meticulousness that made everyone wonder if he regularly served tea for Kukaku. After everyone took their respective seats around the circular wooden table Kukaku continued, "Yoruichi tells me that you all are leaving later today. What are your plans now? Orihime? Ichigo?"

Orihime knocked her pointer fingers together and slightly blushed as she answered, "I'll...go wherever Kurosaki-kun goes…" She spoke so softly and quietly that no one ended up hearing what she said.

Ichigo turned his head and glanced at Rukia sitting between him and Kishin. "Rukia...are you...are you coming back with us?"

There was a silent pause in the room after his question. Kishin shifted uncomfortably a bit beside Rukia, but he elected not to say anything. In the end he inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief hearing Rukia's answer.

"No. I've decided to stay and..." She shyly glanced over at Kishin from the corner of her eyes before continuing, "My home is here in the Soul Society after all."

Ichigo glanced at her for several long moments in silence before letting out a sigh. "Haaah. I see." He nodded his head and accepted her answer before turning back to Kukaku to answer her question. "Well, it seems Momo has to stay here too...she's...still unconscious and in recovery. As for me, once I get back I guess I'll just be heading back to school and whatnot. Plus I need to check in on Yuzu and Karin. Who knows if that old man of mine is properly taking care of them."

Kishin's eyelid slightly twitched as he curiously asked, "What about your mom?"

"Huh? Mom? Oh...she passed away when I was 9 years old so she's not around anymore."

"Eh? Masaki passed away?" He slightly frowned at hearing that news, but he then recalled that he didn't see Masaki around the Kurosaki Clinic when he had his spy cams surrounding the area.

Ichigo however was startled as he stared wide-eyed at Kishin. "H-How did you know my mom's name was Masaki?"

"Hm? Oh me? Isn't it obvious? I mean it's not the first time you and I have met you know."

Ichigo furrowed his brow in confusion. "Well...I know that. I mean we met when you came to take Rukia back that ni-..." He stopped himself from finishing his sentence as something suddenly clicked in his brain. His look of confusion did a complete 180 as realization struck him. He suddenly recalled a memory from a long long time ago when he was a kid. The memory of when there was someone who came to the clinic and said that they weren't a patient and instead asked to see Isshin.

_I-I thought he looked familiar!_

With an accusatory finger he pointed at Kishin and stammered,"Y-Y-You! But...what? How? And why?! Wait! What's going on here?!"

Kishin smirked and simply said, "Seems you remember. That's right. I visited your clinic a long time ago. I can't remember how old you were back then, but it's nice to see that you finally noticed. Guess you aren't a total loss."

Ichigo was still too completely bewildered and couldn't speak or say anything as his mouth hung agape from his jaw. Everyone just blinked in confusion as Rukia curiously glanced at Kishin. "Uhhh...wait...you knew Ichigo?"

Kishin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "That's right, though this incident happened a while ago and wasn't really worth mentioning so I didn't say anything."

Rukia just gave him a suspicious stare. "Really...why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?"

"Uhhh...am I?" He awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek. "Wait, senpai, now that I think about it...have you never seen Captain Shiba?"

Rukia gave him a strange look and cocked her head to the side confusedly. "Captain Shiba? Why're you bringing up his name now? I recall hearing his name, but as I didn't hold a very high rank back then there was never a reason for me to see him...or any of the other Captains aside from Captain Ukitake and Nii-sama for that matter. So...to answer your question. Then no, I guess I haven't actually ever met or seen Captain Shiba. But isn't he missing right now?"

Kukaku nearly choked on the tea she was sipping as she heard the entire conversation and automatically pieced together that Kishin and Isshin probably knew each other on a personal level.

"K-Kukaku-san? Are you okay?" Orihime chimed in concernedly.

Kukaku took a moment coughing and catching her breath before nodding her head. "I-I'm fine."

Ichigo finally regained his composure and stared suspiciously at Kishin. "You...how old are you anyways?"

Kishin pondered for a bit before answering, "Hmm...you know...I also wonder about that."

Everyone nearly fell on their side at his statement. This time Ichigo gave Kishin a look of disbelief. "You don't even know how old you are? Jeez...so you really are an old man."

"Hey, do I look like an old man to you?"

"Heh, well if you can't even remember how old you are wouldn't that mean you lived so long that you've lost count? Ha!" He then turned to Rukia and said, "Oi, Rukia. You should be careful not to fall for this guy's tricks. He's probably waaay older than he lets on."

Kukaku immediately held a palm to her mouth doing her best not to let out the laugh she was holding in whilst Rukia's face turned completely red from embarrassment and shame and anger at Ichigo's comment. Ichigo immediately felt that he said something weird so he awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek completely confused. "Ummm...what? Why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden?"

Finally Kukaku couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. "Bahahahaha! Oi! Kid, it seems you really don't know anything about Shinigami! Man, Yoruichi should have taught you to think a bit before you say anything."

Ichigo just raised his eyebrow in more confusion. "Eh? What are you talking about Kukaku-san?"

It was Ganju who let out a sigh and shook his head as he explained, "Ichigo, you're really an idiot. Shinigami age differently than Humans. Even though you are a substitute Shinigami you know next to nothing about a Shinigami's livelihood. From what I've gathered after everything that has happened it's to my understanding that Rukia is about twice as old as Kishin is. If you thought you were clever by insulting Kishin for his age then you super insulted Rukia since by default she's older than-OW!" Ganju shouted at the end as Kukaku hit him on the head.

"S-Sis? W-W-Why did you hit me? I was only trying to explain the situation to Ichigo!"

Kukaku glared at him and shook her head. "Are you an idiot? Even if that's the case it remains a fact that you called Rukia-chan old in your explanation. How rude! I taught you better than to insult a woman. Especially with regards to their looks and age!"

Ganju gave a look as if he had been wronged whilst Ichigo widened his eyes in shock and understanding. He instantly regretted his words and felt completely awkward. He had only tried to make a joke and jabbing remark at Kishin to try and pay him back a bit for all the harsh suffering that he had to go through training under him, but it backfired in the end. "Uh...R-Rukia I-uh...Ahem! I didn't mean what I said. Haha...really…"

Rukia just huffed and crossed her arms regaining her graceful noble composure. "It's fine. I hope you understand a bit more about Shinigami now."

Though Ichigo still felt awkward, he decided it was unwise to try and continue apologizing so he just nodded his head obediently. Kishin smirked in amusement and snuck his hand beneath the table lacing his fingers with Rukia's. She glanced up at him in startlement but he just gave her a playful wink. Ichigo coughed to get everyone's attention again as he steered the conversation back to the topic they were on before. "Ahem. Sooo...Kishin, how do you know my old man anyways?"

Kishin took a sip of the tea that Ganju had served, taking a quick moment to think on how he should answer.

_From the looks of it, Kukaku knows Ichigo's true identity. Most likely due to his appearance and because of Yoruichi. If she isn't saying anything then maybe I shouldn't reveal the truth so easily to him yet._

He set down the tea cup and then replied, "As a member of the 13th division we have the duty of overseeing Karakura Town and guiding souls from that place into the Soul Society. Call it a chance meeting if you will."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "So...that's it? A chance meeting? Then why did you come visit the clinic?"

"You really want to know? I told you back at that time that I wasn't a patient remember? But that doesn't mean there wasn't a patient. Since I was overseeing Karakura Town at that time there was a civilian who was injured by a Hollow attack. I took care of it and visited the nearest medical center I could find which just happened to be your dad's clinic. After he ordered you to take care of your siblings I brought him to the injured man and he took care of him. After that I left."

Again Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he couldn't find a hint of a lie or hesitance in Kishin's answer and his story did make sense. Plus, as a kid his memory of that time was incredibly hazy so he didn't really remember what happened. With no other choice he simply nodded his head believing Kishin's lie. Kukaku on the other hand gave a curious look at Kishin since she knew that Ichigo's dad was actually a member of the Shiba Clan and furthermore, the last head of the Clan before its fall from status. They all remained for another hour before deciding to take their leave, all except Kishin as Kukaku had something to discuss with him.

Just as Rukia stepped outside the door to leave she paused and turned around standing face to face with Kishin. "Are you sure...you don't need me to stay?"

Kishin glanced at Kukaku seeing that the matter she wanted to talk about seemed serious so he turned back to Rukia and sighed. "Haaah...well, actually I want you to stay with me all the time…"

Rukia's expression that felt a bit reluctant to leave before, suddenly had a change of heart as she understood the hint in Kishin's undertone.

_He...is going to say something extreme like wanting to tie me to a bed again so I don't get in any kind of trouble isn't he?_

She pouted and crossed her arms at him. "Hmpf. Don't go having some weird thoughts again Kishin."

He just smirked and pecked her cheek before nodding his head. "I can't promise that I won't have weird thoughts like whatever you're thinking...but I won't tie you to a bed or something like that. Ahem...for now."

Rukia furrowed her brow before letting out a soft sigh and smiling in amusement at his typical Kishin-like answer. Kishin also let out a smile and lightly patted her head. "I'll be fine. I know I was the one who said that you were neglecting me for a week being with your brother and all held up inside the Kuchiki Manor, so I would like to spend more time with you, but it seems that Kukaku has something important to tell me."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding, but she also had an awkward look about her at the mention of her being holed up inside the Manor. Kishin took note and questioned, "Is something the matter?"

Rukia shifted a bit in place and scratched the side of her cheek. "Ahhh...well, I mean it's not that something is wrong per se...but...ahem. It seems that Nii-sama knows about you and I d-d-dating and...he uhhh, well he prefers it right now if I remain within the Kuchiki Manor."

Kishin clicked his tongue in annoyance but he nodded his head in understanding. "That's fine. Then that means I'll just have to visit the Manor more often."

"Ah! You visit the Manor? B-But Onii-sama and...wait, you and Onii-sama aren't going to fight or anything are you?"

"Haha, well I mean we already sorta did so probably not...but I'm not making any promises."

"O-Oi! T-"

"AHEM!" Kukaku coughed to interject as she was growing a bit impatient. She stared at the two of them and continued, "Can you both save your issues for another time?"

Rukia rubbed the back of her neck and quickly apologized for stalling. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean t-"

Kukaku just waved her hand and interrupted again, "Alright alright I get it. You apologized enough about Kaien. Didn't I tell you that your apologies are too long winded?"

Rukia awkwardly coughed and nodded before deciding to finally excuse herself. "Ahem. Then I'll take my leave." She glanced at Kishin with an apologetic look to which he simply gave her an encouraging one. Not long after it was only Kukaku and Kishin left.

"So? You wanted to talk?" Kishin asked whilst staring in the distance where Rukia disappeared along with Ichigo and Orhime.

Kukaku crossed her arms and stood beside him nodding her head. "To think that all this time you were on close terms with our uncle. No wonder you know about that item."

Kishin had a look of indifference as he replied, "Seems Yoruichi informed you that I know about it."

"Yeah, she did, though she neglected to tell me how you found out. Turns out it was uncle Isshin. Man, to think he'd mouth off about something like that. Honestly he's too careless sometimes, just like randomly up and leaving his position and not saying anything to us beforehand."

"Well, that's just his style I guess. Since you mentioned that item then is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Kukaku narrowed her eyes deep in thought before letting out a drawn out sigh. "I just wanted to confirm hearing it from you that you indeed knew about the stolen item. I'm sure Yoruichi has already informed you not to go digging your nose in that stuff. It'll only bring you trouble."

Kishin closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I got it. I heard enough from Yoruichi. You Great Noble Clan members sure have a bunch of troublesome things to deal with."

"Cheh! You can say that again. No wonder uncle ran away from the position. That dolt."

"Ha, it's too bad you can't do the same. Ganju wouldn't be able to handle the position." He then gave a curious sideways glance in her direction and ventured to ask, "You...knew about Ichigo's birth didn't you? Is there a reason why you didn't say anything about you guys being family?"

Kukaku furrowed her brow and took out her pipe to smoke it. "Uncle didn't tell him about us and he even changed his last name to his wife's last name. He hasn't even sent a letter or any form of message to tell us that he's okay. I heard it all from Yoruichi. It seems that uncle really wishes to remain detached from us, the Clan, and the Soul Society. I'm just respecting his wishes. Besides, it's not my place to tell Ichigo of his birth."

"I see. So that's how it is huh? Well, I guess you have a point. You aren't angry at him?"

"Hm? Who? Uncle? Ha!" Kukaku's facial expression turned a bit solemn before turning frustrated to sadness, to pity. "I'm not mad at him. He had his own troubles, but I admit that a letter or some sort of message would have been nice before he disappeared. Rather than be angry at him, I rather pity him. Even if I lost my brother Kaien, I have at least a century's worth of memories with him. Uncle on the other hand fell in love with Masaki and even had three kids with her, but in the end the time he had to spend with her was too short. I can only imagine the pain that he felt and probably still feels at her death to this day."

"I see...but doesn't that make your feelings of loss greater? You had spent so much more time with Kaien. Doesn't that make the void you feel inside that much more empty?"

Kukaku blew a puff of smoke in Kishin's face before responding, "Oi, are you trying to make me feel worse on purpose? Anyways it's not that it makes the void feel less or more, it's just that we know what kind of job a Shinigami has. They could lose their lives against a Hollow at a moment's notice. It still hurts, but at the very least we carry that knowledge with us and we're more prepared for that eventuality. Masaki on the other hand wasn't supposed to fight Hollows so the probability of her dying to a Hollow is drastically reduced. I'm sure Isshin was less prepared for her death. Especially with having his kids around."

Kishin furrowed his brow at the mention of Masaki's death once more. "Hey, Kukaku. Do you happen to know how Masaki died? You knew she was a Quincy didn't you?"

"Yeah. Of course I knew that. Yoruichi and I share a lot of information with each other."

"I see. Then...how exactly did she die? Her reiatsu was pretty substantial. She'd be more than a match against a Lieutenant class Shinigami. I can't see her dying to some Hollow that appeared in Karakura Town unless it was of the Menos class."

Kukaku's expression immediately became serious as she responded, "I heard about it from Yoruichi and she told me what Urahara discovered."

"Oh? And what's that?" Kishin curiously asked, noting the hesitant and anxious look on Kukaku's face.

Kukaku took another puff of her pipe before answering with a question. "What do you know about Quincys?"

"Eh? Quincys? Well, not much I suppose. They're Humans who have the ability to manipulate reishi and were nearly all wiped out about 200 years ago. Mayuri sure did an extensive amount of research on them. Does Masaki's death have something to do with that?"

Kukaku frowned and nodded. "You may have read Kurostuchi's data on the Quincy but the database of the 12th division is still limited. Especially if you aren't looking through Kurotsuchi's direct files with his account."

"Then are you saying that there are more to the Quincy that I don't know about?"

"Yeah. Masaki died from a Hollow, no doubt about that. A Hollow named Grand Fisher according to Yoruichi, but the only reason Masaki lost against a Hollow like that was because she lost her powers."

Kishin's eyelid slightly twitched in bewilderment after hearing that Masaki lost her powers. "How'd that happen?"

"Auswahlen."

Kishin frowned. "Aus-what?"

"Auswahlen. What do you know about the origin of the Quincy?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"I see. Well, that's to be expected. It's not well known amongst the Shinigami and there aren't many Quincy left around to tell you, but apparently there was a Quincy King at one point and time in the past. I don't know much myself, but from what Yoruichi told me Auswahlen is a power that belongs to said Quincy King. It can steal the powers of a Quincy no matter how far away they are. Urahara probably knows in more detail, but the night Masaki died she lost her powers due to this Auswahlen."

Kishin crossed his arms deep in thought and commented, "So that's how it is. Without her powers she couldn't fight off Grand Fisher and died. Then her soul?"

Kukaku sighed and stared up at the now sunset colored sky. "Her soul is lost. As a Human her soul should have entered Soul Society, but she was instead consumed by Grand Fisher. Another reason why I pity my uncle."

"Hey, Kukaku. This Quincy King you spoke of. He stole Masaki's powers...for what reason? And where and who is this person?"

Kukaku shook her head just as clueless. "Like I said, I don't know much either. I only know as much as Yoruichi told me. You'll have to ask Urahara if you want more information on Quincys. Anyways, I suppose you can go now. My business with you is over."

"Eh? That's it? So you really only wanted to confirm that I knew about that item?"

"Yeah. That's right. And to make sure that you won't go mouthing off to others about it."

"Yeah yeah, hearing it from Yoruichi and now you I'm pretty sure I got the message. By the way, I heard that the residual reiatsu left behind was a beastly one. Might it have something to do with the Beast realm?"

Kukaku gave him a curious glance as she questioned, "Oh? So you know about the Beast realm huh? I'm kind of shocked but also impressed. You know a lot more than you let on, but whether this incident is related to the Beast realm? I highly doubt it. The Beast realm is permanently sealed off. They're rejected from the cycle of reincarnation." She noted the surprised look in his eyes and questioned, "What's with that look?"

"Ah...well, it's just that I threw that out there on a whim. I briefly heard about the Beast realm from Yushiro, but even then he didn't seem too sure if it existed either."

Kukaku let out a light chuckle and started walking back inside her residence. "Well, like Yourichi and I said. There's no need to concern yourself over these matters. It'll only bring you endless headaches. In fact I'm getting headaches myself just thinking about it. Anyways, you should just hurry and head back to Rukia. I'm sure you've been itching to get some time alone with her."

Kishin's cheeks turned a tinge of pink at Kukaku's obvious underlying meaning and lightly coughed before excusing himself. "Ahem. Then I'll be off. Anyways it was nice to meet you officially for the first time, Shiba Kukaku." Kishin waved and took his own leave heading back for the Seireitei. The moment he stepped foot back inside he took note of the dark sky up above and the several reiatsu signatures by the giant Senkaimon gate.

_Eh? Looks like Ichigo and the others are just about to leave._

FWISH!

He immediately dashed off towards the gate taking note of the glowing blue light being emitted from the Senkaimon. Standing in front of it were Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Sado, and Yoruichi in her cat form. And seeing them off were Rukia, Renji, Ukikate, Byakuya, Kinji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yushiro, Kyoraku, Nanao, Unohana, and Isane.

"Quite a crowd." Kishin muttered to himself as he noted that Ukitake was currently speaking to Ichigo and handed him some sort of combat pass. As he neared closer Byakuya took note of his presence and gave him an awkward look. Kishin gave him a friendly smile and amiably waved in his direction. That only made Byakuya feel more awkward as he didn't exactly know how he should react around Kishin yet. After everything that happened he had realized that Kishin knew about Aizen being the one pulling the strings around the execution and was glad that Kishin had prevented Rukia's death, but at the same time he felt conflicted about the fact that Rukia was dating him.

Kishin just smirked at Byakuya's silence and walked past the stoic Captain tapping Rukia on the shoulder. "Hey."

Rukia turned up to look at him and smiled. "You're back. How was your talk with Kukaku-san?"

"Eh. Nothing of import. So-"

It was then Byakuya interrupted as he had silently appeared behind Kishin and commented, "Where do you think you are placing your hand?"

"Hm?" Kishin blinked several times in confusion before looking down where his hand was resting on Rukia's shoulder. He then turned his attention back to Byakuya and responded, "Is there a problem?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and said whilst gritting his teeth, "Remove your hand."

Kishin mischievously smirked and further wrapped his arms around Rukia's petite frame pulling her close to his chest. "What if I don't want to?"

A palpable tension began to brew in the atmosphere causing everyone to awkwardly stare in their direction. Rukia was especially feeling the pressure as she was the one currently stuck between them. Thankfully Ichigo interrupted and cut the tension as he walked over and amiably said, "Ah! Kishin, so you're back! You made it just in time. We're about to head out. Hm?" He glanced back between Kishin and Byakuya before glancing at Rukia and questioned, "Did I miss something?"

Rukia simply shook her head and stepped out from Kishin's embrace. "N-Nothing happened. Haha…"

Kishin and Byakuya temporarily set aside their differences as Kishin commented, "Yo, Ichigo. Now that you're heading back to the World of the Living you have a lot of things you need to start considering."

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion. "Things to consider? Like what?"

"Your power. You've obtained the powers of a Shinigami and even by Shinigami standards your power isn't ordinary. You have the strength of at least a Captain class combatant."

Ichigo just blinked, still confused. "And?"

Kishin let out a sigh. "You're a walking nuclear reactor. Figure out what you want to do with it. You can't just sit idly by in the Human World with that much power on you. Well, for now you can go back to being a high school student and whatnot, but now that you know what you know and you have experienced what you have, I doubt you'll be able to go back to living a normal Human life. You should spend some time to consider what you plan to do in the future. Do you want to be a Shinigami? Or will you live as a Human? You'll have to choose in the future."

Ichigo suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders at Kishin's heavy words, but he knew that what Kishin said was the hard truth. Kishin smirked at the lost look in Ichigo's eyes and slapped him on the arm waking Ichigo from his dazed state. "Well, you don't have to decide right now, but I thought I'd let you know what it is that you have to consider in the future so it doesn't come at you out of left field."

It was then Yoruichi's voice could be heard as she interrupted, "Ichigo. It's time."

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo stammered walking back over to Ishida and the others.

Kishin glanced down at the black cat to which Yoruichi simply said, "Kishin. You can expect me to keep in touch."

Kishin smirked and nodded. "Alright. I have some things I'd like to talk about as well so I'll be looking forward to our next meeting."

With those final words everyone watched as Yoruichi disappeared into the giant Senkaimon gate along with Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, and Sado in tow. The light from the gate soon dimmed and returned back to normal, closing off. Kishin cocked his head to the side and commented, "I'm surprised they didn't ask about Hinamori's condition."

Rukia shook her head and interjected, "They did. You just weren't around."

Kishin raised an eyebrow and curiously asked, "I see. And how is she anyways? Any improvements?"

It was Toshiro who answered as he walked over and responded, "She's still unconscious. The mental strain on her after everything that happened must have been too much to bear. Captain Unohana said that she doesn't know when Hinamori will regain consciousness, but at least she's physically okay."

Kishin noted the frustrated and hateful look in Toshiro's eyes. "Sorry."

Toshiro widened his eyes at Kishin's apologetic comment. "Why are you apologizing? What happened to Hinamori isn't your fault. Even I know that."

"Even if I knew about Aizen all this time and didn't tell you about it?"

Toshiro clenched his hands into fists feeling frustrated and angry, but it was mostly directed at himself. "It's true that I wished you told me...but after hearing Aizen's explanation and witnessing his power I also understand that you didn't have a choice. I'm just angry that I wasn't strong enough to share the burden with you. That I wasn't strong enough to make a difference at all."

Kishin felt a weight lift off of his shoulders when he heard that Toshiro didn't blame him for Hinamori's situation, but he still felt somewhat responsible. After all, he truly didn't care about Hinamori's situation, but in the end his feelings of indifference towards consideration for Hinamori's life implicated Toshiro who he did happen to care about. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Toshiro addressed him once more. There was a serious and pleading tone in his voice.

"Kishin…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I may be a Captain and you may be a Lieutenant...but you and I both know which of us is actually more powerful. I want to ask you to help me train. Once more like we did when we were kids. I...the way I am right now I realize that I'm lacking a lot."

Kishin stared at Toshiro's solemn expression in silence, but in the end he let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. "Alright. Heh, then it'll be just like old times, Shi-ro-chan."

Toshiro's mood instantly turned from solemn depression to annoyance at Kishin's old way of calling his name. "Oi! I'm being serious here!"

"Hahaha! You grew, but not by that much! You're still a kid in the end."

"You bastard! I'll make you eat those words you cheat!"

Kishin smirked and dashed off into the distance as Toshiro immediately gave chase.

Byakuya simply blinked with confused eyes completely bewildered at how childish Kishin and Toshiro could still act at this moment given their current positions and standing in the Gotei 13. He then turned to glance at Rukia who simply let out a light chuckle in awkwardness not knowing what she should say to her brother.

* * *

**MISC.**

***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.

**Beast Realm:** Currently sealed off and rejected from the cycle of reincarnation.

* * *

**CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. -****/**Kira Izuru **  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. -****/**Hinamori Momo **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. -****/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Chigetsu Kishin

**Kido Corp Commander: **Tsunayashiro Kinji

* * *

**Great Noble Clans/Clan Head: **  
**1.** Kamunushi Clan/N/A:  
Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror. Ancestral Weapon: N/A

**2.** Tsunayashiro Clan/Tokinada:  
Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror. Ancestral Weapon: N/A

**3.** Shiba Clan/Kukaku:  
Dark World Mirror piece stolen. Ancestral Weapon: N/A

**4.** Shihoin Clan/Yushiro:  
Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror. Ancestral Weapon: N/A

**5.** Kuchiki Clan/Byakuya:  
Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror. Ancestral Weapon: Muramasa


	35. The New Captains

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you all are doing well. As the title suggests I'm sure you all have figured out what part of today's chapter is about. There are 3 vacant Captain positions so let's see if Kishin gets one of those...  
**

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

-_**"Hello, how are you doing?"**_(Hollow Ichigo taking over Ichigo's body and speaking)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 35

The light of the sun bore down on the streets of the Seireitei generating a hot and humid heat that somewhat irritated the already frustrated Shinigami that were working and moving from one place to another dealing with the aftermath of Aizen's rebellion. Kishin was also slightly annoyed as he sat at his office desk staring at the stacks and stacks of paperwork that had filled up on his wooden mahogany table. He let out a sigh and pulled another sheet of paper off from the top and started to look it over whilst deep in thought about the current state of affairs.

Things were left in disarray after Aizen's plot since the command of Central 46 was entirely gone. Obviously because Aizen had killed them. And since Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were originally Captain's of the Gotei 13 they had left a void in the chain of command having defected and leaving those posts empty. At the very least there still happened to be Lieutenants for division 3 and 9 that kept things moving along, however the 5th division as a whole was in shambles. While Hinamori did regain her consciousness after being treated by Unohana for a month, her condition still wasn't very stable. The plus side was that she no longer attempted to kill herself, but due to Aizen's extensive brainwashing over her mind she was still in a state of recovery and was in no shape to resume her duties as a Lieutenant. With no one in command of the 5th division all of their work was left suspended in midair collecting and piling high with things unchecked. Well, at least that was the case before certain decisions were made to fix this problem.

Kishin sighed and put the document he signed over to the completed pile before picking up a document from the unfinished 5th division pile and started to look it over.

"Tch. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if the true reason Gin joined Aizen was to simply get away from this annoying paperwork. Honestly, what a drag."

After checking that the contents of the document met his criteria he signed it and placed it on the completed pile.

Tap.

The sound of his pen hitting the table echoed in his still and quiet room as he leaned back and stretched, temporarily lying down on the ground to stare up at the ceiling above.

"It's been about a month since Aizen's rebellion. With Central 46 dead the Captain Commander has the next highest authority over the ruling of Soul Society. According to Captain Ukitake, the Captain's meeting that was held after Aizen's defection discussed what the next plan of actions were going to be. It seems that R&D along with an intelligence report by Urahara confirmed that it would take about 4 months before the Hogyoku fully awakens for Aizen to utilize its power to have any substantial effect. That means there's only 3 months left to figure out what Aizen is planning to do and to then come up with a strategy to defeat him."

He fished inside his pocket for a bit before flipping open his denreishinki and stared at the screen that currently monitored Rukia's status. "Maybe I should have sent Kiyone or Sentaro instead of you…" He mumbled as he watched the dot on the screen beginning to move on the miniature map displayed and thought about Rukia's assignment in the World of the Living.

**Flash Back 3 Weeks Ago**

Fwish!

Whoosh!

"Oi, move it!"

"Hurry up, this building isn't going to fix itself!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Asano, did you get the okay to start?"

The streets of Seireitei were filled with people running around from one end to the other as each division did their best to keep up with the overload of work that had been handed to them. With Central 46 gone and 3 Captains gone the chain of command was temporarily in disarray. While defensively Soul Society continued to operate as normal thanks to the command of Yamamoto, the inner framework of business, communication, and other things of that like were in a state of chaos. Especially so for the 3rd, 5th, and 9th division.

Kishin watched indifferently at everyone's flustered state whilst he made his way to the 10th division grounds. He had promised Toshiro to help him train and so he was trying to keep his word, but when he got to said division he frowned, noticing the gloomy atmosphere in the air.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped with everything that happened. Toshiro's mood is probably affecting the morale of the division."

He walked up to Toshiro's quarters and knocked on the door announcing his arrival before letting himself in, however he paused and took a moment to take in the sight before him. There on a low wooden desk were piles and piles of paper. Kishin inwardly shuddered feeling an agonizing headache just looking at the sheets of white. Just peeking above the seemingly endless stacks were a few strands of spiky white hair obviously belonging to Toshiro.

Kishin then glanced to his left where he took in the sight of Rangiku lying down on a couch with a dead look in her eyes as there were also stacks of paper by her side.

"Guess...I came at a bad time?" He curiously commented.

Rangiku immediately woke up from her burden minded state and immediately clung onto his arm staring at him with pleading eyes as if she were a child who saw her savior that would protect her from being abused by her father. "Kishiiiin! You're here! Please please save me!"

Kishin just scratched the side of his cheek having no idea what Rangiku was getting at. "Save you from what?"

She immediately pointed an accusing finger at the pieces of white hair sticking up from behind a stack of documents and said, "From the Captain! This is punishment and torture I tell you! There's so much work to be done! Ugh! I just want to go out for a little bit and have a drink or two but the Captain keeps forcing me to stay inside to look over these grueling documents! Ahhh, I'm going to go crazy!"

Before Kishin could respond, Toshiro poked his head out and glared daggers at Rangiku. "Oi! Matsumoto! Get back to work!"

Rangiku immediately produced fake tears while batting her eyelashes at Kishin. "See? How mean. Can't you convince him to let me go out for a bit? Or better yet, keep him company. Just for a day or two!"

Kishin smirked, clearly amused and shook his head at Rangiku's exasperation before turning his attention to Toshiro. "What's brought all of this on? There's no way the 10th division would have this much work to do unless you've been neglecting your duties all year long."

Toshiro sighed and picked up another document looking it over. "You're right. The 10th division doesn't normally have this much work, but at the latest Captain's meeting I volunteered to take half of the 5th division's work. With Hinamori unconscious and no Captain to oversee things as well as the scrutiny and investigation going on of its members someone has to pick up the work."

"Oh? So that's how it is."

"Yeah, by the way, what brings you over here? Aren't you also busy?"

Kishin just shrugged. "I'll finish the 13th division's work later. I came because I promised you I'd help with your training but…"

Toshiro again, sighed and placed his hand atop a stack of paper. "Sorry Kishin. I know that I was the one who asked, but I can't let up or all of this stuff will really become a problem later on."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Seems you've got your hands full. You mentioned only taking half the work. Then who's taking the other half of the 5th division's work?"

Toshiro gave Kishin an awkward look before clearing his throat and hesitantly saying, "Ahem...Captain Ukitake volunteered to help."

…

For a good long minute the room remained completely quiet. It was then the sound of Rangiku falling to the floor echoed with a defeated thud as she started to complain about no longer being able to get Kishin to distract Toshiro for her to go out and play now that she knew that the 13th division was going to take on the other workload of the 5th division.

Again Toshiro coughed to clear his throat and said, "Aha...from the look on your face it seems that Ukitake hasn't told you yet...guess it seems we'll both be busy for awhile."

Kishin simply stared at the stack of paperwork on Toshiro's desk before lamenting that his desk was probably filled just as high right at this moment. With a loud sigh he turned around and opened the door.

"Why am I a Lieutenant again…" He silently grumbled and began his trek back to the 13th division leaving behind a defeated Rangiku and an annoyed Toshiro as the Captain started to yell at his Lieutenant to start getting back to work.

The moment Kishin made it back to the division he was immediately greeted by Jushiro.

"Shin-chan! You're back!"

Kishin noted the nervous and hesitant look in the Captain's eyes and immediately knew why as he had just finished speaking to Toshiro. "It's fine Captain. I already heard from Toshiro."

Jushiro's facial expression immediately turned guilty as he attempted to do his best to apologize. "I'm...ah, I'm sorry. Shin-chan. It's just, no one else volunteered to take on the work and I didn't want Shiro-chan to do the work of two full divisions so I couldn't help myself and stepped in. It wasn't until I already volunteered that I realized how much of a burden I'll be putting on you."

Kishin just waved his hand in the air dismissing Jushiro's worries. "It's fine Captain. I'd rather you not put too much strain on your health. Just leave it to me. Besides, Toshiro is my friend so I should help where I can."

Jushiro let out a sigh of relief noting that Kishin wasn't angry with him. He then turned a bit more serious as he said, "Shin-chan. At this morning's Captain's meeting we received word of disturbance in the World of the Living. Namely Karakura Town. Apparently Human Souls are being lost. Lieutenant Abarai was asked to investigate the matter, but as it is a place under the 13th division's supervision I also want you to send someone as well."

Kishin furrowed his brow and thought about a memory from his past.

_Souls being lost? Could it be...the Bounts?_

"Then, what if I-" He cut himself off as he recalled that his workload had just doubled.

Jushiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck knowing that Kishin was about to nominate himself to check out the issue, but realized that he couldn't now. "Sorry Shin-chan. I know you want to personally investigate and I would definitely support your decision in normal times but...the 13th division needs you right now. The Head Captain tasked me with searching the Central 46 Compound including the Seijotokyorin and the Daireishokairo to try and find what Aizen's true goal is. In my absence only you can properly run the 13th division. Sorry to dump such a huge responsibility on your shoulders."

Kishin sighed and looked up at the sky. "Haaah. No, it's fine." He then turned around and began walking towards his office. "I'll send someone I trust to investigate Captain. Don't worry about the division."

Jushiro nodded in appreciation as he watched Kishin walk off. "Thanks...Kishin."

Kishin frowned as he started thinking to himself about what Jushiro just said to him about disturbances happening in Karakura Town. No doubt he thought that it was caused by the Bounts. The problem he was facing now was who to send.

_Should I send Sentaro? No, maybe Kiyone? Tch. But thinking about it...I'm not actually confident in their fighting capabilities nor am I confident in their ability to handle the situation._

Just as he was deep in thought he felt someone tackle him to the ground.

"Ufff!"

Thud.

He groaned whilst lying on the grassy training field just outside his office quarters.

A smile found its way to his lips as he heard the familiar cheery sound of Rukia's voice. "Hahaha! Your senses have grown a bit dull Kishin! Or maybe I've just gotten that much better."

A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes as he continued to lie on the ground holding the left side of his arm with a painful look on his face.

"Ugh...senpai...why'd you do that? Don't you know that I was injured too when I fought Aizen? Sure you can't see the wound but I still have internal damage."

Rukia immediately felt guilt wash over her as she quickly dashed over to his side. "K-Kishin? Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't know! I haven't been around the 13th division recently because of Nii-sama and you seemed fine when I saw you last time so I didn't think you were still hurt and I-"

Kishin grinned at her frantic rambling and immediately cut her off by pulling her down to the ground.

"AH!" She yelped as he pinned her beneath his much larger frame. "You...tricked me didn't you…"

Muah!

He pecked her lips and stared down at her cool violet eyes that shone like the gracefulness of the moon at night. "I was clearly fine when we met at Kukaku's. You fell too easily for that one senpai."

"Hmpf. You're taking advantage of me caring about your well-being. That's cheating." She attempted to keep a straight and unamused face, but she couldn't help her semi-flustered expression from the closeness of their bodies as the two of them hadn't been this intimately close in a long while. She unconsciously felt how warm and heavy he was causing her heart to beat faster and faster.

"Hahaha!" He let out a light hearted laugh and slowly snaked his left hand down grasping her slender waist to prevent her from moving as he continued, "You're the one who attacked me first, senpai."

"B-Baka! I was only playing a prank on you. Who knew that you'd let down your guard so much."

"Who says I let down my guard? ...Rukia." He whispered by her ear before taking a lick around the nape of her neck.

Rukia's entire body immediately shuddered in pleasure. The things that Kishin could make her feel and want...and with only a touch here and a word there. Her body was heating up. She instantly recalled the days when she spent her probation period living in his quarters and thought back to the nights when they joined their bodies together in a heated passion. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes feeling the growing ache between her thighs.

_This idiot...he can make me want him so easily it's unfair...it's been so long since we last…NO! Get yourself together Rukia! We're still outside for god's sake..._

Kishin smirked as he noticed how she was trying so hard not to react to his ministrations. Her hips were quivering in his hand knowing that she wanted stimulation, but was fighting to keep herself under control. He was about to snake his hand beneath her hakama when he heard her meek and quiet voice. "D-Don't...please. Not here."

It was then he realized that they were still out in the open and that while she didn't reject his advances, she also wasn't feeling comfortable being so exposed in public view. He immediately bit his lip in guilt and quickly picked her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry Rukia. I got carried away." He said softly as he walked them into his office.

She let out a sigh of relief when they were both indoors and was about to berate him as they could have been seen, however when she glanced at his desk and noted the non-ending stacks of paperwork she elected to forego her scolding remark.

_Seems like...he's already being punished._

Seeing the endless documents on his desk caused Kishin to sigh and gently put Rukia down. His mind wandered back to the issue in Karakura Town.

_Should I have senpai go? But...Renji is being assigned there. What if they get closer? I still don't trust that guy...And Ichigo is there too...what if she and Ichigo get closer?_

"Kishin?" Rukia questioned a bit concernedly as she noted how quiet and solemn he became.

He glanced down at her and felt a strong desire to keep her warm and safe where he could always see her, but his reason fought against his emotions as he knew that he'd probably suffocate her if he ever acted on wanting to possess her. He hated that he still felt this insecure when it came to her. He wanted to keep her safe, yet he didn't want her to hate him. He was scared of scaring her with how much he needed her. She was his warmth...ever since he had gotten a taste of this warmth he was afraid to go back to the darkness. To be alone again.

"Kishin?" She said again while tilting her head to the side.

He glanced down and saw the Zanpakuto by her waist and was mentally reminded that she was also a Shinigami as well as a member of the Gotei 13. With a sigh of defeat he laced his fingers with hers.

_Senpai would hate it if I coddle her huh...and I guess I did help her train..._

He gritted his teeth and reluctantly asked, "How...would you like to go on a mission?"

Rukia's eyes immediately beamed at the mention of being sent on a task. With how reluctant Kishin seemed to ask her about it she knew that the mission posed somewhat of a risk, but as a member of the Gotei 13 and a person of the Kuchiki Clan she wanted to prove her worth in any way that she could. Especially since Byakuya had finally confessed that he truly saw and cared for her as family. She wanted to prove that she was worthy of the Clan name to the other members of the household since there was still some dissent of her adoption into the Clan.

"I'll do it."

Kishin slightly frowned at her non-hesitance. "I didn't even tell you what it was about yet."

"That's okay. I'll still do it."

"But-"

"Nope! You asked first so my answer is yes. No take backs. Besides, you trust me don't you?"

Kishin mentally groaned and hated when she asked questions like these. Of course he trusted her, but that didn't lessen any of his concerns, worries, fears, insecurities, and whatnot. And besides, he couldn't exactly say that he didn't trust her. He was sure that she'd feel betrayed and hurt if he told her that. He was about to dismiss his offer, but when he saw the cute and determined look in her eyes he decided to swallow down his misgivings. He lightly squeezed her hand before letting go and taking a seat by his desk.

"Alright...since you seem so eager to leave me then you can go…" He grumbled out almost childishly.

Rukia shook her head amusedly and walked over to his side. "Hey, don't be like that. It's just a mission right? You make it sound like I'm leaving you for good."

"Tch. We haven't had any time alone together until just now, but you're so eager to take the mission and go. Can't we just have a day with just you and me?"

Rukia smiled and grabbed a piece of paper from off the top of a tall stack on his desk looking over the contents. "I want that too, but all of this work...I think it's best you don't procrastinate. How about this. I promise to spend some time with you regardless of what Nii-sama says when I get back from the mission and when you're done with all of this work. Okay?"

He grumbled a bit but nodded his head in the end having no other choice. "Alright. Fine."

She grinned in triumph and set the piece of paper down in front of him. "So what's the mission? You still haven't told me."

Kishin just looked down at the piece of paper Rukia set in front of him and began reading it over whilst replying, "Your task will be to oversee Karakura Town to investigate a matter regarding spiritual abnormality. There seems to be some disturbances as of late and Human souls are being lost. Renji was already sent, but Captain Ukitake wants someone from our division to go as well since Karakura Town is our jurisdiction. I'd send Kiyone or Sentaro but...I'm not sure they would be able to handle the situation. Plus you happen to know the Town better than anyone else and you're also on…" He paused and grumbled, "friendly terms with Ichigo."

Rukia raised her eyebrow at him and questioned, "You don't sound happy that Ichigo and I are friends."

"I'm not."

"Eh? Why?"

"B-Because...what if he likes you?"

Rukia gave him another questioning glance. "Isn't that why we're friends? You can't really be friends with someone if you don't like them."

"Not...like that. But what if he likes you romantically? It seems like you're spending way more time with him than you are with me…you even lived in his house for a whole THREE MONTHS!"

Rukia just lightly chuckled at his jealous behavior. "Kishin, that was ONLY three months. But you and I? We've spent years together. And…" Her cheeks slightly blushed as she whispered, "I'll always want you…"

He immediately perked up at her words and was just about to pounce her on top of his desk when she mischievously grinned and avoided his hand, dashing over to the personally crafted Senkaimon in his room.

"Hey!" He remarked unhappily.

She merely smirked and pointed to the gate. "Not so fast. You still have work to do. And now I have work to do too. I promise I'll spend time with you when I get back, but with how hectic things are in Soul Society right now we should both do our parts and help get things back in working order."

Kishin just sighed and walked over to his Senkaimon, activating it. "Fine. You're too diligent sometimes senpai."

"Heh. And you're too rebellious sometimes Kishin."

"Be safe." He said whilst staring at her warmly.

"I will." She replied whilst tightly hugging him once. She took in one long whiff of his intoxicating scent before dashing into the Senkaimon.

**End of Flashback**

As Kishin snapped out of his thoughts from the memory of a few weeks ago he thought back to the messages and updates he received on the situation in Karakura Town from Rukia and Yushiro. Rukia sent him updates every now and then whilst Yushiro came to visit him every so often to inform him of what knowledge he gained from Yoruichi. The two siblings had kept in frequent contact ever since the incident with Aizen.

"So I guess I was right. It really was the Bounts. According to Yushiro and Rukia the leader of the Bounts is named Kariya Jin. They have powers that are used through something called a Doll. Apparently the situation is being handled. Most of the Bounts have been suppressed, but their goal is unclear. I can't remember what it was either. Hopefully the incident ends prematurely. Soul Society can't really afford to divide so much of its attention to deal with something like this whilst trying to reorganize and restructure the order and chain of command here amongst the Gotei 13."

He wanted to go to Karakura Town himself to deal with the matter as soon as he got confirmation from Rukia and Yushiro that it was indeed the Bounts stirring up trouble in Karakura Town. With his current level of power he was confident enough that given a week or so, that he would completely exterminate the Bounts, but with the chaos in the Seireitei his presence was still needed here. Especially since Ukitake spent most of his time either in the Rain Dried Hall to rest from his sickness or in the Daireshokairo searching for clues as to what Aizen's true plan is.

With that in mind Kishin was the only one who could effectively run the 13th division with the Captain absent. That was why he was left with no choice but to leave things to Rukia. Though he was reluctant to do so it remained that she had greatly improved as a Shinigami and he was confident in her abilities. He didn't help her train for nothing after all. And while he didn't like it, Renji had also been assigned to assist in the suppression of the Bounts in Karakura Town.

"With both Renji and Rukia along with Ichigo present in the World of the Living their combined power should be more than a match against the insurgents."

Just as he was about to put away his denreishinki he paused and widened his eyes in realization of what map he was looking at. "E-EH?! What the...why is Rukia in Soul Society?!"

Knock. Knock.

"Hm?" Kishin's attention momentarily switched as he turned his head towards the door to see who had come to visit him. Unsurprisingly it was Yushiro. He waved his hand in the air motioning for his friend to come in and put away his denreishinki figuring that he'd look into the matter later. Whatever the case was, he had already confirmed that Rukia's soul was undamaged so instead he greeted his friend. "Yo, what's up? Another message from Yoruichi? How are things going with the Bounts?"

Yushiro cocked his head to the side as he noted the stacks of paperwork on Kishin's desk and yet Kishin was currently lying down on the floor resting like he didn't have any work to do. "Aren't you procrastinating a bit too much?" Yushiro simply answered back.

Kishin smirked and pointed to the pile of paperwork labeled as completed which was just as tall as the stack of unfinished paperwork. "I've finished half of the work already. I think I deserve a short break. So? Why are you here?"

Yushiro took a seat by Kishin with a curious look in his eyes as he questioned, "You didn't hear?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Hear what?"

"Well, don't you know that the Gotei 13 currently have 3 vacant Captain positions?"

"And?"

"Oh...guess you weren't told yet."

"Oi, Yushiro. How long are you going to beat around the bush?"

"Ahaha, I learnt it from you."

"What? Me? I don't do that ALL the time."

"Hmpf. See, but when you do do it it's annoying right? It's a taste of your own medicine."

"Alright alright, no need to be so salty about it. So what's with starting the conversation about the vacant Captain positions?"

"Eh? Well don't you know that the Gotei 13 are looking for capable individuals to fill those positions?"

Kishin furrowed his brow and slowly sat up. "Yeah. Go on?"

Yushiro then pointed to Kishin and said, "Well, I heard that you've been nominated to take up the Captain's exam."

Kishin was a bit taken aback by this. "Me? Seriously? And who exactly nominated me? And who did you hear this from?"

Yushiro merely grinned with a bit of pride. "Don't underestimate my information network. Anyways I heard that at a recent Captain's meeting the positions were discussed and each Captain gave their opinions on the matter. It was Captain Ukitake who nominated you and I heard that Toshiro supported the decision. In fact, I heard that several Captains approved of your appointment including Captain Komamura, Captain Unohana, and Captain Kyoraku. I'm pretty sure you'll be told to visit the 1st division sometime soon to be tested."

Kishin just blinked a few times before letting out a very relaxed, "Huh…"

Yushiro scratched the side of his cheek in confusion. "What's with that reaction? You don't seem very excited."

Kishin just shrugged and stared at the paperwork on his desk wondering if his workload would get even worse, however a sparkle then flashed in the depths of his eyes as he thought about reducing his workload by having his own Lieutenant do the work. Without realizing it a mischievous dark smile found its way to his face causing Yushiro to slowly shirk away wondering what kind of evil plot Kishin had just thought of.

"Ahem!" Yushiro coughed to bring Kishin back to reality. "Anyways, I hear that you weren't the only nominee."

That bit of information caused Kishin's ears to perk up a bit with intrigue. "Really? Well, there are 3 vacant spots. Who are the other nominees?"

"Kinji is actually one of them. I heard that it was Toshiro who recommended him."

Kishin was a bit startled and said aloud, "Kinji huh? There's no doubt about his capabilities, but he's the Commander of the Kido Corps. Wouldn't that mean that the Kido Corps would officially be integrated into the Gotei 13 just like the Onmitsukido were in division 2?"

Yushiro nodded. "That's right. That'll most likely happen, but even if that's the case it's not like it's a huge problem. It just means that the Kido Corps will probably have a more active role now with the ongoings of Soul Society. Before they were pretty secretive and isolated."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "True...then...is there a third nominee?"

"Yeah. That's right. It's someone from the Onmitsukido's Expedition Unit. I hear he's pretty skillful, though I don't have a personal connection with him. His name is Amagai Shusuke."

"Ehhh? Someone from the Expedition Unit huh?" Kishin had a pondering look as he recalled a person by that name during his time as the Punishment Force Commander in the Onmitsukido. "Hmmm...I suppose there was someone by that name, but I don't think I ever personally met them either. If I recall, the Expedition Unit was away on a long term mission scouting out and exterminating Hollows far past the 80th district of Rukongai in the Wild Lands."

Their conversation was then interrupted as a Hell Butterfly slowly fluttered into the room and circled in the air in front of Kishin. Yushiro blinked a couple times before commenting, "Speak of the devil. I bet that's the message from the Captain Commander about your Captaincy exam."

Kishin let the butterfly land on his finger and took a moment to absorb the contents of the message before watching it fly off into the distance. "Yeah. You're right. Seems they want to fill the vacant positions right away."

Yushiro nodded in understanding. "With everything that's happening the faster the chain of command in each division is covered, the smoother things will run in the Seireitei."

Kishin rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "Preparing to deal with Aizen, then the insurgence of the Bounts happening right in between, what a pain. Yushiro, has there been any update with the Bounts?"

Yushiro thought for a bit before nodding his head. "Actually there has. Apparently the Bounts were created by someone named Ran'Tao. She was a Shinigami who had been exiled several centuries ago precisely because of the incident with the Bounts. Her current whereabouts were a mystery until a few days ago when she was seen in Soul Society. Since she was previously exiled from Soul Society her appearing here again is a capital offense and we were ordered to arrest her just this morning. Bis sis told me not to treat her too horribly."

Kishin blinked at the unexpected development and questioned, "Then...where is she?"

"Oh, well as the Commander of the Punishment Force I found and took her into custody. She's currently being jailed in the Nest of Maggots. Don't worry though, I made sure to give her appropriate accommodations."

"Ehhh? So you captured her huh? Did she reveal anything about the Bounts?"

"I haven't had the time to interrogate her about that yet. We only just captured her this morning. Since she's in the Nest of Maggots she won't be going anywhere so we have time for that. Rather, I was more interested in you becoming a Captain candidate. I thought I'd come here to congratulate you first! Besides, I haven't heard from big sis ever since she sent me the message regarding Ran'Tao's treatment, but since the last time we talked it seemed like things were going well. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Instead you should focus on the Captaincy exam."

Kishin slightly frowned and thought back to his denreishinki showing Rukia's tracker somewhere in the Soul Society. "I see. Well...that's good then if the incident ends without being blown out of proportion."

Yushiro nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Uhh...by the way shouldn't you get going?"

Kishin glanced at his unfinished paperwork and immediately stood up strapping his Zanpakuto to his waist.

_Can't be helped. I'll trust that Rukia can handle whatever's going on for right now. I'll check on her after meeting with the Head Captain._

He faced Yushiro one more time and commented, "I suppose you have a point. Probably shouldn't keep the Captain Commander waiting too long, and anything to get out of doing the rest of this paperwork." He took a step outside and waved his hand to Yushiro. "Wish me luck."

Yushiro just stared as Kishin disappeared in a quick blur. An amused smile found its way to his lips. "Wish you luck? As if you need it."

FWISH!

The wind breezed past Kishin's face as he dashed through the Seireitei with incredible speed. His hair fluttered behind him as he slowly descended down to the ground in front of the 1st division barracks. As he landed without a sound, compliments of his training during his time in the Onmitsukido, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. Even though the rest of the Seireitei was quite busy with people shuffling about with various tasks to keep order after everything that happened, it seemed rather peaceful in the Head Captain's barracks. The entrance had a large wooden double gate with the doors left currently open. The floor was tiled with square stones that reflected the color of the clear blue sky. A large building with several towers connected through walkway bridges made up the main headquarters of the 1st division. Many other smaller buildings were aligned around the main quarters designated as the living residences of the other division members.

Kishin took his time to truly observe everything as he had only been here one other time and that was quite long ago. He made his way towards the large courtyard building around the corner of the main barracks as he was instructed in the message that was sent to him. It wasn't long when he took note of a well groomed grassy area in front of an elongated building with decorative wooden furnishings. A large and ancient looking oak tree stood tall and still in the center of the yard casting a cool shadow on the ground beneath. As Kishin walked past it he couldn't help but think how nice it'd be to lie down beneath the tree for a quick nap in the currently hot weather outside.

Finally he stood in front of a large sliding panel door and was just about to announce his arrival when he heard the voice of Yamamoto from inside. "Chigetsu Kishin. Lieutenant of the 13th division. Enter."

Kishin took a deep breath. Even though he didn't have much care for authority he figured it was probably best not to piss off the ancient Captain Commander with witty remarks so he respectfully replied, "Please excuse me then."

The moment he opened the door he took note of everyone who was already in the room. Seated near the back wall were Yamamoto, Unohana, and Byakuya. Apparently they were the three Captains who were performing the evaluation for the Captain's exam. Seated opposite of them were Kinji and a person whom Kishin hadn't seen before. Their appearance seemed to be of a middle aged male. Likely they were a Shinigami who had lived for several hundred years already. He was rather unkempt with a faint chin stubble and messy dark blue chin-length hair. They still wore the standard shihakusho, but what caught Kishin's eye were the two swords strapped to their waist. One seemed like a standard Zanpakuto whilst the other had a more peculiar hilt. Kishin also didn't miss the fact that there was a piece of white paper protruding from the middle of this individual's shihakusho. He immediately guessed that this person was Amagai Shusuke, the other candidate taking the Captain's exam alongside him and Kinji.

_Ehhh...so this is what he looks like huh? Kinda underwhelming actually. Not exactly what I pictured him to look like._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Unohana said, "Lieutenant Chigetsu, please take a seat."

"Hm? Ah, alright. Then don't mind me." He nonchalantly replied, taking a seat to the left of Kinji.

Yamamoto took a good long moment to silently observe the three candidates before speaking. "Chigetsu Kishin. Amagai Shusuke. Tsunayashiro Kinji. The three of you are here today due to several factors. One of which happens to be the recognition of your individual skills and capabilities that have gained the acknowledgement of not only your peers, but those of high ranking officials as well. Another of which was the forth bringing of your names as potential candidates in partaking in the Captain's proficiency exam. As you know there are currently three vacant positions. We cannot allow this situation to persist. Especially with the events concerning Aizen Sosuke and the insurgence of the Bounts. While the events surrounding that of the Bounts are being managed and suppressed, it remains that it has caused minor disturbances and setbacks in our preparations to plan our counter against Aizen Sosuke. The ones that will be overseeing your exam are the 4th division's Captain Unohana, the 6th division's Captain Kuchiki, and myself. Are there any questions?"

…

There was a silent pause in the air as no one spoke or raised any concerns, however Byakuya did take a moment to glance over at Kishin with mixed feelings in his eyes. Kishin merely stared back and slightly lifted his hand to his side to subtly and amiably wave in the stoic Captain's direction. Byakuya felt completely awkward having no idea what to think anymore. He at first didn't care much about Kishin. Then when Rukia started becoming closer to the Lieutenant he started to pay more attention to him. Then when Rukia was imprisoned and on death row he resented Kishin. Then when he learnt of Kishin's betrayal to Soul Society he resolved to kill Kishin. After that he learnt that Kishin and Rukia were dating and it made him frustrated and angry down to the core of his very soul. The problem was, he soon learnt that Aizen was the one behind everything and that Kishin had been subtly dropping hints about this to him and in the end, it was Kishin who saved Rukia, not him. For that he was truly grateful and appreciative, but that made it difficult to face the Lieutenant. He was having a tough time coming to terms with everything. He was just starting to accept and acknowledge Kishin's position as a Lieutenant of the 13th division when suddenly in the latest Captain's meeting, Kishin was nominated to become a Captain. That would put Kishin on a similar level to himself. He struggled to accept this fact and so that was why he volunteered to be one of the examiners. In order to see for himself exactly just how worthy Kishin was as a person. To see if it was truly alright for him to allow Rukia to continue to see the rebellious Lieutenant.

With no one having anything to say Yamamoto immediately began the exam. None of the candidates had taken the exam together. Instead only one of them was called into a separate room at a time to be questioned by the three Captains. It lasted about an hour per candidate. When it was Kishin's turn he answered a series of questions asked by all three Captains. They were mostly generic at best, though he did find that Byakuya had asked borderline questions that almost seemed to have nothing to do with being a Captain such as what he thought about division members living together under the same roof, the effectiveness of having couples in the same division, whether or not he would give up his life to save someone romantically close to him, and other strange questions of the like. Thankfully Unohana stepped in to keep the exam going as she coughed and lightly interjected, "Ahem. Well I believe that we have gained enough insight with our inquiry on the type of character that Lieutenant Chigetsu is. How about we move on to the practical skills test?"

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Mn. Then let us begin."

Just as Byakuya was about to stand up and volunteer as the one to assess Kishin's skills he was interrupted and momentarily shocked at Yamomoto standing up first. Unohana was also somewhat startled as she hadn't expected Yamamoto to personally proctor the test. While it wouldn't be the first time she witnessed the Head Captain being an active participant she felt that he was going to simply watch and observe from the side whilst Byakuya took to the stage. It was then his old wise voice entered everyone's ears. "I heard from Captain Unohana that you fought against Aizen Sosuke and emerged with little injuries. Furthermore Jushiro and Captain Hitsugaya have always spoken quite highly of you, therefore I would like to personally assess your skills for myself."

Kishin felt his heart skip a single beat in caution before it returned to calm. He took a moment to carefully consider the Head Captain before closing his eyes and nodded without hesitation. "If Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugaya have spoken so highly of me then I will do my best not to shame their words."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrow greatly intrigued at Kishin's nonchalant answer.

_Oh? Perhaps this youngling is as extraordinary as Jushiro and Captain Hitsugaya have made him out to be. He doesn't seem to be perturbed by the fact that I will personally engage him in combat. Unless he is truly just a youngster that is merely overconfident. Heh, then let us find out. _

Fwish!

In a mere instant the old Captain disappeared from his spot and stood in the open training field nearby. His Haori was left in the room and the top of his shihakusho was already undressed hanging loosely around the Head Captain's waist. Kishin could see the countless battle scars that marred Yamamoto's hardened muscular body. There was no semblance of the ancient Captain being frail or weak at all. No. Rather the old Captain exuded a pressure of pure power and unfathomable strength.

"What's wrong? I've already stepped into the field. Come, Lieutenant Chigetsu. Show me the reason why Jushiro has spoken so highly of you."

Kishin was inwardly amused and also mentally sighed.

_Haaah...Captain Ukitake...heh. Since you talked so highly about me to the Head Captain then I can't disappoint you. _

Without missing a beat he too appeared on the training field standing opposite of Yamamoto. His Zanpakuto already drawn in front of him. "Then if you'll forgive me Head Captain, you are an opponent in which I won't be able to hold back on."

Yamamoto grinned complacently. "Oh? Indeed. To hold back against me would mean you are too foolish to be granted the title of Captain."

WHOOSH!

The giant wooden cane in Yamamoto's hands instantly disintegrated revealing a purple sheathed katana inside. Without wasting anytime the old Captain drew out his Zanpakuto and said, "Come."

Kishin smirked and didn't say a word.

BOOM!

With a quick powerful dash of his legs he immediately arrived before the Captain and slashed straight down with his sword. Yamamoto furrowed his brow and instantly brought up his sword to counter.

CLANG!

The loud ringing of the clash between their metal weapons echoed in the field and right into Unohana and Byakuya's ears. The two of them watched on the side with widened eyes at the shocking battle taking place. As Yamamoto had blocked Kishin's first attack he twisted his blade and struck right for Kishin's shoulder, but Kishin nonchalantly took a step closer and slashed up against the old Captain's sword.

"Hm?!" Yamamoto silently exclaimed momentarily impressed at Kishin's bold move. Instead of dodging to the side or dashing back to avoid his powerful swing Kishin instead had opted to match the speed and strength behind Yamamoto's attack and close the distance to prepare a counter strike.

_Oh? This brat thinks he can match the power behind my speed and strength? Very well, let us see if he is capable! _

BAM!

To Yamamoto's surprise his sword swing was effectively neutralized by Kishin's upward block. That wasn't all. Because Kishin stepped forward instead of backwards he was now within cutting range of Yamamoto's chest in which should he manage to get in a strike, he'd be able to dish out some major damage. Just as Kishin slid his blade along the cool sharp edge beneath Yamamoto's Zanpakuto to aim for the Head Captain's chest, Yamamoto grinned and quickly pulled back his blade to create enough leverage and space for him to then shift down the hilt making his sword stand up completely vertical.

"EH?!" Kishin somewhat shockingly exclaimed.

_Since I slid my blade along his Zanpakuto I prevented him from pushing down his sword to stop me from slashing at his chest, but he was fast enough to pull back his blade to give himself the extra space he needed to then defend with a vertical block. Furthermore to apply enough force and strength in the position that he was in against me? I don't think Aizen would have stood a chance against the Captain Commander in a straight up sword fight. _

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and dashed back to create some distance between him and the old Captain successfully avoiding the hand that Yamamoto used in an attempt to grab him. Kishin then narrowed his eyes in focus and immediately turned around blocking a sword strike to his back as the Head Captain had Shunpo'd right behind him.

"Oh? You are fast enough to read my Shunpo? Impressive."

Kishin smirked and calmly replied, "What an honor to be praised by the Captain Commander."

Ting! Cling! Clang!

They quickly exchanged several dozen more strikes before Yamamoto pointed and said, "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."

Kishin brought his left hand in front of his chest and nonchalantly countered, "Bakudo #80: Sodai Seki."

PEW!

The six yellow binding rods were instantly repelled by a large circular blue shield around Kishin's body. Kishin then then chanted out his own spell as he calmly said, "Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan."

Yamamoto, with an indifferent facial expression instantly dashed out of the way before the five giant iron pillars could fall from the sky to pin him down. "Hoh? It seems your Kido is as impressive as your Hoho."

"Merely a parlor trick. Nothing worthy to be of praise." Kishin relaxedly replied as he dashed out once more slashing down at the Captain Commander's head.

Their fight lasted for another few minutes before they were once again, back in the room from before in the same position as if nothing had just happened. Yamamoto had his Haori and giant wooden cane again seated in the middle of Unohana and Byakuya whilst Kishin sat opposite of them in silence. After witnessing his spar with Yamamoto and with a few more questions of inquiry and demonstration of his knowledge and skill in the four Shinigami combat forms the three Captains had concluded that his skill in Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakuda, and Kido were more than satisfactory. In fact it was to the point that Yamamoto believed only Unohana and himself were superior in Zanjutsu. As for Hakuda, the old Captain believed that of all the Captains he ever tested and witnessed only himself and the previous 2nd division Captain, Shihoin Yoruichi was his match. The same was for his skill in Hoho, but what truly made the old Captain astonished was actually Kishin's accomplishments in Kido. He demonstrated a level of knowledge in the art no worse than that of the current Kido Corps Commander, Kinji.

Yamamoto believed that perhaps even his own skill and understanding of Kido fell just slightly short of Kishin's in this regard. Needless to say, if the Captain Commander himself was this astonished then Unohana and Byakuya were left a bit baffled and speechless. Byakuya more so than Unohana as he came to the realization that Kishin was actually much more skilled and powerful than he had pictured in his mind. The more he acknowledged Kishin's strength the more difficult he found it to find reasons to keep Rukia away from him. He truly felt conflicted inside.

While it wasn't a necessary requirement for a candidate to demonstrate skill and knowledge in all four Shinigami combat forms, the fact that Kishin did and was not just proficient in but even excelled in all four was somewhat pleasantly shocking to the three of them.

Afterwards Kishin revealed the ability of his Shikai and also proved that he had indeed learnt to wield his Bankai. Another feat that left Byakuya a bit speechless as he recalled how he dismissed the possibility of Kishin having mastered the technique when they fought. Soon after Kishin sat in silence outside the courtyard as he awaited the deliberation of the three Captains in their discussion of his results. As he was just beginning to daydream out of boredom he was snapped back to reality at the sound of the sliding panel door opening.

Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground and said, "Chigetsu Kishin. After observing your skills and deliberating your personal character we have determined that you are hereby promoted to Captain of the 3rd division!"

Kishin blinked a few times letting the news of his promotion sink in before he quickly bowed respectfully in front of the three examiners in gratitude. "Thank you for the opportunity, Captains."

Yamamoto grunted and continued, "Mn. You may join the other newly appointed Captains in obtaining a personally fitted Captains Haori. Chojiro will show the three of you the way. There will be a Captain's meeting held in the evening to announce the three new appointees. Do not be late, Captain Chigetsu."

Kishin nodded in response and watched as the three Captains silently left without another word, though Byakuya did give him a strange look as if he was having trouble accepting the situation. Kishin found it rather amusing. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kinji's voice behind him.

"Kishin! So are you Captain of squad 3 or 5?"

Kishin turned around and curiously raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Since you asked about 3 or 5 then that means you must have been appointed the new Captain of squad 9 huh? And you didn't even doubt that I passed."

Kinji just shrugged his shoulders. "You? Fail? If that was the case then I never would have had a chance in passing. So? Is it 3 or 5?"

Kishin shook his head in amusement and answered, "It's division 3."

"Eh? 3 huh? I actually thought that the Captain Commander was going to appoint you as Aizen's replacement but I guess not huh?"

Kishin gave an uninterested look. "I'm pretty sure I know why the Captain Commander appointed that new guy Amagai as the new 5th division Captain."

"Oh? Then care to share?"

"The 5th division is still under investigation and kept under strict surveillance. Amagai was still a member of the Onmitsukido and the head of the Expedition Unit until just today. That means his thinking is still closely tied to that of a member of the Onmitsukido."

The look in Kinji's eyes brightened as he finally understood where Kishin's line of thought was going. "Ah, so that's how it is. The Head Captain wants Amagai to secretly continue the investigation of the 5th division and root out all possible traitors."

It was then the sound of a meek and gruff voice belonging to Amagai joined in the discussion. "Y-Yeah, seems you both figured it out. Haha...I was informed of that hidden mission after passing the examination. Oh, and it's a pleasure to meet you both! I'm Amagai Shusuke by the way."

Kishin and Kinji gave a cursory glance at the new 5th division Captain before nodding their heads in acknowledgement.

"I'm Tsunayashiro Kinji. The new Captain of the 9th division."

"Chigetsu Kishin. 3rd division Captain." He kept his response short and concise.

Amagai awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck feeling somewhat embarrassed as he stared at the two much younger Shinigami Captains in front of him. "Ahaha...well, it seems that you both already know each other quite well. I apologize if I was intruding in on your conversation just now. I was a bit shocked to hear everything that happened with Aizen Sosuke and the Soul Society. Hopefully I don't make a fool of myself later this evening when the rest of the Captains gather."

Before anyone could respond they were interrupted by the respectful voice of Sasakibe Chojiro. "Ahem. My apologies for disturbing you three Captains. If you would please follow me I will show you where you may pick out the design of your Captain's Haori."

"Oh, will it be done that quickly?" Kishin curiously asked.

Chojiro simply nodded his head. "Yes. There are still several hours before the Captain's meeting in the evening and therefore, after choosing the design of your Haori it will be immediately stitched together. Ahem. Granted that there aren't that many different options to choose from…"

Amagai lightly chuckled and with an amiable voice, said, "Well then, shall we go? Ah, but I don't mean to be the one giving the orders or commands or anything like that. I meant shall we go in a suggestive uhh-friendly advice kind of way. Ahh, now I feel weird saying it. Hahaha, am I being too forward with my words? Oh, no maybe I-"

Kishin simply ignored Amagai's rambling and waved his hand in the air. "You ramble a lot."

Amagai was momentarily stunned at Kishin's scolding remark to which Kinji quickly waved his hand to apologize for his friend's harsh words. "Ahem. D-Don't take his words to heart. Kishi-I mean Captain Chigetsu has a very unique personality. Haha..." With that he left walking along with Kishin following behind Chojiro.

Before long the three of them picked, designed, and obtained their new Captain's Haori just in time before the evening meeting. Currently Kishin, Kinji, and Shusuke stood just outside the door to the Captain's assembly hall in the 1st division barracks as they awaited for Yamamoto to call them in. Shusuke's new Captain's Haori was simple, long sleeved, and quite standard.

Kinji on the other hand forewent his purple Haori and now donned the Captain's Haori with the symbol of the 9th division on the back. The inside of his long sleeved Haori was colored a deep purple. Beneath it he kept his standard black shihakusho and wore a matching purple obi sash tied around his waist. His cane was held in his right hand and he still donned the black prayer beads around his neck, but he now also sported a black colored ring with a purple insignia of the Kido Corps on his right ring finger. His long white hair was left free flowing down his back as it reached down to his waist area.

Kishin's attire had some slight changes as well. The obvious one being the Captains Haori with the 3rd division symbol on the back. It was long sleeved, but he had the sleeves rolled up three-quarters of the way up his arm resting just before his elbow joint. The inside of his Haori was colored crimson red like that of blood instead of the typical spring green that used to denote the division. His black shihakusho was now sleeveless beneath his Haori and a crimson red obi sash was tied around his waist with his Zanpakuto strapped to his left.

Just as Kishin let out a yawn from aimlessly waiting, the sound of Yamamoto's voice echoed from within the closed doors. "Enter."

Creeeeaaaak.

The sound of the large wooden double doors that led inside the Captain's assembly hall slowly opened revealing a warmly golden lit room with well wooden tile furnishings. Yamamoto stood at the head of the room whilst the other Captains stood on either side in a neatly formed line. When looking into the room from the perspective of the entrance, the right side nearest to Yamamoto stood Soi Fon. Then moving down that line was Unohana, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Toshiro, and then Mayuri.

On the opposite side of Yamamoto stood Komamura, Kenpachi, and Jushiro. Most of the Captains looked on with intrigue at Kishin and the others as the three of them made their way inside. Yamamoto then continued his address. "After careful deliberation with two other Captains and myself as witness we found no issues in the capabilities of the three newly appointed Captains. Henceforth replacing Ichimaru Gin as the new Captain of the 3rd division shall be Chigetsu Kishin. Replacing Aizen Sosuke as the new Captain of the 5th division shall be Amagai Shusuke. And finally replacing Tosen Kaname as the new Captain of the 9th division will be the current Commander of the Kido Corps, Tsunayashiro Kinji."

Kishin, Kinji, and Shusuke were left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with everyone's eyes on them after Yamamoto finished his introductions. Now it was time for them to give their own introductions. Kinji felt a bit nervous having so many Captains stare at him so he shifted uncomfortably a bit in place. Shusuke felt the same, however Kishin didn't really care and said nonchalantly, "I guess I'm a Captain now soooo...thanks?"

Toshiro immediately slapped his palm to his face having already guessed that Kishin would be completely informal in his greeting. But even if he knew and expected that he felt that his friend was being a bit...too nonchalant about the whole matter. Meanwhile Soi Fon clenched her fist in disbelief at Kishin's attitude holding back her scolding remark as she noted that his personality hadn't changed even from the time when he served under her in the 2nd division. Byakuya merely kept his eyes shut, not even taking one glance at Kishin as he was still sorting out his feelings on the matter. Jushiro nervously rubbed the back of his neck and took a peek at Yamamoto hoping that the old Captain wasn't offended by Kishin's greeting. Kyoraku was mildly amused, Mayuri simply tuned the whole thing out not caring, Unohana slightly smiled also mildly amused, Komamura was left a bit speechless, and Kenpachi grinned with excitement having an itch to fight as he just recalled that it was Kishin who fought and survived against Aizen.

After Kishin's greeting breaking the ice Kinji and Shusuke felt a lot better and gave their own greetings.

Bam.

Yamamoto tapped his cane on the wooden floor and grunted before saying, "Now that you've introduced yourselves, come and take your place amongst our ranks. We will begin a strategy meeting regarding Aizen Sosuke with all 13 Captains present."

With the orders given Kishin took his place standing closest to Yamamoto's side and opposite of Soi Fon as the 3rd division Captain. Next to him stood Amagai as the 5th division Captain standing opposite of Unohana, and Kinji stood further down in between Komamura and Kenpachi and opposite of Kyoraku as the 9th division Captain. The two rows of Captains now stood equal with 6 of them on either side of the Head Captain.

Once everyone was in line Yamamoto nodded in satisfaction and started, "There are only approximately 3 months left before the Hogyoku fully awakens in which Aizen Sosuke can misuse its power. Captain Ukitake, explain what you have discovered."

Jushiro nodded before his expression turned solemn and said, "For the past month I've been searching for traces of Aizen's reiatsu in the Central 46 Compound including the Seijotokyorin and the Daireishokairo. Just a few days ago I finally came across what I believe to be Aizen's true goal. He was looking up information about the Oken and the conditions needed to create it."

Everyone in the room instantly furrowed their brows deep in thought as Mayuri was the first to chime in. "The Oken you say? I see...so he plans to head to the Royal Palace to kill the Soul King. And what are the conditions to create such an object?"

Jushiro frowned as he recalled the information he read. "It requires the sacrifice of 100,000 souls with a concentrated spirit zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius."

Toshiro's expression became serious as he asked, "And where would Aizen find such a concentrated spirit zone?"

Jushiro hesitated for a moment before answering, "Karakura Town…"

…

For a good long while no one spoke a word as they all took a minute to let the information sink in. Kishin was currently running through various different simulations in his head on exactly what to do about the issue. The fact that Aizen had always been several steps ahead of him irked him, but that was when he was playing on a battlefield that Aizen had already set up for over a hundred years. Now that Aizen was gone and no longer pulling the strings within the heart of the Seireitei he felt that he might have a little more impact in the events to come. He had no idea how events played out in the future, but now that he was deeply involved in everything he figured that it didn't quite matter since things probably wouldn't play out exactly as it did in the manga or anime. Well, not that he would know for certain since he never got that far.

Yamamoto's voice brought everyone's attention back to focus as he said in his wise old voice, "We must not let Aizen Sosuke succeed in his endeavor. With the little time left granted to us we must all hone our skills to prepare for the coming battle 3 months from now. Aizen Sosuke's target is Karakura Town. I have already asked for Urahara Kisuke's assistance in making preparations to transport Karakura Town to a remote location here in the Soul Society by creating a Tenkai Kecchu."

Mayuri flinched at the mention of Urahara's name and chimed in with irritation, "Hmpf! To think that we would need the help of that unruly despicable man. How annoying."

Everyone just gave Mayuri a strange look, but they otherwise ignored his comment. Yamamoto then continued, "Once it is ready it will swap the location of anything within 1 spirit-mile inside with another location. The plan is to have Captain Kurotsuchi along with the rest of the Research and Development Department create a fake Karakura Town to replace the real one. Until the time when it is finished we will need to be on alert for any movements made by Aizen Sosuke. Do any of you have anything more to add?"

For a long minute no one said anything so Yamamoto was about to end the meeting, however it was then when Kishin chimed in, "Is this the best plan?"

Everyone turned their attention to him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh? Do you have something else in mind, Captain Chigetsu?" Yamamoto inquired.

Kishin merely nodded and nonchalantly continued, "If the plan is to strengthen our own combat powers and wait to confront Aizen in 3 months in the fakely constructed Karakura Town then I think we should carefully reconsider our strategy."

Kyoraku slightly lifted up his straw hat as he gave a curious look at Kishin. "Oh? Did you already think of a counter strategy, Captain Chigetsu?"

"Yeah. Firstly, why did Aizen need the Hogyoku and what is he doing in Hueco Mundo right now?"

Mayuri stepped forward and answered, "Obviously he is waiting to use its power to strengthen the Menos under his command. At least that is the consensus that I and the annoyingly buzzing fly that is Urahara Kisuke have come to conclude."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "That sounds about right, but if that's the case then exactly how powerful will his subordinates be? If we confront him and his army in the World of the Living, whether or not it is in the fake Karakura Town, the release of all our spiritual energies would leave a lasting damaging effect on the World. Wouldn't it be better to confront Aizen in Hueco Mundo where we can unleash the full might of our abilities without reservations?"

A flash of realization shone in everyone's eyes as they took a moment to consider Kishin's words. Yamamoto grunted and asked, "Then exactly what are you suggesting?"

Kishin took a moment to glance at the rest of the Captains before replying, "Back when I had just joined the 13th division as its official Lieutenant I was granted permission by Central 46 to be stationed in Karakura Town for 2 months."

"What of it?" Soi Fon curiously asked.

Kishin frowned and continued, "Perhaps you all recall a time when I had overstayed my welcome in the World of the Living."

Mayuri nodded. "Yeah. Akon that fool had sent you the wrong Hell Butterfly leading you into the Dangai where you had been chased by the Kototsu. Seriously, to think that I have him in charge as the Vice President of the R&D Department. To make such an amateur mistake."

Kishin smirked and shook his head. "While it's not wrong that Akon sent the wrong Hell Butterfly the events that led to that predicament was orchestrated by Aizen."

"WHA-?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock at the revelation Kishin was now just revealing to them.

"Captain Chigetsu, can you please elaborate for us?" Kyoraku curiously asked.

"I was planning to. After I entered the Dangai I was chased by the Kototsu, however a portal appeared before me leading into Hueco Mundo. There I encountered some powerful Hollows known as Arrancars."

"UH?!" Once more everyone exclaimed in shock.

Mayuri's eyes widened with pure joy and excitement as he mumbled, "Arrancar...Arrancar Arrancar! Hahahaha! So you encountered an Arrancar?! How dare you not bring one back for me to experiment on."

Kishin ignored Mayuri's comment and continued, "The Arrancar I encountered were powerful. Their power measured no less than that of a Captain. It's also possible that there are some who wield even greater power than a Captain." The image of Ulquiorra appeared in his mind as he said that.

Jushiro furrowed his brow and rubbed the bottom of his chin deep in thought. "Then...what is it you are suggesting?"

"The Arrancar I encountered called itself an Espada symbolized by the number 8 on its body. Now I'm not exactly sure what this signifies, but if I were to guess then I would assume that those who are labeled as an Espada represent the most powerful forces of Aizen's army. Now imagine what kind of power an Espada would gain under the enhancement of the Hogyoku? Even if we transport Karakura Town in the Soul Society, a battle with the Espada in the World of the Living will only result in a greater number of deaths to the nearby civilians in the surrounding cities."

"Why did you not come forward with this information sooner? Why did you lie about your absence when you were on trial with Central 46?" Soi Fon cautiously asked.

"Wasn't it obvious? Surely it isn't a secret anymore. I had already become aware of Aizen's true character a long while back including the power of his Kyoka Suigetsu. He easily staged the incident of the Vanishing Souls 110 years ago and rid the Soul Society of 6 Captains, 4 Lieutenants, and the previous Commander of the Kido Corps. He easily tricked Akon into sending me a wrong Hell Butterfly and stranded me in Hueco Mundo. He killed Central 46 without anyone noticing and pulled the strings behind the recent execution that took place. Does it make sense now why I hadn't come forward with saying anything at the time?"

Soi Fon and everyone else remained silent as they couldn't argue with that logic. In the end it remained a fact that they had all been fooled and played with by Aizen for over 100 years whilst Kishin was insightful enough to see through Aizen's true character. They had no right to question his actions during those times.

Yamamoto grunted bringing everyone's attention back to focus and steered the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Captain Chigetsu. In light of the events behind Aizen Sosuke, all parties involuntarily, directly or indirectly negatively affected and involved have already been pardoned. I suggest everyone move forward. What is your suggestion now that you have shared with us the truth of the events during your overstay in Karakura Town?"

Kishin glanced at the Captain Commander and said, "What if we charge into Hueco Mundo before Aizen arrives in Karakura Town?"

Everyone was taken aback at his answer as they thought about the plausibility of his suggestion. Soi Fon furrowed her brow and commented, "Hueco Mundo is vast. Exactly how far and long would we have to search before we find him and his army?"

Kishin waved his hand in the air dismissing her comment. "A fair point, however we know that Aizen has taken over Hueco Mundo. That means he's defeated the God King of Hueco Mundo, the ancient Vasto Lorde Barragan. I'm willing to bet that he has taken up residence in the castle of that ancient Vasto Lorde. In fact I'm sure of it as that appeared to be the place where the Espada had taken up residence granted by the information I gained from my brief encounter with them."

Mayuri widened his eyes with a bit of excitement as he thought about exploring such a place. "Las Noches, if I recall, is the name of the residence of that ancient Vasto Lorde. Hehehehe, Hahahaha! Excellent! How excellent! I've never been there before hahaha! I wonder exactly what sort of hidden treasures I would find in such a place!"

Everyone ignored Mayuri and continued to think about Kishin's idea.

"What about Soul Society? It can't be left unguarded. And what if Aizen learns of our entering Hueco Mundo and decides to head straight for Karakura Town? We'd be trapped in the land of Hollows whilst he freely continues with his plan." Komamura voiced his misgivings.

Kishin then replied, "That is why we would need to divide our forces. I suggest that Captain Ukitake and the Head Captain remain here in Soul Society to oversee things and to also keep watch over Karakura Town when it is transferred here. Then I suggest stationing several Lieutenants in the World of the Living to oversee the fake Karakura Town in case Aizen does appear there. They can relay that information here to the Soul Society allowing for the Head Captain and Captain Ukitake to respond accordingly. Don't forget that Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi also reside in the World of the Living. As for the rest of us Captains, I propose that we all enter Hueco Mundo and fight Aizen in Las Noches."

_Aside from that, the Visoreds are also in the World of the Living, but probably shouldn't reveal that to the Head Captain and the others just yet._

Toshiro thought about it for a long moment before asking, "Isn't that a bit too risky? We don't have a way to quickly move in and out of Hueco Mundo. The moment we enter Hueco Mundo I'm sure Aizen will have taken notice of us. He may just head straight to Karakura Town right after which would leave us stranded."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's a possibility. That is why I suggest that Captain Kurotsuchi and Urahara Kisuke work together to see if they can discover how to open a Garganta just like the Hollows do. If we can gain access to this technique then traveling between Hueco Mundo and other realms will be easy."

Mayuri immediately interjected with an insulted tone of voice, "I refuse! Impossible! You are asking me to work with that man side by side as if I need his help to figure out something like the Garganta?! Ha! As if I would need assistance for something like that!"

"Oh? Is that so Captain Kurotsuchi? Then...perhaps you already have an idea of how it works?"

Mayuri's face immediately turned a shade of red as he pointed an accusing finger at Kishin. "Silence! Whether I do or not I wouldn't need to tell you about it! Hmpf! Don't forget that you used to be one of my underlings. You should show me some more respect and act with humility in front of me."

Kishin just smirked and continued sarcastically, "Alright, but that doesn't answer my question. Are you confident you can figure out how a Garganta works on your own?"

A bead of nervous sweat rolled down the side of Mayuri's face as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Hmpf. You plebeian. You insult my intelligence. I can figure it out in no time if I truly wanted to...ahem. However it remains that much of my time is currently being taken up by creating the fake Karakura Town. Dividing my attention on two major projects is ineffective and inefficient."

Bam!

Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground bringing everyone's attention back upfront. "Enough. Captain Chigetsu, while your plan has some merit it remains that it is not feasible without the flexibility of travel between realms, therefore until further notice we shall shelve this discussion and continue on with our current plan. Having said that there is another issue that must be dealt with."

Ukitake frowned and involuntarily said, "The Bounts…"

"Correct." Yamamoto replied. "With the turmoil left in the wake of the betrayal of three of our Captains, the insurgence of the Bounts have caused us a minor headache. If we are to truly focus all of our power and concentration on stopping Aizen Sosuke then we must put a swift end to the Bounts once and for all. Just yesterday I received word that the Bounts have managed to sneak their way into the Soul Society and are currently hiding somewhere in the outskirts of Rukongai."

Kishin's ears perked up at that bit of information and immediately thought of Rukia.

_The Bounts made it into the Soul Society? That would explain Rukia's unannounced return I saw on my denreishinki. Tch. Yushiro failed to mention this bit of information._

He was snapped back to focus as Yamamoto continued, "They managed to escape from a confrontation against the members of the 2nd and 7th division in the outskirts of Rukongai. Furthermore, we have received intelligence that a defected former member of the 11th division, Ichinose Maki has sided with the insurgents. I want all Captains to remain on alert. Captain Soi Fon, have your troops keep guard over the four gated entrances into the Seireitei."

"Yes." Soi Fon immediately responded.

Yamamoto then turned to Kishin and ordered, "Captain Chigetsu, you are to search the Northern Rukon district for the Bounts. Captain Tsunayashiro, you are to search the Western Rukon district, Captain Hitsugaya, you are to search the Eastern Rukon district, and Captain Kuchiki, you are in charge of the Southern Rukon district. Should you encounter any of the Bounts you are to execute them on sight."

"Yes." Kishin and the other Captains responded.

Yamamoto grunted in approval and tapped his cane on the ground. "Then let us end the meeting here."

Kishin immediately started for the door, however he was momentarily stopped by several Captains walking over to him. Jushiro was the first to congratulate him on his promotion to Captaincy as he smiled and amiably said, "Shin-chan! Ah, I mean I suppose it would be Captain Chigetsu now right? Hahaha, congratulations! I knew you could do it!"

"Captain Ukitake, it was only possible since you recommended me."

"No no, not at all. After everything that has happened and with your individual skill level there was no one more suitable than you to take up the role as a Captain. Truth be told I'm a little sad that you won't be my Lieutenant anymore, but I'm happy that you've been given a rank worthy of your true capabilities."

Kishin semi-embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck. Of every Captain in the Gotei 13 he still respected Ukitake the most and it was because he still saw Ukitake as a father-like figure to him. "I-uh...Captain...it was an honor serving under you…"

Ukitake blinked a few times at Kishin's embarrassed tone and let out a light chuckle. "Hahaha, not at all, Captain Chigetsu. The honor was in fact mine."

Kishin nodded before he thought of the stack of paperwork that was still left on his desk and he once more, awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhhh, by the way Captain Ukitake, regarding the paperwork. There's still half of it left I'm afraid. Sorry I couldn't get through all of it."

Jushiro again just laughed. "Hahaha, don't worry about that. It was inevitable. You're doing my work on top of the Lieutenant's work and I even dumped more work on you by volunteering to have our division take on some of the 5th division's work. I would actually be worried if you managed to get it all done. Ahhh...it's just slightly regrettable that the 13th division will be without a Lieutenant again."

Kishin curiously raised his eyebrow and attempted to give a suggestion. "Captain, then, as the previous Lieutenant might I give a recommendation?"

Jushiro grinned as he already knew who Kishin was going to nominate. "Ah, well I was thinking about Rukia as well."

Kishin smiled and nodded. "Was it that obvious?"

"Hahaha, well with how close you two are it wasn't hard to guess. And with your help she has improved a lot. She even made it to 5th seat officer. Her skills are definitely not lacking. The only thing she lacks is sufficient merit and experience to move up her rank, but with everything that has happened and with her diligent personality I think she would make a fine Lieutenant. Mn. Especially since you give your seal of approval. I'll have to talk to her when she gets back."

It was then that Kyoraku interjected into the conversation. "Yaaah, Shin-chan. Congrats congrats. I always had a feeling that you had it in you, but honestly I'm still a little shocked at how strong you've gotten. First Hitsugaya-kun becoming a Captain, and now you and Tsunayashiro-kun becoming Captains at the same time? You've got a good group of friends."

Before Kishin could respond, the sound of Byakuya's voice echoed behind him. "Chigetsu Kishin…"

Kishin turned to face the stoic Captain and noted the contorted facial expression he was making. Byakuya remained silent for several long moments before he finally managed to struggle out, "I...shall allow you to see Rukia, however do not overstep your boundaries. Even if you are a Captain now. And even if you two are d...d...dating…" His voice sounded more like a murderous growl towards the end as he didn't spare another glance at Kishin before leaving the room.

Kishin just cocked his head to the side mildly amused at Byakuya's attitude.

_Well, I think it's a bit too late to be talking to me about boundaries...but not that he needs to know what goes on between Rukia and I._

Bam.

The sound of Yamamoto slamming his cane on the ground could be heard as he stared at everyone who was still lingering in the room. "Enough dawdling. There are pressing concerns that need to be addressed. You all can mingle when the matter with the Bounts is over with."

Kyoraku and Ukitake gave apologetic looks whilst Kishin just shrugged his shoulders and walked out. The first place he stopped to visit was the 3rd division barracks. He stood just outside the entrance taking in the nostalgic view as he had once been a member under the division back when he first enrolled as an official member of the Gotei 13. There was a row of bronze colored columns that held up an overhang of the roof leading into the entrance of the barracks with the insignia of the 3rd division above it denoted by the symbol of a diamond with three black horizontal lines inside. The moment he stepped foot inside the grounds he was greeted by the two hundred approximate members that made up the division. Their loud somewhat in sync voices echoed throughout the barracks as they all respectfully said, "We greet Captain Chigetsu!"

Kishin simply stood in place and smirked in amusement at everyone before him. "What, so you all already knew it was me? Well there goes the surprise."

It was then several division members stepped forward and amiably commented, "We received word of a new Captain being appointed to the 3rd division earlier today!"

"Yeah! We were all wondering who it was going to be, but we were shocked when we found out two hours ago that it was going to be you Kishi-AH! I-I mean Captain Chigetsu. Sorry. Old habit. I still have to get it out of my system that you're the Captain now and not the 3rd seat officer like you were in the past."

"Yeah yeah, that's right! Jeez it's been a long time since you've been back here Captain! We were nervous at first wondering if the new Captain was going to be competent, but with you around then there's no need to worry!"

"Yeah, you can say that again!"

Kishin just shook his head in amusement at everyone's enthusiastic banter and was about to say something when the sound of Kira's voice joined in. "C-Captain! You're here! Ah, please accept my apologies for being late!"

Kishin turned his head behind him and took note of Kira's somewhat nervous look. "Yo, Kira. It's been awhile. No need to be so anxious."

Kira immediately straightened up his posture and nodded. "Yes Captain! Uhh...right, congratulations Captain. For uhh...for your promotion to...Captain..." Kira's voice trailed a bit towards the end as he noticed the crimson red color of the inside of Kishin's Haori.

Taking note of Kira's odd behavior Kishin asked, "Something wrong?"

"Ah...uh...no."

Kishin followed the trail of Kira's eye and instantly knew what had caught the Lieutenant's attention. "Oh, so you noticed. Right, I know the color used to be spring green, but while I'm Captain the division's color will henceforth be changed to crimson red."

"Y-Yeah…" Kira awkwardly replied. He didn't really mind, but he thought it was an odd detail that Kishin paid attention to.

Kishin smirked and took another glance at all the division members before saying, "While I'd like to stick around and catch up with everyone, I'm sure you've all been informed already about our current task correct?"

Kira's expression immediately became serious as he nodded. "Yes Captain. We are ready to join in the search for the Bounts. Just give the order."

Kishin nodded in approval at Kira's quick organization. "Great. Kira, I want you to take a group of 5 members from the division and head North to begin the search. 3rd officer Togakushi Riku, 5th officer Gori Takatsuna, and 6th officer Katakura Asuka, each of you will also lead a group of 5 members from the division and head North. Fan out your formation to increase the distance searched. Understood?"

"Yes!" Everyone quickly saluted and obeyed Kishin's orders. Without a second to waste they all scattered towards Northern Rukongai to begin the search for the Bounts.

"Err...what about us Captain?" An unseated officer named Seko Shinta asked as he stood with the rest of the un-mobilized 3rd division.

Kishin just gave them all a glance before giving out his command. "You all stay here and keep things running in the division grounds. Since there currently isn't a 4th officer in the division then the next in charge is the 7th seated officer." After hearing everyone's verbal confirmation that they understood his command he finally turned around and left the barracks.

With a quick flip of his denreishinki he quickly pinpointed Rukia's current location.

_Fancy that. She's somewhere in Northern Rukongai. Senpai should have more information about the Bounts than I do so this whole thing will blow over faster if I just ask her for her input…_

An amused smile found its way to his lips as he thought about what her reaction would be when she saw him, however just as he was about to head out he paused and noticed the influx of chaotic reiatsu coming from the 2nd division. As he was now the Captain of the 3rd division the distance between his barracks and the 2nd division's barracks weren't too far apart.

"This reiatsu...a battle? Seems there's some sort of trouble in the 2nd division. And now of all times? Odd."

He momentarily halted his decision to head in Rukia's direction and instead dashed towards the 2nd division grounds, but as he got near the location of where he felt the chaos he frowned as a thought occurred to him.

_The Nest of Maggots? It can't be a coincidence. Yushiro said that he captured Ran'Tao this morning and she's connected to the Bounts. Is someone trying to break her free?_

The instant he arrived by the site of conflict he found Yushiro standing above a pile of dead corpses. A glum expression was evident on his friend's face telling him that Yushiro wasn't happy with the outcome. It was then that Yushiro took note of his presence. "Eh? Kishin? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to head out and search for the Bounts when I felt a disturbance of a fight in the 2nd division. The 2nd division is home to the Onmitsukido. I find it hard to believe that people were able to infiltrate this deeply inside the barracks undetected, but judging by the look of their clothes they seemed to be skilled assassins."

Yushiro nodded with a solemn face. "Yeah...when they found that they were outmatched they killed themselves. I couldn't get any information from them."

Kishin frowned and stared down at the dead bodies. "Odd...did you chase them here or did you find them here?"

Yushiro also frowned and replied, "I found them here. They attempted to break into the Nest of Maggots. Kishin...you don't think…"

Kishin nodded and stared at the cave entrance leading down into the Nest. "Yeah. I think you're thinking the same thing. It can't be a coincidence that assassins were sent here the same day that you captured Ran'Tao. It seems someone wants her dead. And these assassins...I don't know much about the Bounts but it doesn't seem likely that they were the ones who hired them."

Yushiro nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the same. While we don't know what the Bount's objectives are, it remains a fact that they wouldn't have the influence to hire assassins as skilled as these who were able to bypass the perimeter security of the Onmitsukido."

"True, but don't forget that security is a bit lacking since the 2nd division forces are slightly scattered across the four gates of the Seireitei. Still, to make it this far and to head straight to the Maggots Nest. It appears this Ran'Tao person you captured has more to them than meets the eye."

"Then...what're you going to do? Don't you have to search Northern Rukongai for the insurgents?"

"I already sent some of my division members out. I was about to partake as well but…" He glanced at the injured bodyguards that normally protected the Nest of Maggots and then down at the dead assassins before continuing, "It seems this Ran'Tao person is more interesting than I thought. For someone to hire assassins to kill her the moment she resurfaced means that she knows something someone doesn't want others finding out about. I think I'll go and have a chat with her."

"Eh? Y-You will? Err...then I'll come with."

Kishin shook his head. "You need to clean up the bodies first. Then fortify the protection around the Nest of Maggots. Since someone wants Ran'Tao dead then all the more reason for you to try and keep her alive. Unexpectedly she's someone important."

Yushiro sighed and nodded a bit unhappily. "Fine. I'm left to do the grunt work again…"

Kishin just lightly patted his friends back. "Thanks." Without missing a beat he immediately entered the Nest with a curious look in his eyes.

"Ran'Tao huh? Exactly what secrets are you hiding? I thought she was just someone who created the Bounts but...it seems there is something more interesting going on."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Well...what is up with the attempted assassination on Ran'Tao's life? Who wants her dead? And Rukia's back in Soul Society somewhere in Northern Rukongai. How will the matter with the Bounts come to an end? How will Rukia react to seeing Kishin's new Captain's Haori? Until next chapter where some answers will shed some more light on the World Kishin has found himself inside.**

***Oken (Royal Key): **The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands: **Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu (World Shifting Binding Posts): **A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity): **Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):  
**-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
-Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan (Five Iron Pillar Penetration)  
-Bakudo #80: Sodai Seki (Grand Repulsion)

* * *

**CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/?/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/?**


	36. Ran'Tao

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!  
**

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of Kishin's footsteps echoed loudly in the familiar giant cave that led down into the Nest of Maggots. The dimly lit lamps on the side of the walls. The earthy smell of a carved out cave. The quiet stillness that permeated the air. The memories of the time when he was the overseer of this place came flooding back to him. Nothing seemed to have changed since then.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" He said to himself as he finally stood before the familiar giant wooden doors that led inside where the inmates were kept prisoner. Without hesitation he opened the door as a flood of light entered his eyes and walked inside. Once more the sight of a large cavern ceiling, some balconies hoisted on the sides of the walls, stairs that led down to the deepest part of the Nest, and an open area where the prisoners could roam about came into view.

"Heh. I see everything is still the same. Seems the assassins didn't make it this far in. That's good news."

He was interrupted from his own thoughts by the sound of someone's voice to his right. "Oi! Who're you? Have you come to let us out?"

Soon after the first inmate made a comment many others followed suit.

"Hahaha, seems like we're getting a lot of faces today. It was a woman this morning and now another greenhorn!"

"So, you a new prisoner? What are you in for?"

A woman inmate seemingly in her mid twenties licked her lips as she stared with desirous eyes at Kishin. "Mmmm, he's eye candy. Anyone who touches him dies. He's mine."

Another woman seemingly in her late teens shook her head and retorted, "Speak for yourself. It's first come first serve you old hag."

"Huh?! What did you call me?!"

"Hmpf! You heard me! It's been a long time since we got to see any handsome faces around here. He's mine!"

A large burly man pointed at Kishin and snickered, "Look at this! The overseer must be losing his mind because he let this guy inside carrying a Zanpakuto. It seems they aren't following the rules anymore."

Someone else then commented, "If that's the case then I guess we don't need to either right? Maybe it's our chance to get out!"

As it soon became noisy in the room with chattering all around someone finally called out in realization, "Wait? Isn't that...a Captain's Haori?"

"HUH?!" Everyone became silent and took another good look at Kishin. The familiar symbolic white Haori couldn't be mistaken. Everyone furrowed their brow wondering what was going on.

Kishin had already done a quick sweep of the place but he couldn't be sure which one of the inmates was supposed to be the person he was looking for. Noting everyone's silent mumbling he smirked and questioned, "Which one of you is named Ran'Tao?"

…

Complete silence.

No one answered his question as they carefully considered him for a moment. Finally an inmate walked up to him. They were tall. Taller than even Kishin as they stood at a height of 210cm. Their frame was muscular, almost too muscular as his body seemed to disproportionately bulge out in odd places. They had short black hair and a seemingly heavy presence. As they stood in front of Kishin casting their shadow over him they spoke with a deep and menacing tone of voice.

"So what? Who cares if he's a Captain. Just because he has a title doesn't mean shit. How about I take his weapon and his Haori and I become the Captain? Hahaha! Yeah! That sounds nice-UH?!" Before he could continue on his little rant he fell down on his hands and knees. His body shook everywhere as his heart raced and palpated in fear.

The reiatsu and aura emanating from Kishin's body had all of a sudden grew heavy and cold. His power was greater than the might of all of the inmates combined and his thirst to draw blood seemed thicker than even the most heinous of criminals. As he watched the inmate that brazenly walked up to him grovel on the ground in front of him he said with a complacent tone of voice, "I know I don't look the same as I did back then, but don't tell me that you all have forgotten me already?"

Everyone in the room gulped in nervousness as they clearly felt how strong Kishin was. It was then one of the inmates who was in a corner reading a book widened their eyes in realization. A memory resurfaced in their head as they recalled the familiarity of such a deadly reiatsu presence. With a hesitant and nervous voice they ventured to guess, "O-Overseer Chigetsu?"

Kishin whipped his head around and took in the sight of the person who called his name. It was a man of average height with mid-length brown hair. Kishin smirked as he recalled playing chess with this man a few times before during his appointment as overseer. "Your name is Nishima correct?"

Nishima widened his eyes in shock at the fact that Kishin remembered him. "Uh, I, uh y-yes. Yes I am. But are you truly overseer Chigetsu? You're…"

"All grown up?" Kishin amusedly interjected.

Everyone in the room immediately felt fear in their hearts as they now realized that Kishin was their previous overseer. The one before Yushiro. They recalled the days back from that time and remembered how tyrannically peaceful things were then. Well, aside from the occasional times when an inmate would lose their patience and attack Kishin, things were relatively nice. Kishin would sometimes bring them candy and share games and whatnot with them. That however, didn't mean they forgot what happened when he was annoyed or ticked off. He once beat an inmate so terribly that they were on the verge of death because they tried to escape. Kishin made an example out of him for the others to warn them not to try and do the same thing. They then watched as Kishin took his time healing that inmate before torturously beating them up again. He repeated the process several times before he let that inmate go. Ever since then no one ever tried to escape again under his watch hence the way they described those times as tyrannically peaceful. It was a mystery to them how they were the ones imprisoned while someone as violent and powerful as Kishin wasn't.

Once more Kishin asked, "Which one of you is named Ran'Tao. The faster we get this over with the better."

Everyone gulped down in nervousness and as if robotically programmed, they all pointed down the stairs that led to the deepest part of the Nest of Maggots. Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity and stared at the dark hallway that led to the isolated chambers in the Nest.

_She's in there? That place is only meant to house the most troublesome and more powerful inmates. I thought Yushiro said that he gave her appropriate accommodations? Well, whatever. If she's there then she's there._

Without sparing another glance at the inmates in the room he walked off and waved his hand in the air. "It was good to see you all again."

Everyone felt a bead of nervous sweat and had the same exact thought.

_Scary bastard…_

As Kishin walked down the long dark hallway at the back of the Nest of Maggots he noted that the temperature was much cooler back here. There were caged prison cells lining the walls of the elongated room with a dim blue light spaced every several meters apart.

_There weren't any prisoners back here back when I was the overseer._

Soon after he came upon the view of a woman seated inside one of the prison cells on a bed. She wore the all white garments that signified her being a prisoner of the Nest. She had a slender youthful appearance of average height with long brown hair tied up with a hairpin. She also had brown eyes and wore yellow colored glasses. She was currently sitting on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her reading a book.

From what Kishin could tell she seemed comfortable enough.

_Maybe she asked Yushiro to be put in here? It's possible that she didn't want to mingle or be bothered with the other inmates._

The moment he stopped just outside her cell she turned up from her book and glanced at him. The expression in her eyes showed her startlement as she took note that he was a Captain of the Gotei 13. Kishin took a moment to gather his thoughts before asking, "You're Ran'Tao?"

Ran'Tao was a bit hesitant to answer at first, however she finally replied, "Yes. I am Ran'Tao. And you are a Captain of the Gotei 13?"

Kishin smirked. "That's right."

Ran'Tao fixed the glasses on her face and took a moment to take in Kishin's appearance before nodding her head. "I see. I'm aware of who the Captains of the Gotei 13 are but you I don't recognize. You must have been newly appointed. Given the fact with what happened recently it makes sense as well. Might I ask why a Captain of the Gotei 13 has come to see me?"

Kishin didn't directly answer as he replied with his own question. "Did you know that there were assassins outside sent to kill you?"

Ran'Tao's eyes wavered in shock before she showed a look of understanding.

Kishin tilted his head in curiosity. "It seems you didn't know that assassins were sent to kill you, but it also seems that you aren't surprised by this fact. I take it that you know the reason why they're after your life? Perhaps you even know who hired them to kill you?"

Ran'Tao sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid I must disappoint you. I don't know who hired them. I find it strange that a Captain of the Gotei 13 would be interested in my matters anyways. Why are you truly here? And what should I address you by?"

Kishin nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "My name is Chigetsu Kishin."

"Oh? I see. Then it is Captain Chigetsu. And your reason for paying me a visit?"

Without beating around the bush anymore he answered straightforwardly, "The Bounts."

Ran'Tao's heart skipped a beat, but she had somewhat expected that to be the answer as well. "I see. The Bounts. What has become of them?"

Kishin shook his head unsure himself. "I hear that they've invaded Soul Society. Apparently they're hiding somewhere in Rukongai. The Gotei 13 has been mobilized to search for them and to kill them on sight. I was hoping you can give me some insight into the matter. And of course, my curiosity was piqued. Someone hired assassins skilled enough to infiltrate the Onmitsukido grounds just to kill you. Well, I only speculated that they were sent to kill you, but judging from your earlier reaction it seems my guess was correct. I figured there seemed to be more to the Bounts than meets the eye. I was wondering if you could shed some light on this for me."

Ran'Tao slightly furrowed her brow. "Since the Gotei 13 are currently hunting the Bounts then shouldn't you also be out there searching instead of spending time speaking to me?"

Kishin waved his hand dismissing her comment. "If the Gotei 13 couldn't handle something like this without me, a newly appointed Captain, then there really isn't any hope for the Soul Society in defeating Aizen. Something tells me that the knowledge you possess on this matter is valuable. Someone wanted to silence you the moment your whereabouts turned up. In fact, you were exiled. How did you return to the Soul Society?"

Ran'Tao sighed and closed the book in her hands. "I'm currently a prisoner. As you said, someone wants me dead. What would I gain from telling you what I know."

"Oh? Then you want to make a deal?"

Ran'Tao took a moment to study Kishin's expression trying to glean what kind of person he was, however the more she stared at him the more hesitant she was in speaking.

Kishin took note and leaned against the side of the prison bars. "No need to be so cautious. I assure you that your thinking is correct. I'm very dangerous and if I wanted to I could just torture you until I get the information I want, but seeing as I'm not annoyed by you then go ahead and state what you want."

Ran'Tao was internally stunned at Kishin's straightforwardness and admittance of his violent tactic, but at the same time his honesty in that regard made her feel a bit more at ease. She now had a sort of understanding as to what kind of character Kishin was. He was essentially someone that she decided best not to be on the bad side of.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat before saying, "Then...I would like to be released from the Nest of Maggots. That is my condition for telling you what I know."

Kishin raised his eyebrow at her. "You want to be released? Even knowing that someone wants you dead?"

Ran'Tao bit her lip. "Y-Yes...I must stop the Bounts. No. I must stop Jin Kariya."

"Oh? So you are aware of who the leader of the Bounts is. Care to share more?"

"If I do then will you release me?"

"Sure. I could. But you'll only be captured again. Is that what you want?"

Ran'Tao inwardly flinched at the realization that the condition she put forth was half-hearted and flawed. What she didn't understand was why Kishin even told her that since she felt that he was more cunning than that. He could have simply agreed and have her tell him everything before releasing her and having her recaptured by Yushiro, the Commander of the Punishment Force. Kishin took note of her confusion and reached into his Haori's chest pocket pulling out a reigar and lighting it a smoke.

"Tell me what you know about the Bounts and why someone wants you dead. Afterwards I'll make you a deal myself. Depending on how valuable I find your information will decide on what kind of offer I give you. How does that sound?"

"How can I trust your word that you won't just leave me in here afterwards?"

Kishin shrugged. "You don't. But I could have just agreed to your first terms and have you tell me what I want to know before having you recaptured."

Ran'Tao sighed in defeat. "I see. Were you trying to gain my trust with that by telling me the flaw in my condition?"

Kishin shook his head. "You're thinking too much into it. If you won't tell me then I really will just leave you here to rot. What other option do you have? Even if you don't tell me, the result will be that I leave and kill the Bount insurgents and that'll be the end of that matter."

Ran'Tao struggled internally thinking of what to do. In the end she leaned back against the wall of her prison cell and closed her eyes, sighing in defeat. "Very well. It appears you win. I'll tell you what I know and trust that you'll offer me a deal based on the value of information I hold."

Kishin grinned in triumph and took another whiff of his reigar before nodding in appreciation. "Great. So then, tell me about the Bounts and what your connection is with this attempted assassination."

"Haaah...very well. The Bounts...well. To know about the Bounts I suppose I should first tell you how this situation came about. This is a story that goes a long way back."

"Oh? How long?"

"Heh. Centuries. Tell me Captain Chigetsu, what do you know about the establishment of the Gotei 13 approximately 1000 years ago?"

Kishin furrowed his brow slightly intrigued. "I'll admit, even as a new Captain of the Gotei 13 I don't know much of the history of that time."

Ran'Tao nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, no matter. Then allow me to help broaden your horizons. When the Gotei 13 was first established 1000 years ago there had yet to be a proper system in which how divisions work and what each division's role was. In fact not even Rukongai was fully established at that time. The Seireitei had only recently been finished being built and only districts 1-40 of the four Rukon sectors had been created. Unlike today in which there are 80 total districts in the four cardinal provinces."

Kishin lit another reigar as the one he had been smoking dissipated into reishi particles. "Alright. You've painted a bleak image of what Soul Society looked like in my mind. Is this relevant?"

Ran'Tao huffed and shook her head. "Don't be so impatient. How can a story be interesting without the added details?" She noted the indifferent look in Kishin's eyes and sighed in defeat. "Haaah...alright never mind. Where was I?"

"The Gotei 13 being established 1000 years ago."

"Oh right. Perhaps you already know this but the Captain Commander is still the very first Captain Commander of 1000 years ago. No one has yet to replace him at its head ever since the founding of its members. And other than Captain Unohana, the rest of the Captains of the Gotei 13 are members that had succeeded the previous generation members."

Kishin furrowed his brow deep in thought at Ran'Tao's words. "So you're saying that Captain Unohana was a founding member of the Gotei 13? I figured she was wise and experienced, but to think she's been the head of the 4th division for such a long time."

Ran'Tao raised her eyebrow questioningly at Kishin. "Do you not know, Captain Chigetsu?"

"Hm? Know what?"

Ran'Tao took a moment to study his expression before a look of realization flashed in her eyes. "I see. It seems you truly didn't know. Well, I suppose that isn't too unexpected. With the passage of time not many know the details anymore."

"Care to share exactly what it is that I seem to be unaware of?"

"Haaah. Very well. You falsely assume that Captain Unohana was the very first Captain of the 4th division. That is wrong."

"Eh? Wrong you say? How so?"

"It's wrong because the very first Captain of the 4th division was Nakayama Hama."

Kishin was about to take another whiff of his reigar but stopped midway after hearing that Unohana wasn't the first Captain of the 4th division. A look of confusion flashed in his eyes causing Ran'Tao to smirk and shake her head. "I see that you are confused, Captain Chigetsu."

"Your words seem contradictory doesn't it? You stated that Captain Unohana was a founding member, yet you say that she wasn't the first Captain of the 4th division? Unless...you are suggesting that she was once the Captain of another division?"

Ran'Tao smiled and nodded. "You understand quickly, Captain Chigetsu. Correct. Captain Unohana was not the first Captain of the 4th division. That title belongs to Captain Nakayama. As for Captain Unohana, she was known as the very first ever Kenpachi."

A wave of shock flooded Kishin's body as he slightly furrowed his brow deep in thought. Ran'Tao noted the look of confusion in his eyes and once more knew what he was thinking. "I see that you are confused once more."

Kishin gave her a questioning look as he commented, "If what you say is true and Captain Unohana held the title as the very first ever Kenpachi then how is it that she is alive? To have that title taken from her would mean that she was defeated in combat, and as a member of the 11th division that would mean her death would it not?"

Ran'Tao nodded in agreement. "That is indeed how the 11th division works. In fact it was Captain Unohana herself who had established that rule in the first place. To be honest I am not sure what happened for her to relinquish her title as the 11th division Captain and the name Kenpachi. What I do know is what I just told you and that she was not the first 4th division Captain. She was most likely instead the 2nd. I can't be sure as I had been exiled before then."

Kishin took a moment to let the information sink in. "Alright. Continue. You brought this up for a reason correct?"

"Yes. I did. I brought it up not to talk about Captain Unohana, but rather to talk about Captain Nakayama. The truth is I served under her division during her later years as Captain. Now we got off topic by discussing Captain Unohana so let me pull back the reins a bit. After the establishment of the Gotei 13 approximately 1000 years ago about 230 years later there was a Great War that occurred."

"A Great War? Of what kind?"

Ran'Tao fixed her glasses and said, "The Great Hollow War."

"The Great Hollow War? And what kind of war was it?"

"A devastating one. When the Gotei 13 was first established 1000 years ago they had fought a fearsome foe. That foe was apparently the leader of the Quincys."

Kishin's ears perked up after hearing that as he recalled his discussion with Kukaku about Auswahlen and of Masaki's death.

"What do you know about the leader of the Quincys?" He ventured to ask, however Ran'Tao just shook her head. "I am not privy to that knowledge. I only know that an event in which the founding members of the Gotei 13 fought against the Quincys in a war had happened. I also know that Captain Nakayama, the very first 4th division Captain, had survived that war. The Gotei 13 was left in a mess after that. Then 230 years later, The Great Hollow War happened. A mass invasion by the command of several Vasto Lordes over an army of Menos fought a grueling and bloody war against the Shinigami. And at their head stood the Great Hollow Lord."

"And this War. It took place in the Soul Society?"

"Correct. Though the war took place not in what you know of as Rukongai, but beyond that past the 80th district in the Wild Lands in a place now known as the Canyon of Rift and Sorrow. It is quite far from the Seireitei. Well, I've never been there myself so I wouldn't be able to tell you about it. These are all things I've heard about from my late Captain, Nakayama. Anyways, that war was quite a struggle for the Gotei 13 at the time. Many of its powerful original members had died during the war with the Quincys and therefore they struggled against the Hollow invasion. It was the 8th division Captain, Kasumioji Kanata, another founding member of the Gotei 13 who also survived the Quincy War that had come up with an idea to help strengthen the members of the Gotei 13 divisions. You see, distribution of Zanpakutos back then are not what they are today. Back then it was somewhat harder to obtain an Asauchi."

"What do you mean? To my knowledge the Shinigami Academy was established even before the Gotei 13 approximately 2100 years ago by the Captain Commander. Surely they handed out Asauchi's back then."

"Yes. That's true, however there was a limit to the number of Asauchi's presented to the Academy. There wasn't a set system in how Asauchi's were passed down to members of the Academy. Nowadays if you enter the Academy you would be presented with an Asauchi on the spot, however back then only when you graduated from the Academy and entered the Gotei 13 as a member of a division were you presented an Asauchi. This greatly limited the learning capabilities of the division members in the Gotei 13 as they weren't given time to learn how to commune with their Zanpakutos in the Academy before entering the military."

A look of understanding flashed in Kishin's eyes. "I see. So you're saying that they had to learn from scratch after entering a division on how to communicate with their Zanpakuto and imprinting their spirit into the Asauchi."

Ran'Tao nodded. "Correct. I believe the reason why this system was put in place was because there had yet to be the establishment of the Punishment Force. There was the concept of an Onmitsukido, but not the Punishment Force within that branch of power."

Again Kishin nodded his head in understanding. "So the reason for not giving out an Asauchi to Academy students was to prevent someone from obtaining the ability to awaken their own Zanpakuto and then going rogue using that power against the Gotei 13. Without a Punishment Force to apprehend these potentially dangerous individuals the Gotei 13 instead decided to limit the number of potential threats by only giving out an Asauchi after someone swore to defend and serve under its military."

"That's right. And as you know, once you enter the Gotei 13 as a member it's extremely difficult to leave it. There are a few rare exceptions, however normally one would never be able to voluntarily withdraw from the Gotei 13 without good reason or incentive."

Kishin waved his hand motioning for Ran'Tao to continue so she did. "Now the reason why I brought this up. As you know it takes people of rare talent to awaken their powers within a Zanpakuto and even greater talent taking even a longer time to truly master its power. During The Great Hollow War the Gotei 13 were lacking in sufficient members with talent and power. That is why Captain Kasumioji put forth his time and effort to create a weapon that would help aid and strengthen the members of the Gotei 13 to fight in The Great Hollow War."

Kishin nodded and commented, "And his partner was your late Captain, Nakayama Hama."

"That's right. He and Captain Nakayama worked together on the project. The end results however...did not produce the effect that they wanted. They couldn't prevent the side effect of the weapons they created from draining the life force of the user and therefore the project was shelved. In the end The Great Hollow War entered its final stages. Without the special weapons that Captain Kasumioji and Captain Nakayama had designed to help aid in the War, the results ended with many Shinigami losing their lives including Captain Kasumioji himself. Once the War ended Captain Nakayama was left in a less than ideal state. Her experimentation with Captain Kasumioji had caused her to lose much of her life force in their joint project. With Captain Kasumioji dead she was left alone to solve the problem of regaining her lost life force. Fast forward in time to 270 years after The Great Hollow War, or 600 years prior from present day, that was when I joined under Captain Nakayama and the 4th division."

Kishin cocked his head to the side and doubtfully commented, "Even with Captain Nakayama's life force drained she survived for another 270 years? She must have been quite powerful or her life force must not have been drained all that much."

Ran'Tao glared at Kishin and angrily interjected, "Don't underestimate or mock Captain Nakayama. She survived both the Quincy War and The Great Hollow War! She was indeed extremely powerful! She was so powerful in fact that if she didn't have her life force drained from her experimentation with Captain Kasumioji in trying to create a new weapon, she would undoubtedly be alive to this very day just as the Captain Commander and Captain Unohana are."

Kishin put up his hand defensively and playfully remarked, "Alright alright, no need to get so defensive. So? Continue."

Ran'Tao sighed and reigned in her dissatisfaction before clearing her throat and picked up where she left off. "Ahem. Now back then there wasn't a concept of the Research and Development Department so the 4th division was doing its own thing performing research under Captain Nakayama. At this point and time she had become extremely old and weary. Anyone who saw her could tell that she didn't have much time left. She established a research group to help aid her in finding a way to regain her lost life force. I was part of that team." Ran'Tao's expression soon became saddened as she continued, "Unfortunately ten years after my joining under Captain Nakayama, she passed away. We were unable to help prolong her life nor were we able to help her regain her lost life force. This remains one of my greatest regrets in life. Even after she passed away I dedicated myself to continue on with the research wishing to honor this quest that my Captain had started."

Kishin closed his eyes piecing together what possibly happened afterwards and commented, "That was when you all stumbled upon the creation of the Bounts isn't it…"

Ran'Tao remained silent for a moment before nodding her head. "That's right. The position of the 4th division Captain remained vacant for quite a long time as there was no one suitable to take up the position or at least, whilst I was still a member of the 4th division there wasn't anyone newly appointed. Captain Unohana had still yet to relinquish her title as the first Kenpachi. That happened sometime after I left the division. Anyways, approximately 20 years after Captain Nakayama passed away we the research team established under her still couldn't find a way to retrieve one's loss of life force, however we did propose an idea that may allow one to achieve eternality. We created artificial souls by using our own souls as well as souls of other volunteer Shinigami to test our hypothesis and experiments."

Kishin narrowed his eyes and asked, "Were these artificial souls the Bounts?"

Ran'Tao smirked mockingly at herself and shook her head. "No...The creation of the Bounts was an accident. You see, during the experiment of creating these artificial souls something had gone very wrong in the process and a massive explosion occurred killing nearly everyone in the process. Only myself and a handful of others from the research team survived. As for the artificial souls that we created? They became fragmented and lost and ended up combining with Human souls in the World of the Living. That was how the Bounts came into being. They developed the ability to prolong and extend their own life force by consuming the life force of other living beings. A side effect and ability that came about from our research performed before the souls had fragmented."

Kishin frowned as he noticed the doubtful look in Ran'Tao's eyes when she told him about the explosion. "You seem to have misgivings about the accident that happened during your experimentation."

Ran'Tao clenched her hands into fists before nodding her head. "Everything was perfect. The conditions in which we were performing the experiments were right. There was no way that an explosion on the magnitude that it occurred happened accidentally."

"Oh? Then you are suggesting that someone wanted to stop you from continuing your research?"

"That's right."

Kishin narrowed his eyes and ventured to guess, "Then this has something to do with the assassination attempt on your life?"

Ran'Tao remained silent for a moment before nodding her head. "I was suspicious at first, but I confirmed my suspicion when I found out that the other members who had survived the explosion with me were all hunted down and killed not long after. I knew my life was in danger but I was powerless to do anything about it. I don't even know who is trying to take my life or for what reason. I do have a speculation on why my persecutor in the shadows wants me dead, but I can't confirm it."

Kishin was lost in thought for a good long minute before positing his own theory. "Let me guess...considering the fact that all your surviving fellow research members were hunted down and killed means that your persecutor wishes to kill you for your knowledge."

Ran'Tao simply nodded. "That is also my guess, Captain Chigetsu. You see...all of the information regarding the research on longevity and prolonging one's life force had been completely wiped clean and destroyed. Now I'm the only one left who has knowledge of what happened and of our project. Whoever is making an attempt on my life must have stolen the data and wants to silence me so that I won't cause any waves."

"I see. That makes sense. Eliminating any possible wildcards that could prove problematic down the line. Your enemy seems to be ruthless and quite cautious."

"That...would seem to be the case."

Kishin then gave her a questioning glance. "Then how did you end up here?"

Ran'Tao sighed and looked up at the dark metal roof of her prison cell. "It's a long story and I'm sure you prefer the shortened version."

Kishin nodded in appreciation. "If the details aren't important then the shorter the better."

"Heh. Are the details of my journey here that unappealing to you?"

Kishin simply shrugged his shoulders as he thought about how much time he already spent here and then of where Rukia might be.

_ I listened to her story long enough. It was indeed informative and interesting, but I miss senpai…_

Ran'Tao raised her eyebrow questioningly at Kishin's silence, but she decided to simply get on with her tale. "Alright. The short version is that Bounts are Humans. Even if they were created by fragments of souls made from Shinigami by the explosion created from our experiment it remains a fact that their bodies are not created of pure reishi. They needed to convert their bodies into reishi before entering Soul Society. They were obviously successful since they arrived in Soul Society yesterday. I got word of this and attempted to meet with Jin Kariya, the leader. Forgive me for not revealing to you where I was hiding all this time. Anyways, instead of Kariya I found Kurosaki Ichigo, his Quincy friend Ishida Uryu, and a few others along with them. They informed me of how Kariya kidnapped Ichigo's sister named Karin forcing Uryu to bend to Kariya's will to use his Quincy powers to help the Bounts open a gate that would convert their bodies into Reishi so that they could enter the Soul Society. After meeting with them we split up to search for the Bounts. That's when I was discovered by the Onmitsukido and was arrested by Shihoin Yushiro and brought here."

Kishin rubbed the bottom of his chin deep in thought before asking, "And what exactly does Kariya plan to do now that he's made it into the Soul Society?"

Ran'Tao had a downcast look as she replied, "He's looking for something called the Jokaisho. Back when I was performing research we used a device by this name. It helps to greatly manipulate the generation of reishi to better stabilize our experiments. There were several of them planted around the Seireitei and each one contains massive amounts of energy within. After the accident that caused the explosion to occur in our lab, Central 46 had the Kido Corp seal them off. Kariya wants to obtain one and use its power to resonate with the others scattered throughout the Seireitei to destroy everyone in the Soul Society. It is his plan for revenge. You see, back when the Bounts were discovered by the Soul Society, Central 46 commanded to kill them off. Kariya is a survivor of that time and holds a deep seated grudge. And I was also sentenced to be exiled at that time."

Kishin nodded and simply turned around to leave. Ran'Tao widened her eyes at his actions and stood up herself clinging onto the bars of her prison cell. "Wait! Where are you going? Didn't you say that you would propose a deal based on the value of the information I gave you? Don't tell me you find what I told you worth that little?!"

Kishin paused in his step and waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry. I stand by my word. I'll make you a deal, but I'm going off to deal with the Bounts first. It'll be bad if Kariya actually manages to get his hands on this so-called Jokaisho. I'll return here after the matter is over with. Besides, the safest place for you right now is here. Don't forget that you still have a target painted on your back. With no one granting you shelter I reckon more assassins will be sent after your life."

Ran'Tao gritted her teeth as she mulled over what Kishin said. "There's no guarantee that I'll be safe here either. You said that the assassins were able to get past the Onmitsukido guards."

Kishin shrugged his shoulders and started walking off again. "I told Yushiro to fortify security around this place. And just for extra measure I'll have him personally watch over your well-being. How does that sound?"

Ran'Tao wanted to argue back, however she didn't have much reason to refuse either. "What about the Bounts? I can help."

Kishin lightly chuckled and shook his head. "I think I'll be fine. You've been helpful enough and interesting as well so you don't have to worry about me not returning. Until then. Ran'Tao." He said amusedly towards the end as he took his leave.

The moment he stepped foot back outside the Nest of Maggots he found that the sky had already turned into night and the dead assassins had been cleanly disposed of whilst Yushiro stood guard outside the entrance alongside several dozen members of the Onmitsukido. He also took note of Kasumi's familiar face who once directly served and shadowed him during his time as the Commander of the Punishment Force. She quickly took note of his growth and blushed fidgeting in place not knowing why she suddenly felt embarrassed and giddy inside.

Yushiro beamed when Kishin returned and questioned, "So? How did it go? Learn anything useful?"

Kishin nodded and started walking off. "Yushiro. I'm going to join the hunt for the Bounts now. Can you do me a favor?"

Yushiro pouted when he heard Kishin ask for a favor. "You never change. Hmpf."

Kishin smirked and continued, "I'll take that as a yes."

Yushiro sighed in defeat and crossed his arms. "Alright, what do you need?"

"I need you to remain here and watch over Ran'Tao. Apparently the assassins were really sent to kill her. She's important to somebody and I'm willing to bet it's someone of Nobility."

Yushiro narrowed his eyes in caution. "Nobility? You think someone from a Noble Clan is targeting her?"

"That's right. Only someone who has a lot of money and influence would be able to hire such skilled assassins where they even dared to infiltrate the heart of the Onmitsukido."

Yushiro frowned as he was also someone of Nobility. In fact he was someone who bore the name of one of the 4 most prestigious Houses in all of Soul Society. If the matter had to do with Nobility then he felt the matter was more serious than he had originally thought. Without missing a beat he immediately nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll watch over Ran'Tao. Personally."

Kishin nodded in appreciation. "Thanks."

Fwish!

He disappeared immediately after with one powerful step of Shunpo shocking all of the members of the Onmitsukido present. As Kishin dashed towards Northern Rukongai he flipped open his denreishinki and started tracking Rukia's movements once more.

"Looks like she's up by Kusajishi, the 79th district of Northern Rukongai." He furrowed his brow as he slowly fell down towards the ground. "Guess I should pick up the pace." The second his foot touched the ground he contracted his muscles and kicked off the grassy floor speeding off into the distance at breakneck speeds. Most likely only two individuals in all of the Soul Society would be able to keep up with him. They were the Head Captain and Captain Soi Fon. As he drew nearer to Rukia's location he felt the air of a battle taking place from the strong fluctuations of reiatsu in the area causing him to frown.

_This is Rukia's reiatsu...and Ichigo's as well?_

He soon got close enough where he heard Rukia shout, "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!"

PSSSSHHH!

The loud sound of a white icy wave burst in the air as Kishin took note of the giant icy glacier peaking out above the trees just a few hundred feet away. It was then he also caught sight of a man who had dashed above in the air to avoid being hit by Rukia's attack. They were tall and well built with short white hair. They sported a brown colored trench coat with a gray dress shirt and red tie with matching black pants. A scar ran down the left side of their chin. Kishin immediately guessed that this person was Jin Kariya, the aforementioned leader of the Bounts.

"UWAAAAH!" The sound of Ichigo shouting in the distance echoed loudly in the air as Kishin took note that the strawberry headed Human had already entered his Bankai and was fighting Kariya midair. With a somewhat intrigued look on his face he elected to hide his presence and watch the outcome of the battle.

Just then Ichigo shouted, "Getsuga...TENSHO!"

Kariya narrowed his eyes in caution and placed his palm in front of him whilst shouting in counter, "Wind Licht Schneide!" A powerful blade of wind flew out from the Bount leader's hands and crashed into Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho neutralizing the attack. It was at this moment that Rukia had appeared from beneath Kariya's form whilst he was still in the air and performed a horizontal slash whilst saying, "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!"

Zing!

A white colored circle lit up beneath Kariya as Rukia immediately Shunpo'd away after performing her technique. In less than a second later a giant column of ice rose to incredible heights in the air seemingly touching the heavens itself. Kariya however had been fast enough to move out of the range of the circle to avoid being trapped in the icy pillar. He appeared behind Rukia and thrust forth his palm as wind covered his hand, but Rukia was able to quickly twist her body to the right to avoid the attack. She then furrowed her brow in concentration and stabbed forth her Zanpakuto in a piercing strike to Kariya's chest.

"UH?!" Rukia exclaimed aloud as she felt her feet lift off of the ground before she could make it halfway through her attack.

Kariya smirked and commented, "My power is the wind itself. You may have dodged my palm strike but it is impossible for you to truly avoid my attacks. Die Shinigami!"

Whoosh!

A powerful wind force erupted by Rukia's chest thrusting her through the air at incredible speeds. She was heading straight on a collision course for a giant boulder nearby. Kishin felt his heart skip a beat and was just about to step in when he heard her shout, "Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi!"

Fwish!

Psh! Psh! Psh!

The sound of a stretchy material attaching itself to several trees nearby echoed loudly in the forest whilst a large cushion appeared behind Rukia safely reducing her speed and preventing her crash. Kariya frowned when he noted his failure to kill Rukia, but he didn't have time to think more on it as Ichigo had immediately re-engaged him in battle.

Cling! Klang! Cling!

"Kariya! What have you done with my sister! Give Karin back!"

Kariya smirked and dodged to the left avoiding a piercing stab to his shoulder before dashing back with a backflip and chanted, "Windestanz!"

WHIIIR!

The wind immediately picked up in the area as several large tornadoes fell from the sky creating a powerful sucking force in the forest.

"Urrrgh!" Ichigo groaned as he fought to remain grounded.

Rukia felt her heart race in a bit of panic at the fearsome power that Kariya just displayed, however she quickly found her calm as she wracked her brain on how to overcome their current dilemma.

"Kariya!" Ichigo shouted whilst trying his best not to get sucked up in one of the tornadoes. "Answer me! Where is Karin?!"

Kariya stood complacently in the distance watching as the two Shinigami before him struggled to remain grounded. "Your little sister is with Koga. Worry not. She will not be harmed as long as you stay out of my way. What do you say? Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"You bastard! Don't drag Karin into this!" Ichigo shouted back in response.

"It's a bit too late for that, Kurosaki Ichigo. You've been a thorn in my side this past month. My fight is with Soul Society, not you. If I return your sister to you will you give me your word that you will not interfere with me again?"

"Damn you Kariya! Destroying the Soul Society isn't the answer!"

Kariya frowned and became slightly enraged at Ichigo's words. "Then what is the answer?! Kurosaki Ichigo! You speak of ideals and morals too easily when you have no answer yourself. My rage will not be contained. I will destroy the Soul Society. If you continue to stand in my way, then I will destroy you first, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The tornado in the surrounding area soon became even fiercer causing Rukia to grit her teeth in alarm. She was already having trouble staying grounded, but now she was slowly beginning to lose her footing. Just as a tornado approached within a meter of her she had an idea flash by in her head and so she slashed with her sword and shouted, "Some No Mai, Hakuren!"

Zing!

A white circle appeared at the base of the tornado and at the base of her feet. She quickly pointed to a tree in the distance and shouted, "Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"

Fwip!

A yellow rope extended from her hand and wrapped around the tree she pointed to before she quickly pulled and thrusted herself in that direction just in time escaping the range of her technique. The tornado that had approached her was instantly encased in a column of ice before the column shattered and broke into pieces along with the cessation of the Tornado.

_It worked!_

She thought to herself, however Kariya merely shook his head in the distance. "All that work to stop only one tornado out of five? I told you before didn't I? That my power is the wind itself. You CAN'T escape it."

FWOOSH!

Even though Rukia managed to destroy one tornado another one simply reformed. Ichigo grit his teeth in anger and grasped his Zanpakuto tightly whilst slashing out in a large horizontal arc shouting, "GETSUGA...TENSHO!"

ZING!

A giant black slashing strike of Getsuga erupted from Ichigo's Zanpakuto and crashed into all the tornadoes in the surrounding area cutting them all in half. Kariya furrowed his brow in dismay and immediately disappeared from his spot with great speed.

"UH?" Ichigo grunted in alarm as he was preoccupied with destroying the tornadoes to keep an eye on Kariya.

"Behind you Ichigo!" Rukia shouted in the distance.

"Die! Substitute Shinigami!" Kariya shouted in anger as he stabbed forth with his wind palm.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed aloud as he turned around swinging his blade.

PSH!

"Guh!" Ichigo groaned as the right side of his chest was pierced through, however he also managed to run his blade through Kariya's stomach. For a moment the two of them remained in that position. Blood spurted out from both of their wounds as Ichigo commented with a confident undertone, "It's over, Kariya."

Kariya frowned and responded with his own voice of confidence. "Over you say? Only for you."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed as streams of blue reishi particles flew from all around the area to Kariya's wounded site beginning to heal his body. It was then the sound of Rukia's voice echoed on air as she quickly chanted out, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

Swish!

Kariya widened his eyes in shock as six yellow rods of light bound his waist paralyzing all his movements.

"Now Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"Yeah!" Ichigo shouted back in response, however Kariya gritted his teeth and generated a powerful wind barrier to erupt around him. In mere moments he successfully destroyed the six rods binding him in place just as Ichigo shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Zing!

Crash!

A giant crater formed on the ground as Ichigo's attack had missed. Kariya stood in the middle of the air staring down at the two Shinigami. "I must admit. The two of you together make quite a team, however it's not enough to beat me. I told you. My power is the wind. So long as there is wind then I am invincible. Even your spells to bind me are futile against my power. Even if you paralyze my movements the wind is free flowing and all around us. Furthermore, you witnessed it just now didn't you? I can even absorb the reishi in the air to heal any injuries I sustain. You can't kill me. Just give up. It would be a pity for me to kill a couple such as the two of you here in the middle of nowhere. Don't you think?"

"C-C-Couple?!" Ichigo stammered aloud slightly flustered. He was unprepared for that comment as he never imagined that he and Rukia looked like a couple.

Rukia also didn't expect to hear something like that and scratched the side of her cheek whilst saying, "Errr...Ichigo and I are NOT a couple."

Kariya tilted his head to the side slightly amused. "Is that so? This past month you both have worked quite closely together to stop me. Your coordination in battle is also quite well-versed. And your hesitance just now. Ah, perhaps it is that you both have yet to come forward with your feelings. Then all the more reason for us not to fight."

Rukia shook her head in awkwardness. "That's not why I answered like that. It's just...ahem. If you want to die a decent death then you should never say something like that. Especially in front of Kishin."

At the mention of Kishin's name Ichigo immediately shuddered and quickly started waving his hand in the air defensively. "Y-Y-Yeah! Oi, Kairya you bastard! Don't say stuff that might make people confused. I-I-If he ever hears you and misunderstands and thinks that Rukia and I are close like that then-"

"Then what?" A dark sounding voice echoed from within the forest. For some odd reason everyone immediately felt a chill run down their spine. They all slowly turned to glance at the forest's edge where they took note of an individual walking out from the darkness.

Rukia immediately widened her eyes in pleasant surprise. "Kishin?"

Ichigo gulped down his saliva as he felt Kishin's murderous eyes staring down his soul. With a nervous hand he slowly waved and greeted, "Y-Yo, Kishin. Uh...when did you get here?"

Kishin glanced between Ichigo and Rukia before asking Ichigo, "You...didn't deny that you and Rukia were a couple right away."

Ichigo quickly coughed and looked away from Kishin's scary gaze. "I-uhhh, you know. I felt that there was no need to go out of my way to correct that guy's comment. Right? I mean, why bother about something like that. I-I know that you and Rukia are already together anyways. Right?"

Before Kishin could respond Kariya slowly floated back down to the ground with an amused expression on his face. "Oh? So this is the Kishin you two were speaking of? He indeed has quite a presence." Kariya gave Kishin a once over with his eyes before commenting, "I didn't even sense you approaching. Quite impressive."

Kishin narrowed his eyes with an unappreciative look at the Bount leader. "You said that Rukia and Ichigo were quite close when they investigated you in the World of the Living correct? How so?"

Ichigo immediately panicked feeling that Kariya would exaggerate the details, but Rukia sighed and mentally slapped her forehead. She quickly walked over to Kishin and stood in front of him staring him in the eyes with an angry look. "Do you not trust me?"

Kishin immediately snapped out of his momentary daze in anger and noted the hurtful look in her gaze. "Ah...no, I do." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. "I...didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't trust you senpai. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

Kishin sighed and looked away. "You're too cute. No one would be able to resist falling in love with you."

…

Everyone remained completely silent after hearing Kishin's reasoning for being so angry and jealous that it left them a bit speechless. Ichigo mentally felt like he was hit in the head with a rock at how simple and childish Kishin's answer was.

Kariya had lived a long long life but even he felt that Kishin's answer was waaay too cheesy.

As for Rukia, her cheeks lightly blushed at how straightforward Kishin could be with his words. Now she didn't know whether to stay mad at him for overreacting or to forgive him for his honest cuteness. In the end she couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips. "P-Pffft! Ha! Hahahaa!"

"Hey!" Kishin simply responded feeling slightly idiotic and embarrassed.

Rukia took a moment to catch her breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You're...being silly." She lightly hugged him and rubbed her head into his chest. "I thought we covered this issue before I left for Karakura Town."

He hugged her back and softly grumbled, "Yeah well...it doesn't make me feel any better when a third party thinks that you're someone else's partner."

Standing nearby in awkwardness were both Ichigo and Kariya as they felt completely left out of the entire ordeal happening. Kariya smirked and turned around to leave, however before he could take more than two steps the sound of Kishin's commanding voice echoed in his ears.

"Halt."

Kariya turned back around and said amusedly, "What's the matter? It seems that you three have a lot to catch up on. I'll take my leave here." Without waiting for a response he immediately dashed off into the air with incredible speed, however before he could even get more than 10 meters away he quickly stopped midair and stared wide-eyed in shock at Kishin standing in front of him. A bead of sweat dripped down the Bount leader's face as he nervously commented, "You have quite the speed."

Kishin didn't bother responding as before Kariya could even act, he was slapped down into the ground.

BAM!

A giant crater formed from where he fell.

"I've been given the orders to kill on sight and I've learnt of what your master plan is from Ran'Tao." Kishin said emotionlessly as he slowly fell back down to the ground.

Kariya groaned and stood back up as he absorbed the reishi in the air to recover his wounds once more like he did against Ichigo whilst wiping away the blood seeping out from the corner of his mouth. "Who exactly are you? Your speed...your power…"

Kishin merely drew his Zanpakuto and said nonchalantly, "My name is Chigetsu Kishin. Captain of the 3rd division of the Gotei 13."

"WHA-?!" Ichigo and Rukia nearly exclaimed at the same time after hearing what Kishin said. It was then that Rukia realized exactly what Kishin was wearing. As it was currently dark out and in the middle of the forest she hadn't taken notice of it at first, but after hearing what Kishin said and taking in the design of the Haori that he was wearing she knew that it was true. He had somehow become a Captain during the time when she was absent from the Soul Society.

Meanwhile Kariya glared with caution at Kishin's slow approach. "So you are a Captain of the Gotei 13? I see. Your speed and power are greater than what I imagined. So this is the true strength of a Captain of the Soul Society."

Kishin stared indifferently at Kariya and said, "True strength you say? You're too quick to judge. All I did was move a little and stretch my hand. Hardly a show of strength."

Before Kariya could respond Kishin said with a complacent tone of voice, "Wash all things in a river of blood, Sekiken Zansatsu."

Shing!

His Zanpakuto quickly transformed into its Shikai release state causing Ichigo to widen his eyes with intrigue. He had only seen Kishin release his Shikai once, but that was when he was under the influence of his Hollow. As for Rukia, she knew about the true abilities of Kishin's Zanpakuto as he had told her about them before, but she had never seen them in actual use before. Obviously because his abilities were too deadly to simply be used around for show and tell.

Kariya could feel a palpable tangible tension in the air as he stared at the ominous blade in Kishin's hand. No. Even without the sword Kishin himself exuded a pressure that Kariya felt was like staring into a dark abyss not knowing what lay in the shadows. Not knowing if he would ever be able to see the light of day. It was a feeling that tortured the mind. The aura that Kishin gave off was like being constantly hunted day and night without rest with one wrong move leading to death. It was a feeling of living in constant fear of not knowing which breath would be the last. That was the type of pressure, the type of aura, the type of presence that Kariya felt from Kishin. And it terrified him. He never imagined that he could feel fear like this. Even back when he was a child watching his brethren hunted and killed by Shinigami.

_No! I won't back down here! I won't lose!_

Kariya gritted his teeth and mustered his courage as he got in a combat stance and shouted, "Don't underestimate me!"

SHING!

"UH?!" Kariya questioned in shock as he lost sight of Kishin. The noise of something being sliced and struck echoed in his ears. Then...

PSH!

"AHHHH!" He started shouting in agony a split second later as his right arm had been completely sliced off just now. Blood came spurting forth from his wound. As he knelt down to the ground trying to catch his breath he focused on gathering the reishi particles in the air to heal himself. It was at this moment that Kishin turned to Rukia and said with a soft and somewhat pleading gaze in his eyes, "Senpai. Please close your eyes and plug your ears."

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat not knowing why she felt slightly scared even though Kishin said those words with genuine sincerity. Without missing a beat and not even glancing at Kariya, Kishin spoke just one single word, "Guren."

"Wha-?!" The wound that had begun to close up around Kariya's arm due to his absorption of reishi particles had soon began to throb in pain. He frowned in confusion seeing that he had already closed up the injury and yet the pain was only getting worse.

"What's happening?!" He questioned aloud in alarm, however he soon realized that something was terribly wrong as he began to feel a stabbing pain from the site of where his arm was cut. "What did you to m-UH?!"

PSH!

Kariya couldn't finish his sentence as the wound he just finished healing had burst right back open, however this time blood didn't spew out. No. It seemed to have become a liquid crystal in the shape of a lotus flower! Yes. His blood was protruding out of his arm in the shape of a blood lotus. The petals of that blood lotus were as sharp as swords as it pierced and punctured his body in multiple places. That was only the beginning of Kariya's agonizing pain as after the first blood lotus appeared, it continued to grow as more and more blood lotuses began to blossom out from within his body.

"AHHHH! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH! Help me! Ah! What is this?! What did you do to me?! AHHHHH!" Kariya screamed and fell to the ground in extreme agony as the large crimson lotuses made of his blood ripped open his skin and flesh from the site of his shoulder whilst the smaller blood lotuses that were aggregating to that site pierced and punctured the internal muscles, nerves, tendons, and organs of Kariya's body killing him from the inside out. And as those smaller ones began to grow in size by aggregating more of Kariya's blood, they too burst open the seams of the Bount leader's flesh ripping open his body more and more.

His blood curdling screams echoed into the night of the forest. It was a horrifying sound that sent chills down Ichigo and Rukia's very soul. They both stood completely still and silent too shocked at what they were seeing. It wasn't long before the forest returned to its quiet stillness. No. It was even quieter than before. No creature made a single sound as if the fear that death himself was still lingering nearby. The crescent moon shone brightly overhead as the cloud that had covered it before had moved away. It gave illumination to the tranquil forest and shined its silver light upon the beautiful crimson colored lotuses that protruded several meters up from the ground, however there was always a certain air of danger to things too beautiful. And that fact was never more true than in this moment as down below the base of the multiple towering beautiful crimson blood lotuses laid an unrecognizable corpse of mangled flesh and bones.

Kishin finally turned around and stared at the beauty of his work before he deactivated his Shikai and sheathed his Zanpakuto. He didn't dare face Rukia in this moment as he felt nervous and insecure. He didn't want Rukia to fear him or hate him or find him horrifying or something of that like. He had told her the abilities that his Zanpakuto possessed before, but hearing it and seeing it were two very different things. His heart began to throb in fear and pain not knowing what to say.

Still, no one spoke a word as it remained deathly quiet within the forest. Finally, Kishin mustered the courage to ask as the tone in his voice was heartbreakingly bitter. "Do you think...I'm a monster now...senpai…"

He felt his heart breaking a bit more as he waited for several minutes yet Rukia never replied. Just then his fingers twitched as he felt the familiar warmth of her smooth silky hands laced against his own. Without saying anything she brought his hand and placed it gently against her cheek.

Kishin slowly lifted his head and glanced at her pure violet eyes. They shone even more beautifully in the light of the moon. He wanted to say something but Rukia beat him to the punch as she gave him a hopelessly loving look. "Baka...did you seriously think I would think any less of you just because of your power? What am I going to do with you."

* * *

**MISC.  
Well, some interesting developments are underway. Karin's gotten involved? What will become of her now that she's been exposed to so much more of the Soul Society's existence and knowing what Ichigo is. Kariya died pretty painfully...What about Ran'Tao? What will become of her? And what is really the significance of the founding members of the Gotei 13? Especially Nakayama Hama and Kasumioji Kanata? What of the Great Hollow War and this place known as the Canyon of Rift and Sorrow? **

**For now Kishin has gained some answers and knowledge of some history behind the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society, but this also leads to more questions and curiosities.**

**Heights:  
**-Kishin = 185cm or 6ft and 0.8in  
-Rukia = 144cm or 4ft and 8.6in  
-Ichigo = 175cm or 5ft and 8.9in  
-Inmate = 210cm or 6ft and 10.7in

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...  
-Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy (~2100 years ago)  
-Gotei 13 established (~1000 years ago)  
-Shinigami war with Quincys (~1000 years ago)  
-The Great Hollow War (~870 years ago)  
-Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama (~600 years ago)  
-Captain Nakayama dies (~590 years ago)  
-Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts (~570 years ago)  
-Eradication of most Quincys (~200 years ago)  
-Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear (~110 years ago)  
-Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan (~60-50 years ago)  
-Kishin reincarnates (~50-40 years ago)  
-Isshin is exiled (~25-20 years ago)  
-Ichigo is born (~16-15 years ago)  
-Masaki dies/Auswahlen (~10-9 years ago)  
-Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects (~1-2 months ago)  
-Bount insurgents enter Soul Society (~1-2 days ago)  
-Kishin/Kinji/Amagai become Captains (Early this morning. Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = ~3 months)

* * *

***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.

* * *

**Bount Insurgents (Last, First):  
**1\. Kariya Jin  
2\. Koga Go  
3\. Ichinose Maki (Defected Shinigami from 11th division)

* * *

**Short History of the Gotei 13 Captains (Last, First): Currently active/**Predecessors  
**1.** **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni (Founding Member, Active) **  
**2.** **Soi Fon (Active)**/Shihoin Yoruichi (Alive)/Founding Member?  
**3.** **Chigetsu Kishin (Active)**/Ichimaru Gin (Alive, Defected)/Otoribashi Rose (Alive, Visored)/Founding Member?  
**4.** **Unohana Retsu (Active, Sometime after Nakayama's death)**/Nakayama Hama (Founding Member, Deceased)  
**5\. Amagai Shusuke (Active)**/Aizen Sosuke (Alive, Defected)/Hirako Shinji (Alive, Visored)/Founding Member?  
**6\. Kuchiki Byakuya (Active)**/Kuchiki Ginrei (Deceased)/Founding Member?  
**7\. Sajin Komamura (Active)**/Aikawa Love (Alive, Visored)/Founding Member?  
**8\. Kyoraku Shunsui (Active)**/Kasumioji Kanata (Founding Member)  
**9\. Tsunayashiro Kinji (Active)**/Tosen Kaname (Alive, Defected)/Muguruma Kensei (Alive, Visored)/Founding Member?  
**10\. Hitsugaya Toshiro (Active)**/Shiba Isshin (Alive, Exiled)/Founding Member?  
**11\. Zaraki Kenpachi (Active)**/Azashiro Soya (Alive, Muken, 8th Kenpachi)/Unohana Retsu (Alive, Founding Member, 1st Kenpachi)  
**12\. Kurotsuchi Mayuri (Active)**/Urahara Kisuke (Alive, Exiled)/Founding Member?  
**13\. Ukitake Jushiro (Active)**/Founding Member?

Not a comprehensive list as some names and some information has yet to be revealed in the story so far, but the important note is that Nakayama Hama was a founding member of the Gotei 13 as well as the first 4th division Captain and Kasumioji Kanata was a founding member and the first 8th division Captain.

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Bakudo #4: Hainawa (Crawling Rope)  
-Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi (Suspending Star)  
-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light) _Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!  
_

* * *

**Rukia's Zanpakuto: **Sode No Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)  
**Shikai Release Command: **Dance  
**Shikai Appearance:** Her Zanpakuto transforms into a color that is completely white. The blade, hilt, and guard included. The guard also transforms into a hollow snowflake-like pattern and a long white ribbon extends from the end of the pommel.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
****1\. Some No Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon): **Rukia slashes horizontally with her sword and creates a white circle on the ground beside her. That circle lights up with a white light and freezes everything in its influence including anything stationed above the circle creating a towering column of ice that reaches high into the sky.  
**2\. Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren (Next dance, White Ripple):** Rukia performs and vertical downward stabbing motion towards the ground 4 times creating ice particles to float in front of her and a large white circle to light up beneath her. She then points her blade in the direction of her intended target(s) and a burst of freezing ice fires out in that direction flash freezing everything in her line of attack.

* * *

**Ichigo's Zanpakuto:** Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Always in Shikai Release state.  
**Shikai Appearance: **It has no handle or guard and simply has white bandage cloths wrapped around the hilt. The blade itself is as tall as Ichigo himself. It somewhat represents that of an oversized khyber knife with the top half of the blade black in color and the bottom half white in color.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer): **Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is blue in color.

**Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu ****(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)  
Bankai Appearance:** In this form Ichigo's shihakusho transforms into a black slim fitted long coat and his Zanpakuto shrinks into the form of a black colored katana. The guard takes on the shape of a manji and the handle has red colored diamond patterns on it.  
**Bankai Abilities:**  
**1\. **All of Ichigo's physical abilities are enhanced by having his reiatsu condensed into the cloak and blade of his Bankai granting him greater speed, strength, reaction, jumping, throwing, etc.  
**2\. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer):** Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is black in color with a red tint.

* * *

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge up to the tip. The hilt of the blade is obsidian black in color with 5 blood red lotus flower patterns carved on both sides. The guard of the hilt takes the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkle with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom have the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moons have the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade itself is approximately 90cm long.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Saku (Cleave):** Kishin channels some blood and reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires out a red crescent blade at his target. The more blood he infuses the harder, stronger, and sharper his attack becomes. The more reiatsu he infuses the faster and more aura and Kido-like his attack becomes. He has the ability to change the trajectory of this technique one time after it is fired.  
**2\. Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):** When activated his blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever he cuts, no matter how shallow the cut is, it will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**3\. Guren (Crimson Lotus):** When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them left as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.  
**4\. Nomu (Drink): **This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities like Saku or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does. An advantage granted by this ability is the fact that he can reabsorb the blood he used for his Saku technique as long as the attack has yet to dissipate.

**Bankai: Akai Shi No Zencho (The Omen of Red Death)  
Bankai Appearance: **There is no difference in the appearance of Kishin's Zanpakuto except for the fact that there is a red blood mist that flows out from his blade. That blood mist does not stray more than 5 meters away from the blade. Kishin also gains a red crescent moon tattoo on the center of his forehead as well as lotus flower tattoos on the back of his hands, the top of his feet, and a large one on his back. Black colored shackles with short broken black chains also appear around his neck, his wrists, and his ankles.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1\. **The abilities of his Shikai are still able to be utilized in his Bankai form. The blood mist around Kishin's Zanpakuto can absorb the blood around him and fuel his Zanpakuto powers or siphon the blood back into his body.  
**2\. Chi Nagare Kawa (Blood Flowing River): **A river of blood erupts from Kishin's Zanpakuto 100 meters long, 10 meters wide, and 20 meters deep engulfing all within its violent wave. It washes all things it touches into blood before everything dissipates into a large cloud of red bloody mist. Other secrets of this ability are currently N/A.


	37. Division 3

**AN: Hey everyone, FYI there will be a Rated M scene towards the end of the Chapter.  
**

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

CHAPTER 37

Kishin stood to the left of the Captain Commander as the rest of the other Gotei 13 Captains took up their own assigned positions in the Captain's meeting hall. He gave his account of what had happened with Kariya and about his death which had ended the matter with the Bounts. According to Rukia and Renji who gave a report earlier in the day the number of Bounts that infiltrated Soul Society were just two. Kariya Jin and Koga Go as the other Bounts were defeated by them and Ichigo in the World of the Living. Aside from those two who made it there was also the rogue Shinigami Ichinose Maki, a defected member of the 11th division during the Captaincy of the previous 11th division Captain, Kiganjo Kenpachi.

Toshiro ended up encountering Koga in the Eastern district of Rukongai and also discovered Ichigo's kidnapped sister, Karin. In the end the 10th division Captain managed to kill Koga with little effort and successfully rescued Ichigo's younger sister. Kishin raised a curious eyebrow when he noted how Toshiro grumbled when mentioning Karin's name. Since the young Captain couldn't just abandon her he took her back to the 10th division barracks awaiting Ichigo's arrival, however no one knew that Toshiro had recovered Karin until just this morning and therefore she had spent the entire night with his division.

As for the defected member Ichinose Maki, he was discovered snooping around the Seireitei grounds heading in the direction of the 12th division. No doubt under orders from Kariya to steal the Jokaisho sealed and hidden there. In the process he ended up running past the 11th division and encountered Kenpachi. According to Kenpachi they dueled and fought with the end result being Ichinose's defeat, however he didn't know what happened to Ichinose as he left him bleeding to death on the ground. It was Unohana that mentioned how she came across his near death state and healed him before turning him over to the Onmitsukido. Soi Fon then continued on to narrate how she had confiscated his Zanpakuto and imprisoned him in the Nest of Maggots.

Kishin elected not to mention the situation with Ran'Tao as he decided that it wasn't necessary information the rest of the Gotei 13 needed to be made aware of. Since he surmised that the attempt on her life had to do with Nobility there wasn't much that the Gotei 13 could do anyways. The Noble Houses and Clans had more weight and influence than any of the Captains cared to admit. Unless there was absolutely no doubt in the evidence presented forth for the involvement of a Noble Clan in the assassination attempts on Ran'Tao's life, then things would go nowhere with investigating the aristocracy.

With everyone's recounting of the Bounts coming to an end the entire focus of the Gotei 13 returned to Aizen and coming up with a plan to stop him, but the meeting ended without much development. As Kishin began to trek out of the hall exiting the giant double doors he glanced to Toshiro who was walking beside him and curiously asked, "What happened with the girl?"

"What girl?" Toshiro grumbled in response.

Now Kishin was slightly curious at Toshiro's reluctance. "I'm talking about Ichigo's sister. Karin. You seem...a bit irritated."

Toshiro sighed and crossed his arms. "Tch. She's a handful."

"A handful? What did she do to you?"

Toshiro shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing really. She just...has too many questions and is curious about everything. But get this, she doesn't even believe in ghosts! Can you believe that?! Or rather I guess I should say she chooses not to believe in them EVEN though she can see them! Oh, and her oddity doesn't end there. She can see us Shinigami too but she chooses to believe that we're real. I mean, the ghosts she sees are technically pluses or souls that have yet to move on into the Soul Society but still, doesn't she sound a bit ridiculous? We Shinigami share similar traits to pluses and pluses that become souls in the Soul Society even have a chance to become Shinigami themselves, if they have the potential. But no, she simply argues back on how they're different trying to justify her choice to ignore ghosts. Do you know how long I wasted my efforts on trying to correct her? She's as stubborn as a big fat boulder!"

Several times Kishin wanted to interject into the conversation but he couldn't find an opening as Toshiro simply continued on his rant. "Oh, and another point about the ghosts. Even though she chooses to ignore them she keeps asking me about them and wants me to tell her how they come about and how to make them go away and if she could ward or kick them out. Doesn't that mean she implicitly believes in them anyways?" Toshiro finally took a breather and sighed, "Haaah...She's an weird one. Ah! And the tone of her voice...don't even get me started with that! She may seem curious and innocent and all but she doesn't sound interested at all when she talks. And she doesn't call me Captain! How rude. It's no surprise that she's Kurosaki's sister."

Kishin just blinked and gave Toshiro a long blank stare.

"What?" Toshiro asked, staring back at Kishin's odd look.

Kishn rubbed the back of his neck not knowing exactly what to say. "Ah...well, it's nothing. It's just, it seems like you spent a lot of time watching over her yesterday if enough stuff happened between you both for you to grumble like that. I thought you'd have Rangiku watch over her or something."

He then made a mental note of his friend's lively attitude and silently mused to himself.

_Well...at least I'm glad something happened to take his mind off of Hinamori and her current condition._

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the mention of Rangiku's name. "I can't leave a kid alone with Matsumoto when she's drinking. After beating Koga she called in for the night and pulled out the booze."

Kishin smirked and playfully teased, "Aren't you a kid too?"

A thick vein popped on Toshiro's forehead as he pointed an accusing finger at Kishin. "I'm older than you! You just...cheated. Tch. And I'm still being denied the Growth Factor Pills. You bastard."

Kishin just let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Hey, being 160cm is a pretty good achievement for you in such a short amount of time. You're taller than Yushiro by 6 and a half centimeters. Not bad not bad."

Again a thick vein popped on Toshiro's forehead. "You...just you wait. I'll be taller than you eventually. We'll see who has the last laugh then."

"Ha-Hahaha!" Kishin laughed and nodded before asking, "So? What happened with Karin? Did Ichigo come pick her up yet?"

Once more at the mention of Karin's name it triggered a certain memory from last night in Toshiro's head to resurface.

**Flash Back **

"Hey...can I ask a question?" Karin asked with a serious look on her face whilst staring out the window. The silver light of the moon shone down on her shoulder length straight black hair cropped around her face. Her shadow was cast on the cool wooden floor as she stood at her full height of 136cm leaning against the ledge of the window in her white sports shorts and black colored t-shirt.

Toshiro glanced in her direction in silence for a moment as they were currently inside his office quarters. The only light was from that of the moon as it shone in through the windows. The room lights were currently turned off as Matsumoto was currently asleep on the couch snoozing away. He couldn't help but be impressed that Karin wasn't freaking out over her current situation. After another minute in silence he finally responded, "What is it?"

She slowly turned her head to look Toshiro in the eyes and asked, "What happened to Hinamori?"

Toshiro's shoulder slightly twitched at her question. It was just now that he recalled that Momo and Rukia had spent 3 months in Karakura Town living with the Kurosaki family. With Rukia being stationed there again after the incident with Aizen it was no surprise that Karin would have seen her around, however Momo never returned. It was only natural that she would be curious, however he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. That Momo was fine? Of course she wasn't fine.

Karin took note of Toshiro's hesitance and depressed look and knew that she had asked something she probably shouldn't have. Closing her eyes deep in thought she turned back to look out the window and sighed. "Never mind."

"Huh?" He inquired.

"I said never mind." She repeated.

"What do you mean never mind?"

"Your facial expression. It tells me all I need to know. Hinamori is probably not okay right? But you look like you're hurting which means you care about her. Then I don't have to worry too much because you'll help her right? I probably won't be of any help anyways. Knowing will only cause me to feel more powerless. Just like knowing about my brother Ichigo. Even though I know what this place is and what he is I can't do anything about it."

Toshiro remained silent for a good long while until he finally decided to say with a soft whisper, "I don't know what to do either."

Once more Karin turned to face him and noted the dejected look in his eyes. "I see. Then I guess we're both just deadweight huh?"

"Yeah..." Toshiro agreed near inaudibly with a depressed tone of voice.

Karin furrowed her brow disapprovingly as she was making a pessimistic joke, but instead of refuting her he had instead agreed.

_What?! He thinks he's deadweight? With the power he has? He defeated that Koga guy so easily how can he think he's deadweight? I was making a joke! If someone like him thinks he's deadweight then it'll really bring down my self-esteem!_

She crossed her arms and decided to make another snide comment. "Well don't worry too much about it. You're still a kid anyways so it's fine if you can't do much right now."

Toshiro instantly snapped out of his depressed state and glanced at her with incredulous looking eyes. "W-What did you just call me?"

Karin smirked and repeated, "I said, it's fine if you can't do much right now because you're still just a kid."

A thick vein popped on his forehead as his gloomy mood instantly vanished. "M-Me? A-A-A kid?! Oi! I'm 5 foot 3 you know!"

"So? I'm 4 foot 5 1/2."

"I'm taller than you!"

"A very impressive feat, being taller than me."

"Y-You!" Toshiro grumbled at her jabbing remark.

Karin simply grinned in triumph. "What matters is your attitude. You're still a kid."

"I'm a Captain of the Gotei 13. I am not a kid!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop sulking about being a deadweight and think about how you can be helpful!"

...

Silence.

For a good long minute the only noise that could be heard was the snoring from Rangiku on the couch and her occasional nonsensical ramblings in her sleep. Finally Toshiro glanced at her somewhat stunned and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Karin sighed and turned away from him. "You have such incredible power. I saw how easily you defeated that Koga guy. If you're saying that you can't help Hinamori then how do you think I feel? Even Ichigo. That idiot brother of mine. Now that I know what he is and what kind of dangerous stuff he's doing I can't do anything to help him. I was so clueless about all of this before and even ended up being a burden getting myself captured and used as a hostage. I'm the real useless one."

It was then Toshiro realized his mistake and wanted to say something encouraging, however he didn't really know what to say. "I-"

He was cutoff however as Karin continued, "Even at home I can't do anything well. Yuzu is the one who cooks and takes care of the house. My stupid old dad is clumsy and acts like an idiot, but he's trying his best as a single parent and is always working to help keep our family afloat. And then there's Ichigo. Even though what he's doing is incredibly dangerous he's doing what he can to protect us. I'm...just useless. The only thing I can do is try not to be a burden on anyone but it seems I even failed at that, getting captured and all. Honestly I-"

"You're not a burden." Toshiro interjected.

"How would you k-"

Again Toshiro cut her off as he continued, "You're trying your best too aren't you? Just like your sister Yuzu, your idiot brother and stupid old dad, you're also doing your best. I'm sure they don't think of you as a burden. You're swimming in your own self-doubt...just like I am."

Karin remained silent for a moment before her lips curled up in a slight smile. "Then I guess...we both need to tough it out huh?"

A slight smile also appeared on Toshiro's face as he turned to stare out the window as well. "Yeah, I guess so."

**End of Flash Back**

"Toshiro?" Kishin questioned at his friends silence.

Toshiro snapped back to reality as he recalled Kishin's question. "Right...Ichigo's at the division, but he hasn't left. Instead he's spending the day there." He then silently grumbled, "In fact...Sado, Ishida, and Inoue are there too."

Kishin blinked and gave a blank stare at his friend. "Oh right...I think Rukia mentioned to me last night that they had all come together and split up to search for the Bounts. How did they all end up at your place though?"

Toshiro just shrugged. "Probably because Karin was there. They all decided to make themselves at home. And I didn't throw them out...yet. Actually Matsumoto likes the company."

"Heh. Figures. She is a social butterfly. Did they happen to mention when they were heading back?"

"No. Not yet. There wasn't much time for us to talk since we were called for a Captain's meeting early this morning. What about you? You didn't get to ask Kuchiki-san anything?"

Kishin frowned in dissatisfaction as he replied somewhat frustratingly, "We met Byakuya on the way back to Soul Society after I killed Kariya. Just my luck."

Toshiro snickered at Kishin's dismay. "So that's what happened. Guess she ended up returning to the Kuchiki Manor instead of with you huh?"

Kishin glared at Toshiro's jabbing remark. "Is it so wrong for me to want to spend a single full day alone with her? Even just a night? Is that really asking too much?"

Toshiro shook his head before slightly blushing in embarrassment as he caught the underlying meaning behind Kishin's words. He stared incredulously at his red haired friend feeling a bit lost for words.

"What?" Kishin curiously asked.

Toshiro's cheeks turned even redder as he couldn't help where his thoughts were taking him. "Y-Y-You...ahem. You haven't...well...with Kuchiki-san already right? I mean you both only started dating not too long ago so…"

"What are you talking about?"

The red tint on Toshiro's cheeks slowly crawled its way down to his neck as he turned his gaze away from Kishin, no longer deciding to pursue the conversation. "N-Never mind. Forget that I said anything."

Kishin gave Toshiro a suspicious glance, but before he could inquire further the two of them were interrupted by Amagai's voice. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Chigetsu. Great job on the matter with the Bounts! You both sure work fast. I feel a bit useless as I wasn't able to contribute anything."

"It's fine. The Head Captain already gave you the task of investigating the 5th division members right? How is that going?" Toshiro simply replied.

"Oh, ah yes. Progress is going smoothly. I've already detained several people who were working exclusively for Aizen Sosuke including the ones who were impersonating the guards stationed around the Central 46 Compound."

Kishin's ears perked up at this information as he realized now that the guards who attempted to stand in his way back when he went to confront Aizen in the Seijotokyorin were actually members of the 5th division. It was then Toshiro nodded his head as a solemn look clouded his eyes. "Have you...decided on a new Lieutenant?"

Amagai's expression became serious as he nodded with pity and sympathy towards Toshiro. "Yes. It is unfortunate about Hinamori Momo's condition. I hear she is awake again but that she was relieved of her duties as Lieutenant and is still in mental rehabilitation. The new Lieutenant that I've chosen is actually someone who served under me in the Expedition Unit of the Onmitsukido. His name is Kibune Makoto. He's been of great help to me in restructuring the internal affairs of the 5th division. Oh, and I wish to say thank you. To the both of you, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Chigetsu."

"Mn? For?" Both Toshiro and Kishin asked.

Amagai embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "Well, with everything that happened in the 5th division I was somewhat shocked that there wasn't that much work that piled up for me to do other than secretly investigating the 5th division members. When I was out getting acquainted with Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake the other day I heard from them that the reason there was hardly any work was thanks to the two of you. So...I wish to thank you both for making my transition into the 5th division much smoother. It seems to be about noon right now so could I...perhaps treat you both to lunch as thanks?"

Kishin and Toshiro glanced at one another before they both gave their answer at the same time, though they each had replied differently.

"I suppose." "No thanks."

"Eh?" Amagai blinked and stared confusedly at them.

Toshiro and Kishin then turned to glance at one another again.

"You...don't want to go?" Toshiro asked as Kishin was the one who turned down the offer.

Kishin just waved his hand uninterestedly. "It's not that I won't go, but I have something I need to do right now. I probably shouldn't put it off for too long." The image of Ran'Tao's angry face popped in his head as he figured that she was probably wondering if he was really going to honor his word and return to make a deal with her.

Amagai quickly rectified his statement and interjected, "Ahhh, no worries no worries. If lunch doesn't work then perhaps dinner later this evening? I not only wish to show my thanks to you both but I'd like to get to know all of you better as well if you'll let me."

Kishin gave a thoughtful look before sighing and nodding his head. "Alright. If all goes well then I suppose dinner will be fine."

Amagai beamed. "Excellent! Hahaha, don't worry Captains. Leave it to me. We can meet by the West Gate of the Seireitei around 7pm. How does that sound?"

"Alright." Kishin and Toshiro replied in agreement.

With having everything settled Kishin took his leave and walked off towards the 2nd division grounds. He couldn't help staring in wonderment every time he walked through the 2nd division as the buildings always looked so lustrous and luxurious. Obviously no doubt due to the influence of Omaeda.

"Jeez. He truly loves to flaunt his money. Then again…" A thought occurred to him as he realized that he never asked Akon how much money he had been able to raise from his reigar invention. "I wonder how that side of the business is doing? Come to think of it I haven't seen or spoken to Akon-senpai in awhile. I wonder if I should pay him a visit sometime soon."

Even though he wasn't a member of the 2nd division anymore many others who still remembered him had respectfully greeted him as he made his way to the Nest of Maggots. Especially since he was a Captain now. In fact, many members of the Onmitsukido felt a bit of personal pride due to the fact that many Captains had arisen out of their organization such as Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Urahara, Amagai, and now also Kishin.

Once more Kishin crossed over the familiar bridge and through a dark forest that led to the cave entrance of the Maggots Nest, though he was slightly surprised at what he found. Standing guard all around the area were several dozens of members within the Punishment Force Unit and seated with their eyes closed in front of the metal door was Yushiro. He looked to be asleep, but Kishin knew better that his playful friend was simply half resting and half alert.

Fwish!

A member of the Onmitsukido quickly dashed out in front of Kishin and knelt to the ground speaking with great respect, "Welcome back, Captain Chigetsu."

Kishin smirked, feeling somewhat amused and nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, Kasumi. Has Yushiro been treating you well?"

Kasumi blushed beneath her mask as she noted how deep and comforting Kishin's voice sounded in her ears.

"Y-Yes…" She meekly replied.

It was then the sound of Yushiro's loud boisterous voice could be heard. "Kishin! You're back! Finally! I was wondering how long I was supposed to stand guard over the door."

Kishin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to reply. Yushiro just glared at his friend and said accusingly, "Y-You! You forgot that you asked me to stand guard didn't you?"

"Haha...don't get so mad Yushiro. It's not that I forgot. It's just-"

"Just what?" Yushiro asked impatiently.

Kishin scratched the side of his cheek giving up on an excuse. "Alright, I forgot."

"Uh?!" Yushiro fell backwards hitting the ground feeling as if a cold bucket of water was just dunked on his head. He had somewhat expected that to be the case as it wouldn't be the first time his cunning mischievous friend had forgotten about the tasks that he assigned him, but it still didn't help when Kishin always so openly admitted that this was indeed the case. Yushiro didn't know if he should be glad that Kishin was always so blunt when it came to things like this or a bit unhappy that he didn't even bother or try to come up with an excuse.

Kishin just grinned and walked over to his dazed friend on the ground. "Oi? Yushiro? You alive?"

Yushiro blinked a few times before staring and pouting at Kishin. "Remind me why we're friends?"

"Heh. Because you wouldn't leave me alone when we were kids."

Yushiro awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek and stood back up. "Aha...I guess...it was my fault?"

"So you do know that you were an annoying brat back in the day that kept interfering with my work and training simply because you wanted to play tag and talk about your sister."

Once again Yushiro awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek and diverted his gaze from Kishin. "Haha...ahem. Was I angry? I wasn't I wasn't. I was just wondering when you were coming back that's all! Haha...ahem! Sooo...what're you going to do now?" Yushiro attempted to steer the conversation away, however a nervous bead of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead as he noted the look in Kishin's eyes that told him his friend was about to ask another favor.

Kishin opened the door to the Nest and paused. "I have a favor to ask, Yushiro."

Once more Yushiro felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped atop of his head.

Kasumi snickered nearby in amusement as even though she currently served under Yushiro, she knew that her new Commander never had an edge over Kishin.

Yushiro sighed and waved his hand in defeat. "Alright...I figured as much. So? What is it this time?"

Kishin curiously raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Really? You aren't going to complain that I'm asking another favor of you?"

Yushiro simply waved his hand in the air. "Forget it forget it. Can I even refuse your requests? You're lucky I can't come to hate you…" He grumbled towards the end.

Kishin smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I only ask because you're super reliable."

Yushiro sighed and thought about Yoruichi.

_Is this how big sis is with Urahara? She's always running errands for him too…_

"Alright, what do you need?" Yushiro continued.

"Mmmm...I'm going to make a deal with Ran'Tao."

"Eh?" Yushiro blinked and cocked his head to the side somewhat intrigued. "A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Shinigami who are placed in the Nest of Maggots aren't lost causes. They have a chance at redemption and a chance to once more become beneficial to Soul Society as a whole."

Yushiro just blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the deal I'm making with Ran'Tao. So long as she agrees, I'll take her out of the Nest of Maggots as a member under the 3rd division."

Yushiro widened his eyes in shock. "E-Ehhh?! You are?"

Kishin nodded. "That's right. Just as Urahara did long ago by taking several members out to work under him. What I'm doing isn't unprecedented, just...extremely rare."

Yushiro nodded in understanding. "I see. Since I'm the overseer the favor you want to ask of me is to sign off on the documents allowing for this to happen."

"That's right. Well, that is only if she agrees. If she doesn't then nothing will happen."

"Okay, but is this the right choice? If your hunch is right and she's being targeted by someone of nobility then wouldn't letting her out be more of a danger to her life than letting her stay inside?"

Kishin's expression became serious as he shook his head. "No. Think about it Yushiro. The assassins that were sent could infiltrate this deeply into the Onmitsukido headquarters. If it truly is nobility that is after Ran'Tao's life then it'd be easy for her persecutor to set a stage for an assassin to be captured and sent into the Nest of Maggots. Then they could simply plan how to kill her from the inside by playing the role of an inmate. And if they are true assassins through and through hired by that of a Noble, it's possible that the assassin would just kill them self after they've completed their task leaving no way to trace who was behind the incident. In the end her life is in danger either way."

Yushiro scratched the back of his head impressed that Kishin thought that far ahead. "You're...actually right. That actually seems like a real possibility. As a Noble myself I understand how a lot of them think. They really would go to extreme lengths just like you described to cover up something they want hidden. Alright. If you can convince Ran'Tao to join your division then I'll sign off on the necessary papers."

Kishin nodded in thanks and walked inside once more down the familiar dark cavernous cave and through the wooden double doors that led into the Nest. When all the inmates saw him return they shuddered in fear and shirked away into the distance keeping to themselves. The ominous presence of his reiatsu still lingered in the back of their minds and hearts from the other day when he had visited. Kishin smirked in amusement at how quiet the room became but simply ignored everyone as he walked on down back towards Ran'Tao's cell, however he raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he noted that there was someone else locked away back here in a different cell.

They were a man with a well lean-build standing at a height of approximately 180cm. They had brown eyes and short raven black hair with bangs falling down the middle of their forehead. They had fair skin and had somewhat sharp facial features with an angular jaw wearing the common white garments that all inmates of the Maggots Nest wore.

_Hm? That must be Ichinose Maki. Soi Fon did mention that he was locked up here. _

It didn't take long before he came upon the view of Ran'Tao's cell. The moment she caught sight of him she stood up and gripped the cold iron bars of her cage.

"Captain Chigetsu! So you've returned. That was...quick."

Kishin smiled and nonchalantly waved at her. "Yo, Ran'Tao-san. I take it that you haven't been bothered."

She sighed and took a seat back down on her prison mattress. "If you're back already then...could it be that the Bounts escaped?"

Kishin raised his eyebrow curiously at her and questioned, "You doubt the capabilities of the Gotei 13 that much?"

"Eh? What? Uh, it's not that I doubt the capabilities of the Gotei 13 to handle the matter with the Bounts, but it's just...it hasn't even been 24 hours since we last spoke. You aren't going to say that you actually managed to find the Bounts and defeated them all within the span of a single night are you?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders with a look of indifference on his face. "Why not?"

Ran'Tao widened her eyes in shock. "Wha-?! But-!"

Kishin waved his hand in the air cutting her off. "You underestimate the Gotei 13 a little too much. Granted it isn't your fault since you've been in hiding all this time. The Bounts might have some semblance of power in the World of the Living , but they're biting off more than they can chew here in Soul Society. Even with the slightly unstable aftermath of Aizen's rebellion."

A look of sadness clouded over Ran'Tao's eyes as she took in his words. "Might I ask...what...happened to Kariya?"

"I killed him." Kishin straightforwardly replied.

Ran'Tao slightly flinched, having already expected that to be the outcome, however she felt a bit of pity and sympathy as she was part of the reason and cause for their creation and demise. Kishin shook his head, noting the look in Ran'Tao's eyes. "If you're that weak hearted over the death of the Bounts then I'll leave you here in the Nest of Maggots."

His words brought Ran'Tao back to reality as she recalled the deal that they were supposed to make. "Right. Have you finally come to offer me a deal?"

Kishin nodded. "That's right. Here's your options. One, join my division and work under me. We're currently missing a 4th seat officer. I'm willing to offer you that spot. The information, knowledge, and skill set you possess are worthy of at least that much."

Ran'Tao was slightly startled at Kishin's offer but she still ventured to ask, "As for my other choices?"

Kishin shook his head. "You have only one other choice. Stay here."

Ran'Tao furrowed her brow. "I can't help but feel that this is somewhat of a forced deal."

Kishin smirked and nodded. "Then you'd be right to call it a forced deal. You either take it or leave it. There is no other option left. Just consider it yourself. I let you leave and you'll be hunted down and killed by assassins. Since you've shown yourself I doubt you'd be able to escape them now. There's no way after hiding for so long that your enemy would just let you disappear again. You stay here and perhaps someone will impersonate an inmate to get close to you and kill you in here. Then your best option is to simply join under a division once more such as mine. You'll be surrounded by trained members, have allies, be free to roam, have your status as exiled lifted, and best of all, your Captain will be me. If nothing else I'm a great killer."

Ran'Tao felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of her forehead after hearing Kishin speak so nonchalantly about his skill in killing.

_With how easily he can say that and how cold and ominous I feel his reiatsu to be, it's a wonder why he isn't someone who bears the title of Kenpachi…_

Kishin patiently waited as he let Ran'Tao mull over her thoughts on his offer. After several minutes in silence he heard Ran'Tao sigh and say, "Very well. What you said makes perfect sense. Then...please accept me into your division, Captain Chigetsu."

Kishin simply nodded and opened the prison cell. "Then welcome to the 3rd division, Ran'Tao-san."

She stared at the open door and hesitated for a moment before finding her courage and resolve and stepped out from within her iron cage.

Kishin simply motioned for her to follow behind him. "The paperwork will be taken care of by Yushiro. The issue is your current power. Since your exile you've had your reiatsu sealed off. As you'll become a member of the 3rd division now we need to restore your powers."

Ran'Tao glanced at Kishin's back and somehow felt in this moment that she had made the right decision to join him and his division.

"How are you planning to do that?" She curiously asked.

"Easy. First we'll have to stop by the 3rd division. Then I'll send you to Akon and Kinji. With their assistance you should be able to regain the powers that were lost to you from when you were exiled."

"T-Truly?" Ran'Tao questioned curiously.

Kishin merely smirked with confidence. "It shouldn't be a problem for them to do that much."

"And who exactly are they?"

"No need to be so on guard. Akon is the 3rd officer of the 12th division and current Vice President of the Research and Development Department. As for Kinji, he is the 9th division Captain and also the Commander of the Kido Corps. With both of their knowledge and skills restoring your full powers won't be a problem."

Ran'Tao blinked a few times before commenting, "It appears...you're well connected."

It was then Kishin stopped and stood in front of Ichinose's prison cell. Ran'Tao quickly halted her own steps at his abrupt pause.

"Captain Chigetsu, what's the matter?" She curiously questioned, however he merely raised his hand signaling for her to be quiet for a moment.

Ichinose noted how Ran'Tao addressed Kishin so he couldn't help but look at them in curiosity. "You're...a Captain of the Gotei 13?"

Kishin smirked and nodded. "That's right. I'm the Captain of the 3rd division to be exact. You're Ichinose Maki correct? Former member of the 11th division back when it was under the command of Kiganjo Gosuke."

Ichinose closed his eyes at the mention of his late Captain's name recalling the memories of that time. "That's right. I'm Ichinose. Is there something I can do for you?"

Kishin thought about it for a moment before he asked, "Why did you leave the 11th division?"

With a downcast look Ichinose replied, "I...couldn't accept the way that the 11th division operated. I hated Zaraki Kenpachi for killing Captain Kiganjo. I left because I lost my way. I was searching for my purpose. I wanted to change things but...I didn't know how. I left out of frustration. I thought that I had casted all my hatred and anger away when I deserted the Gotei 13, but...after meeting and confronting Zaraki Kenpachi again I realized that I had never casted anything away. I was only fooling myself. My rage and anger and hatred for Zaraki never dissipated and I lost myself in those emotions when I faced him once more."

"Hm...I see, but you don't look like a man who has been consumed in hatred or rage. You look more like someone who is a shell lost in a sea of waves drifting along the bottom of the ocean as if you're waiting to be picked up."

Ichinose lowered his head in shame. "Yeah...I realized during my fight with Zaraki Kenpachi that...it was not that I hated him. I hated myself for being too weak to do anything. I knew what being a member of the 11th division meant and I knew what its rules were. Captain Kiganjo believed in justice and I shared his dream and vision, however I realized during my fight with Zaraki that I was not pursuing justice. It was revenge. I was blinded by my hate and weakness and was easily dragged along by sweet words and empty promises. I wish to search once more for what path to truly walk...however I'm truly useless. I have no idea where to even begin."

A moment of silence filled the room as everyone seemed to be lost in thought, however Kishin then smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Why not come with me?"

Ichinose immediately widened his eyes in shock and stared up incredulously at Kishin. "What do you mean go with you?"

Ran'Tao was also stunned, but Kishin merely continued, "You look like someone who needs a direction to follow. Being stuck down here isn't going to help you at all. Also, I heard that you fought relatively well against Captain Zaraki. Your skill and power would be wasted being trapped down here. Furthermore you're looking for a new path are you not? With everything that has happened in the Soul Society it seems that many things are beginning to change. Perhaps you can be a part of that change. What do you say?"

"But...why are you offering me such a chance?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "I simply thought it would be a pity to waste your talent and skills in a place like this, but you can stay if you like."

He then began walking off with Ran'Tao in tow, but before he could walk even seven steps away he heard Ichinose shout, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Kishin indifferently replied.

"Are you...do you truly believe it is possible...for me to find a new path?"

"Sure I do. Your world view is too narrow. Before you said that you were not pursuing justice because you were instead pursuing vengeance. This is why I say your world view is too narrow. Revenge and justice are the same thing. A coin flipped heads or tails hasn't changed the value of the coin. Instead you're only choosing to look at one side and ignoring the other. The path you need to search for is not justice."

Ichinose felt his heart skip a beat at the way that Kishin put things into perspective for him. "Then...if the path I need to look for is not justice...what is it that I should be searching for?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're like a bird with wings that is too afraid to use them. The path you should be looking for is the one where you can feel at ease doing the things you want to do. Just as I am doing now." He then pointed to Ran'Tao. "See? She's a prisoner of the Nest but who cares? I'm deciding to bring her out." He then pointed to Ichinose and continue, "Even you. You're a prisoner who was just captured the other day yet I'm offering you a way out. You think I needed to discuss this with anyone else and be given permission before I make a decision? Obviously not. I'm simply doing what I want to do the way I'm comfortable doing it. In essence, the path you should be looking for is the path where you can be yourself."

Just as he turned around to leave again the sound of Ichinose dropping to his hands and knees sounded out in the dark corridor as if the light of thousands of new paths opened up before him. Kishin glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "So? What do you say? With your skills and abilities I'm willing to let you take up the position of 5th ranked officer."

Ichinose clenched his hands into fists and nodded. "If...you'll have me..." He then fiercely bowed his head inside his cell. "Please accept me as a member of your division! I wish to...I wish to see with my own eyes a different way."

A triumphant light flashed by in Kishin's eyes which Ran'Tao didn't miss picking up on. "You...manipulated him into joining didn't you?" She whispered.

Kishin merely gave a playful wink and whispered back, "Manipulated or not it's not like I lied. I really think someone of his talent would be wasted trapped in here." Without missing a beat he arrived in front of Ichinose's cell and unlocked it. "Then welcome to the 3rd division, Ichinose Maki."

No more unnecessary words were exchanged as both Ran'Tao and Ichinose followed Kishin back out of the Nest of Maggots. The first person to greet them was Yushiro as he dashed over. "Oh?! So things went well the-?!" Yushiro cut himself off and stared at Kishin in wonderment as he noted that it wasn't only Ran'Tao behind his friend, but also the traitor Ichinose Maki.

Kishin simply smiled and replied, "As you can see. Things went very well."

With a confused look Yushiro replied, "Errr...but, I mean, then-"

Kishin grinned and pointed at Ichinose. "Yeah. Sorry Yushiro but can you fill out a form for him too? I'll be taking him with me as well."

Yushiro's jaw dropped towards the ground as he was somewhat baffled at how this happened. "I mean...I, you...haaaah..." He sighed and shook his head deciding not to question Kishin's methods as he knew that Kishin always did things his own unique way. In the end he scratched the side of his cheek and nodded. "Alright. Well, I suppose it's not a problem. I already did all the paperwork for Ran'Tao anyways since I figured you'd succeed. It won't take long to get Ichinose's profile updated in our archives. Well, at least I don't have to stand guard here anymore."

Kishin nodded and started walking off with Ran'Tao and Ichinose in tow. "Thanks Yushiro."

"Mn! Good luck Kishin!" Yushiro replied whilst waving in the back.

Kishin grinned as a dark glint flashed in his eyes the moment they stepped foot outside the 2nd division. "Well fancy that. Seems we have some guests."

Ran'Tao's heart slightly trembled. "Is it...assassins?"

"Assassins? Why?" Ichinose inquired completely confused.

Kishin simply nodded his head ignoring Ichinose's confusion. "Seems to be that way. It appears your movements are being closely monitored Ran'Tao. These assassins are just as skilled as the ones from before."

Ran'Tao clenched her hands into fists. "W-What should we do?"

Kishin waved his hand nonchalantly. "Didn't I tell you earlier?"

"Eh? Tell me what earlier?"

"Heh. That your biggest perk for taking the deal was me as your Captain."

It was then Ran'Tao recalled how Kishin spoke of his ability to kill. Before she could say a thing she felt that her mind must have blacked out for a moment because one moment Kishin was in front of her and in the next he was gone.

"Wha-?! Captain Chigetsu?"

Thud.

The sound of something dropping behind her and Ichinose echoed in their ears greatly startling them. As she and Ichinose turned around they widened their eyes in shock. Lying on the ground before them were 5 dead bodies cloaked in black garments. No doubt the assassins. It was then they whipped their heads around again as Kishin's voice sounded out from where he was before as if he never left.

"Well that takes care of that. I've got to say though I'm impressed. The second they realized that they were outmatched and couldn't escape they opted to instantly kill themselves."

Ran'Tao merely blinked in shock. What happened was too much for her to take in.

_He...killed them? Already? So fast!_

Ichinose was just as bewildered.

_Why are there assassins after Ran'Tao? What's going on? _

Kishin ignored the shocked expression on their faces and continued walking off again. "If you both don't keep up then I'll leave you behind."

Ran'Tao and Ichinose quickly snapped out of their thoughts and dashed back behind him. "What about the bodies?" Ran'Tao curiously asked.

"Don't worry about that. Since it happened right by the 2nd division I asked the Onmitsukido gatekeepers to take care of it."

She gave him a questioning glance. "How is it...that you command such respect within the Onmitsukido? You seem to be on friendly terms with the Punishment Force Commander. When we walked out of the division many of the Onmitsukido members greeted you as if you were once their superior. You even have connections with the Vice President of the Research and Development Department and can ask favors of the Kido Corp Commander?"

"Does that all sound very amazing to you?"

Ran'Tao thought about it for a bit before answering, "Yes...it does. The Gotei 13 have never been a complete cohesive military entity. It has been that way since the very beginning of its founding so the fact that you have personal ties with the Kido Corps, Onmitsukido, and the Research and Development Department are somewhat shocking. I reckon that not many other Captains of the Gotei 13 would be able to say or do the same."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. The connections I have right now weren't intentional. They simply happened to play out in my favor. Call it my luck. Or it's simply a matter that the people I grew close with happen to also be extraordinary in their own right. In fact, you yourself seem to be a person of great intellect and talent and you hold quite a bit of knowledge having served under the very first 4th division Captain herself. Perhaps you too will in time be considered a person of extraordinaire. You as well, Ichinose."

Ran'Tao was at a loss for words as she wasn't sure how to respond to that. She had only gotten to know Kishin for less than 24 hours but she felt that instead of learning more as time went on, he only seemed to become more mysterious and unfathomable. Ichinose had a similar feeling as he noted that Kishin was incredibly different from how Kiganjo Gosuke had carried himself.

Finally they had arrived back at the 3rd division grounds. Kishin had yet to find time to properly introduce himself to everyone, but then again mostly everyone in the division knew who he was already. While he only served in the 3rd division back when Ichimaru was Captain for a single year he did happen to be well known within its ranks and therefore the division members were fine with not holding an official greeting or welcoming ceremony. He was greeted left and right by everyone as they walked through the division grounds.

"Captain Chigetsu, you've returned." Kira said as he walked out from the Lieutenant's building.

Kishin waved and stepped aside revealing Ran'Tao and Ichinose behind him. "Kira, I need you to do a favor for me."

Kira gave a curious glance at the two new faces before nodding in agreement to Kishin's request. "Of course Captain. What is it you need?"

"First. Let me introduce the new 4th seat of our division, Ran'Tao and the new 5th seat officer, Ichinose Maki."

Kira was momentarily stunned at the random suddenness, however he soon nodded his head and greeted them. "Hello. I'm Kira Izuru. The Lieutenant of the 3rd division."

Ran'Tao nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Ran'Tao. A pleasure."

"Ichinose Maki." Maki simply replied.

Whilst Kishin let them greet each other he took out two Hell Butterflies and let them fly off before continuing, "Kira, I need you to escort Ran'Tao with several other division members to help as guards to see Akon and Kinji. I just sent them a notice. Due to certain circumstances Ran'Tao has had her powers stripped from her and currently has a target painted on her back. Ichinose, you go too."

Kira widened his eyes in shock unsure of how to feel or respond, however he recollected himself a moment later deciding to place his trust in Kishin. "Very well...then I will do as you ask Captain." He then turned to Ran'Tao and said, "While I don't know what exactly is going on...the fact that Captain Chigetsu personally chose you as the 4th seat officer means you probably have some extraordinary skills and are trustworthy. I'll believe in the Captain's decision. Since you're a member of the 3rd division now we'll protect you from whoever is targeting you." He then glanced at Ichinose somewhat skeptically, but again he resolved himself to trust in Kishin's judgement. "Ichinose-san, I'll be counting on your help if things go south."

Ichinose silently nodded whilst Ran'Tao expressed her appreciation. "Thank you...then I'll be in your care."

Kira turned his attention back to Kishin and asked, "Is there anything else Captain?"

"Hmmm...well, once Ran'Tao has her powers restored please introduce her and Ichinose to the rest of the division. In the coming days I'm going to restructure the training regiment and coordination of the 3rd division's internal fighting force. So just make sure that everyone knows who they are before then. It'll make things easier."

Kira raised his eyebrow in curiosity wondering exactly what Kishin meant by restructuring the internal fighting force of the division, but in the end he simply nodded and obeyed. "Alright. Leave it to me Captain."

Kishin nodded in appreciation before walking off and waving his hand in the air. "Lieutenant Kira is capable so just leave things to him Ran'Tao. And Ichinose, perhaps you can learn a thing or two from Kira." With that he disappeared out from their sight.

He arrived soon after in front of his new office door. As things happened in quick succession since the moment he became a Captain he hadn't yet set foot in this room.

_I wonder how much work I have to do…?_

With great reluctance he opened the door, but to his shock he saw nothing. Well, not nothing nothing but nothing as in no work. The room was simple with a bookshelf to the left, a soft rug in the middle of the room with a couch to the right of the room. There was a coffee table on top of the rug and in the back end of the room was a window that overlooked the courtyard with a wooden desk in front of it with NO paperwork.

Kishin inwardly rejoiced as he slowly entered the room and over to the table. With his right hand he softly ran his fingers over the smooth table top with a giant grin on his face. "It seems...that I should thank Kira. He remained diligent and didn't let the work pile up taking care of all matters in the 3rd division even with Gin gone. He even did the work required of the Captain."

A playful glint then flashed in his eyes as he quickly dodged to his left as the loud shout of Rukia's voice echoed behind him.

"Ha!-Eh?!" She exclaimed as she attempted to surprise him with a tackling hug, but he had moved out of the way before she could succeed and crashed on top of the wooden table.

"Ooft…" She groaned from the impact.

Kishin smirked and quickly returned to his original position leaning down and pinning her right onto the desk from behind.

"Ack! K-Kishin!"

"Yes?" He teasingly replied.

She squirmed and wriggled but to no avail. Her hands were pinned down by her shoulders by Kishin's large hands. His chest pressed down into her back keeping her stomach pinned down on his desk whilst her legs laid trapped between his thighs. She was effectively immobilized. She could feel the warmth of his breath tickling down her neck causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"Kishin...get off."

"No."

"Kishin."

"Nope." He merely replied while leaving a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. "You promised that you'd spend time with me when you got back. Well, you're back but you immediately left with your brother back to the Manor."

Rukia bit the bottom of her lip as she warmly shuddered from the feeling of his teeth grazing and nipping her neck. "I...Mmmm...I came here for that reason. Unf...Kishin…" She started to heavily breathe from the way he was working on her body.

He leaned forward a little more enough to reach her lips and showered her with soft gentle kisses. "So you're here to finally be with me?"

She moaned into his lips and nodded her head. "Mhm. Nnnfff...we can't...Kishin. Wait."

He frowned and released his hold on her, finally letting her off of his desk, but when she turned around thinking that he was stopping she yelped completely startled as he grabbed her and shoved her down on the couch nearby.

"Wha-? Unnnfff...Kishin, wait-Ahhh!" She squirmed under his touch as his hand snaked down between her legs.

"Wait this wait that. No! All I've done is wait! I just want YOU senpai."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head wrapping her arms around his neck. "I-I know."

Kishin growled into her ear. "Do you?! I feel like you've been avoiding me...like you don't even want me anymore…"

She squeezed his neck tighter and hooked her legs around his waist pulling his body close to hers. "You idiot! Don't go making assumptions on your own. When have I ever given you that kind of impression?"

Kishin didn't reply as he pouted and buried his face into the crook of her neck. She smirked at his silence knowing that he was fighting against his emotions and trying not to scare her away with some extreme thought of his. After a good long minute of the two of them simply holding each other in a tight embrace they finally parted and sat on the couch like normal.

"So...what now?" Kishin awkwardly asked.

Rukia fidgeted in place on the couch also unsure of how to act. A moment ago Kishin made her all hot and bothered, but then she asked him to stop because she wanted to talk to him. The problem was she forgot what she was going to say because all she could think about was how good the feeling of his touch was. Her cheeks started turning red as she thought about what would have happened in this very room if they had continued.

Kishin cocked his head to the side and stared amusedly at her being embarrassed. "Are you okay senpai?"

Rukia immediately became flustered and waved her hands in front of her defensively. "Huh? Ah? Oh, y-yeah! Of course. Ahem. I-I'm fine. I was not thinking about anything indecent so rest assured."

Kishin just gave her a curious glance as a warm fuzzy feeling filled him up. He couldn't help falling for her cute little antics and it made him wonder what was wrong with him. In the end he couldn't stay mad or frustrated at her. She was doing her best to be a Shinigami and a member of the Kuchiki Clan. He had no right to stop her and stunt her progress, but he was a bit unhappy that he was being momentarily sidelined. Then again...he had no family and didn't have to deal with trying to care for a lot of other people's feelings and whatnot so it wasn't his place to judge and berate Rukia for spending less time with him in the recent days.

Rukia noted that Kishin didn't respond to her as he simply stared at her with confused yet warm eyes. Seeing that made her finally calm down and helped her gather her thoughts again. She scooted closer to him and placed her hand atop of his. "Kishin...so you're a Captain now…"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He softly replied.

"How did that happen?" She curiously asked.

"Heh. I'm exceptional!"

She pouted at his answer as he gave her a playful wink. He noted her dissatisfaction at his answer so he grinned and pulled her into his chest. He lightly rested his chin atop of her head and continued, "Well, to be honest you didn't miss that much. I was only officially made a Captain yesterday you know."

Rukia blinked with surprised eyes. "Really? Then...I guess I really didn't miss that much. I even returned to Soul Society two days earlier to chase after the Bounts. I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I should have been there to congratulate you on your promotion."

Kishin softly squeezed his arms around her body. "It's fine senpai. I'm the one who ended up letting you take on the mission to investigate the matter in Karakura Town. You were just doing your job and prioritized your mission and the safety of the Soul Society."

Rukia softly sighed and lightly gripped his arms apologetically. "Even still...I wasn't there for you on one of your big days."

"Heh. I'm heartbroken. So heartbroken that I feel abandoned by you senpai." He teasingly replied.

Rukia huffed and lightly elbowed his ribs. "B-Baka! You're purposefully rubbing salt on my wound."

"Haha, well if you keep sulking like that then you make it easy for me to play the victim."

Rukia merely smirked at his playful banter. "Still. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You can still make it up to me."

She nodded beneath his chin. "I know. I'm trying to do that now. I don't want you to think that I'm neglecting you or anything. I just had a lot of things to juggle around between performing my duties as both a Shinigami and as a Noble. And...ahem...doing my best to convince Nii-sama to let me see you."

Kishin sighed at the mention of Byakuya's name. "Your brother is...a handful."

Rukia smirked and poked his arm. "Nii-sama is just...well...Nii-sama."

Kishin grinned and said, "Do you know what your brother told me?"

Rukia simply blinked having no idea what they could have talked about. "Why? What did he say?"

A mischievous flash of light passed by his eyes as he continued, "After I introduced myself as an official Captain of the Gotie 13 during my first Captain's meeting your brother told me not to overstep my bounds."

"Eh? Not to overstep your bounds? Like wha-..." Rukia immediately cut herself off as she quickly understood the underlying meaning behind Byakuya's warning to Kishin. By not overstepping his bounds would mean to not engage in any sort of intimate physical interactions. She recalled how Byakuya seemed ready to rip Kishin's head off when he saw him simply rest his hand atop of her shoulders.

"Haha..ha…" Rukia nervously laughed as it was really really too late for that. She glanced up at Kishin with her cute violet eyes and worryingly said, "We cannot let Nii-sama know about...ahem...what w-we've done…"

Kishin smirked and slowly began to let his hands roam freely around her body. "Does that mean," he licked behind her earlobe, "I shouldn't," he left a trail of wet kisses down her neck ending right at her shoulders and whispered, "leave any marks?"

Rukia felt a warm shiver down her spine as she leaned back into his chest. "You...are going to get me in trouble." She heavily breathed out.

His right hand tilted her chin up to face him as he dipped down his head and claimed her lips with his own. "I was never a very good follower of the rules." He seductively growled.

"Mmmmmmm…" Rukia hummed against his lips and buried her head into his chest. "I missed you." She finally let out.

"Me too." He quietly replied gently caressing the side of her cheeks. "How long are you planning to spend time with me?"

Rukia gave a thoughtful look before replying, "As long as I can give?"

Kishin slightly frowned at her answer. "That's not very specific. That can range anywhere from one hour to one week."

"Hehe, then how about we just set a schedule?"

Kishin perked up at her suggestion. "Are you suggesting we set a time to meet each other every day?"

Rukia poked his cheeks and shook her head amusedly. "Nice try Kishin, but I was thinking once every week to start with. After all, now that you're no longer the Lieutenant of the 13th division I need to find out how things are going to be managed. Plus, you're the Captain of the 3rd division now so I'm sure you've got some things you need to be doing as well. On top of that, there's the issue of everyone preparing themselves in the coming fight against Aizen and his army of Menos. And last but not least, Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Sado, and Karin are here in Soul Society. We need to find out exactly what they plan to do and send them home. It's best if they don't get involved in our fight against Aizen."

Kishin sighed and rested his head against her shoulders. "Always the voice of reason aren't you...well, regarding the involvement of Ichigo and the others, it might be impossible."

Rukia blinked and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Guess I'll fill you in since this information was only discovered recently. Aizen is planning to create the Oken by sacrificing 100,000 souls on an enriched spiritual zone which happens to be Karakura Town. Ichigo and the others are now involved by default. The question is how exactly will they react to this news and what will they plan to do about it."

Rukia widened her eyes in shock at this revelation. "Then...was a counter plan discussed at the Captains meeting?"

Kishin sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Sort of."

Rukia tilted her head to the side at Kishin's reaction. "You don't seem to like the plan that was discussed."

"Well...I don't, but then again I suppose the Captain Commander and the others have a point. Currently Mayuri is building a fake Karakura Town and Urahara is creating a Tenkai Kecchu to transport the real one in a remote place here in the Soul Society. When Aizen arrives in the World of the Living to begin his creation of the Oken he'll be in a fake Town instead of the real one."

Rukia nodded in understanding. "I see. And you don't like this plan because?"

"If the Hogyoku awakens in 4 months-well, 3 months now. But if we simply wait until that time then wouldn't it just give Aizen time to prepare his armies? I figured it'd be best to charge into Hueco Mundo before Aizen has finished gathering and strengthening his subordinates, wiping them all out in one clean swoop."

Rukia furrowed her brow deep in thought as she let Kishin's idea sink in. "That would make the most logical sense, but why was your idea rejected?"

"The issue is entering and leaving Hueco Mundo. Since Aizen has aligned himself with the Menos he can easily gain access to the Garganta and travel between realms with ease. We on the other hand can't. If we enter Hueco Mundo and Aizen knows he could simply leave and fulfill his goals."

"Ah...so that's why. This is a bit problematic. Finding out how the Garganta works would be a tall task. The mysteries behind that form of travel still remain largely unknown to this day. Many Shinigami have tried to recreate it but have all failed. Or so I've heard."

The two of them remained completely silent and simply took a moment to enjoy being in the company of each other's arms. It was then he heard a jingle from his denreishinki. Rukia blinked and stared at him with questioning eyes. "Who's sending you a message at a time like this?"

Kishin just shook his head. "Don't know."

Fwip.

He flipped open his device and read the contents of the message before he realized that it was nearly 7pm. Rukia noticed his somewhat guilty, astonished, and reluctant look. "Is something wrong?"

Kishin put his denreishinki away and held Rukia tighter. "Earlier today Captain Amagai asked to treat Toshiro and I to dinner to repay his thanks for when we temporarily took over the 5th division's work. I ended up agreeing, but...now that you're here and can spend some time with me I don't want to go."

Rukia blinked several times before letting out a light laugh. "Pffft, hahaha! Kishin, I'm happy that you want to spend so much time with me and believe me, I want to spend my time with you too, but isn't it unhealthy if you neglect everyone else just for me."

He grinned and shook his head. "Can't I be selfish just for you?"

She smirked and squeezed his hands. "Mhm. You can be selfish all you want for me because then I can be just as selfish as I want when it comes to you too!"

He poked her nose and grinned. "Then, that means I'll just have to turn them down and-"

"Kishin, Toshiro is your friend isn't he? You shouldn't leave him alone like that. Oh, and by the way who is this Captain Amagai?"

A lightbulb clicked in Kishin's head as he realized that Rukia hadn't yet been informed of the new Captains. "Right. Aside from me the new Captain of the 5th division is Amagai Shusuke and the new 9th division Captain is Kinji. Anyways, don't switch topics on me senpai. You just said I can be selfish for you so I want to stay here with you."

She reached up with her hands and pulled down his head so she could peck him on the cheek.

Muah!

"We'll have plenty of time together. Remember our talk about a schedule? How about we meet at the end of every week? We'll spend the entire day together. Just us."

Kishin's lips involuntarily curled into a smile as he nodded. "Fine. You win. Then let's do that." He reluctantly let her out of his arms and stood up to head for the door, but just as he was about to step outside he paused and curiously asked, "Senpai, have you ever been outside and explored the Wild Lands of Soul Society?"

"The Wild Lands? Huh...well, no. It's not a place often explored by the Gotei 13. Actually I don't really know much about the Wild Lands."

"I see. Then you probably never heard of the Canyon of Rift and Sorrow either right?"

Rukia tilted her head to the side in cluelessness. "No...what is that? A place in the Wild Lands?"

Kishin nodded his head. "It was the place where The Great Hollow War took place nearly 870 years ago. Senpai, the Kuchiki Clan is responsible for documenting the history of the Soul Society right?"

Rukia nodded her head. "That's right. Ah, do you want me to see if I can look up information regarding The Great Hollow War and the Canyon of Rift and Sorrow?"

Kishin smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sort of interested in that part of the Soul Society's history so...if it's not too much to ask."

Rukia shook her head. "Consider it done. Is the information regarding this place urgent?"

"No, not really. It's more to fulfill my own personal interest and curiosity. That's all."

"I see...then, I'll take a look through the Clan's archives when I have some time."

"Thanks senpai. You're the best!"

She gave him a beaming smile feeling warm and giddy at his compliment. "Baka! This is nothing."

It was then Kishin recalled something else and awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek.

"What?" Rukia curiously asked.

"Ahem. Actually I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

"Errr, could you also check the Kuchiki Clan's archive to see what you can find about the war with the Quincys about 1000 years ago?"

Rukia tilted her head in confusion and somewhat startled at his question. "War with the Quincys 1000 years ago? Did...something like that also happen?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure either. It's just something I heard about from Ran'Tao."

"Eh? Ran'Tao? As in the one responsible for the creation of the Bounts? When did you talk to her?"

"Before I found you in Northern Rukongai. Anyways we made a deal and now she's the new 4th officer of the 3rd division."

Rukia widened her eyes in shock. "W-What?! Is that...alright?"

Kishin thought about how Ran'Tao was being targeted by assassins that were very likely hired from a Noble family and shook his head unsure if it was the right move himself. "Honestly senpai? I don't know, but there's no doubt that she has some value and can contribute to the Gotei 13. Especially for my division."

Rukia had a somewhat sour look on her face as she quietly mumbled, "And she's also very pretty…"

Kishin smirked and immediately stepped away from the door shoving Rukia right into the couch.

FWUMP!

"Ah! Kishin?!" She grumbled both startled and amused.

He pinned her right beneath his body and began laying wet smooth kisses all over her body.

"Ah! Haha! Kishin! St-...haaaah...mmmmm! That feels good…"

He grinned and licked the base of her neck trailing his tongue all the way up to the corner of her lips tasting the sweet and somewhat saltiness of her skin. She shuddered in his arms and lightly whimpered beneath his touch. Their breathing grew heavy in the wake of their foreplay as Kishin groaned with aching pleasure when he felt Rukia softly rub her thigh up against his growing erection. He clenched his teeth and decided that Toshiro would completely understand if he decided to skip out on the dinner. In the end he sent a quick message to Toshiro with his denreishinki telling him that something came up and he wouldn't make it. Without another look at his communication device he dropped it on the floor and cradled Rukia into his arms.

She took in a heavy breath of air as she buried her face into the crook of his neck leaving light airy kisses on him. "Kishin...hah...hah...you'll be late."

He grinned and disappeared with her in his arms, arriving in his new Captain's living quarters quickly shutting and locking the door behind him. As he hadn't yet had time to redecorate, his room was plain and simple looking. The room itself wasn't incredibly large. The floors were styled with light tan colored tatami mats with a brown colored bed frame and a white colored mattress and bedsheets placed low to the ground. The walls were a light green tea color and a small wooden table stood off to the right of the sliding panel entrance door. A painting of a persimmon tree was hung up on the wall above the head of the bed.

Although this was what the room currently looked like Kishin and Rukia didn't even pay attention as he simply located the bed and laid her down on it. Without missing a single beat the sound of his Captain's Haori and the top half of his shihakusho hitting the ground echoed in the small cozy room.

**XXX**

"Kishin...haaah...what about-mmpf!"

He simply cut her off by claiming her lips with his own. His tongue entered her mouth without resistance massaging the top of her own soft silky tongue. They moaned and groaned from the feel of each other's body heating up in between them. His right hand kept his body slightly propped up above her chest so he wouldn't crush her under his weight whilst his left hand found the string by her waist as his fingers nimbly and expertly untied the sash that kept her clothes together. Just as her shihakusho came loosely undone they finally parted lips. A wet string of saliva kept their tongues in contact as they stared at one another in the eyes. Lust and passion and longing were reflected in Rukia's cool pure violet eyes and Kishin's crystal diamond golden ones. They both breathed heavily as if they were starved of air. Then again from what they just did it wasn't that far off from the truth.

Kishin finally found the words to respond to her earlier question as he answered, "I already told them I couldn't make it. It's just dinner anyways. It's not as important as you."

Rukia madly blushed at his words as a burning fire began to rage inside of her. She ran her hands along his chiseled chest and body feeling the indents and curves of his godly defined muscles. "Are you sure that's okay?" She struggled to ask as she felt herself become soaking wet beneath her hakama anticipating what was to come.

Her light airy touch caused his breath to slightly hitch as he started to crave for more physical contact. He groaned and without warning, he knelt up on the bed pulling Rukia up with him. In one fluid motion he slipped off her loose shihakusho and threw it on the ground where his Haori currently lay.

"Stop asking questions. It's just you and me right now." He responded with a somewhat hurried breath.

It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and something clicked in his head. "S-Senpai...were you...did you…"

She blushed and quickly brought her hands up to cover her breasts. "I-Its been a while since we last...and I wanted to surprise you...I didn't know what to get you for your promotion to Captaincy…Eh?" She questioned near the end as she suddenly felt something poking against her stomach. "K-Kishin?"

He simply growled and shoved her back down on the bed pulling her hands away from her chest. "Don't cover yourself up! I want to see you."

Rukia turned her head to the side avoiding the gaze in his eyes as she anxiously said, "They...they aren't big at all...I-I know that they probably don't satisfy you...I do-AH!"

He immediately cut her off by sucking directly on her left hardened nipple. The only words escaping Rukia's lips now were moans and pants as he swirled his tongue around her knob sucking and pulling and nipping, grazing his teeth every now and then along her silky breast while kneading his hand in her other.

"Ohhhhh...hah! Mmmpfff!" She couldn't help letting out moans of pleasure causing Kishin to smirk against the valley of her chest.

He planted rough impassioned kisses there and said with a dark lustful voice, "Don't you ever dare think that these don't satisfy me! They are just as much mine as they are yours!"

Rukia groaned again as she felt him squeeze a bit harder around her breasts and could only nod in agreement. She wasn't about to argue with him when he always made her feel so good! Not only with how he stimulated her body everywhere he touched, but how he made her feel good about her body. He made her feel more confident and comfortable in simply being herself and that knowledge made her feel just as pleasurable as when he pushed her buttons. In fact, his constant acknowledgement and assurance only made her more sensitive to his touch.

_I...ahhhh! I want to make him feel good too! Oooohhh god why is he so good at this? Mmmppfff!_

She bit her lip and fought to control the rhythm of their current situation as she rubbed her thigh up against the tent of his hakama. Kishin widened his eyes in shock and paused what he was doing as he felt a wave of pleasure course through his body from her actions. Rukia grinned in triumph and took that opportunity to push up and roll them over forcing them to switch positions so she could be on top. Once more Kishin was startled and shocked as she was definitely stronger than she looked.

Rukia mischievously smirked and placed a finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything. "Just wait, Kishin. I want to make you feel good too!"

His eyes instantly wavered with desire as he swallowed down his saliva with want. Rukia felt her heart beating a thousand miles a minute as it was her first time ever being so dominant. Kishin bit his lips seeing her nervousness and said, "Rukia, it's okay. You don-"

"No!" She immediately cut him off. "I-I just need a second."

She deeply breathed calming her nerves before seeing the loving look in his eyes. His gaze gave her the courage she needed to continue on and so she slowly bent down and kissed his neck. It was a bit awkward at first since she wasn't sure what she was doing. She was simply trying to remember how Kishin worked on her own body and tried to do the same to him, though she wasn't even sure if it would bring about the same results. The low groan that came from Kishin's throat however fueled her confidence and unknowingly, her nervousness and awkwardness started to melt away. Instead she began to move with the flow and licked down his nape before crossing right over to his adams apple.

Kishin shut his eyes heightening his physical senses feeling the warm soft grates of her tongue massaging against his skin and muscles. He never imagined that he'd be so turned on by what Rukia was doing to him at this moment. As he felt her move down lower and lower across his chest, licking his abs, and kissing the deep V-lines running into his hakama he couldn't take the teasing anymore. Even though hakama's were fairly loose his hardened member was still tensely straining against the article of clothing.

"Rukia." He growled darkly causing her heart to fiercely pound against her chest.

She could feel his giant member poking through his hakama right up against her breasts causing her to shudder at the memory of just how large it was and how it felt to have it inside of her. Without wasting another second she untied his red obi sash and slipped off his hakama from beneath him freeing his engorged erect pole. Her breath caught in her throat as she swallowed down her saliva with both hesitation and anticipation.

_ H-He's way too big! N-No way he fit that into me before! A-And it's been so long since we last had sex!_

Her eyes wavered in nervousness, but the longer she stared the more she grew to want him. She remembered the complete fullness of him inside of her. The burning passion and pleasure that wracked her body every time he thrusted into her. A throbbing ache began to pulsate deep inside her stomach. Biting her lip and swallowing down her hesitance she slipped off her own hakama becoming just as bare naked as he was. It was also at that moment when Kishin sat up to see why she had stopped, and what he saw left him speechless and desirous. He took in her perfectly soft milky skin and athletic petite body, but what really caught his attention was the pooling wet fluid that was dripping down between her legs. He was just about to make a comment when he widened his eyes in shock at her next action. She had knelt down between his legs and gripped his cock between her hands.

"UUUUUFFFFF! R-Rukia..." He shakily breathed out.

Rukia's hands trembled around him feeling his member throb inside her palms. She failed to close her fists around his meaty girth as the heat and weight of it unknowingly made her drool a bit. She began to pump both of her hands up and down along his thick veiny shaft eliciting heavy growls from Kishin's throat. He involuntarily bucked his hips into her silky palms every so often to create more friction.

His head leaned back as he groaned out, "You can...haaah...you can squeeze harder senpai...unffff! And move faster-ugghhh! Like...uhh, like that!" His breathing quickened at her ministrations feeling a fire building between his legs.

Rukia became wetter and hotter as she watched how hot and bothered Kishin was becoming under her touch. The way his abs and muscles contracted was mesmerizing. The sound of his shaky breathing fueled her courage and without knowing what came over her, she dipped down her head and sucked him.

"Rukia wai-!" He attempted to stop her, but it was too late. He immediately shut his eyes and gripped the bed sheets by his side.

"FUCK!" He cursed aloud as he felt her wet cavern struggle to take in his mushroom head. The heat and wetness of her mouth was amazing! The softness of her tongue moving and lapping against the veins of his cock coupled with the forceful sucking of her lips! It was a sloppy blowjob, sure, but it drove him mad nonetheless. He couldn't help gripping the sides of her shoulders doing his best not to shove her head down his massive cock. He didn't want her to choke, but he was seriously having trouble holding back his physical urge.

Saliva and pre-cum began to drip down the sides of Rukia's lips as she couldn't take more than three inches of him in her mouth. She'd gag and choke if she took anymore than that so she continued to use her right hand to pump the rest of his cock that she couldn't suck off whilst her left hand rested against his waist to keep her body steady. Just then she felt Kishin begin to push against her shoulders and off of his member as he struggled to breathe out, "St-Stop...Stop! I'm going to cum if you keep going Rukia."

Pop!

With one final push he managed to get Rukia off of his dick whilst huffing and puffing to calm down from the pleasure that she gave him. Rukia also deeply breathed restoring her air circulation as she slowly wiped off the pre-cum and saliva from the side of her lips and nervously questioned, "W-Was it not good enough?"

Kishin just growled at how clueless she was and forcefully shoved her down into the mattress.

"Shut up senpai! You have no idea how crazy I'm going for you!" He then roughly kissed her lips before giving her an encouraging and warm gentle look. "Don't ever doubt yourself and what you do to me! Just a single touch from you is enough to make me want you." He didn't wait for her to reply and immediately dipped down below her waist planting soft and wet kissing against her labia.

"Rukia, you're so dripping wet, but it's been awhile so I need you to cum for me okay?"

She shuddered and simply nodded, unable to form coherent words as he smirked and instantly shoved his tongue deep inside of her.

"Hnnnngggghhh!" The whimpering cries and moans of her voice made Kishin work faster and faster as he flicked his tongue up and down and left and right to taste her smooth curvaceous walls. His right hand rested against her clit pressing down and rubbing in deep concentric circles. She was bucking and squirming and writhing beneath him feeling a volcano building up to eruption.

"Kishiiin! Aaaaahhh! It's-It's too much!"

He grinned and shoved two fingers inside of her and began to move his tongue in circles. He knew she was getting close from the way her vagina began to clench and tense around his tongue and fingers. With one final stretch he pushed his skilled long fingers right up against her G-Spot causing her to let out a deafening cry in orgasmic bliss. Kishin continued to lap up her juices for several long seconds before he licked back up her body, leaving a wet trail of saliva from her now incredibly soaked entrance right up to the corner of her lips.

"You're ready now." He whispered in her ear.

She simply took in an exasperated breath and nodded. "Please Kishin! I need you!" She whimpered whilst bucking up her hips.

"Me too." He lowly growled out.

A light green glow formed a thin membranous barrier around his cock before he slowly guided himself into her wet folds. Once more Rukia opened her mouth and let out a moan as she felt him split apart her entrance. Every inch that entered her caused her to feel a burning pleasurable pressure. Even with Kishin preparing her inside cavern he still entered her incredibly slowly so as not to rip her apart from his intrusion.

"Ugh...Rukia! Haah...haaah...you're...unfff...it always feels so good inside of you! Always so tight and wet!"

Her legs trembled and quaked beneath him as she gripped his neck tight in her arms. She did her best to spread wide her legs to make it easier on his massive cock. "Kishin...Ahhhhhh! It's been so long since we-HHHHMMMMmmmm!" The whimpers she let out were blissfully high pitched.

"Oh god I missed you!" She heavily breathed out towards the end.

Kishin finally stopped pushing in, deciding not to enter her all the way cause if he did then he'd be shoving right up against her cervix. He didn't want to overstimulate her just yet. He wanted to make love to her first. To feel their sweating bodies moving and grinding in the wake of their passion. After letting Rukia get used to him again for several long moments he kissed her cheek and asked, "Ready?"

Rukia simply nodded. "I'm ready-AH!" She yelped aloud as he pulled back his hips and thrusted. He gripped the bed sheets above her head whilst she clung onto his back and shoulders. Her head was buried right into his chest as he was a little more than an entire foot taller than her. The sound of his balls rhythmically slapping against her butt cheeks made crisp clear noises in the room. His low grunting entered Rukia's ears as her moaning whimpers egged him on. He continued to pump into her, never shoving himself fully inside. Even though he barely avoided pounding against her cervix this way he still continuously rubbed against her G-spot. It made Rukia go wild as he was always hitting her where she felt the most sensitive.

He felt her begin to clench tightly around him and knew that she was getting close. He could feel his own climax approaching so he started to pick up the pace, that was when he heard Rukia struggle to pant out, "H-Harder…"

"Fuck!" He cursed and immediately propped himself up on his arms. He laced his fingers through her own and pinned her hands above her head. Now propped up at arm's length away the added height allowed him to thrust even fiercer than before.

"Kishi-OH! OH GOD!"

Before Rukia could ask him to thrust even harder he squeezed her hands and lifted his hips before harshly slamming back down right into her.

"Fuck! Rukia! You're clenching so tightly! Ugh! You're mine you hear me? Fucking mine! Go ahead, tell me you want it hard and rough!" He shakily breathed out slamming in and out of her now shoving as much of his cock that she could take right into her warm wet cavern.

Rukia's eyes immediately rolled back into her head as she felt him finally push right into her cervix. Her entire body immediately shook from the over shocking stimulation that each of his forceful thrusts was bringing her. She flailed on the mattress from how deep he was hitting with every slam of his hips. Her legs shook on either side of his waist as her arms remained stuck beneath his hold. She clenched her fingers where their hands were intertwined with what little strength she had left. "Oh God! FFFFffffff-Kishin! UH! Mmmpff! I-Oh! I love it! Ahhh! It's too much! It's! It's! C-CUM-CUMMING!"

Kishin grunted and felt her walls immediately clench around him pushing him over the edge. He immediately dropped down on his elbows and cradled her into his chest as he pushed one more time to bury his massive cock deep inside of her.

"Nggghhhh!" He groaned and shook, bucking his hips into her cervix. After shooting several long strands of cum into the membranous barrier around his cock he slowly removed himself from inside her vagina. Rukia laid on the mattress huffing and panting with her eyes closed as sweat dripped down all over her body. Kishin's own sweaty chest was moving heavily up and down as he worked to calm his post orgasmic high. With a quick flourish of his hand the barrier around his cock was removed and was immediately replaced with another. He stared down at Rukia with desirous eyes. His member still incredibly hard. Without warning he gripped her side and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Wha-? Wait, Kishin?" She questioned confusedly with a winded breath.

He merely growled and hovered atop of her back. His arms stationed on either side of her whilst he dipped down and claimed her lips.

"We aren't done yet. Rukia." His voice had a mischievously dark sounding seductive tone to it causing Rukia's entire body to tremble. He merely grinned and snaked down one of his hands to rest along her stomach. "On your hands and knees senpai."

She whimpered with anticipation and immediately did as he commanded. Kishin instantly licked his lips as he stared at her smooth peach shaped ass. Without warning he gripped her tiny waist and shoved his cock into her soaking pussy from behind.

"AH!" Rukia cried out in shock and pleasure as she felt him hit all of her deepest spots from a different angle.

"Ki-Mmmm...ahhhh! This is...haaah...this position is embarrassing…"

Kishin simply growled and slammed his hips into hers even harder generating another cry of pleasure from her lips as he continued to pound into her doggy style.

"I'm not letting you go today Rukia! Tonight! Unf!" He slammed into her so hard that her arms gave out causing her to face-plant into the mattress. He pressed down his body right into her back and planted rough wet kisses all over her shoulder and neck. "Tonight you're all mine! I'm going to fuck you until you can't scream anymore. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me."

He pumped his cock into her core eliciting mewls and moans from her soft plump lips as he gripped her hand and placed it against his pounding heart. "Can you feel it senpai? How hard my heart is beating for you? I'm going to make you feel good. Okay? Tonight, it's just you and me."

Rukia was lost for words. She hadn't really registered what Kishin was saying on a conscious level due to the constant stimulation she was receiving from his large and powerful thrusting cock, but she subconsciously seemed to understand as she simply nodded her head and shakily breathed out, "M-More…"

A loud hissing noise filled her ears as Kishin sucked in a deep breath of air between his teeth losing his mind at how adorable and sexy she was when asking for more.

"Fuck! Rukia you're driving me crazy!" He immediately shoved nearly the entirety of his cock into her pussy from behind with every thrust pushing against her cervix every single time. Rukia could barely scream now as she had to struggle just to breathe. She could feel him in her so deep that it was as if he was in her stomach.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

The sound of his hung balls smacking against her clit caused both of them to groan. Rukia gripped the sheets in front of her so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. She was close! Oh so very close! The way that Kishin pounded into her with reckless abandon. The rough yet still loving way that he fucked her. God she loved him!

"I'm-Ah! Oh God Oh God Oh God!"

Kishin grunted and grabbed both of her arms holding them up behind her, hoisting her body off of the mattress. He slammed his hips into hers faster and faster causing her breasts to wildly jostle around and her back to arch upwards. Her hair flew everywhere as her head flung back. He could feel her building towards release so he panted out encouragingly, "I know baby! I know! Just hold out a little longer!" He groaned and grunted pistoning his giant shaft in and out of her slick wet cavern.

"Kishin! I-I CAN'T! I don't know if I-OOHHH! Ahhhh! P-Please!" The sound of her begging for his permission to cum at the end drove him nearly insane.

He grunted and knew that she wouldn't last. He was getting close himself so he immediately pulled her all the way up and spun her around right on his cock so they were facing each other once again. Rukia immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling backwards whilst he hooked his arms beneath her thighs and gripped her milky waist, slamming her down onto his large veiny cock while bucking upwards at the same time in his kneeling position.

"AAHHH! IT'S SO GOOOOD!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs from how forceful and pleasurable the new position made her feel. Their bodies glistened with sweat as each thrust of their bodies splashed the salty wetness everywhere around them. Rukia's hair was completely disheveled with multiple strands covering and sticking to the side of her face and lips. Her mouth hung open and her eyes shut tight. Her head leaned back and her legs hung loose. She no longer had the strength to do anything except for keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Kishin's shoulders so she wouldn't fall down from their intimate position.

"I-haaaah...I…" Rukia couldn't speak anymore as she could only heavily breathe.

Kishin roughly plowed into her cervix several more times slamming down her waist onto his massive cock and growled, "Cum Rukia! It's okay now. Cum as much as you want right on my cock. Don't hold back baby!"

His words were instant freedom as she immediately arched her back and forcefully threw back her head screaming with whatever voice she had left, "AHHHHHH!" Her entire body shook uncontrollably as her thighs began to quake and spasm from her fiercely squirting on his cock.

Kishin let out his own scream in ecstasy as he reached his own climax a split second later. "HUFFFFF-Uhhhhh! NNNGGH!" He tightened his grip around her waist, definitely leaving a mark on her body as he kept her quivering pussy locked deep against his pulsating cock. It wasn't until nearly 12 seconds had passed when they both regained their calm.

Rukia laid completely limp within Kishin's arms, her face buried deep into the crook of his neck too weak to move. He gently stroked her back and slowly laid her down on the bed. They took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes from what was definitely the most wild and rough sex that they had ever had.

"Kishin." Rukia struggled to breath aloud.

"Yeah." He huskily breathed back.

She smiled at his sweaty yet incredibly handsome face and said, "Congratulations on becoming a Captain."

His heart skipped a beat at how cute she looked when saying that and immediately, his penis became rock hard once more. Rukia's cheeks flushed bright red as her eyes opened wide in shock from feeling his large member poking her stomach. "You...are you…"

A lustful and mischievous look flashed by in his eyes as he gave her a simple reply. "I told you didn't I? That tonight, you're all mine!"

"AH! Hahaha! Kishin!" She laughed and moaned as he immediately reclaimed her lips with his own.

* * *

**MISC.**

**Now the chapter was somewhat slow but needed for other paths to be paved in the future. Karin has been exposed to the world of Shinigami. How will that impact her life later on? And maybe Ichigo's life as well? **

**The matter with the Bounts is over but what about Ran'Tao? Who wants her dead? And Kishin has picked up two new members for his division. **

**What might Rukia discover in the history documented by the Kuchiki Clan archives? Ahem...when she and Kishin are finished copulating that is. If only Byakuya wasn't so clueless a raging petal storm would be razing Soul Society to the ground right now. **

**What will Amagai's fate be? In the same manner, what will Hinamori's fate be? **

* * *

**Approximate Character Heights (Rounded to nearest half/whole inch):  
Kuchiki Rukia:** 144cm or 4 ft, 8.5in  
**Kuchiki Byakuya:** 180cm or 5ft, 11in  
**Chigetsu Kishin:** 185cm or 6 ft, 1in  
**Hitsugaya Toshiro:** 160cm or 5 ft, 3in  
**Kurosaki Karin:** 136cm or 4ft, 5.5in  
**Kurosaki Ichigo:** 175cm or 5ft, 9in  
**Ichinose Maki:** 180cm or 5ft, 11in  
**Ran'Tao:** 170cm or 5ft, 7in  
**Shihoin Yushiro:** 154cm or 5ft, 0.5in  
**Amagai Shusuke:** 184cm or 6ft, 0.5in  
**Tsunayashiro Kinji:** 186cm or 6ft, 1in  
**Akon:** 188cm or 6ft, 2in  
**Kira Izuru:** 173cm or 5ft, 8in  
**Kasumi:** 165cm or 5ft, 5in

* * *

**Short History of the Gotei 13 Captains (Last, First): Currently active/**Predecessors  
**1.** **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni (Founding Member, Active) **  
**2.** **Soi Fon (Active)**/Shihoin Yoruichi (Alive)/Founding Member?  
**3.** **Chigetsu Kishin (Active)**/Ichimaru Gin (Alive, Defected)/Otoribashi Rose (Alive, Visored)/Founding Member?  
**4.** **Unohana Retsu (Active, Sometime after Nakayama's death)**/Nakayama Hama (Founding Member, Deceased)  
**5\. Amagai Shusuke (Active)**/Aizen Sosuke (Alive, Defected)/Hirako Shinji (Alive, Visored)/Founding Member?  
**6\. Kuchiki Byakuya (Active)**/Kuchiki Ginrei (Deceased)/Founding Member?  
**7\. Sajin Komamura (Active)**/Aikawa Love (Alive, Visored)/Founding Member?  
**8\. Kyoraku Shunsui (Active)**/Kasumioji Kanata (Founding Member)  
**9\. Tsunayashiro Kinji (Active)**/Tosen Kaname (Alive, Defected)/Muguruma Kensei (Alive, Visored)/Founding Member?  
**10\. Hitsugaya Toshiro (Active)**/Shiba Isshin (Alive, Exiled)/Founding Member?  
**11\. Zaraki Kenpachi (Active)**/Kiganjo Gosuke (Deceased, 10th Kenpachi)/Azashiro Soya (Alive, Muken, 8th Kenpachi)/Unohana Retsu (Alive, Founding Member, 1st Kenpachi)  
**12\. Kurotsuchi Mayuri (Active)**/Urahara Kisuke (Alive, Exiled)/Founding Member?  
**13\. Ukitake Jushiro (Active)**/Founding Member?

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

-Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy (~2100 years ago)  
-Gotei 13 established (~1000 years ago)  
-Shinigami war with Quincys (~1000 years ago)  
-The Great Hollow War (~870 years ago)  
-Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama (~600 years ago)  
-Captain Nakayama dies (~590 years ago)  
-Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts (~570 years ago)  
-Eradication of most Quincys (~200 years ago)  
-Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear (~110 years ago)  
-Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan (~60-50 years ago)  
-Kishin reincarnates (~50-40 years ago)  
-Isshin is exiled (~25-20 years ago)  
-Ichigo is born (~16-15 years ago)  
-Masaki dies/Auswahlen (~10-9 years ago)  
-Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects (~1-2 months ago)  
-Bount insurgents enter Soul Society (~1-2 days ago)  
-Kishin/Kinji/Amagai become Captains (~1 day ago)  
-Bounts Defeated (~Last night)  
-Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division (Afternoon)

Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = ~3 months


	38. Meetings

**AN: Hey everyone, FYI there will be a Rated M scene towards the beginning of the Chapter.  
**

**Also, a bit of a slow Chapter today, but still setting up certain plot points in the story for future chapters. Next chapter things will start picking up again. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 38

Kishin and Rukia were currently asleep within his new living quarters as the only sounds that could be heard were the soft breathing from their lips. Instead of windows the room had one large sliding panel door for the entrance and one at the back that led to a courtyard filled with persimmon trees. All of which were planted by Gin when he was Captain. The sunlight attempted to penetrate into the room, however the visors of the back door panel helped filter out the bright light creating a dimmer glow in the room.

The room itself was messier than it was when Kishin and Rukia had first entered. Both of their clothes were littered across the tatami matted floors in all directions. The persimmon tree painting that was hung on the wall above the head of the bed had completely fallen and lay somewhere in the corner of the room. The two pillows that were on the mattress now rested against the panel door entrance whilst Kishin and Rukia lay entangled in each other's arms both completely naked with the soft white blanket only covering them by the waist. The sound of their breathing was even and steady as Rukia slightly shifted in her sleep. Her face was only a few inches away from Kishin's broad naked chest whilst her right arm draped around his back. Her legs entwined within his own keeping them locked closely together whilst his left arm cradled her near.

She groaned a bit and slowly began to open her eyes as she felt both sore and energetic. Her body ached all over the place yet at the same time she felt that she had the greatest workout of her entire life and that workout effectively removed all tenseness, stress, and worries in her life that she might have been holding up inside. Just as her blurry vision came into focus she smiled and tilted her head upwards to find the handsome look of Kishin's sleeping face. The rise and fall of his chest and the deep heavy sounds that echoed from his breathing created a calming peace in her mind. This moment with Kishin made her feel as if Soul Society was at a time of peace and that there wasn't the threat of war against Aizen.

"If only every day could be like this one." She softly whispered, however she widened her eyes in realization that even though she was whispering, she barely heard herself. Her voice semi-cracked and was extremely raspy sounding. She instantly brought her hands to her throat and began to quickly massage her vocal cords before trying to speak aloud once more.

"H-He...o?" She attempted, however her voice died out before she could complete a simple greeting sentence.

"Wha…?" She questioned what was happening to her, however the memories from last night quickly flooded back into the forefront of her mind. Her cheeks flushed crimson red as she recalled the words that Kishin had spoken to her last night.

**Flash Back**

Kishin pressed down his body right into her back and planted rough wet kisses all over her shoulder and neck. "Tonight you're all mine! I'm going to fuck you until you can't scream anymore. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me."

**End of Flash Back**

The red tint of her cheeks effectively colored her entire face before traveling down across her entire body. She was as red as a tomato as she recalled what they did in this very room. His words weren't mere words. He truly meant what he said. Her heart began to beat faster and faster in her chest as she noticed the red scratch marks that she had left across his chest and abs, and while she couldn't see it right now she had no doubt that she left even more marks along his back.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

She couldn't help the way her breathing grew heavy just from recalling the images of last night. The way that he had slammed her against the wall. Pushed her down on the mattress. Rolled them around on the floor. Stood her against the entrance door. Bent her down atop the wooden table. Held her up against the panel to the courtyard. It was no wonder how she lost her voice. It was then a somewhat horrifying and embarrassing thought occurred to her.

_W-Wait...d-d-did anyone h-hear us?!_

It was at that moment that Kishin finally stirred awake and amusedly grinned as he watched Rukia's facial expression whilst lost in thought to herself.

_What could she be thinking about by herself?_

Without warning he rolled on top of her pinning her arms above her head and trailed tens of wet loving kisses across her cheeks and neck and shoulders.

"Ah! Hahaha! K-in! Waaaaaiiiii-mmmmm, -ait...haaaaah…" She heavily breathed out hoarsely with barely an audible voice.

Kishin immediately paused what he was doing and shockingly stared into her violet eyes.

_Her voice is…_

"Senpai...did you actually…"

Rukia instantly buried her embarrassed face into his chest so as to avoid looking him in the eyes. With a simple response she merely nodded her head confirming the thought that he was thinking. Kishin felt his heart pound loudly in his chest as he seriously wanted to make love to her again. Even though they did it for hours on end throughout the night he still couldn't get enough of her. He laid gentle kisses along her jaw slowly working his way down reaching right on top of her smooth athletic stomach.

"Rukia...can we?"

Her breath hitched and her body trembled. Her lips quivered beneath his touch as she struggled to voice anything at all. In the end no words came out of her mouth and so she instead placed her hands on either side of Kishin's cheeks and stopped him from moving any further.

"Hm?" He blinked and stared up at her pouting face.

It was then she pointed to the sides of her hips causing Kishin's eyes to follow. The moment he laid eyes on her tiny waist that he loved so much he paused and widened his eyes in shock. Two large bruises marred her body there perfectly matching the imprints of his hands.

"R-Rukia I-" His guilt ridden voice was immediately muffled from Rukia clasping her hands over his mouth. She merely shook her head and pulled up his face leaving a warm gentle kiss against his lips. Due to her current inability to speak she elected to show him with her actions that everything was okay. He sighed and laid his head against her naked shoulder in defeat.

"Sorry senpai. Let me take care of you today okay?"

Rukia simply nodded having no other choice, but not that she minded anyways. She only worried about whether she could avoid Byakuya until her voice returned to her. Kishin lightly smiled and stood up from the bed. He carefully opened the door to his room and made sure that no one was near. After double checking with his spiritual sense ensuring that no reiatsu signatures were picked up he carefully cradled Rukia into his arms and brought her to the room down the hall where the bathroom was.

Just like his bedroom it was quite simple looking. The floor and walls were tiled in white with a giant mirror hanging on the wall to the right of the door. To the left was a glass shower room and in the upper left corner of the room was a square shaped hot tub. Kishin grinned and quickly filled the tub with hot water before sitting inside with Rukia between his legs. Her back and head rested gently against his chest. They both sighed feeling refreshed as their muscles completely relaxed. The sweat and substances of their activities from last night were cleaned away as they began to wash each other's body's with soap and shampoo.

As Kishin ran his slippery hands all along Rukia's silky skin he asked, "Senpai, will you be spending the day with me?" He elected to ask only yes or no questions to make it easier on Rukia.

Rukia merely nodded her head in response. He grinned and slowly snaked both his hands down by her purple bruised hips. She immediately winced when he placed his hands there but he quickly laid a gentle kiss against her cheek.

"Just bear with it for a moment, senpai. I'll make you feel better."

Not a second later his hands began to glow a light color of green as he utilized his Kaido to heal her bruise. The warm undulations of the energy surrounding his palms flowed and mingled with her own massaging her waist and forcing out an involuntary raspy moan from her lips. Kishin bit the bottom of his lip as he didn't mean to get hard at this moment, but god did he love the sound of her voice even if she barely had a voice to currently let out.

Rukia blushed as she could feel the weight of his arousal poking right up against her back. Again the images from their passionate night flooded into her head starting to make her hot and bothered. The pain around her waist had begun to disappear and so she grit her teeth and decided to let her reservations go.

_I've already lost my voice so…_

**XXX**

Without warning she snuck her hand behind her back and gripped the base of his cock.

"Nffff-Rukia?" He deeply moaned with a question.

She simply glanced over her shoulder and innocently nodded her head.

"Fuck I love you." He heavily breathed out instantly understanding that she was giving him permission to take her right here and now. Without missing a beat he draped his left hand in front of her chest and started massaging her breast. His right hand snaked between her thighs as he shoved two fingers inside her cavern lips. Rukia quickly tilted back her head in response, roughly hitting Kishin's chest. Her mouth hung agape as low hoarse moans escaped her lips. Her right hand slipped into the water pushing and rubbing against her clit as her left hand clung around Kishin's neck to bring down his lips in a passionate kiss.

He groaned into her mouth and shoved a third finger inside of her already wet vagina. That broke off their kiss as she had to suck in a deep breath from the shock of his movements. He smirked and immediately lifted her out of the water to sit her on top of the ledge of the tub. Wasting no movements in between he knelt in the water becoming eye level with her heated core and shoved his tongue right into her sopping wet folds. If Rukia had her voice then her screams would definitely be echoing across his residence, however all she could manage for now were hoarse and heavy breaths. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders and pulled the strands of his loose long hair.

Kishin grasped behind her waist and shoved her harder and deeper into his lips. His wet and rough long tongue kept massaging the inner curves of her vaginal walls causing Rukia to tremble all over as she desperately humped into his face until finally, with one last suck and thrust of a tongue from Kishin, she quaked and came into his mouth. Kishin heavily breathed through his nose against her clit and savored the clean tasteless to slightly sweetness of her juices. After finally preparing her he glanced up at her winded and fully satisfied state. He grinned and stood back up pulling her back down into the warm water with him.

"Senpai, are you ready?"

She simply nodded weakly into his shoulder and hung her arms around his neck. His heart pounded inside his chest from how cute and adorable he found her to be. Wasting no more time for words he sat on the inner ledge of the hot tub and slowly guided her hips down onto his massive cock. His mushroom head rested gently against her outer folds rubbing and teasing her entrance. Rukia whimpered in his chest and shut her eyes with anticipation. He groaned at how much she made his heart skip and flutter.

"Rukia...huff...haah...don't hold back okay? If you need to cum then cum all you want."

A light green barrier instantly enveloped his penis before he shut his eyes and relished the feeling of easing her pussy onto his hardened pole.

"Nnnnggggghhhh…" He moaned and panted as he felt her squeezing every single inch that entered her. He huffed and held up her hips several inches above the base of his cock to prevent himself from reaching her cervix. He could feel her body shaking and quaking against his chest struggling to let out what little sounds her vocal cords would allow. She felt him so deeply as his penis always massaged the entirety of her wet cavern walls.

He gently kissed the top of her forehead and said with a deep raspy morning voice, "Just relax senpai. Let me do all the work. I just want you to focus on feeling good."

She took in a few shaky breaths and whimpered whilst nodding her head. Kishin grunted and immediately began to pump her pussy up and down along his thick veiny member. He groaned and moaned and let out deep hoarse curses in pleasure from their slow but passionate grinding. He bucked his hips into hers every now and then occasionally shoving the few inches of his cock that hadn't yet entered her to push right into her cervix. The water sloshed and swirled as they created heavy waves within the square shaped hot tub. Rukia was too weak to grind her hips back and simply went with the flow of his movements, but every time he hit her cervix she'd involuntarily squeeze his dick with strength that she didn't know she had and those moments elicited cries of pleasure from Kishin's throat.

"Ufff! F-Fuck Rukia! If you keep doing that I'm not going to last. Haaah...Haah...Haah!" He heavily panted towards the end feeling his climax building.

Rukia wasn't far off either as she began to fiercely rub her head into the nape of his neck. Her thighs began to shake as she felt her orgasm coming. With what little strength she had left she managed to muster out, "I'm cum-Hnnnnggghhh…"

Kishin felt her spasm and contract against the hardness of his cock knowing that she had just orgasmed so he immediately dropped her hips all the way down to the base of his penis. His cock strained and heavily pushed against the barrier of her cervix wanting and trying to penetrate further so she could accommodate the rest of his length that didn't fit.

"Shit Rukia! Shit Shit Shit!" He squeezed her tight into his chest embracing her in an intimate and desperate hug. The wake of the water crashed into their bodies as he grinded and bucked his hips into hers causing another orgasm to rip out from her body. She couldn't scream as her mind went blank so her body did the only thing it could to react to her powerful climax. She harshly bit down on Kishin's shoulder whilst shaking in his arms. She was glad she was a Shinigami because her pain tolerance was higher. It let Kishin be rougher with her without causing her discomfort and she was glad because the last thing she wanted was to be treated like a fragile piece of glass. She shut her eyes and felt the pulsating heat of his massive penis throbbing against every curve and crevice of her walls knowing he was just about to reach his climax, so she did her best to help him finish by rocking her hips in slight concentric circles.

"UGH! Fuck Rukia! Just like that!" He heavily shouted and came shooting several thick streams of white milky substance against the membranous barrier of his Kido spell. For a good long minute the two of them simply lay completely motionless within each other's arms relishing the feel of being fully connected. The sloshing of the water in the wake of their activity continued to undulate against their bodies almost acting as a warm wet massage. Finally Rukia regained her senses and leaned up against his chest planting a soft wet kiss against his lips.

**XXX**

Nearly an hour and a half later they both were finally fully dressed and decent looking again. Rukia's black colored shoulder length hair fell loosely behind her head with a few bangs draped between her brows. She was dressed back in a standard black shihakusho that Kishin so kindly left to grab for her back in his old quarters within the 13th division as his room there had yet to be cleaned out after his promotion. Over the years Rukia had opted to leave extra sets of clothes there just in case. A white obi sash was tied around her waist with her Zanpakuto strapped on the left side of her hip. Her Zanpakuto in its sealed form was a seemingly regular looking katana with a rectangular shaped guard that had almost flame-like patterns on the long sides of it. A curved line seemed to be patterned on the short sides of the rectangular guard. The corners of the guard were inwardly curved and the hilt itself was colored a reddish-brown.

Kishin stood beside her in his sleeveless shihakusho with the front portion left somewhat loose slightly exposing his chiseled chest beneath. He wore his Captain's Haori over it and had the sleeves rolled up right before his elbow joint exposing the crimson red color of the inside of the Haori. His red obi sash was tied around his waist with his Zanpakuto strapped to the left side of his hip. His black reivice earring hung down the left side of his ear reaching the same level as his bottom lip. His shoulder length crimson red hair was tied in a mid-length ponytail with a few bangs falling between his brows and a couple strands hanging on the right side of his head reaching down to just below his chin.

The two of them simply gave each other a contented glance and stepped out from within his quarters onto the 3rd division grounds. They had yet to take more than ten steps from his residence when they were immediately greeted by several division members including Kira and Ran'Tao.

Kishin blinked and questioned, "To find me this early in the morning, did you guys need something?"

Ran'Tao smirked and responded, "It's noon Captain."

Kishin merely blinked again completely unfazed and nodded in agreement. "Oh, so it is. And?"

Kira scratched the side of his cheek and confusedly recounted what happened. "Errr...Captain. As you had asked, I gathered a group of skilled division members to help escort Ran'Tao to see Akon and Captain Tsunayashiro. They received the message you sent them and after meeting with Ran'Tao they were able to restore her powers. Then...we returned here and Ran'Tao and I were about to give our report but we heard some loud noises and...I could have sworn screaming. I wanted to rush in to help in case there was an attack but…" He glanced at Ran'Tao and questioned, "Ran'Tao...assured me that everything was fine and that we shouldn't disturb you. Are you alright Captain? Ran'Tao was really adamant about us not rushing into your residence."

It was also then that Kira noticed Rukia by Kishin's side and confusedly greeted, "Ah? K-Kuchiki-san? I didn't realize you were here. Apologies for not greeting you sooner, and hello."

Rukia madly blushed after hearing Kira ask about the loud noises and screaming from Kishin's residence. Her worst fear was realized as she mentally cursed herself for failing to control her cries. As she couldn't even speak right now to defend herself or make excuses she instead opted to hide behind Kishin's back to prevent others from seeing her flushed and shameful look.

Kishin just grinned amusedly and nodded appreciatively at Ran'Tao. "Already showing your worth as the new 4th officer of the 3rd division I see. Good job on stopping everyone."

Ran'Tao sighed and slightly blushed herself as she awkwardly coughed and looked away. "Ahem. I've lived long enough to know a thing or two. Clearly you WEREN'T in trouble."

Kira simply stared between Ran'Tao and Kishin several times before giving a questioning look. "Ummm...am I missing something?"

Kishin lightly patted Kira on the shoulders. "Nothing at all Kira. Good work on escorting Ran'Tao. Have you had time to introduce her and Ichinose to the rest of the division yet?"

Kira blinked several times but decided not to pursue the topic as Kishin seemed completely fine and had already shifted the subject. "Not yet Captain. I've introduced them to a handful of people but there's still the majority of the division that they need to greet. Well, Ichinose should be introducing himself to the others right now actually."

"I see. Then, for today's task that's what I need you to do. Make sure everyone gets acquainted. Tomorrow I want you to gather all the division members by the training grounds so I can restructure our fighting force."

"Restructure? ...alright. I can do that."

Kishin nodded with appreciation before walking off with Rukia beside him. She gave one last cursory glance over her shoulders and blushed when she caught Ran'Tao giving her a playful wink. Seemingly out of nowhere Rukia pulled out a notebook and began to write in it, catching Kishin's attention.

"Senpai...what are you doing?"

Rukia merely blushed and turned the notebook around letting him read the words written on the page. He stared at it for a good long second before a laugh escaped his lips. "P-Pfffft! Ha! Hahaha! C'mon senpai, it's fine isn't it? I mean only Ran'Tao figured out what you and I were up to last night. I'm sure she's tactful enough not to say anything. She is indebted to me after all."

He let out another lighthearted laugh as he once more read the words 'Baka' that she wrote on her notebook. She blushed again at how easygoing Kishin was about the whole matter and simply pouted.

They continued to dash in peaceful silence out of the division and through the streets of Seireitei before arriving outside the 10th division grounds. Rukia shifted nervously in place causing Kishin to simply smile.

"Don't worry so much senpai. If anyone asks why you can't speak then how about we just tell them that you got sick and lost your voice?"

Rukia stared cutely at him and silently nodded her head agreeing to his idea. Without further delay they walked inside and knocked on Toshiro's office door.

"Come in." Toshiro's voice sounded out from within.

Just as Kishin and Rukia entered they took note of the somewhat crowded room. Toshiro sat at his office desk near the back wall of the room resting his chin on his palm whilst Rangiku sat on the couch centered to the left of the room. There was an oval wooden table in front of the couch where Orihime, Sado, Ishida, Renji, and Ichigo currently sat around while standing near a window to the right of Toshiro's office desk stood Ichigo's younger sister, Kurosaki Karin.

To the far right of the room sitting on a chair was Kinji with Hisagi standing behind him.

"Kishin? Rukia?" Ichigo questioned as he and everyone else turned to the door.

Kishin curiously raised his eyebrow taking another glance around. "It's...pretty crowded in here huh?"

Toshiro frowned and crossed his arms glaring suspiciously at his red haired friend. "You...skipped out on dinner."

"Hahaha...didn't you get my message?"

Toshiro continued to frown and responded, "I did. And did YOU get MINE?"

"Hm? Did you send one?"

Toshiro instantly felt as if a heavy stone brick was dropped atop of his head. "You! Did you really not read my message?"

Kishin reached into his pockets and checked for his reivice, but his denreishinki was nowhere to be found. It was then he recalled that he had dropped it on the floor of his office after messaging Toshiro that he wouldn't make it. He simply rubbed the back of his head and said apologetically, "Ah...guess I left my denreishinki back in my office."

Toshiro glared for several moments longer before letting out a defeated sigh. "Haaaah...alright. Well Amagai and I decided to take a raincheck on the dinner anyways since you seemed busy. What did you have to do anyways that you skipped out?"

Rukia fidgeted in place and glanced at Kishin through her peripherals wondering how he was going to answer, but Kishin naturally shrugged and lied without any hesitance, "I picked up a new recruit into the division named Ran'Tao. I sent her to Akon and Kinji for certain matters and when she returned I had to introduce her to the division and study the background of each of the members so I can better reorganize and restructure our fighting force."

Everyone simply stared at Kishin with curious looks before nodding their heads finding no fault in his words, however Ichigo and Ishida widened their eyes in shock as they both said incredulously, "Wait what?! Ran'Tao told us she was exiled from Soul Society when we first met her! How is it that she's now suddenly a member of your division?"

Kishin just waved his hand nonchalantly. "It just happened. Long story short she was captured by Yushiro and I decided to help her out. Aaaaaand the look in your eyes tells me that you want me to elaborate, but honestly? I can't be bothered with it. It's not something that really concerns you anyways so leave it at that."

Ishida and Ichigo merely felt their jaws drop to the floor at how quick Kishin was to shut them down, but they knew that since Kishin didn't want to continue explaining that they wouldn't be able to get anything else of value from him. With that matter addressed Kishin took a seat near the entrance while Rukia pulled up a chair next to him.

It was then that Renji ventured to ask, "Uhh...Rukia? Are you alright? You haven't said a word ever since you got here."

A moment of awkward silence filled the room as everyone watched Rukia quickly write inside her notebook. Everyone felt confused and perplexed at her actions, but several moments later she turned her notebook around letting everyone read what was written.

'I got sick and lost my voice. I'm better now but my voice hasn't returned yet so that's why I'm not saying anything.'

Everyone merely blinked and stared at Rukia somewhat startled, but in the end getting sick is getting sick. If that's what happened then that's what happened. No one could argue with that, although Ichigo did venture to ask, "You got sick and lost your voice? But...weren't you just fine two days ago when we fought Kariya?"

Rukia simply gave a fierce glare with her eyes that silently said that she wasn't going to argue that point with him and so Ichigo awkwardly rubbed the back of his head dropping the subject. He then snuck a glance at Kishin recalling the fight against Kariya two days ago. He could still hear the screams of agony from Kariya's voice in his head and the image of the blood red lotuses that ripped apart the Bount leader's body was still clear as day in his memory. It caused an involuntary cold shiver to run down his spine now knowing just how fearsome Kishin's true powers were. In fact, he was somewhat conflicted in watching Kariya die in such a horrible way.

Whilst that was playing in Ichigo's head, Kishin was internally amused at the whole situation, but he decided to address the issues that he came here for.

"Ichigo, I'm assuming you know about the significance of Karakura Town by now."

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and sighed nodding his head in seriousness. "Yeah. I heard from Toshiro about what Aizen plans to do."

A thick vein burst on Toshiro's forehead as he glared annoying daggers at Ichigo. "Oi! How many times have I told you that it's Captain Hitsugaya! NOT Toshiro."

Karin turned her attention back to everyone and questioned, "Oh, then is Toshiro not your name?"

Another thick vein popped on his forehead as he glared at her. "You! Don't try and twist my words! I'm saying that you need to address me with my honorific title!"

Karin just shrugged and replied disinterestedly, "But a Captain doesn't mean anything to us. I mean, technically we aren't part of whatever this place is, so small details like addressing you as a Captain doesn't affect us in any way."

Toshiro merely sighed and rubbed his temples. "I've told you a hundred times. You're in Soul Society so don't just address it as 'whatever this place is' like it's some random insignificant plane of existence."

Kishin blinked as he watched Karin and Toshiro interact and silently mused to himself.

_ So that's Kurosaki Karin. Ichigo's younger sister and Isshin's daughter. How...strange...she's really mature for her age with the way she talks, not being overwhelmed by all of this. Then again who am I to criticize. I was probably similar even before I reached her age._

He slightly narrowed his eyes with interest as he sensed a fluctuation of reiatsu within her soul.

_She has reiryoku...it's underdeveloped right now and it's not as strong as Ichigo's when I saw him as a kid, but it's there and growing. While I don't feel like her potential is as great as Ichigo's I definitely sense that she has some sort of potential._

Kishin was snapped out of his thoughts as Ichigo answered a question that Rukia wrote down in her notebook. "When are we leaving? Hmmm...probably sometime later today. Kinji was kind enough to offer opening the Senkaimon for us to return to Karakura Town. If what Toshiro said is true then there's only 3 months left before Aizen will attack Karakura Town to make this Oken or whatever. Since that's the case then all the more reason for us to be there when he arrives. I won't let my home be destroyed by that guy...but…" He took a glance at Kishin and continued, "That guy Aizen is...ridiculously strong. With the way I am right now I...anyways I was wondering Kishin…"

Kishin tilted his head and questioned, "What?"

Ichigo awkwardly coughed as a bit of hesitance sounded in his tone of voice. "I-uh...was wondering if you had any tips or pointers or training advice for me, seeing as you seemed to know what was going on with..._that_ last time."

Kishin then recalled how he temporarily brought out Ichigo's Hollow during their training. "Oh, so you want to learn more about _that_ huh?" He then thought about the Visoreds from where he learnt it from and shook his head. "Actually you're in good hands already. There's a group in Karakura Town that should be able to help you with _that_. If you're truly curious then why don't you just ask Urahara about it?"

Ichigo simply gave him a curious stare clearly wanting some clarification, but he was cut off from Karin interjecting. "What is this _that_ that you guys keep talking about?"

Kishin gave a cursory glance in her direction and commented, "You're relatively unfazed by all of this."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head somewhat guiltily. "Yeah...Karin's always been like that. Ever since we lost our mom. She matures faster than others."

Karin glared at Ichigo, but she otherwise didn't comment.

Kishin then continued as he addressed the young black gray eyed girl, "Then you know what Ichigo is?"

Karin glanced at her brother's direction and nodded. "I do now. To be honest the entire situation seems a bit far fetched, but I'm not an idiot. I was wondering where he always ran off to while dressed in strange black clothes. Guess I know now."

Ichigo quickly chimed in and brought the focus of the conversation back to what he and Kishin were discussing before. "Ahem. Anyways, can't you be more specific Kishin?"

Kishin simply shook his head. "How can I be more specific than what I already told you? I gave you directions. Go see Urahara and ask him about what happened to you. Yoruichi saw it already. Besides, I don't really have the time to teach you anyways."

Again everyone became confused at what the two of them were talking about. Before the conversation could go any further around in circles Kinji stood up and started for the door.

"Eh? You're leaving?" Toshiro asked.

Kinji merely nodded. "I just stopped by to see everyone and to let Ichigo and the others know that I can send them back through the Senkaimon. Now that my work is done I'll be heading off."

Just as Kishin was about to wave goodbye he paused and recalled something that Aizen said to him when they were fighting.

**Flash Back**

Kishin furrowed his brow. "You keep repeating things about the world. Why not just tell me yourself if you have all the answers."

Aizen merely shook his head. "The truth of the world is something that you will only believe when you discover it yourself. I can tell you, but how much of it would you believe? After all, with the passing of time the stories and information passed down through each successive generation has taken and hidden away the core of the ugly truth of the Soul Society and of how the world came to be. How much of my words would you be willing to accept as reality."

"The ugly truth of the Soul Society? You make it sound like what you're doing is some sort of act of salvation for the Soul Society."

"Oh? I can't say that you are correct, however it isn't quite wrong either."

"Your word games are getting too wordy."

"Heh. Very well. Then allow me to give you some direction. Should you survive, I advise you to search the hidden archives of the Tsunayashiro Great Noble Clan. Perhaps you'll find something...interesting."

**End of Flash Back**

Just as Kinji and Hisagi reached the door, Kishin stood up and commented, "Hold on a second Kinji. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Everyone glanced over to Kishin but he ignored their stares and instead turned to face Rukia. "Senpai. There's something I need to talk about with Kinji for a bit. I'm not sure how long it'll take so just go back to the 3rd division when you're done greeting everyone here okay?"

She cutely nodded and quickly wrote inside her journal before flipping it around for him to read.

'Don't worry about me. I can't hog all of your time. You are a Captain now after all. We'll have plenty of time to meet later. And don't go stirring up some sort of trouble, bakamono!'

He grinned and nodded before reluctantly leaving her side.

Toshiro stretched out his hand in front of him and questioned alarmingly, "W-Wait wait wait! You both are just going to leave me to babysit these kids?"

"Hey! Who are you calling kids?!" Ichigo and the others fired back, but Toshiro simply ignored them. His eyes gave off a pleading look but Kishin and Kinji merely grinned.

"Sorry Toshiro. You can always kick them out though you know?" Kishin amusedly replied. He then walked out with Kinji beside him and Hisagi following behind.

As the two Captains started their walk out of the 10th division grounds and were just about to begin a serious discussion they were interrupted by Hisagi from behind them.

"Captain Chigetsu…" The Lieutenant's voice slightly wavered.

Both Kinji and Kishin stopped as they turned around to face Hisagi.

"Yes?" Kishin curiously replied.

Hisagi kept his eyes lowered and head slightly down guiltily avoiding Kishin's gaze. He shifted uncomfortably in place as he struggled to find his voice.

"I…" The images of him defending Tosen from back when Kishin was accused of killing Aizen replayed in his mind. Of how he foolishly believed that he was in the right and Kishin was in the wrong. He recalled the violent ferocious force of Kishin's reiatsu and of how easily he was swatted away by the now 3rd division Captain like an insignificant fly after losing his temper and mind. To this day he deeply wished to believe in his old Captain, but right now his current Captain was Kinji and the fact remains that Tosen had seemingly left willingly with Aizen whilst Kishin was the one who fought and figured out Aizen's true nature. Swallowing down his pride and confliction he deeply bowed in apology and said, "I-I'm sorry for the way that I acted towards you Captain Chigetsu! I'm truly ashamed at how I conducted myself and also at how I failed to realize that Captain Tosen had j-j-joined with Aizen…" He strugglingly growled towards the end.

Kishin merely blinked, somewhat amused. For several long seconds he didn't say anything creating a formless pressure to weigh down on Hisagi's shoulders, however in the end he let out a lighthearted laugh and waved his hand in dismissal. "Ha! Hahaha!"

Hisagi stared back up at Kishin with confusion all over his face.

Kishin took note and just turned around starting to walk off again. "Forget it Lieutenant Hisagi. Instead of apologizing to me you should really instead be thanking Toshiro."

Hisagi continued to stare with confusion. "Eh? Thank Captain Hitsugaya? Why?"

An amused spark of light flashed in Kishin's eyes as he nonchalantly replied, "Because had Toshiro been a second too late when snapping me out of my thoughts I would have really killed you on the spot for standing between Tosen and I."

Hisagi widened his eyes in realization and felt his back completely drenched in cold sweat at how honest and relaxedly Kishin spoke about killing him. It now dawned on him that whether or not he apologized it didn't mean much to Kishin because even though he acted that way at that time his actions made absolutely no difference to the situation, hence how easily he was simply swatted away like a buzzing fly. All he did was put himself on the road to death and managed to somehow slip by the scythe of the reaper by just the tiniest of hairs.

Kinji glanced at Hisagi's stunned and now pale colored face and sighed while patting his Lieutenant on the shoulder. "Don't take it too hard Hisagi. Allow me to translate for Captain Chigetsu. What he really means to say is, there is nothing for you to apologize for since you didn't know. You aren't at fault for being fooled as just about everyone in the entire Gotei 13 was played by Aizen. What you should focus on now is the present and the future and think about what it is you want to do and what you can do. Understand?"

Hisagi's eyes immediately brightened up as he nodded towards his new Captain with more confidence. "Thanks...Captain. I'll do my best to work harder."

Kinji smiled and began to trail after Kishin in the nearby distance as he waved to his Lieutenant. "Hisagi, I have some important things to talk over with Captain Chigetsu so can you head back to the 9th division first?"

Hisagi glanced between Kinji and Kishin in the distance before nodding his head. "Yeah. There's also the Seireitei Communication News Article that needs to be published which, by the way Captain...are you sure you don't want to oversee its publication?"

Kinji paused and closed his eyes deep in thought before shaking his head. "Nope. I've got my hands tied for right now being both the division Captain and Kido Corps Commander. I'm still trying to figure out how to best integrate the two in a more effective way much like the 2nd division does with the Onmitsukido. Until then I'm giving you free reign over the Seireitei Communication News Articles. I've got faith that you can do it."

Hisagi's facial expression softened as he thought of how Tosen never asked for his division members to do anything and therefore, it played a hand in why he was never able to pick up on the true thoughts and feelings of his previous Captain. Kinji noted the somewhat depressed air around Hisagi and smacked his right arm with his cane instantly waking up the Lieutenant from his daze.

Kinji gave an encouraging smile and began walking off again as he lectured, "Remember what I said? Don't dwell on what already happened. Instead, focus on what you want to do and what you can do and you'll find the answer to what's eating away at you sooner or later. If you want to accomplish anything, Hisagi, then you must always move forwards. Remember that." He then finally caught up to Kishin as they both left the 9th division Lieutenant behind.

Kishin smirked amusedly and commented, "Well look at you go. Acting like such a wise and caring Captain."

Kinji glanced at Kishin through his peripherals with a curious look and responded, "Do I even want to know how you pep talk your division members? You aren't threatening to kill them all the time are you?"

"Hahaha! Well that's not a bad idea either, but I'm not Captain of the 11th division so no. Don't make me out to be some sort of brute with a simple mind like that."

"Heh, fair enough. So? You wanted to talk?"

Kishin became serious as he nodded. "Yeah. Do you remember Aizen's parting words?"

Kinji furrowed his brow as that memory surfaced to the forefront of his mind. "I do. He said something about me helping you find the answer or something of that like. Have any idea what he was talking about?"

"Sort of. When I fought him down in the Seijotokyorin he kept talking about the truth of the World and told me to search the hidden archives of the Tsunayashiro Clan."

Kinji frowned. "The Tsunayashiro Clan? I may be a member but even I don't have any knowledge of there being any sort of secret or hidden archive in our estate. Even if there was, I'm willing to bet that only the current Head, Tokinada, would know anything about it."

The image of a green haired tall thin pale faced man flashed in Kishin's mind. "Ah...that creepy guy. How did someone like him become the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan anyways?"

Kinji's eyes narrowed in focus as he thought of the events that occurred in the Clan. He took a few long moments to gather his thoughts before putting them into words. "To be honest? At first I didn't know much about Tokinada even though I'm from the Clan. I was a branch member who didn't receive a lot of attention nor was I given a lot of information. After you told me that I should watch out for the Clan Head I began to search deeper into Tokinada's past and…"

Kishin noted the seriousness in Kinji's voice towards the end and questioned, "And what?"

Kinji tightened his grip on his cane before continuing, "And I found that you were right to warn me about him."

"Oh? What did you find?"

"I found that a huge scandal was hidden by the Tsunayashiro Great Noble Family to cover up something that Tokinada did. I haven't told Hisagi about this yet since he's still a bit emotionally unstable, but in time...I believe he should know this as well."

Kishin furrowed his brow intrigued. "Something that you need to let Hisagi also know? Seems the scandal is related to Tosen."

Kinji nodded. "That's right. You see, Tokinada also came from a branch family like me. He wasn't born from the main branch family. Over a hundred years ago he got married to someone from Rukongai known as Kakyo. I couldn't find too much of the details, but what I could find was that Tokinada had killed her. I don't know why or for what reason. I only know that our Clan elders covered up this event and used their influence to make Central 46 turn a blind eye."

"Eh? I suspected that the Great Noble Families had great influence over Central 46 before, but to even make them turn a completely blind eye to murder? Isn't that…"

Kinji sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. It's not like I can ask any of the elders from that time about this incident anymore since they're all dead."

"Dead? How'd that happen?"

"Assassination."

Kishin tilted his head to the side in wonderment. "Someone...hired assassins to murder the elders of a Great Noble Family like the Tsunayashiro Clan? Wasn't there a thorough investigation done by the Soul Society?"

Kinji shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, but nothing was ever found. I told you that I don't have any parents right? Well...they died at that time working for the main family trying to protect one of the elders. Even with an investigation no one ever found out who sent the assassins and the one who actually ended up killing the assassins was Tokinada. He claims to have stumbled upon them in the residence and was able to stop and kill them."

"Ehh? You said he claims? And if there was an investigation then it would have been done quite thoroughly no? I don't see how nothing could have been found."

Again Kinji shook his head. "This event happened during a time when the Soul Society was already burdened with problems. To be exact, during the Vanishing Souls Incident. When six Captains, three Lieutenants, and the Commander and Lieutenant of the Kido Corps disappear from the ranks of Soul Society, that seems to be a much more pressing issue than the assassination attempt on the Great Noble Family of the Tsunayashiro Clan. Especially when Tokinada himself didn't push and pursue the investigation. The matter ended prematurely and Tokinada became the Head of the Clan."

Kishin took a moment to take everything in and stared up at the clear blue sky. "Okay, so Tokinada definitely sounds suspicious in that matter, but I don't see how this has to do with Tosen."

His inquiry reminded Kinji of the connection. "Ah, right. Regarding Tosen. Remember how I told you about Kakyo being Tokinada's wife and how he killed her? Well, do you also remember how Tosen had a friend and how he decided to become a Shinigami to uphold justice?"

Kishin immediately put two and two together as he commented, "Oh...don't tell me then. This Kakyo person was Tosen's close friend?"

Kinji nodded. "That's right. Likely Tosen knew that Tokinada was the murderer of his friend and that drove him to become a Shinigami as well as drove his motivation to uphold justice. It's also why I feel like I should tell Hisagi since he's internally struggling with trying to understand the choice that Tosen has made."

Kishin glanced at Kinji's hesitance and commented, "But you're unsure of how he'd react not only because of his current mental state, but because it involves the Tsunayashiro Clan that you're from."

Kinji ruefully smirked and nodded. "You guessed it. Furthermore, I don't want Hisagi to do something rash. As it currently stands I truly don't know enough about Tokinada. There's more to him than I previously thought. He doesn't involve himself with the day to day workings of Soul Society and mostly keeps to himself. He's approached me on several occasions but always nothing more than to make small talk. He's definitely hiding something. I just don't know what yet."

Kishin sighed and brought the topic back to what they were discussing before. "Well, think you can try and search for this so-called hidden archive of your Clan? Apparently Aizen believes that we'll find something of value there and I have a feeling that we'll come to understand more of Aizen's motives if we could learn what this so-called truth and origin of the World that he's always talking about is."

"Hmmm...I'll try but I can't make any promises that I'll gain any momentum on that front. Tokinada is...well how should I put this...off-putting? Even in the Clan as its current Head he mainly keeps to himself. There's definitely something strange going on with him."

Kishin nodded in understanding having met and encountered the guy himself a few times before. "It's fine if you don't find anything, but it can't hurt to try. If you do happen to find something out-"

Kinji smiled and nodded. "Then you'll be the first to know."

"Heh. Then I'll leave it to you. Oh, and can I borrow your denreishinki?"

"Eh? Where's your-ah, right. You did mention to Toshiro that you left it in your office. What do you need it for?"

"I need to make a call. I'll have it returned to you later. Promise."

Kinji shrugged his shoulders and handed over his dark purple colored denreishinki.

"Thanks!" Kishin appreciatively replied. With those parting words he dashed off towards the 3rd division.

On his way he flipped open the denreishinki and dialed Akon's number. It didn't take more than two rings before he heard Akon answer on the other end of the line.

"Kinji?"

"Actually it's Kishin."

"Ah?! Kishin? Why do you ha-Ahem. I mean, Captain Chigetsu. Ah...it's going to take some time for me getting used to calling you that. Anyways, why do you have Kinji's denreishinki?"

Kishin simply grinned slightly amused. "Left mine back in my office. Anyways, it's fine to just address me as Kishin like you always do."

Akon remained silent for a bit on the other end of the line, but he eventually sighed into the device and continued, "Haaah. You were never one to stick to formalities. So? What do I owe the pleasure of receiving a call from you? Oh, and I suppose I should get this in before the conversation derails. Congratulations on your promotion to Captaincy."

"Thanks. Anyways don't sound so anxious like I'm going to ask you for some sort of ridiculous task."

Akon felt a nervous bead of sweat drip down the side of his forehead. "Well...are you?"

"Haha, you wish. Unfortunately I can't really think of some sort of demanding task to ask of you for right now."

Akon sighed in relief. "Then I wouldn't exactly call that unfortunate, but you called because you needed something right?"

"Right. It's regarding the reigars. How are sales going?"

"Eh? Sales? Did you need money or something?"

"Sort of."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Well, as long as you aren't planning to do something crazy like build an estate the size of a Great Noble Clan then I think whatever project you have in mind will be fine. So? What did you need the money for?"

"I want to redesign my office and living quarters in the 3rd division."

Akon leaned back in the leather chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes. "Well, if it's just that much then don't worry about the money. The business with the reigars is going well and should easily cover any expenses you need to make the necessary renovations."

Kishin nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. I'll count on you to wire me the money I need when I need it. Oh, and by the way. Thanks for helping out with Ran'Tao."

"Ran'Tao? Ah, that new 4th seat officer of your division right? Eh, no big deal. Restoring her powers was a cinch. Anyways, did you really only call to ask about money?"

Kishin landed on the ground just outside his division and nodded. "Yup."

After several seconds of Akon not responding Kishin then questioned, "What?"

Akon let out an awkward cough. "Oh, well, nothing really. It's just...I thought you were going to ask me to do some sort of difficult task but, this is nice too."

Kishin smirked and shook his head. "I could always think of something if you'd lik-"

"NO!" Akon quickly interjected before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "Ahem...haha, I mean, that's not what I meant. What I mean is that uhhh, it was nice hearing from you again after so long."

"I'm hanging up now senpai." Kishin said amusedly before putting away his denreishinki without waiting for Akon's goodbye. He went straight to his office and started making designs for his new office and living quarters.

The hours came and went as the sun began to set in the sky. Kishin furrowed his brow as he noted that Rukia still hadn't returned after all this time. Finishing up the paperwork he was working on that finalized the materials and finance needed for his project he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling lost in thought.

_Where did she go? She can't have been at Toshiro's all this time with Ichigo and the others right? Or...maybe she is?_

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock at his door. Immediately he knew who it was by their presence.

"Ran'Tao? Come in."

Ran'Tao cleared her throat before excusing herself and entering his office. She stood awkwardly by the door wondering what she should do next, to which Kishin just sighed and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.

"Ah, my apologies Captain. It's been a long time since I've been in such a formal setting."

Kishin curiously raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well you don't have to be so nervous or hesitant. You're a member of the 3rd division now and its 4th ranking officer at that. Your status as exiled and a prisoner of the Nest has been lifted. So? Did you have a chance to get acquainted with the other division members?"

"Yes. I did. Lieutenant Kira was kind enough to accompany me for the majority of the day."

"That's good to hear."

…

A moment of silence filled the room as a noticeable awkwardness permeated around Ran'Tao.

"What is it?" Kishin asked, noting her strange behavior.

Ran'Tao slightly shifted in her seat before commenting, "I-It's...ahem...it's nothing."

Kishin cocked his head to the side slightly intrigued. "It's obviously not nothing. Out with it."

Ran'Tao let out a sigh in defeat and somewhat embarrassedly said, "Ahem. Then if you'll excuse me for my somewhat personally intrusive comment, but it appears that you have...errr, quite a close relationship with miss Kuchiki Rukia." Her cheeks turned slightly red after finishing her sentence.

Kishin simply blinked a few times with a blank stare on his face before he let out a lighthearted laugh and relaxedly placed his feet up on his desk. "Didn't you say you had quite the experience with such things? Why are you all of a sudden getting so flustered?"

Ran'Tao mentally cursed Kishin as she kept recalling the noises from last night and it wasn't helping that she was creating mental images in her head to go along with the noises. With another moment of silence filling the room Kishin brought the conversation back to the matter at hand. "So? You came to visit me for a reason other than to talk about my relationship with Rukia I presume?"

Ran'Tao turned to face him and nodded. "Yes. It's regarding the assassination attempts on my life. Aren't you concerned that you are putting your own division members at risk by taking me in?"

Kishin simply dismissed her comment by waving his hands in the air. "For now? Maybe. As the current division stands most of them wouldn't fare that well against assassins on the caliber of the Onmitsukido, but I don't plan for them to remain that way."

"Oh? Is that why you are having Lieutenant Kira gather the entire division tomorrow?"

"That's right. Before I became a Captain and even before I was a Lieutenant I served under multiple divisions and therefore I had a chance to learn how they operate and differ. Aside from the main tasks that differ from one division to another there was one common theme that I found to be sorely lacking from each division."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"A system."

"A system? What do you mean?"

"A system for training and a system for fighting. There isn't any comprehensive training regimen in any of the divisions that I have served under. Well, all except one and that being the 4th division, however the 4th division only trains in Kaido and do not focus at all in any of the other Shinigami combat forms. This leaves each division incredibly weak and vulnerable. Tell me Ran'Tao, after meeting with the other division members today what do you think about them in terms of ability?"

Ran'Tao furrowed her brow and recalled everyone who left a strong impression on her, however when she thought about it she could only say that the amount of people who she felt had any semblance of a presence could be counted in one hand. Two if she was giving some the benefit of the doubt. "I suppose...I would say that I was somewhat underwhelmed by the other division members aside from a very select few."

Kishin nodded his head in agreement. "That's right. If Lieutenant Kira and I happened to be out and away from the division then you could say that the rest of the division mind as well not exist. If an enemy were to invade while Kira and I were gone then the 3rd division as a whole would be of little to no obstacle at all. You could say that this is the same for any of the divisions in the Gotei 13. This is something I find wholly unacceptable. I may be Captain but I am NOT a babysitter."

"Then...are you planning to train the rest of the division?"

Kishin smirked and nodded. A dark glint flashed in his eyes causing Ran'Tao to unconsciously feel a cold shiver run down her spine. Before they could continue further Kishin stared at the door sensing someone approaching and took his feet off the table sitting upright again. "We can talk later Ran'Tao. For now you're dismissed. You don't have to worry about the assassins infiltrating the 3rd division anytime soon. Even if it's someone of Nobility that hired them to kill you they won't act so rashly as to attack you within the barracks like they did with the incident in the 2nd division grounds. They should have learnt by now what kind of risks that would impose on them. Especially if myself, the Captain of the division is currently present. Instead they'll wait for an opportunity when you're likely to leave the grounds."

Ran'Tao just gave him a questioning glance at why Kishin had suddenly ended the conversation short, however there was a knock at the door along with the sound of someone announcing their arrival. "Ah, ahem. Uhhh, this is Captain Amagai. Sorry to bother you so late. I'm not intruding am I?"

Kishin waved his hand at Ran'Tao to which she sighed and nodded. "Then...I'll take my leave Captain." She respectfully saluted Kishin once before opening the door to see Amagai standing in front of the entrance.

"Eh?" The 5th division Captain questioned at Ran'Tao appearing before him, however he quickly stepped aside and apologized. "Ah, sorry sorry. I didn't know that Captain Chigetsu already had company."

Ran'Tao shook her head and respectfully replied, "I was just taking my leave." She gave one last glance at Kishin before disappearing further into the barracks.

Amagai remained awkwardly standing beside the door to which Kishin sighed and waved his hand. "Captain Amagai, why don't you take a seat."

"Hm? Ah, right. My apologies for bothering you so late in the evening. I heard that the Substitute Shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends have just returned to the World of the Living."

Kishin raised a curious eyebrow. "Is that why you're here?"

Amagai nervously rubbed the back of his neck unsure of why he felt so unsettled in front of Kishin. They were both Captains, however he couldn't shake the gnawing fear that he had when standing in the crimson haired Captain's presence. He heard that Kishin was the one who saw through Aizen's character when Aizen had managed to fool the entire Gotei 13. This made Amagai incredibly wary of Kishin as he was somewhat nervous if Kishin would be able to see through him as well. That was why he had been trying his best to get closer to Kishin to understand his character more. Nevertheless he only felt that he was getting further and further away from his goal no matter how many times he interacted with Kishin.

Kishin noted the awkwardness of Amagai's behavior and leaned back in his chair. "You're oddly silent Captain Amagai. If this is about the dinner then I-"

"Ah? Ah, no no. Haha, sorry, my apologies. I didn't mean to not answer your question. I was just lost in thought for a moment."

Kishin furrowed his brow at the strange acting 5th division Captain. "Well then...you came to visit me for a reason right? If it's not to discuss Kurosaki Ichigo and not about the dinner then what is it?"

Amagai took a moment to calm his nerves before replying a bit more seriously, "Captain Chigetsu...what do you think about the current Gotei 13?"

"The current Gotei 13? What do you mean?"

"Hm. Well, as I was continuing my investigation of the 5th division and learning about what happened with the incident with Aizen Sosuke it occurred to me that the Gotei 13 aren't really a cohesive military group. Each division is much too focused on themselves that it makes it somewhat ineffective in responding to threats such as Aizen Sosuke."

Kishin propped his elbow on his table and rested his cheek on the side of his right palm somewhat curious as to where Amagai was going with the conversation. "Go on."

"I already spoke to Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake about this before but...Captain Chigetsu, would you be willing to join in a joint training session across divisions?" Amagai asked somewhat pleadingly.

Kishin stared at Amagai for a good long moment simply taking some time to ponder over the suggestion.

_Joint training with other divisions huh? Hmmm...while I don't think that's a bad idea I actually don't think the divisions are ready for something of that calibre yet. They already have a difficult enough time mobilizing as an effective cohesive unit under the same division that we'd be hard pressed to force different divisions with differing ideologies to work together. At least for right now._

After finishing his line of thought he leaned back in his chair once more and nonchalantly replied, "I see. That's not a bad idea."

Amagai instantly beamed. "Then yo-"

"But." Kishin continued cutting Amagai off. "I'll have to decline."

Amagai's facial expression immediately faltered as a look of confusion and shock washed over him. "You're...declining? But...didn't you say it was a good idea?"

Kishin smirked at Amagai's baffled look. "That's right. I said it was a good idea and it might be worthwhile trying something like that out in the future."

"Then?"

Kishin simply turned around and stared out his window overlooking the training courtyard of the 3rd division. "Many of the divisions have trouble functioning as an effective combative unit on their own already, so forcing them to suddenly work together is asking a bit much. If you really want to make reforms then having an effective training regimen for each division should come first so that members within the same division can work effectively together. Once they can do that, then the Gotei 13 have a real shot of working together. You should know as well as I do by now that the real power and threat of a division doesn't come from the approximate 200 members that makeup its numbers, but from the Captain and the Lieutenant of that division."

Amagai frowned as he took in Kishin's response and remained silent. Finally after mulling it over he sighed and nodded. "It...yes. You have a point."

Kishin turned back around to face Amagai. "The 3rd division won't be joining your joint training session. While I hold Captain Kyoraku in high regard and respect Captain Ukitake the most, I don't share their vision and hope of the joint training session being very beneficial for now."

Amagai nodded in understanding and stood up, giving a slight respectful bow towards Kishin. "I appreciate your honest words and apologize for taking up your time. I'll be taking my leave then."

Kishin merely nodded and watched Amagai open the door, however before the 5th division Captain stepped outside he paused and commented, "Ah, Captain Chigetsu. Even if a joint training session between our divisions is impossible for the moment I would still like to repay you and Captain Hitsugaya somehow. Is that possible?"

Kishin smirked and held up a single finger causing a confused look to appear on Amagai's face. Kishin took note of the ragged Captain's bewilderment and said, "One request within reasonable means."

Amagai blinked and stared at Kishin for a moment, somewhat startled at his answer, but in the end he smiled and nodded. "Haha, very well then. If you ever think of something that I can help with don't hesitate to ask of me. I'll do my best!"

Kishin watched as Amagai finally excused himself and disappeared causing Kishin to let out a tired yawn. Just then his door opened once more revealing the familiar presence of his favorite graceful looking petite Shinigami. His mood immediately brightened as he looked her in the eyes with a smile.

"You're late, Rukia."

* * *

**MISC.**

**So...what is going on with Tokinada and the Tsunayashiro Clan? How will Hisagi react if he ever finds out about the connection between Tosen and Kakyo and the Tsunayashiro Clan? **

**Will Kinji find the hidden archives? Will Tokinada intervene? **

**What about Karin? Can she truly accept everything as is now that she's been exposed to a much larger world than she originally knew? **

**As for Amagai, yes I have more plans for him. His filler story in the Anime will not be mere filler in my story. There is more to things than meets the eye.**

**Now obviously some of you who have read the novels, seen the anime, read the manga, etc. know that there are differences between how they portrayed certain events to how I'm portraying certain events in my story. I have deliberately changed them. For example, Tokinada obviously isn't the Head of the Clan yet during this time. If you've read "Can't Fear Your Own World" then you know that this happens after the Quincy War, but like I said, I've made changes.**

* * *

**CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/**Kibune Makoto **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/?**

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

-Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy **(~2100 years ago)**  
-Gotei 13 established **(~1000 years ago)**  
-Shinigami war with Quincys **(~1000 years ago)**  
-The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death **(~870 years ago)**  
-Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama **(~600 years ago)**  
-Captain Nakayama dies **(~590 years ago)**  
-Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts **(~570 years ago)**  
-Eradication of most Quincys **(~200 years ago)**  
-Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo **(~200-110 years ago) **  
-Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan **(~110 years ago)**  
-Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear **(~110 years ago)**  
-Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan **(~60-50 years ago)**  
-Kishin reincarnates **(~50-40 years ago)**  
-Isshin is exiled **(~25-20 years ago)**  
-Ichigo is born **(~16-15 years ago)**  
-Masaki dies/Auswahlen **(~10-9 years ago)**  
-Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects **(~1-2 months ago)**  
-Bount insurgents enter Soul Society **(~3 days ago)**  
-Kishin/Kinji/Amagai become Captains **(~2 day ago)**  
-Bounts Defeated **(~2 days)**  
-Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division **(1 day ago)**

Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = **~3 months**


	39. Overseeing Karakura Town

**AN: Hey everyone, here with an update. I know for many of you school will be starting soon, even for me. Not sure how the school year will look with Covid-19 still around, but I'll do my best to keep up with the story. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 39

It was barely dawn outside when the approximate 200 members of the 3rd division gathered in the open field that was the barrack's training courtyard. It was the first time in a very long time that they gathered here all at once like this. Many of them yawned and rubbed their eyes wondering why Kira had brought them out here so early in the morning. Some of them leaned up against one another, sleep standing against each other's backs whilst some simply laid on the wet morning grass too tired to care about their clothes getting soiled.

Some light chatter could be heard permeating throughout the grounds as questions and complaints whispered out of the many division members.

"Haaaah...why are we out here so early?" One division member yawned and said whilst rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know. Lieutenant Kira said it was important." Another responded with half-lidded eyes.

As the seconds passed by more and more sleepy chattering echoed in the field.

"Can we go back to sleep?"

"Does the Captain know what's happening?"

"Hey, now that you mention it didn't you see the equipment and material being brought in from the 12th division just now?"

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on? They brought it over to the Captain's office."

"Where is the Captain anyways?"

"Who knows. I just want to sleep."

"Shhh, do you want Lieutenant Kira to scold you."

"Lieutenant Kira? Is this his idea of a joke? Or are we being punished for something?"

As the chatter continued to spread growing louder and louder Kira stood at the forefront of the crowd also wondering where Kishin was. He did as Kishin had instructed and gathered the division members in the training ground, but then again he wasn't sure what time he was supposed to carry out said task and that's why he decided to be safe and gathered everyone here early in the morning.

_Maybe I should have double checked with the Captain…_

He silently thought to himself, however it was then everyone was interrupted from their thoughts as Kishin's voice entered everyone's ears.

"Oh? So you're all gathered already huh? Not bad not bad. Glad to see you're all so enthused."

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to greet him. "Good morning Captain!"

Kishin smirked and walked over to Kira.

Rukia yawned and stood beside them as well.

Kira titled his head in confusion at her presence and questioned, "Kuchiki-san? What are you doing here?"

Rukia awkwardly coughed and quietly replied, "I was around and happened to be near the 3rd division so I stopped by." Her voice was still somewhat hoarse and cracked, however it was slowly returning as yesterday she wasn't even able to make a sentence.

Kira just blinked in confusion but decided not to pursue the matter. He instead glanced over to Kishin and asked, "Captain, all 200 members of the division are here. We await your orders."

Kishin smiled and nodded. "Great." He took a quick glance scanning the crowd before handing Kira some documents.

"Eh? What's this?" Kira questioned bewilderedly.

"Those are the new training schedules and division of teams. I told you before right? That I'm restructuring the 3rd division's internal fighting force."

Kira blinked a few times as he flipped through the pages in his hands. It didn't take long before his eyes lit up with interest. Kishin smirked at Kira's reaction and motioned for him to start dividing up the division members into appropriate teams. It didn't take long before the 200 members were split into four groups of 50 people. As chatter began to rise amongst the crowd again wondering what was going on Kishin stepped forward and addressed them.

"Listen up!" His loud powerful and commanding tone of voice instantly caused the division members to go quiet. They could feel Kishin's powerful reiatsu permeating the very air creating a formless yet almost tangible pressure against their shoulders. After ensuring that he had everyone's attention Kishin then continued, "I'll be blunt. I'm disappointed at the lack of organization and ineffective mobilization of the Gotei 13 divisions in response to outside threats. There is no coordination or strategy when each division enters battle and there is no effective training system in the Gotei 13. You all learnt the basics in the Academy, but when you enter a division you all grow a bit too complacent in your training. I won't tolerate that kind of half-assed behavior in my division."

A chill ran down everyone's spine as they noted the coldness of Kishin's aura. They all instantly knew that Kishin wasn't lying.

He sighed, noting that he intimidated his division members enough. If he went too far in his intimidation he might actually end up psychologically destroying some of them so he retracted his aura and placed an amiable, but also somewhat devious smile on his face. Rukia took note and silently shook her head somewhat amused. Kishin then took a moment to glance at several people amongst the four divided teams.

There was a man who stood at the forefront of the second team with light blond hair tied back in a long ponytail braid with small eyebrows. They were slightly taller than Kira, standing at an approximate height of 176cm. This was the 3rd officer Togakushi Riku.

Standing at the forefront of the third team was Ran'Tao. In front of the fourth team stood Ichinose Maki, the new and current 5th seated officer of the 3rd division, and finally the obvious person standing at the forefront of the first team was Kira.

After finishing his observation Kishin pointed to the four of them. "Starting now the division will be split into these four teams of 50 people. Leading team 1 will be Lieutenant Kira. Leading team 2 will be 3rd officer Togakushi Riku. Leading team 3 will be 4th officer Ran'Tao. And leading team 4 will be 5th officer Ichinose Maki. Each team will be focused on training in one of the four Zankensoki principles. While you are under Lieutenant Kira's team you will focus your study on Kaido and reiatsu control. While under 3rd officer Togakushi's team you will focus on Hoho and Hakuda. Under 4th officer Ran'Tao's team you will focus on Kido and tactics, and under 5th officer Ichinose's team you will focus on Zanjutsu and Zanpakuto meditation."

Everyone stood in somewhat of a daze after hearing Kishin give out the details of the new training regimen. They were all somewhat bewildered as they let the information sink in. When Gin was the Captain he never organized the division in such a way before. Under his Captaincy the members of the 3rd division simply trained however and whenever they wanted and wished. There wasn't really any structure at all and so Kishin's new proposal was somewhat of a radical change for them. Furthermore when they heard that they would only be focusing on one particular skill under the team that they were assigned it caused many of them to panic inside as some of them were more skilled in one area than another. Some who were skilled in Zanjutsu were stuck in the team that was supposed to focus on Kaido and whatnot.

Kishin took note of the skeptical look in everyone's eyes but he ignored it and simply continued with his explanation. "Don't worry if you're assigned to a team that isn't your forte. That is exactly why the training is set up this way. You will rotate from one team to another and change your area of focus at the end of every week hence, if you were learning Kaido in Lieutenant Kira's team you will move to 3rd officer Togakushi's team and focus on Hakuda and Hoho. Those in Togakushi's team will move to Ran'Tao's team and focus on Kido and tactics and so on so forth. At the end of every month the entire division as a whole will come together and perform an extensive combat training exercise. Understood?"

...

For a moment everyone was silently stunned and needed a second to take in the changes that Kishin just issued, however soon after they all began to voice their agreement. After all, it's not like they could disagree. It was their Captain giving out the orders and while the structure was different than anything they have ever done before, it did spark curiosity in all of them in wanting to try out the new system. Without further delays Kishin motioned for them to begin training immediately. The members in Kira's team began focusing their study on Kaido sitting along the edge of the training grounds reading books that Kishin had personally picked out for them based on his own experience of what was useful when he had to learn Kaido. Furthermore Kira had some skill and knowledge in Kaido as well so while he wasn't an expert, he could definitely help guide the others along. And with continued practice he may even improve his skill.

Togakushi's team had set up a course to help improve their flexibility, mobility, agility, speed, reaction, and coordination which Kishin had designed based off of the training style that he learnt in the Onmitsukido.

Those in Ran'Tao's team began to focus on Kido as Ran'Tao herself was quite an expert in that field. Not only had she lived a long time and carried with her great experience and wisdom but she was intelligent and innovative as well. While her skill in Kido wasn't at the level of Kishin's or Kinji's she was masterful enough in her own right. Furthermore Kishin had written down and documented some of his own understandings of Kido to help accelerate the division member's understanding and use of spells.

And as for Ichinose's team, they began training in their Zanjutsu skills by warming up in the basics using a less intense version of the way Kishin trained Rukia. Rukia slightly shuddered at the sight as she recalled how tiring and grueling the training was under Kishin as she watched them begin performing 100 swings and strikes of each basic sword form. Aside from the division members practicing their Zanjutsu they would also focus on meditating and communicating with their Zanpakuto.

Kishin nodded his head in approval at the more organized training structure. In fact more than that he simply felt better that he heard any training happening at all. Before when he was a 3rd officer here years ago he found that other than him, the training field was barely used. Then again he could say that it was the same for many other divisions as well. He couldn't say that he knew what all divisions were like, but from the ones that he served under only the 2nd division had any semblance of a well rounded training regimen.

Rukia stood in silence for a while simply staring in awe at how organized the 3rd division seemed to have become in the span of a few hours after heeding Kishin's instructions. She took a moment and stared at his back with wonderment before slowly walking next to him and tugging on the sleeve of his Haori.

"Hm?" He turned and smiled looking into her eyes. "What is it senpai?"

She merely smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing. You're really suited to being a Captain you know."

He cocked his head to the side somewhat curious at her response. "What do you mean?"

"Hehe, nothing. I'm just proud of you."

He blinked, still somewhat confused. "Senpai, I don't really get what you mean but…" He inched closer and was just about to lace his hands with hers when a stoic and wary voice entered their ears.

"What do you think you are doing, Captain Chigetsu?"

"Eh?" Both Kishin and Rukia turned to their left to see Byakuya walking towards them.

"N-Nii-sama?!" Rukia exclaimed in shock.

Kishin merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Captain Kuchiki. This is an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at how close Rukia and Kishin were standing ignoring the question and commented, "I could ask the same of you, Rukia." His eyes glancing at her with a look that silently said that she should keep at least 5 feet away from Kishin.

Byakuya continued to walk over to them with a slow steady stride whilst also taking note of the 200 division members training nearby. The more he watched the more his eyes widened in surprise at how well they seemed to be organized. He finally stopped and stood beside Rukia as he commented, "You did not return to the Kuchiki Manor."

Rukia awkwardly coughed before quickly responding, "My apologies Nii-sama. I wanted to get a better understanding of the current situation in Soul Society after the ordeal with the Bounts so I haven't returned home recently."

Byakuya furrowed his brow somewhat suspicious of her answer. He was especially confused at the somewhat hoarse and crackly sound of her voice. "Did something happen to your v-"

However, before he could finish his sentence and put Rukia in an awkward position Kishin interjected bringing the stoic 6th division Captain's attention to him. "So Captain Kuchiki, what brings you here to the 3rd division? Did you need to talk?"

Byakuya studied Kishin's expression for a moment before glancing once more at his division members training on the field. "It appears you have restructured your division's training curriculum."

"I wouldn't exactly say restructured as there really wasn't one in the first place, so I suppose you could say that I simply created one. Anyways I doubt you came here to discuss training systems. Want some tea?" Kishin asked towards the end, deciding that he'd try a different tactic to gain Byakuya's approval. After all, he couldn't butt heads with Byakuya all the time. He wanted to at least have a somewhat amicable relationship with him for Rukia's sake. And it's not as if he hated the Captain, but he did find that Byakuya was much too serious for his liking. He had once learnt from Ukitake that Byakuya used to be really childish and easily teased, but he had a really hard time imagining what that sort of Byakuya looked like in his head.

Before Byakuya could respond to Kishin's question they were interrupted by two Hell Butterflies that flew right to both of them. They both instantly knew that it was a message sent by Yamamoto. In perfect sync they both reached out their hands and let the Butterfly rest on their finger in order to read the message sent to them. Rukia glanced between them as she noted the somewhat serious look on both of their faces.

"What is it? Did something happen?" She curiously asked.

Kishin slightly waved his finger letting the Butterfly fly away before he answered. "We just received word that two Arrancars appeared in Karakura Town this morning."

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed in shock. "I thought the Hogyoku wasn't supposed to finish awakening for another 3 months? Why are the Arrancars on the move already?"

Kishin shook his head. "I'm not sure. Several tens of Humans had their souls absorbed by one of the Arrancars. Ichigo showed up before any more lives could be lost but…"

"But what?" Rukia nervously asked.

Kishin sighed somewhat disappointedly. "Well, he got his ass royally handed to him. What a shame. I thought he'd handle himself better but I guess I was being too optimis-ow!."

Rukia pinched his side and scolded, "Don't be so mean! Those were two Arrancars after all."

"Alright alright. Anyways it seems that Urahara and Yoruichi managed to show up in time to intervene before things could get any worse."

Rukia took a moment to absorb the information. "Then what now?"

Kishin glanced up at Byakuya before glancing back down to Rukia. "The Captain Commander has ordered me to oversee Karakura Town just in case more Arrancars appear, and it seems Ikkaku, Renji, and Rangiku are being assigned as well to increase our patrol."

"Eh? Ikkaku, Renji, and Rangiku? How did that happen?"

"Mmm...well, I'm not too sure myself. Guess I'll have to ask them when I see them." He noted the worried look in her eyes causing him to smile encouragingly. "Don't worry so much senpai. I'll be alright. Even if it's an Espada that shows up I'll be perfectly fine."

She slightly pouted and crossed her arms silently grumbling, "How come I wasn't assigned…"

Kishin just laughed and patted her head ignoring the glare Byakuya was giving him. "You still need to go see Captain Ukitake and figure out what's going on with the 13th division."

It was then Rukia recalled that she hadn't even stopped by there yet. "Ah, now that you mention i-"

However she was cut off from her sentence as Byakuya confusedly interjected, "What do you mean Rukia still has to see Captain Ukitake?" He then glanced at Rukia and suspiciously asked, "Didn't you leave the Manor to visit the 13th division two days ago?"

A nervous bead of sweat slowly rolled down the side of her head as she wracked her brain for an answer.

_Oh no! Kishin and I totally messed up just now. What do I say?_

Kishin grinned amusedly at the situation, but in the end he came up with an excuse for Rukia. "Captain Ukitake has been in the Rain Dried Hall recovering his strength."

Rukia immediately knew where Kishin was going with his lie so she quickly nodded in agreement. "Right! I didn't want to disturb the Captain so I haven't heard what he has planned for the 13th division yet now that Kishin is no longer the Lieutenant. So it's not that I haven't been to the division, but it's just that I haven't seen Captain Ukitake."

Byakuya had a feeling of doubt, but he knew that it was true that Ukitake seemed to be under the weather lately so he decided to let it go. Instead he shifted his attention back to Kishin. "You should prepare to leave...Captain Chigetsu." He struggled with the honorific title at the end.

Kishin nodded in agreement as a playful mischievous glint flashed in his eyes. "You're right. I should probably head over to the Senkaimon."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "Just be careful okay? I haven't forgotten what we talked about. I'll try and find some time to look into the archives and see what I can find."

He gave Rukia one last glance with a playful smile. "Mn. Then I'll see you soon, senpai." Before anyone could react he quickly pecked Rukia on the cheek before blurring off into the distance. Rukia immediately blushed tomato red whilst Byakuya stared wide eyed in shock. It wasn't until several seconds later when he registered what Kishin had just done.

BAM!

The entire 200 members of the 3rd division instantly felt fear when the surrounding area had suddenly become heavy with a dark murderous intent coming from Byakuya.

"So he's chosen death." Byakuya darkly growled out.

Rukia simply slapped her palm into her face not knowing how to handle the two polar opposites of Byakuya and Kishin.

**888 **

It didn't take long for Kishin to reach the giant Senkaimon gate where Renji, Rangiku, and Ikkaku were already waiting for him.

"I see you all are early." He commented as he approached them.

Ikkaku gave an awkward look as he took a step forward and responded, "Tch. How is it that you've become a Captain already? What happened to the little kid who I sparred against way back in the day?"

Kishin simply shrugged his shoulders. "I've grown up." A dark light then passed by in his eyes as he continued, "But just let me know if you want to fight. I can always spare half a second."

A thick vein popped on Ikkaku's forehead as his burning fighting spirit was ignited. "Oh? I see you've gotten pretty bold after fighting Aizen and becoming Captain! Are you implying that it'd only take half a second to beat me?"

Kishin gave Ikkaku an innocent look in complete silence, however Ikkaku suddenly felt as if his entire body was being constricted in a paralyzing strangle. He suddenly had the same feeling that the Bount leader Kariya had when facing Kishin. The feeling of staring into an endless void of darkness being constantly hunted and tracked without a hint of knowing when death would come. It caused a bead of sweat to drip down his shiny bald head. Kishin then smirked and broke eye contact instantly removing the invisible pressure that weighed down on Ikkaku's mind before amiably patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't look so frightened, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku couldn't even give a response as he didn't know what to say. He had only felt that kind of unfathomable pressure before from Kenpachi and it made him wonder exactly how much stronger Kishin had really become. Kishin took a few steps forward noting the several Kido Corp members stationed on either side of the Senkaimon gate and nodding to them signaling for them to activate the portal.

"So, how did you all end up being assigned to Karakura Town?" Kishin asked as he waited for the two Worlds of the Soul Society and Karakura Town to connect.

Rangiku stretched her arms and back and replied, "Anything to get away from doing more work! You remember that not too long ago I had to help the Captain take on some of the 5th division's work right? I need a break and going to the World of the Living is much more interesting than hanging around here where I could be put to work at any time." She then slightly shuddered at the thought of seeing more documents.

Ikkaku sighed and crossed his arms as he replied, "Apparently these Arrancars mean business. I can't miss out on the opportunity of a good fight!"

Renji was the last to answer as a conflicting look waved deep in his eyes. He stared at the Captain's Haori that Kishin wore and clenched his hands into fists.

_So he's a Captain now...he even saved Rukia...he fought Aizen too! I...have I really lost? He's already reached a level where he can speak on equal terms with Captain Kuchiki. He and Rukia are already publicly dating...is it even possible for me to cut in? What should I do from here on?_

"Oi, Renji? Hello?" Rangiku questioned whilst waving her hand in front of his face.

"Eh? Hm? Ah?" He questioned out of sorts.

Rangiku just stared at him with an odd look in her eyes. "What's wrong with you? You're staring off into space."

Renji awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. "Ah, s-sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Kishin brought everyone's attention back to focus as he interjected, "The gate's open. Let's go."

Without wasting anymore time he walked on through the giant Senkaimon with Renji, Rangiku, and Ikkaku in tow. Less than a few moments later they arrived standing in the middle of the sky over a park in Karakura Town. Kishin simply raised his eyebrow somewhat intrigued and silently mused to himself.

_Always the same park._

"Now what?" Ikkaku asked as they all four slowly descended to the ground. There was a giant crater left nearby as a remnant from when the Arrancars arrived earlier in the day.

Kishin immediately started walking off with the others curiously following behind him.

"Where are we going Captain Chigetsu?" Rangiku asked.

Kishin continued on at a leisurely pace and commented, "We need some info first. Urahara's shop isn't too far away so we'll ask him about the attack that happened here in more detail first. After that we can check in on Ichigo."

Everyone simply nodded obediently agreeing with the plan and followed behind. It didn't take them long before they arrived at a familiar looking store centered on a plot of well paved dirt. There were currently two kids standing just outside the shop. One male and one female. They were obviously Jinta and Ururu. The moment that they saw Kishin they immediately tensed up.

"A-Ah?!" Jinta questioned out loud.

Ururu quickly bowed and politely greeted, "K-Kishin-kun. It's been awhile since we last saw you. Welcome back."

Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Renji gave Kishin an odd glance but he ignored it and simply replied, "Yo, Jinta, Ururu. I see that Urahara still has you both cleaning up shop. Is he here by any chance?"

The two kids merely pointed inside in silence.

"Thanks." Kishin commented as he headed for the door.

The moment he stepped foot inside the familiar sounding voice of a male cat echoed in everyone's ears. "Oh? I figured Soul Society would be sending reinforcements but to think that the Head Captain would be sending you, Kishin."

Kishin grinned and glanced down at the corner of the room spotting a black cat walking out from the shadows. "Yo, Yoruichi." It was then he also took note of the bandage cloths wrapped around one of her paws and one of her legs. "What happened to you?"

Yoruichi sighed and swayed her tail heading into a room with a round wooden table in it. "Come on in. I'll fill you in on the details."

As Kishin and the others took a seat around the small wooden table, seemingly out of nowhere Urahara popped in and joined them with Yoruichi on his lap. After everyone got comfortable Kishin continued, "So? What happened?"

Yoruichi sighed and licked her injured paw. "As I'm sure you know already two Arrancars arrived unannounced earlier in the day. Just one of them was strong enough to simply kill several dozens of Humans in the vicinity. Orihime and Sado would have been killed had Ichigo not arrived on time, but he wasn't able to stop them either. Urahara and I arrived just in time before things could get any worse, but I underestimated them. Their skin was incredibly tough. It was my mistake for not using my Shunko when fighting them."

"So you ended up hurting yourself?" Kishin rhetorically asked.

"Heh. Yeah, something like that." Yoruichi replied.

Urahara started to fan himself as he interjected into the conversation. "We suspect that the two who arrived here are what you called Espada."

"Eh? Did you see a number on them?" Kishin curiously asked.

"Nope, but even still their power was no laughing matter. One of them was even able to deflect the power of my Benihime with their bare hands. On top of having an incredibly tough hierro, the amount of reiatsu they gave off was definitely above the average Captain Class combatant."

Rangiku and the others frowned whilst Kishin gave a thoughtful look. "What did they look like?"

"One was large, tall, and burly with mostly a bald head and a skinny black ponytail down the middle. Their attire seemed to be a white colored jacket and white colored hakama. The second was much lankier in comparison, however the presence they exuded was much more dangerous. A broken horned mask aligned the left side of their head and they had quite distinctive green eyes. They called themselves Yammy and Ulquiorra."

Kishin's eyelid slightly twitched at the mention of Ulquiorra's name which Urahara didn't miss out on. "Oh? Does the name Ulquiorra mean something to you Captain Chigetsu? Ah, by the way congratulations on your promotion to Captain. I know that was an odd interjection but I figured I should throw that out there."

Everyone's mood was currently mixed between seriousness and awkwardness at Urahara's comment, but Kishin ignored it and replied, "Ulquiorra huh? Are you sure that's what he said?"

Yoruichi nodded. "That's right. I heard it as well."

Kishin yawned and nodded whilst leaning back relaxedly on his arms. "I see. Well, that's interesting. I did happen to meet this Ulquiorra fellow twice before. Both times I felt that his power was pretty incredible. So? What happened after the confrontation? Surely they didn't just leave?"

Urahara snapped his fan shut and shrugged his shoulders. "No, actually they did."

"Eh?" Everyone confusedly inquired.

Urahara just stared up at the ceiling, also somewhat confused. "It's as I said. After Yoruichi and I intervened they opened up a Garganta and left. They said something about coming to observe Ichigo before leaving and saying that they were unimpressed. Ahem, and if I were to use exact words then they said that Ichigo was trash that wasn't worthy of Aizen's attention."

Kishin simply raised his eyebrow questioningly. "And where is Ichigo?"

"Home…"

"Really?" Kishin replied noting the hint of unsureness in Urahara's tone of voice.

Urahara furrowed his brow in seriousness. "Probably…"

"Have _they_ made contact?"

"Yes."

"I see. Then at least that saves me some trouble."

Everyone was completely lost at this point as they glanced back between Urahara and Kishin having no idea what they were talking about. Kishin sighed and then stood up heading for the door.

"Eh? Where are you going Captain?" Rangiku curiously asked.

Kishin opened the door and stepped outside. "For now you three are free to do what you want. Just don't cause any trouble and stay alert to any changes in the fluctuation of reiatsu in the atmosphere. Contact me if there's anything important to report and be on standby if I call for you." He glanced back over his shoulder and gave Urahara a curious look as he added, "I'll be back sometime later. There are some questions I have for you."

Fwoosh!

With one single step he dashed off into the distance leaving Renji, Ikkaku, and Rangiku somewhat baffled.

Urahara simply smirked and clapped his hands, gathering everyone's attention. "So...would any of you be interested in buying any products?"

**888**

Kishin stood just outside the Kurosaki Clinic as the sun began to disappear below the horizon. "Seems like he really is home." He mumbled to himself as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu inside the building. He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a reigar lighting it a smoke before dashing up to Ichigo's window. As he stood on air watching from the outside in he noted Ichigo currently reading a book on his desk.

"Eh? So he reads too huh?" Without warning he gripped the side of the window and slid it open to the right letting a breeze flow into the room.

"E-EH?!" Ichigo questioned aloud in shock. He flung his head to the left where his window was just opened above his bed and stared in shock at who was now sitting on his bed.

"K-K-Kishin?!"

Kishin smirked and waved. "Yo, didn't imagine we'd meet again so soon huh?"

Ichigo simply blinked and rubbed his eyes several times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "You, but why?! How come?! And what are you do-"

"Oi! Nii-san? Are you alright?" The sound of Karin's voice echoed out from the hallway.

Ichigo slightly panicked and replied, "I-I'm fine!"

"Really? Then how come you were shouting?"

"It's nothing."

There was doubt and suspicion in Karin's voice but in the end she replied, "If you say so."

Ichigo breathed out a sigh of relief as he turned his attention back to an amused Kishin. "So? Why are you here?"

Kishin leaned back against the wall getting comfortable and replied, "Isn't it obvious? I heard you got your ass handed to you by a couple Arrancars."

Ichigo frowned and immediately felt his ego take a hit. "So you know about that…"

"Yeah, I know. How'd you get beat so easily?"

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists as he recalled what happened. "It was...something inside of me. This Hollow or whatever that you and Yoruichi called it. It interfered. It tried to take over my body and it messed up my ability to control myself."

Kishin simply raised a question, "Didn't I specifically tell you to ask Urahara about it? I thought you wanted to learn how to control its power?"

"I do!"

"Okay, but?"

"But Urahara-san didn't tell me much. He just said that he couldn't help me and that the time will come when I'll have a chance to learn more."

Kishin scratched the side of his head and sighed. "That's what he said?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Kishin then recalled that Urahara had told him how _they_ were already in contact with Ichigo prompting him to ask, "Have you met anyone recently by the name of Hirako Shinji?"

Ichigo's eyes immediately widened in shock. "H-How do you know that name?"

"Oh? Judging by your reaction it seems that you have."

"Oi, answer my question! How do you know that name?!"

"Why? Is it important that I know?"

"Yeah! Shinji is a transfer student at my school. We met a few weeks ago during the Bounts incident. He sits right next to me so why do YOU know that name?"

Kishin took a moment to take in that information before he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "P-Pffft...Ha! Hahahaha! Wai-Hahaha! So you're telling me that Shinji is a student at your school?! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

Ichigo nearly fell out of his chair at Kishin's current reaction as he was extremely confused as to what was so funny. "Errr...oi...Kishin, why are you laughing? Am I missing something here?"

Kishin laughed for another good minute before calming down and catching his breath. "Phew. I never imagined that an old guy like him would try to pass off as some high schooler."

"E-Eh? What are you talking about?"

Kishin smirked and said nonchalantly, "Haven't figured it out yet? Hirako Shinji. If you want to learn more about Hollowfication then go ask him yourself."

"E-Eh? I don't get it? Why would Shinji know anything about Hollowfication?"

Kishin sighed and felt himself losing brain cells the more he conversed with Ichigo. "Oi, can you take a moment to use your brain and piece together the information yourself? Honestly do you really need me to spell it out for you? What am I?"

Ichigo blinked and simply responded, "You're...a Shinigami."

"Exactly. And do Shinigami just announce who they are to Humans?"

"Err...no…"

"Right. And so if I, a Shinigami, happen to know who Shinji is, someone who you think is a Human, then obviously he probably can't be normal."

As if the gears were turning in Ichigo's head a look of sudden realization flashed in his eyes. "Ah?! Then...then you're saying that the person I need to talk to about controlling my Hollowfication is Shinji?"

Kishin flicked his almost dissolved reigar into the air as it completely turned into reishi particles. "You're a lot slower on the uptake than I originally thought. Well, no matter. I just came to see if you were still around and it seems that you are. I'll take my leave then."

Just as he was about to hop back out the window Ichigo quickly interjected, "Wait!"

"What?" Kishin questioned already halfway out.

"Is it just you here?"

"No. Renji, Rangiku, and Ikkaku are here as well. I believe you've met all three of them before in some way, shape, or form. We'll be here until...well until the Captain Commander says otherwise."

Ichigo's eyes turned serious. "I see. How's the p-?!"

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence he and Kishin sensed the presence of several powerful reiatsu signatures in the distance at nearly the same time.

"Don't tell me...they're back?!" Ichigo exclaimed concernedly.

Kishin gave a thoughtful look and stared off into the distance.

_Hm? I sense three intruders. All seem to be Arrancars-EH?! These signatures all feel...somewhat familiar…_

With an intrigued look on his face he hopped out of the window and was just about to make his way to the site of where he felt the intruders, but just then he felt a call on his denreishinki.

Click.

"Hello?" He answered.

Whoosh!

It was then a burst of wind flew by his side as his lips curled upward into an amused smile as he watched Ichigo in his Shinigami form dash off into the distance.

_Well he was in a hurry._

Finally there was a response on the other side of the call.

"C-Captain! Did you feel that?" Rangiku asked.

Kishin began to leisurely walk off into the distance and nonchalantly replied, "Yeah. From the looks of it there are three intruders. I want you and Ikkaku to track one of them down and tell Renji to search for Ichigo's presence to provide him backup."

"Eh? Ichigo? Is he out fighting too?"

"Yeah. He's being as reckless as ever but this is his hometown. Anyways did you get that?"

"I did, but Captain, we currently have a Gentei Reien in place. Should I call R&D and have them remain on standby incase of an emergency for a Gentei Kaijo?"

Kishin simply shrugged, having a feeling that he wouldn't need it, but then again he couldn't say the same for Rangiku and the others. "Yeah, make the call and have them remain on standby. Move out."

Click.

He hung up the call and continued to casually make his way over to where he sensed the most powerful reiatsu signature coming from, however he paused in his step and glanced above him taking note of an Arrancar descending down to his location. They were seemingly male with a long face and grey eyes. They were approximately 190cm tall and had braided black hair with their remnant Hollow mask covering the top of their head. A portion of the left side of their face was also covered by their mask. The right side of their head had the mask extend outwards like a long pole. They wore the standard Arrancar outfit that consisted of a white jacket and white colored hakama. A sword that seemed to resemble a Zanpakuto was sheathed on their left side having an oval shaped guard and hollow corners.

Just as the two of them stood in the middle of the now night sky on a somewhat similar eye level Kishin curiously commented, "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

With a smirk that Arrancar then introduced themselves. "I am Shawlong Koufang. Indeed I felt that your reiatsu was familiar and hence I decided to come over here first. I too wish to ask you whether or not we've met before, however I find it somewhat impossible. After all, you are a Shinigami and I, an Arrancar. There was only one instance in which a Shinigami that I've crossed paths with managed to sur-UH?!" It was then a horrifying thought occurred to him.

_Wait! Could it be? But no...what are the chances that it's him?_

Shawlong was brought out of his thoughts as Kishin also seemed to recall something. "Ah...Shawlong correct? I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before. Where was it? Hmmm...OH! I remember now. I was out on an expedition with some other members of the 12th division in Hueco Mundo when a couple Adjuchas attacked our camp. If I remember correctly three of them fell to my sword and the other three ran like scared wild dogs."

Shawlong felt his blood pulsating in rage and fear at not only the memory, but at the nonchalant taunting tone that Kishin was currently monologuing. Just as he took a step back wondering what he should do now that he realized who Kishin was he paused and slightly panicked when he lost sight of the Shinigami.

"Something wrong?" Kishin's voice came from behind.

"UH?!" Shawlong immediately dashed to the side and turned around with fear in his eyes. He was no longer an Adjuchas and had gained power thanks to Aizen, however, even still he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was nothing but an ant before Kishin. He felt how strong Kishin's reiatsu was before when using his pesquisa, however sensing from a long distance and standing in Kishin's presence were two very different things.

Kishin smirked in amusement at Shawlong's jumpy reaction. "It seems your instincts are still working correctly."

"W-What are you talking about?" Shawlong replied with a nervous bead of sweat dripping down his back.

Kishin just laughed. "Hahaha! It's alright. You don't have to deny it or act tough. I can see it all over you in the way you move, act, and talk. Your hesitance, your trembling fingers, your doubt. Tell me, I sense that the other two intruders are familiar as well. Are they also the ones who ran away that day in Hueco Mundo alongside you? What were their names again? Yylfordt and...Grimmjow right?"

Shawlong became more and more nervous the longer he remained in Kishin's presence. He didn't know what to do because something was telling him that he couldn't run away even if he wanted to. "W-What if they are?" He hesitantly replied.

"Oh? So it is them huh? That yellow haired ox and nimble little kitty. I've got to say though, you sure have gotten an upgrade since then. Let me guess...Aizen right?"

"And if it is?"

"Nothing really. I figured as much. Why are you three here anyways? I can't see how Aizen sending you three here being beneficial to him in any way."

Shawlong hesitated to answer as it wasn't Aizen who sent them. After Ulquiorra gave his report to Aizen regarding Ichigo, Grimmjow decided to come check things out himself and that was why they were here. At first he was completely supportive of Grimmjow's decision, however after coming face to face with Kishin once more remembering how demonic his aura was, he was immediately regretting agreeing.

Kishin noted Shawlong's silence and cocked his head to the side. "Seems you don't want to tell. Alright, then how about this. You must know something about the Espada right? What can you tell me about them?"

With hesitance Shawlong replied, "And if I do? What then? Will you allow us to leave?"

"Sure."

"Eh?!" Shawlong was immediately thrown off as he was expecting Kishin to tell him no. "What do you mean by that?"

Kishin had a relaxed smile as he elaborated, "Just tell me everything I want to know and I'll let you and the others go."

"What?! Impossible…how do I know you are telling the truth?"

Kishin simply pointed to his Haori. "See this? Allow me to officially introduce myself since things have changed from when we first met. I'm Chigetsu Kishin, 3rd division Captain of the Gotei 13. I swear on my name that I'll let you go if you tell me everything."

Shawlong gritted his teeth feeling a pressure weigh down on his shoulders. He started to seriously consider whether or not he should take the deal, however it was then that he felt the fluctuation of chaotic reiatsu in the atmosphere noting that Yylfordt's power was starting to weaken. "Tell your men to stand down first, then I shall tell you what I know. The deal would be worthless if Yylfordt is already dead."

Kishin simply sighed and furrowed his brow when he noted that Ichigo's reiatsu was also weakening.

_Seems he's being pressured. The enemy must be pretty strong then to fight against Ichigo's speed and power in Bankai._

He then turned his attention back to Shawlong and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, forget it."

"Eh?" Once more Shawlong was thrown off by Kishin's words. "W-What do you mean forget it?"

"I mean exactly that. Forget it. I'm not just going to tell Rangiku and the others not to kill that Yylfordt guy. Besides, if it's any consolation I was never going to let you guys go anyways. I just wanted you to tell me what you knew before I killed you."

Shawlong felt his nonexistent heart grow cold in despair as he realized that no matter what, he was going to die here today. With no other choice he unsheathed his Zanpakuto with somewhat shaky hands. "I-I see now...so that's how it is. You are quite cunning for a Captain. I had expected you to at least have some sort of honor. To swear by your name yet to go back on your word? Even if you were an Arrancar that would be seen as devious and underhanded."

Kishin smirked unperturbed by Shawlong's words. "Is that so? I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be lecturing me on things such as honor when your shaking hands can barely keep a grip on your sword. Besides, I swore on my name. It'd be different if I was making a promise on my title as Captain."

He then took a step forward causing Shawlong to take two steps back. An amused glint flashed in Kishin's eyes. "Hahaha! Are you that scared? Well, I don't blame you. Were you traumatized from when we first met all those years ago? Anyways I think we've wasted enough time chattering don't you think?"

Shawlong immediately felt like his life was in danger so he immediately shouted, "Snip! Tijereta!"

"Hm?" Kishin paused and stared at Shawlong's sword release with interest. "Eh? So your swords really are like a Zanpakuto. I had a feeling, but you can actually perform a sword release."

A cloud of smoke obscured the area surrounding Shawlong before clearing, letting Kishin take in the sight of Shawlong's transformation. There was now some sort of armor surrounding Shawlong's upper chest and arms while his hands grew into long sharp claws. His mask now covered his entire face with a claw tipped tail extending from behind his head.

"What is that? A Shikai release?"

Shawlong took up a combat stance and replied without lowering his guard, "Do not mistake our Zanpakuto's as being the same thing as that of a Shinigami's. This is not a Shikai release. This is a Resurreccion! Now reg-UH?!"

Shawlong instantly lost sight of Kishin, however when he caught wind of Kishin's voice once more it felt more like he was being greeted by the grim reaper itself. "So this is called a Resurreccion huh? Interesting."

Tap.

Kishin relaxedly placed his palm against the back of Shawlong's head. At this point his Haori was tied around his waist with the top half of his shihakusho undressed, also hanging down by his waist revealing his naked chiseled chest to the air. Before Shawlong could move to counter, Kishin nonchalantly said, "Shunko."

EAAARRR!

FWOOM!

A high pitched eerie sound like sharp grinding blades echoed from the blood red Kido that erupted out of Kishin's body. The Kido shooting out from his body was so sharp that everything within his vicinity was instantly ripped apart including Shawlong's entire being. Without even being able to voice any cries or screams he had been minced into tiny pieces of flesh from the sharp wave of Kishin's Shunko. As Kishin stood in the night sky watching the pool of blood that used to be Shawlong rain down onto the roof of a building he slowly took a deep breath and reined in his power, canceling the technique.

"Phew." He breathed out a sigh in relief. "Still can't control it that well yet. Yoruichi wasn't lying when she said that it was hard to master. If I'm not careful I could end up hurting myself." He then dashed off to where he sensed Ichigo and Renji were with their continuous decline of reiatsu. He already noted that Rangiku and Ikkaku seemed to be doing fine against their own opponent even with the Gentei Reien in effect.

It wasn't long before he came upon the view of Renji lying on the roof of a building already with his Bankai activated, however he looked worse for wear. Blood dripped down from his forehead and chest as his giant skeletal bamboo snake that was his Bankai laid strewn about across several buildings. Ichigo didn't seem to be in much better shape as he currently laid ingrained in a giant crater created on the street. He too was bleeding in multiple areas struggling to breathe to remain conscious. And the one responsible for putting them in such a sorry state was an Arrancar standing not too far away.

They were male, tall, fair skinned, and muscular with spiky blue hair and light blue eyes. There was a slight shade of green near the corner of their eyes and a jaw-like remnant mask was evident on the right side of their face. They wore the standard white hakama that all Arrancars seemed to wear and their white jacket had rolled up sleeves with the front portion opened exposing their well defined chest. A black sash was tied around their waist with a large Hollow hole present on their lower abdomen. A Zanpakuto was strapped to the left side of their waist. It had a blue colored hilt and an S shaped guard. The number 6 was tattooed on the right side of their lower back and blood currently dripped down the middle of their chest. If one looked past the fact that they were a Hollow then one could even say that they were quite handsome.

Kishin noted that the reiatsu coming from this particular Arrancar was several dozens of times more powerful than Shawlong's.

_The number 6 huh? So this would be an Espada right?_

Grimmjow was just laughing with joy after knocking Ichigo into the ground when he took note of Kishin's presence. "Hm? Who're you?"

Kishin leisurely walked over and rhetorically asked, "You're Grimmjow right?"

"Huh? You know who I am punk?"

Kishin smirked somewhat amused. "I'll take that as a yes. It sure has been a long while kitty cat."

Grimmjow was just about to make a snide retort when something triggered in his brain from hearing the words kitty cat. A memory from a long while ago surfaced to the forefront of his mind of a little Shinigami with blood red hair, crystal golden eyes, and demonic hostile reiatsu.

**Flash Back Several Decades Ago In Hueco Mundo**

"Eh? Nicely blocked little kitty."

...

"Not bad little kitty. You're definitely faster and stronger than the other bumpkins around you."

...

"Hahaha, wow little kitty. You got good reaction speed. Want to be my pet?"

...

"Mn. Not bad little panther. Not bad. Good move."

...

"Very good little kitty. Excellent choice. By your actions you just saved both of your subordinates from death. For now at least."

…

**End of Flash Back**

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists as he recalled the humiliation he felt and received from that day long ago back when he was an Adjuchas. With a murderous look in his eyes he glared with hatred at Kishin and asked, "Are. You. THAT. Kid?"

Kishin smirked with a complacent look on his face and waved hello in greeting. "Yo, so you do remember me. It's been awhile, wouldn't you say? I see you've definitely gotten a lot stronger since that time."

Grimmjow couldn't hold back his rage any longer and instantly rushed in for the kill. "You fucking bastard! I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

Kishin narrowed his eyes in focus and tilted his head to the right avoiding one of Grimmjow's punches before dodging left, right, left, right, left, spin and backflip creating some distance between the two of them, however Grimmjow didn't let up and immediately performed a Sonido arriving behind Kishin and attacking once more.

Kishin raised his right arm up blocking a sweeping punch from Grimmjow before taking a step back and shouldering Grimmjow in the chest knocking him back a few meters away cutting off the hot headed Arrancar's rhythm. That however caused Kishin to rub the back of his sore shoulder in dismay.

_ An Arrancar's Hierro really isn't a joke. No wonder Yoruichi got hurt after exchanging a few blows with them. And with the Gentei Reien in effect it actually puts me in a bad spot against this guy. Guess I can't be too careless._

Grimmjow snickered in the distance and rolled back his shoulders with a mocking look. "Heh! What's wrong? Did that hurt your shoulder? Hahaha! Don't think that things will end up like they did back then! I'm going to grind you between my teeth and rip you apart limb by fucking limb!"

Kishin ignored Grimmjow's taunts and cracked his knuckles before lowering his stance and raising his hands beside him.

"Shunko."

EAAARR!

Once more a burst of piercing sharp blood red Kido erupted from his arms, back, shoulders, and legs wildly cutting and ripping the very air around him to shreds. Grimmjow couldn't help widening his eyes in a bit of shock, feeling how sharp the Kido coming off from Kishin's body was. Instinctively he knew that even his Hierro might be damaged if Kishin were to hit him with a concentrated attack from that technique.

Without giving Grimmjow time to contemplate more of what his options were Kishin dashed out and attacked striking with a palm thrust right at Grimmjow's head.

"Uh!" Grimmjow groaned and dodged, punching out with his left hand right at Kishin's throat. Kishin brought up his right hand to block, knocking away the fist before extending his blocking hand into a straight thrust into Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow raised his left knee and intercepted, knocking Kishin's hand away before spinning on his planted right foot to generate a torquing side-kick to Kishin's side. Just as his powerful kick came within 8 inches of Kishin's body it was blocked by Kishin raising his own knee in defense. They exchanged several tens of dozens of more hand to hand combat punching, striking, gouging, kicking, sweeping, thrusting, guarding, blocking, dodging, kneeing, twisting, gripping, and more. Finally the two of them temporarily separated standing several dozens of meters away from one another.

Grimmjow heavily breathed for air as blood began dripping down the left side of his arm and forehead. Kishin on the other hand had a cut on his left thigh and a cut on his right shoulder, however it wasn't because he was actually hit by Grimmjow, rather it was because his own mastery of Shunko wasn't perfect yet that he ended up injuring himself.

_As I thought. I'm going to need more practice. Should I keep using Grimmjow as a training pet or should I just kill him? I'm only at 20% power right now so I won't be able to keep up my Shunko for too long. If I use my Shikai right now then killing him won't be a problem._

Just as Kishin deactivated his Shunko and placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, a Garganta ripped out a hole in the sky revealing Tosen who stepped out from within.

"Hm?" Kishin curiously questioned.

Grimmjow was also surprised and shocked as the look on his face appeared as if he had just been caught in the act of doing something horribly wrong.

"That is enough, Grimmjow." Tosen indifferently remarked.

Kishin took note that Tosen had changed his look. His hair was now left hanging down in braids and he sported a similar outfit style to those of the Arrancars, though the white coat was sleeveless. He wore white boots, long gloves, and a visor over his eyes with an orange colored rope wrapped around his shoulder and across his chest. What really caught Kishin's attention though was that the left arm that he had cut off from Tosen seemed to have been replaced with another arm currently wrapped in white bandage wraps.

"Tosen. What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked somewhat warily but also incredibly displeased.

Tosen walked over to the blue haired Arrancar and said somewhat scoldingly, "Don't you understand? Grimmjow. Infiltrating the World of the Living on your own, mobilizing two other Arrancars without permission, and most of all...losing. These are all against orders. Lord Aizen is quite upset. Grimmjow."

Grimmjow furrowed his brow and clenched his teeth unable to give a response, however Kishin interjected and greeted, "Yo! Tosen. It's been quite a while hasn't it? I see you've got your arm back, but personally I thought you looked better without it. What do you say? I can help remove it for you if you want."

Tosen slightly frowned at Kishin's taunting remarks, however in the end he chose to ignore him and walked back to the Garganta. "Let us go, Grimmjow. Your punishment awaits in Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch. Fine. Whatever." He then obediently followed behind Tosen, however before Tosen and Grimmjow could fully step into the Garganta Kishin clapped his hands together and chanted, "Bakudo #85: Roppo Fujin!"

ZING!

A large green three dimensional cross shaped barrier enveloped the two of them inside preventing them from reaching the portal.

"What the?" Grimmjow curiously remarked.

Tosen frowned and turned back to glance at Kishin. "What is the meaning of this, Chigetsu Kishin."

"Actually it's Captain Chigetsu now." He replied with a smirk.

Tosen's frown only became deeper. "So it would seem. Do you honestly believe that this barrier of yours will prevent us from leaving?"

Kishin just shrugged. "Why not? Isn't it already? You haven't left yet-eh?"

Clank!

A thin silver sword extended out from within the Garganta and pierced right into the barrier shattering it to pieces before the sword quickly retreated back inside out of sight.

Kishin merely scratched the back of his head in amusement. "I stand corrected." He kept his eyes focused on the portal as Gin slowly walked over to the edge to show himself. His style of clothing also changed as he wore a long white robe over a white colored hakama.

"Yaaa, it's been a long time eh? Chigetsu-kun."

Kishin smirked and amiably greeted back. "I see you're doing well, Gin."

"Eh? Are we on a first name basis now? Well, I suppose it would be strange if you addressed me as Captain Ichimaru after everything that happened." It was then that Gin took notice of the Captain's Haori tied around Kishin's waist piquing his curiosity. "Ah? You a Captain now?"

"Captain of the 3rd division to be exact." Kishin amusedly replied.

"Ehhh...so I was replaced that quickly huh?"

"What's wrong? Sad?"

"Hahaha, hardly, but it does make me feel like I wasn't all that valued now."

"Is that so? You're always welcomed to come back."

"Now what kind of joke is that?"

"I'm not joking."

"Hahaha, I see ya haven't lost your sense of humor, Captain Chigetsu."

A playful glint flashed in Kishin's eyes as he nonchalantly responded, "I'm being wholly serious here. What do you say? I'll even let you be my Lieutenant. Not a bad deal right?"

"Wow, how generous of ya." Gin then took notice of the wounds on Kishin's body and inwardly frowned. "Looks like ya got hurt, Captain Chigetsu. As someone who fought against Captain Aizen I'm somewhat surprised."

Kishin touched his shoulder collecting some blood on his fingertips. "Oh this? It's nothing to worry about. My skill in controlling my own technique is still a bit amateurish. I ended up cutting myself."

"Eh? And what technique are you practicing exactly?"

"Step out of that Garganta and I'll show you."

Gin gave a sly smile and shook his head. "No thanks. I have no intention of fighting with you...yet. By the way, how's Izuru doing?"

"Why? Curious? I thought you might have been curious about someone else instead."

Gin slightly frowned and was about to say something when his heart nearly skipped out of his chest as he felt Rangiku's presence nearby. He instantly decided to hurry up Tosen and Grimmjow. "Well we better get going. We shouldn't keep Captain Aizen waiting for too long y'know."

Tosen and Grimmjow simply walked inside the dark portal without saying a thing. Just then Rangiku and Ikkaku appeared on scene as they both took in what was happening. The moment that Rangiku made eye contact with Gin her heart felt like it nearly stopped.

As for Gin, it took everything in his willpower to turn away and disappear inside the dark void. Just before the Garganta finally closed Grimmjow got in one last word.

"This isn't over."

Fwip!

The normality of the night sky finally returned as Kishin, Rangiku, and Ikkaku stood next to each other in silence with different facial expressions. Ikkaku sported a serious look, Rangiku a pained look, and Kishin an amused look.

_Gin sure broke through my Kido spell with ease. I wonder how powerful he is. Then again it was a barrier created without the incantation when I'm only at 20% strength. Guess I should have expected it._

With a somewhat intrigued look on his face he flipped open his denreishinki as he felt it buzz not too long ago and read the message sent to him.

**From Unknown:**

Aizen has temporarily awakened the Hogyoku. Aiming to make the Oken. Start taking countermeasures.

**End of Message. **

Kishin frowned as he read that and glanced back up at the spot where the Garganta was just a moment ago.

_ Gin? I suppose I did never change my number so it wouldn't be out of the question that he knows it. Did he change his mind about helping out against Aizen?_

It was at this moment when Renji regained consciousness and slowly walked over to everyone. "C-Captain...ugh...are you all okay?"

Ichigo had also freed himself from the crater he was stuck in at the same time and trudged over. A defeated look evident on his face.

Kishin just shook his head and started walking off. "All of you go get your injuries treated. We can talk about what happened tomorrow. For now I'll give a report to Soul Society. Dismissed."

He then disappeared into the distance disinterested in what anyone else had to say.

* * *

**MISC.**

**So the 3rd division is getting more organized under Kishin's watch. How far will they be able to go in such little time? **

**Will Rukia find any interesting information within the Kuchiki Clan archives? Will she be appointed as Lieutenant by Ukitake? **

**It seems Grimmjow remembers who Kishin is. What will happen between them? Will their relationship ever turn away from hostility? Or will Grimmjow's fate be death? **

**And what is Gin thinking in his head? Has he decided to put some trust in Kishin's abilities or is it something else? **

**Also, what about Amagai and his plans? How will they manifest themselves in this chaos? **

**Next chapter will have some more developments as more mysteries of the universe are unveiled.**

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Bakudo #85: Roppo Fujin (Hexagon Seal Array)

* * *

***Zankensoki:** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.

* * *

**CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/**Kibune Makoto **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/?**

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

-Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy **(~2100 years ago)**  
-Gotei 13 established **(~1000 years ago)**  
-Shinigami war with Quincys **(~1000 years ago)**  
-The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death **(~870 years ago)**  
-Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama **(~600 years ago)**  
-Captain Nakayama dies **(~590 years ago)**  
-Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts **(~570 years ago)**  
-Eradication of most Quincys **(~200 years ago)**  
-Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo **(~200-110 years ago) **  
-Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan **(~110 years ago)**  
-Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear **(~110 years ago)**  
-Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan **(~60-50 years ago)**  
-Kishin reincarnates **(~50-40 years ago)**  
-Isshin is exiled **(~25-20 years ago)**  
-Ichigo is born **(~16-15 years ago)**  
-Masaki dies/Auswahlen **(~10-9 years ago)**  
-Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects **(~1-2 months ago)**  
-Bount insurgents enter Soul Society **(~4 days ago)**  
-Kishin/Kinji/Amagai become Captains **(~3 day ago)**  
-Bounts Defeated **(~3 days)**  
-Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division **(2 day ago)  
**

Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = **~2 months and 4 weeks**

* * *

**Renji's Zanpakuto: **Zabimaru  
**Shikai Release Command: **Howl  
**Shikai Appearance: **His Zanpakuto transforms into a large blade segmented into six different sections with the top half of the blade colored in black and the bottom edge of the blade colored in white. The beginning and the end of each segmented blade has two sharp and pointed protrusions extending from the edge. The guard is bronze in color with the handle a dark red.**  
****Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Can extend and retract at the joints between the segmented points of the blade making it useful as a very long whip as well as a sword.

**Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru (Baboon King Snake Tail)  
****Bankai Appearance:** In this form his sword completely transforms into a large skeletal snake with many segments making up its body held together by Renji's reiatsu. These segments that have sharp bone spikes protruding form them can be detached and reattached at will. The end of the giant skeletal snake has a large snake bone skull with a red fur mane around the neck portion. Renji himself gains a fur cowl around his neck and shoulder with the skull of an ape shown on his left shoulder.

* * *

**Ichigo's Zanpakuto:** Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Always in Shikai Release state.  
**Shikai Appearance: **It has no handle or guard and simply has white bandage cloths wrapped around the hilt. The blade itself is as tall as Ichigo himself. It somewhat represents that of an oversized khyber knife with the top half of the blade black in color and the bottom half white in color.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer): **Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is blue in color.

**Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu ****(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)  
Bankai Appearance:** In this form Ichigo's shihakusho transforms into a black slim fitted long coat and his Zanpakuto shrinks into the form of a black colored katana. The guard takes on the shape of a manji and the handle has red colored diamond patterns on it.  
**Bankai Abilities:**  
**1\. **All of Ichigo's physical abilities are enhanced by having his reiatsu condensed into the cloak and blade of his Bankai granting him greater speed, strength, reaction, jumping, throwing, etc.  
**2\. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer):** Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is black in color with a red tint.

* * *

**Kishin's Shunko (Flash War Cry): **Emits an ominous crimson blood energy off of his body that is dangerous to touch by those around him. His Kido effectively takes on the form of fluid hardened blood instead of an elemental form like that of Yoruichi's lightning Shunko. His blood energy in this form act as extremely sharp blades. It sharpens his aura to the extreme giving him maximum cutting and piercing power when fighting with Hakuda. He can easily cut through solid objects with a single finger. Those who do not have a proper defense against his Shunko can be minced into pieces should they approach too closely. It also bolsters his agility, reaction, and strength. (Due to his still amateurish control of this technique it is not yet fully developed and if he's not careful he can end up hurting himself)


	40. Kasumioji Rurichiyo

**AN: Hey everyone...**

**So the Bleach Universe is very large as you can imagine. I'm sure you can tell that it is expanding even more than it was in Canon as I have added my own elements into it such as the Wild Lands, the Beast Realm, etc. I've been adding drops and hints and references throughout the story to build these extra elements into the entire lore so it doesn't just come out of nowhere when certain events happen (Hopefully I've been doing okay with that). **

**With so many different elements being introduced and built into the story I'm sure it is hard for all of you to keep track of what might be relevant and what might not be. To help out I've compiled a list at the end of the Chapter to help you keep in mind certain points of interests that have been introduced into the story thus far. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.  
***Zankensoki:** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 40

A warm sweet aroma slowly filled a cozy room within the Urahara Shop as Kishin sat on the opposite side of a circular wooden table from Urahara. The two of them remained silent in each other's presence as the break of dawn had just come to pass. Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Renji had left not too long ago as they were all in a Gigai attending Ichigo's high school in disguise. Kishin was also in a Gigai wearing black pants, a white dress shirt with the collar and neck portion unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled back to the elbows. A loose red tie was hung around his neck.

Urahara finally broke the silence as he questioned, "Are you sure you aren't going to join Rangiku-san and the others? You've never been to high school before right?"

Kishin dismissed the comment by waving his hand in annoyance. "Not necessarily. Besides, what's the point of me going in disguise? There's absolutely no merit or reason for me to attend."

"Hoh? Well, I suppose so...but wouldn't it be fun?"

"Not at all."

"Hahaha, I see. So? You said you had stuff you wanted to talk to me about yesterday. What is it exactly?"

"Before we start, how's the progress with the Tenkai Kecchu?"

Urahara furrowed his brow at the mention of the Tenkai Kecchu and took a moment to formulate his thoughts before answering, "It's...coming along. It should be finished sometime soon."

Kishin noted the hesitance in Urahara's answer so he further questioned, "Is something wrong?"

Again Urahara seemed a bit lost in thought. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but…"

"But?" Kishin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahem. But before I began working on creating the four large obelisks that would function as a Tenkai Kecchu to transport something as large as Karakura Town into Soul Society, I made a few prototypes as tests."

"Okay, and?"

Urahara's expression then became serious. "One of them is missing."

"Eh?" Kishin was just about to sip his tea when he paused after hearing Urahara mention a missing prototype. "You sure you didn't just misplace it?"

Urahara shook his head. "No. I'm definitely sure I didn't misplace it. Not all of them are missing. Just one. One prototype is gone. Most likely stolen."

"Was it Aizen?"

"Hmmm...no. I don't believe it was him."

"How can you be sure?"

"Ehhh...well call it a hunch."

Kishin blinked in confusion. "Then who else would be skilled enough to steal something from you?"

A sigh escaped Urahara's lips as he shook his head completely baffled. "That's the thing...I'm not sure myself. It's only a prototype and only one is missing so not much can be done with it. But if someone stole it then it means they at least have some sort of plan for it. I have no idea what it could be though."

Kishin merely scratched the side of his cheek not knowing what to say. "Well, don't look at me. I don't have a use for something like that and I definitely have no idea who would steal it."

Urahara sipped his tea and nodded in understanding. "I know I know. Anyways, progress for the Tenkai Kecchu is going well as I said before. So? What is it that you actually wanted to talk about?"

"Mn, well there's several things I wanted to discuss."

"Oh? Then I suppose we should start with matter number one. If I have some answers then I'll be glad to share."

"Alright, then matter number one. Kukaku told me how Masaki died."

Urahara instantly frowned at the mention of Masaki's death and sighed. "I see. You want to know about Auswahlen."

"That's right."

"Then...I presume that Kukaku has told you about the Quincy King and what Auswahlen does?"

Kishin nodded. "She did, but who exactly is the Quincy King and why steal Masaki's powers? I also learnt from Ran'Tao that Soul Society fought a war against the Quincys 1000 years ago. Is that true?"

Urahara brought out his fan and started fanning himself trying to collect his thoughts. "Where to begin...let's see. I suppose, since you know about the war 1000 years ago I should start there."

"Oh? So it's true then?"

"Yes. 1000 years ago after the Gotei 13 were first assembled there was a war the Shinigami had against the Quincys. And the leader of the Quincys at that time was named Yhwach. After a prolonged and bloody war the Shinigami were eventually victorious. The Captain Commander Yamamoto was able to defeat Yhwach in battle, however he failed to kill him."

"Hm? Are you suggesting that this Yhwach is still alive?"

Urahara's frown deepened as he seemed to be staring off into space. "Yes. Well, it would be more correct to say that I presumed that he was still alive. Though it was merely a speculation of mine until the day of Masaki's death where I learnt that her powers were stolen by the light of Auswahlen. Though I would still be skeptical if it was only Masaki who died that day since she also encountered a Hollow, what truly solidified my assumption was the fact that Uryu's mother lost her powers the same exact day."

"Eh? Uryu's mother? She lost her powers as well? Is she still alive then?"

"No. She died 3 months later after losing her powers. You see, those who have their powers stolen from the light of Auswahlen will inevitably die. Masaki would have died even if she didn't fight the Hollow Grand Fisher."

"Then where is this Yhwach person?"

Urahara merely shook his head. "I don't know. The fact that my assumption that he was alive is surprising enough as it is. I tried to find more information on where he might be residing, but to no avail. I've asked Uryu's father Ryuken about it, but even he doesn't have any answers. Either that or he is refusing to tell me. Tell me Chigetsu-kun, have you ever heard of the old Quincy song called Kaiser Gesang?"

Kishin furrowed his brow thinking to himself before shaking his head. "Can't say that I have. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hm. Well, to summarize there are verses in the song that can be interpreted as a prophecy. It speaks of a sealed King in which the seal would eventually break and the King would regain his heart in 900 years. The song then goes on to say that the King's intellect would return in 90 years. Then 9 years after that his powers would return. So? What do you think?"

Kishin frowned as he let that information sink in. "900 years to to regain a heart, 90 years to regain his intellect, and 9 years to regain his power. That would equate to-"

Urahara nodded as he saw that Kishin was catching on. "That's right. If the war with the Quincy's took place approximately 1000 years ago then according to the song and the fact that Masaki and Kanae, Uryu's mother, lost their powers several years ago can only mean that we can't completely disregard this old legend."

"Wait...are you suggesting that Masaki and Kanae losing their powers is the beginning of the 9 year period when the Quincy King will begin to regain his powers? That would suggest that a little more than 990 years have passed since the sealing of the Quincy King."

"That's right...which means this matter with Aizen is quite urgent. If the legend is true then it's more important than ever that Aizen is dealt with before the situation can get more complicated. Anyways, that's all I really know about on this matter."

Kishin stared down at his cup of tea lost in thought for a long while before shelving the topic to the back of his mind. He then decided to shift the subject. "Alright, then let's move on. What can you tell me about the Beast Realm?"

"Hm? Beast Realm? Now this is a surprise. How did you hear about that?"

"Is it that important?"

"Ah, not really I suppose. I was just curious as not many people bring up the Beast Realm these days. The Beast Realm is largely a mystery as it was sealed off long ago. To my knowledge it was sealed off during the time when the Five Great Noble Clans were first established. This makes the event predate even the founding of the Shinigami Academy which was named the Genji School 2100 years ago by the Captain Commander."

"I did hear from Yushiro a little bit about it. According to him there were once Demi-Humans in which the Shihoin Clan were part of that race. The Demi-Humans were sealed away after rebelling against the idea of the formation of the Soul Society. It was the Shihoin Clan who helped prevent an all out war between them and the other races, and in the end the Soul King had sealed off the Demi-Humans in what is known as the Beast Realm, casting them off from the cycle of reincarnation."

Urahara sighed and simply nodded his head. "So you already know about it. There isn't too much more I can actually tell you aside from what you already know."

"That's fine, I'm curious anyways so tell me what you do know."

"Haaah...very well. I don't mind sharing, though just so you're aware I haven't actually verified the validity of the things that I'm about to tell you. Oh, and let me correct you on one thing while I'm at it. Over the years many began calling the people of the Beast Realm Demi-Humans, but this is wrong. The correct terminology of their race is known as the Jujin race. They dislike having the prefix Demi attached to who they are, ahem. So I've heard."

Kishin raised a curious eyebrow and suspiciously questioned, "So you've heard?"

Urahara simply ignored the suspicious look that Kishin was giving him and continued on like normal. "So where should I begin? Ah, the Beast Realm. It supposedly has a King of their own much like how there is a King that exists in the Soul Society. Well, unlike the Soul King however the Beast King apparently takes on a much more active role in the ruling over the Beast Realm, so I suppose their society functions more like that of the Gotei 13. From what I've been able to gather it seems like the structure of the Beast Realm is similar to that of the Soul Society and the Seireitei. In the Beast Realm there is a place known as the Bi'an Kingdom. And just as the Soul Society is split into the Seireitei and Rukongai the Bi'an Kingdom is supposedly split into what is called the Sky Claw Citadel and the Shinrin-ju. Furthermore, just as the Soul Society has its five-well, now four Great Noble Clans, the Bi'an Kingdom has what is known as the three Alpha Clans. There's not much else I can tell you other than this. I don't know where the Beat Realm is nor can I tell you if what Yushiro said is historically accurate. What I can say with certainty is that the Beast Realm exists."

"The three Alpha Clans and a Beast King huh? Interesting, and I thought you didn't have much more to tell me from what I already knew...by the way, Urahara-san. Does this so-called Beast King and the Soul King actually have a name? It's been bothering me for awhile now but is there a reason why no one refers to the Soul King by his name?"

Urahara kept on his best poker face deciding how best to answer Kishin's question.

_Exactly what should I tell him? That the Soul King has no name? But that might spark his curiosity into looking deeper into the truth of the Soul King and...I'm not sure how Chigetsu-kun will react if he finds out the truth of what the Soul King is...for now_ _I'll..._

"Ahem." Urahara coughed to clear his throat and amiably responded, "Ahh, actually even I don't know what the name of the Soul King is. Unfortunately I don't know everything Chigetsu-kun."

Kishin sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "That's fine. There just seems to be a lot of secrets regarding the Soul King so I'm not surprise that the name of the Soul King is kept under lock and key. Then? What about the so called Beast King? Do they have a name?"

"Ah, the Beast King. According to the Shihoin Clan records the name of the Beast King is Shukenja Amo, but not that it really means anything to me...for now at least as I still don't have much information regarding the mysteries of the Beast Realm."

"Hm. I see. Ah, then...what about Captain Komamura? Is he a Dem-ahem, Jujin?"

"Oh? Captain Komamura huh? My answer would be yes. I do believe that he is of the Jujin race."

Kishin cocked his head to the side somewhat confused. "If the Beast Realm exists and is sealed away then how is it that Captain Komamura resides in Soul Society? Aren't the members of the Shihoin Clan the only remnants left of the Jujin race?"

Urahara shrugged his shoulders. "That I can't answer since I don't know myself. I can only say that Captain Komamura is most definitely a Jujin. The world is vast. It's not out of the realm of possibility that one of Captain Komamura's ancestors managed to escape the Beast Realm with him as a baby from long ago."

"Hm...alright. Then-"

Urahara quickly waved his hand in the air in shock. "W-Wait wait wait, you've got MORE questions?"

Kishin smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Of course I do. Why?"

Urahara awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek. "Ehhh...how about we call it a day?"

Kishin simply ignored the suggestion and continued, "What can you tell me about The Great Hollow War approximately 870 years ago?"

Urahara sighed in defeat and sipped his tea. "Chigetsu-kun, is it really okay to be spending our time discussing things like this when the threat of Aizen is so near?"

Kishin merely dismissed the comment by taking a sip of his own tea. "Why not? We've got free time don't we? Unless you've somehow figured out how to open a Garganta then I'm more interested in learning about the War and this place called the Canyon of Rift and Sorrow." He then noted the grin on Urahara's face and questioned, "What's with that smile? Wait...don't tell me that you've actually figured out how to open up a Garganta?"

Urahara let out a triumphant laugh as he nonchalantly fanned himself. "Hahaha! I've been intrigued ever since Aizen gained access into the Garganta and so I was doing extensive research on my own. Lone behold I happened to stumble on the secrets that give Hollows the ability to open up such gates. Since the Tenkai Kecchu project is going well I decided to spend some time seeing if I could replicate creating a Garganta, aaaaaaand...guess what?!"

Kishin shook his head amusedly and replied, "And you figured out how to do it, didn't you."

"Bingo! I have successfully figured out how to open up a portal leading into the void of the Garganta that can connect to the other realms."

As Kishin heard that his mind wandered back to his suggestion in his first Captain's meeting about modifying their plan against Aizen. "Urahara-san, would you mind sharing that information with R&D?"

Urahara snapped his fan shut and curiously glanced at Kishin. "Sure? I don't mind. Did you come up with something?"

Kishin furrowed his brow deep in thought. "Yeah. If we can utilize the Garganta and open up our own whilst in Hueco Mundo then it means we don't have to wait for Aizen to invade. We can directly invade Las Noches and bring the fight to Aizen."

Urahara narrowed his eyes in seriousness as he thought about what Kishin just said. "If you do that then...indeed if I share what I learnt with Mayuri then it would be easy for him to create a tool that allows for travel through the Garganta in Hueco Mundo. Hmm...but what about me?"

Kishin blinked in confusion. "What about you?"

"Ah sorry sorry, not just me but...what about me and the Visoreds? And Yoruichi-san? If the Gotei 13 plans to fight in Hueco Mundo then there's no need for the creation of the fake Karakura Town right? And that also means that the Visoreds and myself would be heading to Las Noches to join the fight as well."

Kishin glanced at the ceiling for a moment before shaking his head. "Actually no."

"Eh? What do you mean no?" Urahara questioned confusedly.

"I mean no. Stay here. The Visoreds too."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

A dark light flashed in Kishin's eyes as he continued, "Aizen has always been several steps ahead of me. I won't let him draw me into one of his traps so easily. Maybe he already expects a direct attack on Las Noches, therefore you and the Visoreds remain in the fake Karakura Town. Just in case he somehow manages to trap us in Hueco Mundo."

Urahara furrowed his brow. "So you want to divide and conquer? I see. With the Gotei 13 invading Hueco Mundo and the Visoreds and myself here in the World of the Living, what about the real Karakura Town in Soul Society?"

Kishin smirked and replied, "We'll leave several Lieutenants, the Captain Commander, and Captain Ukitake to watch over Soul Society. Communication between you and the Soul Society can be maintained through Akon and the R&D Department. That way if Aizen manages to somehow trap us in Hueco Mundo and shows up in either the fake or the real Karakura Town you, the Visoreds, the Captain Commander and Captain Ukitake can respond accordingly. Even if Aizen manages to trap us in Hueco Mundo I doubt his trap would hold us forever."

"I see. In this way even if you all are trapped you all would be able to escape given enough time to return. That's where we come in. Stalling and engaging Aizen in combat. That is...if things reach to that extent."

Kishin nodded. "That's right. Aizen may have his army of Menos, however I've already met three of his Espada. Two in Hueco Mundo several years ago and Espada number six last night. To be honest, of the three Espada that I've encountered thus far only one of them makes me somewhat wary. As for the other two I wasn't very impressed. Number 8, Nnoitra and number 6, Grimmjow."

Urahara rubbed his chin intrigued at the new information. "Oh? So you've met number 8 and number 6? How would you compare them?"

"Grimmjow was definitely more powerful than Nnoitra."

"I see I see. Then that means that the lower the number the more powerful they are. At least that seems to be the correct assumption."

Kishin nodded. "That's right. That means there are probably only 5 Espada stronger than Grimmjow. In that case if the Gotei 13 invades Hueco Mundo I don't foresee us losing in the end against Aizen's Espada. Of course it's also possible that the scale and difference in power between Espada 5 and Espada 6 are exponentially different, for now I'll assume that the difference isn't entirely out of the ballpark."

"Hm. And what about Aizen? Disregarding the Espada his own power is quite fearsome."

Kishin leaned back and rested on his arms as he somewhat confidently replied, "I don't know. At the very least I'm not worried about the power of his Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I've pretty much completed my Kido spell designed to counter his Zanpakuto's power. Even if I see the release of his Kyoka Suigetsu I'm confident that it won't affect me."

Urahara was slightly taken aback by Kishin's answer. "You...devised a Kido spell that counters his Kyoka Suigetsu? How did you manage that?"

"I invented a new category of Kido, that's all."

Now Urahara was greatly shocked. "E-Ehhhh?! New category of Kido? What do you mean?"

Kishin smirked and explained, "Kido can essentially be divided into three main branches. Hado, Bakudo, and Kaido. No matter what, all three forms of those Kido spells have a limit of 99. Then, within those three main branches of Kido you get subcategories such as Forbidden Kido, Hidden Kido, or Sacrificial Kido, but even then those types of Kido are set within the bounds of 99 as the limit."

Urahara nodded as he was a Kido master himself and deeply understood these principles. "I follow you so far Chigetsu-kun, however I too have thought about ways to utilize Kido to counter Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu and yet I was never able to figure it out."

"That's because you're working within the limits of Kido spells set at number 99 and below. Your soul can only take so much and hence you aren't thinking of devising spells even more powerful than the limit that might grant you the necessary effect that you wish for."

Urahara widened his eyes in shock and realization at Kishin's words. "You're saying that you've managed to break the boundary limited on your soul and have managed to not only devise, but can actually utilize, with practical application Kido spells beyond that of number 99?"

Just as Kishin was about to answer they were interrupted by the sound of Urahara's Shop door opening. The loud clamor of Rangiku, Renji, and Ikkaku shuffling in could be heard as they made their way over.

"Finally! We're back!" Rangiku said somewhat exasperated after attending classes all day.

Renji plopped down on the floor resting his head in his arms. "Yeah, what a pain going to school is."

Ikkaku clicked his tongue and leaned his back against the wall. "Tch. Those guys in the Kendo club are all worthless. What kind of training have they been doing up until now?"

Kishin and Urahara simply blinked in amusement.

"And that's why there's no point in me going in disguise." Kishin commented.

His voice snapped the three tired Shinigami out of their thoughts as Rangiku said, "Ah, Captain Chigetsu! I have a report."

"Eh? You have something interesting to report even though you were attending high school?"

Renji then chimed in as he said, "Ichigo wasn't at school."

Ikkaku also interjected. "Yeah, and it seems he's not at home either. We went to check before coming back here. Where the hell did that guy go?"

Kishin and Urahara silently glanced at one another and thought the same thing.

_Seems he left to see the Visoreds._

"What should we do Captain?" Rangiku asked.

Kishin just waved his hand dismissing their concerns. "It's fine. Leave him be. I know where he is anyways and it's nothing you all need to concern yourself with."

"Eh?" All three of them blinked in confusion as they thought that Ichigo's missing whereabouts would be a more pressing matter, but since Kishin wasn't worried then they all decided to drop the subject as well. Rangiku then thought of something else. "Oh, Captain. While I'm not sure if this is important or not I found it somewhat strange."

"What is?"

"Well, it's just that I thought I saw a couple Shinigami roaming around the streets in town earlier. There also seemed to be a little girl with them. Do you know if Captain Ukitake assigned some extra members from his division to oversee Karakura Town?"

Kishin furrowed his brow and crossed his arms as he mulled over his thoughts. "No...I would have been informed if there were going to be even more Shinigami stationed here. If I'm not wrong there should only be one Shinigami stationed here from the 13th division and his name is Kurumadani Zennosuke."

Rangiku nodded in agreement. "Right? That's the same information that I have. Then...who could those other Shinigami be?"

Renji sat back up and doubtfully questioned, "Oi, are you sure you weren't seeing things Matsumoto?"

Rangiku simply gave an angry glare. "Hmpf. I was not!"

Before the situation could escalate or get more confusing the sound of Kishin standing up drew everyone's attention.

"Where are you going Captain Chigetsu?" Renji curiously asked.

"Mmm...to take a look around I suppose. Contact me if something happens."

As he opened the door he paused as Rangiku added, "Ah, Captain Chigetsu. I forgot to mention something else. While I'm not sure if this is concerning or not that Quincy boy Ishida Uryu was also missing from school today. It can't be a coincidence that both Ichigo and Uryu disappeared right?"

Kishin thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know about Ishida, but at the very least there's nothing you have to worry about regarding Ichigo."

"Then...what about the two strange Shinigami I saw from earlier?"

"I'll go take a look myself. You three continue your watch over the town."

Fwish!

Before anyone else could get in another word he walked out shutting the door behind him. As he walked down the streets around the town he stopped and took note of a Hollow's presence nearby.

"Hm? Guess I should go take a look."

Walking around the corner of a building he turned and saw a 6 meter tall spider shaped Hollow chasing several people. One of those people Kishin recognized.

_Eh? Isn't that Ichigo's sister Karin?_

Bam! Boom! Bam!

The walls of the street and ground of the concrete broke and shattered with every step the Hollow took. Just before it could snatch up one of the Humans Kishin pointed his finger at it and chanted, "Hado #4: Byakurai."

CRACKLE!

A flash of blue lightning crashed into the mask of the Hollow creating a giant gaping hole right through its head before it fell and dissipated in a flutter of reishi. He then continued to casually walk on by whilst the Humans who were being chased from earlier kept running unaware that they had been saved from what they thought was some sort of earthquake or natural disaster. They didn't even bother to register that a giant bolt of lightning flashed past them since they only thought about getting out of there. The only one who stopped was Karin as she watched Kishin walking closer and closer towards her.

As he was currently in a Gigai the other Humans could see him too, however they paid him no mind as they continued dashing off into the distance. He stopped once he arrived several feet away from Karin.

"Yo." He nonchalantly greeted.

Karin simply blinked a few times in shock before she questioned, "Did you just...shoot lightning out of your finger?"

Kishin smirked at her reaction. "Cool huh? Too bad your brother sucks at reiatsu control. If he didn't then he could do cool stuff like that too."

"Brother...wait, do you know where Ichigo is?"

"Hmmm...what if I do?"

Karin's worried look lightened up as she heard his answer. "I see. That's good then. If you know where he is then that means he's probably okay."

"What makes you say that?"

Karin just shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling I guess. Yuzu is all worried and dad is acting like he has no clue. I'm the only one who really knows what Ichigo is. If you say that you know where he is then that's enough for me. I'm sure that even if you told me where he was I'd be powerless to do anything about it anyways."

Kishin took a good long moment to observe her before he commented, "Did you want power?"

"Eh?!" Karin looked up at him somewhat confused at his question yet also somewhat hopeful. "Is it...is it really possible for me to gain some kind of power?"

"Heh, you seem kind of eager to gain power. Why's that?"

Her expression became somewhat conflicted as she responded, "I...just don't want to be a burden on anyone. I'm not good at doing anything, but if I have any talent in getting rid of those monsters then at least I can be of some use to everyone. I can protect Yuzu and dad and Ichigo can do what he needs to do without having to worry about us."

…

A long moment of silence loomed in the air between them before Kishin smirked and started raising his spiritual pressure around them. Karin immediately widened her eyes in shock as she felt her body begin to slowly get heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"What do you feel?"

Karin gritted her teeth doing her best to remain standing as she strugglingly replied, "H-Heavy…"

Kishin nodded in approval. "Great. This is called reiatsu. What you're feeling is my ability to exert my reiryoku as a physical pressure."

"What's...ugh...what do you mean? Why're you doing this?"

"You said you wanted to gain power right? Since I'm bored I thought I'd give you a quick lesson. Want me to stop?"

Karin widened her eyes in realization and immediately shook her head. "N-No! Don't stop. I want to learn-ugh…" Her breathing started becoming heavy as she struggled to remain standing on her own two feet.

Kishin nodded in approval and continued, "Listen. I sense that you have some potential inside of you. You have some strong reiryoku and you can use that to do what I'm doing. To create reiatsu. Remember this pressure that you're feeling. Now I want you to lift up a finger and point at an object nearby."

Karin did as he instructed and slowly lifted her right pointer finger at a rock.

"Great. You don't realize this but your body is constantly leaking off reiatsu because you don't know how to control it yet. It's faint but it's there. Now feel how my reiatsu is constantly knocking against your own and how you're unconsciously trying to resist being crushed under the weight of my power?"

Karin slowly nodded her head. "U...Uh-huh."

"That resistance you're putting up is your reiatsu. Now that you know, make that unconscious resistance into a conscious voluntary resistance. In other words, try to shape that invisible forcefield around you into a perfect circle." Kishin waited only 10 seconds before he titled his head somewhat intrigued and somewhat impressed at the fact that she had actually succeeded.

_Honestly I didn't think she'd be able to do it. She may not seem to have as much reiryoku as Ichigo does, but her talent in controlling her own reiatsu isn't as sloppy as his._

"Alright, now focus your reiatsu into the point of your finger and repeat exactly what I say." He then pointed to a rock in the distance and chanted, "Gather in focus, the point of a needle, fire and swiftly fly. Hado #1: Sho."

PEW!

The rock he pointed at instantly shattered into pieces from the powerful force of his reiatsu smashing into it. Karin widened her eyes in shock whilst Kishin simply smirked. "Remember, chanting the incantation and speaking the name are very important since there is power in words and names."

He immediately stopped forcefully exerting his reiatsu in the surrounding area as Karin said, "Gather in focus, the point of a needle, fire and swiftly fly. Hado #1: Sho!"

Pew!

The small rock she was pointing at instantly flew off into the distance knocking into the wall on the other side of the street. She then huffed and puffed as several beads of sweat dripped down the side of her face. A huge smile formed on her lips as she turned back around to stare at Kishin with beaming eyes. "I-I did it!"

"Huh." Kishin nonchalantly responded. "You really did." He then started walking away leaving Karin a bit confused and baffled.

"W-Wait? You're leaving already?"

Kishin simply waved his hand in the air. "Yeah. Honestly that's all you can probably manage for right now. Actually I'm impressed since Ichigo can't even do that much. Anyways keep up the practice, but just forewarning. Don't go fighting monsters just cause you can perform a level 1 Kido spell. You'll only anger them."

"Huh? T-Then why did you teach me?"

"Out of curiosity maybe? Well, if you train long enough and condition your reiatsu then who knows? Maybe you'll really be able to kill one of those monsters in the near future." He then disappeared out of Karin's sight. An amused smile plastered on his face as he glanced behind him.

_Fancy that. She's not really Kido oriented, but she's at least got more talent than Ichigo in that regard. I was right when I saw her before. She has potential, though I doubt Ichigo would be happy to see his little sister putting herself in harm's way._

"Eh?" He halted his step and turned to glance at the direction of the Kurosaki Clinic. The sky had already started to darken as dusk was beginning to turn into night. "Something's off. For a moment I thought I felt hostile reiatsu."

He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a green colored Soul Candy popping it into his mouth which instantly separated him from his Gigai. Without exchanging any words with the artificial soul inhabiting his Gigai he instantly dashed off into the distance. It wasn't long before he was standing atop the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"I'm sure that I felt the hostile intent come from around this area. Eh?"

He took note of the barrier erected by the entrance of the residence that was located next door to the Clinic and furrowed his brow lost in thought. "A Kyomon? Are there Shinigami living in that house?"

Just then what appeared to be random was a Shinigami who jumped out landing on the roof of that house. Kishin noted that they were male with short blackish bluish colored hair wearing the standard Shinigami shihakusho with grey colored gloves.

"Who's that?" He silently questioned to himself.

The next moment left Kishin somewhat baffled as he noted the flash of light in the sky as the sound of a mirror shattering echoed in the air as if someone had been using a technique to conceal themselves in plain sight until now. Appearing on the opposite side of the Shinigami that he observed earlier was now someone who dressed in a dark navy Onmitsukido clothing with red shoulder pads and a red mark running across the top of their head covering. A strange weapon with a silver blade and a large circular mirror-like guard seemed to be fused on their right hand.

"Eh? Those aren't the clothes of the Onmitsukido. Is it an assassin?"

Again Kishin was left somewhat speechless as running out of the front gate of the house was another male Shinigami who was quite tall with a small lightning bolt mohawk wearing thin black sunglasses, and in their arms was a small girl with green eyes, light blonde long flowing hair wearing a pink flowery kimono.

"What in the world is going on here?" He silently questioned to himself again.

He elected to sit back and watch the events before him transpire as the man and the little girl dashed away whilst the Shinigami on the roof battled against the assassin. He watched as the assassin began to overpower the Shinigami by using the strange weapon on their arm to reflect the moonlight in the area causing the Shinigami to remain momentarily dazed and paralyzed. A minute didn't even pass on by when he noted that the Shinigami was about to be killed. Kishin sighed to himself and figured he should get to the bottom of what was going on so he decided to intervene. Before the assassin could make the finishing blow he was immediately paralyzed as six yellow rods of Kishin's Bakudo spell suddenly bound them around the waist.

Kishin then appeared behind the Shinigami and said nonchalantly, "Yo."

"UH?!" The Shinigami nearly died in shock as they stood back up and glanced at Kishin with wariness. Kishin just shook his head in amusement. "Don't be so jumpy. So? Who are you?"

The Shinigami hesitated for a moment before replying, "It is I who should be asking who YOU are."

Kishin merely sighed, losing his patience. "Since I saved your life I believe you should answer the first question. Now talk. Who are you and what are you doing here? From the looks of it you are a Shinigami, though I don't recognize you. Aren't you aware that unauthorized personnel in Karakura Town at this time will only cause more chaos and confusion?"

That Shinigami simply ignored Kishin's questions and replied, "I thank you for saving my life, however I cannot tell you the things you wish to know. I must take my leave."

Kishin simply watched that Shinigami disappear into the night. He then glanced over to the assassin still trapped in his Bakudo and asked, "What about you? Feel like talking?"

…

Silence.

Kishin smirked and shook his head. "I didn't think so. As an assassin you probably have been trained to kill yourself if things go wrong. Well, for now I won't give you that luxury."

A look of fear and alarm flashed in that assassin's eyes, however Kishin merely placed his hand in front of their face and said, "Bakudo #14: Inemuri."

The assassin instantly fell unconscious as Kishin draped them over his shoulder. With incredible speed he then dashed off in the same direction that the other Shinigami dashed off to just prior. It didn't take long for him to find them including the little girl and the other taller Shinigami that ran out of the house. They were located on the side of a river. Kishin stood in the shadow of a tree and laid down the unconscious assassin on the ground simply observing and listening in on the three unknown people.

"Kenryu, Enryu, what's going on?!" The little girl said upsettingly.

"A-Ah...I'm sorry Rurichiyo-sama. Please just bear with the situation for a moment. I'm trying to think of what our next course of action should be." The Shinigami that Kishin followed here named Kenryu replied.

The one named Enryu didn't seem to speak as he instead made several hand motions and body movements to convey his thoughts whilst Kenryu translated. After listening to their banter for several more minutes Kishin finally had somewhat of an understanding as to what was going on. Essentially the assassin was after the little girl named Rurichiyo and the other two named Kenryu and Enryu were her body guards. For reasons currently unknown to him, they came to the World of the Living to hide as they found it unsafe to remain in Soul Society. He decided that he needed more information and he wasn't willing to let things simply play out as it was possible that doing so would only make things more complicated with the ordeal Soul Society was facing against Aizen. Especially so since there were Arrancars that invaded Karakura Town already. He didn't want to face some other unknown anomaly while stationed here so he walked out from his hiding spot and made his presence known.

"Yo." His voice instantly startled them as the two guards quickly dashed forwards in front of Rurichiyo to protect her.

"Who is it? What's going on?" Rurichiyo questioned.

Kenryu frowned and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "You again? How did you find us? What do you want? Who are you?"

Kishin decided to simply be straightforward with them and replied indifferently, "My name is Chigetsu Kishin. 3rd division Captain of the Gotei 13. As for how I found you? Well, you're very slow. And for what I want? I want to know who you three are and what you three are doing here when no unauthorized personnel should currently be stationed in Karakura Town aside from the team sent by the Captain Commander."

At the realization that Kishin was a Captain of the Gotei 13, Kenryu and Enryu immediately felt a formless pressure weigh down on them.

Kenryu slowly lowered his sword as he attempted to talk his way out. "M-My apologies, Captain Chigetsu. I meant no disrespect against a Captain of the Gotei 13, however I ask that you please not pry into our matters any further. It'd be best for you not to involve yourself anymore than this."

Kishin merely shook his head. "I see that you don't understand your situation. We are at War with Aizen Sosuke. A few Arrancars have already infiltrated Karakura Town and now you three are here with an assassin hunting you down. I don't like having unnecessary variables around when Aizen is already a headache to deal with."

Rurichiyo popped her head out from behind her guards and interjected, "We won't be a bother. I promise."

"Rurichiyo-sama!" Kenryu nervously remarked.

Kishin just shook his head in disagreement. "Your promise means nothing. One assassin sent means more assassins will come. Unless you can control the assassins being sent after you then your words hold no weight."

Kenryu immediately bowed his head apologetically. "Please forgive Rurichiyo-sama. She didn't mean to undermine your warning, however we must remain. Please understand."

Kishin waved his hand in dismissal of Kenryu's plea. "Unless you tell me who you are and why you are here then you can forget about staying here."

Kenryu grit his teeth struggling to think of a way out whilst Enryu was mute unable to say anything. It was Rurichiyo who stepped out and nodded her head in agreement. "Very well. I will tell you who I am."

"AH?!" Kenryu exclaimed in shock, however Rurichiyo ignored him and continued, "Don't worry. He's actually very handsome so I'm sure he's not a bad guy."

Kenryu and Enryu immediately felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on them. Rurichiyo just smiled and took up a graceful and dignified stance with her right hand placed across her chest as she said, "My name is Kasumioji Rurichiyo. I am the heir to the Kasumioji Noble Clan."

Kishin just stood with an unmoved face unimpressed and waited for her to continue her explanation, however after several seconds went by in silence he questioned, "Is that all?"

Rurichiyo instantly pouted. "What do you mean is that all? Didn't you hear? I'm the heir to the Kasumioji Noble Clan!"

"And?"

"A-And...well what else? I'm a Noble! Doesn't that mean you should just let us go?"

"No. Why should I?"

Rurichiyo was left speechless as she didn't have a good counter argument. It was her first time meeting someone who completely disregarded her status as Nobility.

Kishin simply continued, "Why are you, someone of Nobility, here in the Human World? You can at least answer that much."

Rurichiyo opened her mouth to answer, however as she thought about it even she wasn't entirely sure. It was Kenryu and Enryu who suddenly suggested they come here and she wasn't even entirely sure why she was being targeted for assassination either. With an unhappy facial expression she turned to face her guards. "Kenryu, Enryu, he has a point. What is going on here?"

Both Kenryu and Enryu immediately felt a pressure on their shoulders not sure how they should answer, but in the end seeing no easy way out they sighed and gave up in defeat. Enryu began to make signs with his hands and body trying to explain, however both Rurichiyo and Kishin had no idea what the guard was trying to convey. In the end Kenryu motioned for Enryu to stop while he proceeded to explain.

"Very well...I shall...explain. Enryu and I have been Rurichiyo-sama's stewards since she was born. We were the ones who raised her."

Kishin crossed his arms as he listened. "And her parents? If she is the heir then who is at the Head of the Clan?"

Kenryu frowned in seriousness as he continued, "Ah, that. Currently no one is at the Head of the Clan. Rurichiyo's mother died giving birth and her father died not long after from illness. We believed it was best to wait for Rurichiyo-sama to grow a bit older before she took her place as the next Head, however this turned into a problem."

"Hmm...how so?"

"There is a man named Kumoi Gyokaku who is the current provisional administrator of the Clan. He currently handles most of the family affairs. Lately many vassals have begun disappearing along with several other high ranking elders in the Noble Clan."

"Ehhh...so you're suggesting that this Kumoi person is the one responsible for the disappearances of the vassals as well as the one behind the assassination attempts on Rurichiyo's life?"

Kenryu nodded. "Yes. It would appear that he is getting rid of anyone who does not agree with his views on things. There are strong signs that he is taking advantage of his position in order to take over the Kasumioji Clan. And recently there have been strange and dangerous incidences happening around Rurichiyo-sama."

Rurichiyo was slightly taken aback at hearing all of this and interjected, "W-Wait? It's Kumoi who is making the attempt on my life?!"

Kenryu immediately bowed apologetically. "Please forgive us my lady! We only wished to protect you and didn't want you to worry about any of this."

"How is me not knowing any help at all when it involves my life?!" She angrily replied.

Kenryu merely continued to keep his head lowered in silence. In the end Kishin brought everyone's attention back to him as he commented, "And what exactly are you planning to do moving forward with this? Apparently the assassins know where you are." He then pointed to the knocked out assassin he left by the tree. "Surely more of them will be sent after you. Besides, what is that weird weapon he used? It seems to be attached to his arm. It's not a Zanpakuto, but it's also not some ordinary weapon either."

Kenryu furrowed his brow and glanced over to the unconscious assassin beneath the tree taking in the appearance of the strange looking weapon. It had an average sized blade with a circular mirror-like guard and a mollusk-like organic tentacle handle that seemed to fuse and ingrain itself in the assassin's arm. He then replied, "I'm not entirely sure myself. Those assassins belong to Kumoi as he began amassing and training a secret group that would serve only him. As you may know the Kasumioji Noble Family is responsible for manufacturing ceremonial swords for the Royal Family. Furthermore our records show that long ago the first Head of the Clan, Kasumioji Kanata had experimented on creating weapons of war."

Kishin slightly frowned as he recalled that name before. "Kasumioji Kanata? The first Captain of the 8th division? And what kind of weapon did he create?"

Kenryu's expression became serious as he continued, "According to the records of the Kasumioji Clan it was a weapon called a Bakkoto. Unlike a Zanpakuto, the Bakkoto can be used by anyone so long as they have reiatsu. Although the records also reveal that Lord Kanata had failed in his creation and shelved the project. I suspect that Kumoi is using the sealed research data to create his own versions of the Bakkoto. Most likely the weapon that the assassin is using is a newly modified Bakkoto. Though I am not sure how Kumoi obtained the sealed files in the first place."

Kishin nodded in understanding. "Hm. So that's how it is. Well it seems you all have your hands full. As you come from a Noble Family the Gotei 13 can't really interfere."

Kenryu nodded. "Then you'll let us go?"

Kishin smirked and started walking towards the assassin. "Don't you want to get rid of this Kumoi person? If you don't he'll only continue to hunt you three down."

Rurichiyo frowned in confusion and asked, "How do we do that? Even though you're a Captain of the Gotei 13 it'd be problematic for you to involve yourself in Noble affairs wouldn't it?"

Kishin shrugged his shoulders and unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Rurichiyo questioned.

"If you don't like the sight of blood then close your eyes." Kishin indifferently responded.

Kenryu immediately understood what Kishin was about to do and quickly placed his hands over Rurichiyo's eyes. "Don't look my lady!"

PSH!

The sound of Kishin's sword cutting off the arm of the assassin echoed in the dark night. Just as the assassin woke up from the pain they felt inflicted on them they were knocked out once more by Kishin slamming their head against the tree. Whilst completely unfazed he then sheathed his sword and picked up the so called Bakkoto giving it a once over.

"So this is the weapon that Captain Kasumioji created. Interesting. According to Ran'Tao it should drain one's life force the more they use it. I wonder how similar this model is to the original."

"W-What did you do that for?" Kenryu questioned, completely bewildered as he stared at the now one-armed assassin.

Kishin smirked and flashed the weapon in front of them. "Isn't it obvious? In order for the Gotei 13 to be involved we need incriminating evidence against a Noble Family. If this weapon is anything like the defected weapons created by Captain Kasumioji and Captain Nakayama then it would be quite illegal to be producing them. Especially when it's a project not being sanctioned by the Soul Society. And especially so since his research was supposed to be sealed away."

Kenryu merely blinked, still confused. "What are you planning to do with it?"

"You three will be returning with me to the Soul Society and you will be giving a testimony to the Captain Commander. Then I'll present him this Bakkoto as evidence. That should be enough to give the Gotei 13 justification in interfering with Noble matters."

Rurichiyo removed Kenryu's hands from her eyes and questioned, "Why are you helping us?"

Kishin just shrugged. "Two reasons I suppose. One, I was bored. And two, your presence here in the World of the Living while we're at war with Aizen is a nuisance. We have enough problems on our hands already so I don't need you lot causing more waves while here." Without waiting for their response he dragged over the assassin by the collar of their shirt and stabbed his Zanpakuto in the air opening up a Senkaimon.

"Now walk through." He commanded with a nonchalant tone of voice.

Kenryu, Enryu, and Rurichiyo were somewhat speechless at how Kishin still indifferently treated them, but given how powerful they realized Kishin was they decided to simply do as he said. Furthermore they really didn't have a better plan than the one that Kishin had mentioned to them earlier so they decided to take a chance. As Kishin watched them walk inside he sent a quick message to Rangiku and the others about the situation telling them to continue their job whilst he was temporarily away. With that taken care of he walked on through the Senkaimon himself as the doors shut behind him. Since there wasn't a Hell Butterfly to guide them they all passed through the Dangai. Luckily the Kototsu wasn't present so they made it back to the Soul Society unharmed.

"What now?" Rurichiyo asked.

"We go see the Captain Commander." Kishin replied walking off towards the 1st division barracks.

"E-Eh? Right now? But it's already so late into the night." Rurichiyo replied.

"It's fine." Kishin simply continued walking away with the other three following close behind. It wasn't long before they reached the large door leading into the office quarters of the Captain Commander.

"Err...security is pretty lax around here…" Kenryu commented, noticing the lack of personnel stationed around the division barracks.

Just as Kishin was about to knock, the sound of Yamamoto's voice echoed from within. "Captain Chigetsu. Enter."

Rurichiyo and the others were somewhat nervous whilst Kishin opened the doors relaxedly revealing a large open room with golden brown wooden flooring. The view of the Seireitei could be seen as the wall in the back was completely open with a wooden railing erected on the ledge. Yamamoto sat by his office desk located to the right of the entrance as Chojiro stood behind him. There was a small teapot and teacup in front of the Captain Commander as he watched with great interest at Kishin and the others. The sound of Kishin dragging the assassin by the neck into the room caught Yamamoto's attention as he waited for Kishin and the other three with him to situate themselves.

Chojiro closed the doors once everyone was inside prompting Yamamoto to question, "What is the meaning of this Captain Chigetsu? You are supposed to be stationed in Karakura Town."

Kishin dropped the assassin on the floor and presented the Bakkoto in his hand. "Captain Commander, I detained this assassin infiltrating the World of the Living using this weapon. They were after the life of Kasumioji Rurichiyo."

Yamamoto was somewhat startled as he glanced at the little blonde headed girl. "Oh? So this is the young heiress to the Kasumioji Clan."

Kishin nodded and continued, "This weapon, according to these three, is called a Bakkoto."

"Hm?!" Yamamoto shifted in his seat and turned his full attention to the weapon in Kishin's hand. Chojiro walked over and took the weapon before setting it down on the desk for Yamamoto to observe. Kishin then motioned for Kenryu to relay the events that he had told him to Yamamoto.

After listening and inspecting the weapon Yamamoto furrowed his brow and let out a troubled sigh. "Hm. I see. It appears one problem arises after another. First the Bounts and now this. We must end this matter quickly before even more chaos disrupts our focus on stopping Aizen Sosuke. The Bakkoto is an illegal weapon and information regarding its research should have been sealed away by Kasumioji Kanata long ago. Chojiro, send out an emergency message to all Captains of the Gotei 13 to search the Kasumioji Clan grounds and arrest all parties involved with the creation of the Bakkoto as well as those involved in the attempted assassination on Kasumioji Rurichiyo's life."

"Yes!" Chojiro quickly responded getting straight to work.

Kenryu, Enryu, and Rurichiyo felt immediate joy at the fact that they no longer had to run and hide. Just as Kishin was about to excuse himself as seeing that the matter was being handled he was halted by Yamamoto. "Wait just a moment Captain Chigetsu."

"Hm? Is there something else you need of me Captain Commander?"

"Indeed. Seeing as there are assassination attempts on the heiress of the Kasumioji Clan I am assigning you the role of her temporary guard until this matter is over. I will instead have Captain Hitsugaya head over to Karakura Town as your replacement."

Kishin was somewhat taken aback by the Head Captain's decision and wanted to interject, however Yamamoto didn't give him a chance. "That is my decision, Captain Chigetsu. Do not misunderstand. This is not a punishment. As it remains that you are the one who discovered this matter it is only right for you to see it through to the end."

Kishin sighed somewhat annoyed and nodded. "Very well." He then headed for the door and motioned for Rurichiyo and the others to follow. As the four of them were leaving the 1st division barracks Rurichiyo smiled and leapt forward taking hold of Kishin's hand.

"What are you doing?" He curiously questioned.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his even tighter. "I'm thanking you for helping us out. You're actually a lot nicer than you seem and on the plus side you're much more handsome than Kenryu and Enryu! You're different from what I imagined a Captain of the Gotei 13 would be like."

"Really? I think that you'll find every Captain somewhat different since each of the 13 Captains have different thoughts and ideals."

"Hmmm? Is that so? Well, whatever. At the very least I don't mind you anymore. Say, can we go and see Shu?"

"Shu? Who's that?"

"Kannogi Shu. He's supposed to be my fiance. He's also my childhood friend."

"Ehhh? So you're already engaged huh? Aren't you a little young to be getting married?"

"Maybe...but Shu is a good person, and…"

Kishin raised his eyebrow in curiosity at her hesitation. "And what?"

She frowned and continued, "And it's better if I get married sooner than later anyways. That way Takaki will stop bothering me."

Kishin was about to retort when he recalled hearing the name Takaki before. "Wait a second. By Takaki do you mean Kasumioji Takaki? As in the kid who always has three bodyguards with him all the time named Oda, Ita, and Haru?"

Rurichiyo blinked in confusion and questioned, "What's this? You know who Takaki is already?"

Kishin took a moment to let the information sink in before he let out an amused laugh. "Ha! Hahaha! I totally forgot about him! Hahaha! That's right, he was from the Kasumioji Clan. It's been a long time."

Rurichiyo again blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kishin let out a huff, catching his breath before explaining, "Kasumioji Takaki. We attended the Shinigami Academy the same year. Back then he thought that he could do whatever he wanted and tried to pick a fight with me so I ended up teaching him a lesson. To think that he's one of your suitors. But isn't he from your Clan?"

Rurichiyo pouted and nodded her head. "Yeah. Well, he's technically from a branch family within the Clan so it's not like we're directly related. We share a same last name is all. Anyways that's besides the point. Shu is way better than that guy, but Shu is too nice. What if...what if Takaki is working with Kumoi and plans to harm Shu? We have to stop him!"

Kishin pinched the bridge of his nose somewhat annoyed. "Look, just leave the matter be. The Head Captain has already mobilized the Gotei 13. There's no way Kumoi and his followers will end up victorious."

Rurichiyo remained unconvinced as she argued, "But what if something goes wrong?"

Kishin turned a corner in the dark streets of Seireitei and replied, "What could go wrong?"

BOOM!

The sound of a large blast with a plume of smoke rising out from the direction of the Kasumioji Manor sounded out in the dark night of the Seireitei causing Kishin to halt in his step and blankly stare.

"Ahem. I stand corrected. It seems...that something has gone wrong."

* * *

**MISC.**

***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years. **  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Hado #1: Sho (Thrust): _Gather in focus, the point of a needle, fire and swiftly fly._  
-Hado #4: Byakurai (Pale Lightning)

-Bakudo #14: Inemuri (Forced Slumber)  
-Bakudo #40: Kyomon (Mirror Door)  
-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)

* * *

**POINTS OF INTEREST: **  
-Aizen and his Arrancars/Gin and his message to Kishin  
-Kishin's level 100 Kido Spells/Kishin's Bankai  
-Kishin's Division/Kira Izuru, Ran'Tao, Ichinose Maki/Kishin's Relationship with Rukia and the Kuchiki Clan  
-Kinji's Shikai and Bankai/Kido Corp and the 9th Division  
-The Bakkoto and the Kasumioji Clan  
-Azashiro Soya, the 8th Kenpachi locked down in Muken/Unohana Retsu, the 1st Kenpachi  
-The assassination attempt on Ran'Tao's life  
-Tokinada and his killing of Kakyo/The shady way he became Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Tsunayashiro Clan Hidden Archives  
-Karin's growing involvement with the Shinigami/Awareness of the Soul Society  
-The stolen prototype of Urahara's Tenkai Kecchu  
-The Five Great Noble Clans and their Ancestral Weapons.  
-The Dark World Mirror  
-The truth of the Soul King/Origin of the World  
-The Beast Realm/The Beast King, Shukenja Amo/Bi'an Kingdom/3 Alpha Clans/Jujin Race  
-The First Gotei 13 Captains  
-War with the Quincy's 1000 years ago/The Quincy King Yhwach/Kaiser Gesang  
-The Great Hollow War/The Wild Lands/The Canyon of Rift and Sorrow/The Great Hollow Lord

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~1-2 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~1 Week Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society)  
**~1 Week Ago** (Kishin/Kinji/Amagai become Captains)  
**~1 Week Ago** (Bounts Defeated)  
**~1 Week Ago** (Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)**  
**

Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = **~2 months and 4 weeks**


	41. Amagai's Betrayal

**AN: Hey everyone, so if you couldn't tell the updates are slower now. I'm starting to get really really busy again so that means I have less and less time to work on the story. I'm not abandoning the story, but just know that updates will be at a much slower rate than before. I apologize in advance, but that's life I suppose. Writing isn't my actual job, it's just a hobby of mine so I'm unable to prioritize it over other aspects in my life. **

**There may be an update once every week, maybe once every 2 weeks? I'm not too sure yet. I don't want to write hastily just to update for update-sakes and not have the story flow well, so with that in consideration it will factor into a slower update speed, but hopefully in doing so I can still deliver on the quality of the story. **

**Thanks for everyone's understanding in advance! **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.  
***Zankensoki:** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 41

Kishin stood in the middle of the street staring up at the large plume of dark smoke rising into the air in the distance as Rurichiyo, Kenryu, and Enryu stood behind him. The four of them simply remained like that for several seconds each with their own thoughts and feelings about what they just witnessed. It was at this moment that several dozens of individuals came rushing towards their location at the same time. As they were near the 3rd division barracks, Kira, Ichinose, and Ran'Tao quickly arrived on scene. They also seemed confused as to what was happening and rushed out to see if they could learn anything when they sensed and spotted Kishin nearby.

"Captain! You're back? Are you alright? What's happening?" Kira confusedly asked, but before Kishin could reply several other people arrived in the vicinity. Rurichiyo instantly panicked as she recognized two of them.

"S-Shu!" She shouted in panic.

Kishin glanced where Rurichiyo's eyes were focused on at a nearby rooftop to their right. There he caught sight of several individuals. One had dark brown shoulder length hair tied near the ends behind their back and they had brown colored eyes. They were male and seemed to be approximately 175cm tall with a lean build. They had a light tan skin color and the kimono they wore was luxurious looking, having green, white, and some slight red patterns on it. While it had been a long time Kishin still recalled who this person was. They were none other than his old classmate, Kasumioji Takaki.

Held between Takaki's arms with a knife against their neck was Shu. Kishin took note that Shu was a young male who seemed to be somewhat around Rurichiyo's age and height. He had brown shaggy hair, grey eyes, and wore a luxurious looking white colored kimono with a blue vest over it.

Aside from them there were a host of others surrounding the area. Three of them Kishin recognized as Takaki's old bodyguards named Oda, Ita, and Haru. The other was a man with red brown hair slicked back on his head with glasses that stood at a height of approximately 177cm. They wore the standard Shinigami shihakusho with a light purple sweater underneath. Kishin didn't recognize who this was, however Kira did as he blurted out, "Lieutenant Kibune?!"

Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly and commented, "You know who he is Kira?"

Kira simply nodded, still somewhat baffled. "Yes Captain. His name is Kibune Makoto. He was newly appointed as the 5th division Lieutenant by Captain Amagai. I only recently got to meet him myself the other day, but what's going on here?"

Kishin merely had an unfazed look about him as he amusedly pondered to himself. He recalled that Amagai did happen to mention something about finding a new Lieutenant by the name of Kibune Makoto during a brief encounter he and Toshiro had with him after the Captain's meeting a few days ago. Aside from them the rest of the enemies surrounding the area wore assassin-like clothing identical to the one Kishin had defeated not long ago in Karakura Town.

The silence in the atmosphere was finally broken as Takaki pressed the knife in his hand just a tad harder against Shu's throat and commanded, "Rurichiyo. Now that things have come to this it leaves me no choice but to go to the extreme. Come with me."

Rurichiyo immediately refused. "No! What do you think you're doing Takaki? Let Shu go!"

Shu's expression immediately turned worrisome as he shouted, "Just leave me Ruri-chan! Don't go with hi-"

"Shut it!" Takaki interrupted. He pressed the knife hard enough to draw a small amount of blood from Shu's neck before a crazed look flashed in his eyes. "Don't make me ask again Rurichiyo. I would have liked to do this with more civility, but now that the Gotei 13 have decided to involve themselves in this matter it has forced our hand. You. Will! Marry me. Or Shu dies!"

Rurichiyo felt her heart beating and pounding in panic inside her chest as she didn't know what to make of the situation. Her breathing started becoming rapid and shallow and before she knew it, she had passed out from hyperventilating. Kenryu and Enryu immediately caught her in their arms.

Takaki clicked his tongue in annoyance at the sight. "Tch. She fainted...Oi! Kenryu, Enryu, I command you to bring her over to me right this instant."

Before the two guards could respond however, Kishin stepped forward and interjected, "Still sitting on your high and mighty horse I see. You haven't changed at all, Takaki."

Takaki frowned and narrowed his eyes, taking a moment to observe who Kishin was. "You are a Captain of the Gotei 13 correct? I advise you to simply stay out of Noble affairs you plebeian."

Kishin merely blinked several times, completely baffled at how Takaki's mind worked and couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Aha! Ahahaha! Me? A plebeian?! Hahaha! Hahaha! Haaaaah…" He then wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye taking in a deep breath to return to normal. "You don't remember me?"

Takaki frowned again in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kishin rubbed the bottom of his chin in understanding. "Well that's to be expected I guess. We did only attend the Academy together for a single year before I graduated and you did try to avoid me after I beat you into the ground that one time. Ah, and I guess I did grow more rapidly than you would have expected."

Takaki's facial expression only became more and more confused until a foreboding thought struck him. "W-Wait...are you saying that you're...you're Chigetsu Kishin?"

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Kishin grinned and nodded. "Well done, you get passing marks."

Takaki immediately felt his heart drop down into his stomach as he recalled the humiliating times that he received from trying to mess with Kishin back in the Academy. "H-How is it that YOU became a Captain? Impossible!"

Kishin just shrugged his shoulders. "I'd love to talk and catch up but might we be able to speed things along? Let's skip all the unnecessary details of your childhood and whatnot and get right to the part of what this whole thing is about shall we?"

"You-" Takaki started, but was cut off by Kishin. "Here, I'll tell you what I know and you can fill in the missing pieces. Kumoi is trying to take control over the Kasumioji Noble Clan and is creating illegal weapons called Bakkoto. Rurichiyo is being targeted by assassins sent by Kumoi, but you want to marry her? For what?"

Takaki widened his eyes in shock after hearing what Kishin said and hesitantly questioned, "Wait a moment. Did you just say that Rurichiyo is being targeted for assassination?"

Kishin raised a curious eyebrow and nodded. "What? Don't tell me you didn't know?"

Takaki immediately shook his head. "Impossible! That wasn't the deal! You're lying! Rurichiyo is supposed to marry me! She was only supposed to be captured. Alive!"

"Oh? Guess that Kumoi fellow didn't tell you everything huh? Then you're just one of his disposable pawns?"

Before the situation could turn any worse Kibune stepped forward and interjected, "Lord Takaki, there's no need to exchange words with this man any longer. He will only stall for time and twist your words."

Kishin glanced over to the new Lieutenant with a questioning look. "Lieutenant Kibune right? I don't see where you fit into all of this, but the fact is that you seem to be involved. Can I rightfully assume that Captain Amagai is also plotting something? Or are you acting independently?"

Kibune simply put on an indifferent facial expression and pulled out his Zanpakuto. "There's no need to concern yourself about Captain Amagai, Captain Chigetsu. You won't be leaving here alive anyways."

Kishin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck not sure how to respond. "Wow...I'm...actually being looked down upon so much…"

Takaki finally lost his patience and shouted, "Kill them! But bring Rurichiyo to me alive!"

Kishin sighed and was just about to engage in combat when Kira, Ichinose, and Ran'Tao stepped out in front of him.

"Captain, please leave this to us!" Kira determinedly said with confidence.

"Yeah." Ichinose and Ran'Tao replied in agreement.

As if on cue all three of them unsheathed their Zanpakuto at the same time. Each of their swords seemed to be that of a regular katana, though there were some slight differences in each of their appearances. Kira's had a green colored hilt with a rectangular guard and the design of an omega symbol on the top and bottom half.

Ran'Tao's had a silver colored hilt with a white colored guard that was shaped with four triangles with one triangle pointing at the top, the bottom, the right, and the left sides around the handle.

As for Ichinose, his Zanpakuto had a grayish blue colored hilt with a rectangular guard designed with a circle pattern facing around the blade.

Kibune scoffed with disdain and said condescendingly, "Your efforts are futile. Rampage, Reppu!"

Fwoom!

A burst of blue reiatsu erupted from Kibune's body as his Zanpakuto transformed into its Shikai release state. It took on the form of a large three bladed weapon connected by a long handle in the center. The ends of the handle had large arrow shaped round edged blades pointing outwards whilst the center above the handle had a sharp blade extended out in a semi-circular fashion.

Kira, Ran'Tao, and Ichinose remained unfazed as they too released their Zanpakutos at the same time.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

"Bend before my will, Ido-Ryoku!"

"Flicker with splendor, Nijigasumi!"

Kishin stood in silence and watched with great interest as he took in the sight of his Lieutenant, 4th seat, and 5th seated officer unleashing their powers right before him. Wabisuke's form remained mostly unchanged with the only difference being the blade which had straightened out with a square-like hook at the end of the tip.

Ran'Tao's blade had transformed to have an arrow pointed tip and the triangle guard had transformed into one arrow pointing up on the right side of the handle with an arrow pointing down on the left side of the handle.

As for Ichinose's Zanpakuto, his blade had disappeared completely, effectively becoming invisible to the naked eye.

The three of them then dashed out to confront the surrounding enemies. All the assassins in the vicinity instantly took out a similar looking Bakkoto to the one Kishin presented to Yamamoto and engaged Kira and the others in a death match. Ran'Tao widened her eyes in shock as she quickly dashed to the side to avoid being cut by an assassin before raising her sword to block against another.

"This is...these weapons...they look similar to the ones designed by Captain Nakayama and Captain Kasumioji! What's going on?"

Ichinose remained completely calm in the face of four assassins surrounding him and dodged to his left avoiding a slash before dashing in and stabbing out with his Zanpakuto.

FWIP!

He instantly pierced the heart of one of his attackers while replying to Ran'Tao, "Just focus on the enemy before you. We can find out the details later."

Just as Ichinose was about to create a blinding light with his Zanpakuto's powers Kishin quickly commented, "Their weapons reflect light that can momentarily stun you."

"Uh?" Ichinose questioned in alarm, quickly stopping himself from unleashing his Zanpakuto's powers before managing to barely avoid a cut to his face. He turned and slashed out defending against a strike to his chest before shifting his body to the right avoiding a strike to his shoulder from behind.

"I wish you told us earlier Captain." He grumbled before dashing to his right, successfully avoiding the three piercing sword thrusts from his surrounding attackers. He then took a deep breath and watched as three more assassins joined in to surround him causing him to furrow his brow in seriousness. "If generating light won't work then how about this?"

Whoosh.

"EH?!" The six assassins immediately became shocked and confused as Ichinose had suddenly disappeared right in front of their sight. Before they could react the sound of their necks being slit could be heard before they all dropped dead to the ground. Ichinose then reappeared standing in the center of the dead bodies with blood dripping down from his sword. He slashed out once to his right splashing the excess blood from his blade down onto the ground and said to no one in particular, "Instead of generating light to blind you all I'll just bend the light around me and turn invisible."

Seeing as Ichinose was doing fine Kishin then turned his attention to Ran'Tao and noted that she seemed to be handling her enemies without difficulty as well. She quickly ducked and dodged a slash before dashing back and shouting, "Bakudo #21: Sekienton!"

Puff!

A smokescreen of pink and red colored clouds erupted around her and her attackers obscuring everyone's vision. Ran'Tao smirked from within and started pointing and drawing with her blade in the air.

_With this I'll take over and change the trajectory of their movements and attacks. That should put an end to things._

"Henka No Michi! Henka No Ya!"

Soon after Ran'Tao's voice was heard the screams of the eight assassins that had surrounded her were heard.

"What the-AH!"

"What's going on he-UH!"

"GAH!"

"Ugh!"

Schlick!

Fwip!

Psh!

Fwish!

Swords slashing, blades stabbing, and flesh being cut could be heard from within the cloud of Ran'Tao's Bakudo. After several moments passed on by the smokescreen finally disappeared revealing Ran'Tao perfectly fine, unmoved from her previous position whilst the assassins that had attacked her laid together in a pile with their own swords pierced and lodged through one another's body's. Kishin raised his eyebrow questioningly wondering exactly what Ran'Tao's ability was to let her pull something like that off, however the sound of Kibune shouting and screaming whilst engaged in combat with Kira drew his attention.

"UGH! What is this?" Kibune scowled as he dropped his weapon onto the ground no longer able to lift it up.

Kira stared indifferently and replied with an emotionless tone of voice, "Tell me Lieutenant Kibune. How many times did your Zanpakuto come into contact with my Wabisuke? I counted 6. You see, the power of my Zanpakuto doubles the weight of anything it comes into contact with every time. By now your Zanpakuto is too heavy to even lift up. It's over."

Kibune frowned and snarled at Kira with an angry look in his eyes. "Over? Over you say?! You think that your measly power is enough to defeat me?!" He quickly reached into his left pants pocket and pulled out a strange looking Bakkoto of his own. It was green in color and had a yellow eye near the base as long tendril-like tentacles wrapped themselves around his left arm and shoulder. There was a thin pole that extended out from the Bakkoto that curled in on itself at the tip like a swirling shell.

Ran'Tao furrowed her brow and commented, "So you have decided to use one of those as well? Don't tell me that the Kasumioji Clan has been delving into Captain Kasumioji and Captain Nakayama's research all this time?"

Kishin sighed and answered, "That would appear to be the case, Ran'Tao. That weapon is called a Bakkoto. I'm not keen on the specifics, but from what I've observed so far it seems to become more powerful the greater the user's reiatsu is." He then furrowed his brow and frowned as an eerie feeling was itching from inside him.

_This feeling...it feels similar to that of when I felt that I was being watched in Hueco Mundo by Aizen's spy cam. Is Aizen watching all of this? No...it feels...even more inconspicuous and even more subtle. My Hollowfied reiatsu is starting swirl and churn like it's reacting to something. _

Ran'Tao took another good moment to observe Kibune's Bakkoto before frowning and concurring with Kishin's assessment. "Yeah, just from fighting these assassins I agree with your judgement, however there seems to be more to it than that. From my knowledge coupled with what I observed it seems that these Bakkoto weapons draw a certain risk. Just look at how it fuses itself into the user's body."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, still not taking his eyes off of Kibune.

Ran'Tao fixed the glasses on her head and stared at Kibune whilst saying, "That Bakkoto of yours. It incurs a risk doesn't it? From the looks of it that weapon will consume you should you lose control. Isn't that right? It's been modified from the original creation and design of Captain Kasumioji and doesn't consume your life force, however it instead poses a high chance of consuming you whole."

Kibune smirked with somewhat crazed eyes. "Heh! Hehehe-Hahaha! So you know about these Bakkoto's? Impressive. But don't compare me to the likes of those fodder assassins! Me? Be consumed by a weapon? Wrong! This is power! I will become more powerful than any Shinigami who has ever lived!"

Kira frowned and questioned, "Don't tell me that this is why you're doing all of this?"

Kibune grinned and raised his Bakkoto in the air causing his weighted Zanpakuto to rise up off of the tiled roof where he was standing.

"Uh? N-No way...impossible! His weapon should be too heavy to lift!" Kira exclaimed in shock.

Kishin remained unimpressed and scratched the side of his cheek still somewhat confused as to what Kibune's motives were. "Oi, let me get this straight. You joined with Kumoi to receive a Bakkoto so you can further advance your own power because you were too weak and impatient to train and master Kido, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Hoho? Did you at least master your Bankai first before turning to an alternative source of power?"

A thick vein popped on Kibune's forehead as Kishin had hit him in a sore spot. "Shut up!" Without warning he fueled his reiatsu into his Bakkoto allowing him to telekinetically control his Zanpakuto moving it around in the air. He then caused it to spin in a circle at incredible speeds making it appear like some sort of large bladed disc and fired it right at Kishin.

Kishin glanced at the attack still unimpressed and was about to unsheathe his Zanpakuto when Kira jumped out in front of him and blocked with Wabisuke.

CLANK!

"NGH!" Kira groaned as he struggled to keep Kibune's Zanpakuto at bay. Kishin raised an eyebrow and was about to raise a question, however Kira beat him to the punch as the Lieutenant struggled to let out his words. "C-Captain...ugh! There's no need for you to deal with this personally."

"Kira is right, Captain. You brought me into your division for a reason. You should at least let us handle small matters like these." Ran'Tao chimed in before pointing her blade right at Kibune's Zanpakuto. With a sly smirk she then said, "Henka No Ya!" She then traced in the air with her sword right back to Kibune's location. Instantly Kibune's weapon that was locked in a stalemate against Kira's Wabisuke flew back towards him causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

"What the?" Fueling more reiatsu into his Bakkoto he managed to regain control of his Reppu and stopped it before it could slice him in two.

Kishin glanced intriguingly at Ran'Tao's Zanpakuto and tilted his head in thought.

_Huh. Does her Zanpakuto let her change the direction of anything she points at causing the object to travel along the path that she draws?_

Before Kibune could make a second attack, Ichinose raised his Zanpakuto in the air and shouted, "Kokyu!" His reiatsu immediately flooded the blade of his sword causing a blinding light to illuminate the area before encapsulating everyone inside a sphere of golden light. Kibune instantly lost sight of his surroundings causing him to pause in his counter attack.

Ichinose then continued on without stopping and shouted, "Eiba!" In a matter of seconds dozens and dozens of shadow curved blades flew through the air and slashed Kibune in multiple areas.

"Wha-?! AHHHH!" Kibune shouted in pain as his body was ripped and cut in multiple places. His left arm that was fused with his Bakkoto was instantly sliced in half as well as both legs having been cut off. He fell from the roof he was standing on and down onto the ground with a thud. His blood pooled beneath him as he lay still on the floor slowly losing consciousness. It was then that Ichinose took a deep breath in and deactivated his technique, dissolving the golden sphere of light around everyone letting the natural dark night sky reappear. Ran'Tao had also taken that moment of opportunity to retrieve Shu from Takaki's clutches while Kira hooked his Wabisuke around Takaki's neck seemingly ready to execute the Noble at any time.

Kishin had to take a moment to silently praise how quick they were to act and how well the three of them worked and coordinated their tactics together. "Since when did you three learn how to work so familiarly with each other?"

Ran'Tao smirked and replied, "You're underestimating us Captain. You said it yourself didn't you? That we have the potential to become extraordinary one day in our own right? The three of us have the most fighting experience out of everyone in the entire 3rd division aside from you. Besides, with the new training regimen we've already gotten to observe each other's abilities."

It was then Takaki's nervous voice could be heard as he felt the cool edge of Kira's blade still hooked around his neck. "N-N-Now hold on just a moment." He glanced over at Kibune's dying body and gulped. "Let's...Let's not be rash here. Haha...we can talk about this."

Kira simply frowned and asked, "Captain, what should we do with him?"

Kishin sighed and thought about simply killing him to rid himself of a headache, but in the end he glanced at Shu and said, "He was your kidnapper. What do you wish to do with him?"

Shu furrowed his brow and glanced at Rurichiyo's still unconscious body before saying, "I...he threatened Ruri-chan...but at the end of the day he's still a member of the Kasumioji Clan. Lets imprison him for now. He might still have useful information on everything that is happening."

Kishin nodded and glanced back at Kira. "Well, there you have it."

Takaki breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt Kira remove Wabisuke from his throat, however his vision turned dark soon after as he lost consciousness from Kira knocking him out from behind.

"What now?" Ichinose asked as he sheathed his sword.

Kishin scratched the back of his head also wondering what they should do next. He glanced out in the direction of the Kasumioji Clan grounds and started making his way over.

"Captain?" Ran'Tao questioned.

Kishin just nonchalantly waved his hand by his shoulder. "Throw Takaki in the 3rd division prison cell and have someone keep an eye on him. Also, take Shu, Rurichiyo, Kenryu, and Enryu with you and guard them for now." Just as he walked 7 steps away he paused and smirked with a mocking look in his eyes. "Don't tell me you honestly thought that you could hide forever, Oda, Ita, Haru."

At the mention of their names the three guards panicked and dashed out from their hiding spot running with their fastest speed into the distance, however Kishin merely flexed his reiatsu into the air and instantly forced the three of them down on their hands and knees. And while he controlled most of his reiatsu to weigh down on the three guards, Ran'Tao, Kira, and Ichinose couldn't help but marvel and fear at the display of power that Kishin exhibited. It was their first time truly witnessing and feeling the force of Kishin's reiatsu and only one thought crossed their minds at that moment. They all concluded that their Captain was truly terrifying and more powerful than they had imagined.

To Kira, he noted that even Ichimaru didn't have a reiatsu as ferocious as Kishin's.

To Ichinose, he noted that even his respected previous Captain, Kiganjo Kenpachi didn't have as dense of a reiatsu as Kishin's.

And as for Ran'Tao, in her long years of experience even she had to admit that while Captain Nakayama was strong, Kishin's reiatsu was even stronger.

In a mere few seconds Oda, Ita, and Haru fully collapsed onto the ground frothing and foaming at the mouth having experienced the full weight of Kishin's overbearing pressure crushing their body and soul.

"Are they...dead?" Kira asked, somewhat dazed.

Ran'Tao shook her head and replied, "No. The Captain knocked them out, but they're having an involuntary or...rather induced seizure from having experienced the overbearing pressure of the Captain's reiatsu." She then walked over to them and sighed. "Honestly Captain, I think you went a little overboard."

Kishin just shrugged and continued on his way. "They'll be fine in a few minutes. I'll leave things here to you thre-"

Before he could finish his sentence a burst of wind breezed by everyone in the vicinity as the image of Amagai appearing in front of Kibune's dying body on the ground entered everyone's sight. No one spoke a word as they all curiously watched Amagai's next move. The 5th division Captain knelt down to the ground and spoke with a soft near inaudible voice.

"Kibune…"

Kishin cocked his head to the side somewhat confused as to what Amagai was doing here. "Are you mourning his death?"

…

A still silence hung in the air for several long seconds before what started as a soft chuckle turned into a loud boisterous laugh from Amagai's lips.

"Heh. Mourn? Hehehe...Hehehe! Hahahahaha! All of the battles that Kibune has been in up until this point was merely to fuel his Bakkoto with more energy." He then reached out and grasped the Bakkoto that Kibune was using. The pale yellow eye centered on that Bakkoto was then ripped out by Amagai's hands before he dropped the weapon back on the ground causing a clunking sound to echo out in the area.

Kishin furrowed his brow, still somewhat confused. "What are you planning to do with that eye?"

Ran'Tao frowned and quickly commented, "Captain, if I'm not wrong then those eyes are probably the nucleus of the Bakkoto weapons. Remember when I said that they drain the reiatsu of the user and that the risk was the user being consumed by the weapon? Well those eyes probably hold the energy that the weapons absorbed from the user."

"Is that so?" He then focused his attention back on Amagai and questioned, "What do you exactly plan on doing with that nucleus?"

Amagai smirked and turned around to face everyone as he pulled out the weapon sheathed on his right waist. It had a bandaged wrapped hilt with no guard and had a peculiar shaped blade in the form of a tuning fork. Amagai then relaxedly removed the end of the hilt revealing it to be nothing more than a concealment capsule exposing what was truly beneath.

Ran'Tao fixed the glasses on her head and commented, "As I thought. That weapon is also a Bakkoto. Captain, be careful."

Amagai merely took the nucleus he obtained from Kibune's Bakkoto and fed it to his own. "You're quite quick on the uptake, aren't you?" Amagai amusedly remarked. The mollusk-like tentacles protruding out from his tuning fork stretched and opened a mouth that ate the nucleus. It then proceeded to extend its tendrils fusing with Amagai's entire right arm transforming into what seemed to be a giant black armored gauntlet with a black sash embedded with multiple eyeballs wrapped around his chest. A powerful aura erupted from the weapon and ripped the top half of Amagai's clothes clean off leaving him bare chested.

Everyone furrowed their brow with caution while Kishin remained unfazed. Amagai had a look of triumph in his eyes as he stared at Kishin with disdain. "Captain Chigetsu. You're more difficult to deal with than I had expected. I knew I should have kept a better eye on your movements. You've forced me to exponentially move up my plans. In fact you could even say that you've forced me into an almost kamikaze-like move, however it matters not. I have gathered enough energy to fuel the power of my Bakkoto."

Kishin still remained unfazed as he continued his line of questioning, "So what will you do now that you have acquired enough energy for your Bakkoto? That explosion earlier in the Kasumioji grounds, that was your doing wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Because of you the Gotei 13 were allowed to search the Kasumioji Clan and were told to confiscate the Bakkoto weapons. Luckily I arrived first and managed to take the nucleus residing in Kumoi's Bakkoto. I needed the power and density stored within the original Bakkoto."

"Then can I assume that you killed him?"

Amagai merely smirked. "Do you think he would have willingly given me the nucleus of his most powerful weapon?"

Kishin nonchalantly took out a reigar and placed it between his lips somewhat irking Amagai at how relaxed he was. He let out a puff of smoke and commented, "I'll take it that he's dead then. I'm still confused. Why go through all of this in such a roundabout way? Your motive doesn't make any sense to me."

It was then that Yamamoto and Chojiro appeared on the scene as they had sensed the chaotic fluctuation of Amagai releasing his Bakkoto earlier. Amagai instantly frowned and didn't hide his killing intent as he answered, "My motive doesn't make sense to you? You wish to know why I've done all of this?" He then pointed at Yamamoto. "I've done all of this for one reason and one reason only. To kill you, Yamamoto Genryusai!"

Yamamoto remained indifferent in the face of Amagai's threat. "Captain Amagai. So you were deeply rooted at the heart of these incidents. Explain yourself."

Amagai glared at the old Captain with hatred. "Kisaragi Shin'etsu." Those were the only words he spoke in response.

"Hm?!" Yamamoto instantly faltered at the mention of that name.

Kishin glanced between the Head Captain and Amagai before scratching the back of his head. "Kisaragi Shin'etsu? Who's that?"

Amagai took a step forward and unsheathed his Zanpaktuo. "Kisaragi Shin'etsu is my father."

Yamamoto, who was in the middle of unsealing his Zanpakuto, paused after hearing that. "You are...Kisaragi's son?"

"That's right. Yamamoto Genryusai! You killed my father! Don't think that I wouldn't find out! He was once a subordinate of yours! After he died I joined the Gotei 13 a few years later under a different alias to search for the truth behind his death. After tracing the bits and pieces of information I gathered I realized the truth. He learnt that the Kasumioji Clan had stolen the sealed files of the manufacturing process for the Bakkoto as they started to experiment in their production again. You were working in collusion with the Kasumioji Clan in the creation of these illegal weapons weren't you? Yamamoto Genryusai! That was how the Kasumioji Clan were able to get their hands back on the sealed research files on the Bakkoto wasn't it?! My father infiltrated the Clan and traced back the evidence to you and that was why you killed him. To silence him!"

Kishin felt a headache coming on and motioned for Ran'Tao and the others to step off to the side along with Shu and Rurichiyo just in case a battle broke out. Amagai then continued, "Your sins do not stop there, Yamamoto Genryusai. After that, even though there were suspicious activities happening in the Kasumimoji Clan you refused to intervene until now claiming that the Noble Clan had immunity as an excuse! I swore revenge against you and trained and honed my skill with killing you as the only thought on my mind. I later approached the Kasumioji Clan and obtained a Bakkoto of my own. I distinguished myself by leading the Expedition Unit in the Wild Lands and returned, finally making it to Captain to better understand the inner framework of the Gotei 13. I've waited all this time to exact my revenge."

He then turned and glanced at Kishin. "The only thing that did not go as planned is your intervention, Captain Chigetsu. You acted more quickly than I had anticipated, but no matter. As I've said I've gained the power I needed. It's time to end this! Sever, Raika!"

Amagai's Zanpakuto immediately transformed into its Shikai release state taking on the form of a white long sword with a hook at the tip of the blade and a curved shell with pipes at the hilt of the blade.

Kishin awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek and glanced at Yamamoto. "Well...this seems to put me in an awkward position, Captain Commander. As things seem to be quite personal between the two of you exactly how would you like me to act?"

But before Yamamoto could respond Amagai slashed out with his Zanpakuto sending a giant blazing fireball at them. Kishin was about to act, however Ran'Tao quickly pointed and drew in the air with her Zanpakuto shouting, "Henka No Ya!"

Amagai merely smirked as a large green blade of energy extended out from his Bakkoto. He then slammed it into the ground causing green rippling waves to generate into the area. Ran'Tao widened her eyes in shock as she realized that her Zanpakuto ability wasn't working.

"What?!"

Kishin and Yamamoto remained unfazed. As the fireball arrived just several feet away from them Kishin slashed out with his own Zanpakuto with such speed and ferocity that the powerful wind and force behind his attack blew apart Amagai's attack into small fluttering harmless sparks.

"What?!" Amagai exclaimed in shock as his hair slightly fluttered in the wind from the breeze generated by Kishin's simple slash.

Ran'Tao, Kira, and Ichinose were about to rush out to Kishin's side when he extended a hand to stop them. "It's fine. You three just watch over the others."

"But Capt-" Ran'Tao started, but Kishin cut her off. "I let you three fight earlier already and you guys didn't let me down, but things seem like they've gotten a bit more complicated so just sit and watch."

The three of them took a moment to mull over their thoughts before nodding and backing down.

Ran'Tao sighed and fixed her glasses before adding, "Very well, but be careful Captain. Earlier I tried to utilize the power of my Zanpakuto, however it didn't work. Captain Amagai's Bakkoto seems to have some sort of special ability that removes our connection to our Zanpakuto spirits."

Amagai scoffed nearby. "Impressive. It appears you have acquired quite an intelligent division member, Captain Chigetsu. Indeed, one of the powers of my Bakkoto is to silence the connection that all Shinigami have with their Zanpakuto. Well, all except for mine." He then removed his energy blade from the ground and shouted, "Bankai! Raika Goen Kaku!"

FWOOM!

A burst of flaming energy erupted all around Amagai as his blade transformed into a large weapon as tall as himself. The hilt and guard transformed into a large white shell-like shield with the sword growing longer and thicker colored in red. The tip of the blade still remained curved and hooked as several jagged edges lined the inner portion of the blade.

Kishin once more glanced at Yamamoto wondering whether he should intervene or not. It was then that Amagai shouted and stabbed his giant weapon into the ground causing a large wave of fire to travel along the floor towards both Kishin and Yamamoto. Seeing as Yamamoto still wasn't saying anything Kishin stretched out as palm and chanted, "Hado #89: Hyoga Seiran!"

PSSSHHH!

Before the wave of fire could reach them a large wave of ice blasted out from Kishin's palm and instantly engulfed the flames while still rushing out towards Amagai. Everyone widened their eyes in pure shock at Kishin's display of Kido.

"Level 89 without the incantation and it's this powerful?!" Ran'Tao exclaimed in disbelief.

"N-No way?!" Kira voiced his own disbelief.

"To be this powerful even without the use of his Zanpakuto..." Ichinose mumbled whilst staring in awe.

However, the one who was most astonished was Amagai as he quickly Shunpo'd out of the way to avoid becoming encased in ice. He stood on a roof in the nearby distance and glanced at Kishin with shock. "Such power...even without the use of your Zanpakuto? Impossible! Aside from silencing the connection between a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto my Bakkoto should have also suppressed your reiatsu! ...I see that you are still incredibly dangerous. I suppose I should have expected this from the one who fought and survived against Aizen Sosuke. Why do you stand in my way, Captain Chigetsu?"

Kishin merely shrugged his shoulders. "Your reason for wanting revenge is understandable, however your story doesn't quite make sense."

Amagai scowled. "What are you talking about?"

Kishin sighed and glanced at Yamamoto. "You state that the Head Captain colluded with the Kasumioji Clan in creating the Bakkoto, however wasn't it the Head Captain who had the research regarding such weapons sealed away in the first place after Kasumioji Kanata shelved the project? Why go through all that trouble sealing the files and making them forbidden only to unseal them later and experiment on them from the shadows?"

Amagai simply scoffed. "How would I know? Why don't you ask Yamamoto Genryusai himself?"

Fwish! Fwish! Fwish! Fwish! Fwish!

It was at this moment that the other Captains of the Gotei 13 arrived on scene one after the other. In less than 5 seconds most of the Gotei 13 Captains were present. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, and Byakuya arrived at the same exact time followed by Kinji, Soi Fon, and Toshiro. While Toshiro received his orders from Yamamoto to leave for Karakura Town, with all the commotion happening just before his departure he decided to delay his trip. Lastly arriving on the scene was Komamura. Only Kenpachi and Mayuri didn't show up.

Kyoraku tilted up his straw hat and glanced at the surrounding atmosphere before questioning in his laid back tone of voice, "Well well well, exactly what is going on here?"

Ran'Tao stepped forward and quickly filled everyone in bringing them up to speed on the details. After they all got caught up Soi Fon stepped forward and commanded, "Enough, Amagai Shusuke! You've nowhere left to escape to. Lay down your weapon."

Amagai frowned. "I will have my revenge!" He raised up his giant Zanpakuto and started spinning it above his head as he shouted, "Raiendan!" Multiple giant balls of orange fire shot forth from the tip of his Zanpakuto in all directions aiming at everyone in the vicinity. Instantly everyone started to Shunpo in different directions in order to avoid being hit, however they all frowned as they continued to dash around. The speed of all of their Shunpo had drastically decreased due to them being within the range of Amagai's Bakkoto suppressing their reiatsu.

While all the other Captains continued running around in circles, Yamamoto and Kishin simply remained unmoving. Kishin stood in front of Ran'Tao and the others of his division deflecting the flaming balls of fire away with his Zanpakuto whilst Yamamoto simply let the balls of fire smash into his body. Although his clothes started burning away, he remained relatively unharmed from the fire. After a good minute of Amagai throwing around his technique he stopped and glared disbelievingly at both Kishin and Yamamoto.

"Why? How?!"

Kishin remained indifferent as he nonchalantly answered, "You put too much faith in the power of your Bakkoto. For the most part I've come to understand how it works. Aside from sealing away our Zanpakuto it can suppress one's reiatsu, however if your target has exceptionally powerful reiatsu then even under suppression they could still fight back. In other words it's somewhat similar to a more powerful version of a Gentei Reien. The level of strength your Bakkoto can exert depends on the amount of energy of all the nuclei you've collected. Unfortunately it seems that you didn't collect enough to completely suppress the reiatsu of the Head Captain or myself for that matter. Furthermore, let me guess. Even if you were to collect more nuclei you wouldn't be able to utilize them anyways else you run the risk of losing control of the Bakkoto, getting consumed by it before you get a chance to even fight back. So? How did I do?"

Amagai frowned, feeling somewhat anxious. Kishin had hit all points on the mark. Before the situation could escalate even further Unohana stepped forward and chimed in, "Captain Amagai. It appears that you have greatly misunderstood something."

Amagai narrowed his eyes and turned his attention over to her. "What are you talking about?"

Unohana sighed and glanced at Yamamoto commenting, "Head Captain, I believe you've remained silent on the matter long enough. I understand that you still feel guilt over Kisaragi's death, however now that things have come this far I believe that Amagai Shusuke has the right to know."

Amagai was immediately incensed and shouted, "Guilt? GUILT! You're saying that Yamamoto Genryusai feels guilt over my father's death? Ha! Hahahaha!"

Unohana once more let out a sigh and continued with her explanation. "Captain Amagai, you said that your father infiltrated the Kasumioji Clan because he discovered that they were experimenting on creating the Bakkoto, a project which was sealed away long ago. You were indeed correct that this was the case, however it was the Head Captain who asked Kisaragi to do so."

Amagai who was still in the middle of hysterically laughing paused and stared confusedly at Unohana. "What are you talking about? What do you mean my father was asked to investigate?"

"I mean that the Head Captain found out that the research data pertaining to Captain Kasumioji Kanata's research on the Bakkoto was stolen and that there were signs pointing to someone in the Kasumioji Clan being the culprit which we now know was Kumoi Gyokoaku. Before the Head Captain could begin his investigation of the Kasumioji Clan he was ordered by Central 46 to stop due to their high ranking status and immunity. As it was not possible to publicly investigate them the Head Captain asked your father, Kisaragi Shin'etsu, to secretly infiltrate the Clan to gain evidence of their misconduct."

Amagai widened his eyes in shock as he was having a hard time believing her story. "Wha-What do you mean? I-Impossible! But it was Yamamoto Genryusai who was colluding with the Kasumioji Clan!"

Unohana merely shook her head. "No. It was quite the opposite. You see, during the mission your father Kisaragi had been discovered and had a Bakkoto forced upon him. As the Bakkoto's are essentially defective weapons with negative side effects the Bakkoto that was forced on your father corrupted his mind. He was then given the order to kill the one who sent him. The Head Captain was forced to end the life of his subordinate due to the fact that these events could not be brought to light. The Kasumioji Clan could not bring forth the fact that Kisaragi had infiltrated their Clan due to the illegal weapons they harbored and the Head Captain could not reveal the truth of Kisaragi's death due to violating the command of Central 46."

The color immediately drained from Amagai's face as he took in everything that Unohana had said. He unconsciously lowered his Zanpakuto to his side seemingly in a daze as a look of disbelief shone in his eyes. Unohana then continued, "The truth of Kisaragi's death was kept hidden and the Head Captain seemingly repaired his relations with the Kasumioji Clan. These are probably the records that you saw."

"I-Impossible...then...my father...he was killed because…"

Yamamoto sighed with sorrow and finally spoke with grief. "I was unable to save your father, my subordinate, Kisaragi Shin'etsu. For that I am truly sorry. Indeed now that I see clearly, you truly resemble him a great deal."

Amagai turned to face Yamamoto with a devastated look in his eyes. "I...I...my hatred all this time. My desire for vengeance...how could I not discover the truth all this time…Uh?!" Amagai then had a look of realization as he seemed to recall a memory from a long time ago when he watched his father take his last few breaths. The Bakkoto that he was using to exact his vengeance was precisely the weapon that his father had warned him about in his memory. He was so lost in his emotions from his father's death that he had somehow obscured the most important part of what his father had said. To beware of the Bakkoto. Amagai immediately dropped to his knees in shame. "I've been a fool all this time...Yamamoto-dono…"

Yamamoto shook his head in sympathy. "Do not be ashamed. Instead it is I who should ask for forgiveness in being unable to save you and your father from this fate."

…

Everyone watched in silence at the exchange between Yamamoto and Amagai. They all felt a bit out of place now that the situation had developed this far, however in the next moment Amagai began to scream in agony causing confusion to appear on everyone's faces. A powerful burst of green energy began to swirl around Amagai with the origin coming from his Bakkoto.

"W-What's going on?!" Toshiro questioned aloud.

It was Ran'Tao who answered as she narrowed her eyes and explained, "It's the Bakkoto! Captain Amagai has gotten too emotional and has lost his control over it! It's starting to corrupt his mind and if nothing is done the Bakkoto will consume his entire being!"

"Hm?!" Yamamoto quickly unsheathed his Zanpakuto and blocked the sword strike that Amagai swung at him.

"Is there no way to stop it?!" Komamura quickly asked in alarm.

Just as Yamamoto and Amagai were in a current deadlocked position Kishin dashed out and slashed all 5 pale colored eyeballs that were on the sash wrapped around Amagai's chest.

FWOOM!

Near-instantly all the corrupted energy stored in the Bakkoto left Amagai's body returning him back to normal. His body slowly fell to the ground as he groaned in aching pain. His head throbbed, feeling like a terrible hangover after drinking too much alcohol.

Ran'Tao blinked in shock and asked, "C-Captain, how did you know that destroying the nuclei would stop the Bakkoto from consuming Captain Amagai?"

Kishin shrugged and simply sheathed his Zanpakuto back into its sheath. "I guessed. If the nucleus is the source of the Bakkoto's power then simply cut off the source. Shouldn't that do the trick?"

"Ugh." The sound of Amagai groaning and struggling to get up in a crawling position drew everyone's attention as the 5th division Captain took some deep and heavy breaths. Unohana slowly walked over and was just about to heal him when he stuck out his hand to stop her. "D-Don't...huff...huff...huff...I don't deserve to bear the title of Captain. I have caused even greater turmoil and unrest in the Soul Society when our focus should have been to prepare against the coming war with Aizen Sosuke. There is no need to waste your efforts in healing me."

He slowly stood back up on his own two feet. The Bakkoto on his right arm shattered and fell to the floor as he stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground in front of him. A blazing fire erupted in a circle around him immediately alerting all the Captains as to what he was planning to do.

Kinji furrowed his brow and commented, "Captain Amagai, must you go this far?"

Amagai smiled ashamedly at himself. "It is the only thing I can do to repent for my sins. Please understand."

Everyone remained silent as they couldn't find a reason to object, however just as the flames surrounding Amagai began to enclose in on himself they stopped as Kishin interjected, "You still owe me one request within reasonable means, Captain Amagai."

Everyone glanced at Kishin before glancing back at Amagai. They had all already prepared themselves to witness Amagai's final moments in his last act to uphold his dignity and pride, however Kishin had effectively cut the tension and baffled everyone. Even Amagai didn't quite know how to respond as he had truly resolved himself to end his life, but he was immediately cut short by Kishin's comment. It put him in an awkward spot and so he replied with as much sincerity as he could. "Captain Chigetsu, my apologies. I'm afraid...that I will not be able to uphold that promise. I am tru-"

"I won't take no for an answer." Kishin interjected again, cutting Amagai off.

Now everyone's jaws dropped down towards the floor as they wondered if Kishin was unable to read the current mood in the area. Again Amagai was placed in an awkward spot. He was effectively speechless as he didn't know how he was supposed to respond. He tried to politely turn down Kishin's reminder of their promise so he could end his life and be over with everything but the look in Kishin's eyes, the tone in Kishin's voice, and the smirk on Kishin's face told him that Kishin wasn't going to let this matter go.

With a serious look Amagai gave his full attention to Kishin and nodded. "Very well. Before I repent I shall fulfill the one request I owe you."

Kishin nodded his head in appreciation. "Great! Then my one request is for you to continue living."

Everyone felt that their jaws couldn't drop any lower in shock, but they were wrong. They all glanced at Kishin with incredulous looks in their eyes wondering if he cared at all about Amagai's feelings of dignity and pride. Amagai had a hesitant look in his eyes which Kishin didn't miss out on so he smirked and continued, "If you truly wish to repent then you will remain as the 5th division Captain. You will uphold your dignity and pride with honor befitting that of a Captain of the Gotei 13. After all, you rightfully earned your title with your own skill. You will pay the consequences of causing chaos with your life, but what good is it if your life is dead to us? Therefore I request that you live with dignity and pride starting now, Amagai Shusuke. This is a debt that you owe not just to yourself, but to your late father, Kisaragi Shin'etsu. Don't you think?"

The mood in the atmosphere quickly became more hopeful as many of the other Captains started to voice their own thoughts and approval at Kishin's request.

"Kishin is right, Amagai. You are still a Captain of the Gotei 13. I can see it from the way that you carry yourself that you still bear the pride of a Shinigami." Jushiro commented from the side.

Unohana nodded and also commented, "Indeed. I was one of the Captains who oversaw your exam and you earned your title as Captain with your own skill and power. There were no shortcomings in your capabilities."

"Captain Amagai, ending your life now may preserve some of your dignity and pride, however don't you think that it would be a dishonor to your late father, Kisaragi, if you end it all right here and now?" Kyoraku chimed in.

Even Byakuya added to the comments as the stoic Captain said, "If it is your pride and dignity that you wish to uphold by ending your life then what of your father, Kisaragi Shin'etsu? He died with dignity performing his duty. And as his son are you not his pride? Sacrificing yourself in this way may seem quite noble, however you should ask yourself instead that in death, should you one day meet with your father again, would you be able to greet him with your pride and dignity intact?"

…

Silence.

Everyone stood in the ruined streets of the Seireitei from the aftermath of the battle that took place just outside the 3rd division grounds with no one saying another word. The giant flames encircling Amagai soon began to die down until they became completely extinguished. His Bankai soon regressed back into its sealed state form as his eyes were closed deep in thought. It was so quiet that Ran'Tao, Kira, Ichinose, Kenryu, Enryu, and Shu who were all still standing nearby were too nervous to even breathe.

Finally Amagai opened his eyes and knelt to the ground before Yamamoto. He bowed his head in shame. "Yamamoto-dono, I…"

Yamamoto shut his eyes and nodded. "Fear not. In light of the situation, while chaos still ensued within the Seireitei it remains that things were resolved fairly quickly with little casualties. Thanks to Captain Chigetsu's quick actions we were able to uncover the illegal activities surrounding Kumoi Gyokaku within the residence of the Kasumioji Noble Clan. Amagai Shusuke, I declare that you shall remain a Captain of the Gotei 13."

Everyone's mood relaxed after hearing that as Yamamoto continued, "However, with that declaration, while you are still a Captain of the Gotei 13 I hope you understand that while I deeply regret being unable to save your father, you must still receive some form of punishment for the chaos that has ensued thus far."

Amagai immediately raised his head feeling relieved that he was allowed to remain a Captain and that he would be receiving some form of punishment for his actions. He would feel uncomfortable otherwise if Yamamoto didn't take some sort of disciplinary action against him. Without question he readily accepted. "Thank you, Yamamoto-dono! I am willing to receive any punishment you give."

Yamamoto grunted in response. "No, I am undeserving of your gratitude. I was unable to save your father or you from a cruel fate. It was instead Captain Chigetsu who has allowed you a second chance to carve out a new path for yourself. Well then, for now let us end things here. It is late into the night and the break of dawn will rise in a few hours. We will discuss these matters further at the next Captain's meeting. Captain Soi Fon, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, continue your search into the illegal affairs within the Kasumioji Manor. Captain Chigetsu, for now you are to continue watching over Kasumioji Rurichiyo until everything has been settled and her safety is assured. And Captain Hitsugaya, you are to depart for Karakura Town immediately to oversee the situation there. Dismissed."

"Yes!" Everyone obediently responded as Yamamoto walked away, seemingly lost in thought. Chojiro followed closely behind. All the rest of the Captains then began to disappear one after another. Before Amagai left he walked over to Kishin and deeply bowed in gratitude. "Captain Chigetsu. I...have shown you all quite an unsightly side of me. I have no words to express my shame, however I-"

Kishin just waved his hand cutting him off. "It's fine, Captain Amagai. There is no need for flowery words or explanations with deep philosophical reasonings behind them. Your actions henceforth will be more than enough proof of your character."

Amagai smiled and nodded in appreciation. "I understand. Once more...thank you." He then left, leaving only two Captains behind aside from Kishin. They were Toshiro and Kinji. The two of them walked over with an odd look on their face as Toshiro questioned, "Kishin, the things you said to Amagai. The request you made of him. What exactly are you planning?"

Kishin just smirked and raised his hands by his shoulders innocently. "Not sure what you mean."

Kinji raised an eyebrow and added, "We've known you for a long time now Kishin, but this was a bit out of character for you. I get it if you were trying to talk Toshiro, Yushiro, or I out of committing suicide but you don't even know Captain Amagai that well. The words you said to him sounded nice and it made sense, but did you really mean them?"

Kishin sighed and lowered his hands by his side in defeat. "Haaah, you both really do know me well. You're right, I didn't say those things for Amagai's benefit."

Toshiro and Kinji figured as much and simply waited for Kishin to continue his explanation prompting him to shake his head at his two friends. "Amagai is a Captain. His death would be a loss in the chain of command amongst the Gotei 13, plus as a Captain level combatant his power will be important for us in the war against Aizen. Furthermore I'm guessing that he hasn't been exposed to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu. While I'm not sure if this would help it can't hurt to have someone other than myself who possesses Captain level reiatsu on our side when the fight begins right?"

Both Kinji and Toshiro sighed and shook their head in amusement as this was the friend that they knew. The cunning and mischievous Kishin.

"What?" Kishin questioned as he noted the reaction that Toshiro and Kinji gave him.

They just sighed and glanced at Kishin in wonderment. "It's nothing." They both replied at the same time.

It was then that Kinji asked, "Ahem...by the way...say that it was me in Amagai's position. Would your words to me be si-"

Kishin immediately cut Kinji off and rested his hand on both of his friends shoulders. "If you want revenge then just let me know. I'll help you kill the bastards."

While his words were crude and somewhat dark it made Kinji and Toshiro smile as they understood that it was Kishin expressing how he deeply cared for them. Kishin smirked and then added, "Oh, and if you happen to walk down the wrong path like Amagai was, chasing after some false form of justice because you were badly misinformed then I'll gladly slap you on the head a few times. Just leave it to me."

Kinji and Toshiro couldn't help smiling even larger as they all lightly laughed at Kishin's way of trying to lighten the mood. They exchanged a few more words before he watched Kinji and Toshiro leave. His brows then furrowed as he glanced down at his hand deep in thought.

_That was dangerous...my Hollowfied reiatsu was starting to become unstable. I wonder how the other Captains of the Gotei 13 would react if they discov-Eh? Wait, does Captain Unohana know? How much of my fight against Aizen did she witness?_

He turned his head and stared off into the distance in the direction that Unohana had left from with a somewhat curious look on his face.

_Why hasn't she said anything after all this time?_

It was at this moment that Rurichiyo finally regained her consciousness, though she was still in a slightly disoriented state as she groaned in Kenryu's arms. "W-What happened?"

Everyone simply gave her an awkward look unsure of what to exactly say. Kishin sighed and decided it wasn't worth spending his time thinking about whether or not Unohana knew about his Hollowfication. Instead he walked back towards the 3rd division grounds and motioned for everyone to follow. "Alright you guys stop loitering and move out." He then silently grumbled about the fact that all the damage happened just outside his division and knew that he was going to have to fill out some paperwork tomorrow, but aside from all of that there was one particular feeling that kept gnawing away at him.

_Bakkoto huh? Exactly how did Kasumioji Kanata stumble upon something like that? I know that Kumoi probably made some modifications but the base was most likely the same._

He frowned as the image of the pale yellow eyes of the Bakkoto flashed in his mind over and over again and again with each time making him more and more unsettled.

_It felt like we were being watched. There's something not right about this...but what exactly?_

**888**

Deep and far away in a place with no light around. The sky here was always perpetuated in darkness. No stars or moon to light the way. The ground was barren filled only with dark black soil and the trees, while numerous in some areas and sparse in others, were leafless and seemingly lifeless. They too were dark black in color and their branches seemed more like tendrils if anything. And in this seemingly dark deserted wasteland stood a castle of a great and grand magnitude. Its walls were made of some purple colored stone as torches of green fire gave the only illumination available in this cold and dreary place.

An eerie wind blew by the entrance of the castle as standing by the giant metal gate that barred the passage was a large horrid creature with a black liquid form. It moved like an amoebic slime as multiple tendrils protruded from its body. Hundreds of mouths appeared on this creature with thousands of pale yellow eyes littering its body. Simply seeing this creature would not be enough to give way of what it was, however no matter how odd this creature's form seemed to be its reiatsu could not hide its true nature. No doubt this creature was a Adjuhcas, however strange it seemed.

With a telepathic voice it glanced far above at the tallest tower within the castle and spoke with great servility, fear, and respect. "Lord Athotep. I bring news."

A minute of silence echoed on air before an amused and creepy dark sounding voice replied from within the tower. "Oh? Have you seen something interesting with those eyes of yours? Shogo. Or has Barragan Louisenbairn decided to join us? No, rather it'd be excellent news if Musabori Kuu Hito has been freed. Ah! Silly me. What is it that the Royal Guard call him nowadays? Ikomikidomoe was it? Hahahaha, I can only imagine how terribly bored he must be being stuck in the Royal Palace."

That black liquid Hollow with innumerable eyes shifted around in place for a moment as if attempting to gesture a shake of the head. "Apologies my Lord. I'm afraid I've not heard nor seen any news regarding Barragan or Ikomikidomoe. Rather, I have a matter to report on those Bakkotos which Kasumioji Kanata had developed many centuries years ago. It seems that they have finally been properly disposed of by the Shinigami. Furthermore it appears that Yamamoto Genryusai and Unohana Kenpachi are still alive."

"Oh? So the old geezer and the battle-crazed maniac haven't kicked the bucket yet eh? Hehehe-Hahaha! Well I suppose it's to be expected. They were quite troublesome to deal with back in the day. Is there anything else you'd like to report?"

"...my apologies Lord Athotep. I was unable to gather any more useful information...ah, well it may not be of much concern but there was one Shinigami amongst them that seemed to have noticed that I may have been watching."

Another moment of long silence filled the air before another reply came from within the castle walls. "Hm. I see. Well, after Kasumioji Kanata died the plans I had for the Bakkotos died with him. Since you say that there was someone keen enough to sense your presence then perhaps this is for the best. Shogo, you are to sever your connection to the eyes embedded in the Bakkotos. It is not yet time for us to reveal ourselves."

"As you command my Lord." Shogo turned around and slowly disappeared into the distance whilst the one who Shogo addressed as Lord Athotep continued speaking to himself as his voice echoed in the dark of night.

"The Shinigami huh? Hehehe! Hahahaha! Well now, I wonder if I'll eventually see some old faces. Yamamoto Genryusai. Unohana Kenpachi. How amusing. You both were so helpful back then-Hehehe! Hahaha! Those clueless fools."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Ichinose doesn't really call out any of the names of his Zanpakuto's powers during the Bount Filler Arc except for like his final move against Kenpachi and so I decided to give them names to the best of my ability. **

**Anyways, once again updates will be slower now as I get busier and busier. I'll still work on the story, don't worry. There are so many more things left to explore.**

**How will the ordeal with Aizen and his Arrancars go down?  
Amagai ended up living.  
Ichinose, Kira, and Ran'Tao had there moment to shine. More from them in the future.  
What is this eerie feeling that Kishin is getting? Who is Athotep? How does he know Yamamoto and Unohana? (After all the hints in the story thus far I'm sure you all already can guess who Athotep is)  
**

**What is the connection with Ikomikidomoe and the Royal Guards? And Ikomikidomoe used to be called Musabori Kuu Hito? **

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Hado #89: Hyoga Seiran (Glacial Vapor Storm)

-Bakudo #21: Sekienton (Red Smoke Escape)

* * *

**CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/?**

* * *

**POINTS OF INTEREST: **  
-Aizen and his Arrancars/Gin and his message to Kishin  
-Kishin's level 100 Kido Spells/Kishin's Bankai  
-Kishin's Division/Kira Izuru, Ran'Tao, Ichinose Maki/Kishin's Relationship with Rukia and the Kuchiki Clan  
-Kinji's Shikai and Bankai/Kido Corp and the 9th Division  
-The Bakkoto and the Kasumioji Clan  
-Azashiro Soya, the 8th Kenpachi locked down in Muken/Unohana Retsu, the 1st Kenpachi  
-The assassination attempt on Ran'Tao's life  
-Tokinada and his killing of Kakyo/The shady way he became Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Tsunayashiro Clan Hidden Archives  
-Karin's growing involvement with the Shinigami/Awareness of the Soul Society  
-The stolen prototype of Urahara's Tenkai Kecchu  
-The Five Great Noble Clans and their Ancestral Weapons.  
-The Dark World Mirror  
-The truth of the Soul King/Origin of the World  
-The Beast Realm/The Beast King, Shukenja Amo/Bi'an Kingdom/3 Alpha Clans/Jujin Race  
-The First Gotei 13 Captains  
-War with the Quincy's 1000 years ago/The Quincy King Yhwach/Kaiser Gesang  
-The Great Hollow War/The Wild Lands/The Canyon of Rift and Sorrow/The Great Hollow Lord

-Amagai remains 5th division Captain  
-Athotep/Shogo/This new dark eerie unknown land and dark castle  
-Ikomikidomoe/Musabori Kuu Hito/Royal Guard

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~1-2 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~1 Week Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society/Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)  
**Present Time** (Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth/Reveal of Athotep's Character into the story)**  
**

Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = **~2 months and 4-3 weeks**

* * *

**Kira Izuru's Zanpakuto:** Wabisuke (The Penitent One)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Raise your head.  
**Shikai Appearance: **The blade straightens out with a square-like hook at the end of the tip. It has a green colored hilt with a rectangular guard and the design of an omega symbol on the top and bottom half.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Wabisuke doubles the weight of anything it touches every single time having a stacking effect.

* * *

**Ran'Tao's Zanpakuto:** Ido-Ryoku (Moving Force)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Bend before my will.  
**Shikai Appearance: **The blade transforms with the point of the blade in the shape of an arrow head. The silver triangles on the guard transform to have one curved arrow extending on the right side pointing up and the curved arrow on the left side pointing down. It has a silver colored hilt and white diamond patterns on the side.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Henka No Ya (Arrow of Change): **Ran'Tao can change the direction of anything she points her sword at. For instance, if a cero is fired at her, she can point at it and change the direction of the attack. She can draw in the air the path that the attack will take and make it fly in loops, circle around, dash up or down, turn around, etc. Once the object completes the path that Ran'Tao created the path ends unless Ran'Tao continues to draw more paths.  
**2\. Henka No Michi (Path of Change):** Ran'Tao can draw paths on the ground or on air as well that mark out a path which will cause those who come into contact with her vectors to move in that direction. They are invisible to the eye, but to those keen enough to sense reiatsu they can avoid her traps by sensing her reiatsu signature and markings left by her Zanpakuto in those areas.

* * *

**Ichinose Maki's Zanpakuto:** Nijigasumi (Rainbow Mist)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Flicker with splendor.  
**Shikai Appearance: **Has a grayish blue colored hilt with a rectangular guard designed with a circle pattern facing around the blade. The blade itself becomes invisible.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Magatta Hikari (Bent Light): **Ichinose curves and bends the light around himself making him appear invisible to those around him.  
**2\. Kokyu (Light Sphere): **Generates a sphere of golden light to surround all targets in a certain radius enclosing them off from the outside.  
**3\. Eiba (Shadow Blade): **After Ichinose creates a powerful illumination of light he can control the shadows to form crescent shaped blades that attack his enemies from a distance.

* * *

**Kibune Makoto's Zanpakuto:** Reppu (Gale)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Rampage.  
**Shikai Appearance: **Takes on the form of a large three bladed weapon connected by a long handle in the center. The ends of the handle had large arrow shaped round edged blades pointing outwards whilst the center above the handle had a sharp blade extended out in a semi-circular fashion.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Kibune can throw his large weapon out causing it to fly through the air and attack his enemies from a distance.

* * *

**Amagai Shusuke's Zanpakuto:** Raika (Lightning Flash)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Sever.  
**Shikai Appearance: **Takes on the form of a white long sword with a hook at the tip of the blade and a curved shell with pipes at the hilt of the blade.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Can generate swings of slashing fire from the curved tip of his blade.

**Bankai: Raika Goen Kaku (Lightning Flash: Karmic Flame Shell)****  
Bankai Appearance:** His blade transforms into a large weapon as tall as himself. The hilt and guard transforms into a large white shell-like shield with the sword growing longer and thicker colored in red. The tip of the blade still remains curved and hooked as several jagged edges lined the inner portion of the blade.  
**Bankai Abilities:**  
**1\. **By stabbing his blade into the ground he can cause an eruption of fire in the form of a wave to rush out at his enemy.  
**2\. Raiendan (Lightning Fireballs): **He can launch rapid balls of flaming fire at his enemies in quick succession.


	42. The Great Hollow War

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for your patience. It's been a little over a week since the last update, I know, but I am here today with the next chapter so hooray! Again I'll try to update once a week, but like I said it could very well be once every 2 weeks as well. I'm just super busy. **

**Getting a lot more background and historical information of the Soul Society in this chapter that will help set up the foundations for a future major arc later down the line. Then, next chapter the gears will shift back to focus on Aizen and his Arrancars and the story will move forward.**

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.  
***Zankensoki:** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.  
***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years. **  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 42

Kishin yawned and stretched his arms making his way to his newly constructed office quarters in the 3rd division. As Yamamoto had mentioned, the break of dawn arrived not long after the ordeal with Amagai had ended. He took a nap for a few hours before deciding to get to work on finishing any lingering troublesome matters. The building of his office had been completely reworked and to his surprise, the project was completed. His office now stood at the top of a tall tower with a circular shape at the top centered in the middle of the 3rd division grounds. When he entered inside and opened the door to his room he took a moment to inspect the work.

The room itself was circular and large with a vast open space. The floor was crimson red in color and had a sheen to it that made it almost appear like one was standing on a bloody lake. A large black colored lotus shaped rug was centered in the room with a mahogany colored office desk on top. When entering the room and looking to the right there were several bookshelves that stood in neat organized patterns of three rows by four across. When entering and looking to the left of the room there were three couches and a coffee table centered in between. The walls were also red in color but they didn't have the same sheen as the floor did. Dark red paintings of mountains were drawn on them and several black colored trees were stationed along the sides. Instead of having walls aligning the back of the room behind the office desk it was instead aligned with tall glass windows that allowed for Kishin to take in the entire view of the 3rd division training grounds. A 1 foot tall and 3 foot wide platform was raised off of the ground beneath the windows and just on the other side of the windows on the outside was a semi-circular balcony.

After finishing his inspection he nodded his head in approval and took a seat by his desk. If anyone saw what Kishin's inner world looked like then they would have instantly made the connection that he had modeled his office after it. As he sat at his desk and pulled out some paperwork a rueful sigh escaped his lips. The document he was currently reading over was about the damage that had occurred just outside his division barracks.

"I'm definitely getting Amagai to pay for the reparations. Hm?"

As he glanced at the next document on his desk his eyes were drawn to a particular name listed towards the bottom. His lips curled upwards into an elated smile. "An updated register of the Gotei 13 huh? So Captain Ukitake officially made Rukia the 13th division Lieutenant. I should make some time to go and see her."

Before he could get comfortable he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Entering the room were Ran'Tao, Kira, Rurichiyo, Shu, Kenryu, and Enryu. Kishin sighed and hoped that they didn't come to find him for trouble. As they all settled into his office taking a moment to marvel at the new design Rurichiyo couldn't help but comment, "Why does it feel...like you painted the floor and walls with someone's blood?"

Kishin merely smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Would it disturb you if I did?"

Her jaw dropped to the ground somewhat speechless as she started to seriously wonder if they really were. In fact, in the short time that she had gotten to know Kishin she wouldn't put it past him if he actually did.

Kira coughed, gathering Kishin's attention. "Ahem. Captain, are there any specific instructions you'd like for us to follow regarding this situation?"

Kishin glanced at Shu and Rurichiyo for a good long while before shaking his head. "Not particularly, no. Who's keeping watch on Takaki?"

"We locked him up in the 3rd division prison cell and Ran'Tao made some spirit locking cuffs that are temporarily sealing off his ability to utilize his reiatsu. Ichinose is currently keeping watch."

"Hm. That's good to hear. Make sure that someone keeps an eye on him at all times." He turned his attention to the two kids in the room and then continued, "As for you two. I know that you have Kenryu and Enryu to guard you but since I've been tasked with the bothersome role of keeping you both safe you are not to leave the 3rd division grounds. Kira, you and 3rd officer Togakushi are to remain by their side at all times until everything has been settled."

"Yes Captain." Kira immediately replied.

Rurichiyo pouted and crossed her arms. "What am I? A baby?"

Kishin simply nodded. "Yes."

"Wha-?!" She was about to retort when Shu stepped in and held her hands. "R-Ruri-chan...things could still be dangerous because we don't know if all the assassins under Kumoi have been captured yet. Let's just stay here until everything is settled, okay?"

"But Shu...what's there to even do here?"

Shu merely smiled and replied, "As long as you're safe and I'm with you then it doesn't matter. I'm sure we can come up with something."

Rurichiyo blinked several times before a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Kishin raised a curious eyebrow at their couples banter and couldn't help but somewhat cringe.

_Rukia and I don't sound like that when we talk right? ...haha…_

"Ahem." He then coughed and continued, "If there's nothing else then you all can be dismissed."

As everyone was leaving Ran'Tao paused and asked, "What about me?"

"What about you?"

She awkwardly scratched the back of her head feeling a bit hesitant to speak. Kishin waved his hand and motioned for her to say what she had to say. "Spit it out."

"A-Ah...ahem. Yes Captain. Actually I was wondering if I could have a research lab built here in the division grounds for me to work in."

Without even taking a moment to think about it Kishin automatically agreed. "Sure. Consider it done."

"E-Eh?!" Ran'Tao questioned in shock. "But you didn't even t-"

"It's fine. Actually I was wondering when you were going to ask. About time too. Draw up a design and submit it to my office when you're done. I'll look it over and have it built."

…

She stood in place completely silent, still filled with shock causing Kishin to question, "Is there something else?"

"Ah, well, uh, no. T-Thank you Captain!"

He watched her leave with an amused look on his face and was just about to relax when a Hell Butterfly came entering his office.

"Haaah...I never get a break do I?" He lazily held out his finger for the black spiritual bug to land on and deliver the message before he got up and walked over to the windows of his room. "A Captain's meeting already huh?"

His mind then wandered to his conversation with Urahara which caused a smile to form on his lips. "Then I guess this is the perfect time to bring up the Garganta."

Without delay he opened the window and dashed out towards the 1st division barracks. When he arrived at the Captain's meeting hall everyone turned to glance at him as he was the last to arrive. He didn't delay and took up his spot to the right of Yamamoto. The only Captain currently absent was Toshiro as he was in Karakura Town. Since everyone was now assembled Yamamoto immediately began the meeting.

"Let us begin. First, regarding Captain Amagai's punishment for the incident that recently occurred. He will cover all expenses in repairing the damage that has happened during the incident. Furthermore he will be in charge of cleaning and maintaining the buildings and streets of the Seireitei including temporarily taking over the cleaning duties of the underground sewer system from the 4th division. His pay will be cut in half for the next 3 months as well. Is there anyone here who has any objections or further suggestions?"

Kishin silently nodded in approval as he no longer had to bring up the matter of getting the damages fixed right outside his division himself to Amagai. With no one else voicing objections or opinions on the matter the meeting continued on. "Well then, let us move to our next topic of discussion. The Kasumioji Clan. Have the remnants of Kumoi Gyokaku's faction been apprehended and dealt with?"

Jushiro stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, Genryusai-sensei. All assassins and members under Kumoi's faction have been dealt with."

Kyoraku then chimed in. "Furthermore, the Bakkotos that were in their possession have all been confiscated and destroyed. The research data of Kasumioji Kanata has also been recovered and resealed."

Yamamoto nodded in approval. "Excellent. Then Captain Chigetsu, you may relay to the heir of the Kasumioji Clan that she may return to her estate. I recommend that she be appointed as the new Head of the Clan effective immediately so as to avoid another matter such as this from happening."

Kishin nodded in agreement. "Then I'll relay to her the suggestion and outcome of the situation."

"Mn. Now then, with all these matters out of the way let us shift back our focus on the coming war with Aizen Sosuke. According to Captain Chigetsu in his report during his stay in Karakura Town three more Arrancars had shown themselves. One of them was an Espada with the rank of 6. Captain Chigetsu, what do you make of them?"

"From what I've been able to gather I believe we can assume that the lower the ranking of an Espada's number the more powerful they are. It would appear that the Arrancar in Aizen's army wield a Zanpakuto as well."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed somewhat shocked at this revelation.

Kishin simply continued, "While they are similar to the Zanpakuto of a Shinigami it is somewhat different. It would seem that they are able to perform a Zanpakuto release as well which they call a Resurreccion. From my estimate an Arrancar's Resurreccion gives a similar strength boost to that of a Shinigami's Shikai or Bankai release. It probably depends on the individual strength of the wielder."

Mayuri tapped his long purple fingernail against his chin and commented, "Hoh, how interesting. A Resurreccion equaling that of a Bankai in power is it? Now how did Aizen manage such a feat?"

Kishin furrowed his brow and recalled the message he received on his denreishinki. "I believe that...Aizen has found a way to bypass the time needed for the Hoygoku to awaken which temporarily allows him to utilize its power."

"What?!" Everyone again exclaimed in shock.

"How certain are you of this?" Soi Fon questioned with seriousness.

Kishin pondered to himself a bit wondering if he should tell them about the message Gin sent him, but in the end he decided against it in case it negatively impacted Gin. If Gin had truly decided to help by sending him information by playing a spy then there was no need for him to foil the act by spilling the beans so instead he answered, "After I spoke to Urahara he also mentioned that the two Arrancars who first appeared wielded a Zanpakuto. I highly doubt it being a coincidence that Hollows are now just capable of being able to manifest a Zanpakuto out of thin air. It's definitely Aizen's doing and he could only do so with the power of the Hogyoku. I don't know how he's bypassed the awakening time period, but as we don't understand much about the Hogyoku ourselves then it isn't something that's impossible to imagine."

Kinji nodded in agreement. "That's a logical argument. If Aizen has bypassed the awakening time then there's no telling how many Menos under him he's already been able to empower. The longer we wait the more precarious our situation will become."

"What do you mean?" Amagai questioned.

Kinji leaned on his cane and continued, "Aizen understands very well how the Soul Society works and knows the layout of the Seireitei. This gives him an advantage if he ever wishes to lay siege to us and deal us a great blow. Furthermore he most likely knows what many of our abilities and powers are. He must have a general grasp on the capabilities of the Gotei 13. We on the other hand know next to nothing about his army. How many Menos are gathered under him? How many are in the Vasto Lorde class? How many has he empowered with the Hogyoku? What powers do the other members of his Espada possess? If we assume that Aizen can now freely utilize the Hogyoku as he pleases then waiting around may not be to our advantage any longer."

…

Everyone remained silent deep in thought for a moment. They all knew that what Kinji said was right. If it was true that Aizen had somehow bypassed the time frame of the Hogyoku's awakening time then they'd simply be sitting ducks. Losing the initiative in any war was a recipe for the beginning of a disaster.

Kenpachi clicked his tongue in annoyance and commented, "Tch. Then why don't we just go into Hueco Mundo and cut down every bastard in there? Waiting around won't get us anywhere. Well, not that I mind as long as they still show up and put up a fight."

Komamura frowned, speaking his thoughts aloud. "If only we could find a way to move in and out of Hueco Mundo with ease then we could put Captain Chigetsu's plan that he spoke of a while back into action. Entering Hueco Mundo and taking the fight to Aizen wouldn't be that impossible then."

As another moment of silence filled the room Kishin coughed and finally decided to tell everyone the good news. "Ahem. Actually it appears that Urahara knows how to open up and safely operate the Garganta to allow travel between realms."

"EH?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

Mayuri had a look of disbelief, shock, annoyance, and frustration after hearing that as his facial expression contorted unacceptably. "I-Impossible! You're saying that Urahara Kisuke managed to discover the secrets behind travel through the Garganta whilst also working on the Tenkai Kecchu? As if he had the time!"

Kishin just shrugged. "To be honest I was surprised myself, but I suppose that's just how skilled he is."

A thick vein popped on Mayuri's forehead as his inferiority complex started to surface to the forefront of his being. Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground calming everyone in the room before asking, "Captain Chigetsu. Can I assume that you have already asked Urahara Kisuke to show us how to open a Garganta?"

Kishin nodded. "Indeed I have. He's willing to share the information as well as the technique needed to perform the feat of opening up a Garganta."

"Hm. I see. And did he inform you of the progress he has made with the Tenkai Kecchu?"

"Yes Head Captain. He says that it won't be much longer before the Tenkai Kecchu is operational."

"Mn. Is that so...and Captain Kurotsuchi, how far along are you in completing the creation of the fake Karakura Town?"

Mayuri glanced up at the ceiling and mumbled to himself a bit as if he were making some calculations before answering, "It will be done in at least a month. No later than that."

"Hmmm…" Yamamoto's wise gruff voice echoed in the silent hall as he took a moment to deeply think to himself mulling over the available options left given all the new information. He then glanced at everyone in the room before his face turned serious. "Then it appears that we must change our plan of attack. Captain Kurotsuchi, you are to learn how to open a Garganta from Urahara Kisuke."

Mayuri clicked his tongue in annoyance but agreed in the end. "Tch. How infuriating. I could have figured it out on my own if I wanted to. Hmpf. Very well, I shall go exploit the monkey that is running his rundown shop in Karakura Town."

Everyone awkwardly glanced at Mayuri's pouting and grumbling before returning their attention to Yamamoto as the ancient Captain continued. "Once we receive word that the Tenkai Kecchu and the construction of the fake Karakura Town is complete we shall proceed with the strategic tactic suggested by Captain Chigetsu. Captain Ukitake and I shall remain here in Soul Society to keep watch over Karakura Town when it is transported here. Captain Soi Fon, Captain Chigetsu, Captain Unohana, Captain Amagai, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Komamura, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Tsunayashiro, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kurotsuchi, and Captain Hitsugaya who will be informed later shall enter Hueco Mundo and storm Las Noches."

"What will we do about the fake Karakura Town in the World of the Living?" Ukitake asked.

"We will station several Lieutenants there alongside Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi. Furthermore the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo resides there as well. I will have Captain Hitsugaya relay the information to him regarding our new strategy."

"Oh? And which Lieutenants will be stationed there?" Kyoraku curiously asked.

Without needing any time to think at all Yamamoto responded, "Lieutenant Sasakibe, Lieutenant Izuru, Lieutenant Isane, Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Kuchiki, Lieutenant Ise, and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi will be assigned to the World of the Living. Furthermore we will have Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika from the 11th division stationed there as well."

Kyoraku rubbed the bottom of his chin and nodded his head in agreement speaking aloud to himself. "Mn. I see. Then that leaves Lieutenants Marechiyo, Iba, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Kusajishi here in the Soul Society to guard the real Karakura Town alongside Ukitake and the Head Captain."

Yamamoto nodded and continued, "That is not all. We shall have the Onmitsukido set up a guard watch over Karakura Town when it is transported here under the lead of the Punishment Force Commander, Shihoin Yushiro. Furthermore we shall have the Kido Corps stationed at strategic points in both the Soul Society and the World of the Living for extra protective measures." He then glanced over to Kishin as if to confer. "Captain Chigetsu, are these conditions similar to what you had in mind?"

Kishin shut his eyes and amusedly smirked. "As expected of you, Head Captain. I only mentioned a small portion of what I had thought of during the first meeting yet you already managed to know what pieces to put into play."

Yamamoto nodded his head and tapped his cane on the ground. "Then the matter has been decided. Plan for departure one month from now the moment that the switch is made with the fake Karakura Town. We will put an end to Aizen Sosuke and his schemes. Dismissed."

"Yes!" Everyone saluted before trickling out of the meeting hall.

As Kishin walked out of the 1st division grounds he was joined by Kinji who walked over to him. "Looks like we were able to implement your plan."

Kishin kept an unfazed look as he nonchalantly replied, "Even if that's the case it remains a fact that there are still too many things we don't know about. Why is Aizen on this conquest to kill the Soul King anyways? In fact, who is the current Soul King? Don't you find it a bit odd that we're supposed to protect someone who doesn't bother with the Soul Society at all? I mean, at least show the picture of the guy in a book or something, but there's not even that much to go off on."

Kinji awkwardly scratched the back of his neck not knowing exactly how to answer. "I get where you're coming from Kishin, but just don't let any of the other Captains hear you say stuff like that. Who knows, they might misunderstand and think that you're planning a rebellion like Aizen is or something."

"Heh. Don't worry about that. So? Any luck on finding the hidden archives?"

"Ah...unfortunately no. If there is a hidden archive then Tokinada has done a good job of hiding it away."

"Hm. Well I guess it was to be expected. What about Tokinada himself? That guy doing anything shady lately?"

Kinji furrowed his brow as he thought of something. "Actually, now that you mention it there was a secret guest that visited him."

"A secret guest? What do you mean?"

"You know that there aren't really any people who visit our Clan. The only outsider that I can think of who has visited our Clan for the last century is you, but a few days ago I noticed someone sneak into the Clan grounds. I went to go looking for them but they ended up inside Tokinada's residence so I couldn't continue my pursuit."

"Ehh...is that so? Did you see what they looked like?"

"No. They wore a cloak to conceal their appearance, but from the way they moved they were definitely skilled."

Kishin rubbed the bottom of his chin somewhat intrigued. "I didn't think that a creepy guy like Tokinada had any friends. Well, the fact that they concealed themselves means that he's up to no good."

Kinji sighed and rubbed his temples. "Ahh...so many headaches all at once. Why do all the problems and issues arise one after the other. Aizen's betrayal, then the Bounts, followed by the issue with the Kasumioji Clan, now there seems to be a dark secret with Tokinada? Can't we get some breathing room? Why can't these problems be spaced out a hundred years apart or something? Jeez."

Kishin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and elected not to tell Kinji about there being a potential problem with the Quincys in the near future so as not to ruin his friend's mood. "Look on the bright side. The matter with the Bounts was dealt with without much damage done and the same could be said with the Kasumioji Clan. The only surefire way to deal with multiple issues at once is to tackle them one at a time."

Again Kinji let out a sigh. "Haaah...I suppose you're right. Anyways I'll head out first. I still have to organize the Kido Corps into the 9th division."

Kshin nodded and waved his hand as he watched Kinji turn the corner out of sight. He then made his way over to the Kuchiki Manor. Just as he thought that he was going to be stopped by the guards outside the gate he was surprised instead to find that they greeted him and welcomed him.

"Ah, Captain Chigetsu. Welcome! Are you here to see lady Kuchiki?"

Kishin raised a curious eyebrow at the way the guard greeted him. "Err...yes?"

The guard smiled and stepped aside, granting passage for Kishin to walk through. "Please go on in."

Kishin scratched the side of his cheek and shrugged his shoulders.

_Well...this is definitely a different treatment from what I expected. There's no way that Byakuya was the one who ordered them to be so nice right?_

He walked through the gardens of the Manor searching for someone to ask for directions when a familiar face came into view.

_Ah...that's Ayumi right? Rukia and Byakuya's aunt._

He noticed the calm serene and slightly playful smile on her face when she saw him.

_As I thought. It was definitely her who ordered the guards to be nice to me._

Ayumi stood up from the bench she was sitting on and walked on over to Kishin in her pink flowery kimono with a grace befitting that of a true noble. "Captain Chigetsu, what a surprise! Did you find your way in okay?"

Kishin smirked at her innocent manner of speech and acting style as if she didn't have anything to do with it. "I can't imagine that Byakuya would be very happy about it, but I'll thank you anyways for making things less troublesome from the get go."

She let out a light chuckle and turned to stare at the nearby serene glistening pond. "Well, it's not as if the guards would have been able to stop you from coming inside anyways right? Instead of causing such unnecessary fuss in the Clan it'd be easier if you and Byakuya deal with your differences yourselves."

Kishin shrugged. "Can't he just be happy?"

Ayumi sighed and walked over to the pond kneeling down to stare at her reflection off of the watery surface. She thought of Koga and then of Hisana causing her to sigh once more. "Haaah...try not to be too harsh on Byakuya. I know it's not a fair comparison but sometimes it feels like we've incurred the same curse that has afflicted the Ise Clan for generations."

Kishin glanced at Ayumi's back with confusion. "The Ise Clan's curse? You mean the legend about how the spouse brought into the Ise Clan will die an early death?"

Ayumi sadly nodded. "That's right. Obviously we aren't cursed like that, but sometimes it can feel that way. Hisana died only a few years after getting married to Byakuya. As for me? My husband Koga was driven mad and sealed away not long after our marriage. I'm not even sure if he's alive and even if he is, he would only be suffering. I know it may be cruel of me to think this but it would have been better if he was killed. At least he wouldn't have to suffer from whatever prison he is in."

Kishin furrowed his brow noting that the mood in the atmosphere was becoming gloomy. Ayumi also noticed that she was bringing down the mood so she ran her hand through the water causing a little splash to obscure her reflected image and stood back up to face Kishin. "My apologies. I didn't mean to put on such a depressing show."

She smiled and tried to brighten up the mood again as she continued, "Anyways, Byakuya may be a little stubborn and overprotective, but it's not without reason. The pain that he and I still feel over the fate of our partners still lingers. I've heard that you are quite powerful Captain Chigetsu, however it is precisely because of your power that is a cause for concern."

"What do you mean?"

"With your power you will surely be on the front lines confronting all dangers that threaten the Soul Society. As strong as you are, I doubt even you are invincible. You will be forced to face stronger enemies and in translation, you will be making enemies of those stronger foes. This poses a risk to Rukia as well. The more you care about her the more she can become a target used against you."

Kishin frowned at Ayumi's comment. "Rukia isn't w-"

"I know." Ayumi interjected, cutting him off. "I know that Rukia-chan isn't weak, however that isn't the problem. The problem is you are simply too powerful. The fact that you fought and survived against Aizen Sosuke with nary a scratch is proof is it not? The enemies that you will contend with aren't the same level of enemies that Rukia can contend with. Am I wrong?"

Kishin opened his mouth to say something, however no words came out as he couldn't really argue that point.

Ayumi smirked and slowly started walking over to him. "I'm not saying that you aren't worthy of Rukia nor am I saying that you should stop seeing her, however I want you to realize that if you truly plan to be with her then you need to understand how your life will affect her life. I'm sure Byakuya knows this and that is why he is conflicted at your current relationship. Well, Rukia is still a member of the Gotei 13 and that job has a high risk of death so I'm sure Byakuya has prepared himself for such a situation where the worst can occur, but even still it doesn't make it any easier on him. His love for Hisana was true and he doesn't see Rukia as just his little sister. He treats her almost as if she were his own daughter."

She patted Kishin on the shoulder and then started to walk away. "Rukia-chan is in building number 7. Good luck, Captain Chigetsu. It was nice to see you again."

Kishin remained still for a while longer, seemingly staring off into space.

_She's right...I never considered how my life is affecting Rukia's...am I putting her in more danger? Am I even capable of protecting her?_

Soon the memory of her smiling cute face flashed in his mind causing him to feel a guilty and loving pain.

_I...even if I know that my lifestyle might put Rukia in danger I can't bring myself to let her go. I'm sorry senpai...I'm selfish this way...I still need you in my life. Does this make me a bad person?_

He somehow found his way to building 7 during his internal battle of wills and took a deep breath before he opened the door leading inside. There he found a large library that spiraled up and down with multiple levels with bookshelves stacked all around the walls. There was a staircase right down the middle connecting all the floors with a bridge that connected the center stairwell to the outer platform along the walls. He turned to his right and found Rukia at a table with a book laid open with her cheek resting on top, sleeping. A smile formed on his lips as he walked over and poked her cheeks.

"Mm...Kishin…" She softly whispered in her dreams.

He felt a warm feeling of comfort wash over him from her reaction. "I really can't bring myself to leave you...sorry Rukia. Even if I know that my lifestyle might put you in harm's way I still need you by my side. I'm sorry for being so selfish."

Rukia stirred a bit in her sleep, finally waking up with groggy eyes. She didn't know why but she felt as if Kishin was sulking in her dreams and so she felt the urge to go see him. As she lazily rubbed her eyes bringing her vision back to focus she took a moment to glance at the face sitting across from her. Red hair, crystal gold eyes, a handsome face.

"Ah?! K-Kishin?"

He gave her a warm loving smile and greeted, "Morning sleepy head."

"Eh?" She took a quick second to glance around and noticed that she was still in the Clan archive building. "Kishin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"But what about your assignment to oversee Karakura Town?" She then noticed the confused glance that Kishin gave her. "Um...did I miss something?"

Kishin was about to make a comment, but in the end he just laughed at the situation. Her hair and clothing were still disheveled and the fact that she didn't know what was going on since last night with the Kasumioji Clan and Amagai made the scene a bit more comical. "P-Pffftt! Haha! Hahaha!"

Rukia just blinked in confusion. "Umm...so I did miss something?"

Kishin finally calmed down and caught his breath before walking around and hugging her from behind. "I'll fill you in later. Moreover, how long were you in here for?"

Rukia leaned back into his chest and breathed in his scent before answering, "About a day or two."

Kishin slightly frowned. "You didn't leave for one or two days? Senpai, that's not healthy."

"I know...but I just wanted to look for the information regarding what we talked about last time."

Kishin let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Fine. I'll let it go this time but remember to take care of your health okay?"

"I got it. Don't be such a worrywart. I'm not a piece of glass you know."

"I know I know."

Rukia smirked in triumph before glancing down at the book in front of her. "Regarding what you asked of me. Where do you want me to start? The matter about the Quincys or the matter about The Great Hollow War?"

Kishin mulled over his thoughts for a bit before deciding that he'd rather hear about the Hollow War as he already got some useful information from Urahara regarding the Quincys. He doubted that the Kuchiki Clan archives could tell him more than what Urahara could. Rukia nodded her head before standing up with a book and pulling Kishin over to a comfy couch.

"What are you doing senpai? Trying to seduce me already?"

Rukia glared at him and sat him down before sitting in between his legs. "I am not! I just thought that it'd be nicer to be in a comfortable spot before I start." She then opened the large black and purple colored book in her lap. "Ahem. Then I'll start now."

The old bronze parchment inked in black words entered her sight as she started to read, "The Great Hollow War. Told by Kagemasa Kurosawa, 3rd division Captain of the Gotei 13."

"Wait…" Kishin interrupted. "So this is an account made by the 3rd division Captain at that time and not someone from the Kuchiki Clan?"

Rukia shook her head. "That's not entirely the case. Think of it like a biography. Someone from the Kuchiki Clan documented the words of Captain Kagemasa. Ahem. Can I continue?"

Kishin nodded with intrigue. "Mn, keep going."

Rukia coughed to clear her throat before reading again. "It was an event that happened around 870 years ago where a mass invasion of Hollows flooded the Soul Society and The World of the Living. This mass invasion was also called the Hyakki Yako, otherwise known as The Night Parade of 100 Demons. It was led by three Vasto Lordes known as Nurarihyon, Nozuchi, and Otoroshi. As there were no warning signs before the start of the invasion the Shinigami had no time to formulate a proper defense. In a desperate struggle of the initial invasion the Gotei 13 attempted a counter attack against the Hollows, however they suffered many casualties and losses on their side. Thanks to the efforts of 4th division Captain Nakayama Hama, 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, and 8th division Captain Kasumioji Kanata, they were able to drive back the Hollows out from The World of the Living and into the Soul Society."

Kishin furrowed his brow and interjected, "Is there a reason listed in why the Hollows invaded in the first place?"

Rukia flipped through some pages before shaking her head. "No. There isn't an explicit reason stated, though there is a short passage that makes a speculation mentioning something about an attempt to retrieve the one sealed away named Musabori Kuu Hito."

Kishin gave a pondering look searching his memories for that name, however he concluded that he never came across it. "Does it say more than that like why or what Musabori Kuu Hito is or was?"

Rukia flipped a page and scanned some words before nodding her head. "Well, it's not much but there is this one short paragraph. To summarize it states that long ago before the founding of the Gotei 13 there was an Adjuchas by the name of Musabori Kuu Hito, otherwise known as The Devourer. It was no ordinary Hollow as the more it consumed the more powerful it became. It was an Adjuchas on the level of a Vasto Lorde and one day it attacked Soul Society in an attempt to consume the Soul King. It's noted here that it was defeated by the Royal Guards and sealed away. That's all that the passage says."

"What? That's it?" Kishin questioned. He sighed and mentally cursed as to why there were so many secrets and locks and keys surrounding information on the Royal Guard, the Soul King, and those areas of interests in general. "Alright, what's next?"

Rukia cleared her throat tracing her fingers along the ancient page in front of her before starting where she left off from. "The Shinigami fought for several long years against the Hollow invasion, costing many their lives in the struggle for victory. During the war effort Captain Kasumioji discovered a method to create weapons of war to empower the Shinigami. When the attention was brought forth to the Central 46 Chamber they immediately sanctioned the project. Together with Captain Nakayama they worked on completing these weapons of war, however in the absence of these two Captains the fighting force of the Shinigami on the front lines became weaker. It was thanks to the efforts of 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa, that together, they were able to pool their strength and manage to play a major role in driving back the Hollow forces out from the boundaries of Rukongai and deep into the Wild Lands of Soul Society. Their feats were so great that they earned the title of the Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka, otherwise known as the Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven."

Kishin tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "That's a pretty pretentious title isn't it-Ow!" He groaned as Rukia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't mock our predecessors! It's because they fought so hard that we even have a Soul Society today you know."

Kishin looked away from her glaring eyes with an apologetic facial expression. "Sorry sorry, I was just speaking my mind…"

Rukia pouted for a bit before sighing in defeat. "Haaah...alright. As long as you understand."

Kishin smiled and wrapped his arms around her as they continued to cozy up on the couch. "Sorry for interrupting."

Rukia just nodded and picked up where she left off. "It was a sight to behold whenever these five warriors stood on the field of battle. Their presence was like an unshakable mountain that helped glue together the mobs of Shinigami participating in the chaotic war. Minamoto and his Zanpakuto, Dojigiri. Ashikaga and his Zanpakuto, Odenta. Nichiren and his Zanpakuto, Juzumaru. Toyotomi and his Zanpakuto, Mikazuki. And Captain Hojo and his Zanpakuto, Onimaru."

Rukia then paused to flip the page. The little wind generated from the action caused the candlelight on the nearby table to flicker about in the dimly lit room. The sound of her finger tracing the words at the top of the page could be heard as she continued to read.

"The sound of a fierce and raging battle echoed in the desolate wilderness. The stench of blood and death all but destroyed one's sense of smell. It is here where the three Vasto Lordes Nurarihyon, Nozuchi, and Otoroshi were slain. Morale was higher than ever amongst the Shinigami. Cries of victory had rang throughout the Wild Lands, however...the celebration was too early. Like a thunder clap from the sky the true force of the Hollow army had arrived. What was sent in the earlier raid was nothing but the scouting party. The true battle had only begun. The skies were ripped in crosses and tears like an eye being opened from a heavy slumber. And from the dark depths of those Garganta came trampling down the seemingly endless wave of Menos and Hollows falling down like endless rain. The screams of terror and agony rang in the ears of all those present as Shinigami fell from across the now barren land. It is here where three of the great Vasto Lorde generals arrived. The powerful red giant five horned fifteen eyed white and black legged Shuten-Doji, the enchanting, beautiful, and cunning nine-tailed Hollow fox Tamamo Mae, and the mysterious black fogged entity donned in strange armor named Otakemaru."

"Like a raging storm of fire and lightning they razed the nearby cliffs, the distant mountains, and the far surrounding forests. 9th division Captain Uematsu Nagisa killed through the hordes of Menos opening up a path to confront Shuten-Doji, but his power was not enough and with great sorrow, was slain by the monstrous Hollow. With great courage Captain Minamoto fought to avenge Captain Uematsu and in a fierce clash of battle like none other, he gained victory over Shuten-Doji, however his moment of glory did not last as he was soon felled by the might of Tamamo Mae. The cunning fox and her enchanting prowess. Soon after the lives of Captain Ashikaga and Toyotomi were lost as well. Not only were four Captains of the Gotei 13 no more, but three of them had even held the title of the Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka."

"Morale fell within the Shinigami ranks. With the losses on the front lines declining at alarming rates Captain Nakayama and Captain Kasumioji were forced to rejoin the battle. The progress they made in their experiments with the new weapons of war were a failure. The Shinigami knew that Tamamo Mae and Otakemaru had to be killed to gain victory and therefore Captain Nakayama and Captain Kasumioji volunteered to be the ones to do it. As the rest of the Gotei 13 devised a strategy to distract and draw the attention of most of the Hollow army the two Captains Nakayama and Kasumioji snuck their way behind the enemy lines and fought the Vasto Lorde generals. It is here where Nakayama gained victory over Tamamo Mae, however Captain Kasumioji was forced to sacrifice his life to also end that of Otakemaru's."

"The lives of five Captains of the Gotei 13 had vanished on that bloody battlefield alongside many other Shinigami. And once more when victory was thought to be near with the death of the three Vasto Lorde generals, reality had proven to be cruel. Arriving on the field of battle in a black void that ripped the sky was the one named Athotep. The one who was the true leader of the invasion. The one who was called the Hollow Lord. He was no mere Vasto Lorde, no. He was a Vasto Lorde that had removed his mask. He was the most powerful Arrancar that had ever appeared in the history of the Soul Society. His young humanoid form, pale colorless skin, thin tall build, pitch dark eyes, and black long hair. The aura that exuded from his entire being was like that of a snake and that of an apex predator. The war continued. 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa, and 13th division Captain Nagano Kenshin launched a combined and focused attack on the Hollow Lord Athotep, but even the combined might of the four Captains together were not enough and they were struck down by the sinister being."

"Just as all hope was turning bleak with the death of eight Captains of the Gotei 13 in the war thus far, 2nd division Captain Kirinji Tenjiro created a miracle. He managed to create two special pools of water which he called the White Bone Hell and the Blood Pond Hell. With these two creations he was able to heal the injuries of even those who were on their last breath. The number of casualties began to stagnate. It was now that the Shinigami had decided to push with all their might in one last attempt to destroy the Hollow Horde once and for all. With the 2nd division Captain Kirinji, 3rd division Captain Kagemasa, and 4th division Captain Nakayama routing out the Hollow army, Captain Commander Yamamoto and 11th division Captain Unohana Kenpachi confronted the Hollow Lord."

Rukia's voice trailed a bit at the end as she read over the last line again and again and again. "Wait...Captain Unohana Kenpachi? Are they related to-"

Kishin understood where Rukia's line of questioning was going so he nodded and interjected, "Actually senpai, the Captain Unohana you're familiar with is actually also the very first Kenpachi."

"E-EH?! But how?"

Kishin just shrugged. "I don't know all the details but at some point she must have relinquished her title and chose only to heal. There's no use thinking about it and if you really want to know more then we'd probably have to ask her ourselves."

Rukia nodded in agreement and focused back on the book before her. "The land quaked and split, the mountains shattered to dust, the forests burnt to ashes. Stillness. There was nothing left at the end of the fighting. Only a hollow grave of bones in the ground. The Shinigami had finally won. They salvaged what could be salvaged, but in the end that wretched piece of land was left untouched. The Canyon of Rift and Sorrow. There is no need to explain the origin of its name. It is, after all, nothing more now than a memory left in the annals of Soul Society's history built upon the corpses of too many. That is The Great Hollow War."

Rukia furrowed her brow and finally turned to the last page of the book. The sound of the page crinkling could be heard from its old and ancient looking parchment. "This is now Kuchiki Sanrei speaking, quoting the words of Captain Kagemasa."

Kishin raised an eyebrow and interjected, "Oh, so the one who is writing is Kuchiki Sanrei huh?"

Rukia nodded. "That seems to be the case. Ahem, anyways…the last passage written is Kuchiki Sanrei quoting the words of Captain Kagemasa. It says 'I, 3rd division Captain Kagemasa Kurosawa have sustained damage far beyond repair and so, as you listen to my last words I ask that you do not forget. Do not forget the blood that was sacrificed to protect that which is our duty. The continuation of the Soul Society. We are the Gotei 13 and to give our lives for the Soul Society is why we exist. I close my eyes now and join my fallen comrades. Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect, slice the enemy you must defeat from behind. That...is our creed.'"

Fwip.

The sound of Rukia closing the book echoed in the quiet dim room. For a good while the two of them simply sat in silence taking in what they just read. Finally Kishin broke the silence.

"It seems Ran'Tao wasn't lying when she said that the war was a bloody one. So the purpose of the war was to reclaim the Adjuchas named Musabori Kuu Hito that was sealed away by the Royal Guard? Then that means that they planned to enter the Soul King Palace?"

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know. Remember, there was only a short passage on that part and it mentioned that it was a speculation. Not that it was the true reason. I guess the Shinigami never got any definitive answers from the Hollow Lord named Athotep."

Kishin watched as Rukia put the large book on the table in front of them, noticing the expression on her face as one where she had a question. "Something wrong senpai?"

She turned her head to glance at him before asking somewhat hesitantly, "U-Um...Kishin. While I was going through the archives looking for the information you asked about there was something else I found."

"Yeah. What is it?" He curiously asked.

Rukia fidgeted in place a little bit before continuing, "Is...Ichigo's dad Isshin also Captain Shiba?"

…

For a good long minute Kishin didn't say anything, but seeing the determined look in Rukia's eyes knowing that she needed an answer he sighed and nodded his head. "So you found out huh? Yeah, you're right. Kurosaki Isshin is also Shiba Isshin. The previous 10th division Captain and former head of the Shiba Clan."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "I-I knew it! That explains it...why Ichigo looks just like Kaien-dono...why did you never tell me?"

He averted his gaze from her eyes and struggled to answer. "I...well...it's just. When it comes to you I just get messed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haaah…" He deeply exhaled and ruffled his hair trying to find the right words. "I'm scared of losing you…"

Rukia blinked in confusion. "What? How is telling me about Ichigo's lineage going to make you lose me?"

"Because...at the time we weren't even dating yet. I still wasn't sure if you really wanted to be with me. And the fact that Ichigo looked like Kaien, someone who was very important to you I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I thought that if you knew that Ichigo and Kaien were related then you'd hold onto him to be as close as you could to Kaien. He looks like Kaien. He's of Kaien's blood. You both grew close together already when you were in the World of the Living. I know it's stupid of me to think all of that but-"

"Pffft!" The sound of Rukia struggling to hold in her laughter cut Kishin off. "H-Hey! What's so funny?"

Rukia's shoulders began to shake as she let slip a light chuckle from her lips. Finally she couldn't hold in her laugh anymore and burst out crying, "Ha! Hahaha! That's why? Hahaha!"

Kishin was left speechless as he watched her laugh aloud in his lap. For a good long while they remained like that until Rukia reigned in her laugh. She wiped away a tear from her eye and rested her head against his chest.

"Baka. Have a little more faith in what we have."

Kishin pouted and wrapped his arms around her silently mumbling to himself. "Can't help my traumatized past. It's what makes up a part of my soul."

Rukia glanced up at him with a questioning look. "What? I couldn't hear cause you were mumbling."

He squeezed tighter and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Creak.

Just then the sound of the door leading to the archives opened as Byakuya walked inside. "Rukia, are you still he-?!" He paused and glanced at the couch where Rukia and Kishin were sitting comfortably together in a warm embrace. He glowered and scrunched up his face in displeasure. "Captain Chigetsu. Why are you here?"

Rukia coughed and wiggled out of Kishin's arms before standing up to greet Byakuya. "N-Nii-sama! Um...this-"

Kishin stood up and patted Rukia on the head cutting her off, "I came to see Rukia of course. We are dating after all. Is there a problem?"

Byakuya frowned. "I don't recall approving of your relationship. I only allowed you to see her."

Kishin narrowed his eyes as sparks flew through the room between the two of them. "I don't recall asking for your permission. Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Hoh? Don't think that just because you are a Captain that it gives you the right to do whatever you please. Chigetsu Kishin."

"Is there a reason why you so strongly disapprove of me? Captain Kuchiki."

"Perhaps if you glanced in a mirror then you'll know why."

"Right, because you have no faults that can be called into question, is that it?"

Byakuya clenched his hands into fists. "You think you are worthy of standing by Rukia's side?"

"I don't think about it, I'll make it happen."

"Is that so?"

"That's right."

"Then step outside to the courtyard."

"Fine."

The entire time Rukia couldn't find a place to interject as she stared back and forth between Byakuya and Kishin. When she finally had a chance to speak it was too late as both of them had already left the building. A nervous tension filled her being as she quickly followed to the courtyard where Byakuya and Kishin had gone. They both stood on opposite ends of one another with a heavy pressure in the air.

Rukia bit the bottom of her lip and was about to dash out to stop them before they could do anything stupid, but before she had the chance she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.

"Eh? Ah! A-Ayumi-obasan?" She questioned as she turned her head around.

Ayumi just smiled and shook her head. "It's better to let those two confront each other the way they know best. You know how your brother is. He's stubborn and bad at communicating his feelings. And you definitely know Captain Chigetsu better than I do, but from what I can gather he's also someone who doesn't back down easily and is free spirited. He seems like someone who will do what he wants regardless. Since neither of them can verbally yield to the other it's best to just let them talk with their fists."

Rukia took a second to think about it before glancing back at Kishin and Byakuya. "W-Will...Will they be okay?"

Ayumi narrowed her eyes somewhat unsure as she felt how dense the pressure in the air was due to Byakuya and Kishin filling the courtyard with their overwhelmingly powerful reiatsu. There was no doubt that of all the Captains in the Gotei 13, they were two of the most powerful. In the end she patted Rukia's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Rukia. Your brother is stubborn but he's not an idiot and he's not a complete loss when it comes to considering your happiness. As for your boyfriend he cares extremely deeply for you. He wouldn't actually try to kill Byakuya."

Rukia was still concerned, but agreed that Ayumi had a point. They both decided to stand off to the side and silently watch the outcome.

Byakuya at this point had drawn his Zanpakuto and pointed it at Kishin. "You may have passed the Captaincy test but that is different from your resolve to remain by Rukia's side. Your presence as her partner will only further endanger her life."

Kishin frowned and unsheathed his Zanpakuto as well. "You want to see my resolve? Fine. I'll show it to you. Nothing you say or do will convince me to leave Rukia."

"Is that so? Even if you become a reason for her being targeted?"

"Rukia isn't weak. I believe in her strength."

"I'm not talking about Rukia's strength. We are discussing you."

"Then what about you? Kuchiki Byakuya. You adopted her into the Clan and gave her the title of a Great Noble. Haven't you also given others a reason to target her?"

Byakuya furrowed his brow. "Don't think you can shift the blame or topic. Chigetsu Kishin."

"Me shift the blame? Since you're pointing fingers first then I only wonder if you have ever taken the time to look in the mirror first."

Byakuya ignored Kishin's comment and simply continued, "I will determine for myself whether or not your resolve is real. Scatter, Senbozakura."

Kishin furrowed his brow in seriousness and accepted Byakuya's challenge. "Fine by me. Wash all things in a river of blood, Sekiken Zansatsu!"

Both of them unleashed their Shikai and immediately engaged in battle. With one hand Byakuya swung his bladeless Zanpakuto to direct the thousand cherry blossom blades in the air to attack Kishin whilst using his freehand to fire off Kido spells.

Kishin was unfazed by Byakuya's attacks and Shunpo'd around the courtyard dodging every one of Byakuya's moves. "If this is the level of attack you're going with Captain Kuchiki then I wonder which of us is the one lacking in resolve."

Byakuya furrowed his brow and immediately halted his offense. Just as his Zanpakuto reformed into a blade he dropped it to the ground. "I see. So you are serious enough about Rukia that you are willing to continue this battle. Then how about this? Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

FWOOSH!

In less than a few seconds the entire courtyard was filled with an uncountable number of cherry blossom blades.

Kishin noted the challenging look in Byakuya's eyes and again, didn't back down. "That's better. Since you want to see my resolve then I'll show it to you." He tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto and said with a serious tone of voice, "Bankai: Akai Shi No Zencho."

FWISH!

The blood crimson tattoos, black metal shackles, and the eerie rising blood-mist from his blade created an ominous presence in the courtyard as both Captains stood several dozens of meters away from one another with their respective Bankais activated.

Rukia gulped, anxiously holding her hands by her chest, and Ayumi shivered feeling like it was her life on the line right now.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in focus, staring at Kishin with seriousness. "Bankai-kuh? When we first fought you refused to use such a technique. It appears this time you're quite adamant."

Kishin took a step forward and replied with a deep confidence, "If this is what it takes to prove to you my resolve then so be it, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya raised his right hand by his side and concentrated all of his Senbonzakura blades by his side as he asked, "You are willing to die for Rukia?"

"And more."

"This seems quite out of character for you, Captain Chigetsu. You don't seem like the type of person who would care so deeply for someone."

"You're right. I'm not, but Rukia is different."

"Oh? How so?"

"I love her."

Rukia's cheeks flushed pure red when she heard Kishin declare those words so confidently to everyone here. It made her both embarrassed and incredibly happy that she didn't know how to react. Ayumi noted how giddy Rukia seemed and smiled feeling happy that she had found someone who...while seemingly incredibly dangerous and deadly...was so fiercely loyal and loving towards her.

Byakuya didn't respond and immediately directed all of his Senbonzakura petals towards Kishin in a concentrated attack whilst Kishin slashed out with his blade causing a giant river of blood to surge forth to counter the cherry blossoms.

FWOOM!

PSSSHH!

A giant burst of wind erupted in the courtyard from the force generated by the opposing attacks. Rukia and Ayumi were forced to shut their eyes for several seconds before they were able to look again. Both Byakuya and Kishin stood completely still in the same spot they were in before amidst the falling patches of pink colored cherry blossoms and the diffusion of blood red mist in the air from the aftermath of their attack. For several long moments neither one of them said anything. Finally Byakuya deactivated his Bankai and shut his eyes lost in thought.

_He held back in his attack just now. The moment his technique broke through my Senbonzakura he forcefully stopped the momentum of his attack causing it to disperse into a mist of blood. Had he not done that then it would have likely reached me._

When he reopened his eyes he simply turned to walk away, but not before he paused and glanced at Rukia. "Are you happy with him?"

Rukia bit the bottom of her lip, but she nodded without hesitation. "Yes, Onii-sama…"

"I see." He then glanced at Kishin and lightly sighed. "Do not make me regret my decision."

Kishin smiled and deactivated his own Bankai as he watched Byakuya slowly walk off into the distance. "You can count on me, brother-in-law!"

Byakuya nearly tripped over his feet from hearing Kishin's response.

* * *

**MISC.**

**Alright, so that was a host of information on The Great Hollow War. Now how exactly will this come into play in the future? Athotep was already introduced last chapter. We know he's still alive and kicking, but what is his ploy? What does he want? Where is he? Why did he instigate the war 870 years ago? What's the importance with Musabori Kuu Hito/Ikomikidomoe? **

**On another note, Byakuya finally approves of Kishin and Rukia's relationship. Plus for them! :)  
**

**Next chapter the gears will be shifting back to focus on Aizen and his Arrancars. Seems Kishin's plan is set in stone. Now what will happen? Hmmmm...**

* * *

***Musabori Kuu Hito (The Devourer): **An extremely powerful Adjucha that once rampaged through the Soul Society and attempted to consume the Soul King. It was sealed away by the Royal Guard into a Zanpakuto and renamed Ikomikidomoe. The Hollow Lord Athotep seems to know about this as well.  
***Hyakki Yako (The Night Parade of 100 Demons): **The name given of the first attack sent during The Great Hollow War led by 3 Vasto Lordes.  
***Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka (The Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven): ** A title given to 5 Captains of the Gotei 13 during The Great Hollow War for their outstanding feats, ability to command, and fighting prowess on the field of battle. Title given to 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa.

* * *

**CURRENT CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**Short History of all revealed Gotei 13 Captains (Last, First): Currently active/**Predecessors  
**1.** **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni (Founding Member, Active) **  
**2.** **Soi Fon (Active)**/Shihoin Yoruichi (Alive)/Tenjiro Kirinji (Alive, Royal Guard)/Founding Member?  
**3.** **Chigetsu Kishin (Active)**/Ichimaru Gin (Alive, Defected)/Otoribashi Rose (Alive, Visored)/Kagemasa Kurosawa (Deceased)/Founding Member?  
**4.** **Unohana Retsu (Active)**/Nakayama Hama (Founding Member, Deceased)  
**5\. Amagai Shusuke (Active)**/Aizen Sosuke (Alive, Defected)/Hirako Shinji (Alive, Visored)/Minamoto Raiko (Founding Member, Deceased)  
**6\. Kuchiki Byakuya (Active)**/Kuchiki Ginrei (Deceased)/Ashikaga Takauji (Deaceased)/Founding Member?  
**7\. Sajin Komamura (Active)**/Aikawa Love (Alive, Visored)/Nichiren (Deceased)/Founding Member?  
**8\. Kyoraku Shunsui (Active)**/Kasumioji Kanata (Founding Member)  
**9\. Tsunayashiro Kinji (Active)**/Tosen Kaname (Alive, Defected)/Muguruma Kensei (Alive, Visored)/Uematsu Nagisa (Deceased)/Founding Member?  
**10\. Hitsugaya Toshiro (Active)**/Shiba Isshin (Alive, Exiled)/Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Deceased)/Founding Member?  
**11\. Zaraki Kenpachi (Active)**/Kiganjo Gosuke (Deceased, 10th Kenpachi)/Azashiro Soya (Alive, Muken, 8th Kenpachi)/Unohana Retsu (Alive, Founding Member)  
**12\. Kurotsuchi Mayuri (Active)**/Urahara Kisuke (Alive, Exiled)/Hojo Tokimasa (Deceased)/Founding Member?  
**13\. Ukitake Jushiro (Active)**/Nagano Kenshin (Deceased)/Founding Member?

* * *

**Captains of the Gotei 13 during the time of THE GREAT HOLLOW WAR (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai **  
2\. **Tenjiro Kirinji**  
3\. **Kagemasa Kurosawa**  
4\. **Nakayama Hama**  
5\. **Minamoto Raiko**  
6\. **Ashikaga Takauji **  
7\. **Nichiren**  
8\. **Kasumioji Kanata**  
9\. **Uematasu Nagisa**  
10\. **Toyotomi Hideyoshi**  
11\. **Unohana Kenpachi **  
12\. **Hojo Tokimasa **  
13.** Nagano Kenshin

* * *

**POINTS OF INTEREST: **  
-Aizen and his Arrancars/Gin and his message to Kishin  
-Kishin's level 100 Kido Spells/Kishin's Bankai  
-Kishin's Division/Kira Izuru, Ran'Tao, Ichinose Maki/Kishin's Relationship with Rukia and the Kuchiki Clan  
-Kinji's Shikai and Bankai/Kido Corp and the 9th Division  
-The Bakkoto and the Kasumioji Clan  
-Azashiro Soya, the 8th Kenpachi locked down in Muken/Unohana Retsu, the 1st Kenpachi  
-The assassination attempt on Ran'Tao's life  
-Tokinada and his killing of Kakyo/The shady way he became Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Tsunayashiro Clan Hidden Archives  
-Karin's growing involvement with the Shinigami/Awareness of the Soul Society  
-The stolen prototype of Urahara's Tenkai Kecchu  
-The Five Great Noble Clans and their Ancestral Weapons.  
-The Dark World Mirror  
-The truth of the Soul King/Origin of the World  
-The Beast Realm/The Beast King, Shukenja Amo/Bi'an Kingdom/3 Alpha Clans/Jujin Race  
-The First Gotei 13 Captains  
-War with the Quincy's 1000 years ago/The Quincy King Yhwach/Kaiser Gesang  
-The Great Hollow War and its purpose/Night Parade of 100 Demons/The Wild Lands/The Canyon of Rift and Sorrow/The Great Hollow Lord  
-Amagai remains 5th division Captain  
-Athotep/Shogo/This new dark eerie unknown land and dark castle  
-Ikomikidomoe/Musabori Kuu Hito/Royal Guard

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**More than or around 2100 Years Ago** (Musabori Kuu Hito sealed away by the Royal Guard)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death/Tenjiro Kirinji was the 2nd division Captain)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~1-2 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~1 Week Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society/Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)  
**Recently **(Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth/Reveal of Athotep's Character into the story)**  
**

Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = **~2 months and 4-3 weeks**

* * *

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge up to the tip. The hilt of the blade is obsidian black in color with 5 blood red lotus flower patterns carved on both sides. The guard of the hilt takes the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkle with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom have the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moons have the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade itself is approximately 90cm long.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Saku (Cleave):** Kishin channels some blood and reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires out a red crescent blade at his target. The more blood he infuses the harder, stronger, and sharper his attack becomes. The more reiatsu he infuses the faster and more aura and Kido-like his attack becomes. He has the ability to change the trajectory of this technique one time after it is fired.  
**2\. Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):** When activated his blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever he cuts, no matter how shallow the cut is, it will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**3\. Guren (Crimson Lotus):** When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them left as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.  
**4\. Nomu (Drink): **This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities like Saku or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does. An advantage granted by this ability is the fact that he can reabsorb the blood he used for his Saku technique as long as the attack has yet to dissipate.

**Bankai: Akai Shi No Zencho (The Omen of Red Death)  
Bankai Appearance: **There is no difference in the appearance of Kishin's Zanpakuto except for the fact that there is a red blood mist that flows out from his blade. That blood mist does not stray more than 5 meters away from the blade. Kishin also gains a red crescent moon tattoo on the center of his forehead as well as lotus flower tattoos on the back of his hands, the top of his feet, and a large one on his back. Black colored shackles with short broken black chains also appear around his neck, his wrists, and his ankles.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1\. **The abilities of his Shikai are still able to be utilized in his Bankai form. The blood mist around Kishin's Zanpakuto can absorb the blood around him and fuel his Zanpakuto powers or siphon the blood back into his body.  
**2\. Chi Nagare Kawa (Blood Flowing River): **A river of blood erupts from Kishin's Zanpakuto 100 meters long, 10 meters wide, and 20 meters deep engulfing all within its violent wave. It washes all things it touches into blood before everything dissipates into a large cloud of red bloody mist. Other secrets of this ability are currently N/A.

* * *

**Byakuya's Zanpakuto:** Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Scatter  
**Shikai Appearance: **A regular looking katana that has a simple cross guard with an open frame shaped like a four-paned window. It has a bronze guard with a lavender colored hilt.  
**Shikai Abilities: **The blade portion of his Zanpakuto dissipates and becomes a thousand flowing blades that look like cherry blossoms in the light allowing him great versatility in maneuvering and cutting his target(s).

**Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)  
Bankai Appearance:** Byakuya drops his sword and summons forth 1000 giant blades. Those blades then scatter releasing an innumerable amount of blades in the hundreds of millions looking like pink colored cherry blossoms in the light.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1.** Byakuya can control the blades with his mind and eyes, but the speed of his attacks are enhanced if he uses his hands.


	43. Attack On Karakura Town

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for such a long wait for the chapter update. I'm still working on the story so no worries, but I'm really being swamped with stuff. Anyways, as some of you are probably still in school then whether you're doing distance learning, a hybrid class, or attending class face-to-face, I hope all of you continue to be safe and that everything goes well. **

**This chapter is slightly different because Kishin doesn't actually appear in this chapter. He will next chapter though so we'll get back to him. A little bit of light will be shed on Ururu and Jinta as well as Grimmjow. Anyways, you can read it for yourself down below on what's up with them. **

**Again, sorry for the long wait on the chapter. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.  
***Zankensoki:** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.  
***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years. **  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.  
***Musabori Kuu Hito (The Devourer): **An extremely powerful Adjucha that once rampaged through the Soul Society and attempted to consume the Soul King. It was sealed away by the Royal Guard into a Zanpakuto and renamed Ikomikidomoe. The Hollow Lord Athotep seems to know about this as well.  
***Hyakki Yako (The Night Parade of 100 Demons): **The name given of the first attack sent during The Great Hollow War led by 3 Vasto Lordes.  
***Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka (The Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven): **A title given to 5 Captains of the Gotei 13 during The Great Hollow War for their outstanding feats, ability to command, and fighting prowess on the field of battle. Title given to 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 43

_One Month Later_

Deep within the desert land of Hueco Mundo stood a giant gray palace of incredible size. It was large enough to rival the size of the Seireitei itself if not even larger than that. Currently inside the palace walls within one of the tall towers was a dimly lit room with a dark black incredibly tall ceiling. A long silver table with 11 tall silver chairs surrounding it was located inside and sitting on those chairs were precisely the Espada with an empty seat at the head. That was the spot where Aizen normally sat, however he was currently absent.

Sitting to the right of the head seat were Espadas number 6, 7, 8, 2, and 10. They were respectively known as Luppi Antenor, Zommari Rureaux, Szayelapporo Granz, Barragan Louisenbairn, and Yammy Llargo.

To the left of the head seat sat Espadas ranked number 4, 1, 5, 3, and 9 respectively. Their names in order were Ulquiorra Cifer, Coyote Starrk, Nnoitra Gilga, Tier Harribel, and Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Each had their own unique distinctive features asides from the number tattooed on their body. Luppi had a youthful effeminate male appearance. He had short curly unevenly cut black hair and lavender colored eyes. Three pink stars were tattooed just above his left eyebrow and the left side of his head was where the remnants of his Hollow mask was located. The number 6 was tattooed on his right hip. He wore an extremely long sleeved white Arrancar jacket that had a square opening exposing the left and right side of his hips, but kept his Hollow hole concealed. He wore a white Hakama to match.

Zommari was a 196cm tall dark skinned Arrancar with the remnants of his Hollow mask being a row of bony spikes protruding from the top of his head. He also wore a pair of thick skull earrings and a necklace made of bone. He was bald and had golden yellow eyes. His presence seemed to give off the vibe of that like a witch doctor. His attire consisted of a mandarin style white Arrancar jacket with matching hakama pants. He wore sandals on his feet and had three black triangle tattoos on his chin and four black lines that ran down his head just above both of his eyes. His Hollow hole was centered on his right nipple.

The 8th Espada Szayelaporro had pink colored hair and gray colored glasses being the symbol of his Hollow mask. His Hollow hole was strangely located on the tip of his glans. As for his attire he wore a long shirt with a high neck collar that had three black lines running down it. He wore a regular white hakama and white colored gloves. His aura was similar to that of a crazed scholar.

Barragan was the oldest of the Espada currently present and was once the God King of Hueco Mundo before Aizen defeated him and took his place. He was elderly looking with a left green olive colored eye, a white mustache, white hair, and had a scar that ran down his right eye down to his left chin and neck. He had a stocky muscular build and stood at 166cm in height. He wore a white hakama and a white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves and with three black fur stripes along the hem. A golden wristband was present on both his wrists and the remnants of his Hollow mask took on the form of a five pointed crown atop his head.

Yammy was the last Espada sitting on the right row and was one of the Espada that encountered Urahara and Yoruichi from a while back. He was the largest of the Espada standing at a full height of 230cm with a large bulky build.

On the left side of the table sat Ulquiorra and next to him was Coyote Starrk, the first ranked Espada. He was approximately 187cm tall and had a slim but muscular build. He had blue gray eyes, unkempt wavy dark brown hair, and a faded goatee. He wore an upturned collar Arrancar jacket and white colored gloves. The remnants of his Hollow mask appeared as a fanged collared jaw around his neck with his Hollow hole on his sternum.

Nnoitra, whom Kishin had encountered once before in Hueco Mundo, sat next to Starrk.

Harribel was after that. She had olive colored skin, aqua green eyes, thick lashes and golden blonde hair. She wore a high collar Arrancar jacket that zipped up to cover half of her face while only covering the top of her chest. She had black colored gloves and her Hollow mask covered an extensive portion of her mouth, jaws, and neck area. Her Hollow hole was located down in her womb.

And finally, next to her sat Aaroniero in the last seat on the left side row. He had an elongated white mask with eight holes covering his face and wore a white colored dress garb and a frilly nobles coat. His Hollow hole was located on his left thigh.

As everyone took some time to settle in Luppi put on a complacent smirk and commented condescendingly, "Ehhh? So this is where Grimmjow used to sit huh? Hahaha! It's too bad that he wasn't able to come to the meeting today. Oh! Wait. It's cause he's nothing but a drop out Espada. Oops! Hahaha, how could I forget."

Harribel remained unamused and replied, "You're being quite brazen about the fact that he is no longer the Seis Espada. Does it make you that happy to take his place?"

Luppi instantly frowned and glared daggers at the golden haired woman. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Szayelaporro then chimed in with a disinterested voice, "Allow me to translate. She means to say that you sound like you accomplished a great feat when really the only reason you're in that chair is because there happened to be an open spot. You didn't earn it with your own power and so you feel the constant need to bring up someone else's shortcomings. It's quite unsightly and irritating."

FWOOM!

The reiatsu around Luppi instantly weighed down on the air as his face contorted into one of anger. "I dare you to say that again, Szayelaporro. Let's not forget here which of us ranks higher."

Starrk let out a sigh and tried to defuse the tension as he amiably replied, "Ahhh...why don't we all just settle down and get along?"

Barragan let out a grunt in disdain. "Heh. What a sight for sore eyes you lot are."

Before the situation could escalate any further the sound of Aizen's voice echoed in the room. "I see that everyone is quite lively today."

"Hm?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to glance at the entrance of the room.

There stood Gin, Tosen, and a third man with long black hair tied in a bun behind his head with a few bangs hanging over his forehead. He had red eyes and was pale skinned with a tall lean build wearing the standard Arrancar clothes, however he was most definitely not an Arrancar. In fact he was a Shinigami, hence his association with Gin and Tosen.

The three of them followed behind Aizen who wore a white jacket and white colored hakama with a dark pink colored sash tied around his waist. Aizen slowly made his way over to the head of the table and took a seat before continuing his greeting.

"Hello, my fellow Espada." He then glanced at Luppi and commented, "I see you are quite proud of being named Espada number Seis, Luppi. However, while Grimmjow disobeyed, acted on his own, and failed to accomplish anything in the end, there is a fact that cannot be ignored."

Barragan doubtfully questioned, "Oh? Is that so? And what is that exactly? He was nothing but an unruly brat."

Aizen snapped his fingers prompting Tosen to step forward to pour him a cup of tea. This irked Barragan greatly as a burning fury welled up inside of him at how Aizen nonchalantly brushed his inquiry aside. After Aizen took a sip of his tea he finally replied, "The person sent by Soul Society as reinforcements to guard Karakura Town after Ulquiorra and Yammy infiltrated was no ordinary Captain of the Gotei 13. Grimmjow's opponent was Chigetsu Kishin after all. In fact, there are very few of you who would be able to contend with his power."

Yammy rested his cheek against his fist and scoffed. "Heh. So you're saying that he's strong right? Then let me at him! I'll grind him into dust! Bahahaha!"

Szayelaporro ignored Yammy and decided to bring the topic back to focus. "Lord Aizen, surely you didn't gather us all here to talk about Grimmjow's failure."

Aizen merely took another sip of his tea in a relaxed manner. "Indeed. As Chigetsu Kishin was the person who was stationed in Karakura Town I gathered you all here to warn you not to disobey my order and infiltrate the World of the Living on your own whim. Grimmjow was quite lucky to return with his life."

"You seem to hold this Chigetsu Kishin in quite high regard, Lord Aizen. Is he that much of a threat?" Aaroniero curiously inquired.

A slight grin appeared on Aizen's face as he recalled his fight with Kishin back in the Seijotokyorin. "Aaroniero Arruruerie, you may be one of the esteemed Espada, however even you would be nothing but a mere ant against him." Aizen then glanced at all 10 Espada and continued, "Do not be afraid, my dear Espada. I tell you all this not to raise alarm nor to cause you doubt or worry. As powerful as Captain Chigetsu is his strength alone will make no ripples in my plan." A complacent smile formed on his lips as he continued in a relaxed manner, "As long as you follow me and obey my orders then things shall proceed without fail. Luppi, Grimmjow is only temporarily stripped of his title as the Seis Espada as I have taken into consideration of whom his opponent was. He is currently in penance which means that if you wish to remain as the Seis Espada then you must show your worth."

Luppi gritted his teeth with dissatisfaction but agreed in the end. "Is there a task you'd like me to do then?"

"Heh. Interestingly enough Captain Chigetsu has been recalled to Soul Society and taking his place in Karakura Town is Hitsugaya Toshiro. It is time to place the next plan into action. Luppi, Yammy, Zommari, go into Karakura Town and cause a disturbance. Take Grimmjow with you and draw the attention of the Shinigami to you."

Yammy's face instantly brightened out of his bored look. "Ha! Hahaha! Finally I get to see some action!"

Luppi smirked and immediately agreed. "Heh, is that all? And you want us to take Grimmjow with us? Hahaha, alright. I'll show him what being the Seis Espada should really look like!"

Aizen then turned his attention to his left. "Ulquiorra. What we discussed the last time. I'm counting on you."

Ulquiorra slightly bowed in response. "It will be done, Lord Aizen."

"Then you all may be dismissed."

Just as everyone was leaving the room, before Barragan could exit through the door Aizen spoke up. "Just a moment."

Barragan paused and answered without turning around. "What is it?"

Aizen smirked at Barragan's discontented behavior but otherwise didn't comment on it. Instead he placed a black colored letter on the table.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this for quite awhile now, Barragan Louisenbairn."

Barragan furrowed his brow in confusion and turned around only to deeply frown when he saw the letter. "I see. I was wondering where that went. You took it from my throne room when you remodeled Las Noches. So? What about it?"

Aizen calmly sipped his tea and asked, "Not much was stated in this letter of invitation and it seems to be several decades old. It appears you've yet to respond. The one who wrote this letter..."

Barragan furrowed his brow remaining silent for a good long minute before dryly replying, "Curious? Hehe...It was sent by the Hollow Lord...Athotep."

Aizen's expression showed no change as Barragan's answer had confirmed his suspicion. "So it was indeed him."

Barragan merely scoffed at Aizen's nonchalant tone. "Hmpf. What of it?"

Aizen shut his eyes as if deep in thought. "I see. I had suspected that he was still alive. The records of the Soul Society never directly mentioned his death. I assume you know where he is?"

Barragan scoffed once again and shook his head. "If you want to recruit him for your army then you should forget it. You are indeed powerful, but even your powers would pale in comparison to the Hollow Lord. He's been around even longer than I."

Aizen remained unfazed by Barragan's taunt in comparing his power level to Athotep's and continued, "There is no need for you to concern yourself about that."

Barragan simply turned around, starting to leave once more. As he walked out the door his retreating voice echoed through the hall. "If you have a death wish then by all means, head to that wretched place yourself. Athotep resides beyond the Hueco Mundo Dunes in The Dark Land Borders in a place known as Los Castillo De Pesadilla."

Once the sound of Barragan's footsteps disappeared the third Shinigami standing next to Gin and Tosen stepped forward and curiously asked, "Lord Aizen, exactly who is this Hollow Lord?"

For a few moments Aizen didn't answer as he stared at the dark letter on the silver table. After collecting his thoughts on the matter he picked up the letter and caused it to disintegrate between his fingertips. "Hn. There's no need to concern yourself over this matter, Sojiro. You can free Grimmjow from his isolation chambers and see to it that he properly follows orders this time."

Sojiro simply nodded and obeyed, but before leaving the room he curiously questioned, "Lord Aizen, why send the Espada to cause a disturbance in the World of the Living now?"

Aizen merely narrowed his eyes with a look that showed as if he could see all that was about to unfold. "You will know when the time comes."

Sojiro was still confused, but since Aizen didn't elaborate he decided not to question any further. Gin on the other hand was mentally confused as he tried to wrack his brain over what Aizen's actual plan was. Coming up with nothing he shelved the issue to the back of his mind and amusedly watched Sojiro exit from the side.

"Whata lucky kid. T'think that Kusaka Sojiro actually survived after being killed decades ago n' ended up here in Hueco Mundo."

Aizen smirked and stood up from his seat. "Indeed. It was thanks to the Oin that he survived. When he was forced to enter a death match against Hitsugaya Toshiro for having the same Zanpakuto the Oin happened to be within the Central 46 Chambers being prepped for movement. When he was killed under the command of Central 46 his soul happened to be within the Oin's sphere of influence which reverted time and recreated his reishi body before teleporting him into Hueco Mundo."

Tosen then chimed in shifting the topic as he wasn't interested in Sojiro's matters. "Lord Aizen, this Hollow known as Athotep seems like it could pose to be a problem later. Should we travel to this Los Castillo De Pesadilla?"

"No. There is no need for us to bother with such a thing for right now. Going there would be a waste of time."

Without saying anything more he slowly walked off into the distance.

_Athotep. To survive a battle against both Yamamoto Genryusai and Unohana Yachiru, how interesting...now what could he be waiting for all this time hiding in the shadows?_

**888**

Toshiro currently sat within the Urahara shop drinking some tea in peace and quiet. Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Renji were currently out and about somewhere in the town doing their own things. In fact Rukia was somewhere in town as well. She had been assigned as extra backup a couple weeks ago just in case. It was currently the weekend and nothing crazy was really happening. After the whole incident with Amagai and the Kasumioji Clan things seemed to have calmed down. There weren't even any disturbances or movements from the Arrancars or Aizen. Whether that was a good sign or a bad sign remained to be seen, but at the very least it made Toshiro's job much easier.

He was currently the only one inside the Urahara shop having no clue what everyone else was doing, but he wasn't complaining. Just as he was in the middle of taking another sip of his tea he heard the shop door open and the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Toshiro immediately turned his head to the entrance and took in the appearance of none other than Kurosaki Karin. She also caught sight of him at the same time. Their eyes met from a distance and they held each other's gaze in silence for a long minute with neither one of them saying a word. Just as the atmosphere began to turn awkward Karin blinked and turned to browse through some items on a shelf nearby completely unfazed. That immediately ticked Toshiro off as he slammed his tea cup down on the table.

"Oi! I know you saw me! Why are you acting like I'm not here!"

Karin simply continued browsing the items on the shelf and dryly replied, "Yesterday you complained about me. The day before that you were grumbling about seeing me. The week before you made an excuse to ditch me. The week before that y-"

Toshiro stuck his palm in the air to stop her and interjected, "A-Alright alright, I got it. You don't have to remind me."

Karin paused what she was doing and commented with a slightly hurtful tone of voice. "You find me bothersome huh…" She then sighed and started walking away.

Just as she reached for the door Toshiro sighed and stopped her.

"Wait."

He rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "You're already here so you might as well stick around for a bit. Did you need something?"

Karin glanced back over to the white haired Captain and questioned, "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me. You find me bothersome right? If you don't want me around then just say so. I'll come back when Urahara returns."

Toshiro clicked his tongue and set another cup of tea across the table from him for her. "Just sit down. You're being stubborn. And...I never said you were bothersome."

Karin took a good long minute mulling over her thoughts before finally deciding to take a seat and sipping her tea. Toshiro waited for her to relax a bit before he commented, "So...let me guess. You're here to ask for more instruction?"

Karin simply nodded without beating around the bush. "Yeah."

Toshiro sighed once more and slapped his palm to his face silently mumbling to himself. "Kishin...what the hell were you thinking...teaching a Human how to use Kido? And a kid at that?"

Karin took a piece of sweet bread that was next to the pot of tea and chomped making a comment with a muffled sound. "What's so wrong about me wanting to learn more? Besides, when I asked for your help a few weeks ago you taught me too. Why are you feeling guilty now?"

Toshiro glanced over at her with a somewhat defeated look. "That's because you kept bothering me. I only taught you one thing so you'd leave me alone. Besides, you weren't supposed to be able to figure out how to do it so quickly anyways. I was sure that it would take you years before you could perform a level 1 Bakudo."

Karin shrugged her shoulders. "Kishin taught me how to sense and use my reiatsu. And he taught me how to perform a level 1 Hado spell. A level 1 Bakudo spell wasn't that hard."

Again Toshiro face-palmed completely unsure what to make of the situation. Ichigo still wasn't around so he definitely had no idea what Karin was up to and it didn't help that Urahara dumped all the responsibility onto him. In the end for the past month he had been teaching Karin here and there how to fight deep beneath the Urahara shop in the underground training area. It also didn't help that Orihime and Sado who periodically stopped by to do some training of their own never voiced their discouragement of Karin's resolve to get stronger.

Just as Toshiro was lost in thought on how to proceed he shot up and stared out towards the 3 o'clock direction where he felt a heavy and dense pressure in the air. Karin noticed the disturbance as well. After a month of improving herself she had gotten a lot better at sensing reiatsu signatures. The moment she focused her sense in the same direction as Toshiro her face slightly paled in shock.

"W-What kind of reiatsu is this? It's...It's so powerful!"

Toshiro frowned and immediately popped a green soul candy into his mouth which ejected his soul out of his gigai.

"Stay here." He commanded with a serious tone of voice before disappearing right before Karin's sight.

**888**

At the same time deep beneath the Urahara shop in the secret underground training area stood Urahara atop a rocky platform as Tessai remained down on the ground with a worried look on his face. Before he could say anything he frowned and dashed to his right avoiding a powerful crushing punch from Ururu. The moment he landed he ducked low to the ground just in time to feel the breeze of air from Jinta's kick whizzing past his neck. Tessai took in a heavy breath to calm himself down as he stared concernedly at the two kids who normally took care of the shop. He wasn't sure what happened but the moment that they all felt the powerful reiatsu signatures of the invading Arrancars outside, the demeanor of both Jinta and Ururu changed. It was as if they had shut down and were acting solely on a pure animalistic instinct to destroy everything around them.

Just as Jinta and Ururu turned back around to face him, Tessai formed a blue and white rod in his hand and shouted, "Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!"

FWOOSH!

The rod flew through the air and split into a hundred more aiming to pin the two kids down into some solid object. To Tessai's shock the two kids were accurately dodging and shattering apart his Kido. He was at a loss for what to do so he quickly shouted aloud, "Urahara-dono! Have you discovered why these two are acting this way yet?! If this goes on it'll be bad!"

Urahara furrowed his brow as he watched the entire ordeal, but he let out a sigh in the end and shouted back in seriousness, "Tessai-san, please restrain them now!"

Tessai immediately nodded in relief. "Very well!"

Just as he turned back his attention to the two kids he took note that they had split up. Ururu dashed towards him from the right whilst Jinta dashed towards him from the left.

"I see. Not a bad pincer attack...HOWEVER!" He quickly crossed his middle finger over his pointer finger and clapped his hands together with a serious expression on his face. "Bakudo #99 Part 1: Kin!"

FWOOM!

The instant Ururu dashed in the air to gain momentum for her attack she was instantly bound by two large and thick powerful ropes that dragged her back to the ground before being pinned in place with stone blocks immobilizing the ropes. In that time Jinta had closed the distance between him and Tessai and was just about to deliver a powerful kick when Tessai clapped his hands together and defended.

"Bakudo #84: Hachikaku Kabe!"

BANG!

A large orange rectangular barrier appeared just in time to block Jinta's kick. Tessai didn't stop there and quickly placed his palm out in front of the red headed boy. Just as the barrier disappeared he shouted, "Hado #58: Tenran!" A swirling vortex of wind instantly engulfed Jinta, thrusting him through the air before he crashed into a giant boulder. The moment Jinta fell to the ground Tessai's loud shout was heard.

"Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan!"

CLING!

The five giant iron weighted pillars fell from the air and right onto Jinta's four limbs and head, effectively holding him down in place. Tessai waited for several moments with a bated breath, but after seeing that neither Jinta nor Ururu were able to break free of his spells he finally let out a sigh of relief. It was at that moment that Urahara appeared by his side.

"Ugh...boss, exactly what is happening to them?"

Urahara took another moment to glance at the two kids before slightly pulling down the frame of his hat over his eyes. "It's as I thought."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Tessai curiously inquired.

Urahara glanced at the fake sky in the direction that he felt the reiatsu of the invading Arrancars with interest and concern. "The last time Ururu lost control and acted like this happened back when Kishin was here facing off against some of the Arrancars, but it didn't happen when the two Arrancars named Ulquiorra and Yammy invaded. Jinta was also on edge then but he didn't lose control yet...until today."

Tessai was still confused. "What does that mean?"

…

"There is only one thing in common between the last time Ururu lost control and this time."

"What is it?"

"The same Arrancar that appeared last time and this time...Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Tessai frowned, still not understanding the situation. "Urahara-dono, exactly how is that Arrancar affecting Jinta and Ururu to act this way?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but if I were to guess then it must be their blood."

"Eh? Blood? What do you mean?"

"Tessai-san, do you know why I took Ururu and Jinta into my care?"

Tessai remained silent as he had no idea why. He never bothered to question Urahara's means or methods. They were long time friends after all so he knew that Urahara had his reasons and since Urahara never mentioned the reason before he never elected to ask.

Taking note of Tessai's silence Urahara continued, "These two kids aren't normal. They look like Humans, but they aren't. Humans aren't capable of the feats that Ururu and Jinta can perform unless they were affected by certain special circumstances like with Sado and Orihime."

"If they aren't Human then what are they?"

…

"Jujin."

"WHA-?!" Tessai widened his eyes in shock at this revelation. "You mean to say that Jinta and Ururu are children that come from the Beast Realm?!"

Urahara simply nodded his head. "That's right. I don't know how or why but it's true. They're currently too young and their powers are mostly dormant. That's why they don't have very distinguishing physical features resembling that of the beast race they belong to. Then again they could be like Yoruichi-san where most of their beastial physical traits remain suppressed inside until they learn to transform. Truth be told I'm not really sure. What is the difference between Yoruichi-san's appearance vs. Komamura Sajin's? I still need to research further into this matter."

Tessai glanced at the two kids still pinned on the ground with a complicated expression in his eyes. "I still don't understand. That doesn't answer the question of why they are acting like this."

Urahara sighed and started walking away before giving an answer. "It's their blood. They are young and so they are still heavily influenced by their beastial instinct to follow the alpha leader. Most likely...their blood felt the resonating power of their King and so they were unable to control themselves from wanting to return by their King's side."

"Their King? Don't tell me...that Arrancar is-"

Urahara waved his hand in the air cutting Tessai off. "I have no proof. I don't know how strong the bloodline that Jinta and Ururu come from is and so it might not be that they wish to follow their King, but it's their instinct to follow a stronger bloodline. And this Arrancar, Grimmjow, he's a Hollow...but I reckon that at one point and time he must have consumed a Jujin who possessed a very...very powerful bloodline. Well, at the end of the day it's only a theory of mine. Anyways, please stay here and watch over the kids. I'll go outside and take a look at how things are progressing."

**888**

Toshiro dashed with his fastest speed through the clear blue sky and soon quickly arrived above a park centered in the middle of several residential areas in the surrounding vicinity. He noted that he wasn't alone. Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Rukia were also present. Aside from them there were three Arrancars standing on the opposite end.

Rangiku already had her Zanpakuto drawn when she took note of Toshiro's presence. "Captain, you're here!"

He nodded with a serious expression on his face. "Mn. Have they said anything yet?"

Rangiku furrowed her brow also with a serious look on her face. "There were four of them originally. One of them dashed away. They called him Grimmjow. Those three in front of us called themselves Luppi, Zommari, and Yammy."

Toshiro nodded and drew his Zanpakuto. "Grimmjow and Yammy? Those names have come up before. Kishin said that Grimmjow was the Seis Espada. Then these other three must also be Espada."

Luppi who heard what Toshiro said scoffed and chimed in with a condescending tone of voice, "Ha! Think again. Grimmjow is nothing but a loser. I'm the Seis Espada now! Remember that."

Zommari took a step forward and politely placed his right hand over his chest as he introduced himself. "Greetings. It would appear that you are a Captain of the Gotei 13. My name is Zommari Rureaux, the Septima Espada."

Toshiro also took a step forward and replied, "Hitsugaya Toshiro. 10th division Captain of the Gotei 13."

Yammy raised a curious eyebrow and let out an amused laugh. "Huh? 10th? Bahaha! Sweet, I'm also a 10. Oi, fight me. If you're a Captain then you must be strong right?"

Toshiro frowned and whispered to Rangiku, "Did you contact R&D?"

Rangiku gave a slight nod. "I already got the okay for a Gentei Kaijo."

"Good. And what about the one named Grimmjow?"

"Renji already went after him."

Luppi clicked his tongue in annoyance at how nothing was happening. "Oi! The hell are you guys mumbling about over there? Not going to attack huh? Heh! That's fine. Then I'll attack first!" At the end of his sentence he immediately charged a pink colored Cero and fired it right at the center of Toshiro and the others while laughing.

FWOOM!

A giant flash of light erupted in the sky from the blast before everything returned to normal. Luppi clicked his tongue again in annoyance as he took note that his attack didn't connect.

Toshiro and the others had all Shunpo'd out of the way just in time.

Yammy remained unimpressed and snidely commented, "You missed."

"Tch. Shut up. I wasn't even trying." Luppi fired back.

"Eh?" The three Espadas curiously voiced as Toshiro, Rangiku, and Rukia said at the same time, "Gentei Kaijo."

FWOOSH!

Instantly the seals on their body dissipated allowing a powerful burst of all their reiatsu to flow back into their bodies. Zommari stared with great intrigue. "Oh? It appears that they are getting serious now. This should make for an interesting battle."

Luppi grinned and took a step forward. "Zommari, Yammy, don't you dare interfere. They are all mine!"

Zommari slightly frowned. "You should not underestimate them."

"Shut up Zommari. I'm the highest ranking Espada here right now. These four are trash. I'll show Lord Aizen exactly why I'm better as the Seis Espada instead of Grimmjow."

Rukia returned to Toshiro, Rangiku, and Ikkaku's side at this moment regrouping with them before asking, "Any specific orders Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro thought for a second before nodding. "Kuchiki, go back Renji up. I'll handle this Luppi guy. Matsumoto, Madarame, you both keep the other two Espada in check."

"Understood!" They all nodded in agreement and instantly dispersed.

Luppi just laughed witnessing the whole event. "Ha! Hahaha! That was a big mistake. You all should have come at me together!"

Toshiro simply ignored Luppi's boasting and instantly disappeared out of sight.

"Eh?!" Luppi questioned, however he turned around just in time to dodge Toshiro's sword strike from behind.

"Tch. Cheap tricks."

Toshiro again ignored Luppi's comments and instead released his Shikai. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

FWOOSH!

A giant dragon of ice quickly flew out from his Zanpakuto right towards Luppi who reacted by performing a Sonido to dodge the attack. Just as Luppi landed, Toshiro turned and chanted, "Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!"

"What the?!" Luppi exclaimed as he was instantly bound by yellow chains. Once more a giant ice dragon came flying in Luppi's direction, however he quickly fired out a pink colored Cero to intercept it.

BOOM!

A plume of giant smoke erupted in the sky from the blast. Just as Toshiro was about to follow-up with another attack he paused and frowned when he heard Luppi's voice from the other side of the smoke. "I guess you're not half bad after all. But if that's all you've got then you're toast. Strangle, Trepadora!"

A burst of reiatsu came from Luppi blowing the smokescreen away revealing his new look of 8 long white tentacles protruding from his back.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the transformation. "A Resurreccion."

"Eh? So you know what this release is called already? Well, not that it matters. You'll end up dead in the end either way." Without warning Luppi flung his tentacles out towards Toshiro enclosing him in different directions.

Toshiro remained unfazed and unamused in the face of Luppi's new form and attack. "Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

BAM!

Before the 8 tentacles could converge on Toshiro's location the release of his Bankai instantly froze the surrounding space around him stopping Luppi's attack dead in its tracks.

"What?!" Luppi exclaimed in shock.

Toshiro stood in the middle of the frozen tentacles and commented indifferently, "So this is your Resurreccion? All it does is gives you some tentacles. So what if you have a couple more arms. They're useless if you can't move them."

A look of anger and dissatisfaction immediately appeared on Luppi's face. "Don't get cocky with me kid!"

**888**

Rukia dashed with her fastest speed towards Renji's direction feeling the signatures of a fierce battle raging in the air. In fact it wasn't only Renji and Grimmjow's reiatsu she felt. There was also Ichigo's which surprised her since she hadn't seen him at all yet. It made her wonder where he was and it also caused her to feel somewhat nervous because she wasn't sure how to look at him yet. She had found out that his father was Captain Shiba and that he was technically Kaien's cousin. It was still a bit hard for her to swallow that down, but those thoughts aside she began to worry because from the feeling of the reiatsu in the air, Renji and Ichigo were losing instead of winning.

She unsheathed her Zanpakuto and released her Shikai as she continued to rush full speed ahead. A couple miles in the distance stood Grimmjow with a scowl on his face and some blood dripping down his left thigh and right arm as Renji and Ichigo laid on the cracked street struggling to stand back up.

"Where's that guy Kishin at? I've got a bone to pick with him." Grimmjow slightly growled in disdain.

Ichigo groaned and stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground to help prop himself back up. Both he and Renji had already released their Bankai yet they were still beaten back by Grimmjow. Even though he trained with the Visoreds to obtain his Hollow mask his time limit was still too short and it only barely gave him an edge against Grimmjow. Once his limit was up it was deja vu all over again back to the time when he and Renji first fought Grimmjow.

After Ichigo took a moment to catch his breath he responded, "Don't be so quick to write me off just yet you bastard. You got a lucky hit. That's all."

Grimmjow scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "You sure like to talk back with empty threats. I don't know what kind of power you used earlier but seems like 11 seconds was your limit. I'm not interested in you anymore. Nor am I interested in that tattooed barbarian beside you."

Renji groaned and managed to sit back up at that moment. "You want to fight Captain Chigetsu? Heh, did you forget what happened last time you guys fought? You got your ass handed to yo-GAH!" Blood spurted out from Renji's mouth as Grimmjow had instantly appeared in front of him and kicked him right in the chest sending him flying several blocks away in the distance.

"RENJI!" Ichigo shouted, however he barely managed to react to Grimmjow's sword swing.

CLANG! BOOM!

The force behind Grimmjow's attack sent Ichigo smashing right into three different buildings before he came to a halt. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as he struggled to remove the debris off of his bruised body.

"Ufff! ...Damn it." He breathed heavily and managed to get back into a crawling position, however the moment he looked up to see where Grimmjow was he widened his eyes in shock to discover that Grimmjow was right in front of him.

"Lookin for me?"

PSH!

"AHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain as Grimmjow stabbed his sword right through both of Ichigo's hands pinning them into the ground.

"Now tell me where that shit head Kishin or whatever is hiding. Why ain't he out here yet?"

Just as Ichigo was about to respond, the sound of Rukia's voice echoed from behind them. "How dare you talk about Kishin like that! Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!"

FWOOSH!

Before Grimmjow or Ichigo even had a chance to register what was happening a flash of freezing wind blew right through Grimmjow and encased him in crystallized ice. Ichigo blinked several times before reality finally came back to him.

"R-Rukia?!"

Rukia sighed and stood in front of Ichigo. For a good long minute she gave him a complicated look, but in the end she shook herself out of her thoughts and attempted to pull Grimmjow's Zanpakuto out of Ichigo's hands.

"Nggh! He sure stabbed his blade deep in the ground." After struggling for a full ten seconds she finally managed to remove the blade from Ichigo's hands. Just as she was about to toss the blade off into the distance the ice cracked and Grimmjow's hand gripped the hilt of his blade.

"Wha-?!" Rukia and Ichigo exclaimed in shock.

Before either one could react, Grimmjow tore back his sword from Rukia's grasp and slashed at her chest.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed in panic, but Rukia managed to just bring her Zanpakuto in front of her to avoid getting cut. She was, however, forced a good distance away from the power of Grimmjow's attack. Ichigo quickly reached out to grab his Zanpakuto laying on the ground nearby, but before he could make a counter attack he was kicked right in the face and sent flying once more through the air by Grimmjow.

Instead of pursuing Ichigo this time Grimmjow turned his head and dashed in the direction of where Rukia fell. Rukia groaned and managed to stand back up just in time to see Grimmjow appear before her. They glared at one another for a few moments in silence before Grimmjow broke the ice. "You. You mentioned something about that guy Kishin. Seems like you know where he is. Spit it out."

Rukia furrowed her brow and shook her head. "You're wasting your time. He's not here. You should be happy about that too."

"Huh? He's not here?! The hell?! Did he run back to the Soul Society?"

Rukia frowned at the condescending way Grimmjow spoke about Kishin. "He'd never run. Especially from someone like you."

Grimmjow grinned as he took a good look at Rukia. "Is that so? He's a loser."

"Says the one who was dragged back to Hueco Mundo by a leash a month ago."

A thick vein instantly popped on Grimmjow's forehead. "Shut it! You're testing my patience woman. No one dragged me back!"

"Really? I heard you got scolded and were forced to go back."

Another vein popped on Grimmjow's head in anger. "I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard! It was Kishin who told you wasn't it? I'm gonna enjoy tearing him apart limb from limb!"

"You're delusional. There's no way Kishin would want to waste his time with you."

Grimmjow was about to burst in frustration when a thought struck him. "Oi. You seem pretty defensive about the guy. Everyone else didn't have much of a reaction when I badmouthed him. Your relationship must be quite good with him huh?"

Rukia didn't bother answering as she instead slashed out with her Zanpakuto and chanted, "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" A bright white circle lit up on the ground beneath Grimmjow causing him to widen his eyes somewhat startled. Just before he could be encased in a tall column of ice he escaped the range of the technique by utilizing his Sonido.

Rukia clicked her tongue in dismay at her failed attack. After the incident with the Sokyoku execution she had trained even more to the point where she was now able to utilize her Tsukishiro attack from a distance. She slashed out once more creating a circle beneath Grimmjow and once more Grimmjow dashed out of the way with his Sonido. This process repeated again and again as Grimmjow laughed and taunted Rukia.

"Ha! Hahaha! I'm right aren't I? You do have a closer relationship with Kishin! Then does that mean that if I torture you he'll come running over here? Hahaha! Great! I wonder what kind of expression he'll have on his face when he sees how badly I tear you up!"

Rukia frowned and quickly Shunpo'd next to Grimmjow slashing out with her Zanpakuto. Grimmjow simply raised up his own to block.

CLANG!

They stood interlocked in midair as Grimmjow took note of the scowl on Rukia's face.

"Heh! It's fine if you don't say anything. Your facial expression and actions told me everything that I needed to know."

"Don't underestimate me!"

Grimmjow simply smirked and applied more strength in his arms. He slashed out and blew Rukia back down to the ground. She skidded along the empty street and stabbed her Zanpakuto in the ground to reduce her speed to a crawling halt. Grimmjow had a smile on his face as he slowly descended to the ground walking towards her with an excited look.

"Guess I'll take you back to Hueco Mundo with me."

Rukia remained completely silent, having nothing to comment. Just as Grimmjow got within ten meters of her she smirked in triumph.

"I told you not to underestimate me."

Grimmjow frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"Juhaku."

Clank!

Clink!

Fwoosh!

The cracked line on the ground where Rukia had stabbed her Zanpakuto through earlier to reduce her skidding speed left a thin trail of ice behind. The moment Grimmjow had stepped on the crack, Rukia activated her technique causing the ice to instantly freeze his feet. The ice then began to slowly creep up to the rest of his body freezing him from the bottom up.

"What the hell?!"

Rukia didn't stop to explain and quickly chanted out, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

Swish!

Six yellow rods flew out from Rukia's finger and bound Grimmjow in place whilst the ice below him continued to steadily creep on up. She then readied her stance and was about to run her blade right through Grimmjow's heart when she took note that he had charged up a Cero by his hand.

BOOM!

The red Cero blasted the ground beneath him destroying the rods of Bakudo and the ice on his body. The force of the residual wind made Rukia's hair and shihakusho wildly flutter about. She kept her eyes trained on Grimmjow, but the smoke obscured her vision. Just as she was thinking of what to do next she heard Grimmjow's voice behind her.

"You're surprisingly craftier than you look, but you lack raw power."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat in panic as she knew she was in a bad spot. Just as Grimmjow was about to run his blade through her chest the loud sound of a roaring creature echoed in the vicinity. Renji's giant bone snake Bankai weaved through the air and crashed right into Grimmjow's side propelling the blue haired Arrancar up in the air.

"Tch. This guy's back?" Grimmjow grumbled unhappily.

It was then that the sound of Ichigo yelling could be heard as he arrived behind Grimmjow and slashed out with his Zanpakuto. "Getsuga...TENSHO!"

CRSH! BOOM!

A giant smoke cloud erupted in the sky as Ichigo regrouped by Rukia and Renji's side.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked concernedly.

She simply nodded in response. "Yeah. I'm fine. Did you get him?"

Ichigo frowned and shook his head. "Who knows. That guy is surprisingly tough."

As if on cue, Grimmjow walked out from within the cloud of smoke with a little bit of blood dripping down his left arm. He stared at Ichigo and snarled, "That hurt you fucking bastard." Just as he was about to release his Resurreccion he was stopped by Ulquiorra who promptly appeared out of nowhere and gripped his arm.

"That's enough. We have accomplished what we came for."

Grimmjow growled in dismay and was about to argue, but he was cut off by the yellow light of Negacion that fell from the sky to bring them back. Without any choice left he stared down at Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia in disdain.

"Count yourselves lucky you bastards. This isn't over. And if you see that shit head Kishin, tell him that he better watch his back."

Fwoom!

They then disappeared into the Garganta.

Rukia finally lowered her Zanpakuto, however there was a frown left on her face. "Another Arrancar? What did he mean when he said that they accomplished what they came for?"

Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist staring off into the distance. "I don't know, but it can't be anything good."

Renji clicked his tongue somewhat frustrated and confused at the whole ordeal. "What now?"

Rukia sheathed her blade and started walking off. "We report to Captain Hitsugaya and wait for orders. That's all we can do."

Ichigo frowned and nodded.

It wasn't long before everyone arrived inside Urahara's shop. The moment Ichigo glanced at the wooden table in the back room he paused with a somewhat bewildered expression. "K-Karin?! What the heck are you doing here?"

Karin just shrugged. "Why can't I be? You've been missing for nearly 2 months you know."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, however he stopped himself as he had no good response. Once everyone was settled in Urahara started the conversation.

"Well...I can't help but notice that it's a bit crowded in here eh?"

When no one responded to Urahara's attempt to lighten the mood he awkwardly laughed and moved on. "Haha...ahem. Alright, I suppose we should start with the elephant in the room. Did anyone find out why those Arrancars decided to show up today?"

…

Again a still silence loomed in the air. Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would Aizen send in several members of the Espada to the World of the Living now after not making a move for nearly a month?"

Rangiku furrowed her brow, also deeply confused. "It's true that it doesn't make sense. Captain, you even managed to kill the Seis Espada named Luppi. There's no way that a crafty guy like Aizen would have done this without a purpose. And the other Espada didn't even stick around to really fight."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "There was one Espada that showed up later that didn't come with the rest. His name was Ulquiorra. Right after he showed up he mentioned something about accomplishing their goal and then the light of Negacion swept them away. It's just that I have no idea what goal he was talking about."

Urahara frowned, feeling somewhat uneasy at the whole situation. "Captain Hitsugaya, for now it is best if you send a report to the Captain Commander about the situation. Unfortunately there's nothing we can really do at this moment and time. I just received word from Mayuri that he finished creating the fake Karakura Town and I already have the Tenkai Kecchu ready."

A serious look shadowed over Toshiro's eyes. "Then it's finally time to bring the fight to Aizen."

Urahara nodded. "Indeed."

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock as he wasn't informed about this since he had been missing for the past two months. "Wait! What's going on? The Gotei 13 are heading to Hueco Mundo? Wasn't the plan to fight Aizen here in the fake Karakura Town?"

Toshiro shook his head. "The plan has changed since then. Kurosaki, you will stay here alongside Urahara and Yoruichi. Some Lieutenants will be stationed here too just in case. Only the Gotei 13 Captains will be going to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo immediately slammed his fist on the table. "What?! I thought that you guys wanted my help?!"

Rukia lightly patted Ichigo on the shoulder to calm him down. "Don't get so worked up, Ichigo. You are helping. If things don't go well in Hueco Mundo then that's why you're here. If Aizen somehow manages to slip past the attack and comes to the World of the Living then you will join the others that are stationed here to stop him."

Ichigo let out a deep breath to mull over the idea meanwhile Urahara started fanning himself and added, "We need to be cautious and prepare against all variables and possible outcomes."

Ikkaku clicked his tongue in annoyance and grumbled to himself. "Tch. Why only the Captains. I wanted to go fight too."

Rangiku smirked and teased, "Really? You got smashed into the ground by that Yammy guy though. If it wasn't for Urahara's timely arrival you would've been a pile of mush. Would you even be much help?"

A thick vein popped on Ikkaku's forehead as his face turned red in embarrassment and anger at the mention of what happened. "Oi! Don't go mouthing off like you know what was going to happen! Hmpf! I was still just warming up okay! Besides, you weren't any better off against that Zommari guy. He was dancing circles around you!"

Now a thick vein popped on Rangiku's forehead as she glared at Ikkaku with irritation. "Hah?! I wouldn't exactly say that he was dancing circles around me. And besides, I had it under control. I was just waiting for the right moment to strike!"

Everyone in the room had a deadpan expression as they listened to Rangiku and Ikkaku banter back and forth for several minutes.

SNAP!

The loud sound of Urahara shutting his fan finally silenced their bickering and caught everyone's attention. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before saying, "Alright, now that you're all up to speed I think it's best if you all go get some rest. No doubt it'll be a big day tomorrow. Whatever it is that Aizen had his Espada accomplish is the least of our worries."

Toshiro nodded in agreement. "Urahara's right. Get moving everyone. I'll make a report to Soul Society. You're all dismissed."

_Several Hours Later_

With the meeting over and nothing else to do Rukia slowly made her way over towards the Kurosaki Clinic. The sky had turned dark with the moon illuminating the night. She let out a sigh and glanced down at the broken denreishinki in her hand.

_Guess I'll have to buy a new one._

As she turned the corner of the dark street she quickly paused and looked up finding a familiar face waiting nearby.

"Eh? Renji? What're you doing here?"

Renji awkwardly coughed and attempted to make up an excuse. "Ahem. Uhh, I was just-you know, out on a walk. A-Anyways, what are you doing here Rukia?"

Rukia just blinked at Renji's awkward answer but she simply shrugged it off. "I'm going to the Kurosaki Clinic."

"Eh? The Kurosaki Clinic? What for?"

"Well, that's where I'm temporarily staying. You already know that though."

"A-Ah, right, haha. Ahem, then let me walk you."

Rukia put her broken denreishinki away and nodded her head. "Sure. By the way, are your injuries okay?"

Renji placed a hand over his chest where he was hit during the battle against Grimmjow feeling a slight sting, but he gritted his teeth and nodded. "No worries. Something like this isn't enough to stop me. But what about you? Were you hurt anywhere?"

"Me? Not really, though I can't say the same about my denreishinki. I can't help shake an uneasy feeling that we're missing something."

Renji raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about what that guy Ulquiorra said. What exactly did they accomplish?"

Renji sighed and amusedly shook his head. "Honestly you're still thinking about that? You need to learn and relax a little Rukia or you'll only tire yourself out. I know, there's a place nearby that serves some pretty good ramen. Want to go get a late night meal?"

"Eh? Ramen? Just us?"

Renji nervously shifted in place and nodded. "Y-Yeah...w-why not? Don't want to?"

"Hmmm…" Rukia took a moment to observe Renji's strange expression. "This sounds suspicious."

Renji immediately panicked inside feeling beads of nervous sweat drip down the back of his neck. "D-Does it? Haha...h-how so?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes deep in thought before she had an epiphany. "Ha! So that's it! You need someone to pay for your meal don't you? I heard from Jinta a few days ago that you've been freeloading off of them in Urahara's shop."

Renji immediately felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him. Truthfully he wanted to spend some time alone with Rukia and hoped that he could still sway her heart. He was nervous that Rukia had picked up on that and was going to reject him, but in the end he never expected that her response was a hit to his pride and self-esteem. She had instead called him out for being poor and labeled him as a useless freeloader. Though she didn't directly say it, that was how Renji inadvertently felt. He wasn't sure which outcome was better at this point.

Rukia placed her hands on her hips and let out a light chuckle in amusement at Renji's flushed face. "Hahaha! Alright Renji, don't worry. I won't let you starve!"

She pointed off into the distance and continued with a triumphant voice, "Off we go!"

Renji could only swallow down his pride and agree. "Y-Yeah…"

Meanwhile back at the Urahara Shop Toshiro just hung up his denreishinki with a serious look on his face. Yoruichi in her cat form took note and licked her paw before asking, "What's the matter? Something happen in the Soul Society?"

Toshiro gave a cursory glance at the black cat being reminded of Yushiro for a second before answering, "Not really. I've been ordered to return to the Seireitei as preparations are being put in place for our departure sometime tomorrow. For now Matsumoto, Abarai, Kuchiki, and Madarame will stay here until further notice."

"Hm. I see. Well you don't have to worry about things here. I highly doubt there will be any more moves made by Aizen and his Arrancars tonight."

"Yeah. It bothers me that we still don't know what he accomplished by mobilizing his Arrancars earlier this morning but stressing out about it won't help the situation."

He quickly opened up a Senkaimon and stepped inside before giving Yoruichi one final glance. "Will you all be alright?"

Yoruichi simply smirked and swayed her tail back and forth. "Heh. Your worry is unnecessary. Focus on your own task first so you don't get distracted."

Toshiro nodded as the doors to the Senkaimon closed, disappearing with him inside.

* * *

**MISC.**

**So...Jinta and Ururu are part of the Jujin race? And what's going on with Grimmjow? Why are Jinta and Ururu affected by him? What's with their bloodlines? How will this manifest in Grimmjow? **

**And Karin is learning how to fight using Kido and she's training in honing her reiatsu? What'll happen to her in the future?**

**Plus, it won't be long before the Captains face off against Aizen and his Arrancars.**

**Is Athotep aware of what's happening in Hueco Mundo? His place of residence is in the Dark Land Borders inside a place called Los Castillo De Pesadilla. **

**Hmmm...more to come.**

* * *

***The Dark Land Borders: **A place that exists beyond the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. It is a place with no light and no sand. Not even the moon of Hueco Mundo appears in this place. It is a dreary place that is filled in darkness and mystery.  
***Los Castillo De Pesadilla (The Nightmare Castle): **A large castle deep within The Dark Land Borders where the Hollow Lord called Athotep resides.

* * *

**CURRENT CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru**/**Madarame Ikkaku**/?/**Ayasegawa Yumichika **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**POINTS OF INTEREST: **  
-Aizen and his Arrancars/Gin and his message to Kishin  
-Kishin's level 100 Kido Spells/Kishin's Bankai  
-Kishin's Division/Kira Izuru, Ran'Tao, Ichinose Maki/Kishin's Relationship with Rukia and the Kuchiki Clan  
-Kinji's Shikai and Bankai/Kido Corp and the 9th Division  
-The Bakkoto and the Kasumioji Clan  
-Azashiro Soya, the 8th Kenpachi locked down in Muken/Unohana Retsu, the 1st Kenpachi  
-The assassination attempt on Ran'Tao's life  
-Tokinada and his killing of Kakyo/The shady way he became Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Tsunayashiro Clan Hidden Archives  
-Karin's growing involvement with the Shinigami/Awareness of the Soul Society  
-The stolen prototype of Urahara's Tenkai Kecchu  
-The Five Great Noble Clans and their Ancestral Weapons.  
-The Dark World Mirror  
-The truth of the Soul King/Origin of the World  
-The Beast Realm/The Beast King, Shukenja Amo/Bi'an Kingdom/3 Alpha Clans/Jujin Race  
-The First Gotei 13 Captains  
-War with the Quincy's 1000 years ago/The Quincy King Yhwach/Kaiser Gesang  
-The Great Hollow War and its purpose/Night Parade of 100 Demons/The Wild Lands/The Canyon of Rift and Sorrow/The Great Hollow Lord  
-Amagai remains 5th division Captain  
-Athotep/Shogo/This new dark eerie unknown land and dark castle  
-Ikomikidomoe/Musabori Kuu Hito/Royal Guard

-Grimmjow's connection to the Beast Realm. Jinta and Ururu being part of the Jujin Race.

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**More than or around 2100 Years Ago** (Musabori Kuu Hito sealed away by the Royal Guard)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death/Tenjiro Kirinji was the 2nd division Captain)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~1-2 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~1 Week Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society/Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)  
**Recently **(Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth/Reveal of Athotep's Character into the story)  
**Present **(Grimmjow, Zommari, Luppi, Yammy invade Karakura Town/Toshiro kills Luppi/Jinta and Ururu's Jujin bloodline reacts to Grimmjow)**  
**

Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = **~1 month and 4-3 weeks**

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light) _Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!  
-_Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)  
_-_Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)  
-Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan (5 Iron Weighted Pillars)  
-Bakudo #84: Hachikaku Kabe (Eight-Pointed Wall): Creates an orange colored three-dimensional eight-pointed rectangular wall.  
-Bakudo #99 Part 1: Kin (Restriction)

-Hado #58: Tenran (Orchid Sky)

* * *

**Rukia's Zanpakuto: **Sode No Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)  
**Shikai Release Command: **Dance  
**Shikai Appearance:** Her Zanpakuto transforms into a color that is completely white. The blade, hilt, and guard included. The guard also transforms into a hollow snowflake-like pattern and a long white ribbon extends from the end of the pommel.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
****1\. Some No Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon): **Rukia slashes horizontally with her sword and creates a white circle on the ground beside her. That circle lights up with a white light and freezes everything in its influence including anything stationed above the circle creating a towering column of ice that reaches high into the sky.  
**2\. Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren (Next dance, White Ripple):** Rukia performs and vertical downward stabbing motion towards the ground 4 times creating ice particles to float in front of her and a large white circle to light up beneath her. She then points her blade in the direction of her intended target(s) and a burst of freezing ice fires out in that direction flash freezing everything in her line of attack.  
**3\. Juhaku (White Tree):** By stabbing her blade along solid surfaces she can create a trail of thin ice. That ice can travel towards her intended target and freezes them from the bottom up until they become encased in a crystalline white tree of ice.

* * *

**Ichigo's Zanpakuto:** Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Always in Shikai Release state.  
**Shikai Appearance: **It has no handle or guard and simply has white bandage cloths wrapped around the hilt. The blade itself is as tall as Ichigo himself. It somewhat represents that of an oversized khyber knife with the top half of the blade black in color and the bottom half white in color.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer): **Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is blue in color.

**Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu ****(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)  
Bankai Appearance:** In this form Ichigo's shihakusho transforms into a black slim fitted long coat and his Zanpakuto shrinks into the form of a black colored katana. The guard takes on the shape of a manji and the handle has red colored diamond patterns on it.  
**Bankai Abilities:**  
**1\. **All of Ichigo's physical abilities are enhanced by having his reiatsu condensed into the cloak and blade of his Bankai granting him greater speed, strength, reaction, jumping, throwing, etc.  
**2\. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer):** Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is black in color with a red tint.

* * *

**Renji's Zanpakuto: **Zabimaru (Snake Tail)  
**Shikai Release Command: **Howl  
**Shikai Appearance: **His Zanpakuto transforms into a large blade segmented into six different sections with the top half of the blade colored in black and the bottom edge of the blade colored in white. The beginning and the end of each segmented blade has two sharp and pointed protrusions extending from the edge. The guard is bronze in color with the handle a dark red.**  
****Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Can extend and retract at the joints between the segmented points of the blade making it useful as a very long whip as well as a sword.

**Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru (Baboon King Snake Tail)  
****Bankai Appearance:** In this form his sword completely transforms into a large skeletal snake with many segments making up its body held together by Renji's reiatsu. These segments that have sharp bone spikes protruding form them can be detached and reattached at will. The end of the giant skeletal snake has a large snake bone skull with a red fur mane around the neck portion. Renji himself gains a fur cowl around his neck and shoulder with the skull of an ape shown on his left shoulder.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
****1\. **Renji can swing his Bankai like a whip which can slam into objects. The skull of his Bankai can crush things between its teeth and the protruding spikes of his Bankai can detach and re-attach via his reiatsu allowing for more fluidity and control of his Bankai's movements.

* * *

**Toshiro's Zanpakuto:** Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring)  
**Shikai Release Command:** Sit upon the frozen heavens.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A normal looking katana albeit longer in length than normal at about 1.4 meters long. The guard has the shape of a four-pointed bronze colored star. The hilt is light blue in color. A crescent shaped blade is attached to the pommel by a long metal chain which can extend if necessary.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Can transform water into ice. His slashes can generate long Chinese looking ice dragons with red glowing eyes that can fly out to freeze all things it touches.

**Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru (Great Roaring Coldly Shining Moon)  
Bankai Appearance: **Toshiro's right arm transforms into an ice dragon head whilst his left arm transforms into an ice dragon claw. Giant ice wings protrude from his back and a long ice tail extends from behind him. His feet are covered in icy talons and 3 giant diamond-like purple colored ice flowers float above his head consisting of 4 petals each**  
Bankai Abilities:  
1\. **Grants Toshiro the ability to control the moisture in the air and freeze the surrounding area creating large waves of ice. **  
2\. Zanhyo Ningyo (Lingering Ice** **Puppet): **Toshiro can generate an ice clone of himself to fool and trick his opponents though the trick usually only works once.

* * *

**Luppi's Resurreccion: **Trepadora  
**Resurreccion Release Command: **Strangle  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Grants Luppi a total of 8 long white tentacles behind his back.  
**Resurreccion Abilities: **

**Other Abilities:  
****1\. Cero:** Luppi's Cero is pink in color and can cause great destruction upon impact.

* * *

**Grimmjow's Resurreccion:  
****Resurreccion Release Command:  
****Resurreccion Appearance:  
****Resurreccion Abilities: **

**Other Abilities:  
1\. Sonido: **The Hollow version of Shunpo. **  
2\. Cero: **Grimmjow's Cero is red in color and can cause massive destruction upon impact.


	44. Storming Hueco Mundo

**AN: Hey everyone, finally back with another chapter update. Sorry the wait has been long between each one. Still swamped and busy... *Sigh***

**Oh, and if you couldn't tell I added an element from one of the Bleach Movies in this arc. Obviously the plot in the Diamond Dust Rebellion won't be followed, but some elements in it will appear, for instance, the existence of the Oin as well as Kusaka Sojiro being alive. **

**If you're wondering whether or not other Bleach Films will appear in the story then the short answer would be yes, however when and how they will be incorporated into the story you'll have to wait and see :) **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support and for sticking with me and the story this far!**

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.  
***Zankensoki:** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.  
***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years. **  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.  
***Musabori Kuu Hito (The Devourer): **An extremely powerful Adjucha that once rampaged through the Soul Society and attempted to consume the Soul King. It was sealed away by the Royal Guard into a Zanpakuto and renamed Ikomikidomoe. The Hollow Lord Athotep seems to know about this as well.  
***Hyakki Yako (The Night Parade of 100 Demons): **The name given of the first attack sent during The Great Hollow War led by 3 Vasto Lordes.  
***Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka (The Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven): **A title given to 5 Captains of the Gotei 13 during The Great Hollow War for their outstanding feats, ability to command, and fighting prowess on the field of battle. Title given to 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa.  
***The Dark Land Borders: **A place that exists beyond the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. It is a place with no light and no sand. Not even the moon of Hueco Mundo appears in this place. It is a dreary place that is filled in darkness and mystery.  
***Los Castillo De Pesadilla (The Nightmare Castle): **A large castle deep within The Dark Land Borders where the Hollow Lord called Athotep resides.  
***Oin (King's Seal): **An artifact belonging to the Royal Family that has its location moved every few decades. Its appearance is that of a golden shining box and has power over dimensions in a certain range of space as well as the power of teleportation and time manipulation.

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 44

Kishin slowly walked out of his barracks and started heading towards the 1st division as Yamamoto had called for everyone to meet. He knew that it was most likely going to be an update on Mayuri's progress with the fake Karakura Town and Urahara's progress with the Tenkai Kecchu. If both were complete then it would be time to execute their plan of action, but that wasn't what currently occupied his mind. The cause of the frown on his face was due to a gut feeling that something was amiss. At first he thought that something might have happened to Rukia and so he checked the tracker he had placed on Rukia's necklace, however it showed that she was still in Karakura Town. She had been assigned there as extra backup a couple weeks ago. Since he confirmed that she was fine he couldn't really place his finger on why he felt so unsettled.

He barely took ten steps out of his barracks before finding Kinji leaned up against a nearby wall on the street.

"Something on your mind?" Kinji voiced aloud snapping Kishin out of his thoughts.

He sighed and waved at his friend. "Yo, you look like you were waiting for me."

Kinji nodded with a serious look on his face. "I was."

Kishin raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to why Kinji seemed so lost in thought to himself. Clearing his throat he continued, "What's on your mind for you to make an expression like that?"

Kinji pinched the bridge of his nose with a frown on his face and walked beside Kishin before starting to explain. "I found it."

Kishin's ears immediately perked up. "You did? So? What did you learn?"

Kinji took in a deep breath and exhaled as he recounted what he could remember.

**Flash Back A Few Days Ago**

Deep within the Tsunayashiro Clan grounds in the middle of the night stood Kinji against the wall of Tokinada's residence. He currently hid himself in a concealing Kido spell whilst keeping an eye on the door that led to Tokinada's office. He had already been waiting out here for over an hour. Just when he was debating what his next plan of action should be he rejoiced as he watched the door to the office open. Walking out was Tokinada and next to him was that mysteriously cloaked figure that he told Kishin about before. He didn't know where they went but he elected not to follow.

Even though he was a Captain and the Commander of the Kido Corps he still couldn't help but get the feeling that Tokinada and his mysterious companion were incredibly dangerous. At least they would be too much for him to handle on his own. Once they had disappeared out of sight he waited for another 5 minutes before letting out a sigh and walking into Tokinada's office.

It was quite neat with wooden floors and well polished bookshelves aligning the forest green walls. It wasn't a large office space but it was decently sized enough to fit 10-15 people in it. There were many intricate and beautifully designed objects in the room, but he couldn't care to take the time to admire them as he wasn't sure when Tokinada would return, so instead he started scouring around looking for anything useful.

"Come on. The hidden archives have to be in this room right?"

He looked over the desk, beneath the rug, the corner of the room and over at the bookshelf having no clue what he was even supposed to be looking for. It was then he noticed that there was a piece of paper that seemed to be stuck beneath one of the bookshelves so he bent down to pick it up.

"Odd...is it…"

As he tried to pull it out he found that it was firmly stuck under the weight of the shelf. Instantly he knew that his hunch was right.

"The only way this piece of paper could have gotten stuck under here is if the bookcase moves."

He immediately started probing every book on the shelf figuring that there was some sort of hidden activation device leading to a hidden room. After the 25th book he finally found something. A button hidden in the top corner of one of the shelves. Without hesitation he pressed it causing the bookshelf to slide out of the way leading into a dark corridor underground.

"Jackpot!"

He tapped his cane on the ground erecting a warning barrier around the residence before following down the dark hallway. He eventually came upon a large open circular cave with lit fire torches on the sides of the walls. The place was mostly empty except for a scattered pile of messy documents on the stone cold floor and a little altar in the middle of the room that used to hold a weapon inside. Kinji immediately widened his eyes in shock and walked over to where the altar was.

"Th-This is...the shrine that holds our ancestor's Zanpakuto, Enrakyoten! Why is it here? And where is the weapon? What about the one that's currently sealed in the Clan's Holy ground? Is that one a fake?!"

He took a moment to calm down his emotions since he couldn't quite make sense of the situation right now. Instead he opted to find more information and so he glanced at the documents scattered across the floor.

"What are these?"

As Kinji glanced through the pieces of paper he was somewhat baffled at the writings and the drawings as they seemed to be either incomplete or just so out of order that it didn't make sense when looked at in that way. After several long minutes he was finally able to piece together some information.

"The sin of the Soul Society. Something something something, blah blah blah, the Soul King is nothing but the cornerstone for the existence of the World. The Soul King is neither living nor dead, however its presence is absolute. Without the Soul King the three realms would not exist. Eh?"

Kinji frowned as he glanced at a painting which portrayed an armless, legless, indifferent image of a being trapped within what seemed to be a crystal of some sort as if suspended in endless time.

"W-What is this?!"

His eyes slightly wavered in disbelief as he read the name that was printed on the page. "T-This is the Soul King?! It can't be!"

He quickly started flipping through more pages having a hard time believing what he was seeing and reading.

"Before the three realms of the Soul Society, the World of the Living, and Hueco Mundo was created there existed only one single realm. One World. It was a place foreign to the concept of death. A place of endless life, however as there was no death even the word life lost its meaning. In this primordial age only existence mattered. It is this very concept that makes it difficult to understand the existence of Hollows. One day seemingly out of the blue a Hollow appeared in this World without death. It is a mystery as to how it came to be, however the fact remains that it came into being. It began to consume the souls living in this World and soon began to grow in size and power eventually becoming the first Menos ever born. It terrorized the beings of this undying World causing despair, madness, and fear to spread, however the souls of this world did not forsake hope."

The sound of paper rustling around echoed in the dim lit cave as Kinji frowned and shifted some papers around.

"As if hearing the cries and the wishes of all the souls pleading for help a miracle descended upon the land. That was the birth of the Soul King. A being whose powers were so mighty that none could compare before him. The Soul King, whose name has long since been lost in the annals of time, fought against the Menos of the World in a cataclysmic battle that shook the very fabric of reality itself. The battle had lasted for far too long in a World that did not hold onto the concept of time. Raging tsunamis, horrible hurricanes, the splinter of the earth, erupting fires, doomsday was cast upon the World until one day, without warning or notice, the storms had miraculously calmed to a sudden stillness. The color of death and war soon reverted to that of vibrant life. The change was so sudden that it left the World in awe and shock. There was no doubt that the Souls of the World had all instinctively known that it was that moment when the Soul King had finally landed the killing blow, turning the first Menos of the World into sand."

Kinji wanted to read more, however many words were blurred out due to how old the document was and so there were missing bits and pieces from the story, however he furrowed his brow coming to understand the gist of it. As he completed his reading he couldn't help but bite the bottom of his lip having a hard time swallowing the validity of the information.

"The Five Great Noble Clans sealed away and cut the Soul King into pieces?! What?! And the one who suggested such a heinous act w-was our ancestor?! Tsunayashiro Ijika?! But why? Exactly what is going on here? Uh!"

He turned his head back around to the exit and frowned as he sensed his warning barrier acting up.

"Damn! Tokinada's coming back."

Without wasting anymore time he erased his presence and dashed out with his greatest speed out of the area. Without looking back even once he left the residence and arrived right back in the safety of his own home not sure what to make of what he just discovered.

**End of Flash Black**

Kinji sighed and then continued, "So there you have it. I'm not sure if this is what Aizen was talking about when he mentioned looking into the Tsunayashiro Clan's hidden archives but…" Kinji sighed again and shook his head. "I'm not sure what to make of it. How do we know what's real and what's not? If I only had more time I could piece together more information, but Tokinada returned. I'll have to wait for another chance to sneak inside."

Kishin furrowed his brow and glanced up at the sky. "The Soul King is only a cornerstone and neither alive or dead? What does that mean?"

Kinji shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I'm guessing it's something like a state of suspended animation? But from the drawing that I saw I'm...I'm not even sure if something could survive being so horribly mutilated…"

Kishin rubbed the back of his neck also not sure of what to make of the new information. "Well, as matters stand we don't have enough information. We'll have to pick it up at a later date. For now let's focus on the problem in front of us. I'm sure the Head Captain called for all of us because the preparations are probably ready."

Kinji nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Lets survive against Aizen first."

The two of them soon entered the Captain's meeting hall and stood in their respective positions. To Kishin's surprise he saw that Toshiro had returned to the Soul Society. Once everyone was settled in Yamamoto began the meeting.

"The time is finally here. I hope that you all have been preparing well."

The room remained silent but Yamamoto took that as a good sign. He glanced at Toshiro and sighed. "Captain Hitsugaya, explain to everyone what has happened."

Kishin furrowed his brow when he heard that, feeling that something was off.

Toshiro also sighed and nodded his head. "Yesterday Aizen mobilized several of his Arrancars to attack Karakura Town. We weren't sure what he meant to accomplish with this at the time, but just this morning I received a message from Matsumoto. She said that the Human girl Inoue Orihime went missing with traces of her reiatsu left on Kurosaki Ichigo's body."

Komamura furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean? That she healed Kurosaki Ichigo's wounds after the fight with the Arrancars and then disappeared?"

Toshiro's expression became serious as he continued his explanation, "There were traces of an Arrancar's reiatsu in her room. I'm not too keen on the details, but most likely she was abducted."

Kinji scratched the side of his head having trouble in seeing the merit. "Abducted? What for? Why in the world would Aizen have his Arrancars abduct her?"

Toshiro bit the bottom of his lip and gave a nervous glance at Kishin. "Matsumoto also mentioned that...the moment Kurosaki Ichigo linked Inoue's disappearance with the Arrancars' abduction of her he pleaded to Urahara Kisuke to open a Garganta to allow him to enter Hueco Mundo. Furthermore...it appears that the Quincy, Ishida Uryu and the human, Yasutora Sado went with him. And...ahem, it seems that Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Kuchiki followed after them."

Kishin and Byakuya instantly widened their eyes in shock after hearing what Toshiro said. Byakuya scrunched up his face as a worried look clouded over his eyes whilst Kishin had a bewildered and confused look in his.

_That...can't be right...I just checked! Her tracker is in Karakura Town. How can she be in Hueco Mun-...unless she left her tracker on her gigai…_

His hands clenched up into a fist as he now understood the uneasy feeling he was having earlier this morning.

_Senpai...couldn't you have at least sent me a text? Haaah...she really knows how to mess with me..._

Yamamoto noticed the growing confusion and tension in the room so he slammed down his cane on the ground to bring everyone's attention back to focus. "Enough. Do not lose sight of our task. Captain Kurotsuchi and Urahara Kisuke have already made the exchange of the fake and real Karakura Towns. It is lamentable that this has happened and whatever Aizen Sosuke had planned for with the Human girl's abduction is of little significance at this time."

Kyoraku crossed his arms and gave a thoughtful look. "Perhaps he wished to draw Kurosaki Ichigo and some others into Hueco Mundo to divide us and weaken our defenses in the World of the Living?"

Yamamoto merely brushed the incident aside. "It matters not. The time has come to take the battle to Aizen Sosuke. As previously discussed, all Captains aside from Captain Ukitake and myself will head towards Las Noches. We shall monitor the Soul Society and Karakura Town. The Lieutenants should already be mobilizing into their assigned positions."

BAM!

With a final strike of his cane on the ground the ancient Captain gave his final command, "Captain Kurotsuchi, open the Garganta. As for the rest of you...do not hold back against the enemy!"

As everyone began heading out Kishin pulled out his denreishinki and read a message that was sent to him from an unknown number.

**From Unknown:**

Ah, just thought that you'd like t'know that your little friends are here in Hueco Mundo. It seems that Aizen had Ulquiorra "convince" Orihime to join us which drew out Ichigo. Ah, and it seems he knew that Rukia would follow suit. Too bad. What you do with this info is up to you. Oh! And one more thing that you might find interesting. Kusaka Sojiro is alive.

P.S. It's a trap, but come anyways if ya want. ;p

**End of Message.**

Click.

Kishin put the device away and slightly frowned in annoyance.

_Bastard! What's the point in telling me all of this now! Who the hell is Kusaka Sojiro? And what's with that dumb emoji? If Gin's gonna go this far into giving me info then would it kill him to let me in on his own god damn plan...!_

**888**

Within a tall dark tower in a remote part of Las Noches was Orihime with a worried look on her face. She was currently confined in a small dark room with nothing but a small bed and a slitted window that faced the silver moon outside. Her attire was now similar to that of which the Espada wore. Her top was a simple white color worn underneath a long sleeved white colored coat that had a high neck collar. The coat itself only covered the top of her breasts while the rest flowed back behind her looking almost like a cape. One black line ran down the middle of the neck collar stopping just above the valley of her breasts where a long horizontal black line ran across. She wore a white hakama beneath a long white skirt that had an open part in the middle somewhat in the shape of an elongated omega symbol and a black sleek belt wrapped around her waist.

She currently sat at the edge of her bed staring out at the moon, her only source of light. A lock of her burnt orange hair gently fell on the left of her cheek as she unknowingly placed her hands together as if she were praying. The longer she sat in her cell-like room the more she knew that she made a mistake.

"I'm...such an idiot…" She quietly mumbled to herself.

Back when the Arrancars attacked she wanted to rush out to help, but before she could even leave her room a Garganta opened up revealing Ulquiorra inside. He showed her how horribly Ichigo and Renji were getting beaten and how Rukia got smashed into several large buildings. He gave her an item that'd make her disappear and a choice to willingly leave with him or to watch Ichigo and the others die. In the heat of the moment she had instantly made her decision. With no resistance at all she obediently followed Ulquiorra's orders, but now that she had time to think she couldn't help but feel how rash she was. She already knew that Aizen was planning to destroy Karakura Town to create the Oken and that Ichigo and the others would have to fight him. Her volunteeringly becoming a hostage just placed a larger burden on everyone else and she knew it.

"I messed up…"

She shut her eyes and prayed even harder.

"Please be alright...Kurosaki-kun…please be safe everyone…"

It was then a knock could be heard on the door before it opened prompting her to glance at who it was. Her brown eyes instantly met green ones.

_Ul...quiorra…_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of Ulquiorra's despairingly steady footsteps made loud echoes in the deathly quiet room. He took several long paces forward before stopping and placing a tray of food down by Orihime's bedside.

"Eat." He commanded in his indifferent tone of voice.

Orihime slightly flinched in nervousness as she stared down at the plate of food. She was indeed hungry, however she didn't know whether she should actually do as she was told or if she should show some resistance. Before she could decide however, Ulquiorra ordered once more.

"Eat, or would you prefer that I shove it down your throat?"

Orihime clenched her hands into fists, steeling her nerves and tore her gaze away from the food in order to glance Ulquiorra in the eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ulquiorra simply dismissed her question and instead informed her, "It appears that your friends have entered Hueco Mundo."

"W-Wha?!" Orihime widened her eyes in shock and concern. "Why would they?!"

"Isn't it obvious. They have come to rescue you. Not that it matters. After all, in body and in mind...you are already one of us. Those clothes you wear are proof of that."

He then stared her in the eyes for just a brief moment trying to glean exactly what was going through her head.

"Inoue Orihime." He said in his cold dejected voice.

Orihime bit the bottom of her lip and quietly replied, "Yes sir…"

"Say it. For what purpose do your mind and body exist?"

A moment of deathly still silence filled the air before she replied, "They exist...for Aizen-sama...and his will."

"That's right." Ulquiorra then turned and began to silently walk away, but before he left through the door he paused and commented, "They will all die in the end."

"You're wrong!" Orihime stood from her bed and immediately refuted.

Ulquiorra slightly narrowed his eyes in displeasure at her retort. "What makes you think that they will live? Amongst them is Kurosaki Ichigo, the red haired Lieutenant, and the little woman Lieutenant. Even together they couldn't defeat Grimmjow. Aside from them are your Quincy and Human friend. Your Quincy friend never once showed his face to help before this and your Human friend couldn't take a single strike from Yammy."

Orihime clenched her hands even tighter and said again with a stern confident voice, "They won't die. You're wrong! I believe in them."

Ulquiorra slightly turned his body and glanced at her from the side. His movements were slow yet every turn, glance, and look that his body made exuded a strange sense of death and nothingness. His green emotionless eyes bore into her brown warm chocolate ones for several seconds, however to his dismay he found that there wasn't a shred of doubt or despair in her look.

"You believe in them? What a foolish thought to have. Belief will not change the result."

Without wasting anymore time exchanging words he turned around and left. The hallway lights were bright and illuminating in comparison to Orhime's cell where it was kept completely dark with only the light of the moon shining in from one window. As Ulquiorra continued down the hallway he furrowed his brow lost in thought.

_She didn't hesitate to throw away her pride at my command at all yet at the same time her eyes...they didn't waver in the slightest. It seems her spirit is quite strong. Adaptable yet resilient. And her power is quite unique._

He recalled that Aizen described her power as phenomenon rejection rather than healing or time regression. Just before he could turn the corner he was halted at the sound of Nnoitra's voice.

"Yo! Ulquiorra. So how is she? Our little pet that is."

Ulquiorra paused in his step and did a half turn behind him giving an indifferent glance at the 5th Espada.

"Nnoitra." He said in simple greeting.

Nnoitra gave a wicked smile and sinisterly narrowed his eyes. "Aizen put you in charge of that woman didn't he? So? How far have you disciplined her hm? I bet she lets out some nice screams huh? Hahaha!"

"How vulgar." Ulquiorra emotionlessly responded before turning around to leave.

Bam!

Nnoitra immediately performed a Sonido in Ulquiorra's way and gave him a dissatisfied and taunting glare. "Don't be so crabby, Ulquiorra. I was just askin a question. Eh?"

"I can't fathom why you would be curious about something as insignificant as this, Nnoitra."

Ulquiorra then stepped around his fellow comrade and started walking off again. "There's no need to worry about that woman. She's been under Lord Aizen's spell from the very beginning."

Nnoitra crossed his arms and leaned against the wall whilst replying, "Kyoka Suigetsu huh?"

Ulquiorra paused in his tracks and scoffed. "You jest. There is no need for Lord Aizen to bother with placing her under his Kyoka Suigetsu. The main reason why she was brought here was to force Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends into Hueco Mundo."

Nnoitra furrowed his brow in confusion. "Eh? Those Human kids? Why the hell bother with that?"

"Do you not understand? Nnoitra."

Ulquiorra took note of Nnoitra's displeased and annoyed look at his comment but couldn't care less and continued on with his explanation.

"All of this is nothing but a game to Lord Aizen. He knew that the girl, Kuchiki Rukia, is close friends with Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo. With that woman here it would naturally cause a disturbance and Kurosaki Ichigo would naturally act on his own to rescue her. His friends would then naturally come running to his aide as well including Kuchiki Rukia. That was his true goal."

Nnoitra again frowned, still having no clue about the situation. "What do you mean? Aizen's true goal wasn't to lure Kurosaki Ichigo here but to lure some other chick named Kuchiki Rukia here?"

"That's right."

"The hell? For what?"

Ulquiorra slightly furrowed his brow as he recalled a memory from a long while back. "Surely you haven't forgotten, Nnoitra."

"Huh? Forgotten what?"

"Have you forgotten about the Shinigami who almost killed you nearly a decade ago here in Hueco Mundo?"

"What ar-?!" Nnoitra stopped himself halfway as the image of a red haired crystal golden eyed Shinigami entered the forefront of his mind. A burning rage and hatred immediately filled his chest just at the thought of him. It then occurred to him that he never figured out the name of that Shinigami. And just as that thought crossed his mind he also recalled that it was Ulquiorra who had knocked him unconscious that day before he could continue the fight. Now his rage was slowly building and being directed at Ulquiorra who remained completely unfazed at the bloodlust oozing from Nnoitra's body.

"It seems you finally remember, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra clenched his hands into fists and growled out through gritted teeth. "Ulquiorra, you fuckin bastard…"

"Heh." Once more Ulquiorra turned around and started walking off, but not before he finished explaining. "The name of that Shinigami who you're wondering about...is Chigetsu Kishin."

It didn't take Nnoitra long to immediately recognize that name as the name that came up in the meeting with Aizen and the other Espada.

"Him?! The one who Aizen praised? The one who beat Grimmjow? So that's his name…"

"Indeed. Kuchiki Rukia is apparently quite special to him. Now that she is in Hueco Mundo there is no doubt that Chigetsu Kishin will also be coming."

Nnoitra's facial expression immediately became somewhat crazed at the mere thought of seeing Kishin again. His raging bloodlust started to run rampant as he immediately began fantasizing of ripping Kishin apart limb from limb.

"So he's coming? Heh-Hehehe! Hahaha! Fuck! I'm going to enjoy hearing his agonizing screams! Hahaha!" His loud maniacal laugh rang throughout the entire building, but Ulquiorra simply brushed it off and walked away. His eyes slightly narrowed in seriousness as Kishin's image once more appeared in his head.

_It seems Lord Aizen plans to trap him here while he leaves for Karakura Town. He must be quite powerful then if Lord Aizen is paying him so much attention._

**888**

Rukia dashed through the sands of Hueco Mundo with Renji alongside her. Their facial expressions had a look of concern and urgency in them as they searched for Ichigo and the others. They knew about Orihime's situation and previously struggled with what they should do. They had talked to Ichigo about it and assured him that the Captains of the Gotei 13 were leaving for Hueco Mundo the next day, but even still they could see that the look in Ichigo's eyes was unwilling. Rukia, knowing how impulsive Ichigo could be, decided to check up on him a few hours later only to find out from Urahara that he had already left with Ishida and Sado. After she gave Urahara an earful for letting Ichigo go she and Renji decided to go as well.

Just as Rukia's feet kicked off of the sandy ground once more Renji's voice entered her ears.

"Oi, Rukia, you sure this was a good idea?"

She bit the bottom of her lip and could already see the angry look on Kishin's face in her head. With an awkward hesitance she replied, "Well...I couldn't just leave them. Ichigo's a giant idiot! He's going to get himself killed."

Renji just sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that guy doesn't think things through sometimes. Do you think Soul Society has figured out that we left our posts though?"

Rukia brushed her hand along her neck to feel for the necklace that Kishin had given her, however her fingers twitched when she felt nothing.

_Eh? Where's my nec-_

It was then she was reminded that she had taken it off of her soul form and wore it on her gigai form so she could have it on even when she was roaming around as a Human. She had forgotten to take it back when she transformed.

Renji glanced over to Rukia's cute slender back noting her silence and raised a curious eyebrow. "Rukia?"

"E-Eh? Huh? What?" She replied somewhat in a fluster. The beating of her heart slightly sped up as she could already imagine that Kishin would be even more furious with her now. Not only did she not have her necklace for Kishin to find her, but she had left her post and didn't message him either...though her denreishinki was broken in her defense.

Renji sped up a bit so he could be side by side with her and questioned again, "I was just wondering if Soul Society found out about us leaving our posts, but are you okay? You look sort of out of it."

"Oh. Ah, y-yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Anyways I'm sure Matsumoto and Madarame informed Soul Society. Our actions shouldn't really make that big of a ripple in Soul Society's plans, but we'll probably be yelled at later…"

Renji nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Ugh...actually, I hope I get yelled at later by Captain Kuchiki. But knowing the Captain, he'll only give me cold glares and silent pressure. It's tough to know how to act or apologize in those situations. By the way, what exactly is our plan?"

Rukia took a moment to recollect her thoughts before furrowing her brow in seriousness. "Since we're already here we might as well see things through to the end. Let's first find Ichigo and the others and then we'll go rescue Inoue together."

"That sounds good to me. Knowing Ichigo, he wouldn't come back willingly until we rescue her anyways. And given how much time has passed I reckon the Captains are heading towards Hueco Mundo as we speak."

Rukia simply nodded her head. "That's true. With the Captains coming it'll draw the attention of most of Aizen's Arrancars. It should make it easier for us to rescue Inoue. Although..."

Her expression became a bit nervous as she knew that Kishin was going to be amongst the Captains coming to Hueco Mundo. She was now wondering exactly how she was going to apologize to him later.

Renji took note of her strange behavior and scratched the side of his head in confusion. "You're making that face again. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

She sighed and was just about to reply when they both sensed Ichigo's reiatsu nearby. "This is…"

Renji furrowed his brow and nodded. "Yeah, it's Ichigo and the others. Let's hurry. They don't seem to be alone."

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado were in their line of sight, however aside from them there seemed to be some other strange Hollows present. Furthermore they all seemed to be getting attacked by another giant Hollow made of sand. Seeing that they were in a bind Rukia quickly paused mid air and released her Zanpakuto.

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki. Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!"

FWOOSH!

As Ichigo and the others were in the middle of sinking into a pit of sand a burst of freezing cold wind blew past them and instantly froze the giant Hollow made of sand known as Runuganga.

"E-Eh?" Ichigo questioned with a dumbstruck expression as he took in the sight of the giant sandy Hollow frozen in place by ice. Ishida and Sado weren't any less shocked.

It was then the small Hollow in Ichigo's arms blinked and commented, "Ice?"

If Kishin were present then he would have instantly recognized it as the small Arrancar who had once helped him escape Hueco Mundo. Nel Tu, and of course her entourage consisting of Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa were nearby as well. After a few seconds of silence passed on by the ice encapsulated Runuganga shattered and fell into bits and pieces of cold shimmering particles. The sinking sand hole that Ichigo and the others were in had instantly stopped dragging them in. It was then two shadows from the top rim of the sandy hole fell on Ichigo.

As he looked on up he couldn't help the dumbstruck response that came out of his mouth. "R-Rukia?! And Renji?"

Renji smirked and waved. "Yo, Ichigo."

Rukia scowled and started scolding him as she and Renji helped everyone out of the hole. "Bakamono! Why did you leave without first informing us? Did you think we wouldn't come help? Inoue is our friend too you know! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Hmpf!" She heavily breathed out towards the end.

Ichigo could only give an apologetic glance and walked up to them with a guilty look. "Rukia...Renji...I'm sor-GUH!"

Rukia immediately socked his lower jaw with a punch causing Ichigo's head to jerk back.

"O-OW!" He groaned out.

Just as he recovered from the sudden attack he felt his head being smacked down from behind by Renji's chop.

"ACK!" He groaned out again as he rubbed the spot where Renji had hit him.

"O-Oi! What gives?!" He stammered out.

Rukia just smirked in triumph. "That's your punishment for not telling us." It was then she took note of the Hollow party nearby. "Err, Ichigo, who are they?"

Ichigo turned and glanced behind him giving some thought on how to answer. "Ummm...well, I guess they're our acquaintances?"

"You didn't sound very confident in that answer." Rukia doubtfully commented.

Before Ichigo could give another response they were all interrupted by the Hollows in question.

"I'm Nel Tu!"

"I'm Pesche!"

"I'm Dondochakka!"

"Gwuaaah!" Bawabawa screeched in greeting.

Rukia and Renji simply stared dumbfoundedly at the strange entourage. Nel gave a slight cough before walking up to them and questioned, "Are you both evil Shinigami as well?"

…

"Eh?" Rukia questioned in confusion.

Ichigo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Don't ask me. Our meeting was...weird."

Nel pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "O-Oi! What do you mean weird? Hmpf...if you evil Shinigami were coming to Hueco Mundo again then how come Kishun didn't come? He promised we'd meet again."

Everyone had tuned out what Nel was saying until they heard the last bits of her sentence and immediately froze.

"S-S-Say that again?!" Ishida questioned bewilderedly.

"He promised we'd meet again." Nel responded innocently while blinking with her cute large confused looking eyes.

Sado shook his head and rephrased the question, "Not that part. The name. Can you repeat the name?"

"Huh? You mean Kishun?"

! ! !

Again everyone froze and took some time to process what they were hearing.

Nel took note of the strange look on everyone's faces so she tilted her head and questioned, "Ish everything okay?" She glanced at Ichigo for an answer. "Itsugo?"

A thick vein popped on his forehead after hearing her mispronounce his name for the umpteenth time, however he couldn't bother correcting her anymore. Instead he was focused on the name she had said earlier. "Ahem. Nel, when you say Kishun do you mean Kishin?"

"Hmmmm…" Nel hummed and furrowed her brow deep in thought. "I'm sure his name was Kishun."

Rukia shook her head to clear her out of a state of confusion and asked, "A-Are you sure? His name wasn't Kishin?"

Nel simply replied with confidence. "It's Kishun. I think I would remember my own fwiend's name. He may be an evil Shinigami like all of you but he actually wasn't that bwad. Ah, now that I think about it you all are evil Shinigami too so do you know where Kishun is?"

"Err...could you describe what he looks like?" Rukia hesitatingly asked, wanting to confirm her suspicion.

Nel immediately agreed to the request and looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm...umm...Ah! He was very pretty! Well, he told me to say handsome but Nel likes to say pretty. Kishun is also tall with red hair and he has very shiny golden eyes. Oh! And he has a scawy aura, but he helped Nel, Pesche, Dodochakka, and Bawabawa so even if he is an evil Shinigami he was also a good Shinigami."

Once more everyone stared with a dumbstruck expression on their faces with no longer a lingering doubt that the person Nel had described as Kishun was actually Kishin. What they couldn't understand was how the two were acquainted. This revelation was especially shocking to Rukia.

_Kishin...since when did you come to Hueco Mundo and form relations with a Hollow?_

The awkward silent atmosphere in the air started making Nel somewhat nervous so she scratched the back of her head and pulled on Ichigo's hakama. "Itsugo, what's wrong? Did something bad happen to Kishun?"

"Huh? Uh, bad you say? W-Well, no, it's just that it's kind of hard to believe y-UH?!"

His sentence was cut off as the sand beneath everyone started sinking once more.

"W-What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock.

The loud voice of Runuganga soon echoed in everyone's ears as his large sandy body was reformed in front of everyone. "Did you all truly believe that that attack was enough to kill me?!"

"SHIT!" Renji cursed as he was already sunken halfway into the ground.

Rukia was in an even worse spot as the sand was already up to her neck. "Nggh! Can't...move my arms…" She struggled and torqued her body to no avail.

"Ahhhh!" Nel shouted in alarm.

Ichigo immediately pulled her up so she wouldn't suffocate beneath the sand, however it didn't help much since he was rapidly sinking as well. "What the hell happened?! How is that guy still alive? Didn't Rukia shatter him to pieces earlier?"

Nel held tightly onto Ichigo's hair and shook her head. "Runuganga is made of sand! He can just reform his body and is vewy hard to kill. That's why he is the guardian of Las Noches!"

Runuganga simply laughed and mocked, "Hahaha! Begone Shinigami! And you as well, traitorous Hollows!"

"UGH!" Everyone groaned as they were all instantly swallowed by the pit of the sinking sand, however, to everyone's shock they weren't actually buried within the ground, instead they found themselves free falling down towards the ground from high above the air.

"Ahhhhh! Not here again!" Nel screamed whilst clinging to the sleeve of Ichigo as she instantly recognized the familiar setting of the place below.

"Crap! I can't slow down!" Ichigo shouted out in alarm.

Rukia was also slightly disoriented tumbling in the air, however she soon was able to stabilize herself taking a deep breath in to calm her nerves.

_You can do this Rukia, just focus!_

She quickly made a mental note of everyone's positions before she stretched out both of her palms and shouted, "Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"

Fwish!

Two yellow ropes of Kido flew from her hands and wrapped themselves around Ishida, Sado, Renji, Ichigo, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa. She then tied the ropes to her waist to keep everyone anchored to her before she pointed to the ground and chanted, "Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi!"

Fwoom!

Just as they were several tens of meters above the ground an elastic turquoise colored cushion spread out beneath them and broke their fall. As there were quite a few of them their weight caused the stretchy cushion to dip down low to the ground, however it succeeded in completely reducing everyone's speed to zero. They all laid on the spongy cushion sprawled out with a relieved look in their eyes.

"Phew! Nice going Rukia!" Ichigo immediately praised.

Rukia just smirked with a triumphant smile and nodded. "Heh, I wasn't made Lieutenant of the 13th division for nothing you know."

Everyone took a quick minute to recollect themselves from what just happened before they all jumped towards the ground to observe where they were. It was dark, but not completely devoid of light. There were tall crystalline trees that stretched up far into the top of the ceiling from where they fell and there were giant boulders and rocks spread throughout the landscape. The ground they were standing on was flat and sandless unlike that of the upper realm of Hueco Mundo.

Finally Ichigo couldn't help but ask the question, "Where are we?"

It was then that Nel who was trembling in fear stammeringly answered, "T-This is...the Forest of Menos."

**888**

Isshin slowly made his way over into a secret training room well hidden beneath the Karakura Town hospital. The lighting inside was a deep blue color with various blue square block platforms spread throughout. It was a spacious room for the most part, though Isshin noted that it felt a bit too cold in here and there were several large damage craters noticeably present. It wasn't long before the view of a very familiar looking person came into his line of sight. They were a well built middle-aged male of average height having blue colored eyes and white silver hair. They wore frameless glasses, a plain gray suit with a light blue shirt underneath, and a tie patterned with the symbol of the Quincy cross.

Isshin smirked and leaned up against one of the stone blocks in the room before commenting, "Yo, Ryuken. Been awhile huh?"

Ryuken, who currently had his back turned to Isshin, furrowed his brow in annoyance whilst staring at a small note that was left nearby from Uryu.

After not getting a response for a good long minute Isshin let out a sigh and continued, "What's with the silence? Anyways, you not going to read the letter?"

Ryuken finally turned around to face Isshin with a disinterested look in his eyes. "There's no need. I already know what it says."

Isshin merely smirked in amusement. "You let him go then? Seems you've been training him up. I thought you didn't want him to associate himself with Shinigami anymore since...you know..."

"And is your son an actual Shinigami?"

"Oh? So you left him that loophole on purpose huh? You're actually a lot nicer than you let on. It's true, since Ichigo is a substitute Shinigami I suppose that it doesn't really count."

Ryuken was about to respond when he finally took notice of the Shinigami shihakusho that Isshin was wearing with a tied Captain's haori on his left side. "You?! Your powers have returned?"

Isshin grinned and rolled his shoulders. "Yeah. Not bad eh? It took awhile but I'm back in business."

"I see. And what exactly do you plan on doing now that your powers have returned?"

Isshin's expression immediately became serious. "What about you then? ...Ryuken."

…

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, Kurosaki."

"Don't play the dumb card with me. You're a lot smarter than I am. So? Have they started to move?"

Ryuken frowned at the mention of _them_.

"Are you worried your son will be involved?"

Isshin crossed his arms by his chest, not hiding his worried look. "Aren't you worried that your son will be involved? Isn't that why you've been harshly training him and forbade him from commingling with Shinigami? I'd just like to know what I need to prepare for, that's all."

Ryuken momentarily shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as a growing headache started pounding against his skull. "For now it seems that Yhwach hasn't recovered his full powers, however it won't be much longer."

Isshin frowned at that answer. "I see. Does Uryu know?"

"No. For now I've been able to keep them away from him, but you and I both know how long that can only last for."

"Tch. What a pain. And Ichigo? Do you know if they're gonna make any moves towards him?"

…

The silence made Isshin even more concerned and worried. "So they're planning something for him huh? Damn…I figured as much."

Ryuken shook his head and slowly closed the distance between them. "Have you noticed?"

"Hm? Noticed what?"

"Your daughter, Karin. Her reiatsu has steadily been growing stronger and stronger as if she's been training."

Isshin was quiet for a moment, but in the end he nodded concernedly. "I have. I don't know what she's been doing recently since she doesn't open up much, but there's no doubt...she's been practicing something. Why'd you bring that up though?"

"Because...aside from Ichigo...it seems that they may be interested in your daughters."

Isshin's eyes immediately widened in shock and alarm at the sudden revelation that Yhwach might try something on Karin and Yuzu.

"What does he want with Yuzu and Karin?!" He asked somewhat impatiently.

Ryuken just shook his head. "I don't know. It's not as if I've joined up with them. I only know what I know. All I'm saying is this...your daughters aren't normal Humans. You didn't think that Ichigo was the only one who inherited yours and Masaki's powers did you?"

Isshin gritted his teeth in anxiousness. It was one thing if it was Ichigo who would get involved, but Yuzu and Karin were his precious little daughters. If Ichigo was in trouble then he'd simply tell him to man-up, but Yuzu and Karin he wanted to protect with all his being. He took a moment to calm his emotions before letting out a deep breath and asked with an incredibly serious tone of voice, "And what will you do, Ryuken…"

Ryuken just narrowed his eyes and slowly walked out of the room, but not before responding with an equally serious tone of voice with a hint of murderous killing intent, "I haven't forgotten who it was that took Kanae's life, Isshin."

Isshin immediately grinned in response and nodded in agreement. "Heh. Seems you and I have some bones to pick with Yhwach then."

He shut his eyes and instantly thought of Masaki.

_Honey...just wait a little bit longer. The one who stole your powers that night...I'll give him a good punch in the face for ya!_

* * *

**MISC.**

**Kishin and Kinji finally gain some insight on the truth of the Soul Society and of the Soul King, however it's all a bit too sudden for them. What does it all mean? Who is the mysterious person working alongside Tokinada? What is he plotting? **

**Rukia and the others are now in Hueco Mundo! What'll happen to them I wonder...will they meet Ashido? What will his significance be? **

**The Captains will arrive soon as well so how will their confrontation with Aizen and his Espada go down? **

**Furthermore what's up with Ryuken and Isshin's meeting? What'll become of Karin and Yuzu? **

**More to come in the future!**

* * *

**Great Noble Clans/Clan Head: **  
**1.** **Kamunushi Clan/N/A:**  
-Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror.  
-Ancestral Weapon: N/A  
-Ancestor: N/A

**2.** **Tsunayashiro Clan/Tokinada:**  
-Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror.  
-Ancestral Weapon: Enrakyoten  
-Ancestor: Tsunayashiro Ijika

**3.** **Shiba Clan/Kukaku:**  
-Dark World Mirror piece stolen.  
-Ancestral Weapon: N/A  
-Ancestor: N/A

**4.** **Shihoin Clan/Yushiro:**  
-Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror.  
-Ancestral Weapon: N/A  
-Ancestor: N/A

**5.** **Kuchiki Clan/Byakuya:**  
-Owns a piece of the Dark World Mirror.  
-Ancestral Weapon: Muramasa  
-Ancestor: N/A

* * *

**CURRENT CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru**/**Madarame Ikkaku**/?/**Ayasegawa Yumichika **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**POINTS OF INTEREST: **  
-Aizen and his Arrancars/Gin and his message to Kishin  
-Kishin's level 100 Kido Spells/Kishin's Bankai  
-Kishin's Division/Kira Izuru, Ran'Tao, Ichinose Maki/Kishin's Relationship with Rukia and the Kuchiki Clan  
-Kinji's Shikai and Bankai/Kido Corp and the 9th Division  
-The Bakkoto and the Kasumioji Clan  
-Azashiro Soya, the 8th Kenpachi locked down in Muken/Unohana Retsu, the 1st Kenpachi  
-The assassination attempt on Ran'Tao's life  
-Tokinada and his killing of Kakyo/The shady way he became Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Tsunayashiro Clan Hidden Archives  
-Karin's growing involvement with the Shinigami/Awareness of the Soul Society  
-The stolen prototype of Urahara's Tenkai Kecchu  
-The Five Great Noble Clans and their Ancestral Weapons.  
-The Dark World Mirror  
-The truth of the Soul King/Origin of the World  
-The Beast Realm/The Beast King, Shukenja Amo/Bi'an Kingdom/3 Alpha Clans/Jujin Race  
-The First Gotei 13 Captains  
-War with the Quincy's 1000 years ago/The Quincy King Yhwach/Kaiser Gesang  
-The Great Hollow War and its purpose/Night Parade of 100 Demons/The Wild Lands/The Canyon of Rift and Sorrow/The Great Hollow Lord  
-Amagai remains 5th division Captain  
-Athotep/Shogo/This new dark eerie unknown land and dark castle  
-Ikomikidomoe/Musabori Kuu Hito/Royal Guard

-Grimmjow's connection to the Beast Realm. Jinta and Ururu being part of the Jujin Race.

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**More than or around 2100 Years Ago** (Musabori Kuu Hito sealed away by the Royal Guard)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death/Tenjiro Kirinji was the 2nd division Captain)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~3 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~1 Month Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society/Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)

**Recently:  
**-Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth/Reveal of Athotep's Character into the story  
-Grimmjow, Zommari, Luppi, Yammy invade Karakura Town/Toshiro kills Luppi/Jinta and Ururu's Jujin bloodline reacts to Grimmjow  
-Orihime abducted/Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Sado, Uryu enter Hueco Mundo/Meet Nel

Time left until Hogyoku fully awakens = **~1 month and 3 weeks**

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Bakudo #4: Hainawa (Crawling Rope)  
-Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi (Suspending Star)

* * *

**Rukia's Zanpakuto: **Sode No Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)  
**Shikai Release Command: **Dance  
**Shikai Appearance:** Her Zanpakuto transforms into a color that is completely white. The blade, hilt, and guard included. The guard also transforms into a hollow snowflake-like pattern and a long white ribbon extends from the end of the pommel.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
****1\. Some No Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon): **Rukia slashes horizontally with her sword and creates a white circle on the ground beside her. That circle lights up with a white light and freezes everything in its influence including anything stationed above the circle creating a towering column of ice that reaches high into the sky.  
**2\. Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren (Next dance, White Ripple):** Rukia performs and vertical downward stabbing motion towards the ground 4 times creating ice particles to float in front of her and a large white circle to light up beneath her. She then points her blade in the direction of her intended target(s) and a burst of freezing ice fires out in that direction flash freezing everything in her line of attack.  
**3\. Juhaku (White Tree):** By stabbing her blade along solid surfaces she can create a trail of thin ice. That ice can travel towards her intended target and freezes them from the bottom up until they become encased in a crystalline white tree of ice.


	45. Path To Las Noches

**AN: Hey everyone, as bei1wolf3 suggested I posted the vocabulary terms list at the end of the chapter instead of the beginning to make it easier for you all to just get into the reading. **

**The vocabulary terms list is really just a supplemental list to help you keep track of the romanized or interpreted Japanese/Spanish/German, etc. translation. Plus, there are certain terms on there that are important to know like Jujin, Dark Land Borders, Musabori Kuu Hito, etc. They are important points for the story.**

**And I know, chapter update was quick this week, hooray! We are getting nearer and nearer to some battles and deeper plot points. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support and for sticking with me and the story this far!**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(Zanpakuto Spirit speaking in a Shinigami's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 45

Ichigo, Rukia and the others continued to aimlessly walk around the Forest of Menos searching for a way out to no avail. They had already been trapped here for over an hour with no end in sight which started driving Ichigo and Renji mad. Finally Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and shouted with frustration, "AAAGH! Where the hell is the exit?! Oi, Nel, didn't you say that you've been here before? How did you get out then?"

Nel just shut her eyes and thought for a moment, but in the end she simply shook her head. "Mmm...Nel doesn't know. Last time Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa were here we were attacked by a lot of Menos. Nel thought that we were going to die but then Nel got a headache and fell asleep. When Nel woke up we were already out."

Everyone glanced down at the small Arrancar with a questioning and somewhat disbelieving look. They then glanced to Pesche and Dondochakka for confirmation to which they simply rubbed the back of their necks and shrugged.

"Haaaah…" Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Well, what was I expecting…"

Rukia just patted Ichigo's shoulder and continued walking on. "Let's go. We won't figure anything out if we just sit still. If this is the Forest of Menos then staying in one spot for too long might get us surrounded."

Nel immediately nodded and jumped up on Ichigo's shoulder. "If only Kishun were here then he could help Nel."

Once more at the mention of Kishin's name everyone couldn't help but wonder how they knew each other.

Rukia awkwardly coughed to clear her throat. "Ahem. Um, Nel, how is it that you know Kishin?"

Before Nel could answer Pesche chimed in with his overdramatic tone of voice. "Ah! Kishin...now that is a man of a man! He may be a Shinigami but he was quite noble and brave! Dashing into the fray of danger just to save us! Ohhh! Just remembering what happened back then is now like a distant dream. What valiance!"

Everyone instantly felt a chill run down their spine at the weird and creepy way that Pesche was describing his encounter with Kishin.

"W-W-What are you saying?! Explain in a way that I can understand!" Rukia cried out in a fluster as she now had a weird image painted in her head of Pesche confessing his love to Kishin because of how Pesche was exaggerating the details.

Nel on the other hand nodded in agreement with Pesche. "Mn. Kishun was very cool! You see, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa were playing tag but suddenly got chased by a lot of bad Hollows. They wanted to eat us and that's when we found Kishun. He saved us and killed all the bad Hollows, but then the bad Shinigami Tosen appeared and tried to kill him. Kishun told us to run and we somehow fell into the Forest of Menos. After that we somehow got out and found Kishun."

She then patted the top of her head recalling the memories of that time and reminisced the warm feeling of having her head patted by Kishin's hand. A large smile and some drool fell from the corner of her lips from the thought of having Kishin pat her head once more.

Ishida had a dumbfounded look on his face at her weird expression. "Y-Your drooling…"

"Ah?" She wiped the corner of her lips with her sleeve while everyone else was processing what she said.

Renji was the first to break the silence as he commented with a shocked voice, "W-What?! Tosen attacked Kishin in Hueco Mundo? But when?! How?! What the hell is going on?"

Rukia was also stunned since Kishin had never told any of this to her before.

Nel just innocently blinked before continuing her story. "Anyways, Nel was able to help Kishun return to the Human World. Kishun said we would meet again but how come he isn't here? Hmpf! Liar…"

Rukia slightly frowned at Nel's comment and her constant suspicious wishing for Kishin's presence. "Ahem. And what kind of relationship do _YOU_ exactly have with Kishin anyways?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone of voice.

Nel instantly smiled and proudly answered, "A good one!"

"A-A good one?! W-What does that even mean?"

"Hehe, what else could it mean? Between a man and a woman of course!"

Rukia furiously blushed as a thick vein popped on her forehead in displeasure. "A-A-A man and a woman?! But you're obviously a child! Don't say things that can be interpreted wrongly!"

"Eh?" Nel narrowed her eyes and glanced at Rukia up and down before slightly frowning. "And exactly what is _YOUR _relationship with Kishun?"

Rukia's cheeks flared red in embarrassment at being interrogated by a kid, but she was also finding it ridiculous that she was feeling jealous over the baby Arrancar too.

"K-Kishin and I are da-"

"Ahem!" Renji interrupted with a loud cough for no reason in particular other than not wanting to hear Rukia say with her own words that she was in an intimate relationship with Kishin. He knew that his efforts were desperate but he didn't want to just give up without fighting til the end; everyone glanced at Renji though wondering why he had suddenly interrupted and waited for him to speak, however the atmosphere turned awkward when they all realized that Renji had nothing more to add.

"Uhhh...W-Why are you all looking at me like that?" He nervously inquired.

Before their conversation could continue any further they paused as the surrounding atmosphere became heavy in pressure with murderous intent.

"Menos…" Ishida seriously commented as he instantly readied a bow made of blue colored reishi.

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia also prepared for a fight and pulled out their Zanpakuto while Sado's right arm quickly transformed into a giant armored arm. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness surrounding them numbering in the tens and dozens. Nel and her entourage simply remained huddled up together in the center of the group shaking with fear.

"G-G-Gillians!" Nel cried out.

The moment she spoke those words the image of the numerous identical looking Gillians came into light. They screeched in their echoed Hollow tongue and began their attack.

Fwish!

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo instantly dashed out to meet the Gillians head-on in combat. Wasting no time with words or fancy movements they each slashed one Gillian in half in the simplest most direct way possible and continued on to the next. Their powers were at such a level now that slicing through a Gillian was as easy as slicing through a piece of butter.

Fwip! Fwoosh! Fwip!

Ishida wasn't a pushover either as he dashed on the branch of a nearby tree quickly sniping from afar. Each arrow he fired buried itself deep into the head of a Hollow killing them in one shot. As for Sado, he gritted his teeth and stood his ground acting as the shield that protected Nel and the others. One Gillian got close enough to them and attempted to stomp them to death, however Sado shouted with a powerful punch and slammed his fist into the sole of the Gillian's foot.

CRACK! BOOM!

The sheer force behind his punch caused the Gillian to disintegrate into reishi particles right after having its foot shattered. It didn't take more than 5 minutes for them to completely wipe out the Gillians clean. As they all regrouped Ichigo gave a light smirk and rested Zangetsu atop of his shoulder.

"Phew! Well, that went smoothly."

Nel simply stared and blinked in awe at how quickly everyone had dispatched all of the Menos, but just as she was about to give them praise she bit her tongue as the reiatsu in the atmosphere became heavy and dense with murderous intent once more. The loud screeching of more Hollows echoed in the area as everyone took note of the signature dozens of more long black cloaks that denoted the Gillians.

"What the hell?! More of them?!" Renji cursed aloud.

Ichigo furrowed his brow and got in another battle ready stance whilst commenting, "Guess it isn't called the Forest of Menos for no reason. We'll just have to slice them up again."

Ishida frowned at Ichigo's suggestion. "No, instead of that we should open up a path to escape. There's no telling how many of them are nearby. We'll only waste our reiatsu if they continue to swarm us like this. Don't forget that we still need to enter Las Noches. That's where the true fight begins."

Rukia immediately nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If we're weakened here first then it'll be impossible to save Inoue."

"UWAAAH!" The loud roars of the Gillians echoed once more as beams of red lights began flashing all around them.

Nel immediately panicked and clung onto Ichigo's leg. "C-Cero! What do we do Itsugo?!" Tears began falling from her eyes in desperation.

"O-Oi! Nel, let go real quick! I can't fight like this. Oi-Uh?"

It was then that the Gillians all around had finished charging up their attack.

"Shit…" Ichigo simply cursed.

FWOOM!

The sound of the Cero blasts flying through the air made a deadly noise as it honed in on their location, but before any of them could execute their own prepared counter measures a giant fur coat with multiple skull-faced Hollow masks fell on top of them.

"What the?!" Ichigo and Renji exclaimed in shock.

PEW! BAM!

Unexpectedly the Ceros had bounced off of the skull masks and were reflected off into the distance. When everyone recovered from what just happened the Gillians that had surrounded them were all already killed, and in their place was a single man. He was relatively tall with peach colored skin and red-brownish spiky colored hair dressed in a standard but ragged looking Shinigami shihakusho. A gazelle-shaped skull mask covered his facial features.

Everyone just stared dumbfoundedly at the new stranger having no idea what to say. Thankfully Nel was there as she didn't seem to be able to read the mood and asked, "Uh? What just happened? Who are you?"

That masked figure simply walked over and grabbed his fur cape donning it back over his shoulders before motioning for everyone to follow him. They all glanced at each other in silence with the same exact question in the back of their minds.

_Are we going or staying?_

In the end Rukia let out a sigh and motioned for everyone to follow. "Let's go. We can ask questions later, but for now staying out in the open like this is dangerous."

"Y-Yeah...I suppose you've got a point." Ichigo awkwardly replied.

It wasn't long after when they found themselves situated inside a cave-like dwelling with the room being lit by a ball of luminescent Kido. There was a carved-in shelf on one of the walls of the cave which had several different mushrooms and herbs stashed in it. They all stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and watched as the masked figure took a seat on one of the stone ledges along the wall.

…

Silence. No one spoke a word as they wondered exactly how they should break the ice. Once more they all secretly thanked that Nel was present as she instantly began talking.

"Oh! Nel knows those mushrooms! Nel tried them before but they taste like tree bark. Ah, and those herbs taste like sand."

Ichigo scratched the top of his head and commented, "I'm surprised you even know what tree bark and sand tastes like. Did you eat those before too?"

Nel pouted and her eyes watered as she lightly pounded her fist against his leg. "Itsugo you big meanie! You're picking on Nel! Waah!"

"H-Huh?! Ah, w-wait Nel, I didn't mean it, jeez, stop crying will ya!"

"Waah! Now you're yelling at Nel? Nel was just trying to be helpful!"

"A-Ah-Alright, I was wrong, I didn't mean to yell. I was just making a comment. Calm down okay?"

Sniffle. Sniffle.

She nodded and wiped her tears with her sleeve before grabbing a mushroom off the shelf and ate it.

"Wha-?!" Ichigo stared at her incredulously at how brazen she was being by eating someone else's food. Everyone also felt like they were placed in an awkward position, however it was thanks to Nel's antics that seemed to have broken the tense atmosphere.

Rukia finally took a step forward and got straight to the point. "So, who are you? Why are you here? This spell that's keeping the room alight, it's made from Kido isn't it? Are you a Shinigami then?"

That masked figure simply turned to look at everyone taking in their features for several long moments before he finally removed his mask. His expression was that of indifference as he spoke with a deep tone of voice.

"Correct. I'm a Shinigami. My name is Ashido. Kano Ashido."

"I see. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Abarai Renji."

"Ishida Uryu, though I'm a Quincy, not a Shinigami."

"Yasutora Sado, Human."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and also introduced himself. "Uhh, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Substitute Shinigami I guess."

Nel turned around from the food shelf noticing that everyone was introducing themselves so with a mushroom half-way stuck inside her mouth she said with a muffled voice, "-m Nel Tu! Niesh tuh eet yoo!"

"Pesche!"

"Dondochakka!"

"Gwuaaah!" Bawabawa voiced incoherently.

Ashido remained unfazed at everyone's introductions and simply put his mask back on. "I see. What are you all doing here in the Forest of Menos?"

Ichigo simply answered with a questioning voice, "Uhh, looking for a way out? Ow!" He groaned as Rukia elbowed him in the side.

"Baka. That's not what he meant." She turned her attention back to Ashido before answering, "We were attacked by the guardian of Las Noches and fell into one of his traps. We're looking for a way out now, but what I'm wondering is, why are you here in the Forest of Menos all alone?"

No one could see Ashido's facial expression behind his mask but they could tell from his silence that it seemed to be a touchy subject. Finally Ashido replied after a minute of contemplation.

"Several centuries ago there was a Hollow attack on Soul Society. My group encountered them and fought them off, but they attempted to escape through a Garganta. My team chased after them...it was a rash and foolish decision on my part...the Garganta led us here into the Forest of Menos where my comrades and I fought to survive."

He stopped his sentence there and started walking towards the exit of the cave without elaborating any further; no one pressed him to continue. They could all tell from the somber tone in his voice of what had happened to the other Shinigami that came with him. They had all likely died already.

Instead Renji questioned, "Why are you still here? It's been so many years so why haven't you returned to the Soul Society?"

Ashido simply stared out at the monotonous land of the Forest of Menos below his cliffside cave. "I had no way of returning. And even if I did I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do so. My comrades followed me and died here. I couldn't just abandon them. I owe it to the lives of those lost to remain and fight the Hollows. I believe that most Hollows that appear in the World of the Living come from here and that is why I've stayed. As long as I can reduce their numbers here then the numbers of Hollows that appear in the Human World should decrease as well."

…

Ashido noticed everyone's silence after he spoke those words causing him to feel that something was wrong so he ventured to ask, "Has...the number of Hollows appearing in the World of the Living decreased?"

…

Again everyone remained silent. Ashido simply closed his eyes already knowing what the answer was. In the end he motioned for everyone to follow.

"I will show you to the exit."

Everyone immediately perked up after hearing that as Nel let out a tear in joy. "T-There's an exit?!"

Pesche and Dondochakka started dancing around with relief. "Yay! Hahaha! We can finally get out of here!"

Rukia slightly frowned in sadness as she stared at Ashido's back. "Why not...come back with us?"

Ashido simply jumped down from the cliff prompting everyone to dash after him ignoring Rukia's suggestion.

"After you all exit the Forest of Menos you should find a way to return to the Soul Society."

Ichigo instantly shook his head. "We appreciate you helping us out, but we can't do that. We need to get into Las Noches."

Ashido immediately halted his steps causing everyone to abruptly stop as well forcing Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa to crash into Ichigo's back.

"AH!" Ichigo shouted as the Hollow group fell on top of him.

Ashido simply stared at Ichigo and everyone else for a good long minute before he curiously questioned, "Why would you need to go there? Las Noches is a fortress where powerful Vasto Lordes reside. If one is not strong enough then it will only mean death."

"One of our friends was kidnapped." Ishida quickly replied.

Ashido furrowed his brow, deep in contemplation. "Vasto Lordes kidnapped one of your friends? Exactly what is happening in the outside world?"

"That…" Rukia started, however she stopped herself unsure if she could bring herself to tell Ashido the ugly truth that Shinigami have betrayed the Soul Society and aligned themselves with the Menos. It was then that Ishida started as he didn't really care about the matters of the Soul Society to begin with. After hearing the major points from Ishida, Ashido slightly smiled beneath his mask, but no one could tell what kind of expression he was currently making.

_Oh? So something as drastic as this has happened to the Soul Society? How interesting...perhaps it's time I make my move._

**_No! Stop it!_ **

_Tsk Tsk little Ashido-boy. Be a good kid and stay silent. Your daddy is working here._

**_You bastard! Get out of my body!_ **

_Heh! Hehehe! Hahaha! It took a long time to completely assimilate with your body so as not to give my actual presence away. You should thank me. I'll finally take us out to see the outside world after so many years._

_**You! I'll kill you!** _

_Please, if you could have done that you would've done so already. Anyways I'm sure Lord Athotep will be quite pleased when he hears that I've infiltrated the Gotei 13._

Whilst Ashido was taking the time to fight an internal mental battle everyone else stared at him with confusion since he was as still as a statue.

"Uh...Ashido?" Ichigo curiously inquired.

"Hm?!" He finally snapped back to reality. Noticing the strange looks that everyone was giving him he kept on his platonic tone of voice and commented, "So such a drastic thing has occurred...and judging from your silence when I asked about the Hollow situation in the Human World things probably haven't gotten any better...perhaps...it is time I leave this place and see for myself what has happened."

Renji was about to voice a comment when Ishida quickly chimed in, "Look, catching up is nice and all but we should hurry. We still need to get to Las Noches."

Ichigo immediately nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We can talk later. Let's go save Inoue first!"

"Then follow me closely so you don't get lost." Ashido said as he dashed off once more.

It didn't take long before a large walled cliff came into view with a hollow horizontal crevice embedded three-quarters of the way up.

"There, that's the exit." Ashido pointed out, however, the moment they came within 50 meters of the wall they paused and noted the several tens of Gillians blocking the way. On top of that there were several Adjuchas that were nearby commanding them.

"What's going on?" Sado asked with a serious frown.

Ashido rested his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto preparing for a final battle. "The Gillians in this forest are controlled by the Adjuchas."

He then glanced at the one Adjuchas in the middle of the Menos who had a large shell-like appendage on its back with long tail stems protruding from it. That Adjuchas had a triangular looking mask with two red lines running down the side of its face and its body was an ash-purple color with its Hollow hole centered around its heart.

"The guardian…" Ashido softly whispered.

"The what?" Ishida questioned.

"The guardian of the Forest of Menos. He's the leader here and the one who holds the most authority. He's given me some trouble before in the past."

Ichigo smirked and simply replied with confidence, "Heh, then all we have to do is cut that guy down to end things!"

Before anyone could react Ichigo unsealed Zangetsu from his back and dashed right into the fray.

"O-Oi! Ichigo you idiot!" Rukia shouted in alarm.

Ichigo simply leapt into the air and slashed straight down at the guardian, however before he could get too close he paused and widened his eyes in shock when a red Cero blast from one of the Gillians shot right at him.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue and slashed with Zangetsu as he countered. "Getsuga Tensho!"

BOOM!

The air shook from the clashing of the two techniques as the guardian cackled in amusement. "Kekeke! Don't think you can leave so easily after entering!"

Once more Ichigo widened his eyes in shock as one of the several Adjuchas in the area dashed right at him and attacked.

"Shit!" He cursed and twisted his body just in time to block with his sword. Just then an ape-like Adjuchas standing on the sidelines commanded the surrounding Gillians to fire with their Ceros. Rukia immediately acted and unleashed her Shikai.

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki."

With an elegant horizontal swiping motion a giant white circle appeared beneath one of the Gillians.

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!"

CLANK!

The white circle lit up with a brilliant light before instantly crystallizing one of the Gillians in a pillar of majestic ice. The others didn't stay idle either as Ishida instantly held out his arm letting a chained cross dangle from his wrist.

"Ginrei Kojaku."

Whoosh!

A giant blue bow with an almost spider-like frame was instantly generated from the cross as Ishida immediately began firing out his arrows.

"Heilig Pfeil!"

Fwosh! Fwoosh! Fwosh!

His arrow-firing speed was faster than the time it took for the Gillians to charge up their Ceros and therefore each arrow quickly pierced into the charged Ceros causing them to explode in each of the Gillians faces.

Sado's right arm quickly became encased in armor as he punched out with a fierce forward strike. "El Directo!" A burst of blue energy quickly flew out from his arm and crashed straight into one of the Gillians nearby.

Renji had already unleashed his Shikai as well, swinging it around to cut through several Gillians at once.

As for Ashido, he immediately began engaging the guardian of the forest in close combat. The battlefield had instantly become chaotic.

**888**

Someplace along the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo roamed a little lizard-like Hollow as it paused and stuck out its tongue as if tasting the air for danger. Detecting nothing wrong after several seconds flew by it lowered its head to continue on its way, however it was then that it instantly burrowed deep into the ground as a giant Garganta ripped open the space before it.

FWIP!

Echoes of voices and chatter could be heard from deep within the darkness of the portal as the familiar complaining voice of Kurotsuchi Mayuri sounded in the air.

"Seriously how infuriating! To not even have the coordinates to enter Las Noches directly?! I knew that man was incompetent."

Toshiro raised a curious eyebrow and simply retorted, "Wasn't Urahara the one who taught you how to open a Garganta though?"

Mayuri choked on his own words as he struggled to come up with a reply.

Fwoosh!

At this moment a rolling gust of wind blew by as 11 Captains of the Gotei 13 finally emerged from within the void of the Garganta. Their signature haoris all slightly fluttered painting an almost mesmerizing and awe inspiring scene in the desert wasteland.

THUMMMMM!

Their mere presence all at once shook the very core of the monotonous gray world. Their foreign and overpoweringly strong reiatsu was an immediate deterrent to all the weaker Hollows in Hueco Mundo, however it was also a loud and clear statement of challenge against the hidden Vasto Lordes throughout the land. Exactly from left to right stood Soi Fon, Kishin, Unohana, Amagai, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyoraku, Kinji, Toshiro, Zaraki, and Mayuri. They all had an expression of indifference as they stared off into the distance seeing the large outline of their destination, Las Noches.

Kyoraku slightly tilted up his hat and let out a relaxed and awe inspiring comment, "Yaaa, it's so far away but we can still see it from here! Impressive, impressive. At the very least we can infer that it's as large as the Seireitei. Aizen sure didn't hold back on the construction costs."

Zaraki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch. What a pain in the ass. Guess we're gonna have to run there. They better be worth wasting my time to get there to fight."

Mayuri simply shrugged his shoulders. "You see what I mean? What terrible coordinates."

Kishin ignored them and glanced around the landscape trying to discern where he might find Rukia, however Hueco Mundo was really too vast and there were too many reiatsu signatures scattered throughout the desert land that he would be hard pressed to find her through spiritual sense alone.

_Senpai...you're okay right? _

Kinji glanced at him and shook his head knowing exactly what Kishin was thinking about right now.

Finally Amagai broke the ice and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sooo...I suppose we should start making our way over huh?"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Everyone quickly turned to glance at Mayuri and watched him fiddle around with a device in his pocket where the mechanical noise was coming from. The estranged Captain mumbled and cursed several times before clicking a button revealing Akon, Jushiro, and Yamamoto on a holographic screen.

"Oh! It worked!" Jushiro commented.

Akon nodded in relief. "Phew. That's good. Ahem. Communication lines are now set."

Mayuri just gave a disinterested look. "Yes yes. Good." He threw the device in his hand away, however instead of falling to the ground it began to float into the air.

Kishin immediately recognized it as some sort of modified spy cam.

_Oh...it's like the spy cams Aizen used to spy on people, but better._

Yamamoto's voice could then be heard from the other side. "Now that communication has been set, Captain Ukitake and I shall monitor everyone's progress from the Soul Society and keep a close eye on any movements made against the World of the Living and the real Karakura Town that has been transferred here."

Without waiting for them to exchange more words the spy cam quickly split into several dozens of smaller ones and floated away from sight high into the air. Everyone simply watched like little kids seeing a new toy for the first time.

It was Toshiro who brought everyone's attention back to focus as he asked, "Now that we're here...shall we move together or should we separate?"

"We should decide based on the situation, but first we need to actually get into Las Noches." Kinji replied and suggested.

As no one voiced their disagreement Unohana stepped forward and held out her Zanpakuto. It was slightly longer than a regular katana and resembled that of a nodachi. The guard was ovular shaped with a red colored handle. Before anyone could ask what she was about to do she released the power of her Shikai.

"Minazuki."

In mere moments the blade of her Zanpakuto had transformed into a green slime-like substance before becoming a giant one-eyed green colored flying manta ray. She slowly walked atop its back and said with a kind and gentle voice, "Well then. Shall we?"

No one voiced any dissent and simply obediently followed after her. In no time at all the giant manta ray gave a low screech and flapped off of the ground and into the air in the direction of Las Noches. The moonlight from high above the darkened sky illuminated their movements across the gray colored world. It was a strange sight if one stared from afar; seeing a giant colored ray carrying 11 Shinigami on its back gently cruising without a care in the world.

Mayuri took this chance to take a seat with clear boredom on his face. The only thing running through his mind was the different specimens he would find once inside the Hollow fortress. Komamura had shut his eyes as if he were in deep meditation and the other Captains were doing their own things. Kishin just kept his eyes trained on the distant castle as he felt Toshiro walk up to his side.

"Aizen should know that we're here by now."

Kishin just nodded in agreement. "The question is how he'll respond."

It was then he was reminded of the message he received from Gin. "Hey, Toshiro, have you ever heard of someone named Kusaka Sojiro?"

Toshiro's eyelid slightly twitched when he heard the question. "H-How...do you know that name?"

"Hm? So you have heard? Who is...it…" He somewhat paused towards the end as he took note of the saddened look on his friends face.

Toshiro took a moment to shut his eyes as if he were recalling a memory from long ago. Several deep breaths later and he let out a sigh. "Haaaah...Kusaka Sojiro used to be a classmate of mine back when I attended the Shinigami Academy. He and I were friends...but there was one problem that Central 46 took note of."

Kishin mentally rolled his eyes as he wasn't surprised that Central 46 was somehow involved.

"And _what_ exactly did Central 46 have to say this time?" He asked with a noticeable tone of annoyance in his voice at the mention of those old, now dead judges names.

Toshiro gave Kishin an odd look but it then turned a bit depressing as he recalled the events for Kishin. "Sojiro and I had the same Zanpakuto spirit."

"Eh?" Kishin let out in shock. He never imagined that it was possible for two people to possess the exact same Zanpakuto spirit. It somewhat confused him as he thought that Zanpakuto spirits were born from a person's soul and therefore he was lost at how two different souls managed to manifest the exact same spirit.

Toshiro could tell from the look on Kishin's face that he was stumped so he let out a reminiscent smirk from the corner of his lips. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You'll get a headache. To be exact his Zanpakuto spirit and mine were just slightly different. My Hyorinmaru unleashes ice of a white-blue color while Sojiro's unleashed ice of a white-purple color."

"Then...what happened to Sojiro?"

Again Toshiro let out a heavy sigh. "Central 46 forbade two Shinigamis from wielding and possessing the exact same Zanpakuto spirit. In the end we were forced to fight each other to the death to see which of us would inherit the right to wield Hyorinmaru."

This revelation made Kishin stare at his friend with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

Toshiro mockingly smiled at himself and shook his head. "As you probably guessed...I couldn't bring myself to kill my friend over something like this, but Sojiro. He...He decided to follow Central 46's ridiculous order and tried to kill me. In the end it turned out that it was all a test set up by Central 46. Since he pointed his blade at me Central 46 deemed him unworthy and killed him while I was powerless to stop any of it."

…

"Central 46 covered this up didn't they?"

Toshiro nodded in confirmation. "Yeah...they erased all records of Sojiro's existence from the Soul Society." He then gave a curious glance at Kishin and again, asked his earlier question, "So? How'd you come by his name?"

Kishin merely shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I hear he's alive."

! ! !

This time not only Toshiro was startled and alarmed but Kyoraku and Unohana had turned their heads when they heard this as well. Even though Central 46 had tried to cover that incident up, the two senior Captains were keen and insightful enough to have known about it back in the day. Hearing that Kusaka Sojiro was still alive came as a major shock to them, especially to Toshiro.

"W-What do you mean he's still alive?! How do you know?!"

Kishin scratched the side of his cheek wondering how he should answer. "Mmmm...a somewhat questionable but also somewhat reliable source dropped me some hints."

"T-Then where is he?"

Kishin simply turned his gaze away from Toshiro and stared at the slowly enlarging fortress of Las Noches.

Toshiro immediately understood what his friend was silently telling him and also turned his gaze at the fortress.

"Las...Noches…" He breathed out beneath his breath.

Kishin could only nod at his friend's comment while Unohana's giant manta ray continued to fly ever closer to the giant gray palace. The ray's shadow rippled out like the surface of a lake of water from having a stone dropped within as its dark image passed over the ridges and curves of the sand lines below. And as if to capture this moving image the sand beneath began to crumble away sinking down into a giant cavity whilst the giant form of the gatekeeping guardian, Runuganga, began to coalesce from the surrounding dusty grains.

Just as he completed coming together and stretched out his hand to reach for the ray in the sky, he froze in place and instantly disintegrated into millions of scraps of reishi particles never even having a chance to scream the pain he felt from dying. His entire being, soul and all, had been completely crushed and erased from the force and pressure of the 11 Captains of the Gotei 13 exerting their reiatsu on him all at once. His invincible body made of sand was completely and utterly useless in the face of pure raw power.

As for the Captains? They hadn't even bothered sparring Runuganga a single glance acting as if they were never even attacked.

**888**

Deep within one of the towers in Las Noches sat Aizen on a chair that overlooked the dark sky and sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo. Several screens were erected nearby monitoring the different areas where the intruders had entered. A slight smile found its way to the corner of his lips as he glanced at the screen of the 11 Captains slowly making their way to the castle.

"Well now...this is unexpected. To think that they would be so bold as to directly come here to face off against me. They must be quite confident."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of Gin's footsteps came to a halt as he entered the room. "Ohya? So they already passed Runuganga huh? It won't be too long now before they make it inside."

Aizen slightly narrowed his eyes and focused his line of sight on Kishin's face. "It appears that the Captains of the Gotei 13 had planned this in advance. Kishin would have come whether or not Kuchiki Rukia was used as bait."

Gin just smiled and took a few steps closer to Aizen's chair. "Well, now that they're here doesn't this make our job easier? Kishin is the most troublesome one of them all, but, how're ya gonna trap em here?"

"Ah, for that I have something in mind. I originally had this method in store for Kishin, however I imagine it'll work just as well for the others."

"Ehh? Is that so? Something that can trap a Captain Class Shinigami...exactly what did ya make that could get rid of em so easily?"

"That's not quite right, Gin."

Gin tilted his head to the side somewhat confused. "Exactly what's not right, Captain Aizen?"

"This trap won't truly trap them. They are after all, still Captains of the Gotei 13, however the method I have in store for them should manage to stall them long enough for us to complete what we need to do."

Gin mentally frowned, realizing that Aizen wasn't going to easily divulge his plan for how he was going to trap the Captains here in Hueco Mundo. After several moments left in silence Gin finally continued the conversation by shifting to a different topic.

"What will you do with the Human girl?"

"Ah, Inoue Orihime." Aizen's lips curled into a slight smile as he continued, "I left Ulquiorra in charge of her."

Gin just nodded and was about to comment when a thought suddenly struck him. "Ehhh...so that's how it is."

Aizen shifted his gaze behind him giving Gin an amused look. "What do you think, Gin?"

Gin slightly frowned and shook his head. "Captain Aizen, that guy Ulquiorra is waaaay too gloomy. You really think that he can become stronger by hanging around with that girl?"

Aizen just turned back to stare at the monitors before him with indifference. "Although I've yet to personally see it, he's the only one of the Espada that has achieved Segunda Etapa. His view of the world is quite nihilistic, however there is a small part of him that rejects that philosophy. Even he is unaware that he is constantly searching for the deeper meanings of life. Contrary to what he believes, he is more akin to a Shinigami than Hollow."

Gin slightly furrowed his brow lost in thought. "Now that ya mention it he has always been the curious sort. The only thing he never questions are your orders. For him to be able to have a second release means that he was able to connect on a deeper level with his Zanpakuto whereas the other Espada couldn't. Don't tell me he didn't just seal his powers into the sword, but actually imprinted his soul in it like Shinigami do with their asauchi?"

Aizen shut his eyes and smirked, leaning back relaxedly in his chair. "The mask of a Hollow is the physical manifestation of the heart that the soul lost when they were Human. An Arrancar is one who has shed their mask in order to obtain Shinigami-like powers. In essence, shedding the mask means regaining some of their heart, however it isn't clear which part of themselves they would regain. At the end of the day they are not Humans. Hollows that have become Adjuchas, Vasto Lordes, and Arrancars have their own unique soul. Some will be similar to how they were before they became a Hollow, but there are also those who develop very unique personalities and qualities that are completely different."

Gin simply nodded in understanding. "I see. So you're saying that even if an Arrancar regains a piece of their heart they aren't going to act the same as they were before because they are still Hollows at the end of the day. The piece of heart that they regained will change and shape them into a different individual instead of turning them back into how they were originally. That individualism can either fuel them to become stronger or weaker. Then...in Ulquiorra's case he…"

"Correct, he grew to become quite a powerful Arrancar by shedding his mask. When I first encountered him in Hueco Mundo he had simply remained ingrained amongst a dense forest of white trees. I gave his life direction, allowing him to channel his power into something with purpose. At first glance he may seem to hold a nihilistic view of the world, however if that was truly the case then he would have never agreed to follow me back to Las Noches under my command. What truly drives him is curiosity. There is a burning need and desire deep within his soul, wanting and trying to understand that which he cannot see with his own two eyes."

"So that's how it is. You're hoping that by putting him in charge of that Human girl that he'll come to understand concepts that can't be seen with the naked eye which would open his world view to entirely new possibilities and philosophies. If he can do that and accept the new change then he can become even more powerful."

Aizen tapped his fingers on the armrest of his stone chair in a calming rhythm as his silence confirmed Gin's theory. He glanced over from the monitor showing the Captains towards the monitor showing Ichigo and the others.

Gin also took note of their current positions and lightly commented, "Ah, well it seems like those kids are pretty capable. They finally made it inside Las Noches, though they only broke into the Tres Cifras."

Aizen stared at the screen a little while longer before he ceased the rhythmic tapping of his fingers. "Gin. Arrange for someone to capture them."

This request slightly startled Gin as he glanced at Aizen's back with confusion. "Eh? Sure, I can set something up, but what for?"

"Ah, my apologies. Allow me to clarify. Specifically capture Kuchiki Rukia and change the routes inside the Tres Cifras tunnels. Arrange appropriate opponents for Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm curious to see how the maturity of his Hollowfication will present itself along his dormant Quincy powers. He may prove valuable for Ulquiorra to face."

"You want him to grow strong enough to face Ulquiorra? That's kinda mean ain't it? Captain Aizen. To have Inoue Orihime's jailer and guard grow closer to her only to pit her guard and potential lover against one another. What a tragedy."

"Ah, is that how you see it? Well I suppose it would be a dramatic tale."

"Captain Aizen, why go to such lengths though?"

"For the Ryoka boy? Or for Kuchiki Rukia? Simply because I-"

Gin shook his head and interjected clarifying his previous question. "Sorry, I should have been specific. I meant about Ulquiorra. Why go to such lengths to help him gain more power?"

Aizen slightly furrowed his brow and stared off into the distant night of Hueco Mundo from within his throne room. He recalled the black letter of invitation that Barragan received as well as his short conversation with the 2nd Espada. For some reason he couldn't help but feel a gnawing agitation eating away at him somewhere in the back of his mind. It wasn't fear, but still...he couldn't deny the fact that he was somewhat wary of this unknown factor. In particular, the Hollow Lord, Athotep. Call it instinct or intuition or a gut feeling, but he just felt that it was in his best interest to treat the subject regarding that individual with more caution and care. Even the Quincy King, Yhwach, whom he was currently well aware of, didn't make him feel this way.

"Captain Aizen?" Gin curiously inquired taking note of the long strange silence in the room.

Finally Aizen replied without beating around the bush. "Should Ulquiorra survive his fight, after I claim Heaven's throne, I shall appoint him as the new ruler of Hueco Mundo and send him as my envoy to The Dark Land Borders to scout the terrain in that area."

Gin was somewhat startled at Aizen's answer since it wasn't what he was expecting.

_Captain Aizen is being pretty cautious of that place...is it...because of whoever this Hollow Lord named Athotep is? With his personality it doesn't seem likely, yet at the same time it seems to be the only plausible answer...exactly who is this Athotep?_

Gin stood in place for a good long while before deciding to take his leave, however before he left he paused and commented, "Ah, Captain Aizen, we should probably move the Hogyoku to a safer place."

Aizen merely grinned and turned off the monitors as he stood from his chair to face Gin. With a calm foreboding gesture he pulled at the slit of his white jacket and revealed a glowing purple luminescent crystal that was deeply embedded within his chest. Gin felt his scalp tingle in nervousness as he felt the power that emanated and resonated from Aizen's body.

_He...fused with the Hogyoku?! When did he do that?!_

Aizen took note of Gin's silence and simply closed up his jacket. "As you can see, Gin, there is no need to worry about the safety of the Hogyoku. There is no place safer than with me."

Gin felt a bead of nervous sweat drip down his back.

_Rangiku...please don't be in the World of the Living when we arrive…_

Without showing any outward appearance of being bothered by what he just saw he turned around and headed for the door. "Then I'll get to setting things up in the Tres Cifras, Captain Aizen."

Aizen just stared back out at the night sky of Hueco Mundo and nodded. "Yes. Please do."

* * *

**MISC.**

**So the Captains are finally in Hueco Mundo. Their confrontation with the Espada draws ever nearer. Exactly what will happen between the two sides? What exactly does Aizen have prepared for them? **

**Rukia and the others have met Ashido, but Ashido seems to not be Ashido. He instead seems to be possessed by something and that something is a servant of Athotep? This can't be good. And it seems that Ashido is still alive inside as well. Aizen also seems to be cautious of Athotep. Exactly who is this Hollow Lord that it can make even someone like Aizen act warily. What is Athotep's true goal? **

**Will Gin actually capture Rukia and the others? How will Toshiro react to seeing Kusaka again? And what's Aizen trying to do with Ulquiorra? Will Ulquiorra's fate be different this time around or will it be the same? **

**Will anything happen to the World of the Living and Soul Society? How will things pan out for the future...**

**Well, until the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! **

* * *

**Vocabulary Terms:**

***Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei**  
*Senzaikyu = **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki = **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku = **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku = **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin = **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo = **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.  
***Zankensoki:** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.  
***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years. **  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.  
***Musabori Kuu Hito (The Devourer): **An extremely powerful Adjucha that once rampaged through the Soul Society and attempted to consume the Soul King. It was sealed away by the Royal Guard into a Zanpakuto and renamed Ikomikidomoe. The Hollow Lord Athotep seems to know about this as well.  
***Hyakki Yako (The Night Parade of 100 Demons): **The name given of the first attack sent during The Great Hollow War led by 3 Vasto Lordes.  
***Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka (The Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven): **A title given to 5 Captains of the Gotei 13 during The Great Hollow War for their outstanding feats, ability to command, and fighting prowess on the field of battle. Title given to 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa.  
***The Dark Land Borders: **A place that exists beyond the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. It is a place with no light and no sand. Not even the moon of Hueco Mundo appears in this place. It is a dreary place that is filled in darkness and mystery.  
***Los Castillo De Pesadilla (The Nightmare Castle): **A large castle deep within The Dark Land Borders where the Hollow Lord called Athotep resides.  
***Oin (King's Seal): **An artifact belonging to the Royal Family that has its location moved every few decades. Its appearance is that of a golden shining box and has power over dimensions in a certain range of space as well as the power of teleportation and time manipulation.

***Tres Cifras (Nest of Three Digits): **The area of Las Noches where the Privaron/Demoted Espada live.

* * *

**CURRENT CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru**/**Madarame Ikkaku**/?/**Ayasegawa Yumichika **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**POINTS OF INTEREST: **  
-Aizen and his Arrancars/Gin and his message to Kishin  
-Kishin's level 100 Kido Spells/Kishin's Bankai  
-Kishin's Division/Kira Izuru, Ran'Tao, Ichinose Maki/Kishin's Relationship with Rukia and the Kuchiki Clan  
-Kinji's Shikai and Bankai/Kido Corp and the 9th Division  
-The Bakkoto and the Kasumioji Clan  
-Azashiro Soya, the 8th Kenpachi locked down in Muken/Unohana Retsu, the 1st Kenpachi  
-The assassination attempt on Ran'Tao's life  
-Tokinada and his killing of Kakyo/The shady way he became Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Tsunayashiro Clan Hidden Archives  
-Karin's growing involvement with the Shinigami/Awareness of the Soul Society  
-The stolen prototype of Urahara's Tenkai Kecchu  
-The Five Great Noble Clans and their Ancestral Weapons.  
-The Dark World Mirror  
-The truth of the Soul King/Origin of the World  
-The Beast Realm/The Beast King, Shukenja Amo/Bi'an Kingdom/3 Alpha Clans/Jujin Race  
-The First Gotei 13 Captains  
-War with the Quincy's 1000 years ago/The Quincy King Yhwach/Kaiser Gesang  
-The Great Hollow War and its purpose/Night Parade of 100 Demons/The Wild Lands/The Canyon of Rift and Sorrow/The Great Hollow Lord  
-Amagai remains 5th division Captain  
-Athotep/Shogo/This new dark eerie unknown land and dark castle  
-Ikomikidomoe/Musabori Kuu Hito/Royal Guard  
-Grimmjow's connection to the Beast Realm. Jinta and Ururu being part of the Jujin Race.

-Ulquiorra and his possible evolution?

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**More than or around 2100 Years Ago** (Musabori Kuu Hito sealed away by the Royal Guard)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death/Tenjiro Kirinji was the 2nd division Captain)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~3 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~1 Month Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society/Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)

**Recently:  
**-Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth/Reveal of Athotep's Character into the story  
-Grimmjow, Zommari, Luppi, Yammy invade Karakura Town/Toshiro kills Luppi/Jinta and Ururu's Jujin bloodline reacts to Grimmjow  
-Orihime abducted/Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Sado, Uryu enter Hueco Mundo/Meet Nel

* * *

**Rukia's Zanpakuto: **Sode No Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Normal sized katana, rectangular guard with flame-like patterns on the long sides and curved patterns on the short side. Inward corners on the guard with curved slits above and below the blade. Reddish-brown hilt.  
**Shikai Release Command: **Dance  
**Shikai Appearance:** Her Zanpakuto transforms into a color that is completely white. The blade, hilt, and guard included. The guard also transforms into a hollow snowflake-like pattern and a long white ribbon extends from the end of the pommel.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
****1\. Some No Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon): **Rukia slashes horizontally with her sword and creates a white circle on the ground beside her. That circle lights up with a white light and freezes everything in its influence including anything stationed above the circle creating a towering column of ice that reaches high into the sky.  
**2\. Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren (Next dance, White Ripple):** Rukia performs and vertical downward stabbing motion towards the ground 4 times creating ice particles to float in front of her and a large white circle to light up beneath her. She then points her blade in the direction of her intended target(s) and a burst of freezing ice fires out in that direction flash freezing everything in her line of attack.  
**3\. Juhaku (White Tree):** By stabbing her blade along solid surfaces she can create a trail of thin ice. That ice can travel towards her intended target and freezes them from the bottom up until they become encased in a crystalline white tree of ice.

* * *

**Uryu's Powers:  
1\. Ginrei Kojaku (Lone Sparrow on a Silver Cliff): **A quincy cross wrist chain on his right arm transforms into a large blue bow with a spiderweb-like shield pattern in the middle.  
**-Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow):** With his Ginrei Kojaku Uryu can gather reishi from the surrounding area and turn it into blue arrows which can be fired with his bow.

* * *

**Sado's Power:**  
**1\. Brazo Derecha De Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant):** Right arm transforms into a black/magenta colored armored arm.  
**-El Directo (The Direct):** Fires a blast of concentrated spiritual energy as a mid/long range attack.

* * *

**Unohana's Zanpakuto: **Minazuki  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Red handle, oval guard, nodachi-like blade that is slightly longer than a regular katana.  
**Shikai Release Command: **N/A  
**Shikai Appearance:** Her Zanpakuto blade transforms into a giant green manta ray with one giant yellow eye.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
****1\. **It can fly and heal the injury of others with the stomach acid inside its body.


	46. Kuchiki Rukia vs Aaroniero Arruruerie

**AN: Hey everyone, how's everyone doing? Hopefully you all are still okay and staying healthy. **

**I know updates have been much faster than they were last month, but that's just because I've managed to get some work done ahead of time letting me work on the story. So I apologize in advance if the updates start to slow down again later. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support and for sticking with me and the story this far!**

**Vocabulary Terms:  
****  
*On'na = **Woman

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(A different person speaking in someone's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 46

Orihime sat within the confines of her cell with her hands clasped together in a praying motion as she stared at the moon outside the castle walls of Las Noches. She already knew that Ichigo and the others had come to save her due to Ulquiorra telling her previously, however now she had felt their reiatsu actually enter within the large palace walls. She knew that they were now somewhere within the grounds of Las Noches, she just didn't know where exactly. In fact she didn't even really know where she was in relation to the entire castle and it wasn't as if she had much contact with anyone to get information from either.

In fact, the only person she ever had direct contact with on a constant basis was Ulquiorra. She had met and seen the other Espada once before including the traitorous Captains, but for the rest of her entire time here she only made contact with the stoic 4th Espada. Speaking of the devil she felt the familiar presence of his cold despairing reiatsu signature from outside the door. She bit the bottom of her lip and elected not to turn around as the sound of the door opening and Ulquiorra's footsteps entering echoed in the dark room.

"Kneeling on the floor. Are you planning to beg for mercy? ...On'na." The cold dejected but strangely melodic sound of Ulquiorra's voice thrummed in her ears. His tone was monotonous yet also calming.

Orihime simply shut her eyes and thought about the reiatsu signatures of everyone she had felt before answering with her own calm tone of voice.

"Why are you here?"

Ulquiorra stood 3 feet from her position and simply stared at her moonlit back before commenting, "Your comrades have entered Las Noches and have entered the underground sector of the Tres Cifras."

Orihime finally reopened her eyes and stared out at the moon.

"I know." She said with a soft whisper.

Again, silence filled the room.

Ulquiorra kept his green colored eyes trained and fixed on her fragile form somewhat perplexed at her calm demeanor. In his eyes she should be trembling with fear, wallowing in doubt, begging for them to spare the lives of her comrades, however all she was doing was kneeling and clasping her hands staring out at the barred window. He couldn't understand it. He couldn't fathom why she was doing something so useless. It wasn't as if her feelings of hope were going to reach them. Furthermore he couldn't understand why she seemed so calm and collected in front of him. Clearly he had the power to kill her without lifting a single finger yet she didn't quake or tremble in fear in his presence. He was her enemy and kept her prisoner yet she didn't despise or abhor him.

Finally he couldn't hold back his curiosity and asked, "What are you doing? Kneeling on the floor staring listlessly into the night."

"I'm praying."

"Praying? Praying for what?"

"I'm praying for everyone to be safe and well."

"Safe and well? Exactly what will praying accomplish? There is no one to hear your words or to see your efforts. Your prayers will go unnoticed and unanswered."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"You." She whispered near inaudibly. "You're here. You can see me pray and hear my words."

Ulquiorra continued to stare indifferently at her back, unable to refute her claim, however he did retort. "Meaningless. I am the one who can destroy everything that you hope and pray for. There is no point in my bearing witness to your fruitless actions."

Orihime shook her head and turned to glance behind her. Her warm brown chocolate eyes made contact with his cold despairing green ones.

"That's not true. It's not meaningless. Even if you refute my words and call my actions meaningless my feelings will definitely reach Kurosaki-kun and the others."

"And how will they reach them? Will you shout until your lungs give out hoping that your cries will reach them? Will you bang on the walls in hopes that they will hear your distress? Will you try to convince me to bring you out from within your lonely cell?"

Orihime just smiled and shook her head. "No." She placed her hand atop her heart and said with a warm loving expression, "Here. I'm okay. If I'm okay then Kurosaki-kun and the others will be okay. As long as I don't give Kurosaki-kun and the others something to worry about then there's nothing to be afraid of."

Ulquiorra slightly frowned somewhat confused at the meaning behind her words. He pointed at her chest and then continued, "You placed your hand over your heart. For what reason do you do so? Is it the source of your will? Is it the source of your hopes and dreams and desires? If I rip it from your chest will I be able to see it?"

The light in Orihime's eyes slightly trembled with sadness as she listened to Ulquiorra continue to speak. He pointed to her head and said, "What about here? If I split open your skull will I find your heart in there?"

…

Orihime simply remained silent as she continued to stare him in the eyes not tearing her gaze away. This made Ulquiorra feel somewhat perplexed as the violent way he spoke to her didn't seem to faze her. Instead it almost seemed as if she were pitying him. It made him somewhat uncomfortable that he was being pitied by someone as weak and fragile as her.

"Do you not fear me? On'na."

"I don't." She confidently replied.

"Such stubbornness. You refuse to know how to cower before death until the moment that death truly claims you. Where is your fear?"

"Why should I fear?"

"It is fear that keeps you Humans alive. It is that instinct that keeps you away from the dangers that can take your life. So, where is your fear? On'na."

"Fear...I have it. I'm scared, but it's because of fear that I'm not scared."

Again Ulquiorra was perplexed at her answer. "You have fear yet are unafraid?"

"That's because I also have courage."

"Courage? Foolish. Courage is what drives people to their deaths."

"Then what about you? What do you fear?"

Ulquiorra's expression remained unchanged as he despondently responded, "I have no such thing. Fear arises from that which is unknown, yet nothing exists before me unless I see it with my own two eyes. There is no unknown to me therefore fear cannot exist."

"Nothing...exists unless you can see it? Then...you have never experienced the joy of life…" She near-inaudibly commented.

Ulquiorra was about to respond when he turned to glance at the door.

"How long are you planning to eavesdrop?"

Gin put on a 'got caught' facial expression and said sarcastically, "Ah-khan, looks like I got caught. Oopsies."

Ulquiorra simply turned and walked out of the room. He gave one last glance at Orihime before stepping past Gin.

"You're usually a quiet guy. Don't think I ever heard ya talk so much before, eh? Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra simply ignored him and took his leave.

Gin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and made a joking comment, "Yaaa...what a harsh guy. My feelings are hurt. So I'm not even worth sparing a single word eh?"

He then turned to face Orihime and amiable waved. "Yo, Orihime-chan. How're ya holdin up? That gloomy guy hasn't been giving you a hard time now has he?"

Orihime slightly frowned, unknowingly feeling more threatened by the presence of Gin than that of Ulquiorra. Even with Ulquiorra's dejected and emotionless feelings she somewhat understood his character and personality, however Gin was an anomaly. His true feelings and actions and words were never truly there. It was like speaking to a void with fog as the reply. It was completely unsettling.

Noticing how guarded Orihime mentally kept herself in front of him he scratched the side of his cheek and commented, "Ehhh...you don't really like me huh?"

…

No reply.

"Haaah." Gin let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can't do anything about that. Oh, just thought I'd let ya know that ya might get a neighbor soon so don't worry, if ya get lonely then it'll change soon."

Orihime instantly widened her eyes in alarm at the information Gin just revealed to her. "W-What do you mean I'll get a neighbor? You aren't...don't tell me that someone else was taken?"

Gin just shook his head and headed for the door. "No no. Nothing like that. Well, at least not yet. Remember, I said soon, not right now. Ah, I've got work to do so I'll see ya later. Bye bye." He waved and slowly shut the door.

"Wait!" She shouted and ran for the door, however it was too late. The light from the hallway disappeared as the door shut tight locking her inside. Once more she clasped her hands together in prayer.

"Please be alright...everyone."

**888**

Rukia continued to run up a dark stairwell on her own hoping that she was getting closer to wherever Inoue's prison cell was. Earlier she, Ichigo, and the others had split up as they had ended up in a place that split off into different tunnels. In order to increase their chances of finding Orihime that was the best decision that they had come to. Furthermore they had all felt the incredibly powerful presence of the Gotei 13 Captains entering Hueco Mundo earlier which further boosted their confidence. Especially in Rukia's case as she had immediately recognized one of the reiatsu signatures belonging to Kishin.

It wasn't long before she saw a light at the end of the tunnel and popped out on the other side, however the moment she exited the dark hallway she ended up finding herself standing on a stone bridge outside. What shocked her the most was the sky. She had to take a moment to recollect her thoughts as she glanced up at the clear blue sky with sparse light clouds overhead.

"I-It's daylight? What the…how is this possible?"

Just as she was mumbling to herself she paused and slashed behind her with her blade sensing a presence nearby.

FWISH!

The air whistled as she missed. It was then she heard a high pitched feminine voice from up along the end of the bridge. "You sure reacted quickly. Your senses are sharper than you let on."

Rukia frowned, not letting down her guard, taking a good look at the newcomer. They wore an Arrancar's jacket and had an elongated white covering over their head with eight holes in it. They seemed quite strange and even stranger was the fact that the next instant they spoke, their voice turned from feminine to a low deep male voice.

"Follow me."

Rukia furrowed her brow in caution as she watched that person walk into the dark building at the end of the bridge.

"What...is he? Or...her?"

She took a momentary pause glancing into the darkness of the building inside knowing that it was probably a trap, however her only choice was moving forwards as she needed information anyways. She wasn't going to get anything useful just randomly moving about so she figured she might as well spring the trap. She was, after all, a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Her current skills were on a completely different level than the time during and before the execution incident in Soul Society.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she confidently strode into the darkness of that building following after that stranger. As she suspected, the moment she entered the building the door behind her closed. Once more the dual female-male voice echoed in the room so she turned around to face them.

"Phew. Apologies. I just can't seem to stand the sunlight. Ahhh, right. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aaroniero...Aaroniero Arruruerie."

Aaroniero then removed his mask and continued, "I'm the Nuevo Espada."

! ! !

Rukia felt her heart stop the moment she laid eyes on the face beneath the mask. It was as if all the grief and pain that she had buried away had resurfaced back into her chest. Her left hand clutched the throbbing pain in her chest as she slightly choked out with disbelief, "K-Kaien...dono…"

Once more a throbbing ache pounded against her chest as the old memories of her time spent with Kaien came back to her.

"Is that really you? Kaien-dono…" She began to feel tears build up in her eyes as she struggled hard not to cry. She scrunched up her face with an anguished expression recalling the moment of his death on her sword. It caused her hand that was currently holding onto her Zanpakuto to tremble and weaken.

"Please answer me...is it really you? Kaien-don-"

_Wait…_

Before she could fall any further into turmoil and distress by leading herself on she paused to seriously think about the facts for a moment. Gritting her teeth she let the memories of Kaien's death replay over and over again and again within her mind.

_It's not possible. Kaien-dono is definitely dead._

Just as she was snapping herself out of her own delusion she paused once more as Aaroniero replied, "Yeah!"

Tap.

The sound of Aaroniero approaching closer echoed in the spacious dark room as he continued, "What's with that expression eh? Kuchiki. It's really me, Kaien. What? Surprised? I know I'd be, but aren't you glad? Huh? The popular Lieutenant Shiba Kaien is alive and well!"

Rukia again felt her tears threaten to fall as she bit the bottom of her lip feeling weak. The expression, the gesture, the speech, the presence, the man in front of her moved, walked, talked, and acted exactly like the Lieutenant and mentor she once knew. She felt...warm and...happy. She wanted to run over and grasp his hand just to make sure that it really was Kaien. She couldn't help it anymore and took one step forward, however just then she paused.

The image of Kaien in her head that wore the 13th Lieutenant's badge started to melt away, and in its place was...the familiar handsome face of a certain red headed crystal golden eyed Shinigami. Her memories of Kaien training her in the way of the sword slowly began to be replaced by the memories of Kishin training her outside his courtyard field. The warmth of Kaien's hand that used to pat her head with praise when she did well was replaced by the warm loving feeling of Kishin's hand when he teased her or missed her. The foot that she slowly raised to take a step forward suddenly stopped as realization struck her.

_That's right...Kaien-dono already died...but Kishin is still here. He's still with me!_

Once more she felt the powerful presence of Kishin's reiatsu somewhere in Hueco Mundo which instantly brought her back to reality. Her tears had automatically dried away and her expression became incredibly serious as she held her ground and glared at the Espada before her.

Aaroniero tilted his head to the side and questioned, "Is...everything alright Kuchiki? It's been a long time since we last saw each other but no need to be so tense."

Rukia simply narrowed her eyes disapprovingly. "Did you think that I would actually fall for your trick? It's true, you may have swayed me just a moment ago, however Kaien-dono is dead! That...I know for a fact. You even introduced yourself as Aaroniero, Nuevo Espada. You have some gall taking on the form of Kaien-dono, you bastard…"

Aaroniero gave a hurtful looking expression as he attempted to defend himself. "Oi...Rukia, it's really me. Why would I lie to you? Remember back to that time. That Hollow Metastacia possessed my body, but when it died it was sent back to Hueco Mundo. My spirit was still fused with it and so when it regenerated I was a-"

"Quiet!" Rukia shouted in anger. She steeled her resolve and firmly gripped her Zanpakuto in her hands with a fierce expression on her face. "Don't you dare spout anymore lies using Kaien-dono's face and voice."

Aaroniero remained speechless for a good long minute before he finally gave up. Shrugging his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck he sighed before letting out a light chuckle.

"Haaah...Heh...Hehehe! Hahaha! Man, not bad! Not bad at all! I really had you going there in the beginning didn't I?"

Rukia clenched her teeth with anger realizing that the Kaien before her really was a fake. Somewhere deep down inside she had held onto just the smallest bit of hope that she was still wrong and that this Kaien was the real Kaien, however she instead just thought of Kishin which helped her stay firm to reality.

Aaroniero let out one last laugh before calming himself down, unsheathing the blue hilted Zanpakuto on his waist. Rukia didn't wait any longer not wanting to waste time hearing any more lies come out of Aaroniero's mouth, so she instantly released her Shikai and dashed forward with a forward slash.

CLING!

She firmly pressed down her snow white blade against his as both of their reiatsus were rising into the air.

"Kuh! Not bad, Kuchiki! Seems you've improved quite a bit since I last trained you."

Rukia simply scowled and twisted their blades creating an opening to stab at his chest.

"Don't think that you can sway me with those false words of yours!"

Her attack missed as Aaroniero dashed to the side. Again the image of Kishin appeared at the forefront of her mind calming her heart.

"If you think you can take advantage of my feelings then you're sorely mistaken."

Aaroniero clicked his tongue in annoyance at the strong resolve he felt from her reiatsu.

Rukia made a horizontal slash and shouted, "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!"

Aaroniero instantly widened his eyes in shock as a giant white circle lit up beneath his feet. Before he could be encased in a tower of ice he managed to escape the range of the attack, however once more he was shocked as he heard Rukia shout, "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!"

A burst of cold freezing wind blew straight at him causing him to frown.

Without time to calculate his next strategic move he spun the sword in his hand and said, "Rage through the seas and heavens, Nejibana!"

FWOOSH!

A long blue trident quickly appeared within his hands with a corkscrew twisted bottom and a blue horsehair tassel at the neck of the three protruding blades. Just as the freezing wind was right upon him he slashed out with the trident generating a powerful burst of water to act as a shield.

BAM!

CLANK!

The water quickly froze over the moment it made contact with Rukia's attack, however the wave was successful in preventing Aaroniero himself from being caught up in the wind. He safely landed back down on the ground and slightly frowned in seriousness.

"The freezing range of your Zanpakuto's ability...you've learnt how to increase it."

Rukia finally returned to her graceful composure befitting that of a Kuchiki noble as she stared at Aaroniero with indifference. "So not only have you copied Kaien-dono's appearance, but you somehow possess his Zanpakuto abilities as well. How dare you."

Aaroniero narrowed his eyes somewhat perplexed at how calm Rukia could be right now.

"You don't seem to be disturbed by this revelation."

Rukia simply readied herself in another battle stance.

"If I get shaken up by something like that then I wouldn't know how to face Kishin later. In fact, he'd probably-"

She cut herself off as she imagined how Kishin would probably scold her later.

_Yeah...he'd probably really try to tie me to the bed or something if I can't even handle something like this._

Aaroniero smirked in amusement before putting on a sinister expression. "Tch. Seems I've got no choice. Playtime is over, Kuchiki."

"Tch." She clicked her tongue and quickly Shunpo'd to the side just as Aaroniero's trident crashed into the ground where she stood. The floor cracked as a giant wave of water burst forth from the trident. The moment Rukia's foot touched ground again she dashed out with incredible speed and horizontally slashed at Aaroniero's waist, but it was blocked by his well-timed parry with the trident.

She furrowed her brow in dismay and dodged left and right occasionally blocking with her blade against the swinging, twirling, dance-like motions of Aaroniero's spear formations.

_Kuh! His attack patterns, the way he moves, they all resemble the same techniques as Kaien-dono's...how is it that he has Kaien-dono's memories? How is it that he can utilize Kaien-dono's abilities?_

She continued to retreat whilst parrying and dodging, however her arms were getting heavy from defending against the force of his strikes as every one of Aaroniero's attacks had the strength of a giant crashing wave behind it. Little by little small cut marks began to appear on her body. She began bleeding from her left cheek, her forearms, and her right leg. The annoying laugh of Aaroniero echoed in the dark room as he continued to push Rukia further and further back towards the wall.

Just as she was beginning to falter she once again felt the weight of Kishin's reiatsu drawing ever nearer. This time however she could tell that he was agitated. Even though he wasn't in Las Noches yet his presence could still be felt. No doubt her own presence could be felt now as well since she had been releasing so much of her reiatsu since earlier. She knew that Kishin must have felt her reiatsu fluctuate and came to the conclusion that she was in a battle. That's why she could feel the agitation in his reiatsu at this moment and it was growing colder and deadlier. Rukia slightly smiled and mentally scolded herself.

_Haha...he's definitely mad. He probably thinks I'm having a hard time against my opponent._

Aaroniero continued to laugh and attack, however at this moment he suddenly paused feeling a slight shiver down his spine. A murderous killing intent had flooded the air all over Las Noches causing everyone from within the palace walls to momentarily stare at the southern direction.

Aaroniero frowned in seriousness and questioned aloud, "W-What the hell is this pressure?"

Rukia grinned feeling encouraged by Kishin's reiatsu and took one quick second to catch her breath before slashing out at Aaroniero's leg leaving a gash on his thigh.

"AAGH!" He shouted in pain while staggering a few steps back. He scowled and glared at Rukia with disdain. "I didn't take you as one for using underhanded tricks."

Rukia simply smiled in response. "Then don't get distracted in a fight."

FWOOSH!

She slashed out once more and shouted, "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!"

"TCH!" Aaroniero dashed back away from the white circle that lit up beneath him to avoid being encapsulated by Rukia's technique, however he widened his eyes in shock as he heard Rukia shout, "Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"

"Shit!" He cursed as the yellow binding rope wrapped around him midair.

Rukia didn't stop there as she started to chant, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

Aaroniero hadn't even had time to break free from the first binding spell when the second landed right on him immobilizing his body as the six rods of yellow light stuck around his waist.

"AGH! Damn it!"

With a calm and graceful tone of voice Rukia stuck out both of her palms and chanted, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"

FWOOM!

BAM!

"AGHHHH!" Aaroniero shouted before his screams were drowned out by the blast of Rukia's Kido. The two giant pale blue flames of Rukia's spell had crashed and erupted in the area around Aaroniero causing a large hole in the wall to appear in the building. Rukia waited for the smoke to clear waiting for the result. To her dismay she found that Aaroniero was still alive.

"Heh...Hehehe...Hahaha! AAAAHHHH!" His manic laugh soon turned into shouts of pain as the light that streamed in from outside through the hole illuminated Aaroniero's body causing his face to warp and melt turning back into a giant glass cylindrical tube with red liquid inside and two floating circular tiny skulls with the number 9 tattooed on their faces.

Rukia furrowed her brow and commented, "So this is your true form."

Once more Aaroniero's voice reverted back to one of femininity and one of masculinity as each skull possessed a different voice.

"Hehehe! Well, seems there's no point in masquerading around anymore. Yes, I am Aaroniero Arruruerie. Nuevo Espada."

He brushed off the dust from his coat and stepped out of the light back into the shade of the room. His face then began to morph back into looking like that of Kaien's.

"Ah, really can't stand the light. It's detrimental to my abilities. Still, to think that you can perform such high level Kido spells. Now this was not within Kaien's memories. Ah, then again your abilities with your Zanpakuto have also drastically improved. I suppose I should have expected this."

"So, sunlight is your weakness. I thought it was strange. Leading me into a place like this. Your powers aren't usable in the sunlight."

Aaroniero simply shrugged. "Does it matter? Look where we are? Hahaha, I've all the darkness I need to destroy you." He then gripped his left arm and slowly removed the glove he was wearing revealing a large tentacle protrusion.

Rukia stared with disgust. "What are you? ...Truly…"

"Heh! Wondering how I can have the same abilities as that of your late Lieutenant? It's simple really." Without warning he simply said, "Devour, Glotoneria!"

Rukia widened her eyes in shock as she witnessed Aaroniero release his Resurreccion. In mere moments the Espada's lower half had grown into a giant ugly purple blob like that of a bloated octopus. Aaroniero cackled and laughed as he noted the stunned look on Rukia's face.

"Surprised? Hahaha! This is what an Espada's Resurreccion is like! The power of my Resurreccion is called Glotoneria. I gain the full power and reiatsu of all Hollows that I consume! When you killed Metastacia his reishi spirit was returned to Hueco Mundo where I ate him. Within him contained the precious memories and abilities of your beloved Lieutenant, Shiba Kaien. You should thank me! Because of me you had the rare chance to see him again!"

Rukia frowned and stared at Aaroniero's upper half which kept the form of Kaien's body. Her expression was somewhat complicated, however more than anything she felt guilt. Guilt in that she had not realized sooner that she had failed to completely destroy Metastacia's spirit causing it to return to Hueco Mundo with Kaien's body attached.

Aaroniero frowned at Rukia's silent reaction and continued, "Well, since you miss your dear Kaien so much then there's no need to worry. You can be reunited with him very soon! After I eat you your spirit can join with his. I've eaten over 30,000 Hollows already! Facing me now is like facing against 30,000 Hollows at the same time! Hehehe-Hahaha! EH?!"

It was then he lost sight of Rukia's whereabouts. He glanced around to his left and right but she had completely disappeared. It was then he heard her voice in the distance taking note of her presence by the giant hole in the wall.

Rukia closed her eyes for just a moment as if paying homage to Kaien's memories one last time, then, she glanced at Aaroniero and said with disdain, "You're really an idiot."

Aaroniero frowned. "What are you doing over there? What are you talking about?"

Rukia smirked and continued, "Kishin always told me that the first rule in winning any battle is to never reveal the truth of your abilities to your opponents. That includes weaknesses." She then dashed outside the building through the hole in the wall.

Aaroniero merely stood in place confused as to why Rukia left the area. "What is she doing? If she wants to defeat me then she needs to attack. Why the hell did she jump outside?"

It was then he heard her shout from somewhere outside the building.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

BOOM!

A blast came through the roof causing some debris to fall away as a hole was made from the top. Aaroniero narrowed his eyes.

"Where the hell was she aiming at? What does she hope to acco-!"

It was then he realized exactly what Rukia was doing, however by that time it was too late as several more blasts crashed through the roof letting beams of sunlight shine down into the dark room below. A near perfect circle of light had surrounded Aaroniero from the holes in the roof letting the sunlight in, preventing him from leaving his little space.

"I-Impossible! I'm trapped!"

Once more the sound of Rukia's voice echoed from outside the building.

"So your powers don't work in sunlight huh? Did you really expect me to just obediently fight you in the space that you chose? Take this. Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

BOOM!

The wall behind Aaroniero blasted open as a giant gaping hole was created letting the sunlight stream down right on his giant ugly body.

"AHHHHH!" He shouted in agony as his giant form began to melt away. It didn't take more than several seconds for Aaroniero to revert back into his normal cylindrical head-shaped form. He remained knelt on the ground after being forced out of his release state.

Rukia simply stood by the hole in the wall that she created and stared down at the now weakened Nuevo Espada.

"This is the end, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Some No Mai, Tsukishiro."

SHING!

A brilliant white circle lit up beneath the 9th Espada before encasing him in a tower of frozen ice. Then with a simple slash of Rukia's sword the icy tower shattered to pieces turning into fine powdered snow. No trace of Aaroniero was left. She let out a heavy breath and wiped a small tear away from the corner of her eye before sheathing her Zanpakuto.

"Please be at peace...Kaien-dono."

She glanced towards the south and curled her lips in an involuntary smile.

_I'm okay...Kishin. Thank you for giving me courage._

She quickly jumped down from the tattered looking building and onto the sandy ground below, however just as she landed she immediately felt a dangerous sensation. Acting on pure instinct and reflexes alone she twisted her body and drew out her Zanpakuto to defend in front of her.

BANG!

"GAH!" She cried out in pain as the force of whatever had knocked into her sword had numbed her body. She crashed into a nearby structure before falling back to the ground.

Thud.

"U-Ugh..." She weakly groaned, struggling to get back up as the sound of someone's footsteps drew nearer and nearer.

"Tch. That's it? I expected a little more from the one who beat Aaroniero." Nnoitra grumbled as he dragged his giant crescent axe along the sandy floor. He stopped right in front of Rukia's body and grinned in triumph.

"Hehehe! Hahaha! So this is the girl that Ulquiorra was talking about. The one that is supposedly close to that red headed bastard."

Rukia widened her eyes as she instinctively knew that the Espada in front of her was talking about Kishin. Still winded from the earlier attack she weakly gripped her Zanpakuto that lay beside her on the ground. Her breath ragged and shallow.

Nnoitra stared with indifference as he watched Rukia struggle just to slightly move. Without waiting for her to recover he gripped her by the hair and lifted her into the air. After glancing her body up and down he grinned with a sinister expression, licking his lips with anticipation. "Ehhhh? Not bad not bad. You've got delicate skin for a Shinigami."

He leaned in and sniffed the sweet scent from her neck causing Rukia to instantly stab her sword into Nnoitra's chest, however what happened afterwards shocked her. The blade of her sword rebounded against Nnoitra's body not even leaving a scratch.

_No...his hierro is this hard?! _

Nnoitra simply cackled with disdain. "Hahaha! Nice try, but you aren't strong enough to cut me." He leaned in again, but this time he licked her neck causing Rukia to squirm and struggle and shout.

"YOU?! AGH! Let go!"

However no matter how hard she struggled free she couldn't break away from his hold. He was strong. Much stronger than Aaroniero who she fought just a moment ago. Unknowingly some tears began to build in her eyes as she felt Nnoitra's tongue lick up the side of her face. She did her best to hold back the dam that threatened to fall from her eyes. She wouldn't give Nnoitra the satisfaction of showing weakness, but at the same time her heart clenched in fear. The only person she ever wanted touching her was Kishin, and now she felt that she had betrayed him. Granted what was happening was out of her control, it didn't make her feel any better.

She grit her teeth and placed her hand in front of Nnoitra's face. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

BOOM!

The pale blue fire of her Kido exploded right in Nnoitra's face, however when the smoke cloud cleared she was shocked to find that he was completely unharmed.

Nnoitra licked his lips seeing the desolation and fear behind Rukia's eyes. No matter how hard she tried to hide it he could tell that she was falling into despair.

"Kekeke! How should I torture you? Hmm? I wonder what kind of expression he will make when he finds out what screams you make with me? Ha! Hahaha!"

Rukia harshly bit the bottom of her lip drawing blood to calm her nerves. She tightly gripped her Zanpakuto and was just about to release her Shikai, however Nnoitra frowned and smashed her down right into the hard sandy ground.

BOOM!

The force and impact effectively knocked her unconscious while Nnoitra scoffed and straightened back up. He glanced at his hand which had a few strands of Rukia's hair that he happened to tear off when he slammed her down.

"Tch. Out cold already huh? Ah well, I'll take my time with her. I'll definitely pay back that bastard. And I'll start by toying around with his favorite toy. Hehehe-Hahaha! Hm?"

Just as Nnoitra made a move towards Rukia he paused as the familiar sounding voice of Gin came from behind him.

"Ohya Ohya. Just a second there, Nnoitra-san."

"Tch." Nnoitra clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What the hell do you want? Ichimaru."

"Ah, first of all I'd ask what you're doing out here. Besides, aren't ya supposed to be heading to the meeting room right now? Captain Aizen will be mad if you're late ya know."

"Hmpf. I'll go when I'm ready. What, did you come all the way out here just to tell me that?!"

Gin waved his hand nonchalantly and walked over to Rukia's unconscious body.

"Actually I came here for her." He slightly frowned when he saw the state she was in but otherwise didn't comment on it.

Nnoitra glowered at Gin and scowled. "You bastard...I found her first. She's MY prey."

"Yaaa, no need to show me such a scary expression. I'm simply following Captain Aizen's orders."

Nnoitra widened his eyes in shock and disbelief. "What?! Aizen wants her? What for?!"

Gin just shrugged and picked Rukia up. "You don't need to know what for." His eyes then opened revealing his cold turquoise colored eyes sending a slight chill down Nnoitra's spine. "You only need to obey Captain Aizen's orders. Isn't that right? Nnoitra-san."

…

Seeing that Nnoitra made no move to respond, Gin shut his eyes and amiably turned away. "Then I'll see ya later, Nnoitra."

Fwish!

A gust of wind and dust was all that was left of where Gin had stood as he dashed off into the distance with Rukia.

Nnoitra frowned and clenched his hands feeling frustrated and angry at the situation.

**888**

At this very moment Ashido was currently walking through a large spacious hallway that had luxurious looking torchlights illuminated along the walls. He took a moment to pause, slightly smiling to himself as he felt the reiatsu signatures of Ichigo, Renji, and the others engaged in battle. He also felt the battle that Rukia had engaged in with Aaroniero and silently praised when he felt the 9th Espada's death.

"Well what do you know? She's actually quite capable. I suppose she isn't one to underestimate, but the real problem are those Captains of the Gotei 13."

He slightly frowned as he recalled the feeling of a violent vicious aura that rumbled in the air a few minutes ago before going away.

_I should be careful in how I approach the Captains later...that is, if they survive against Aizen Sosuke._

**_You bastard! Don't think that you'll get away with this!_ **

_Ha! Ashido-boy, why don't you just give up already? We've been through this countless times. You can't break free from me._

Ashido continued on his walk and finally came upon a giant luxurious looking door simply entering without pause. There inside was a giant open space with a single throne situated near the back wall. A few Fraccions stood around the throne as the one sitting in its chair was the God King of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Louisenbairn. It took less than a second for everyone to take notice of Ashido's intrusion causing the six Fraccions by Barragan's side to immediately dash out in front of him in a protective formation.

"Wait." Barragan commanded with an amused tone of voice.

At his orders the six Fraccions relaxed and stood slightly off to the side.

Ashido walked forwards nonchalantly and only stopped after he made it halfway into the room.

"Well now, this is quite a surprise. Barragan Louisenbairn. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Barragan immediately frowned in disapproval at the mocking tone in Ashido's voice.

"Hmpf. And here I thought that something interesting would happen but it turns out to be just a fly." Barragan leaned back in his chair and said disinterestedly, "Get rid of him."

But before any of the guards could move from their spot a terrifying aura was released from Ashido's body. It was both horrifying and familiar. Barragan immediately widened his eyes in extreme shock and placed out his hands to stop his subordinates.

"Wait."

He then carefully studied Ashido's frame before narrowing his eyes in caution.

"Is that you...Gih?"

Ashido smirked and fully retracted his aura before letting out a lighthearted chuckle. "Hehehe-Hahaha! What do you know, so you remember who I am."

Barragan again frowned once more. "To think that you are still alive after The Great Hollow War. What are you doing in the body of a Shinigami?"

Gih simply shrugged. "Call it fate or a chance encounter. I was gravely injured during that war but managed to escape to the Forest of Menos. There I conserved my power and went into hibernation until this Shinigami came along. He's less than the ideal vessel to use for my recovery but he was the only one available, so I took his body."

"Hmpf. Then why have you come forward after all this time? You are amongst the intruders that invaded Las Noches. To think that you would join the Shinigami."

Gih simply cackled in response. "Hahaha! Is that something you should be saying? Bara-chan."

Barragan clenched his hand into a fist at hearing that old nickname of his.

Gih snickered and continued, "What has happened to you? Taking orders from a Shinigami. Have you lost your sense of pride? And to think that you were once an esteemed member of our court."

"A ROYAL and IMPORTANT guest member." Barragan growled correcting Gih's statement, but otherwise remaining silent thereafter as he felt a boiling rage and fury build up inside of him. There was no way he was happy about taking orders from Aizen, however he couldn't deny the fact that he was weaker than the Shinigami. It was the greatest embarrassment of his long lived life, to have been beaten into submission by someone like Aizen Sosuke.

Seeing that Barragan didn't have anything else to add Gih just sighed and shook his head. "Have you heard any word from Lord Athotep?"

"He sent me a letter. It appears he is planning something in the shadows, whatever that is."

"Oh? So is Lord Athotep planning to make a move soon?"

Barragan warily narrowed his eyes. "What is the old bastard planning?"

Gih simply shrugged. "I know not. I only follow his orders. Well, then again I have been out of contact for quite a long time now. I doubt he knows of my survival. Ah, I wonder if the Lord will be happy to learn of my infiltrating the Shinigami!"

Barragan let out an amused snort. "Heh. It appears you've not changed since the olden days."

Gih's expression turned serious as he gave a wicked grin. "Why of course I haven't. There is no greater honor than to serve the Lord. Barragan." He gave Barragan an authoritative glaring stare making the God King frown in disapproval.

"Don't patronize me, Gih. I am the God King of Hueco Mundo."

"Ha! You can fool anyone else but me, Bara-chan. Who do you think gave you permission to take up residence in this place, hm? Without the support of the Lord himself do you think you would have been able to take up rule here? And look at you now? A mere dog for a Shinigami."

RUMBLE!

Barragan's powerful reiatsu violently flared within the giant room as he angrily and frustratingly glared murderous daggers at Gih. "Careful what you say to me. You may be a loyal subject to the Lord, however my tolerance has its limits, Gih."

Gih simply gave a sneer.

_Hmpf. Why the Lord lets him do as he pleases is a mystery to me. This ungrateful old bastard._

Barragan finally reigned in his reiatsu and decided to get to the point. "Why have you come here?"

"Why, to visit an old friend of course."

"Hmpf. Laughable. Don't beat around the bush and out with it."

"Hahaha, has old age taught you no patience?"

Seeing that Barragan remained unamused he sighed.

"Very well. You still have it, do you not?"

"I see. Indeed you would need a new one." Barragan reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a strange looking medallion. It was gold in color with intricate carved markings along the edges with the symbol of an eight-pointed star in the center.

Gih's eyes shook with joy as he stared at the ancient artifact. "Ah, yes, that! That is what I seek! The prime medallion."

Without much care Barragan flicked the coin over to Gih who quickly caught it and handled it as if it were the most precious item in the entire world.

Barragan simply scoffed in annoyance. "What're you so happy about. You are unable to use it."

Gih quickly stored it away and grinned. "Indeed, I am unable to access your medallion's primary function, however it can help me find my old one."

"Hmpf. Should you lose it-"

"Ah, no need to worry. These medallions were personally given to us by the Lord himself. As if I would lose something so precious again. Ah, what torture it has been not to have one all these years! Anyways once I find the one I lost I shall promptly return yours to you. I appreciate your cooperation, Barragan."

"Hmpf." Barragan stood up and began to leave as he noted that the time for the Espada's meeting that Aizen setup was drawing near.

Gih gave a questioning look and asked confusedly, "Where are you heading off to?"

"None of your concern."

"Ah...I see. Well, then perhaps you'll do me a favor before you go."

Barragan paused and asked without turning around, "What is it this time?"

Gih just innocently placed his hands in the air. "Capture me and lock me away somewhere. I've no interest in helping the Shinigami with this war, but I should pretend that I tried. Oh, and give me some injuries as well. If I'm locked away and beaten up I'll look more convincing as one of them."

Barragan scoffed with disinterest and commanded his Fraccions to do as Gih suggested before finally leaving the room.

**888**

Gin walked down the corridor that led to Orihime's prison room along with one unconscious Kuchiki Rukia in his arms. He took a moment to glance down at her sleeping face and frowned. Her lip was slightly bloodied and she had some bruises and cuts on her body.

_Well now...Chigetsu-kun isn't gonna be very happy to find out about this._

With a bit of a sigh he paused in front of a room. It wasn't Orihime's room, but rather the room next to it. As he opened the door the inside looked the exact same as that of Orihime's. He gently placed Rukia on the bed inside and took her Zanpakuto before leaving and locking the room.

"Sorry bout this, Rukia-chan."

He then walked off to the Espada meeting room giving one final glance behind him.

_Still, to think that she was able to defeat a member of the Espada. She sure has come a long way._

Meanwhile Rukia finally stirred awake, groggily opening her eyes. A pounding headache drummed against her skull as her vision slowly adjusted to the dark room.

"Where...am I?" She softly whispered.

The last thing she remembered was hitting the hard ground before everything turned dark. It wasn't until a moment later when she shivered with fear and shame, placing her hand over the spot that Nnoitra had licked her. The memory of it caused her to curl up her knees so she could bury the anger, the disgust, and dejection on her face away from view. She felt violated. Furthermore she had no idea how she got to where she currently was or how much time had passed since she blacked out causing her to have traumatizing thoughts bombarding her.

_What if he...I'm in a room so did he...N-No! That can't have happened! _

She began to frantically assess her body in several different places hoping and praying that she hadn't been touched. Again more tears threatened to fall as she thought about what could have and what might have been done to her as she was unconscious.

Sniff.

"Kishin..." She heartbrokenly whispered no longer able to hold back her cries. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. I-" She wasn't sure what she was saying anymore as the haunting thought of the worst case scenario flooded her mind.

After taking some time to silently cry to herself she finally stopped and wiped away her tears.

Sniff. Sniff.

Slapping her hands on her cheeks really quick she took a deep breath and shoved her depression away in the corner of her mind. Her eyes still red and slightly swollen, but the tears had otherwise stopped.

"Get yourself together Rukia...you can deal with it later..." She said to herself, attempting to boost her confidence. Her hands roamed around her sides looking for her Zanpakuto, however she frowned when she couldn't find any traces of it.

"Of course it was confiscated..."

Plop.

The sound of her feet touching the ground echoed in the room as she hopped off the bed and onto the cold floor. She glanced up at the only source of light which was the silver glow of the moon from Hueco Mundo outside the barred window on the south bedroom wall. She sighed and walked over glancing up at the ceiling.

"I need to find a way out." She said aloud.

It was then she jolted in shock as the muffled sound of Orihime's familiar sounding voice permeated through the wall next door.

"K-Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia immediately ran over to the wall by the bed and placed her ear against it.

"I-Inoue?!"

"Kuchiki-san! It really is you? Kuchiki-san."

Sniff. Sniff.

The sound of Orihime's stuffy cries were lowly heard on the other side of the wall. Rukia simply smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's me Inoue. Don't worry. Just hang on a little bit longer. I'll figure something out."

**888**

At this moment and time Unohana's giant manta ray finally arrived before the giant entrance doors of Las Noches.

Kyoraku sighed and tilted up his hat as he glanced up at the large stone fortress double doors. "Yaaaa, what's the point of having such a large entrance? What's inside? Giants?"

Kishin shrugged and jokingly commented, "Guess we should knock. It's only the courteous thing to do, right?"

Everyone turned and gave him an awkward look. Earlier they could tell how impatient he was from the agitation in his reiatsu. Clearly due to the fact that they had all felt the battling reiatsu signatures of Rukia and the others from within the fortress, but ever since they felt that Rukia had won her battle before she retracted her aura the agitation in Kishin's reiatsu had disappeared. He was obviously happy to know that she was victorious, though they didn't realize that the reason her reiatsu had retracted was because she was now locked away somewhere in a tower.

Fwiiiish!

The sound of the manta ray turning back into a liquid substance and reforming Unohana's sealed sword broke the silence as they all stood on the ground by the entrance. Kenpachi clicked his tongue and simply gave a giant slash with his blade.

BAM!

A large hole was instantly made in the stone double doors leading inside of the fortress.

Kinji sighed and shook his head. "I suppose that's one way to get inside."

Without further delay the 11 Captains walked inside. Their destination was obvious as Aizen and his Espada didn't bother trying to mask or hide their reiatsu signatures. Instead they spread it out like a beacon taunting the intruding Captains to meet them directly if they dared.

* * *

**MISC.**

**So the battle draws near. Rukia did well against Aaroniero, though she still isn't powerful enough to take on Nnoitra. I'm sure you all can guess by now exactly how Kishin will respond when he finds out what Nnoitra did. Doesn't seem like Nnoitra's gonna have a good day...**

**But what will Rukia do? Will she be able to free herself and Orihime? Where is Ishida and Sado right now? What about Ichigo? **

**What does Aizen have in store for the Captains once they all meet? **

**What's with Ashido? He's possessed by someone called Gih, which Barragan knows of. Gih survived The Great Hollow War? What will he do with the prime medallion? Will he successfully infiltrate Soul Society? What is Athotep planning in the dark? More things discovered but even more questions to ask. **

**Anyways, next chapter will begin the confrontation of the Captains against Aizen and his Espada. The world of the living and soul society don't seem like they'll be left untouched either. And many Bankai's revealed :) **

**Dun-Dun-Dun! **

**For your reference: **

Ashido = Gih (Currently possessing Ashido's body)

* * *

**Since there are a lot of terms I tried to help break them up into the categories that they most belong to in order to help filter the bulky list. **

**Uncategorized Vocabulary Terms:**

***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka (The Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven): **A title given to 5 Captains of the Gotei 13 during The Great Hollow War for their outstanding feats, ability to command, and fighting prowess on the field of battle. Title given to 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa.

**Reading Vocabulary Terms:**

***On'na = **Woman**  
*Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei  
***Zankensoki =** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.

**Soul Society Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.  
***Senzaikyu: **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki: **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku: **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku: **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin: **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo: **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Oin (King's Seal): **An artifact belonging to the Royal Family that has its location moved every few decades. Its appearance is that of a golden shining box and has power over dimensions in a certain range of space as well as the power of teleportation and time manipulation.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.

**Hueco Mundo Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Tres Cifras (Nest of Three Digits): **The area of Las Noches where the Privaron/Demoted Espada live.  
***Musabori Kuu Hito (The Devourer): **An extremely powerful Adjuchas that once rampaged through the Soul Society and attempted to consume the Soul King. It was sealed away by the Royal Guard into a Zanpakuto and renamed Ikomikidomoe. The Hollow Lord Athotep seems to know about this as well.  
***Hyakki Yako (The Night Parade of 100 Demons): **The name given of the first attack sent during The Great Hollow War led by 3 Vasto Lordes.  
***The Dark Land Borders: **A place that exists beyond the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. It is a place with no light and no sand. Not even the moon of Hueco Mundo appears in this place. It is a dreary place that is filled in darkness and mystery.  
***Los Castillo De Pesadilla (The Nightmare Castle): **A large castle deep within The Dark Land Borders where the Hollow Lord called Athotep resides.

**Quincy Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years.

**Beast Realm Related Vocabulary Terms:**  
**  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Bi'an Kingdom:** The original name of the world and place where the beast souls live. It is similar to how Hueco Mundo is the place where Hollows live and how Soul Society is referred to as the place that souls live.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.

**Vocabulary Terms Introduced In Chapter:**

***Prime Medallion: **An artifact given by Athotep. It is gold with carvings on the edges with an eight pointed star symbol in the middle. Main function unknown. An auxiliary function of the medallion is the ability to detect and find other Prime Medallions.

...

**Just for extra simplicity to help break down some of the terms and concepts already talked about in the entire story so far: **

(Beast Realm) - Bi'an Kingdom - Sky Claw Citadel - Shinrin-ju

(Royal Palace) - Soul Society - Seireitei - Rukongai

(The Dark Land Borders/Los Castillo De Pesadilla) - Hueco Mundo - Las Noches - Desert Land of Hueco Mundo

*The Dark Land Borders doesn't actually exist in a different realm like the Royal Palace and the Beast Realm, but it has a similar connotation. And the function of the Beast Realm, the Royal Palace, and the Dark Land Borders are obviously different.*

**Hope that helps gives you a general idea of what the structure of these places is like. **

* * *

**CURRENT CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru**/**Madarame Ikkaku**/?/**Ayasegawa Yumichika **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**Aizen's Main Army:  
1\. **Aizen Sosuke**  
2\. **Ichimaru Gin**  
3\. **Tosen Kaname **  
4\. **Kusaka Sojiro

**ESPADA:  
****1\. **Coyote Starrk  
**2\. **Barragan Louisenbairn  
**3\. **Tier Harribel  
**4\. **Ulquiorra Cifer  
**5\. **Nnoitra Gilga  
**6\. **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
**7\. **Zommari Rureaux  
**8\. **Szayelaporro Granz  
**9\. **Aaroniero Arruruerie (Deceased)  
**10\. **Yammy Llargo

* * *

**POINTS OF INTEREST: **  
-Aizen and his Arrancars/Gin and his message to Kishin  
-Kishin's level 100 Kido Spells/Kishin's Bankai  
-Kishin's Division/Kira Izuru, Ran'Tao, Ichinose Maki/Kishin's Relationship with Rukia and the Kuchiki Clan  
-Kinji's Shikai and Bankai/Kido Corp and the 9th Division  
-The Bakkoto and the Kasumioji Clan  
-Azashiro Soya, the 8th Kenpachi locked down in Muken/Unohana Retsu, the 1st Kenpachi  
-The assassination attempt on Ran'Tao's life  
-Tokinada and his killing of Kakyo/The shady way he became Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Tsunayashiro Clan Hidden Archives  
-Karin's growing involvement with the Shinigami/Awareness of the Soul Society  
-The stolen prototype of Urahara's Tenkai Kecchu  
-The Five Great Noble Clans and their Ancestral Weapons.  
-The Dark World Mirror  
-The truth of the Soul King/Origin of the World  
-The Beast Realm/The Beast King, Shukenja Amo/Bi'an Kingdom/3 Alpha Clans/Jujin Race  
-The First Gotei 13 Captains  
-War with the Quincy's 1000 years ago/The Quincy King Yhwach/Kaiser Gesang  
-The Great Hollow War and its purpose/Night Parade of 100 Demons/The Wild Lands/The Canyon of Rift and Sorrow/The Great Hollow Lord  
-Amagai remains 5th division Captain  
-Athotep/Shogo/This new dark eerie unknown land and dark castle  
-Ikomikidomoe/Musabori Kuu Hito/Royal Guard  
-Grimmjow's connection to the Beast Realm. Jinta and Ururu being part of the Jujin Race.

-Ulquiorra and his possible evolution?

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**More than or around 2100 Years Ago** (Musabori Kuu Hito sealed away by the Royal Guard)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death/Tenjiro Kirinji was the 2nd division Captain)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~3 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~1 Month Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society/Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)

**Recently:  
**-Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth/Reveal of Athotep's Character into the story  
-Grimmjow, Zommari, Luppi, Yammy invade Karakura Town/Toshiro kills Luppi/Jinta and Ururu's Jujin bloodline reacts to Grimmjow  
-Orihime abducted/Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Sado, Uryu enter Hueco Mundo/Meet Nel

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Bakudo #4: Hainawa (Crawling Rope)  
-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light) _Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_

-Hado #33: Sokatsui (Pale Blue Fire)  
-Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui (Twin Lotus Blue Fire Crash) _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens._

* * *

**Rukia's Zanpakuto: **Sode No Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Normal sized katana, rectangular guard with flame-like patterns on the long sides and curved patterns on the short side. Inward corners on the guard with curved slits above and below the blade. Reddish-brown hilt.  
**Shikai Release Command: **Dance  
**Shikai Appearance:** Her Zanpakuto transforms into a color that is completely white. The blade, hilt, and guard included. The guard also transforms into a hollow snowflake-like pattern and a long white ribbon extends from the end of the pommel.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
****1\. Some No Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon): **Rukia slashes horizontally with her sword and creates a white circle on the ground beside her. That circle lights up with a white light and freezes everything in its influence including anything stationed above the circle creating a towering column of ice that reaches high into the sky.  
**2\. Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren (Next dance, White Ripple):** Rukia performs and vertical downward stabbing motion towards the ground 4 times creating ice particles to float in front of her and a large white circle to light up beneath her. She then points her blade in the direction of her intended target(s) and a burst of freezing ice fires out in that direction flash freezing everything in her line of attack.  
**3\. Juhaku (White Tree):** By stabbing her blade along solid surfaces she can create a trail of thin ice. That ice can travel towards her intended target and freezes them from the bottom up until they become encased in a crystalline white tree of ice.

* * *

**Aaroniero's Resurreccion: **Glotoneria (Gluttony)**  
****Resurreccion Release Command: **Devour  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Aaroniero's lower half grows into a giant purple blob like that of a bloated octopus with eyes and mouths attached. His upper body remains normal looking as his unreleased form, unless he is currently transformed into someone else like he did with Kaien's body. **  
****Resurreccion Abilities:  
1\. **Aaroniero can consume other Hollows whether they are alive or dead and absorb all of their power and reiatsu attaining all of their abilities. He has currently absorbed over 30,000 Hollows and has also absorbed Metastacia which in turn gave him access to Shiba Kaien's Zanpakuto powers, Nejibana.  
**2\. **Aaroniero can tap into the memories and knowledge of all those he has consumed and manifest himself as them giving the illusion that he is actually them.  
**3\. Nejibana (Twisted Flower):** A long blue trident with a corkscrew twisted bottom and a blue horsehair tassel at the neck of the three protruding blades.  
**-Nejibana Release Command:** Rage through the seas and heavens.  
**-Nejibana Powers:** Releases a constant stream of crushing water that gives each swing the force of powerful waves.


	47. Caja Negacion, The Battle Begins!

**AN: Hey everyone, how's everyone doing? Anyways I'm back with another update! There are multiple brief shifts in view points in this chapter as the battle gets started. **

**Will everyone's battle be revealed? The initial battle, yes, but only some characters will have the outcome of their battle fleshed out in great detail. Obviously Kishin's battle will, for example. Toshiro's and Kinji's as well and maybe one or two others, but not everyones entire battle will be seen.**

**Also, the index data at the end of the chapter is long, but it has a list of the different Zanpakuto and Resurreccion releases info that was used in the chapter. If you're interested in that. **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support and for sticking with me and the story this far!**

**Vocabulary Terms:  
**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(A different person speaking in someone's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 47

In a giant spacious room stood the Espada and their Fraccions in silence as high above on a tall grand ledge sat Aizen on a throne. This was the main throne room deep within the center of Las Noches where Aizen typically gave out his judgements and sentences regarding punishment. Gin, Tosen, and Sojiro stood behind the throne as they waited in silence obediently for Aizen's orders.

Two female Arrancars stood by Sojiro's side, one with red hair and the other with blue hair. Although Sojiro was a Shinigami, he strangely had two loyal Fraccions of his own following under his orders named Yin and Yang.

Finally the door to the throne room opened revealing the last of the Espada that everyone was waiting for. Barragan. As the old Hollow King walked into the room followed by his Fraccions, everyone's eyes rested on him.

Aizen kept an indifferent facial expression and said with unwavering authority.

"You're late."

Barragan frowned and shut his eyes, curtly answering back, "Hmpf. One of those intruding rats found his way to my residence."

Szayelaporro gave Barragan a curious glance. "Oh? An intruder you say? And what happened to them?"

Barragan ignored the Hollow scientist and simply took up a position along the wall sitting in silence.

Aizen just watched with amusement before he stood up from his throne. "My fellow Espada. As you all surely know by now the intruding Captains of the Gotei 13 draw near. Have you all prepared what I asked of you?"

With a mixed reply of silence and nods Aizen grinned and turned behind him. "Gin. Send someone to gather all of the Hollows residing within the Forest of Menos and have them attack the Soul Society."

"Alright." He simply replied.

Aizen then turned his attention back to all of the Espada down below. "My fellow Espada. You have but one task. To trap the Captains of the Gotei 13 here in Hueco Mundo. Your Fraccions are not needed for this. You will instead send them to Karakura Town in the World of the Living."

When all the Fraccions heard this they immediately began to protest as they only wished to follow the orders of their masters, however each Espada raised their hand to silence their subordinates. At least the Espada that actually had Fraccions serving under them. Some of the Espada didn't have any such as Ulquiorra, Yammy, Nnoitra, Zommari, and Grimmjow. Either because they didn't find the need to have any or because they had already lost their Fraccions in an earlier event.

Yammy scratched the back of his head somewhat confused and questioned, "Eh? What's the point of sending Hollows to attack Soul Society and some Fraccions to attack the living world? Aren't the Captains here in Las Noches?" He then grinned with excitement and continued, "All we gotta do is crush them all! Pahahaha!"

Szayelaporro simply sighed and fixed the glasses on his head. "Do you not understand Aizen-sama's plan? Not all of the Captains are here. Two are missing. By sending the Hollows in the Forest of Menos to Soul Society it will divide the attention of their headquarters. Furthermore by sending stronger Hollows such as the Fraccions to the living world then it'll make them believe that we are aiming to invade the Human World first. They'll be forced to split their reserved forces in two making it simple to crush them all at once."

Aizen simply listened from up on high refraining from explaining himself. There was no need for him to tell them what each step of his plan was. To him, the Espada were simply disposable pawns that were a strategic move on his board game of chess. Just then Gin had returned after leaving to do as Aizen had asked.

"Ah, Gin, you've returned."

"Yes, Captain Aizen. It seems that those kids from earlier made quite a mess in the Forest of Menos from their attempt to escape, but there's more than enough Hollows to spare."

"I see. That is good to hear. Kaname, where is Wonderweiss?"

"He is in the lower dungeon with Hooler."

"Hm. Send Hooler to the Soul Society as well. As for Wonderweiss, have him prepare for the battle in the living world."

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

Tosen slightly bowed his head in respect before quickly disappearing into the distance.

Nnoitra took a moment to glare angry daggers at Gin from below as he commented, "What about that woman that defeated Aaroniero? We're down one Espada already because of her. Why not give her to me to use as leverage? I promise to put her to good use. Hehehe!"

Aizen stared indifferently at the 5th Espada as the mention of Aaroniero's defeat caused him to recall about Rukia's imprisonment in one of the towers.

"Nnoitra." Aizen spoke with indifference and authority. "There's no need for you to concern yourself with Kuchiki Rukia. It is important that she remain trapped here within Las Noches."

Nnoitra scowled and cursed under his breath. "Tch. Fine. I'll still tear apart that fucking bastard limb from limb. It's unfortunate that I won't get to see the look of despair on his face first from showing him how I defile his woman."

Grimmjow frowned and immediately interjected, "Oi! You're talking about that Shinigami Captain named Kishin aren't you?"

Nnoitra smirked amusedly at Grimmjow's annoyed tone. "So what if I am?"

"You bastard. I call dibs on taking that bastard out first!"

"Huh?! As if. He's mine to kill!"

"Says who? I fought him first. He's my prey!"

Nnoitra furrowed his brow in displeasure and fiercely gripped his axe. "Don't forget which of us is stronger, Grimmjow! If you don't like it then why don't you do something about it?"

Grimmjow placed his hand over his Zanpakuto and took a step forward. "Heh! Fine by me. I'll chop your head off first and then go claim my prize!"

FWOOM!

"Uh?!" Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow widened their eyes in alarm as they felt the overwhelming pressure of Aizen's reiatsu bombarding the entirety of their being. With a cold, emotionless tone of voice, he spoke, "Nnoitra. Grimmjow. What do you think you are doing?"

The two Espada immediately relaxed their grip on their weapons causing Aizen to finally retract his aura. He smirked in amusement from his throne and took note that Tosen had finally returned.

He got comfortable once again and sat on his chair in a relaxed fashion. "Since you both wish to fight Chigetsu Kishin then there is nothing wrong with that. Very well, in the ensuing fight to come the two of you will be responsible for trapping him."

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra scowled with dismay, however they remained silent and accepted Aizen's suggestion. It was then that Sojiro stepped forward and was about to speak, but Aizen just lifted his hand and nodded. "I understand, Sojiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro is yours."

Sojiro slightly bowed his head to show his gratitude. "Thank you, Lord Aizen."

Aizen just nodded and turned towards Ulquiorra. "As we discussed. I shall leave Las Noches under your care, Ulquiorra."

The 4th Espada merely obediently nodded. "I understand, Aizen-sama."

With the discussions out of the way all the Fraccions under orders of their superiors dispersed and left preparing for their invasion of the World of the Living. The rest of the Espada along with Aizen and the others simply waited within the throne room as the presence of the approaching Captains neared ever closer. They didn't have to wait too long as a loud explosion soon followed by a giant smoke cloud near the end of the long dark hall shook the entirety of the throne room.

Kenpachi's loud unruly voice could be heard echoing in the well-acoustic sounding space. "Tch. Is that all? Where the hell is everybody huh? I didn't come all the way here just to sight see."

The Espada as well as Aizen simply turned their attention at the dust cloud which currently formed the outline of 11 distinct shadows walking closer.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Thud.

All 11 Captains finally stood before everyone in the room. Each with their own expression showing how they felt at this moment. Aizen slightly grinned with amusement and made an open gesture with his hands.

"Welcome, Gotei 13. To Las Noches."

Toshiro frowned and glared with hatred. "Aizen!" His hand immediately gripped the hilt of his sword as he took one step forward, however he paused when he noticed the figure standing off to the side of the traitorous Captain.

"K-Kusaka?!" He painfully called out. "It really is you…You're alive!"

Sojiro grinned and nodded. "Yo, Toshiro...it's been awhile."

A complicated expression found its way to Toshiro's face as he didn't know how to feel. Should he be happy that Sojiro was alive? Angry or sad that Sojiro sided with Aizen? Confused at what was happening? He didn't know. His emotions were in slight turmoil, but they quickly calmed down as he felt Kishin rest his hand on his shoulder.

"Want me to handle it?"

Toshiro glanced at Kishin for a bit before smiling and shaking his head. "No. Thanks Kishin. I can handle it."

Aizen remained relaxed in his chair and simply enjoyed watching the whole ordeal. "A touching reunion."

Kinji frowned and cautiously took a sweep of the room with his eyes. "So, Aizen. I can't imagine that you've simply been waiting here all this time for us with nothing in store. Out with it. What little traps have you set up? You might as well bring out your bag of tricks right now."

"Now now, Captain Tsunayashiro. No need to be so hasty. You all have traveled quite a long way to reach here. Why not chat with me for a bit? Which reminds me, how was your hunt through your clan's archives?"

Kinji frowned and simply remained silent. That made Aizen grin some more and turn to face Kishin. "I take it that you took my advice from the last we spoke. Captain Tsunayashiro's silence confirms it. So? What do you think? Have you changed your mind about joining me? Chigetsu-kun."

Kishin raised a curious eyebrow unfazed by Aizen's manipulative words. "Don't worry Aizen, I took a look into what we discussed. Can't say I care much. Why not get off that chair of yours? It's rude to sit without offering your guests chairs of their own."

Aizen smirked and momentarily shut his eyes. "I see you haven't changed that personality of yours. I suppose I should congratulate you for your promotion to Captaincy. A wise move by the Captain Commander."

Kyoraku sighed from the sidelines and slightly tilted up his straw hat. "Yaaa, I know it's been a long while since we've all seen each other but isn't our reunion taking a bit too long?" He then gave a quick glance at all the Espada in the room and leisurely continued, "I feel some strong reiatsu signatures in this room you know. It's not too good to be surrounded like this my fellow Captains."

Byakuya just shut his eyes and spoke in his stoic unconcerned tone of voice, "There's no need to wait for the others, Captain Kyoraku. By all means, you are free to move on your own."

Kyoraku awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Haaaah...well if you say it like that then it makes me sound like I'm being impatient. This is embarrassing."

Mayuri just grinned with excitement in his eyes. "Hahaha! So many wonderful specimens in one room!"

Kishin let out a sigh at how lost everyone was, being in their own little world. They may have all arrived together, however they by no means seemed to act like one cohesive military group. Then again the same could be said about the Espada as they too were exchanging their own random banter. It was then he took note of Ulquiorra and gave a thoughtful look.

_Mn...his aura is pretty strong. I'd make a guess that he's the strongest of Aizen's Espada. I wonder what his rank is._

He then turned his head to the left and the right taking note of two murderous auras glaring at him.

_Eh? Isn't that the kitty cat? Oh! And that guy, he seems familiar. Didn't I meet him in a destroyed Hollow colony a long while back?_

Everyone's attention was brought back to focus by the sound of Aizen's voice. "I'm surprised that you all have come here to face me. An interesting idea, however I'm afraid it was the wrong move."

Nobody made a comment knowing that Aizen was simply trying to taunt them.

Kishin gave a brief glance at Gin who had remained completely still and quiet the entire time.

Komamura couldn't hold his frustration anymore and shouted, "Tosen! I still cannot understand why you have chosen to walk this path. I will bring you back to your senses. Tosen!"

Tosen remained unfazed and simply rested his hand against the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "You will only obstruct the path of justice, Komamura. If you continue to insist in doing this then I will do what I must and remove you."

"Tosen…" Komamura lowly growled in confusion.

Aizen just sighed and finally stood from his chair. His simple action caused all the Captains of the Gotei 13 to immediately raise up their guard, however in the next moment Aizen unsheathed his Zanpakuto and made a move to activate his Shikai. This instantly caused each of the Captains to tense up, but their being on guard against Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu caused them a momentary delay in their reaction to the surrounding Espada.

CLANG!

In a mere instant the surrounding Espada had dashed into the middle of the room and attacked the 11 members of the Gotei 13.

Shunsui was currently locked swords with Starrk.

Barragan's axe was being held off by both Soi Fon and Amagai who happened to be near one another.

Kinji held up his cane against Harribel's blade.

Byakuya clashed swords with Zommari.

Mayuri and Szayelaporro stood directly opposite of each other with neither one making a major move.

Toshiro gritted his teeth as he held his own against Sojiro.

Komamura loudly growled as he and Tosen engaged in battle.

Kenpachi was joyfully screaming and shouting while wildly swinging his blade against Yammy.

And finally, Kishin stood in place as he defended an attack from both Grimmjow and Nnoitra on the sides.

Before anyone could get a single word in, the Captains all widened their eyes in shock as each of their opponents presented a small black box. Aizen just grinned from above and sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Thank you, Gotei 13 Captains. For falling for my feint. I feel honored to be held in such high regard that you would divert the majority of your attention to me which caused you to fall into your current predicament. When next we meet, you may be greeting me as your new Soul King. Sayonara, Gotei 13 Captains."

Kishin slightly frowned as he stared up at Aizen. His vision became darker and darker as the small black box that Grimmjow and Nnoitra threw at him began to transport him and them into a separate dimension.

"Huh. I figured he'd do something, but this was certainly a neat and surprising trick. To be able to make a separate dimensional prison held inside those black boxes...that's just like him."

FWOOM!

The hallway within the throne room of Las Noches became silent once more as Aizen, Gin, and Ulquiorra remained standing up high above by Aizen's chair whilst Unohana was left standing down alone below. She frowned and stared up at the three remaining enemies.

"You prepared a separate dimensional trap to imprison them?"

Aizen gave a relaxed smile and nodded. "Correct, Captain Unohana. That black box is known as Caja Negacion. An advanced form of the Negacion light used by the Menos to save their comrades outside of Hueco Mundo. Its original use is to banish the Fraccion under the Espada should they require punishment, however it works just as well as a temporary prison for the Captains. Wouldn't you say?"

Unohana just stood in place completely unfazed and replied with an unconcerned expression, "That device will not be able to hold them forever."

Aizen just smiled in agreement. "Indeed, however a few hours would suffice don't you think? Even just 1 hour would be fine."

He then turned and began to walk off causing Unohana to call out, "And where exactly are you goi-uh?!" She paused near the end as realization struck her. "You're leaving for Karakura Town…"

Once more Aizen grinned and nodded. "You've realized much too late, Captain Unohana. I'm sure as much as you'd like to help, you will remain here and await for the other Captains to emerge from within their prison in case they return with fatal injuries. You are unable to abandon them."

Unohana narrowed her eyes in dismay. "Even with the other Captains trapped you will be unable to defeat the Captain Commander."

Aizen smirked with amusement as he placed his hands inside his pockets. "Heh. Captain Unohana, stalling me for time as you send word to the Soul Society about the situation here so that they may prepare counter measures against me in Karakura Town? A meaningless effort, I assure you. I have every intention of meeting the Captain Commander first before I begin the creation of the Oken."

Unohana immediately had a bad feeling as Aizen continued, "After all, Yamamoto Genryusai is Soul Society's history itself. Once he falls there will be no one left to stand in my way. This is goodbye, Captain Unohana."

FWIP!

Ulquiorra immediately opened up a Garganta for Aizen and Gin that led straight to the World of the Living and without any delay, they both stepped through with the portal closing behind. This left only Unohana and Ulquiorra within the large quiet room. Neither one spoke a word to the other. In the end Ulquiorra turned around and left, heading somewhere deep within the confines of the castle whilst Unohana let out a sigh and gently knelt on the ground in waiting. A small device floated out from her haori revealing to be one of the spy cams that Mayuri took out when they first arrived in Hueco Mundo. On the holographic screen was Akon's visage as he made his report.

"Captain Unohana, we received a report that the fake Karakura Town in the World of the Living was being attacked by Arrancars. Not long after there were reports of a Hollow invasion attacking the real Karakura Town here in Soul Society. And from what we just heard, Aizen is heading to the World of the Living. The Captain Commander has gone to face him whilst Captain Ukitake is commanding the forces here to protect the real town."

Unohana let out a sigh and nodded in appreciation. "I see. I will remain here for the time being and await the other Captains in case they are gravely wounded. I shall relay to them what is happening once they emerge and direct them over to assist."

Akon nodded his head in understanding. "Just focus on what you need to do, Captain. With Lieutenant Isane and the other 4th division members as well as the cooperation of the Kido Corp, we should be able to manage most injuries without any issues. I'll get going now and will contact you if anything drastic changes."

Unohana nodded. "Yes, please do."

Click.

The connection went blank as the small device floated back into her haori leaving the room in silence once more.

**888 **

Kishin remained standing still in place as he gave a glance at the world around. He found that he was currently within a world that looked like Las Noches, however he was outside with no buildings in sight. Some tall rocky terrains and pillars were erected in the area with no noticeable end or barrier. The land seemed to stretch out for miles and miles and the sky shone gray in color. The sun bore down with a bright white light, but overall the entire scenery was quite monotonous and neutral. Finally he turned his attention to the two Espada that were transported with him. Grimmjow to his left and Nnoitra to his right.

With a completely relaxed tone of voice he joked and mocked, "What. The two of you? Haven't you both gotten tired of getting your asses handed to you already? You, Nnoitra was your name right? Correct me if I'm wrong but if I recall, you got dragged back by the collar of your neck by Ulquiorra. Honestly you should go pick a fight with him instead. This is a bit embarrassing having to do this all over again. And as for you, Grimmjow right? In your case I suppose it can't be helped. I heard that once you show a stray cat some attention that it just won't leave you alone. Haaaah...what a bother."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were both immediately incited with anger and fury from Kishin's taunting remarks.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow shouted and dashed straight in for a fatal blow.

Nnoitra didn't wait either and immediately ran in making a giant swing with his axe. Kishin sneered and immediately blocked both of their attacks.

CLANG! BOOM!

His right hand held his Zanpakuto defending against Nnoitra's axe whilst his left hand guarded the fist from Grimmjow's punch.

"Cheh!" Nnoitra scowled in annoyance and struck again with several more slashes. Kishin merely sidestepped and dodged, weaving left and right avoiding Nnoitra's overly large arcing slashes whilst he kept an eye on Grimmjow in the background.

Fwoosh! Whoosh! Swoosh!

The heavy whistle of the wind ripped through the air as Nnoitra continued to miss his mark. Just as Kishin ducked to avoid getting his head cut off he dashed to the side with his Shunpo avoiding Grimmjow's attack from above.

SMASH!

A large debris of sand and rock was thrust into the air from Grimmjow's powerful attack.

Nnoitra growled in anger and shouted, "Fuck! Grimmjow you bastard! Stay out of my way!"

Grimmjow merely shouted back just as fiercely and angrily. "HAH?! Screw you Nnoitra! You can't even hit him! Why don't you just sit down and watch!"

CLING! CLANG!

The two Espada immediately stopped their bickering and narrowly blocked a fatal strike to their heads from Kishin's extremely deadly and powerful sword technique. A bead of sweat involuntarily fell from both Grimmjow and Nnoitra's foreheads as they realized just how close they were from dying. From that one sword strike alone they immediately knew that Kishin had the strength to kill them in one blow should they let him land a fatal mark. This especially shocked Nnoitra as he prided himself in having the most powerful hierro amongst the Espada and yet, he knew from just that one blow that even his thick hierro wouldn't have been able to save him from getting his head chopped off.

Kishin just tilted his head to the side and nonchalantly swung his sword a few times in the air beside him. "Well that didn't work. But close though, wouldn't you guys say?" He leisurely commented with an innocent looking expression.

"You bastard…" Grimmjow growled beneath his breath.

Nnoitra gritted his teeth just as wary as Grimmjow. The two of them boasted and bragged about how they were going to destroy Kishin earlier, however it was only now that they realized how much more seriously they needed to take this. In fact, the more they thought about it the more they realized that they never really witnessed what the true extent of Kishin's power was. Back when Nnoitra fought Kishin he had only been the 8th Espada. Even still he was an Espada nonetheless and yet Kishin hadn't even utilized his Shikai against him.

Grimmjow on the other hand had first hand experience against Kishin's devastating Shikai abilities back when he was an Adjuchas so he was well aware of just how careful he needed to be. Furthermore, back when he fought Kishin in the World of the Living, Kishin had a Gentei Reien placed on his body which meant he only fought Kishin when he was at 20% of his maximum strength.

Kishin took note of the now serious expression on both of their faces and shrugged. "Don't mind me. I would hate to intrude upon your oh so very important heated discussion." A sinister and playful look shined in his eyes as he spoke those carefree words to them.

As if coming to the same conclusion at the same exact time, both Grimmjow and Nnoitra unleashed their Resurreccions simultaneously.

"Grind, Pantera!" ... "Pray, Santa Teresa!"

Kishin remained unfazed as large amounts of reiatsu began rising out from both Espada's bodies. Instead he calmly held his blade by his side and unsealed his Zanpakuto.

"Wash all things in a river of blood, Sekiken Zansatsu."

Shing!

His Shikai was immediately released at the same time that Grimmjow and Nnoitra had finished their Resurreccion releases.

Nnoitra's arms turned from two into six as he held four giant black and white scythe-like blades. The burst of his reiatsu from earlier caused his left eyepatch to fall off revealing his Hollow hole in its place. A large white crescent horn appeared atop his head as he held an expression of extreme seriousness.

Grimmjow on the other hand no longer held a sword. Instead his hands had transformed to have black colored claws including his feet. His overall appearance became more feline and panther-like as his teeth became sharper. His blue hair grew longer reaching down past his waistline touching the ankles of his feet. His Hollow jaw mask completely disappeared as he instead sported a headgear like visor armor on his forehead. Some sharp and curved blades extended and protruded from both of his forearms and legs. He too wore an expression of extreme seriousness on his face.

Kishin in contrast remained indifferent, unfazed by their increased power. This greatly angered Nnoitra and Grimmjow as they felt that Kishin was looking down on them. Not seeing them as a threat.

"Kuh...GAAAHHH!" Nnoitra shouted and attacked. He immediately Sonido'd by Kishin's side and struck out with varying rhythmic attacks with his four sharp scythes. Kishin just narrowed his eyes and blocked, parried, and dodged as he quickly found the pattern and rhythm behind Nnoitra's attacks. Just as he adjusted and was about to perform a fatal counter he paused and noted the yellow aura coming from Nnoitra's mouth.

"Cero?" He commented before quickly dashing back.

FWOOM!

The deadly sound of Nnoitra's powerful yellow colored Cero flying through the air resounded in the dimensional space, however Kishin just slashed and countered with his own technique.

"Saku!"

SHING! BOOM!

Nnoitra's Cero was instantly cut through by Kishin's own attack. The red crescent slash that came from his Zanpakuto was not only filled with his reiatsu making it composed of deadly energy, but it also contained some of his blood which hardened and sharpened his attack. Enough so that it could split apart normal Cero attacks like butter.

Nnoitra was shaken to the core with shock and quickly placed his four scythes in front of him to block the incoming crescent blade.

CLING-EEEAAARRRKKKK!

The unpleasant grating sound of metal made Nnoitra grit his teeth in agitation as sparks of yellow and red came flying out from the contact of his defense and Kishin's attack. It was then that Kishin glanced over to his left and ducked to avoid a deadly kick from Grimmjow's strengthened leg. He slashed upwards at the 6th Espada, but Grimmjow managed to perform a rolling backflip barely avoiding the blade. As he was mid spin he stuck out his elbow and shouted, "Garra De La Pantera!"

Kishin was slightly surprised that Grimmjow had a ranged technique and quickly dashed back whilst slashing out as powerful green sharp darts were fired from Grimmjow's arms.

Bam! Boom! Bam!

Kishin expertly deflected three of the darts out into the distance whilst quickly Shunpoing out of the way dodging the other two. He then performed a quick turn and spin, ducking to avoid one of Nnoitra's giant scythes before slashing up to block several more of Nnoitra's attacks.

_Hm. Grimmjow is faster, but Nnoitra's physically stronger. And between the two it seems that Grimmjow is the only one with a ranged ability if I exclude their innate ability to use Cero._

CLANG!

He deflected a strike to his ribs before shouting, "Hado #71: Sodai Sho!"

BAM!

"GUH!" Grimmjow groaned in response as the moment he got close he was repelled off into the far distance by Kishin's spell.

Nnoitra shouted in frustration and utilized all four scythes to slash down at the same time focusing their power on one focal point. Kishin sneered and immediately decided to dodge instead of blocking with his sword.

BOOM!

A huge cloud of dust erupted into the air as Nnoitra clicked his tongue in annoyance when he missed. Meanwhile Kishin stood off in the distance glancing at the area around him.

"Hmm...I think I have a fairly good understanding of this place now. Not a bad design, but it should be breakable. Eh?"

He returned his attention back to Nnoitra after feeling the murderous stares the Espada was giving him.

"What? No need to glare at me like that...alright, sorry sorry, I'll give you some attention now alright? Sheesh. No patience."

All of Nnoitra's hands clenched into fists so tightly he swore he was on the verge of drawing his own blood. He grinded his teeth with fury and anger having trouble coming to terms with how the flow of the battle was going.

_I am the strongest! Me! This bastard thinks he can toy with me like this?! I'll-...!_

It was then that Nnoitra sinisterly grinned, licking his lips with wickedness as an idea happened to cross his mind.

"Oi. Your name is Chigetsu Kishin right?"

Kishin paused in his footsteps and nodded somewhat confusedly. "Yeah. Why? Don't tell me you were fighting me just now without knowing who I was?"

Nnoitra merely let out a lighthearted cackle. "Kekeke! You know, I heard something interesting about you."

"Eh? Interesting? Like what?"

"Oh, you know. Something like you were close with a certain little Shinigami woman."

Kishin immediately frowned as the aura around him had changed. The area surrounding him had become much heavier and denser with darkness as he glared daggers at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra on the other hand sneered with approval as he wanted to rile Kishin up some more. "Oh? So the rumors are true. You ARE close with that woman. Hehehe! What was her name again? Ah, right right. Kuchiki Rukia. That's what it was. Hahaha! Did you know? She lets out some pretty nice screams. Oh! And her skin...so soft and smooth. And the taste? Hahaha, divine!"

Nnoitra took note of the despondent air surrounding Kishin the more he spoke about Rukia making him more elated. He then took out the strands of hairs that he had taken from Rukia during their previous encounter.

"Do you know...what this is? Kekekeke! Hahaha!" He tauntingly grinned, bringing the stray locks of Rukia's hair up to his face.

_Yes! Hahaha! Now show me despair! Show me your despair and that anguished expression of yours! Feel betrayed by your own woman! Muahah-!_

"EH?!" Nnoitra never finished his mental train of thought as his face had immediately been gripped by a hand. Before he could make a move to respond he felt his entire body being slammed down into the ground.

BOOM!

Nnoitra felt all his nerves grow numb from the reverberations created by the impact on his body. He tried to get up but immediately felt his body begin to fly uncontrollably through the air.

"What the?!" He was confused. He had no idea what was happening or how he got slammed into the ground or how he was now soaring through the air.

BANG!

He had now crashed into a giant rocky formation creating a giant crater in the wall as he sunk deep inside the crevice.

"BLEGH!" He threw up several cups of blood from his mouth as he was once again soaring through the air.

_What the hell is happening?!_

He was getting dizzy and his vision was getting fuzzy as he felt a throbbing pain in his chest.

_Shit! Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!_

"GUH!" He groaned in agony as he felt himself get slammed into the ground again. Once more a spurt of blood came flying from his mouth from the impact. As he lay there seeing the sky spin round and round unable to muster the strength to move he questioned to himself.

_The hell just happened?_

Finally after a good long minute his mind came back to focus, however he frowned when he saw that Grimmjow had flown past his head and into the far distance. Slightly groaning a bit he recovered enough strength in his limbs to sit back up, however the first thing that came into his view made his entire body shiver in fear. Walking towards him several feet away was Kishin as a dark red aura was currently pouring out of his body. His eyes turned dark and no longer reflected the golden crystal color of the sun. They were the eyes of a pure violent murderer completely devoid of feelings.

Nnoitra tried to stand back up, however before his mind could register what happened he found himself kneeling in front of a giant rocky wall.

Bam!

He felt his head getting smashed into the stone.

Bam!

"GUH!" He groaned as his face was smashed into the stone once more.

Bam!

BaM!

BAM! BAM!

BANG!

Nnoitra felt completely lightheaded as he felt Kishin grip the long dark locks of his hair, forcing his face to crash into the rocky surface again and again and again. Blood continuously poured out of his broken nostrils and bruised jaw.

Meanwhile Kishin was simply on autopilot. He didn't feel anything or register anything. All he knew was that from Nnoitra's words it sounded like he had defiled Rukia and that triggered the violent insane murderer inside of him. Especially so when he saw the stray fallen locks of Rukia's hair that was held in Nnoitra's hands. The only thing running through his mind right now was to bring Nnoitra the most unimaginable pain and torture that the Espada would ever feel in his entire life.

WHACK!

Kishin kicked Nnoitra in the throat sending the Espada flying through the air crashing into several giant boulders before coming to a halt. At this point Nnoitra had lost all but one of his Scythes so he held onto it like his life depended on it. Just as his eyes landed back on Kishin he panicked and slashed with all his might as Kishin was only a foot away from him.

FWIP!

"IMPOS-AHH!" Nnoitra started but screamed in the end as Kishin gripped Nnoitra's arm and slashed off the hand that was holding his last weapon.

BAM!

Once more Kishin had gripped Nnoitra's face and slammed his head into the ground. His hand found its way around Nnoitra's throat and clenched, choking the Espada with pure violence.

"Struggle." The weight behind Kishin's voice held no emotions in it whatsoever. It sounded completely distant, however one thing couldn't be mistaken, and that was the extreme darkness laced within.

It was then that Nnoitra finally realized what was happening. The despondent look in Kishin's eyes, the overbearing killing pressure from his body, the terrifying tone of his emotionless voice, Nnoitra knew that he had made a mistake. Kishin was more powerful and terrifying than he had originally imagined. The unexplained phenomenon of his spinning, crashing, and tumbling was all from Kishin throwing him around and he never realized it because his reaction speed wasn't fast enough to register Kishin's movements.

Once more Kishin's despondent voice sent shivers down Nnoitra's spine.

"Don't worry. You'll die slowly and painfully. I'll make sure of that."

Nnoitra wanted to fight back, but the second he lifted a single finger he felt himself being tossed through the air once more.

_Fuck! This guy's a monster!_

It was then that Grimmjow recovered from being thrown away and stood atop a large rock formation staring down at the scene below having mixed feelings at what he was seeing.

"The hell did Nnoitra say to him…"

**888**

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

Soi Fon heavily breathed for air as her back was drenched in sweat. Amagai wasn't in much better shape as he too was panting for air. The two of them stood side by side with a nervous and serious look on their faces. As the two of them had both undergone the training of the Onmitsukido their teamwork could only be said to be near impeccable, however no matter how they coordinated their attacks the moment they neared Barragan their movements would slow down and miss.

Barragan stood off in the nearby distance with an indifferent expression on his face, simply waiting like a King for the peasants to come to him.

"How laughable. Is this the power of a Captain of the Gotei 13? Hmpf. What a waste of my time. Hurry up and come here and die." Barragan commented disdainfully.

Soi Fon scowled and grit her teeth. "Bastard…"

Amagai finally caught his breath and frowned. "Captain Soi Fon, I believe his ability has something to do with manipulating time."

Soi Fon merely nodded. "Yeah. Every time I get close it feels like my attacks slow down. We need to finish him off quickly."

"Mn. I agree. I have a suggestion."

"Go on."

"How about I distract him while you hide your presence. I'll try to create an opening for you to strike him with your ability. If you can get him twice in the same spot then it'll be our victory."

Soi Fon smirked and nodded. "Fine by me. Anything will do at this point."

Both of their expressions turned serious at the same time causing Barragan to let out a little scoff. "Hmpf. Are you two done with your little strategy discussion? Fine, now come. It matters not what you have planned. There is only one thing that is absolute in this world and that is me. No matter what little tricks you have in store, all is meaningless before me."

Soi Fon merely grit her teeth and held her Zanpakuto in front of her. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

Her sword glowed white before shrinking in size as her Shikai was instantly released. Replacing her blade instead was a black and gold colored gauntlet on her right arm with an elongated stinger-like blade protruding from where her middle finger was.

Amagai didn't delay either as he also released the power of his Zanpakuto. "Bankai! Raika Goen Kaku."

FWOOSH!

The familiar giant shell-like blade appeared before him as a burst of fire erupted from it.

Barragan merely chuckled with disdain. "Hehehehe! Hahaha! A Shinigami's Shikai and Bankai. Laughable laughable. Very well, I shall humor you both for a bit."

**888**

At this moment Szayelaporro and Mayuri continued to face off against one another in a simple staring contest, each having exchanged words of insult, philosophies, theories, and more. Both were proud scientists in their own strange and twisted way and each had a different perspective and approach to their methods. Finally Szayelaporro grew tired of the banter and sighed.

"Haaah. Enough of this. It appears it's of no use talking with you. Instead, why not become one of my precious test subjects? I've never worked on the body of a Captain before. Hehehe, won't you be my first?"

Mayuri simply tilted his head in a carefree manner acting as if he didn't hear a word that Szayelaporro said. "Hm? What was that? You wish to volunteer as a test subject? Hoh, how amusing. Very well, I accept your application."

Szayelaporro slightly scowled and pulled out his Zanpakuto. "Hmpf. Act all high and mighty as much as you want. I'll enjoy carving you up later. Sip, Fornicaras."

WHOOSH!

A purple ray of light came bursting from Szayelaporro followed by a cloud of pink fog as he swallowed down his Zanpakuto. When the fog had dissipated his form had changed. A multitude of purple tentacles protruded from beneath his white colored dress-like garment. His upper torso consisted of a gray colored shirt with baggy white sleeves that extended from the elbows. Four dark purple strands in the shape of droplets extended from the back of his arms. His fingertips elongated with purple sharp nails. His Hollow mask took on the form of a headdress attached to the left side of his face in a band across his forehead with his glasses disappearing leaving only the bottom half of the frame beneath his eyelids. The most prominent changes that occurred were the four giant gray branched structures that extended from his back with two on each side. Each branch contained 12 colored droplet-like sacs that hung below.

Mayuri's eyes seemed to slightly sparkle with excitement as he stared at Szayelaporro's transformation. "Hoh! So this is an Espada's Resurreccion...Hehehe-Hahaha! How amusing! Very well, allow me to test what you can do. Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

Szayelaporro instantly widened his eyes in shock as he witnessed Mayuri's Zanpakuto transform into a giant yellow-headed baby with two large arms, an elongated caterpillar-like body, a red cape, and one large silver halo covering above its head with four bells attached near the back.

"What the hell is that?!" He questioned aloud as the eerie and creepy screech of Mayuri's Bankai echoed in the surrounding space.

Mayuri simply replied with a sarcastically hurt expression. "My, how rude. Being appalled by my Bankai's appearance."

"Tch." Szayelaporro clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Mayuri just grinned and tapped his one long purple colored fingernail against his yellow teeth. "Hehehe. Now then, shall we begin. Espada."

**888**

"Heu-up!"

"Hya!"

"Hm!"

"Ha!"

"Hua!"

Kyoraku continued to leisurely slash with both of his sealed Zanpakuto as Starrk relaxedly dodged and parried with his own sword. Meanwhile sitting on the sidelines was the Fraccion that accompanied them. It was a small female child named Lilynette Gingerbuck. She wore white colored briefs, arm warmers, fur-lined boots, a revealing vest, and a one-horned Hollow helmet with a fire pattern on the left side of the mask over her light green hair.

She pouted and crossed her arms in anger as she watched Starrk and Kyoraku fight. Rather, she was hard pressed to even call it a fight since the both of them continued to act so casual. None of their attacks, even if they landed, would deal any damage anyways since there was barely any force in their swings.

"Oi! Starrk! The hell do you think you're doing huh?! Just kill this bastard already so we can go back!"

Starrk just sighed and dodged another sword swing from Kyoraku. "Haaah. Be quiet, Lilynette."

"Wha-?! You...You idiot! If you aren't going to fight seriously then I will!"

"Nope. You stay put."

"You!"

Kyoraku paused and sighed as he lowered his katanas by his side. "Yaaa...I suppose the little lady has a point. I wanted to take things at leisure but I really can't waste too much time. Since Aizen's managed to trap us Captains like this then who knows what sort of trouble he's causing."

Starrk clicked his tongue in dismay. "That's not true. We can still take our time. In fact, I'd rather we just sit here and wait until the dimension breaks on its own. What do you say? Captain-san."

Kyoraku grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "That's not a bad suggestion, and under normal circumstances I would have offered you a drink to go with that, but unfortunately I'm going to get yelled at by my fellow Captains later. Or worse, by Yamaji."

"There's nothing wrong with that is there? I get yelled at by my comrades all the time. We can just get yelled at together."

…

There was a moment of long pause as a solemn silence filled the air. The look in Kyoraku's eyes became somewhat saddened as he glanced at Starrk and replied, "Get yelled at...together...Hmmm. Sorry to break it to you, Espada-san, but I think you and I both know that only one person is coming out of those dimensional traps alive. Whether that be your comrades or mine, someone's going to die. We may not have comrades left to get a scolding from."

Starrk's expression turned slightly depressed as his eyes reflected his agreement. "Yeah...I know."

Kyoraku just let out another sigh and turned to glance at Lilynette. "Well, I don't mind letting the child go though. So how about we compromise. Regardless of the outcome of our fight, the child can go free. Will that put your mind at ease, Espada-san?"

Lilynette fumed and immediately declined. "Hah?! Like hell you bastard! I'll chop you up myself y-"

"LILYNETTE!" Starrk loudly shouted.

Lilynette immediately shut her mouth and gave Starrk a downcasted look. "W-What…?"

Starrk wanted to say something, however he knew that it was impossible to keep her out of the battle if Kyoraku was really going to fight with seriousness. After all, what others didn't know was that Lilynette wasn't like most other Fraccions. She was actually a part of his soul. Only together would they be complete as one.

Kyoraku, sensing that things were more complicated than it seemed between the two Arrancars, sighed and shut his eyes thinking to himself a bit before steeling his resolve.

FWIP!

The sound of his hat and pink haori fluttered in the wind as he tossed them off onto the side. The aura around him immediately turned hostile causing Starrk to frown and sigh in defeat. In the end he sheathed his sword back into its hilt. "Lilynette. Come."

Lilynette immediately obeyed and nodded. "Mn."

Kyoraku watched as Starrk placed his hand atop Lilynette's head. "Guess I've got no choice then. Kick about, Los Lobos."

"Hm?!" Kyoraku widened his eyes in shock as he noted that Lilynette had begun to disappear. A burst of immense and powerful blue reiatsu erupted from Starrk's body causing Kyoraku to narrow his eyes in focus.

"The flowery winds become disturbed, the god of flowers sings. The heavenly winds become disturbed, the devil of heaven sneers. Katen Kyokotsu."

His two blades immediately transformed into their Shikai release state taking on the form of two black colored scimitars with silver edges and red tassels hanging from the pommel of the hilt. One of the blades was slightly larger than the other reflecting that of his sealed Zanpakuto daisho sword pair.

FWOOSH!

Starrk finally emerged from within the blue light of his reiatsu showing his new transformation. Instead of a sword he held two black and silver colored pistols that contained within it the consciousness of the little girl, Lilynette. A black eyepatch covered Starrk's left eye as he donned a white colored vest with a gray fur-lined coat. Gray fur also covered the leg of his pants and made the holsters for the guns along his waist.

Kyoraku got in a battle stance and sighed. "Guess this'll be a tough fight."

**888**

Ting! Clang! Cling!

Clang!

Fwish! Fwoosh! Fwip!

Whoosh!

In one of the dimensional prisons sounded out the echoes of metal swords slashing and clashing along with violently fierce flashing of bodily movements. This was precisely the battle between Kuchiki Byakuya and Zommari Rureaux.

Byakuya's indifferent facial expression during the whole fight began to make Zommari slightly unsettled. The 7th Espada had boasted about his prowess in speed with Sonido, however Byakuya was unfazed in the slightest. In fact Byakuya had managed to keep up with Zommari's speed tit for tat. There was no clear advantage in that department. What made Zommari begin to sweat in nervousness was the fact that Byakuya's skill with the sword was much greater. As the fight continued on the gap only continued to grow.

Finally unable to bear the pressure Zommari dashed away and released his Resurreccion. "Suppress, Brujeria."

Byakuya momentarily paused and frowned as he watched Zommari's neck snap at a right angle as smoke began to cloud his form. When the smoke had cleared away it revealed Zommari's new form. His lower half was covered in a giant pink colored pumpkin-like shape with large eyes all around his body. Zommari then glared at Byakuya's still high and mighty expression and frowned.

"Indeed, I have underestimated you, however with this, it is the end."

Byakuya remained completely unamused at Zommari's boasting. "The end you say? It seems even with all those eyes of yours you are unable to see the truth. The difference between you and I is like that of the heaven and earth."

"Hmpf. Your arrogance shall be your undoing, nameless Captain."

"On the contrary. This dimension is a fitting tomb for one such as you where no one will ever find your body. You will die here, lost from the annals of history."

**888**

Another wild fight was currently happening in a separate dimension as Kenpachi recklessly dashed around maniacally screaming and shouting with joy as he slashed, got hit, hit back, got hit, hit back, got hit, and so on and so forth. It was a battle in the purest form of simplicity.

Yammy at this point had already released his Resurreccion known as Ira, which made him transform into a giant multi-legged being with a long armored tail. The number on his upper left chest had transformed from the number 10 to the number 0 as he screamed just as much as Kenpachi in their contest of brute strength. There was no fancy moves or flashy techniques. Neither one of them could have asked for a better kind of fight than this one.

**888**

Kenpachi's fight with Yammy painted a stark contrast to that of Kinji's as he faced off against Harribel. His strength was far from brute force. Rather his skill lay in Kido and finesse. For a while he and Harribel had simply traded some lighthearted blows, both testing the waters of one another's abilities. Just as Kinji paused and fired off a level 63 Hado spell, Harribel countered and fired off a yellow golden Cero.

BOOM!

Kinji frowned, taking notice that in the clash just now, Harribel's Cero was slightly stronger than his Kido spell alerting him to the fact that she most definitely possessed formidable raw power. Just as he was thinking of his next counter move he instinctively turned around and struck his cane behind him, but Harribel was faster and landed a powerful punch right against his chest.

"KUH!"

BOOM!

He crashed into the ground below as a cloud of dust and debris kicked up into the air. Some blood dripped down the side of his lips as low mumbled curses rolled off of his tongue.

"Damn it...ugh."

He gripped his chest feeling a throbbing pain.

"How can anyone afford to take so many hits? I wonder what the hell their body is made of."

Harribel slowly descended from the air and patiently waited for Kinji to recollect himself. She had yet to unsheathe her blade from its scabbard as she crossed her arms with pride.

"Fear not. I will use no underhanded tricks against you, Captain of the Gotei 13. Take up arms and prepare yourself once more. As it is just you and I, our fight will be fair and just."

Kinji groaned and let out a sigh, leaning his weight on his cane. "Haaah...I wonder if I should be glad that you are my opponent for being so considerate or depressed that you're so powerful."

Harribel just kept her indifferent facial expression at his comment. She unzipped the portion of clothing that was covering her upper body revealing a tattooed number on her inner left breast.

"I am the Tres Espada. You may judge for yourself whether your luck is good or bad."

Kinji clicked his tongue in dismay. "Tch. Espada number 3 huh? I was hoping to fight someone in the higher numbers. Number 7 or 8 would have been ideal."

"You sell yourself short, Captain of the Gotei 13. Those who downplay their own strengths are typically the more powerful ones."

Kinji just waved his hand in front of him dismissing her comment. "Ah, in my case I'm really not that powerful. My apologies that someone of your caliber is left with an opponent like me. Oh, and my name is Tsunayashiro Kinji by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

"I see. I am Tier Harribel. Even if you say you are not powerful it remains a fact that you are a Captain. In our fight to come I will not hold back."

Kinji sighed and nodded his head. "Well...I suppose I should really get serious then. Toshiro and Kishin will laugh at me if I lose here. Ah...and Yushiro will never let me hear the end of it."

Harribel narrowed her eyes in seriousness as she felt the aura around Kinji become more focused. He simply gave a light smile and lifted up his cane.

"Bankai: Koku No Sanpo."

FWOOSH!

A giant purple light was emitted from Kinji's body and cane as the weapon began to disappear. Instead in its place appeared three large objects. A large black circular ring with 3 purple crescent blades in it floated above Kinji's head, a large black crescent moon shaped blade with three purple rings looped through it floated behind Kinji's back, and a cylindrical black colored bo staff with purple intricate engravings on it was held in Kinji's hands. If one saw his Shikai then they would have noticed that his Bankai was essentially a separation and enhancement of the three major components that comprised it.

Harribel frowned, not daring to underestimate Kinji regardless of her being the one to deal damage to him earlier. She especially didn't let down her guard seeing how strange and mysterious Kinji's Bankai looked. Instead she decided to finally unsheathe her sword in preparation for the fight to come.

**888**

Komamura and Tosen were currently engaged in a fierce showdown of close quarters combat as the 7th division Captain slashed downwards with his blade.

BAM!

His attack had missed as Tosen managed to spin out of the way. The rock that was hit instantly shattered to dust from the powerful force of Komamura's chop. He was definitely stronger than Tosen physically, however in terms of speed Tosen had him beat. He growled and stared at Tosen in the distance.

"Grrrr...Tosen! Come to your senses! Where is the justice in siding with Aizen? Are you not aware of what he plans to do?"

Tosen remained unfazed by Komamura's talks. "I have told you before already, Komamura. The path I walk is Justice. Nothing you say will dissuade me."

Komamura deeply frowned. "Justice? Justice you say?! How is the sacrifice of 100,000 Human souls the path of justice?!"

"I told you before, Komamura. I chose to walk the path of least bloodshed. Indeed the sacrifice of 100,000 souls is a hefty price to pay, however it is nothing when compared to the great injustice that Soul Society has walked in the past thousands of years. But fear not, once the offering of those souls are over and Aizen-sama claims the Soul King's seat, all future sufferings and injustices will come to an end."

"As if that will truly happen! Aizen is only using you for his own gain, Tosen! If that is truly how you feel, then I will forcefully beat some sense back into you! Roar, Tenken!"

A large ethereal blade appeared by Komamura's side from the release of his Shikai as he slashed downwards at Tosen's head.

"Hmpf." Tosen scoffed and Shunpo'd away. He held his sword vertical to his body as the metal ring on the hilt of his Zanpakuto began to rapidly spin. In mere moments it expanded and multiplied becoming several.

"Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki-Enma Korogi."

As the silver light of Tosen's Zanpakuto rings surrounded Komamura, beginning to form a black dome sphere, Komamura unhesitatingly raised his Zanpakuto in the air.

"Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o."

What happened afterwards caused Tosen to slightly frown in dismay as the giant form of Komamura's Bankai samurai was too large to contain within his Enma Korogi. Because of this the black dome had instantly shattered unsuccessfully trapping Komamura inside.

"Tosen, you and I have known one another for a long time. It pains me to know that I was unable to see the path that you had decided to walk, however your abilities I am well aware of. Your Bankai will not work against me."

…

A solemn silence filled the air between the two old comrades, however Tosen simply let out a somewhat exasperated sigh a minute later. "Haaah. I see. Indeed you knew my powers well...when I was merely a Shinigami."

"What are you talking about, Tosen…" Komamura questioned with a sense of foreboding.

Instead of directly answering, Tosen merely placed his sword upside down in front of his chest and did something that Komamura never could have imagined happening in a million years.

"Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grilla Grillo."

A dark aura instantly surrounded Tosen for several moments before unveiling his drastic transformation into a bestial Hollow-like creature. Black fur covered his entire body with a large Hollow hole centered in his chest. Four insect-like arms protruded from his side with four large dragonfly-like wings on his back. Near his upper spine were two large swirling black horns and his head took the form of a cricket with large bulbous eyes giving him actual vision. His mouth grew large sharp teeth as a long black tail protruded behind him.

Komamura merely stared with an appalled and speechless expression. "W-What...have you done? ...Tosen…"

**888**

In the last of the Caja Negacion prisons stood Toshiro and Sojiro. The two of them simply stood in silence. Neither of them made a move to attack the other yet. In Toshiro's case he was still coming to terms with the fact that his old friend was alive, but even more, he needed time to adjust to the fact that he was forced to confront him again like all those years ago during his Academy days.

As for Sojiro, he wanted to give Toshiro the courtesy of sorting out his feelings. No matter what, even if he had decided to join Aizen, he had his own reasons for doing it and he still considered Toshiro as his one and only friend. Finally Sojiro decided that he waited long enough and took a step forward whilst unsheathing his Zanpakuto. It was identical looking to that of Toshiro's with the exception of being just slightly shorter in length and having a purple colored handle instead of a light blue one.

The sound of Sojiro drawing his weapon caused Toshiro to truly face the reality in front of him. He too drew his weapon, though the facial expression he was making, which was one of pain and torture, was stark contrast to the one on Sojiro's, which was reminiscent and relaxed.

"You were alive...all this time? Sojiro…"

Sojiro merely shrugged his shoulders. "Surprising right? What? Don't look at me like that. I know you're probably confused."

Toshiro gritted his teeth. "How? What happened to you?"

"Nothing really. The Oin is what gave me new life and transported me to Hueco Mundo. There I happened to meet Aizen Sosuke who gave me a new purpose in life."

"New...purpose? The Oin? What did Aizen promise you?!"

"Nothing nothing. Sheesh. Don't overreact, Toshiro. In fact, I'm confused why you aren't taking his side."

"What?! Take Aizen's side? What for?"

"Come on Toshiro. Don't you remember why you and I were forced to fight each other in the first place? It was because of some old damn stupid outdated law of the Soul Society. Just because of that we had to kill each other. Can you believe that?! Aizen did us a favor by killing those Central 46 dogs! And he'll do even better than that! He'll create a world where there won't be such injustices like with what happened to us! Don't you think that's worth rebelling against the Soul Society for?"

"Sojiro...you…"

"I what? Come on Toshiro, just think about it! No more primitive and ancient laws that don't conform to modern day philosophies. No more injustices. No more absolutes and unfair judgements made by 46 old men hidden behind masks. This is the type of world that is worth fighting for. This is a cause worth dying for."

Toshiro felt his heart squeeze tight in his chest as his feelings did slightly sway. Indeed what Sojiro preached sounded nice, however no matter what there was no way that he could get behind the approach that Aizen went about it.

"Are you saying...that this cause is also worth the sacrifice of 100,000 Human souls?"

Sojiro let out a simple sigh. "If that is what it takes for a brighter future for all? Then yes."

"How c-"

"What?! Was my sacrifice not enough to make you see just how evil the Soul Society is? Toshiro. Don't deny it. You know exactly which one is the true evil in this fight."

Toshiro clenched his hands around his Zanpakuto harder than before. The memory of his forced fight with Sojiro flooded his mind. The memory of Central 46 declaring Isshin as exiled was next. The memory of Central 46 almost exiling Kishin also surfaced in his mind, then the memory of Hinamori sentenced to death row appeared only for the image of Aizen to show up at the end.

"Ai...zen…" He gritted his teeth and steeled his resolve getting into a combat ready stance. "Your words may sound nice, however I don't agree to the way that you all are going about this change. And most of all, I won't forgive Aizen for what he's done."

Sojiro sneered and also brandished his sword. "Then I guess I have no choice but to force your submission."

"Fine by me. But I won't lose, Sojiro. I can't afford it."

"Hah! Then show me what you're made of, Toshiro!"

**888**

FWIP!

Aizen stepped out from within the Garganta that Ulquiorra had opened up with Gin following behind. They both had arrived within the clear blue sky of the fake Karakura Town in the World of the Living. An amused expression was what currently reflected Aizen's eyes as he sensed the chaotic battle in the area. No doubt caused from the battle of the Shinigami that were stationed here against the Fraccions that Aizen ordered the Espada to send here.

Gin slightly frowned as he felt Rangiku's reiatsu here as well.

"What's the matter? Gin."

"It's nothing, Captain Aizen."

"Oh?" He waited several seconds in silence giving Gin a chance to elaborate, but seeing as Gin didn't add anything more he smiled and nodded his head. "I see."

He nonchalantly kept his hands in his pocket as he sensed some nostalgic reiatsu signatures heading his way.

Fwish! Fwish! Fwish! Fwish! Fwish!

The sound of 8 people appearing before him made Aizen smile with amusement as he took in the familiar faces of his opponents.

"My my, I had expected you all to come, but I must say that I'm a bit disappointed at how little you all have changed. Captain Hirako."

Shinji remained completely unfazed and acted as if he didn't hear Aizen at all. And standing by his side were the rest of the Visoreds. Kensei, Rose, Love, Lisa, Hiyori, Mashiro, and Hacchigen. They too pretended not to hear a word Aizen said.

Finally Shinji broke the ice and gave a lighthearted smile. "Ah, Sosuke. Been awhile huh? Anyways...this is a bit awkward. Meeting like this again. Ah, by the way...aren't we missing two of our members?"

Hiyori clicked her tongue in annoyance and crossed her arms by her chest. "Cheh! And the trouble that we went through to train those two idiots! Seriously! Blowing us off like this."

Mashiro scratched the back of her head in confusion. "Hmmm? Errr, are we talking about Ichi and Kishi?"

Hacchi just sighed as he had his usual polite looking expression on his face. "Ah, well I'm sure that they both have their own reasons for not being here."

Kensei just frowned and twirled his black and white dagger, the release form of his Shikai, around in his hand. "Tch. They're probably trapped somewhere in Hueco Mundo right now. Idiots. Falling for his traps. They should have known better."

Shinji let out a defeated sigh and waved his hand. "Ahhh, now now you guys, let's not jump to conclusions."

Hiyori just smiled and unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "Heh! Forget them. We don't need their help to cut this bastard up. Our goal from the beginning hasn't changed one bit."

Everyone's expression instantly became serious as they finally gave Aizen their full attention.

"Mah...I s'ppose gettin a head start from the others wouldn't be so bad." Shinji commented with a grin.

Aizen merely waited in complete silence for them to finish their preparations and momentarily shut his eyes with amusement.

"Indeed. None of you have changed at all."

* * *

**MISC.**

**Okay so things are about to get intense. Nnoitra is going to regret triggering Kishin, but how will the end of that battle turn out? Surely Grimmjow stands no chance against Kishin, however...there may be more to it than meets the eye. **

**And what could the power of Kinji's Bankai be? How will his fight against Harribel end up? **

**What'll become of Ulquiorra who is left in charge of Las Noches? Will he meet Ichigo and the others? Will they survive? **

**And how will the battle in the World of the Living and Soul Society turn out? **

**Until next chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! **

* * *

**Since there are a lot of terms I tried to help break them up into the categories that they most belong to in order to help filter the bulky list.**

**Uncategorized Vocabulary Terms:**

***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka (The Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven): **A title given to 5 Captains of the Gotei 13 during The Great Hollow War for their outstanding feats, ability to command, and fighting prowess on the field of battle. Title given to 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa.

**Reading Vocabulary Terms:**

***On'na = **Woman**  
*Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei  
***Zankensoki =** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.

**Soul Society Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.  
***Senzaikyu: **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki: **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku: **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku: **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin: **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo: **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Oin (King's Seal): **An artifact belonging to the Royal Family that has its location moved every few decades. Its appearance is that of a golden shining box and has power over dimensions in a certain range of space as well as the power of teleportation and time manipulation.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.

**Hueco Mundo Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Tres Cifras (Nest of Three Digits): **The area of Las Noches where the Privaron/Demoted Espada live.  
***Musabori Kuu Hito (The Devourer): **An extremely powerful Adjuchas that once rampaged through the Soul Society and attempted to consume the Soul King. It was sealed away by the Royal Guard into a Zanpakuto and renamed Ikomikidomoe. The Hollow Lord Athotep seems to know about this as well.  
***Hyakki Yako (The Night Parade of 100 Demons): **The name given of the first attack sent during The Great Hollow War led by 3 Vasto Lordes.  
***The Dark Land Borders: **A place that exists beyond the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. It is a place with no light and no sand. Not even the moon of Hueco Mundo appears in this place. It is a dreary place that is filled in darkness and mystery.  
***Los Castillo De Pesadilla (The Nightmare Castle): **A large castle deep within The Dark Land Borders where the Hollow Lord called Athotep resides.  
***Prime Medallion: **An artifact given by Athotep. It is gold with carvings on the edges with an eight pointed star symbol in the middle. Main function unknown. An auxiliary function of the medallion is the ability to detect and find other Prime Medallions.

**Quincy Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years.

**Beast Realm Related Vocabulary Terms:**  
**  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Bi'an Kingdom:** The original name of the world and place where the beast souls live. It is similar to how Hueco Mundo is the place where Hollows live and how Soul Society is referred to as the place that souls live.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.

**Vocabulary Terms Introduced In Chapter:**

***Caja Negacion (Negation Box):** A black cube shaped device used to banish and imprison the target in a separate dimension.  
***Sayonara =** Goodbye

* * *

**CURRENT CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru**/**Madarame Ikkaku**/?/**Ayasegawa Yumichika **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**The Battlefield-Fake Karakura Town/World of the Living:**

**1\. **Aizen vs. Visoreds  
**2.** Stationed Lieutenants vs. Fraccions  
**3\. **Ichimaru Gin  
**4\. **Yamamoto Genryusai  
**5\. **Urahara/Yoruichi

**The Battlefield-Soul Society/Real Karakura Town:  
**

**1\. **Invasion of Hollows from Forest of Menos + Hooler (Giant one-eyed Hollow) vs. Soul Society/Ukitake/Yushiro/Stationed Lieutenants/etc.

**Las Noches-Caja Negacion Prison: **

**1\. **Kishin vs. Nnoitra and Grimmjow  
**2\. **Kyoraku vs. Coyote Starrk  
**3\. **Soi Fon and Amagai vs. Barragan  
**4\. **Kinji vs. Tier Harribel  
**5\. **Byakuya vs. Zommari  
**6\. **Mayuri vs. Szayelaporro  
**7\. **Kenpachi vs. Yammy  
**8\. **Toshiro vs. Sojiro  
**9\. **Komamura vs. Tosen

**Las Noches-Pending Status: **

**1\. **Unohana  
**2\. **Ulquiorra  
**3\. **Rukia  
**4\. **Orihime  
**5\. **Ichigo  
**6\. **Ishida  
**7\. **Renji  
**8\. **Nel  
**9\. **Sado

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**More than or around 2100 Years Ago** (Musabori Kuu Hito sealed away by the Royal Guard)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death/Tenjiro Kirinji was the 2nd division Captain)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~3 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~2 Month Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society/Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)  
**~1 Month Ago** (Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth/Reveal of Athotep's Character into the story)

**Recently:**  
-War against Aizen and his Arrancars begin.

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Hado #63: Raikoho (Fiery Lightning Howl)  
-Hado #71: Sodai Sho (Grand Thrust): A more powerful version of Hado #1

* * *

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A standard katana with a red handle and black colored diamonds with a rectangular guard.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge up to the tip. The hilt of the blade is obsidian black in color with 5 blood red lotus flower patterns carved on both sides. The guard of the hilt takes the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkle with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom have the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moons have the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade itself is approximately 90cm long.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Saku (Cleave):** Fires out a red crescent blade made of reiatsu and blood. The more blood infused the harder, stronger, and sharper the attack becomes. The more reiatsu infused the faster and more Kido-like his attack becomes. The trajectory of this technique can be shifted one time after it is fired.  
**2\. Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):** When activated the blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever is cuts will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**3\. Guren (Crimson Lotus):** When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them left as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.  
**4\. Nomu (Drink): **This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities like Saku or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does.

**Bankai: Akai Shi No Zencho (The Omen of Red Death)  
Bankai Appearance: **There is no difference in the appearance of Kishin's Zanpakuto except for the fact that there is a red blood mist that flows out from his blade. That blood mist does not stray more than 5 meters away from the blade. Kishin also gains a red crescent moon tattoo on the center of his forehead as well as lotus flower tattoos on the back of his hands, the top of his feet, and a large one on his back. Black colored shackles with short broken black chains also appear around his neck, his wrists, and his ankles.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1\. **The abilities of his Shikai are still able to be utilized in his Bankai form. The blood mist around Kishin's Zanpakuto can absorb the blood around him and fuel his Zanpakuto powers or siphon the blood back into his body.  
**2\. Chi Nagare Kawa (Blood Flowing River): **A river of blood erupts from Kishin's Zanpakuto 100 meters long, 10 meters wide, and 20 meters deep engulfing all within its violent wave. It washes all things it touches into blood before everything dissipates into a large cloud of red bloody mist. Other secrets of this ability are currently N/A.

* * *

**Kyoraku Shunsui's Zanpakuto:** Katen Kyokotsu (Bones of Heavenly Blooming Madness)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A daisho sword pair consisting of a tachi and wakizashi. Rectangular cross guards decorated with cherry petals and lines. The handle is dark blue.  
**Shikai Release Command:** The flowery winds become disturbed, the God of flowers sings. The heavenly winds become disturbed, the devil of heaven sneers.  
**Shikai Appearance: **His two blades transform into two black colored scimitars with silver edges and red tassels hanging from the pommel of the hilt. One of the blades is slightly larger than the other reflecting that of his sealed Zanpakuto daisho sword pair.  
**Shikai Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Soi Fon's Zanpakuto:** Suzumebachi (Hornet)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A wakizashi with a yellow hilt similar to that of a chinese dao.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Sting all enemies to death.  
**Shikai Appearance: **Replacing her blade is a black and gold colored gauntlet on her right arm with an elongated stinger-like blade protruding from where her middle finger is.  
**Shikai Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Amagai Shusuke's Zanpakuto:** Raika (Lightning Flash)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Similar to a kodachi with an olive green hilt and a bronze bow shaped guard.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Sever.  
**Shikai Appearance: **Takes on the form of a white long sword with a hook at the tip of the blade and a curved shell with pipes at the hilt of the blade.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Can generate swings of slashing fire from the curved tip of his blade.

**Bankai: Raika Goen Kaku (Lightning Flash: Karmic Flame Shell)****  
Bankai Appearance:** His blade transforms into a large weapon as tall as himself. The hilt and guard transforms into a large white shell-like shield with the sword growing longer and thicker colored in red. The tip of the blade still remains curved and hooked as several jagged edges lined the inner portion of the blade.  
**Bankai Abilities:**  
**1\. **By stabbing his blade into the ground he can cause an eruption of fire in the form of a wave to rush out at his enemy.  
**2\. Raiendan (Lightning Fireballs): **He can launch rapid balls of flaming fire at his enemies in quick succession.

* * *

**Kinji's Zanpakuto:** Koku No Bo (Staff of the Void)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A black colored cane with a purple tinted derby handle. Three small purple circular rings hang around the collar of the cane. Each ring has one small purple colored crescent-like blade protruding from the middle. The bottom tip of the cane is flat and circular giving it a stable grip on the ground.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Fade  
**Shikai Appearance: **A long black staff that is slightly taller than Kinji with purple patterned lines carved on it. The top has a black circle ring with three sharp and curved purple crescent blades protruding from it. The bottom of the staff has a black crescent blade with three small purple rings attached near the bottom in between where the crescent blade begins to protrude from the cylindrical staff.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
1\. ****Tsuiho Suru (Banish): **Top of the staff fires a circular portal at an object which engulfs it and sends it to a void dimension that is unique to himself.  
**2\. Modoru**** (Return): **Bottom of staff fires a circular portal and wherever it stops it then releases something that was previously banished into the void dimension.  
**3\. ****Utsuro** **(Empty/Hollow):** Both parts of the staff light up in purple and envelops Kinji. As long as this technique is active nothing can interact with his body, but at the same he cannot interact with anything either.

**Bankai: Koku No Sanpo (Three Treasures of the Void)  
****Bankai Appearance:** A large black ringed circle with 3 purple crescent blades floats above Kinji's head. A large black colored crescent moon shaped blade with three purple rings on it floats behind Kinji's back. And a cylindrical black colored bo staff with purple intricate engravings on it is held in Kinji's hands.  
**Bankai Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Mayuri's Zanpakuto:** Ashisogi Jizo (The Leg Cutting Jizo)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Sword guard is wrapped in cloth with spiky protrusions sticking out of it with a pink colored hilt.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Claw out.  
**Shikai Appearance: N/A**  
**Shikai Abilities: N/A  
**

**Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo (The Golden Leg Cutting Jizo)  
****Bankai Appearance:** Mayuri's Zanpakuto transform into a giant yellow-headed baby with two large arms, an elongated caterpillar-like body, a red cape, and one large silver halo covering above its head with four bells attached near the back  
**Bankai Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Komamura's Zanpakuto:** Tenken (Heavenly Retribution)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A normal looking katana with a rectangle shaped guard with the long sides pinched in towards the middle like a squared-off hourglass. It is decorated with a pattern of vertical lines.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Roar  
**Shikai Appearance: **There is no change to Komamura's Zanpakuto.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
1\. **Allows Komamura to summon forth a partial phantom form of his Bankai's body and limbs to perform an attack that mimics his movements.**  
**  
**Bankai:** **Kokujo Tengen Myo'o (Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination)**  
**Bankai Appearance:** Summons forth a giant black armored Samurai standing at about 100 meters tall that wields a giant blade. There is a red cloth that covers the front of its face.  
**Bankai Abilities: **  
**1.** The giant has tremendous physical power and mimics each and every one of Komamura's own movements.

* * *

**Grimmjow's Resurreccion: **Pantera (Panther)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A normal katana with a S shaped guard and a light and blue colored handle.  
**Resurreccion Release Command: **Grind  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Grimmjow's hands transform to have black colored claws including his feet. His overall appearance becomes more feline and panther-like as his teeth become sharper. His blue hair grows longer reaching down past his waistline touching the ankles of his feet. His Hollow jaw mask disappears and instead he has a headgear like visor armor on his forehead. Some sharp and curved blades extend and protrude from both of his forearms and legs.**  
****Resurreccion Abilities:  
1.** All of Grimmjow's physical abilities in his release form are greatly enhanced giving him more speed, agility, strength, endurance, power, etc. **  
2\. Garra De La Pantera (Claw of the Panther):** Grimmjow fires sharp projectile green darts from his elbows that can deal devastating damage to whatever they hit.

* * *

**Nnoitra's Resurreccion: **Santa Teresa (Praying Mantis)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A giant axe with two crescent blades attached by the back. One crescent blade curved outwards and the other one curved inwards. **  
****Resurreccion Release Command: **Pray  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Nnoitra's arms turn from two into six giving him four giant black and white scythe-like blades. A large white crescent horn is stationed atop his head.**  
****Resurreccion Abilities:  
1.** Nnoitra's physical strength and reiatsu are greatly increased in his release form.

* * *

**Starrk's Resurreccion: **Los Lobos (The Wolves)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **His Fraccion Lilynette is his true Zanpakuto. They are the same entity in separate bodies. **  
****Resurreccion Release Command: **Kick about.  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Starrk gains two black and silver colored pistols that contain within it the consciousness of the Lilynette. A black eyepatch covers Starrk's left eye as he dons a white colored vest with a gray fur-lined coat. Gray fur also covers the leg of his pants and makes the holsters for the guns along his waist.**  
****Resurreccion Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Zommari's Resurreccion: **Brujeria (Witchcraft)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A normal katana with a pink handle and disk-like guard with spikes around the rim. **  
****Resurreccion Release Command: **Suppress.  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **His lower half is covered in a giant pink colored pumpkin-like shape with large eyes all around his body.**  
****Resurreccion Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Szayelaporro's Resurreccion: **Fornicaras (Fornicate)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A normal katana with a grayish-blue hilt with the guard in the shape of several atoms. **  
****Resurreccion Release Command: **Sip.  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Purple tentacles protrude from beneath his white colored dress-like garment. His upper torso consisted of a gray colored shirt with baggy white sleeves that extended from the elbows. Four dark purple strands in the shape of droplets extend from the back of his arms. His fingertips elongated with purple sharp nails. His Hollow mask took on the form of a headdress attached to the left side of his face in a band across his forehead with his glasses disappearing leaving only the bottom half of the frame beneath his eyelids. Four giant gray branched structures extended from his back with two on each side. Each branch contained 12 colored droplet-like sacs that hung below.**  
****Resurreccion Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Tosen's Zanpakuto: **Suzumushi (Cricket/Bell Bug)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **An average sized katana with an orange colored hilt with a teardrop shaped guard. The base of the teardrop arced over the top of the blade while the tip of the teardrop pointed below the sharp edge of the blade. Several teardrop holes decorated the bottom of the teardrop curve as a small ring protruded from the tip of the teardrop guard.  
**Shikai Release Command: **Cry.  
**Shikai Appearance: **There is no change to Tosen's Zanpakuto.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Nake (Cry):** Generates a high pitched tone that vibrates on the air which can potentially knock unconscious those that hear it.  
**2\. Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko (Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts):** Tosen's Zanpakuto vibrates on the air and creates a trail of swords that follow after the movement of his blade. The trail then turns into hundreds of blades that shoot out at the target.

**Bankai: ****Suzumushi Tsuishiki-Enma Korogi (Bell Bug Closing Ceremony-Field Cricket):  
****Bankai Appearance: **The circle by the Zanpakuto's guard glows and grows larger multiplying into 10 giant circle rings. The rings then spread out around Tosen and the target and creates a black light inside the ring. The black light then spreads and connects with the other black lights creating a giant sphere of darkness .that takes away all the senses everyone inside except for the sense of touch. Only those who wield Suzumushi are unnaffected.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1\. ** All those who are trapped inside the sphere of Tosen's Bankai have their senses taken away except for the sense of touch. Only those who wield Suzumushi are unaffected.

**Resurreccion Release Command: **Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grilla Grillo (Bell Bug Hundredth Ceremony Crazed Cricket)  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Tosen transforms into a bestial Hollow-like creature. Black fur covers his entire body with a large Hollow hole centered in his chest. Four insect-like arms protrude from his side with four large dragonfly-like wings on his back. Near his upper spine are two large swirling black horns while his head takes on the form of a cricket with large bulbous eyes giving him actual vision. His mouth grew large sharp teeth as a long black tail protrudes behind him.  
**Resurreccion Abilities: N/A**


	48. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**AN: Hey everyone, back with another update! Thanks for your patience :) **

**A****s always, thanks for your continued support and for sticking with me and the story this far!**

**Vocabulary Terms:  
**

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(A different person speaking in someone's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

CHAPTER 48

Rangiku quickly dashed behind a giant building as the ground where she was just standing on exploded into smithereens. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and again dashed off to another nearby building with her Shunpo avoiding another blast from a combined lighting and fire attack. Her current opponents were two female Arrancars named Yin and Yang. They were nearly identical in appearance save for the long blue hair that Yin had and the short red hair that Yang had.

Before Aizen had shown up, Soul Society received reports that Arrancars were invading the World of the Living and with Rukia and Renji no longer at their assigned posts, she had come to replace them along with Hisagi. The Lieutenants currently stationed here were her, Hisagi, Nanao, Nemu, Iba, Chojiro, Izuru, and Isane with Ikkaku and Yumichika as extra hand helpers. With the ten of them here they had figured that they'd be able to hold down the fort while the main battle took place in Las Noches, however when the fighting had actually started it became a lot more chaotic and difficult than they could have imagined.

Amongst the invading Arrancar Fraccions were Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc who claimed to be from Barragan's faction.

Another group claiming to be from Harribel's faction were three female Arrancars named Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun.

And last but not least of the Fraccions that came were from Szayelaporro's faction named Lumina, Verona, and Medazeppi.

As for Yin and Yang, they didn't belong to one of the Espada, but served directly under Kusaka Sojiro instead. Since they knew the history that Sojiro had with Toshiro they had directly targeted Rangiku who served under Toshiro in the 10th division. As Rangiku continued to dash around Yang just laughed and shot fireball after fireball with the flaming sword in her hand.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! Take this! And that! And this! Die! What's wrong?! Is running all you can do?! Pathetic!"

Rangiku frowned and mentally cursed as she continued to dash around avoiding Yang's attack. In truth she was doing okay earlier, that was until she felt Gin's presence suddenly appear somewhere in the area. After that her emotions were all in turmoil letting Yin and Yang exploit her moment of mental weakness. Her situation wasn't looking too great, but what made things even worse was the fact that the other fights weren't looking too great either. They were outnumbered and worst of all, these Fraccions weren't weak!

Just as she landed atop the roof of one of the buildings nearby she paused and raised up her Zanpakuto. It was a straight bladed katana with a cat shaped guard and dark red handle. Her action caused Yin and Yang to momentarily pause in their tracks as Rangiku called out with seriousness, "Growl, Haineko!"

FWOOSH!

Her blade instantly dissolved, turning into a cloud of ash as she directed all of it towards Yin and Yang, however even though she was determined to win this fight she couldn't help but let her mind wander thinking about Gin.

_Gin...I'll be the one to stop you…_

**888**

It was at this moment that Gin slightly shifted his head glancing off into the distance where he felt Rangiku's reiatsu.

Aizen took note and merely smiled.

"Feel free to go, Gin." He then turned his attention back to Shinji and the Visoreds as he continued, "After all, I'll be busy greeting some old acquaintances of ours myself. It's important to take some time for yourself as well."

Gin simply put on an unconcerned and amused facial expression as he shook his head without care. "I've no desire to meet with anyone, Captain Aizen. I was just getting bored seeing as all the action is happening too far away to see."

"Heh, is that so? Ah, I suppose things are a bit dull."

Gin's expression then became somewhat intrigued and curious as he felt Yamamoto's reiatsu also somewhere in the World of the Living.

"Nan-ya? The Captain Commander is here? Ain't he even gonna greet us?"

Aizen slightly narrowed his eyes also with a hint of interest at Yamamoto's absence.

"Yamamoto Genryusai...not meeting us directly. Heh. I look forward to what he's plotting."

Shinji and the Visoreds merely clicked their tongue in irritation at Aizen and Gin for ignoring them. Finally Hiyori couldn't take it anymore and unsheathed her Zanpakuto whilst shouting, "That's it! I've waited around long enough!"

Shinji quickly grabbed Hiyori by the collar to hold her in place.

"Wait a sec."

"Huh?! Wait? WAIT?! Oi, baldy! Maybe you haven't noticed but all we've been doing ever since we got here is wait! We've been waiting for over 100 years! If I don't hack this bastard into pieces right now then when?!"

Lisa sighed and fixed the glasses on her head before stepping forward also unsheathing her Zanpakuto. "She's got a point Shinji. Waiting around won't get us anywhere. Either we make the first move or we let Aizen make the first move and preferentially, I'd like for us to have control over the initiative and flow."

Shinji glared at Aizen for several more moments before finally letting out a sigh and put on a serious expression.

"Haaaah...alright, but don't be rash. Let's coordinate our attacks."

"Yeah." They all nodded and agreed as they all began to prepare themselves for the fight of their lives.

Aizen merely grinned with amusement and took several steps forward unsheathing his own Zanpakuto from his side.

Gin just tilted his head with interest. "Captain Aizen, s-"

"It's fine, Gin. I will take care of them on my own. After all, I'm sure they have quite a lot to say."

Rose slightly frowned and held a lock of his golden long hair away from his eyes. "You're pretty bold to fight us on your own, Aizen."

Hiyori scoffed and mockingly grinned. "Heh! Underestimating us huh? Well fine by me. It doesn't matter if you come one at a time or both together. It's still gonna end with your head on the ground. AIZEN!"

Kensei widened his stance in preparation to attack, charging his reiatsu right into the blade of his dagger. The others didn't waste time either and got right down to business following Kensei's lead. Hiyori, Lisa, Rose, and Love quickly released their Shikai one after the other.

"Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!"

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo!"

"Play, Kinshara!"

"Crush down, Tengumaru!"

Aizen merely waited patiently and calmly, completely unfazed as he watched the Visoreds release their swords like watching a bunch of children pull out some plastic toys to use in self defense.

Hiyori's blade had transformed into a large black and white cleaver with a serrated edge.

Lisa's Zanpakuto transformed into a large green spear with a spade-like blade on one end and a heavy metal ball on the other.

Rose's Zanpakuto turned into a long golden whip with a spiky flower protrusion at the end.

As for Love, his Zanpakuto became a giant kanabo with spiky protrusions looking like a black colored hand-held cactus.

The only three who didn't release their Shikai yet were Mashiro, Hacchi, and Shinji. In Mashiro and Hacchi's case, their skills did not reside with their abilities to wield their Zanpakuto, but in Shinji's case he was still keeping his focus on Aizen, studying how Aizen would react.

Aizen on the other hand simply grinned with amusement. "What's the matter? Hirako Shinji. Getting cold feet?"

Shinji just sneered and let out a sigh before holding out his Zanpakuto in front of him. "Me? Getting cold feet? No no, rather I think it's you who's getting cold feet."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"You're actually pretty wary of me aren't ya? Aizen."

"Heh. Wary of you? Surely you jest, Captain Hirako. I only wished to give you all the courtesy of time to show off your powers. After all, whatever power you think you've gained in the time that we haven't met is insignificant. You will see that very soon."

Shinji just smirked with disdain. "Oh? You say that like you've already won, Aizen. Mah, guess it can't be helped. Shall I show you what my Shikai is like? Since I've never shown it to you before I bet yer dyin to know what it is."

"Indeed, you've never shown me the release of your Zanpakuto, however you are mistaken if you think I need to know what your power is in order to defeat you."

"Now now don't be like that. You act tough and all but there's no shame in admitting that you're somewhat nervous right? Anyways, if ya thought that yer Zanpakuto was the only one with the abilities to affect one's senses then you're sorely mistaken."

Aizen slightly narrowed his eyes at Shinji's words but Shinji just continued, "Too late for regrets now, Aizen."

Shinji then began to spin his sword in front of him.

"Collapse, Sakanade."

The spinning of his Zanpakuto began to take on a strange and different shape as the pommel grew into the size of a large metal ring rotating around Shinji's arm whilst the blade itself became straight and non-curvature. Several holes were seen through the blade itself.

Aizen simply watched with a slightly interested look on his face. "Your sword has quite the odd shape."

Shinji simply grinned. "Like it? Well, ya can't have it. Heh, now, shall we get this over with? Aizen."

"Over with you say? You said that your Zanpakuto affects one's senses yet I don't feel anything differe-uh?!" It was then that Aizen noticed a strange aroma wafting in the air followed by a slight mist of hazy pink fog in the area.

Shinji just grinned in triumph. "What's this? Smells nice huh? Well, it's too late for you, Aizen."

FWOOSH!

Aizen widened his eyes somewhat shocked as all of a sudden he noted how Shinji and the Visoreds were standing upside down in the air.

"Welcome, to the inverted world." Shinji said, finally stopping the spinning of his sword.

Aizen slightly frowned as he noted that it wasn't just the Visoreds who were upside down, but the entire world seemed to be opposite of what it previously was.

"What's wrong? Aizen. Having a hard time figuring out what's what?" Shinji just grinned and brandished his sword as he finally made the first move and dashed out. "It's too late to beg for forgiveness Aizen! Yer gonna die here!"

Aizen narrowed his eyes and made a move to counter, however he was shocked to find that the moment he raised his sword to defend, the attack he was expecting came from behind instead of in front. His left shoulder had a small cut in it from where Shinji had struck him making him somewhat impressed and wary. It was then the other Visoreds joined in as well as they dashed in for the kill.

Aizen's expression became somewhat ugly as he finally focused his full attention on the fight before him. He slashed to his right to defend against one of Hiyori's attacks, however he found that he missed and instead, his left leg was cut. It was then that Lisa attacked from above so he made a move to defend against her smashing strike. This time however he changed the direction of his defense at the last moment from above to down below.

CLANG!

"UH?!" Lisa exclaimed in an expression of shock as her attack was actually blocked.

Rose and Love kept up the pressure as they dashed in from the sides. Rose's long golden whip flew through the air making an attempt to ensnare Aizen, however Aizen expertly Shunpo'd off into the distance. And even though he avoided being trapped by Rose, he was still shocked to find that the direction he moved in was opposite from where he had tried to go.

Love dashed after him and quickly shouted, "Hifuki No Koduchi!" His giant Zanpakuto expanded in size and began to emit a flaming heat. With a swinging motion he aimed the tip of his weapon right at Aizen unleashing a giant ball of blazing fire.

Aizen was about to prepare a countermove when Kensei jumped in and shouted, "Bukudantsuki!" His hand gave off a fierce green glow before a large concentrated blast of green aura howled through the air from behind Aizen's back. With no other choice Aizen was about to dash up above to escape, but what he found was Shinji who had donned his white Hollow mask firing off a red colored Cero in his direction.

With a complacent tone of voice the old 5th division Captain said, "Arrogance is your undoing, Aizen. Not releasing your Kyoka Suigetsu because you looked down on us was a mistake. As powerful as you are even you can't escape from this. Here in this world, up is down, left is right, forward is back, everything you know has been reversed. Even what you are seeing is backwards. This is the end."

Aizen sneered and was about to make a move, however Hacchi was quicker as he had immediately chanted out a Kido spell.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

Six yellow rods instantly bound Aizen in place, preventing him from moving just as the three combined attacks from the three old Captains arrived.

BOOOOOM!

The air shook and trembled from the shockwave of the three attacks creating a powerful force of wind to travel through the sky. Smoke bellowed into the area as Gin stood off in the distance atop the roof of one of the nearby buildings watching. His facial expression was one of indifference as he mentally sighed and shook his head.

_For having more than 100 years of training it seems that Captain Aizen was right...they didn't improve that much._

As all the Visoreds regrouped together Lisa came forth and asked, "Did we get him?"

However, before anyone could answer the smoke cloud cleared revealing no one in the center.

"Wha-?!" They all exclaimed in shock.

SHING!

"GUH!" Hiyori gasped in pain as she felt a burning heat like that of a blade slashing deep across her back.

"HIYORIIIII!" Shinji exclaimed in alarm as he dashed down after her from her falling to the ground. Everyone quickly turned behind them and saw Aizen completely unharmed with a nonchalantly look on his face.

"Heh. What's with those shocked expressions of yours? Did you truly think that it would be so easy to cut me? I thought I told you already. The power that you all have gained is insignificant. You all haven't improved at all in the last hundred years. Do you know why?"

The Visoreds all frowned and scowled, remaining silent at Aizen's question prompting him to smile with indifference.

"No answer? Then I shall tell you. It's because you all have already died that night 110 years ago."

"Tch." Lisa clicked her tongue in annoyance doing her best not to let Aizen rile her up.

Shinji slowly laid a bleeding Hiyori down onto the ground.

"D-Damn...it…" She strugglingly cursed.

Shinji was instantly enraged as he glared up with hatred at Aizen. "You! ...What did you do? There's no way you were able to adapt to my Sakanade's ability so quickly. Even if you could there was no way you could come out completely unscathed."

The look in Aizen's eyes showed nothing but absolute disdain as he replied, "It's true that your ability to affect the opponent's sense of perception is unique, however have you forgotten? My Kyoka Suigetsu can control all five senses. Your ability is a far cry in comparison, Hirako Shinji."

"You! You bastard…when did you use the power of your Kyoka Suigetsu..." Shinji growled with anger.

Aizen merely shut his eyes with an indifferent facial expression. "You see, Captain Hirako. This is why I say that none of you have improved in the last 100 years. You assume that I will tell you when I am and when I am not using my Kyoka Suigetsu. Have you ever stopped to think and wonder whether or not I have been using my Kyoka Suigetsu all this time?"

Shinji and the other Visoreds immediately felt their hearts begin to beat a little faster and harder in frustration. It was only now that they realized they needed Ichigo and Kishin on their side more than ever.

**888**

Meanwhile back in the real Karakura Town that had been transported to the Soul Society a chaotic battle was taking place. Droves and hordes of Menos and Hollows continued to pour in through the sky shrieking and screeching in hunger. Normally people would be running and screaming fearing for their lives thinking that some sort of ghost invasion was attacking them, but thanks to the efforts of the Soul Society all the Humans in the town had already been put to sleep. Furthermore with the coordinated efforts of the Kido Corp they were able to set up a powerful barrier that shielded the Town overall.

The Menos and Hollows were instead forced to appear above the sky of the Town unable to breach the Town itself or its people. Then again that was as long as the barrier held up. With so many invading the skies above Karakura Town it was only a matter of time before one of them made it inside.

Ukitake gritted his teeth as he stood up high on the air taking command of the situation. Normally the Gotei 13 divisions worked asynchronously, however given the current state of the situation no one complained about taking their orders from the 13th division Captain. Aside from Ukitake were Omaeda and Yachiru. The two Lieutenants that were left behind whilst the rest were off in the World of the Living. Neither one really gave Ukitake any peace of mind as Omaeda was too cowardly and Yachiru too aloof. He liked to see the best in people, but even then he didn't bank his hopes on their help with the situation.

He did have to say however that he was incredibly impressed with how the 3rd division handled themselves. They moved completely differently from the other divisions and worked together as one cohesive unit. With Kishin gone and Izuru absent it was actually Ran'Tao who was giving out the orders making sure that everyone was in line. Thanks to that it relieved some pressure off of Ukitake's shoulders.

Aside from them there was one other group that acted independently and that was the 2nd division along with the members comprising the Onmitsukido which were all taking direct orders from Yushiro. Even though Omaeda was the Lieutenant he didn't have the confidence to command so many people at once and so Yushiro took up the reigns. He was after all, the 23rd Head of the Shihoin Clan. Having the ability to command was a must for him.

Just as the situation seemed to be coming under control the faces of everyone present seemed to drain in color as the largest Garganta that anyone had ever seen ripped a hole in the sky.

"W-W-What is that?!" Omaeda questioned with a quiver in his voice.

Stepping out from within the darkness of the portal was a monstrous Hollow of enormous size. It had one giant yellow colored eye that glowed a bright purple when hidden in the dark. Its body was bulky and bulbous with an ash gray-blue color. It stood on two forefront legs and two smaller hind legs with nails that took on the form of Gillian shaped masks. This was Hooleer, the one that Aizen had Tosen send to invade Karakura Town before the Captains had confronted them in Las Noches.

Ukitake immediately frowned and unsheathed his Zanpakuto from his waist preparing to engage it in battle, however before anyone could make a move it opened what seemed like its mouth just below its eye and spewed out thousands of Gillians right on top of the barrier protecting the Town.

"N-No way!" Ukitake exclaimed somewhat in disbelief at how quickly and how many Gillian's Hooleer was able to generate in the blink of an eye. A darkness blanketed the Town below from the multitude of Gillians blocking the sun above, and at that very moment within the Kurosaki Clinic stood Karin by her bedroom window looking out at the overcast shadow. A worried and concerned look was evident on her face while standing next to her was Yuzu who was clearly frightened at what was happening.

The spell that the Soul Society placed over the Town had no effect on the two of them given the strength of their innate spiritual pressure. Yuzu slightly tugged on Karin's shirt and nervously asked, "W-What's going on outside? Why does it feel like something bad is happening? Where's dad and Nii-sama?"

Karin just bit the bottom of her lip having the exact same concerns as Yuzu, however she forced down her worries and put on a strong front. "Yuzu, don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll protect you."

CLANK!

Karin immediately turned her head to the barrier in the sky after hearing something that sounded like broken glass echoing all throughout the Town. Not even three seconds passed before a large hole was created through the top of the barrier. Tens and dozens of Hollows and Gillians immediately fell through finally making it into the Town. Karin instantly tensed up fearing for the worst as the roaring of a Hollow sounded too close for comfort.

As if on cue the side of their house blew up in smoke as standing before the two girls was a giant green colored four limbed Hollow.

"AHHH!" Yuzu shouted and screamed, shutting her eyes in fear.

Just as that Hollow reached out to grab her, Karin dashed out and stuck out her hand. "Don't touch my sister! Gather in focus, the point of a needle, fire and swiftly fly! Hado #1: Sho!"

"GRUAAH!" That Hollow merely screeched and continued to approach when a powerful force slammed it beneath its jaw causing it to trip over some rubble in the room falling out and down onto the parking lot outside.

Karin panted and struggled for air as her heart was beating a million miles a minute. Adrenaline was kicking her into overdrive as that was the first true battle she had ever been in, fighting against a Hollow one-on-one. She took a moment to stare at the gaping giant hole where the Hollow stood just a moment ago before glancing down at her own sweaty palm.

"I-I did it! I actually used Kido and it worked!"

However her celebration was short lived as the loud screeching of that Hollow soon returned.

"It's not dead?! Oh no!" She immediately turned around and gripped Yuzu by the arm pulling her out into the hallway dashing down past the kitchen. Yuzu merely followed along having no idea what was going on as tears fell down the sides of her face in distress. Just as they reached the front door heading outside the entire wall of the house caved in as a giant green hand had slapped Karin off to the side.

"ACK!" She groaned in pain from the force of the blow crashing into the nearby wall before slumping down to the ground.

"KARIN!" Yuzu shouted in alarm.

BOOM!

Without warning another loud burst echoed in Yuzu and Karin's ears as crashing into their living room floor was a Shinigami from one of the division squads outside, however it wasn't hope that was given to them when they saw the Shinigami, instead it was despair. The Shinigami that had crashed landed into their home was dead. Bloodied and bruised and completely disfigured. The stench of death and the sight of blood only made the reality of dying that much more real to them.

Karin struggled to open her eyes as she clenched her chest in pain.

"Yu...zu...run."

Yuzu could only stand in place seeing the blood dripping down from Karin's mouth. Her world began to spin in circles as the fear of losing Karin struck her heart. Her body began to tense up and tremble as she no longer knew what to do. The giant green Hollow was still present as well and stood just in front of Karin, still angered from the attack that hit it earlier. It screeched and bellowed with hunger and anger as it stared at Karin with its pale yellow eyes.

Karin couldn't bear to watch and knew that this was it for her. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, waiting for the pain to hit, however one second passed by. Then two seconds. Three seconds and four seconds. Five seconds came and went yet still there wasn't any pain. Confused and bewildered she cracked open an eye to sneak a peek at what was happening, however the sight before here left her in complete shock and despair. Standing in front of her was Yuzu with her arms spread out like a shield.

Some tears fell down from Karin's face as she quickly shouted, "Idiot! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Yuzu merely shook her head. "No! I won't let you have Karin!"

"NOOO!" That was all Karin could get in before the horrific sight of the Hollow swallowing down half of Yuzu's body happened before her very eyes.

…

Silence.

A silence so quiet that even death would walk by without notice.

"Yu-zu…" Karin quietly whispered out in disbelief at what she just saw.

A wild burning rage of untamed fury like a hurricane behind a dam began to crack somewhere deep inside of her.

"YUZUUUU!" She screamed with hate acting purely on instinct from this point on. Strength began to reignite the weakened muscles in her body and without knowing exactly what she was doing, she grabbed the Zanpakuto of the dead Shinigami and dashed at the Hollow with pure anger.

"AHHH! LET! YUZU! GOOOO!"

FWOOM!

A burst of dark blue reiatsu instantly flowed out from Karin's body and into the Zanpakuto as she slashed down across the Hollow's neck. She had moved so fast that even the Hollow didn't have time to react. With no resistance at all the blade in Karin's hand sliced through the Hollow and killed it. Her breath, heavy and labored. And her body, sweaty and sore. The body of the Hollow soon turned into complete reishi particles as tears streamed down Karin's face. She watched as the jaw that had swallowed Yuzu's body dissipated into thin air.

"Yu-?!" The blade in Karin's hand fell to the ground as she was too shocked at the scene in front of her. Dashing with her fastest speed she caught Yuzu's falling body before falling to the floor, but she couldn't help staring down at her sister with wide eyes and shock. Yuzu was completely fine. There wasn't a scratch on her. What was even more strange were the blue lines that seemed to glow and spread beneath Yuzu's skin and body.

_W-What's going on?!_

Karin silently questioned to herself. She ran her fingers across Yuzu's skin only to blink in wonderment.

"Her body feels...as hard as steel!"

And once more to Karin's shock the blue shining veins beneath Yuzu's skin had faded and disappeared. She frowned and lightly shook Yuzu's shoulders a bit trying to wake her from her slumber, however soon after the adrenaline in her own body began to dissipate causing her to feel extremely weak and tired. Her eyes became heavy and droopy as she began to nod in and out of sleep.

"Ugh...can't...lose...focu-"

Thud.

She had finally collapsed with Yuzu in her arms. She had exhausted all of her reiatsu in the previous outburst against that Hollow forcing her to lose consciousness. There in the broken down Kurosaki Clinic laid the two twin sisters deep in slumber. And unbeknownst to what she did, the Zanpakuto that had fallen to the ground had somewhat changed appearances from before. It retained its average katana sized blade, but the hilt was now blue with silver diamond patterns on the handle instead of the generic white. The guard turned silver with an ovular shape. The top and bottom of the guard had three teardrop punctured holes whilst the two sides of the guard were engraved with wave-like patterns. A faint presence could be felt from the blade giving off a reiatsu signature that was near-identical to that of the one that came from Karin.

Just then several more Hollows appeared by the Clinic as they roared and screeched aiming to consume the two girls, but before they could take another step forward the sound of Jinta's unruly voice echoed in the air.

"Leave 'em alone you shit-heads!"

PSH! PSH! PSH!

With a baseball bat in hand he made quick work of the Hollows in the vicinity. Ururu had already arrived by Yuzu and Karin's side hoisting them up over her shoulders preparing to take them back to the Urahara Shop, but she quickly paused when she noticed the faint aura coming from the Zanpakuto on the ground.

Jinta frowned at Ururu stalling and yelled at her. "Oi! What's the hold up?!"

Boom!

The ground soon quaked as a giant Gillian made its way over, but before it could take another step closer Tessai's loud shout was heard from the distance.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!"

CRACKLE!

BOOM!

The Gillian stood no chance and was instantly blasted into smithereens. Jinta simply scratched the back of his head at the spectacle. "It's hard to believe that Tessai was once a prominent figure of the Soul Society…but when he does stuff like this it's sorta scary." He turned back around and noted that Ururu had finally returned.

"Jeez, took ya long enough. What were you do-eh? Why do you have a Zanpakuto?"

Ururu just ignored him and started dashing off. "L-Let's go." She said in her quiet shy voice.

Jinta clicked his tongue in annoyance but obediently followed after. Between the two of them, in truth, Ururu was stronger and he'd rather not incur her wrath.

**888**

Back in a certain dimensional prison laid Nnoitra pinned against an earthen wall. Every one of his limbs was stuck in place by the blue colored rods of Kishin's Hyapporankan spell, but that wasn't all. There were also the yellow chains of Kishin's level 63 Bakudo spell that further ensured the 5th Espada's immobility. All he could do was lay flat against the wall staring at Kishin in front of him.

"Fuck! You bastard! You think I'm scared of you?! Huh?! Go ahead! Let's see if you've got the balls to kill me!"

Nnoitra waited several seconds for Kishin to respond, however it only made him angrier when seeing that Kishin remained completely silent and unfazed. In fact, he wasn't even sure at this point if Kishin could hear anything that he said with such a dark and despondent look in the redhead's eyes.

Nnoitra clicked his tongue in frustration and shouted, "Ignoring me?! Hah! Fine! But know this, I took my time enjoying your woman to the fullest! She begged me not to sto-puuuh!" He groaned and mentally noted that while Kishin didn't seem like he was listening, he definitely could hear everything that was being said given by his current action of harshly gripping Nnoitra by the jaw.

The sound of Kishin's breathing slightly quickened after hearing what Nnoitra just said.

_He...He didn't...no! He...he VIOLATED RUKIA?!_

His heart constricted in his chest as his rage and despair became even greater. Something that he didn't think was possible. The thought of Nnoitra truly defiling Rukia made his aura even darker than before. He stared Nnoitra deeply in the eyes and said absolutely nothing, but that one simple gesture in silence made Nnoitra shudder in pure cold fear.

_Shit! What's he gonna do?!_

He felt Kishin's grip strengthen around his jaw forcing it wide open before feeling one of his teeth getting ripped out from his gums.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed from the sudden pain of having his tooth broken and yanked out from his jaw.

Kishin was completely unfazed and tossed the tooth on the ground before gripping another and ripping it out.

"AAAAAHHH! Fwock! SHIT!" Nnoitra's loud muffled curses echoed in the dimensional space.

Again Kishin simply went for the next tooth, however this time Nnoitra stuck out his tongue and charged a Cero. The yellow golden light of Nnoitra's Cero radiated in front of Kishin's face, but before it could even grow to the size of a grape, Kishin sliced out and cut off the 5th Espada's tongue.

"KAHHHHH!" Again Nnoitra's agonizing screams echoed loudly and painfully, but this time even more blood curdling than before. He truly felt pain this time as blood spurted out from his mouth. Kishin merely forced Nnoitra's head to tilt backwards tightening his right hand around Nnoitra's throat causing the Espada to gurgle and choke on the blood in his mouth.

"What's the matter? You were so talkative before." Kishin spoke with a heavy murderous tone. He relished the sound of Nnoitra gagging, struggling to breathe for air, but this was only the beginning. Red spouts of blood and spit splashed out from Nnoitra's lips as he continued to drown in his own bodily fluids. Before Nnoitra could pass out completely Kishin tilted the Espada's head back down and let the excess blood flow out onto the ground. He watched as Nnoitra desperately gasped for air, heaving and huffing with ragged breath. Blood, drool, and snot painted the color of the Espada's face. Nnoitra, for the first time ever, truly felt a fear that disturbed the very depths of his soul.

Kishin simply waited for Nnoitra to regain some strength in patience. Once he noted that Nnoitra was conscious enough he gripped the Espada's jaw once more and resumed ripping his teeth out one at a time again and again with each ripping followed by Nnoitra's screams of pain. It wasn't long before a pile of teeth and a pool of blood stained the sandy ground by Kishin's feet. He watched Nnoitra heave and pant in pain once more with hate in his eyes, but even still it wasn't enough to quell his rage. And again, he gripped Nnoitra's jaw and squeezed.

"I'm going to make you pay for touching Rukia."

Nnoitra wanted to respond, but couldn't as Kishin tilted the Espada's head back once more.

"Despair."

"GUH! GUH-ACK-KLEGH-AGH-KAH-KUH-" Tears began to involuntarily leak from the corner of Nnoitra's eyes as the horrific sound of him choking on his own tongue which Kishin had shoved back down his throat could be heard. Worst was that Nnoitra couldn't even swallow his tongue to try to make the torture go by faster since Kishin had grasped his throat and choked him ensuring that he couldn't swallow it down. His body convulsed and flailed harshly against the earthen wall unable to break free from his chains. This lasted for several long minutes before Kishin finally let Nnoitra swallow down his tongue.

The Espada coughed and gagged gasping for air. His breath was ragged and shallow as more snot, drool, blood, and tears ran down his face. He wasn't crying by choice, but for the first time ever he felt that it might as well be the same. He was supposed to be the embodiment of despair, but at this moment he was the one despairing.

Schlick!

"UH?!" Nnoitra gasped out in shock as he felt a searing pain in his chest. There he saw Kishin's hand enveloped in red blooded Shunko stabbed into his ribcage. With a sense of foreboding he slightly panicked, "W-Wait you bastard! Don-AHHHHHH!" Another blood curdling cry ripped out from Nnoitra's throat as Kishin had forcefully broken off and pulled out one of Nnoitra's rib bones. The long bloody item that once belonged in Nnoitra's chest was dropped to the ground as Kishin shoved his hand back into the Espada's torso.

"Don't worry. With your strength you won't die just yet."

Nnoitra heavily breathed in panic after hearing what Kishin said, however the only response he could give was another horrific cry in agony as Kishin ripped out another bone comprising his right sided ribcage. Finally, it was too much and Nnoitra began to fall in and out of consciousness.

Kishin frowned and slapped Nnoitra's face several times attempting to keep the Espada awake.

Smack!

No response.

SMACK!

Still no response. Kishin simply scoffed and held his blood stained hand up near his earring. Emerging from the modified reivice was a syringe and bottle of solution. After aspirating some of the liquid into the syringe he stabbed it into the inside of Nnoitra's cheek. The slight prick of the needle drew Nnoitra's concern at what was happening.

"O-Oi...huff...huff...what are you doing…?"

Kishin's expression remained indifferent as he responded, "This is undiluted adrenaline made by Captain Kurotsuchi. It wasn't made for Arrancars but I imagine it'll work just as well. I told you didn't I? You're going to die. Slowly...painfully...and you're going to be awake for every waking moment of it."

Nnoitra widened his eyes in shock! Fear coursed through his veins as he felt his muscles constrict and his heart beat faster. The drowsiness and weakness that he felt in his body was immediately dispelled from the adrenaline now pumping in his blood.

_No! ...NO! NO! NO!_

He mentally screamed in agony wishing for all of this to be over.

Kishin could tell from the look on Nnoitra's face that the Espada was regretting everything, but even then it didn't make him feel better. No matter how much he tortured Nnoitra it didn't bring him any solace as he couldn't change what happened. Nnoitra violating Rukia wasn't an event that could be changed after it already happened making Kishin feel even more anger and lost. All he could do was bring more pain to Nnoitra, and so he did.

"AAAAHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE! GAAAAAAHHHH!" The shouts and screams of Nnoitra dying in slow churning agony continued to echo in the gray colored world.

Standing not too far away was Grimmjow as he simply watched from above a tall stone pillar. The look on his face was somewhat contorted as he had mixed feelings about what he was bearing witness to. He didn't like Nnoitra by any means, but even still he wasn't sure if Nnoitra deserved the torture he was getting. In fact, at this point Grimmjow felt somewhat hesitant about going through with his resolve to kill Kishin. The Shinigami Captain turned out to be more horrifying than he had imagined.

"I thought he was a violent kid the first time we met but...he's actually a demon in disguise…" He softly whispered to himself as he continued to watch the spectacle below.

Finally after an unknown amount of time passed Grimmjow couldn't wait any longer.

Kishin was telling the truth when he said that he'd take his time killing Nnoitra. At this point Nnoitra couldn't even scream anymore. The 5th Espada's vocal cords were all inflamed and used up. Grimmjow figured he'd put the poor bastard out of his misery. Without warning he gritted his teeth and pointed his palm down below at them.

"Gran...Rey Cero." He momentarily hesitated and chanted as a giant blue colored spiraling dense ball of energy formed and flew through the air causing the dimensional space to slightly warp and shift.

BOOOM!

The incredibly powerful attack smashed right into Nnoitra and exploded creating a force that blew Kishin off into the distance. He skidded and rolled across the sandy floor tumbling and churning for several kilometers before coming to a full on stop. His Haori was torn and ripped in several spots along with his Shihakusho beneath it, but he didn't care and simply laid flat on his back staring at the gray colored sky above. The look in his eyes still despondent and lifeless.

The sound of Grimmjow's Sonido nearby didn't even faze him. This caused Grimmjow to slightly frown in dismay as what he wanted was a serious fight, not something...well not something like this.

"Oi. Get up and fight."

Kishin emotionlessly sat up from his position and glanced over to where Nnoitra's body parts lay strewn in bits and pieces. Part of it due to him and the other due to Grimmjow's attack. There was no doubt at this point that Nnoitra was dead. He frowned and scowled giving Grimmjow a deathly glare for interrupting.

"You. Killed. Him."

Grimmjow slightly flinched at the darkness laced in Kishin's words, however he ended up clicking his tongue in response. "Tch. So what. He was practically dead anyways. What's the point of torturing a corpse? Your concern right now should be fighting me! Though I've got to admit that you're more insane than I imagined. Does that Rukia girl know you're like this?"

"Ru..kia." The look in Kishin's eyes immediately did a 180 at the mention of her name. It was only now that he realized what he had done.

Grimmjow was somewhat taken aback as he noticed the dark aura around Kishin had returned to normal which greatly confused him.

_The hell? This guy really is insane! What's with the sudden change in demeanor?_

With an almost pleading sound in Kishin's voice he softly whispered out, "D-Don't...Don't tell Rukia about this…"

Grimmjow awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek completely lost for words. "Errr...whatever...you think I care about that? Besides, one of us is gonna die anyways."

Kishin's ears immediately perked up as realization dawned on him. His head which was hazy and filled with a dark fog from earlier finally cleared up as he returned to reality.

_Right...my priority should be to get to Rukia. What was I doing before…_

He took a deep breath in before standing back up facing Grimmjow right before him. "You're right. If I kill you then everything should be fine."

Grimmjow grinned with excitement as the aura around Kishin was back to how it was before. He wanted to face Kishin when the Captain was in control of his own self. That way he could get the thrill of a fight. A fight that was filled with passion and emotion and joy. That was better than facing a Kishin who was completely dejected and unresponsive.

"Finally! You ready to throw down?"

Kishin brandished his Shikai in hand and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for the wait, but I'm back to myself now. Please tell me your name."

Grimmjow simply smirked. "Grimmjow."

"No, your full name."

...

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Seis Espada."

Kishin took a moment as if letting that sink into his memory. Even though he knew Grimmjow's name already he wanted to show his respect to the 6th Espada for snapping him back to reality. After several tens of seconds passed by he finally let out a long deep breath and readied his sword. "Chigetsu Kishin. 3rd division Captain. Now that we've properly introduced ourselves...let's get this over with."

Grimmjow snarled and laughed amusedly as he immediately dashed forward striking with his claws. "Hahaha! Hahaha! Finally! Awesome! Then let's fight!"

FWOOSH!

Grimmjow had only made it mid-dash when his eyes widened in shock. The world seemed to spin round and round as time slowed down to a crawling halt. All sounds had slowly drowned out until not even the whistle of the wind could be heard or felt.

Tap. Tap.

Kishin's feet lightly touched the ground behind Grimmjow as an appreciative look was shown on his face. "I shall remember your name, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. As thanks for waking me from my stupor. The first thing I should do is to find Rukia and make sure that she's okay...not waste my time here torturing Nnoitra. To show my gratitude I gave you a swift death. Sayonara, Seis Espada."

Thud.

The sound of Grimmjow's body hitting the floor with his head rolling off of his neck echoed in Kishin's ears. He let out a heavy sigh and stared up at the monotonous gray sky.

"I needlessly wasted some reiatsu earlier when I blacked out torturing Nnoitra. Not to mention the amount of time I probably wasted. Tch. It's time to get out of here then-UH?!" He never got more than a foot away when he felt a hand stab into the middle of his chest.

Fwip!

The sound of clothes being torn and ripped instead took the place of where he was as he heavily panted and breathed for air as beads of nervous sweat dripped down the side of his face. He had managed to, at the very last second, utilize one of the Hoho techniques, Utsusemi, that Yoruichi had taught him to cast off his Haori in place of his body before he could be pierced through. The top half of his Shihakusho however was ripped and shredded leaving his torso bare chested. Blood readily dripped down the middle of his back as long deep claw marks marred his body causing him to frown from the stinging pain. He stared at the spot where he was just at, several meters ahead of him, and was completely bewildered and confused. There he witnessed Grimmjow's headless body standing upright with a claw stabbed through his Haori.

"What...the hell?!"

BOOM!

Not a moment later a fierce eruption of blue reiatsu covered with a dark shadowy tint to it burst from Grimmjow's body. His body had completely reformed into one whole being again as if he was never injured in the first place. A monstrous and beastly aura radiated from him causing Kishin to frown in dismay.

"Instantaneous regeneration? No...this is more like...resurrection? He was definitely dead just a moment ago. What the hell is happening? And his aura...it's...different."

FWOOSH!

A fierce wind kicked up a storm of dust as the reiatsu around Grimmjow finally settled down. There weren't any noticeable physical differences to his released form from before except for the fact that the head which Kishin cut off was now reattached like new. Kishin tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto, having a bad feeling about what was to come.

"Oi, what exactly did you just do?"

…

No answer. This made Kishin frown even more. Before he could ask another question he widened his eyes in shock as Grimmjow had suddenly appeared before him.

_He's fast!_

CLANG!

Sparks flew into the air as he managed to block Grimmjow's sharp claws with his sword. Just as he was about to counter strike he was shocked once more as Grimmjow had actually grabbed the blade, striking out with his other hand.

"Shit!" Kishin cursed and immediately let go of his Zanpakuto in order to dodge backwards into the distance. The sound of the wind getting cut in place of his head whistled loudly in the air as he focused his complete attention on Grimmjow. The look in Grimmjow's eyes was lifeless. In fact they nearly resembled those of Kishin's when he was on autopilot torturing Nnoitra, but this only still confused him because it didn't answer how Grimmjow had suddenly returned to life from death.

"He's unconscious and unaware of what's going on. Damn. Whatever this is...it's going to be trouble…"

* * *

**MISC.**

**Uncategorized Vocabulary Terms:**

***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka (The Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven): **A title given to 5 Captains of the Gotei 13 during The Great Hollow War for their outstanding feats, ability to command, and fighting prowess on the field of battle. Title given to 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa.

**Reading Vocabulary Terms:**

***On'na = **Woman**  
*Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei  
***Zankensoki =** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Sayonara =** Goodbye

**Soul Society Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.  
***Senzaikyu: **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki: **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku: **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku: **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin: **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo: **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Oin (King's Seal): **An artifact belonging to the Royal Family that has its location moved every few decades. Its appearance is that of a golden shining box and has power over dimensions in a certain range of space as well as the power of teleportation and time manipulation.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.

**Hueco Mundo Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Tres Cifras (Nest of Three Digits): **The area of Las Noches where the Privaron/Demoted Espada live.  
***Musabori Kuu Hito (The Devourer): **An extremely powerful Adjuchas that once rampaged through the Soul Society and attempted to consume the Soul King. It was sealed away by the Royal Guard into a Zanpakuto and renamed Ikomikidomoe. The Hollow Lord Athotep seems to know about this as well.  
***Hyakki Yako (The Night Parade of 100 Demons): **The name given of the first attack sent during The Great Hollow War led by 3 Vasto Lordes.  
***The Dark Land Borders: **A place that exists beyond the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. It is a place with no light and no sand. Not even the moon of Hueco Mundo appears in this place. It is a dreary place that is filled in darkness and mystery.  
***Los Castillo De Pesadilla (The Nightmare Castle): **A large castle deep within The Dark Land Borders where the Hollow Lord called Athotep resides.  
***Prime Medallion: **An artifact given by Athotep. It is gold with carvings on the edges with an eight pointed star symbol in the middle. Main function unknown. An auxiliary function of the medallion is the ability to detect and find other Prime Medallions.  
***Caja Negacion (Negation Box):** A black cube shaped device used to banish and imprison the target in a separate dimension.

**Quincy Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years.

**Beast Realm Related Vocabulary Terms:**  
**  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Bi'an Kingdom:** The original name of the world and place where the beast souls live. It is similar to how Hueco Mundo is the place where Hollows live and how Soul Society is referred to as the place that souls live.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.

* * *

**CURRENT CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru**/**Madarame Ikkaku**/?/**Ayasegawa Yumichika **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**The Battlefield-Fake Karakura Town/World of the Living:**

**1\. **Aizen vs. Visoreds  
**2.** Stationed Lieutenants vs. Fraccions  
**3.** Rangiku vs. Yin and Yang  
**4\. **Ichimaru Gin  
**5\. **Yamamoto Genryusai  
**6\. **Urahara/Yoruichi

**The Battlefield-Soul Society/Real Karakura Town:  
**

**1\. **Invasion of Hollows from Forest of Menos + Hooleer (Giant one-eyed Hollow) vs. Soul Society/Ukitake/Yushiro/Stationed Lieutenants/etc.  
**2.** Karin and Yuzu vs. Hollows  
**3.** Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai vs. Hollows

**Las Noches-Caja Negacion Prison:**

**1\. **Kishin vs. Nnoitra and Grimmjow  
**2\. **Kyoraku vs. Coyote Starrk  
**3\. **Soi Fon and Amagai vs. Barragan  
**4\. **Kinji vs. Tier Harribel  
**5\. **Byakuya vs. Zommari  
**6\. **Mayuri vs. Szayelaporro  
**7\. **Kenpachi vs. Yammy  
**8\. **Toshiro vs. Sojiro  
**9\. **Komamura vs. Tosen

**Las Noches-Pending Status:**

**1\. **Unohana  
**2\. **Ulquiorra  
**3\. **Rukia  
**4\. **Orihime  
**5\. **Ichigo  
**6\. **Ishida  
**7\. **Renji  
**8\. **Nel  
**9\. **Sado

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**More than or around 2100 Years Ago** (Musabori Kuu Hito sealed away by the Royal Guard)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death/Tenjiro Kirinji was the 2nd division Captain)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~3 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~2 Month Ago** (Bount insurgents enter Soul Society/Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)  
**~1 Month Ago** (Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth/Reveal of Athotep's Character into the story)

**Recently:**  
-War against Aizen and his Arrancars begin.

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Hado #1: Sho (Thrust): _Gather in focus, the point of a needle, fire and swiftly fly!_  
-Hado #63: Raikoho (Fiery Lightning Howl)

-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light)  
-Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan (100 Steps Fence)  
-Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain)

* * *

**Hoho (Step Method): **  
-Onmitsu Shunpo-Shiho #3: Utsusemi (Way of Onmitsu-3rd of the Shiho: Cicada Shell)

* * *

**Rangiku's Zanpakuto:** Haineko (Ash Cat)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A straight bladed katana with a cat shaped guard and dark red handle.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Growl  
**Shikai Appearance: **Blade disappears and turns into ash.  
**Shikai Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Hiyori's Zanpakuto:** Kubikiri Orochi (Head Slicing Serpent)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Standard katana with heart decorated guard.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Chop cleanly.  
**Shikai Appearance: **Transforms into a large black and white cleaver with a serrated edge.  
**Shikai Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Kensei's Zanpakuto:** Tachikaze (Earth-Severing Wind)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Wakizashi with an H shaped guard with white weaving around its hilt.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Blast away.  
**Shikai Appearance: **Blade transforms into a black and white dagger with a circle ring on the top of the hilt and a light purple colored handle.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
1\. Bakudantsuki (Bomb Thrust): **Reiatsu is charged into the blade glowing like a green colored orb which can be fired out in a concentrated energy blast.

* * *

**Love's Zanpakuto:** Tengumaru (Long-Nosed Goblin)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A standard katana with a heart shaped guard. The hilt is covered with white wrappings.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Crush down.  
**Shikai Appearance: **Blade transforms into a large black kanabo that looks like a cactus with spikes protruding from it.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
1\. Hifuki No Koduchi (Fire-Blowing Gavel): **Tengumaru is encased in fire and when swung, unleashes a giant flaming ball of fire.

* * *

**Rose's Zanpakuto:** Kinshara (Golden Shala)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A standard katana with a diamond shaped guard with curved concave edges and orange colored hilt.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Play  
**Shikai Appearance: **Blade transforms into a long golden whip with a flower shape protrusion at the end.  
**Shikai Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Lisa's Zanpakuto:** Haguro Tonbo (Iron Dragonfly)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A slightly longer than normal katana resembling a nodachi with a dark blue hilt and square guard.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Smash  
**Shikai Appearance: **Blade transforms into a long spear with a black and white colored spade shaped blade on one end and a large bronze ball on the other.  
**Shikai Abilities: N/A**

* * *

**Shinji's Zanpakuto:** Sakanade  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A standard katana with a red colored hilt and an hourglass shaped guard.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Collapse  
**Shikai Appearance: **Retains most of its sealed state form except for gaining a large circular ring that extends from the pommel and the blade becomes straight with several holes along the length.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
1\. Sakasama No Sekai (Upside Down World):** When Shinji spins the blade in a circle it releases a pink colored mist with a sweet aroma. Those who smell the aroma fall under this ability. It reverses directional sense and perception. Up, down, left, right, front, back, visual perception, attack direction, etc. they are all reversed. This ability can be targeted allowing Shinji to choose who this ability affects and who it doesn't.

* * *

**Aizen's Zanpakuto:** Kyoka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower Water Moon)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance:** A standard katana with a green colored hilt and an elongated somewhat diamond-like hexagonal shaped guard.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Shatter  
**Shikai Appearance: **Aizen's Zanpakuto retains its sealed form appearance.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Kanzen Saimin (Complete/Perfect Hypnosis):** By showing his target(s) the release of his Shikai he can place anyone who has seen it under hypnosis where he can control all 5 senses of the target(s) such as sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch. The targets only need to see it once for Aizen to place them under his hypnosis whenever he releases his Shikai in the future.

* * *

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A standard katana with a red handle and black colored diamonds with a rectangular guard.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge up to the tip. The hilt of the blade is obsidian black in color with 5 blood red lotus flower patterns carved on both sides. The guard of the hilt takes the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkle with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom have the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moons have the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade itself is approximately 90cm long.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Saku (Cleave):** Fires out a red crescent blade made of reiatsu and blood. The more blood infused the harder, stronger, and sharper the attack becomes. The more reiatsu infused the faster and more Kido-like his attack becomes. The trajectory of this technique can be shifted one time after it is fired.  
**2\. Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):** When activated the blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever is cuts will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**3\. Guren (Crimson Lotus):** When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them left as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.  
**4\. Nomu (Drink): **This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities like Saku or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does.

**Bankai: Akai Shi No Zencho (The Omen of Red Death)  
Bankai Appearance: **There is no difference in the appearance of Kishin's Zanpakuto except for the fact that there is a red blood mist that flows out from his blade. That blood mist does not stray more than 5 meters away from the blade. Kishin also gains a red crescent moon tattoo on the center of his forehead as well as lotus flower tattoos on the back of his hands, the top of his feet, and a large one on his back. Black colored shackles with short broken black chains also appear around his neck, his wrists, and his ankles.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1\. **The abilities of his Shikai are still able to be utilized in his Bankai form. The blood mist around Kishin's Zanpakuto can absorb the blood around him and fuel his Zanpakuto powers or siphon the blood back into his body.  
**2\. Chi Nagare Kawa (Blood Flowing River): **A river of blood erupts from Kishin's Zanpakuto 100 meters long, 10 meters wide, and 20 meters deep engulfing all within its violent wave. It washes all things it touches into blood before everything dissipates into a large cloud of red bloody mist. Other secrets of this ability are currently N/A.

* * *

**Grimmjow's Resurreccion: **Pantera (Panther)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A normal katana with a S shaped guard and a light and blue colored handle.  
**Resurreccion Release Command: **Grind  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Grimmjow's hands transform to have black colored claws including his feet. His overall appearance becomes more feline and panther-like as his teeth become sharper. His blue hair grows longer reaching down past his waistline touching the ankles of his feet. His Hollow jaw mask disappears and instead he has a headgear like visor armor on his forehead. Some sharp and curved blades extend and protrude from both of his forearms and legs.**  
****Resurreccion Abilities:  
1.** All of Grimmjow's physical abilities in his release form are greatly enhanced giving him more speed, agility, strength, endurance, power, etc. **  
2\. Garra De La Pantera (Claw of the Panther):** Grimmjow fires sharp projectile green darts from his elbows that can deal devastating damage to whatever they hit.


	49. Ulquiorra Cifer

**AN: Hey everyone, the battles are underway! **

**First, I wholly apologize for being gone for so long without leaving some sort of message. I'm still working on the story, but I've really just been super busy with the other things in my life and I only expect to get even busier. That's why if you don't hear from me for awhile, just know that I'm still working on the story, but updates might slow down again from 2 weeks to monthly. Not quite sure yet, but my schedule keeps me occupied. **

**Anyways, ****thanks for your continued support and for sticking with me and the story this far!**** Seriously, you guys are THE BEST! It helps to know that my story has readers like you guys. It tells me that my continuation is not for nothing. **

**Quick Recap:**

**1.** Aizen seems to have the upper hand against the Visoreds, but how exactly will their situation turn out?

**2.** What has happened to Grimmjow? What is this change of his? Is it related to what Urahara mentioned before about how Grimmjow's presence has affected Jinta and Ururu? Does Grimmjow have some sort of connection to the Beast Realm? Hmmm...

**3.** And Karin and Yuzu seem to have awakened part of their powers. What will their future look like.

**4.** As for the rest of the Captains, they are still locked in their own fights.

**Now on with the story! :) **

**Reading the story:**

**-Scene change: "888"**

**-Rated M Scene: "XXX"**

-_Hello, how are you? _(Someone in their own thoughts)  
-_**Hello how are you? **_(A different person speaking in someone's mind)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 49

BAM!

A giant cloud of smoke rose into the air as sand and rock debris clouded the sky. Kishin groaned and backflipped through the air just managing to avoid a lethal blow to the head. His current state was worse for wear. Bruises marred his body as deep gash marks lined his back, chest, and left arm. Warm blood continued to seep down from his wounds mixing with his sweat and grime. He frowned and quickly gave a glance in the distance where his Zanpakuto lay stabbed in the ground. The only problem was that Grimmjow stood in the way between him and his weapon.

The blue aura with a shroud of darkness continued to surround the Espada's body leaving Kishin still confused. He had been trying to figure out what had changed in Grimmjow wondering if it was some sort of power belonging to the release of his Resurreccion, however, no matter how he looked at it that simply didn't seem to be the case. There was a beastly, almost primitive and majestic presence that kept coming off from Grimmjow's body. It was completely different from his Hollow presence, which happened to still be there as well.

"What is he?" Kishin quietly mumbled to himself.

FWOOSH!

He quickly weaved his head to the side avoiding Grimmjow's sudden punch before he countered and struck at the Espada's chest. "Shunko!"

BANG!

His empowered fist shot Grimmjow through the air a good distance away as he quickly made a bee-line for his Zanpakuto. Just as he got within several meters of his weapon he paused and dashed in the air as a Gran Rey Cero blasted the ground in front of him.

"Cheh!" He clicked his tongue in annoyance as the force of the blast knocked his Zanpakuto even further away. Without missing a beat he twisted his body midair and swiped his arm behind him, chopping Grimmjow in the neck stopping the Espada's sneak attack. The force of the blow sent the feline straight into the ground creating a crater several meters deep.

Just as Kishin landed back on the ground, Grimmjow shot out from the hole. The two of them stood opposite of one another with the large crevice between them. Grimmjow with a dark shadowy blue aura flowing from his body, and Kishin with a dark shadowy crimson aura flowing from his. Unbeknownst to the two of them the very dimensional space that they were trapped in had started to creak and shake as the pressure that they were emitting started making the Negacion prison unstable.

Kishin furrowed his brow and somewhat scowled noting how unfazed Grimmjow was from his efforts.

"Tch. Not even my Shunko enhanced Hakuda slows him down huh? Guess I should take it up a notch."

CREEEAAR!

A high pitched eerie metal grinding sound started coming from Kishin's right hand as he began to condense and concentrate his Shunko towards his fingers. Just then Grimmjow howled and roared with a ferocity indistinguishable from that of a wild beast. With no fear or consideration at all he blurred and dashed before Kishin striking down with his fierce sharp claws.

Kishin narrowed his eyes and immediately swung two fingers right down Grimmjow's head.

"Shunko: Chi No Wari!"

SHING!

BOOM!

Meeting no resistance at all the high density blood aura blade from Kishin's Shunko technique instantly bifurcated Grimmjow in half splitting his body in two. The black and blue aura that was flowing from the Espada's body instantly vanished into thin air. Kishin let out a long deep sigh, feeling the life force leaving Grimmjow's body. He turned around and glanced at the Espada just to make sure that he was really dead, however what he saw left him shocked and confused.

"Wasn't Grimmjow the 6th Espada? Why does he have the number 5 on his back? UH?!" He immediately dashed back a moment later staring with shock and confusion as another burst of black and blue aura condensed around Grimmjow's body. His two halves immediately melded themselves back together and the tattoo on his back had faded away displaying the number 4 in its place.

"Four?! It changed numbers?!"

Kishin brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the sand being blown his way by the outburst of Grimmjow's reiatsu.

"He's...getting stronger!"

Kishin immediately located his Zanpakuto and dashed right for it, however, to his shock Grimmjow had already appeared before him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Shi-"

BAM!

"Kuh!" He coughed up blood as Grimmjow's punch had broken a few of the ribs in his body. He soared through the air with such force that he struggled to move against the wind. His right hand immediately pressed against his chest employing Kaido to fix his broken bones.

_Even with my Shunko I can't keep up with him. How'd he get so strong so fast?_

Just as he managed to break his fall and land back safely on the ground he ducked and barely avoided the sharp claws from Grimmjow's hand. The hair behind his head that was tied in a mid length ponytail was instantly cut causing his hair to come undone. Kishin frowned and rolled out of the way just before he could get stabbed by Grimmjow's follow-up attack.

"Tch. Guess that's one way to get a haircut." He silently mused to himself attempting to keep an optimistic view of the situation, however his shock and confusion only continued to grow as he took note of another change around Grimmjow. Aside from the Espada's boost in physical traits and change in number, black and blue lightning was being discharged from the blue feline's body giving off a violent and deadly aura.

"That's...impossible...how can he use Shunko?!"

FWOOM!

"SHIT!" He cursed aloud as Grimmjow had blitzed behind him. Just before Grimmjow could slice him in two he donned his Hollow mask and managed to narrowly escape from Grimmjow's reach. Blood dripped down from his neck and shoulder as he was heavily wounded in the process, but Kishin tuned out the numbing pain as that was the least of his worries.

"He forced me to Hollowfy. What's happening here? Every time I kill him he comes back to life and he's stronger each time. Now he can use Shunko as well? How is that even possible?"

Bang! Bam! Bang!

He weaved and dodged, blocking and countering as his Hollow mask combined with his Shunko helped to level the playing field against the boost in power that Grimmjow was currently receiving. He quickly blocked a roundhouse kick and swept Grimmjow's leg causing the Espada to fall. He followed up with an axe kick which Grimmjow blocked and quickly countered by tripping Kishin which also forced him to fall on his back. They both laid down on the sandy ground rolling and dodging left and right avoiding one another's hits and strikes.

Kishin pushed off of the ground and caught one of Grimmjow's kicks before swinging him around in the air slamming him into a giant boulder. The flash of the number 4 appeared in his line of sight once more causing him to slightly jolt with a sudden thought.

"Don't tell me...that the number on his back signifies how many lives he has?"

"GRAAAAAH!" The loud shout of Grimmjow's howling made Kishin frown with dismay.

"Do I have to kill this guy 4 more times? Then will he get 4 times stronger than he is now?! Shit. What the hell is he?"

Kishin immediately arrived before his Zanpakuto finally grasping it in hand once more. It was also then that Grimmjow reappeared up in the sky in the distance. His hands glowed a deep blue color as giant ethereal claws appeared beside him. Those claws instantly slashed down aiming right for Kishin's head.

CLANKKKK!

Blue and red sparks shot in the air like sparkling firecrackers as Kishin blocked with his Zanpakuto. He gritted his teeth and frowned, noting the enormous force behind Grimmjow's attack as extremely lethal and deadly.

"Kuh!" He groaned and slashed with all his strength knocking the giant claws away.

"Bankai! Akai Shi No Zencho."

FWOOM!

A dark blood mist began rising from his sword as black metal shackles clasped around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Red tattoo marks of a lotus flower appeared on the back of his hands and feet with one giant one on the middle of his back. A crescent moon engraved on his forehead. With how things were turning out he didn't hesitate for a single moment deciding to go all out.

He noted how Grimmjow was dashing towards him so he Shunpo'd off to the side to avoid getting hit. Before the dust cloud even cleared up he slashed down and shouted, "Chi Nagare Kawa!"

FWOOSH!

A fierce rolling wave of crimson blood instantly engulfed everything it touched. The sand, the rock, the debris, nothing was left untouched as they all began to turn into blood. The sound of Grimmjow fiercely growling as he fought against the crimson torrent let Kishin know that the feline was struggling. The strange Shunko that cloaked the Espada's body was temporarily keeping him from being swept away into the river, however with each passing moment his strength and energy was being quickly sapped away by the ominous thick viscous liquid. Giving a loud and angry shout, Grimmjow forcefully tore free from Kishin's attack and dashed into the air escaping the wave of blood.

Kishin just narrowed his eyes somewhat disappointed and stopped his attack. The bloody river changed into a crimson fog returning to his Zanpakuto. The mangled pieces of Nnoitra's body and all the spilled blood of the 5th Espada that was lying around happened to have been engulfed in Kishin's attack just now and therefore, all of the 5th Espada's blood that was absorbed in the river had returned as a bloody mist which was instantly stored within the lotus flowers of his sword. All ten flowers had immediately glistened in red indicating each as being completely full with blood.

He immediately performed a half-circle turn and slashed with his sword blocking Grimmjow's stealthy attack. His Zanpakuto was grasped in Grimmjow's hand once more preventing him from moving it from its spot as Grimmjow struck out with his other, but Kishin remained unfazed and calm as he didn't flinch or cower.

"Shinku Ken."

One of the lotus flowers on his Zanpakuto instantly dimmed as a bloody mist appeared in his free hand becoming a second sword. Without missing a single beat he slashed against Grimmjow's incoming attack and forced the Espada to skid away. Kishin took in a heavy breath as he began to feel the battle wear down on him, but he otherwise kept his composure and wits about him. The two Zanpakutos in his hands were near-identical with the only differences being that one had a red blood mist fusing out of it along with 9 glowing crimson colored lotus flowers on the hilt whilst the other didn't.

After he adjusted his breathing he immediately gave chase and arrived before Grimmjow slashing down with the left blade. Following that he sliced with the right and turned and stabbed. He continued attacking in a series of intricate and devastating dual wielding techniques slashing and slicing from left and the right with some hitting and some missing.

Grimmjow attempted to defend and fight back, however he was completely overwhelmed by the fierce and wild attack patterns that Kishin kept using. A whirlwind of sand kicked up beneath their feet as Grimmjow kept shuffling backwards while Kishin kept pressing forwards. Blood splattered left and right as Grimmjow continued getting cut into pieces. His cheek, his arm, his leg, his chest, his head, his hand, his thigh, his eye, no place on his body was spared. With one final twist of Kishin's body he ducked and avoided Grimmjow's desperate claw and then drove his second blade right into Grimmjow's heart.

PSH!

Blood gushed out from the inflicted wound as Grimmjow bellowed out in anger. Kishin frowned but also expected that this attack wouldn't kill the Espada given that Grimmjow somehow had the ability to return from the dead. Before Grimmjow could make a move Kishin chanted out a spell.

"Bakudo #79: Kuyo Shibari." Nine black orbs with a powerful gravitational core immobilized Grimmjow for just a second, however that was all that Kishin needed as he slammed his hand into the pommel of the blade that was lodged in Grimmjow's chest. "Hado #71: Sodai Sho!"

BANG!

A giant gaping hole instantly tore through Grimmjow's chest from the force of Kishin's move. With his hand in the hole that he had made he chanted out once more another powerful spell without emotion.

"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!"

He immediately Shunpo'd into the distance and caught the blade that was sent flying from earlier. Glancing over his shoulder to the distance behind him he watched to see what became of Grimmjow's body as a giant black coffin had encapsulated the Espada inside.

FWOOM!

As the spell vanished into the air he watched Grimmjow's body fall towards the ground. This however, caused him to frown as he was hoping the spell would have obliterated Grimmjow completely or at least crushed him into paste.

"Chi Nagare Kawa!" With a swing of his sword a giant river made of blood quickly engulfed Grimmjow's body instantly turning him into nothing but blood. The red mist soon returned and flowed back into his Zanpakuto leaving no traces left of Grimmjow to be found. Once more the single empty lotus flower on the hilt of his blade lit up in red signaling its fullness of blood.

Kishin glanced down at the two katana's in his hand still somewhat wary of the situation.

"The last blood lotus is full again. Then the attack just now definitely destroyed Grimmjow's body and absorbed his blood. Is it over?" Doubt filled his voice towards the end of his sentence, and for good reason as not a moment later a burst of powerful reiatsu black and blue in color condensed at the spot where Grimmjow had been completely destroyed just prior.

"No way...he can still revive after complete annihilation?! Kido didn't work. Neither did Chi Nagare Kawa. Just what is his power?"

In only mere moments Grimmjow's body had completely reformed, even stronger and healthier than before. The number 4 on his back had changed into the number 3 as an even fiercer beastial power flowed around his body. Kishin could only grit his teeth, clenching his hands a little tighter around his Zanpakuto. The memory of the time when he trained to obtain his Bankai quickly flashed to the forefront of his mind.

**Flash Back**

Kishin laid flat on his back heavily panting for air on the ground. He was completely drenched in both sweat and blood. Large gashes and cuts marred his body all over as he stared at the fake blue sky plastered on the ceiling above. Laying beside him was Zansatsu who had Kishin's sword pierced in his heart. Zansatsu's tail had been cut in half and he was also missing an arm.

In the end Zansatsu simply smirked and let out a loud laugh. "Ha! Hahahahaha! Not bad! Not bad at all young master! You actually won. Congratulations on achieving Bankai."

Kishin could only grin as his muscles ached all over his body. "You bastard. You really did almost kill me."

Zansatsu also grinned. "I warned you beforehand."

A moment of peaceful silence filled the air between them before Kishin turned his head to see that Zansatsu was slowly disappearing returning into the white doll looking Tenshintai object. Before Zansatsu completely disappeared he made one final comment.

"Young master, although you've learnt how to activate the Bankai, don't use THAT technique. You aren't ready for it yet."

Kishin lazily closed his eyes and slightly nodded. "Ah...Got it. I know my limits."

**End of Flash Back**

As the memory faded he somewhat frowned with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

_Tch. I might have to use it…_

**_Young master, you..._ **

_Zansatsu, is that you? Not really a good time to talk._

_**Yeah. It's me. Are you really planning to unseal the shackles?** _

Kishin frowned knowing that it was somewhat risky as he still hadn't mastered the full power of his Bankai, but even still it was the only technique he had left that he knew could kill Grimmjow for good. He took note that Grimmjow was preparing to attack once more causing him to click his tongue in annoyance electing to ignore Zansatsu's concerns. Holding up his two katana's he tightened his grip and sneered.

"Just die already damn it."

**888**

Deep within Las Noches, inside a tower locked in two dark rooms were Rukia and Orihime. They both had felt the enormous reiatsu signatures of the 11 Captains that had approached from earlier, however what made them confused and baffled was that they also felt them all disappear just as quickly. It confused Orihime but it greatly worried Rukia. She couldn't help thinking that the worse had occurred and that something happened to Kishin. Speaking of the worst, her hand immediately covered the area where Nnoitra had licked her, remembering again how she was violated against her will. She was afraid to face Kishin because of what happened, thinking that he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. She knew she was being irrational about it, but she couldn't help it. The more she was left to her own thoughts the more insecure she made herself feel. And adding to her worries was the disappearance of Kishin's presence. She was even more afraid now that she might not ever see him again after feeling his reiatsu completely vanish.

"Kuchiki-san?" The muffled sound of Orihime's voice finally returned from the other side of the wall.

Rukia quickly snapped out of her thoughts and wiped her wet eyes. "Inoue. Stand back by the window. I'm going to break through."

"E-Eh?! Break through? Are you sure?"

Rukia just nodded with confidence. "Mn. Leave it to me."

"O-Okay. Be careful Kuchiki-san."

Rukia took a deep breath to calm her nerves before standing back herself. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"

BAM!

BOOM!

Two bursts of giant blue flames blasted through the wall between the two rooms creating a giant gaping hole. Smoke and debris filled the air clouding their vision, but Rukia simply walked on through. When she made it to the other side she found Orihime in the corner of a room similar to the one she was put in.

"Inoue!"

Orihime didn't say a word. She simply dashed over and embraced Rukia in a warm tight hug slightly shaking and trembling with relief. Some tears ran down her face as she started to apologize.

Sniff. Sniff.

"K-Kuchiki-san...I-I...Waaaah! I'm sorry! I caused everyone so much trouble! Waaah!"

Rukia felt her heart slightly flutter with warmth and comfort. It was something she needed right now to take her mind off the trauma that was plaguing her mind. To be violated and taken against her will was perhaps the most horrifying and degrading thing that she could ever imagine happening to her. As she softly stroked and patted Orihime's back she couldn't help but ask, "I-Inoue…"

Orihime sniffed and wiped away her tears as they finally broke away from their hug. "Mhm. What's wrong Kuchiki-san?" She asked concernedly as she noticed the hesitant and scared quiver in Rukia's voice.

"Inoue-I...I, how did you know I was in the room next door?"

"Hm? Oh, it was Ichimaru who told me that he'd be bringing someone here and twenty minutes later I heard him in the next room, so I made sure to carefully listen to see if I could tell who it was. That's when I heard your voice."

Rukia bit the bottom of her lip and nodded before hesitantly continuing her line of questioning. "A-And did you hear...anything else?"

"Anything else? What do you mean Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia slightly hugged herself looking away from Orihime's eyes. "There wasn't any noise...like sounds of groans or pains or s-stuff like that?"

Orihime quickly shook her head. "No. Nothing like that. I only heard Ichimaru bring you in before leaving just as fast. After that I heard you wake up."

Rukia instantly felt an enormous wave of relief wash over her.

_Then...Then nothing happened in that room right?! I wasn't touched right?!_

Unknowingly a tear fell from her eyes as she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Kuchiki-san?!" Orihime called out in alarm, but she finally got a good look at Rukia and noticed all the bruises and cuts and blood that was stained on her body.

"Kuchiki-san, you're hurt!"

Without thinking a second more on it Orihime tapped her hairpins and chanted, "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" A burst of golden orange light quickly enveloped Rukia's body removing her injuries in mere moments as if she were never wounded in the first place. The cuts and bruises that marred her delicate body, gone. Her disheveled and ripped out piece of hair, completely restored.

Rukia felt completely reinvigorated and smiled. "Thanks."

"Mn. Don't mention it."

Rukia cracked her knuckles and stared at the door. "Then let's get out of here."

Once more she chanted out her Kido spell for Hado #73 and fired two giant sparks of flaming blue energy at the door, smashing it apart. She then immediately grabbed Orihime by the hand and started dragging her out of the room.

"Let's get out of here quickly before anyone notices."

They only made it just into the hallway when they were stopped by Ulquiorra's monotonous and emotionless voice. "Where do you think you are running off to? On'na."

Rukia immediately stepped in front of Orihime protectively. "You...you're that Espada from that time in Karakura Town."

Ulquiorra took a moment to look over Rukia before answering, "Kuchiki Rukia I presume. I commend your efforts for attempting to leave, however it is not possible to escape. The Captains of the Gotei 13 have been imprisoned, including your precious Chigetsu Kishin."

Rukia felt her heart sink inside her chest, but she gritted her teeth and stood her ground.

_If only I knew where my Zanpakuto was…_

It was then that Orihime lightly tapped Rukia's shoulder in a calm and gentle gesture.

"Inoue?"

Orihime just shook her head. "It's okay, Kuchiki-san." She then stepped out from behind Rukia and glanced at Ulquiorra. "What do you want?"

Ulquiorra simply stared at the two women before him as he let the question sink in. What did he want? He wasn't sure if he could answer that so instead he gave his go to platonic answer.

"Lord Aizen has left Las Noches under my charge. Until he has given his orders regarding your status you will obediently remain here."

Orihime slightly frowned. "Is that all?"

"That is all."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? For what reason does there need to be. I am following the orders that were given to me. That is all."

"That's it?"

Ulquiorra blinked somewhat confused. "Does there need to be more?"

Orihime bit the bottom of her lip not believing that there wasn't something that Ulquiorra desired. Something that motivated or interested him. Something that made him...not empty.

"Why do you follow Aizen? What's the purpose of even keeping me here?"

Ulquiorra simply shut his eyes and relaxedly pointed at Rukia. "It is not you, On'na, that we were interested in. It is her."

Rukia slightly jolted in startlement. "M-Me?!" She questioned aloud confusedly.

"Yes. You. Inoue Orihime was simply bait to draw Kurosaki Ichigo into Hueco Mundo which would draw you to follow which in turn would draw Chigetsu Kishin here as well."

Rukia instantly felt anxious and worried for Kishin's safety at that realization. "W-Where's Kishin?! What did Aizen do to him?!"

"Your beloved Chigetsu Kishin is trapped in a battle to the death against two of the Espada."

"Wha-?!" She instantly felt like her heart was breaking.

_T-Two of the Espada! Kishin is facing TWO of them?! Oh no! No no no!_

Ulquiorra took note of the panicked look in Rukia's eyes and commented, "He will die."

Rukia was instantly angered as a tear ran down her cheek. "No he won't!"

Her sudden outburst caused the 4th Espada to slightly frown in dismay. "Your actions and your words don't seem to match. In your mind you already know that he is dead. You simply refuse to accept the reality."

Rukia frowned and shook her head. "Kishin wouldn't lose! ...He can't…"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes as he watched Rukia place her hands over her heart.

"It seems that you have faith in him. What foolishness. Is the concept of a heart something that you Shinigami bear as well? Perhaps by splitting your chest or your skull, it will reveal to me what this heart that you and those Humans speak so freely of is."

Rukia just wiped her tears and calmed her breathing after taking some time to assess the situation.

_Pull yourself together Rukia. Kishin will be fine...he has to be fine…_

In no time at all she reignited her noble spirit and proudly stood with a graceful air. "A heart isn't something you look for with your eyes. It's something that can be felt with with our spirit! I don't expect someone like you to understand."

…

There was a moment of silence in the large empty hall as something stirred uncomfortably inside of Ulquiorra. He furrowed his brow in dismay as he let Rukia's words sink in.

_Something that cannot be seen...but felt?_

BOOM!

Just then a giant explosion erupted from the side of the east-side wall as two figures entered the room. They were Ichigo and Nel. The strawberry headed Substitute Shinigami gave a loud huff in annoyance as he stepped out from the smoke cloud he created.

"Phew! This place sure was hard to find. Sheesh. This castle is built like a maze."

He then gave his signature confident smile and waved. "Yo! Rukia. Inoue."

Rukia's eyelid slightly twitched, baffled at his sudden entry and lax attitude. "B-Bakamono! What kind of entrance is that?! And how can that be the first thing you say to us?! Especially to Inoue!"

Ichigo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck at a loss for words. He took a deep breath before becoming more serious and walked on over to them.

"Inoue...are you...alright?"

Orihime clasped her hands together and shyly nodded. "M-Mn. I'm okay, Kurosaki-kun."

Their reunion was short-lived however as Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo turned and frowned. The memory of the first time he met Ulquiorra and Yammy back in Karakura Town months ago surfaced in his mind as he recalled how useless he was back then.

"Ulquiorra…"

"I'm surprised you've made it this far. So the privaron Espada were not enough to stop you then."

"Heh, well thank you very much. Now that I'm here I'll be taking Inoue back with me."

"That is not possible with your strength alone."

Ichigo readied his Zanpakuto and furrowed his brow. "Don't be so quick to write me off."

Ulquiorra remained unperturbed and simply motioned for Ichigo to attack. "You don't seem to understand, therefore allow me to show you how hopeless your situation is."

Ichigo just scoffed, but at the same time he didn't dare to hold back.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu."

Ulquiorra was still unfazed as he simply waited with patience. Ichigo brandished his Zanpakuto in hand and immediately dashed forth slashing down with all his might.

"HAAAA!"

BOOM!

At that very moment everyone widened their eyes in shock, but the most shocked person was Ichigo as his sword was easily blocked by Ulquiorra's arm. In fact, it didn't even leave a scratch on the Espada's arm at all.

"Hmpf. Is this the best you can do? Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo immediately dashed back and raised his sword above his head.

"Getsuga...TENSHO!"

FWOOM!

A giant arcing slash of black colored reiatsu crashed right into Ulquiorra with incredible speed and power. For several long seconds nothing could be seen but the burst of Ichigo's attack and the dust and debris kicked up in the aftermath. Ichigo heavily panted and squinted his eyes looking into the cloud of smoke, however once more he was left completely speechless.

Ulquiorra walked out unharmed and simply wiped off the dirt on his shoulder. "Is that all?"

Ichigo slightly panicked and immediately donned his Hollow mask. It was simple looking with a row of teeth and red lined marks on the left side of his face. Once more he charged up a Getsuga Tensho and fired it straight at Ulquiorra. A giant burst of wind erupted in the hall they were all in as some of the nearby columns shattered and broke into bits and pieces of stone and rubble. Once more Ichigo huffed and panted as his Hollow mask slowly dissolved.

Rukia, Orihime, and Nel simply stared with a worried look wondering if the attack had worked, however they were soon left speechless and somewhat frightened as Ulquiorra stepped out from the smokescreen. His clothes were torn revealing his naked chiseled chest with the number 4 on his left pectoral, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"So this is the best that your Hollowfication can do. How disappointing."

Ichigo's hands slightly trembled as his heart constricted in disbelief. "I-Impossible! He's...He's not even hurt? Ho-"

He stopped himself from finishing his sentence as Ulquiorra interrupted. "I see. You definitely have the look of fear in your eyes. That is the correct expression to have. It appears you know how to be afraid of that which you should be afraid of."

Ichigo bit his tongue trying to get his act together, but he couldn't deny that he was too shocked at what was happening. He fought his way here against some of the privaron Espada and indeed there were some of them that were quite powerful, however no matter who had stood in his way, he was able to overcome them. Ulquiorra however...was a different monster all on his own.

Ulquiorra relaxedly shut his eyes and said with indifference, "While I wasn't expecting much, it is still somewhat disappointing that this was all you could manage. No wonder Lord Aizen was more focused on Chigetsu Kishin than you. He did seem to be much more powerful."

"Uh?!" Ichigo widened his eyes at the mention of Kishin's name. It was then he recalled that he felt Kishin's reiatsu in Hueco Mundo sometime earlier. The memory of Kishin's overwhelming power, the force of his strikes, the mocking remarks, the harsh training, the grueling beating that he took under Kishin's instructions…

**Flash Back**

"This is only the level of an average Captain's reiatsu. Look at all of you groveling on the ground. You can barely breathe let alone move. And you think you're some hot shit? Don't get snarky with me."

…

"Heh. Look, there's not a lot of time left before Hinamori's execution. That means you can't take it easy and learn step by step. That means the only way to uncover your potential and have you grow stronger is to suffer and fight over and over again and again to the death."

…

"Once we get started then you'll understand just how different our level of powers are. Maybe then you'll learn to be a bit more humble and start acting less like a cocky brat. Just because you gained power quickly doesn't mean you're THAT special."

…

"I won't go easy on you. I'm not as kind as Urahara or Yoruichi."

…

"The type of training we're going to do is fight to the death. I want you to come kill me."

…

"Do you understand the power difference between us now? … Words only matter when you're still standing in the end."

…

"Come kill me. If you can."

…

"Pick up your sword and come at me again."

…

"You thought you could do something with this measly amount of strength and willpower?!"

…

"You got scared just because you can't beat me?"

…

"Where did your courage go?!"

…

"If you can't respect the power that you gained then why come here at all?!"

…

"What did you obtain power for huh?!"

**End of Flash Back**

A slight grin slowly found its way to Ichigo's lips as the trembling in his hands had unknowingly stopped. That instantly made Ulquiorra narrow his eyes in confusion.

_What's this? His aura suddenly changed._

Ichigo tightened his grip on Tensa Zangetsu as he glared at Ulquiorra who stood not too far away.

_Yeah...that's right. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just calm down a bit. This bastard is definitely strong. He might even be on Kishin's level of strength, but so what?! That's the level of strength I need to reach. That's the level of strength I've been aiming for! The level I need to surpass! When do I start if not right now!_

Ulquiorra frowned with confusion. "The look in your eyes is different from a moment ago. After seeing how your power did nothing, you still believe that you can win?"

Ichigo just grinned and furrowed his brow. "Yeah. That's right. I'm going to win. I know you're strong, but so what? I've faced strong guys before."

Ulquiorra blinked in confusion. "Nothing but nonsense. I see that you Humans and Shinigami have a way with words meant only to deceive yourselves. So be it." He then closed his eyes and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "I will show you what reality truly is...and kill you here and now."

Ichigo frowned and took half a step forward, but he was immediately overwhelmed by Ulquiorra's speed and strength. He barely had time to react to Ulquiorra's vertical slash as he was knocked into one of the giant columnar pillars nearby.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted in alarm. She made a move to dash out to help, but Rukia quickly pulled her back. "Wait! Inoue. This is dangerous. I'll go instead."

Without waiting for a reply Rukia dashed out and shouted, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

Ulquiorra didn't even look and held out his hand to block the incoming spell. It was that moment when Ichigo put on his Hollow mask once more and fired out another Getsuga Tensho, but Ulquiorra simply blocked with his Zanpakuto redirecting the attack at Rukia.

"Shit! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted in alarm.

"I know!" She shouted back and quickly Shunpo'd out of the way.

BOOM!

A giant hole was ripped in the wall and floor revealing several figures on the other side. They were Ishida, Sado, Renji, Pesche, and Dondochakka. All five of them simply blinked with a somewhat shocked and awkward expression as they narrowly avoided being blasted into smithereens by the attack just now.

"Ah?! NEL!" Pesche and Dondochakka immediately ran over to the small Arrancar girl causing a scene in the midst of the serious duel.

Ulquiorra simply gave them all a glance of indifference as if he were staring at flies. Without batting an eye he merely continued and appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Shi-!"

BOOM!

Ichigo's words were cut short as Ulquiorra had knocked him out of the hallway and far across several walls forcing him to crash somewhere in the distance in a different room of the castle. No doubt Ichigo had broken multiple bones in his body from that attack just now including several ruptured organs.

"Kurosaki-kuun!" "Itsugooo!" Both Orihime and Nel shouted in alarm. It all happened so fast that no one had time to react. Rukia immediately felt a heavy pressure weighing down on her as she knew from that instant that none of the people present were strong enough to take Ulquiorra on. She felt Renji, Ishida, and Sado step up beside her with nervous and serious expressions on their faces.

"Rukia...what's going on?" Renji asked somewhat hesitantly.

Rukia just frowned with a somewhat bated breath. "That's...Ulquiorra. The 4th Espada."

As Ichigo had yet to return, Ulquiorra slowly turned to face the others. "That leaves only four."

Sado gritted his teeth and immediately dashed out.

"WAIT! Sado!" Ishida shouted trying to stop him, however it was too late.

Sado quickly arrived in front of Ulquiorra and struck out with his left arm shouting, "Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo: La Muerte!" His left arm completely transformed into a giant white armored arm with a spike protrusion coming from his left shoulder decorated by a red line running down along the tip to just before his wrist. A giant blue aura of reiatsu condensed into his fist as he then struck out towards Ulquiorra's head, however Ulquiorra simply responded by sticking out his left hand to catch Sado's fist.

BOOM!

A giant skull shape made of energy burst from the contact of their hands causing a giant explosion to form between them. The ground beneath their feet cracked and split in multiple places, however Ulquiorra didn't budge an inch. Not long after, the burst of energy created from Sado's attack disappeared and returned to normal, however Sado was left completely shocked. His attack did absolutely nothing to Ulquiorra.

The 4th Espada was completely unharmed and unfazed as he stared at Sado with indifference. Almost as if he were staring at a fly. With a simple squeeze of his hand around Sado's fist he instantly crushed Sado's arm and shattered Sado's transformation.

"UWAAAH!" Sado screamed in pain as blood burst out from multiple areas on his left arm.

Rukia, Renji, and Ishida could no longer stand still and dashed out to help. A large blue bow appeared in Ishida's hand as he jumped in the air and shouted, "Licht Regen!"

FWOOSH!

Hundreds of blue arrows instantly began raining down towards Ulquiorra who simply stared at the attack with disdain, however he let go of Sado and Sonido'd off into the distance as a large white circle of ice appeared beneath his feet. Renji used that chance to quickly grab Sado and brought him over to Orihime.

"Sako-kun!" She loudly called with worry.

Renji just frowned and laid Sado gently on the ground.

"Take care of him Inoue." He then turned back to the fight and jumped back in.

"Bankai! Hihio, Zabimaru." The large skeletal snake of Renji's Bankai quickly roared through the air as it made its way towards Ulquiorra's direction. Renji clicked his tongue seeing how unperturbed Ulquiorra was making him slightly irritated and so he shouted, "Hikotsu Taiho!"

The large snake-like skull instantly opened is giant maw and shot out a giant ball of condensed reiatsu at the Espada, however Ulquiorra didn't even make a move to dodge as the instant the burst of energy arrived before him he stuck out his hand and swatted the attack away.

BOOM!

One of the stone columns nearby shattered to pieces, however Renji and Ishida could only stare wide-eyed at what they just witnessed.

"I-Impossible!" Renji exclaimed in disbelief.

Rukia on the other hand had somewhat expected that to happen as she already witnessed how effortlessly Ulquiorra had blocked Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Still, even with how hopeless the situation seemed she knew that they couldn't just stop. Even escaping was out of the question against someone this powerful. The only option left was to fight for a small chance of survival. It was then everyone paused in their tracks and felt their hearts constrict as Ulquiorra stretched out his finger, condensing a green Cero in front of him. It took only a moment before a giant beam of green light flew through the room at the two Lieutenants and Quincy.

Acting on instinct the three of them quickly attempted to fight back as Rukia chanted out a Hado #73, Renji performing another Hikotsu Taiho, and Ishida firing a volley of his Licht Regen. The three attacks combined and merged attempting to neutralize Ulquiorra's one Cero, however the Espada's power was simply too great. With little resistance the green light blasted through the combined efforts of Renji, Rukia, and Ishida arriving right before them, but just as it was about to land its mark it stopped and started getting absorbed into a small baby Arrancar.

Renji, Rukia, and Ishida were instantly shocked at the sight before them. There standing in front of them, shielding them from the deadly attack was Nel as she began to suck in the powerful Cero right into her mouth. This also slightly shocked Ulquiorra as he watched with a somewhat bewildered expression. Several seconds later Nel had completely swallowed Ulquiorra's Cero before she quickly reopened her mouth and fired it back. Once more Ulquiorra was caught by surprise, however he still didn't budge from his spot. Instead he simply took out his Zanpakuto and slashed the Cero in half.

FWOOM!

A giant burst of smoke rose into the air behind him as the Cero had crashed into the surrounding walls. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and stared at Nel for several long moments before he quickly came to an understanding.

"I see. So that's how it is. Cero Doble. You must be Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

Nel panted and fell to the ground instantly making everyone alarmed.

"Nel!" Rukia shouted and knelt down by the little Arrancar's side. "Nel, are you alright?"

Nel struggled to open her eyes and barely nodded her head. "Y'Yeah...Nel's...tired...too...too strong…"

Orihime immediately dashed over and started to heal her along with Sado. "Leave this to me."

Rukia just nodded.

Ishida, however, didn't miss what Ulquiorra said and furrowed his brow in seriousness. "Cero Doble? And you called her by her name just now. You know who she is?"

Ulquiorra stared at them with indifference as he quickly explained. "Cero Doble. An ability that allows her to consume an enemy's Cero before returning it with her own, doubling the strength of her attack. That is the power of the former 3rd Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Though it appears her current form has drastically weakened her ability."

Everyone was stunned at what they just heard and glanced down at Nel, the little baby Arrancar lying on the ground. The revelation that she was the previous 3rd Espada shocked them greatly. Ulquiorra on the other hand didn't care and took a step forward preparing to attack when he paused and turned back around just in time to block a sword strike from Ichigo.

CLANK!

Sparks flew between their blades as Ulquiorra slashed off to the side forcing Ichigo backwards into the distance.

"You took your time, Kurosaki Ichigo. Though it would have been better if you took the chance to run away instead."

Ichigo simply smirked and prepared to attack again. "Is that so? But I still owe you one for that last attack." He then dashed out once more and donned his Hollow mask as his dark black and red tinted reiatsu began to flow around his blade. Ulquiorra didn't shirk back and met Ichigo head on. Their swords clashed against one another as a burst of dark green aura erupted from Ulquiorra whilst a dark black and red tinted reiatsu burst forth from Ichigo. To everyone's shock including Ulquiorra's, the Espada was slowly getting pushed back as his feet began dragging along the ground. This caused him to slightly frown in wonderment.

_Impossible! He should have exhausted his reiatsu from earlier and his body should have been too physically damaged t-_

It was then that he cut himself off from his thoughts as a look of understanding soon found its way to his face. He recalled that there was one more person within the castle that was unaccounted for. Someone who, other than Orihime, was indeed capable of restoring Ichigo's power. And that someone was none other than the 4th division Captain, Unohana Retsu.

_I see. He must have crashed into the throne room earlier and met that Captain. How troublesome._

Ichigo shouted with all his might as he swung with as much force as possible. His sword strike fueled with the power of his Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho managed to finally knock Ulquiorra off of his feet and into the air sending the Espada crashing into a few rooms into the distance. He then dropped down to his knees and heavily panted for air as a smile slowly found its way to his lips.

"Heh. Huff. Huff. Huff. How was that? Ulquiorra!"

Everyone simply stared at Ichigo's back somewhat stunned for a moment before Rukia finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ichigo. Just now, how'd you heal yourself?"

Ichigo just grinned and stared at the direction of the throne room. "It was Unohana-san. Apparently she's here. Anyways she found me and healed me up."

! ! !

"EHHHH?!" Renji and Rukia exclaimed, completely surprised at that revelation.

After Ichigo caught his breath he stood back up with a serious expression. "I'm going after Ulquiorra. You guys should stay h-UH!"

With no warning at all, Ulquiorra appeared in front of Ichigo and stabbed out his hand right through Ichigo's sternum.

PSH!

Blood instantly spilled out of Ichigo's chest before he spit up some blood as well. Without any emotion at all Ulquiorra removed his hand and watched as Ichigo fell to the ground.

"It would be troublesome to have you constantly returning to that Captain's side to be healed. In that case I will simply kill you now to the point that you cannot be healed."

The life force instantly left Ichigo's eyes as the sound of his body finally hitting the cold hard floor echoed in everyone's stunned ears.

...

"K-K-Kurosaki-kuuun!" Orihime shouted with despair. She instantly began running towards Ichigo, something Ulquiorra had already expected and so he made a move to stop her, but blocking his way were Ishida, Renji, Rukia, and a recovered Sado. Their stand against him somewhat baffled him. He couldn't help but wonder why they were all willing to go so far that they would even throw their lives away and so he couldn't help but ask.

"You still stand against me? Even though you know by now that none of you possess the power to stop me?"

…

No one could speak a word in response. They all knew that they didn't have the strength to stop Ulquiorra, however that didn't matter. It didn't change the fact that they still needed to fight.

Nel, who stood in the corner somewhere hiding behind one of the stone columns glanced at Ulquiorra and then down at Ichigo's dead body before glancing back at Ulquiorra and back to Ichigo. She did this several times until finally the reality of Ichigo's death had hit her. Her heart began to beat louder and harder against her chest as a burning, searing, overflowing power began to stir within her. Tears began to run down her face as she finally couldn't hold back the damn inside of her and screamed.

"AHHHHHHH! ITSUGO!"

FWOOM!

A giant burst of pink reiatsu erupted from her tiny body followed by a large cloud of smoke.

"W-What's going on? Nel?!" Ishida questioned aloud with confusion.

It wasn't long before the smoke cloud disappeared revealing Nel inside, however taking her place wasn't some small, cute, baby Arrancar. No. Standing in her place was a fully grown beautiful woman. A woman with hazel colored eyes, long green flowing hair, and a well endowed curvaceous body. The red tattoo line still horizontally ran across her face as her green cloak in her child form was now torn into two pieces. Covering her lower half was a ripped green revealing skirt and covering her top half whilst exposing her defined stomach was a torn green t-shirt. The mask above her head became less cartoon-like and instead became more defined as a skull with a pair of ram horns. The number 3 was largely tattooed on her back whilst a Zanpakuto with a light green handle and two crescent shaped moons as a guard rested along the left side of her waist.

Her transformation left everyone in shock as it was simply too sudden and different, but Nel just glanced down at Ichigo enveloped in Orihime's healing barrier with a saddened expression before turning her attention back to the culprit.

"It's been a long time...Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra remained completely unfazed by her change in appearance and merely stared back with agreement.

"Indeed it has. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

* * *

**MISC.**

Well, what could be happening with Grimmjow? He can use Shunko? And he can revive? As you can see these powers don't come from his Hollow side, but rather, as Urahara theorized before, Grimmjow might be part Jujin. Still, that leaves more questions and mysteries to be discovered and unearthed.

And what will happen if Kishin does decide to unseal his shackles? What kind of power does the full extent of his Bankai actually give him? Why would it be dangerous for him? Will he even get the chance to use it against Grimmjow?

As for Ulquiorra, how will his fight turn out? What kind of chances do Nel, Rukia, Uryu, Renji, Sado, and Ichigo have against him? Will Unohana help? Will he live or die? Hmmm...

Well, all things shall be revealed in due time. Once more, I want to apologize for being MIA for so long. I really am just super busy and I'm only going to get busier from here on out. I will finish the story, but the pace might be slowed down again. Sorry, and thanks for your understanding.

AND, really really thanks for everyone's continued support! You all are the best! Hope you're all safe and finding things to do that keeps you sane as the pandemic continues to remain a high priority threat.

**Uncategorized Vocabulary Terms:**

***Jokaisho (Emblem of Buddhaksetra): **A powerful large spherical looking device that was used by Ran'Tao and her fellow scientists to control the generation of reishi for their experiments. They were sealed away by the Kido Corp under the command of the Central 46 Chamber all around the Seireitei.  
***Tengoku No Godai Senshi-ka (The Five Greatest Warriors Under Heaven): **A title given to 5 Captains of the Gotei 13 during The Great Hollow War for their outstanding feats, ability to command, and fighting prowess on the field of battle. Title given to 5th division Captain Minamoto Raiko, 6th division Captain Ashikaga Takauji, 7th division Captain Nichiren, 10th division Captain Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and 12th division Captain Hojo Tokimasa.

**Reading Vocabulary Terms:**

***On'na = **Woman**  
*Baka (Bakamono) = **Fool/Idiot**  
*Onii-sama = **Big Brother**  
*Obasan = **Aunt**  
*Chappy = **Most popular soul candy with a cutesy personality and depicted as a bunny.**  
*Ryoka = **Traveling Evil(s)/ outsiders not associated with the Seireitei  
***Zankensoki =** A term referring to the 4 basic combat techniques of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.  
***Sayonara =** Goodbye

**Soul Society Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Gentei Reien (Soul Limiting Symbol):** A seal placed on Shinigami that possess Lieutenant and above level of reiatsu while in the World of the Living to prevent them from adversely affecting the Living World. The seal locks away approximately 80% of the Shinigami's total reiatsu leaving them only at 20% strength.  
***Gentei Kaijo (Limiter Release): **Removes the seal of the Gentei Reien granting a Shinigami full access to their power.  
***Senzaikyu: **Palace of Penitence/Repentance Palace**  
*Sekkiseki: **Spirit reducing stone, a special mineral with properties that allows it to repel all reiryoku.**  
*Shakonmaku: **Soul-Warding Membrane. A large spherical barrier surrounding the Seireitei that vaporizes any reishi that tries to pass through the barrier.**  
*Sokyoku: **Twinned Punishment. A giant halberd currently sealed on the Sokyoku Hill and used to execute nefarious criminals of the Soul Society.**  
*Seijotokyorin: **Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers. The living quarters of the Central 46 members that is completely forbidden to all except the members of the Central 46.**  
*Daireishokairo: **Great Spirit Book Gallery. A repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society with restricted access to very few. Even many Captains are unaware of its inner workings.  
***Oken (Royal Key):** The method in which one can open the path to the Royal Palace where the Soul King resides. The conditions needed to create one is an enriched spiritual zone of at least half a spirit-mile in radius (1 spirit-mile across) and the sacrifice of 100,000 souls.  
***Oin (King's Seal): **An artifact belonging to the Royal Family that has its location moved every few decades. Its appearance is that of a golden shining box and has power over dimensions in a certain range of space as well as the power of teleportation and time manipulation.  
***Tekai Kecchu** **(World Shifting Binding Posts):** A variation of the Senkaimon on a much larger scale where four giant pillars are erected at four different corners replacing the space inside with the space of a different area.  
***Wild Lands:** Unexplored and undeveloped lands beyond the perimeter of the 80th districts of Rukongai.  
***Canyon of Rift and Sorrow:** A location somewhere far beyond the 80th districts of Rukongai in the Wild Lands of Soul Society where The Great Hollow War took place 870 years ago.

**Hueco Mundo Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Negacion (Negation): **A pillar of yellow light that Menos use to envelope their comrades to save them. Within the light is a completely isolated space that cannot be interacted with from the outside.  
***Garganta (Throat/Black Cavity):** Void between worlds that is mainly used by Hollows to travel between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society.  
***Tres Cifras (Nest of Three Digits): **The area of Las Noches where the Privaron/Demoted Espada live.  
***Musabori Kuu Hito (The Devourer): **An extremely powerful Adjuchas that once rampaged through the Soul Society and attempted to consume the Soul King. It was sealed away by the Royal Guard into a Zanpakuto and renamed Ikomikidomoe. The Hollow Lord Athotep seems to know about this as well.  
***Hyakki Yako (The Night Parade of 100 Demons): **The name given of the first attack sent during The Great Hollow War led by 3 Vasto Lordes.  
***The Dark Land Borders: **A place that exists beyond the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. It is a place with no light and no sand. Not even the moon of Hueco Mundo appears in this place. It is a dreary place that is filled in darkness and mystery.  
***Los Castillo De Pesadilla (The Nightmare Castle): **A large castle deep within The Dark Land Borders where the Hollow Lord called Athotep resides.  
***Prime Medallion: **An artifact given by Athotep. It is gold with carvings on the edges with an eight pointed star symbol in the middle. Main function unknown. An auxiliary function of the medallion is the ability to detect and find other Prime Medallions.  
***Caja Negacion (Negation Box):** A black cube shaped device used to banish and imprison the target in a separate dimension.

**Quincy Related Vocabulary Terms:**

***Auswahlen (Holy Selection): **Forcibly steals the power of a Quincy and returns it to the Quincy King.  
***Kaiser Gesang (Emperor's Song/Kings Hymn):** A Quincy folklore that tells about a sealed King who will regain his heart in 900 years, his intellect in 90 years, and his power in 9 years.

**Beast Realm Related Vocabulary Terms:**  
**  
*Jujin Race (Beast Person/Beast Man): **They are a race that have qualities of both Humans and Animals. The Shihoin Clan and the Komamura Clan are part of the Jujin race. All those locked in the Beast Realm are also part of the Jujin race.  
***Bi'an Kingdom:** The original name of the world and place where the beast souls live. It is similar to how Hueco Mundo is the place where Hollows live and how Soul Society is referred to as the place that souls live.  
***Sky Claw Citadel: **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Seireitei. **  
*Shinrin-ju (The Forest of Beasts): **A place in the Bi'an Kingdom of the Beast Realm that is similar to the Rukongai. It is where Jujin souls that are not part of the Sky Claw Citadel live and reside.

* * *

**CURRENT CAPTAINS/LIEUTENANTS/3rd/4th/5th/6th/7th OFFICER (Last, First)  
1\. **Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni**/**Sasakibe Chojiro  
**2\. **Soi Fon**/**Omaeda Marechiyo**/**Shihoin Yushiro **  
3\. **Chigetsu Kishin**/**Kira Izuru**/**Togakushi Riku**/**Ran'Tao**/**Ichinose Maki**/**Gori Takatsuna**/**Katakura Asuka**  
4\. **Unohana Retsu**/**Kotetsu Isane **  
5\. **Amagai Shusuke**/?** **  
6\. **Kuchiki Byakuya**/**Abarai Renji **  
7\. **Komamura Sajin**/**Iba Tetsuzaemon **  
8\. **Kyoraku Shunsui**/**Ise Nanao **  
9\. **Tsunayashiro Kinji (Kido Commander)**/**Hisagi Shuhei **  
10\. **Hitsugaya Toshiro**/**Matsumoto Rangiku **  
11\. **Zaraki Kenpachi**/**Kusajishi Yachiru**/**Madarame Ikkaku**/?/**Ayasegawa Yumichika **  
12\. **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**/**Kurotsuchi Nemu **  
13\. **Ukitake Jushiro**/**Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**The Battlefield-Fake Karakura Town/World of the Living:**

**1\. **Aizen vs. Visoreds  
**2.** Stationed Lieutenants vs. Fraccions  
**3.** Rangiku vs. Yin and Yang  
**4\. **Ichimaru Gin  
**5\. **Yamamoto Genryusai  
**6\. **Urahara/Yoruichi

**The Battlefield-Soul Society/Real Karakura Town:  
**

**1\. **Invasion of Hollows from Forest of Menos + Hooleer (Giant one-eyed Hollow) vs. Soul Society/Ukitake/Yushiro/Stationed Lieutenants/etc.

**Las Noches-Caja Negacion Prison:**

**1\. **Kishin vs. Grimmjow (Nnoitra-Dead)  
**2\. **Kyoraku vs. Coyote Starrk (Pending)  
**3\. **Soi Fon and Amagai vs. Barragan (Pending)  
**4\. **Kinji vs. Tier Harribel (Pending)  
**5\. **Byakuya vs. Zommari (Pending)  
**6\. **Mayuri vs. Szayelaporro (Pending)  
**7\. **Kenpachi vs. Yammy (Pending)  
**8\. **Toshiro vs. Sojiro (Pending)  
**9\. **Komamura vs. Tosen (Pending)

**Las Noches-Castle:**

**1\. **Unohana (Pending)  
**2\. **Orihime (On Standby)  
**3\. **Ulquiorra vs. Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Nel, Sado

* * *

**APPROXIMATE TIMELINE:** Hope this helps put things into a bit of perspective and hope I fit the timing of things to make sense...there may be slight nuances from this timeline and actual Canon timeline which I adjusted to fit my story.

**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (Jujin Race sealed away into Beast Realm)  
**More Than 2100 Years Ago** (5 Great Noble Clans Established)  
**More than or around 2100 Years Ago** (Musabori Kuu Hito sealed away by the Royal Guard)  
**~2100 Years Ago** (Yamamoto establishes Shinigami Academy)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Gotei 13 established)  
**~1000 Years Ago** (Shinigami war with Quincys)  
**~870 Years Ago** (Athotep Appears/The Great Hollow War/Captain Kasumioji Kanata's death/Tenjiro Kirinji was the 2nd division Captain)  
**~600 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao joins division 4 under Captain Nakayama)  
**~590 Years Ago** (Captain Nakayama dies)  
**~570 Years Ago** (Ran'Tao and other researchers experiment on eternality/immortality and creation of the Bounts)  
**~200 Years Ago** (Eradication of most Quincys)  
**~200-110 Years Ago** (Tokinada kills his wife Kakyo)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Assassins kill the main lineage of those in line for the Head of the Tsunayashiro Clan/Kinji's parent's death/Tokinada becomes new Head of the Clan)  
**~110 Years Ago** (Vanishing Souls Incident/Visored creation/Urahara and Yoruichi disappear)  
**~60-50 Years Ago** (Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki Clan)  
**~50-40 Years Ago** (Kishin reincarnates)  
**~25-20 Years Ago** (Isshin is exiled)  
**~16-15 Years Ago** (Ichigo is born)  
**~10-9 Years Ago** (Kurosaki Masaki and Katagiri Kanae dies/Auswahlen)  
**~3 Months Ago** (Sokyoku Execution and Aizen/Gin/Tosen defects)  
**~2 Month Ago** (Kishin, Kinji, Amagai become Captains/Bounts Defeated/Ran'Tao and Ichinose Maki join 3rd Division)  
**~1 Month Ago** (Kasumioji Conspiracy/Amagai's betrayal and truth)

**Recently:**  
-War against Aizen and his Arrancars begin.

* * *

**KIDO (Demon Way):** Original Spell/_Incantation _  
-Hado #33: Sokatsui (Pale Fire Crash)  
-Hado #71: Sodai Sho (Grand Thrust): A more powerful version of Hado #1 that generates a powerful force blast from the hand.  
-Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui (Twin Lotus Pale Fire Crash): _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens._  
-Hado #90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)

-Bakudo #79: Kuyo Shibari (Nine Sunlight Traps)

* * *

**Rukia's Zanpakuto: **Sode No Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Normal sized katana, rectangular guard with flame-like patterns on the long sides and curved patterns on the short side. Inward corners on the guard with curved slits above and below the blade. Reddish-brown hilt.  
**Shikai Release Command: **Dance  
**Shikai Appearance:** Her Zanpakuto transforms into a color that is completely white. The blade, hilt, and guard included. The guard also transforms into a hollow snowflake-like pattern and a long white ribbon extends from the end of the pommel.  
**Shikai Abilities:  
****1\. Some No Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon): **Rukia slashes horizontally with her sword and creates a white circle on the ground beside her. That circle lights up with a white light and freezes everything in its influence including anything stationed above the circle creating a towering column of ice that reaches high into the sky.  
**2\. Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren (Next dance, White Ripple):** Rukia performs and vertical downward stabbing motion towards the ground 4 times creating ice particles to float in front of her and a large white circle to light up beneath her. She then points her blade in the direction of her intended target(s) and a burst of freezing ice fires out in that direction flash freezing everything in her line of attack.  
**3\. Juhaku (White Tree):** By stabbing her blade along solid surfaces she can create a trail of thin ice. That ice can travel towards her intended target and freezes them from the bottom up until they become encased in a crystalline white tree of ice.

* * *

**Renji's Zanpakuto: **Zabimaru  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A standard katana with a rectangular bronze guard with a jagged design and red handle.  
**Shikai Release Command: **Howl  
**Shikai Appearance: **His Zanpakuto transforms into a large blade segmented into six different sections with the top half of the blade colored in black and the bottom edge of the blade colored in white. The beginning and the end of each segmented blade has two sharp and pointed protrusions extending from the edge. The guard is bronze in color with the handle a dark red.**  
****Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. **Can extend and retract at the joints between the segmented points of the blade making it useful as a very long whip as well as a sword.

**Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru (Baboon King Snake Tail)  
****Bankai Appearance:** His sword transforms into a large skeletal snake with many segments making up its body held together by Renji's reiatsu. These segments have sharp bone spikes protruding form them that can be detached and reattached at will. The end of the giant skeletal snake has a large snake bone skull with a red fur mane around the neck portion. Renji himself gains a fur cowl around his neck and shoulder with the skull of an ape shown on his left shoulder.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
****1\. **Renji can move his large skeletal Bankai around to swing and strike his targets from a distance like a giant whip.  
**2\. Hikotsu Taiho (Baboon Bone Cannon): **Renji fires a red colored condensed reiatsu blast from the mouth of his Bankai's snake-like mouth at his target(s).

* * *

**Ichigo's Zanpakuto:** Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **Currently always in Shikai release state.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Always in Shikai Release state.  
**Shikai Appearance: **It has no handle or guard and simply has white bandage cloths wrapped around the hilt. The blade itself is as tall as Ichigo somewhat representing that of an oversized khyber knife with the top half of the blade black in color and the bottom half white in color.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer): **Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is blue in color.

**Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu ****(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)  
Bankai Appearance:** In this form Ichigo's shihakusho transforms into a black slim fitted long coat and his Zanpakuto shrinks into the form of a black colored katana. The guard takes on the shape of a manji and the handle has red colored diamond patterns on it.  
**Bankai Abilities:**  
**1\. **All of Ichigo's physical abilities are enhanced by having his reiatsu condensed into the cloak and blade of his Bankai granting him greater speed, strength, reaction, jumping, throwing, etc.  
**2\. Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer):** Ichigo fuels his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and fires it out creating a giant amplified swing of his sword. His Getsuga is black in color with a red tint.

* * *

**Kishin's Zanpakuto:** Sekiken Zansatsu (Blade of Crimson Carnage)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A standard katana with a red handle and black colored diamonds with a rectangular guard.  
**Shikai Release Command:** Wash all things in a river of blood.  
**Shikai Appearance: **A completely black colored double edged katana with blood stain marks on the bottom portion of the sharpened edge up to the tip. The hilt of the blade is obsidian black in color with 5 blood red lotus flower patterns carved on both sides. The guard of the hilt takes the shape of four obsidian colored crescent shaped moons that sparkle with a hint of crimson red. The crescent shaped guard on the top and bottom have the concavity of the moon faced towards the center of the hilt and blade while on the left and on the right side of the hilt the crescent shaped moons have the concavity facing outwards and away from the hilt and blade. The blade itself is approximately 90cm long.  
**Shikai Abilities:**  
**1\. Saku (Cleave):** Fires out a red crescent blade made of reiatsu and blood. The more blood infused the harder, stronger, and sharper the attack becomes. The more reiatsu infused the faster and more Kido-like his attack becomes. The trajectory of this technique can be shifted one time after it is fired.  
**2\. Shitsuyona Shukketsu (Relentless Bleeding):** When activated the blade glows a subtle hint of crimson red. Whatever is cuts will grow and spread until one end of the cut loops around and meets with the other end of the cut. The wound created by this ability will continue to cause the target to bleed profusely. It will not clot or slow down. With each passing second more and more blood bleeds out faster and faster until the target bleeds to death.  
**3\. Guren (Crimson Lotus):** When Kishin cuts his target with the bloodstained edge of his katana it creates an infected wound on their body. When he activates this technique the targets blood around the site of the infected wound clumps together and forms a dense and hardened sharp crimson colored blood lotus. That blood lotus grows by continuously aggregating more and more of the targets blood tearing and puncturing the target's internal organs and ripping open their flesh and body. The blood lotus only stops growing when the target has no more blood left to offer leaving them as only a pile of tarnished flesh and bones.  
**4\. Nomu (Drink): **This ability is both passive and active. Every time Kishin's blade comes into contact with blood, some of that blood is absorbed into his Zanpakuto and stored inside the lotus flower patterns carved on the hilt of his sword. There are a total of 10 lotus flower patterns on the hilt of his katana. The more blood stored inside a lotus flower the more crimson red it shines. Kishin can use the blood stored in the lotus flowers to fuel his blood based abilities or he can convert it into compatible blood and absorb it into his body to replenish his own blood loss. As long as his blade is in contact with blood, he can actively force the blade to absorb the blood at a faster rate than its normal passive state does.

**Bankai: Akai Shi No Zencho (The Omen of Red Death)  
Bankai Appearance: **There is no difference in the appearance of Kishin's Zanpakuto except for the fact that there is a red blood mist that flows out from his blade. That blood mist does not stray more than 5 meters away from the blade. Kishin also gains a red crescent moon tattoo on the center of his forehead as well as lotus flower tattoos on the back of his hands, the top of his feet, and a large one on his back. Black colored shackles with short broken black chains also appear around his neck, his wrists, and his ankles.  
**Bankai Abilities:  
1\. **The abilities of his Shikai are still able to be utilized in his Bankai form. The blood mist around Kishin's Zanpakuto can absorb the blood around him and fuel his Zanpakuto powers or siphon the blood back into his body.  
**2\. Chi Nagare Kawa (Blood Flowing River): **A river of blood erupts from Kishin's Zanpakuto 100 meters long, 10 meters wide, and 20 meters deep engulfing all within its violent wave. It washes all things it touches into blood before everything dissipates into a large cloud of red bloody mist. When this technique absorbs actual blood and turns into a bloody mist, the mist returns to Kishin's katana and the blood it consumed gets stored in the lotus flowers. There is a limit to how much blood each lotus flower can hold.  
**3\. Shinku Ken (The Crimson Blades): **When at least 1 lotus flower lights up Kishin can turn all that blood into another blade made of blood reinforced with reiatsu to use in battle. These blades are identical to Kishin's Shikai in appearance. He can use his Shikai techniques with them but is unable to use his Bankai techniques with them.

**Non-Zanpakuto Abilities:  
****1\. Shunko (Flash War Cry): **Emits an ominous crimson blood energy from his body that is dangerous to touch by those around him. His Kido effectively takes on the form of fluid hardened blood. His blood energy in this form acts as extremely sharp blades. It sharpens his aura to the extreme giving him maximum cutting and piercing power when fighting with Hakuda. His agility, reaction, strength, and other physical attributes are greatly enhanced in this state.  
***Shunko: Chi No Wari (Flash War Cry: Blood Splitter):** Kishin's Shunko condenses around two fingers greatly concentrating his power creating an extremely sharp and powerful blade with terrifying cutting power.  
**2\. Hollowfication:** Kishin dons a white mask with a ferocious row of sharp teeth by the mouth. Some blood stain marks are painted on the tip of some teeth. Two jagged horns protrude from the side of the mask and one smaller horn protrudes from the middle of the forehead. Black scar lines run through the horns with the pointed tips having a blood red tint. A red scar runs across the mask that begins a little to the left of the middle horn and down across the bridge of the nose, between the eyes, then stopping a few centimeters away near the bottom of the right eye. Two holes appear around the eyes to let him see. His eyes in this form turn black in color with red colored irises. There are also crimson blood tear droplets and lines running down from the eye to the jaw of the mask.

* * *

**Grimmjow's Resurreccion: **Pantera (Panther)  
**Sealed Zanpakuto Appearance: **A normal katana with a S shaped guard and a light and blue colored handle.  
**Resurreccion Release Command: **Grind  
**Resurreccion Appearance: **Grimmjow's hands transform to have black colored claws including his feet. His overall appearance becomes more feline and panther-like as his teeth become sharper. His blue hair grows longer reaching down past his waistline touching the ankles of his feet. His Hollow jaw mask disappears and instead he has a headgear like visor armor on his forehead. Some sharp and curved blades extend and protrude from both of his forearms and legs.**  
****Resurreccion Abilities:  
1.** All of Grimmjow's physical abilities in his release form are greatly enhanced giving him more speed, agility, strength, endurance, power, etc. **  
2\. Garra De La Pantera (Claw of the Panther):** Grimmjow fires sharp projectile green darts from his elbows that can deal devastating damage to whatever they hit.  
**3\. Desgarron (Great Tear): **Large blue ethereal-like claws appear from Grimmjow's hands which he can use as a long distance attack by swinging and slashing at his target(s).

**Unknown abilities:  
****1\. Multiple Lives:** Grimmjow can revive himself from complete death returning him to life with even more power than before. Doing so reduces the number that is tattooed on his back. The full extent of this ability is currently unknown.  
**2\. Shunko (Flash War Cry):** Black and blue reiatsu discharge from Grimmjow's body in the form of lightning. It is currently unknown what the true ability of Grimmjow's Shunko is or how he has obtained this ability.

* * *

**Uryu's Quincy Powers:  
1\. Ginrei Kojaku (Lone Sparrow on a Silver Cliff): **A quincy cross wrist chain on his right arm transforms into a large blue bow with a spiderweb-like shield pattern in the middle.  
**-Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow):** With his Ginrei Kojaku Uryu can gather reishi from the surrounding area and turn it into blue arrows which can be fired with his bow.  
**2\. Licht Regen (Rain of Light): **Uryu fires out hundreds to thousands of blue condensed reishi arrows at his target(s).

* * *

**Sado's Power:**  
**1\. Brazo Derecha De Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant):** Right arm transforms into a black/magenta colored armored arm.  
**-El Directo (The Direct):** Fires a blast of concentrated spiritual energy as a mid/long range attack.  
**2\. Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo (Left Arm of the Giant):** His left arm completely transformed into a giant white armored arm with a spike protrusion coming from his left shoulder decorated by a red line running down along the tip to just before his wrist.  
**-La Muerte** A giant blue aura of reiatsu condenses into his fist which expands into a giant blue colored skull after he makes contact with his target causing them to explode from inside out.

* * *

**Orihime's Power:**  
**Shun Shun Rikka (Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield):** Sealed form is in the shape of a six flower petal hairpin on the side of her head.  
**1\. Soten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Shield Return):** Creates an orange barrier around her target reversing and rejecting an event that an object has experienced.


	50. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I know it has been awhile since the last update and I apologize for that. Ever since November I've been busy with holiday plans, final school projects, final exams, work, etc.

I will get back to the story sometime soon when my schedule starts to free up again. For now that looks like it might be sometime in January.

I know this year has been quite a crazy one and so please be safe everyone, but at the same time don't let the craziness bring down your mood. Here is to all of you who have and still are supporting the story and I.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

And to those of you have had it much harder this year than others...it may not be much solace, but if you are reading this, my thoughts go out to all of you.

For now, I wish you all a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!

Until the next update!

From: Kishin and Rukia!

...and Author of course!


End file.
